Harry Potter y la antorcha de la llama verde
by LadyLily1982
Summary: ..Historia Terminada.. Mi version del sexto curso... continuación 5 libro oficial Resumen: Tras los acontecimientos del año pasado, y la guerra en ciernes, el sexto curso de Harry y compañia va a ser todo menos aburrido, pues estara lleno de sorpresas
1. Comienzos

= Si no has leído el quinto libro oficial, no sigas leyendo, ya que se basa TOTALMENTE en ese libro y posiblemente habrá situaciones que no comprendas si no lo has leído. Así que si no te lo has leído, no sigas leyendo y si lo haces es bajo TU responsabilidad, ¿entendido?

Por cierto, todos o casi todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic pertenecen a JK y sus respectivas editoriales a lo largo del mundo. 

Ahora, si has llegado hasta aquí significa que te has leído el quinto libro (si no es así, lee la advertencia ¿ok?), te lo advierto, se basa en lo que sucede en el quinto libro y puede que haya cosas que no entiendas si no lo has leído. ¿Sigues leyendo?, bueno, eso significa que SI te lo has leído, así que puedes continuar, ya puedes empezar a leer esta historia.

Si hay situaciones que no entiendes puedes ponerme un review con tus dudas, aunque contestare a las que no afecten a la historia, posiblemente este primer capitulo va a ser un poco lioso, pero ya veréis que pronto entendéis algunas situaciones.

Ahora, sin más dilación, la historia comienza (si has llegado a este punto significa que has leído el quinto libro, puedes continuar entonces).

Disfruten y dejen review con sus opiniones, me gusta leer lo que opinan de mis historias.

Ciao y que pasen un buen rato.

_"Me he echado a andar por un camino desconocido_

_ignoro a dónde me llevará_

_y las situaciones que tendré que atravesar…_

_Sólo sé que una vez elegido este camino,_

_no me es posible retroceder._

_No existe fuerza en el mundo,_

_capaz de impedirme caminar por él,_

_pues siento que este camino continúa_

_más allá de la muerte,_

_más allá del tiempo._

_Voy a vivir._

_Nunca jamás volverá nada a ser como antes."_

**Capitulo 1_ Comienzos**

- Sh…, calla, nos pueden oír.

- Calla tú, si eres el único que habla

- Callaos los dos, estamos aquí por una razón, después ya tendréis tiempo de discutir, ahora silencio!!!.

- Vale – le respondieron los otros en una mueca de disgusto.

- Ya están aquí – dijo otra persona.

- De acuerdo, ahora todos preparados, cuando yo de la señal lanzamos el hechizo todos juntos… Uno… Dos… Tres… AHORA

Un rayo imposible de ver cruzo la estancia.

- ¿Crees que habrá resultado?

- No se, espero que si.

- Cuando veremos los resultados.

- Según mis cálculos, pronto, muy pronto.

Al cabo de un rato.

- ¿No debería ya estar aquí?

- Eso creo – consulto su reloj – oh no, ya ha pasado el tiempo establecido. – Miró con ojos tristes a las personas que le acompañaban.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué pones esa cara…?

- Creo que lo hemos perdido…, perdido para siempre.

- Eso significa que… no… ha… 

- No, desgraciadamente no ha funcionado el hechizo. –le contestó la otra persona.

- Deberíamos haberlo sabido…, era un hechizo experimental…, nunca antes se había probado… – contestó otra persona dando un puñetazo a la pared que se encontraba a su lado.

- Sh… calla, que se pueden dar cuenta de que estamos aquí. –le dijo otra sujetándole.

- Creo que ya intuyeron algo, vamonos antes de que se den cuenta de nosotros.

- De acuerdo, vamonos, ya no hay esperanza de que vuelva.

Todas las personas que se encontraban allí desparecieron sin dejar rastro.

******

No recuerdo nada, en mi cabeza tengo un vacío total, es como si no tuviese nada, ningún recuerdo, ni una imagen, absolutamente nada, no se quien soy, no se mi nombre, soy nada. Me duele la cabeza, es una sensación extraña: el no saber donde estas, quien eres, que haces ahí…

Extraño ¿no?, no recuerdo como he llegado a este lugar, ni que es. Todavía no he abierto los ojos, pero percibo sensaciones: de paz, de tranquilidad, de bienestar… Quizás estoy muerto o quizás no, no lo se.

Me encuentro tumbado, no se donde, pero el material que toco es agradables al tacto, suave, confortable, pero no lo puedo asociar a nada conocido. Intento abrir los ojos… me cuesta… a través de los parpados percibo una gran claridad, pero no me incomoda. Todavía no reconozco el lugar donde me encuentro, mi mente sigue vacía…, sin recuerdos…, sin nada, tampoco se reconocer la luz ni nada a lo que asociarla.

Al fin puedo abrir los ojos, con esfuerzo, pero puedo abrirlos, al principio solo un poco, lo suficiente para poder vislumbrar el lugar donde me encuentro, que extraño es este lugar, es como una gran estancia blanca, pero no distingo los limites, ¿Dónde estoy?

Recorro el lugar con los ojos, ya los he podido abrir un poco más, pero lo que distingo me desconcierta todavía más: veo columnas, muchas columnas hasta donde me alcanza la vista, columnas todas blancas, y el techo, no veo techo, solo una especia de luz que proviene de la parte de arriba, pero nada de techo o algo parecido. Todo muy brillante, la luz parece que lo ilumina todo, al cabo de un rato de mirar a lo que parece el techo me empiezan a doler los ojos, me vuelvo a repetir en mi mente ¿Dónde me encuentro?

Me levanto, parece que ya tengo fuerzas para ello, antes parecía que mi cuerpo estaba agotado, aunque no recuerdo porque estoy tan cansado. Abandono el suelo calido donde estaba antes tumbado, ahora de pie no se a donde me tengo que dirigir, ¿donde tengo que ir?, porque aparte de las columnas no veo nada parecido a una puerta o ventana, ni una indicación, no hay nada aparte de las blancas y relucientes columnas. Empiezo a caminar sin rumbo.

Todavía tengo la cabeza llena de preguntas sin respuestas: ¿Cómo he llegado a este lugar?, ¿Dónde estoy?...., y la más importante ¿quién soy?... pues no tengo ningún recuerdo, mi mente esta en blanco…

Poco a poco, al ir paseando sin rumbo marcado por la gran estancia, veo varias imágenes en el aire, imágenes encerradas en pequeñas burbujas que pasan ante mi, quizás sean mis recuerdos, no lo se, ya que no reconozco ninguna de ellas como parte de mi vida. 

De pronto, una imagen me hace detenerme, esa si la reconozco, se quien es esa persona, pero… no… que no se vaya la imagen…, no te borres… por favor…, no te vayas… ¿Dónde estas?..., ¿Por qué te has ido? Otras imágenes empiezan a ocupar el sitio de la que se fue, pero estas no las reconozco… ¿pero por que se ha ido esa imagen?..., cuando por fin he recordado algo, se ha desvanecido, solo me queda la sensación de haberla reconocido un instante, pero ya no recuerdo de quien se trataba, solo que la conocía…

Otra vez empiezo a andar, ahora con la esperanza de ver alguna imagen que recuerde a alguien, cuando de repente…

_- Al fin has despertado_

Una voz, no veo a nadie, ¿de donde proviene? Miró por toda la estancia pero no veo nada.

- ¿Quién eres?, contesta.

_- No te lo puedo decir_

- ¿Dónde estoy?

_- No te puedo decir, ya lo descubrirás_

- ¿Qué es esta estancia?

_- Lo que ves_

- No veo nada, solo todo blanco, ¿Dónde me encuentro?

_- Ya lo averiguaras._

- ¿Por que estoy aquí?, ¿Cómo he llegado a este lugar?

- _Ya lo sabrás en algún momento._

- ¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí?

_- Cuando averigües todas las respuestas a tus preguntas_

- ¿Y no me las puedes contestar tú?

_- No, esas preguntas las tienes que averiguar por ti mismo._

- ¿No me puedes decir algo en claro?, todo me respondes con evasivas.

_- Sólo te puedo decir que este lugar esta fuera de los conceptos de tiempo y de espacio, esta fuera de esos límites._

- Con eso no me aclaras nada, todavía no se que lugar es este, ni quien soy

_- Es lo único que se me permite decirte_

- Pues vaya, no me aclara nada.

_- Ya lo entenderás en su momento. Ahora me despido._

- No te vayas todavía…

_- Nos volveremos a ver, si eso era lo que ibas a preguntarme._

Otra vez solo, ¿Qué era todo eso?, ahora, en mi mente vacía tengo muchas mas preguntas que al principio, ¿Dónde estaré?

*****

En lo alto de una colina que dominaba un pequeño pueblo se encontraba una vieja mansión, hace varias décadas allí ocurrieron unos incidentes que preferían no recordar los habitantes de ese pueblo, pues habían muerto tres personas en extrañas circunstancias y, hace unos años, otra, por eso ya no se atrevían ni siquiera a acercarse a la mansión, y tampoco el aspecto de ella invitaba a admirarla pues era todo lo contrario a bella, ya que llevaba abandonada desde hace bastante tiempo. 

Hace décadas la mansión fue el orgullo de sus habitantes, pero ahora el aspecto que daba era de una mansión siniestra, el viento pasaba por las ventanas rotas, algunas de ellas cegadas con tablas, y en algunos casos, estas tablas se encontraban medio caídas, dejando pasar los rayos de sol, pero no los suficientes para poder quitarle a la casa el aire de siniestralidad y maldad que pululaba por el interior. El exterior también denotaba la falta de cuidado, la hiedra crecía libremente por la fachada, y en el jardín se veían tiradas algunas tejas que faltaban del tejado, por donde se veían diversos nidos de pájaros y abundantes agujeros por donde pasaba el agua cuando llovía. En definitiva, la casa estaba medio derruida y con aspecto de estar cayéndose poco a poco.__

En una sala interior de la casa, una de las pocas en que las cuatro paredes se encontraban de pie y el techo estaba completo,  se encontraban diferentes personas como celebrando una especie de reunión, no les importaba el aspecto exterior de la casa, pues ellos estaban allí por otro motivo. Estas personas se encontraban alrededor de una gran mesa redonda, todas ellas llevaban túnicas negras y con las capuchas echadas sobre la cara, para no revelar su identidad a nadie. Nadie en el pueblo se había percatado de la presencia de estas personas, pues tampoco las habían visto llegar. 

Todos los presentes en la sala se encontraban de pie, esperando la llegada de otra persona, la más importante, pues la única silla sin dueño era la más ostentosa y elegante de las que allí se encontraban, dando a entender que era la persona que mandaba a las demás. De pronto, una de las puertas de la estancia se abrió de repente, dando paso a una figura siniestra que  llevaba la capucha puesta. Al llegar a la silla vacía, se echó la capucha hacia atrás, revelando un rostro cuasi humano: los ojos, rojos como el fuego recorrieron la estancia, parándose en todas las personas que allí se encontraban, mirándoles profundamente y, en algunas, provocándoles escalofríos al sentir su mirada; la boca, en una muestra de superioridad, se curvaba en una mueca como si de una especie de sonrisa burlona se tratase; y la nariz, si se podía llamar nariz a eso, constaba de dos orificios, como de serpiente. Los presentes en la sala contuvieron el aliento por unos instantes, aunque ya lo habían visto otras veces, todavía les daba escalofríos el nuevo aspecto de su amo, ya que en definitiva, el aspecto era de absoluta maldad, y eso era él, la maldad personificada.

Cuando la persona se sentó, las demás se levantaron del suelo y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, ya que desde que había entrado, estaban arrodillados, pero mirándole directamente a él, en una muestra de lealtad. Al sentarse todos, empezó al fin la reunión.

- ¿Qué informes tenemos, McNair? – pregunto el jefe de todos, la persona que había entrado en ultimo lugar, a uno de los encapuchados.

- Maestro, los planes están marchando bastante bien…, exceptuando el ataque al ministerio – dijo lo ultimo en un tono mas bajo de lo habitual, como si esperase que lo castigasen por decir eso.

- Ya, si no te acuerdas, yo estuve allí, ¿recuerdas?, - dijo en un tono de reproche – por cierto, debido a la imprudencia de cierta persona perdimos tres cosas muy valiosas, pero ya he castigado a esa persona, ¿verdad Bellatrix? – miro a uno de los encapuchados con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Si, mi señor, no volveré a ser tan imprudente – dijo el encapuchado con mucha humildad, inclinando la cabeza, todavía llevaba en el cuerpo las cicatrices de las torturas a las que había sido castigada por su torpeza, torturas que incluían hierros ardientes y sesiones de la maldición cruciatas, aun le dolía el cuerpo al recordar todo aquello.

- Rookwood ¿has averiguado algo sobre los que te dije? – ahora se dirigía a otro encapuchado

- No maestro, todavía no he averiguado nada

- Date prisa, quiero averiguarlo cuanto antes.

- Estoy investigando todo lo rápido que puedo.

- Quiero resultados antes de que termine el verano

- Así se hará señor – le respondió el encapuchado, aunque todavía no sabía como lo haría, lo que le había mandado era muy complicado, además sabía que, si no obtenía resultados antes de la fecha marcada, posiblemente le esperaba sesiones de tortura o incluso, temblaba al pensarlo, la muerte.

- Bien, espero que así sea. – dejo de mirar al encapuchado, y dirigiéndose esta vez a todos los presentes, empezó a decir – Os he convocado porque tengo grandes planes para este verano, planes para atemorizar al mundo mágico, vamos a desatar un horror mayor que el que se vivió hace quince años, quiero que vivan atemorizados, que rueguen por sus vidas, y que me pidan clemencia – dio una gran carcajada – aunque yo no se la daré, solo perdonare a los que muestren lealtad. Eliminaremos a los sangre sucia, y a los muggles, por supuesto, aparte de todos los que se opongan a nuestros planes. Sólo nosotros gobernaremos, vamos a iniciar una época de terror, verán el renacimiento de un nuevo Lord Voldemort, que regresa más fuerte y temible que nunca – finalizo poniendo más énfasis en las últimas palabras y sentándose en la silla, pues a mitad del discurso se había levantado.

- Estos son los nuevos planes – dijo señalando con una varita el centro de la mesa redonda. De allí salio un gran mapa y un pergamino apareció enfrente de todos los presentes. Entonces, cada uno cogio su respectivo pergamino y leyó la misión que tendrían que llevar a cabo. Al terminar de leer, en la cara de los encapuchados se podía ver una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Realmente fantástico, mi señor – dijo alguien – no se me ocurre mejor forma de pasar el verano.

- Crearemos temor en todo el mundo – le respondió este – espero que todos actuéis de acuerdo a lo establecido, y seguro que a final de verano todos estarán atemorizados. Ahora iros a cumplir con vuestra parte y no lo estropeéis – dijo dirigiéndose duramente a varios encapuchados que estaban a su izquierda. Todos tenían misiones especificas que era lo que indicaba el pergamino – Nott, Mulciber, Malfoy – ahora miraba a tres encapuchados que se encontraban a su derecha - vosotros quedaos, los demás os podéis ir.

Una a una, las personas fueron despareciendo de la estancia, dejando a los tres mencionados en compañía del jefe de todos. Cuando al fin quedaron solos los cuatros, empezó otra reunión, más importante que la anterior y en la que se tratarían asuntos que los demás no tendrían que saber.

- Mulciber, ¿como van los reclutamientos? – le pregunto el Lord a uno de los encapuchados.

- Van mejorando, señor, aunque a algunos hemos tenido que aplicarles el otro método – el encapuchado era el encargado de reclutar nuevos seguidores, y cuando veían que alguien se resistía, aplicaban sobre él la maldición imperius, ese era el otro método al que se refería – En estos momentos contamos con mas de cinco mil reclutamientos en marcha en todo el mundo– dijo mirando un papel que portaba.

- Bien, bien, espero que aumenten. Ahora – miró a otro encapuchado - ¿que tal van los aprendices Nott?

- Muy bien señor, muchos de ellos son gente recién salida de la escuela que sean unido a vos por vuestros ideales, aunque también tenemos a algunos más jóvenes que todavía no han terminado…

- Esos nos servirán como espías dentro de las escuelas. – le corto – diles que esa será su misión.

- Así se hará señor. De los aprendices, el joven Malfoy es de los mas aventajados – este comentario hizo aparecer una sonrisa en uno de los encapuchados.

- Veo Malfoy que enseñaste muy bien al chico, espero que sea un buen mortifago, aunque dile que no muestre mucho su poder o podrían sospechar de él, nos sirve mucho mejor dentro de la escuela que fuera, es importante saber lo que pasa dentro de Hogwarts.

- Se lo diré maestro – dijo el aludido bajando la cabeza.

- Ahora marchaos vosotros dos, tengo asuntos muy importantes que hablar con Malfoy. Ir a cumplir con vuestras misiones.

- Si maestro, se hará lo que habéis ordenado – dicho esto, las dos figuras abandonaron la habitación haciendo un ligero ruido al desaparecer.

En la estancia se quedaron los dos hombres hablando de un asunto sumamente importante para uno de ellos, un asunto muy secreto y muy peligroso.

*****

"Al fin, por fin se había ido, no es que no me guste su compañía, pero es que a veces se pone tan pesada… no para de hablar, bla, bla, bla… Buff, menos mal que no me oye, no se que pensaría si me escuchase, pero me alegro de que ya tenga que regresar a casa…. No me desagrada su compañía, por algo es mi mejor amiga, pero es que hay ratos en que ni la aguanto…" Estos eran los pensamientos de una muchacha mientras subía las escaleras de su casa. 

Llevaba tiempo viviendo en esa casa y podía recorrerla incluso con los ojos cerrados, casi como estaba haciendo ahora, ya que no había encendido la luz de las escaleras ni la del pasillo, sus pies la llevaban directamente a su habitación, al final del pasillo, conocía ese trozo desde hace años, eran varios metros desde la escalera hasta su habitación, con varios cuadros colgados a lo largo, muchos de ellos eran retratos de su familia, y cerca de su habitación se encontraba colgado un retrato de ella con sus padres. Estos no se encontraban en esos momentos en la casa, seguramente si hubieran estado, las luces estarían encendidas, no, ahora no estaban, se encontraban de viaje de negocios los dos, la habían dejado sola en casa, como hacían muchas veces desde hace un par de años, cuando vieron que se podía desenvolver por ella misma (a pesar de su edad, era muy espabilada, lo reconocía todo el mundo), ya que no le gustaban los viajes tan largos y además odiaba viajar en avión.

Hasta ese momento había estado con su mejor amiga, hasta que llegaron los padres de esta para llevarla a casa, era muy tarde y se tenia que acostar, le ofrecieron irse con ellos a su casa, pensaban que ella era demasiado joven para estar sola, pero ella les contesto que prefería su casa, se sentía mas segura allí, era una sensación que tenia, y no le apetecía irse de su casa.

Llego finalmente al final del pasillo, a su habitación, allí si tuvo que encender la luz, era necesario, su cuarto era bastante grande (como la mayoría de la casa, pensó), y se podía tropezar con las muchas cosas que había tiradas en el suelo. Fue hacia la ventana, a cerrarla, a esas horas de la tarde entraba mucho aire, además de bastante frío, (era extraño, frío en verano, no recordaba ningún verano en que hubiera hecho esa temperatura). Se puso el pijama y se tumbo en la cama a leer un libro, el libro que le regalo su padre antes de irse de viaje, él sabia que le encantaba leer y siempre le regalaba alguno de vez en cuando, sin motivo alguno.

Al cabo de un tiempo dejo el libro en la mesilla de noche, no podía leer, el frío le congelaba las manos, a pesar de tener varias mantas encima de la cama, el resto del cuerpo estaba igual. Se metió completamente dentro de las sabanas, su cabeza estaba tapada por las sabanas, y a pesar de esto tenia frío, mucho frío, se estaba congelando, y no sabia de donde venia todo el frío, pues había cerrado la ventana. Cogio la almohada y la metió debajo de las sabanas, se la puso en la cabeza, las manos debajo de la almohada y el cuerpo en posición fetal, en un intento de conseguir calor.

En un momento dado deseó tener calor, y empezó a restregarse las manos una contra otra, intentando que no se le congelasen mas de lo que ahora estaban, eso siempre le resultaba, aunque solo era para que no se le congelasen las manos. Continuó en esa posición durante bastante rato, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que empezó a entrar en calor, primero por las manos, sintió como un ráfaga de calor le aparecía en las manos hasta extenderse por los brazos, por el pecho, por las piernas, esa ráfaga le llego a todo el cuerpo y así entro en calor, ya no sentía frió, ahora tenia una sensación de calidez por todo el cuerpo. 

Al tener los ojos cerrados, no se dio cuenta de que de sus manos, que estaban todavía debajo de la almohada, salían unas pequeñas chispas, destellos de varios colores, que duraron hasta que su cuerpo entero entró en calor. Así, ya sin frío, finalmente pudo dormir.

-------------------------------

N/A: ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero un review con sus opiniones, dudas, lo que les ocurra o lo que pase ahora por su cabeza sobre esta historia. Ciao y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	2. Cayendo en el abismo

Primero dar gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado review, lo agradezco un monton y tambien gracias a todos los que leen la historia a pesar de no dejar su opinión. A todos muchos besos (aunque especialmente a los que dejan review :-P )  
  
= Snuvelly : Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo. Por cierto, y en homenaje a que has sido el primer review de esta historia, tienes una cosa que creo que te agradara (y si no preguntaselo a Bellatrix -jeje-). Espero que este capitulo tambien te guste.  
  
=Cristopher Jacques: Que gran orgullo tengo, que uno de mis escritores favoritos (por cierto, actuliza pronto ¿quieres?, me has dejado muy intrigada con la compañía del terror), se digne a pasar por mi humilde historia y m e deje un review tan extenso. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS. Vamos a ver, si el anterior capitulo te ha dejado dudas, pues. este no se si te va a aclarar algunas, aunque yo creo que te las incrementara (soy muy mala, lo se). Ya veo que al igual que yo, tu mente no para quieta, por cierto, ya tengo varios capitulo pensados (escritos solo el primero y este, pero es que mi cerebro trabaja a mayor velocidad que mis manos y se me ocurren muchas cosas en los sitios mas inesperados, como ayer en el gimnasio, un capi entero :-P, a saber cuando llego a este, pues es bastante avanzado). Por cierto, no acertaste ninguno, jeje, ya se vera quienes son. Y ya veras como me las arreglo con Voldie, aparece un poco en este capitulo, (solo un poco???). Ah, me encanta ser como Jk (aunque pienso que voy a ser mas mala que ella), se esconden muchas cosas en mis capitulos, ¿Qué sera?... ya se iran viendo las respuestas. Buff, creo que mi respuesta ha sido igual o mas extensa que tu review. Ahora puedes leer, y disfruta.  
  
Este capitulo lo acabo de escribir, despues de casi 4 horas, lo he acabado, asi que espero que les guste como me ha quedado. Tengo que dar tambien una advertencia en este capitulo, a las personas que tengan la mente muy sensible absténganse de leer un trozo del final, no quiero ser causa indirecta de algunas cosas. Los demas, tranquilamente pueden leer.  
  
Ahora, ya pueden comenzar el capitulo y disfruten con la historia (y ya saben, dejen reviews, que animan a la escritora a escribir mas rapido).  
  
Capitulo 2_ Cayendo en el abismo  
  
"Así, Potter. danos un grito si nos necesitas. Si no tenemos noticias tuyas durante tres días seguidos mandaremos a alguien contigo."  
  
"Ten cuidado, Harry"  
  
"Harry, iremos a buscarte tan pronto como podamos"  
  
"Te veré pronto, amigo"  
  
"Realmente pronto, Harry, lo prometemos"  
  
Esas palabras todavía seguían resonando en su cabeza, solo hacia media hora que había abandonado la estación y ya echaba de menos a todas esas personas. Seguía en el coche, iba de vuelta al lugar que más detestaba y con las personas que más odiaba, sentimiento mutuo pues a ellas tampoco les agradaba la compañía del muchacho. Se acomodo en el asiento de atrás del coche, no podía moverse mucho en esa zona ya que, aparte de él, se encontraba su primo que ocupaba mucho mas trozo que él, y varios objetos extraños que le pertenecían y una jaula con una gran lechuza blanca, atrás llevaban un gran baúl, que también le pertenecía.  
  
Ese era el primer día de vacaciones de verano y también el día mas odiado por Harry, no es que le gustasen las vacaciones, pero le gustaba muchísimo más el colegio al que asistía, para él, el día más feliz, contrariamente al resto de muchachos, era el día que regresaba al colegio, para él, su verdadero hogar. ¿Y por que era que odiaba las vacaciones?, la respuesta estaba en el mismo coche donde iba, sus tíos y su primo con los que vivía desde que se había quedado huérfano cuando tenia un año. Estaba obligado a pasar con ellos todo el verano, 'por protección', se recordó a si mismo, con lo que le hubiera gustado irse a pasar el verano a otro lugar. quizás a la madriguera, la casa de su mejor amigo Ron, ya había pasado allí unos días hace unos años y le encantaba ese ambiente de familiaridad que impregnaba toda la casa, allí si se sentía como parte de una familia, o quizás. tal vez. a casa de Arabella, su vecina, o. pasar las vacaciones en el colegio, si eso también le hubiera gustado. pensó en otro lugar, pero el solo recuerdo de ese sitio le entristeció y le trajo recuerdo muy recientes, recuerdos que hicieron rodar por sus mejillas unas lagrimas que se seco rápidamente para que el resto de ocupantes del vehículo no se dieran cuenta, ese lugar le hacia recordar a una persona querida, una persona que había muerto hace poco y con el que podría haber vivido mas felizmente que con sus tíos., pero se recordó a si mismo una reunión que tuvo con el director de la escuela y donde este le explico que el lugar mas seguro que existía para él, en verano, era la casa de sus tíos por un encantamiento que le proporcionaba la sangre de la familia de su madre, 'dichoso encantamiento', se dijo, si no fuera por eso..  
  
- Mira chico, no te queremos en casa, pero estamos obligados a tenerte, así que vas a tener que comportarte.  
  
La voz de su tío Vernon le saco de sus pensamientos, estaban llegando a la calle donde vivían y su tío le advertía sobre su comportamiento. Se le había pasado muy rápido el viaje perdido en sus recuerdos. Miró a su tío, estaban parados en un semáforo, y, según suponía él, su tío le había estado advirtiendo desde que saliesen de la estación, ahora se encontraba vuelto hacia él, a esperas de una respuesta  
  
- Si, tío, no habrá cosas raras - le contesto, por lo único que había oído, seguramente esa era la respuesta que esperaba.  
  
- Bien, espero que así sea - el semáforo se puso en verde y siguieron su camino, aunque su tío siguió advirtiéndole de que no ocurriese ningún incidente raro como el del año pasado, etc.  
  
Al advertir que su tío empezaba a hablar, él siguió como estaba anteriormente, se puso a pensar para no oír las palabras que dedicaba su tío a las personas como él. Porque él, Harry Potter, no era una persona normal, era un mago, y de los mejores según le decían, aunque él no lo creyese así, Durante el curso estudiaba en el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts, donde entro cuando tenia 11 años (mención aparte, cuando los cumplió se entero de que era un mago, nunca antes lo había sabido). Allí, en el colegio tenia a sus amigos, también magos como él, con los cuales trascurrió muchas aventuras. Aquel año no había sido diferente (había terminado quinto curso) y también ocurrieron acontecimientos extraordinarios. En esos momentos se encontraba de camino a casa de sus tíos a pasar el verano, desde que mataron a sus padres, ese era el lugar donde vivía. Se llevo una mano a la frente, allí estaba una cicatriz en forma de rayo, único recuerdo de la noche en que murieron sus padres y él no, a pesar de recibir el mismo hechizo que mato a sus padres. El mago que le había causado eso desapareció durante un tiempo, pero solo hace dos años volvió, y ahora estaba de nuevo dispuesto a matarle, esto le llevo a otro recuerdo que tenia, una conversación con el director donde se le revelo porque ese mago quería matarle. y el único modo de defenderse él era matarle, ser asesinado o. asesino, pero que podía hace él si sólo era un adolescente, tan solo tenia 15 años, contra el mago mas poderoso y oscuro que se haya conocido jamás.  
  
- Vamos, baja de coche YA!!! - la voz de su tío le trajo de nuevo a la realidad, ya habían llegado al numero cuatro de Privet Drive, donde vivía con sus tíos. Su tía y su primo ya se encontraban en la puerta, y su tío se encontraba gritándole que bajara del coche, otra vez se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Intentando no mirar a la cara de furia que le dirigía su tío, cogio sus cosas del maletero y entro rápidamente a la casa, quería ir a su habitación cuanto antes y no aguantar otra bronca más, ya que en el coche todo el rato su tío le había estado gritando, y aunque no había oído la mitad de lo que le dijera, lo que oyó era suficiente para ese día, y casi, para todo el verano. Ya estaba bastante cabreado por tener que vivir en esa casa, no quería que le amargasen más el comienzo de las vacaciones.  
  
*****  
  
- Maestro, creo que lo hemos encontrado. - dijo entrando en una gran sala.  
  
Se encontraban en una habitación, en medio de esta había una gran mesa redonda, ahora solo ocupada por dos personajes hablando, uno de ellos volvió la cabeza al verle entrar lo que causo al intruso un estremecimiento al sentir los ojos rojos de esa persona en él.  
  
- ¿Seguro?, sabes que lo tienen muy bien protegido - pregunto la otra persona mirando hacia la que había entrado, de su capucha solo se distinguían unos pelos rubios plateados.  
  
- Si, la información que me han proporcionado en bastante fiable.  
  
- ¿Cuánto de fiable? - le pregunto la persona de ojos rojos en un tono de autoridad. - Casi de un cien por cien, el espía esta seguro de que lo esconden allí - respondió sintiéndose indefenso ante esa persona.  
  
- Si es así, empecemos a trazar unos planes para atraparle y. matarle.  
  
*****  
  
Los días pasaron tranquilamente, mas tranquilos de lo que esperaba él, no era normal esa tranquilidad, y mas estando en medio de una gran guerra. Día tras día recibía noticias de sus amigos, pero estos no le decían nada sobre el mundo mágico, él les contestaba que estaba bien, que no se preocupasen, pero que prefería estar en otra parte que allí a lo que estos les respondían que el director tendría sus razones para que pasase los veranos allí (no les había contado nada de la conversación con Dumbledore al final del curso pasado).  
  
Pasaba los días muy aburridos, su tía otros veranos le mandaba hacer todas las tareas de la casa, pero ese verano no era así, era como si no existiera dentro de la casa, le tenían miedo, y eso se traducía en un vacío total en la casa, aunque si le daban de comer, pero su comida era menor que el resto de las personas sentadas a la mesa (no era nada nuevo, todos los veranos ocurría igual). Le desesperaba no hacer nada, no recibía noticias del mundo mágico, sus tíos le ignoraban y lo único que parcialmente le distraía era hacer los deberes, pero al cabo de dos semanas ya estaban terminados, así que no quedaba nada que hacer para el resto del verano.  
  
Normalmente esa situación gustase a cualquier persona de su edad, tener todo el tiempo del mundo para él y no hacer nada, pero para Harry era lo peor, ya que sabia que no muy lejos de él estaba desarrollándose una guerra y desde donde se encontraba no tenia noticias de lo que ocurría. También hay que decir que el único contacto que tenia, aparte de las cartas de sus amigos, había desaparecido, como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra, el contacto era su vecina Arabella Fig., y desde que llegase a Privet Drive no la había vuelto a ver. Muchas veces pasaba por delante de su casa, y no distinguía a nadie dentro de ella, un día se atrevió a cruzar la verja (con cuidado de que nadie le viese) y entrar en la casa de su vecina. Lo que vio le impresiono, parecía que la casa estaba abandonada desde hace un año, el polvo se acumulaba en las estanterías, y no se veía rastro de nadie ni de nada, ni siguiera de los gatos que normalmente estaban en la casa. Desde ese día, Harry supo que no vería a nadie perteneciente al mundo mágico hasta que volviera al colegio, si volvía, y para ello quedaba todavía mucho tiempo.  
  
*****  
  
En la misma sala de la vieja casa abandonada se encontraban celebrando otra reunión, no asistía tanta gente como la anterior reunión, a principios de verano, pero había más de veinte personas. El jefe de todos ellos comenzó a hablar sobre los nuevos planes que había desarrollado hacia poco tiempo, planes que incluían matar a alguien y que entusiasmaron al resto de los presentes. Al acabar de presentar los nuevos planes, pidió informes de las misiones que habían comenzado a principios de verano, ya que los que se encontraban allí eran los cabecillas de los diferentes grupos y los que debían dar los informes. Uno de ellos se levanto y comenzó a hablar sobre la evolución de las diferentes misiones, a él se le habían entregado todos los resúmenes de lo hecho hasta ese momento y él era el que debía presentarlo ante el jefe de todos ellos, por algo era el encargado de la organización.  
  
- Señor, los informes son los siguientes - dijo dándole un fajo de hojas, a la vez que comenzaba a leer las paginas que tenia en sus manos - las misiones en América están dando sus frutos, se ha llevado a cabo el plan y nadie sospecha nada, ahí tiene lo hecho hasta este momento - el jefe le dio un vistazo a los papeles que tenia enfrente y sonrió al leer lo que se refería el otro, le hizo un gesto para que continuara - en África y Oceanía, nuestros grupos han encontrado unas pequeñas dificultades - el jefe dio una muestra de disgusto - pero que ya han solucionado y siguen con lo planeado - se inclino otra vez a los papeles a leer el informe que le había dado la otra persona, lo que leyó también le contentó, ahora solo quedaba el informe de otro lugar, le volvió a hacer el gesto al encargado para que continuase - en Europa - dijo esto con un poco de temor - las cosas no han ido tan bien. - busco entre los papeles que llevaba para dárselos a su jefe, había preferido decir las buenas noticias antes, y ahora tenia que dar una que seguramente no le gustase - los mortifagos encargados del área B-2 fueron capturados, los del área C-1 han encontrado una resistencia bastante alta. - miro a su jefe, este se encontraba viendo los resultados de esas zonas y la cara que ponía no era nada buena - el resto de zonas no ha encontrado problemas, señor.  
  
- ¿Quién son los encargados de esas zonas? - dijo Voldemort mirando alrededor suyo buscando a los culpables de tal desastre, lo que había leído le había sumido en un estado de autentica furia, precisamente tenían que ser esas dos zonas, precisamente esas dos.  
  
*****  
  
En esos momentos se encontraba tumbado en la cama mirando al techo, desde que su tío le gritase en el salón había subido allí a encerrarse, lo hacia frecuentemente desde que llegase a esa casa. Esta vez no había hecho nada fuera de lo normal, solo había bajado a coger un vaso de leche a la cocina y al ir a subir se había quedado un momento en la puerta de la cocina escuchando las noticias que en ese instante estaban viendo sus tíos en la televisión del comedor. No oyó nada fuera de lo normal, ninguna noticia que se pudiera relacionar con "su" mundo tal y como le denominaba su tío. Al ir a subir por las escaleras, su tío le vio y le acuso de estar esperándoles, lo que provoco que Harry le contestase que no era así, pero su tío no le creyó y empezó a gritarle y a echarle en cara otra vez los sucesos del año anterior y que lo tenían en esa casa por obligación, etc. Cuando se vio libre del brazo de su tío, ya que le había cogido fuertemente por un hombro y le había zarandeado durante bastante tiempo durante la bronca, lo que provoco que se cayera el vaso al suelo y por consiguiente que su tío lo soltara por un momento, momento que aprovechó para escapar, subió a su habitación y se encerró, desde entonces estaba en esa posición. No le gustaba nada estar allí, pero tenia que convivir con sus tíos y su primo durante buena parte del verano, no tenia a nadie más cerca de él, nadie que le comprendiera, nadie que supiera que bajo esa capa de autosuficiencia se encontraba un joven con una gran pena en el interior, pena que se había ido acumulando desde mucho antes de terminar el curso y también mucha rabia, rabia al saber que mucha gente estaba muriendo por una estúpida guerra que solo él podía parar, aunque. bien sabia que no podía hacer nada, porque era solo un adolescente. tenia miedo, si, mucho miedo, aunque nadie lo supiese, miedo a morir, ya que sabia que moriría, nadie podía hacer nada contra el asesino de sus padres y su futuro verdugo. Esos sentimientos: pena, angustia, tristeza, miedo, rabia,. se acumulaban en su interior, estaba a punto de caer en un pozo profundo y oscuro llamado depresión.  
  
Para complicar aun mas las cosas, a partir de ese momento, sus tíos le encerraron en su habitación, solo podría salir para bajar a comer (su tía le abría la habitación para que pudiese salir y les acompañaba a la cocina, y al terminar, le acompañaba a la habitación para encerrarle), costumbre que muy pronto cambio a no dejarle nunca salir, ya que directamente le llevaban su mísera ración de comida a su dormitorio. De este modo trascurrieron bastante días encerrado.  
  
A pesar que desde principio de verano, mandaba diariamente la lechuza a sus amigos, para comunicarle que estaba bien, desde su encierro no pudo saber nada de ellos, a principio pensó que lo irían a recoger, ya que según le dijeran en la estación, si no tenían noticias suyas, le pasarían a buscar, esta esperanza convivió en él, hasta que pasó mas de una semana, y al ver que no venían a buscarle, se entristeció mas de lo que estaba, agravando su estado depresivo. Lo que él no sabia era que su tío, en el colmo de la mezquindad, había estado respondiendo a las cartas de los amigos del muchacho y que nadie se dio cuenta del cambio (gracias a que Petunia le explico como mandar cartas, ya que ella sabia algo de eso gracias a lo que le contaba su hermana, la madre de Harry, cuando vivía, y que Vernon tenia gran destreza para imitar la letra de las personas).  
  
De su encierro había pasado ya casi semana y media, y todavía faltaba mucho tiempo para volver a la escuela, según el calendario que le colgaba de la pared, no llegaba a ser 24 de julio, aunque no estaba seguro de a que día estaban, pues el tiempo encerrado le parecía eterno. Ahora se encontraba de nuevo en la cama tumbado, no hacia otra cosa, comer, tumbarse, dormir. Los días eran demasiado largos para él. De pronto, una idea le cruzo por la cabeza, idea que si hubiese estado bien la habría rechazado, pero en el estado depresivo en el que se encontraba le parecía la mejor de las ideas, tan fácil y tan sencillo a la vez, acabar con los problemas y los fantasmas que le perseguían en sus pesadillas de una vez por todas, ¿como no se le había ocurrido antes?, pensó mientras veía el banco techo de su habitación. Divagó sobre esa idea y cada vez que lo pensaba, le resultaba más atractiva, si, esa podría ser la solución a todos sus problemas.  
  
*****  
  
Los gritos de una persona retumbaban en el calabozo donde se encontraba en aquellos momentos.  
  
- PIEDAD!!!!!! - escucho, no quería mirar, los gritos eran desgarradores, pero se encontraba allí obligado por su señor, estaba siguiéndole mientras este contemplaba las torturas que se aplicaban a diferentes personas.  
  
- Así aprenderá a obedecer - oyó que su maestro le comentaba al torturador, en ese instante, estaba aplicando unos hierros al rojo vivo a los brazos de una persona que se encontraba atada en la pared. El espectáculo que vio contra su voluntad, ya que su señor lo cogio del brazo y lo obligo a mirar, era sobrecogedor, cinco personas se encontraban atadas a la pared con grilletes, varias de ellas tenían graves quemaduras en todo el cuerpo y otras estaban siendo torturadas en ese instante. Sintió un tirón en el brazo para que mirara en otra dirección, allí había diferentes objetos de tortura, algunos de los cuales ocupados, le estremeció especialmente uno, era como una gran mesa de madera rectangular, con grilletes en los extremos y con una rueda a un lado, lo que permitía alargar los grilletes de donde estaban.  
  
- ¿Te gusta? - le pregunto su maestro, este noto que miraba en esa dirección - si quieres saber que se siente en esa cosa pregúntale a Bellatrix, ella ha tenido la ocasión de probarla - le dijo riéndose. Tras haber presenciado las torturas que aplicaban en la mazmorra, se dispuso a subir por las escaleras, detrás de su señor.  
  
- Ahora ya sabes lo que les espera a los que me traicionan -escucho decir a Voldemort antes de que este desapareciera tras una puerta, él se quedo solo en la gran sala de las reuniones.  
  
*****  
  
Una sombra se deslizo por la cocina del numero cuatro de Privet Drive, la sombra se encamino hasta el lugar donde se guardaban los útiles de cocina, removió estos hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando, si, eso seria perfecto. La sombra entonces abandono la cocina, subió las escaleras y se metió a una habitación que conocía perfectamente.  
  
Ahora estaba sentado de nuevo en su cama, ya había ejecutado una parte de su plan, no le resulto muy difícil hacerlo, ir a la cocina y coger eso, la única dificultad que tuvo fue abrir la puerta, pero con un sencillo hechizo pudo abrirla, no le importo hacer magia aun siendo menor de edad, ya que después de lo que iba a hacer. no tendría preocupaciones.  
  
Miro a sus manos, ahí estaba lo que cogio de la cocina, un cuchillo perfectamente afilado, el elemento perfecto para ejecutar su plan, lo miro detenidamente, el cuchillo se apoyaba encima de las sabanas, estaba muy limpio, a excepción de unas gotas de sangre que manchaban un poco su filo, eso era porque al cogerlo se corto un poco en un dedo, pero a cambio supo que ese era el necesario. Lo observo, su cara pálida se reflejaba en el filo del cuchillo, se vio a si mismo, vio su pelo cayéndole sobre la frente, y la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tantos problemas le había causado. siguió observándose en el filo del cuchillo, admirando la forma perfecta del cuchillo, lo afilado que era, el filo recto, pero cortante. se rió al recordar la vez anterior que lo había visto, cuando su tía cortó una pieza de carne con ese cuchillo, era tan fácil de cortar la carne. por eso lo eligió para lo que iba a hacer.  
  
Se quedo quieto un momento, le pareció haber oído algo, un ruido, no hizo ningún movimiento, hasta paro de respirar, no oyó nada, posiblemente fuera su imaginación, se dijo aunque siguió atento por si oía otro ruido. Al cabo de unos minutos, al ver que no escuchaba nada de nada, ningún ruido, ni dentro ni fuera de la casa, pensó que quizás era producto de su imaginación, y decidió continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. El cuchillo, antes en sus manos, estaba otra vez encima de las sabanas, lo cogio de nuevo, si, se dijo otra vez a si mismo, era perfecto.  
  
Despacio, lo acerco a su muñeca izquierda hasta dejar el filo del cuchillo encima de esta, observo su muñeca, nunca se había dado cuenta, las venas se veían azules, aunque la sangre que corría por dentro de ellas era roja. eso ahora no importaba, sintió el frío acero del cuchillo encima de su muñeca, estaba tocando la carne, pero sin cortarse todavía, cara a cara, el acero y la piel, uno encima del otro, pero ninguno ganando, no tenia miedo, sabia lo que iba a hacer, lo llevaba pensando desde hace varias horas, sabia que seria rápido y sencillo, tan fácil que se extraño al no haberlo pensado antes. unos cuantos cortes en las muñecas, tumbarse en la cama y esperar a que la muerte viniese a buscarle, y reunirse con sus seres queridos al fin. Con estos pensamientos apretó fuertemente el cuchillo contra su muñeca, sintió el filo de este entrar en su carne, sintió que la sangre salía, sintió como se deslizaba fuera de su cuerpo, sintió que se tumbaba en la cama y. después no sintió nada más.  
  
*****  
  
- Dejarme pasar, traigo una noticia para el maestro - gritó alguien desde fuera de la sala de reuniones. Al instante, un sujeto con una capa negra se presento ante ellos.  
  
En esos momentos, se estaba celebrando una reunión entre varias personas, el individuo que había entrado se dirigió hacia la figura de más alto rango y le susurro algo al oído, lo que hizo que en esta apareciese una especie de sonrisa muy macabra.  
  
- ¿Es segura la noticia? - le pregunto este en voz alta.  
  
- Si, ya han encontrado el cuerpo., esta muerto - respondió el mensajero.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? - dijo alguien desde un asiento.  
  
- Uno de nuestros mayores problemas se ha solucionado - sentencio Voldemort.  
  
N/A: Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, y ya saben, dejen reviews con vuestras opiniones. Por cierto, lo siento por dejarlo asi, lo se, soy mala, muy mala (jeje), ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo, asi que pronto lo tendran por aquí (la espera no sera muy larga, y les aseguro que sera tambien muy emocionante, mi mente trabaja a 1000 por hora en estos momentos, ya que cuando empiezo a escribir no paro :-P ).  
  
¿Hay que decir como dejar reviews?, pues muy facil, ves ese boton de abajo, si ese, a la izquierda de la pantalla, donde pone GO, perfecto, ese es, ahora le das encima y escribes tu mensaje, despues le das al boton grande que te aparece y listo, ¿ves que facil? Creo que con estas instrucciones vale, ¿de acuerdo?.  
  
Si me quieren hacer aun mas feliz (despues de dejar reviews, claro), pasen a mi perfil y lean mis otras historias, ya tengo dos acabadas, aunque les recomiendo "El valor de las cosas", la otra, es que no me gusta como me quedo. :-P (por cierto, si las leen, dejen review, tambien)  
  
Ahora sin mas, me despido hasta la proxima actualizacion. Besos Lady Lily 


	3. Después de la oscuridad viene la luz

N/A: Lamento la espera, al final como todo tiene que llegar, empecé la universidad esta semana :-(. pero eso no me impide seguir escribiendo, aunque lo haga más lento, ya que no tengo que descuidar tampoco mis estudios. Aquí les traigo el capitulo 3, espero que lo disfruten, por cierto, las contestaciones a los reviews se encuentran al final del todo (para no estropear la sorpresa del capitulo, jeje) y muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, y también a los que leen la historia, aunque no dejen, a todos ellos, muchas gracias (en especial a los que dejan reviews, jeje).  
  
Sin mas rodeos, les dejo con el capitulo tres de esta historia, disfrútenla (en compensación por la espera, este capitulo es bastante mas largo que los anteriores).  
  
Capitulo 3_ Después de la oscuridad viene la luz  
  
- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?  
  
- ¿El qué?  
  
Dos sombras caminaban en medio de una calle apenas iluminada, ambas llevaban una amplia capa de color oscuro que ocultaba los extraños ropajes que llevaban, aparte, una capucha ocultaba sus rostros. Las dos personas se encontraban discutiendo mientras caminaban.  
  
- Lo que has hecho... ya sabes  
  
- Ah, eso... magia - dijo la otra sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un palo de madera y, alzándolo hasta la altura de su boca, sopló, como si de una pistola se tratase.  
  
- Payaso - replico la otra sin inmutarse de la presencia de la varita.  
  
- ¿Qué querías que hiciera?, ¿dejar que muriera?  
  
- No, pero podías haber hecho otra cosa... como paralizarle.  
  
- No se, hice lo que me vino primero a la cabeza, tampoco es tan fuerte  
  
- ¿Cómo que no es fuerte? - le contesto la otra persona muy cabreada - Podías haberlo matado.  
  
- Calma, calma, por lo que he visto, no esta muerto, además... - de repente se calló, había oído un ruido, hizo un gesto a la otra persona, la cual asintió, ella también había oído ese ruido apenas imperceptible, ambos se pusieron en alerta por lo que pudiera suceder.  
  
Estaban escondidos, inmóviles, confundiéndose con la oscuridad de esa calle, ahora si se escuchaban perfectamente los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, sintieron, con sus sentidos en alerta, que se aproximaba hasta donde ellos se encontraban escondidos. Su perseguidor se encontraba a diez, ocho, cinco metros, cada vez se aproximaba más. Cuando sintieron que estaba a unos dos metros, ambos salieron de su escondite, llevando las varitas en alto en disposición de atacar a quien les perseguía, los dos estaban entrenados para enfrentarse a cualquier situación... excepto a esta.  
  
- Alto - dijo la persona que les seguía mientras levantaba las manos en un signo de no atacarles - Soy yo. Los dos aurores se sintieron desorientados, pues no reconocían a la persona que estaba enfrente de ellos, aunque cabe decir que esta llevaba una capa gris oscura que le cubría prácticamente todo el cuerpo y una capucha que le cubría totalmente el rostro. Viendo la confusión de ambos, la figura se echo la capucha hacia atrás, descubriendo un rostro muy conocido por ambos. Al reconocerlo, los dos magos respiraron aliviados.  
  
- Ah, eres tú, nos has dado un susto de muerte - contesto uno.  
  
- ¿Como se te ocurre hacer eso?, nos podías haber matado de un infarto - dijo el otro llevándose la mano al pecho.  
  
- Los dos son demasiado jóvenes para eso - rió la figura gris - solo quería averiguar si lo habéis hecho bien.  
  
- No te preocupes, ya nos encargamos de todo, aunque este de aquí - señalo al otro auror - casi mata al chico con un hechizo.  
  
- ¿Qué le lanzaste? - pregunto el hombre al auror acompañante.  
  
- Pues... un simple desmaius, nada de que preocuparse, aunque me temo que no despertara hasta dentro de unos días.  
  
- No creo, mas bien creo que despertara dentro de unas horas, no olvides de quien estas hablando, él ha resistido hechizos mas fuertes, incluso algunos hechizos cruciatus de Voldemort - los dos aurores se estremecieron al oír ese nombre - además, ya he comprobado yo que estuviese bien.  
  
- ¿No te fías de nosotros? - preguntó inocentemente uno de los aurores.  
  
- Si, claro que me fío, pero prefiero comprobarlo por mi mismo, es una de mis responsabilidades.  
  
- Menos mal que sospechamos de las cartas, según me han dicho, no parecía él en las contestaciones.  
  
- También hemos solucionado ese problema - dijo el otro auror, al ver la cara del adulto - le dimos una pequeña charla al muggle ese con el que vive, a partir de este momento se comportaran mejor con él, si no... - le relató el encuentro-amenaza que había tenido lugar en la casa - así, que si no quiere problemas con nosotros, tienen que tratar al chico bien - concluyo la explicación.  
  
- No se como lo tratan de ese modo, el chico merece mucho más, lo tratarán como si no lo quisiesen - pensó en voz alta uno de los aurores.  
  
- No lo quieren, pero él tiene que pasar parte del verano allí, por precaución - aclaro el adulto.  
  
- Todavía no lo comprendo...  
  
- Yo tampoco, pero es así  
  
- Eh, los dos, dejen la charla - les interrumpió el otro auror que se había adelantado a ellos - ya hemos llegado. - Estaban frente a una casa normal y corriente, el auror les estaba esperando en la puerta entreabierta, ese era el punto de encuentro de los tres, ya les estaban esperando dentro el resto de la organización a la cual pertenecían, llegaban unos minutos tarde debido al percance que habían sufrido con su "misión".  
  
El muchacho entro por la puerta, los otros se adelantaron para entrar, pero de repente, el hombre se adelanto un poco y cerró la puerta, impidiendo al otro entrar. Despacio, este se giro para quedar frente a frente al auror que le acompañaba.  
  
-¿Pero que?..... - dijo el muchacho, pero se callo cuando vio que la otra figura se llevaba la mano al lado derecho, justo al lado donde guardaba la varita.  
  
- Sabes, creo que te debo una explicación - el tono con el que lo decía no era nada bueno - no estaba allí para comprobar que él estaba bien, si no que...  
  
El joven auror intentó coger la varita de su túnica, pero se dio cuenta de que no la llevaba, reviso cada pliegue de la capa, cada vez más nervioso, hasta que miro a la otra figura y se dio cuenta de algo.  
  
- ¿Buscas esto? - en la mano llevaba la varita del auror - te la he quitado para comprobar si el hechizo que lanzaste era el que has dicho - en ese momento apunto con su varita a la otra y pronunció unas palabras - prior incantato - una vez dichas las palabras, de la varita del joven auror salio la sombra de un rayo rojo, al ver esto, el hombre sonrió y tendió la varita al muchacho que lo miraba incrédulo por lo que había visto.  
  
- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - preguntó el joven auror.  
  
- Ya te lo he dicho, para comprobar el hechizo  
  
- Pero si te lo he contado todo, ¿no me crees?  
  
- No es eso, John, pero en los tiempos que corren, toda precaución es poco y mas tratándose de ese muchacho.  
  
- Entiendo - asintió el auror, entendía perfectamente la situación, estaban en mitad de una guerra.  
  
Los dos entraron a la casa después de aclarar las cosas, en esos tiempos no se podía fiar nadie de nadie y, como dijo el hombre, toda precaución era necesaria, sobre todo cuando Harry Potter se encontraba en medio.  
  
Lo que no sabia el muchacho era que la otra persona, aparte de comprobar que las cosas estaban bien en la casa donde habían estado, les había estado espiando y siguiendo los movimientos de ambos desde mucho antes de que se diesen cuenta, antes de comprobar que, el menos uno de ellos, decía la verdad sobre lo que había ocurrido dentro de la casa.  
  
A mitad de la reunión, a la que habían asistido muchas personas que él conocía, a la persona con la capa gris le vino una idea a la mente y después de disculparse, salio de la casa y recorrió el camino por donde había venido a la inversa, hasta quedar justo enfrente del numero cuatro de la calle Privet Drive, en sus ojos se veía un brillo no muy normal en él, iba a hacer algo... algo de lo que quizás algún día se arrepintiese.  
  
*****  
  
El sol se filtraba a través de las persianas bajadas de la habitación de un muchacho, los rayos pasaban hasta depositarse en la cama en donde se encontraba una persona tumbada, rayos de color amarillos-naranja, era el amanecer de un nuevo día. El muchacho se encontraba tumbado en la cama, cerca de su muñeca izquierda se distinguía una mancha oscura que contrastaba con la blancura de las sabanas, no se veía signo de movimiento, estaba inmóvil en la cama, el cabello negro le caía desordenadamente por la cara, los ojos estaban cerrados y los brazos y piernas inmóviles encima de la cama. Aparte, si uno se fijaba bien cerca de la cama, encima de la mesa, se veía un cuchillo de grandes dimensiones con restos de sangre en su filo.  
  
Fuera, en la calle, la actividad comenzaba, las personas se despertaban tranquilamente, bostezando sin ganas de levantarse, ni de dar comienzo otra dura jornada de trabajo, despertándose sin saber que una tragedia había tenido lugar esa noche, sin saber que una persona muy importante para el mundo mágico había muerto.  
  
En un momento dado, el muchacho sintió los rayos de sol encima de su rostro, en un gesto inconsciente llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro, intentando apartar lo que le molestase, quizás pensando que se trataba de un insecto. Al cabo de un rato de intentar apartar eso que le molestaba abrió los ojos, recibiendo de lleno los rayos de luz en ellos, cerrándolos al instante y levantando uno de sus brazos para taparse la cara y evitar recibir el sol de pleno. Al ponerse la mano enfrente de la cara, noto algo raro y abrió los ojos para verlo mejor, lo que vio lo trastornó un poco, pues cerca de la muñeca izquierda (se había llevado este brazo para protegerse del sol, ya que este venia del lado izquierdo de la cama) se veía una cicatriz reciente, un corte bastante grande, pero ya cicatrizado, se detuvo a observarlo, pues no se acordaba de cómo se lo había hecho, aunque parecía reciente.  
  
Se levanto de la cama, ya no sentía mas sueño, y fue a encender la luz de la habitación ya que la luz proveniente del sol era insuficiente, además no le apetecía levantar la persiana, pues las rejas que tenía esta le recordaba que estaba preso en esa casa.  
  
Se encamino hacia la puerta, allí tenia el interruptor de la luz, la encendió, no observo nada extraño en la habitación, todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado hace tiempo, todo recogido y ordenado, exactamente en su sitio. Lentamente fue hacia su cama para sentarse e intentar meditar que era lo que había ocurrido. Al llegar a la cama se dio cuenta de una cosa, algo que desde donde había estado observando la habitación (desde cerca de la puerta), no se había dado cuenta, allí, en la cama se veía una mancha roja, de sangre, en el lugar donde se apoyaba el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo cuando dormía. Observo la mancha, se veía reciente, quizás de esa noche, pero... ¿que significaba? No lo sabia, en su mente no encontraba ninguna explicación para ese suceso tan extraño, y eso que él había experimentado muchas cosas a lo largo de su corta vida, pero nada que pudiera dar explicación a lo ocurrido a esa noche.  
  
Levantó sus ojos de la cama hasta posarlos en el escritorio, enfrente de la cama, le había parecido ver un reflejo de algo, se acerco hasta la mesa y vio un cuchillo y un pergamino sobre ella. Cogio el cuchillo con una mano, preguntándose que hacia eso allí, no recordaba como había llegado eso a su habitación, de pronto, se vio reflejado en el cuchillo, y vio la sangre seca que se encontraba en el filo, miró el cuchillo, miró la mano que sostenía el cuchillo, era la izquierda, y de pronto comprendió todo, recordó lo que había intentado hacer la noche anterior, recordó el corte en la muñeca... recordó la sangre saliendo de su mano... el cuchillo resbalo de su mano cayendo al suelo.  
  
El ruido del cuchillo al caer al suelo, saco al muchacho de sus pensamientos, otra vez estaba cayendo en el pozo sin fondo de la desesperación, al levantar los ojos del cuchillo que se encontraba en el suelo, se dio cuenta de que había también un pergamino encima de la mesa, lo cogio y se sentó en la silla para poder leerlo, era una carta dirigida a él.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Se que estas pasando unos momentos muy duros, se que te culpas por lo que sucedió, pero, aunque ya te lo hayan dicho muchas veces, te lo repito, tú no tuviste la culpa. Si ese era su destino, no se podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Se que ahora te culpas, pero se que aprenderás a sobrellevar ese sentimiento.  
  
¿Sabes?, la vida hay que vivirla, es de cobardes rendirse a la muerte, es de cobarde querer abandonar todo y dejarse caer dulcemente en los brazos del sueño eterno. ¿No has pensado en la gente que te rodea? ¿Crees que ellos se alegraran por ti? No Harry, se quedaran tristes, apenados por tu marcha ya que eres muy joven y te quedan muchas cosas por vivir, muchas experiencias por descubrir.  
  
¿Has pensado también en las personas que han muerto, los que han muerto por ti, tus padres, tu padrino? ¿Crees que ellos no se enfadaran? Ellos, que han dado sus vidas para protegerte, para que tuvieses una vida por delante para disfrutarla..., no creo que se alegren de verte junto a ellos. Se fuerte y no les desilusiones. Ellos no quieren verte sufrir, quieren ver que disfrutas de la vida que te han proporcionado, quieren ver que disfrutas de todo lo que te rodea, de cada hora, minuto, segundo de vida que tienes y que te proporcionaron al dar su vida por ti.  
  
Se valiente, ¿acaso no perteneces a la casa de los valientes? Haz honor a esa condición y lucha, lucha por tu vida y no te dejes caer en la desesperación, lucha por los que te rodean y lucha por los que te dejaron, lucha por todos ellos en contra de todo lo malo que te rodea.  
  
No se si comprenderás estas palabras ahora, pero quiero que sepas que soy alguien que te comprende, se lo que estas pasando, porque yo pase por una tragedia parecida y también estuve a punto de morir, pero ahora estoy siguiendo con mi vida, y espero que tu hagas lo mismo, yo logre comprender que todo en la vida es por una razón y ahora disfruto de cada instante y lucho por la vida que tengo por delante.  
  
Ahora, tú lucha contra los demonios internos de tu mente y haz que se vayan, que se alejen los malos pensamientos, que una luz nueva ilumine tu camino y echa a andar por la senda que te marca tu vida dispuesto a hacer frente a todos los retos que se te presenten, siempre mirando hacia delante, siempre dispuesto a luchar por todo y por todos, recuerda que las personas que murieron por ti lo hicieron para que pudieses disfrutar de la vida, así que hazlo por ellos, disfruta de la vida que se muestra frente a ti. Se fuerte y lucha.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
La carta, que no estaba firmada, hizo que en las mejillas del muchacho resbalaran dos lágrimas que al principio de la lectura se resistían a salir, pero que ahora iban acompañadas de muchas más, lagrimas que al caer, mojaban los laterales de la carta y que, al abandonar la cara de él, arrastraban consigo toda la negrura que había invadido su alma.  
  
Poco a poco, entro en una especie de sueño, y apoyándose en la mesa se durmió, la carta quedo enfrente de él, y su cabeza apoyada sobre la mano izquierda, la otra se encontraba estirada a lo largo de la madera.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"En una sala totalmente blanca se encontraba una pareja, ella estaba tumbada en una cama sosteniendo entre sus brazos un bulto pequeño, él estaba mirando alternadamente a ambos, a la mujer y al bulto. Ambos tenían cara de completa felicidad, aunque en la de ella había signos de cansancio. Lentamente, la mujer retiro un trozo de la tela que cubría el bulto revelando una pequeña cabecita con un poco de pelo negro en ella, el pequeño se encontraba tranquilamente dormido en brazos de su madre.  
  
- ¿Verdad que es precioso? - dijo la muchacha refiriéndose al bebe que sostenía entre sus brazos.  
  
- Igualito a su madre - respondió el muchacho mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabeza del bebe.  
  
- No digas eso, ha salido a ti, mira su pelo, negro y rebelde como el tuyo  
  
En ese momento el niño despertó y abrió los ojos, de un color verde esmeralda muy brillantes, miraba todo lo que le rodeaba muy atentamente.  
  
- Mira, tiene tus ojos, Lily - le dijo a la muchacha - espero que haya heredado también tu inteligencia.  
  
- Con tal de que no rompa tanto las reglas como tú, James, me conformo - dijo la muchacha riéndose.  
  
El joven padre pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de la muchacha y se sentó junto con ella en la cama, era la estampa de una familia feliz.  
  
- Se le ve tan pequeño y frágil -dijo acariciando otra vez la cabeza del pequeño que de nuevo se había quedado dormido.  
  
- No te preocupes pequeño Harry, nosotros te cuidaremos.  
  
- Si, te protegeremos con nuestra vida.  
  
- Aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, siempre te protegeré, mi pequeño - dijo su madre dándole un beso en la cabecita."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Era la misma sala, pero algo había cambiado, sobre la cama se encontraba una muchacha de pelo pelirrojo tumbada sobre un lado, como si estuviera dormida, pero no lo estaba, estaba observando a alguien que se encontraba en una cuna a su lado, un pequeño bebe de pelo negro que se encontraba durmiendo placidamente. De pronto se oyó ruido al otro extremo de la puerta que cerraba la habitación de ese hospital. Se oía hablar a varias personas.  
  
- No corras tanto - dijo alguien  
  
- Pero es que me apetece tanto conocerlo - respondió otra voz en un tono cansado, pues venia corriendo.  
  
- Ya lo sabes, tenemos que esperar a los otros.  
  
- Jo, con las ganas que tengo de verlo...  
  
- Calla Canuto, lo dijimos, vamos a entrar los cuatro juntos, quiero presentar a mi hijo a los cuatro a la vez.  
  
- Pero. Cornamenta... yo soy su padrino... Jo... no puedo verlo antes que Lunático y Colagusano, por favor - le recrimino la otra persona poniendo una cara de cachorrito perdido.  
  
- No, no, - dijo la otra persona riéndose - no me engañaras con ese truco, además... mira... por allí vienen los otros dos.  
  
Dos personas venían corriendo por el largo pasillo hasta situarse enfrente de la puerta todavía cerrada de la habitación.  
  
- ¿Habéis entrado ya? - pregunto una de ellas.  
  
- No, y además, a Cornamenta le ha sentado mal la paternidad, no me ha dejado entrar a verlo - dijo una de las personas que se encontraban esperando fuera haciendo un gesto como de enfado y cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.  
  
- ¿Otra vez ha intentado hacer chantaje poniendo esa cara? - pregunto la otra persona que había venido corriendo.  
  
- Si Colagusano, pero le he repetido que no podía entrar hasta que estuviésemos los cuatro - le contesto un muchacho de pelo negro alborotado, una de las personas que se encontraban esperando en la puerta.  
  
- Jo, ni siendo su padrino puedo verlo antes - dijo el aludido, descruzando los brazos - Por qué todavía lo soy, ¿no, Cornamenta?, todavía soy el padrino de tu hijo, dime que si - dijo tirándole de una manga en un gesto infantil.  
  
- Basta, Canuto, deja de hacer el niño pequeño, todavía sigues siendo el padrino, y Lunático será el padrino de mi segundo hijo - señaló a una de las personas que habían llegado después de ellos - y Colagusano será el padrino de mi tercer hijo - señalo a la persona que faltaba.  
  
- Pues a ver si os dais prisa, que quiero tener ya un ahijado - dijo esta ultima, lo que provoco un risa general en los otros.  
  
- Todo a su tiempo Colagusano, Lily no es una fabrica de bebes - dijo el muchacho de pelo negro en medio de las carcajadas.  
  
Cuando ya se habían calmado los ánimos se dispusieron a entrar en la habitación.  
  
- Shh. están dormidos, no hagan ruido - dijo James al entrar en la habitación, los demás entraron de puntillas y tras Peter, que entro el último, cerraron la puerta.  
  
- No, solo esta dormido Harry, yo estoy despierta - respondió la muchacha que estaba en la cama sentándose en ella, tras lo cual, saludo a todos los que estaban en la habitación.  
  
- ¿Harry?, ¿Quién es Harry? - pregunto la segunda persona que entro en la habitación.  
  
- Tú ahijado, Canuto - le respondió James.  
  
- ¿Le habéis llamado Harry?, vaya nombre, pobrecillo, mira que llamarse Harry Potter.  
  
- No, en realidad se llama Harry James Potter - dijo la muchacha desde la cama.  
  
- Y bien, ¿Dónde se encuentra mi ahijado?, no lo veo por ningún lado - dijo mirando por todas direcciones.  
  
Entonces la muchacha se levanto de la cama, llevaba un camisón blanco, y se dirigió hacia donde había estando observando antes de que entrase su marido y los otros tres muchachos. Se agacho sobre una cuna y levanto con las manos un pequeño bulto, su hijo de apenas un día.  
  
- Mira Sirius, este es Harry - le dijo acercándole el bebe para que lo pudiese ver él y los otros muchachos que le acompañasen.  
  
- Oh, que ricura - dijo uno de ellos.  
  
- Pero que preciosidad - dijo otro.  
  
- James, que desgracia!!!..... ha heredado tu pelo - dijo Sirius de repente consiguiendo que su amigo le diese un pequeño golpe en la espalda. - Será un pequeño merodeador seguro, conmigo como padrino.  
  
- No, si yo puede impedirlo - le interrumpió la muchacha - ¿Quieres cogerlo Canuto?  
  
- ¿Puedo?, se ve tan pequeño...  
  
- Mira, pon las manos así - le intento explicar uno de los acompañantes, poniendo las manos a la altura del pecho, pero no en una posición para coger a un bebe.  
  
- No hagas caso a Lunático, mira, ponlas como yo - le explico James, poniendo correctamente las manos en la posición adecuada. Sirius las puso como le decía su amigo, y cuando la muchacha vio que las tenia bien colocadas, le deposito al niño en los brazos.  
  
- Una cámara de fotos rápido - dijo alguien de repente.  
  
- Toma Lunático, haz una foto de este momento único - "Canuto tierno", la vamos a llamar - y es que a Sirius se le caía la baba al tener al pequeño Harry entre sus brazos.  
  
- Mirar, es tan pequeñito, y tan mono - decía este mientras sostenía al pequeñín entre sus brazos.- Eh, Lily, tiene tus ojos - el niño se había despertado y miraba al que le sostenía en brazos con sus dos grandes ojos verdes esmeralda, los demás, al oír a Sirius se acercaron a verlo.  
  
- Es verdad Lily, ha heredado tus ojos - dijo uno de los amigos mientras miraba alternadamente a la muchacha y al niño.  
  
- Que curioso.  
  
- ¿Que es curioso Cornamenta?  
  
- Que es la primera persona que coge a Harry, a excepción de James y mía, con la que no se pone a llorar.  
  
- Eso significa que le gusto, ¿a que si Harry?, vas a tener un padrino que te va a proteger de todo - le dijo al bebe que sostenía entre sus brazos - mirar, me ha sonreído!!! - exclamo.  
  
- Canuto, por si no lo sabias, los bebes no pueden sonreír hasta que son un poco mas grandes.  
  
- Yo se lo que he visto Colagusano, Harry me ha sonreído, eso significa que le gusta que sea su padrino, además, viéndolo tan pequeñito e inocente, te aseguro que hasta moría por el, le protegería con mi vida."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"La imagen había cambiado, ahora se encontraban en una casa, en la habitación contigua se escuchaban gritos.  
  
- Lily, corre, coge a Harry!!!, marchaos rápido...  
  
- James, no puedo dejarte......  
  
- Lily, por favor, sube arriba, lleva a Harry y esconderos...  
  
- No puedo dejarte con él - se escuchaba llorar a una muchacha.  
  
- Harry es lo mas importante, protégele - dicho esto besó a la muchacha, la empujo fuera de la habitación y aplico un hechizo bloqueador a la puerta por la que había desaparecido su mujer.  
  
La muchacha pelirrojo subió rápidamente por las escaleras, con lagrimas en los ojos, hasta que, en medio de las escaleras oyó unos gritos que procedían de la habitación que había abandonado, de repente escucho como una voz fría decía unas palabras y ya no oyó mas gritos, entonces comprendió lo que había ocurrido, y, guardándose la pena, subió mas rápidamente las escaleras, hasta una habitación de donde salía el llanto de un bebe.  
  
Al verlo, lo cogio en brazos fuertemente, se había quedado el pequeño sin padre, ahora solo quedaba ella para protegerle...  
  
Oyó como alguien subía las escaleras y se escondió mas en el rincón oscuro donde se había escondido, había pensado salir por la red flu y aterrizar en otro sitio, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que estaba bloqueada la chimenea, ahora solo quedaba esperar y rezar para que el monstruo que estaba en la casa no les encontrase a ambos. Tenia entre sus brazos a un niño pequeño, todavía no llegaba al año, y como comprendiendo lo que su madre le decía, estaba callado, agarrandole fuertemente de la túnica a su madre.  
  
La muchacha sintió como alguien abría la puerta súbitamente, los habían encontrado, apretó al niño más fuerte entre sus brazos. Vio como alguien encendía la luz y se ponía enfrente de ellos apuntándoles con una varita.  
  
-¡A él no, por favor!  
  
-¡Apártate, estúpida! apártate  
  
-A Harry no, por favor, te lo ruego, ten piedad.  
  
Una risa escalofriante inundó la estancia y un rayo verde iluminó todo cuanto pudo..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"- Harry, toma la profecía, agarra a Neville y corre- gritó Sirius, yendo al encuentro con Bellatrix. Harry no vio lo que sucedió después: Kingsley se encontraba en medio de su campo de visión, luchando contra el enmascarado Rookwood, otro rayo de luz verde paso cerca de la cabeza de Harry tirándole cerca de Neville.  
  
- ¿Puedes levantarte? - grito al oído de Neville, las piernas de Neville se sacudieron y se movieron incontroladamente - Pon tus brazos sobre mis hombros.  
  
Neville así lo hizo - Harry tiró - las piernas de Neville estaban todavía volando en todas direcciones, no podían sostenerle al muchacho: ambos cayeron al suelo...  
  
...  
  
Una pareja todavía seguía luchando, aparentemente ignorando la nueva llegada. Harry vio a Sirius agachándose de un rayo de color rojo que le había mandado Bellatrix: él se reía de ella.  
  
- Vamos, tu puedes hacer algo mejor que eso! - grito, su voz resonó por toda la habitación.  
  
El segundo rayo de luz le alcanzo directamente en el pecho.  
  
La sonrisa no se había ido todavía de su cara, pero sus ojos se pusieron en shock.  
  
Harry libero a Neville, aunque no era conciente de hacerlo. Estaba saltando hacia atrás de nuevo, sacó su varita, como Dumbledore, rotándose a enfrentarse a lo que fuera.  
  
Vio como Sirius caía: su cuerpo se curvo en un arco grácil y vio como desaparecía a través del velo que estaba en los arcos.  
  
Harry oyó la risa triunfante de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero no entendía nada - Sirius sólo había traspasado el arco, podría reaparecer en el otro lado al cabo de unos segundos..  
  
Pero Sirius no reapareció.  
  
- Sirius!!! - grito Harry - Sirius!!!!  
  
Lupin agarro a Harry del pecho, llevándolo hacia él.  
  
- No puedes hacer nada, Harry  
  
- Sacarle, salvarle, él sólo esta detrás!!!!  
  
- ... es demasiado tarde, Harry  
  
- Nosotros podemos todavía alcanzarlo!!! - Harry lucho fuertemente entre los brazos que le rodeaban, pero Lupin no le dejaba ir.  
  
- No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer, Harry... Nada... Él se ha ido..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
El muchacho de 15 años se incorporo en la silla, se había quedado como dormido encima de la mesa y había tenido un sueño muy extraño, ya que vio los primeros encuentros de él con sus padre y con su padrino y las muertes de los tres que murieron para protegerle, todo lo vio como si fuera una tercera persona, sin poder participar en los acontecimientos que ocurrían, noto como algo le resbalaba de la cara, paso sus manos para retirarse las lágrimas que habían acudido a sus ojos al recordar todos esos acontecimientos, pero al fin comprendió... supo lo que significa la carta... comprendió que no era justo dejar de vivir cuando había personas que arriesgaron sus vidas por él, y se prometió que nunca mas se deprimiría, lucharía por su vida, y, aunque le quedase poco tiempo, la disfrutaría lo máximo que pudiese disfrutando de cada segundo.  
  
Con estos pensamientos se encamino a la cama y se echó a dormir, pero esta vez con una sonrisa en la cara... y soñó con todas las posibles aventuras que haría con sus dos mejores amigos ese próximo año en Hogwarts, soñó como ganaba la copa de quiddicth... entre sueños felices se quedo profundamente dormido hasta mucho después del mediodía.  
  
A partir de ese día ya se tomaba las cosas con más optimismo y alegría, ya no le importaba estar encerrado, además, cada día recibía cartas de sus amigos (le explicaron un poco por encima como sospecharon de las cartas, aunque no le dijeron lo que había pasado). La estancia en la casa siguió igual, pero ahora ya le dejaban al menos bajar a la cocina y comer con todos, aunque seguían ignorándole, pero la ración que le tocaba parecía un poco mas grande que la que le llevaban a la habitación, sospechaba que había pasado algo, pero tampoco quería preguntar, también, a partir de ese momento le dejaron salir a la calle, lo que hizo que el tiempo se le pasase mucho mas rápido que encerrado en su habitación. Faltaban ya pocos días para su cumpleaños, y aunque nunca había tenido una fiesta ni lo había celebrado, este año tenia muchas ganas de que llegase, la razón: Ron y Hermione le escribían diciendo que tenían preparada una gran sorpresa para él, ellos dos se encontraban en la madriguera (la casa de Ron, junto a toda la familia Weasley, excepto Percy -que estaba todo el día en el ministerio-). También tenia muchas ganas de que llegase su cumpleaños, ya que eso significaba que le quedaban menos días en esa casa, y, posiblemente, el año siguiente podría irse definitivamente de allí al ser mayor de edad.  
  
Al fin, el esperado día llego, eran las 11:59 de la noche, a las 12:00 cumpliría dieciséis años. Miró el reloj que tenia encima de la mesa (reloj que su primo tiro desde el segundo piso, que cogio y lo arreglo y ahora estaba en su habitación), poco a poco la aguja de los segundos se aproximaba a las doce, eran las doce menos quince minutos, menos diez, menos cinco. cuando la aguja llego a las doce en punto, oyó como algo llamaba a la ventana (no sabia como, pero varios días después del incidente su tío le quito las rejas, ya no se sentía prisionero), fue a abrir y al hacerlo, una multitud de lechuzas entro a su cuarto, todas ellas depositaron sus paquetes, y muchas se fueron, toda su cama quedo inundada de cartas y paquetes. era extraño, no pudo ver a Hedwig, su lechuza, entre las que entraron, pero quizás había salido fuera a tomar el aire junto con muchas de las que entraron...  
  
Se sentó en la cama, se sentía observado por todas las lechuzas que estaban fuera de la habitación, le extrañaba recibir tantas cartas, nunca había recibido tal cantidad, además, nadie sabia donde vivía, nadie excepto sus amigos. Cogio una carta que llevaba el sello de Hogwarts, el colegio donde estudiaba, y la abrió, al leerla comprendió porque tenia tantas cartas: era sencillo, después de conocer la gente el retorno del Innombrable, todo el mundo le quería apoyar y mandaron cartas y regalos al colegio, por lo que el director los fue guardando y se los mandaba como regalos de cumpleaños, por eso tenia tantas cartas y cosas encima de la cama.  
  
Fue separando todas las cartas, las que eran de gente que no conocía las dejaba aparte, ya las leería en otro momento, ahora buscaba las cartas de la gente que conocía y de sus amigos. Al ir despejando la cama, encontró las cartas de Hagrid, de Dumbledore (la que había leído la primera de todas), de Tonks, de Lupin, de otros miembros de la orden del fénix que conocía, de sus compañeros de habitación (Neville, Seamus y Dean), de otros compañeros de casa (Lavender, Parvati, Colin, Dennis, etc... ), de otras casas y cursos (Luna, Ernie, Cho, Padma, etc...), pero no encontraba las cartas de Ron, ni de Hermione, ni de ningún miembro de la familia Weasley, ¿Dónde estarían?......  
  
De repente entro en una especie de trance y cayo encima de las cartas que tenia encima de la cama sin conocimiento.  
  
*****  
  
Otra vez se celebraba una reunión en la casa supuestamente deshabitada, se encontraban reunidos en una sala con una gran mesa circular en medio, el jefe de todos ellos estaba revisando los informes de ese primer mes y todos los que se encontraban en la sala esperaban impacientes la reacción de este.  
  
- Muy bien, veo que estáis haciendo las cosas como planee desde el principio - dijo al resto de los reunidos, lo que provoco que todos pudieran respirar tranquilos - quitando varias zonas, todo esta saliendo a la perfección, los encargados de esas zonas ya han recibido su merecido - se distinguían unas pocas sillas vacías a lo largo de la gran mesa. Todos se giraron para ver a quienes pertenecían, a algunos les sonaban, pero otros no sabían de quien se trataba, eso se debía a que casi nadie conocía muy bien al resto de encargados (por ordenes de su superior, además, la mayoría llevaba una mascara blanca en las reuniones para evitar ser reconocidos).  
  
En ese momento, alguien entro corriendo, no era normal llegar tarde a las reuniones que hacían, y si era así, siempre se recibía un castigo de parte de su jefe. El mensajero sabía eso, pero lo que iba a decir, bien valía la pena.  
  
- Señor - se arrodillo enfrente de su maestro, con la cabeza gacha, evitando mirarle a la cara - traigo buenas noticias de Malfoy. - Entonces el resto de los reunidos se dieron cuenta de que el mencionado no se encontraba en la reunión, y mas siendo la mano derecha de su maestro, todos agudizaron el oído para ver los que tenia que decir el mensajero.  
  
- Bien, - le hizo un gesto para que se levantase - dime que tal fue el ataque.  
  
- Señor, atacamos esta misma noche, antes de las doce, y el balance es de ocho muertos y de dos prisioneros muy importantes.  
  
- Muy bien, sabia que Malfoy descubriría su paradero y que capturaría a esas dos personas, tienen una información muy importante que darme, descubriré al fin donde se esconde - lo último lo dijo en voz baja, solo los mas cercanos a él pudieron oírle.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
N/A: ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?.... Ya lo ven, no mate a Harry, es para que vean que mantienen vigilado ¿Cómo?, en uno de los próximos capítulos se sabrá... Por cierto, espero que les gusten las escenas del hospital, se me ocurrieron en un viaje en autobús (mis viajes en autobús me son muy productivos, ya les contare algún día de estos, ah, por cierto, de ahora en adelante voy a tener mínimo dos viajes a diario en autobús -mínimo media hora cada uno, así que se me van a ocurrir muchas cosas.. Ya lo verán). Las otras escenas (la muerte de sus padres y de su padrino), pues las modifique un poco, aunque creo que están mejor así para esta historia (aunque sigo pensando que la muerte de Sirius me ha quedado un poco mal). ... Eh, no me maten por dejar el capitulo así, es que me encanta dejar a la gente con suspense, por cierto, el próximo capitulo, y el siguiente, van a estar llenos de acción, de momento, en cuanto ponga este, comienzo a escribir el siguiente (espero no tardar tanto como con este, además tengo una semana entera de vacaciones - si, suena raro, acabo de empezar la uni y ya tengo vacaciones, caprichos de mi universidad, jeje-) así que creo que para el lunes o muy tarde el martes estará el siguiente capitulo.  
  
****  
  
Respuestas a reviews del capitulo 2:  
  
blackspirit: Muchas gracias, espero que este capitulo no te defraude.  
  
Migweg: Ya esta el capitulo 3, no tarde mucho, (aunque yo lo queria terminar antes, pero por problemas con las clases no he podido). Espero que este capitulo tambien lo consideres bueno. Gracias por los piropos.  
  
lolo: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por decir que este fic vale la pena, es el mayor halago que me ha dicho alguien :-) . Creo que este capitulo tambien es interesante, aunque no tenga tantos misterios como los otros, es un poco de descanso, pero el siguiente SI tiene mucha accion, lo prometo.... Ya lo has visto, Orden del fénix al rescate (jeje)!!!!!, como iba yo a matar al personaje principal :-P, aunque... si habra muertes (mejor me quedo callada, que si no puedo adelantar algo..). Lo dicho, espero que te haya gustado este capi.  
  
Bellatrix_013: ¿Yo mala??, SIIII lo reconozco, soy muy mala, sobre todo dejando los capitulos como los dejo, jeje. Ya tienes este capitulo, y... tu hechizo no me dio, uff menos mal, que si no os quedais sin escritora, jaja, por cierto, si has leido este capitulo, aparece ese rayito verde que tanto se odia. (esas escenas se me ocurrieron el dia antes de ponerme a escribir el capitulo, creo que no han quedado tan mal :-P )  
  
*****  
  
Ya han visto, se ha incrementado la lista de misterios, repasemos, en el capitulo 1: ¿que paso en el principio?, ¿Qué es la sala blanca y quien esta allí?, ¿Cuáles son las misiones de los mortifagos?, ¿Qué les manda Voldemort a los tres que se quedan?, ¿quien es la misteriosa muchacha?............ En el capitulo 2: ¿A quien han encontrado los mortifagos y por que lo quieren matar?, ¿Cuáles son las dos zonas mencionadas? ¿Qué han hecho los mortifagos en esas semanas? ¿Quién bajo a las mazmorras? Y la mas importante ¿Quién ha muerto?....... Y por fin en este capitulo, hay mas misterio, y preguntas sin resolver... En el próximo capitulo se resolverán algunas de las preguntas, ¿o no?, eso ya se verá, de momento, espero que la espera no sea muy larga :-P. Mientras tanto, os propongo un reto, adivinar que a que tres cosas se refiere Voldemort en el capitulo 1, eso no tiene mucho misterio, además, no influye en la trama :- ). Una cosa mas, ¿alguien se ha dado cuenta de algo raro en el capitulo?, si has sido atento lo descubrirás, aunque viene muy bien escondido... emm la respuesta posiblemente en el siguiente capitulo, ya veremos.  
  
Ahora sin mas, me despido, y ya saben, si les ha gustado el capitulo dejen review, si no les ha gustado, dejen review, si no saben no contestan, dejen review, y si no saben que hacer, dejen reviews :-P... ¿Cómo?, no saben como hacerlo, fácil, ven el botón de abajo a la izquierda, donde pone GO, si ese, denle y escriban su opinión, ven que fácil.. Por cierto, los review me animan a escribir, ¿lo sabían?, así que cuantos más tenga, mas rápido escribo, jeje.  
  
Se despide  
  
Lady Lily  
  
Ah, se me olvidaba  
  
TITULO PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Sin noticias de ... ¿malos augurios?" 


	4. ¿Volverá a ser todo como antes?

Hola de nuevo a todos y todas, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia y espero recibir mas reviews que en el ultimo capitulo ( :-( solo uno, por cierto muchiiiiiissssiiiiiimaaaaasss gracias Lolo -para responder a tus preguntas, Harry no se desmayo, le lanzaron el hechizo antes -que no perdiera mucha sangre - no es Moody el que lo vigilaba, en el proximo capitulo volveremos a ver a los miembros de la oredn del fénix y en alguno de los capitulo se averiguara, ya lo veras. Yo estudio Informatica y ya me queda un año solo o eso espero, jeje. Espero que te guste tambien este capitulo, besos).  
  
Espero que este capitulo también sea lo suficientemente interesante para que lo terminen de leer y gasten unos cuantos segundos de su tiempo en dejarme un review, lo agradecería en el alma.  
  
Ehmmm, creo que nada mas, ahora disfruten de la historia.  
  
Capitulo 4_ ¿Volverá a ser todo como antes?  
  
------------------  
  
"- Señor, atacamos esta misma noche, antes de las doce, y el balance es de ocho muertos y de dos prisioneros muy importantes.  
  
- Muy bien, sabia que Malfoy descubriría su paradero y que capturaría a esas dos personas, tienen una información muy importante que darme, descubriré al fin donde se esconde - lo último lo dijo en voz baja, solo los más cercanos a él pudieron oírle."  
  
------------------  
  
De nuevo estaba en la gran estancia blanca, no sabia cuantos días, semanas o meses había trascurrido allí, no podía saberlo pues lo único que percibía a través del inmenso techo era la blanca luz que iluminaba todo. Al principio le costo aceptar el lugar donde estaba, todavía seguía sin saber quien era ni que era esa estancia, ni que hacia allí, lo único que había conseguido averiguar a través de la voz que raras veces se comunicaba con él era que tenia que averiguarlo por si mismo. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a pasear por la gran sala, descubriendo asombrado que no tenia limites ni salida, todo era columnas y más columnas, cuando se sentía cansado se ponía a dormir a los pies de alguna de las múltiples columnas que poblaban el lugar, no podía distinguirlas entre si, todas ellas eran iguales, sin distinción, sin marcas que las diferenciara unas de otras, blancas y lisas, de un material parecido al mármol pero no frío como ese sino calido al tacto, por eso dormía al lado de una columna, no era que el suelo fuese frío, no, mas bien era también calido, pero las columnas le daban una seguridad difícil de explicar.  
  
Cuando no se encontraba durmiendo estaba paseando por la gran estancia, esperando, como le sucediera al principio cuando llego, ver alguna imagen que reconociera, pero desde entonces no había visto ninguna, las imágenes, como pequeños cristales algunas, otras como del tamaño de un espejo de mano, paseaban frente a él no pudiendo tocarlas, ya que al intentar tocar alguna, esta se desvanecía al contacto con su mano. Todas las imágenes que veía eran diferentes, no solo en tamaño, sino en el marco que rodeaba la imagen, blanco, el mas corriente, pero también se veía algunas imágenes con el borde dorado, rojo, verde, azul, algunas imágenes que veía traían una escena estática, y en otras en cambio se veía algo que sucedía, como aquella que acaba de ver, se había detenido en medio de su paseo y esa imagen le atrajo poderosamente la atención, era una reunión de personas que se cubrían de pies a cabeza con túnicas negras, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era ver al hombre que presidía la reunión, sus ojos rojos como dos llamas miraban a los demás con cierta superioridad, había algo extraño en la imagen, no reconocía a nadie, pero algo en su interior le advertía sobre aquel hombre, no era la misma sensación que tuvo al reconocer a alguien, era mas bien algo que le alertaba sobre aquel ser.  
  
En esos instante se encontraba observando la escena, no había podido ver el comienzo de la reunión, las gotas que llevaban las imágenes se paseaban de un lado a otro y él sólo pudo fijarse en aquella escena cuando una fuerza le hizo girarse en aquella dirección, desde entonces había estado observando sin quitar detalle a todo lo que veía, algo le decía que eso era muy importante. Miraba la gota colocada a la altura de sus ojos, era del tamaño de un globo, en esos instantes había observado como alguien entraba en la reunión interrumpiéndola y decía unas palabras, el que presidía la reunión le contestaba, y de pronto la imagen desapareció de su vista, dejando paso a otras muchas. Él se quedo estático en la posición en la que se encontraba, no sabia porque pero esa imagen, pese a no reconocer a nadie, le daba un muy mal presentimiento, se echó hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en la columna que se encontraba a su espalda y resbalo lentamente por ella hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo, sus ojos se perdieron en la inmensidad de la sala, sin enfocar a ningún sitio, algo dentro de él presentía que lo que había visto le afectaría de un modo u otro a él, no lo sabia, pero algo le decía que era así y, ciertamente, no se equivocaba.  
  
Recogió sus piernas, el recuerdo de esa imagen le había afectado muy fuerte, cogio sus piernas con sus brazos, y escondiendo su cabeza entre el hueco que dejaban sus piernas comenzó a llorar, algo le decía que le afectaría de alguna manera todo eso que había podido ver, pues no sabia como, pero sabia que a partir de entonces nada seria igual en él. Lloró mucho rato en esa posición hasta que se quedo dormido a los pies de esa columna. Al despertar, tumbado en el suelo pudo ver que enfrente de él veía otra gota de cristal, no era corriente que las imágenes se parasen, normalmente iban de un lado a otro libremente, pero esta se había detenido ante él. Se incorporo del suelo y se fue acercando de rodillas a la imagen, no podía tocarla, pero se acerco lo mas que pudo a ver la escena, esta era pequeña, y como la otra de la reunión, también sentía una gran fuerza que le atraía para ver lo que pasaba. La gota era de un tamaño pequeño, como de un palmo de diámetro y mostraba la escena de un muchacho debatiéndose entre tres hombre en una habitación muy oscura, el muchacho luchaba contra ellos, y en un momento dado logró dar una patada a uno de ellos a lo que este le respondió con un puñetazo en el estomago del muchacho, a pesar de estar en desventaja se veía al muchacho debatiéndose con uñas y dientes de sus captores.  
  
Se quedo mirando la imagen como hipnotizado, había algo en ella que impedía que pudiese apartar los ojos, no le gustaba como estaban tratando al muchacho y algo en su interior le decía que le conocía, y aunque quería apartar esa visión de su vista no podía, tenia que ver todo hasta el final.  
  
*****  
  
- ¡Soltadme! ¡Soltadme malditos! - un muchacho de unos quince años se debatía entre los brazos de tres personas que le sujetaban fuertemente, se había despertado de repente al sentir que lo empujaban a una pared y le intentaban enganchar algo en los brazos. Todavía estaba un poco aturdido, pero al abrir los ojos y encontrarse cara a cara con tres hombres cubiertos de capas negras y con mascaras blancas cubriéndoles el rostro intuyo que algo iba muy mal y que tenia que escapar de ese lugar. Por eso luchaba por librarse de los hombres que le sujetaban fuertemente.  
  
Los tres hombres le habían arrastrado hasta esa celda inconsciente, sabedores de que era un prisionero muy importante para su señor. Lo habían capturado hace muy poco en un gran ataque en que hubo también victimas mortales, solo el muchacho y otra persona habían sido capturados con vida, los demás fueron exterminados hasta que no quedo alma con vida en ese lugar. El deber de los tres hombre era ahora sencillo: encadenar al muchacho en una de las múltiples celdas que tenían para poder sacarle mas tarde una información muy importante que tenia, y si, para ello tendrían que torturarlo, pues lo harían, de eso no tenían dudas ninguno. Pero les había surgido un problema mayor, el muchacho se había despertado de repente y ahora estaban los tres recibiendo golpes, pues el muchacho, a pesar de ser mas joven que ellos, poseía una excelente agilidad y sacaba las fuerzas de no se sabia donde con tal de escapar de esa prisión.  
  
- ¡Sujetarle fuerte! ¡Ponerle los grilletes, inútiles! - el que parecía que mandaba más de los tres hombre se encontraba gritándoles ahora a los otros dos, se agarraba fuertemente el brazo, había recibido un mordisco muy fuerte de parte del muchacho, y, aunque la capa le tapaba el brazo, sabia que parte de la carne había sido desgarrada, el muchacho se había aferrado fuertemente a su brazo y no lo soltó hasta que recibió varios golpes en el cuerpo.  
  
Los otros dos hombres intentaban hacer lo que les había mandado el otro, pero por mas que lo intentaban, solo recibían golpes y mas golpes de parte del muchacho, y este por su parte también los recibía de los tres hombre, ya se encontraba exhausto, tenia la cara llena de golpes y arañazos, le dolía todas las extremidades y el estomago lo que mas, allí había recibido un tremendo golpe por parte del jefe de todos que le dolía muchísimo, pero no por ello dejaba de luchar, tenia que librarse de aquellos hombres y salir de ese lugar, solo esa idea era la que le impulsaba a luchar, esa y otra mas, una con cara de una muchacha que se le aparecía una y otra vez en la mente, él sabia que ella estaba viva, y tenia que ir a rescatarla, tenia que salvarla.  
  
Con un ultimo esfuerzo empujo fuertemente al hombre que le sujetaba en el lado izquierdo, consiguió que este tropezara, cayera y acto seguido se desmayase al darse con el suelo, ahora solo faltaba deshacerse de los otros dos, con un impulso se dirigió hacia el hombre que daba ordenes, arrastrando con él al otro que le sujetaba el lado derecho del cuerpo, al ver que se acercaban y como adivinando las intenciones del muchacho, el jefe se aparto dejando ver tras él una pared, el muchacho al ver esto dio una especie de giro y logro que el hombre que le sujetara se diese contra ella, quedando al instante inconsciente y librando a su presa. El muchacho, feliz por sentirse libre, corrió hacia la única puerta que tenia la celda, pero una sombra le bloqueó la salida, era el jefe de los dos hombres que había dejado inconscientes.  
  
- ¡Me las vas a pagar! - le grito agarrándose fuertemente uno de sus brazos, el muchacho vio que este hombre era mas corpulento que los otros dos y sabía, por el puñetazo que le había pegado en el estomago, que tenia una gran fuerza, tenia que pensar en algo para escapar de ese lugar, y tenia que hacerlo rápido.  
  
El hombre, al ver la indecisión del muchacho, se adelanto un poco, dejando ver un poco de la puerta que ocultaba bajo su enorme figura (aunque cabe decir que la puerta era más bien pequeña, y que habían tenido problemas para pasar los tres hombres cargando al muchacho). En ese instante, al muchacho se le ocurrió como poder salir de allí, tenía que ser rápido y confiar en que su plan saliera a la perfección porque de lo contrario quedaría allí prisionero. El hombre se acercaba cada vez mas al joven que estaba parado, sonreía, sabia que ese estúpido muchacho no podría vencerle, no podría ganar a la mano derecha del señor oscuro, una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujo en sus labios bajo la mascara blanca que llevaba, sabia que el muchacho estaba agotado, solo era cuestión de darle otro golpe y vería como caería desmayado a sus pies, con estos pensamientos se acerco al muchacho, y si hubiera estado mas atento, hubiera visto que tras esa mascara de terror que parecía tener el muchacho se ocultaba otra de autentica valentía.  
  
Se encontraba ya a menos de dos metros del muchacho, de pronto este sonrió y corrió hacia el hombre, que cogido de improviso no pudo reaccionar, el muchacho se abalanzo sobre él propinándole un empujón que le hizo caerse al suelo aunque pudo asir una de las piernas del muchacho, este cayo también al suelo, pero la rabia que este tenia acumulaba y la oportunidad de salir de esa prisión pudieron mas y sacando fuerzas de donde podía se levanto del suelo a la par que el hombre. Otra vez estaban los dos frente a frente, dispuestos a no ceder cada uno en su empeño de derribar al contrario.  
  
Empezó una pelea entre ambos, el muchacho atacaba al hombre propinándole toda clase de patadas y puñetazos como si antes no hubiera estado peleándose y no tuviera daño alguno en el cuerpo, cosa que no era verdad pues se encontraba agotado físicamente, pero las ganas de escapar de allí hacia que sacara fuerzas desde lo mas profundo de su interior, y el hombre defendiéndose como podía, no podía ser que un muchacho de apenas dieciséis años pudiese ganarle a él, pero eso estaba haciendo, no podía atacarle, pues ya tenia suficiente con aguantar todos los golpes que recibía sin tiempo a propinar ninguno. Al final uno de los puñetazos del muchacho dio en uno de los puntos débiles del hombre dejando a este sin respiración, lo cual aprovecho el joven para escabullirse por fin de la celda donde le habían llevado, salio por la puerta que separaba la celda del resto de las estancias y apoyándose en una de las paredes descansó un rato, ya era libre.  
  
Solo se dio unos segundos para descansar, sabia que no podría permanecer mucho rato allí, posiblemente alguno de sus captores se despertara y se pusiera a buscarlo, tenia que escapar rápidamente de ese lugar, aunque antes tenia que averiguar donde estaba ella. Reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y echó a correr por el largo pasillo que se abría ante él. Miraba detenidamente por las pequeñas rejas que tenían las múltiples puertas que se encontraban en el pasillo, la celda donde le habían llevado a él era de las ultimas, lo que le daba la posibilidad de ver que personas había en el resto de celdas. De momento, en las tres celdas a las que se había asomado no vio a nadie, pero todavía quedaban bastantes por mirar. Las celdas estaban bastante separadas unas de otras, pero todas en aquel interminable pasillo, ya había andado un buen trecho y todavía no veía el final.  
  
Se encontró frente a otra celda, abrió la rejilla que le permitía ver lo que había dentro, esta vez si se veía a una persona dentro, esta se encontraba colgada de los grilletes que había en la pared, parecía inerte, pero un movimiento apenas visible de su pecho indicaba que aun vivía, en los brazos descubiertos hasta el codo, ya que la capa que le cubría se había deslizado hasta allí, se veían los resultados de las torturas a las que había sido sometida. Subió hasta la cara del prisionero, entre los pliegues de la capa que le tapaba el rostro se podía ver como varios mechones marrones le salían de la capucha, al muchacho, al distinguirlos, le dio un vuelco al corazón, la había encontrado, pero ella parecía exhausta, como habían podido esos animales hacerle aquello a la persona a la que mas amaba él en el mundo. Dejando la rejilla abierta intentó abrir la puerta de la celda donde estaba la prisionera, tenia que liberarla costase lo que costase, al no poder abrir de forma normal la puerta empezó a dar golpes contra ella, intentando derribarla, la visión de lo que le habían hecho hacia que sacara todavía mas fuerza de su interior. Hizo un ultimo esfuerzo para derribar la puerta de la celda, pero esta no se movió ni un milímetro, el muchacho quedo agotado por el esfuerzo, no podría sacarla de allí, no podría liberarla, acercándose a la rejilla intento comprobar como se encontraba ella con lagrimas en los ojos, allí estaba todavía prisionera, inmóvil, con la cabeza agachada y saliéndole varios mechones de debajo de la capa, pelo que a él siempre le había fascinado.  
  
Se quedó en esa posición, al otro lado de la puerta, contemplándole, viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba débilmente, como si le faltase la respiración, él se aferraba a los barrotes de la rejilla, al fin la había encontrado, ella, su razón de vivir, y una puerta les separaba a ambos y a la posibilidad de escapar de allí. Largo rato estuvo apoyado en la puerta mirándola, no se acordaba que en el fondo del pasillo sus tres captores podían despertar de un momento a otro y que podían atraparle de nuevo, él solo estaba contemplando a su amor secreto a través de unos barrotes. De repente la muchacha pareció recuperar la conciencia, levanto sus ojos lentamente y, como si percibiera que la estaban observando, miro en dirección a la puerta hasta encontrarse con los ojos del muchacho, se alegro de verle allí, con ella, ambos se miraron largo rato manteniendo la mirada, hasta que de pronto unas voces provenientes del fondo del pasillo arruinaron la magia del momento, el muchacho miró en la dirección en que venían los gritos y vio como se aproximaba uno de sus captores, el mas fuerte de todos y el que mas le había constado vencer, poco le había durado ese golpe en las costillas, se volvió a mirar a la muchacha y vio que esta pronunciaba algo que el comprendió enseguida: ¡Escapa!, este a su vez murmuró "te quiero" la muchacha entendió lo que él le decía y sonrió a pesar de las heridas que tenia en su rostro, no podía pronunciar nada mas ya que las fuerzas se la habían ido en la última palabra, pero con sus ojos le reflejo que ella también sentía algo por él, lo cual también entendió el muchacho. Los gritos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca, y de pronto el muchacho desapareció de su vista, todo se volvió negro y ella se desmayó.  
  
La conexión que había mantenido con la muchacha se rompió al sentir que su perseguidor se encontraba muy cerca, y a pesar de que no quería abandonarla en ese lugar, tenia que escapar de allí, con mucho dolor en su corazón abandono la puerta que le separaba de esa celda y comenzó a correr a través del largo pasillo con lagrimas en los ojos al dejarla atrás, buscaría una salida y ayuda y volvería a rescatarla cuanto antes, juró que no la dejaría allí abandonada a su suerte.  
  
Los pasos del otro hombre cada vez de escuchaban mas cerca, aceleró el paso, no se veía ninguna salida, pero una brisa de aire fresco le indicaba que esta se encontraba cerca. Corrió mas fuerte y de pronto vio a un lado del pasillo como entraba un poco de luz, un pasillo lateral que aparecía en esos momentos y que era donde se encontraba la salida, con este pensamiento se impulsó un poco mas y logró llegar a ese pasillo, por fin escaparía de esa prisión, por fin buscaría ayuda y vendría a liberarla, por fin..  
  
Su escapada se vio truncada de repente, ya que chocó contra algo inesperado, al llevar la cabeza agachada no se dio cuenta de que alguien entraba en esos instantes en los corredores de las celdas, al sentir el choque contra esta persona, el muchacho levanto la cabeza para ver contra que se había chocado, al llegar a la altura de la cara el muchacho retrocedió varios pasos completamente aterrado. En la cara del otro se dibujaba una cruel sonrisa en sus labios, y sus ojos, rojos como el fuego reflejaban una terrible satisfacción. El muchacho no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ante él se encontraba el mago mas temible de la historia, mas despiadado y él que había ordenado el ataque donde le capturaron a él y a la otra muchacha. Desesperado vio como Lord Voldemort levanto su varita y apuntándole a él pronunció algo, el rayo le dio justamente en el pecho y cayo al suelo bruscamente. En ese instante el hombre que le había estado persiguiendo apareció por la esquina, y solo pudo ver como caía al suelo el cuerpo del muchacho.  
  
- Sólo esta desmayado - dijo el otro hombre - veo que no cuidas muy bien de tus prisioneros, Malfoy, la próxima vez quizás tome represalias contigo, pero ahora de momento te necesito de una pieza - este ultimo comentario hizo que al perseguidor se le fuese la angustia que llevaba desde el momento en que vio contra quien había chocado el muchacho - quizás si fuese en otras circunstancias te mataría, a ti, y al prisionero, pero los necesito a ambos vivos, ya sabes lo que esta en juego.  
  
- Si, mi señor - dijo en tono de haber comprendido a la perfección todo y sintiéndose afortunado en ese momento, nadie nunca había podido escapar de los castigos de señor y ganarse solo una pequeña reprimenda era todo un milagro - no se volverá a escapar, se lo aseguro.  
  
- Eso espero - y acto seguido dio media vuelta y se metió en una de las puertas que se encantaba a lo largo del pasillo. El hombre se inclino con cierta dificultad, todavía le dolía el golpe recibido, y se echó al muchacho en los hombros, esta vez se aseguraría de que no pudiese escapar de su celda.  
  
*****  
  
Despertó, sentía como el pecho le dolía al respirar, no quería abrir los ojos pues sabia que le esperaba la visión de una celda, pese a su increíble escapada, estaba prisionero de nuevo, y esta vez no le dejarían escapar de ninguna manera. Sintió como en sus muñecas se apretaba fuertemente unos grandes grilletes de hierro, sus brazos le dolían terriblemente, pues estaba colgando de ellos, eso y que todavía le dolía el cuerpo de la paliza que le propinaron en la inútil escapada. Sentía su cuerpo apoyado en la fría roca, le dolía todos los músculos del cuerpo, pero el que mas era el corazón, la imagen de la muchacha en la celda le había hecho añicos el alma, y no poder ni siquiera rescatarla le había sumido en un estado de angustia. Ahora él se encontraba quizás mil veces mas grave que ella, pero eso ni lo pensaba, solo tenia en la cabeza su imagen, no le importaba morir, pero ella, ella no merecía esa tortura a la que le habían sometido.  
  
Sintió como algo caliente se deslizaba desde su frente, pasaba por encima de uno de sus ojos y se deslizaba lentamente por su mejilla hasta depositarse unas gotas en las comisuras de sus labios, sacó la lengua lo mínimo posible para confirmar que eso era lo que pensaba, si, ese liquido que le caía desde la frente era sangre, posiblemente producto de alguno de los golpes recibidos, no lo sabia, no se había dado cuenta de lo malherido que posiblemente se encontrara.  
  
Oyó abrir la puerta, sintió como varias personas entraban en su celda, todavía estaba con los ojos cerrados, no quería ver nada.  
  
- Miren, si esta aquí el valiente prisionero - dijo alguien en tono despectivo.  
  
- Malfoy, no hables así, ¿quieres que se levante y te de otro mordis...? - comenzó a decir alguien en todo de burla, pero un golpe en el estomago le corto la respiración - ¡Serás ...!  
  
- ¡Cállate! - le ordeno otro hombre que entro, en total eran tres, pero solo el primero que hablo era de los que le había hecho prisionero. - Tenemos que despertarle para interrogarle. - El muchacho hizo un movimiento involuntario con la cabeza, intentando apartar de la boca la sangre que le caía - Creo que no hará falta, ya esta despierto. Ve a buscarle - ordeno a uno de los hombres.  
  
Seguidamente se oyó pasos de uno de los hombres que abandonaba la habitación.  
  
- Veo que ahora no eres tan valiente - escucho y acto seguido recibió una patada en un costado, se encogió, esperando a recibir otra, pero esta no llego.  
  
- Clámate, tiene que durar hasta que le saquemos esa información, después ya le mataras.  
  
Al abrir un poco los ojos pudo ver como uno de los hombres sujetaba al otro encapuchado por uno de los brazos, impidiéndole que asestara al muchacho un puñetazo como era la intención del hombre, después los volvió a cerrar fuertemente.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? - se escucho una voz proveniente de la puerta, sonaba autoritaria y no admitía quejas.  
  
- Nada, no pasa nada maestro - contesto uno de los hombres soltándose del agarre del otro.  
  
- Bien, no quiero peleas ahora. ¿El prisionero está despierto? - pregunto el hombre acercándose al muchacho encadenado en la pared. Este, al reconocer la voz, intento apartarse de su camino, pero al estar agarrado con los grilletes en la pared, lo único que consiguió fue hacerse unas heridas en las muñecas - Veo que si, veamos si nos responde a unas preguntas. ¡Abre los ojos! - le ordeno este, pero el muchacho mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados, no quería abrirlos, no quería ver de nuevo aquel rostro terrorífico.  
  
Sonaron unos pasos acercándose hacia él, de pronto noto como alguien le cogia de la barbilla y le levantaba la cabeza hacia arriba, en ese instante, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, noto como dos ojos rojos como el fuego le miraban.  
  
- ¡Abre los ojos! - volvió a repetir el jefe, y esta vez la voz la notaba excesivamente cerca.  
  
Noto como unos dedos se clavaban en su cuello, no le dejaban respirar.  
  
- ¡Abre los ojos! - esta vez, como si obedeciera a un impulso superior abrió los ojos encontrándose cara a cara con aquel ser, intento cerrar los ojos de nuevo, pero por mas que lo intento no pudo, algo le impedía cerrarlos - Muy bien, ahora quiero que me digas donde se esconde - el muchacho sabia de quien hablaba, pero nunca, nunca traicionaría la confianza de esa persona, en un acto reflejo cerro la boca fuertemente, sentía la sangre en su boca, posiblemente se hubiera mordido algo, pero no la iba a abrir, no diría nada. - Con que esas tenemos - el que le sostenía el cuello sonrió de forma macabra - Veremos si esto te hace hablar ¡Crucio! - pronuncio apuntándole al cuerpo con la varita.  
  
El muchacho se retorció en el suelo, sentía clavarse en su cuerpo miles y miles de cuchillos, atravesándole cada uno de sus huesos, el dolor era inhumano, pero a pesar de sentir como cada músculo y hueso de su cuerpo se rompía en mil pedazos, no abrió la boca, no pronuncio ni una palabra de queja, de sus labios no salio sonido alguno.  
  
- ¡Crucio! - volvió a escuchar, esta vez la vista se le nublo, pero no podía cerrar los ojos, algo se lo impedía. - ¡Crucio! - una y otra vez escuchaba esta palabra, perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces recibía esa maldición imperdonable, solo sentía el cuerpo hecho pedazos, sus huesos deshechos, pero a pesar de todo el dolor, no abrió la boca, la mantenía fuertemente cerrada - ¡Crucio! - volvió a escuchar.  
  
El joven se encontraba exhausto, lo sabia, pero por mas que le lanzase esa maldición una y otra vez no obtenía resultado, había intentado lanzarle la maldición imperius, pero esa tampoco funcionaba, miro la figura que se retorcía en la pared de la mazmorra, ¿que hacer para que hablase? De repente se le ocurrió como hacerlo y en las comisuras de sus labios apareció una sonrisa, se volvió a los dos hombres que le acompañaban - ¡Traerla! - en ese momento vio que el muchacho reacciono levantando la cabeza, en sus ojos leía la desesperación, le mantuvo la mirada indicándole quien era el mas fuerte, al final, el joven aparto la vista derrotado.  
  
Al cabo de un rato aparecieron los dos hombres arrastrando a una muchacha, esta se encontraba con la cabeza mirando al suelo, estaba sin fuerzas. Al llegar a la celda, los hombres la arrojaron a los pies de su jefe, quedando la muchacha en medio de los dos, de él y del joven.  
  
- Mírala, tan joven, ¿quieres que viva? - el muchacho giro la cabeza hasta encontrarse con la visión de la muchacha a sus pies, estaba en peor estado que antes. - ¡Dime donde está!  
  
- No... no.. se... lo.. digas... - una voz apenas audible provenía de la muchacha.  
  
- ¡Crucio! - esta vez el hechizo no iba dirigido al joven, sino a la muchacha tendida en el suelo.  
  
El joven se debatía entre los grilletes que le sujetaban las muñecas, quería ayudarla pero no podía, tenia que quedarse ahí viendo como la torturaban. En un momento, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, como en ese instante en el pasillo, ella sabía que iba a morir y le suplico con los ojos que no cediese, él asistió con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, era el último deseo de la muchacha y lo iba a cumplir, aunque eso le costase a él también la muerte. Después de sentir como el muchacho aceptaba su deseo, la joven quedo tumbada en el suelo sin signo alguno de vida, los ojos que miraban al muchacho perdieron su brillo, estaba muerta.  
  
- ...¡Dime donde lo esconden! - en ese instante se dio cuenta de que el hombre le hablaba a él, no iba a fallar la promesa que había realizado, no iba a decírselo, el hombre, al ver la negativa del muchacho, volvió a aplicarle hechizos cruciatus, pero el joven ya no los sentía.  
  
En un esfuerzo supremo abrió la boca, tenia que decirlo, era su ultima oportunidad - ¡NUNCA LO DIRE! A la vez que dijo esto, escucho como el hombre decía fuertemente unas palabras "Avada Kedrava", sintió como un destello de luz verde se dirigía hacia él y como un ruido de torrente algo basto e invisible planeaba por el aire, después no sintió nada mas. Él, Ronald Weasley, murió sintiéndose orgulloso de haberse enfrentado a Lord Voldemort y haberle vencido.  
  
Lord Voldemort dio una patada de rabia al cuerpo de la muchacha al abandonar junto a los otros hombres aquella celda, el cuerpo de aquella joven quedo boca arriba, era.. Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga, y posiblemente algo más, del muchacho que colgaba muerto de la pared.  
  
*****  
  
- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - un joven se despertó en la cama de su habitación, había visto morir a sus dos mejores amigos, la frente le ardía terriblemente en la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenia desde que a la edad de un año derrotara a un mago oscuro muy poderoso, el mismo que vio renacer hace casi dos años y el mismo que en esos instantes había asesinado a sus amigos.  
  
Las cosas en su habitación empezaron a volar, muestra de toda la rabia que tenía acumulada en su interior, todo iba de un lado a otro destrozándose contra las paredes, estrellándose en el armario, en el techo, en el suelo, la habitación se volvió un caos total.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Fin del capitulo.  
  
Amenazas de muerte, cartas con dardos envenenados y todo lo que se les ocurra (se que voy a recibir muchos, jeje) a mi correo = LadyLily1982@hotmail.com o dejen un review.  
  
Por cierto, espero poder actualizar cuanto antes, mientras escribía este capitulo me surgieron varios problemas familiares que ya están arreglados (menos mal), pero que me impidieron ponerme a escribir, ahora todo esta solucionado y puedo escribir cuando quiera (eso si, sin descuidar mis estudios, jeje). Así que ya sabéis, creo que en menos de una semana tendrán con ustedes el siguiente capitulo que ya esta comenzado a escribir (este si, se llamara "Sin noticias de.. ¿malos augurios?", cambie el nombre a ultima hora, quedaba mejor)  
  
Muchos besos y hasta el próximo capitulo.  
  
Lady Lily 


	5. Sin noticias de… ¿malos augurios?

Muchas gracias a tod@s los que leen la historia (y especialmente a los que dejan reviews, jeje). Por lo que veo, el capitulo anterior fue agraciado con 2 reviews!!!!, bueno, poquito a poquito :-P

Ya saben, lo de siempre, lean, opinen, y dejen reviews con vuestras opiniones y dudas (¿Seguro que no teneis ninguna?).

Ahora voy a contestar a las dos personas que me han escrito. (por cierto, las dos se han aproximado un poco, jeje)

= Bellatrix_013 : Gracias por decirme que es original, gracias. Lo que intento es hacer algo diferente a lo que leo habitualmente en los fanfics que leo, la idea esta alli y solo la desarrollo (creo que todos los libros de misterio que leo me han influido mucho). Disfruta de este capitulo.

= LoBeZnO: ¿Qué como lo dejo alli?, es que me encanta hacer sufrir a la gente (y a mi misma), es difícil decidir un final para un capitulo y ademas no decir muchas cosas reveladoras. Espero que te guste tambien este capitulo y disfruta.

Ahora si, ya pueden leer y opinen. En este capitulo se desvelan (¿o no?) algunos de los misterios que se han ido dejando en los anteriores capitulos. Disfruten!!!!!!

Por cierto, antes de que se olvide, entren a mi perfil y busquen una historia llamada "Primer encuentro con los Merodeadores", esta dedicada especialmente a los que leen esta historia. Es una historia cortita y en clave de humor, no tiene nada que ver esa con este, pero me gustaria que pasaran y la leyeran.

Muchos besos y disfruten de la historia.****

**Capitulo 5_ Sin noticias de…. ¿malos augurios?**

….. Don, don, don.

El reloj de la habitación dio las doce, apoyado en una pared era testigo de la discusión que dos personas estaban manteniendo en esos instantes.

- Jonathan Alexander!!! Deja de jugar con la varita.

- Oh, Nymphadora…

- No me llames Nymphadora, ME LLAMO TONKS

- Si, si, de acuerdo, TONKS – dijo el muchacho con un tono de resignación en la voz, a la vez giraba entre sus dedos una varita – no pasa nada, no se va a caer y hacer alg…. – en ese instante la varita se le resbalo entre los dedos y, al caer, de ella salio una luz que, de no haber sido por los rápidos reflejos de la otra persona, le hubiera dado – Ups!!!! – el muchacho se agacho a recoger la varita del suelo.

- ¿Ups?, SOLO SE TE OCURRE ESO, UPS, ME PODIAS HABER MATADO!! – la aurora gritaba fuera de si.

- Bueeeenoooo, lo siento, además….. – miro en donde había ido a parar el rayo, no pudo continuar pues le vino un ataque de risa en ese momento.

- ¿Además que? – pregunto en tono enfadado, mientras giraba a ver lo que había pasado, allí, en su espalda se encontraba el viejo reloj de madera adornado con múltiples flores que le salían de todos lados.

- Que hubiera hecho juego con tu pelo – logro decir el muchacho en medio de sus risas. – ¿Te imaginas? – otro ataque de risa le sobrevino al imaginarse la escena.

- No hace gracia – contesto la mujer - Finite incantatem – dijo dirigiendo su varita al reloj, en ese instante desaparecieron todas las flores que le crecían.

- Por Dios, Tonks, riete un rato, no hay que estar tan serio – dijo el muchacho limpiándose las lagrimas que le salían por los ojos consecuencia de toda la risa que le había producido imaginarse esa situación.

- Jonh, estamos en medio de una guerra, ¿Cómo quieres que me divierta?

- Pues….. no se….. pero no puedes estar todo el día preocupada. Desde hace semanas no he visto que te relajaras…… Creo que desde la última reunión…. – dijo pensativo.

- Eso fue hace dos semanas

- Si, si, dos semanas, desde ese "incidente", pero es que desde que te conozco no te había visto tan preocupada.

- Es una sensación extraña, creo que siento que algo muy malo esta pasando….. – pensó en voz alta, inmediatamente deshecho ese pensamiento – Por cierto Jonh, ¿Por qué os quedasteis fuera en vez de entrar detrás de mí?, ¿Pasaba algo?

- Eso – contesto recordando el porque se había quedado fuera con el otro hombre – pregúntaselo a…..

Una alarma se escucho resonar en toda la casa. Como impulsados por un muelle, los dos aurores se levantaron de los sillones donde estaban sentados, cruzaron las miradas y con un "plop" desaparecieron de la habitación.

*****

- ¿Pero que….? – un libro se dirigía directamente a su cabeza, se agacho a tiempo para evitarlo. – Tonks, Timms, ¿Dónde estáis? – volvió a agacharse, ahora era un trozo de cristal el que se dirigía a darle.

- ¿Remus? – una cabeza se asomo de detrás de una mesa tumbada en el suelo - ¡Remus! ¡Remus!

Al advertir que le llamaban se dio la vuelta, vio que las personas que buscaba se encontraban refugiadas tras una gran mesa tumbada puesta como defensa para evitar que los objetos les diesen. Inmediatamente, tras evitar de nuevo el golpe de otro objeto, se agacho y fue a donde estaban sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – pregunto – fui al cuartel para descansar de mi misión y al ver como la alarma sonaba vine todo lo rápido que pude hasta aquí. ¿No se supone que vosotros dos os encargáis de él y que no tiene por que pasarle NADA? – la ultima frase la dijo en un tono mas alto de lo normal.

- Remus, calmate, cuando llegamos ya estaba todo esto así – dijo el muchacho refiriéndose a la habitación. Todas las cosas estaban volando de un lado a otro, muchas de ellas ya rotas por haberse estrellado más de una vez contra la pared, los armarios u otras cosas, en medio de todas ellas se distinguían muchas cartas, libros o utensilios de escuela. – Agáchate – un libro volaba en dirección hacia la mesa. – Por poco – respiro tranquilo el muchacho. 

- Ese libro casi nos mata cuando llegamos.

Remus dio un vistazo al libro al que se refería Tonks, era "Volando con los Cannons", irónico, pensó.

- ¿Y no habéis intentado algo para pararlo?

- Intentar, intentar, si…. cuando llegamos lanzamos un par de hechizos silenciadores, para que no se oyera nada, y para intentar parar el desastre hechizos como impedimentas, reducios, etc, pero nada daba resultado, nada lo paraba, intentamos defendernos pero lo único que pudimos hacer era refugiarnos.

- ¿Por? – pregunto el recién llegado, pero en seguida comprendió el por qué no podían hacer nada, un rápido vistazo a los otros le indico el motivo. Tonks se encontraba agarrándose fuertemente la muñeca derecha que la tenia en un ángulo extraño y Jonh, el otro auror le mostraba una varita partida en dos.

- Es la segunda que rompo – le dijo este – Así es imposible hacer un hechizo correctamente.

- ¿Y tu varita Tonks? – la auror le señalo con la mirada a lo alto de un armario, allí se encontraba su varita incrustada en la parte mas alta.

- He intentado cogerla, pero es imposible con la cantidad de cosas que van volando. Fíjate como me han dejado la varita, y eso que solo era un zapato.

- Habrá que hacer algo para parar todo este desastre – comento en voz alta. 

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – un grito se escucho en la habitación, los tres aurores se taparon los oídos, era un grito desgarrador. – ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- ¿Crees que ha provocado todo esto él? – pregunto Tonks moviendo solo los labios.

- Si, creo que si – le contesto Remus de la misma forma y asintiendo con la cabeza – Tenemos que pararle

- ¿Cómo?

Remus se quedo pensativo, tenían que calmar pronto al muchacho, una idea le cruzo por la cabeza.

- Jonh – se dirigió al otro auror – me cubrirás, tengo que aproximarme a él – señalo con la cabeza a la persona que se encontraba en la cama debatiéndose furiosa mientras dormía. – Accio – la varita que se encontraba encima del armario llego a sus manos, se la entrego al otro auror.

- Si la rompes te aseguro que te mato – musito en tono de amenaza la mujer, el joven solo asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Listo?, vamos.

Los dos aurores abandonaron el refugio seguro que proporcionaba la mesa y se encaminaron hacia la cama que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación. Los objetos les dificultaban el paso y a pesar de lanzar hechizos de bloqueo, ninguno de ellos resulto ileso en ese corto trayecto.

- ¡Cuidado! – la voz de Tonks les advertía de vez en cuando de que se aproximaba algún objeto por la espalda, como estaba ocurriendo en esos instantes.

- Ay!!! – se escucho una exclamación en medio de todo el caos que formaban muchas cartas cerca de la cama.

- ¿Estas bien Jonh?

- Si, si estoy bien – se toco la parte de atrás de la cabeza, allí donde había sentido el golpe, sus manos tocaron un líquido, bajo la mano rápidamente.

- Estas herido, quédate aquí, e intenta que no me de nada – dejo al muchacho tras verle la herida, esta parecía bastante profunda. – No te quejes – le dijo tras ver la negativa del auror a quedarse allí – Me falta muy poco para llegar hasta donde se encuentra. – En realidad se encontraban a menos de dos metros de la cama del adolescente, pero dos metros plagados de múltiples objetos que volaban en un intento por proteger al ocupante de la cama.

Tras casi obligar a su compañero a quedarse protegido, Remus Lupin se dispuso a traspasar la barrera que formaban todos los libros y utensilios raros que volaban en torno a un mismo sitio. Cogio aire profundamente y armándose de valor corrió hasta la entrada del torbellino, allí, tras todos los objetos que volaban, se distinguía a un muchacho de dieciséis años recién cumplidos (como pasa el tiempo, pensó) que se debatía en sueños y chillaba desesperado. Al ver la imposibilidad de traspasar la barrera decidió mandar el hechizo que había pensado confiando en que este diera resultado, con mucho temor adelanto la mano derecha y lanzo el hechizo. En el instante en que el rayo impacto en el cuerpo del muchacho, los objetos dejaron de volar y todos los ocupantes de la habitación tuvieron que protegerse de la inminente caída tapándose con sus brazos, milagrosamente, ningún objeto cayo sobre el muchacho que en ese instante se encontraba placidamente durmiendo, tumbado en la cama ajeno a todo el jaleo que se había formado en su habitación.

*****

- Ay! Me haces daño.

- Quejica, esto es una herida sin importancia.

- Ya, si te hubiera dado un libro en la cabeza seguro que también estarías quejándote.

……………………

- Trae la mano, vamos a ver que se puede hacer con ella…… Uhmm Creo que esto va a dolerte un poco, en cuanto lleguemos al cuartel que te la curen mejor….

- Bruto, la próxima vez no dejare que me cures

- Lo siento, no se otra forma de curarla, tendrás que llevar puesta la venda hasta que te curen bien.

………………..

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Esperaremos hasta que despierte.

- ¿Y cuando será?

- Creo que pronto, no le he dado muy fuerte.

………………………..

- Podrías hacer algo útil.

- ¿Como que?

- No se, algo

………………………….

Voces, escuchaba voces de varias personas y trozos de conversaciones que no entendía. Se encontraba en una especie de inconciencia, la que se tiene antes de levantarse, en ese rato en que se tiene conciencia de los sueños hasta poco a poco darse cuenta de donde se encuentra uno. ¿Seria eso un sueño?, no, las voces se oían en la habitación y tampoco estaba soñando, entonces ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando? Se revolvió inquieto en la cama.

- Sshhhh, se esta despertando

Escucho como decía alguien, reconoció la voz como una de las que había oído antes en su duermevela. Sintió como una mano se apoyaba en uno de sus hombros en un gesto tranquilizador.

- Harry, soy yo, Remus, ¿te encuentras bien?

Esta vez si reconoció la voz, era de Remus Lupin, un antiguo profesor suyo, miembro de la Orden del Fénix, y uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres, de hecho, el único que quedaba vivo de todos (quedaba otro, pero ese ya estaba descartado desde hace algún tiempo por una traición que había hecho y que costo la vida de sus padres). Giro en la cama hasta encontrarse cara a cara con Remus, este mostraba un rostro preocupado, vio que en las pupilas del hombre se reflejaba una gran angustia.

- Si, estoy bien, pero….. ¿por que estas aquí?

- ¿No lo sabes?

- No – contesto sinceramente Harry, no se acordaba de nada.

- Mira alrededor tuyo.

Harry miro hacia donde le indicaba Remus, confiaba en ese hombre, lo que vio le impresiono mucho: mirara donde mirara veía cosas destrozadas en el suelo, como si una catástrofe hubiera ocurrido en su habitación y todo se veía muy reciente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – se preguntaba. Se sentó en la cama para tener una mejor visión de todo el cuarto, de este modo pudo ver a las otras personas que estaban allí

- ¿Tonks? – dijo en voz alta al ver una persona de pelo rosa chillón que se encontraba en esos momentos recogiendo cosas del suelo y poniéndolas encima de la mesa.

- Harry!!! – la aurora dejo todo lo que tenia en las manos para ir corriendo hasta la cama del muchacho y darle un fuerte abrazo – Que susto nos has dado.

- ¿Qué? – dijo dirigiendo una mirada a Remus.

- Por fin nos conocemos – dijo una voz desconocida para Harry, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con un muchacho unos cuantos años mayor que él y que le tendía la mano – Jonathan Alexander Timms. 

- Harry… Harry Potter – dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano el otro.

- Llámame Jonh. – el joven volvió al montón de cartas que estaba ordenando antes de que Harry despertara.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto extrañado a las personas que se encontraban mas cerca de él.

- Es un auror recién graduado, sufrió hace poco un ataque de Voldemort donde murieron sus padres y varios compañeros suyos – le contesto Remus al oído evitando que le oyera el otro.

- Esta a mi cargo, yo le tengo que enseñar como debe comportarse – siguió Tonks con la explicación.

- Eh, no cuchicheéis a mis espaldas – en ese momento Jonh se encontraba vuelto hacia ellos llevando sus manos repletas de cartas – ¿Dónde dejo esto, Harry?

- No se – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – déjalas allí – le indico un rincón de la habitación.

- No sabia que tenias admiradoras – el joven dejo las cartas donde le indico el muchacho, pero en sus manos tenia varias que miraba de forma curiosa y no es para menos ya que estas tenían dibujadas en el sobre corazones y flores.

- Jonh, no seas tan cotilla – le recriminó Tonks – ¿Ves?, no sabe comportarse, no se como ha podido graduarse como auror.

- Pues…. no decías eso antes – dijo Jonh haciéndose el enfadado y tirándole una pelota de goma que vio en el suelo.

- No se como se soportan mutuamente – rió Remus mirando como Tonks dirigía una mirada de enojo al otro. – Bueno, creo que ya es hora de volver al cuartel. – esto ultimo lo dijo dirigiéndose a Tonks y a Jonh.

- Oh, con lo divertido que es leer estas cartas – levanto la carta que tenia dibujados corazones.

- JOHN!!!!!

- Oh, si, vale – dejo la carta encima de las demás – Bueno Harry, ya nos volveremos a ver, adiós.

- Adiós Harry – se despidió también Tonks.

- Harry, que descanses bien.

- Remus, ¿te podrías quedar un momento? – dijo Harry al ver como el hombre se disponía a desaparecer como lo habían hecho los otros dos aurores.

Remus le miro un momento y en ese instante percibió como Harry lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, permitiéndole ver todo el sufrimiento y angustia que tenia el muchacho en el interior.

- De acuerdo – dijo mientras se sentaba en un lado de la cama del joven. - ¿Te has acordado de lo que ha pasado?

- Si – contesto el muchacho mirando a la cama y retorciendo las sabanas entre sus manos. Un silencio se adueño de la habitación.

- Harry, ¿te encuentras bien? – El joven se encontraba en esos momentos abstraído y mirando al vacío. -¿Harry?, ¿Harry? – Remus zarandeo un poco al joven, lo que permitió que este saliera de su trance - ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Remus? – dijo como dudando de la persona que se encontraba con él.

- ¿Si? Harry

- ¿Voldemort ha atacado? – pregunto mientras seguía mirando las sabanas.

- Si

- ¿Ha matado?

- Si – Remus no sabía a donde podía conducir esto.

- ¿Tiene…. prisioneros? – dijo con muchos esfuerzos conteniendo la respiración.

- Si

- ¿Los….. los…. conocía….. yo…? – esto ultimo lo dijo con voz angustiada.

El hombre no sabía que contestar, ya que si le decía la verdad podía lastimar al muchacho, pero si no la decía….

- Harry, ¿confías en mí? – El muchacho seguía mirando abstraído las sabanas. – Harry, dime si confías en mí.- no contestaba. Remus se aproximo al joven, tenia que responderle a esa pregunta antes de responder a la del muchacho. – Harry, dímelo, dime si confías en mí.

El muchacho lentamente levanto los ojos hasta tenerlos a la altura de los ojos del hombre, en ese momento comprendió que podía confiar en todo lo que le dijera el hombre, pues esos ojos reflejaban que todo lo que le dijera era verdad y que podía confiar en que las cosas saldrían bien.

- Si, confío en ti. – el hombre dejo escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo hasta entonces.

- Bien, no se como empezar…….. fue todo tan repentino…….. – no encontraba las palabras para explicarle todo al muchacho – atacaron…….. hubo muertos…….. y prisioneros…….. se los llevaron…….. ellos no tenían que estar allí…….. no estaba planeado así…….. en cuanto los vieron…….. parecía que se alegraron de verlos…….. los ataron…….. y se los llevaron…….. los querían vivos…….. los demás murieron…….. - estaba recordando – yo llegue con Moody…….. era terrible el panorama…….. todos los cadáveres en el suelo…….. y ellos no estaban…….. – se le escurrieron lagrimas de los ojos al recordar la escena. Levanto la vista y se fijo en que Harry le estaba mirando también con lágrimas en los ojos. – Harry, vamos a rescatarlos – dijo con entereza – siguen vivos, nos lo dijo Snape y también nos dio un plan para rescatarlos…….. Esta noche.

- Pero….. he visto como los mataban en las mazmorras…….. Voldemort los mataba a ambos

- Eso no puede ser Harry, los han secuestrado esta noche – pensó en algo que le dijo Dumbledore el año anterior – puede que Voldemort te haya mandado esa visión. – Vio como Harry se quedaba pensativo. – Por lo que sabemos, todavía no los han llevado a las mazmorras, y tenemos un plan para rescatarlos dentro de unas horas……….. 

Esto le dio esperanzas al joven.

- Espero que así sea Remus – le dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo al hombre – mientras haya vida, hay esperanza ¿no?

- Si, eso es cierto Harry – acaricio su pelo, como queriendo darle apoyo al muchacho, por lo que había hablado con Dumbledore el año pasado, Voldemort había hallado el modo de mandar visiones a Harry, muchas de ellas falsas, aparto a Harry y mirándole a los ojos le dijo- Harry, quiero que te quedes aquí, no salgas, confía en nosotros, lo arreglaremos, los rescataremos y dentro de unas horas estarán a salvo.

- Gracias Remus, confío en vosotros – ya había aprendido la lección con lo que paso con su padrino, debía dejar que los demás hiciesen lo que tuvieran que hacer y no arriesgarse, que era lo que quería Voldemort.

Remus se separo del muchacho, tenia que irse, había planes que hacer y gente a la que rescatar. Se levanto de la cama y aliso la túnica que llevaba.

- Remus – oyó como Harry decía su nombre.

- ¿Qué Harry? – se volvió para encontrarse con el joven que miraba atónito la habitación.

- ¿Esto lo he hecho yo?

- Si – le contesto con una sonrisa – creo que te cabreaste mucho y tu rabia exploto

- ¿Como cuando infle mi tía? 

- Parecido.

- Pero……. – el muchacho se revolvió en la cama – me van a expulsar…….. soy menor de edad…….. tengo antecedentes…….. dijeron que si hacia una vez más…….. magia fuera de la escuela me expulsarían – estaba paseando histérico por la habitación.

- Harry – Remus le volvió a poner la mano sobre el hombro para tranquilizarle – Nadie te va a expulsar.

- ¿Cómo? ¿COMO? SI ES LA TERCERA VEZ QUE HAGO MAGIA FUERA DEL COLEGIO Y ME DIJERON QUE SI LA HACIA UNA VEZ MAS ME EXPULSARIAN – grito mientras recordaba la audiencia del año pasado y como se había librado esa vez por utilizar magia para defenderse – Esta vez no había ningún dementor cerca ni nada…….. – Harry se sentó sintiéndose derrotado en el suelo.

- Harry, nadie te va a expulsar – le dijo Remus en un tono tranquilo para calmarle. Se sentó en el suelo al lado del muchacho – Atacaron el ministerio a principios de verano, todo es un caos, la guerra ya ha empezado y…….. ¿quieres que se den cuenta de que has utilizado la magia fuera del colegio?, no creo Harry, tienen cosas mas importantes que eso.

Esta noticia le alegro un poco, no iba a ser expulsado, no tendría otro juicio por utilizar magia siendo menor de edad, iría a Hogwarts con Ron y Hermione, estudiaría para auror, jugaría a quiddicth, seria capitán y ganaría, este año si, la copa y lo celebraría con todos sus compañeros. Una sonrisa asomo por sus labios mientras imaginaba todo eso.

- Venga, tienes que levantarte del suelo y echarte a dormir, es muy tarde.

Miro hacia arriba, Remus ya estaba de pie y le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo, le dio la mano y se levanto del frío suelo.

- Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños Harry – Remus le tendía una esfera pequeña blanca. – Te lo iba a dar mañana, pero ya que estoy aquí – dijo Remus levantando un hombro.

- Gra…….. gracias Remus, no tenias porque hacerlo.

- No es problema.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Harry mientras contemplaba la esfera, le parecía una recordadora.

- Es un almacén de recuerdos, como un pensadero – le aclaro Remus.

- Y….. ¿Cómo se utiliza? – la miraba, parecía como una de esas bolas que usaban en adivinación, pero esta cabía en la palma de la mano y era totalmente blanca.

- Mira – cogio la esfera de las manos de Harry y la deposito encima de la mesa, en donde se acumulaba muchos objetos que habían estado volando por la habitación un rato antes. Después, volviéndose de espaldas a la esfera miro a Harry – los pensaderos acumulan tus recuerdos cuando los traspasas con la varita – el joven asintió, había visto como se hacia en su cuarto curso – después, puedes meterte en ellos y ver el recuerdo como si fueras un espectador – vio como asentía el otro, así que Remus continuo – eso es porque usan magia, los almacenes de recuerdos, como esta esfera, solo te permiten almacenar los recuerdos, pero no puedes meterte en ellos, por eso no necesitas magia para usarlos.

- Es…….. no tengo palabras para describirlo, muchas gracias Remus. – El hombre sonrió, sabia que el muchacho necesitaba algo para descargar todos los pensamientos que tenia, y como los menores de edad no podían, teóricamente, utilizar magia fuera de la escuela, se le había ocurrido esto (aunque le costo bastante encontrarlo, pues eran bastante escasos debido a que los pensaderos eran mas utilizados). – Ehmm…….. Remus, una última pregunta ¿Cómo se utiliza? – pregunto esto mirando a la mesa.

- Es fácil, pones tu mano encima de la esfera y te concentras en el recuerdo, así queda almacenado. Eso si, tiene que ponerse dorado, eso indica que el recuerdo ha quedado almacenado. Después, cuando quieras ver algo, pones tu mano encima y veras imágenes de ese recuerdo.

- ¿Y…….. si…….. no se toca no tiene por que pasar nada?

- Si no se toca la esfera tiene que estar completamente blanca.

- Remus, date la vuelta y dime que estoy viendo visiones – Harry lo decía con un tono raro.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y contemplo como la esfera, antes blanca, estaba en esos momentos dorada y brillaba intensamente.

- ¿Qué? Esto nunca ha pasado antes.

- ¿Significa que esta almacenando algo?

- Se supone, pero…….. solo si alguien la toca. – dijo Remus confuso. Al cabo de unos segundos, la esfera se volvió de nuevo blanca. – Vamos a ver lo que contiene – alargo la mano para tocarla, que recordara, en todo el trayecto no había pasado nada raro con ella. 

Harry alargo la mano a la vez que el hombre, por lo que las manos de los dos se posaron en la esfera al mismo tiempo permitiéndoles ver lo que contenía dentro: se veía a un hombre de espaldas en medio de una gran estancia blanca, se encontraba arrodillado enfrente de una imagen que no se distinguía, en un momento dado, el hombre chilló desesperado y la imagen desapareció de la vista. Después de eso, la escena se volvía borrosa y la esfera quedo completamente blanca.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – pregunto incrédulo Harry.

- No…….. no lo sé – le contesto sinceramente Remus.

Ninguno de los dos había podido reconocer al hombre que aparecía de espaldas en la imagen, aunque era alguien muy cercano a los dos, demasiado cercano……..


	6. Sucesos inesperados I

Oooohhhh, nadie me dejo reviews en el ultimo capitulo, estoy triste :-( :-(, muy triste…..

Espero que en este si dejeis reviews, please, aunque solo sea para decirme que lo habeis leido (con un "lo lei" me basta), y si no os gusta decirmelo, que tambien me sirven las criticas negativas (aunque mas las positivas, pero no se puede pedir todo en la vida, no es cierto?)

Por cierto, acabo de actualizar mi bio, espero que se pasen por alli y lean la historia que acabo de empezar (lo se, sufro de trastorno maniaco-asesina-mata-personajes, excepto las historias de capitulo unico, las demas sufren eso, ¿o no es verdad?). Agradeceria mucho que se pasasen por el resto de mis historias y que opinen sobre ellas (y dejen reviews, si no es mucha molestia).

Ahora si, les animo a leer el capitulo de hoy.

**Capitulo 6_Sucesos inesperados (I)**

Un rayo de sol le dio directamente en la cara despertándole de su aturdimiento. Sentía que no podía mover el cuerpo, quizás por la maldición que le lanzaron al verles a ambos en la sala, pero era extraño, ¿por qué seguían vivos?, lo ultimo que recordaba era una gran batalla entre los ocupantes de la sala y los mortifagos, y ellos estaban vivos, prisioneros, pero vivos, ¿a que se debía esto?...

Un golpe le sacó de sus pensamientos, el mortifago que lo trasportaba como si fuera un saco de patatas, había dado un tropezón con una piedra de la senda por donde les llevaban. Abrió un poco los ojos para observar por donde le llevaban, el camino por donde iban era pedregoso y de difícil acceso, a esas alturas de la noche no se distinguía mucho mas, salvo lo que intuía por el ruido que hacían los secuestradores mientras les llevaban a no se sabe donde. 

Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, se encontraba puesto en los hombros de un hombre corpulento, los pies bien sujetos por este delante y en la parte de atrás la cabeza bamboleándose de un lado a otro, se pregunto por qué no había despertado antes con los golpes que se estaba dando. Al mover la cabeza hacia ese lado descubrió que otro hombre llevaba a alguien de igual modo, salvo que en la cabeza del prisionero se veía una brecha bastante grande y la sangre seca que se confundía con el pelo pelirrojo decía que era una herida importante. Concentro su mirada en el muchacho, se quería comunicar con él, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos comprendió que era demasiado pronto para entablar contacto con el otro prisionero, pues la otra persona estaba desmayada a causa de la grave perdida de sangre.

Volvió a mirar al suelo, poco a poco empezó a distinguir la tierra levantada por donde pasaban, los rayos de sol (amanecía en esos momentos débilmente) pasaban entre la polvadera. En un momento dado sintió como su secuestrador y toda las personas de ese grupo se detenía a la vez. No pudo distinguir nada, salvo asegurarse si el otro prisionero estaba bien, lo estaba, el acompasar de su pecho lo decía, dio un suspiro de alivio, que haría si desapareciera, nunca se había imaginado esa situación…

Su secuestrador dio un fuerte tirón y lo echó al suelo, cerca del otro secuestrado que también lo habían tirado al suelo bruscamente, después, alejándose de él se reunió con los demás mortifagos para distinguir quien sabe que.

Arrastrándose lo mas lentamente que le fue posible se acerco a la figura inmóvil de muchacho pelirrojo, tenia que hacerlo lentamente para evitar que los demás se diesen cuenta, pero este esfuerzo era inútil, pues si se hubiese puesto a mirar la reunión que se estaba teniendo lugar, los mortifagos estaban muy ocupados peleándose y gritándose entre si por algo relativo a los prisioneros.

Llego al otro prisionero y lo zarandeo despacio, este abrió los ojos débilmente.

- ¿Estas bien? 

- Creo que no mucho – bromeo el pelirrojo tocándose con las manos juntas (ambos estaban con las manos y los pies atados con cuerdas) la cabeza y la herida que le hicieran en el ataque. - ¿Tu estas bien?

Asintió.

- ¿Ahora que hacemos?

- No se – dijo el otro prisionero alzando los hombros. 

Los dos miraron alrededor de ellos, se encontraban en una cueva, o eso parecía, podían asegurar que estaban bajo cubierto de eso no había duda. Unos gritos les sacaron de su observatorio.

- No voy a dejar que tu te lleves toda la gloria del rescate!!! – Oyeron y a continuación vieron como varios rayos cruzaban el aire, los secuestradores se habían enzarzado en un duelo y parecía que no pararían hasta que uno de los dos grupos en que se habían dividido ganase. 

Vieron como cerca de ellos caía un cuerpo, la cara vuelta hacia ellos dos, consternados vieron que los ojos del hombre no mostraban vida alguna… estaba muerto. La pelea había alcanzando su máxima violencia y muchos cuerpos caían al suelo, los rayos que mas se distinguían ahora era verdes: la maldición asesina. 

Los dos prisioneros temieron en ese momento por sus vidas, pues veían como las maldiciones caían cada vez mas cerca de ellos, varias habían impactado ya cerca de la pared donde estaban apoyados arrancando trozos bastante  grandes de roca. Sabían que tenían que salir de allí, pero no vieron ninguna salida, estaban atrapados entre la pared y la pelea. No podían escapar estaban atrapados…

Desaparecer. 

Desaparecer. 

Desaparecer, ese era el único pensamiento que tenían ambos en la mente, se encontraban apretados uno contra otro… 

Desaparecer. 

Desaparecer, vieron como un rayo verde impactaba cerca de la cabeza de ambos… 

Desaparecer, en ese momento, como a cámara lenta vieron los dos como un rayo de un verde muy brillante se acercaba directamente a ellos… 

Desaparecer. 

Desaparecer. 

Desaparecer. 

Desaparecer….

*****

- Has tardado. – una voz fría le recibió a la entrada del cuartel.

Remus Lupin observo a la persona apoyada en el marco de la puerta, los brazos de esta se encontraban cruzados a la altura del pecho y en sus ojos se reflejaba una mirada de burla.

- Déjame en paz – le contestó de malas maneras, todavía seguía pensando en lo que había visto en el regalo de Harry, algo que lo había trastornado de alguna manera… y le hacia pensar bastante. 

Dio un pequeño empujón casi sin darse cuenta al hombre apoyado en la puerta, lo suficiente para que le dejase pasar adentro. Severus Snape dejo de apoyarse en la pared y se encamino también adentro de la casa, ya estaban todos y podía dar comienzo la reunión convocada de forma precipitada.

Una vez que Lupin y Snape entraron en la sala empezó la organización del rescate de los dos prisioneros que habían sido capturados en el ataque acaecido hace pocas horas. 

La ultima persona que entro a la reunión fue de gran importancia para planear el asalto, pues sus conocimientos sobre los planes del Lord Oscuro y todo lo que sabia sobre el emplazamiento y métodos de los mortifagos eran de mucha ayuda, por algo estaba entre las filas de Voldemort siendo el espía de la orden y un miembro muy valioso por los conocimientos que aportaba (por algo habían podido repeler varios ataques importantes, aunque no todos los realizados hasta el momento que eran una cantidad importante, pero al menos habían podido evitar algunas muertes).

Snape señaló en un gran mapa colgado de la pared la ruta de camino a las mazmorras donde se suponían que iban a llevar a esos prisioneros en espera de mas ordenes (explico que el traslado se iba haciendo en diferentes etapas y por la hora que era seguramente todavía no habían llegado al primer punto de reunión) todos los componentes presentes de la orden miraron el camino señalado, era una senda pedregosa, fácilmente confundible con una ruta de montañeros o con la montaña mismo. Todos siguieron el dedo mientras recorría el camino que se podía seguir: recto hasta una curva, a la derecha, meterse por un camino escondido entre dos árboles en el cruce que seguía, seguir torciendo a la derecha, a la izquierda, de nuevo derecha, derecha, izquierda, otra vez derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, izquierda… si no se estaba bien seguro del camino, mas de uno se hubiera perdido en los primeros cruces, pero no él, su dedo recorría decididamente el mapa hasta que se detuvo… 

- Aquí es – dijo señalando donde se había parado su dedo, en el mapa se había estado marcando el recorrido y en esos instantes lo único que se veía era un camino sinuoso que desembocaba en una casi indistinguible cueva.

Como no podían aparecer todos de repente en esa localización acordaron ir unos pocos de avanzadilla mientras los otros se aparecían con refuerzos cerca de esa localización. El plan era atacar de sorpresa.

Acordaron que en el primer grupo irían los mas preparados para repeler los ataques mientras el resto llegaba, por lo tanto, este grupo lo formaron los cinco aurores mejor preparados de la orden mas un insistente Remus Lupin que amenazaba con ir solo si no le dejaban participar en esa avanzadilla, alego que había prometido a Harry que los rescatarían con vida y que se culparía toda su vida si eso no fuera posible, así que cediendo a esa petición, el grupo de seis personas abandono la habitación para aparecerse cerca de la entrada de la cueva.

El aire soplaba calido, los rayos salían poco a poco en el horizonte cuando llegaron a la localización. A todos les extraño el silencio que inundaba esa parte de la montaña, ¿quizás se habían equivocado?, pero eso no era posible, la descripción que les había dado Snape concordaba con el paisaje que tenían enfrente de ellos, el camino de tierra desembocaba indudablemente en una cueva semi-escondida, no había duda, era allí, además, fijándose en la senda pedregosa se distinguía como un grupo numeroso de personas habían pasado recientemente por allí, posiblemente una hora u hora y media antes, no mas de dos.

Poco a poco, el grupo avanzo hacia la cueva, iban ocultándose tras los árboles y escondiéndose a la vista, no se echaron ningún hechizo de invisibilidad encima pues sabían que los mortifagos enseguida les detectarían, tendrían que esconderse de la forma más incómoda posible. Al llegar a la entrada de la cueva la extrañeza se acentuó todavía mas, no se oía ruido alguno, normalmente y por lo que sabían, cuando se hacían prisioneros importantes los mortifagos lo celebraban o bien se divertían torturándolos, pero ninguna de esas dos cosas se oía, ningún grito… nada. Por las mentes de las seis personas paso el mismo pensamiento: quizás los hubiesen trasladado ya.

Adentrándose de forma cautelosa en la cueva, primero sin encender luces y mas tarde, cuando la oscuridad era tan densa que no se veía nada, encendieron las varitas en un intento por distinguir algo, lo que vieron dejo al grupo con la boca abierta, no se habían llevado a los prisioneros, no, porque todo el grupo de mortifagos se encontraba allí, pero… muertos. Miraran por donde miraran solo distinguían cuerpos caídos, muchos de ellos con maldiciones encima, y todos con los síntomas de haber sufrido la maldición asesina en sus carnes. ¿Qué había pasado? y lo mas importante ¿dónde estaban los prisioneros?

En total contaron a más de veinticinco mortifagos muertos, pero ni rastro de los prisioneros. Al llegar los refuerzos también se quedaron extrañados por lo que había ocurrido y nadie pudo dar una explicación lógica a lo que se veía: los mortifagos muertos y los prisioneros desaparecidos pues no se había encontrado ni rastro de ellos en la cueva, nada salvo un mechón de pelo rojo perteneciente a uno de ellos.

Abandonaron todos la cueva llevándose con ellos los cuerpos de los mortifagos muertos (por medio de trasladores que habían traído por precaución para una posible huida), con esos cuerpos podrían demostrar quienes eran algunos de los seguidores de Voldemort y había uno especialmente interesante…

Remus Lupin dio una ultima mirada a la cueva, lamentaba el no poder hacer nada para rescatar a esas dos personas, pensaba en como se lo diría a Harry, había confiado en él para rescatarlos con vida y se iban con las manos vacías (cierto era que llevaban los cuerpos de los mortifagos, pero no lo que habían venido a hacer, que era rescatar a los prisioneros). Dio la espalda y salio fuera de la cueva, donde le esperaba el resto de la orden para volver al cuartel general. 

Nadie se dio cuenta de que cerca de una pared, en lo mas profundo de la cueva, escondida de la vista, se encontraban varias cuerdas que poco, muy poco antes ataban las manos y los pies de dos personas y que ahora se encontraban tiradas y enredadas en el suelo…

*****

_Harry!!!!_

_¿Cómo va todo por allí?, espero que bien, por aquí ya sabes, mucho jaleo como siempre. Papa y mama continúan haciendo cosas de la orden, Bill y Charlie también ayudan en lo que pueden, y lo mas extraño, Fred y George hay veces que llegan muy tarde a casa, yo creo que están organizando lo de la tienda de bromas, aunque todavía no me han querido decir cuando la inagurarán (este año será aburrido sin ellos ¿no crees?, pero ya les pediremos un buen montón de bromas para divertirnos nosotros). Aparte de eso, la casa esta como siempre contando que somos más que otras veces, ya sabes por qué. _

_Por cierto, ya tengo muchas ganas de que pasen pronto estos dos días para darte el regalo de cumpleaños, te aseguro que te va a encantar y que…. - manchón de tinta - _

_Oh!, ya ves lo que me ha pasado, es Hermione, que no me deja escribirte en paz, estaba leyendo por encima mío y me ha impedido seguir contándote mas cosas, dice que ya lo veras pronto. Ahora me reclama la carta para poder escribir ella, que tortura de mujer (no lo borres Hermione, que te conozco), así que te dejo y nos veremos en la próxima carta o….. - más manchones de tinta indicando que se ocultaba esa parte –_

_Se despide_

_Ron_

_Saludos Harry, creo que ya sabes quien soy, el bocazas de Ron no me dejaba escribirte. Si no llega a ser por mi, él ya te habría dicho en que consiste tu regalo, lo dicho, es un bocazas y no sabe tener la boca callada…. _

_Como ya te ha dicho Ron, por aquí todo bien, y no, no te vamos a decir como esta el mundo mágico, ya lo sabes, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ya llegara la hora de hacerle frente. _

_Bueno, no se que mas contarte, esto de enviarnos una carta cada día me deja sin nada que contar y además como Ron ya te ha escrito bastante… no me deja nada que decirte, así que mejor me despido hasta la próxima._

_Besos _

_Hermione_

_Pd: Todos en la casa te mandan saludos: Papa, mama, Fred, George, Ginny… ya sabes todos los que estamos aquí. ¿Cuándo te dejaran venir? (Ron)_

_Pd: ¿Te han llegado las notas de los TIMOS?, aquí todavía no han llegado y eso que dijeron que las mandarían en el verano. ¿Quieren que esperemos al 30 de julio para saber lo que hemos obtenido? (Hermione)_

Era la decimoquinta vez que Harry leía la última carta recibida de sus amigos, esta le llegó dos días antes de su cumpleaños y desde entonces no había tenido noticias de los dos. Esa noche apenas había dormido, bien por las pesadillas que tuvo (respiro de alivio al conocer que no eran verdad) y por el desorden organizado en su habitación. Después de que Remus se fuera intentó dormir un rato, pero lo más que hacia era dar vueltas y vueltas por la cama, mirando el reloj a cada rato, por lo que al final se desesperó y decidió levantarse con los rayos de sol. 

Ordenó el desastre causado en su habitación poniendo cada cosa en su sitio y arreglando un poco el jaleo montado, la mesa en esos momentos estaba despejada, a excepción de una pequeña bola de cristal blanca, regalo de cumpleaños de parte de Lupin y de unos cuantos trozos de un espejo que no sabia donde meterlos (le recordaban sucesos de final de curso). El suelo ya estaba completamente limpio, la cama hecha y todos los libros, plumas, pergaminos y demás utensilios que volaron por la habitación se encontraba cada cosa en su lugar correspondiente. 

En una esquina de la habitación todavía seguían encontrándose las cartas que Jonh había apilado esa noche, no le apetecía leer ninguna, todas serian iguales, solo le intereso apartar las cartas de los conocidos para poder leerlas mas tarde, no ahora, las demás ya tendría tiempo para echarlas un vistazo cuando se sintiese con ganas, pero no era ese el momento.

En cuanto termino de hacer todo se sentó en la mesa y saco la carta que en esos momentos estaba releyendo una y otra vez, intentando descifrar lo que se podía esconder en ella, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer pensar que escondía algo. Recordó la ultima vez que se vieron, en el anden 9 y ¾, a final de curso, como deseaba que el tiempo fuera mas deprisa para volver al colegio. A partir de esos momentos la única comunicación que habían mantenido era por carta, una carta casi cada día, de ambos, ya que tanto Hermione como sus padres fueron a pasar el verano a la casa de Ron, eso era una medida de seguridad para los dos, pues sobre esa casa se realizo el hechizo _fidelio_ para mantenerla oculta y protegida, así, al estar juntas las dos familias, se protegía mejor todos.

Recordó con nostalgia las primeras cartas de ambos, como le explicaban la convivencia entre los padres de Ron y los padres de Hermione, los primeros, magos y los segundos, muggles, es decir, personas no mágicas. Todo el mundo pensó al principio que seria un poco extraño, pero nadie se podía haber imaginado la situación en la que acabo todo: las dos madres se habían hecho muy buenas amigas una de la otra y la madre de Hermione estaba maravillada en ver como se hacían las tareas de forma mágica, cosa que Molly se encargo de enseñarle, y la otra le enseñaba recetas de cocina manuales, formaban un magnifico dúo. Con respecto a los padres, paso algo parecido, pero en vez de hablar de cosas de cocina y casa, el señor Weasley le explicaba al otro padre cosas de su trabajo y se las enseñaba y el otro le enseñaba el funcionamiento de diversos aparatos electrónicos (televisión, radio, ordenadores, etc…). Todos se llevaban de maravilla. Hermione dormía con Ginny y sus padres dormían en una ampliación que hicieron a la madriguera para acoger a la familia de invitados (en eso ayudo bastante la orden del fénix).

Un mes había pasado desde entonces, que lejos quedaban esos recuerdos, las cartas recibidas hasta entonces se encontraban apiladas en de la tabla suelta de debajo de su cama. Un buen montón, quizás unas quince o veinte (hubo un lapsus de cartas debido a un incidente que prefería no recordar). Deposito la que estaba leyendo en lo alto del montón, era la ultima recibida y la mas leída esa mañana.

Oyó como abajo se escuchaban ruidos y pasos, sus tíos y su primo se disponían a salir a un congreso o algo parecido al que habían invitado a toda la familia (a él no, por supuesto, su tío se lo dejo bien claro en el desayuno). Eso significaba quedarse solo en casa, otro cumpleaños solo, de nuevo sus tíos prefirieron olvidar su cumpleaños, aunque eso no importaba mucho, ya estaba acostumbrado. Al fin el ruido cesó y dio paso al ruido de un coche hasta que este se perdió en la calle. Ya estaba definitivamente solo en casa.

Se estiro en la silla, no sabia que hacer, se había pasado toda la mañana en la habitación y en el resto de la casa no había nada que hacer, o mejor dicho, su tía le prohibía hacer algo. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, no se le ocurría nada que hacer y tampoco le apetecía salir de casa. Cerró los ojos y empezó a imaginar como seria un día perfecto, él, solo en casa, pero en compañía de sus mejores amigos: Ron y Hermione. Divagó en lo que harían los tres, como se divertirían, como se reirían y bromearían entre ellos….

El ruido del timbre hizo que casi se cayera de la silla, le había pegado un susto de muerte y por muy poco la silla no se fue para atrás (estaba apoyado con los pies encima de la mesa). Poniéndose en pie fue a la ventana a intentar ver quien era el que llamaba a la puerta, pero desde su habitación no vio a nadie. Hizo un amago de ir a la silla a sentarse de nuevo, pero el timbre volvió a sonar, no le hizo caso.

Tres veces más sonó el timbre insistentemente, como si supieran que había alguien en la casa. Decidió ir a abrir la puerta, pero antes se escondió la varita en una de las mangas del jersey que llevaba, sujetando el extremo de esta muy fuerte, dispuesto a atacar a la menor señal de peligro.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras el timbre siguió sonando una y otra vez. En todo el camino desde su habitación hasta la puerta de entrada no había parado ni un momento.

Ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta, en alerta, preparado para lo que fuera, no se rendiría sin luchar. Intento ver por la mirilla de la puerta quien era la persona o personas que llamaban, pero no vio a nadie, quizás se hubieran ido ya al no encontrar a nadie en la casa. Emprendió el viaje de vuelta a su habitación aliviado, pero no bien avanzo tres metros para alejarse de la puerta, cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Dio media vuelta y decidió abrir la puerta para ver quien era el que llamaba sin parar a la casa. 

Tomando una bocanada de aire agarro firmemente el pomo de la puerta y poco a poco la fue abriendo: no había nadie. De pronto sintió como algo pasaba cerca suyo, como si alguien llevase una capa de invisibilidad, la puerta se cerró tras él, en esos momentos se sintió vulnerable, había dejado pasar a alguien que no sabia si era amigo o… enemigo. 

Agarro la varita lo mas fuerte que pudo y la saco de la manga, en señal de amenaza, no querían que le viesen desarmado. Agudizando los sentidos pudo escuchar el sonido de dos respiraciones cerca de él… la tensión se podía sentir en el aire.

Girándose hacia donde podía sentir las respiraciones se dispuso a atacar con un hechizo para desarmar a quien fuera que había entrado. En su boca ya se podía escuchar las primeras letras del hechizo, pero algo le hizo detenerse a mitad, la capa de invisibilidad se estaba moviendo revelando así quienes eran los intrusos. Primero se vieron los pies, y poco a poco el resto del cuerpo de las personas que habían entrado con la capa invisible al numero 4 de Privet Drive, el único habitante que en esos momentos se encontraba en la casa quedo con la boca abierta al reconocer a las dos personas que habían entrado… eran Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, sus mejores amigos, no había duda de que eran ellos, no los podía confundir con nadie e interiormente sabia que no los habían suplantados, era como si un sexto sentido le dijera que eran ellos dos de verdad.

No sabia que decir al verlos allí a ambos, se había quedado paralizado de la sorpresa, además una pregunta le daba vueltas en la mente al encontrarse con tremenda sorpresa, ¿quiénes eran las personas que habían ido a rescatar la orden del fénix y que él conocía?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Fin capitulo

Siiiiii, lo se, les encantaria martame, soy muy mala, ya se fijaron??. 

Dejen reviews con sus opiniones y sus teorias (aunque no se si lo acertaran, pero aviso que en este capitulo se dan unas cuantas pistas y si no, al leer el siguiente lo enterderan, no se preocupen).

Por cierto, no creo que tarde mucho en terminar el siguiente capitulo, es mas, ya tengo la primera escena escrita (o mas bien, se ha escrito ella sola, ya que yo habia pensado una cosa y a los personajes se les ha ocurrido hacerme otra cosa, ehmmmm no se si me entendeis, no se preocupen, son cosas mias…)

Un beso a todos y dejen reviews!!!!!

Ciao


	7. Volver al hogar

Saludos a tod@s, ya veo que la gente por aquí lee pero no deja mensajes…. Buff creo que me tendre que ir acostumbrando, de momento no soy exigente, pero… me gusta que me dejen reviews, por favor, por favor, por favor, gasten unos segundos de su tiempo en pinchar en el boton ese de abajo, donde pone GO y dejen aunque sea una misera palabra, algo, por favor, por favor (escritora de rodillas pidiendo reviews), que llevo dos capitulos sin que nadie escriba y no se si es porque escribo mal (espero que no sea asi) o porque la historia no lo merece (espero que esto tampoco), porque no se me ocurre mas cosas. Aahhh, tambien puede ser que como la gente no se ha leido el 5 libro no lo lea, que se le va a hacer, espero que cuando lo lean pasen por aquí que esta historia lleva para rato (si no se han fijado, se supone que estamos en el cumple de Harry y son 6 capitulos, asi que para el final… no hago cuentas, pero la historia estara para largo rato).

Aviso, este capitulo esta muy raro, lo se, pero si lo leen hasta el final comprenderan TODO, ya veran.

Ahora a disfrutar.

**Capitulo 7_Volver al hogar**

Desaparecer. 

Desaparecer. 

Desaparecer. 

Desaparecer….

- ¿Dó… donde estamos?

- No… no lo se.

Dos personas miraban detenidamente el lugar donde se encontraban en aquellos momentos, lo ultimo que habían podido ver, antes de encontrarse en ese lugar, era una lúgubre y oscura cueva, pero… en esos momentos se encontraban en un lugar completamente opuesto a eso, parecía que flotaban en medio de nubes, todo era de tonos blancos y azules y de vez en cuando les rozaban trozos de algo blando, como algodón.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – volvió a preguntar una de las personas dando una voltereta completa para poder preguntarle a la otra, ambos se encontraban flotando en ese lugar, como si no existiera la gravedad allí.

La otra persona, dando también una especie de vuelta para responderle mejor inclino los hombros en señal de que tampoco él sabía donde se encontraban.

Poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a ese lugar, parecía que eso hacia que olvidasen las penas, se dedicaban a flotar y a pasar entre las nubes jugando todo el rato, como si se tratasen de niños pequeños, había algo en la atmósfera que liberaba el niño interior que ambos llevaban dentro y les hacia reír y disfrutar de lo que les rodeaba.

Saltando y brincando entre las nubes llegaron a una especie de parque donde había todo tipo de columpios, a los dos se les ilumino la cara al verlo y fueron medio corriendo medio volando a probar todas las atracciones que veían. Al llegar al parque pudieron apoyar los pies, no lo habían echado en falta, pero el tocar tierra firme les daba más sensación de disfrute. No dejaron ninguna atracción por probar y lo que mas les divertía a ambos era tirarse por el tobogán y bajar por una columna que había (como si fuesen auténticos bomberos), aunque a ninguna dejaron de subirse, eran como niños pequeños y las atracciones estaban adaptadas a su tamaño para que disfrutaran mas (cosa que ellos no sabían y que tampoco les importaba mucho). 

Al cabo de mucho rato de juego el cansancio hizo aparición, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo habían pasado divirtiéndose, no tenían con que contar el tiempo y tampoco les importaba, pero hubo un momento en que estaban tan cansados que se sentaron en los dos columpios que allí se encontraban y se pusieron a balancearse despacio.

- ¿Te acuerdas de algo?

- No… ¿por?

- Nada, por saber – encogió los hombros, como si ya hubiese olvidado por qué lo preguntaba.

Siguieron columpiándose un rato mas hasta un ruido, como si se tratase de un rugido, hizo su aparición.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – dijo uno de los muchachos parándose con el columpio.

El otro siguió su ejemplo y también se paro en seco, el ruido volvió a sonar.

- Cre… creo que… mi estomago – dijo riéndose el otro muchacho y amarrándose la tripa fuertemente.

Otro ruido, parecido al primero, sonó en el parque.

- Oh… el mío también se queja – contesto el otro graciosamente.

Ahora los dos se encontraban revolcándose en el suelo y de sus ojos salían lágrimas de la risa que tenían y cada vez que intentaban parar, un nuevo rugido de sus estómagos les hacia comenzar de nuevo a reír. 

Pasó largo rato hasta que los dos pudieron ponerse en pie sin riesgo a otro ataque de risa, pero en cuanto se calmaron se dieron cuenta de que hacia bastante tiempo que no comían nada, es mas, no recordaban la ultima vez que habían comido, aunque no le daban mucha importancia a ese hecho en esos momentos.

- ¿Has visto algo? – uno de los muchacho se había subido a la parte mas alta de los columpios y observaba buscando algún lugar cercano, en ese instante bajaba rápidamente con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Si, cerca de aquí hay una casa, quizás nos den de comer.

- Eso espero, ya que cada vez me duele la tripa mas – dijo agarrándose con ambas manos el estomago.

Decidieron ir los dos juntos a la casa que uno de ellos había vislumbrado desde lo alto de los columpios, mientras se acercaban, una sensación de familiaridad se apoderaba de ellos, pero a cambio de esto algo se iba quedando atrás, estaban perdiendo la sensación de un hogar…

La casa era acogedora a la vista, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y el techo de rojo, las ventanas y la puerta eran de colores distintos, tales como verdes o azules, incluso se veía una ventana de un color naranja pálido. A pesar de esta disparidad de colores, el conjunto parecía estar en equilibrio e invitaba a entrar adentro, una fuerza atraía a todos las personas que la contemplaban.

Al llegar a las cercanías, y contemplar la casa desde mas cerca, desearon pertenecer allí, ambos lo hicieron, y como si ese deseo se hiciera realidad, al traspasar la verja que separa la pequeña casita del camino tuvieron la sensación de haber vivido siempre allí, de que esa era su casa y que no recordaban otro lugar, ese era su hogar desde siempre.

Corriendo hasta la puerta y la abrieron a la vez, como si supieran donde se encontraba todo, torcieron a la derecha del pasillo que se abría ante ellos y entraron al comedor de la casa, la visión de este era realmente fantástica, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta… pues… como habían vivido desde siempre allí , estaban acostumbrados a esos lujos.

El comedor estaba decorado de forma grandiosa, una mesa se encontraba en el medio de la habitación y encima de ella se encontraban todos los manjares que invitaba a comerlos, a uno se le hacia la boca agua al contemplarlos, todos tenían un aspecto fabuloso. Encima de la mesa se encontraba, colgada del techo, una gran lámpara de forma circular, de la que colgaban pequeñas gotas de cristal y que daba una luz magnifica al salón, algunas de estas gotas desprendían brillos de diferentes colores, pero la mayoría era de color blanco. Como esperando a que esas dos personas entrasen a comer, un par de sillas se encontraban cerca de la mesa, una en cada extremo, rápidamente estas fueron ocupadas por los dos hambrientos jóvenes y se pusieron a degustar los apetitosos manjares que se encontraban enfrente de ellos en la mesa. Sin que estos se dieran cuenta, la lámpara cambió un poco de aspecto puesto que dos de las millones de gotas que la componían cambiaron de color, pasando de un blanco puro a otro bien distinto.

Después de comer, los platos vacíos que se amontonaban en la mesa desaparecieron, y los dos muchachos se levantaron y desperezándose fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones que se encontraban cerca del salón. Parecía que siempre habían vivido en esa casa, se desenvolvían de maravilla y parecían saber donde se encontraba cada cosa. Caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta que se encontraba al final, esa era su habitación, la de ambos, pues siempre habían dormido en el mismo cuarto.

Abrieron la puerta, esta estancia era del mismo estilo que el salón, bastante decorada y con todo lo que ellos deseaban, las dos camas eran de un tamaño gigantesco, el suelo era mullido como si se tratase de una alfombra, eso invitaba a andar descalzo, cosa que hicieron nada mas entrar, a ambos lados de la habitación se encontraban gigantescos armarios que contenían ropa, (su ropa, pensaron), quitando todo esto todavía quedaba suficientemente espacio para considerarla grande, muy grande incluso, mas que cualquier salón de una casa normal.

Se echaron en las camas vestidos tal cual estaban, no tenían ganas de ponerse el pijama ya que estaban muy cansados, las mullidas sabanas les acogieron y pronto, muy pronto, los dos se estaban dormidos en la calida habitación de esa casa.

A la mañana siguiente los dos se despertaron cuando sintieron que sus estómagos comenzaban a protestar de hambre, el sol ya estaba en lo más alto como notaron al levantarse de la cama. Se quitaron el pijama que llevaban puesto y dejándolo encima de la cama, se pusieron lo primero que encontraron en los armarios. Al notar el aroma que les llegaba del salón fueron corriendo hasta allí, compitiendo entre risas a ver quien llegaba antes de los dos. Al llegar al comedor les esperaba de nuevo un banquete tan espléndido como el de la noche anterior, pero esta vez con cosas para desayunar, de nuevo se sentaron cada uno en su silla y comenzaron a comer con ansia. Cuando terminaron, salieron otra vez al parque, a jugar, eso era lo que mas les apetecía. 

Esa rutina siguió durante muchos días, se levantaba, desayunaba, iban a jugar, comían, volvían al parque y cuando se sentían cansados iban a la casa a cenar y echarse a dormir. No les parecía monótono esta rutina pues cada día que pasaba descubrían algo nuevo en el parque, un juego nuevo que les permitía pasar de forma agradable y divertida el día, pues eso era lo que querían, diversión y risas todo el día. No se sentían solos, pues se tenían uno al otro y, a pesar de convivir todos esos días juntos y conocerse hasta el mas mínimo detalle del otro, siempre se gastaban bromas mutuamente, como levantar al otro de la cama con la almohada (o con agua fría, según si querían despertar al otro con mas o menos humor) o poner en la comida picante, o hacer que saltase alguna cosa, etc… muchas bromas se les ocurrían para gastar al otro, como si tuvieran un don natural, pero a pesar de todo, nunca se cabreaban o enfadaban con el compañero, pues los dos se tomaban con humor lo sucedido y pronto olvidaban el incidente. 

Poco a poco, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, la lámpara del salón estaba cambiando, y ahora tenia mas gotas de colores que gotas blancas, estas empezaban a escasear, lo que ellos no sabían es que poco a  poco estaban perdiendo sus recuerdos, sueños e ilusiones, que se almacenaban en esas gotas y que llegaría un momento, si nadie lo impedía, en que se convertirían en nada, en alguien sin recuerdos, sin pasado, ni presente, que se convertirían en personas que no esperan nada y eso era malo, ya que sin sueños ni esperanzas para el futuro uno desaparece y deja de existir tanto él como los sucesos en los que habían participado… pero eso ellos no lo sabían y si lo averiguaban en algún momento, tampoco les hubiera importado, pues ya casi no tenían recuerdos de su pasado ni nada a donde agarrarse para no perderse en los brazos del olvido, y además, se sentían muy a gusto en ese lugar, un sitio dónde podían disfrutar de juegos y risas cada día y donde ellos pensaban que pertenecían desde siempre… ese era el principal engaño de ese lugar…

*****

Las risas resonaban en el parque, dos personas se encontraban divirtiéndose y jugando allí, como ambas hacían desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, desde que aparecieran en ese lugar y ahora ya no se acordaban de donde provenían ni que hacían en ese sitio, lo único que les importaba era jugar y jugar, no se preocupaban de nada, solo de divertirse y reír, de disfrutar….

De nuevo estaban puestos en los columpios, ya era tarde y la luz que iluminaba el lugar descendía, siempre reservaban un ratito en los columpios antes de regresar a la casa en donde comerían y se echarían a dormir después. Los dos se balanceaban adelante y hacia atrás lentamente, disfrutando de la brisa que corría. Algo les hizo detenerse de su cómodo balanceo, enfrente de ellos había aparecido la silueta de un hombre, al principio solo distinguieron su silueta, pero conforme la luz se disipaba pudieron apreciar las fracciones del hombre: el pelo negro le caía alborotado hasta los hombros, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo sin cortárselo, y los ojos, los ojos les observaban atentos a los dos, unos ojos de un azul muy penetrante se fijaban en las dos personas que se columpiaban, una expresión entre alivio y esperanza apareció en el rostro del hombre, como si los llevara mucho tiempo buscándoles. Las dos personas seguían paradas en el columpio, atónitas ante esa aparición, aunque ninguno de los dos reconoció quien era el aparecido.

- Chicos – el hombre se acercaba a ellos despacio – por fin os encuentro – los ocupantes del columpio se miraron entre si, no sabían a que se refería – tenéis que volver, tenéis que arreglar todo. 

- ¿Qué? – ambos tenían cara de extrañeza, ese hombre decía cosas muy raras. 

Ignorándolos, el hombre siguió hablando. 

- Tenéis que volver, han ocurrido muchos desastres, muchas tragedias que pueden ser evitadas, tenéis que regresar… - el hombre ya se encontraba cerca de ellos, alargando el brazo los podía tocar.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, todos estaban inmóviles en sus posiciones y mirándose mutuamente.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto al cabo de un rato uno de los muchachos.

- ¿No sabéis quien soy?

- No – ambos muchachos lo dijeron a la vez, y ciertamente, no tenían ni idea de con quien estaban hablando.

Desesperado, el hombre empezó a andar y a murmurar cosas tales como "tendría que haberlos encontrado antes", "han pasado demasiado tiempo aquí", "¿Cómo puedo hacer que regresen si no se acuerdan de quienes son?", "tienen que volver, demasiadas cosas dependen de ellos" Parándose de repente, volvió a situarse enfrente de ambos muchachos.

- ¿Recordáis donde vivís?

- Allí – ambos muchachos respondieron señalando la casa que se encontraba cerca del parque.

- No, esa no, ¿Dónde vivíais antes?

- Siempre hemos vivido aquí

- ¿Y vuestra familia?

- Solo estamos nosotros dos – el hombre murmuró algo como "demasiado tiempo"

- ¿Recordáis como os llamáis?

- No – el hombre suspiro, según había averiguado, poco les faltaba a ambos para perder por completo su identidad, aunque… quizás todavía podía hacer algo, tenia que averiguar si todavía eran ellos o no.

- ¿Os gustan las bromas? – pregunto esperanzado.

Las caras de los muchachos se iluminaron, esa era una pregunta a la que podían contestar, mientras asentían con la cabeza respondieron – Nos encantan.

Al oír esta respuesta, el hombre sonrió, aun podía hacer algo para recuperarlos.

- Bien, bien, a mi también, ¿me enseñáis alguna?

Los muchachos se levantaron de los columpios aceptando esa propuesta, invitando al hombre a la casa para poder enseñarle algunas de las bromas que tenían. En el camino, los dos iban contándole al hombre algunas de sus bromas y este escuchaba atento, estaba pensativo aunque para que los muchachos no se dieran cuenta, de vez en cuando se reía de alguna de las cosas que le estaban contando.

Al llegar a la casa, el hombre se paro enfrente de la verja, dejando que los muchachos entrasen delante de él. Desde su posición echo a la casa una mirada de sospecha y de recelo, no se fiaba de nada que estuviese en aquel lugar y aun menos de esa casa. Oyó como los jóvenes le llamaban desde la entrada y se dispuso a entrar tras ellos, al traspasar la entrada del comedor se dio cuenta de por qué recelaba, allí se encontraba un lámpara que en esos momentos desprendía luces de muchos colores, "así que era eso", pensó para sus adentros, tenia que intentar que no se volviera la lámpara totalmente multicolor y para eso faltaba realmente poco, como pudo observar, en la lámpara solo quedaban unas pocas gotas de color blanco, "he llegado justo a tiempo".

- Así que – comenzó a hablar el hombre – siempre habéis vivido aquí

- Si – dijeron los muchachos después de tragar la comida que estaba en su boca, encima de la mesa se encontraba de nuevo los exquisitos manjares con los que cenaban.

- ¿Y no sabéis vuestros nombres? – volvió a preguntar

- No, pero eso que importa – dijo uno de los muchachos haciendo un gesto de indiferencia.

- ¿Y siempre hacéis lo mismo? Comer, jugar, dormir….

- Si, exactamente eso

- No necesitamos mas cosas

- ¿Y no os gustaría tener mas diversión? – en ese momento capto toda la atención de los muchachos, estos dejaron de comer y se dispusieron a prestar atención al hombre, este, al ver que al fin conseguía que le escuchasen siguió hablando – Si, tener mas gente con la que jugar y bromear, pertenecer a algo… - una mirada de reojo se dirigió hacia la lámpara, había conseguido que unas pocas gotas se volviesen blancas -  como a una familia, por ejemplo. Ser parte de algo… - Miro a las caras de los muchachos, parecían estar pensando en lo que les decía el hombre – tener hermanos y hermanas con los que compartir los juegos, aprender, tener padres…. – otra mirada a la lámpara le indico que iba por buen camino – vivir aventuras, conocer otros lugares, crecer…

 Las palabras del hombre empezaron a no escucharse, los dos muchachos habían cerrado los ojos y poco a poco su mente comenzó un largo camino por un oscuro túnel.

El hombre sonrió, lo había conseguido, en el último instante había conseguido que ellos dos se preguntasen quienes eran y la prueba de ellos era la cara de concentración de ambos, esperaba que ese último esfuerzo resultase. Miró la lámpara colgada, habían estado a punto de desparecer, agradeció el haberlos encontrado a tiempo, pero… ¿seria eso suficiente para evitar lo que había visto que ocurría en el mundo en el tiempo en que llevaban desaparecidos?, ¿seria eso suficiente para evitar todos los desastre ocurridos hasta ese instante?, ¿serviría su vuelta para evitar todos esos meses que habían trascurrido desde su desaparición? Por lo menos eso era lo que esperaba, muchos acontecimientos dependen muchas veces de cosas insignificantes y creía firmemente que todo los que había podido ver: caos, destrucción, muertes… se evitase. 

El estallido de una gota de cristal le sacó de sus pensamientos, dirigió su vista hacia los muchachos, estos parecían esbozar sonrisas, como si recordasen cosas agradables. Al romperse la gota se pudo escuchar voces en la habitación y el hombre al oír y reconocer muchas de esas situaciones sonrió.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_—Fred, eres el siguiente_

_—No soy Fred, soy George. ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George?_

_—Lo siento, George, cariño._

_—Estaba bromeando, soy Fred _

_—Daos prisa _

_—No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas._

_—Y un inodoro de Hogwarts._

_—¡George!_

_—Era una broma, mamá._

_—Harry, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces._

_—Bien hecho. Wood nos lo contó. Nosotros también estamos en el equipo. Somos golpeadores._

_—Te lo aseguro, vamos a ganar la copa de quidditch este curso. No la ganamos desde que Charlie se fue, pero el equipo de este año será muy bueno. Tienes que hacerlo bien, Harry. Wood casi saltaba cuando nos lo contó._

_Fred y George llevaban jerséis azules, uno con una gran letra F y el otro con la G._

_—El de Harry es mejor que el nuestro. Es evidente que se esmera más cuando no es para la familia._

_—¿Por qué no te has puesto el tuyo, Ron? Vamos, pruébatelo, son bonitos y abrigan._

_—Detesto el rojo oscuro_

_—No tenéis la inicial en los vuestros. Supongo que ella piensa que no os vais a olvidar de vuestros nombres. Pero nosotros no somos estúpidos... Sabemos muy bien que nos llamamos Gred y Feorge._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_—¡Ah! —musitó Fred._

_—¡Dios mío! —exclamó George._

_La señora Weasley se paró delante de ellos, con las manos en las caderas, y paseó la mirada de uno a otro. Llevaba un delantal estampado de cuyo bolsillo sobresalía una varita mágica._

_—Así que... —dijo._

_—Buenos días, mamá —saludó George, poniendo lo que él consideraba que era una voz alegre y encantadora._

_—¿Tenéis idea de lo preocupada que he estado? —preguntó en un tono aterrador._

_—Perdona, mamá, pero es que, mira, teníamos que..._

_—Abran paso al heredero de Slytherin, aquí llega el brujo malvado de veras..._

_—No es asunto de risa —decía con frialdad._

_—Quítate del camino, Percy —decía Fred—. Harry tiene prisa._

_—Sí, va a la Cámara de los Secretos a tomar el té con su colmilludo sirviente —decía George, riéndose._

_—Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza —dijo Fred, que ponía una cara como si faltase muy poco para su cumpleaños._

_—Por supuesto que no —corroboró George con una risita._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_—¡Harry! —dijo Fred, quitando a Percy de en medio de un codazo, y haciendo ante él una profunda reverencia—. Es estupendo verte, chico..._

_—Maravilloso —dijo George, haciendo a un lado a Fred y cogiéndole la mano a Harry—. Sencillamente increíble._

_—Ya vale —dijo la señora Weasley._

_—¡Mamá! —dijo Fred, como si acabara de verla, y también le estrechó la mano—. Esto es fabuloso..._

_—He dicho que ya vale. Hola, Harry, cariño. Supongo que has oído ya todas nuestras emocionantes noticias. —Señaló la insignia de plata recién estrenada que brillaba en el pecho de Percy—. El segundo Premio Anual de la familia _

_—Y último —dijo Fred en un susurro._

_—De eso no me cabe ninguna duda —dijo la señora Weasley._

_—¿Para qué queremos ser prefectos? Le quitaría a la vida su lado divertido._

_—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad—. ¿Cómo es que no estáis camino de Hogsmeade?_

_—Hemos venido a darte un poco de alegría antes de irnos —le dijo Fred guiñándole el ojo misteriosamente—Entra aquí..._

_—Bueno, Harry… cuando estábamos en primero.. y éramos jóvenes, despreocupados e inocentes... —Harry se rió. Dudaba que Fred y George hubieran sido inocentes alguna vez—. Bueno, más inocentes de lo que somos ahora... tuvimos un pequeño problema con Filch._

_—Tiramos una bomba fétida en el pasillo y se molestó._

_—Así que nos llevó a su despacho y empezó a amenazarnos con el habitual..._

_—... castigo..._

_—... de descuartizamiento..._

_—... y fue inevitable que viéramos en uno de sus archivadores un cajón en que ponía «Confiscado y altamente peligroso»._

_—No me digáis... —dijo Harry sonriendo._

_—Bueno, ¿qué habrías hecho tú? —preguntó Fred— George se encargó de distraerlo lanzando otra bomba fétida, yo abrí a toda prisa el cajón y cogí... esto._

_—No fue tan malo como parece —dijo George—. Creemos que Filch no sabía utilizarlo. Probablemente sospechaba lo que era, porque si no, no lo habría confiscado._

_—¿Y sabéis utilizarlo?_

_—Si —dijo Fred, sonriendo con complicidad—. Esta pequeña maravilla nos ha enseñado más que todos los profesores del colegio._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_—¡Ay! No, Fred... Vuelve, vuelve. Ha habido algún error. Dile a George que no... ¡Ay! No, George, no hay espacio. Regresa enseguida y dile a Ron..._

_—A lo mejor Harry nos puede oír, papá... A lo mejor puede ayudarnos a salir..._

_—¿Se lo comió?_

_—Sí —respondió Harry poniéndose en pie—. ¿Qué era?_

_—Caramelo longuilinguo —explicó Fred, muy contento—. Los hemos inventado George y yo, y nos hemos pasado el verano buscando a alguien en quien probarlos..._

_—¡Jo! ¡Espero que esta vez sea igual! —dijo Harry entusiasmado._

_—Bueno, pues yo no —replicó Percy—. Me horroriza pensar cómo estaría mi bandeja de asuntos pendientes si faltara cinco días del trabajo._

_—Desde luego, alguien podría volver a ponerte una caca de dragón, ¿eh, Percy? —dijo Fred._

_—¡Era una muestra de fertilizante proveniente de Noruega! ¡No era nada personal!_

_—Sí que lo era —le susurró Fred a Harry, cuando se levantaban de la mesa—. Se la enviamos nosotros._

_—¡Accio! ¡Accio! ¡Accio!_

_—¡Hemos pasado seis meses desarrollándolos! —le gritó Fred a su madre, cuando ella los tiró._

_—¡Ah, una bonita manera de pasar seis meses! —exclamó ella—. ¡No me extraña que no tuvierais mejores notas!_

_—Estáis todos bien. Estáis vivos, niños..._

_Y, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, cogió a Fred y George y los abrazó con tanta fuerza que sus cabezas chocaron._

_—¡Ay!, mamá... nos estás ahogando..._

_—¡Pensar que os reñí antes de que os fuerais! —dijo la señora Weasley, comenzando a sollozar—. ¡No he pensado en otra cosa! Que si os atrapaba Quien-vosotros-sabéis, lo último que yo os había dicho era que no habíais tenido bastantes TIMOS. Ay, Fred... George..._

_—¿Qué andáis tramando? _

_—Son deberes_

_—No digas tonterías. Todavía estáis de vacaciones._

_—Sí, nos hemos retrasado bastante._

_—No estaréis por casualidad redactando un nuevo cupón de pedido, ¿verdad?. Espero que no se os haya pasado por la cabeza volver a las andadas con los «Sortilegios Weasley»._

_—¡Mamá! Si mañana se estrella el expreso de Hogwarts y George y yo morimos, ¿cómo te sentirías sabiendo que la última cosa que oímos de ti fue una acusación infundada?_

_Todos se rieron, hasta la señora Weasley._

_—¡Se está quedando con nosotros! —dijo Fred en voz alta._

_Repentinamente se quebró la tensión que se había apoderado del Gran Comedor desde la entrada de Moody. Casi todo el mundo se rió, y Dumbledore también, como apreciando la intervención de Fred._

_—No me estoy quedando con nadie, señor Weasley —repuso—, aunque, hablando de quedarse con la gente, este verano me han contado un chiste buenísimo sobre un trol, una bruja y un leprechaun que entran en un bar..._

_—Sí, pero eso fue hace años, ¿no? Además, ¿es que puede haber diversión sin un poco de riesgo? ¡Eh, Ron!, y si averiguamos cómo engañar a Dumbledore, ¿no te gustaría participar?_

_Fred avanzó hasta el borde de la línea y se quedó allí, balanceándose sobre las puntas de los pies como un saltador de trampolín que se dispusiera a tirarse desde veinte metros de altura. Luego, observado por todos los que estaban en el vestíbulo, tomó aire y dio un paso para cruzar la línea. Durante una fracción de segundo, Harry creyó que el truco había funcionado. George, desde luego, también lo creyó, porque profirió un grito de triunfo y avanzó tras Fred. Pero al momento siguiente se oyó un chisporroteo, y ambos hermanos se vieron expulsados del círculo dorado como si los hubiera echado un invisible lanzador de peso. Cayeron al suelo de fría piedra a tres metros de distancia, haciéndose bastante daño, y para colmo sonó un «¡plin!» y a los dos les salió de repente la misma barba larga y blanca._

_En el vestíbulo, todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas. Incluso Fred y George se rieron al ponerse en pie y verse cada uno la barba del otro._

_—Os lo advertí —dijo la voz profunda de alguien que parecía estar divirtiéndose, y todo el mundo se volvió para ver salir del Gran Comedor al profesor Dumbledore. Examinó a Fred y George con los ojos brillantes._

_—¡Ah, lo siento, Neville!. Se me había olvidado. Es la galleta de crema que hemos embrujado._

_Un minuto después las plumas de Neville empezaron a desprenderse, y, una vez que se hubieron caído todas, su aspecto volvió a ser el de siempre. Hasta él se rió._

_—¡Son galletas de canarios!. Las hemos inventado George y yo... Siete sickles cada una. ¡Son una ganga!_

_—Ron, ¿nos puedes prestar a Pigwidgeon? _

_—No, está entregando una carta. ¿Por qué?_

_—Porque George quiere que sea su pareja de baile_

_—Pues porque queremos enviar una carta, so tonto _

_—Fred... George... esperad un momento._

_—Cogedlo_

_—¿Qué? _

_—Que lo cojáis. Yo no lo quiero._

_—Estás mal del coco_

_—No, no lo estoy. Cogedlo y seguid inventando. Para la tienda de artículos de broma._

_—Se ha vuelto majara _

_—Escuchad: si no lo cogéis, pienso tirarlo por el váter. Ni lo quiero ni lo necesito. Pero no me vendría mal reírme un poco. Tal vez todos necesitemos reírnos. Me temo que dentro de poco nos van a hacer mucha falta las risas._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_—Pienso que hicimos bien deshaciéndonos de él_

_—¿Qué ha pasado?._

_—Percy y papá tuvieron una discusión. Yo nunca he visto a papa pelearse con nadie de esa manera. Normalmente la que grita es mamá._

_—Detente!_

_—¿Cómo es que Harry consigue que sus preguntas sean contestadas?._

_—¡Hemos intentado conseguir la información de ustedes durante un mes y no nos han dicho sola cosa! Tu eres demasiado joven, tu no estás en la Orden _

_—¿Que oyeron mis oídos?¿Prefectos de Hogwarts que no desean asistir a sus clases? _

_—Mira lo que tenemos hoy… Es el peor lunes que he visto en mi vida… _

_—Mala suerte hermano pequeño. Puedes comprar un poco de Sangranarices. Es barato, si lo quieres... _

_—¿Por que es barato? _

_—Porque estarás sangrando hasta que te seques, aun no tenemos el antídoto _

_—Déjalo. Creo que tendré que ir a clase… _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cuando todas las voces se desvanecieron, la lámpara se había vuelto totalmente blanca, los muchachos habían recuperado su identidad, sus recuerdos y… su vida. Abrieron los ojos lentamente, y mirando a su alrededor observaron extrañados el comedor en donde se encontraban, los ojos de los gemelos se clavaron en el hombre que, con una sonrisa en el rostro, les observaba.

- Al fin habéis vuelto – dijo el hombre sonriendo.

- Pe-pero…- los dos muchachos observaban atónitos al hombre, según sus recuerdos, él estaba….

- No penséis ahora en eso – se le escucho decir al hombre como si supiera en lo que estaban pensando – tenéis que regresar y pronto.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? – pregunto George al recordar que habían pasado mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

- Mucho, demasiado, según mis cálculos, ya casi es mayo – los gemelos dieron un salto al enterarse de esa noticia.

- ¿Y… ha pasado algo? – temían preguntar eso.

- Si – contesto el hombre – el mundo esta envuelto en una guerra muy sangrienta, han muerto millones de personas y… mucha gente importante – se le oscureció el rostro – el mundo esta a un paso de la destrucción – observo como el rostro de los muchachos – Voldemort ha destruido todo a su paso, y cuando digo todo, es TODO y… a todos – los gemelos ahogaron un grito, sabían que era lo que eso significaba, dejo pasar unos segundos antes de continuar – Hace algún tiempo me di cuenta de algo, de una situación que al principio me había resultado de poca importancia, pero que, al cabo del tiempo, demostró ser de mucha importancia, eso era lo que había cambiado las cosas – los jóvenes le miraban sin entender – No se como, pero puse mi empeño en buscarlos – miro a los otros dos – tenia que encontrarlos y cuanto antes, antes de que  desaparecieran…

- ¿Desaparecer? – interrumpió Fred la charla del hombre.

Entonces el hombre les contó todo lo que sabia de ese lugar, de cómo allí se perdía todo rastro de identidad y se terminaba despareciendo en el olvido, lo que no les contó era como había logrado encontrarles. Al terminar la explicación les dijo que necesitaban regresar.

- ¿Y como? – pregunto uno de ellos, eran lo que estaban pensando ambos. 

- Tenéis que concentraros en regresar, en volver a casa.

- ¿No podemos aparecer?

- No, en este lugar no funciona eso, este lugar funciona con los pensamientos.

- Una pregunta – Fred se había dado cuenta de algo - ¿Por qué no pudimos evadirnos de los mortifagos si sabemos aparecernos?

- Yo también pensé en eso, pero creo que os pusieron algún artefacto para evitar eso, creo recordar que existen collares o dispositivos para evitar que la gente se desaparezca, así el ministerio controla a los presos, aunque creo que Voldemort ha conseguido hacerse con ellos ahora. – Esto sirvió como explicación a la pregunta.

- Entonces, tenemos que pensar en regresar

- Eso es

- Pero, no habrá nada que hacer

- Oh, creo que no, ya os daréis cuenta al llegar.

- Sirius…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Tu no vuelves?

- No puedo, aun no ha llegado mi momento, todavía no puedo regresar. – Fred y George le miraron extrañados. – Ya lo sabréis a su debido tiempo, pero todavía no ha llegado mi hora de regresar, todavía no – dijo lo ultimo de forma melancólica, luego se dirigió a los muchachos – Tenéis que prometerme que no diréis nada, absolutamente nada a nadie, ni siquiera a vuestros padres, ni a Dumbledore, ni a Ron, ni a nadie de la Orden, ni… a Harry, - lo ultimo lo dijo tristemente - nada a nadie, ¿entendido? – Fred y George asintieron con la cabeza – Bien, ahora concéntresen en regresar a casa, en volver, piensen en su hogar – miro a los dos muchachos, estos estaban con los ojos cerrados concentrándose en lo que les decía – bien, sigan pensando, concéntrense en un rostro, en vuestro padre o en vuestra madre e imagínenselo enfrente… deseen regresar, volver a casa, volver al hogar… 

De pronto los dos muchachos desaparecieron de la habitación dejando al hombre solo.

- Espero que esto arregle las cosas – pensó el hombre al salir de la casa.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Fin capitulo

¿Qué les ha parecido?, raro no, pero creo que me ha quedado bien e interesante (eso creo que lo teneis que decidir vosotros, jeje).

Por cierto, hay varias referencias (en este y el capitulo anterior) de unos libros que son mis favoritos, a ver si las averiguas.

Ciao y hasta el proximo capitulo

Pd: Como sufro de hiperactividad mental creo que el siguiente capitulo estara mas o menos… mañana o dentro de dos dias (todo depende de vuestras opiniones, si me dejan reviews lo pongo inmediatamente lo termine y si no…. Tendreis que esperar un par de dias para que me recupere de la depresion que me causa no recibir reviews, jeje, vosotros decidis) 

Ahora si me despido de vosotros, un besazo a todos y todas.


	8. Un cumpleaños especial

Hello, muchas gracias, muchas gracias por los reviews, no saben lo que me alegran la vida. Ahora las contestaciones (y animensen a poner reviews, que no pasa nada por dar una opinión buena o mala, solo quiero saber si la leen y les gusta o no).

**LoBeZnO = GRACIAS, por leerte los tres capitulos a la vez y por dejarme en cada uno un reviews, no sabes cuanto te quiero (mucho, muchos besos). Ahora voy a leer todo lo que tengas escrito, espero que sea muy bueno y cuando acabe te mando reviews (no se si hoy me dara tiempo a todo, quizas mañana, acabo de ver que tienes dos historias largas, que buena noche voy a pasar :-P). Las respuestas a tus dudas, bueno, cuando Remus habla con Harry en ningun momento le dice quien ha sido capturado (te has fijado, lo se, me gusta despistar a las personas, jeje), después, en el siguiente capitulo, te cito una cosa de la carta a ver si entiendes algo ("_y lo mas extraño, Fred y George hay veces que llegan muy tarde a casa") aunque lo entenderas en el capitulo 9. Ahora te dejo con otra cita  del capitulo 1 ("__- Sólo te puedo decir que este lugar esta fuera de los conceptos de tiempo y de espacio, esta fuera de esos límites."). Estoy pensando en hacer una historia de un universo alternativo (lo que pasa en ese tiempo y porque tienen que regresar), ya me lo pensare, ¿qué opinas? Ufff, creo que me ha quedado muy largo, pero te lo mereces, eres la persona que mas reviews me han dejado. Espero que esta vez también te guste el capitulo. Ciao._**

**blackspirit**** = Gracias, me alegra mucho que te gustase el capitulo. Lo se, me gusta confundir a las personas (¿te has fijado?), pero todo tiene explicación, y ademas, asi aparecia otra vez Sirius, es que lo tengo un poco descuidado el pobre, y eso que tiene muchas cosas importantes que hacer (o ver, jeje). Espero que este capitulo tambien te guste, es mas tranquilo que los demas.**

**lix**** = Muchas gracias, muchas gracias, espero que sigas leyendo la historia, y dejes reviews. Creo que el toque de misterio y de intriga viene por tragarme siempre ese tipo de libro, y creo que eso se pega, jeje. Espero que este capitulo te guste, es el primero que no lleva algo de eso (o si, puedo tener un as escondido en la manga, todo puede ocurrir). Muchos besos.**

Ahora ya pueden disfrutar de este capitulo que es la solucion a esta ecuación == 8 horas de clase + 2 horas de autobús + dolor de cabeza insistente = capitulo 8. Ya lo ven, soy muy rara, pero yo soy asi, ("loca reconocida"). Ciao y disfruten.

**Capitulo 8_Un cumpleaños especial**

Tres adolescentes se encontraban en el salón del número 4 de Privet Drive charlando animadamente, a pesar de estar separados durante solo un mes, a ellos les parecía una eternidad. En una silla se encontraba el único joven que vivía en la casa y miraba sonriente a las dos personas que se encontraban sentadas en el sillón, hablaban de forma animada de lo sucedido hace un rato.

- Tendrías que haber visto la cara que pusiste al abrir la puerta – comento uno de invitados, era un muchacho pelirrojo, un poco mas alto que los demás, y el mejor amigo del chico, en esos momentos se encontraba de pie y gesticulaba parodiando el recibimiento que habían tenido ambos.

- Ron!!! Deja de hacer el idiota – salto la otra persona, ella era la compañera inseparable de ambos muchachos y, cabe decir, la mas sensata. - ¿Qué hubieras hecho tu si te sintieras amenazado? – dijo levantándose y encarándose con el muchacho, el otro no respondió y siguió escenificando la escena en la que Harry casi les echaba una maldición a ambos. – Hombres!!! – Hermione se dio por vencida y se sentó de golpe en el sofá.

Harry estaba sentado en la silla observando divertido la escena, "nunca cambiaran", pensó al observar la medio discusión de ambos. Se encontraba de nuevo seguro en aquella casa y mas con esa compañía, todos los males se habían disipado en cuanto recibió el abrazo de sus amigos cuando se desprendieron de la capa invisible (cogida "prestada" a un miembro de la orden, tal y como explico Ron, cosa que  a Hermione no le había hecho mucha gracia). Desde ese momento estaban sentados en el salón los tres y poniéndoles al día de ese mes separados, bueno, mas o menos, ya que Harry no les pudo sacar nada de lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico, pero quitando eso, le agradaba ver como Ron y Hermione le explicaban como estaban las cosas en la Madriguera y los gestos que hacia Ron al explicar sucesos divertidos (como cuando a su padre le exploto una radio al intentar meter unas pilas, claro que como puso las pilas al revés y cruzo los cables de dentro… o como cuando el pastel que habían hecho manualmente su madre y la madre de Hermione desapareció "misteriosamente" de la cocina al segundo de sacarla del horno, suceso en que los gemelos habían tenido mucho que ver… ) y muchas cosas mas que Harry ya había leído en las cartas que se enviaban pero que era muchísimo mejor ver a Ron intentando explicárselo con gestos. En definitiva, era agradable para él tener de vuelta a sus amigos.

- ¿Tienes algo de beber? – dijo de repente Ron sintiendo la boca seca a causa de tanto hablar y dirigiéndose a Harry que en esos momentos se encontraba riendo en la silla a causa de la ultima anécdota contada.

- Ehmm, creo que si, voy a ver – dijo este levantándose de la silla, o mas bien, pasando un pie por encima de ella, ya que se encontraba con el respaldo por delante, tal y como se había sentado al principio de la conversación - ¿Queréis algo en especial?, agua, zumo, limonada, coca-cola… - iba diciendo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

- Lo que quieras estará bien – contesto Hermione desde el salón respondiendo a la pregunta por los dos. 

Al ver que Harry desaparecía de la vista de ambos, se dirigió a Ron que estaba sentado a su lado y le susurró – No crees que está un poco raro, no se, parece que se le ilumino el rostro cuando nos vio aparecer.

- Si, ahora que lo dices… parece muy contento de que estemos aquí, no se le ha quitado la cara de felicidad desde que nos ha visto – le respondió con el mismo tono Ron. - ¿Crees que ha sido por lo de…? Ya sabes – sus ojos se dirigieron a las muñecas, ambos tenían conocimiento de lo sucedido, ya que Harry se lo había comentado en carta.

- No se, creo que no es eso, es otra cosa – susurro pensativa la muchacha, parecía que intuía algo.

- Hey, os he traído Coca-cola, espero que os guste – en esos momentos hizo su aparición Harry desde la cocina portando tres latas de cola-cola en equilibrio una encima de la otra. Al entrar al salón, la que estaba mas arriba abandono su posición, pero Harry con un rápido movimiento la agarro antes de caer al suelo.

- Veo que no has perdido tus reflejos de buscador – rió Ron viendo divertido la escena y levantándose para ayudar a Harry.

- Si, pero todavía no he mejorado las caídas – contesto riendo Harry mientras se levantaba del suelo. – Toma – le entrego una de las latas a Ron y acercándose al sillón le entrego la otra a su amiga, después se sentó de nuevo en la silla, en la misma posición de antes y, abriendo la lata, bebió un sorbo con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos se encontró de frente a Ron, de pie y mirando extrañado la lata. 

- ¿No tenias sed? – pregunto, le parecía extraña la situación.

- Si, pero… ¿Cómo se abre esta cosa? – dijo enseñándole la lata cerrada a la que observaba detenidamente Ron como intentando desentrañar los misterios que ese cilindro encerraba.

Al principio ni Harry ni Hermione sabían a lo que se refería el chico, pero de pronto, como dándose cuenta de que Ron había crecido en el mundo mágico, y por lo tanto, no sabia utilizar muchas cosas _muggles_ (no mágicas) empezaron a soltar carcajadas al darse cuenta de su error, lo que para ambos era una cosa corriente, para Ron no lo era. Este, extrañado, miro a ambos sin saber el motivo de las risas, no veía la gracia en esa situación.

Hermione, al darse cuenta de la mirada de Ron, se levanto del sofá y, acercándose a él le quito la lata de la mano.

- Mira – decía mientras se contenía la risa, cosa a la que no ayudaba mucho una persona que se encontraba en una silla y que parecía que tenia un ataque de risa – ¿ves esto? – le señalo una anilla que se encontraba en un extremo, el otro asintió - Ahora tienes que tirar de ella, y con esto se abre la lata – dijo entregándole de nuevo el objeto.

- Aaaaahhhh, así que esto sirve para guardar líquido, pero que cosas inventan los _muggles – dijo Ron mientras cogia la anilla y empezaba a tirar de ella._

- Lo siento Ron, no me acordaba que no sabias mucho del mundo _muggle _– dijo Harry desde la silla como disculpándose de las carcajadas que había tenido a su costa.

- No pasa nada. Esto no se abre – decía con cara de esfuerzo intentando abrir la lata.

- Estas tirando en la dirección equivocada – Ron se encontraba tirando hacia fuera, y como es lógico, la lata no se habría – coge la anilla y tira hacia ti.

- Ok – Ron hizo lo que le había indicado Harry y, por fin, la lata se abría, pero… al ser movida anteriormente, el líquido salio disparado hacia Ron empapándole toda la ropa. - ¿Qué ha pasado? 

- Harry!!!! – se oyó el grito de Hermione, esta si sabia lo que había pasado y dirigió una mirada de sospecha a Harry, que a duras penas se aguantaba el estomago de la risa, reconocía la cara de culpable de su amigo.

- Oh, es que no me pude resistir – dijo este mientras se acercaba a Ron y le pasaba su lata medio llena. – Lo siento Ron, esto es lo que pasa cuando agitas una lata y después se abre – le dijo en modo de explicación – Ven, vamos a mi habitación para que te pongas algo seco – le cogio del brazo y se lo llevo a la parte de arriba de la casa, Ron todavía llevaba la cara de sorpresa y de no comprender lo que había pasado.

- Así que esta era la sorpresa – decía Harry sentado sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y mirando como Ron se ponía ropa limpia, ropa que le quedaba un poco mejor que a Harry ya que su amigo era mas alto y las mangas no se tenían que recoger y no le quedaba tan grande como a Harry.

- Oh, si, lo llevábamos planeando desde principio de verano – contesto este mientras se colocaba el jersey que Harry le había sacado del armario anteriormente. – Lo mas complicado fue conseguir la capa, pero tuvimos cierta ayuda. ¿Qué tal me queda? – en esos instantes ya se había terminado de vestir.

- Mejor que a mí – reconoció Harry – Vamos a bajar – dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

- Y esto no es todo – decía Ron mientras bajaban los dos por las escaleras – Vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños.

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues, vamos a dar una vuelta por el barrio, ir a alguna parte, algo para celebrarlo.

- Si, es buena idea, ya sé, vamos a un centro comercial que acaban de inaugurar cerca de aquí.

- ¿Qué es un "centro comercial"?

- Ya lo verás. Eh, Hermione, ¿te apetece ir? – acababan de llegar al comedor, al verlos, esta rápidamente guardo algo en la bolsa que llevaba, gesto del que no se dieron cuenta ninguno de los muchachos.

- Oh, si, me gustaría, pero antes – miro a Harry – tenemos que hacer algo para que no te reconozca nadie.

- El eterno problema – dijo este quejándose y dándose un golpe en la cabeza con una mano, como si se diera cuenta en ese momento de eso.

- Bueno, bueno, no te quejes tanto, toma esto – la muchacha sacó un frasco de la mochila que portaba, era una botellita pequeña que contenía un liquido de un color azulado, tras comprobar que esa era la que buscaba se la entrego a Harry – ve al baño y lavate el pelo con esto.

- ¿Qué es?

- Una poción que me dio Tonks.

- Y, ¿para que sirve? – pregunto Ron mirando desconfiadamente la botella.

- Ya lo veras, venga, ve – indico con gesto a Harry para que se lavase el pelo.

- Bien, bien, lo que tu digas.

Al cabo de un rato apareció Harry de nuevo en el salón, estaba secándose el pelo con una toalla.

- ¿Qué era esa cosa?, me esta picando todo el pelo – decía este quejándose.

- Eso es buena señal, significa que hace efecto.

- ¿Y que tiene que hacer?, no quiero tener cosas raras por el pelo – decía mientras seguía frotándose la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, no es nada malo – esta vez era Ron quien hablaba, en el rato en que Harry había estado en el baño consiguió que Hermione le explicase lo que hacia la poción.

- ¿Tarda mucho? – cada vez le picaba mas la cabeza.

- No, creo que no – dijo Hermione mientras observaba el pelo de Harry – creo que ya esta funcionando. Mírate en un espejo.

Obedeciendo a su amiga, y con curiosidad por ver lo que le estaba pasando, fue hasta un espejo grande que había en una pared del salón y se miró, primero no vio nada raro al retirar la toalla, pero poco a poco, mientras disminuía el picor en la cabeza, pudo observar como su pelo negro y rebelde iba cambiando de color, las puntas se volvieron de un color tirando a pelirrojo y se extendió por toda la superficie hasta que no quedo ni rastro de su color original.

- Guau – exclamo al ver su nuevo aspecto.

- Pareces un pariente perdido de mi familia – dijo Ron mientras veía el nuevo aspecto de su amigo, pues parecía que ambos tenían el mismo color de pelo y cualquiera que los viera pensaría que o eran hermanos o eran primos muy cercanos. Al oír este comentario Harry sonrió, le hubiera gustado pertenecer a esa familia, ese era un deseo que tenia desde que conoció a todos sus componentes.

- La película ha estado genial.

- Si, ha sido magnifico cuando han secuestrado el barco.

- ¿Y como se convertían en esqueletos a la luz de la luna? Fantástico, realmente tiene unos efectos especiales grandiosos.

Acababan de salir del cine y se encontraban caminando por la calle comentando la película que acababan de ver, Ron y Harry estaban especialmente animados, ya que para ellos era la primera vez que iban al cine (por unas cosas o por otras no habían ido nunca) y ahora era como dos críos pequeños con zapatos nuevos.

- Hey, en guardia – habían llegado a un parque y Ron esgrimió a modo de espada un palo largo que había encontrado en el suelo – Rescatare a la chica.

- No capitán Sparrow, no dejare que te la lleves – ahora era Harry quien esgrimía un palo y le seguía la corriente a Ron.

- Yo te rescatare Hermione, no temas – dijo Ron y los dos chicos empezaron a realizar una especie de pelea de espadas, parecida a la que habían visto en la película, pero en este caso lo que chocaban era los palos de madera que utilizaban de arma.

- Chicos – Hermione intento mediar entre ellos, pero ninguno le hacia caso, estaban muy metidos en su papel.

- Ríndete ahora o muere –Harry había acorralado a Ron en un árbol  y le amenazaba con la punta del palo.

- Nunca! – dijo este mientras se apartaba del árbol y evitaba a Harry.

- No escaparas.

De nuevo estaban corriendo por el parque persiguiéndose y revolcándose por el suelo, y tras ellos iba Hermione resignada, no comprendía como dos personas de dieciséis años se comportaban de esa manera.

- Chicos, chicos – llego a donde estos se encontraban, ahora habían iniciado una fingida pelea en los columpios, Ron se encontraba en lo alto del tobogán y Harry estaba escalando o por lo menos intentaba subir por una cuerda amarrada al tobogán – Tenemos que regresar – señaló el reloj que llevaba.

- Oh, de acuerdo – dijo Ron mientras se tiraba por el tobogán – Pero que conste que yo he ganado.

- No, no, no, no has rescatado a la prisionera.

- Yo no necesito que me rescaten.

- Igual que en la película – exclamo uno de los dos muchachos a lo que Hermione les dio la espalda y empezó a andar en una dirección determinada.

- Iguales, iguales – comento el otro muchacho y ambos corrieron para alcanzar a la chica.

- ¿Ya terminaron con sus jueguecitos? – pregunto ella al ver que llegaban a su lado, Ron y Harry asintieron con la cabeza. – Bien, porque nos están esperando, vamos.

Mientras salían del parque seguían hablando del maravilloso día que habían pasado los tres juntos, ya que antes de ir al cine habían estado viendo las tiendas que tenia el centro y explicando a Ron como funcionaban muchas de esas cosas (principalmente en la tienda de electrónica y música), después habían ido a un burguer a comer y seguidamente al cine.

- En cuanto volvamos a la escuela le tengo que dar las gracias a Dumbledore por dejarles venir – Hermione y Ron le habían explicado a Harry que sin la ayuda del director no lo podían haber encontrado y que era él la persona que les ayudo con el plan para verle y además, era quien había arreglado todo para que sus tíos y su primo no le arruinasen el día (la reunión era un engaño para que se alejasen de la casa, pero aun así estaba protegido, aunque no supiera cómo). 

En esos instantes paso corriendo un niño por enfrente de ellos y una mujer detrás gritando.

- ¡Mark! Para un momento. No querrás ir a casa tan sucio, déjame al menos limpiarte la cara.

Parecía que esa mujer no era su madre, era demasiado joven para ser la madre del niño que parecía tener más o menos diez años, más bien parecía su niñera y por el modo de hablarle, eso lo confirmaba.

Los tres muchachos vieron como al cabo de un instante la chica le dio alcance y forcejeando con el logro limpiarle la cara de todo el barro que llevaba y agarrándole de forma que no se le volviera a escapar salieron del parque.

- Pobrecillo, menuda niñera. 

- ¿Ha dicho Mark?, creo que me suena ese nombre y no se de qué – dijo Harry, pero desecho la idea inmediatamente – Eh, Hermione – se acababa de dar cuenta de algo – por aquí no se va a mi casa.

- Lo se, vamos a otro sitio – Harry le miro dudando y dirigió la mirada a Ron que negó con la cabeza, (tampoco sabia a donde se dirigían) así que tenían que seguir a Hermione.

Abandonaron el parque por una de las múltiples verjas que este tenia, era un parque rodeado de vallas que evitaban la perdida de pelotas y separaba la carretera de las zonas verdes, en donde los niños podían jugar sin que nadie les molestase, se había inaugurado a la vez que el centro comercial (es decir unos meses atrás) y era muy popular en esa pequeña población, diariamente iban muchas personas o niños a ese lugar a jugar o sencillamente a pasear bajo las sombras de los árboles.

- Hermione, creo que te tiembla la mochila – en esos instantes se encontraban caminando por una gran avenida cuando Ron se dio cuenta de que la pequeña bolsa que llevaba colgada Hermione del hombro había empezado a moverse.

- Oh no – dijo esta comprobando que lo que decía el muchacho era verdad, su cara se puso pálida y empezó a mirar por todos lados de la calle – Síganme rápido!!! – grito y los dos chicos que la acompañaban empezaron a correr detrás de la muchacha que iba directa a un callejón medio escondido.

- Pero, pero ¿que pasa? – intentaban preguntar.

- Solo siganme, después se lo explico, tenemos que escondernos.

- ¿Crees que quien-tu-sabes esta por aquí? – pregunto Ron mientras corría al lado de Harry.

- No creo, pero si Hermione dice que nos escondamos será por algo. – contesto este jadeando.

- Aquí, vengan aquí detrás.

Los dos muchachos corrieron a donde les indicaba su amiga, se había metido en el callejón y se escondía detrás de unos contenedores. Al llegar estos les indico que guardaran silencio poniéndose un dedo sobre la boca y con la otra mano tocando la mochila que portaba.

Aguardaron varios minutos en esa posición, silenciosos y sin atreverse a moverse, hasta que de repente Hermione sonrió y se levanto del suelo.

- Al fin se han ido.

- ¿Quiénes se han ido?

- ¿Había algún mortifago por aquí? – pregunto Harry como comprendiendo a lo que se refería su amiga.

- No se quienes eran o si eran mortifagos, pero había que esconderse, no venían con buenas intenciones.

- ¿Cómo lo sabias? 

- Por esto – sacó de la mochila una pequeña peonza de cristal que en esos instantes estaba quieta en la mano de Hermione.

- Un chivatoscopio de bolsillo!! – exclamo Ron 

- ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido?

- Soy mas precavida que vosotros dos – sonrió la muchacha al ver la cara de sus amigos.- Además los de la orden del fénix no nos hubieran dejado venir sin protección.

- ¿Es seguro? – Ron estaba examinándolo de cerca, se lo había cogido a Hermione.

- Si, lo comprobé antes de venir, y funciona de verdad.

- Bien – le devolvió el aparato a lo que ella lo metió de nuevo en la mochila.

- ¿Qué mas cosas llevas ahí? – pregunto Harry intrigado debido al gran tamaño que tenia la mochila, de momento sabían que llevaba el chivatoscopio y que había llevado la poción para cambiarle el color de pelo de Harry solo por ese día.

- Bueno, pues un sensor de ocultamiento pequeño que me presto Tonks, uno que utiliza en su trabajo de aurora normalmente, y varias cosas mas.

- Pareces muy bien preparada.

- Si, hay que estar muy preparada estos días – contesto la chica con orgullo.

- Oh, si, ya sabemos que eres muy inteligente y que…..

- JASP – dijo rápidamente Harry evitando así el comienzo de una nueva discusión de sus amigos, habían pasado el día fenomenal y no quería que acabase mal.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto Ron olvidándose inmediatamente de lo que iba a decir a Hermione.

- JASP, Joven Aunque Sobradamente Preparado, es de un anuncio que vi el otro día en la televisión.

- Lo dicho, los _muggles_ inventan cada cosa.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

FIN CAPITULO

El final no me gusta, pero lo siento, estoy un poco densa para pensar mas, ¿Qué opinan?, los lectores son los que tienen la ultima opinión.

Este capitulo va con dedicatorias y las situaciones que describo son algunas veridicas (y si no preguntenle a una amiga mia y como me dejo la camiseta con su "lata"). 

Espero que hayan pasado un buen rato. 

Muchos besos y hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	9. Decisiones

Hello!!!! Saludos a tod@s, y gracias por pasar por este humilde fic (:-P).

Muchos besos a tod@s los que lo leen y especialmente a todos los que me dejan reviews (a esos millones de gracias y abrazos - ¡Como os quiero!-). 

Disculpen por la tardanza, yo, que habitualmente actualizo cada dos o tres dias, este capitulo me ha costado un poco. No, no es porque me bloquee, es que pasan las cosas tan a la vez que es difícil describirlo, aunque creo que no me ha quedado tan mal (eso a mi gusto, los que opinan son los lectores).

El capitulo 10 ya esta en marcha (y el 11 tambien!!!), asi que si no surgen trabajos u cosas indeseables, lo tendran pronto todo (ah, y tambien que los personajes me dejen hacer lo que yo quiero, es que a veces hacen lo que les da la gana, jeje).

Ahora las contestaciones (pocos reviews, aunque lo poco es mucho, son muy importantes para mi).

** lix = Si, el capitulo es tranquilo, ya era hora de descansar un poco, demasiadas emociones fuertes dañan al corazon, jeje. Ademas, habia que hacer algo bueno para el cumpleaños de Harry (en los libros nunca lo celebra ¿te has fijado?, ademas, según como esta de animo –riesgo de suicidio, depresion, visiones, sensación de culpa, etc… que no se curan tan fácilmente, sabes- ahí que darle algo para ver la vida de forma positiva. Por cierto, el capitulo lo pense en una "interesantisima" clase de la universidad, la idea, después por si sola se fue desarrollando. Espero que este capi tambien te guste.**

**LoBeZnO = Gracias por el review :-D. Me acabo de copiar tus dos historias al disco duro y ya casi acabo con ellas, estan interesantes, y creo que ya se de un libro (bueno, libros) que me voy a leer en cuanto acabe "Los pilares de la Tierra" que es que me estoy leyendo, voy a cogerme de la biblioteca los de "Dune", me has dejado con el gusanillo de eso, jeje. Bueno, pasando a otra cuestion, parece que me has leido el pensamiento, aquí tienes de nuevo a los gemelos, esos personajes hacen lo que les da la gana y todo lo que hacen me coge desprevenida (casi todo lo referente a ellos no lo habia pensado en un principio, jeje). Y esperar pacientemente….. Ya tienes aquí el capitulo recien salido del horno (como quinen dice) Disfruta y muchos besos.**

Y ahora el capitulo, disfruten y dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!! (o si no, disfruten con la historia y ya me dejaran reviews cuando quieran). 

**Capitulo 9_Decisiones**

Guillaume Perkins se encontraba de pie en la cima cercana a un pueblo y podía divisar desde allí todo el valle, que se extendía a sus pies como si fuera un mapa multicolor formado por diferentes recuadros de campos de cultivo. Desde ahí tenia que vigilar la llegada de un grupo de mortifagos con una preciada carga que, según las informaciones que les habían llegado, eran de bastante valor. Él era uno de los múltiples aprendices a mortifagos al servicio del Lord Oscuro, estaba orgulloso de poder servir a ese hombre, eso representaba poder y era lo que quería: dominación y someter a la gente, por eso se había unido a Lord Voldemort. 

Mientras esperaba recordó el día en que abandonó la escuela, parecía ya lejos aquellos momentos y eso  que sólo habían transcurrido unas semanas, estaban a finales del mes de junio, "mañana seria julio", pensó. Vio como el sol se ubicaba en lo alto del cielo, tan brillante, le hacia recordar el brillo de la snitch cuando la cogia en los partidos de quiddith en su colegio, "esos días ya no regresarían", recordó con nostalgia, ya era todo un hombre y un futuro mortifago.

Se arrebujó más en la capa que llevaba, a pesar de estar en pleno verano, odiaba esos días en concreto, llevaba puesta una capa bastante mas gruesa de lo habituada, estaba prevenido, y por eso había venido con mas abrigo de lo que usualmente se podía utilizar en esa parte de Inglaterra en pleno verano, agradecía la información proporcionada por otro aprendiz, cualquiera que no estuviera preparado estaría desprevenido ante esa situación, una sonrisa le asomó por entre los pliegues de la bufanda que portaba: los planes de su señor estaban saliendo a la perfección.

Poco a poco el día estaba dando a su fin, el sol empezaba a esconderse tras las montañas que se encontraban a su espalda, el muchacho miró el reloj que portaba, se empezaba a ponerse nervioso, ya tendrían que estar llegando, eso no era bueno, esta era su primera misión importante y significaba mucho para él y en apariencia era lo mas fácil del mundo: ser el contacto entre el grupo de mortifagos que atacaron una base de aurores y llevarlos a una localización determinada por medio del traslador que portaba. Si, era lo mas sencillo, y por eso mandaban a aprendices a servir de contactos en los traslados de prisioneros ya que los lugares donde se encerraban cambiaban cada vez por seguridad y para prevenir ataques de los malditos aurores y trabajadores del ministerio, lo único que nunca cambiaba era los primeros sitios a donde los llevaban al capturarlos (cuevas y casas abandonadas principalmente).

Miró nerviosamente el reloj de nuevo, la tardanza nunca era buena señal. Esperó dos horas más, apoyándose en el árbol que dominaba la colina, y cuando su sombra se confundía con la oscuridad creciente de la tarde decidió que ya había trascurrido suficiente tiempo y, agarrando un periódico viejo que se encontraba tirado a un lado del árbol, desapareció del lugar, rogando que su llegada con las manos vacías no supusiese mas que unas cuantas torturas y no la muerte a manos de su admirado y despiadado maestro.

***** 

- George…

- ¿Qué Fred?

- ¿Dónde estamos ahora?

- Ehmm… - el joven pelirrojo miró a su alrededor, estaban de pie en medio de nubes que flotaban a su lado, no se le hacia conocido el sitio – No lo se – respondió a su hermano gemelo. 

Los dos estaban flotando en medio de aquella nada, al principio, cuando abandonaron el lugar del que provenían, iban a una velocidad muy rápida, tanto que no distinguían por donde pasaban, pero de repente se pararon en ese lugar, era como si ese fuera su lugar de destino.

Al cabo de un rato, al ver que no iban a ningún lado, ambos se sentaron encima de una nube cercana.

- Fred, ¿sabes qué era ese lugar? – uno de los dos se incorporo en la nube, llevaban largo rato tumbados en ella y observando el ir y venir de las demás. Esa pregunta le rondaba la cabeza desde hace rato.

- No lo se – dijo el otro desde su posición en la nube, estaba con los ojos cerrados y con las manos detrás de la cabeza, en modo de reflexión, él también estaba pensando en aquella pregunta desde hace rato. – Quizás, puede ser… – decía mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados, al cabo de un rato negó con la cabeza mientras decía – no lo creo – pensaba en voz alta.

- ¿Y como crees que llegamos allí? – su hermano se tumbó de nuevo en la nube.

- Lo he estado pensando… creo que inconscientemente queríamos escapar de la guerra que comienza y… escapar de los mortifagos que nos atraparon.

- ¿Pero por qué fuimos a ese lugar y no a otro? – muchas preguntas le rondaban por la mente mientras observaba las nubes que pasaban por encima de él.

- No lo se, puede que quisiéramos disfrutar de las cosas que a partir de ahora no tendremos, me refiero, claro, a no tener preocupaciones y poder jugar todos los días, cosas que al crecer se van perdiendo junto con la ilusión de disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida… Nos hacemos adultos, ¿sabes George?, y eso significa responsabilidades y… ¡Agh! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – el muchacho se toco dolorido la cabeza y miro a su derecha, su hermano le había dado una colleja a mitad de la conversación.

- Creo, Fred – decía riendo el otro joven – que ese lugar te ha trastornado la mente – Al cabo de unos momentos se calmó y añadió – Pero creo que lo que dices es verdad, a partir de este momento nada será igual y tenemos que afrontar la vida tal y como se nos presente, tenemos responsabilidades y eso significa madurar – termino en tono serio.

- Bueno, bueno, creo que los dos hemos llegado a la misma conclusión, pero… - se paró y al cabo de unos segundos continuó en tono alegre – eso no significa que tengamos que perder nuestro espíritu de niños, podemos disfrutar de la vida y de todo lo que nos ofrece sin tener que convertirnos en dos adultos serios y aburridos.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, vamos a alegrar la vida a la gente – George se quedo pensativo - ¿Qué te parece si inauguramos la tienda este año?, creo que las bromas podrían conseguir que la gente se olvide un poco de la guerra en la que estamos involucrados.

- Oye, buena idea, y se me ha ocurrido que podemos inventar algunas bromas para combatir a los mortifagos, ¿te imaginas lo que podríamos hacer para pelear contra ellos?, trampas, paralizantes escondidos, galletas de canario especiales, etc..... – iba diciendo el muchacho mientras trazaba en el aire formas imposibles.

Siguieron hablando de las cosas que podían hacer e inventar para luchar contra los seguidores de Voldemort, algunas de esas ideas eran bastante interesantes y otras eran un poco absurdas, pero todas podían servir en eso momentos ya que cualquier ayuda era bien recibida si se luchaba contra el mal.

De repente, en medio de la entretenida e interesante conversación que tenían, el panorama ante ellos cambio, las nubes se retiraron rápidamente dejando sitio a una estancia circular, ellos dos se encontraban en medio de todo y observaban atónitos el lugar donde se encontraban en esos momentos: la sala era de un verde bastante claro, casi blanco, y enfrente de ellos se encontraban tres puertas, todas iguales a simple vista.

Al terminar de ver todo lo que les rodeaba, una especie de resplandor empezó en un extremo de la habitación, en la parte de encima de las puertas, y se fue extendiendo hasta dar la vuelta completa a la sala. Mientras pasaba por encima de la pared iba dejando entrever unas letras, cuando llego al lugar de donde había comenzado, la luz se apagó y se pudo ver claramente que era lo que estaba escrito en la pared: 

"_Son nuestras elecciones las que muestran lo que somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades._" 

Y debajo de esa frase se podía leer otra 

"_Caminantes perdidos, esta es la sala de las decisiones, elijan el destino que quieran seguir, más, tengas en cuenta la opinión de lo más profundo de su corazón"_

Al terminar de leer las frases en las tres puertas que había enfrente de ellos aparecieron diferentes imágenes: en la puerta de la izquierda se empezó a dibujar una especie de foto donde aparecían ellos dos solos; en la del centro, lo mismo, pero con la excepción de que aparecían acompañados de sus padres y hermanos; y en la de la derecha lo mismo aunque esta vez si estaba su hermano Percy que en la fotografía anterior no estaba. 

Los dos jóvenes miraban detenidamente las tres puertas, todas iguales, pero todas diferentes, todas con lo mismo, pero todas distintas…..

¿Qué puerta elegir? ¿Qué puerta les conduciría de vuelta a casa? ¿Qué puerta les permitiría evitar el desastre predecido por Sirius? ¿Qué puerta era la correcta? ¿Cuál seria el destino que iban a elegir? ¿Qué decisión tomar?.............

*****

Una sombra oscura se deslizo furtivamente por los pasadizos de las frías y lúgubres mazmorras en donde se encerraban y torturaban a los prisioneros capturados en los ataques perpetrados en mitad de esa despiadada guerra. Los pliegues de la capa negra que llevaba no dejaban ver la identidad de la persona que caminaba en esos instantes por los pasillos, la cara cubierta hasta arriba del todo ocultando su rostro gracias a la gran capucha que portaba, se podía confundir con la oscuridad del recinto y eso era lo que deseaba: pasar inadvertido. 

Siguió caminando, ajeno a los gritos de suplica que llegaban de las celdas, impasible ante el dolor que sufrían los encerrados allí, "pronto se les acabaría ese sufrimiento, muy pronto", pensó, "tan pronto como venga mi señor y les mate", una fugaz sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero tan pronto como vino se fue, tenia una misión que hacer.

A mitad de pasillo se paró, frente a él estaba la puerta de una celda y, como en todas las demás, de esta salían los gritos de personas gritando. Tocó la puerta, alguien desde dentro abrió la rejilla que permitía ver el interior, al ver que el carcelero/torturador se asomaba, destapo un poco su cara, lo suficiente para que el otro pudiera reconocerlo e inmediatamente se la volvió a cubrir.

- ¿Alguna noticia?

- Ninguna.

- En un mes ¡!!!NO HABÉIS CONSEGUIDO SACARLES NADA!!!

- No señor, no quieren hablar, ni uno ni otro – dijo el carcelero.

Una mueca apareció en el rostro del otro hombre, eso no era lo pensado, no podía creer como un par de _muggles se resistieran tanto a las torturas de los terribles mortifagos._

- Nunca os lo diré – la voz de una mujer resonó en la mazmorra hasta llegar a oído del visitante.

- _Crucio!!! _

Un mortifago se encargo de callarla, ahora los gritos que se oían eran de dolor mezclados con otros gritos, esta vez de hombre, que también mostraban la firme decisión de no decir ni palabra.

El hombre vestido de negro contemplo la escena que pudo ver a través de las rejas, un matrimonio atado a la pared siendo torturado para sacarles cierta información que podría proporcionar a su maestro algo muy valioso.

- Dime, ¿Por qué es tan importante la localización de esa persona? – la voz de su interlocutor le devolvió a la realidad.

- Porque Noor, mi querido compañero, es muy especial para el maestro – contesto al otro hombre de forma calmada y así dio por finalizada la conversación. "Y porque tiene un poder oculto muy valioso" pensó mientras desandaba el camino de vuelta a la casa, sus ojos grises y fríos revelaban que sólo él, entre todos los seguidores de Lord Voldemort, sabia cual era la verdadera razón para retener a esa pareja, pues él era en quien mas confiaba el dueño y señor de aquella casa aparentemente abandonada en donde se encontraba ahora y era ahí donde se reunían la mayor parte de sus mas terribles seguidores: los mortifagos.

*****

- Liz, Liz, ¿estas bien?

- Mmmmm – todo lo veía oscuro, pero poco a poco la visión fue aclarándose y los colores fueron formando una forma, una cara, al principio borrosa pero que al cabo de unos segundos se transformo en el rostro de una muchacha que le miraba preocupada - ¿Robin? – le dolía la cabeza muchísimo.

- Si, esa soy yo. Ahora descansa, te has desmayado – la otra joven le colocó una almohada debajo de la cabeza.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado?

- No lo se, hace un momento estábamos hablando y de repente te has puesto pálida y te has desmayado.

- No recuerdo nada.

- He dicho que no te levantes – la empujo suavemente de nuevo al suelo – Espera a que se te pase el mareo.

- De acuerdo – contesto la otra desde el suelo, aunque lo negara, su cara pálida delataba su estado.

- Te voy a traer un poco de agua, no te preocupes, se donde esta – dijo lo ultimo rápidamente  al ver el intento de levantarse de su amiga.

Al cabo de un rato se encontraban las dos muchachas sentadas de nuevo en la cama hablando, el mareo ya se le había pasado hace poco a una de ellas y retornaban la conversación que habían interrumpido.

- No se como soportas vivir sola aquí, no me gusta, todo es tan grande – una muchacha pelirroja estaba hablando mientras observaba la habitación de su amiga, era enorme, había que reconocerlo.

- Mis padres regresaran pronto, ya hace un mes que se fueron, habrán tenido éxito en su negocio, seguro. Además, ya estoy acostumbrada a que me dejen sola.

- ¿Por qué no te vienes a mi casa a dormir? Creo que estarás mejor allí.

- Robin, ya te lo he dicho, me siento segura aquí, no se, es una sensación que tengo, me da seguridad la casa.

- ¿Seguridad?, ufff, es demasiado grande para mi, yo me perdería aquí.

- Oh no – contesto la otra muchacha y tirándole uno de los cojines que adornaban – no te perderás, la conoces casi mejor que yo.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – echo una mirada picara a su amiga y cogiendo otro de los cojines que tenia la cama, empezó con su amiga una guerra de almohadas.

- Echare de menos esto – las dos muchachas se encontraban tumbadas y sudorosas en la gran cama, la guerra de cojines había acabado con las dos cansadísimas. Ahora una de ellas estaba pensando en voz alta

- Yo también – dijo la otra – Robin ¿Por que te cambian de colegio?

- Es… digamos… - la muchacha pelirroja no encontraba las palabras necesarias para responderle a su mejor amiga – un colegio especial.

- ¿No sabrás si quedan plazas? Puede que convenza a mi padre para que me mande allí, ya sabes, tiene muchas influencias.

- No lo se – como le podía decir a su amiga que para entrar a ese colegio se requerían unas cualidades "especiales", algo que ella había descubierto hacia poco tiempo. Miró la cara de su amiga, le gustaría que fueran ambas juntas, pero no podría ser… - Quizás haya alguna – no le gustaba mentir a su amiga, pero eso era una mentira piadosa.

- Vale, en cuanto regrese mis padres se lo digo. Me gustaría tanto que siguiéramos las dos juntas en clase.

- A mi también, a mi también. – respondió Robin mirando al techo de la amplia habitación, le entristecía pensar que dentro de un mes abandonaría a su amiga y se iría a estudiar a ese lugar, aunque… por otra parte, tenia ilusión por comenzar a aprender en ese colegio, era tan fabuloso todo lo que había descubierto en los libros del colegio que a veces le parecía vivir un sueño…

El ruido del timbre de la puerta resonó por toda la casa, al oírlo, Robin se levanto rápidamente de la cama.

- Oh no, mis padres!!!! – dijo tras comprobar la hora que llevaba en su reloj – Que tarde es. ¿Seguro que no te apetece venir a dormir a mi casa? – miro a la muchacha de pelo negro que continuaba tumbada en la cama, esta negó con la cabeza, a veces le parecía que su amiga aparentaba mas años de los que tenia, ambas cumplirían once años dentro de pocos meses. – No, ¿seguro? Bueno, tú te lo pierdes. Vengo mañana. Ciao.

- Hasta mañana Robin.

- Duerme bien Liz, por cualquier cosa ya sabes donde llamar.

- Si, si, venga ve, no hagas esperar a tus padres – se había levantado y acompañaba a su amiga por el pasillo, como siempre esta la intentaba convencer de irse a dormir a su casa.

- Llama por cualquier cosa

- Si, lo se, me lo has repetido cientos de veces todos los días. Que no me va a pasar nada.

- …No se como soportas estar sola.

- Soportándolo – le hacia gracia la cara que ponía su amiga para intentar convencerla, pero siempre lo hacia, desde que la conocía se comportaba así – Venga, sal, que ya te están esperando – estaban en la puerta de la casa y, aparcado enfrente, se veía un coche con una pareja dentro esperando.

- Vaaaaale, – miro el reloj – hasta dentro de unas horas.

- Ni se te ocurra despertarme pronto, que te conozco – le echó una mirada acusadora a su amiga.

- Me has quitado la idea, yo que te quería despertar pronto para comenzar el mes de julio con buen pie.

- No se como te deje una copia de las llaves de la casa – rió la muchacha.

- Las consecuencias de tener una amiga tan loca como yo. Me voy. Hasta mañana a las siete de la mañana – el último comentario obtuvo como respuesta una mirada asesina de parte de la muchacha de pelo negro, pero todo esto formaba parte de la broma, nunca se le ocurriría a ella ir a esa hora a la casa, todavía estaba ella en la cama… durmiendo. Se despidió y se metió en el coche con sus padres, siguió observando la casa mientras se alejaba con su familia, la luz del sol iba menguando, el día se acababa.

Elizabeth vio como el coche se alejaba calle abajo, confundiéndose con los últimos rayos de sol del día, su amiga iba de vuelta a su casa, pero ella no se tenía que mover, estaba en su propio hogar. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, a veces le gustaba estar sola, pero ese día tenia la sensación de que algo malo iba pasar, y el desmayo que había tenido una hora antes no hacían mas que incrementar su miedo. Empezó a caminar hacia la cocina, iba a prepararse algo de cena, un bocadillo estaría bien… de pronto le pareció que el suelo se ponía borroso, se apoyo en la pared, otra vez se iba a desmayar, lo sentía, veía como todo se volvía de colores confusos, todo giraba a su alrededor a una velocidad vertiginosa. 

Voces. Muchas voces. Amenazas. Gritos de dolor. Una celda. Hombres vestidos con túnicas negras y caretas blancas, sin rostro aparente, pero sus risas resonaban por la pequeña habitación. Dos personas atadas en la pared, sufriendo, retorciéndose de dolor… La visión comenzó a aclararse, las formas a definirse, la cara de los prisioneros comenzaron a verse mejor… al reconocerlas un grito desgarrador salio por su boca y la visión que había tenido se desvaneció completamente. 

Se dejo resbalar por la pared, la respiración entrecortada, las gotas de sudor le caían por la cara, había sentido y visto el sufrimiento de sus padres, era imposible, estaban de viaje, pero… era tan real todo, los gritos de dolor eran tan terribles… todo era tan absolutamente real. Su pecho subía y bajaba a toda velocidad, el corazón le palpitaba rápidamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas y mas vueltas, las imágenes se le habían quedado grabadas en la mente, seguía viendo a su madre y a su padre en aquella celda, seguía oyendo los gritos de dolor de ambos y la risa que profería su torturador…. Seguía recordando todo tan vivamente. Atrajo las piernas hacia si y las abrazó fuertemente, en esos momentos tenia miedo, mucho miedo, si ellos morían, ¿que iba a pasar con ella?

De repente, en medio de su llanto, sintió como su corazón se partía en dos y en ese instante lo supo, sus padres habían muerto y estaba sola en el mundo, sola, sola… mas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos y se estrellaron en el, ahora, frío suelo de la casa. Sentía como todo a partir de ese momento iba a ser diferente, sin sus padres, sin nadie de familia, pues no conocía a nadie mas de su familia excepto sus padres, no tenia mas familiares, no tenia tíos, ni primos, ni abuelos… estaba sola.

Uno de los últimos rayos de sol atravesó una de las ventanas de la habitación que tenía enfrente y se posó delante de ella, lo miró, ese día, ultimo del mes de junio, se había quedado huérfana. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la habitación que tenia enfrente de ella, por donde había entrado el rayo, era la habitación de sus padres. Observó el cuarto como si lo viera por primera vez, entonces se dio cuenta de que había objetos que no le sonaban nada, objetos muy raros por cierto, siguió paseando su mirada llena de lágrimas por la habitación, la cama, los cuadros donde aparecía ella junto a sus padres, la estantería llena de cosas, el armario… todo le hacia recordar los instantes trascurridos junto a ellos, aquellos casi once años juntos ahora parecían lejanos, una etapa dejada atrás. 

Algo le llamó la atención, era un objeto que brillaba desde la estantería, no le llegaba el sol, pero aun así parecía desprender un brillo insólito. Se acercó a la estantería apoyándose en la pared, todavía le dolía el cuerpo, había sentido el dolor de sus padres en la visión, y ahora era como si lo sufriera ella. Caminó tambaleante, apoyó uno de sus brazos en la estantería, casi no se podía poner de pie, necesitaba apoyarse, si no se caería redonda al suelo. Apoyándose como pudo, observó la piedra, era pequeña, del tamaño de su mano, y de un verde un tanto peculiar, y había algo que le atraía hacia ella, parecía que la piedra quería que la tocase, que la cogiese… 

Su mano se alargó hasta casi tocar la piedra, pero una duda le apareció en la mente, ¿qué iba a pasar si la cogia? ¿Qué sería de ella a partir de esos momentos? ¿Estaría a salvo en esa casa? ¿Cómo seria todo a partir de ese día? Su mano tembló inquieta encima de la piedra, todo su cuerpo temblaba, ¿cogería la piedra o no la cogería? ¿Se arriesgaría a tocar una cosa que parecía misteriosa a simple vista? 

Los últimos rayos de sol desaparecieron en el horizonte mientras, en el interior de una casa, una muchacha de largo pelo negro decidía sobre su futuro inmediato, pues lo que decidiera en aquel preciso instante influiría para siempre en su vida. La decisión estaba entre coger la piedra o no cogerla, bajar la mano hasta tocarla o salir de la habitación, no volver a entrar más y abandonar para siempre aquel lugar donde tan buenos ratos había pasado… tenia que elegir.

*****

- ¿Derecha o izquierda? ¿Izquierda o derecha? – una muchacha de largo pelo castaño se encontraba mirando en esos momentos la bifurcación que tenia delante. Había llegado al final de una gran avenida y de pronto se encontraba con que tenia dos caminos posibles para seguir, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. Tocó la mochila que llevaba, los dos caminos eran seguros, ¿pero como era que no se acordaba de ellos? 

Tenia instrucciones de ir a un lugar en concreto, el año pasado ya había estado allí gran parte del verano y había seguido el mismo camino para volver a ir ahora, se acordaba de todas las calles y de todos los sitios por los que habían ido esa vez, pero…. de esa calle en concreto no tenia memoria, no se acordaba de por donde seguir.

- Hermione, esto se acaba – una voz le llamó. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con las dos personas que le acompañaban, eran los dos pelirrojos, aunque uno, el que la había llamado, tenia unas pequeñas vetas de color negro azabache apareciéndole por el pelo.

- ¿Por qué calle tenemos que ir? – el otro muchacho pelirrojo se puso a su lado y señaló las dos calles que tenia por delante. Como contestación obtuvo un silencio de parte de ella.

- No la esfuerces Ron, ya se acordará – le indico una voz desde atrás, se giro y vio a su amigo abrazándose a si mismo en un intento de obtener calor.

Llevaban un buen rato caminando por las calles y estaba empezando a anochecer, el frío, presente en la mayor parte del día, y del verano se recordó el pelirrojo, era cada vez peor, las manos estaban heladas y las caras se volvían rojas a causa de las bajas temperaturas y al hablar se podía ver como pequeñas nubes de vaho salían por la boca, quien diría que al cabo de unas horas empezaba el mes de agosto. 

- Que verano más atípico – decía ahora el muchacho desde atrás a la vez que se ponía a la par de sus amigos – Oye Herm, ¿no nos podrías decir a donde vamos? Puede que nosotros lo sepamos.

- No lo puedo decir, además, ninguno de los dos vino por este camino – contesto observando a los dos muchachos, uno de ellos había llegado el año pasado a través de los polvos flu (medio utilizado por los magos y que te traslada de un lugar a otro por las chimeneas) y el otro llegó volando y acompañado por otro sitio, por donde iban ahora era uno de los menos conocidos. 

Se concentró de nuevo en los dos caminos que se abrían enfrente de ella, mientras, a su espalda el sol se ocultaba tras los edificios. ¿Cuál era el camino correcto? 

*****

- ¿Está Arthur en casa? – una cabeza envuelta en llamas apareció de repente en medio de la gran chimenea que se encontraba en la cocina de La Madriguera.

- Voy a ver – la mujer que se encontraba en esos momentos en la cocina desapareció tras la puerta, menos mal que ya se había acostumbrado a esas apariciones, pensó mientras iba a la parte de atrás de la casa a buscar a la persona que le habían dicho. Al salir de la casa se encontró con lo que esperaba, su marido y Arthur Weasley estaban de nuevo experimentando con objetos medio mágicos y medio _muggles (como llamaban a los no mágicos)._

- Arthur, te llaman los de la Orden – le dijo al hombre pelirrojo, este inmediatamente dejo lo que estaba haciendo y entró corriendo a la casa. Aunque no lo hubiera dicho la persona que apareció por la chimenea, ella ya sabía quienes eran.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? 

- No lo se – le contestó a su marido. 

Ambos vivían desde el principio de verano en esa casa por seguridad y allí conocieron parte del mundo al que pertenecía su única hija, Hermione Granger, el mundo mágico y en esa casa, tan extraña en apariencia, habían encontrado unos muy buenos amigos, los señores Weasley, padres de una familia muy numerosa y unida de pelirrojos (excepto uno de los componentes, todos estaban muy unidos entre si). 

Ayudo a su marido a recoger todas las cosas esparcidas por el suelo, ya anochecía y el día daba a su fin, pronto sería la hora de la cena.

- ¿Qué?

- Tienes que venir al cuartel, Arthur – le decía la cabeza de Kingsley Shackebolt entre las llamas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

El auror miró por todos los lados de la cocina, viendo si había alguien más.

- Aquí no, tienes que venir – dijo de forma apresurada.

- ¿Y que pasa con los demás? – dijo viendo como por la puerta de la cocina pasaba un matrimonio de camino a otra habitación de la casa. - ¿Habéis encontrado a Fred y George ya? – la ultima noticia que tenia de sus hijos era de la noche anterior, cuando ambos se fueron en una de sus ya habituales desapariciones, que él supiera, estaban hablando con varios aurores con la idea de defenderse en un ataque (aunque mas bien, los dos gemelos estaban asistiendo a reuniones de aurores y entrenándose en hechizos de ataque y defensa).

- Ehmm… - Kingsley no sabia que decir, él si sabia lo que había pasado, habían atacado esa noche el cuartel donde se celebraban las reuniones de esos aurores y capturaron a los gemelos (quizás, al ver que eran pelirrojos e identificarlos inmediatamente, les salvo de la muerte, ya que todo el mundo sabia la relación que tenia una persona con esa familia), pero en esos momentos no sabían absolutamente nada de ellos. – Creo que tendrás que venir al cuartel.

- ¿Ahora?

- Ahora, y lleva a quien quieras – dicho esto desapareció de la chimenea.

Arthur Weasley contemplo la chimenea incrédulo, nunca antes había tenido una conversación tan extraña como esa y tan llena de evasivas, normalmente la gente de la orden hablaba de lo que pasaba en la guerra que en esos momentos tenia lugar, incluso él participaba en sus planes, pero esta vez ocurría algo que no le querían decir a través de la chimenea. Echó un vistazo a la cocina, la mesa estaba dispuesta con todos los platos para la cena de dentro de un rato, en el comedor se oían las voces de un matrimonio, de su mujer y de tres de sus hijos, que estaban en esos momentos en casa (Bill, Charlie y Ginny), los demás estaban fuera de casa por diferentes motivos. Todos estaban en medio de una conversación y esperando que él saliera para entrar a cenar. 

Dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la chimenea y al bote de al lado de ella, había suficiente polvos flu para todos, a pesar de que sólo le habían llamado a él, aunque… no le gustaba dejar  la casa sin protección. ¿Iría solo al cuartel o llevaría a todo el mundo allí?

En el momento en que la mano de Arthur Weasley tocó los polvos flu, habiendo tomado ya una decisión, en otros lugares, dos muchachos pelirrojos atravesaban una puerta; una muchacha de pelo negro miraba una piedra verde como sabiendo que hacer con ella; y tres jóvenes, dos chicos y una chica, se metían por una calle. Todos hicieron, aunque no lo supieran, la elección a la vez, pero…. ¿sería la correcta en todos los casos?

+++++++++++++++++

FIN CAPITULO

¿Qué les ha parecido? 

¿Qué piensan que va a pasar? (Ya se, soy muy imprevisible, lo se, puede pasar cualquier cosa)

Muchos besos y hasta el proximo capitulo (que espero que sea pronto)

Lady Lily 

(Presidenta y unica socia de "Lokas reconocidas", jeje)


	10. Sucesos inesperados II

Muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias a toda la gente que deja reviews, y a todas las personas que leen la historia (aunque no dejen sus opiniones).

Ahora contestare un par de cuestiones que mucha gente me ha preguntado (tanto por los reviews como por "interno"- correo electronico-)

Elizabeth o Liz o Noor = Es la misma que aparecio en el primer capitulo (recuerdan??) y si ira a Hogwarts ya que es bruja, aunque no lo haya revelado antes, es algo que se desvelara próximamente tambien. Por qué la quiere Voldemort??? Tiene mucho que ver con su nombre (casi todos los nombres que pongo tienen algo de significado, ya sea para bien que para mal –como los de los mortifagos) El nombre lo tenia pensado desde que comence el fic, ese y alguno mas que aparecen por alli.

La primera escena que sale en el fic tiene mucho que ver con la trama, y creo que en el siguiente capitulo se desvelara algo, pero no puedo decir mas (estropearia la sorpresa, jeje)

Respecto a los gemelos (en respuesta a **Lolo**), si, me encantan, y en mi historia tambien tienen muchas cosas que hacer y decir (en cuanto leas este capi, me dices). Aportan un punto de vista diferente. Un secreto, son los personajes que mas problemas tengo con ellos, ya que hacen los que quieren (casi todo y eso incluyo lo que pasa en este capi, es espontaneo, parece como si ellos mismos quisieran hacer eso y me obligan a escribirlo :-P )

Si no se han dado cuenta, cuando separo las cosas con **** es que corresponde a otra escena o situación diferente, lo digo para que no se pierdan. Aunque, si, me encanta despistar a todo el mundo y las sorpresas inesperadas. Intento escribir cosas diferente a lo que leo y que a la gente le guste (a mi por lo menos me encanta escribirlas).

Ehm… no se que mas poner, solo disfruten del capitulo y dejen reviews (si quieren, pero si los ponen lo agradeceria muchisimo)

Muchos besos en especial a los que dejaron reviews en el anterior capitulo: **Miyu****, lolo y lix.**

**Capitulo 10_ Sucesos inesperados (II) **

Día 31 de Julio. Ocho de la tarde. En un lugar recóndito de Londres. 

- ¿Se lo has dicho?

- No, le dije que viniera al cuartel, no me atrevo a decírselo – Kingsley Shackebolt se retorcía las manos nerviosamente – es muy duro.

- Lo se, yo todavía no se como se lo diré a Harry – otra persona habló en la sala donde se estaba celebrando la reunión – los conocía muy bien y se que le costara mucho asumir su desaparición, ya sabéis como esta desde que Sirius… - una mano se apoyo en su hombro, calmándole los ánimos.

- Remus, se que esto es muy duro para ti, ya se lo diré yo.

- Gracias Albus – dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento al director de Hogwarts.

- ¿Cómo le diremos a Arthur que no sabemos nada de sus hijos? – otro auror presente hablo – Conozco lo duro que es perder a alguien querido, yo mismo perdí a mi hermano en los ataques de hace un mes – paró un momento, esa batalla había sido muy dura para la mayoría de los presentes, pero al menos habían rechazado el ataque – pero no se lo que es perder a un hijo. Será muy duro para la familia Weasley, después de lo de Percy… – miró al resto de los integrantes de la orden del fénix, todos conocían lo que había pasado con el muchacho.

Todos quedaron en silencio, ese mes de Julio había sido especialmente duro para todos y cada uno de ellos, los ataques eran incesantes y las muertes a manos de los terribles mortifagos (aumentados en número después del resurgimiento del Innombrable) eran cada vez más frecuentes y sangrientas. Todos los aurores disponibles, miembros del ministerio (a excepción de Fugde, que fue asesinado a manos de uno de sus propios colaboradores a principios de verano) y todos los voluntarios que colaboraban estrechamente con Dumbledore eran insuficientes ante la horda de terror desatada en el verano. Casi todos hacían lo que podían, luchando o defendiendo los lugares donde se desataba la ira de los seguidores de Voldemort, pero estos eran inagotables y poco se podía hacer para defender los sitios donde atacaban, aparte, una extraña ola de frío hacia estragos y casi había mas muertos por el frío que por los ataques (no existía aparentemente ninguna relación de una cosa con la otra, pero la mayoría de los que apoyaban al director de Hogwarts creían que esto era así y en verdad, no se equivocaban).

- Si, Percy, pobre muchacho… - suspiro Tonks mirando por una ventana - ¿Quién podría haber pensado que ocurriera eso? – parecía recordar los sucesos de principio de verano.

Un ruido proveniente de la chimenea sacó a todos de sus recuerdos, los integrantes de la orden del fénix que en esos momentos se encontraban en la casa se volvieron para ver quien era el que irrumpía de esa manera en la habitación. Una persona vestida con una túnica oscura apareció de entre las llamas de la chimenea,  no eran la que estaban esperando, pero esta también llevaba algo muy importante para decir.

- ¿Qué has averiguado? – le pregunto Dumbledore a la persona que había entrado.

- Hay rumores de que están buscando a una muchacha – contesto el hombre que  acababa de llegar, se sentó cansadamente en una de las múltiples sillas que había en la habitación y echándose la capucha hacia atrás, se reveló que era Severus Snape, el espía que tenían entre los mortifagos – nadie sabe por qué, pero parece que él esta muy interesado en encontrarla. Nadie sabe nada. – concluyó. 

Todos se miraron extrañados, ¿que seria lo que buscaba Voldemort?

De nuevo la chimenea dio paso a otra persona, ahora si era la que estaban esperando hace un rato, Arthur Weasley se encontraba enfrente del fuego sacudiéndose las cenizas de la túnica que portaba. Echó una mirada alrededor de él, comprobando a todos las personas allí presentes, a todos los conocía y le extraño que la mayoría de ellos tuviese un semblante preocupado.

- Pero que….

- Arthur, lo siento – Tonks se aproximo a él, llevaba un rastro de lágrimas por la cara – hicimos lo que pudimos, pero no….

- Espera – el señor Weasley levantó una mano indicando que parase de hablar, seguidamente miro hacia la chimenea – Tienen que llegar los demás.

En ese momento, de las llamas apareció una mujer pelirroja acompañada de una muy asustada mujer de cabello castaño. Arthur se apresuro a sostenerlas al salir de la chimenea ya que iban directas hacia el suelo a causa de la velocidad con la que habían salido. 

- ¿Estáis bien? – pregunto el hombre.

- Yo si, pero creo que el aterrizaje no ha sido muy bueno – dijo la señora Weasley mientas se sacudía las cenizas.

- Ha sido una experiencia increíble – la señora Granger miraba de forma sorprendida la chimenea, le habían hablado de ese medio de trasporte, pero nunca antes lo había experimentado.

Una vez apartadas de la chimenea, esta volvió a crepitar y de ella salio el señor Granger y Bill Weasley, estos también tuvieron un aterrizaje un tanto peculiar. Después de ellos apareció las dos personas que faltaban: Charlie y Ginny Weasley.

- Ya estamos todos – dijo el señor Weasley al ver a todos sus hijos y al matrimonio Granger en la habitación y a salvo - ¿Qué ibas a decirme Tonks?

*****

- Creo que nos hemos equivocado.

- ¿Que te hace pensar eso Hermione? – dijo en tono irónico Ron Weasley.

- Bueno, esta claro – dijo la aludida – este camino no es el correcto. No me suena para nada.

- Di mejor que TÚ te has equivocado, nosotros dos sólo te hemos seguido. Si nos hubieras dicho a donde vamos, puede que te hubiéramos ayudado a decidir el camino. – respondió enfadado el pelirrojo.

- Ven un momento – Hermione le cogio del brazo y le aparto del otro muchacho que les acompañaba. Cuando ambos estaban a una distancia a la cual no les podía oír el muchacho de pelo negro azabache que iba con ellos, le contesto – Ron, era una sorpresa, no podía deciros nada. 

- ¿Y a donde vamos? – estaba intrigado.

- ¿A donde va a ser?, a Grimmauld Place.

- Ahora comprendo todo – en esos instantes las piezas encajaban entre si, la poción, los artefactos de aurores que llevaba Hermione… todo era para proteger a Harry y a ellos mismo y ahora iban al cuartel general de la orden del fénix. - ¿También se puede ir por aquí? – al muchacho no le sonaba la calle, ni la ciudad, aunque hay que decir que desde la estación de tren (que habían cogido para ir a Londres) nada le sonaba, ni a él, ni a Harry (que tampoco se acordaba de que el cuartel se encontraba en esa ciudad).

- Si, yo misma vine el año pasado por Londres. Me vino a buscar Lupin a casa y me llevo por las calles hasta la casa – estaba recordando el año pasado – pero… creo que han hecho obras desde entonces, hay edificios que no se suenan. – miro alrededor de ella, sabia que tenia buena memoria fotografía, pero en este caso no le servia, nada le sonaba.

- CUIDADO!!!!!!!!!!! – el grito de Harry les hizo girar la cabeza rápidamente en esa dirección, llegaron a tiempo de ver como un coche rojo iba a toda velocidad hacia donde se dirigía el muchacho corriendo.

- HARRY!!! – ambos jóvenes echaron a correr hacia su amigo, que en esos momentos se metía en mitad de la carretera hacia donde se dirigía el coche, si nadie lo impedía lo iba a atropellar. Un camión paso por enfrente de Ron y Hermione impidiéndoles ver lo que ocurría al otro lado, iba a bastante poca velocidad. Desde donde se encontraban pudieron oír el ruido de algo pesado que caía al suelo y vieron como el coche rojo aparecía al otro lado del camión yendo muy rápido. 

La muchacha de pelo castaño se apoyo en el hombro de su amigo y comenzó a llorar, este lo único que pudo hacer fue pasarle una mano por encima de su cabeza rodeándole y esperando impacientemente a que el camión terminase de pasar.

*****

- No, no, no puede ser. – Molly Weasley estaba sentada en una silla mirando al suelo y negando con la cabeza. Su marido se encontraba a su lado abrazándole y los demás miembros de la familia Weasley también estaban conmocionados por la noticia recibida.

- Pri…primero Percy, y des… después… ellos – Ginny se encontraba apoyada por Tonks y ambas estaban llorando – no es justo… ¿Por qué nos tiene que pasar esto? – las lágrimas le resbalaban por la cara, llevaba largo rato llorando, pero parecía que no era suficiente para ella. 

- Hay que ser fuertes – Albus Dumbledore se acerco a Bill y Charlie Weasley que también se encontraban derrumbados en las sillas, era muy duro para todos haber recibido esa noticia. 

- Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero no los encontramos – uno de los aurores que habían acudido a la cueva en la avanzadilla les hablo tristemente – No sabemos que ha sido de ellos, lo mas probable es que…

- Esta guerra es injusta. – le cortó alguien.

- Todas las guerras son injustas, Ginny – Tonks le estaba pasando en gesto maternal una mano por la espalda, intentando calmarla. – Ahora hay que mirar hacia delante – lo decía también para ella misma. 

- Ojala nunca hubiera nacido ese miserable  Ojala nunca hubiera empezado esta guerra. Ojalá nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. – Bill Weasley se deshacía en lágrimas ante lo ocurrido, de repente sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro derecho, volvió la cabeza para distinguir a la persona que era.

- Eso desean quienes viven estos tiempos, pero no les toca a ellos decidir. Lo único que podemos decidir es qué hacer con el tiempo que se nos ha dado. – Albus Dumbledore se encontraba a su lado con el rostro también triste, a él también le pesaba la perdida y sus ojos, siempre brillantes y llenos de vida, mostraban una gran pena; pero era una de las personas que tenia que dar apoyo a los demás y sacando fuerzas decidió prestar su ayuda a los miembros de la familia Weasley. – Junto lograremos derrotar a Voldemort, si nos mantenemos unidos lograremos su derrota….

Todos en la habitación se callaron de golpe, una luz muy brillante había aparecido de repente en medio de la habitación y todas las miradas estaban puestas en ese punto. Al cabo de unos segundos, el brillo de la luz se hizo mayor hasta impedir distinguir algo en la habitación, todo se volvió de un blanco deslumbrador, cegando a todos los ocupantes. De repente se escucho un ruido y como algo chocaba contra el suelo.

Después de esto, la luz se fue disipando poco a poco, empezaron a parpadear intentando distinguir algo, la luz había sido demasiado fuerte y costaba enfocar de nuevo la visión. Todos estaban todavía mirando a ese punto fijo, donde, a pesar de que aun quedaba un poco de esa luz, se podía ver como había algo en donde se había iniciado la luz, algo que no era luz, algo de un color distinto…

*****

- Estas bien!!! – decía entre lagrimas y sollozos una muchacha. 

Hermione Granger se encontraba abrazando fuertemente a alguien, desde que un camión les había impedido la visión del resto de la calle, había estado temiendo lo peor, pero después de que este pasara, lo que vieron era a Harry a un lado de la calle, sin rastro de heridas graves, el coche no le había tocado. Lo que había pasado era que él vio aparecer de repente a una muchacha en medio de la calle y se había lanzado a apartarla de la trayectoria del coche ya que la chica estaba como en estado de shock y no respondía, ambos habían rodado por la calle y ahora estaban bien, aunque un poco magullados debido a la caída.

- Harry, Hermione, ya se está despertando – Ron se encontraba arrodillado al lado de la muchacho que se había desmayado al ver venir el coche, también le alegraba que a su amigo no le hubiera pasado nada, pero no le agradaba el gesto de Hermione con Harry, pero lo dejo pasar.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Harry se puso al lado de la muchacha, que ahora empezaba a abrir los ojos.

- ¿Qué… que… ha… pasado….? – no comprendía lo ocurrido, de repente estaba en su casa y ahora se encontraba en medio de la calle con varias personas mirándole preocupados – La… piedra….- volvió a cerrar los ojos, se sentía muy débil, lo ultimo que recordaba era un remolino de colores y de repente algo rojo dirigiéndose velozmente hacia ella.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? – Hermione miraba preocupada a la muchacha, según calculaba, tendría entre diez u once años, no más. Se agachó a su lado, apartó de su cara el pelo que le cubría parte de la cara y le acarició la cabeza para calmarla, su madre siempre lo hacia y resultaba. Poco a poco consiguió calmar a la muchacha. - ¿Ya estás bien? – le pregunto cuando volvió a abrir los ojos.

- Creo que si – miró a los ojos de la persona que estaba a su lado – Gracias.

- No es nada, ¿te encuentras ahora mejor?

- Si, solo un poco adolorida – intentó incorporarse y se dio cuenta de que, aparte de la muchacha de pelo castaño, había dos chicos mas cerca de ella, uno le parecía vagamente familiar, como un recuerdo reciente. - ¿Te he visto antes? – preguntó al muchacho de pelo negro, el otro asintió, y como si fuera un flash, vio como ese mismo muchacho corría a su lado, empujándole y apartándole de un coche rojo. Al recordar esto se incorporo rápidamente - ¿Te has hecho daño?

- No te preocupes – estaba frotándose un poco el brazo izquierdo – solo ha sido una rozadura contra el asfalto, quitando esto, nada. Estoy acostumbrado a caídas mas violentas.

La muchacha le miro sin comprender, pero sus amigos si sabían de que hablaba y sonrieron. 

- ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? – la chica giró la cabeza y se encontró con un chico pelirrojo detrás de ella, según calculó, los tres tendrían mas o menos la misma edad.

- No, no lo se, lo único que me acuerdo es de una piedra y de repente estaba aquí.

- Un traslador!!! – grito este, la muchacha le miro sin comprender - ¿Cómo era? ¿Qué aspecto tenia? ¿Quién te lo dio? ¿A dónde ibas? ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

- Ron, calma, creo que ella no entiende – Hermione continuaba al lado de la chica y veía la cara que ponía esta de extrañeza.

- ¿Qué es un traslador? – pregunto esta – la piedra era más o menos pequeña, y verde. Estaba en la habitación de mis padres – el rostro se le ensombreció al recordar los sucesos anteriores.

Los tres muchachos se apartaron un poco para hablar entre ellos, dejándola sola un momento.

- ¿Que pensáis de ella? – habló Ron en primer lugar.

- No me parece mala, y pienso que no es hija de mortifagos, parece no saber de mí, no se extrañó al verme, y tampoco conoce los objetos mágicos – aclaró Harry.

- Si, eso es cierto, parece ser _muggle_, aunque me extraña que tuviera un traslador.

- Hermione ¿se han activado tus objetos? – Ron miro la mochila que portaba la muchacha.

- Desde lo del callejón, no han emitido señal alguna de maldad cerca, creo que no es mala.

Los tres miraron en dirección a la chica de pelo negro que Harry había salvado de un atropello, esta se encontraba todavía sentada, como pensando que hacia allí. De repente, algo pareció atraer su atención y se levanto. Al ver esto, corrieron hacia ella, se dirigía de nuevo a mitad de la calle, cerca de donde había aparecido, como la circulación era bastante a esas alturas de la tarde, temían que pudiera pasarle algo y se dirigieron a detenerla. 

En el momento en que la muchacha se agacho a recoger algo del suelo, las tres personas que la seguían la tocaron, y los cuatro se vieron inmersos en un torbellino de colores y sintieron como un gancho justo debajo del ombligo tiraba de ellos con una fuerza poderosa: habían tocado un traslador.

*****

La luz terminó de disiparse, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, a excepción de la presencia de dos personas en el centro de la habitación, donde había aparecido anteriormente la luz.

- Hemos vuelto!!!! – dijo alegremente una de ellas al reconocer la habitación y se abalanzo sobre la otra.

Los dos comenzaron a saltar de alegría en medio de la sala, habían vuelto y en esos momentos se encontraban en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, el por qué habían ido a ese lugar y no a otro, no les importaba, lo importante era que habían regresado sanos y salvos. Al cabo de unos instantes se dieron cuenta de que había mas personas en la habitación, casi todas con los ojos rojos de llorar y estaban esgrimiendo amenazadoramente la varita hacia ellos.

- ¿Quiénes sois? – hablo uno de ellos.

- Creo que no nos reconocen.

- Lo mismo creo, hermanito – le contestó el otro aparecido - ¿Por qué será? – dijo irónicamente. Ambos llevaban unas túnicas blancas y las capuchas echadas sobre la cara ocultando su identidad.

- Respondan, o les atacaremos – todos en la sala estaban nerviosos ante esa aparición.

- ¿Se lo decimos? – una nota de diversión se podía percibir en el modo en que hablaba una de las figuras blancas.

- ¿De que hablan? – volvió a preguntar el mismo que les había amenazado al principio.

- ¿No crees que nos podemos divertir un poco mas? – la otra figura blanca contestó a la pregunta de su compañero, parecía divertirse con la situación.

Todos los ocupantes de la habitación miraban extrañados a las dos figuras blancas que tenían enfrente de ellos, les parecía la situación muy tensa, ya que estaban rodeados de mas de una docena de aurores bien preparados y esas dos personas estaban bromeando, ¿qué pasaba? Bueno, casi todas estaban tensas, pues uno de los presentes se encontraba apoyado en la pared y parecía también divertirse con la situación, sus ojos relucían a través de las gafas de media luna que llevaba, había podido distinguir algo cuando esas dos personas llegaron, antes de ponerse la capucha y de disiparse la luz blanca, nadie a excepción de él lo había podido ver, por eso sonreía al ver la extraña situación.

- ¿Quién… quienes… sois? – una muchacha pelirroja estaba también amenazando a las figuras blancas que se encontraban en el centro de la habitación.

- Calma, calma, baja eso, que puedes hacer daño – dijo una de las figuras en tono de broma.

- No estoy bromeando – se acercaba amenazadoramente y muy enfadada hacia ellos.

- Pero nosotros si – ambos rieron, una risa clara inundo la estancia.

- Cállense!!! – Ginny estaba cada vez mas cerca de ambos, había ignorado el gesto de Tonks de que se mantuviera apartada, estaba enfurecida y esas dos personas iban a pagar la interrupción de su dolor.

- Oh, pequeña, ¿crees que nos vas a hacer daño con eso? – uno de los dos se puso a su lado y miro curioso la varita.

- Apártate!!!! – dio un paso para alejarse de esa persona, aunque había algo familiar en el olor de esa persona, pero no recordaba el qué.

- ¿Por qué? – la misma persona volvió a acercarse a ella – Te ves muy bonita cuando te enfadas.

- Ginny, apártate, no sabemos quienes son – Tonks le cogio del brazo para apartarla de las dos figuras blancas, pero esta rehusó dando un violento movimiento.

- No pienso apartarme – le dijo a la aurora que le miraba preocupada – Si tengo que luchar, luchare, no me voy a rendir sin defenderme – estaba enfadada y eso se notaba en la voz.

- Bien dicho – una de las figuras pareció esbozar una sonrisa – Una autentica Gryffindor, valiente hasta el final – el resto de las personas estaban mirando anonadados la situación que se desarrollaba entre los tres, dispuesto a atacar si percibían algo raro, pero de momento estaban a la espera.

- ¿Cuánto habrá pasado? – la otra figura vestida de blanco empezó a pasear por la habitación buscando algo.

- No se, pero estaremos en verano, si no, ella no estaría aquí – le contesto la otra persona señalando a la muchacha pelirroja.

- Cierto, cierto, pero pueden haber atacado Hogwarts.

- Es una posibilidad, hace mucho frío ahora, puede que estemos en invierno ya.

- Pero antes también hacia frío…

- Pueden callarse de una vez – Ginny interrumpió la conversación que sostenían las dos personas entre si. – Estamos en verano y es 31 de julio para su información – parecía realmente enfurecida.

- ¿31 de julio?

- ¿Has dicho 31 de julio?

- Si – les respondió secamente. 

Ambas personas parecieron alegrarse mutuamente ante esa noticia. 

- No ha pasado mucho tiempo – uno de ellos hablo al fin tras unos instantes de silencio.

- Solo unas horas.

- Pero nos ha parecido mucho más tiempo. Yo creía que íbamos a venir mas tarde, no imaginaba que tan pronto.

- Yo también pensaba que íbamos a venir en otro momento.

- Pero sabes, me alegro de venir ahora, así podemos empezar antes con el plan.

- Si, los exterminaremos.

- ¿De que hablan? – la voz autoritaria de Ginny les devolvió a la realidad.

- Ah, perdona, nos habíamos olvidado de ti.

- Pero yo no, si no dicen quienes son, les atacare y no piensen que porque soy joven no les haré nada, soy capaz de defenderme yo sola. – Apretaba fuertemente la varita a la altura del pecho de una de las figuras.

- Lo se, se que lo harás – la persona aparto con su mano la varita que le amenazaba – Eres tremendamente valiente y temeraria.

- Y no se te olvide cabezota, no amante de las normas, bromista… - la muchacha miró extrañada a las dos personas, parecían conocerla.

- Si, se me olvidaba, creo que hay que añadir mas cosas a esa lista, como desordenada, amante del peligro…

- No se te olvide buscadora de quiddtch – añadió la otra persona riendo.

- Si, si, eso también, se me olvidaba la gran actuación que tuvo.

- ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Y como es que conocen como soy?

- Porque, Virginia Weasley – las dos figuras se llevaron las manos a la capucha – te conocemos de toda la vida – la capucha fue echada hacia atrás revelando la identidad de las dos personas vestidas de blanco.

El color rojo de su pelo, aunque un poco más largo de lo habitual en ellos, las sonrisas que portaban ambos, el hecho de que eran idénticamente iguales, y que lucían el mismo aspecto de la ultima vez que los habían visto, a excepción del pelo, revelaron que la identidad de esas dos personas era la que menos se podían haber esperado la gente que estaba en la habitación: Fred y George Weasley.


	11. Encuentros, reencuentros

Aquí les traigo un capitulo mas de esta historia. Espero que no les defraude y dejen reviews, no saben lo que hace ver la opinión de las personas y ver que te leen (aunque se de algunos casos que la leen pero no dejan reviews, venga, animense)
    
    Ahora agradezco con toda mi alma el review escrito por** lix(), **no sabes lo que es recibir la opinión de una persona, muchas gracias, muchas gracias. Respecto a lo que me has contado, pues, en este capitulo se desvela un poco lo de los cuatro con el traslador (solo un poco, hay que dejar algo para mas adelante, jeje). Ah, y si, me encanta ESDLA, todo me encanta (esperando impaciente el 17 de diciembre), por cierto, si has visto la 1ª pelicula, vas a ver una bonita referencia en el capitulo (ya veras el qué, se me ocurrio en el ultimo momento).
    
    Para empezar el fin de semana bien, les deleito con el capitulo correspondiente. Muchos besos a todos. (Por cierto, he cambiado el primer capitulo, pero no se preocupen, solo el formato, averigue como se pone las cursivas y lo he modificado para que se lea mejor).
    
    A empezar a leer.

**Capitulo 11_Encuentros, reencuentros **

Una muchacha pelirroja, de aproximadamente quince años, se encontraba abrazada fuertemente a sus dos hermanos gemelos, durante, al menos una hora, los había considerado perdidos y ahora estaban ahí, con ella, vivos y sonriéndole.

- ¿Cómo habéis podido hacerme esto? – decía entre sollozos y apretando a Fred, uno de ellos, era el que se encontraba más cerca – He estado a punto de lanzaros un hechizo. 

- Lo siento, pero es que nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho – le dijo este mientras le acariciaba la espalda a su hermana – además, como ya te lo he dicho antes, estas muy guapa cuando te enfadas – le cogio la barbilla con la mano y la puso a la altura de sus ojos – No llores, Ginny, que ya estamos aquí, contigo y nunca nos volveremos a ir – le limpio las lagrimas que caían silenciosamente por su cara.

Una vez recuperados del susto, el resto de las personas que se encontraban en la habitación se abalanzaron hacia los gemelos para abrazarlos y comprobar que eso no era una ilusión, que eran reales y que estaban enfrente de ellos, y vivos.

- ¿Cómo han escapado?

- ¿Dónde estaban?

- ¿Cómo han llegado a la casa?

- ¿Qué ha pasado con vuestro pelo?

- ¿Y la ropa que llevan puesta?

La cantidad abrumadora de preguntas casi les mareo, todo el mundo quería saber lo que habían hecho desde su secuestro, como habían podido escapar de los mortifagos (ya que solo encontraron unas cuerdas en la cueva y el resto de los secuestradores muertos), y lo mas importante, como habían aparecido con esa luz blanca. Todos se encontraban rodeándoles y ellos, siempre con una sonrisa, intentaban responder lo mejor que podían, aunque la mayor parte de las respuestas eran iguales.

- No lo sabemos.

- De repente nos encontramos en un lugar y después aquí.

- No nos acordamos de más.

Los gemelos no querían decir donde habían estado, ya que se lo habían prometido a alguien y por eso respondían de manera evasiva a casi todas de las preguntas.

- Pensaba que os había perdido para siempre – Molly Weasley se encontraba abrazándose a sus dos hijos – No saben lo que me han preocupado.

- Lo sabemos mama, lo sabemos – ambos estaban felices de volver a estar con su familia.

Todos los Weasley estaban, literalmente, en ese momento, abrazados a los muchachos, habían llorado mucho con la noticia de su desaparición y no se podían creer que estuvieran los dos allí, y a salvo.

- Pero ¿que ha pasado con vuestro pelo? – Bill Weasley estaba observando el pelo de sus hermanos, lo llevaban casi tan largo que él (y eso que su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta) – Parece como si hubiera estado creciendo durante varios meses, ayer no lo teníais así.

- Pues – George se encogió de hombros – no se lo que ha podido ser – echó una mirada a su hermano gemelo que todavía tenia a Ginny abrazada a él, este también sonreía gratamente por su vuelta, igual que él.

Al cabo de un buen rato, cuando los ánimos se hubieron calmado, todos se sentaron a la mesa e inmediatamente apareció ante ellos una buena cantidad de comida preparada por un par de elfos de Hogwarts (el anterior elfo domestico de esa casa, Kreacher, había desparecido por una muy buena razón, debida a los sucesos acaecidos hace unos pocos meses en esa casa y de los que él había tenido la mayor parte de la culpa).

Antes de empezar a cenar, Remus Lupin, uno de los que mas estaban sorprendidos y alegres de la aparición de los muchachos, miro al reloj, y seguidamente murmuro a Dumbledore la hora que era. Este, al comprender lo que quería decir, hizo un gesto y toda la comida desapareció.

- ¿Pero qué? – la mayoría de los comensales se quedaron extrañados ante tal gesto.

- Tenemos que esperar a mas personas para cenar – dijo el director a modo de explicación – Y creo que no tardaran mucho.

- ¿A quien? – preguntó uno de los gemelos, el estomago le rugía ahora de hambre al haber contemplado toda esa comida anteriormente y haber desaparecido de repente.

- Oh, a personas que estamos esperando, no son tan inesperadas como ustedes – se ganó una sonrisa de parte de la gran mayoría de los allí presentes. – Tonks, podrías ir a mirar si llegan – la aurora sabia a que personas esperaban, ella había prestado varias de sus cosas a la persona encargada de guiarles hasta ese lugar, seguidamente se fue hacia el exterior para poder indicarles la entrada a la casa, ya que esta estaba oculta para la mayoría de la gente y sólo un miembro de la orden del fénix, o personas a las cuales habían dado permiso, podían llegar a encontrar la entrada.– Y ustedes, vengan un momento conmigo, quiero hablar en privado con los dos – se dirigió Dumbledore a los gemelos, estos todavía llevaban puestas las túnicas blancas.

- Albus, ¿para que..? – la persona que se encontrada sentada a su derecha le preguntó.

- Molly, es sobre lo que hicieron el año pasado en la escuela, quiero hablar con ellos sobre sus exámenes.

- De acuerdo, espero que les metas en la cabeza algo razonable.

- No te preocupes, que es una cosa buena.

- Eso espero, se han pasado todo el mes de julio haciendo el vago y con la idea de la tienda de bromas "Sortilegios Weasley" creo que se llama así. – dijo la mujer resignada – Me hubiera gustado que terminasen la escuela, pero ya sabes lo que hicieron – se acordaba muy bien de la bronca que tuvo con ambos a causa de eso y de que no hubieran hecho los exámenes de final de curso.

- Es de eso de lo que quiero hablarles.

- Fred, ¿piensas que hablará sobre los EXTASIS? – los dos estaban en el otro extremo de la mesa y solo habían alcanzado a oír la petición del director de su ex-colegio.

- Espero que no, no me apetece ponerme a estudiar ahora, además no me acuerdo de nada.

- Si, tanto tiempo fuera… ya se me olvido como hacer cambiar las cosas de color – rió George.

- ¿Pero de que hablan? – Ginny estaba a su lado y no comprendía lo que estaba diciendo sus hermanos – Solo han estado desaparecidos menos de un día.

- Ehmm…. – Fred miro a su hermano en busca de apoyo.

- Es que para nosotros ha sido una eternidad – dijo finalmente George, era lo primero que se le había ocurrido.

- Si, eso, una eternidad. Parece que hemos pasado mucho tiempo fuera y todavía no nos podemos creer que SÓLO hayan sido unas horas.

- Señores Weasley, ¿vienen? – Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en ese instante a su lado e indicándoles que le siguiera a una habitación cerca de allí.

Inmediatamente ambos se levantaron y siguieron al director hasta ese lugar, al traspasar la puerta de ese despacho pudieron oír como de nuevo estaban empezando conversaciones animadas en la mesa, casi todas referidas a ellos.

- Y bien, cuéntenmelo todo – el director les indico que se sentasen en las sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio donde estaba él sentado. 

- Como hemos contado al llegar – empezó George – no nos acordamos de nada – intento que pareciese convincente, pero el hecho de que el director les mirase a los dos, apoyado en sus manos y mirándoles por encima de sus gafas de media luna, como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos, no ayudaba mucho.

- Eso lo se, y creo que tienen muy buenas razones para no contar nada, pero a mi si me lo pueden contar. Yo guardare vuestro "pequeño" secreto – Dumbledore les miraba como si supiera de que le iban a hablar.

- Ehm… es cierto, no nos acordamos de nada – Fred intentó salvar a su hermano, ya que este empezaba a sudar bajo la mirada del director.

-  Bien, veo que tienen sus razones – se levanto de la silla de enfrente de los gemelos y empezó a caminar por la habitación pausadamente hasta que después de un rato paro de caminar – Pero, díganme, ¿Qué puerta escogieron? –  se encontraba enfrente, sentado y mirándoles detenidamente a ambos de nuevo.

- ¿Co… como… lo sabe? 

- Digamos… que conozco ese sitio – dijo como si recordara algo – Así que es verdad que estuvieron allí. – miró las caras de sorpresa de sus oyentes, estos parecían confirmar sus sospechas - ¿Cómo salieron? 

- Nos advirtió Si… - empezó a decir Fred

- Nos dimos cuenta nosotros justo a tiempo – le interrumpió rápidamente su hermano gemelo, recordando la advertencia de esa persona, las palabras de Fred quedaron ahogadas en esa explicación, el director no había podido llegar a oírlas o por lo menos dio esa impresión, ya que empezó a hablar a continuación.

- En verdad, ese lugar es muy peligroso. Por si no lo saben, según leyendas antiguas que ya se han olvidado la mayoría, a ese lugar se le llama _abismo del olvido_. Si por casualidad alguien cae allí, como fue vuestro caso, empieza a perder todo rastro de si mismo, va olvidando quien es, sus aspiraciones, sus sueños, sus ilusiones… va olvidando quien fue, quien es y quien será, pasado, presente y futuro, todo eso se confunde y se evade, todo se pierde y se olvida, todo desaparece. Y cuando todo rastro de identidad ha desaparecido, la persona queda vacía y se pierde en el olvido, junto con los sucesos en los que ha participado, de este modo, todo rastro suyo queda borrado de la memoria de cuantos estuvieron con él. Pocas personas han salido de ese lugar recóndito, nadie sabe como llegar o como salir, solo que con una gran fuerza o con un último esfuerzo se puede volver a recuperar todo lo perdido. – paro un momento a observar las caras de sus oyentes, estos estaban como impresionados por lo que el director les decía – Nadie sabe cuantas personas se han perdido en ese lugar, pues, como ya os he explicado, se pierde todo rastro de ellas al desaparecer. Pero las personas que logran salir de allí, después se tienen que enfrentar a una dura prueba, la de decidir que destino seguir, se dan tres opciones, tres puertas, tres caminos por los que seguir: una de ellas lleva de vuelta al lugar del olvido, donde se puede volver a salir o no, todo depende de la voluntad de la persona; las otras dos son dos destinos distintos, no se puede decir si uno es bueno o malo, solo distintos. Según la elección deseada, ese será el destino que le depara a la persona, lo que ha elegido. 

- ¿Pero como sabia que estuvimos allí?

- Cuando llegaron con la luz, iban vestidos con las túnicas blancas, pero sin la capucha puesta, les vi antes de que se la pusieran.

- Pensamos que no nos había visto nadie – exclamaron a la vez los gemelos.

- Ya ven, pero fui el único que se dio cuenta. – les sonrió - Así que cuando les vi llegar y ver cuanto habían crecido y las horas que habían pasado desde su "desaparición", empecé a pensar y a atar cabos, de este modo llegue a la conclusión de donde habían estado, además me lo acaban de confirmar con sus expresiones, yo sólo lo intuía hasta hace un momento.

- Gracias por no decir nada – agradeció Fred.

- De nada, además, en el caso de que les hubieran atacado, los habría parado de inmediato. Aunque… menuda forma de hacer sufrir a vuestra hermana – recordó el suceso anterior.

Los tres ocupantes de la pequeña habitación rieron al recordar la escena mencionada.

- Ya le hemos dicho que lo sentimos.

- La recompensaremos de alguna forma, ya lo sabe – recordó Fred la conversación mantenida con su hermana menor acerca de ese suceso.

Toc, toc. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Pase – contesto Dumbledore dando permiso a la persona que había llamado.

La figura de un hombre con una capa negra se dibujo en la puerta.

- Director Dumbledore.

- ¿Si?, Severus. – respondió a la figura que se asomaba en esos momentos en el marco.

- Tengo, ya sabes… - dijo en tono misterioso mientras su tocaba el antebrazo izquierdo con muestra de gran dolor.

- Ah, sin problema. Espero que no sea nada grave – los gemelos miraban la conversación entre los dos hombres sin comprender que era lo que sucedía. - ¿Algo más?

- No, nada – y seguidamente el profesor de pociones desapareció de la vista cerrando la puerta.

- Bien, ¿por donde íbamos? – el director se dirigió nuevamente a las dos personas que se encontraban con él en el despacho – Ah, si, los EXTASIS.

- QUE!!!!!!! – Fred y George Weasley miraron a la persona que tenían delante sin comprender.

- No puede ser.

- Nos fuimos antes.

- Paren, paren de quejarse – parecía que había esperado esa reacción de ambos – debido a las circunstancias "especiales" del año pasado – se refería claro esta a la presencia de una persona no-grata en el colegio: Dolores Jane Umbridge – Se ha hecho una excepción con las personas que abandonaron la escuela – se refería claramente a ellos y a su fuga en las escobas – y se les dará clases de refuerzo hasta diciembre y en ese mes pondrán examinarse de los EXTASIS – estudió las caras de ambos – Claro esta, si quieren, nadie les obliga.

Un largo silencio siguió a lo dicho por el director, los gemelos no podían creer lo que habían oído y necesitaban asimilar todo eso. 

- Albus, ¿has terminado ya con mis hijos? – la cabeza de Molly Weasley apareció por la puerta.

- Si, ya les he dicho todo lo que tenia que decirles – volvió la cabeza a los gemelos, estos todavía estaban anonadados – Piensen en eso, tienen hasta el primero de Septiembre para decidirse.

- Va… vale

- Lo… lo… lo pensaremos – decían mientras desaparecían por la puerta, seguían sin poder creer en las palabras escuchadas unos momentos antes.

La puerta se cerró dejando al director de Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore, sentado en un gran sillón mirando las llamas que crepitaban en la gran chimenea que tenía ese pequeño despacho. Parecía meditar sobre lo que se había dicho y lo que no se había dicho en esa habitación. Las llamas se reflejaban en los cristales de sus gafas de media luna, desprendiendo reflejos que se confundían con la pálida luz que daba la chimenea en esa oscura, pero a la vez, calida sala.

- Al final, funciono… no como deseábamos… pero al menos… - meditaba mientras observaba las llamas danzar en su frenético baile sin fin, las rojas, amarillas, anaranjadas lenguas de fuego se reflejaban en los ojos de esa persona – Tendrá alguna buena razón para no darse a conocer – decía al recordar una frase cortada a mitad de la conversación mantenida unos instantes atrás – Al menos, ÉL esta bien, eso es lo importante.

*****

El torbellino de colores fue disminuyendo su velocidad, a la par que los colores se iban formando a su alrededor y las figuras se tornaban sólidas y distinguibles. El muchacho de negro pelo azabache abrió los ojos, nunca un viaje con un traslador le había durado tanto, a su lado distinguió a sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, que también miraban extrañados la situación en la que estaban, al otro lado se encontraba, agarrandole él de la cintura para que no se cayera, una muchacha de pelo negro desmayada, quizás por la impresión de un segundo viaje en ese medio y en su mano llevaba todavía una piedra.

- Ron, ¿es esto normal? – le pregunto a su amigo, al haber vivido en el mundo mágico durante toda su vida tendría que saber si lo que ocurría era o no extraño.

Este negó con la cabeza, no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

- Hermione, ¿has leído algo sobr…..? – empezó a preguntar a la otra persona, pero de repente sintió como sus pies tocaban algo sólido.

Los cuatro cayeron al suelo y la piedra rodó, desde la mano inerte de la muchacha mas joven, hasta el borde de una túnica blanca.

- Ay! Creo que me roto algo – dijo un muchacho pelirrojo a la vez que se intentaba levantar del revoltijo de piernas y brazos que se había formado al caer todos al suelo.

- Deja de quejarte y quitate de encima mío – la voz de otro muchacho le contesto desde abajo.

- Lo haré cuando ella se quite de encima mío – contesto a la vez que señalaba a la muchacha de pelo castaño que se encontraba sobre su estómago.

- Eres un quejica Ron – respondió la muchacha – Y para tu información, creo que has roto el chivatoscopio que me presto Tonks, estas justo sentado encima. – miro por encima del muchacho, hacia el suelo.

- ¿Esto? – sacó de debajo suyo lo que parecía un amasijo de hierros.

- Si, eso… 

- Oigan, ¿pueden dejar de hablar y levantarse de una vez? – la voz de otro muchacho les hablo quedamente – Me estoy quedando sin aire.

- Yo me levantaría, pero tengo a dos mujeres encima – rió Ron Weasley

En esos momentos, alguien levanto a la muchacha que se encontraba desmayada encima del montón, después, vieron como un montón de manos estaban tendidas hacia los tres muchachos para ayudarles a levantarse. 

Cuando al fin pudieron ponerse de pie, después de acomodarse (a Harry las gafas se le habían quedado colgando de una oreja y Ron y Hermione recogieron todos los artefactos que se habían salido de la mochila de esta ultima), pudieron distinguir quienes eran las personas que se encontraban en el lugar en donde habían aterrizado.

*****

-¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Qué os ha pasado? – se encontraban todos de nuevo sentados en la mesa, instantes después de su inesperada llegada alguien salio fuera de la casa a avisar a Tonks, las visitas esperadas ya habían llevado, aunque no como habían esperado. Sentados en una parte de la mesa estaban la mayoría de los muchachos más jóvenes: Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. En ese instante Ron, el hermano de los gemelos estaba mirando boquiabierto el aspecto de sus hermanos mayores.

- Ah, ¿te refieres a esto? – decía inocentemente George Weasley mientras se cogia un mechón de su largo pelo, que le pasaba los hombros – Es…………. – hizo una pausa para parecer misterioso –….. no lo se. 

- Yo creo que es………. – ahora el que hablaba era Fred, también dejo una pausa antes de responder - …. yo tampoco lo se – dijo al fin para desesperanza de su hermano, y empezaron a reír ambos al ver la cara que puso este al oír las contestaciones.

- Ron, no les hagas caso, están así desde que llegaron – aclaro Ginny y seguidamente empezó a explicar el modo tan raro de su llegada y como casi ella les atacaba. Al llegar a la parte del final, los gemelos estaban otra vez conteniéndose la risa.

- Así que eran ellos los que había secuestrado Voldemort – exclamo asombrado Harry al finalizar Ginny.

- No digas su nombre!!

- Oh, Ron, crece de una vez, no pasa nada por decir su nombre. No va a venir y atacarte.

- Ya, ya, lo se, pero me cuesta acostumbrarme a decir el nombre del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado

- Se llama Voldemort – Hermione le contesto de nuevo.

- Calma, calma los dos, no vayan a pelear de nuevo – Harry se metió de nuevo en la conversación – Hermione tiene razón, no hay que tener miedo a decir su nombre – la muchacha se hincho de orgullo – pero Ron ya se acostumbrara a decirlo, ¿verdad? – miró a su amigo.

- Lo intentare, pero es que tantos años temiendo su nombre, pues… resulta un poco raro decirlo ahora.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo, Ronnie – uno de los gemelos se sentó a su lado.

- Si, es difícil plantarle cara ahora, pero lo haremos – el otro gemelo se sentó al otro lado de Harry.

- Lo haremos – exclamaron el resto de los componentes de esa parte de la mesa – Lucharemos y le venceremos – poco a poco, una idea se estaba formando en la mente de las seis personas sentadas en ese extremo, aportarían su granito de arena en la lucha contra el más terrible y despiadado mago tenebroso que había existido nunca: Lord Voldemort.

En el otro extremo de la habitación se encontraban reunidos los adultos, la mayoría de ellos miembros de la orden del fénix mas los señores Weasley y Granger, que ya eran como los colaboradores mas cercanos de esa organización. 

- ¿Qué les ha podido pasar para que llegasen de esa manera? – esa era la cuestión mas debatida por la mayoría de los presentes mientras miraban a las personas sentadas en un lado de la gran mesa, en la otra parte del comedor, allí se encontraba un grupo de cuatro chicos y dos muchachas hablando y riendo sin parar, sin darse cuenta de que, desde el otro extremo estaban vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos.

- ¿A quienes te refieres? 

- A todos, excepto Ginny, ella llego con vosotros –contesto uno de los aurores al señor Weasley.

- ¿Tú sabes algo Albus? – el director de Hogwarts se encontraba con ellos, aunque de reojo dirigía una mirada hacia los chicos, mirada de satisfacción.

- Ehm… no, lo único que se es que Fred y George llegaron de repente y que Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron con el traslador, junto con la muchacha.

- Por cierto, ¿Quién es ella? – la señora Granger miraba compasivamente al largo sillón donde se encontraba tumbada y descansando una joven de pelo negro, todavía no se había recuperado del susto y en esos momento estaba durmiendo (le habían lanzado un hechizo para que descansara).

- Tampoco lo se, pero la piedra – Dumbledore mostró la piedra que había servido como traslador, y que él mismo había recogido al llegar, después de verla rodar a los pies de uno de los gemelos al salir del despacho – nos dará información. Eso espero – la volvió a guardar en su túnica, había observado unos signos casi imperceptibles en la superficie.

- ¿Y sus padres? Porque tendrá padres y familia, estarán alterados por su desaparición – dijo de repente Molly al recordar como se sintió ella al pensar en sus dos hijos gemelos.

- De momento, se quedara en el cuartel, hasta que averigüemos quien es. ¿Os importaría cuidarla? – se dirigió hacia Remus y Tonks, las personas que tenían que quedarse en el cuartel unas semanas.

- Sin problema – contesto la aurora, su instinto de madre estaba en esos momentos más desarrollado que nunca, además, algo le decía que esa muchacha necesitaba a alguien para cuidarla.

Al cabo de un rato, muchos de los presentes tuvieron que irse, ya era avanzada la noche y había que descansar para el día siguiente.

- Me alegra veros de nuevo – un muchacho de pelo negro azabache se despedía de sus amigos.

- A nosotros también, Harry.

- Me habéis hecho pasar el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida – dijo este al recordar los sucesos de la mayor parte del día, los sucesos terribles que había visto cuando dieron las doce del día 31 de Julio habían quedado amontonados bajo una capa de recuerdos felices y ya no se acordaba de ellos.

- La próxima vez, invítanos, ya veras que fiesta te preparamos – los gemelos estaba a la par que su hermano.

- Teníais buenas razones para no venir, estabais "ocupados" – dijo Harry en referencia a su secuestro – pero en el próximo no faltaran, os lo aseguro.

- Eso espero, si no…..la montaremos nosotros, una fiesta sorpresa – susurro la ultima parte Fred a su hermano, que asintió, ya sabrían que iba a hacer el año siguiente, cuando su amigo cumpliera la mayoría de edad de los magos: 17 años.

- Niños, niños, dejen a Harry en paz – la señora Weasley se acerco a ellos – siento que no puedas venir con nosotros.

- Oh, no importa, ya se por qué me tengo que quedar – el director se lo había contado a finales del curso pasado – además, la protección es importante – intento sonar convincente.

- Lo se, pero hablare con Albus. Quiero que vengas unos días a casa, como hace tres años y en los mundiales de Quidditch – Harry sonrió, como iba a olvidarse de la primera vez que había visitado la Madriguera y del auto volador, y como dos años después estuvo allí por los mundiales y de lo bien que se lo había pasado esos dos veranos.

- Espero que me deje. – pensó para sus adentros – Ójala pueda ir a la Madriguera este verano también.

- ¿Preparados? – Arthur Weasley se dirigió al grupo de muchachos.

- Si, nos vamos, hasta luego Harry.

- Hasta luego

- Hasta luego

- Nos vemos en el colegio.

Uno tras uno, los miembros de la familia preferida de Harry, los Weasley fueron desapareciendo por la chimenea mediante los polvos flu, que estaban almacenados en el cuartel general de la orden del fénix.

- Adiós Ron. Adiós Hermione. Adiós Ginny, ….. – iba diciendo mientras los veía adentrarse en las llamas de la chimenea. Creyó ver en los ojos de la hija pequeña de los pelirrojos una mirada dirigida exclusivamente a él, pero fue tan fugaz que después pensó que se lo habría imaginado quizás.

- ¿Preparado Harry? – la mano de alguien se apoyo en su hombro izquierdo, volvió la mirada y se encontró con su director del colegio – Ah, y lo que ha dicho Molly – había escuchado la conversación anterior desde una cierta distancia, aunque ya se lo había comentado esta antes en la cena – ya veremos lo que podemos hacer – dijo guiñándole el ojo.

- Si, estoy listo, ¿pero como vamos a regresar?

- Coge eso, es un traslador – le señaló un viejo periódico que había en una estantería cercana – sirve para ir desde el cuartel hasta la casa de la señora Fig. en Privet Drive, y viceversa. ¿O crees que Arabella no tenia comunicación con nosotros?, a pesar de ser una squib, sabe manejarse en este mundo y es una gran ayuda para tu vigilancia.

- Pero… este verano no ha estado en casa – dijo Harry al recordar que la casa de su vecina estaba vacía.

- Estuvo en una misión especial. Pero no por ello has estado sin vigilar – se gano una mirada de sorpresa del muchacho – Si, Tonks y otro auror han estado vigilándote día y noche, y creo que Remus también ha estado rondando por Privet Drive algunas veces.

- ¿Y como lo hacían?, yo nunca les he visto por la calle, excepto esta noche. – recordó.

- Tienen una especie de alarma para comprobar que no te pasase nada, no te preocupes, no es nada personal. Solo sirve para saber si estas en peligro o no – le cogio la mano izquierda y le descubrió la muñeca – como esto.

- Fue…. fue….fue una tontería – el director le miro detenidamente – Ya esta superado – afirmó el chico con voz decidida, ya había asumido la perdida y, tal y como se acordaba de la carta leída esa noche – Además, tengo que luchar por los que me rodean y por los me dejaron. Voy a luchar por todos ellos en contra de todo lo malo que me rodea. – dijo de pronto repitiendo lo que había leído en la carta y que se había quedado grabado en la memoria.

- Palabras sabias.

- Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, gracias director – Harry ya estaba cerca de la estantería – gracias por el día tan maravilloso que he tenido - dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

- No hay de que, te lo merecías muchacho. Aun te queda mucho por vivir y disfrutar. – el director abandono la habitación recordándose a si mismo el hablar con cierta persona cuando llegase de su misión. Las mismas palabras que había escuchado de boca del joven de quince años se las habían dicho él antes a esa persona y era curioso que, precisamente esa persona, se las escribiese a Harry, mas cuando conocía la relación tan tirante que había entre ambos.

*****

Tras llegar a la casa vacía desde hace más de un año de Arabella Figg, un muchacho de pelo azabache cruzo rápidamente la calle hasta llegar al número cuatro de esa calle: Privet Drive. Como si pareciera que le esperasen, la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave y sólo tuvo que girarla suavemente (no fuera a despertar al resto de los habitantes) y pasar al interior. Después de eso, e intentando no hacer ruido alguno, subió a su habitación y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, a descansar del día mas atrejeado de su corta vida. Miro las figuras que aparecían en el techo a causa de la luz que desprendía la lámpara que colgaba vacilante en la habitación, recordó cada uno de los sucesos que habían tenido lugar en esas 24 horas del día 31 de Julio, día en que había cumplido dieciséis años. Mentalmente fue reviviendo todas las sorpresas agradables del día hasta llegar a la despedida de Dumbledore (los demás se fueron despidiendo antes ya que muchos de ellos continuaban de misiones para evitar el avance de los mortifagos), todos los sucesos fueron recordados mientras observaba las luces y sombras del techo. 

Cuando al fin el sueño fue venciendo, temió perder esos momentos maravillosos, los querría conservar y revivirlos siempre que pudiese, le daba rabia que se le olvidase alguna de las sensaciones vividas ese día, "ojala tuviera un pensadero" se dijo a si mismo, de repente le vino a la memoria los sucesos de la noche anterior cuando tuvo la visión que le había mandado Voldemort, eso no lo había querido recordar, pero ahora se acordaba que, quitando lo malo, había tenido un regalo muy especial de uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres. Se levanto rápidamente y fue hasta el escritorio. Si, allí estaba, olvidada hasta ese momento, una pequeña bola trasparente de cristal, un "almacén de recuerdos", tal y como lo había llamando Remus al regalárselo. 

Miró la pequeña esfera, y, recordando la explicación de cómo se utilizaba, puso su mano derecha encima de la bola y se concentro en el recuerdo de aquel día maravilloso, todas las sensaciones que había tenido y lo bien que se lo había pasado. Estuvo encima de la esfera bastante rato, a pesar de que, desde hacia rato, casi desde el principio, esta se había vuelto dorada, símbolo de que había almacenado todo, pero él quería que todo, absolutamente todo, se quedase grabado. Cuando lo creyó suficiente, mucho tiempo después, aparto la mano de la esfera y esta recobro su color habitual. La observo detenidamente, ya estaban sus recuerdos a salvo. 

Volvió a dirigirse a la cama, y después de ponerse el pijama y de acomodarse en las mullidas, calidas y agradables sabanas, se durmió placidamente con una sonrisa en los labios, como hace tiempo no hacia, sin preocupaciones y sin temores, solo el con sus recuerdos y el saber que, pasase lo que pasase, alguien siempre cuidaba de él, ya fuera del exterior de la casa (la orden del fénix) que desde otro lugar mas lejano (sus padres y su padrino). No mas pensamientos malignos acudieron esa noche a su cama, ni visiones de torturas y muertes, pues el amor y el cariño expresados en ese día hacia él, hicieron que, inconscientemente, su mente quedara, durante un tiempo, cerrada a elementos externos, nada en ese momento podía dañarle.

Además, la promesa que hiciera junto con sus amigos de luchar unidos contra Voldemort le daba fuerzas renovadas a su alma, todos juntos iban a luchar por acabar con toda la maldad existente. ¿Cómo?, no lo sabían, pero ahora no les importaba, ya vería como lo harían, de momento disfrutarían de la vida poco a poco y ya tendrían ocasión de pensar en eso cuando llegase principios de curso, tal y como le dijo un buen amigo suyo a final de su cuarto curso _"lo que tuviera que llegar, llegaría, y ya habría tiempo de plantarle cara"._

+++++++++++++++++++++

Fin capitulo.

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Adivinaron quien puso la carta hace varios capitulos?, si piensan un poco lo sabran, jeje. 

Bueno, por fin acabe el cumpleaños de Harry, que han sido... unos cuantos capitulos, jejeje. A partir de ahora espero que no se demore tanto el tiempo y que vayan mas rapido, aunque, ya se vera.   
Muchos besos y dejen sus opiniones sobre la historia. Ah, y tambien como piensas o que quieren que ocurra. Acepto propuestas.   
Ciao y hasta luego   
Lady Lily


	12. La marca tenebrosa

Oh, lo siento mucho, unos 14 dias en actualizar…. Buff, mereceria que me cuelguen de las orejas (eso no, pobres orejas, jeje) Espero que la espera no les haya traumatizado y no me abandonen, aunque, como dice un refran, "las cosas buenas se hacen esperar"… uhmm… no se si es asi o me lo acabo de inventar, na, que estoy un poco mal de la cabeza hoy.

A lo que iba, muchas gracias a todos por gastar un poco de su tiempo en esta humilde historia y agradeciemientos especiales a los que dejan reviews (espero que con el capitulo 13 no tarde tanto, jeje)

Ahora las contestaciones (que parece que este capitulo gusto, pues tengo unos 5 reviews –aunque uno repe, no vale)

**blackspirit**** = Si, lo se, parece una paranoia, es que soy asi de complicada. Espero solucionar ese "defecto" de ahora en adelante (uhm… ya veremos, conociendome puede pasar cualquier cosa) Espero que tambien te guste este capitulo.**

**lix**** = Agradecimientos dobles!!! Muchas gracias por tus dos reviews.!!! En respuesta a tus dudas, pues…. 1_ Si, fue Severus, creo que se aclaro un poco en el capitulo, aunque habia que pensar un poco, pero creo que quedo claro ¿o no? ¿Por qué lo hizo?, eso no va a poder ser respondido de momento.. ya lo veras. 2_ ¿HArry/Ginny?, por si no te has dado cuenta todavía, me encanta jugar al despite, puede ser eso o no puede ser eso… jeje (en el capitul 13 veras respondidas algo esa duda ¿o no?) Pero te digo que Ginny ha madurado mucho y… el lema de esta historia es_ "Nada es lo que parece" _Asi que a pensar toca. 3_ respecto a la muchacha, pues en este capitulo vas a saber algo mas de ella, pero… ya leeras. Por cierto, no me abandonaron las musas, ellas estan todo el dia conmigo (mas quisiera que me dejaran a veces, pero ni a sol ni sombra dejan de estar a mi lado), lo que ocurre es que estuve actualizando la otra historia que tengo y… esta se demoro un pelin. Lo siento y espero que hay merecido la pena esperar tanto por el capi.**

**Anthony Leed = **Yo tampoco me imagine suicidandose antes, pero todo tiene una explicación (y si no, al terminar este capitulo me dices), va a traer algunas consecuencias ese acto, ya veras (no adelanto nada mas, a riesgo de que se me vaya la lengua, jeje) Respecto a lo de caer en el mal… (te refieres al fic de Chistoper Jacques, muy bueno por cierto, el mejor que he leido hasta ahora), como he dicho anteriormente, en este fic puede ocurrir muchas cosas inesperadas…. Espero que este capitulo tambien te guste.

** LoBeZnO = **¿Dejas los reviews por triple?... Lo comprendo, si estas con tu historia, cuando se tiene un poco de tiempo se leen las demas (que por cierto, a ver si leo tus ultimas actulizaciones, este capitulo me ha quitado mas tiempo del que pensaba) Respecto a tus dudas, pues alla vamos: 1_ Lo de las decisiones, si te has fijado, al principio parece que el trio (Harry/Hermione/Ron) se han equivocado, pero es por una muy buena razon ¿ o no?, asi que no se equivocaron al fin y al cabo, jeje. 2_ la Muchacha… ya se vera quien es, es una de las sorpresas del fic (aunque te puedo decir que su nombre tiene mucho que ver, ¿el que?, ya veremos – jo, soy mala, muy mala por deciros esto, jeje, dejaros con la miel en los labios) Y la tercera, pues… en este capitulo se resuelve, veras como, aunque, todavía puedes seguir con tu duda, jeje. Disfruta tambien con este capitulo (ya me dejaras reviews cuando puedas) y sigue con tu historia que es muy buena. 

Ahora si, ya pueden leer el capitulo 12 y…. no me maten por lo que lean :-P

**Capitulo 12_La marca tenebrosa**

Dentro de una siniestra y oscura habitación se encontraba encendido un débil fuego que apenas dejaba adivinar lo que ahí había, solamente se podía averiguar un gran sillón, en el cual se encontraba una persona sosteniendo una delicada y fina copa de cristal, llena un poco mas de la mitad con un liquido rojo como la sangre y como los ojos del hombre que la sostenía impasible, reflejándose cada poco tiempo las llamas en el liquido preciado. 

Llevaba allí dos días, concentrado totalmente en la llamas que bailaban frente a él y con la única compañía de una gran serpiente que se arrastraba a sus pies, su pequeña mascota de mas de cuatro metros de longitud y la punta de su cola adornada con rombos, los dos se entendían mediante los sonidos siseantes que el hombre pronunciaba, no por nada, ese don lo había heredado de uno de los mas grandes magos de la historia, la posibilidad de hablar lengua parsel, es decir, hablar con las serpientes, eso le había valido de mucho, tiempo atrás.

La serpiente, que en esos momentos se encontraba siseándole algo al hombre, abandonó la habitación, necesitaba comida e iba a cazarla, aunque los manjares con los que su dueño le premiaba a veces le eran muy exquisitos, pero ahora no había ningún prisionero que no necesitasen, ninguno desde que hace mas de una semana le obsequiasen con una pareja que torturaron hasta la muerte para sacarles una preciada información, cosa que no pudieron lograr ya que ambos se resistieron hasta que ninguno pudo mas y sucumbieron a las torturas.

- _Nagini__, no tardes – susurro el hombre, al ver a la serpiente abandonar la habitación, no era que le importase mucho lo que le pasase al animal, pero era el único medio que tenía para espiar a sus súbditos: los mortifagos. Según una muy fiable información, tenia dentro de sus filas a un espía, un traidor, un maldito que, según creía, pasaba los lugares donde iban a atacar, por eso los últimos ataques habían sido en vano ya que se habían enfrentado a mucha resistencia por parte de los diversos ministerios de los lugares atacados. Ya no había tantas victimas como en el mes de Julio, además, a causa de eso, habían capturado a muchos de sus seguidores, reduciéndose a casi la mitad todos sus efectivos. A principios de verano, sus planes habían sido muy bien planificados, alrededor de mil y pico mortifagos fueron enviados a los diferentes continentes a desatar una horda de terror atacando incesantemente en lugares públicos y haciendo incursiones a casa de muggles y magos, objetivos fijados de antemano. Así había sido hasta…_

La copa se partió en mil pedazos, llenándose la alfombra con los pequeños cristales, la furia que se había apoderado del hombre era muy grande, tanta que la fuerza con la que había estado apretando el vaso lo había hecho romper y esparcir su contenido en el suelo. Pensaba en quien, de todos sus mas allegados, podría ser el traidor, pues sólo estos eran los que podían acceder a los todos los objetivos, a los demás sólo se les comunicaba en su momento lo que tenían que hacer, por eso sabían que era del circulo mas cercano a él, pues los últimos ataques infructuosos fueron repelidos simultáneamente. Tenia que averiguar quien era y cuando lo descubriesen… sufriría el mayor castigo jamás imaginado por haberle traicionado de esa forma, a Lord Voldemort no se le podía burlar así como así.

La serpiente regresó al cabo de un rato, su búsqueda de alimento se vería que había tenido éxito debido al bulto que sobresalía en un punto de su cuerpo. En cuanto entro al lugar, fue directamente al charco formado en la alfombra al derramarse el líquido de la copa, estaba acostumbrada a hacer eso, ya que, últimamente, eran frecuentes esos accesos de ira en su dueño.

- _¿Has averiguado algo?_ – la voz salio desde el otro extremo del sillón, había oído el entrar de la serpiente en la sala.

La serpiente negó en su idioma mientras relamía el líquido derramado, su búsqueda trascurría normalmente por el resto de la casi derruida mansión y lugar de reunión de los mortifagos, muchos de los cuales todavía se encontraban allí ultimando preparativos para sus ataques. Por eso era útil, ya que al buscar las ratas perdidas que deambulaban por la gran mansión podía percibir los susurros de las reuniones y espiar los movimientos de los seguidores de su dueño.

El hombre murmuro un par de maldiciones, tenia que encontrar al traidor pronto, antes de que averiguase lo de la muchacha que estaban buscando, era demasiado importante ese asunto para él, después de que sus intentos de hacer que su mayor objetivo, un simple muchacho de dieciséis años apenas cumplidos, fracasasen al cerrar este su mente hacia una semana, no sabia como, pero desde entonces no había podido enviarle visiones de sufrimiento y muerte como hacia desde hace tiempo. A punto estuvo de hacerle desaparecer, muy poco le faltó, en dos situaciones estuvo a un paso de morir: a principio de verano, cuando este se intento cortar las venas, inducido, aunque no lo supiera. Desde el ataque al ministerio, al finalizar el curso anterior, él mismo había manipulado su mente para que se sintiera culpable, para que pensase que todo lo malo le pasaba a sus mas allegados y por ello, hacerle caer en una depresión tan profunda, que de no ser por la irrupción de unos aurores, había acabado muerto en medio de un charco de sangre tras haberse cortado las venas y causado un gran estupor, porque ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que un joven tan valiente como Harry Potter se matase a si mismo tras haber perdido a su padrino en un ataque, después de haber demostrado que podía luchar incluso con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort sin inmutarse? Esa ocasión fue la mas clara, la manipulación de la mente del muchacho fue tan complicada y planeada que nadie, a excepción de alguien muy cercano a él, sabia algo del asunto. No habían dejado ni rastro, ni nada que relacionase ese intento de suicidio con la intromisión en su mente del mago más tenebroso y oscuro, eso había sido una gran jugada, ni el mismo Albus Dumbledore lo averiguaría jamás.

El segundo intento había sido hacia tan solo una semana, después de la captura de dos personas pertenecientes a la familia Weasley, todos los componentes de esa familia estaban en el punto de mira y había sido una suerte el capturarlos en un ataque de una reunión de aurores, sus cabezas tenían puesto un precio, mas alto cuanto mas relacionados estaban con el adolescente. Los capturados eran los objetivos numero dos, el primero era el amigo mas cercano al muchacho y el mas complicado de localizar, puesto que era uno de los mas protegidos por Dumbledore. Esa noche, al recibir la noticia de su captura, y puesto que seguía con la manipulación de la mente del joven, decidió mandarle una gran visión, modificando los prisioneros, puesto que informes dados no tenían localizados a los que iba a utilizar en la visión que iba a mandarle. Con esto pretendía que el muchacho decidiese de una vez por todas acabar con su vida y eso hubiera pasado de no ser por algo que ocurrió en el trascurso de ese día, había sido extraño, tenia al muchacho a su merced, y en la noche siguiente iba a seguir incitándole al mundo de las tinieblas, pero… desde esa noche no había logrado acceder a su mente, la había bloqueado por completo y no había logrado que ningún pensamiento exterior entrase desde entonces a la mente del joven. 

Todavía se lamentaba de ese fracaso, por eso ahora concentraba todas sus energías en encontrar a alguien, si eso tenia éxito, no haría falta intentar de nuevo entrar en la mente, además que gastaba muchas de sus energías. Si todo salía bien, su poder aumentaría hasta limites insospechados y podría así derrotar a sus mas odiados oponentes: el joven Potter y su antiguo director de escuela: Albus Dumbledore. Pero para ello, antes tenia que localizar a la muchacha, era muy importante para él en el desarrollo de su plan.

- Señor… - la puerta de la estancia se abrió dando paso a una figura vestida de negro, uno de sus seguidores. Al entrar se inclino frente al sillón, esperando una orden para poder hablar.

- Dime – indico a la figura con un movimiento de la mano, tras lo cual esta se levanto, la capucha dejo ver el reflejo de un pelo rubio asomándose por debajo, era la persona mas cercana, en esos momentos, al Lord y la única que conocía la importancia de la búsqueda de la muchacha. Él se había encargado de parte de la búsqueda y había conseguido dar un gran paso al capturar a la pareja que había muerto una semana atrás, aunque… no consiguieron nada útil de ellos, solo que su serpiente pasase un buen rato.

Ahora estaban con la localización de la vivienda, esta era complicada de localizar, puesto que parecía que estaba muy bien protegida. Las pistas que tenían era que se encontraba en algún lugar de Sudamérica, pero quitando eso, nada más: la presa era muy escurridiza.

- Localizamos la ubicación exacta, pero al entrar no encontramos a nadie – una mueca de desagrado apareció en la cara del hombre, sus ojos ahora parecían mas encendidos que nunca y de no ser porque la persona que tenia enfrente le era de mucha utilidad, habría muerto ahí mismo – Pero… - continuo el hombre que estaba de pie – tenemos fotos de la muchacha, así podemos buscarla mejor y…

*****

- Me he acordado de algo – una muchacha de unos diez años se encontraba sentada a la mesa junto con dos adultos que la cuidaban desde que unos días atrás había llegado a esa casa, hasta ese día parecía no acordarse de nada, una fuerte impresión le había bloqueado la mente. El hombre y la mujer se acercaron a oír lo que les iba a decir, era la primera vez que hablaba desde hacia siete días, habían intentado todo para apoyarla y, con otros medios, saber lo que le pasaba, pero ni por unas cosas ni por otras, lo habían podido averiguar. – Mis padres… mis padres… muertos…. – sollozó, el solo recuerdo de esa visión era terriblemente duro para ella y el saber que ya no le quedaba nadie en el mundo, era todavía peor. Escondió la cara entre los brazos, quería llorar y llorar hasta que no le quedase ninguna lagrima más. Sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro, se volvió y vio como la mujer que estaba con ella se encontraba a su lado. Esta se agacho hasta quedar a su altura, la muchacha la observó, había algo extraño en esa mujer, quitando el pelo de un color rosa chillón que llevaba, parecía esconder algo, un secreto tal vez. Las miradas de las dos se conectaron durante unos segundos, y de repente, como si hubiera visto lo mismo que la muchacha, es decir, la tortura de sus padres y su dolor, se acercó más y la abrazo con más fuerza, como si comprendiera lo sucedido.

- Remus – desde el hombro de la muchacha, la mujer miraba a su compañero de misión, cuando vio que este le miraba, e intentando que la niña no se diera cuenta, pronuncio una frase que el otro comprendió perfectamente aunque no se había oído sonido alguno - tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore, es muy importante. Esta involucrado… - el nombre que iba a pronunciar quedo ahogado tras los sollozos de la muchacha que se giro en ese instante impidiéndole continuar hablando a la mujer, aunque logro articular la primera silaba antes de ese gesto.  

Inmediatamente, el hombre abandonó la habitación rumbo a otra estancia de la casa, dejando a las dos mujeres solas; si, como temía, estaba involucrado Voldemort, ese asunto era extremadamente delicado y peligroso. Hasta ese momento, la estancia en la casa de la muchacha había sido complicada, puesto que, como no sabían si era o no maga, habían tenido que ocultar todos los sucesos extraños que ocurrían a su alrededor, desde evitar que se acercase a las chimeneas hasta aplicar hechizos silenciadores por toda la casa y limitar sus accesos a determinadas habitaciones en donde se encontraban todos los artilugios que utilizaban en su trabajo para la orden del fénix. La vigilancia de la joven estaba a cargo de él y de Tonks, por ser estos los únicos que tenían que permanecer fijos en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, él por estar cercana la luna nueva y su transformación en hombre lobo; y ella, por estar convaleciente todavía de la lesión de la mano causada una semana atrás en una misión y que era mas grave de lo que al principio parecía. El compañero de Tonks, el joven auror, había sido destinado a otra unidad antes de la llegada de la muchacha y posiblemente hasta dentro de unos meses no le volviesen a ver.

Remus Lupin subió a la parte de arriba de la casa, esa parte de la casa estaba prohibida para la joven que se encontraba abajo con la aurora. El hombre entró a una de las múltiples habitaciones que había en esa parte y, tras aplicar otro hechizo silenciador a la estancia, se dispuso a llamar, mediante polvos flu, al máximo dirigente de la orden y el que mas hacia y dirigía las defensas en esos instantes, tras el súbito asesinato del ministro de magia.

- Albus Dumbledore – dijo mientras lanzaba los polvos a la chimenea encendida previamente. Tras un par de segundos, la cabeza del director de Hogwarts apareció envuelta en llamas.

- ¿Ha pasado algo con Harry? –esa era siempre la primera pregunta que hacia el director, su preocupación estaba fija en el joven debido a las circunstancias que le rodeaban.

- No, por suerte lleva una semana muy relajado y centrado – el director respiró tranquilo, el ser el objetivo principal de Voldemort era una carga demasiado pesada para un muchacho de esa edad. – Me he estado pasando por su casa varios días para estar con él – eso era verdad, ya que desde el ultimo día que estuvo en la casa de Harry, el día de su dieciseisavo cumpleaños, había ido a visitarle a menudo, siempre se encontraban cerca de un parque cercano a la casa del joven, y se pasaban horas hablando los dos, era una manera de estar cerca de él, y el hombre admiraba como el chico se parecía cada vez mas a su padre, un gran amigo suyo. El muchacho había encontrado en el hombre una gran fuente de información con respecto a sus padres, muertos cuando el muchacho contaba con un año de edad, y que le permitía saber y conocer mas, aunque lo que mas le interesaba era las aventuras y como habían trascurrido los años en la escuela: todas las bromas gastadas a los profesores, las aventuras de los merodeadores, etc, etc… Con estos temas, el día pasaba muy rápido para ambos.

- El problema es la chica, Tonks dice que Voldemort esta relacionado. 

- Es sospechoso, si – reflexiono el director – aunque, por lo que he podido averiguar, no tiene relación alguna con él. El traslador que utilizo para llegar es especial, y tiene una magia muy antigua. Según he podido averiguar, te trasporta a un lugar seguro, o con alguien que te proteja, en el caso de que los protectores de la personas estén muertos. Solo se activa en determinados casos y se tiene que tener una gran magia para poder utilizarla…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que tiene poderes? ¿Qué es bruja?

- Si, eso pienso. Aunque no he encontrado registro de ella en ningún lado, este año debería empezar la escuela, creo que tendrá alrededor de once años.

- Podría ser que sus padres la escondieran – recordó las palabras de la muchacha – y que fueran sus protectores – eso también concordaba con lo que había explicado el director anteriormente – así que al morir ellos, el traslador se activó – contó al director lo que había sucedido en la parte de debajo de la casa unos minutos antes.

- Todo concuerda. Seguiré buscando para averiguar quien es ella, y si, posiblemente es la muchacha que esta buscando Voldemort, será muy importante que la escondamos muy bien. – el director tenia una ligera sospecha de quien podría tratarse, aunque… hacia años que no se utilizaba un hechizo como ese para ocultar la magia a una persona, eran muy complicados y se requería el poder de magos poderosos para llevarlos a cabo. Y, si se trataba de la persona que pensaba él, era necesario que nadie, absolutamente nadie, tuviera conocimiento de su hallazgo, y menos una persona en concreto, puesto que tenia una relación muy directa con la muchacha, y pondrían en peligro muchas cosas de las que sucedían en esos momentos, aparte de ponerse en peligro ambos. – Remus, te pido que la escondáis en otro sitio, creo que lo mejor es llamar a Arabella y que vaya con ella a Privet Drive, así estará protegida. – el otro asintió, sabia que, en esa calle, estaría incluso mas protegida que en el cuartel general de la orden del fénix, puesto que los escudos y hechizos protectores en esa zona eran extremadamente fuertes debido a una causa en concreto. – Ya me mantendrás informado de como se encuentra cuando vayas a visitar a Harry – dicho esto la cabeza de Dumbledore desapareció de las llamas, tenia que organizar la defensa de una zona, que según los informes de Snape atacarían pronto. Ese mes estaban avanzando mucho respecto a los ataques, casi habían podido repeler a los mortifagos en muchas zonas, aunque… le preocupaba muchas veces que Severus se arriesgase tanto para conseguir la información, parecía que estaba mas furioso que nunca con Voldemort y eso hacia que se arriesgase muchas veces mas de la cuenta, sin contar las consecuencias que esos actos de espionaje podrían llegar a tener.

*****

Un muchacho de dieciséis años, pelo negro azabache, y ojos verde esmeralda (un poco apagados eso si, pero no tanto como un tiempo atrás), se encontraba sentado en un roñoso columpio, con sus brazos  alrededor de la cadena que sujetaba a duras penas el asiento y mirando taciturno al suelo. Llevaba ya mucho rato en ese viejo parque, esperando a que apareciera una persona con la que solía hablar desde hacia varios días, un antiguo profesor suyo del colegio y una de las pocas personas en la que, sinceramente, confiaba plenamente, era ya el séptimo día que estaba allí hasta la caída del sol, pero el hombre no aparecía. 

Una ráfaga de aire calido sopló dentro del solitario parque, arrastrando tras de sí las primeras hojas caídas de los árboles, el tiempo tan raro acaecido en ese verano había hecho que muchos árboles se estropeasen debido al súbito frío del mes de junio y el tremendo calor que estaba haciendo ese mes de agosto. El muchacho se arremangó todo lo que pudo la camiseta que llevaba, a pesar de ser de manga corta al ser heredada de su primo, varias veces más grande y fornido que él, tenia que dar varias vueltas a la prenda para que mínimamente le sentase decente. 

De pronto, movido por la brisa que soplaba a esa hora de la tarde, ante él se enganchó una hoja de papel arrugada, esta se quedó parada unos segundos, los suficientes para que el muchacho se fijase en unas cuantas palabras que en el folio había escritas: 

_"……sentimientos nobles y generosos, unidos a un gran coraje y a una fuerte dosis de intransigencia moral………………………….. Es afectuoso, honesto, impulsivo, amante de la justicia……. Su mayor peligro desde el punto de vista psicológico es excederse en independencia y en sentido de la justicia……"_

Ya no pudo leer mas pues el papel, después de danzar enfrente de sus ojos, se desengancho y fue volando hacia otra ubicación donde el viento le indicase, arriba, abajo, yendo deprisa a veces, otras mas despacio. 

Harry siguió el recorrido del papel con los ojos, el formato con el que estaban escritas esas palabras le sonaba mucho, le parecía haber visto antes ese tipo de letra, tal vez en algún sitio…. Decidido, se levantó del columpio, que se quedo balanceándose tristemente, y se dispuso a averiguar que era lo que le había dejado intrigado del papel. 

Acercándose lentamente, alargo sus manos hasta la rama donde se había enganchado el pedazo de papel esa vez, un soplo de viento hizo que, en el mismo instante en que sus dedos rozaban una esquina, este se desenganchase, pero gracias a los reflejos adquiridos en el quiddicth, logró dar alcance al papel antes de que este desapareciese entre las concurridas ramas de los árboles.

Poco a poco, desenvolvió el papel hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía entre sus manos un trozo de una página de periódico. Su vista busco rápidamente el trozo que había atisbado a leer antes en el columpio, ahora ya se leía completo, era un pequeño párrafo donde se leía las características de los pertenecientes al signo de Leo, signo al cual él pertenecía. Nunca antes se había imaginado que una cosa tan absurda, como puede ser el haber nacido un día u otro marcase el carácter de una persona, pero ahí tenia la prueba, ese papel le describía claramente, sin duda alguna, todas las características que se describían allí, él las tenia, aunque… se quedo pensando con el papel en la mano… Neville no las tenía. 

Neville era uno de sus compañeros de habitación y había nacido casi el mismo día que él, cosa que descubrió el año pasado tras la charla con Dumbledore. Este muchacho era todo lo contrario a Harry, poco impulsivo y temeroso, con un poco de miedo a arriesgarse… en fin, todo lo contrario a él, pero con una cosa en común, aparte de haber nacido casi el mismo día: que ambos habían crecido sin padres, en eso lo comprendía. Era extraño, haber pasado casi cuatro años con él en la habitación y sólo al cuarto año pudo adivinar eso y no por el muchacho mismo, aunque el año pasado ya habían tenido un avance respecto a ese tema gracias a una visita en el hospital San Mungo donde se lo habían encontrado y había confiado un poco mas en él y en otras personas.

"Que extraño era el destino", pensó, tras acordarse de otra de las cosas que los dos muchachos tenían en común, al sentir un ligero picor en la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenia en la frente. Podría haber sido Neville el niño-que-sobrevivió no él, todo fue una cuestión de suerte, más bien desgracia, rectifico a su mente, uno de los dos era el protagonista de la profecía perdida a finales del curso pasado. Llevo su mano hasta la cicatriz, ella era la causante de todo, recordó una frase de la profecía, la que explicaba quien de los dos era el destinado para acabar con Voldemort, quien de los dos niños nacidos a finales del mes de julio, y con padres que se habían enfrentado a Voldemort tres veces, tenia el poder necesario para derrotar al señor de las tinieblas, quien de los dos tenia que matarlo o morir en el intento… esa frase lo señalaba a él, precisamente a Harry como el único que podía vencerlo  y todo a causa de la cicatriz que en esos instantes tocaba con la mano: "_lo marcará como a su igual_"

Una fuerte ráfaga de aire arrancó de sus manos el papel, ya no le interesaba mas de lo que en él estuviese escrito, por eso lo dejo marchar aunque siguió con los ojos el recorrido de esa hoja de papel mientras se elevaba por el oscuro cielo que en esos momentos empezaba a relucir con diminutas y centelleantes estrellas y con… 

Al observar como la pagina arrancada pasaba por enfrente de la gran brillante y redonda luna blanca se dio cuenta de porque no había visto a Remus Lupin desde hacia una semana, era eso, su transformación en hombre lobo lo debilitaba en los días previos, hasta que la luna no cambiase de nuevo no lo volvería a verle y eso seria hasta dentro de unos cuantos días. Enfadado, dio un puntapié a una lata cercana, ¿como no se había dado cuenta antes de ese "pequeño" detalle? Y ¿Por qué Remus no le había dicho nada? 

Caminando de vuelta a la casa de sus tíos fue meditando esas cuestiones mientras seguía dándole patadas a la lata que había elegidos para descargar su rabia. 

Al cabo de un rato comprendió que quizás Remus no le había dicho nada por temor a que él se preocupase demasiado por el hombre, pero… eso no lo podría remediar, Remus era la única persona que se encontraba cerca de él en esos instantes, y, además, nadie podía impedir que él se preocupase por las personas que le rodeaban, era su naturaleza…

De repente, su pie dio una pequeña patada en el vacío, donde debería estar la lata no había nada, llevaba desde que había abandonado el parque haciendo ese gesto y ahora, no encontraba nada de nada. Miró al suelo, a sus pies no estaba la lata, si no que esta se encontraba unos cuantos metros mas adelante, no pensaba él que tuviera tanta fuerza. 

Siguió caminando por la calle hasta que la lata quedo unos metros detrás de él, ya no le apetecía seguir con ella. Al cabo de unos momentos, sintió que sus pies tocaban algo sólido en el suelo, agachando la vista se dio cuenta de que era la misma lata de antes, pero ¿cómo?, si la había dejado tras él unos instantes antes… Dándole una patada, siguió su rumbo, pero de nuevo comprobó como esta volvía como por arte de magia al cabo de unos instantes a sus pies.

Agachándose, cogio la lata y la tiro a una papelera cercana, no estaba para juegos, suficientes sucesos extraños tenia ya en el curso para que también en las vacaciones le tuvieran que suceder. Tras apartarse de la papelera, comprobó como la lata flotaba en el aire, nervioso, cogio rápidamente la lata en las manos, nadie podía ver eso, estaba prohibido mostrar magia a los muggles según una ley del ministerio de magia. Con la lata en las manos, miró en la amplia calle donde se encontraba, no había nadie, pero… alguien tenía que haber hechizado la lata para que se comportase de esa manera, no había otra explicación.

- ¿Quién ha sido? – Harry preguntó gritando en la calle vacía y débilmente iluminada por las farolas – Se que hay alguien. – Nadie respondió, parecía que sólo estaba él en medio de la calle.

El ruido de unos contenedores de basura en un callejón hizo que el muchacho sacase rápidamente la varita que llevaba escondida, si tenía que luchar lo haría. Con esta en la mano, se encamino hacia donde había escuchado el ruido, tirando tras de si la lata vacía, no sabia lo que se podía encontrar por eso estaba dispuesto a atacar a la primera señal de peligro.

- ¿Quién…? – un gato blanco le salio al encuentro, salía de debajo de los contendedores, la tensión de la situación se disipo y Harry se agacho para acariciar al lindo gato – Así que eras tu, menudo susto me has dado – respiraba tranquilo. Sus manos recorrieron el suave lomo del gato hasta llegar al collar - ¿Qué tienes aquí? – llevaba, en lugar de su placa de identificación, una nota nada más, no había nada que permitiese saber de quien era el gato o por qué estaba en esa zona.

En el instante en las manos de Harry tocaron la nota, el felino dio un aullido en señal de asentimiento para que cogiese y leyese la nota, este, como si comprendiera, desdoblo la nota para ver lo que allí estaba escrito:

_"Sigue al gato"_

- ¿Qué haga qué? – exclamo Harry al ver lo que estaba escrito en ese trozo de papel. El gato, con movimientos rápidos, subió hasta sus hombros y, con gran agilidad, con una pata señaló una parte que el muchacho no había leído todavía de la nota.

_"Un amigo"_

El gato saltó al suelo y, sin esperar respuesta, empezó a caminar rumbo al lugar donde, suponía Harry, le estaban esperando. 

Tras un par de metros, el gato blanco dio la vuelta y se paro en el sitio mientras observaba al adolescente que se encontraba enfrente de él, todavía en la misma situación donde lo había dejado y todavía con la nota en la mano.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry se dispuso a seguir al gato, su instinto le decía que no pasaría nada malo y esperaba que eso fuera así, de modo que, guardándose la nota en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, empezó a correr hacia donde se encontraba el gato parado. Este, el ver que el joven se había decido, se levanto y corrió por la calle hacia el rumbo que le habían mostrado antes, aunque esta vez era diferente, esta vez llevaba tras de sí a la persona a la que había ido a buscar por petición de una persona.

Al cabo de quince minutos de correr por las calles, algunas veces varias veces por el mismo sitio, el gato se metió a un callejón semi-iluminado por una pequeña luz proveniente de un escaparate cercano. Al entrar, el gato desapareció de la vista del muchacho, que se quedó solo allí.

- ¿No te han dicho nunca que no confíes en desconocidos? – una voz sonó desde detrás de una columna, se le hacia bastante conocida la voz, como si la hubiera oído antes.

- ¿Quién eres? – las manos de Harry asieron fuertemente la varita, ¿Qué seria eso? ¿Una trampa?

- Harry, Harry, Harry – la persona que se encontraba escondida salio de detrás de la columna, iba vestida toda de negro, contrastando fuertemente con el blanco gato que llevaba en los brazos. Le reñía como si fuera un niño pequeño que se ha equivocado– No estas en situación de amenazar. – alargo la varita que escondía debajo del gato y apuntando directamente al muchacho - ¡_Petrifucus__ Totalus!  _

El rayo se dirigía directamente a Harry, que estaba como clavado en el suelo sin poder moverse, miraba atónito a la persona que tenia enfrente, tras la capucha que esta llevaba se podía ver varios mechones de pelo rojo.

El rayo impacto en su objetivo, a lo cual, la figura vestida de negro y encapuchada dijo:

- Nos volvemos a ver, amigo – la ultima palabra sonó como si la escupiese de la boca y con mucho desprecio, mirando directamente a la persona que tenia enfrente tendida en el suelo.

++++++++++++++++

_Fin capitulo 12._

Lo se, estan deseosos de matarme, dejarlo ahí…. Jeje. Bueeeeeeno, espero no tardar con el siguiente capitulo y recuerden "nada es lo que parece" y "puede ocurrir cualquier cosa" ya veran.

Ah, otra cosa mas, 3ª gran referencia peliculera "Knock, Knock…. Sigue al conejo blanco…." = The Matrix (que final mas rato madre mia, estan peor que yo, jeje)

Como creo que estos dias no tengo ni excursiones, ni películas, ni entregas de trabajos, ni examenes, ni… ni ninguna cosa rara… espero que el siguiente capitulo este terminado dentro de muy poco.

Muchos besos 

Lady Lily

Pd: Para amenazas de muerte (se que lo van a querer), dejen reviews. Para opiniones positivas, dejen reviews. Para opiniones negativas, dejen reviews. Para dudas y sugerencias, dejen reviews. Para decirme que estoy loca, dejen reviews. Para opinar sobre esta historia, dejen reviews……….. Y si no saben que hacer… dejen reviews (jo, como estoy de aburrida ahora).

Asi que ya saben, dejen reviews (me repito un poco, ¿no creen?, jejeje)

Hasta el proximo capitulo. Ciao


	13. El ataque Primera Parte

Esa vez no se pueden quejar, jejeje. Solo he tardado 2 dias en actualizar :-P

Este capitulo es bastante intenso y espero que no les defraude, dentro de pòco tendran la segunda parte (es que se hacia muy largo y en algun sitio habia que cortarlo, pero no se pueden quejar, que son unas 7 hojas en word). 

Esepro que no les haya dado ningun ataque al corazon con el anterior capitulo y espero (por mi bien) que este les resuelva las dudas creadas en torno a los que sucedió al final. Por cierto, lo avise: _"Nada es lo que parece"_ y me encanta hacer pensar a la gente lo que yo quiero que piensen (y si no, al terminar de leer este capitulo, opinen)

Ahora los reviews (que poquitos, aunque se nota que actualice muy rapido, espero que en este haya mas –cruzando los dedos para que el deseo se cumpla, jeje)

**LoBeZnO** = Es agradable ver que en cuanto tienes un poco de tiempo te pases por mi fic. Muchas gracias desde lo mas profundo de mi corazon. En cuanto las musas molestas me dejen, paso a actulizarme con el tuyo (tengo que aprovechar el momento de inpiracion que tengo actualmente). Espero que este capitulo tambien te agrade. Muchos besos.

**lix**** = Esta vez he actualizado muy rapido. Tengo en estos instantes la inpiracion en el punto mas alto y tengo que aprovechar esa racha. En cuanto he terminado de escribir este capitulo (dos dias) lo estoy colgando, asi que lo tienes recien salido del horno (o como se diga). Respecto a lo que dices de la tension de los capitulos, es que… bueeeeno… me encanta hacer eso, asi se queda enganchada la gente y quiere saber mas y mas, ademas, cuando estoy escribiendo los capitulos, normalmente no se como se va a desarrollar la trama por completo (en lineas generales si, pero las situaciones van apareciendo según escribo en la pantalla del ordenador), aunque en muchas ocasiones ya tengo pensado el final del capitulo o alguna situación que ocurra (como por ejemplo el capi anterior, YO sabia que tenia que acabar de ese modo, ya entenderas cuando empieces a leer este capitulo).  Veamos, te has acercado un poco a la persona que es, si, es pelirrojo, pero…. Mejor lee el capitulo (has pensado cuantos hermanos Weasley hay???) Y por favor, por favor, no animes a mis musas, suficientemente alteradas estas para que alguien las anime mas (aparte de esta historia tengo otra mas y varios proyectos en construccuion, asi que mi mente en ningun momento esta quieta, y eso que dentro de poco tengo examenes, horror…) Ahora si, espero que disfrutes el capitulo y muchos besos.**

Después de estos pocos reviews, quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leen la historia pero no dejan reviews (animense por favor) y muy especialmente a las personas que me estan apoyando desde el principio, a tod@s ellos muchos abrazos y agradecimientos especiuales.

Ahora dsifuten el capitulo (y por favor, no me maten todvia, que queda la segunda parte)

**Capitulo 13_El ataque (Primera Parte)**

- ¡_Petrifucus__ Totalus!  _

El hechizo lanzado por el encapuchado pasó, por cuestión de milímetros, por encima del hombro del muchacho de dieciséis años, impactando en una persona que en esos momentos aparecía por detrás con una varita alzada en el aire, era un mortifago, ya que al caer este al suelo se revelo la marca tenebrosa reciente que llevaba en el antebrazo.

Harry se dio la vuelta rápidamente, para observar donde había caído la maldición, allí, detrás, se encontraba un muchacho de aproximadamente unos pocos años mas que él. El encapuchado, acercándose rápidamente, miró con desprecio a la figura tendida en el suelo.

- Nos volvemos a ver, amigo – la ultima palabra sonó como si la escupiese de la boca.

La tímida luz que había en el callejón permitió a Harry distinguir, al fin, quien era la persona que le estaba esperando, aunque tenia una ligera idea de que pertenecía a la familia Weasley.

- ¿Percy? – el nombre de su boca al reconocer a la figura vestida de negro, pero… no podía ser, el año pasado casi no habían tenido contacto el uno con el otro, incluso había renegado a su familia, además de ese asunto del ministerio…

- Me has reconocido. Creo que esto ya no es necesario – Percy Weasley se echó la capucha hacia atrás revelando a un muchacho pelirrojo un tanto diferente de la ultima vez que lo había visto Harry en la audiencia del año pasado. Esta vez, el tercer hijo de la familia Weasley no llevaba sus lentes con montura de carey, si no unas mas normales y con remiendos en las patillas, el pelo lo llevaba descuidado y en su túnica, a la luz de la pequeña farola que iluminaba todo, se veían trozos reparados a toda prisa… parecía que no se había cuidado desde hace un tiempo, a diferencia de lo pulcro y arreglado que Harry siempre lo había visto.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – observaba con asombro al otro.

- No hay tiempo para responder… - decía a toda prisa mientras intentaba levantar el cuerpo, ahora desmayado, del otro joven – Ayúdame… no sabia donde acudir… tu eras el mas cercano… tienes que perdonarme, me he dado cuenta de mi error de la peor manera posible – decía jadeando por el esfuerzo que realizaba.

- Pero que….

- No hay tiempo, hay que avisar… rápido… atacaran La Madriguera esta noche…

- ¿Qué?!!!!

- Ayúdame a levantarlo… - señalo el pesado cuerpo del mortifago, que en esos momentos estaba de nuevo en el suelo. A pesar de ser del mismo tamaño que Percy, y posiblemente de la misma edad o aproximada, este no podía con todo el peso – Necesito avisar… hay que mandar una lechuza rápido… avisar… a la orden del fénix también…

Harry se agacho y ayudo a levantar al otro muchacho, en cuanto los brazos del mortifago desmayado pasaron por encima de las personas que lo sujetaban, Percy sacó la varita y dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza del desmayado. Al momento, este pareció que desaparecía, aunque solo había tomado el color y la textura de lo que le rodeaba, incluyendo la zona por donde pasaban sus brazos, por encima de los dos jóvenes.

- Encantamiento Desilusionador – Dijo Percy, como explicando que era lo que había hecho.

- Lo conozco, me lo hizo Moody el año pasado, cuando abandone Privet Drive – explico Harry mientras caminaba al lado del pelirrojo. 

Era una estampa curiosa, ya que de por si era raro ver a dos personas andando por una calle vacía (una de ellas vestida toda de negro), que además parecían portar algo, aunque no se viera nada en medio de ellas. 

Después de un silencio incomodo por parte de los dos, al fin Harry se decidió preguntar algo que le rondaba la mente desde que había visto al otro, relativo principalmente a su presencia en esa zona de Inglaterra, cuando debería estar en otra parte…

- ¿Có… có… cómo has escapado de Azkaban? –intento no mirar a los ojos de la otra persona mientras caminaba.

- Ah… eso… es una larga historia… ha sido esta tarde… no tardaran en buscarme… además con los cargos que tengo encima – Harry asintió, conocía toda la historia – No puedo aparecerme, seria muy peligroso y me localizarían enseguida…

- Vamos por esta calle – señaló la calle que se veía a la derecha – Vive una conocida mía y de la orden… puede ayudarnos.

- Espero que tengas razón… y que lleguemos a tiempo

- Eso espero…

Caminando con un paso más acelerado se internaron en Wisteria Walk, ya faltaba poco para llegar a casa de Arabella Figg. Internamente, ambos muchachos, suplicaban para que no fuera demasiado tarde…

*****

Molly Weasley se encontraba cocinando frenéticamente en la destartalada cocina de su casa, estaba, como hacia todos los días, preparando la cena para su extensa familia y los invitados que vivían en esos días en su hogar. La señora Granger, el primer día, se había prestado voluntaria para ayudarla en los quehaceres de la casa, pero Molly amablemente le impidió que la ayudara, argumentando que era una invitada y que no iba a ayudarla a limpiar el polvo, para eso ya tenia suficientes hijos que podían estar al cargo y, además, con un golpe de la varita que la madre de los pelirrojos llevaba siempre prendida en la túnica, podía solucionar cualquier imprevisto que surgiera.

Cuando termino de cocinar la gran cantidad de comida que comprendía la nutritiva cena que iba a servir, dio un golpe con la varita en el montón de platos sucios del fregadero, y éstos comenzaron a lavarse solos, produciendo un suave tintineo. Después de comprobar que los platos se colocasen en su sitio y que ya quedaba sitio libre en la mesa de la cocina, se dispuso a llamar a cenar a los demás, que ya hacia bastante rato que se habían reunido y que esperaban pacientemente en el salón a que se les diese permiso para entrar a comer.

- ¿Quién de los dos ha sido? – una furiosa Hermione Granger se encontraba con las manos en la cadera y echando chispas por los ojos, miraba directamente a la pareja de pelirrojos que estaban enfrente de ella jugando al ajedrez mágico.

- Alfil a D-6 – la figura indicada se movió para comer un caballo, al cual arrastro fuera del tablero sin compasión.

- Uhmmm… déjame pensar… - uno de los dos pelirrojos estaba mirando el tablero de forma muy concentrada, no por nada, ese ataque le había dejado casi sin defensas, ya casi no le quedaban fichas blancas en el tablero.

- He preguntado quien de los dos ha hecho esto – la muchacha enseño entonces el motivo de su enfado, era su insignia de prefecto de Hogwarts, mas bien, eran las insignias de los dos prefectos de Gryffindor unidas mediante un conjuro, de modo que ninguna de las dos se podía separar de la otra mas que unos cinco centímetros, pasando esa distancia, una de las insignias volaba hasta la otra.

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione? – pregunto Ron entrando al gran comedor, venia de su cuarto, el estomago del muchacho ya venia rugiendo desde hace rato, por eso sus hermanos gemelos le habían echado del comedor casi a empujones.

La única contestación que tuvo de la muchacha fue el lanzamiento de dos insignias con dos grandes P superpuestas al león de Gryffindor, que aterrizaron justo en medio de la carta que estaba escribiendo la menor y única hija de los Weasley. 

- ¿Qué haces Ginny? – pregunto Ron, intentando leer lo que había en la carta al ver donde habían aterrizado las insignias que tan bien conocía él desde el año pasado, pero la muchacha, se aparto rápidamente, haciendo que estas cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo, lo que hizo que el hechizo de pegamento mágico se deshiciese.

- Nada que te importe.

- ¿Nada?, y que era eso de _"… cariño… te echo mucho de menos" – recito Ron en tono amoroso. En esos momentos los gemelos dejaron de jugar al ajedrez mágico y se acercaron a sus dos hermanos pequeños, querían divertirse un rato antes de la cena._

- Ginny, querida hermanita… - Fred se puso a la derecha de la muchacha.

- ¿Qué escondes en la espalda? – George se coloco en el otro extremo, había quedado encerrada entre sus tres hermanos, no tenía escapatoria, pero todavía conservada la carta escondida entre sus manos.

- No se metan en mis asuntos. No es de vuestra incumbencia.

- ¿Y por que no lo es?

- Necesitamos saber a quien estabas escribiendo con tanta devoción este verano, ¿verdad Fred? – el gemelo intento coger la carta que veía a su alcance.

- No les importa – Ginny se aparto de ellos, pero sólo consiguió quedar atrapada entre la pared y sus hermanos, llevaba la cara roja de enfado, eran sus asuntos y nadie mas tenia que saber a quien escribía, era su intimidad.

- Vengaaaa, no te cuesta tanto responder.

- ¿Quién es?

- No se lo diré 

- Vamos a intentar adivinar ¿ok?, hay pocos chicos decentes en la escuela que están a la altura de esta delicada y bella damisela…

- No soy delicada – corto Ginny, pero sus tres hermanos estaban tan absortos en la conversación que no la escucharon o no quisieron hacerle caso.

- Veamos… los de Shytherin descartados, ninguno es merecedor de nuestra hermanita.

- Puaff… - Fred hizo una mueca de desagrado – se imaginan a Ginny con Malfoy, que desagradable – el resto de los componentes de la habitación desecharon rápidamente la idea, era absurda. 

- Ni loca estaría con Malfoy!!! – Grito Ginny haciéndose notar por vez primera en la conversación, esa vez sus hermanos si le hicieron caso mirándola, pero tras lo cual, volvieron a sus cavilaciones.

- Ya solo nos quedan unas tres cuartas partes del colegio…

- Chicos… - intento intervenir Ginny de nuevo

- No creo que en Ravenclaw haya alguien decente, quitando claro esta a Michael Corner, pero cortó con él el año pasado… - George iba enumerando con los dedos las personas que podían ser. – Así que sólo nos quedan de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. De estos tenemos a: Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Owen Cauldwell, Kevin Whitby…

- No es de Hufflepuff, ni de Ravenclaw… es de… Gryffindor – Ron había logrado ver un pequeño león dibujado en una esquina de la carta antes de que esta desapareciese de nuevo de la vista.

- Ahhh… eso nos reduce las personas. Veamos, de cuarto hacia arriba tenemos…

- ¿Qué te hace suponer eso Fred? – Hermione entro por vez primera en la conversación, ella sabía quien era la persona con que se estaba carteando Ginny desde el final de las vacaciones, aunque si Ron hubiera estado un poco más tranquilo, no tan alterado por el hambre que llevaba, también lo sabría, ya que lo dijo la muchacha en el viaje de vuelta de Hogwarts, cuando iba en el vagón con otras personas 

- Es obvio, mi hermanita elegiría lo mejor, y de esos hay pocos de su curso hacia abajo. – rió el gemelo.

- Así que, descartando los no adecuados… 

- Una vez que lo mejorcito de la escuela se ha ido – George hizo un gesto, como si se alzase el cuello de la túnica, refiriéndose claramente a ellos dos. 

- Nos queda….sólo una persona que merezca la pena

- ¿Y quien es? – dijo Ginny con cansancio, no le importaba mucho lo que dijesen sus hermanos, estaba harta de que la intentasen emparejar con cualquiera.

- Es obvio ¿no?

- Si, solo queda una persona en la escuela que merezca la pena. – Fred parecía adivinar en quien estaba pensando su hermano gemelo, ya que desde que ambos habían compartido la estancia en el abismo del olvido a veces podían comunicarse o adivinar lo que pensaba el otro, consiguiendo una conexión aun mas fuerte de la que tenían antes (hay que recordar que se dice que los gemelos muchas veces tienen la capacidad de sentir las sensaciones del otro, según creencias populares)

- ¿Pues quien va a ser?

- Lo tiene todo: es valiente, audaz…

- Dejen de hacer tonterías – interrumpió Ron, a veces le exasperaban sus hermanos, desde unas dos semanas atrás, a estos les encantaba hacer mas bromas de lo habitual y conversaciones de ese tipo, aunque siempre con buena intención y para alegrar a la gente.

- Oh, Ronnie…

- … es un compañero tuyo…

-… duerme en tu habitación…

- … lo conoces desde hace años… - Fred y George se  quitaban las palabras de la boca, pero siempre siguiendo con la descripción de esa persona.

- …es un magnifico jugador de quiddicth… 

- …buscador, añadiría…

- ¿Harry? – era el único que concordaba con la ultima descripción dada por sus hermanos, aunque… bien pensado… no le importaría mucho que su hermana saliera con su mejor amigo, así quedaba todo en familia.

- Oh, si, seria genial tener a Harry de cuñado – grito finalmente uno de los pelirrojos.

- Seria una bonita pareja, ¿verdad Ginny?

- Además, creo que no haya olvidado tu postal del día de San Valentín, hace… - George se puso a contar con los dedos – hace… ¿Cuatro años? Buff… que rápido pasa el tiempo.

-.Y que lo digas hermanito, nos hacemos viejos

- Pero tu más que yo.

- ¿Cómo?... te recuerdo, George, que tu naciste dos segundos antes que yo, por lo tanto TÚ eres mas viejo.

- Oh, perdona niñito, con la edad estas cosas se olvidan… 

- Paren ya!!! – Grito Ginny, haciendo que sus dos hermanos se quedasen quietos en el sitio, Fred sujetando el cojín que le iba a lanzar al otro por el último comentario. Cuando la joven vio que todos estaban pendientes de su palabra, aclaro la cuestión por la que había comenzado toda la discusión - No es Harry…  - el cojín cayó al suelo, dando contra un gato color canela que en esos instantes estaba durmiendo felizmente en el suelo, ajeno al barullo que le rodeaba - Nunca se fijaría en la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo – Ginny dirigió una mirada a Ron, que estaba enfrente de ella – Además, la etapa de niña encandilada por su héroe ya pasó, ahora voy a por cosas que están a mi alcance – Esta contestación dejo a los demás con la boca abierta de la impresión, era la contestación de una persona madura, mayor de los quince años que iba a cumplir dentro de poco (a excepción de la otra muchacha presente en la habitación, a la cual no le había impresionado la actitud madura de su amiga. El haber compartido dormitorio con la menor de los Weasley le había valido para conocerla más).

- Pues…  ¿quien nos queda que valga la pena de Gryffindor? – pregunto un pelirrojo al aire.

- A cenar!!! – la cabeza de Molly Weasley apareció por la puerta de la cocina, interrumpiendo la conversación, medio discusión, originada en el salón.

Todo el mundo dejo lo que estaba haciendo: el tablero de ajedrez mágico cayó rodando al suelo al saltar Crookshanks sobre él en un intento por entrar antes a la cocina; los gemelos, dejaron a su hermana en paz y corrieron a ver quien de los dos entraba antes por la puerta (lo que consiguió que esta se atascase durante unos segundos al pasar los dos a la vez); Ginny se dispuso a guardar la carta dentro de unos apuntes que tenia encima de la mesa; Hermione recogió al fin las insignias de prefectos del suelo, ya separadas al fin; el resto de componentes de la casa fue entrando a la cocina en relativo orden, se habían mantenido viendo la conversación sin intervenir, era frecuente ese tipo de bromas entre los muchachos mas pequeños de la casa; y Ron… fue el primero en entrar a la cocina, empujando al gato de Hermione en su camino.

- Por poco te pillaron

- Y que lo digas Herm – contesto Ginny, se habían quedado las dos muchachas solas en el salón, no tenían tanta ansia para comer como los varones de la casa – Aunque… no se como Ron no se acuerda de nuestra conversación en el viaje de regreso.

- Ah… es tu hermano ¿y no conoces lo despistado que es a veces? Ya se acordara… algún día – ambas chicas rieron, sería gracioso que este no se acordase en los que restaba de verano de ese asunto y que en el viaje de regreso a Hogwarts (para el que faltaban unas dos semanas justas) se encontrase cara a cara con su compañero de habitación y lo descubriese… Pues desde el final del verano estaba saliendo con Dean Thomas, hecho que comunicó a su hermano en el tren y que consiguió una inesperada reacción de este al oír la noticia, parecía que quisiera que su hermana acabase con Harry, debido a la mirada furtiva que este le mandó al muchacho moreno (y que ella se dio cuenta enseguida de sus intenciones), pero como había dicho antes, ya no se preocuparía por lograr lo imposible y además, Harry solo fue su amor platónico durante un tiempo, como cualquier hermana pequeña puede tener por el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor.

*****

- Quieto ahí!!! – Mundungus Fletcher apuntaba directamente al pecho de la persona vestida de negro que acompañaba a Harry. Los había visto desde la lejanía, cuando entraron en la calle. Había salido súbitamente al sentir que uno de los indicadores de presencia tenebrosa se activaba, sin acordarse de coger la capa de invisibilidad (capa que unas dos semanas antes desapareció súbitamente para volver a aparecer al día siguiente en el mismo sitio). A petición de Dumbledore, y puesto que uno de los dos vigilantes actuales del muchacho de dieciséis años se encontraba "indispuesto", le había tocado a él servir de apoyo a la vigilancia del joven.

Así que, esa tarde, cuando se encontraba tranquilamente meditando sobre ciertos asuntillos sobre unos calderos, se llevo un sobresalto cuando la alarma que vigilaba cualquier intrusión de intrusos se activo, tirándolo del sillón reclinado donde se encontraba. Dicho y hecho, sin preguntar a nadie, salio a la calle corriendo. Ni siguiera había llegado al final de la calle, cuando vio a dos personas atravesar la esquina. En cuanto reconoció a una de ellas, o mas bien, la reconoció gracias a las fotos que habían aparecido en "El Profeta" de él, no dudo ni un momento al sacar la varita dispuesto a atacar.

- Harry, apártate de él – dijo dirigiéndose al muchacho que acompañaba al pelirrojo, sin quitar la mirada a este ultimo.

- No.

- Es peligroso, ya leíste lo que hizo a principio de verano. Es capaz de todo – Percy negó con la cabeza, negando los hechos que le habían imputado. – Deberías estar en Azkaban, allí es donde va la gente como tú. – se dirigió al pelirrojo.

- Tu no comprendes… me tendieron una trampa.

- ¿Y quien querría tenderte una trampa y culparte de ese horrible crimen?- Fletcher dijo irónico.

- Él – el pelirrojo deshizo el encantamiento Desilusionador y la figura de un mortifago cayó al suelo, era lo que habían estado portando desde el callejón.

- ¿Pero que…?

- Mira el brazo y quien es – dijo Harry, en el transcurso de la caminata el otro le había puesto al corriente y, sinceramente, ya creía totalmente en la inocencia del muchacho, no por nada sabia que en Azkaban se habían encerrado hombres inocentes como… su padrino.

Fletcher miro de uno a otro dubitativo, pero al ver la cara de resolución del pelirrojo y del hecho de que Harry no parecía asustado, ni mucho menos, sino que ambos parecían ansiosos de que terminase pronto ese interrogatorio (tenían razones poderosas para terminar cuanto antes y comunicar una noticia muy urgente), decidió destapar, primero, el trozo de la capa que cubría el antebrazo de la persona desmayada a sus pies (no llevaba mangas, pues Percy se las había arrancado con la maldición al verle), se sorprendió de ver que llevaba la marca tenebrosa… pero todavía se sorprendió mas al destapar la capucha que cubría la cabeza del, ahora, reconocido mortifago.

- ¿Ahora me crees? Me tendieron una trampa - Mundungus seguía con la boca abierta de la impresión, nunca se había imaginado eso, ahora si creía en la inocencia del muchacho, era indudable que le habían tendido una trampa – Bien. Ahora que ese asunto se ha solucionado, necesitamos urgentemente avisar a mi familia, van a atacar La Madriguera…

*****

El ruido frenético de los platos de la cena inundaba la pequeña cocina cuando Hermione y Ginny traspasaron la puerta que separaba esta de la estancia donde habían estado esperando desde hacia un rato. La estampa que vieron, como era corriente en esa casa, era de desorden total, pero fijándose mas detenidamente, se veía que todo estaba en prefecto orden, todos estaban pasándose entre ellos los platos de comida y los ya vacíos, cosa que a esa altura ya había unos cuantos (mas por el lado de Ron y los gemelos) se amontonaban en una esquina de la mesa.

- ¿Y papá? – pregunto la pelirroja al ver a todos sentados y con una silla vacía en un extremo, al otro se encontraba su madre, que no hacia otra cosa que levantarse continuamente para reprender los malos modales de sus hijos mas pequeños.

- No lo se, hija… Fred, parte la comida en trozos más pequeños… Mira el reloj, a ver si todavía esta en el ministerio… George, no quites la comida a Ron… Oh, por favor, que paciencia hay que tener con estos chicos – suspiró la señora Weasley al ver que sus regaños no hacían efecto ninguno.

- De acuerdo – Ginny se volvió para fijarse en el gran reloj que presidía la cocina y donde, las distintas manecillas, indicaban el paradero exacto de cada miembro de la familia (aunque el ultimo mes y medio se habían añadidito tres manecillas mas al reloj, los tres miembros de la familia Granger que vivían actualmente en la casa). La mayoría apuntaba a _"En casa"_, otra solitaria apuntaba a _"Paradero desconocido"_ (esa localización actualmente no importaba mucho a los miembros de la familia, era muy grave lo que había pasado, para preocuparse por esa persona) y, la que indicaba Arthur Weasley, estaba posicionada encima de la marca que indicaba _"En el trabajo". – Continua en el ministerio – concluyó la menor de los hermanos. _

El trabajo en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles del Ministerio de Magia, que era como se llamaba el departamento donde trabajaba el señor Weasley, era, en esos días, mas intenso que nunca, ya que muchas de las estrategias de los mortifagos en el verano había sido encantar armamento muggle (como pistolas, escopetas y algún que otro tanque) y dejarlos sueltos por la calle, por lo que había que encontrar los objetos encantados (que eran bastantes y de todo tipo) y comprobar que las personas que habían presenciado eso no recordasen nada, además de enmascarar los daños producidos y repararlos.

- Habrá que guardar comida, otra vez – suspiro Molly que se dispuso a intentar conservar un poco de la cena antes de que sus hijos menores arrasasen con todo.

Al terminar de cenar, una gran pila de platos apareció de nuevo en la fregadera, eran los rastros de la cantidad de personas que habitaban en esa casa actualmente. Ahora, sentados a la mesa, todos comentaban los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en el exterior: los mayores; o seguían con la discusión interrumpida por la cena: los mas pequeños de la casa (aunque no tan pequeños, puesto que la menor tenia alrededor de quince años y los demás le llevaban uno o dos años mas, sólo).

- Vamos, Ginny, dimos quien es el "afortunado" que esta contigo – rogaba uno de los gemelos.

- Sigo pensando que Harry seria un buen cuñado – el otro gemelo, Fred, pensaba en voz alta, mientras balanceaba la silla donde se encontraba, apoyándola en las dos patas traseras.

- Déjenla en paz. No ven que se comportan como dos crios – Hermione defendió a su amiga.

- Sólo tenemos curiosidad, nada más – esa vez, la silla donde se apoyaba el gemelo cedió al impulso y el muchacho se cayó de espaldas al suelo – Aughh… pero ¿que? – en vez de levantarse, se encontraba mirando las manecillas del reloj, una de ellas había cambiado de localización y se encontraba oscilando – MIREN!!!

El resto de los ocupantes miraron en dirección a donde el muchacho señalaba, era la manecilla del cabeza de familia de los pelirrojos: la varilla que ponía _"Arthur Weasley" estaba oscilando rápidamente, había abandonado la posición anterior y ahora parecía no saber donde colocarse… hasta que al cabo de unos segundos se poso en la zona _"En peligro mortal"_, un grito salió de la boca de Molly Weasley, pero al instante siguiente, un ruido se escucho en el salón y la manecilla se coloco en la posición de las demás: __"En casa"_

*****

- ¿Llegará a tiempo? – un muchacho de pelo negro azabache se aparto de la ventana, había estado observando la marcha de su blanca lechuza, hasta que esta se perdió en la lejanía. Ahora se encontraba de frente a los ocupantes actuales de la casa de la señora Figg: la dueña de la casa (la propia Arabella Figg que regreso inesperadamente una semana atrás), una muchacha de unos diez u once años (la que había rescatado él de un camión unas dos semanas atrás y que vino acompañada de la anciana señora siete días antes), Mundungus Fletcher, Percy Weasley y el joven mortifago.

Todos, a excepción del mortifago, estaban sentados en los diferentes sillones que había en el salón de la casa, este último estaba atado con cuerdas en una silla bajo otro hechizo de aturdimiento.

- Espero que si. No tenemos otro medio de comunicación con ellos – habían probado a ir hasta allí por la red flu, pero esta estaba vigilada y, además, parecía que esa dirección estaba bloqueada – He intentado aparecerme cerca, pero no he podido – Fletcher había vuelto de su intento unos segundos antes de partir la lechuza.

- No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, tenemos que ir a ayudarles – Percy se levanto súbitamente de su asiento, el gato blanco que tenia en el regazo salto al suelo y desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina.

- Siéntate, la orden ya esta avisada – Arabella le había cogido del brazo y le indicaba que se sentase calmado – Ahora nos toca esperar.

- Yo no puedo. Mi familia esta en peligro!!! Es que no entienden, tengo que ayudarles!!! – el pelirrojo estaba fuera de si, sentado de nuevo en el sillón.

- Estoy con él – Harry se incorporo también de su asiento – Voy a ir, sea como sea, a ayudarles.

- Harry, tu no vas. Es demasiado arriesgado que te vean. Además, acuérdate de la protección. Tienes que quedarte aquí. – la señora Figg se encontraba mirando a los dos jóvenes, ¿que se podía hacer parea convencerlos de que era peligroso, para ambos, su presencia en la defensa de los miembros de la familia Weasley?

- A la … la protección- una palabra quedo ahogada debido la súbito estallido de un delicado jarrón de porcelana que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación, el adolescente continuo con el habla enfurecida - Estoy harto de que se me trate como a un niño pequeño!!! – el estallido de los cristales de las ventanas cercanas, concentro la atención del resto de las personas, el muchacho estaba fuera de sí – No voy a quedarme aquí mientras se que otros sufren…

- Harry, cálmate – Percy intento coger el brazo del joven, pero este rechazó el gesto.

- Es una batalla perdida, Voldemort es muy poderoso, no van a poder resistir!!! – el otro deambulaba por la habitación mientras diferentes objetos empezaban a volar por la estancia alrededor de él. – Se que me quiere a mí!!! Primero Cedric!!! – los libros de las estanterías empezaron a caer al suelo – después Sirius!!! – los cuadros de la habitación se empezaron a balancear, al igual que el suelo, que empezó a temblar – NO VOY A PERIMITIR QUE NADIE MAS SUFRA POR MI CULPA!!! – el muchacho ya estaba descontrolado totalmente.

- HARRY, HAZ EL FAVOR DE CALMARTE!!! – la voz de alguien se escucho en la puerta, pero al no recibir ninguna muestra de tranquilidad por parte del muchacho, grito un hechizo que, tras impactar en el joven, todo se calmo.

- REMUS!!! – Elizabeth, la muchacha joven, se levanto del asiento, había estado agazapada en el sillón desde que había empezado todo y se dispuso a abrazar al hombre, era un gran alivio para ella volver a verle después de varios días, era lo mas parecido a un padre que tenia ahora, tras lo ocurrido con los suyos.

- Ya pasó, ya pasó – Remus acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza de la muchacha mientras miraba el desastre organizado por el joven adolescente.- Ahora este se encontraba en brazos de una persona que lo sostenía desmayado, no había caído al suelo por muy poco - ¿Percy?

- Si, es él – la señora Figg se levantó para impedir que el hombre levantase la varita contra el joven Weasley – Es inocente, le tendieron una trampa – todavía Lupin miraba receloso al pelirrojo – como a Sirius y Peter, paso algo parecido – a la mención de este hecho, el hombre bajo la varita, además veía que los demás no estaban asustados por la presencia de ese fugitivo de Azkaban. – Esta bien, pero le mantendré vigilado – dirigió una mirada al muchacho, este solo alzo los hombros, como si lo aceptase. – Ahora bien, ¿a que ha venido todo esto? – señaló con la mano el estropicio ocasionado en la vivienda.

*****

- Arthur!!!

- Papá!!!

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

El señor Weasley se encontraba rodeado por casi todos los miembros de su familia y que casi no le dejaban respirar, lo que acentuaba su falta de aire desde que había llegado a duras penas a la casa.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien – intento levantarse del sillón, pero un par de brazos nuevamente le echaron hacia atrás.

- No, tú no te mueves hasta que te hayas recuperado. Estas muy pálido, cariño – la mano de la señora Weasley se posó nuevamente sobre la frente de su marido, comprobaba que no tuviera fiebre de nuevo. Al ver que este síntoma se había pasado, alcanzó a tenderle una poción para recuperar la salud que, en esos momentos, traía una muchacha de pelo castaño de la cocina – gracias Hermione, has traído justo lo que te he pedido – miró a esta un momento - ¿has tardado mucho en hacerla?

- Oh, no, sólo lo necesario, la Pócima de la Tranquilidad la dimos el año pasado a principio de curso – recordó la primera clase con Snape de quinto curso, cuando este les mandó la poción que servia para calmar la ansiedad y apaciguar la agitación, era la misma que sostenía la señora Weasley entre sus manos y daba a beber en pequeños sorbos a su marido. El ligero vapor plateado que desprendía la copa indicaba que la poción estaba bien realizada, las clases de Pociones eran duras, había que reconocerlo, pero no obstante, estas servían de mucha utilidad en algunos casos.

Cuando el estado de Arthur Weasley volvió a la normalidad, pudo sentarse y contar lo que le había sucedido para llegar en ese estado a casa, los demás se encontraban sentados en sillas alrededor del sillón donde este estaba sentado junto a su esposa. Todos estaban en silencio, dispuestos a escuchar hasta la última palabra que el hombre dijese. 

- Estaba despidiéndome de Perkins tras la ultima redada realizada – habían tenido ciertos problemas con la destrucción de unos monumentos en el centro de una ciudad, pero lograron repararlo antes de la llegada de la policía muggle, no quedo rastro alguno de daño en esa zona – Pensaba venir por la red flu, pero me encontré con que esta estaba bloqueada – miró la copa que sostenía entre sus manos – Así que decidí aparecerme, pero no se lo que ocurrió, pues de pronto sentí como si un muro trasparente aparecía en el aire… yo estaba en medio de todo… concentre mis energías en venir a casa… Y aquí estoy, pero no se todavía lo que sucedió…

En esos momentos, una lechuza blanca entró volando a la habitación, parecía que venia de un huracán, pues sus plumas estaban revueltas y en muchos sitios estaba manchada con restos de quemaduras, como si hubiese evitado hechizos o cosas parecidas. Al llegar al centro, Hedwig se desmayo, cayendo en los brazos de una sorprendida Ginny Weasley, que, como todos, se extrañaban del estado lamentable que portaba la lechuza. La joven, al ver que una nota asomaba, bastante escondida, entre las patas de la mascota de Harry, la desató y se dispuso a leerla en voz alta.

_"Tienen que salir rápidamente de la casa. Van a atacar La Madriguera esta noche. _

_Hemos avisado a la orden del fénix. _

_Salgan cuanto antes._

_Harry_

_Pd: Percy es inocente"_

La nota era escueta, pero las noticias que portaba no eran nada buenas, por lo menos en su primera parte. 

Ginny levanto la cara de la nota y comprobó que todos estaban tan impactados cómo ella por el contenido de la breve nota, ¿Cómo era posible que los hubieran localizado? Estaban bajo el hechizo _Fidelio ¿Cómo era eso posible?, a no ser que… hubieran matado al guardián secreto… pero eso no era posible ¿o si?_

Aunque, aparte de la noticia del ataque, la última frase les había sumido a todos en un profundo silencio, la frase: "_Percy es inocente" parecía resonar por toda la casa._

Arthur Weasley era el que parecía reflexionar mas, miraba una y otra vez el vaso vacío que tenia en sus manos, pensaba sobre la ultima vez que había visto a su tercer hijo: el día que lo arrestaron por un terrible crimen, a principio de verano, y lo condenaron a Azkaban con suficientes pruebas en contra… pero ¿y si lo que decía la carta era cierto? ¿Y si todos se habían equivocado y habían condenado a un muchacho inocente? La rabia carcomía al hombre, era su hijo, y tenia que haberle creído desde el principio…

+++++++++

_Fin del capitulo 13_

Hasta el proximo capitulo (que espero que sea pronto)

Les animo a pasarse por el resto de mis fics (pinchen en el nombre y los encontraran alli)

Muchos besos

Lady Lily

Pd: Perdon por las faltas de ortografia, pero no he pasado el corrector ortografico a las contestaciones, pero el capitulo SI esta corregido. Ciao y hasta el capitulo 14


	14. El ataque Segunda Parte

Aquí está el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten (Ohh… y dejen algun reviews)

Dedicado especialmente para **lix**, por animarme en el anterior capitulo (he estado a punto de no subirlo hasta la semana que viene, pero he sido buena y lo he subido, aunque otras veces, ya veré lo que hago, jeje,…. No se lo tomen com amenaza, no soy asi, ¿o si? :-P)

Por cierto, me agradaria mucho que se pasasen por el resto de mis historias (facil, pinchen en el nombre –arriba de esto- y sale mi biografia y abajo las historia que tengo) Me encantaria que se pasasen y leyesen los demas fics que tengo, seria una gran alegria.

Ciao

Y disfruten del capitulo.

**Capitulo 14_El ataque (Segunda Parte)**

**(-_El encarcelamiento de un inocente_ -)**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"- Buenos días señor ministro – un joven pelirrojo se inclinó al paso de Cornelius Fudge, el actual ministro de magia llegaba a su hora a la oficina, había muchas cosas que hacer y tenían que coordinar las defensas del mundo mágico tras la vuelta, reconocida oficialmente, del Innombrable._

_- Buenos días – fue la única contestación que salio de los labios del hombre. Este, al sentarse en la mesa de su despacho, observo asombrado todo el jaleo de papeles que se veían amontonados frente a él – Weasley, ¿Qué son todos estos informes?_

_- Señor, son los datos de los ataques ocurridos esta noche – el Asistente Menor del Ministro respondió a la pregunta formulada. Desde el año pasado tenía ese cargo y lo desempeñaba de la mejor manera posible: llegaba una hora antes a la oficina y tenían todo preparado a la llegada del máximo dirigente del mundo mágico._

_- Dios mío! – exclamo Funge al observar varias de las hojas puestas ante él – cientos de muertos, desastres causados de manera imprevisible, una ola de frío que empieza justamente en estas fechas…. – iba enumerando todo lo que leía – Es imposible que todo esto este ocurriendo ahora, y todavía estamos a principio de verano!!! – tenia razón, puesto que estaban a mediados de Julio._

_- Y todavía sigue llegando mas informes de los diferentes departamento, señor. Están desbordados…_

_- Ya lo veo, ya lo veo… - el ministro veía como, de la nada, aparecían mas papeles en un extremo de la mesa – Creo que va a ser otra dura jornada de trabajo – se retiró el sombrero verde lima que todavía llevaba y dirigiéndose a su asistente – Tráeme un café, lo necesito._

_- Ahora lo traigo señor ministro – Percy Weasley atravesó la puerta que separaba esa oficina con el resto del ministerio de magia. Uno de sus deberes como asistente era servir y ayudar al ministro en todo lo que pudiera, como en este caso, llevándole el café o ayudarle a seleccionar los informes, por ejemplo._

_En otro departamento, en el nivel dos del ministerio de Magia, Arthur Weasley se encontraba hablando con un mago viejo y encorvado, de aspecto tímido y con un esponjoso pelo blanco, era Perkins, su compañero de departamento._

_- ¿Crees que mi hijo se adaptara fácilmente al trabajo? – decía este mientras intentaba encerraba en un armario (lleno a rebosar, por cierto) unos bolígrafos que se le escurrían a veces de la mano y volaban por toda la habitación escribiendo en las paredes hasta que de nuevo se capturaban._

_- Es joven y acaba de salir de la escuela… creo que si_

_- Eso espero, aunque no se lo que le habrán enseñado en Durmstrang, debería haberle mandado a Hogwarts, pero ya sabes… mi mujer se empeñó._

_- Bueno, ahora lo importante es que no se meta en líos. Por cierto ¿Dónde se ha ido? – el señor Weasley miraba su pequeña oficina, unos momentos antes el muchacho se encontraba admirando los recortes que estaban prendidos en la pared._

_- Buff, esto ya está – Perkins cerró el armario, al fin había almacenado los bolígrafos bromistas – Estará de nuevo con tu hijo Percy, se han hecho muy buenos amigos ambos._

_- Si – dijo tristemente Arthur – son igual de ambiciosos los dos._

_- Percy, Percy!!!_

_- ¿Qué quieres Guillaume?_

_- ¿De nuevo estas de sirviente? – el joven miró la gran tetera que llenaba el pelirrojo, el café se cogía en una sala especialmente habilitada para ello y donde la mayoría de los trabajadores iban allí a la hora del descanso, que por cierto, ahora estaba vacía al ser la primera hora de la mañana._

_- Soy su asistente… solamente. Tengo que ayudarle en lo que pueda – el café ya casi estaba listo, ya solo faltaba un par de dedos por llenar._

_- Déjame a mi – el otro joven le arrebato la tetera y se dispuso a llenarla hasta el final, mientras veía como Percy Weasley se limpiaba la mancha que le había surgido en la túnica al serle arrebatada de esa forma la tetera._

_- La próxima vez avisa, amigo – decía el pelirrojo riendo – si quieres quitarme el puesto no lo lograras._

_- No es eso, no es eso… - pero lo decía tan bajo que ni siquiera el cuello de su túnica alcanzo a oírlo – Bueno, esto ya esta – le paso el recipiente lleno, a la vez que apoyaba una mano en la túnica del otro, como si quisiera limpiarle una mota de polvo – Haz tu trabajo, amigo – le dedico la sonrisa mas sincera que pudo hacer, aunque la ultima palabra no sonó como su significado indicaba._

_- Aquí tiene señor Ministro – Percy Weasley entró en el despacho y deposito el recipiente lleno de café en un espacio libre que se veía en la mesa, el resto se encontraba completamente lleno de papeles e informes que no paraban de llegar uno tras otro._

_- Gracias Weasley - Cornelius Funge se sirvió un vaso repleto de café – Puedes irte, y avisa a Amelia Bones, creo tener un caso claro de infracción de la ley 514 – ella era la Directora del Departamento de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y su departamento se hacia cargo de ese tipo de delitos._

_- De acuerdo, ahora la llamo – la cabeza pelirroja del muchacho desapareció tras la puerta._

_Al cabo de unos segundos, la persona que había hecho llamar el Ministro de magia entró al despacho, pero nada mas traspasar la puerta, un grito se oyó en toda la planta e inmediatamente todas las puertas se cerraron herméticamente, sin dejar oportunidad alguna de salir del ministerio de magia._

_- ¿Qué habrá pasado?_

_- No lo se, Perkins, pero algo grave, hace años que no se había activado la alarma de prioridad alta._

_- Guillaume, hijo, ¿Dónde te habías metido? – el viejo mago había atisbado a ver a su hijo en medio del pasillo por donde circulaba él y el señor Weasley, iban al punto de reunión que se indicaba en ese caso, además, las indicaciones luminosas que indicaban el camino a seguir iluminaban el pasillo, en esos instantes, vacío._

_- Ah… hola papa, señor Weasley – dirigió una pequeña inclinación al compañero de su padre – Estaba visitando el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, quería saber si hay algún equipo con vacantes, quisiera seguir jugando a quidditch… Como acabé este año el colegio – dijo intentando sonar melancólicamente._

_- No te preocupes, que ya encontraremos algo para ti… - su padre apoyó la mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, su intención era que su hijo se quedase de ayudante en su departamento, aunque eso no se lo había dicho todavía al chico. _

_Los tres entraron a la gran sala habilitada para que todos los trabajadores del ministerio de magia pudiesen caber allí. Ya se encontraba la mayoría de ellos, solo faltaban unos cuantos de los pisos superiores, que venían bajando por las escaleras, ya que el ascensor no funcionaba en cuanto había sonado la alarma. Los rumores que se oían por toda la habitación era, la mayor parte inverosímiles, pero uno de ellos sonaba con mayor fuerza que los demás._

_- Cornelius Funge ha sido asesinado._

_- … han puesto un veneno en el café que tomaba…_

_- … sospechan del asistente del ministro…_

_Este ultimo comentario hizo que Arthur Weasley pusiera atención por primera vez desde que entrara a la sala, aunque el año pasado no había hecho mucho caso a su hijo Percy, todavía seguía preocupándose por él, desde la distancia observaba el comportamiento de su tercer hijo._

_De repente, un silencio se hizo en la gran sala, todo el mundo había llegado ya y el murmullo, que hasta ese momento había sido incesante se paró (las conversaciones estaban en su punto máximo), la irrupción de cuatro inmensos guardianes en la habitación provocó que todas las voces se callasen al instante. Los cuatro llevaban uniformes negros, similares a los de los dementores (estos se habían revelado unas semanas atrás y se había elegido una guardia especial para vigilar el mundo mágico), en cuanto entraron, debido a su imponente aspecto, la gente se fue apartando de su camino, hasta que estos se quedaron enfrente de un nervioso y agitado muchacho pelirrojo de unos veinte años._

_- Percy Ignatius Weasley, queda usted detenido por el asesinato de Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministro de Magia… _

_La tensión del ambiente se podía palpar, el asesinato del ministro había sido sólo un rumor, pero ante esa escena no había duda de que era cierto, aunque… nadie jamás se había imaginado que fuera realidad y que fuera el joven ayudante del ministro el culpable de tan terrible crimen. El guardia que parecía ser el jefe siguió hablando._

_- Tenemos pruebas que le incriminan directamente: fue el ultimo que entro en su despacho antes de que lo encontrasen muerto, además de… – el mago levanto la varita y realizo el encantamiento convocador (una persona anónima le había indicado que lo hiciera) – Accio – una pequeña botellita de cristal oscuro (de poco menos de unos centímetros que, perfectamente, cabía dentro de una mano) fue a parar a las manos del guardián – Aquí esta la prueba que demuestra que, indudablemente, USTED es el culpable – enseñó el recipiente a las personas que se encontraban alrededor y con un movimiento rápido de la varita, una par de cadenas aparecieron en las muñecas de Percy inmovilizándolo – Queda condenado a la prisión de Azkaban, PARA SIEMPRE!!!_

_Todos los trabajadores del ministerio estaban consternados ante ese hecho, nadie se había imaginado que la ambición de un joven pudiera llegar a tanto… muchas brujas se pusieron a llorar por la noticia del asesinato del ministro; otros seguían mirando atónitos la lucha que se desarrollaba entre el joven y los guardianes; unos cuantos, mayoritariamente los de la planta segunda, miraban de reojo a un compañero suyo, padre del joven detenido; y unos cuantos, todavía no asimilaban la noticia, estaban anonadados._

_- … Soy inocente, soy inocente – Percy Weasley se debatía entre los brazos de los cuatro vigilantes que le intentaban sujetar fuertemente, las cadenas se le estaban clavando en la piel, pero en un momento dado, logró escabullirse de sus captores y corrió hasta el grupo donde se encontraba su padre – Papá, papá… creeme… soy inocente, yo no lo hice – el padre del muchacho miraba al frente, mientras que su hijo se encontraba arrodillado y suplicándole desde el suelo – PAPÁ!!! - unos brazos le sujetaron fuertemente desde atrás, arrastrándole por el suelo y alejándole de su progenitor, este parecía no querer mirarlo a la cara, y parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener la posición. – YO NO LO HICE!!! – grito mientras lo arrastraban por el suelo – SOY INOCENTE!!!! – en la posición en la que le estaban arrastrando, le pareció ver como su gran amigo Guillaume Perkins se tocaba el brazo izquierdo y que en su cara aparecía una sombra de sonrisa. – SOY INOCENTE!!! SOY INOCENTE!!! SOY INOCENTE!!! – sus gritos se perdieron cuando fue obligado a coger un traslador que lo llevo directamente a la prisión de máxima seguridad del mundo mágico: Azkaban._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

El relato de lo sucedido hacia, exactamente, un mes y dos semanas terminó y Remus Lupin miró, alternativamente, al muchacho pelirrojo que se encontraba enfrente de él: Percy Weasley; y a otro joven de unos dieciocho años de edad que se encontraba atado a una silla fuertemente con cuerdas: Guillaume Perkins. El tatuaje de color rojo intenso que este ultimo tenia en el brazo estaba siendo iluminado por la luz desprendida por la lámpara oscilante del salón, donde claramente se podía ver la forma que tenia: una calavera con una serpiente que le salía de la boca, la Marca Tenebrosa, símbolo de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort.

Desde que encarcelaron al joven Weasley, muchos magos renombrados, entre ellos Albus Dumbledore, insinuaron que no había sido el muchacho el culpable del crimen, sino que existía una relación entre este hecho y el Innombrable, cosa que no se podía demostrar de momento, pero ante la circunstancia que tenia ante sí Remus Lupin, estaba demostrado que esas personas se encontraban en lo correcto: hubo alguien que incriminó al joven asistente en el asesinato, y esa persona se encontraba ya detenida, aunque no puesta en manos de las autoridades, la misma que estaba enfrente del hombre atada a una silla (y que había reconocido el crimen al ser despertado de repente. Ahora, de nuevo, estaba inconsciente a causa de un hechizo lanzado por Percy que se había enfadado al escuchar las razones de su incriminamiento y que eran las mismas que conjeturaban los magos reacios a la culpabilidad del joven).

Al hombre le recordó un hecho vivido unos quince años atrás, cuando dos de sus mejores amigos se vieron involucrados en una situación parecida: quedando uno de ellos prisionero en Azkaban (siendo inocente, como Percy) y el otro, el culpable del crimen, viviendo "libremente". Pero a excepción de ese caso, esta vez iban a demostrar la inocencia del muchacho y habían capturado al culpable, no como sus amigos: Sirius Black estuvo prisionero en Azkaban durante doce largos años, hasta que finalmente escapó, pero el ministerio siempre estaba detrás de él, y ahora… ahora estaba muerto; el culpable del crimen: Peter Pettigrew, estaba vivo en cambio, él mismo tuvo oportunidad de matarle hace unos dos años y pico, pero el muchacho moreno que tenia enfrente de él se lo impidió… mejor, así no seria culpable de un asesinato… pero… le daba mucha rabia, la escapada de este esa noche en que lo capturaron, ya que podrían haber evitado muchas de las cosas que sucedieron a partir de entonces…

- Remus, ¿en que piensas? – la voz de una muchacha le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Ah… Elizabeth… - miró a la niña que tenia a su lado, de pie, mirándole con los ojos preocupados, parecía que sus meditaciones habían durado un buen rato – Ehmm… - ¿Qué le podía decir? – Pues… 

La entrada de dos lechuzas en la casa interrumpió la frase que el hombre había empezado, este suspiró de alivio, no sabia como, pero en la presencia de la muchacha no podía mentir, había algo que hacia que dijera la verdad siempre, cosa que en esos instantes no le apetecía mucho que digamos.

Una de las lechuzas se dirigió al joven adolescente, llevaba un sobre bastante abultado y con el sello del colegio al que el chico asistía.

- Por fin!!! Cuanto han tardado los TIMOS!!! – Harry exclamó al coger la carta de la lechuza, ya estaba calmado, después de un buen rato de razonamiento con la señora Figg, Remus y Percy (Mundungus Fletcher se había ido a ayudar en la defensa de la casa a petición de los dos jóvenes, tenia obligado el regresar inmediatamente con noticias en cuanto pudiese, ese era el trato al que habían llegado después de mucho rato y para calmar al muchacho de dieciséis años).

- Ya te lo dije Harry. A mi me llegaron cuando sólo faltaban unos diez días para empezar el curso.

- Me acuerdo, pero pensaba que se podían dar mas prisa en nuestro caso – rió Harry – Mira, a Liz le ha llegado la carta de Hogwarts – señalo a la muchacha, que estaba desdoblando la carta que portaba la otra lechuza y que iba a su nombre.

- Albus al final la admite – aclaro el hombre – Dice que es mejor que asista al colegio… - sintió como alguien le tiraba de la manga y se giró a ver  lo que sucedía - ¿Que pasa Elizabeth?

- No lo entiendo. Aquí dice que tenemos que llevar túnicas, sombrero puntiagudo, guantes ¿piel de dragón? Y… ¿una capa de invierno?.... ¿Qué es todo eso?

- Es el uniforme de la escuela – aclaro Harry – todo el mundo lleva esa ropa.

- Ah… - pareció comprender la muchacha, pero se quedó dudando un momento - ¿Y donde se compra todo eso?

El rato que trascurrió después de la llegada de las lechuza fue ocupado, por los tres chicos que había en el salón, en explicarle a la muchacha lo que iba a encontrar en el colegio al que iba a asistir, como se dividía este en casa (no se le explico nada del sombrero seleccionador, era la sorpresa que se daba a los alumnos de primero), las clases que iba a tener, etc, etc… además de prometerle que antes de empezar el curso irían los tres a comprar los materiales al Callejón Diagon (Remus, Harry y ella. Percy, aunque le había caído bien a la muchacha desde el primer momento, todavía no había sido declarado inocente, por lo que no podía acompañarles). 

En medio de esta conversación estaban cuando Arabella Figg entró con una bandeja de galletas recién salidas del horno, a su pies se encontraba el gato blanco de Percy, que parecía haber encontrado una nueva amiga en la anciana señora y la seguía por toda la casa.

- Ay muchachos, no asusten a la pobre chica – dijo la señora Figg cuando se sentó en el sillón – Verás querida, exageran las cosas, sobre todo con respecto a la clase de Pociones – el ultimo comentario logró que tanto Percy como Harry emitiesen un bufido como dando a entender su desacuerdo – Según tengo entendido, las asignaturas no son tan horrorosas como te las presentan estos tres…

- ¿Cómo que no?, ¿Y Binns y sus clases de Historia de la magia?

- ¿Y Trelawney, adivinación?

- ¿Y ….?

- No les hagas caso a ninguno de ellos, ya descubrirás por ti misma las dificultades que se te presentan. Siempre es mejor decidir por uno mismo y formarse una opinión propia, que fiarse de lo que dice la gente – interrumpió Arabella, después de esto, a ninguno de los muchachos les quedo ganas de hablar – Bien, veo que ya se han calmado. ¿Una galletita? – les mostró la bandeja repleta de grandes y redondas galletas de chocolate, que enseguida empezaron a disminuir – Así me gusta. Coman, coman lo que quieran – una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de la anciana señora mientras veía que sus galletas, hechas artesanalmente y con una receta muy antigua de su familia, eran, literalmente, devoradas.

Sus ojos fueron paseando por la decorada habitación mientras comía, a pequeños mordiscos, una galleta que había cogido de la bandeja, antes de que esta fuera asaltada por el resto. Algo le llamó la atención entonces, no se había fijado antes.

- Harry, cariño, no has abierto tu carta. ¿No te gustaría saber que notas tienes? 

- Si, me gustaría saberlas señora Figg, pero prometimos abrir los sobres juntos.

- ¿Quiénes? – pregunto Arabella, aunque creía saber la respuesta.

- Ron, Hermione y yo.  – Cogió la abultada carta entre los dedos y la estuvo examinado unos instantes antes de continuar – Estoy seguro de que abriremos las cartas los tres juntos – dijo todo convencido el muchacho, depositando de nuevo el sobre cerrado en la mesa, frente a él – Pronto, muy pronto.

*****

Casi al mismo tiempo en que, en algún lugar cerca del numero cuatro de Privet Drive se narraban los sucesos ocurridos a principios de verano, en la Madriguera se preparaban para la lucha y defensa de su tan amado hogar en la medida en que pudiesen. Después de haber recibido la carta de Harry, la mayoría de los varones Weasley intentaron aparecerse en otros lugares para pedir refuerzos y ayuda, pero se encontraron con la misma dificultad que tuvo el cabeza de familia: no podían salir de la casa, algo, como una barrera sólida pero transparente, dejaba incomunicada la zona de la casa. También habían intentado escapar por la chimenea, pero esta se encontraba sin conexión, como si alguien hubiese cortado cualquier intento de salir de la casa: estaban encerrados, prisioneros en su propio hogar, aunque… no se rendirían sin luchar. 

Con las esperanzas puestas en el mensaje de la carta que, a duras penas, la lechuza había llevado a riesgo de su propia vida, se dispusieron a organizar la defensa, esperando que los tan ansiados refuerzos llegasen pronto.

- Bill, Charlie, Fred y George me acompañaran en la entrada y el jardín – Arthur Weasley se dirigía a sus hijos mayores, esos lugares eran por donde, seguramente, iban a entrar los mortifagos – Molly, Ron y Hermione – se dirigió a otras personas del salón – se quedaran aquí, nos cubrirán – estos asintieron.

- ¿Y yo? – una muchacha pelirroja pregunto.

- Tu estarás con los padres de Hermione, en el ático – era la parte de arriba de la casa, encima de la habitación de Ron y donde vivía un espíritu que continuamente hacia ruidos, aullaba y golpeaba las tuberías, cosa normal en la casa.

- No es justo, ¿Por qué yo tengo que esconderme mientras vosotros peleáis? No di clases de Defensa Avanzada el curso pasado para nada, además, ya he demostrado en muchas veces que soy capaz de defenderme de cualquier cosa – el genio de la menor de los hijos Weasley era muy vivo, además, la experiencia que había tenido en su primer año de escuela le había valido para darse cuenta de que, si había que luchar, ella lo haría, no quedaría como una inútil o cobarde.

- Ginny cariño, eres demasiado joven para enfrentarte a los seguidores del-que-no-debe-ser nombrado…

- Se llama Voldemort!!! – grito la muchacha – Es sólo un nombre, no os dais cuenta de que vosotros le tenéis mas miedo al no querer decir su nombre… es sólo un nombre!!! Para vuestra información, ya tengo quince años, no me tratéis como si fuera una delicada niña – las últimas palabras las dijo con una forma tan furiosa que dos personas en el salón agacharon la cabeza en señal de culpabilidad.

- Cariño, por favor… - su madre intento calmarla, pero un ruido en el exterior de la casa hizo que todo el mundo se callase.

- Ya están aquí!!! – Bill Weasley anunció al asomarse a una de las ventanas del salón, allí, a unos pocos metros, se veía un gran grupo de encapuchados, todos llevaban túnicas negras, y el ruido que habían oído era la invocación de la Marca tenebrosa que se encontraba flotando, en esos momentos, encima de la casa.

- Vamos!!! Todos a sus posiciones!!! Y tu Ginny – se dirigió a su hija pequeña – ve al ático con los señores Granger, si todos caemos – dijo al oído de la menor de sus hijos - me gustaría morir sabiendo que, al menos, uno de mis hijos esta a salvo, mi querida y dulce niña – dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla a la muchacha y se dispuso a salir con el resto de sus hijos mayores al jardín, a enfrentarse a una dura y cruel batalla.

La salida al jardín de cinco pelirrojos fue el detonante para que los encapuchados se dispusieran a avanzar hacia la casa, la proporción era tremendamente exagerada: mas de seis mortifagos para cada uno de los componentes de la familia Weasley, y eso sin contar con un grupo de diez que se mantenía apartado, sin intervenir en el avance (claramente se veía que eran aprendices, por la complexión, pero con las mismas ganas de participar en la lucha que sus superiores. Muy a su pesar, se tenían que quedar en esa posición para lo que tenían planificado)

Los mortifagos avanzaron hasta quedarse enfrente del reducido, aunque valiente, grupo al que se enfrentaban. Arthur Weasley, había lanzado un hechizo para impedir la entrada a la casa, así que si estos querían entrar, tenían que pasar sobre su cadáver, y sabía, debido al comportamiento irracional y asesino de los encapuchados, que eso era lo que iban a hacer: cuando la Marca Tenebrosa aparecía encima de una casa, nadie, absolutamente nadie, salía vivo de allí.

- Nos volvemos a ver, Weasley – el que parecía el jefe se adelanto hasta quedarse parado justo enfrente del cabeza de familia, unos gélidos ojos se vieron a través de la abertura de la capucha del mortífago. La pronunciación de la última palabra sonó con desprecio, como si lo considerara un inferior. 

- Veo, Malfoy, que tu señor logró sacarte de Azkaban o… ¿es que los favores y las bolsas de oro que repartes fueron suficientes para eso?...  – dijo irónicamente Arthur Weasley rodeado de los cuatro hijos que le acompañaban (Bill, Charlie, Fred y George, todos esgrimían las varitas fuertemente y en sus rostros se veía una expresión de determinación)

- ¿Cómo te atreves? CRUCIO!!! – de la varita de Lucius Malfoy salió el hechizo que fue directamente al pecho de la otra persona. Fue la señal para empezar a atacar sin piedad, nadie tenía que salir vivo de esa incursión y seria una lección para todos los que se opusiesen a Lord Voldemort. 

La batalla comenzó y todos los combatientes fueron separados al verse atacados simultáneamente, unos atacaban sin piedad, mientras que otros defendían y luchaban con todas sus fuerzas. Eran duelos desiguales claramente, aunque el arrojo y la valentía de los pelirrojos hacían que no pocos mortifagos retrocediesen en su intento por entrar a la casa; que unos cuantos ya se hallasen atados con cuerdas o inconscientes en el suelo, pero esto no era suficiente, el retroceso era evidente y poco a poco, iba llegando un grupo a la entrada de la casa.

En el momento en que estos lograron anular el hechizo con el que se mantenía la puerta cerrada, la mayor parte de los mortifagos entraron por ella, dejando una reducida parte afuera para combatir a los cinco pelirrojos, que, según se veían, ya pronto acabarían con ellos, el cansancio y las heridas que se veían por todos los sitios daba la sensación de que faltaba bien poco para su derrota total.

Mientras afuera se iniciaba la lucha, dentro, en el salón de la casa, se encontraban tres personas en la retaguardia, dos de ellas pelirrojas y parientes de los que estaban defendiendo la localización. Las tres estaban mirando por la ventana y comprobando la lucha desigual que se llevaba a cabo… sufrían, sufrían bastante con cada golpe que veían, con cada derribo de marido, hijos, hermanos o amigos… la visión era terriblemente angustiosa, pero no podían salir a ayudarles, tenían que quedarse allí para defender La Madriguera todo lo que pudiesen.

- "_Tengo que decírselo. Ahora o nunca. Si no, nunca sabrá lo que siento_" – un adolescente pelirrojo, miraba de reojo a la muchacha de pelo castaño que se encontraba en la misma habitación que él mirando por otra ventana – "_Si tengo que morir hoy, quiero quitarme ese peso… es de idiotas ignorar lo que siento por ella…" – pensaba el joven a la vez que veía el desastre en que se había convertido el hermoso jardín debido a los hechizos y maldiciones que volaban por todos los sitios. _

Cuerpos caídos, sangre, polvo, arrojo, valentía, determinación… todo se mezclaba en la cruel batalla que se desarrollaba en la, ya destrozada, entrada a la casa A pesar de ser menos, todos se batían con las mismas energías que al principio. Ron vio como uno de sus hermanos mayores, Bill, cayó al suelo tras recibir una de las maldiciones imperdonables, el mortifago que la había lanzado seguía apuntándole con la varita, y riéndose a la vez, mientras que el otro se retorcía de dolor, gesticulando y aguantando los gritos de dolor en la garganta, no iba a dejar que los atacantes se mofaran de él, por algo era un Gryffindor. Al cabo de unos momentos, alguien golpeó al mortifago con un hechizo de desarme y Bill se vio libre de la maldición Cruciatus, pero estaba tan malherido que se quedo tendido en el suelo, desmayado, el muchacho pelirrojo que le había salvado se agachó y, tras comprobar que estaba vivo, siguió con la batalla. 

- "_Ahora o nunca_"… - se había, al fin, decidido, iba a decirle a la muchacha lo que sentía, lo que escondía en su corazón desde hace ya mucho tiempo – Hermione… - esta, al sentir que alguien ya llamaba, se volvió, sus ojos castaños se clavaron en Ron, que tras una larga pausa, donde sólo se oía los gritos y ruidos de batalla que provenían del exterior, se animo a continuar – Yo……… yo……… Hermione…… yo……

El golpe seco de la puerta al caer dejó inconclusa la frase que el pelirrojo le iba a decir a su amiga y compañera, los mortifagos ya habían penetrado en la casa y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: había que luchar y defender hasta la muerte el interior.

Juntando hombro con hombro, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Molly Weasley se dispusieron a atacar al primer mortifago que apareciera por la puerta, en cuanto todo el humo proveniente de la entrada y de la batalla se disipara…

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Fin del capitulo 14

Acepto sugerencias para el siguiente capitulo (aunque ya tengo parte decidida, jeje)

Hasta el proximo capitulo

Y pasen por mis otras historias, se lo agradeceria en el alma.

Muchos besos y abrazos.


	15. La importancia de los pequeños detalles

Hola de nuevo a tod@s.

Espero que este corto, pero intenso, capitulo les guste. Es corto, aunque creo que he conseguido plasmar en él todo lo que tenia precisamente pensado, e intenso, porque…. Ya vereis. 

Por cierto, ahora repasando los reviews de los capitulos, he visto que alguien se ha aproximado a algo de lo que ocurre, pero… ya saben como soy de imprevisible. Espero que lo disfruten y perdonen si no puedo responder reviews, pero es que tengo que abandonar pronto el ordenador en el que estoy y por lo que he visto, los reviews son bastante largillos e intensos. Eso es una tremenda alegria para mi, aunque no tenga muchas contestaciones, si son asi de largas las pocas que tengo, me siento relamente satisfecha. :-P

Muchos besos a todos y disfruten.

(Espero que les guste y dejen sus opiniones al final de leer)

**Capitulo 15_La importancia de los pequeños detalles**

Las estrellas brillaban nítidamente en el firmamento, ajenas a la masacre que había sucedido esa noche en un lugar concreto de la tierra. La sangre vertida había sido mucha, mas, en cambio, no había habido todavía muertos, no hasta que alguien lo ordenara, no hasta que lo decidiera una persona. Pues, la muerte no es lo peor, si no el sufrimiento y el saber que pronto vas a morir, ese es el mayor dolor que se puede infringir a una persona, dolor porque se sabe que pronto te mataran, que lo hacen por verte sufrir, ver las caras de tus futuros asesinos regocijándose al ver tu dolor y sufrimiento y riéndose al ver como suplicas inútilmente por tu vida.

El cielo no daba ninguna pista sobre lo sucedido, las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo estaban, como siempre, en prefecta armónica, formando las constelaciones y las caprichosas figuras que inundaban todo el manto celeste. Pero había algo, un punto en el cielo que, desde hacia varios años no se asomaba o no se dejaba ver, pero que, de repente, el año pasado había aparecido y mas vivo que nunca, un punto rojo que se alzaba en majestuosa superioridad sobre el resto de los planteas, imponiendo su ley y marcando el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas desde el renacimiento del Lord Oscuro. 

Marte, planeta rojo, conductor de guerras, y, según la mitología romana, dios de la guerra, hijo de Júpiter, rey de los dioses, padre del pueblo romano, identificado con el dios griego de la guerra: Ares, agresivo y sanguinario, … esto y mucho mas se podía decir de la brillante estrella roja que parecía dominar entre todas las demás estrellas blancas que iluminaban el anteriormente jardín de la familia Weasley y que ahora se había convertido en el campo de batalla en el que habían quedado derrotados, a merced de los implacables asesinos y despiadados mortifagos.

Mientras los mas expertos se encargaban de terminar con la batalla intentando en todo momento no aplicar la maldición asesina, pero si intentando causar el mayor dolor posible a los valientes pero insensatos que se les enfrentaban, una sombra cruzo por detrás del jardín, hasta detenerse junto al grupo de los diez aprendices de mortifagos. Estos se aburrían viendo el espectáculo, ellos querían también participar, querían causar dolor, querían luchar, pero… no estaban allí para eso, estaban para iniciarse como asesinos, para demostrar ser dignos merecedores de la marca que recientemente les habían hecho en el antebrazo izquierdo. Su misión era estar esperando allí hasta que se les llamase, y cuando toda resistencia había sido vencida, entrar y cumplir con su deber, demostrar que querían matar, aplicar la maldición asesina a los vencidos, pues… para echar este tipo de hechizo se tenía que querer matar, igual que para aplicar la maldición cruciatus se tenía que querer causar dolor. Así que, esperando a que las ultimas resistencias de la casa se rindiese, estaban ahí muertos de aburrimiento, eran exactamente un aprendiz por cada prisionero, aunque estuvieran en esos instantes diez, pues faltaba uno que había ido a cumplir con un misión especial y no tardaría en volver.

En esos instantes, la sombra que había estado atravesando el jardín, antes campo de batalla (la lucha en esos momentos se desarrollaba en el interior de la casa, por donde salían cada dos por tres hechizos y objetos que volaban, pero que poco podían hacer contra el numeroso numero de mortifagos que había entrado), llego al grupo de aprendices, después de pasar por encima de varios bultos que se movían casi de forma imperceptible para la mayoría de las personas, eran los prisioneros, atados fuertemente con cuerdas, amordazados, preparados para lo que viniera a continuación, sabedores de que su final estaba cerca, pues en los ojos de algunos se reflejaba el horror de lo cercano, mientras que otros se encontraban desmayados a causa de todo lo sufrido en la inútil lucha, quizás esperando una ayuda que no había llegado.

La sombra poso su mano sobre uno de los aprendices, este, al notar el contacto, se giró rápidamente, con la varita empuñada en la mano, las ganas de luchar se habían incrementado considerablemente al ver una batalla como esa y no poder participar, pero al ver quien era la persona que había llegado la bajó, ya estaban todos.

- ¿Qué tal te fue? – fue la pregunta que salio de los labios del aprendiz, aunque su mirada estaba puesta en la casa, deseoso de poder entrar ya y demostrar ser un verdadero asesino.

- Bien, ya esta prisionero.

- Aja – asintió el otro – y que me dices del chico, ¿lograste darle el traslador?

- Ehmm – pareció dudar de la respuesta

- Ya sabes, la lata que te dieron, ¿lograste que el chico Potter la cogiera?

- Ah, ya, el traslador, pues… no. Lo tienen bien protegido.

- Era un buen plan – el aprendiz miró al cielo, observaba el rojo planeta que se alzaba en lo alto – ¿sabes Guillaume? No se todavía cómo te dieron la misión a ti…

- Dejen de hablar los dos – uno de los mortifagos que habían participado en la batalla interrumpió la charla iniciada por los dos anteriormente – Bien, bien, veo que ya estamos todos – dirigió su mirada sobre el joven que había llegado – ahora cojan los bultos – señaló a los gravemente heridos prisioneros que estaban en el suelo – y vamos a dentro, vuestra prueba va a dar comienzo.

Después de estas palabras, los once aprendices se dispusieron a entrar en la casa portando a los, ya resignado, pelirrojos. La batalla había concluido finalmente en el interior y sus ocupantes, la ultima resistencia, habían quedado derrotados y atados en las pocas sillas que habían quedado casi intactas en la cocina.

De esta forma los encontraron los últimos aprendices que entraron a la casa, portaban al último de los prisioneros, que inmediatamente dejaron en el suelo junto a los demás. En ese grupo también iba el último aprendiz que había llegado.

- Tres y cinco, ocho. Faltan tres personas – el que parecía comandar el ataque observo. Sus ojos grises inspeccionaron el resto de la cocina hasta posarse en el reloj caído y donde señalaban, casi todas sus flechas, a una misma posición – Parece que están en la casa. Vosotros dos – apuntó con el dedo a dos de las personas que habían entrado en ultimo lugar, los dos que había pillado hablando fuera cuando tenían que haber estado quietos y parados, como parecían que ambos querían luchar, que se ocupasen ellos de reducir al ultimo grupo que faltaba, aunque, no tendrían mucha resistencia, pues dos de esas personas no tenían conocimiento alguno de magia – vayan a la parte de arriba de la casa y busquen a los tres que faltan.

Los aprendices asistieron con una leve inclinación de cabeza y se dispusieron a subir las escaleras que conducían a la parte de los dormitorios y del ático, lugares donde no había llegado la lucha. Uno de los dos mortifagos parecía tener una sonrisa en la cara mientras subía las escaleras detrás de su compañero: su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

En la cocina se quedaron el resto de los aprendices observando, impacientemente, a sus futuras victimas, a aquellos que morirían esa noche bajo la maldición asesina que saldría de sus varitas y que les harían merecedores del ascenso, después de mes y medio de entrenamiento, a las filas de los mortifagos, ya podrían participar activamente en los ataques mientras otros aprendices se tendrían que quedar mirando. Era la recompensa a los cuarenta y cinco días de sufrimiento y entrenamiento, esa noche demostrarían que en su interior llevaban a un asesino, que eran capaces de matar por unos ideales, y demostrarían su lealtad al Señor Oscuro.

Poco a poco, el resto de los mortifagos participantes en la lucha se fueron retirando, ellos ya habían cumplido con su parte y se habían divertido con ello, pues no había nada mas excitante para unos asesinos que ver derramamiento de sangre, infligir dolor y aunque no habían podido matar a sus victimas (otros tenían ese "privilegio") la batalla había sido muy satisfactoria para ellos. Al final solo se quedaron tres mortifagos, uno de ellos el que se encargaba de los aprendices, y estos, que esperaban con impaciencia el retorno de sus dos compañeros con el resto de los prisioneros.

- ¿Dónde crees que se han metido? – preguntó el aprendiz que iba en cabeza tras abrir con una patada una de las puertas del pasillo y observar el interior de la habitación. En esta, aparte del deslumbrador color naranja de las paredes y del desorden que habitaban en el interior, no había absolutamente nadie.

- Probemos en el ático, pienso que estarán allí – contesto el otro desde una esquina poco iluminada del pasillo, mientras se guardaba en la túnica algo que había sacado instantes antes y que el otro no había alcanzado a ver que era de lo que se trataba.

- De acuerdo pues – y empezó a recorrer el camino que conducía a la parte mas alta de la casa.

Al cabo de unos instantes, las personas que aguardaban en la destrozada cocina oyeron varios ruidos provenientes de la parte alta de la casa y como un objeto pesado caía al suelo: el resto de los habitantes de La Madriguera habían sido capturados.

- Ahora que ya estamos todos – comenzó en tono teatral uno de los encapuchados, su túnica negra ondeaba tras de si mientras recorría de parte a parte la cocina y observaba el rostro de los once prisioneros que se encontraba enfrente de él atados con cuerdas por detrás de la espalda y mirando directamente a sus futuros asesinos. Tras la llegada de los dos aprendices con el resto de los prisioneros, se habían encargado de despertar al resto, querían ver su sufrimiento, aunque la mayoría permanecía con la mirada gacha y sin querer mirar a las figuras negras que había en la habitación. – Vamos a comenzar con la iniciación. Tú – señaló al aprendiz que se encontraba a su lado - da un paso al frente – todos se encontraban en una especie de semicírculo, con los prisioneros apoyados en la pared que cerraba la figura incompleta – ahora ¿quien de vosotros será el primero? – sus ojos empezaron a recorrer los rostros de los vencidos, hasta detenerse en alguien que le sostenía la mirada – Oh, no, tú todavía no – le dijo – a los traidores a la sangre les toca sufrir mas. Te lo advertí en su día, "primo", tu pasión por los muggles es exagerada, y además, traer a casa a tres sangre-sucia – miro con desprecio a las tres figuras que se agazapaban en una esquina – Es lo peor que se te podía haber ocurrido. Has deshonrado el apellido familiar Arthur. No, tu todavía no – las miradas de ambos desconectaron en ese momento, el mortifago parecía buscar otra cosa – Veamos, de todos tus hijos, ¿Quién será el primero?

Los ojos del mortifago fueron paseándose por los hijos de Arthur Weasley, todos los pelirrojos a los que miraba directamente a la cara le enfrentaban la mirada, en cambio… al llegar al ultimo miembro de la familia, la ultima persona en llegar, esta pareció rehuir su mirada, como si no quisiera que observasen.

- Tú – señaló a la muchacha de quince años que se mantenía muda desde que llegase a la cocina, a pesar de que el resto de sus hermanos intentasen hablar con ella – Ella será la primera.

Dos mortifagos se adelantaron y, cogiéndola bruscamente por los hombros la hicieron arrodillarse enfrente del que estaba hablando. La muchacha temblaba e intentaba soltarse de las personas que le aprisionaban dando puñetazos y patadas en vano, la tenían muy bien agarrada. 

Mientras esto trascurría, los dos mortifagos que se habían encargado de hacerla prisionera sonreían al ver la situación. El resto de los prisioneros empezaron a protestar, pero sus gritos no se oían ya que alguien se había encargado de invocar una barrera que les impedía penetrar en el semicírculo ahora formado por los aprendices y los mortifagos, y donde, en medio de este, se encontraba ahora la futura victima, todos tenían que ver el horrible espectáculo que iba a acontecer.

Uno de los aprendices dirigió una mirada hacia donde se encontraban los prisioneros, mirada que pareció entender el padre de la muchacha, ya que dejo de dar puñetazo y de gritar contra los futuros asesinos de su hija, pareció comprender lo que sucedía y así se lo hizo saber a los que estaban mas cercanos a él (su esposa y los hijos que habían salido con él al exterior, el resto estaban tan apartados que no podían llegar a oírle sin despertar sospechas). Tras hablar con el resto de los prisioneros, continuo con lo que estaba haciendo, pero su mirada había cambiado y, quien lo conociera bien, sabría que estaba fingiendo. El resto de los componentes de la habitación no se dio cuenta de estos hechos, ya que miraban a la muchacha y al aprendiz que estaba justo enfrente de ella. 

Tras un breve discurso por parte de uno de los mortifagos que se habían quedado tras el ataque, el aprendiz levanto la varita, pronuncio las palabras que había estado practicando desde hace días y la figura que estaba enfrente de él cayó al suelo inmóvil, el rayo verde que había salido de su varita había sido efectivo. El aprendiz sonrió al ver que había realizado bien su trabajo y, después de unas palabras de su superior, se dispuso a ocupar su sitio, ya era un mortifago, un verdadero asesino. 

Tras la barrera impuesta a los prisioneros se pudieron ver muestras de gran dolor por lo sucedido, unos se apoyaban en los otros, parecían que mostraban mas angustia que la que habían mostrado anteriormente, y los que mas parecían dolidos por la perdida eran los dos padres de la muchacha que se encontraba tendida en el suelo, muerta.

- ¿Quién es el siguiente? – el mortifago paseo su siniestra mirada de nuevo por los prisioneros, parecía disfrutar del dolor que estos mostraban. Sus ojos se posaron en la otra muchacha que se encontraba prisionera, al lado de un muchacho pelirrojo, claramente también Weasley, aunque no se encontrara con su familia. – ¿Que tal una sangre sucia? – la muchacha pareció no escucharle pues parecía intentar decirle algo al muchacho que la acompañaba.

- Ron…… sssshhhh…… no es lo que parece…… ¿no te has dado cuenta?…… - le decía al oído al muchacho - ……… tu familia ya lo sabe…… están aquí…… - era lo que intentaba decirle, pero los sollozos de este al ver caer a su hermana muerta impedían que pudiera escuchar claramente a la muchacha que le sostenía y que parecía pasarle cariñosamente la mano por la espalda.

- Si, una sangre sucia estaría bien. Cogerla – al mandato del hombre, dos mortifagos se dispusieron a apresar a la joven, tal y como habían hecho con la otra prisionera.

En ese instante, al ver lo que iba a ocurrir, el muchacho comprendió quien iba a ser la siguiente en morir, y, antes de que los dos mortifagos llegasen a donde se encontraban, plantó un fugaz beso en los labios de su amiga, aunque no había podido decirle lo que quería debido a la irrupción de los mortifagos en la cocina quería que ella le recordase en sus últimos instantes de vida. Hermione se quedó paralizada ante este gesto de su amigo y, antes de que pudiese hacer nada, el muchacho se había separado de ella acercándose a los mortifagos que la venían a apresar.

- Yo seré el siguiente!!! – gritó al mortifago que miraba a los prisioneros – Mátame a mi!!! – decía mientras extendía sus brazos y se aproximaba a la barrera –Seré el siguiente en morir!!! – el tono en que lo decía era de desesperación, quería morir, se ofrecía a morir antes que la muchacha.

- Por lo que veo, tenemos a un voluntario – el mortifago miraba divertido la situación que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos – Que tierno – dijo en un tono irónico mirando al muchacho que se había arrodillado en el suelo clamando su muerte, apuntando con su dedo se dirigió a los dos mortifagos que había enviado a por la joven. – Cogerle!!! Si tantas ganas tiene de morir, que se cumpla su deseo.

Los dos mortifagos agarraron al muchacho, este no oponía ninguna resistencia mientras estaba siendo arrastrado, llevaba la cabeza gacha, pues sabia lo que le esperaba, iba a morir, pero al menos había cumplido su deseo antes, le había demostrado a Hermione que la quería. Al pasar por su lado, pudo ver que la muchacha todavía parecía reflexionar sobre lo que había ocurrido unos segundo antes, aunque parecía no estar preocupada, o eso le pareció a él mientras le alejaban.

Al llegar al centro del circulo le colocaron de rodillas frente al mortifago, los ojos del pelirrojo miraban al suelo, ya no oía los gritos de su familia, que le habían acompañado mientras le sacaban del circulo, entre él y el mortifago se instauro un pesado silencio. Este parecía observarlo, mirando la figura derrotada del muchacho, que se apoyaba pesadamente sobre sus manos, sosteniendo el cuerpo, las heridas eran profundas y sólo le quedaba un hilo de vida, que muy pronto seria cortado por uno de los tantos aprendices que en la cocina se encontraban.

- Bien, bien, el voluntario esta listo para la sentencia. – Ahora los ojos del hombre se pasearon por el resto de los aprendices que tenían que probarse, hasta que se detuvieron en uno, era perfecto para eso – Tú – el aprendiz pareció no reaccionar – Perkins!!! – a la mención de su apellido pareció que finalmente se dio cuenta – Tu te encargas de este – el aprendiz dio un paso al frente, y tras dar una mirada fugaz al resto de los prisioneros, se aproximó al joven que estaba en el suelo. – Levanta y mira a la muerte a la cara!!! – el jefe de los mortifagos había agarrado al muchacho y de un tirón lo había levantado del suelo, quedándose a su lado, mientras sujetaba la cabeza de este para que mirara fijamente al aprendiz que se disponía a mandarle la maldición asesina.

- _Avada_ _Kedavra!!!! – _grito el futuro mortifago y Ron, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados fuertemente, pudo comprobar como un rayo verde se dirigía velozmente a él. Sintió como un hechizo le dio y cayó al suelo, acompañado por la persona que le sujetaba fuertemente, si esa era la muerte, no parecía tan dolorosa como se la describían, no era como Moody les había dicho en su cuarto curso, a pesar de que había oído el torrente de muerte acercándose velozmente a él, no era tan inmediata como les había contado. 

Poco a poco, los sentidos fueron nublándose para el joven, que sabia lo que iba a ocurrir, esbozó una sonrisa en la cara, dedico sus últimos pensamientos al primer y fugaz beso que había dado en su vida, el mismo que unos instantes antes había dado a la persona que mas quería, su corazón ahora estaba en paz, y podía morir tranquilo. La oscuridad fue adueñándose de su mente, aunque le pareció vislumbrar un resplandor rojo a través de sus ojos cerrados, como el silencio se había trasformado en ruido y gritos, y como alguien se aproximaba a él corriendo y le sostenía en sus brazos mientras él se adentraba en la negrura, después no sintió nada más, a pesar de escuchar su nombre dicho repetidamente por una muchacha…

+++++++++++++++++

Fin del capitulo 15

Espero que no me maten y pueda terminar el siguiente capitulo en relativo orden (el que me dejan las dichosas musas y los examenes que ya se acercan – hooooorrrroooor- ).

Muchos besos y espero que dejen algun reviews (aunque sea con amenazas de muerte, que creo que seran la mayoria, jejeje.

Pd: Aunque no lo parezca, el titulo de los capitulos tiene algo o mucho que ver con el contenido de este. Espero que con esto pueda aclararles algo o no se si les he dejado todavía con mas dudas. 

Hasta el proximo capitulo.


	16. Ayudando a despertar

Hola a todos y todas. 

Después de… veamos… casi una semana, actualizo la historia.

Primero que nada voy a responder a las personas que dejaron reviews en los capítulos 14 y 15, y después comenzara el capitulo, así que si quieren, pueden pasar directamente a la lectura del capitulo, o si no, buscar la contestación a las dudas que plantea la gente (que son varias).

Elijan y espero vuestras opiniones al final del capitulo.

Muchos besos.

__

_Contestaciones_

Espero resolver cada una de vuestras dudas lo mejor que pueda (si no respondo alguna es que, posiblemente, no pueda revelar eso de momento, jejeje). Ahora si, primero disculparme por dejar ahí el capitulo 15, lo se, esta un poco… uhm… como se puede decir... misterioso, inquietante, … (ya me entendéis ¿no? :-P) pero yo soy así, y tal y como ya le dije a alguien, casi siempre tengo pensado como terminara el capi, y ese tenia que terminar AHÍ, justamente ahí (ya verán por qué). Voy a empezar ya a contestar los reviews, que si no veo que se va a alargar mucho y no es cosa de poner una parrafada antes del inicio del capitulo 16, jeje.

Ah, por cierto, si los reviews son así de largos (madre mía, que susto con algunos) me conformo, pero tampoco me disgustan los reviews cortitos, así que anímense si quieren y dejen una opinión a esta humilde escritora (para los que lean la historia y no hayan dejado reviews nunca) 

Empiezo (por una vez que estoy sola en casa, aprovecho para escribir y responder a todas las dudas que de seguro tienen)

_Reviews__ Cap 14_

**Lobezno = Creo que la mayoría de lo que dices se resuelve en el siguiente capitulo (la orden, pues llegar, no ha llegado, pero… creo que mas o menos ya sabes lo que ha pasado ¿no?) Lo del traslador (porkeys) pues, se suponen que están bajo un hechizo anti-desapariciones, así que no pueden salir de ahí, y los trasladores, poca gente tiene el poder para hacerlos o autorizaciones (me parece que dicen algo sobre eso en el 5 libro oficial). Otra cosa, a ver… lo del guardián secreto, pues… puede que si, puede que no. Ya se desvelara eso en algún capitulo siguiente.**

**lix =  Como le he dicho a Lobezno antes, creo que las dudas que tienes se han resuelto en el cap 15, o eso espero. Lo de los finales, es irremediable, se como va a acabar siempre o mas bien, tengo pensado el desarrollo y el punto final de los capítulos (pero esta bien eso de terminar así, os quedan dudas, jeje). Lo de Lucius, si te leíste el 5 libro, veras que tiene muchas influencias por medio de sobornos y cosas así (creo recordar) solo me he basado en eso y lo de mencionarlo antes, pues… el personaje salio, pero era para ver si alguien se daba cuenta de eso o no antes de desvelarlo (¿Cómo lo consiguió?, en próximos capítulos se vera… lo se soy mala) Ah, y muy buena observación lo de los aprendices, ya has visto para que servían. Mas cosas... lo de Draco, pues creo recordar que en el capitulo primero se habla de él y, por cierto, no esta entre los aprendices (estos son los que han salido de la escuela ese año, como Perkins). Lo del capitulo, pues… gracias a ti también, el apoyo de la gente es muy importante y ver que se lee lo que una escribe muy humildemente es todo un halago. (Oh, Dios mío, no sigas animando a mis musas que suficientemente alteradas están ya, y si no, te sugiero que te pases por una historia que acabo de poner – hace unos cuantos días- que se llama "Mi ciclo" y veas lo que mis musas hacen en clase, jeje). **

**Syringen = Si, se nota mucho que adoro el misterio/suspense (creo que es debido a que la mitad de los libros que leo son de ese tipo, uhm… no se, no se…). Lo de Sirius y los gemelos, sipi, son unos personajes que van a tener un par de cosas interesantes en la historia (los demás también, aquí nadie es menos que nadie), pero tu razonamiento no va muy desencaminado. Lo de "es solo un nombre", es que la niña es muy madura para su edad (se vio también en el 5 libro) y creo que después de lo que paso, como que es muy valiente, y… ya veras. Otra que va a sorprender mucho es Elizabeth, ya veras porque (no puede revelar mas, censura de autora, jeje). Que me paso de línea!!! Lo de Harry, pues, si te has fijado bien, sipi, estaba desesperado, pero además influyo otra cosa por allí (recuerdas????) creo que a nadie se le ocurrió (creo que soy buena ocultando las cosas, jeje). Continuo, lo de los gemelos, sipi, a mi también me encantó hacer ese capitulo (pero menuda paliza me pegue con los libros, buscando y buscando, por lo menos me agrada que te gustasen las "frases", ellos son así, y espero que también te guste lo que dicen en mi historia, hay algunas frases que no tiene desperdicio, te lo aseguro). Lo del país, soy españolita (concretamente de Zaragoza), creo que se me olvido ponerlo en la bio, tendré que solucionarlo. Lo de subir los capítulos, pues depende también de lo ocupada que este (con la uni, exámenes, trabajos… y todo eso), pero no suelo tardar mucho en ponerlos y lo que mas tarde una vez fue unos 15 días, y lo que menos, 2, así que por ahí va el intervalo (normalmente tardo el escribir el capitulo unos dos, tres, cuatro días según la inspiración) y como te dije en mi reviews, no me preocupo de la cantidad de personas que me escriben, lo hago porque me gusta escribir e imaginar lo que puede pasar, intento ser original.**

_Reviews Cap 15_

**Lobezno = ¿Estas casi siempre metido en la pagina? Lo digo porque subí el capitulo y a lo que iba a apagar el ordenador, va y me sale un aviso de correo, lo abro y es tu reviews (jo, que rápido) a mi no se me actualiza tan rápido. A lo que iba, no, no es una fantasmada, los aprendices son los mismos, excepto… el esperado, ellos han ido a matar y demostrar que son dignos mortifagos. Nadie mas conoce lo que va a pasar (excepto ya sabes quien), por cierto, no es Snape ¿Quién será? Ah… Y la orden, pues esta cerca, pero… en próximos capítulos sabrás lo que ha sucedido (atención al rayo del final). Por cierto, ¿no tendrás por allí un silenciador de musas?, no?, que pena, es para que la mía deje de incordiarme un rato y me pueda poner al día con las historias que leo (inclusive la tuya, quiero un rato libre para ver lo que pasa con los gigantes y Azkaban - ¿se sabe algo ya? Y que ha pasado con los Fedayin, etc, etc…) creo que se van a ir acumulando :-( , a esperar un reposo de mi musa para leer. Espero que disfrutes de este capitulo. Muchos besos.**

**Syringen = Creo que te lo he contestado en el anterior reviews, suelo tardar mas bien poco en actualizar (tos, tos, que este te ha costado una semanita, valeeee lo reconozco) este capitulo 16 espero que también te guste, y por cierto, los capítulos 17 y 18 ya van en camino (¿Cómo puede ser eso?, ah… ya veras, pero creo que dentro de unos días tendrás uno nuevo ya). JO, no des envidia, yo tengo que compartir el ordenador y son dos contra una, así que ya sabes quien va perdiendo en la mayoría de las veces (al menos, tengo ordenador en mi habitación – no conectado, pena- y es donde escribo las historias para después subirlas aquí – hay trafico de disquetes, jeje-). Por lo que veo, otra loca como yo (el primer paso es reconocerlo, jeje, ya ves, a mi también se me va la cabeza un poco). Ah, y lo de amenazas de muerte, pues… soy inmune a ellas, jeje (ya recibí unas cuantas, porque… me encanta matar personajes, jeje – creo que queda comprobado en esta historia o en otra que tengo ya terminadas ¿no?). Otra cosita, ¿te pasarías por un Topic que tengo que se llama "Mi ciclo", para que veas lo que hacen las musas conmigo en clase. Espero que disfrutes de este capitulo. Muchos besos. Pd: Antes del 15 de diciembre, creo habrá muchos mas capítulos y mas al ritmo que voy, jeje. Pd2: se me olvidaba, veo que has estado atenta al nombre del capitulo y al desarrollo del mismo, y… ya veras en este capitulo, pero creo que tu gato sigue encerrado (o ya salio?, jeje, espero que se desvelen algunas de tus dudas en este ¿o no?, ya veras. Ah, y si ha habido un muerto (el rayo salio verde ¿no?, pero, ¿Quién será? Y lo más importante ¿que ha pasado?)**

**lanirina = Hello, por lo que veo una persona mas que se añade a la lectura de esta humilde historia. Bienvenida!!! Llámame como quieras, no hay problema (Lady Lily, Lily, o Leyre – mi nombre-, como prefieras :-P). Por cierto, veo que la gente esta atenta, todo tiene explicación, y lo de la maldición asesina, espero que en este capitulo te lo resuelva ¿o no?, lo se, soy mala, pero vas bien encaminada… Y lo del beso… va a traer consecuencias, jeje. Disfruta con este capitulo y espero que sigas leyéndome. (ya me gustaría a mí leer y leer, pero las malditas musas no me dejan, jeje). Muchos besos.**

**lix = Al fin acabo, ya casi, después de mas de media hora contestando… buff, cansada. Pero no por ser la última eres la menos importante (mas bien, estas en un lugar preferente, jeje) Y tus reviews, si que son largos (creo que dentro de poco voy a mirar quien tiene el review mas largo, pero creo que con todos los tuyos ya ganas) Empiezo ya a contestarte, que si no se me van a hacer las uvas aquí. (de nuevo muchas gracias por escribirme siempre). Lo del capitulo corto, lo avise… pero es que quería que terminase ahí, justamente ahí ¿Por qué? Ya se vera en los próximos capítulos (como le ha dicho a alguien, los dos siguientes ya están en camino) Lo de los Weasley, sipi, estaban bajo el encantamiento fidelius pero, ya ves, les encontraron (el guardián… uhmmmm… ya se vera eso en capítulos siguientes). Buena observación lo de Guillaume, sipi, hay algo allí que no encaja y como bien te respondes, hay poción multijugos por en medio (se puede tener ya preparada de antes, y si no mira en el libro 4, la cantidad que tenia el usurpador). Ron, si, es un poco tonto y cortito, pero tu imaginate en esa situación, y ya me dirás al final de este capitulo si sigues pensando así (todo tiene una explicación, no te impacientes). Lo que saco en la habitación, ¿Qué puede ser?, piensa, si no es el verdadero, ¿que puede haber sacado?, y lo del golpe, veamos, ¿Quién esta en la parte de arriba? Y como bajan después (mira su comportamiento y el de los mortifagos, creo que ha habido algún cambio ¿o no?) pero no te preocupes, que en alguita parte se dirá lo que ha pasado en la casa. Seguimos con Ron, veo que todos opináis lo mismo sobre él, ya veremos que consecuencias trae eso, jeje. Uhm… creo que ya no hay más que responder, no dudes en preguntarme cuando lo creas conveniente y espero que te haya respondido bien (y si no vuelve a preguntar, que para eso estoy). Espero que este capitulo no te resulte tan corto como el anterior y disfrútalo. Muchos besos. **

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Ahora ya, después de pegarme muuuuuccchoooooooooooo rato contestando a cada una de vuestras dudas (que espero que se hayan resuelto, o si no, ya saben, pregunten, pregunten) Ya empieza el capitulo. 

Disfrútenlo!!!!!

**Capitulo 16_ Ayudando a despertar**

- Harry!! Harry!!! Despierta!!! – la voz de una muchacha resonó en el amplio dormitorio de los chicos de sexto curso de Gryffindor, las cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro rodeaban las cinco camas que allí se encontraban esperando a sus ocupantes (que llegarían a principios de curso) exceptuando una de ellas, que era a donde se dirigía la joven. Acababa de entrar en el cuarto corriendo y, tras sentarse en la única cama ocupada, se disponía a despertar al joven que dormía tan placidamente.

- Uhmm… uhmmm…. – era la única respuesta que conseguía del muchacho.

- Venga!!! Harry!!! Hay que despertarse. Arriba, dormilón – quito las sabanas que cubrían al joven de cabellos negros, este inmediatamente intentó buscar el calor perdido, pero al no encontrarlo, se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, ya tenia que despertarse de su agradable descanso.

- ¿Por qué siempre me despiertas así, Liz? – dijo el dormido muchacho mientras enfocaba la vista y comprobaba quien era la persona que había perturbado su sueño. Alargó la mano hacia la mesilla de noche, en donde se encontraban sus gafas, pero antes de que tocase la madera, alguien las había cogido y se las sostenía enfrente. – Oh, no, no estoy para juegos ahora.

- Vengaaaaa, cógelas – le respondió Elizabeth mientras sostenía a la altura de sus ojos los preciados anteojos del muchacho. En respuesta a eso, Harry se levanto y persiguió a la chica por toda la habitación hasta conseguir arrebatar las gafas a la muchacha.

- Ya te tengo – habían acabado los dos encima de la cama vacía de uno de los compañeros de Harry. Este se encontraba haciéndole cosquillas a la chica, era como su hermana (si hubiese tenido) y le encantaba estar con ella, desde el día en que la vio, al salvarla de morir atropellada, un instinto de protección se había apoderado de él, como un sexto sentido, que le decía que no podía permitir que le hicieran daño. Enseguida se formo un vinculo muy grande entre los dos, como dos hermanos inseparables, ya que el sentimiento era reciproco, ambos se sentían muy unidos al otro, de la misma forma que si hubieran sido hermanos naturales. A pesar de la diferencia de edad entre ambos, dieciséis años él y once ella, se comprendían casi sin hablar y podían adivinar que era lo que le ocurría al otro o como se sentía.

- Ehm… Liz…. – Harry se había dado cuenta de algo – No deberías estar aquí.

- ¿Dónde? – pregunto inocentemente la muchacha mientras miraba alrededor, tras calmarse de la risa causada por las cosquillas de "su hermano mayor".

- En el dormitorio de los chicos – le respondió este mientras le tiraba una almohada y riendo.

- Pero si no hay nadie… – esta seguía  con la broma, pero un rugido proveniente del muchacho hizo que no pudiese terminar la frase. Tras una breve pausa llena de risas, ambos se levantaron de la cama. – Vístete. Te espero abajo para ir a desayunar – la muchacha dijo riendo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Llevaban más de una semana en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Después del ataque fueron llevados allí por el director Dumbledore que se encargo de su protección. Aparte de ellos, también se encontraban, en otras habitaciones del castillo mayormente, todos los miembros de la familia Weasley que se reponían de manera satisfactoria de sus heridas, aunque uno de ellos se encontrase todavía muy grave y no había salido del coma en el que se sumió tras recibir un fuerte hechizo (hechizo que lanzo alguien sin medir la fuerza del impacto y juntando eso con el grave golpe recibido en la cabeza al caer al suelo, le hizo estar en ese estado). Casi todos estaban recuperados y se les podía ver a la hora de las comidas en el gran comedor del colegio, el bullicio y la alegría habían inundado de nuevo el silencioso castillo, a esperas de que pasase unos días más y llegasen el resto de los habitantes y estudiantes.

- Espero que despierte pronto – iban caminando por el pasillo, Elizabeth se encontraba a su lado y él estaba de nuevo pensando en voz alta, era su amigo el que se encontraba en la cama sin signo alguno de mejoría, llevaba así desde que le habían traído. El plan de rescate había sido cuidado hasta el mas mínimo detalle (por algo tenían entre las filas de la orden a un exmortifago que conocía perfectamente el modo de actuar de sus "compañeros") y había salido bien, los mortifagos ya se encontraban en una prisión secreta (Azkaban ya no era segura, no tenían confianza en los carceleros debido al asunto de unos prisioneros que lograron salir, a pesar de tener muchas pruebas en contra, el dinero y los sobornos se destaparon a partir de entonces), pero nadie había contado con el incidente del muchacho, nadie esperaba que quedase en aquel estado, pero… el golpe sufrido había sido muy fuerte.

- No te preocupes, Harry, que seguro que se recuperara pronto – le reconforto la muchacha, en esos momentos era cuando mas apoyo le daba. A casi todo el mundo le parecía que la muchacha irradiaba un aura de optimismo y buenas vibraciones allá por donde pasaba, las penas parecían desaparecer y en los corazones de las personas se instalaba un sentimiento de positividad que hacia que el dolor se mitigase y pudiesen ver mas allá.

- Si, tienes razón, Liz, seguro que se recuperará…

- Ginny!!! – Elizabeth había visto pasar corriendo a uno de los ocupantes del castillo, parecía huir de algo, más bien de alguien, pues no les vio ni a ella ni a Harry en su alocada carrera. Llevaba en la mano varios bultos escondidos, que ninguno de los dos pudo distinguir su forma, eran de una forma irregular y estaban tapados por una capa. Los dos siguieron con la mirada a la pelirroja hasta que esta desapareció por uno de los múltiples pasadizos que inundaban el castillo.

- ¿Qué tramará ahora? – preguntó Harry, pero la respuesta que obtuvo de su acompañante fue un ligero alzamiento de hombros, en señal de no saber lo que ocurría. 

-Potter, ¿Qué hace por los pasillos? – la voz susurrante pero imponente del profesor Snape hizo que las dos personas que se encontraban en el pasillo se dieran la vuelta rápidamente. Los ojos negros del profesor de pociones parecieron escudriñar a la muchacha durante unos segundos, como si recordase algo lejano, pero enseguida lo desechó, no podía ser eso – Tu debes de ser Elizabeth ¿me equivoco? – la muchacha no lo negó, era ella, en efecto. Sosteniendo la mirada y sonriendo, observó los ojos del hombre que tenia enfrente, había algo en él, diferente a los demás, algo extraño, como si lo conociese de antes, de mucho tiempo antes, como si lo hubiese visto en alguna ocasión… pero de repente el contacto se perdió al mirar este al muchacho que le acompañaba – No debería estar merodeando solo.

- No estoy solo –contesto este, le fastidiaba que le tratasen todavía como un niño pequeño al que hay que proteger – Además, Liz esta conmigo.

- ¿Liz?

- Ella – señaló a la muchacha que se encontraba con él.

- Ah, si, ya veo, que gran "protección" – se burlo irónicamente el profesor, pero un momento después desapareció por los pasillos, tras advertirle al joven que debería estar con los demás, ya fuera en el comedor, o en su dormitorio, era la primera vez que se veían ambos desde el final del curso pasado.

- Harry, ¿has visto?

- ¿Ver el que?

- Antes de que se fuese tan rápidamente contrajo los labios, como si algo le doliese.

- Yo no he visto nada. – contesto el muchacho, tampoco es que se hubiera fijado mucho en su profesor de Pociones, después de lo sucedido el año pasado, no le hacia mucho caso, aunque este año le tocase, recordó amargamente, dar de nuevo clases con él. Las notas que había obtenido eran suficientemente buenas para que pudiera continuar con los estudios y poder acceder a cursar la carrera que había elegido, la de auror, aunque para ello tuviera que sufrir de nuevo la tortura de las clases con ese profesor, pero le quedaba el consuelo de estar con sus amigos, ya que ellos también habían obtenido buenas calificaciones para seguir con los estudios que habían elegido, a pesar de que uno de ellos todavía no lo supiese ya que estaba en la enfermería en coma.

- ¿Siempre es así? – volvió a preguntar la muchacha respecto al profesor que se había marchado, recordaba la conversación que habían tenido no hace mucho en casa de Arabella Figg y donde le fueron contando las características de las clases y de sus profesores.

- Peor – contesto el otro fríamente, aunque de nuevo volvió a su tono habitual – Pero no te preocupes, su odio es hacia mí principalmente, el sentimiento es mutuo.

- ¿Por…?

- Es largo de explicar, muy largo, ya me odiaba antes de que naciera, mejor dicho, odiaba mi apellido porque mi padre… - empezó a explicar el muchacho, pero la repentina aparición de dos pelirrojos interrumpió la charla.

- Harry!!! Liz!!! – exclamaron al verles, venían bajando las escaleras rápidamente hacia donde ellos se encontraban - ¿Habéis visto a nuestra "querida" hermanita? – preguntó Fred una vez que recuperó el aliento al llegar a su altura.

- ¿Ginny?

- Si, creo que así se llama, ¿verdad George?

- Me parece que si, aunque dentro de poco le vamos a tener que cambiar el nombre a "Ladrona De Bromas Y Utensilios Que No Le Importan"

- ¿Qué os ha hecho ahora?

- ¿Qué… que nos ha hecho? Ha robado nuestros últimos inventos!!! – exclamó furioso uno de los pelirrojos.

- Y… ¿que le habíais hecho vosotros antes? – normalmente, la pelirroja solo contraatacaba cuando algo le habían hecho sus hermanos.

- Naaaaaada – dijo inocentemente uno de ellos.

- ¿Seguro? – volvió a preguntar Harry, la mirada de culpabilidad que ambos tenían era síntomas de los contrario.

- Uff… 

- Pues…

- Sólo le pusimos polvos pica-pica en las sabanas

- … y le cambiamos la tinta por tinta invisible

- … y le metimos un par de Doxys en su habitación

- … y…

- Suficiente – interrumpió Harry – Así, ¿Cómo quieren que Ginny no se vengue?

- Vale, captamos la indirecta. Venga Fred, vamos por ese pasillo – dijo uno de los gemelos señalando el pasillo que tenían enfrente y, que por cierto, era la dirección contraria al que había tomado su hermana menor.

- Son incorregibles – comento alguien tras verlos desaparecer por el pasillo en la búsqueda de esa persona

- Y que lo digas, Liz, nunca aprenderán a mantenerse quietos – la muchacha, en el poco tiempo que llevaba en el castillo, había conseguido conocer muy a fondo a muchas de las personas que se encontraban allí, tal vez porque el color rojo del pelo de la familia Weasley le recordaba a su amiga, o quizás porque veía como Harry les consideraba su familia, tenia total confianza en todos los miembros de esa familia.

- ¿Qué tal se encuentra? – habían llegado a la enfermería y se encontraban enfrente de la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera de Hogwarts que se encargaba del mantenimiento y cuidado de los enfermos.

- Como siempre. Sigue dormido – la enfermera dio un largo suspiro y se encaminó hacia uno de los armarios que tenia en la amplia sala blanca – Si quieren, pueden acompañarme, voy a llevarle esta poción a la señorita Granger, para que duerma un poco.

Seguidamente, echaron a andar detrás de la enfermera, las visitas a la enfermería habían sido frecuentes desde la llegada al castillo de todos los miembros de la familia Weasley (que llegaron muy malheridos, pero vivos al fin y al cabo), y casi todos se encontraban ya repuestos, a excepción de un muchacho de unos dieciséis años, que se encontraba todavía en cama y profundamente dormido.

Cuando entraron a la habitación vieron como la enfermera ya le había dado la poción a Hermione y que esta se recostaba y dormía en una cama cercana a la del muchacho, estaba allí desde que habían sido rescatados, y por mucho que insistiesen los demás, no se quería mover del lado del pelirrojo, un sentimiento había despertado en ella, algo que había estado ignorando desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero que ahora indudablemente había reconocido al fin, no por nada, mucha gente no se arriesgaba de esa manera por salvarte la vida.

- Pobrecilla – dijo la señora Pomfrey tras comprobar que la poción había hecho su efecto de forma inmediata – lleva varios días despierta. Tenia que dormir. No hagan mucho ruido – se dirigió a las dos personas que se encontraban en la puerta paradas y mirando el interior – Les dejo un cuarto de hora, después, tienen que irse – los dos asintieron y la enfermera abandonó la estancia.

Ron estaba acostado en una cama con sabanas blancas de lino, la expresión que tenia en el rostro era como si estuviese profundamente dormido en un sueño agradable, pero del que todavía no había despertado, llevaba mas de una semana así, en coma profundo y nadie sabia cuanto tiempo mas estaría profundamente dormido, la medicina no podía responder a esa pregunta. A petición de los padres del muchacho y de sus amigos mas cercanos, no se le había trasladado al hospital San Mungo para Enfermedades y Lesiones Mágicas, lo querían tener cerca, además, con el comienzo inminente del curso preferían que estuviese allí para que la gente le pudiese ayudar a despertar, tal y como dictamino también el director de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore.

Aunque normalmente no permitían que nadie acompañase a los enfermos, una reacia Hermione Granger se había quedado día y noche a los pies de la cama del muchacho, sentada en una silla y esperando que algún día, no muy lejano, este despertase, pero mientras, le iba contando anécdotas y aventuras que habían tenido en el colegio. Eso era lo que normalmente hacia la gente que iba a visitar al dormido muchacho, le hablaban, le contaban sucesos, aventuras, anécdotas, cosas cotidianas, le gastaban bromas…  le hablaban como si estuviese despierto, como si no estuviese en esa situación, pero de nada servía, no había habido ningún cambio en la situación del muchacho, pero lo intentaban todo.

En esos instantes, por la mañana le tocaba el turno a Harry, se habían repartido los turnos para ir a visitar al muchacho y no dejarle solo, aunque nunca lo estaba, ya que una joven de cabellos castaños siempre le acompañaba, la misma que ahora se encontraba dormida en la cama de al lado, descansando casi contra su voluntad, no lo quería dejar solo.

- Hola Ron – saludo el muchacho de pelo negro a la figura durmiente, se le hacia extraño hablarle a alguien dormido, pero si su amiga tenia razón y lo de hablar a una persona en coma le hacia mejorar, pues había que contribuir en lo que se pudiese (él ya había oído algo sobre eso cuando vivía con su tíos, pero nunca lo había experimentado) - ¿Que tal te encuentras? Veo que bien, Herm te esta cuidando perfectamente – dio un vistazo a la figura que reposaba dormida en la otra cama - ¿sabes? Nos hemos encontrado a tus hermanos de camino, están tan alocados como siempre, Ginny les había "tomado prestados" unos cuantos de sus últimos inventos y ellos… - continúo relatando el encuentro de las escaleras al pelirrojo.

Mientras, la muchacha que le había acompañado se acercó a la figura durmiente de Hermione, ella no sabia tanto de la vida de los tres en la escuela, sólo lo que Harry le había contado en esos días, pero, viendo la situación, le parecía que el vinculo que unía a los tres muchachos era muy fuerte, además de incrementarse todavía mas en los últimos días. Esa amistad era, realmente, muy profunda y no había nada que la pudiera romper, ni siquiera el inminente acercamiento de los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en la enfermería dormidos.

- … también nos encontramos con Snape… - la voz de Harry continuaba relatando lo que les había ocurrido a ambos en la enfermería – pareció extrañado al ver a Liz… 

La atención de la muchacha volvió a la figura durmiente de Hermione, que se había movido y ahora le caía graciosamente los pelos por encima de la cara, acercándose, le aparto unos cuantos para que no le molestasen.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – oyó lejana la voz de Harry, había tenido una especie de escalofrío al tocar a la muchacha, lo que había visto era tan…

- No…… no…… no pasa nada – se aparto de la cama, en cuanto pudiese, tenia que decírselo a Dumbledore, no podía dejar que ocurriera eso, ninguna otra persona podía saberlo, sólo el director, era el único que podía solucionarlo, las demás personas del castillo estaban implicadas en la visión que había tenido y no quería que se alarmasen.

- Me había parecido que te estremecías…. Además has dicho algo…… creo que ha sonado como……. ¿Hallowen?

- Ehm… no… no me ha pasado nada, estoy bien – respondió la muchacha al ver a Harry preocupado – Sólo, es que… hace mucho frío aquí

- Si, yo también me ha fijado. Si quieres, espérame fuera, ¿vale?, enseguida salgo

Elizabeth salio de la enfermería, no sin antes echar un vistazo a las dos figuras durmientes.

- Sabes, Harry, creo que despertara pronto – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta en dirección al despacho del director y mirando en dirección al pelirrojo, tenia una corazonada, algo le decía que una persona le estaba ayudando a regresar y que pronto despertaría para alegría de todos, aunque… la persona que le estaba ayudando, quizás no volviera hasta dentro de bastante tiempo. En la "visión" que había tenido, esa persona también aparecía y, como le sucediera al ver por primera vez a su futuro profesor, había algo familiar en ambos, algo relacionado muy estrechamente con ella, directa o indirectamente.

*****

- Albus, ¿vas a responderme o no? – Severus Snape se encontraba en el despacho del director de Hogwarts y bastante alterado, por cierto – Si es ella, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No debería estar en…? – la pregunta quedo inconclusa debido a la entrada al despacho de una muchacha de unos diez años.

- Ah, hola Liz – saludo amablemente Dumbledore al verla entrar. En los días de antes de comienzo de curso, casi todos los despachos se mantenían abiertos, y todavía mas el del Director, este estaba a disposición de todas las personas que quisiesen hablar con él (si es que lo encontraban en el colegio, que era en contadas ocasiones, y esta era una de ellas), mención aparte, los que mas visitaban el despacho eran Harry y Liz, el primero para seguir con las clases de Oclumencia que empezara el año anterior, y la segunda, porque casi siempre acompañaba al joven, y también porque la visión del simpático anciano le hacia recordar a una persona a la que había visto de muy pequeña.

- Me tengo que ir – el profesor de pociones parecía un poco nervioso a la vista de la muchacha, así que decidió desaparecer por la chimenea antes de tener que soportar de nuevo otro arrebato de alegría de la joven. – Albus, voy a comprobarlo – echo una mirada fugaz a la muchacha – cuando vuelva quiero respuestas – dijo antes de desaparecer tras las llamas de la chimenea y pronunciar un nombre cuyo significado sólo sabia él y el director.

- Se llevara una sorpresa – murmuro el director para si – Bien, Liz, ¿Qué ha pasado? – se dirigió a la muchacha mientras la invitaba a sentarse en el sillón de enfrente de él y apoyaba la cabeza sobre las manos juntas, miraba a la joven por encima de sus gafas de media luna intentando averiguar, de entre todos los misterios que tenia la chica, el ultimo y mas importante de ellos, la ultima pieza que le faltaba por encajar.

- Verá, director – ya lo trataba familiarmente, a pesar de llevar conociéndole desde sólo unos días atrás – estaba con Harry en la enfermería y… - le relato todo lo que había visto en la visión.

Albus Dumbledore escuchó con atención lo que le estaban contando, así que era eso, ya lo tenia claro, por eso era por lo que la estaba buscando Voldemort, ella era la clave principal. Al terminar de hablar la muchacha, un brillo, mezcla de triunfo y de preocupación, apareció en los ojos del anciano, como iba a solucionar esa situación en la que se habían metido, sin levantar sospechas y sin que nadie pudiese descubrir nunca que era lo que estaba ocurriendo…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- _¿Sabes? Nos hemos encontrado a tus hermanos de camino, están tan alocados como siempre, Ginny les había "tomado prestados" unos cuantos de sus últimos inventos y ellos…- la voz de alguien retumbaba en la habitación donde el muchacho pelirrojo se encontraba tumbado y solo. A veces le parecía que le pasaban paños húmedos por la frente, pero cuando abría los ojos no veía a nadie. _

Estaba solo en esa estancia, en esa habitación tan blanca y tan limpia que parecía irreal. No se acordaba de nada, no sabia como había podido llegar a ese lugar, sólo un rayo verde que se dirigía rápidamente a él, y, después… despertar en ese lugar, vacío y ausente de toda compañía. 

Añoraba a su familia, a sus amigos, y sobretodo, añoraba a una muchacha en especial, ese único y fugaz beso era lo que recordaba con más detalle, y el modo en el que sus ojos, los ojos de ambos se iluminaron, pero… desde que había despertado en aquel lugar, no había visto a nadie.

Tumbado permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo, un cansancio se había apoderado de todas sus extremidades, y le costaba mucho moverse en la cama, no tenia noción del tiempo que había pasado en aquel lugar extraño, no había diferencia ninguna entre el día y la noche (en ese lugar no existía ninguna ventana, había una luz que iluminaba todo) solo las pausas que había entre las voces que oía le marcaban de manera poco nítida, cuando era de día y cuando era de noche. Reconocía la mayoría de ellas, sus padres, sus hermanos, sus amigos, y ella… ella era a la que mas escuchaba, cuando oía su voz se encontraba con mejor ánimo y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas irse de aquel lugar, volver a ver su rostro y sus cabellos castaños enmarañados, pero no podía levantarse, no podía moverse de aquella mullida cama. 

De nuevo, en contra se su voluntad, se quedo dormido mientras seguía oyendo la voz de su mejor amigo que sonaba como si hubiera eco en la sala.

_- … también nos encontramos con Snape… pareció extrañado al ver a Liz… _

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Fin capitulo 16.

Espero que no se os haya hecho tan corto como el anterior (este son unas 5 hojas en Word, que es la media que tengo mas o menos de cada capitulo)

Para cualquier cosa, dudas, preguntas, amenazas de muerte, etc, etc… dejen review.

Saludos y muchos besos a todos

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	17. Fiat lux

Lo dicho, capitulo para el lunes (y eso con una gripe el finde :-P y partido de baloncesto hoy – que hemos ganado oee oee). Ya ven, saco tiempo para todos. 

Espero que les guste el capitulo y no les cree mas dudas de las que tienen (aunque, conociendome, creo que sera lo que pase, jeje)

Ahora, para mis queridos lectores (sipi, para los que dejan reviews) les contesto sus dudas (y si leen la historia y consideran que merecen la pena gastar unos segundos de su tiempo en dejar un review, haganlos, please, se lo agradeceria en el alma)

Empezamos con las contestaciones:

**Lobezno = Sipi, lo se, pero el cambio de escena esta justificado, como va a pasar en este capitulo, ya veras por qué. Espero que te guste y muchos besos.**

**Syringen = Lo se, es una lata dejar el ordenador, pero que se le va a hacer. A aguantar toca. Para que veas que cumplo, ya teneis el siguiente capi (el 18 creo que para el jueves/viernes). La espera no sera larga. Muchos saludos y besos. PD: ¿de donde eres?, no me acuerdo.**

**lix** = Si, Liz es un punto bastante clave en la historia (en este capi se va a ver algo, pero no mucho, jeje, pero con algo que sepas de los rumores del 6 libro, puedes sacar tus conclusiones :-P) Ahora tus dudas (pero muchacha, que aburrida estas): ¿Quién es el sustituto?, todavía no puedo decirlo, se dira en su momento (pero puede ser el menos inesperado o el mas, ahhh, ya se vera); El guardian, otro que se desvelara en su momento, todavía no se puede decir; y si, Ron sigue en coma, y lo que le falta, ya veras, jeje, pero puedo decirte que… pronto lo volveras a ver; Snape, bueno, no la conocia de antes (no estuvo en su "aparicion" se fue porque le llamaron, ¿te acuerdas? Y hay va a haber algo importante, ya veras); Y no, Liz no es vidente, solo que a veces ve cosas muy importantes, y en este caso, lo que importa no es como lo ve, si no, LO QUE VE. (y la premonicion, ya se vera lo que es, pero tienes una pista de cuando ocurrira). Lo de Snape, si, fue una llamada, por eso después estaba en el despacho; y los tres personajes que dice, pronto los veras (muy pronto). Espero que te guste el capitulo y disfruta. Muchos besos.

**Lanirina = Espero que este capitulo no te llene con mas dudas, pero creo que eso es lo que va a pasar (siempre soy asi, no lo puedo remediar, jeje). Lo de Ginny, pues, que quieres, si va huyendo de sus hermanos, es logico que no vea a nadie (a mi me suele pasar, jeje), pero no te preocupes, no pasa nada alli (creo que esta bien explicado después, pero lo siento si no lo has entendido, es sólo eso) Y ya lo ves, el capitulo esta lo mas pronto posible (siempre cumplo con mis promesas, jeje). Muchos besos y disfruta con el capitulo.**

Ya termine de contestar, bueno, ahora un "pequeño" aviso, en este capitulo, al principio se da el punto de vista de dos personas, y después…. Espero que lo entiendan, y si no, pregunten.

Empieza el capitulo.

**Capitulo 17_ "Fiat lux"**

De nuevo estaba apoyado en una de las múltiples columnas que había en la gran estancia blanca, un punto distinto en medio de toda esa claridad y blancura, lo único que destacaba de aquel lugar extraño. Había regresado, al fin, a salvo de aquel lugar, después de cumplir con mi misión. Si, había sido muy arriesgada, bastante, más de lo que quizás nunca había imaginado, pero… al final había salido bien, o eso esperaba, no lo sabía, aunque, quizás, lo comprobara dentro de poco.

Las gotas, con diferentes imágenes, seguían desfilando por la extraña habitación, me acerqué a un grupo de ellas, después de tanto tiempo allí (cuantos días o meses había pasado, no lo sabia) había conseguido distinguir cuando estas se referían a un sueño, a una invención (como aquella que vi de los dos muchachos que mataron, que al final fue mentira) o cuando estas se referían a cosas que habían ocurrido, ocurrían o podrían ocurrir. Al principio había sido complicado, mas aun cuando las imágenes pasaban a gran velocidad ante mi, sin casi poder distinguir lo que ocurría en el interior, aunque después, ya no era tan difícil, solo me tenia que fijar en las imágenes con el marco blanquecino (las que ocurrían de verdad), las demás: dorado, rojo, verde, azul… eran invenciones, sueños o, incluso, posibles cosas que hubieran ocurrido si en un momento dado se hubiera tomado una decisión u otra; ese ultimo grupo era el que, mayoritariamente, yo ignoraba: no me gustaba ver lo que hubiera sucedido si en un momento de mi vida hubiera hecho una cosa u otra. No, no me gustaba observar esas gotas, no, desde que había visto una escena en que yo estaba rodeado de toda mi gente querida, de Cornamenta, de Lunático, de Lily, de Harry… viviendo todos en paz, sin preocupaciones, sin un Voldemort que nos persiguiese, sin miedos, sin traidores… todos juntos como una gran familia…

Desde aquello ya no me había vuelto a acercar a esos grupos, no me gustaba ver lo que hubiera pasado, lo que tenia que hacer era estar en el presente, aunque, en la situación en la que me encontraba, ya no sabia lo que era presente, pasado o futuro, donde me encontraba o en que fecha estábamos, nada de eso sabia, pero al menos, ya había recuperado la memoria, ya sabia quien era: Sirius Black, aunque no sabia que era peor, saber quien eres y ver lo que sucede a las personas que quieres, o no saberlo y no reconocer a tus seres queridos y su sufrimiento… no se que era lo peor.

De nuevo, tras la arriesgada misión que tuve, pues hube de adentrarme en las profundidades de aquel lugar, buscar una salida de aquella inmensa sala, para poder rescatar a dos personas a las que había cogido cariño ya desde que las conocía, desde que nacieran pues eran, además de parientes, unas extraordinarias personas y, como les dijo mi ahijado, "_el mundo necesitará risas en medio de la guerra_". Si, estábamos en guerra, y yo de nuevo, ignorado, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder participar en la lucha contra aquel ser, como el año anterior, pero este, en cambio, me encontraba en un lugar del que no podía salir, del que no veía salida, sin poder ayudar… de nuevo… me sentía impotente. 

Al menos, en cuanto supe quien era, aunque no donde estaba (eso todavía no lo sabia), todos mis esfuerzos se encaminaron a ayudar en todo lo que pudiese, y por eso me alegre cuando vi que podía salvar a esas dos personas, perdidas, como yo, en la inmensidad de la nada. Había visto lo que sucedía si no las ayudaba y no me había gustado nada, así que, en cuanto tuve ocasión, busque un modo de rescatarlas, de liberarlas de la prisión creada para ellos. Tarde… ya no me acuerdo cuanto, pero las libere, eso lo se, ya que las volví a ver en las gotas de hechos presentes. Extraño lugar en el que me encontraba, había que reconocerlo, me fui, ¿cuando era? mayo, junio, no se… a rescatarlos, y cuando volví, en las esferas que paseaban enfrente de mi, ni siquiera habían comenzado el curso, ¿Qué seria? agosto, septiembre del año anterior… 

Al volver, y darme cuenta de esto, comprendí al fin uno de los misterio que tenia al principio, comprendí que era a lo que se refería la voz, voz extraña e inquietante por cierto, cuando hablaba de que en este lugar no existía el concepto de tiempo ni espacio, que estaba fuera de esos limites, me costo trabajo comprenderlo, como todo lo que allí me rodeaba. 

Extraño lugar, y extraña nada. 

Inquietante, pero a la vez, calida y agradable.

Me incorpore de la columna donde estaba apoyado, de nuevo la voz estaba hablando, a veces no decía nada interesante, otras acertijos sin respuestas, no me ayudaba, sólo incrementar mis dudas. Esta vez, preste atención a lo que empezaba a decir, me pareció interesante:

-_ Zeus era el dios supremo, padre espiritual de los dioses y de los hombres. Su mujer, Hera, reina de los cielos y la guardiana del matrimonio. Los dioses asociados con los cielos eran Hefesto, dios del fuego y de los herreros, Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra, y Apolo, dios de la luz, la poesía y la música. Ártemis, diosa de la fauna y de la luna, Ares, dios de la guerra y Afrodita, diosa del amor, eran otros dioses del firmamento. Quienes los reunían eran Hestia, diosa del hogar, y Hermes, mensajero de los dioses y soberano de la ciencia y la invención…_

Oh, no, lo que al principio parecía interesante se fue diluyéndose en una lección teórica sobre la mitología griega, ya antes había pasado por la egipcia, la inca, la maya, la azteca… y alguna mas creo recordar. 

Al empezar con esas explicaciones, había atendido, puede que quizás algo me sirviese para salir, pero ya, después de muchas y muchas charlas sobre el nacimiento del mundo, las relaciones de los dioses con los hombres y todas las proezas y hazañas habidas y por haber, opte por no atender.

Me volví a recostar en la columna, así se pasaba el tiempo, viendo imágenes, escuchando la voz o incluso llegando a los mismos limites de la sala, que no era infinita como parecía en un principio, como todo tenia un limite, pero estos eran muy remotos y había que saber buscarlos, pues eran como pasos a otras dimensiones dentro de esta (como el que utilice para liberar a esos dos pelirrojos, después de una y mil dificultades puede llegar a tiempo para que volvieran, yo no, recordé, yo todavía no, tristemente).

¿Cuándo regresaría? ¿Cuándo volvería? ¿Cuándo…? La voz no me daba respuestas, me evadía, me creaba dudas, me ignoraba, como estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Yo sólo quería saber, quería conocer como volver, pero no podía, no sabia como, intente todo, pero por más que busqué y busqué, no encontré nada. Sabia todo lo que había que saber sobre ese lugar, como salir de los diferentes lugares del que se componía el lugar, pero en mi caso… nada funcionaba.

Recordé una de mis múltiples charlas con la extraña voz, una en que me dijo "_Volverás cuando estés listo, __cuando cumplas lo previsto", pero ¿que era estar listo? ¿Que tenia que hacer para volver? Sabía todo, todos los conocimientos estaban a mi alcance y yo, pobre de mi, no podía regresar, tenia que quedarme allí sin poder participar…_

Deje a la voz atrás, mientras hablaba de un tal Prometeo, y me dispuse a dar una vuelta sobre los extraños dominios de la nada, a ver si encontraba algo interesante que hacer, en eso consistía mi rutina, pues no había otras cosas que hacer mas que pasear o ver inquietantes imágenes de lo que ocurría en el mundo.

Tras dar un vistazo a las imágenes que pasaban enfrente de mi y comprobar que todos se encontraban en perfecto orden (había conseguido averiguar como poder agrupar las importantes para mi, teniéndolas siempre a mano, eso, después de muchos intentos): vi a Harry en un parque mientras esperaba, se balanceaba en un oxidado columpio y las brisas del atardecer ya estaban apareciendo; vi a la familia Weasley, junto con las dos personas a las que yo había ayudado a regresar, en el salón, gastándose bromas unos a otros (no tenían remedio, siempre tendrían ese toque para alegrar a los demás); vi a mis amigos y a la orden del Fénix preparando emboscadas a los ataques previstos de los mortifagos; en fin… la guerra había dado comienzo, pero en esos momentos, las cosas parecían calmarse. 

Todo estaba en relativo orden, así que me fui a dar una vuelta…

*****

- _Avada_ _Kedavra!!!!_

Forcé a mi memoria a recordar, tenia que hacerlo, tenia que acordarme de lo ocurrido, un poco mas, unos instantes antes de la maldición, ¿Qué había sucedido?

- _Levanta y mira a la muerte a la cara!!!_

Los dedos del mortifago me apretaban el cuello obligándome a mirar en la dirección en la que estaba el aprendiz del mortifago, me acuerdo que los cerré fuertemente. 

- _Bien, bien, el voluntario esta listo para la sentencia._

¿Cómo llegue a esa situación? Ah, ya me acuerdo, no quería que le matasen, estaba dispuesto a morir antes que ella.

- _Cogerle!!! Si tantas ganas tiene de morir, que se cumpla su deseo_

Si, mi deseo era que me matasen, tal y como había dicho antes.

- _Yo seré el siguiente!!! Mátame a mí!!! Seré el siguiente en morir!!!_

Se que grite mientras me abandonaba en los brazos de la desesperación, quería morir, si, morir, antes que ver morir a mi amor.

¿Qué más pasó?

- _Ron…… sssshhhh…… no es lo que parece…… ¿no te has dado cuenta?…… tu familia ya lo sabe…… están aquí…… _

Todavía no comprendía lo que me había dicho Hermione, esas frases sin sentido, esas palabras sin razón, todavía no tenían significado para mi, ya que después de ver caer a mi hermana bajo la maldición asesina, nada tenia sentido para mi. Y ahora… tumbado en la cama donde estaba, eran las palabras que mas me venían a la mente, no sabia por qué, pero había algo ahí que no encajaba.

¿Qué podía ser? no lo sabia, pero algo extraño había sucedido, no parecía preocupada al ver caer a su amiga muerta, vi sus lágrimas, pero parecían fingidas, como si representase una obra de teatro y se pusiera una mascara en el exterior. ¿Qué había ocurrido y que era lo que yo no me había dado cuenta?

Volvió a mí la película de los hechos de aquella noche, desde que entraron en la cocina los mortifagos a atacarnos hasta que recibí la maldición. Otro misterio para mi, ya que… no se suponía que estaba muerto, ¿no se suponía que la maldición mataba al instante?, pero… ¿Qué hacia en ese lugar? ¿Cómo era que podía pensar? 

De nuevo recordé lo sucedido… el beso, tan fugaz, tan inesperado, tan repentino, oh, dios mío, todavía no se de donde saque las fuerzas para hacer eso, que vergüenza hubiera pasado si no hubiera muerto, que situación mas incomoda. No me arrepentía, y seguro que si volviera a pasar lo mismo, haría exactamente igual, la besaría de nuevo y moriría, de nuevo, con el sabor de sus labios en mi boca, cerraría los ojos y me abandonaría a la oscuridad con ese feliz recuerdo en mi mente, moriría sabiendo que ella estaría viva un poco mas. Pienso que, en condiciones normales, nunca me hubiera atrevido a hacerlo, era mi amiga, rectifico, mi mejor amiga, siempre a mi lado, siempre cerca de mi, mi compañera, mi anhelada alma gemela, lo se, aunque intente negarlo, pero… esa noche, ya no pude mas, el amor estalló… y se rompió en pedazos al alcanzarme el rayo. Ójala no hubiera muerto, ¿Qué hubiera pasado entonces?

_Despierto, tiemblo al mirarte, _

_dormido, me atrevo a verte; _

_por eso, alma de mi alma, _

_yo velo mientras tú duermes._

Otra vez su voz resuena por la extraña sala, otra vez unos versos que hablan de sueño y vigilia, otra vez parece que me miran en la solitaria sala. Y se que no hay nadie, nadie excepto yo, pero su voz, clara y risueña, aunque cargada de cansancio a veces, me recita poemas de un autor desconocido para mi. 

Hermione, mi Hermione, me habla y yo la escucho, me canta y yo me pierdo en los versos que hablan de amor, de pareja, de despertar, de vivir… mas ¿que puedo hacer yo en la habitación en la que me encuentro?, ¿que puedo hacer desde la muerte?, que es donde creo que me encuentro....

- Mira, mira, mira, ¿pero que me encuentro aquí? – una voz, diferente a las demás, parece resonar en la sala, a diferencia de las otras, esta parece estar cerca, no fuera como las otras, como las de mis conocidos. – Otro… pelirrojo – dice burlonamente, ¿quién será?, la voz parece que me suena, no de hace mucho - ¿Quién será ahora? – oigo pasos cerca de mi, pero desde mi posición no distingo nada, le oigo acercarse, ya esta a mi altura, pero no le veo, sigo con los ojos cerrados ensimismado en mis recuerdos, en el recuerdo de aquel beso – Que sorpresa!!! – exclama, siento su respiración encima de mi – RON ¿Qué haces aquí? – ahora si abro los ojos, de sorpresa, ¿quien esta en aquella extraña sala y me conoce? De la impresión cierro los ojos de nuevo, no, no podía ser él, estaba….

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos, esperando a que fuera un espejismo, pero no, seguía allí, apoyado en una columna, con ese aire que le caracterizaba, acariciando su largo pelo negro y apartándoselo de los ojos, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, mientras mira en dirección a la cama donde me encuentro tumbado.

*****

- ¿¿¿Si… Si… Sirius????

- Si, ese es mi nombre.

- ¿Sirius?

- Te he dicho que si.

- ¿Sirius?

- Me vas a desgastar el nombre como sigas repitiéndolo.

- ¿Sirius? ¿De verdad eres tú?

- ¿No me crees? Oh, ¿que hay que hacer para que creas que soy yo?

- ¿Esto es el cielo? – el muchacho pelirrojo miraba hacia el hombre, que parecía sonreír burlonamente.

- No lo creo – contestó mientras se incorporaba de la columna donde estaba apoyado, al ver la cara del muchacho prosiguió – Esto es… como explicarlo… un lugar… no es el cielo… - aclaro al ver al joven mirando detenidamente la estancia blanca – es… pues… como decirlo… un lugar intermedio… si… eso es… algo fuera de los limites del espacio y del tiempo – se acordó de pronto de lo primero que oyó al llegar al lugar.

- ¿Y donde esta?

- No lo se.

- ¿Y como has llegado tú, y como he llegado yo, aquí?

- Tampoco lo se – alzo los brazos, tampoco el sabía la respuesta, solo se acordaba de estar luchando contra Bellatrix Lestrange en la sala esa tan rara del ministerio y después… nada. – Venga, esto parece ya un interrogatorio, ¿vienes? – tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarle de la cama.

- Ehmm… Sirius, perdona, pero es que no puedo levantarme – giro la cabeza hasta encontrarse cara a cara con el adulto.

- Bobadas, eso es porque no quieres – esta vez estaba ya al lado de la cama y de un tirón, le arrebató las sabanas que le cubrían – El cuerpo sigue a la mente, si tu piensas que estas inmóvil, seguirás inmóvil, si te quieres mover, tu cuerpo se moverá contigo, así que levántate… vago!!! – ahora le había dado tal empujón que el muchacho cayó de la cama por un lado, pero antes de aterrizar en el extraño suelo (extraño porque no se veía que fuera de ningún material conocido) se había agarrado al hombre y ambos cayeron al suelo. – Ves, lo que te he dicho, te puedes mover. - después de unos instantes Sirius se levantó del suelo mientras se daba en la parte dolorida (mas o menos donde la espalda pierde su orgulloso nombre)

- Pues… es verdad!!! ¿Y como lo sabias? – Ron se incorporo del suelo mientras movía cada extremidad en comprobación, para ver si su funcionamiento era el correcto.

- Aquí todo funciona con la mente – fue la única explicación que obtuvo de labios del hombre antes de que este desapareciera tras una columna.

- ¿Sirius? – se había quedado solo de nuevo, en aquella extraña estancia, aunque ahora ya podía caminar. Dio varias vueltas por la habitación, alrededor de la cama, tras las columnas que, justo ahora, había descubierto que allí se encontraban, pero nada, ni rastro del padrino de su mejor amigo y única compañía, ahora, en aquel lugar.

- Ron ¿vas a quedarte ahí para siempre o vienes conmigo? – la cabeza de Sirius Black apareció en medio de la columna por la que había desaparecido, era similar a cuando se hablaba con las personas a través de polvos flu, pero a diferencia de estos, la cabeza no estaba rodeada de llamas de fuego, era como si sólo traspasase la lisa superficie.

- ¿Qué….? – sin habla, era como se podía denominar al estado del muchacho ahora.

- Lo mejor es que vengas conmigo – de la columna surgió de repente uno de sus brazos y agarrando fuertemente al muchacho de una mano, lo atrajo hacia la columna, desapareciendo los dos de la habitación donde antes se encontraban.

*****

- Entonces… ¿no recuerdas como llegaste a este lugar?

- No, ya te lo he contado – se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza – vi como el rayo que me mando Bellatrix – el nombre sonó de forma furiosa – me dio en el pecho y después… pase un… velo?? – miró al muchacho que asentía, Harry ya le había contado lo sucedido en aquella sala a final del curso pasado – aunque… me parece… creo que… oí voces… si, ahora que recuerdo… oí voces antes de caer a través del velo…

- ¿Y que decían?

- Pues – se paró un momento, iban caminando por un gran pasillo, el pelirrojo se paró inmediatamente después, unos pasos delante suyo. Tras un breve silencio, Sirius continuo hablando – Ahora que lo dices… hablaban sobre si había dado resultado algo o no, y parecían muchas voces, como tres o cuatro diferentes, ya no me acuerdo. – empezó a caminar de nuevo, era extraño, nunca se había preguntado como había llegado a ese lugar y lo que había pasado tras la pelea en el ministerio. 

Siguieron caminando por la gran estancia blanca, en eso momentos las imágenes pasaban a gran velocidad por enfrente de ellos, se notaba que, posiblemente, era de noche en algún lado, ya que, como le explicó Sirius a Ron, las imágenes que se veían pasar representaban sueños e invenciones de la mente. Ese lugar parecía almacenar todos los sucesos habidos y por haber, todos los posibles hilos que podían surgir en un momento determinado y todas las tramas que componían la infinita telaraña que eran las historias.

- ¿Esto que es? – el pelirrojo señalaba una gran esfera de un color entre violeta y naranja, en esa imagen se podía ver a dos pelirrojos, un poco mas mayores del que miraba (y posiblemente hermanos suyos, debido al parentesco que parecían tener), estos se encontraban en un gran parque jugando y riendo despreocupadamente – Fred y George nunca me han hablado de ese lugar.

- Espera – Sirius se puso a su altura, había estado mirando un par de esferas un poco mas alejado del muchacho, y que, posiblemente, después se las enseñaría a este – Ah, ya recuerdo – dijo tras mirar la escena y sonreír al comprobar de que se trataba – Pasaron mucho tiempo allí.

- No comprendo

- Se me olvidaba. Verás, ellos estuvieron en este sitio, muchos, muchos meses, hasta que lograron salir.

- Sigo sin comprender, la imagen parece que sea de hace poco

- Y lo es, es un poco después de que desaparecieran. Pasaron unos… veamos… ¿nueve?, ¿diez meses en ese lugar?, si, creo que si.

- Ahora si que ya no comprendo nada. Si dices que fue un poco después de que desaparecieran y que pasaron varios meses ahí – señaló el parque que aparecía en la imagen - ¿Cómo es que volvieron al cabo de varias horas a casa?... y otra cosa… si te vieron, ¿como no dijeron nada?

- Lo ultimo que dices tiene fácil solución, yo se lo pedí, como también te voy a pedir que no le digas nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry, sobretodo a él, no le digas nada – añadió enfatizando las ultimas palabras, conocía muy bien al amigo de su ahijado – Todavía no puedo volver, no se como, ni cuando regresaré, pero se que él no debe saber nada, no quiero que sufra por mi, ya he visto lo que ha pasado antes, y se que, ahora, se encuentra bien. Le veo, le veo cada día, os veo a todos, y se que, como todos, a él también le gustaría que regresase, que vuelva a ser todo como antes, pero no puedo, todavía no – un suspiro salio de sus labios – si alguien le dijese algo, seguro que se aventuraría en mi búsqueda, pero no puede, él no puede venir a este lugar, no todavía, y no se puede arriesgar más, tiene una misión que cumplir, y tiene que ser fuerte para eso. Yo… regresaré, se que regresaré, pero todavía no ha llegado mi hora, todavía no puedo. Lo sabré… cuando llegue el momento – dejo una pausa al hablar mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas que le caían silenciosas por las mejillas – Por eso te pido que guardes el secreto, ¿lo harás? – miró a Ron que se encontraba a su lado, este asintió con la cabeza, no le gustaba mentir a su mejor amigo, pero esta vez había una razón poderosa para hacerlo, tal y como habían hecho sus hermanos antes – Gracias – agradeció Sirius – Veamos, lo que dices del tiempo que pasaron aquí, pues, eso se debe a que, como te dije, en este lugar no existe el tiempo ni el espacio…. – continuo explicando al joven mientras seguían caminando por la gran estancia blanca y poblada de columnas e imágenes que pasaban alrededor de ambas figuras.

*****

- Espera – dijo de repente el hombre de pelo negro, había visto algo que le había llamado la atención, cogiendo del brazo al pelirrojo le arrastro hasta ponerse ambos enfrente de una minúscula gota – Mira – los dos se agacharon hasta casi tocar la imagen, Sirius ya le había advertido del peligro de tocar las imágenes, ya que estas se desvanecían al ligero contacto de las manos.

La escena que mostraba la imagen, al principio no parecía nada interesante, era el ático de una casa, vacío, sin luz casi, pero de repente, como una tromba, entraron tres figuras a ese sitio, dos de ellas se veían mayores, no en cambio la ultima que entro, una muchacha pelirroja que, además, llevaba una varita en la mano y cara de determinación.

- Ginny!!! – exclamo Ron al verla, según intuía, esa gota le estaba mostrando parte del ataque que había sufrido su casa, se intentó apartar de la visión de la imagen, pero la mano firme de Sirius se lo impidió, un gesto de este le indico que siguiera viendo lo que pasaba.

De nuevo en el ático se veía como la joven pelirroja miraba por un resquicio que había hecho en la pared, por donde veía el desarrollo de la batalla. En un momento dado, se apartó de la pared donde estaba apoyada y, tras decir unas palabras a las personas que la acompañaban, se puso en posición para atacar al primero que traspasase la puerta, varita en mano y dispuesta a defender aquella habitación. Al poco rato, la puerta cerrada por un hechizo lanzado por la muchacha se abrió, Ginny entonces se dispuso a atacar, pero algo se lo impidió… el mortifago que había abierto la puerta había caído al suelo fuertemente desmayado, haciendo un gran ruido, como si de un objeto pesado cayera al suelo… a causa de un hechizo que le habían lanzado por detrás. La persona que había lanzado el hechizo contra su "compañero" entró al ático y se sacó, de entre su túnica negra, un objeto que Ginny reconoció al instante. Después, le enseño un recipiente que llevaba, e indicándoles por señas a la muchacha, ambos se acercaron al hombre desmayado, y, mientras el otro hombre separaba en dos el liquido que tenia, Ginny se acercó y cortó un trozo del pelo del mortifago desmayado, seguidamente, se cortó un poco de su pelo. El hombre vestido con la túnica negra se acercó con las pócimas y la joven echó los cabellos a ellas. 

Lo siguiente que se vio fue que dos figuras vestidas de negro salían del ático portando a una muchacha pelirroja desmayada en sus hombros, y delante de ellos, fingiendo terror, las otras dos personas que se encontraban con la muchacha en el ático.

- ¿Qué?!!!!!!!! – exclamó Ron tras ver desaparecer enfrente de sus ojos la imagen, que se había desvanecido al terminar – Entonces… entonces… ya lo comprendo todo!!! – se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que significaba lo que le había dicho Hermione, ella lo sabia, y ahora, pensándolo mejor y recordando los acontecimientos, él era el único que no conocía la artimaña que había sucedido, por el comportamiento de sus padres y hermanos, ellos también sabia que no era Ginny, la verdadera Ginny, la que había muerto bajo aquella maldición, era un impostor, él era el único que ignoraba todo el engaño. – No… no… - cayó al suelo de rodillas y llorando de alegría – no esta muerta, Ginny no está muerta – la voz le salía en medio de los sollozos, había creído que su hermana, su adorada hermana pequeña, había caído victima de la maldición asesina, pero no era así, todo había sido un engaño. Sirius se agachó a su altura, comprendía, de alguna manera, lo que significaba esto para el muchacho y por eso le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros del joven.

Largo rato trascurrieron en esa posición los dos, el hombre y el muchacho, apoyándose uno al otro, uno repleto de alegría y, el otro, de igual forma, ya que, a pesar de haber visto parte del ataque, también se había imaginado que la muchacha había muerto. Esa noticia era lo mejor que les había pasado en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos (habían trascurrido ya varias horas desde que Sirius encontrase a Ron en esa habitación). De repente, como surgida de la nada, una voz se escuchó.

_- … Vuelve… vuelve a mí…_

Ambos se levantaron del suelo, estaban extrañados, desde que estaban en la sala la voz que habitualmente oía Sirius no había aparecido, y ahora, de repente, se escuchaba algo, pero nada a la vez, ¿que significaba aquello? Además, la voz no parecía la misma que otras veces, según observo Sirius, esta vez, el sonido que resonaba por la estancia parecía tintineante, calido, agradable, como si se tratase de una voz femenina y, que además, parecía llorosa y cansada. Después de esas únicas palabras, el eco se perdió en la inmensidad de la sala.

Cuando el ultimo sonido se había extinguido, apareció tras el muchacho pelirrojo una gota, una especie de cristal, liso, trasparente, traslucido, que se volvió de mil colores, formando un remolino bastante grande, tanto como el joven, y empezó a reflejarse en él formar formas e imágenes: Ron de pequeño, sus primeros pasos, su llegada al colegio, aventuras trascurridas, enfados, reconciliaciones, amistades… hasta llegar a lo ultimo que había sucedido en su vida, un beso, un beso antes de caer en aquella extraña dimensión.

Sirius, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, se abrazó del muchacho y sonriéndole, intentaba quitarle importancia a la sensación de absorción que experimentaba el pelirrojo en esos momentos.

- No te resistas, vas a volver. – decía alegre el hombre.

- ¿Ahora? ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? – en el fondo quería regresar, volver a ver a su familia, pero… un pensamiento le había cruzado por la mente, si no estaba muerto e iba a regresar, ¿Cómo se tomaría Hermione el arrebato que él, Ron Weasley, había tenido? ¿Se acordaría? ¿Qué pasaría a partir de entonces con ellos?... 

- Gracias Sirius, por todo lo que me has enseñado – fue lo ultimo que oyó el hombre de labios del muchacho antes de ser absorbido completamente por el remolino de su vida. 

Regresaba, no estaba muerto, volvía, una nueva oportunidad se le concedía y la aprovecharía, si, la aprovecharía al máximo… Con un beso había terminado todo y con un beso volvería a empezar de nuevo. 

Sirius se quedó de nuevo solo en la estancia, después de unos interminables segundos para asimilar de nuevo su situación, se dispuso a buscar el grupo de recuerdos de sus seres queridos. Ahí lo encontró, todos juntos: estaba Harry despidiéndose de una muchacha, de unos cuantos años menor que él, y que al hombre le parecía haber visto en otra ocasión, pero no recordaba cuando; de una triste Hermione apoyada encima de la cama de un joven dormido, parecía cansada, pero en un momento dado, se acerco a la cara de él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios; volvió a ver a la muchacha desconocida para él acompañada por Ginny en la estación King Cross, sería comienzo de curso por la cantidad de personas que se veía en la estación con baúles y demás bultos; de nuevo, en otra imagen, vio a Dumbledore hablar con su ahijado y como este negó con la cabeza mientras el director le enseñaba algo de su mano…. 

Muchas imágenes vio y se alegró por la mayoría, y todavía más cuando vio a Ron volver y como este era correspondido por su amiga, el comienzo de curso había sido muy normal, y ya todos se disponían a dormir, así que él también fue a hacer lo mismo. 

Antes de cerrar los ojos, le pareció ver en una imagen, curiosa porque ese color nunca lo había visto, una escena realmente extraña, la muchacha que estaba con Harry al principio, ahora se encontraba frente a unas llamas, pero no unas llamas cualquiera, si no de un color que oscilaba entre verde claro a verde oscuro, entre verde-mar a verde-esmeralda, todas las tonalidades de ese color aparecían en las llamas que se alzaban frente a la joven sin que esta se asustase, aparte, parecía que le gustaban, pues sus manos estaban frente a las llamas y sus ojos cerrados, en gesto de máxima concentración, como si invocase algo… la escena había sido tan rápida en desaparecer que Sirius hubiera pensado que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero la nitidez y la claridad de toda la imagen le hicieron comprender que no era así, que realmente la imagen no era una ilusión, que no lo había soñado.

Tras cerrar los ojos finalmente se durmió, no sin tener un extraño presentimiento respecto a la imagen que había vislumbrado anteriormente, algo le decía que había relación entre esa imagen y el sitio en donde se encontraba.

Un punto distinto en medio de la nada, de toda esa claridad y blancura, lo único que destacaba de aquel lugar extraño, otra vez solo, pero, de nuevo, con la conciencia de haber hecho lo correcto, de haber ayudado a alguien a encontrar su camino, se sentía útil de nuevo, a pesar de estar en esa situación. 

Sirius Black se volvió a dormir en la misma columna de siempre, ahora comprendía un poco mas aquel lugar, puede que empezara a comprender el por qué él se encontraba allí…

++++++++++++++++++++

Fin capitulo 17.

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus opiniones y criticas (reviews :-P)

Ciao y hasta el siguiente capi.

Muchos besos.


	18. Interesantes llegadas

Al fin jueves, y después de un examen, toca capitulo nuevo (por lo visto no paro de escribir, aunque sea en medio de los examenes, jeje). Espero que os guste y todasssss las dudas que os surgan no dudeis en preguntarme. Me parece que, visto lo visto, este fic va a durar…… mucho, mucho (y si no, ya vereis  que todavía estamos a principio del curso, jo, ya veremos cuanto va a durar, pero espero que mucho – pero no dos años, jeje, como alguien que todos conocemos ;-P )

Los reviews aquí estan (muchas gracias a todos por escribirme, para que veais, no tardo mucho en subirlos). Espero que os guste este capitulo.

** blackspirit = E**spero que este capitulo tambien te guste, y no te preocupes, yo tambien dejo reviews en las historias que me leo cuando me acuerdo. Muchos besos y disfruta de esta historia.

**Syringen = Que bueno saberlo, asi que de Mexico, bonito pais :-) Y lo de las dudas, pues… yo soy asi, pero no te preocupes, que tarde o temprano se resolveran algunas, jeje. Ah, y pasate cuando quieras, no problem, (sobretodo, pasate por lo que tengo puesto en "Mi ciclo" –ignora la introducción, ve al capitulo que tengo= unico). Lo de la mitologia griega, gracias a "la enciclopedia Encarta", fuente de muchas cosas, pero lo importante esta puesto (pero no te dire que es, soy mala), y a mi tambien me gusta todo lo relativo a las cosas de los mitos y leyendas. Ahora ya te dejo con el capitulo. Disfrutalo. Besos.**

**lix** = ¿Estas depre?, Oh… espero que este capi te anime, y mujer, la vida hay que disfrutarla, asi que alegria, alegria, alegria. Disfruta de la vida, y de esta historia. Muchos abrazos para ti…. Y muchos, muchos, muchos besos y animos.

Ya tenemos aquí, con todos ustedes, el capitulo 18 y……… el comienzo del curso (que después de dos meses y de 17 capitulos ya era hora, jeje)

**Capitulo 18_ Interesantes llegadas**

Día 1 de septiembre, último día de vacaciones y primero del curso escolar…

… Y eso se notaba en el ambiente del sombrío castillo. 

Casi todos sus ocupantes andaban revolucionados en dejar acabados los hechizos de protección que rodeaban la escuela y en preparar los temarios que fueran a dar en el curso a comenzar.

El ritmo, como ya ha sido dicho, era frenético y si, andabas por los casi infinitos corredores que había en el gran castillo, te podías encontrar con una profesora Minerva McGonagall enfrascada en tener a punto la clase para los futuros estudiantes, comprobando todos los materiales o incluso llevando un sombrero puntiagudo de mago, remendado, raído y muy sucio; a un profesor Flitwick atareado con una gran caja de plumas (objetos que utilizaría en una de sus clases de primero, y que ya necesitaban recambios, puesto que en una clase, como no olvidarlo, a uno de sus alumnos de primero se le habían quemado la mayoría); también, si se iba a la parte baja de la escuela, te podías encontrar a un profesor de pociones llevando en sus brazos y también delante de él frascos con extraños líquidos (gracias a un hechizo de levitación, pero los que llevaba en los brazos eran materiales mas peligrosos, y por eso no podían levitar), este se encontraba también murmurando sobre algo respecto al director de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore, parecía disgustado con él, pero nadie sabia que era de lo que se trataba u ocurría.

En otras habitaciones del castillo estaban el resto de los profesores, como la profesora Sinistra, profesora de runas, que se encontraba rodeada de extraños libros y comprobando en que punto se habían quedado cada una de sus cursos para continuar. O, también, en el exterior se encontraban algunos de los profesores, como la profesora de Herbología, que estaba en los invernaderos comprobando el estado de las diversas planta; o Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts y profesor de Cuidado de

Criaturas Mágicas, que en esos instantes de la mañana llevaba unas cajas con unos extraños seres en el interior que intentaban morder a todo aquel que se le pusiera alrededor, no obstante, al que las portaba no le hacían nada (para él eran las criaturas mas adorables que existían, opinión no compartida por el resto de los habitantes, ya que el aspecto de los seres no era, lo que digamos, muy agradable: todo negro y aspecto de demonios, incluida una lengua que escupía fuego cada dos por tres, pero a Hagrid esto no parecía importarle mucho, para él, eran las mascotas mas adorables que existían).

Así pues, todos los profesores se afanaban en dejar listas sus clases para el comienzo del día siguiente.

Bueno, casi todos, pues había excepciones, como la profesora de Adivinación, Sybill Trelawney, que se había encerrado en su torre a su llegada, dos días atrás, después de eso ya no se le había vuelto a ver por las dependencias del castillo; o el profesor de Historia de la Magia, que como era un fantasma desde hacia muchos años, ese atrejeo no le importaba mucho y se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo flotando por los pasillos.

Si, así estaban las cosas en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, como todos los comienzos de curso, ritmo frenético y atrejeado para dejar todo listo para la inminente llegada de los nuevos estudiantes. 

A pesar de lo que ocurría y había ocurrido tras el renacimiento del Innombrable, se intentaba volver a la normalidad, tal y como se había hecho el curso pasado, que, aunque lo hubiese negado el ministerio de magia hasta que ya había sido demasiado tarde, todo había trascurrido en relativo orden.

*****

- ¿Seguro que no quieres venir? – desde las escaleras del amplio vestíbulo que tenia esa gran escuela preguntaba una muchacha, se encontraba ya abrochándose una capa alrededor del cuello para protegerse del fuerte viento que arreciaba a esas horas de la mañana – Venga, puede ser divertido – intentaba poner cara de pena para que el otro muchacho se dignase a acompañarla, pero este siguió negando con la cabeza, la conocía ya bastante para oponerse a sus miradas de súplica.

- Te he dicho que no – volvió a repetir por enésima vez – Además, prefiero quedarme aquí, con Hermione y con Ron, que espero que despierte pronto – añadió en voz baja – Y ya he viajado suficientes veces en el Expreso para saber lo que pasa. No voy a ir a la estación para luego volver a venir al colegio – dijo Harry que, aparte, ya tenía la autorización del director para quedarse allí.

- Aguafiestas – replico la muchacha.

- Es por tu bien…. Así conocerás a más personas. También tienes a Ginny contigo…

- Oh, yo quería que vinieses  conmigo. Quería presumir de conocer a un alumno que ha sacado muy buenas notas en los… como se decían, ah, si, TIMOS, y que es jugador de quidditch y que va a empezar sexto… – fue enumerando con los dedos las cualidades que conocía del muchacho. Al oír esto, Harry sonrió para sus adentros, si ella conociera toda la verdad sobre él, que era el-niño-que-vivió, mundialmente conocido por todos los magos, que era el único que había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina, y que la cicatriz que llevaba en la frente era su marca de reconocimiento… si ella supiera, pero no, no se lo había contado, por una vez le agradaba estar con alguien que le conocía tal cual era y no por lo que era.

- Veras… Liz… prefiero quedarme aquí. Quiero estar con mis amigos… Ah, ahora que me acuerdo, también quería el director comentarme algo acerca del curso… si – miro hacia uno de los pasillos – voy a ver si le encuentro y me lo dice.

- ¿Vienes? – la familia Weasley casi al completo acababa de aparecer por una de las puertas del vestíbulo, ya estaban preparados para el viaje. Solo les faltaba una persona más para coger el traslador (conocían la decisión de Harry y la entendían) que les trasladaría a todos al andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación King Cross para que las dos muchachas cogieran el tren de comienzo de curso, como si nada hubiera sucedido y fuese un inicio normal.

- Si, ya voy – respondió Elizabeth mientras echaba una mirada al muchacho de cabellos negro azabache que estaba enfrente suyo – Por cierto, no lo aceptes – dijo tras darle un beso en la mejilla a Harry y encaminarse a donde se encontraba el resto de las personas.

- ¿Qué no acepte qué? – Harry se quedó clavado en el sitio mientras veía alejarse a la chica de once años, pero esta ya no le escuchaba, ya había tocado el traslador y había desaparecido de su vista. Tras un instante de desconcierto, agitó la cabeza y se encaminó a ir al despacho del director, a ver que era eso tan importante que le tenía que decir Dumbledore antes de comienzo de curso.

*****

- Albus, compréndelo, no podemos tenerla aquí – el profesor Snape se encontraba de nuevo en el despacho del director, era común que este se reuniese con cada profesor antes del inicio del curso, y esta vez ya casi habían pasado todos, solo faltaba el profesor de pociones y una persona mas que llegaría al cabo de unos días. Tras terminar con la charla pertinente, ya solo restaba comentar los asuntos más delicados del curso, y eso era lo que estaban haciendo en esos momentos. – Hay que llevarla a otro sitio. Si él se entera de que esta aquí…

- No se va a enterar – dijo Dumbledore con la calma que le caracterizaba – Sus tutores y protectores hechizaron las fotografías que tenían de ella, para que, en el caso de que alguno de los dos faltase, no pudiera revelar la apariencia de la joven. Ese asunto ya esta controlado. Ahora – miró atentamente al frío profesor de pociones que se encontraba frente a él – quiero que te comportes en su presencia, Severus

- ¿Qué?!!! Ella es… ella es…- le costaba calmarse, desde que la había visto en el pasillo, la sola presencia de esa persona le ponía nervioso, no lo podía evitar, le hacia recordar algo, y mas después de comprobar una cosa, todavía se ponía mas nervioso aun –Albus, ¿Cómo quieres que no me altere? Ella es…

- Profesor Dumbledore – una voz se escuchó desde la puerta, acababa de llegar, por eso había podido escuchar las últimas palabras de su profesor pero como no sabía a quien se refería no le dio importancia.

- Ah, Harry, pasa, pasa – el director sonrió satisfecho al ver al adolescente, le había ahorrado un mal trago, no era tan fácil para él explicar la situación actual a ese profesor y mas con lo que ocurría. – ¿Algo mas Severus? – se dirigió a hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a él.

- No, nada – dijo este entre dientes mientras se levantaba y salía por la puerta del despacho del director.

- Bien Harry, siéntate – le indico al joven que se acomodase en uno de los sillones que tenia al lado de la gran mesa del despacho mientras sacaba un objeto de uno de los cajones – Debido a las circunstancias especiales que hay en estos momentos, tengo algo que proponerte…

*****

_- "Volverán del amor en tus oídos _

_    las palabras ardientes a sonar, _

_    tu corazón, de su profundo sueño _

_   tal vez despertará. ……"_

- ¿Todavía sigues aquí? – la  voz de una muchacha de pelo castaño se calló de repente y su cabeza se volvió hacia la puerta, que era de donde había sonado la frase que había interrumpido la lectura del poema completo. Sus ojos llorosos se encontraron con los ojos verde esmeralda de su amigo, que había vuelto al cabo de un rato de nuevo a la enfermería. Este entró a la sala blanca y, acercándose a la muchacha, le quito unas lagrimas que le corrían por las mejillas – Venga, Herm, no tienes que estar así – esta vez, las palabras iban acompañadas de un abrazo – Seguro que Ron despertará pronto – su amigo, el amigo de ambos, llevaba ya dos semanas en coma profundo, en esa habitación de la enfermería, sin mejora aparente, pero siempre acompañado por sus dos amigos, aunque mas por la muchacha, que normalmente le recitaba poemas y le animaba a despertar. – No te preocupes, se que… tengo la sensación… de que este donde este, estará bien.

- Yo también tengo esa sensación, Harry, pero… después de lo que pasó, me siento un poco culpable.

- Tú no tienes la culpa – le consoló el joven – nadie pensó que el hechizo de desmayo que lanzó Fletcher a uno de los mortifagos se desviara y le diera a él, y que además se diera ese golpe en la cabeza, nadie lo sabía… nadie… - Harry negó con la cabeza para que sus palabras tuvieran mas énfasis.

- Ójala despierte pronto, no me gusta verlo en ese estado – el pelirrojo parecía dormido plácidamente, pero nadie sabia cuando despertaría de ese sueño.

- Venga, pronto van a venir los demás. Tenemos que ir a esperarles – se veía por una ventana como desaparecían los últimos rayos de sol del día, el tren ya estaría llegando y los demás estudiantes llegarían dentro de muy poco. – Además, una Prefecta nunca tiene que faltar – dijo esto mientras señalaba la insignia en forma de P que le colgaba, un poco mal colocada, de la túnica que llevaba la muchacha.

- No quiero que se quede solo.

- No lo estará, la enfermera se queda con él.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero…

- Lo se, pero se que a él no le gustaría que te perdieses el inicio de curso por su culpa. Se que le alegraría saber que sigues con tu vida. Así que, Hermione, vamos al comedor – agarró a su amiga del brazo y la medio arrastró fuera de la enfermería. A él también le hubiera gustado quedarse allí, junto a su amiga, esperando a que Ron se despertase, pero, tal y como le habían dicho un rato antes, había que seguir viviendo y dar la impresión de normalidad en el colegio, aunque había rechazado la proposición del director, tal vez guiándose por sus instintos y, quizás también, por lo que le había dicho Liz antes de irse.

Hermione se dejó arrastrar por su amigo, si, habría que dar la impresión de ser fuertes, aunque por dentro estuviese llorando. Con una última mirada al muchacho que se encontraba tumbado en la cama, le dedico un último pensamiento antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Mañana volvería a estar en esa sala, aunque por ello faltase a las primeras clases del curso, él se lo merecía, si, se lo merecía…

*****

Los últimos rayos de sol desaparecían tras las nubes, a esa hora del día la claridad no era muy abundante, pero había la suficiente para poder distinguir a dos personas de pie en la escalinata de mármol que conducía hacia el interior del castillo. Estaba allí fuertemente abrigados con sus capas, el viento soplaba muy fuerte a esa hora de la tarde (cierto que había estado soplando durante todo el día, y casi toda la semana, pero era en la salida y puesta del sol cuando el viento iba a mayor velocidad). Desde su posición podían observar si los carruajes que llevaban al resto de sus compañeros de colegio llegaban, era ya bastante tarde y si no fuera porque sabían que de un momento a otro iban a llegar, posiblemente estarían en el interior del castillo no pasando tanto frío.

- Mira, creo que ya vienen – la muchacha habló mientras intentaba enfocar con la vista hacia la entrada del castillo, le había parecido observar un ligero movimiento en las verjas que rodeaban al castillo. 

Su acompañante enseguida dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo lugar, pues era verdad que en esos instantes estaban entrando los primeros carruajes por las rejas flanqueadas por estatuas de cerdos alados y avanzaban por el ancho camino que conducía hasta donde ellos se encontraban, pero un escalofrío le hizo estremecerse al joven ante la visión de los caballos que conducían los carruajes (aparentemente parecían que nada los llevase, pues solo aquellos que habían visto morir a alguien podían ver a los thestrals, tal era su cualidad mas importante) estos seres parecían no tener sustancia, su negro pelaje se adhería a sus esqueletos, de modo que cada hueso era visible, sus cabezas eran de dragón y sus ojos, sin pupila, blancos y fijos, de sus costados emergían sendas alas negras con textura de cuero, que les hacía parecer que pertenecían a una familia de murciélagos gigantes. Harry ya los había visto mas de una vez (incluso había montado en uno), pero todavía le parecía escalofriante y siniestra su presencia. 

- Si, ya están aquí – anunció el joven mientras veía aproximarse los carruajes hasta el principio de la escalinata donde ellos se encontraban refugiados. – Ya era hora.

Ya solo faltaban las personas que ingresarían ese año en la escuela, pero estas no llegarían en los carruajes con los demás, si no que llegarían a través del lago para poder tener una magnifica primera impresión del castillo mientras se aproximaban a él.

- Hermione, Harry!!! – una pelirroja subía por la escalinata hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos, esta iba acompañada por su amiga Luna Lovegood, una chica que los aludidos habían conocido el año anterior y que subía más calmadamente que su amiga y sonriendo, como si compartiera un secreto con esta.

– Tengo que darles una noticia – iba diciendo a la vez que subía las escaleras hasta los dos muchachos, parecía que tenia que comunicarles algo muy importante, pues a la vez que subía iba mirando hacia atrás para comprobar algo – Es sobre… están… aquí… - le faltaba el aliento, la carrera le había dejado agotada

- Calma, calma. Respira – Hermione se encontraba ya a la par que su amiga e intentaba que esta se calmase para que pudiera hablar con mas coherencia - ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirnos?

- Es sobre… - empezó a explicar la joven, que ya se había calmado, pero alguien la interrumpió, impidiéndole continuar con lo que iba a decir.

- Oh, Hogwarts!!! No creía que lo iba a echar tanto de menos. – alguien había gritado por detrás de Harry y Hermione, esto había sido lo que había interrumpido a la pelirroja.

- Si, aunque sólo hayamos estado fuera un tiempo, la añoranza ha sido mucha – le contestó otra voz, muy parecida a la primera.

- Ya no recordaba como era el viaje en el expreso y…

- Venga ya, dejen de hacer el tonto – Ginny les recriminó a las dos figuras casi idénticas que se encontraban a la espalda de las dos personas que habían estado esperando. – Ya me habéis fastidiado un poco el viaje en el tren, _hermanitos_. 

Al oír la ultima palabra pronunciada por la pelirroja, Harry y Hermione se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con las personas que menos habían podido imaginarse que estarían allí, y mas sabiendo lo que había pasado el año anterior.

- Fred, George ¿Que hacen en Hogwarts? No nos han dicho nada de esto estas últimas semanas – atinó a decir Harry en medio de la sorpresa.

- Era una sorpresa y ahora… hemos vuelto!!! – alcanzaron a decir estos mientras la gente que entraba en el castillo miraba sorprendida la escena.

- Pero… pero… ¿cómo…?

- Pues fácil mi querida Hermione. Dumbledore nos propuso volver al colegio para hacer los EXTASIS hace… ¿Cuánto Fred?

- Cerca de un mes, si, hace un mes mas o menos.

- Eso, y por el bien de los alumnos…

- … y para velar por los intereses de las bromas en Hogwarts

- Hemos decidido…

- … volver!!!! – ambos se rieron, habían preparado muchas sorpresas para el poco tiempo que estuvieran en la escuela, iban a hacer que su corta estancia allí fuera inolvidable para todos.

- ¿Y cuanto se quedaran? – Hermione preguntó mientras una mano tocaba disimuladamente la insignia de prefecta que ahora llevaba en el bolsillo, el año pasado ya le habían causado suficientes problemas en la casa de Gryffindor.

- Pues… ahí esta lo malo, sólo hasta que tengamos los exámenes extraoficiales.

- Por Navidad ¿no?

- Si – contestó Fred mirando al suelo – Pero hasta entonces haremos que nadie se olvide de nosotros – dijo mientras una sonrisa aparecía en los rostros de los dos gemelos, una sonrisa un poco malévola.

- ¿Y que pasa con el equipo de quidditch? ¿Dumbledore os dejara participar? ¿Y la tienda? – ahora era el turno de preguntar a Harry, se habían quedado los tres fuera (los gemelos y él), el resto de las personas ya se encontraban dentro del vestíbulo del castillo.

- No lo se – contesto uno de ellos alzando los hombros – Eso habrá que preguntárselo al director y a McGonagall … no lo se. Y la tienda, pues en cuanto volvamos, la reabrimos – el año anterior habían abierto una tienda de bromas "_Sortilegios Weasley_" y les había ido bastante bien, pero un ataque por parte de los mortifagos a principios del verano a esa zona de tiendas les había hecho tener que cerrarlo hasta que tuvieran una nueva oportunidad (y también, debido a la inactividad con la que se encontraron a partir de entonces, empezaron a ir a reuniones de aurores para intentar aprender a como defenderse de los atacantes) – Además, hemos hablado con Lee y quizás abramos la tienda antes de Navidad – Lee Jordan era un muy amigo de los gemelos y el año anterior ya les había ayudado con las preparaciones de las bromas y demás inventos de los dos Weasley.

- Espero que la abráis, ya saben lo famosas que son vuestras bromas en el colegio.

- Eso no lo dudes, compañero – aun seguían agradeciéndole a Harry la colaboración de los mil galeones que este les había dado al final de su cuarto curso, cuando ganó el trofeo de los tres magos.

Siguieron conversando sobre el cómo podía transcurrir ese curso tan interesante que se avecinaba mientras entraban, los últimos, hacia el Gran Comedor en donde se veía que la gente se arremolinaba en la puerta a esperas de que esta se abriese para entrar.

- ¿Y Hermione? – pregunto de repente Harry en medio de la conversación, en esos instantes se había dado cuenta de que faltaba su amiga. Giró la cabeza alrededor suyo, pero no pudo encontrarla, había desaparecido. Se dirigió hacia un grupo de su mismo curso y casa y les preguntó por el paradero de la muchacha, pero nadie la había visto, no desde que habían entrado por las puertas y la habían visto hablar con los gemelos y con él. Tras comprobar que no se encontraba en las inmediaciones, fue en busca de Ginny, quizás esta supiera donde se encontraba, pues según recordaba, ella era la ultima que había hablado con Hermione antes de su desaparición.

*****

Unos minutos después de la llegada de los carruajes, y tras saludar a todos los conocidos con los que se encontraba, Hermione Granger se dispuso a entrar en el gran e impresionante castillo. Atrás se había quedado su amigo y compañero de casa hablando del deporte mágico mas conocido del mundo mágico, el quiddicht, junto con los gemelos, si que seria un año bastante movidillo.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos la fueron alejando de todo el barullo formado ante las puertas del Gran Comedor, donde toda la gente se arremolinaba esperando que se abriera pronto, estaba en uno de los lados mas apartados de todo ese vestíbulo, sin nadie que conociera ella lo suficiente para entablar una conversación (la mayoría era gente de otras casas que se encontraban charlando entre ellos sobre los sucesos del verano y como habían ido las vacaciones para todos, y ella, sinceramente, no tenia muchas ganas de conversar con nadie de lo que le había pasado en verano). 

Se apoyó en la pared y espero pacientemente a que las puertas del comedor se abriesen para poder entrar y encontrar finalmente a sus compañeros.

- Pero que veo aquí. Si es una sangre-sucia… – dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras, la joven de cabellos castaños hizo como si no escuchara, no le apetecía discutir ahora, al comienzo del curso.

- Cállate, Malfoy – le interrumpió la muchacha

- ¿Sabes? fue una lastima lo que pasó en el verano – volvió a hablar Draco, pero en un tono irónico, cuando comprobó que no había nadie cerca, sólo las dos personas que siempre le acompañaban, añadió en voz baja – fue una lastima que fallaran, todos tendríais que haber muerto

- Serás…

- Aunque, según me han contado, no todo fue en vano – interrumpió a Hermione mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de desprecio – uno de los pobretones se encuentra en coma. Espero que no despierte nunca…

No pudo terminar la frase, pues una muy enfadada Hermione Granger se había abalanzado sobre él para propinarle una bofetada (la varita desgraciadamente se la había dejado en la habitación), pero algo la detuvo, los dos acompañantes de Draco le agarraron de los brazos antes de tocar siquiera al muchacho.

- La próxima vez, te aseguro que no fallaran – siguió murmurando el rubio, a la vez que veía los ojos furiosos de la muchacha – Fue de ineptos que se dejaran engañar de esa forma.

- Veo que sabes muy bien como funcionan los mortifagos, ¿tu padre ya te ha presentado a Voldemort? – le respondió desafiante Hermione.

- Tienes la lengua muy larga, quizás una dosis de dolor te la acortara, sangre-sucia. – le susurró al oído – Agarrarla bien – en el trascurso de la conversación se habían ido alejando de toda la gente que esperaba para entrar a la cena y en esos instantes se encontraban en uno de los pasillo menos iluminados del castillo, la orden había sido dicha por Draco tras comprobar que ningún profesor andaba por las cercanías – Cruc…

*****

En otra parte de la entrada al comedor, un chico de pelo negro se encontraba hablando con una joven pelirroja.

- Ginny ¿Seguro que no has visto a Hermione desde hace un rato? – el tono en el que lo decía era de preocupación.

- Seguro. Hemos entrado juntas, pero después la he perdido de vista.

- ¿Y no sabes donde puede estar?

- No lo se, Harry, ¿pero por que estas así?

- Tengo un mal presentimiento – el muchacho miró alrededor suyo, un movimiento cerca de uno de los pasillos le alertó.

- ¿Que has visto? – Ginny había visto como su amigo se quedaba mirando en esa dirección.

- No lo sé, voy a ir a mirar.

- Te acompaño.

Así pues, los dos jóvenes se encaminaron hacia un pasillo poco iluminado, nadie en el vestíbulo se había dado cuenta de esa acción, ya que todos estaban entrando por las puertas, en esos momentos abiertas, para empezar el nuevo curso.

La escena que se encontraron al doblar la esquina era la que menos se esperaban encontrar, dos alumnos de Slytherin estaban agarrando a Hermione, mientras que otro le apuntaba con la varita a punto de decir un hechizo. Harry y Ginny sacaron rápidamente las varitas, tenían que evitar que Draco (lo habían reconocido cuando una de las antorchas le ilumino un momento, ya que la oscuridad, en esa parte del castillo era mucha) dijera el hechizo, pues, conociéndole, seguro que no era nada bueno.

- _Expelliarmus!!! – _gritaron los dos a la vez el hechizo de desarme, pero la distancia que les separaba de los otros era muy grande, quizás no llegase a su objetivo. 

Y eso fue lo que ocurrió, los rayos impactaron en la pared, a escasos pocos centímetros del muchacho rubio que amenazaba a Hermione, este se giró a comprobar quien o quienes le habían lanzado esos hechizos. Tras ver que los dos jóvenes se encontraban demasiado lejos para impedirle hacer lo que iba a hacer, empezó de nuevo a pronunciar la maldición que le iba a lanzar a la muchacha.

- _Cruci_…

-_ STUPEFY!!!! – _se oyó una voz desde el otro extremo del pasillo, y esta vez un rayo rojo alcanzo a Draco en medio del pecho, quedándose totalmente parado, a los pocos segundos, la varita le cayó al suelo y él impacto contra la pared que tenia detrás. 

Al ver esto, Crabbe y Goyle dejaron libre a Hermione, cogieron a Draco del suelo y echaron a correr, más bien a huir, del lugar (estaban, en esos instantes, en clara desventaja, pues en un lado se encontraban dos gryffindors enfurecidos y en el otro alguien más). 

Harry y Ginny no les hicieron caso cuando los tres pasaron por su lado, estaban mas preocupados en saber el estado de su amiga (al pasar el rayo rojo que impactó al slytherin habían podido distinguir como a esta le caía un hilo de sangre por la cara, producto del puñetazo que Malfoy le había propinado al frustrársele la primera tentativa de echarle la maldición de dolor). 

Empezaron a correr hacia el lugar donde estaba Hermione, pero la persona que había lanzado ultimo hechizo ya se encontraba con ella y, aunque no distinguían de quien se podía tratar (la luz en esa zona sólo permitía distinguir, y a duras penas, las formas) se veía claramente como esta persona estaba agachada junto a Hermione y ambos estaban muy juntos, demasiado juntos…

_*(Rima LIII)_


	19. Robin

Lo siento por la "obligada" espera, he tenido unos "ligeros" problemas con el ordenador y con mi conexión a Internet (se me metió un virus muy dañino y tuve que formatear e instalar todo de nuevo) :-P Desde entonces he estado escribiendo en una libreta que tengo, así que tardare en actualizar lo que tarde en pasar al ordenador y lo que mis dedos me dejen (hasta que echen humo, jeje)

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, y ya saben, déjenme reviews con sus opiniones y criticas (tanto positivas como negativas, ayudan a mejorar).

Contestaciones, al final del capitulo (si no se hacia muy largo)

Disfruten.

**Capitulo 19_ Robin**

**(-_Pase lo que pase, seguiremos siendo amigos-_)**

Harry y Ginny ya se encontraban a menos de veinte metros de las dos figuras abrazadas, pero todavía no acaban de distinguir quien era el acompañante de su amiga, una gran capa negra le cubría de pies a cabeza, no revelando así su identidad, quien fuera, tenia una gran fuerza, ya que pocos alumnos sabían lanzar ese tipo de hechizos derribando al contrario de la forma en que lo había hecho (el único estudiante que se tenia constancia de que lo había hecho era una de las personas que iban corriendo, por lo que, claramente, estaba descartado). Considerando que todos los alumnos se encontraban en el comedor en esos instantes, y no ocurriéndose ninguna otra persona más, una idea se formaba en la cabeza de los dos muchachos: el defensor de Hermione era un profesor.

A menos de quince metros para llegar a las dos figuras, vieron como las dos se fundían en un beso, robándose mutuamente el aire, al intuir lo que ocurría, y rogando que no fuera el profesor que tenia en mente, Harry aceleró el paso, adelantándose a la muchacha pelirroja que le acompañaba. Al cabo de unos pocos metros de carrera, los suficientes para poder distinguir algo que reconoció, entonces, una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y, aminorando el paso, dejó de correr, no se daría prisa en llegar a las dos personas.

- Harry, ¿que te pasa? – Ginny se detuvo a la par que el muchacho, ella no entendía la situación.

- Mira bien – le susurró este en voz baja a la vez que se acercaba cautelosamente a la pareja, intentando por todos los medios que no le descubrieran – Ven – le hizo un gesto con la mano invitándole a colocarse al lado suyo, a unos pocos metros de Hermione y su misterioso acompañante.

- Pero si es… 

- Shhhhh – Harry le tapó la boca, e inclinándose a su oído le hablo – déjales que disfruten, por una vez que se han decidido.

Ese comentario hizo reír también a la muchacha, era verdad, por una vez iban a dejar que disfrutasen.

Al cabo de un rato, los dos espectadores de excepción entablaron de nuevo conversación.

- Ehmmm, Harry, no crees que ya deberíamos, ya sabes – la pelirroja hizo un gesto como si separase dos cosas con la mano – a este paso se van a ahogar – terminó con una risa silenciosa.

- Oh, vale – dijo este mientras se reincorporaba de la pared en la que se había apoyado y desde la cual había estado viendo la escena sonriendo todo el tiempo – Pero les diré que ha sido culpa tuya – este comentario se gano una mirada de reproche de la otra persona, pero esta, con un gesto, le indico que siguiera.

Así pues, el muchacho de ojos verdes se acercó a las dos figuras que se encontraban en medio del pasillo, y alzando un poco la voz, hizo un pequeño gran carraspeo.

- Ejem, ejem – como las otras dos personas no parecieron oírle, alzo un poco mas la voz – Ejem!!! Ejem!!! – ni caso, la pareja que estaba al final del pasillo, a tan solo unos dos metros de ellos seguían ignorándole – EJEM!!! EJEM!!! – ahora si, cualquier persona que estuviera a veinte metros a la redonda hubiera oído eso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Qué ocurre? – la persona encapuchada de repente es sacada de su ensimismamiento, y turbada, miraba alrededor.

- HARRY!!! – Hermione gritó enfadada al reconocer al dueño de la voz que le había interrumpido y al verle de frente a ella.

- Ya era hora – fue la única respuesta que dio el joven por disculparse de su súbita e inesperada interrupción – además, tienes que dejar un poco para los demás, no lo agotes antes de tiempo – concluyó mientras empezaba a reírse al ver como las dos personas que tenia enfrente se sonrojaban, una mas que la otra, pero las dos con las caras mas rojas casi que el pelo de una de ellas.

- Ron!!! Que alegría verte recuperado. Y ya veo que recuperas el tiempo perdido – Ginny se abalanzó sobre su hermano, a lo que a este le subieron todavía mas los colores por el ultimo comentario de su hermana pequeña (ahora ya no se distinguía donde acababa su cara y donde empezaba su pelo de lo rojo que estaba) por la mirada picara de esta y la risa de su amigo, seguro que llevaban bastante tiempo mirándoles, en ese momento si quiso que la tierra se le tragase entero.

- Venga, venga, que no es para tanto – Harry apartó del lado de Ron a Ginny, en un gesto de querer decir que se pasaba de abrazarle, pero de inmediato él fue quien se abrazó al otro muchacho, como diciéndole que le había echado de menos (al fin y al cabo era su mejor amigo). Como estaba cerca del oído del otro, y viendo que Ginny se preocupaba por el estado de Hermione (que lucia una cara de completa felicidad) le susurró a Ron – Ya era hora de que te decidieses, amigo.

Tras esto, ambos se separaron y levantaron del frío y duro suelo, aunque al pelirrojo todavía no se le había quitado de la cara la misma expresión de felicidad que portaba igualmente la joven de cabellos castaños.

Pensando para sus adentros, el pelirrojo se dijo a si mismo: - "Ayuda he tenido. Gracias Sirius" y miró hacia el techo intentando recordar el lugar donde unos segundos antes había estado.

----- Flash Back-----

"_Con un beso terminó todo, con un beso empezará todo" _

Ese pensamiento fue el único que rondaba por su mente al ver como era absorbido por la vorágine que tenia tras su espalda. Enfrente de él se encontraba un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules que le sonreirá y le decía que no se preocupase.

Tras sentir como era absorbido, sensación mas extraña aun que utilizando un traslador, decidió que lo primero que haría seria decirle sus sentimientos a su amiga, quizás, y con un poco de suerte, fuera correspondido, o quizás, no lo fuera, pero sabia que pasase lo que pasase, seguirían siendo amigos, si ella no quería nada con él, lucharía por la amistad que tenían ambos, no quería perderla como amiga también.

Aunque estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, el muchacho notó como caía en una cama, un golpe fuerte, y brusco contra un colchón suave y delicado: ya estaba de vuelta.

Sin ni siquiera comprobar si estaba todo entero o no, sin mirarse en ningún espejo (y ver de ese modo que las heridas que tenia en la cara habían sanado), y sin hacer caso al grito del enfermera que en esos instantes entraba a su habitación y le decía que se tumbase para examinarle (loca de alegría por supuesto al ver que el estudiante se había curado), Ron salio de la enfermería en pijama y agarrando una capa negra que colgaba en una silla, para no pasar frío por supuesto, ya tenia suficiente frío en los pies y no quería volver a la enfermería por un simple resfriado, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, como, por ejemplo, un encuentro con una muchacha de pelo castaño.

Así pues, salio de la enfermería abrochándose la capa por encima, quería darle una sorpresa a su amiga. Corrió y corrió rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor, pero extrañamente no había nadie allí, de repente, oyó ruido de carruajes fuera, y asomándose vio como multitud de estos entraba a los terrenos del castillo, atando cabos, llego a la conclusión de que seria comienzo de curso, tenia que bajar hacia el comedor, allí encontraría al resto de sus compañeros y a la persona que estaba buscando.

Una sombra negra bajaba por las escaleras, nadie se daba cuenta de su presencia, todo el mundo tenía otras cosas que hacer, como ponerse al corriente de los sucesos ocurridos en verano. De esta forma, el cambio imprevisto de la dirección de la escalera sorprendió solo a esa persona, ya que, mientras bajaba corriendo, en mitad del recorrido, la pasarela en donde se encontraba cambio de dirección desviándole de su objetivo y llevándole a la dirección contraria, a unos pasillos apenas iluminados.

Lamentándose de su mala suerte, Ron se dispuso a correr cuanto pudiese, tenia que llegar a la entrada al Gran Comedor antes que nadie, quería verla a ella. De repente, unas voces le sorprendieron se oían lejanas, pero aun así, amenazantes.

_- La próxima vez, te aseguro que no fallaran. Fue de ineptos que se dejaran engañar de esa forma._

_- Veo que sabes muy bien como funcionan los mortifagos, ¿tu padre ya te ha presentado a Voldemort? _

_- Tienes la lengua muy larga, quizás una dosis de dolor te la acortara, sangre-sucia. Cruc…_

El muchacho ya no pudo aguantar mas, la rabia se apoderó de él de una forma incontrolable, había reconocido las dos voces que resonaban en el pasillo, y no le había gustado nada lo que había oído, nada de nada. Agarrando la varita fuertemente, pronuncio el primer hechizo que le vino a la mente (sin percatarse que otras personas atacaban desde otro lado, pero sin lograr el objetivo común de todos)

-_ STUPEFY!!!! – _gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y el ruido de algo golpeándose contra la pared le indico que había logrado su objetivo.

Sin mirar alrededor, el pelirrojo corrió a la figura que había quedado tendida en el suelo.

- Shhhh, ya pasó, ya pasó. – le dijo mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho, parecía dañada.

- ¿Ron? – esta preguntó, había reconocido la voz, pero dudaba de que fuera él, no le veía la cara ya que este estaba tapado por una capucha negra.

- Yo siempre te protegeré, Hermione – le contestó este mirándole directamente a los ojos, en ellos veía agradecimiento, gratitud y… ¿amor?

Hermione le reconoció también, los ojos que había soñado ver despertar desde hace dos semanas, estaban ahí, frente a ella, mirándole de forma protectora y… ¿cariñosa?

El contacto visual que mantenía los dos, a pesar de estar en esa zona del pasillo apenas iluminada, solo se vio roto cuando sus bocas se buscaron mutuamente, era algo largamente deseado por los dos, al fin habían reconocido ambos lo que sentían y lo que estaban intentando negar desde unos cursos atrás, ninguno de los dos quería perder la amistad con el otro, pero el sentimiento recién descubierto era algo mas fuerte. 

¿Cuánto duró el primer beso de los dos? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto…? Para ellos una eternidad, se sentían solos en el universo, los dos juntos, no había nadie que les molestase, nadie que impidiese que siguiesen mostrándose el amor que se profesaban, nadie que…

- EJEM!!! EJEM!!! – una voz les hizo aterrizar en la tierra, habían estado abstraídos hasta entonces.

-----Fin Flash Back-----

La entrada al comedor de un grupo de cuatro personas no era cosa infrecuente en el castillo, pero si una de ellas estaba en pijama y, según rumores, se suponía en coma en la enfermería, eso si que se consideraba algo extraordinario y por ello, todas las cabezas de los estudiantes (excepto una parte de ellos, claro esta, enemigos declarados de la casa de las cuatro personas que entraban) se volvieron a ver la entrada.

Dos personas rápidamente se levantaron de la mesa de Gryffindor, estaban asombrados, y dirigiéndose hacia el grupo, cogieron a hombros a Ron y lo llevaron vitoreando hasta su sitio, a pesar de las quejas de este y de su asombro también, no se esperaba aquel recibimiento.

Tras unos minutos de saludos, preguntas, asombros por parte de sus compañeros y vagas explicaciones de lo ocurrido en esas dos semanas de "ausencia", al final, se vio libre para preguntar al grupo que le rodeaba.

- ¿Vosotros que hacéis aquí? – se dirigió a las dos personas que le habían llevado en hombros desde la entrada hasta el sitio donde le habían sentado.

- Si, nosotros también nos alegramos de verte, Ronnie – contestó Fred.

- Fred!!! – dijo Ginny.

- Veras, alguien nos propuso volver para los EXTASIS…. – empezó a explicar el otro gemelo, pero alguien le interrumpió.

- Veo que ya esta recuperado señor Weasley – el director acababa de entrar al comedor, tenia unos asuntos que hacer fuera y por ello la ceremonia de selección se estaba retrasando (y el banquete también, para desgracia de los gemelos, comilones incansables) – Harry – se dirigió a una de las dos personas que tenia el pelirrojo sentada al lado – veo que tenias razón, nuestro prefecto volvió a tiempo. – concluyó y se dirigió hacia la mesa de los profesores con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso Harry? – preguntó Ron

- Ah, eso, pues… me ofreció el puesto de prefecto esta mañana

- ¿Y lo rechazaste? 

- Pero Harry… - empezó a decir la otra ocupante del puesto de prefecto de Gryffindor, la persona que se sentaba al otro lado del pelirrojo y que sostenía, inconscientemente, la mano de este.

- Tenía… más bien, sabia, que regresarías pronto. – una sonrisa apareció en la boca del muchacho, a principios del año pasado había deseado ese puesto, pero veía que era mejor que su amigo lo tuviese, además, él ya tenia suficientes responsabilidades encima para ser también prefecto de su casa. – Miren, ya entran los de primer año – un grupo numeroso de niños y niñas de unos once años entraban tras la profesora McGonagall. – Espero que Liz quede en Gryffindor

- ¿Quien es Liz?

- Ay, Ron, ¿te acuerdas de la chica que nos encontramos cuando salimos a pasear en el cumpleaños de Harry? – contestó Hermione.

- ¿Esa a la que casi atropellan y que nos llevó en traslador hasta la orden? 

- Si esa. Es bruja y entra este año a Hogwarts.

- Ahhh, ¿y donde esta?

- Pues… - Harry intentó buscar con la mirada a la chica – Ahí, junto a esa muchacha pelirroja – le señaló en la dirección correcta - Eh, se parece un poco a vosotros su amiga… 

- Se llama Robin – explicó Ginny – y sus padres son parientes del director.

- ¿Qué? – exclamaron todos.

- Si, lo dedujimos en el tren… - empezó a explicar como había sido el encuentro de ambas en el anden 9 y ¾ y como habían llegado a esa conclusión.

----- Flash Back-----

En la mañana del día 1 de septiembre, en la estación King Cross de Londres, se vivía un autentico atrejeo debido a los extraños viajeros que pululaban antes de las once de la mañana y que portaban, la mayoría, jaulas con búhos o extraños baúles en los carritos normales de la estación. No se sabia donde iban estas personas, o que tren cogian, pues, como si la tierra les tragase, desaparecían súbitamente de la vista cerca de un anden y cualquier persona que se aventurase a acercarse a ese lugar (entre los andenes 9 y 10, que era por donde parecían desaparecer los extraños viajeros) se acordaba de repente de que tenia algún asunto urgente y se iba de allí. Así pues, nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía nunca averiguar que en medio de esos dos normales andenes se escondía la entrada al andén 9 y ¾ y que el expreso del colegio Hogwarts partía, como cada comienzo de curso, de allí.

A las once menos cuarto, un numeroso grupo de pelirrojos y una muchacha de unos once años entró de la estación corriendo, venían de un callejón cercano, donde habían aparecido a través del traslador cogido en el colegio (las protecciones se habían reducido un momento para permitir salir a estas personas). Parecían no llevar equipajes y se dirigían raudos al espacio entre los andenes nueve y diez.

- Aquí es – el que parecía el padre de los pelirrojos hablo al fin, enfrente de ellos se encontraba la barrera que separaba los dos andenes, una pared de sólida roca.

- ¿Dónde esta el tren? – preguntó la mas joven de todos, la única que no tenia el pelo rojo como los demás.

- Tenemos que cruzar la barrera – le respondió uno de los muchachos mayores – Ven, te acompaño, Liz.

De este modo, Charlie y Liz atravesaron la barrera y entraron en el andén 9 y ¾.

Al cabo de unos instantes, el resto de los acompañantes les siguieron, admirando una vez mas, como en todos los años que llevaban yendo a ese lugar en esa fecha, la locomotora de vapor, de color rojo escarlata que llevaba a los estudiantes al castillo y escuela de magia Hogwarts.

- Impresionante – fue la única palabra que acertó a decir la muchacha, era la primera vez que entraba a ese lugar y, aunque ya se había sorprendido en su visita al callejón Diagon (una semana antes), todavía se admiraba de todo lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico al que pertenecía.

- ¿Liz? ¿Liz? ¡Liz! ¡LIZ! – una niña pelirroja de su misma edad venia corriendo hacia ella.

- ¡Robin! – exclamo esta al reconocer a su mejor amiga.

Ambas se abrazaron, hacia un mes que no se veían y ninguna de las dos esperaba encontrar a la otra en ese lugar.

- ¿Pero… pero cómo? – preguntó Robin al ver a su amiga – Pensé que te habías ido con tus padres, mi madre me dijo que les vio hace aproximadamente un mes llegar a tu casa, y desde entonces no hemos sabido de vosotros. ¿Dónde están? 

- Murieron – dijo Elizabeth triste, gracias a alguien había podido averiguar lo que sucedió aquella noche – murieron el 31 de julio. Vi como los mataron…

- ¿Cómo?, no puede ser, mi madre dijo que los ha visto en tu casa varias veces…

- Es largo de explicar – cortó la conversación el señor Weasley – Ahora, venga, tienen que subir al tren – la locomotora ya estaba preparada para partir, y faltaban pocos minutos para las once – Toma, tu equipaje Elizabeth – Arthur sacó de sus bolsillos un pequeño paquete que, con un golpe de varita, trasformó en un baúl. – Hasta que nos veamos – se despidió este.

- Muchas gracias por todo señor y señora Weasley – se despidió a su vez la muchacha – Adiós chicos, hasta fin de curso – dijo mirando a los pelirrojos que acompañaban a la pareja, ella y Ginny, junto con su amiga Robin, se subieron finalmente al tren: iban a comenzar su nueva etapa escolar.

- Y bien, ¿que decidieron? – pregunto Molly Weasley a sus dos hijos gemelos, estos regresaban de hablar con Lee Jordan (se lo habían encontrado en el anden un poco después de despedirse de su hermana).

- Pues… - Fred se rascó la cabeza, parecía pensar una respuesta.

- Pues… - su gemelo lo imitó.

Un alto silbido procedente de la locomotora se escucho por toda la estación, y una gran marea de estudiantes corrieron para poder subir al tren antes de que este partiese. Los dos pelirrojos se miraron a los ojos y empezaron a correr hacia una de las puertas de un compartimiento. Lo único que oyó su madre antes de que estos desaparecieran fue una cosa parecida a "la bruja tuerta tendrá mucho trabajo este año". Molly sacudió la cabeza, no sabia lo que podían significar esas palabras, pero seguro que no tenían buenas intenciones los dos ese año, pero al menos habían aceptado la propuesta del director para regresar a la escuela.

-----------------

- Que complicado es – exclamo Robin tras escuchar la explicación de boca de su mejor amiga de todo lo sucedido en aquel ultimo mes.

- Lo se, pero el director Dumbledore me lo confirmo, no se cómo, pero él también sabe que murieron mis padres. He estado este último mes en diferentes lugares como….

- ¿Has dicho "director Dumbledore"?

- Si, ¿por?

- Me suena ese apellido… pero no se de que.

- Chicas, ¿quieren alguna rana de chocolate? – en ese momento entraba en el compartimiento Ginny, había ido en busca de sus amigas de curso y, a la vuelta, se había encontrado con el carrito de comida.

- Vale. –contestó una de ellas.

- ¿Que son? - pregunto la otra muchacha pelirroja, aunque se había enterado de que era una bruja a principios de verano, todavía no conocía muchas cosas de ese mundo (Elizabeth si conocía la mayor parte, pues vivir casi un mes entre magos le había servido como aprendizaje de todo lo que le rodeaba, aunque, lo admitía, todavía se sorprendía de muchas de las cosas que sucedían)

- Son golosinas, mira – Ginny le tendió un envoltorio – además, llevan cromos de magos y brujas famosos.

- Están muy buenas – dijo Liz con la boca llena.

- Gracias

- De nada. Come los que quieras – índico la otra joven señalando los otros paquetes que llevaba.

Al cabo de un rato, casi todos los envoltorios de ranas de chocolate se encontraban vacíos encima de un asiento, y tres muchachas estaban hablando sobre los personajes que aparecían en los cromos.

- Mira, este es "_Newt Scamander" es el autor de "__Animales fantásticos y como encontrarlos" – un brujo de rostro bonachón sonreía desde la tarjeta, portaba un uniforme de explorador._

- Esta es "_Hesper Starkey" – Robin miró la tarjeta y leyó – "_1881 – 1973_" "__Estudió como las fases lunares afectan a la fabricación de pociones" – una bruja con un vestido de época le observaba mientras unas esferas (semejantes a las fases de la luna) giraban alrededor de ella._

Tenían mas tarjetas de muchos magos y brujas famosos, entre ellos se encontraba una tarjeta con el nombre de Agripa, "guárdala para mi hermano" le recomendó Ginny a Liz, a lo que esta se la guardó en la túnica, esperando poder dársela pronto al joven.

- He encontrado al director Dumbledore – exclamó de pronto Elizabeth al desenvolver la ultima rana de chocolate. El rostro de un hombre con gafas de media luna, una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes miraba a la joven, debajo venia puesto el nombre: "_Albus Dumbledore"._

- Déjame ver – su amiga le alargo la mano para coger la tarjeta y poder conocer a la persona que dirigía el colegio al que iba a asistir, y en el que tanta confianza tenia su amiga - ¡Eh!, se parece a mi bisabuelo. No, es igual que mi bisabuelo – exclamo esta atónita al ver la tarjeta. – No puede ser, hace muchos años que no le veo, desde que era muy pequeña, pensé que no lo volvería a ver.

- Robin, ¿que dices? 

- Hace años, cuando yo tenía unos dos o tres años, creo que tú también estabas en casa – recordó la pelirroja de once años – vino mi bisabuelo a casa, a ver a mis padres. Llevaba ropa normal, pero… si… las gafas son inconfundibles… Es él… es mi bisabuelo…. Liz… es él – ahora lloraba de alegría, se había encontrado con familiar, y nada menos que era una de las personas más importantes del mundo mágico.

- Pero ¿Cómo?...

- Puede que sus padres le escondieran que eran magos – le susurró Ginny al oído – y puede que lo hicieran por alguna razón.

- Si, puede que si – concluyó la otra muchacha.

Poco a poco, el sol iba escondiéndose tras las montañas, ya iban llegando a su destino: el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts.

-----Fin Flash Back-----

- Así es como nos enteramos de que era la bisnieta del director – concluyó en voz baja el relato a sus compañeros la pelirroja.

- Y después de eso, nos las encontramos en el tren – dijo Fred

- Íbamos de excursión, y nos pareció buena idea hacer una "agradable" visita a nuestra querida hermanita.

- Yo no se que le veis de agradable a las bombas fétidas – recordó Ginny – tuvimos que salir del compartimiento e ir a otro, el olor se quedó durante horas…

- … Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen… - la voz de la profesora McGonagall sacó al grupo de su conversación, se habían perdido la canción del sombrero seleccionador, aunque, seguramente, era como la del año pasado, llena de consejos y advertencias por la situación de la comunidad mágica. – ¡Abaws, Jennifer!  

Una muchacha rubia se adelantó de la fila, inmediatamente el sombrero proclamó - ¡Hufflepuf!

- ¡Abercrombie, Eric! – ahora era el turno de un muchacho de mirada atemorizada y prominentes orejas, que se acercaba nerviosamente al sombrero.

- ¿No tiene un hermano ya en Hogwarts? – preguntó Harry como acordándose de algo.

- Si, se llama Euan, esta en segundo este año – Hermione señaló unas cuantos asientos más delante de ellos, allí estaba una replica, un poco mas mayor del joven que se encontraba sentado en el taburete.

Después de un largo rato de silencio, el sombrero dijo con voz decidida - ¡Gryffindor!

- Han quedado en la misma casa – se escucho susurrar en el mismo grupo que antes.

- ¿Cuándo le toca a…? – empezó a preguntar Ron, pero en ese mismo instante se escuchó la voz de la profesora decir un nombre.

- ¡Andra, Elizabeth! – la joven que Harry había conocido se adelantó de entre la filas de estudiantes y se sentó en el taburete, el cual le tapó casi por completo la cara. 

En el mismo instante en que se escucho el nombre de la muchacha, una persona en la mesa de los profesores tuvo un, apenas imperceptible, escalofrío, sólo notado por el director, este entonces sonrió, sabia porque le pasaba eso a su profesor de pociones.

- ¡Gryffindor! – se oyó decir al sombrero seleccionador al cabo de unos segundos. La decisión tan rápida de este, y la casa que le había tocado, no habían gustado mucho a uno de los ocupantes de la mesa que presidía el comedor.

- Severus, contrólate, ya sabes que el sombrero pone a las personas en el lugar adecuado, no por su sangre – le dijo el director a su acompañante (en contra de otras veces, estaba sentado a la diestra del director) – aunque su madre fuera de Ravenclaw, no significa que ella quedará allí… o en Slytherin – miró de reojo a la otra persona, aunque la ultima parte sólo la había pensado para sus adentros.

Así siguió el sorteo, los estudiantes nuevos se dividieron en las cuatro casas de la escuela: a Gryffindor, los valientes, osados y caballerosos; a Hufflepuff, los justos,  leales y perseverantes; a Ravenclaw, los inteligentes y eruditos; y a Slytherin, los astutos y de mente aguda. Todos fueron enviados donde el sombrero decidió que podían desarrollar más sus cualidades y donde se agruparían desde entonces.

- Podría haber quedado en Gryffindor – dijo en medio de la cena la primera muchacha en ser sorteada, miraba hacia otra mesa del comedor.

- No te preocupes, la verás en clase – le contestó un joven de pelo negro y gafas redondas – además, pronto harás buenos amigos en esta casa.

- Me hubiera gustado mucho que Robin también se quedase aquí – Elizabeth miraba hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde veía a su mejor amiga hablar con Zak Jordan (hermano de Lee Jordan, que había entrado ese año al colegio)

- ¿Tu eres Harry Potter? – un niño de mirada curiosa se acercó hasta el grupo, habían terminado de cenar ya y todos se encontraban saliendo del gran comedor en dirección a sus salas comunes. Ron y Hermione, en su papel de prefectos, indicaban la ruta a seguir hasta la torre escarlata.

- Si, ¿y tu eres? – preguntó el aludido, le sonaba mucho ese niño, le había parecido verlo antes, en algún lugar.

- Mark, Mark Evans

- ¿Mark Evans? – repitió Harry – ¿no vives cerca de Privet Drive, en Little Whinging? – este asintió con la cabeza y, seguidamente, caminó tras el resto de sus compañeros, dejando a un muy extrañado muchacho en medio de las escaleras.

- Harry, mañana te quiero ver en mi despacho – el director le apoyó una mano en un hombro y guiñándole un ojo a través de las gafas de media luna que portaba continuó – Es para lo que tu sabes.

- Si, estaré allí

- De acuerdo, ahora ve, que quedas rezagado.

- Hasta mañana director.

- Hasta mañana – respondió este y seguidamente, cada uno tomó su camino correspondiente.

Al cabo de un rato, un jaleo se escuchó provenir de la sala común de Gryffindor, justo cuando un joven rezagado entraba por el retrato de la dama gorda que delimitaba el acceso a esa torre.

- ¡¡¡¿Dónde se esconde Dean Thomas?!!! – un muy enfadado Ron Weasley estaba buscando por toda la sala, revolviendo hasta el ultimo rincón de esta, buscando a un compañero suyo de habitación. - ¿Dónde está escondido? – continuaba la búsqueda desesperada y dando alaridos por toda la estancia.

- ¿Que le pasa? – preguntó a la primera persona que encontró conocida.

- Se acaba de acordar de que Ginny tiene nuevo novio – contestó Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Fin capitulo 19

Espero que les haya agradado.

Contestaciones a los reviews:

**Syringen = Lo de Bécquer, pues estaba leyendo sus poesías en esos momentos, y me pareció buena idea meter varios aquí (creo que están en el capitulo 17 y 18, los dos son de ese magnifico poeta) También me encanta la forma en que escribe todo. Otra cosa, lo de actualizar rápido, si, yo quería, pero mi ordenador no (ni arrancaba el pobre), así que me puse manos a la obra, y en una semana estaba listo (proyecto de ingeniera informática que soy) Ahora esta blindado 100% contra todo tipo de virus.  Mas, pues lo de Hermione, ya lo has visto al principio, y lo de la propuesta, ya creo que adivinaste (o mas bien leíste, la insignia de prefecto le hubiera quedado bien, pero se la dejaba de nuevo a su amigo). Ah, y ya veras, tengo muchas sorpresas guardadas bajo la manga. Hasta el próximo capitulo. Muchos besos**

**Lix = Ya has visto, no me ha pasado nada grave, sólo que mi ordenador no le daba la gana de funcionar (el que tengo enchufado a Internet, el otro ha estado funcionando bien), eso y las cosas que me han tenido ocupada (maratón de Esdla, trabajos de clase, y etc…) han hecho que la reparación fuera muy lenta, pero ahora… ya estoy de vuelta, y seguro que actualizare mas rápido que nunca. Bien, lo que dices en uno de tus mensajes (ya he visto que has puesto dos, muchas gracias –ventajas de firmar anónimamente, a mi no me deja si me registro para poner reviews, uno solo por capitulo-), veamos, creo que se han resuelto muchas de las cosas que dices en este capitulo (lo de Hermione, lo de Liz y Robin, lo de… creo que he resuelto muchas de tus dudas, y espero que este capitulo te guste también. Pobre de Dean, lo que le espera, jeje. (Ah, y parece que me leíste la mente con el planteamiento de este capitulo, acertaste algunas de las cosas que ocurren, aunque ya lo había escrito en mis folios, jeje). Ahora (creo que me alargo demasiado), hasta la próxima actualización. Nos vemos. Muchos besos.**

Pd: lo de Draco, pues si te has leído el 5 libro, ya ves que es muy, muy cruel a veces.

**vortice_panqueque = Oooh. Otro lector nuevo. Espero que te guste la historia como a mi me gusta escribirla. Y si, tengo muchoooos ases debajo de la manga y cosas inesperadas. Disfruta. Hasta el próximo capitulo. Muchos besos.**

**lanirina = Siii, al final despertó, y ya has visto cómo, espero que te haya gustado el principio de este capitulo  (aunque quería dejar un poco de misterio al principio, pero creo que no ha resultado, me ha gustado como ha quedado). Lo de Draco, ya ves, él es así, muy… "mortifago" por su parte. Y los gemelos, al final regresaron, y la que se va a armar con ellos y con la reciente generación de merodeadores, jeje. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Te espero en la siguiente actualización. Pd: No me apetece repetir por qué no he podido actualizar antes, pero solo te digo que mi ordenador ha estado muy malito por culpa de un molesto virus. Muchos besos.**

**Pekenyita = La intriga es lo mío, se nota ¿no? Bueno, espero que en este capitulo te haya resuelto algunas de tus dudas (otras se quedan, jeje). Te espero en la próxima actualización de esta historia, o en la tuya, que también esta muy bien, continua pronto. Muchos besos y hasta pronto.**

Ahora ya, felices fiestas a todos, disfruten de las vacaciones y a disfrutar de estos días maravillosos. Y cuídense.

**Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo 2004**

(Espero tener el capitulo 20 antes de terminar, pero si no, queda la felicitación)

Muchos besos a tod@s los que leen la historia y especialmente a los que dejan reviews, pero para todos, mis mejores deseos para estas navidades.


	20. Lo que nunca se pensó que pudiera llegar...

Dia 24 de Diciembre. Regalo de Navidad para todos. Espero que les guste el capitulo (y es uno de los mas largos que tengo).

Ahora si, empieza.

Por cierto, el personaje de Mark Evans aparece al inicio del 5 libro oficial, yo solo lo he cogido de ahí (otros personajes si que me pertenecen). 

Hasta el proximo capitulo.

Muchos besos.

**Capitulo 20_ Lo que nunca se pensó que pudiera llegar a suceder**

A la mañana siguiente, Dean desapareció de la habitación de los chicos de sexto curso nada mas levantarse, Ron le había amenazado la noche anterior tras oírle entrar a la cama a las dos de la madrugada (había estado escondido hasta entonces en un aula del tercer piso, gracias a las advertencias de varios gryffindors llegados a la sala común antes que él). El pelirrojo había estado bastante claro con respecto a su hermana "_si te veo tocarle un pelo, te aseguro que no vivirás para contarlo", fue lo que escuchó el joven al entrar a la cama pensando que todo el mundo estaba ya profundamente dormido._

- No tenias que haber sido tan duro con él – exclamó uno de los ocupantes de las camas al ver desaparecer al chico por la puerta.

- Se lo merece, nadie toca a mi hermana sin mi consentimiento – respondió el otro mientras se levantaba de mala gana tras haber pasado la noche casi en vela, no había podido dormir mucho esa primera noche de curso.

Después de un buen rato buscando los calcetines, de sacudir las cortinas de las camas (llenas de extraños polvos pica-pica, cortesía de unos gemelos hermanos de uno de los ocupantes) y de comprobar que nadie podía entrar en las clases a la habitación, el resto de estudiantes gryffindors de sexto curso salieron a la sala común, dispuestos a comenzar el primer día de curso normal de ese año.

- ¿Qué os han hecho a vosotros? – preguntó una muchacha de pelo castaño y con una insignia con forma de P en la túnica, al ver bajar a sus dos compañeros y amigos de su dormitorio.

- Creo que se han pasado un poco, han puesto algo en las cortinas de las camas, nos ha costado mucho quitarlo – le contestó el muchacho pelirrojo a la vez que se inclinaba sobre ella y le cogia la mano delicadamente.

- ¿Eso significa que…? - empezó a preguntar el otro joven al ver a sus amigos en esa posición.

- Si, lo hablamos anoche – le aclaró Hermione mientras le agarraba la mano a su, desde la noche anterior, novio – Lo vamos a intentar.

- Felicidades, ya era hora de que lo reconocieran… los dos – contestó Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a los dos prefectos que tenia enfrente.

- Ahora, otro asunto, ¿alguien sabe donde se han metido mis hermanos "queridos"?

- No, no los he visto bajar, ¿Por qué?

- Para echarles la bronca y quitarles puntos, ¿para qué si no? – Ron señaló su insignia de prefecto.

- Hermione, creo que le has pegado algo, se esta volviendo responsable y todo – rió Harry mientras le tocaba la frente al otro muchacho - ¿O quizás tiene fiebre? Tanto tiempo en la cama no te ha hecho ningún bien, amigo.

El último comentario arrancó risas de los tres, estaban de nuevo juntos y con las energías renovadas.

- ¿Dónde os habéis metido?

- Nos llamó un momento McGonagall – Hermione le enseñó en montón de papeles que tenia en la manos – nos ha dado los horarios, tenemos que repartirlos ahora.

- Si, en el desayuno – exclamó su acompañante tristemente, iba a ser muy duro para él repartir los horarios de curso mientras veía a los demás comer tranquilamente.

- Ah, vale, os guardaré un poco de comida. 

- Gracias Harry – agradeció Ron – Por cierto, una alegría: no nos toca Pociones con Slytherin

- ¿Qué?, ¿de verdad?, déjame ver – agarró el horario de sexto curso que le tendía su amigo – Es el primer año que no tenemos con ellos – echó un vistazo al horario – es con… Ravenclaw, bien. Y… Trasformaciones con Hufflepuff, muy bien. Historia de la Magia de nuevo con Hufflepuff, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras… - se paró en ese instante y se dirigió corriendo hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, dónde ahora se encontraban sus dos amigos repartiendo los horarios – Chicos, no pone con quien tenemos Defensa, y ¿quién es el profesor?

- Yo también me he fijado en eso – dijo Neville al escuchar lo dicho por Harry, estaba sentándose en la mesa para desayunar con el horario en la mano – Y tampoco anoche se veía a ningún profesor nuevo en la mesa – recordó.

- ¿Creéis que al final le han dado el puesto a Snape? – preguntó otro de los chicos de sexto curso.

- Ojala que no, Seamus, no creo que sea bueno para la salud tener esa clase con él. Oh, no, hasta el jueves no lo sabremos – Harry se fijó en su horario, tenían dos clases por la mañana el jueves de DCAO, más una por la tarde (clase practica ponía), y otras tres clases de la misma forma repartida el viernes.

- ¿Quien dará las clases?

- Lo sabremos dentro de un rato, los de séptimo tienen DCAO ahora – Hermione se había unido a la conversación tras terminar de repartir la mitad de los horarios, la otra mitad la llevaba el otro prefecto (que en esos momentos estaba hablando con su hermana en un lado de la mesa)

- Espero que sea un buen profesor. Excepto Lupin, en tercero, no es que hayamos tenido maravillas en ese puesto.

- En eso tienes razón, Harry. En primero, Quirrell y sus clases con olor a ajo. En segundo, el "incomparable" Gilderoy Lockhart – dijo Neville en tono irónico – En tercero, Remus Lupin, ese si que era buen profesor – los demás asistieron.

- En cuarto, el impostor Moody, y en quinto, Dolores Umbridge – una mueca de rechazo apareció en el rostro de todos, aquella profesora no había dejado un muy buen recuerdo en la escuela.

- Este año toca alguien que entienda, ¿a quien habrá contratado Dumbledore…?

En esos momentos, el director se dispuso a abandonar la mesa de los profesores, y, como si hubiera oído lo que comentaba ese grupo de sexto, les sonrió, él ya tenia a la persona adecuada para ese puesto.

- Vamos, tenemos Historia de la Magia…

- Buena manera de empezar este año – se quejó alguien mientras ese grupo abandonaba el comedor.

El comienzo del día trascurrió de forma normal, aunque nadie sabía quien podía dar la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, puesto que los que deberían tener clase ese día, no tuvieron y les dieron hora libre. De momento nadie, excepto el director, sabia quien había aceptado el puesto maldito (al menos fue una alegría para casi todos que, de nuevo, Snape no obtuviera el puesto). 

Las dos interminables horas de Historia de la Magia con el único profesor fantasma del colegio, trascurrieron como los cinco años anteriores: llenas de amodorramiento general causado por el monótono hablar del profesor. 

- Un día de estos me pensare en no dejarles los apuntes – murmuró Hermione a la vez que copiaba rápidamente lo descrito por el profesor sobre las guerras de los duendes (esa clase era un repaso de los anteriores cursos) y miraba severamente a sus dos compañeros de curso (que se encontraban jugando en la esquina de un pergamino a un juego para pasar el rato).

- Nunca lo dice en serio, ¿verdad, Harry? No soportaría tomar apuntes con Binns, es tan…

- Este año me lo pensaré – dijo en tono amenazante la muchacha, pero la sonrisa que le apareció en sus labios daba a indicar lo contrario.

- Vale, vale, te halagaremos, te diremos que eres la mejor, que sin tu ayuda no hubiéramos sacamos casi la nota máxima de TIMOS, que sin… - continuo Harry siguiéndole la corriente a la otra muchacha (en verdad, Hermione había sacado 11 TIMOS, la máxima nota de todo el colegio, y Harry y Ron, 8 cada uno, se habían puesto muy contentos al enterarse)

Un sonido, como de una sirena interrumpió la conversación, no se había oído antes ese tipo de alarma antes en el colegio, todos los que habían caído dormidos en la clase fueron despertados de golpe y los demás, espabilados del amodorramiento.

- Ah, si, si – el profesor Binns pareció recordar algo – se me había olvidado comentarlo, en el colegio se van a hacer simulacros de ataque, por la situación vivida en estos momentos…

- ¿Y por qué no lo hicieron el año pasado? – preguntó-murmuró Ron a sus acompañantes – Estamos en la misma situación.

- Quizás… porque había gente del ministerio aquí y no lo permitía…

- Si, puede que tengas razón – razonó el pelirrojo.

- … Ahora, dejen sus apuntes encima de la mesa – el profesor Binns explicaba el procedimiento a seguir con el mismo tono en el que daba las clases – no hace falta que cojan nada. En orden, vayan saliendo por las puertas y diríjanse al gran comedor despacio… - una trompa de estudiantes, haciendo caso omiso a las explicaciones, estaba recogiendo los libros y apuntes en las bolsas, como sólo faltaban unos veinte minutos para terminar la clase, nadie pensaba regresar, así pues, después de eso, el sexto curso desapareció del aula para no volver hasta la siguiente clase de Historia de la Magia, que seria dos días después. Con el jaleo causado, y para alegría de los estudiantes, no tuvieron deberes de esa asignatura ese día.

- Ha sido muy raro, creo que es la primera vez que Snape da puntos a Gryffindor.

- Dicen que en la clase estaba muy extraño…

- ¿Se habrá dado un golpe en la cabeza? – dijo alguien esperanzado

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntaron los últimos rezagados, exactamente los procedentes de una clase de Historia de Magia

- Que Snape se ha vuelto majareta – empezó a explicar atropelladamente Colin Creevey – dicen que en una clase ha dado puntos a Gryffindor…

- ¿En primero? – preguntó Hermione cómo recordando los horarios repartidos unas horas antes.

- Si, creo que sí.

- ¿Y a quien? – se interesó otro

- Nadie lo sabe…

- Tenemos que buscar a alguien de primero para preguntar – Harry miró alrededor suyo, buscando a alguien con la mirada, pero no había nadie cercano que perteneciera a los cursos inferiores a tercero - ¿Dónde están?

- A los de primero y segundo los han llevado a las mazmorras, por seguridad, lo ha explicado Binns en clase – dijo Hermione, era la única que había prestado atención a lo dicho por el profesor en medio de todo el ruido causado por la recogida de apuntes – los demás vendremos al comedor, tenemos más experiencia para defendernos…

- Silencio, silencio por favor – la voz del director se escuchó a lo largo del comedor, por lo que los murmullos cesaron segundos después y todo el mundo se sentó en su mesa más ordenadamente – Gracias a todos por este simulacro sin incidentes. Como ya les habrán notificado sus profesores correspondientes – señaló a la parte que se encontraba con él, entre ellos estaba la profesora de trasformaciones, la de runas, Hagrid, etc, etc (excepto algunos, que se encontraban explicando lo mismo en las mazmorras) – vamos a ir haciendo este tipo de ejercicios a lo largo del curso. Esta, por ser la primera vez, han sido avisados, pero las restantes, esperemos que se organicen y sepan responder adecuadamente.

En esos instantes entraron en el comedor el resto de los estudiantes que faltaban, que se sentaron en las últimas posiciones para poder oír lo que tenia que decir el director a toda la escuela, este, tras ver que ya estaban juntos todos, empezó a hablar:

- Sabemos que la situación no esta muy bien fuera de los muros de la escuela, muchos de vuestros padres están en peligro y otros muchos luchan contra el mal que crece cada día. Desde aquí no podemos ayudarles, pero podemos aprender a defendernos, a luchar contra la amenaza que se cierne contra la paz. Esto lo lograremos si nos mantenemos unidos, si resistimos todos juntos y somos fuertes para no caer en la tentación de lo fácil y sencillo: el mal. Muchos han caído ya luchando, otros bajo los cobardes asesinos que se esconden tras mascaras inexpresivas, otros están gravemente heridos, y mucha gente vive atemorizada. 

- Pero no perdáis la esperanza, si estamos todos unidos podremos hacer frente a lo que nos espera. Un grano de arena no puede parar el viento, pero si se juntan pueden crear montañas y murallas que lo frenen fuertemente. Tenemos que estar juntos, luchando por lo que creemos. Aunque estemos separados, aunque seamos cuatro casas diferentes, aunque cada uno tenga características distintas, podemos juntarnos para defender en la medida en que podamos lo que amenaza al mundo. La unidad es lo importante, no perdamos nunca ese referente…

El discurso ya no pudo continuar más, pues una salva de aplauso empezó desde entonces, y, hasta unos cinco minutos después, no terminó. El director esperó pacientemente a que la efusiva respuesta se hubiese calmado, para dar por concluido el discurso.

- Veo que habéis captado el mensaje – sus ojos parecieron brillar tras las gafas de media luna – esperemos que esta amenaza pronto se termine y podamos de nuevo disfrutar tranquila y placidamente de todo lo que nos rodea. Estamos en medio de una guerra, y como todas, es también injusta, ninguna guerra es justificable. Sólo podemos esperar que las cosas se solucionen pronto y podamos seguir nuestra vida en tranquilidad…

- ¡Seguro que Harry le vencerá de nuevo! – se escuchó oír de pronto en medio de todo el silencio. El aludido se escondió como pudo entre sus dos compañeros, recordaba la profecía del año pasado y eso le traía recuerdos no muy agradables, como aquella herida que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda (y que no parecía querer desaparecer por alguna extraña razón)

- Señor Creevey, por favor calmese – el director sonrió al ver al causante del alboroto, Colin se sentó en su asiento avergonzado por su arrebato – Esta vez no creo que sea tan sencillo, será diferente, aunque no se en que medida, pero lo importante es que nos mantengamos unidos…

---------------------

- No creéis que Dumbledore ha exagerado algo – un muchacho de sexto, mas concretamente Seamus hablaba con el resto de su curso de camino a la siguiente clase que tenían esa mañana (Transformaciones)

- No, yo no lo creo, ha dicho exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer: luchar juntos. – Hermione le contestó desde atrás suyo – Espero que se les meta algo en la cabeza a los slytherin…

- Que pena que nadie viese a Malfoy anoche, seguro que, a estas horas, ya estaría cómodamente en una celda… - le susurro su acompañante más cercano.

- Otro año más a aguantarlo – se quejó Harry, que iba unos pasos detrás de la pareja – Por cierto Ron, gran hechizo que lanzaste.

- No fue nada, si siquiera sabia lo que hacia – se disculpó este

- Venga, no seas molesto. Al fin y al cabo te vengaste de tantos años de insultos. La próxima vez deja algo para los demás. A mi también me gustaría lanzarle algún buen hechizo…

- Señor Weasley, señor Potter, señorita Granger, dejen de hablar y atiendan la clase – la profesora McGonagal acababa de entrar al aula y se disponía a empezar las explicaciones. 

Tras sacar todo el mundo los apuntes y libros de la asignatura, la profesora empezó a explicar como funcionaban las trasmutaciones en objetos inanimados y la diferencia de estos con los seres vivos, eso les serviría para más adelante.

- Bien, para mañana quiero una lista completa de los riesgos que puede acarrear lanzar un hechizo a un objeto no adecuado. Mínimo dos pergaminos – concluyó la clase.

- No se de donde sacaremos eso, a mi no se me ocurre mas de dos o tres consecuencias, no se como quiere que rellenemos ¡dos pergaminos! Hermione, Hermione, ¿me escuchas? – el pelirrojo se inclino sobre su compañera de pupitre, que se encontraba escribiendo frenéticamente – Harry, ayúdame – imploró ayuda a su otro compañero, pero este había desaparecido súbitamente del aula al finalizar la clase – Oh, que bien, nadie me hace caso – dijo Ron esperando que la pluma terminase de deslizarse encima de los pergaminos que tenia Hermione delante, dejo los bártulos que tenia en el pupitre y espero pacientemente a que la muchacha decidiera ir a comer con él.

---------------------

- Ven, te voy a enseñar con quien he estado en las dos últimas semanas – una niña de once años pelirroja venia siendo arrastrada por otra con los colores de Gryffindor en la túnica, la primera tenia el escudo de Hufflepuff – !Harry! ¡Harry!, aquí – la vivaracha muchacha agito las manos y un chico de ojos verdes se acercó hasta donde ellas estaban, al comienzo de una de las mesas del comedor – Robin, este es Harry. Harry, ella es Robin – hizo las presentaciones formales.

- ¿Tu… tu eres el-niño-que-vivió? ¿Harry Potter? –preguntó la pelirroja al ver rápidamente la cicatriz que Harry se empeñaba en esconder inútilmente, este afirmó – Que suerte Liz, has estado con la persona mas famosa del mundo mágico – esta miraba asombrosa a su amiga, la cual no sabia nada de eso – Y tengo que decirte que la mas valiente además, haberse enfrentado varias veces a Voldemort…

- Has dicho su nombre – intervino por primera vez Harry en la conversación, le había parecido que la amiga de Liz  era bastante simpática e irradiaba confianza enseguida.

- Si, ¿Por qué no?, hay que utilizar siempre el nombre correcto de las cosas. El miedo a un nombre aumenta el miedo a la cosa que se nombra. Es lo que siempre me dijeron mis padres y lo mismo pienso yo

- Eres tremendamente parecida a tu bisabuelo – sonrió Harry, esas palabras le habían hecho recordado su primer año en Hogwarts, tan lleno de experiencias y de descubrimientos.

- Lo se, siempre me han dicho que parezco mas mayor y madura de lo que soy. Puede que haya heredado cosas de él…

- Ey, ¿no vas a comer? – alguien le tocó en el hombro a Harry, era Ron, que venia con cara de hambre desde el aula donde había dejado a su amiga haciendo los deberes (se había puesto a escribir y no había  forma de despegarla de ahí) 

- Ahora voy, Ron…

- ¿No eres tu un hermano de Ginny Weasley? – preguntó Robin

- Si, soy yo. Y tu eres… - miró a la persona que le había preguntado, y enseguida la reconoció – Ah, Robin ¿no?, la bisnieta de Dumbledore, Ginny nos lo contó. Encantado de conocerte – esta asintió y le tendió la mano para saludarle. Después de eso, el pelirrojo se sentó cómodamente con ellos en la mesa y empezó a servirse comida delante.

Al cabo de un rato, los cuatro ya casi estaban terminando, y con los postres por delante, Ron habló de nuevo

- Por cierto, tenéis que explicarnos que pasó en clase de pociones, nos han dicho que alguien consiguió puntos para Gryffindor, todo un milagro con Snape

- Fue gracias a Liz –contestó la hufflepuff, las dos casas habían tenido la clase juntas – La poción le salio perfecta a la primera, tiene como un don natural para agregar todo en el orden correspondiente, y que le salga todo muy bien a la primera

- Creo que Snape tuvo que hacer un grandísimo esfuerzo para darle los diez puntos

- No exageréis – dijo Liz roja de vergüenza – no pasó nada fuera de lo común.

- No, nada.  – ironizó su amiga – Sólo que el profesor no te quitaba los ojos de encima y que terminaste antes de tiempo y que la poción estaba perfecta… Nada aparte de eso, absolutamente nada fuera de lo común.

- Que raro en Snape, quizás las vacaciones le han sentado muy bien. Puede que incluso tenga novia ahora y por eso esta de buen humor.

- Lo comprobaremos ahora – dijo Harry tras echarle un vistazo a su horario – Tenemos clase doble ahora con él.

- No me des esas malas noticias en la comida, me va a sentar mal – rió Ron mientras se añadía en su plato un par mas de pasteles.

- A ti la comida no te sienta mal nunca, Ron Weasley – una muchacha de pelo castaño apareció por el comedor en esos momentos y había alcanzado a oír parte de la conversación. Sentándose en la mesa junto a los demás, empezó a servirse la comida.

- ¿Has terminado ya de escribir? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

- Casi, ya solo me faltan cinco cosas más de apuntar y que tengo que comprobar en la biblioteca y ya tengo los deberes de trasformaciones terminados. En total llevo cuatro pergaminos escritos, y me falta añadir eso – explico Hermione.

- ¡Cuatro!, si ha dicho que sólo quería dos para mañana.

- Lo se, pero había muchas cosas que escribir.

- No se de donde las sacas, a mi solo se me ocurren tres consecuencias

- Si atendieras más en las clases lo sabrías.  – replicó en tono enfadado la muchacha - Hoy, al menos, ha mencionado unas diez…

- Paren, paren. No empiecen a discutir de nuevo – Harry, viendo lo que se avecinaba decidió cortar por lo sano, no quería que sus amigos empezasen el año enfadados por una cosa tan absurda.

---------------------

- No se por qué hemos venido media hora antes a clase. Ya tenemos suficiente con aguantar a Snape en clase como para… - un muchacho pelirrojo se encontraba tirado encima de su pupitres y miraba hastiado a sus dos compañeros, tenia un cansancio encima (producto del atracón dado en la comida) que hacia que no se encontrase con ganas de empezar la clase.

- Yo también tengo las mismas ganas que tú de empezar la clase – le contestó otro joven desde el asiento inmediatamente cercano, este también se encontraba tumbado encima de los libros.

- Chicos, os lo he dicho. Tenemos que causar buena impresión este año – Hermione contestó desde la parte de atrás de un libro recomendado de pociones, como los otros dos, intentaba pasar el tiempo lo más rápido posible.

- No creo que la impresión que tiene de mi mejore – dijo Harry, ahora lamentándose de haberle hecho caso a su amiga y haber sido arrastrado hasta la clase nada mas terminar de comer.

- Lo malo de este año es volver a dar pociones – un muy soñoliento Ron contestó en voz baja – Tuve que aprobar pociones, dios mío, que año tan terrible tenemos delante. Todo sea por llegar a ser auror – la ultima frase casi ni la oyó el cuello de su camisa, pues había acurrucado su cabeza entre sus brazos para dormir, que fue lo que hizo al cabo de unos segundos.

- Parece que casi no ha dormido, ¿ha sido por la broma de Fred y George? – observó Hermione al ver al pelirrojo

- Casi, casi. Ha estado vigilando la entrada de Dean para poder advertirle sobre su comportamiento. De los polvos pica-pica, nos hemos dado cuenta esta mañana.

- Han empezado el año muy movidos, a nosotras también nos han hecho varias gamberradas…

- ¿Pero no esta prohibido la entrada a los dormitorios de las chicas? 

- Si, pero ya sabes como son ellos – la prefecta levantó los hombros, no había nada que hacer, había estado buscando a los gemelos toda la mañana y nadie sabia donde estaban, ni donde dormían. Ni en la hora de la comida habían hecho acto de presencia, parecía que la tierra se los haya tragado…

Una tromba de alumnos entró en ese momento a la mazmorra destinada al aula de pociones, Harry, dando un empujón a Ron (que se despertó inmediatamente de su placentera siesta) fue a sentarse en su sitio habitual: al final de la clase, en el fondo del todo.

- No, ahí no – Hermione les cogio a ambos de los brazos y les arrastró hasta una de las mesas centrales que todavía estaba vacía

- Hermione, por favor, no nos hagas sentarnos tan cerca – suplicó uno de los muchachos

- Haz caso a Ron, no quiero ver de tan cerca…

- ¿Qué no quiere ver señor Potter?  - la voz autoritaria del profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape, se escuchó por todo el aula, creando un silencio tan repentino, que no se escuchaba ni el vuelo de una mosca (si alguna se hubiese atrevido a pasar por ahí en esos momentos) – ¡Responda! – exigió tajantemente, pero Harry no respondió. 

El profesor le miró desafiante durante unos instantes, manteniendo una conexión entre los ojos de ambos, como si quisiera leer los pensamientos del muchacho, cosa que no pudo conseguir. Una sombra de sonrisa apareció entonces en los labios del oscuro profesor, pero tan pronto apareció, desapareció, dejando al muchacho con la duda de si lo había imaginado quizás.

- Son veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor. Ahora… siéntense – ordenó y rápidamente todos los alumnos estaban en sus correspondientes pupitres.

- Veo que, en contra de mis expectativas, tenemos aquí a alumnos que nunca apreciaran el sutil arte de las pociones, y que, por causas que no llego a comprender, sacaron una buena nota en el Timo de esta asignatura – sus ojos pasearon de Harry a Ron, y de estos a Neville Longbotoom (que, ironías del destino, aprobó pociones) – Este curso, seré muy exigente…

- ¿Más que antes? Imposible – se oyó murmurar en la parte de atrás del aula, pero el profesor ignoró ese comentario y siguió hablando

- Si alguien, repito alguien – su mirada se detuvo de nuevo en los tres gryffindors observados anteriormente – suspende en mis exámenes, hace estallar un caldero – Neville se removió nervioso en su sitio – o no entrega las pociones adecuadamente, será expulsado de la clase y de la asignatura. 

- Ahora, empiecen la poción señalada en la pagina 135 del libro – se escucho un rápido pasar de paginas en el aula, nada más – y la quiero terminada para hoy – sentenció.

Para suerte de Neville, Hermione se había sentado con él (Harry estaba un asiento más a la derecha, junto con Ron), así que ninguno de los cuatro tuvo serios problemas para terminar la poción a tiempo sin demasiados incidentes considerados graves (el casi derramamiento de la poción por parte de Neville – causada por añadir un ingrediente dos segundos antes – se pudo solucionar rápidamente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de eso a excepción de los que le rodeaban). 

Aunque en el libro indicaba que la poción tenia que acabar con un tono rojizo-anaranjado, casi todas las pociones (excepto la de la prefecta de Gryffindor y algunas más que estaban perfectas) acabaron con tonos mas rojos que naranjas, pero al menos funcionaban, que era lo importantes. Y por suerte para todos, el profesor no había paseado por entre los pupitres para criticar las pociones  y el trabajo de sus alumnos  (se encontraba sentado y concentrado en un libro tomando rápidamente notas).

Al terminar la clase, todo el mundo tenía su correspondiente frasco lleno con la poción y lo depositaba en el escritorio del concentrado profesor. Este no pareció darse cuenta de nada, hasta que levantó los ojos y observó gran cantidad de frascos enfrente de él y cómo mucha gente ya estaba recogiendo todos los bártulos: la clase ya estaba acabando. 

- Para mañana quiero cuarenta pulgadas de pergamino con las propiedades del ingrediente principal de esta poción, con sus usos, sus derivados, y lo que puede ocurrir si no se sigue el método correcto para su elaboración – esto ultimo parecía dedicado especialmente a un gryffindor en concreto. – Ahora ya se pueden ir – dijo segundos después de tocar la campana de finalización de clase.

*********

- Y bien, ¿que es lo que has averiguado? – Lord Voldemort se erigía amenazadoramente enfrente de uno de sus fieles seguidores.

- Tenemos todos los nombres de las personas que han entrado este año a las escuelas. Nuestros espías están alertados, cualquier cosa extraordinaria que suceda nos la comunicaran inmediatamente – Nott le comunicó todo lo que sabia y le entregó la lista – Señor, ¿Por qué es tan importante esa muchacha? – se atrevió a preguntar, nadie sabia por qué el maestro buscaba a una niña de, aproximadamente, once años.

- Ese asunto no te concierne. Retirate 

El mortifago abandonó la habitación, cuidándose de no pisar a la serpiente que llenaba casi toda la estancia. La habitación quedó ocupada solamente por ese hombre de ojos tremendamente rojos e intensos que miraban el pergamino dado por el otro y paseaba entre los nombres que ahí veía, una de esas personas era la que buscaba, ¿pero cual?, seguro que el viejo loco la estaba escondiendo bien. 

Una idea le relampagueo en la cabeza, Hogwarts, si, eso era, tenia que estar allí, los dedos recorrieron la lista de los nombres de muchachas que habían entrado ese año a la escuela, una de ellas tenia que ser. 

********

- Dime Harry, ¿has vuelto a tener ese tipo de "sueños"? – el director le miraba sentado detrás de la gran mesa que presidía su despacho. Había quedado con el muchacho después de acabar la jornada escolar de ese, su primer día de escuela.

- No señor. Ninguno desde hace más de un mes – Harry le contestó lo mismo que siempre. Desde su cumpleaños no había tenido ningún tipo de conexión mental con el señor oscuro. – ¿Eso es bueno o malo? – se atrevió a preguntar finalmente este, en las dos semanas que llevaba practicando Oclumencia junto al directo, nunca se había atrevido a hacer esa pregunta.

Después de meditar un rato, Dumbledore se levantó, era también difícil para él responder a esa pregunta, mas aun, cuanto todavía no sabia si las conjeturas que tenia eran correctas o no, pero se lo debía al muchacho, durante años le había estado ocultando un hecho muy importante, que el año pasado fue revelado, después de cinco años en la escuela. Se lo debía, ahora que la confianza había empezado a renacer entre los dos de nuevo.

- Sucedió algo ese día, Harry. Algo que todavía no consigo comprender, que cortó la conexión que tenias con Voldemort, no de forma permanente, desgraciadamente, pero si temporalmente. No se cuanto le costara de nuevo a él adentrarse en tu mente, ni cuan fuerte es la defensa ahora, pero de momento tú estas protegido y no sabemos cómo – los ojos del director se clavaron en los verdes del adolescente que tenia delante, como si quisiera adentrarse también en su mente – Si, veo que Snape tenia razón, tienes algo que impide que alguien pueda manejar o leer tu mente – esto confirmó las sospechas que tenia desde que empezara a repasar oclumencia con Harry, algo había sucedido para que, de repente, el muchacho estuviera cerrado para todos, incluso para el mas experto (Harry había reconocido que no se había esforzado mucho esas vacaciones en practicar, así que algo extraordinario había tenido que suceder).

- ¿Y… y que pudo ser? – preguntó extrañado el muchacho – ese día no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal, a excepción de la visión, y no se me ocurre nada mas. – recordó Harry el día de su cumpleaños.

- No lo se, pero ese día ocurrieron mas cosas aparte de eso, Harry. Si recuerdas, hubo muchos e inesperados sucesos, muchas cosas que nadie pensaba o imaginaba y que pudieron cambiar los hechos posteriores. Nadie sabe que es lo importante y lo que no, si esto puede cambiar o influir en el futuro, si esa cosa insignificante para nosotros puede determinar la diferencia… eso nadie lo sabe, y nadie, nunca, lo podrá saber, el destino no esta escrito para nadie…

- ¿Ni para mí?, yo ya tengo escrito mi final - interrumpió el muchacho

- No, Harry, puede que ahora pienses que no podrás vencer a Voldemort, que caerás asesinado por su mano – el director conocía los temores del joven que tenia delante y que observaba por encima de las gafas de media luna – Pero, incluso ahora, cualquier mínima acción puede haber cambiado el rumbo de los sucesos futuros…

*********

- ¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Paren inmediatamente! – los dos pelirrojos fueron interceptados de la manera más tonta posible, en medio de las escaleras, y por la persona que menos podían imaginar: su hermano menor. 

Ron se encontraba con los brazos en jarra enfrente de ellos, era su turno de hacer ronda por la noche y, tras haber divisado cómo dos sombras se escabullían furtivamente de una de las aulas, decidió seguirlas, y para su sorpresa, eran sus dos hermanos, que no había visto en todo el día.

Los dos gemelos, rápidamente, se miraron de forma fugaz y cada uno echó a correr en dirección distinta, no les atraparía tan fácilmente, estaban preparando una gran sorpresa y nadie debería averiguar lo que iba a ocurrir.

Pensando que, al menos, cazaría a uno de ellos, su hermano tomó el papel de prefecto y corrió tras Fred (que era el que estaba mas cerca), pero oh, a dos metros de él, el pelirrojo desapareció como si se lo hubiese tragado la nada. 

Siguió corriendo, pensando que quizás se había metido en una de las clases vacías a esas horas, pero todas las aulas estaban cerradas con llave. Durante el corto espacio de un segundo se preguntó que era lo que podía haber pasado, pero de repente sintió como algo le golpeaba fuertemente en la cabeza y caía redondo al suelo… desmayado.


	21. ¿A que tienes miedo?

Feliz nuevo año a tod@s. 

Desde aquí les deseo un buen comienzo de año. Espero que este año que empieza, 2004, nos traiga paz y felicidad a todos (ya saben lo típico), pero sobretodo, que los 366 días que lo forman, nos hagan ver que lo primero es ayudar a las personas que nos rodean, intentando hacer un mundo mejor en el que vivir.

_"La Tierra no es la herencia de nuestros padres, sino un préstamo de nuestros hijos"_, intentemos formar un mundo mejor, y eso se consigue empezando por nosotros mismos.

Después de la felicitación, aquí les dejó con el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, y discúlpenme (de nuevo, pero las circunstancias de querer colgarlo antes de las campanadas, me obligan a ponerlo ya), que los reviews ya los contestaré en el próximo capitulo. El tiempo del que dispongo estos días es escaso, ya saben, las cenas familiares, las fiestas, el jaleo que se forma…

Bueno, un beso muy grande a todos, y disfruten del capitulo (y del comienzo del año)

Ah, y si quieren, dejen reviews (me haría muy feliz si lo hicieran, me animan a escribir mas rápido, jeje, es verdad XD)

**Capitulo 21_ ¿A que tienes miedo?**

A la mañana siguiente, segundo día de escuela de ese nuevo curso escolar, la rutina ya estaba imponiéndose, todo el mundo se empezaba a acostumbrar de nuevo a las largas y tediosas clases, a los deberes exagerados por parte de algunos profesores, a los encuentros en los pasillos, a las peleas por conseguir buen sitio en las asignaturas (buen sitio se refería muchas veces a los últimos lugares, lejos de los profesores), y a las noticias inquietantes que traían las lechuzas (demasiado pocas según la mayoría, y demasiado malas para muchos). 

Y para una persona en particular, este segundo día no era lo que se dice, muy agradable.

- En cuanto los vea, te aseguro que… - Ron se tocó de nuevo la parte de atrás de la cabeza, aunque había pasado parte de la noche en observación en la enfermería, todavía seguía doliéndole de forma intermitente la cabeza. La noche anterior, en su primera ronda como prefecto (que, de forma excepcional, había hecho solo) pasó algo que le hizo volver a la blanca cama de la enfermería un día después de haber salido de ella.

- Eso si les ves – le contestó Harry desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Ambos estaban preparándose para continuar el día – Parece que se los haya tragado la tierra…

- Si, "desaparecidos" – bufó el pelirrojo, como recordando la noche anterior – todavía no me explico cómo se esfumaron delante de mis narices. – hizo un ademán con los brazos – fue, así, sin mas…

- Quizás lo averigüemos algún día – Neville intervino desde su cama, a la vez que se desperezaba – tiene que haber alguna explicación lógica para eso y… agh, ¿Qué es eso? – señaló al techo, lo que parecía una gran araña había aparecido ahí, encima y muy cerca de la cabeza de Ron.

- No te muevas, no te muevas – recomendó otro de los ocupantes de la habitación

- ¿Y que crees que estoy haciendo? – el pelirrojo se había quedado totalmente inmóvil tras haber levantado la vista hacia arriba y encontrarse con semejante bicho. El color le había abandonado del todo al reconocer el animal que ahora se encontraba encima suyo – Es… es… Que alguien la aleje ¡¡¡y rápido!!! – suplicó mientras veía como la araña bajaba lenta y amenazadoramente hasta él.

El resto de los ocupantes de la habitación, tras recuperarse de la impresión, se dispusieron a lanzar hechizos, pero era un gran trabajo de precisión, ya que ahora la araña se encontraba muy cerca de su compañero y podían darle a él, no al objetivo.

Un par de rayos alcanzaron a la araña, pero ninguno dio el resultado que se esperaba, en vez de ahuyentarla o de paralizarla, el animal bajaba más rápidamente hacia su objetivo, con sus mandíbulas y sus pinzas amenazando fieramente al muchacho que temblaba bajo ella. Cada vez se veía más grande, más horrenda y más negra. Las pinzas estaban cada vez mas cerca del cuello del pelirrojo, el cuerpo se erigía imponentemente. Ron casi podía sentir la respiración de la peluda y salvaje araña, más horrenda que todas las que había visto en su vida, más negra, más peluda, y a la vez, más amenazante y más sedienta de sed de sangre que todas. Ahora podía ver hasta los rasgos mas diminutos de la cara del animal, sentía la baba que le caía por encima, la presencia de las pinzas rodeándole…

 Parecía crecer al acercarse mas al tembloroso muchacho, y nadie podía detenerla…

- ¡_Finite incantatem! – se escuchó provenir de la puerta, al instante, la araña desapareció de la vista de todo el mundo._

- ¿Pero que…? – la cara de asombro de los muchachos de sexto era todo un poema.

- Una ilusión – contestó tranquilamente Hermione desde la puerta, aunque parecía un poco agitada – han aparecido en todas las habitaciones, pero esta era la más conseguida…

--------------

- Tenemos que hablar seriamente con mis hermanos – Ron se agarraba fuertemente el pecho, la impresión todavía no se le había ido, había estado a punto de sufrir un infarto si esa "cosa" se hubiera acercado un milímetro más.

- Si, eso creo. Se están pasando con las "bromitas" – Hermione y Harry asintieron, y la muchacha siguió hablado – lo de los polvos pica-pica estuvo bien, pero lo de hoy no tanto. He tenido que llevar a un par de personas a la enfermería por ataques de histeria y ha habido muchos desmayos en los cursos inferiores

- Hablando de ellos, ahí están – señaló Harry enfrente de ellos, Fred y George estaban entrando a una clase. 

¡Plas!

Los gemelos, al oír el ruido de la puerta cerrarse fuertemente, se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron cara a cara con dos, muy enfadados, prefectos, y con otro muchacho que les acompañaba.

- Os habéis pasado – Ron empezó a hablar furiosamente

- Ehmm… lo sentimos, no queríamos hacerlo – empezó a disculparse uno de ellos

- Si, Fred tiene razón, el golpe fue sin querer – le apoyó el otro – no quisimos que volvieras a la enfermería tan pronto…

- Lo sabemos, nos pasamos un poco, merecemos que nos castigues – los dos mostraban una cara de competo arrepentimiento.

- ¿Pero de que hablan?

- Del golpe que te dimos anoche, es eso ¿no?

- No, es lo de esta mañana, se han pasado cuatro pueblos con la broma

- ¿Qué broma? – preguntaron incrédulos ambos – esta mañana no hemos hecho ninguna…

- No mientan, tenemos a medio Gryffindor asustados, la próxima vez por lo menos avisar a los pequeños

- Hermione, tranquila, tranquila – la prefecta parecía que se disponía a saltar sobre alguno de los dos del enfado que tenia encima – Por una vez decimos la verdad, nosotros no hemos sido

- Entonces, ¿Quién ha podido ser capaz de hacer eso?

*****

- Chicos, chicos, las demás casas han sufrido también misteriosos ataques mágicos – Ginny venia corriendo hacia el trío que acababa de entrara al comedor para desayunar.

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? – preguntó Harry.

- Pues… ilusiones en casi todos los casos, a algunos les han aparecido algunos boggarts en las salas comunes… Parece ser que están intentando asustarnos a todo el mundo

- Como si no hubiera suficiente trabajo con Voldemort – suspiró Hermione, esa mañana estaba bastante cansada, no por algo, se había tenido que ocupar de atender a los más pequeños. - Y bien, ¿se sabe algo del profesor de defensa?

- No, nada – sentenció la muchacha pelirroja y se sentó con los demás a desayunar – y eso que tengo clase ahora de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Me parece que tendremos dos horas libres…

*****

- ¡_Finite incantatem! – por enésima vez en ese día, y en esa semana de curso, Hermione exclamó el hechizo para hacer desaparecer una ilusión. Esta vez era una especie de esqueleto que amenazaba a los mas pequeños de Gryffindor, estos se encontraban agazapados en un rincón del pasillo y sin moverse, pálidos y temblorosos. - ¿Están bien chicos? – se preocupó por ellos._

- S…s… si. Ahora si – le contestó uno de ellos al sentir como la sangre volvía a circular por su sistema circulatorio.

- Bien – la mano de la muchacha se posó en la frente de uno de ellos, el que parecía que todavía no se recuperaba – Vosotros dos vayan a su clase correspondiente, yo me llevó a su amigo a la enfermería para que se recupere – parecía que el ultimo muchacho se iba a caer al suelo de un momento a otro – Venga, vayan ya – ordenó Hermione al ver que los otros todavía estaban en su sitio.

Al oír la orden de forma tan tajante, los dos muchachos de primer año corrieron hacia la clase que les correspondía, trasformaciones, a la cual tenían que haber entrado unos cinco minutos antes, pero la repentina aparición de esa unión de huesos, junto con la risa tan macabra que habían escuchado, les había impedido avanzar mas, se habían quedado petrificados en el sitio.

Hermione vio como los dos se metían en clase, y dirigiéndose al muchacho, le posó una mano en un hombro, para darle apoyo, y se dirigieron juntos a la enfermería.

-----------

- No, no, no. Esos no son métodos para enseñar – la señora Pomfrey estaba atendiendo los desmayos y estados de shock de los afectados por los misteriosos sucesos ocurridos en esos siete primeros días de curso. Mientras, iba murmurando algo que parecía que sólo ella entendía.

- Le traigo otro – en el umbral de la puerta apareció una de los prefectas de Hogwarts trayendo un asustado alumno de primero.

- ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? – la enfermera se acercó tras dejar tumbado a un alumno de segundo grado de Ravenclaw en una de las camas (casi todas ellas estaban siendo ocupadas en esos instantes)

- Otra ilusión, un esqueleto – Hermione contestó.

Al oír esto, la adulta agitó la cabeza, cogio al muchacho y le hizo beber de un frasco que llevaba en la mano, era una especie de reanimante, lo único que parecía hacer efecto en los shoqueados alumnos.

- Toma, y esto te lo tomas dentro de un rato – le tendió una porción de chocolate al alumno recién llegado, al que ya había acomodado en una de las camas vacías. Seguidamente se dirigió a la prefecta – Un poco más y se había desmayado, llegó justo a tiempo señorita Granger.

Esta, tras comprobar que el gryffindor se encontrase en buenas manos, abandonó la enfermería de nuevo, llevaba, sólo en esa mañana tres visitas a ese lugar.

- Estos no son métodos para enseñar – la voz de la enfermera se oía débilmente mientras se alejaba de ese lugar. 

¿Qué significaban aquello y que relación tendría con lo que ocurría?, pensó la prefecta al oír las ultimas palabras provenientes de aquel lugar.

******

- ¿Se sabe algo de Percy? – Harry levantó la vista del pergamino que escribía, "Los peligros de las pociones que cambian el aspecto", se titulaba este. Se encontraban en la biblioteca esa tarde, y se aburría de buscar las consecuencias de la poción multijugos (cosa que él ya había experimentado en su propia carne y sabía bien que podía pasar si se equivocaban en la elaboración de esa poción).

- Nada – le contestó el pelirrojo, apartando uno de los libros de la mesa – se supone que dentro de poco es el juicio, y nadie sabe nada – susurró

- Pero es inocente

- Lo sabemos, pero tienen que demostrarlo en un juicio

- ¿Y cuando lo harán?

- Cuando tengamos un ministro nuevo, él es el que tiene que decidir la fecha de la audiencia.

- ¿Y las elecciones no son pronto? – el otro levantó los hombros en señal de que no lo sabia, cosas de ese tipo no se sabían hasta unas dos semanas antes, pero de momento, nada se sabia, ni siquiera los que se presentaban al cargo.

- Ya están estudiando – una voz nueva se escuchó en esa mesa apartada de la biblioteca – Se pierden muchas cosas, ¿saben?

- Fred, George – exclamó uno de los únicos ocupantes de la mesa al reconocer al que había interrumpido la conversación - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Nos han dado la tarde libre

- ¿Nos han?, ¿Quiénes os dan clases?, eso todavía no nos lo han contado

- Ah, pues Dumbledore, Binns, McGonagall, Snape… casi todos los que teníamos antes. Tenemos que repasar todos los temarios que dimos el año pasado y adelantar para los exámenes – respondió uno de los dos poniendo cara de tristeza.

- Eso les pasa por abandonar la escuela antes de tiempo – Hermione contestó mientras depositaba en la mesa varios pergaminos, llegaba en esos momentos a la biblioteca (justo después de espantar otra de las ilusiones a unos alumnos de segundo)

- Pero lo hicimos de forma espectacular, ¿no creen? – recordó uno de los gemelos pelirrojos, su salida de la escuela había sido realmente inolvidable, todavía seguía habiendo rastros del curso anterior en uno de los pisos del castillo (Flitwick había dejado el rastro de uno de los pantanos en uno de los pasillos, como homenaje a los dos bromistas)

- Cambiando de tema, ¿vosotros dos saben algo del profesor de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras?

- Nada, pero se rumorea en la sala de profesores – los dos se habían dedicado un día a instalar orejas extensibles aquí y allá del castillo una tarde – que los ataques a las casas tienen relación con la clase, pero no se si creérmelo, parece un poco rebuscado. – terminó de hablar Fred.

- Shhh… si quieren hablar, váyanse fuera – la responsable de la biblioteca les advirtió, así que dieron por concluida la charla y todos se sumergieron de nuevo en sus interminables deberes.

******

La semana pasó rápidamente en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia, a excepción de las inesperadas e inexplicables apariciones, de ataques leves contra alumnos o de algún que otro boggart suelto por las salas. Cualquiera diría que la asignatura de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras era, en esos momentos, muy necesaria, cualquiera menos un grupo de alumnos que se encontraban reunidos esa tarde de sábado en una sala ubicada en el séptimo piso, frente al tapiz donde se desarrollaba una pelea entre Barrabás el Loco y unos trolls: era el Cuarto del Requisito, lugar de difícil acceso si no se sabia cómo llegar y lugar de reunión de varios alumnos: los componentes de la Asociación de Defensa, conocida popularmente entre ellos como AD.

Esa reunión era la primera del curso desde que sucediera aquello el año anterior (como olvidar a Umbrigde y su "extraordinaria" forma de enseñar en clases), y se habían reunido a petición de casi todos los miembros y a causa de los extraños ataques sucedidos esa semana en el colegio.

- Bien – empezó Harry tras dar un vistazo alrededor, era, a su pesar, el profesor y líder del grupo – Ahora que estamos todos, podemos debatir lo que vamos a hacer en este curso.

- Yo propongo continuar con los hechizos de ataque – un entusiasmado Neville contestó.

- O con los de defensa – sugirió Ernie Macmillan 

- O podemos estudiar como parar los ataques de las ilusiones – Hermione despegó sus ojos del libro que estaba ojeando ("_Hechizos de Auto-Defensa") – _según esto, las ilusiones no se vencen con el hechizo que todos hemos utilizado, necesitamos otro diferente, ese sólo las aturde un día o dos, después vuelven – era verdad, casi todas las personas que se encontraban allí habían utilizado el mismo hechizo (el que la propia Hermione había descubierto que funcionaba contra esas apariciones) para defenderse mas o menos de lo que se encontraban a la vuelta de los pasillos o en sus dormitorios)

- ¿Y que dice? – Harry agarró el libro y leyó lo que le señalaba la otra muchacha, eran definiciones en su mayoría.

**_Ilusión_**_: Las ilusiones activas suelen estar basadas en hábitos, actitudes, sugestiones y motivaciones inconscientes. En las ilusiones activas, un fenómeno externo es deformado en la mente, por ejemplo exagerándolo…_

**_Alucinación:_**_ percepción falsa en alguna de las cinco modalidades sensoriales sin estímulos externos que la provoquen, en la que se perciben objetos y/o seres inexistentes. Las alucinaciones son posibles en el estado intermedio entre vigilia y sueño, o en el transcurso de un delirio psicótico, delirium tremens, por una fatiga extrema, o bajo los efectos de la hipnosis. La alucinación es diferente de la ilusión, percepción falsa a partir de un estímulo existente… _

**_Espejismo_**_: imagen de aspecto real de un objeto totalmente inexistente o situado en un lugar distinto del aparente. La visión imaginaria es una ilusión psicológica experimentada en ocasiones por personas que sufren de sed extrema o de una tensión mental o física muy intensa..._

- ¿Y? 

- Basándonos en esas definiciones, lo que estamos viendo estos días son una mezcla entre ilusiones, alucinaciones y espejismos – explicaba Hermione al resto de los componentes de la sala – En este caso – le cogio el libro a Harry y, tras pasar unas cuantas hojas, siguió comentando – se trata de "ilusiones" producidas para y por el miedo, y sólo se vencen si dejamos de tener miedo a eso…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que si nos enfrentamos a nuestro miedo mas profundo, si dejamos de temblar ante el recuerdo de aquello que nos atemoriza, si logramos dejar de tener miedo, podremos vencer a esas ilusiones para siempre? – interrumpió Luna Lovegood 

- Exactamente, eso es a lo que me refería

- Pues vaya, estamos listos – mencionó Ron pensando quizás que nunca podría enfrentarse de nuevo a la visión de la araña de comienzos de semana.

- ¿Qué, pequeño Ronnie, tanto miedo tienes de una arañita? – Fred le susurró a su hermano de forma tan baja que sólo este pudo oírle.

- ¿Y tu, de que tienes miedo? – le contestó este de la misma forma.

Fred no respondió, pero se quedó meditando la respuesta.

El resto de la reunión fue utilizada para organizar el nuevo curso escolar, todos en la habitación acordaron que se reunirían al menos uno o dos días a la semana (si, alguna vez se decidiera a aparecer el profesor de la asignatura de defensa, ya verían lo que iban a hacer), y ensayarían nuevos hechizos para defenderse y poder hacer frente a la situación actual del mundo mágico (ahora que ya se sabia como oficial el inicio de la guerra)

- Entonces, queda acordado, el próximo miércoles por la noche aquí – finalizó la reunión Harry, de este modo nadie faltaba a ninguna clase y ese día no había nada que impidiera algo para celebrarse (extraordinariamente, todos los miembros de las casas que acudían a la reunión tenían esa noche libre, y eso era bastante extraño, mas aun porque, excepto Shytherin, todas las casas tenían representantes allí)

- De acuerdo - Anthony Goldstein, de Ravenclaw habló en nombre de sus compañeros de casa.

- Nosotros igual – uno de Hufflepuff habló y todos se levantaron de los sitios que habían estado ocupando hasta entonces.

- Bien, entonces hasta el miérco… - empezó a hablar Harry, pero la expresión que vio en sus compañeros le hizo callarse inmediatamente, todos, o casi todos, le miraban a él con una mezcla de terror y pánico - ¿Qué pasa? – pero la única contestación que obtuvo fue un lento, pero continuo, alejamiento de todos hacia la pared que él tenia enfrente. De repente, sintió un escalofrío y como el frío comenzaba a invadir la estancia.

- Harry… Harry… - escuchaba decir a Ron mientras este también se alejaba hacia la pared y señalaba detrás suyo, ahora ya, todos estaban enfrente de él, espalda contra la pared, él era el único que no había visto lo que tenia detrás y que era lo que estaba atemorizando a sus amigos, pero no alcanzó a oír lo demás, aunque veía como los labios de su amigo se movían, no alcanzaba a escuchar nada más.

Un frío intenso estaba empezando a sentirse en la habitación, sensación de agobio, de no poder sacar el aire de los pulmones, sentía que se ahogaba… cayó al suelo, apoyando las manos contra este, se sentía fatigado, exhausto, sin fuerzas… Un vistazo al frente le reveló que sus compañeros estaban en la misma situación que él, muchos caían al suelo rendidos, desmayados, otros se apoyaban en la pared y se dejaban resbalar agotados, otros temblaban… todos victimas de… 

- El miedo – se dijo a si mismo, en un momento de lucidez, así que, sacando fuerzas desde su interior, se levantó y se dio la vuelta.

Allí, frente a él, se encontraba un terrible dementor, no uno cualquiera, no como el que le aparecía con los boggarts, era uno que excedía los dos metros, grande y terrible, lleno de oscuridad, se sentía su presencia, la luz se la tragaba, dejando a su paso negrura…  Como había entrado, eso no importaba, ahora se encontraba en la sala, y propagaba, a cada paso que daba, el mismo poder que su equivalente verdadero, el quitar la felicidad a las personas.

Harry sintió que el frío le invadía y empezó a oír los tan temidos gritos de sus padres al morir 

_-A Harry no. A Harry no. __A Harry no, por favor._

_-Apártate, estúpida... apártate..._

_-A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar..._

_-A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad..._

La mente se le nublaba, se sentía caer en la nada, entre él y el dementor no había nada mas, se encontraba solo frente a uno de sus miedos, revivir la muerte de sus padres. 

De pronto, sintió en una de sus muñecas algo cálido, tibio, bajo los ojos hacia ella, y le costó enfocar que era lo que producía esa sensación, pues estaba rodeado de negrura, solo, en medio de toda esa oscuridad, y con el dementor enfrente de él. Al fin lo encontró, era en la muñeca izquierda, debajo de aquella muñequera que llevaba (y que le servia para ocultar la cicatriz que se no se dignaba a irse) estaba apareciendo sangre, brotaba ese liquido poco a poco, manchando la blanca banda que la cubría, apareciendo una delgada línea, esto le hizo recordar algo, unas frases que parecían muy lejanas, casi perdidas en su mente, frases que empezó a decir de forma inconsciente, alzándolas entre él y el dementor.

-"Lucha por los que te rodean y lucha por los que te dejaron, lucha por todos ellos en contra de todo lo malo que te rodea."

_-A Harry no. A Harry no. __A Harry no, por favor._

- "Que se alejen los malos pensamientos, que una luz nueva ilumine mi camino"

_-Apártate, estúpida... apártate..._

-"Dispuesto a hacer frente a todos los retos que se me presenten"

-A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar...

-"Siempre mirando hacia delante, siempre dispuesto a luchar por todo y por todos"

_-A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad..._

-"Las personas que murieron por mi lo hicieron para que pudiese disfrutar de la vida"

La lucha que se desarrollaba en su mente era muy igual, los gritos de su madre, unidos a los llantos de un bebé, portazos, risas macabras se entrecruzaban con los extractos de una carta, recibida aquel día en que intentó hacer "eso", pero ya lo había superado, y tenía razón la carta, tenía razón el misterioso remitente.

Esforzándose, con las fuerzas renovadas, levantó la cabeza, los ojos con un brillo de decisión brillaron frente al oscuro dementor, la fuerza de sus ojos verdes pareció brillar en medio de esa negrura. 

Miró directamente a lo que parecía el rostro descubierto del dementor, la membrana gris que tenia este en las cuencas, el agujero informe que formaba su boca, el aliento fétido de muerte que propagaba… miró y vio a un ser que se alimentaba de felicidad, porque esa era su naturaleza, pero a él, a Harry ya no afectaría mas, ya no tendría nunca más miedo de eso, seria fuerte y se enfrentaría a lo que fuera a suceder.

Dejó que el dementor se acercara a él, que los escasos metros se convirtieran en cero, dejó que la boca se le acercara a la cabeza, que el dementor se acercará a su alma, pero él no se dejaría arrebatar los recuerdos felices, no dejaría que le arrebatasen su alma, siempre en la mente una frase "_Se fuerte y lucha" _por eso no cerraba los ojos y miraba el cuerpo del dementor que se encontraba frente a él con decisión…

Al momento en que el dementor le tocó la cabeza, la negrura en la que se había visto sumido desapareció, dejándole en la misma habitación en la que se encontraba anteriormente, junto a sus compañeros de la asociación de defensa, se encontraba él solo, de pie, en medio del aula, ya no existía dementor, había derrotado a uno de sus miedos, había logrado vencerlo.

Tan pronto como la ilusión se desvaneció en medio de unas chispas verdes, aquellos que habían sufrido los efectos de lo que representaba, se vieron reanimados de golpe, despertándose, y levantándose de sus sitios, sintiéndose mejor inmediatamente y llenos de los recuerdos felices que pensaban perdidos. 

No hizo falta que nadie fuera a la enfermería, ya que, en una de las múltiples estanterías, encontraron onzas de chocolate para todos, que comieron gustosamente hasta que no quedo ninguna.

- ¿Se encuentran todos bien? – los demás miembros asintieron afirmativamente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó alguien.

- Se ha ido, Colin, la ilusión se ha ido – George Weasley le apoyó una de sus manos en los hombros del muchacho – Harry ha logrado vencerla – dijo mirando al muchacho de pelo negro que se encontraba hablando con otro grupo aparte, cercionándose que estuvieran bien.

- ¿Cómo? – volvió a preguntar ya que había sido uno de los primeros en caer desmayado, tal había sido el poder del dementor en él (considerando que la ilusión era mas grande que los dementores normales y su poder era casi el triple, era normal esa reacción)

- Se ha enfrentado a uno de sus miedos y lo ha vencido – contestó el gemelo mirando al joven.

El resto de los asistentes a la reunión abandonó la sala (tras comprobar que el camino estaba despejado) y se dispusieron a ir, respectivamente, a sus salas comunes para dormir lo que quedaba de noche.

- ¿Qué escuchaste? – le pregunto Ron a su amigo, ahora que estaban ya mas calmados, quería saber que era lo que había pasado (para los que no se habían desmayado, y eran pocos, Harry y el dementor se habían pasado un buen rato fijos en el sitio hasta que este ultimo desapareció)

- ¡Ron! – le interrumpió Hermione al ver la falta de tacto de este - Fue lo de siempre, ¿verdad Harry? – el otro asintió, mientras traspasaban la puerta que separaba el lugar de reunión del pasillo.

- Lo… lo siento – Ron se disculpó – seguro que fue terrible. Se me olvidó

- Ya lo he superado, me he dado cuenta que no le tengo que tener miedo a eso, mis padres se sacrificaron por mí, ahora yo tengo que seguir adelante. No tener miedo de seguir adelante – dijo el muchacho y dio otro mordisco a su tableta de chocolate (mas por hambre que por los efectos del dementor en él) mientras, a las espaldas de los tres últimos muchachos en abandonar la habitación, se cerraba la puerta.

- Sabias palabras – murmuró una persona desde el interior del aula ahora vacía, había estado escondido hasta entonces, bajo un manto negro, la capucha echada hacia delante, sin mostrar rasgo alguno de quien era, oculto, dispuesto a intervenir si se hubiera dado el caso, pero no hubo necesidad de ello. Una sonrisa le apareció en la cara al recordar todo lo acontecido en esa habitación, lo que él había estado observando desde la oscuridad que le proporcionaba su refugio – El director tenia razón, eres mas de lo que puede parecer a simple vista. Tienes un gran poder oculto, Harry Potter – dicho esto, salio de la habitación el misterioso espía.

*******

- Lo intentaré de nuevo – Albus Dumbledore se situó enfrente de su joven alumno con la varita en la mano - ¡Legilimens! - dijo y el rayo impactó en el cuerpo del muchacho que tenia enfrente.

Este, tras sentir el encantamiento, cerró los ojos para organizar sus pensamientos y no dejar que nadie pudiese entrar en sus mente: su primera navidad en Hogwarts, su vuelo con la escoba en la primera clase de Vuelo, el basilisco, los dementores de su tercer año, el laberinto, Cedric, los Timos, su padrino, su intento de hacer "eso" en las vacaciones, un camión, una piedra verde…

- Ya, Harry – oyó este, así que abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con el rostro agradable del anciano.

- ¿Algo, señor? – preguntó el adolescente

- Nada – contestó este con un brillo en los ojos – Tu mente esta fuertemente cerrada.

- Creo que Voldemort estará ahora bastante enfurecido por este hecho – dijo Harry con un cierto tono de ironía, ya no tenia acceso a su mente, y la cicatriz había dejado de molestarle desde mediados de verano.

- Si, y eso es una gran ventaja para todos – el director le guiñó un ojo – Además, según tengo entendido, tu poder esta aumentando

- ¿A que se refiere?

- Me han dicho que te has enfrentado a uno de los mayores miedos… y lo has vencido – el director se sentó en su sillón cómodamente, observando la reacción de su joven pupilo.

- ¿Qué… quien…?

- Es alguien muy cercano a ti y a mi – al ver el rostro de extrañeza del muchacho aclaró – no, no es ninguno de tus amigos. Es alguien que te conoce muy bien y, aunque te parecerá extraño, tiene una relación contigo.

- ¿Familiar? – preguntó Harry, un tanto extrañado, hasta hace poco, la única relación conocida era la de sus tíos, y bueno, su padrino, pero él ya no estaba.

- No del modo en que piensas. 

- Pero….

- En su momento, todo será revelado– interrumpió y sentenció el director, dando por zanjado el asunto. – Ahora, creo que tendrás que ir a descansar, es tarde, y mañana tienes clase. – era domingo por la noche cuando el director le había hecho llamar.

- Ah, Harry, - el muchacho se detuvo al comienzo de la escaleras, ya había traspasado la puerta – Si no surgen "problemas", no serán necesarias mas clases de Oclumencia. No tendrás que venir más veces a mi despacho, por ahora…

Esto alivió al joven, ya el año pasado le habían tomado como un desastre total en Pociones, ya que era de los únicos en dar repasos con el temido profesor, y, eso unido a otras detenciones, le habían dejado muy poco tiempo para descansar. Lo que él no se esperaba, es que este año fuese diferente al anterior, pero por lo visto, si que iba a ser, y no sabia cuanto.

------------

- Albus, por poco revelas mi identidad. Tienes que tener mas cuidado con lo que dices – una sombra furtiva apareció en el despacho del director nada mas oír que se cerraba la gárgola que daba acceso al lugar, signo inequívoco de que el joven ya había abandonado las escaleras.

- Ah, estabas ahí, lo suponía – Dumbledore se giró hacia la figura encapuchada que salía de entre la negrura de un rincón – sabes, no me acostumbro a que aparezcas así, de repente.

- Es una de mis cualidades – una sonrisa se vislumbró a través de la capa que le cubría el rostro.

- Siéntate.  – el amable anciano le indico el sillón donde anteriormente había estado sentado el alumno - Veo que tus poderes aumentaron en ese sitio.

- Si, y no sabes cuanto – ironizo el hombre.

- ¿Cómo te tengo que llamar? – Albus cogio unos cuantos papeles – Y sabes, como no quieres que sepan tu verdadera identidad…

- Necesito que sea oculta, hasta que llegue la hora de revelar todos los misterios. – el encapuchado se levantó y, asomándose a la ventana, empezó a hablar al oscuro, pero centelleante cielo - Cuando las estrellas marquen el camino, cuando la hora señalada este cercana, ese, entonces, será el momento de sacar a la luz mi identidad. Cuando la luz y la oscuridad se vean en un mismo día, cuando el poder se resienta, entonces podré darme a conocer. Cuando todo lo esperado suceda, cuando lo inesperado acontezca, entonces, mi nombre será desvelado…

- Hablas con acertijos, amigo mío – el director se hallaba en esos momentos al lado suyo.

- Lo siento – se disculpó el otro – es uno de los efectos de ya sabes qué, de nuevo me puse a hablar sin pensar. Me voy a parecer a los centauros, que no se les entienden casi nada.

- Casi nada, pero una vez que has vivido junto a ellos, puede darte eso una solución.

- Ahora eres tu quien habla en acertijos, Albus. 

Ambos adultos rieron, era parte de su ser.

Después de un rato de confidencias a la luz de la luna, se volvieron a sentar en la mesa, tenían que discutir el plan de estudios para ese curso y lo que iban a hacer para proteger la escuela de todo aquello que la amenazaba.

- Esto creo que te va a servir para tus clases – Dumbledore abrió un grueso libro de tapas gastadas y hojas amarillentas, signo inequívoco de ser bastante viejo y haber sido utilizado en muchos casos.

- Puede – dijo el encapuchado dando un vistazo a la pagina que le indicaba el director – pero primero quiero ver como responden a los miedos.

- ¿Vas a seguir esta semana también? La señora Pomfrey me ha dicho que la enfermería esta repleta de estudiantes,..

- No te preocupes – interrumpió – pronto comenzaré. – Recogió los horarios de la mesa del director y se levantó – Además, con la guerra encima, un poco de ayuda no viene mal, tienen que aprender a vencer sus miedos para antes desarrollar sus poderes.

- ¿Lo dices por Harry?

- Lo digo por todos, pero especialmente por él, le necesitamos – levantó una mano para indicarle al director que le dejase hablar – conozco la profecía, Albus, y sus consecuencias para todos. Ahora, me tengo que ir, nos volveremos a ver pronto – dicho esto, desapareció de la sala, dejando tras de si una ligera brisa y un olor a bosque que hizo que el director recordase un suceso de finales de verano, cuando encontró a esa persona y la convenció para ser profesor de la asignatura de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero eso si, bajo las condiciones impuestas por el otro hombre.

*****

Después de salir del despacho del director, Harry sacó el mapa del merodeador, y viendo que en el pasillo no había nadie, se dispuso a ir a su sala común. Era pasada la medianoche, y a esa hora, todos los alumnos deberían estar en la cama, durmiendo, todos excepto los prefectos (vio unas motas donde ponía Ernie MacMillan y Hannah Abbott, ambos prefectos de Hufflepuff, que hacían la ronda por separado), o los profesores (McGonagall estaba atravesando el pasillo del cuarto piso, y Snape, como no, las mazmorras), pero él no estaba en ninguno de los dos casos, y sin justificación alguna se encontraba fuera de su sala común (tras la reunión de los miembros de DA y la charla con Dumbledore era muy tarde, mas de lo necesariamente justificable para una excusa normal)

Se puso la capa de invisibilidad por encima, la gata de Filch estaba a varios pasillos de donde él se hallaba, pero para evitar riesgos, lo mejor era permanecer oculto la mayor parte posible de tiempo (aunque él tenia la ligera sospecha de que la gata le podía oler y sentir, pero al no estar visible, posiblemente, lo dejaría en paz después de un rato). 

Así pues, el muchacho de sexto año empezó a caminar por los pasillos, rumbo a su sala común, Gryffindor, para poder descansar lo que le restaba de noche.

*****

- Perfecto. Están dormidos. – Una figura encapuchada apareció de repente, era la misma que minutos antes había abandonado el despacho del director de aquellos muchachos que dormían apaciblemente en sus camas de cortinas rojas. 

Aproximándose a una de ellas, le apartó el pelo que le cubría la cara, para poder observarle mejor, nadie se hubiera imaginado nunca lo que el destino había previsto para ese joven que dormía tan tranquilamente, nadie había podido nunca imaginar lo que tendría que sufrir durante esos largos dieciséis años, nadie había dicho que, bajo esa apariencia, había un joven que maduró demasiado deprisa, nadie había nunca imaginado que sus padres le fueran arrebatados tan pronto… el hombre sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos, él estaba allí para intentar mejorar las cosas, pero… a veces su conciencia regresaba al pasado, y deseaba haber estado allí para impedir muchas de las cosas que sucedieron entonces.

- No, no podías – se recordó a si mismo, si estaba allí, era porque tenia que hacer algo, algo antes de… 

El encapuchado miró alrededor, deteniendo sus ojos en las cuatro otras camas, una de ellas vacía, signo de que el ocupante no estaba, pero pronto llegaría, sin duda. Sin perder ni un minuto de tiempo, apuntó con su varita hacia las camas de dos de sus ocupantes, una de ellas la del muchacho al que había estado observando, y otra, una que se encontraba cercana a la cama vacía.

- Dulces sueños – se despidió de los durmientes, mientras veía como una sombra salía de debajo de ambas camas, si, era justo lo que necesitaban… una sombra de pesadilla.

Sin ganas para desaparecer otra vez, ya que requería de todas sus energías para eludir en parte la protección del castillo (aunque no mucha, ya que del sitio del que venia, ya había perfeccionado la técnica), abandonó la habitación de los chicos de sexto curso, y bajó a la sala común, donde se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones, frente a la chimenea, donde brillaba una débil llama, recordando sucesos acaecidos en aquella habitación, de los cuales ya solo quedaban como testigos pocas personas vivas.

El ruido de unos pasos sacó al hombre de sus pensamientos, no se veía nada en la habitación, pero el cuadro se había abierto. Sonrió mirando al fuego, ahora ya reanimado tras un hechizo certero, él si sabía lo que había sucedido, pero para evitar males mayores, decidió abandonar la habitación.

- ¿Quién…? – Harry entró por el cuadro que limitaba la entrada a su sala común, según el mapa, no había nadie, pero un vistazo al interior, indicaba lo contrario, el fuego estaba más encendido de cómo lo había dejado. 

Se acercó despacio hacia los sillones, pero no había nadie allí sentado, aunque… se había quedado un aroma, un olor que se le hacia familiar, pero no sabia de qué. Algo le hizo darse la vuelta, un reflejo extraño que le había parecido ver, pero… no era posible, el fuego no era de ese color. Aliviado, comprobó cómo el rojo fuego llameaba en la chimenea, le había parecido ver que las llamas se reflejaban en el sillón eran de color verde, pero, quizás, fuesen imaginaciones suyas debido al cansancio y al sueño que tenia.

++++++++++++++++++++++

Fin del capitulo

Espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben, miran debajo de la cama, jejeje.

Hasta el próximo capitulo (si mis cálculos son los correctos, para reyes estaré de nuevo dando la lata por aquí)

Muchos abrazos y besos para todo el mundo.

PD: Si han llegado hasta aquí, pueden gastar unos segundos mas de su tiempo y pueden dejar un reviews. Anímense, no muerdo, ni grito, ni me enfurezco. Es mas, resuelvo las dudas que tengan (eso siempre y cuando me lo permita mi conciencia) y me agrada ver la opinión de los sabios lectores y sus sugerencias para mejorar (si, si, se admiten criticas, tanto positivas como negativas, todas ayudan)

Un saludo muy grande para todos (tanto para los que lo leen y no dejan reviews, como para los que me dejan su opinión, para estos últimos, un beso muy grande)


	22. Dulces sueños…… nos vemos en tus pesadil...

Ya he vuelto, de nuevo estoy aquí con el nuevo capitulo.

Se que dije para reyes, pero una semana después no es tanto (ademas, para el dia 6 hubo un extra de navidad que puse y otro capitulo de una historia que tengo mas).

Espero que disfruten de este capitulo.

Los reviews, al final y muchas gracias a todos por dejarlos. Un beso y un abrazo muy grandes a tod@s.

**Capitulo 22_ Dulces sueños…… nos vemos en tus pesadillas**

Soledad, frío, oscuridad, agobio… 

Se encontraba de pie, no sabia donde, porque nada veía, nada distinguía de ese lugar.

Todo era negro a su alrededor. Negro y mucho frío. Como había llegado allí, no lo sabía, solo que de repente había abierto los ojos y allí se encontraba… solo.

No le gustaba nada ese sitio, era tan… tenebroso… tétrico… malvado.

Y ese frío, ese frío que se le metía en los huesos, soplando de todas partes y de ninguna, trayendo mas sensación de agobio, pues sentía que, en su garganta, el frío viento se congelaba, y no podía respirar, ni gritar, ni saber que era aquel lugar donde se encontraba, de pie y solo.

Sus ojos se perdían en la inmensidad oscura que se abría delante de él, no se veía salida alguna, ni entrada, ni ningún lugar u objeto que le indicase donde se encontraba. Sólo se encontraba allí, de pie, en medio de esa horrible y tenebrosa oscuridad, con el frío acechándole y el viento impidiéndole respirar.

Se sentía en un estado de claustrofobia, encerrado, sin salida, como si toda la habitación se encogiese sobre él, sentía que todo se volvía más pequeño a cada instante, aunque no lo veía, pero lo sentía, y él se encontraba en medio.

Abrió la boca, pero no salio sonido alguno, intentó coger aire… no quedaba. 

Sin oxigeno para respirar, sus pulmones le reclamaban, la cabeza empezaba a martillearle, y su corazón, poco a poco, empezó a ir mas deprisa. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba salir de ese lugar, necesitaba buscar una luz, salir de esa oscuridad….

Intentó levantar un pie, pero, consternado, comprobó que ambas piernas se encontraban estáticas, clavadas al suelo, presas de una fuerza superior a él, como si un imán las atrajese al suelo. 

Salir, tenia que salir de ahí, escapar… buscar una salida.

Desesperado, intentó levantar las piernas, pero no podía, estaban fuertemente enganchadas a algo. Tiró de ellas, pero la fuerza que las mantenía unidas a lo que, aparentemente, parecía el suelo era más fuerte. Cuanto más tiraba, más clavadas se quedaban.

Necesitaba salir, la oscuridad era mas agobiante a cada segundo que pasaba, su instinto le decía que se fuera, y eso intentaba, irse, pero sus piernas no respondían, no querían moverse, estaba estático, en la misma posición de cuando abriera los ojos en aquel lugar.

El aire le empezaba a fallar de nuevo, la respiración se le agitaba, se sentía ahogarse, el pulso se le disparó de nuevo a límites insospechados, tenia que salir de ahí y… pronto.

Un tirón mas a las piernas, tenia que conseguirlo, deshacer la unión que las mantenía clavadas al suelo, para poder salir de aquel lugar… de nuevo, sus pies no respondieron, se quedaron en el mismo lugar… 

Sentía una presencia aproximarse, el viento, que había soplado fuerte y gélidamente durante infinidad de tiempo, se calmó de repente, pero para dejar paso a una calma de no muy buenas intenciones.

El aire volvió a circular por sus pulmones, pero su cabeza le repetía constantemente que se fuese, que abandonase aquel lugar, que corriese, que huyese… pero no podía, sus pies estaban petrificados en el sitio.

Frío, de nuevo sintió frío, y mucho agobio, se sentía vigilado, notaba una presencia en ese oscuro lugar, pero nada se distinguía, nada había más allá que la oscuridad más inquietante y agobiante que te podías imaginar, pero lo sentía, había alguien allí… con él

Y el miedo, el miedo se empezó a apoderar de él, sintió como todo su cuerpo respondía a ese impulso, la respiración se le volvió de nuevo a agitar, el pecho sentía que le oprimía, que le faltaba el aire… alguien estaba allí  y no lo veía…

Correr, de nuevo, quería huir de allí, salir, escapar, pero… sus pies no respondieron. La sensación de ser observado le oprimía, bajo aquella oscuridad se sentía indefenso. Sus manos corrieron rápidamente al lado de la túnica donde guardaba su varita, si, ella podía iluminarle un poco, decirle donde estaba, donde se encontraba, si ese lugar era seguro, o que era, si el que le vigilaba podía considerarse amigo o enemigo, pero, ahí no estaba, se sentía impotente, indefenso, en medio de toda aquella oscuridad…

Algo le rozó, un aire proveniente de otro lado, ahora lo sentía, "eso" cada vez estaba más cerca, se acercaba, y la oscuridad no le dejaba verlo, tenía que salir, irse de ese lugar.

Forcejeó un poco mas con sus piernas, clavadas en el suelo, salir, correr, escapar… esos eran sus únicos pensamientos en esos instantes. Correr, huir, correr, escapar, correr... salir de ese lugar.

Al fin, una de sus piernas respondió a la suplica del muchacho, se despegó, pero solo a cambio de lanzar a este sobre el suelo.

Ron apoyó las manos sobre la superficie donde se encontraba, y para su horror, lo que tocó era de un tacto un poco pegajoso y resbaladizo……… y él estaba en medio.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abrió los ojos y vio todo blancura.

Una blancura que el conocía muy bien, demasiado bien. 

Aquel lugar lo había visitado muchas veces, demasiadas, en su memoria mas remota recordaba claramente estar paseando por aquellos pasillos, cuando de niño iba de la mano de su abuela.

Pero… ¿que hacia allí ahora?

Las enfermeras pasaban por su lado sin hacerle caso, los medimagos atendían a pacientes en algunas de las salas que tenían reservadas para ese uso, y él, él se encontraba en medio del pasillo de la planta cuarta, enfrente suyo se encontraba un cartel, que incluso con los ojos cerrados, podía decir lo que ponía, se lo sabia demasiado bien: "_Daños por encantamientos"_

Una enfermera pasó corriendo por el pasillo, en dirección a las puertas que permanecían cerradas, excepto cuando…

- ¡Eh!, espere – intentó decir a la mujer cuando pasó por su lado, pero de sus labios no salió sonido alguno, se sentía como un fantasma en medio de todo ese sector del hospital de San Mungo.

Los cuadros, tan alocados siempre, permanecían quietos y parados en sus sitios, observándole de manera extraña a él, siguiéndole, observando cada gesto, cada pisada del joven, único visitante, pero en cambio, a las personas encargadas del cuidado de los enfermos, para ellos, Neville no existía sencillamente, pues a punto estuvieron de "atravesarlo" de parte a parte, pero algo, en el ultimo instante, les hacia dar un rodeo, y por ello, no tocar al joven.

El joven estudiante empezó a caminar hacia la parte mas alejada de la sala Janus Thickey, allí, en la parte mas lejana de la sala, tras unas cortinas floreadas, se encontraban sus padres, aquellos a los que había visitado desde que era tan niño.

Siguió caminando, sintiéndose observado. Con cierta desconfianza pasó por enfrente de las otras camas, todas ellas con sus ocupantes profundamente dormidos, sólo se oía un ligero ruido de respiración en la zona a donde él se encaminaba.

Sus pasos resonaron en el suelo, nunca le había parecido tan largo el trayecto que le separaba de la puerta hasta las dos camas, donde, tumbados y sin percepción de la realidad, se encontraban sus padres. 

A cada paso que daba, las camas parecían alejarse unos metros mas, aumentando la angustia del joven, viendo como sus padres se le escurrían de las manos, se alejaban de él, viendo que desaparecían, que no volvían…

- No, no, por favor no – Neville se agachó en el suelo jadeando por el esfuerzo, las camas parecían mas lejos que nunca, inalcanzables, y una sombra se acercaba a ellas, y él, su hijo, no podía impedir que intentaran hacerles daño… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Una pequeña luz, muy pequeña, tanto que enseguida se desvaneció en el aire, proveniente de no se sabía donde, le permitió confirmar lo que ya sabía: se encontraba en medio de una gigantesca tela de araña, y en su mano veía los rastros de la sustancia blanca. Tan sólo había apoyado la mano un minúsculo instante y, si no la hubiera retirado a tiempo, estaría pegada a esa sustancia, aunque, seguía teniendo los hilos blancos colgando de los dedos, y por mas que intentara despegárselos inútilmente, seguían formando parte de él, y con ellos, quedando mas enganchado al suelo, junto con su pierna y parte de su cuerpo.

De nuevo el frío le invadió, un frío no tanto de ahogo como el otro, sino de otra sensación, una mas inquietante, mas tenebrosa… un escalofrío le recorrió de parte a parte, al sentir al otro ser que le acompañaba.

No había duda ya, juntando telaraña con oscuridad, sólo podía dar un resultado posible, y era lo que más temía el muchacho atrapado en esos instantes…

Su cabeza dio un amplio vistazo a su alrededor, buscando la raíz de aquel frío, la causa de que su corazón estuviera latiendo a mil por hora, lo que sabia él que se escondía ahí, y por fortuna, no encontró nada, hasta…

Enfrente de él se encontraban dos minúsculos, pero intensos, puntos rojos, brillaban en medio de toda aquella oscuridad, y el aliento fétido que desprendía un poco mas abajo de la posición de los ojos, le indicaba al muchacho que la propietaria de aquel lugar ya había llegado…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

¡NO!, tenia que impedir que dañasen a sus padres, aunque estuviesen en ese estado, aunque no se acordasen de quien era, o de quienes eran ellos, seguían siendo ante todo parte de su sangre, siempre serian sus padres… por eso no podía permitir que les hiciesen daño.

Se levantó y se dispuso a correr hacia la imagen fantasmal que proyectaba aquel extraño ser sobre las camas de sus padres, no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie alterara el descanso de sus padres.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Horripilante, mas oscura que el lugar donde se encontraba, mas poderosa y mas terrible que ninguna otra que en su corta, pero intensa, vida había podido ver o imaginar.

La araña, si eso se podía llamar a la criatura de mas de tres metros e inmensa mole que se encontraba enfrente de él, parecía gozar de la mirada de terror que emanaba de los ojos del indefenso muchacho, parecía encantada viendo como su presa intentaba zafarse de los hilos que lo sujetaban fuertemente a la elaborada trampa mortal.

Ron se debatía inútilmente queriendo salir de ahí, escapar, pero la fuerza con la que estaba enganchado a la telaraña eran demasiado fuertes para él, no tenia escapatoria, y el animal, ya descubierta su inmensidad, se aproximaba cada vez mas, sin pausa, avanzando metro a metro… aproximándose a él.

No podía hacer nada, se encontraba atrapado, sin salida, viendo como la araña se acercaba a él, y con el frío viento soplando por toda la estancia, helándole los huesos, acelerándole, todavía más, la respiración…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- ¡Fuera!, ¡He dicho que te vayas! – Neville intentaba desesperadamente que su voz se oyera al final del pasillo, pero las camas de sus padres se encontraban demasiado lejos, y la sombra de un encapuchado seguía aproximándose a ellas.

Otra persona mas, vestida toda de negro apareció junto al encapuchado, y una pequeña nube empezó a brillar encima de la separación que había entre las dos camas, y poco a poco, se fue formando una figura, una que él temía mucho: la marca tenebrosa brillaba, la calavera verde se formó al fin, y una sonrisa, como de burla, miraba al muchacho, que, impotente, no conseguía llegar hasta sus progenitores.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Un rápido pensamiento cruzó por la mente del joven pelirrojo, ¿Cómo había llegado allí, a esa situación?, y una voz, femenina, surgida de dentro de su cabeza, dijo unas palabras "…_producidas para y por el miedo…", "… __se _vencen si dejamos de tener miedo a eso_…". Eso era, la araña no era real, no se encontraba atrapado, pero, a la vez, no podía salir. Intentó recordar un poco más, algo mas, algo dicho en aquella reunión que parecía ahora tan lejana, algo como "…__enfrentarse a nuestro miedo mas profundo, dejar de temblar ante el recuerdo de aquello que nos atemoriza…"._

Visto así, como una frase, era fácil, pero no en la situación en la que se encontraba, no mientras te encontrabas atrapado en medio de una gran telaraña y con una terrible y despiadada asesina a unos metros de ti, no mientras lo que veían tus ojos era la criatura a la que mas temías e inclusive, mas grande que nunca tu imaginación había podido desarrollar.

- Ayuda, ayuda, ayuda – se repitió para sus adentros en joven gryffindor al ver que el ser ya se encontraba casi encima de él, sentía su fétido aliento acercándose cada vez mas, estremeciéndose por lo que su olfato sentía, la oscuridad se adueñaba cada vez mas de él – Ayuda – insistió una vez mas – Vete, fuera, sal de aquí – la araña se encontraba ya a pocos centímetros de él que, alargando la mano, podría tocar sus peludas y peligrosas patas – No… tener….. miedo… no… tener… miedo – se repetía una y otra vez, intentando convencer a su mente, intentando alejar ese miedo que se apoderaba de él y no le dejaba respirar. La respiración se le acelero todavía más al sentir que la araña le atrapaba, le elevaba y le atraía hacia lo que parecía su boca – No… tener… no… - Agitó sus pies y sus brazos en un vano intento de escapar, pero estaba bien agarrado y no podía soltarse. 

Y de pronto, como surgido de lo mas profundo de su ser, el miedo dejo paso a una sensación de lucha desesperada, ahora lo único que existía en la mente del muchacho era vencer a la araña.

El frío, antes omnipresente, empezó a desaparecer poco a poco, la oscuridad a disiparse, pero todavía las dos figuras se encontraban en una lucha encarnizada, los brazos y piernas de la mas pequeña luchaba por impedir el avance inexorable hacia el rostro de la otra, hasta que una de las extremidades logró su objetivo, alcanzó uno de los ojos de la araña. Con este gesto, la araña soltó a su pequeña presa, que cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo, y, al sentir libre, Ron cogió algo alargado que había aparecido en el suelo y lo clavó en el cuerpo de la terrible criatura.

Con un estadillo y un grito, la figura de la araña desapareció de su vista, y el pelirrojo se despertó empapado de sudor en su cama, viendo las caras preocupadas, enfrente de él, de tres de sus compañeros de habitación.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La capucha para ambas figuras se bajó, revelando así la identidad de las personas que se encontraban al lado de las camas que contenían al matrimonio Longbottom y que habían invocado la marca tenebrosa, ahí estaban los Lestrange, sus torturadores: Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange en persona. Ambos sacaron sus varitas, dispuestos a lanzar una de las maldiciones imperdonables sobre aquellos cuerpos inmóviles.

Neville vio consternado la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, no podía ser cierto, no, eso no podía estar sucediendo, tenia que evitarlo, tenia que impedir que sus padres muriesen… sus manos tantearon su túnica en busca de su varita, la varita de su padre (la que siempre había utilizado desde pequeño), pero no encontró esta, si no otra, mas larga, y de un material oscuro, roble quizás, pero eso a él no le importaba, lo que realmente le importaba ahora era ver si funcionaba. 

Lanzó el primer hechizo que le vino a la cabeza, olvidándose que no podía ser escuchado en esa situación,  y para su asombro, Bellatrix fue impulsada a la pared, presa del encantamiento de desarme lanzado por el muchacho. Hizo lo mismo para la otra figura y a esta también le ocurrió lo mismo. Los dos sintieron la furia que embargaba al muchacho al recibir el tremendo impacto contra la pared.

Presa de alegría, corrió hacia las camas de sus padres, que ya no se alejaban de él…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- Entonces… ¿me encontraba también atrapado en esa cosa? – Ron miró la cama de uno de sus compañeros de habitación, Neville, que se encontraba rodeado de una semiesfera negra, transparente, pero que no permitía el paso a ninguna persona mientras el muchacho se debatía en pesadillas y dejaba salir de su boca gritos angustiosos.

Dean asintió con la cabeza, los otros dos se encontraban revisando uno de los libros que habían tomado "prestados" anteriormente del cuarto del Requisito (y sede de la asociación de defensa) buscando que era aquello y que solución había, pero lo mas que habían averiguado era lo que Ron les había contado y que, directamente, habían asociado a esa misteriosa ola de ataques.

De repente, la esfera se volatilizó y desapareció, Neville había logrado salir de su pesadilla interior.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar que ha pasado? – fue lo único que salió de su boca, cuando se hubo calmado y secado el sudor, al ver que sus compañeros se alegraron de verle despierto.

******

- ¡¿Qué?! – Hermione no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo – Eso está prohibido desde hace… hace mas de un siglo, no pueden invocarse sombras de pesadilla así, y, además… a unos estudiantes. – los rostros de sus dos amigos fueron de asombro, sólo le había explicado por encima lo sucedido en esa noche, e inmediatamente esta ya sabia que era y según su parecer, era una practica muy peligrosa y prohibida – Podían haber muerto, para eso se invoca las pesadillas, para hacer enloquecer y para… para…

- Shh, calma, calma… - Ron intentó tranquilizarla.

- ¡Como quieres que me calme!, no saben a lo que se han arriesgado… Es muy peligroso…

- Pero están los dos bien, ¿no?, Neville y Ron se encuentran perfectamente, no hay problemas.

- ¡Harry no comprendes!, es… es… ¡si lo supieran! – dejó caer un cubierto encima de la mesa con fuerza, símbolo de su enfado creciente – Tenemos que decírselo a McGonagall, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos – dijo resuelta mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

- ¿Qué? – Ron sintió un codazo justo en sus costillas.

- Vamos a seguirla – dijo Harry viendo como Hermione salía del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Por qué?, espera que termine de desayunar.

- Ron… - la mirada que le dedicó su amigo fue mas elocuente que ninguna palabra, parecía decir "es nuestra amiga, y además, se supone, que tu novia"

- Oh, vale – de mala gana asintió el pelirrojo, pero se echó al bolsillo un par de pasteles, para poder comérselos en el camino, el estomago del muchacho no parecía tener limites.

--------

- Señorita Granger, ¿me equivoco? – alguien la detuvo en medio del pasillo cuando se dirigía al despacho de su jefa de casa, un hombre que apareció de repente y la invitó a detenerse.

- No. Soy yo, Hermione Granger – la muchacha observó la larga túnica que portaba el hombre que le había detenido en su búsqueda, la capucha no dejaba ver rastro alguno de su rostro, y además, parecía inquietante su presencia, pero a la vez, producía confianza, dos cosas muy distintas entre si y difícilmente compatibles, pero que en esa persona se daban igualmente - ¿Quién es usted y que quiere de mi? 

- Ya tendremos tiempo de resolver esas cuestiones – el extraño hizo un gesto con la mano, en señal de que seria mas adelante en el tiempo – No estáis sin vigilancia, si hubiera sucedido algo grave se hubiera impedido, pero eso era necesario… para los dos. En estos momentos de guerra, los miedos hay que vencerlos.

- Pero… - la muchacha empezaba a comprender parte de lo dicho por el hombre en primer lugar.

- Todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo… joven leona – una sonrisa pareció vislumbrarse bajo la capucha que cubría su rostro. Tras esto, el encapuchado desapareció, dejando tras de sí un aroma a bosque salvaje.

-------

Unos minutos después, en la salida del comedor.

- ¡Robin! – Harry distinguió la cabeza pelirroja de una chica de primer año de Hufflepuff, iba a salir del comedor junto con Ron cuando su vista le permitió distinguirla entre la multitud que entraba en esos momentos.

- Ah, hola Harry – contestó esta al reconocer al muchacho y en medio de un gran, gran bostezo.

- ¿Sueño? – el acompañante de Harry observó, tras habérsele pegado el bostezo también.

- Un poco, todavía no me acostumbro a levantarme a estas horas – se lamentó esta.

- Pronto te acostumbraras

- Mas bien tarde, me gusta mucho la cama como para levantarme de ella a las pocas de la mañana – otro nuevo bostezo le vino a la muchacha, que consiguió tapar a duras penas con su mano.

- Yo me voy a buscar a Hermione – dijo Ron al ver que de nuevo se le contagiaba los bostezos, había dormido mal, muy mal, y solo le faltaba eso para que echara de menos la cama.

- Ahora voy yo – se despidió Harry y se quedó hablando con la amiga de Liz.

- ¿Crees que vendrá hoy a clase? – preguntó esta al muchacho de pelo negro.

- No lo se, lo que diga la enfermera

- Pero, pero, no comprendo, a Zak también le sucedió lo mismo y se recupero al día siguiente.

- Puede que a ella le haya afectado mas – reflexiono Harry.

- Si, puede, pero no me gusta que no venga a clase…

- Anímate, ya veras que la señora Pomfrey pronto le deja salir de la enfermería, además, no me digas que en el fin de semana no habéis hablado nada…

- Pues… - Robin recordó el fin de semana – me echaban de la enfermería – concluyo esta con una sonrisa, y es que, desde el ataque a Liz el jueves pasado, no había hora libre en que su amiga no estuviese con ella (por indicaciones de la enfermera de la escuela, todos los afectados a causa de los ataques de las ilusiones, se mantenían en observación hasta que su estado se mejorase, cosa que ocurría en uno o dos días, o en los casos mas graves, en varios, pero que no dejaban que fuesen a clase hasta que recuperasen la normalidad absoluta, lo bueno era que podían recibir visitas, y eso lo había aprovechado muy bien la pelirroja joven).

- Ves, pronto la tendrás por aquí, además, ayer ya se veía con mejor color cuando la fui a ver – dijo Harry recordando la visita del domingo a la enfermería.

- Espero. Bueno, me tengo que ir – unos compañeros suyos de primer año le hacían indicaciones para que se reuniese con ella.

- Suerte en clase.

- La necesito, y mucha, hoy toca Historia de la Magia a… - un nuevo bostezo le apareció en la cara – Si, ya voy – sus compañeros le hacían señales para ir a clase juntos – Hasta luego Harry – corrió a reunirse con sus amigos de casa.

-------

- Hermione, Hermione, despierta – la mano de Ron se agitó frente a los ojos que parecían mirar a un lugar fijo en el pasillo, acababa de llegar y se habían encontrado a la muchacha de pie en el pasillo.

- Eh, ¿que?, si, ya – recuperó la conciencia poco a poco

- ¿Qué te pasaba?

- ¿Le has visto?

- ¿Ver a quien?

- A un hombre, vestía una túnica negra… estaba aquí hace unos instantes.

- No, no he visto a nadie, venia con Harry, pero se ha quedado hablando con alguien – su mano señalo unos pasillos más atrás, en dirección al comedor.

- Creo que era… que era… - Hermione empezaba a encajar en su cabeza las pocas palabras dichas por el hombre – el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. – si, eso concordaba con lo que ocurría en el castillo y lo que había dicho el hombre, con las suposiciones de los gemelos y las habladurías de los profesores, con los ataques y con la ausencia de un docente para esa asignatura.

---------

La semana pasó rápidamente, parecía que los ataques a los estudiantes habían disminuido notablemente, pero todavía seguía habiendo una o dos personas por día que aparecía en la enfermería victima de temblores, desmayos o ataques de pánico. Los rumores sobre el desaparecido profesor de la asignatura de defensa contra las artes oscuras eran constantes, algunos de ellos lo situaban en los combates que tenían los aurores del ministerio en un lugar remoto de Europa (donde se creía que estaba el centro de todo los fenómenos atmosféricos anormales en esa época), otros lo tenían por fugitivo o desaparecido, y uno de los mas comunes en oír por los pasillos era que la mala fama que tenia esa asignatura (donde, los cinco últimos años, ningún docente había durado mas que ese año) daba a entender que nadie deseaba el puesto en el colegio de Hogwarts.

Septiembre estaba llegando a su fin y seguía sin saberse nada del misterioso profesor, las clases libres se ocupaban en adelantar trabajos, practicar los encantamientos que les mandaban, o, los mas valientes (considerando que las temperaturas de esos días rondaban bajo cero) iban al campo de quidditch a practicar un poco, antes de que comenzase la temporada, que según el anuncio del director, las pruebas serian a mediados de octubre.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, varios estudiantes de sexto grado se encontraban allí en una de esas horas libres que tenían, era jueves por la tarde, y se suponía, tocaba, clase practica de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero al no venir el profesor, de nuevo la tenían libre.

- ¿Y dices que era el profesor nuevo? – dijo Seamus a otra persona sentada en la mesa, ambos se encontraban redactando los deberes de Historia de la Magia.

- Os lo he dicho un montón de veces – respondió Hermione a la vez que se detuvo de escribir, estaba cansada de ese tipo de preguntas, ya que, desde su encuentro con el misterioso hombre en el pasillo, nadie la creía – era él, lo se. Puede parecer extraño…

- Si, si, como digas, pero no creo que los ataques los haya creado él – Parvati se metió en la conversación, se encontraba cercana a ellos y había logrado oír parte, pero no creía nada de lo que decía la prefecta.

- Mira, yo creo a Hermione, si ella dice que es así, lo será – la defendió Ron, que estaba a su lado – Todo es demasiado extraño estos días, pero desde que me atacaron – la sombra que apareció en el dormitorio de los chicos de sexto grado ya era conocida, pero solo en la misma casa – he aprendido a dominarme, no se que me pasó, pero se que fue bueno.

- Yo apoyo lo dicho por Ron – Neville se detuvo un momento de su practica con la varita, ya no causaba tantos desastres como anteriormente – Desde aquello, parece ser que he mejorado. Mirad – agito y pronuncio uno de los hechizos enseñados en clase de transformaciones, y una pluma se trasformo en una araña que correteo feliz encima de la mesa.

Parvati dio un grito al ver que lo que agarraba en la mano se trasformaba en aquel espantoso animal. Enfadada, salio de la sala común.

- Muchas gracias Neville – agradeció Hermione.

- Eh, ven aquí, ven aquí – Ron trataba de que la araña se acercase a él inútilmente.

En esos instantes, dos personas aparecieron por el retrato que delimitaba la sala de Gryffindor, eran dos ex-componentes de esta casa, pero que podían entrar y salir cuando quisieran de ella (gracias a sus múltiples contactos). Al ver como su querido hermano atrapaba al fin a la araña se quedaron extrañados un momento, pero después, pensando en lo sucedido unos días antes, sonrieron.

- ¿Que, pequeño Ronnie, buscando una nueva mascota?

- No – contesto este, a la vez que guardaba el animal en la mochila – sólo buscando diversión para la noche – les susurro a estos mirando de reojo a Dean.

- Ah, entendemos – asintieron los dos pelirrojos – pero ya sabes, cuando quieras podemos proporcionarte algunos artículos, siempre que…

- Ron, ya he terminado – dijo Harry bajando por las escaleras de su dormitorio, había estado limpiando y abrillantando su escoba, Saeta de fuego, recuperada a principio de curso, después de que el año anterior fuera confiscada y guardada bajo llave por la profesora Umbrigde. – Fred, George, que alegría veros de nuevo por aquí – saludo a los acompañantes del pelirrojo.

- Hola Harry – respondieron estos – Precisamente te estábamos buscando, el profesor Dumbledore quiere verte, no sabemos para que, pero dice que es urgente.

- Esperemos que Voldemort – varios componentes de la mesa se estremecieron al oír el nombre – no se presente para ministro de magia – rió el muchacho, ya que el anuncio de las elecciones a ese cargo todavía no se había dado y era una broma muy recurrente en esos días decir los candidatos mas inverosímiles posibles. De este modo la tensión, acumulada en el lugar dejo paso a una risa contagiosa que duro hasta que los tres desaparecieron por el retrato.

Después de acabar con la redacción sobre la influencia del planeta Marte en los sucesos importantes en la segunda mitad del siglo XIX, Ron subió a su habitación para limpiar la escoba que tenia, ya que anteriormente le había pedido a Harry que le prestase su kit de mantenimiento, y este, gustoso, accedió a prestárselo. Así pues, abrió el baúl de su amigo y busco dentro de él lo que venia buscando, pero un brillo de color dorado hizo que sus ojos se detuviesen en la búsqueda y enfocase a una especie de esfera pequeña, como una recordadora, que tenia Harry en el baúl.

Alzándola de su lugar, comprobó que se trataba de un almacén de recuerdos, pero que pareció estar activado, aunque no tenia porqué ser así, nadie había en la habitación, y, según su conocimiento sobre objetos mágicos, ese color indicaba que se estaba almacenando algo. Acercó mas su cara para poder observar lo que contenía y un pequeño grito se ahogo en su labios, reconocía el lugar, reconocía al hombre que se encontraba sentado, apoyado en una columna, reconocía todo lo que veía.

- Sirius – murmuró tan bajo que pensó que no había salido de su boca.

Efectivamente, era él, y se encontraba descansando, con la cabeza hacia atrás, observando el inmenso lugar, observando o descansando, pero era sin duda alguna él. Fue un instante, y después, la imagen se desvaneció, volviendo a quedar la esfera transparente: su color normal.

¿Cómo era posible que esto sucediese?, no lo sabia, ni tampoco quien estaba almacenando ese recuerdo, o como era esto posible, pues estaba solo en la habitación…

- ¿Quien anda ahí? – preguntó al sentir que la puerta del dormitorio se movía, como si se cerrase. Pero nadie contesto a su pregunta.

Delicadamente, depositó de nuevo la esfera, encima de unos cristales rotos que su amigo tenia al fondo del baúl. Allí, junto a ese espejo roto quedó, reflejándose la imagen para el pelirrojo, en ese mismo sitio era donde la había encontrado y dónde se quedaría.

Cogió lo que había venido a buscar y bajó rápidamente a la sala común, donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros escribiendo y terminando las tareas, nadie parecía haberse movido de su sitio, pero él sabia que una persona de ellos le había espiado tras la puerta del dormitorio, uno de ellos podía conocer uno de sus secretos…

++++++++++

Fin del capitulo 22.

Ya ven, una persona no puede estar en dos sitios a la vez (consegui lo que me propuse, que todo el mundo pensase que era esa persona, pero no, todavía le quedan algunas cosas que hacer en ese lugar, aun no es el momento…)

Ahora contesto a las dudas o preguntas de los capitulos 19, 20 y 21 (por una vez que tengo un poco de tiempo en internet, intentare aprovecharlo al maximo)

**blackspirit: Lo que dije al principio del capitulo 20, Mark Evans sale un poco en el libro 5, y creo que Jk hara que aparezca mas adelante, es una intuición que tengo, y ademas, cuando ella nombra a alguien (aunque sea solo de pasada), no es por nada. Y bueno, en esta historia tambien aparecio al principio (el dia del cumpleaños de Harry, cuando estan en un parque, aparece :-P), ya veremos lo que hago con él. Lo del dementor, sipi, tengo algunos momentos muy oscuros (y si te has leido este capitulo, veras algunos mas), y todo tiene un porqué, y que la herida no hubiera cicatrizado (la de la muñeca), pues da un valor a lo que ocurre. Espero que no te haya asustado la "pequeña" araña. Y lo siento, ya viste que no era Sirius (creo que todo el mundo penso lo mismo, pero lo dicho, le queda algo que hace allí y el profesor de DCAO va a ser alguien un poco "especial", si, creo que esa es la palabra que mejor le describe). Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tambien. **

**lix**: Respecto a lo del coma, pues tienes razon (conozco a gente que ha estado en esa situación), pero es que Ron no estaba en coma propiamente dicho, estaba _profundamente dormido_ (sin llegar al estado de coma total), ademas, en el mundo magico puede pasar de todo. Y cuenta que ha venido con fuerzas renovadas y eso influye en que se levantase, no creo que permaneciese tranquilo en la cama (ya le revisaron, y estaba totalmente bien) Y sólo fueron unas dos semanas desde el ataque al comienzo de curso, no paso mucho tiempo.

Lo de Robin, pues si, es pariente de Dumbledore (mas concretamente, bisnieta, creo), ya sabremos algo de ella, y no es casualidad de que viviese en la zona donde vivia. Lo de Liz, a esperar toca, pero el enfado de Snape tampoco es casualidad y lo de las pociones tampoco. Pasamos al capitulo 20, veamos, si, pobre Ron, creo que este año le va a quitar el carnet de enfermeria a Harry (jeje), y fueron los gemelos (creo que eso pasa cuando vas tan deprisa corriendo que no te das cuenta de a quien empujas). Lo de la relacion R/Hr, pues va a ser un poco tormentosa, pero lo van a intentar, aunque ya veremos como. Dean va a tener problemas para dormir en su propio dormitorio como has visto en este capitulo, jeje, su hermano no se olvida de nada. Ah, y espero que hayas pasado unas buenas navidades (quitando las comidas, que siempre hacen lo mismo en todas partes). 

**vortice_panqueque: Gracias por leer la historia, espero que te siga gustando y también muchas gracias por dejar reviews, Veamos, lo de Liz, todo el mundo anda con la mosca detrás de la oreja, ¿Quién puede ser?, eso lo sabremos algun dia de estos, jeje, y nop, no es pariente perdida de Harry (aunque se lleven como dos hermanos, pero todo tiene su razon de ser), lo dicho, ya lo sabremos algun dia. Y lo del suspenso, pues si, me encanta (creo que ha sido "heredado" de los libros que he leido o leo, y tambien, según cual tenga en la mano influye algo. Y lo de las cosas raras, tambien algun dia se sabra que sucede. Espero que los proximos capítulos sean mas tranquilos (aunque este no haya sido tanto). Muchas gracias por tu opinión y continua disfrutando con la historia.**

**Pekenyita**: Me alegra que te des una vuelta por aquí :-). Yo en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo me actualizare con la tuya (me falta tiempo de todos los lados, ahora tengo que aprovechar para poner el capitulo y creo que no me dara tiempo de mas cosas… toy triste). Todo el mundo piensa igual, que era Sirius, pero lo dicho, no puede estar en dos sitios a la vez ¿o si?, ah, ya veremos. Y continuar, yo continuo escribiendola, pero creo que los capitulos cada vez son mas largos, y por lo tanto, tardo mas en actualizar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo.

**Syringen: ¿Que tal te lo pasaste en Navidad?, espero que muy bien. Y las dudas, pues cuando se te ocurran, no hay prisa, yo te conteste a las que pueda, y lo que pueda. Y creo que las hipótesis que sugieres, me da a mi que son las de todo el mundo, seguro, me encanta dejar a todos pensando en lo que yo quiero que piensen, o sugiero, jeje. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo 22. Muchos besos (por cierto, sigo leyendo tu historia, pero es que me falta tiempo para todo, algun dia la terminare de actualizar). Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

Ya termine, al fin, creo que he contestado a todo el mundo (han sido muchas cosas acumuladas)

El proximo capitulo… no se cuando lo podre poner, tengo hasta el cuello de trabajos y cosas de la universidad… ademas, cada vez los capitulos son mas largos y ocurren muchos sucesos en ellos y me gusta tenerlo todo bien encajado para poder decir: ya terminado. 

Nos vemos próximamente.

Muchos besos y abrazos a todos.


	23. La hora se acerca

Hello, y saludos de nuevo para todos.

Me alegra saber que el anterior capitulo os gustase, hay veces que las escenas se escriben solas y otras veces directamente piden a gritos que aparezcan (sobretodo con un par de personajes que andan deambulando por sus anchas por el fic, creo que pueden adivinar de quienes se trata, jeje)

También me alegra mucho el ver todos los reviews que recibí, agradezco mucho el apoyo de la gente y las opiniones que dan, estoy encantada!!!

Tengo que dar las gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y a todos los que están leyendo esto (aunque no dejen su opinión, anímense, no muerdo)

Contestaciones (para los que las quieran leer, y si no, pasen al capitulo)

** blackspirit = **Me alegra que te gustase el capitulo anterior, espero que este no te defraude. Por cierto, la escena que dices (la de la araña), se metió sola, no la había pensado, y de repente me encuentro con eso… pero bueno, tampoco ha quedado tan mal y da un toque divertido. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

** vortice_panqueque **= Gracias por el review de nuevo. Y el profesor no es perverso (uhm… solo un poquito, pero poquito, jeje), solo que es necesario, ya veras para qué. Lo de Hermione, ya se sabrá, he pensado algo que seguro gustara, por cierto, ya muchas personas me han preguntado lo mismo, veo que todo el mundo esta con la duda :-) Lo del profesor, sipi, lo del aroma es algo, una pista, pero no es un animal, es un hombre, humano… pronto se sabrá mas de él, en este capitulo hay parte, y algo muy importante en el siguiente (eso si mi musa y los exámenes dejan de incordiarme, pero espero tenerlo listo pronto) Ay, lo de los ojos de la araña, bueno, creo que me pillaste, no me fije muy bien en eso, pero me imagine que, aunque muchos, habría también dos importantes, y bueno, al final me lo pase. Lo de Dardo, muy bueno, ya se vera (algún día, que voy muy lenta a veces), que puede ser… Y me encanta Esdla, creo que se nota mucho en varias partes, y lugares, jeje. Viva por las 11 nominaciones a los Oscars que tiene, esperemos que consiga los más importantes. Un beso y disfruta del capitulo.

** Diana-Lily-Potter = **Gracias por gustarte la historia :-) Lo del profesor de la asignatura de Defensa, ahora, en este capitulo adivinaras mas sobre él, y en el siguiente todavía mas. Sirius… uhm… Sirius ya veremos cuando aparece, jeje. Será una aparición muy "inolvidable" ya lo veras. Aquí tienes el capitulo 23, pronto nos veremos con el siguiente.  Pd: Me gusta el nick, ¿será por uno de los nombres?, :-P Nos vemos.

** Syringen = **Gracias, me alegra mucho que te gustase el capitulo, y sipi, mi mente va a mas velocidad que mis manos, y a veces, suele estar dos o tres capítulos mas avanzada de lo que tengo escrito (estoy en plena época de trabajos y exámenes de universidad, así que hiperactiva total) Espero que pronto tenga un par de minutos libres, y haré recopilación de historias (al menos ver lo que tengo para leer), y en un rato en que las musas me abandonen (o las mande un rato a paseo, que bien a gusto me quedaba, jeje) me actualizo. Ah, y si, me gustaría leer lo que piensas hacer, yo también tengo un par de ideas sueltas por ahí, y algún día no muy lejano (que raro suena eso), pienso hacerles caso, ya se verá. Bueno, ya no se que mas poner, solo que te guste este capitulo también, besos.

** lix = **Ya veo, también estas falta de tiempo como yo :-), yo, ahora en febrero, empiezo los exámenes, y en un par de semanas voy a estar "evadida del mundo", todo por sacarme la carrera (cruzo los dedos, esperando que este sea mi ultimo año). No se de donde saco el tiempo, entre los trabajos que nos mandan, y todo (viajes en bus, cursillos, seminarios, y un largo etcétera….) a veces me sorprendo a mi misma. Y no te preocupes, tú escribe cuando y lo que quieras. Y bueno, lo de la postdata, en este capi, veras algo de la relación (y no me culpes, ellos se lo buscaron, ya se sabrá mas adelante el porqué). También muchos besos para ti, y suerte en los exámenes.

** Gerardo = **Gracias, muchas gracias por la felicitación!!! Y disculpado, no importa que no dejases un RR por capitulo, veo que estuviste muy abstraído con la historia y no te pudiste despegar de ella, jeje. Espero que todo lo siguiente te guste :-) Ah, y muchas gracias por el piropo, no eres el primero que me lo dice, toda la gente me dice que soy un poquitín "mala" con los finales, pero es que… yo soy así, no puedo remediarlo, jeje (por cierto, este capitulo, lo iba a cortar en un trozo, pero "alguien" me dijo que si lo hacia me mataba, así que lo continué, y por una vez, no voy a ser mala, pero que no sirva como precedente, jeje) Lo de las actualizaciones, bueno, échale la culpa a la universidad, a los exámenes, a los trabajos, y a todas esas cosas que no tienes cuando estas de vacaciones, ah, y también a que cada vez los capítulos son mas largos, por lo tanto, tardan mas en estar terminados. Espero que la espera (jo, como suena eso) no haya sido en vano, y que este capitulo te guste. Muchos besos.

Pd: Acabo de verlo, gracias por el R/R del otro fic (el de la profecía), muchas gracias. Y lo se, es un poco, como decirlo… malo, no me gusta mucho, pero al ser la primera historia completa que escribí, pues ahí se quedó, y puedo decirte, con la mano en el corazón, que después de todo este tiempo, se ha mejorado mucho (ya entiendo lo que quieren decir que contra mas escribes, mejor lo haces)  La otra que tengo completa ("El valor de las cosas") esa si que estoy orgullosa de ella, aunque fuera la segunda, esa es la que mas me gusta de todas las que son fics de mas de un capitulo y terminadas. Ya sabes, cuando te aburras, pásate por ella y me dices. Espero que disfrutes de este capitulo.

** Nolee = **Muchas gracias por el reviews, te lo agradezco mucho. El numero de capítulos aun no esta por definir, ya que, si te has dado cuenta, soy muuuuuuuuuuy lenta con el desarrollo (si ya me costo cerca de 20 capitulo empezar el curso), pero todo ira viéndose. Ah, y ya veras lo que sucede en el curso, va a ser de todo menos aburrido. (Cuando llegues hasta aquí, ya veras que no han estado muy quietos, jeje). Y por cierto, muchas gracias por leer también la otra historia, fue la primera que escribí, y tengo que decirte que, desde aquella, he mejorado mucho, (ya lo habrás notado, ¿no?), después de tanto tiempo, no se como se me ocurrió la idea de H/Hr, pero que se le va a hacer, al menos eso me sirvió para darme cuenta de que parejas son mejores y cuales son un poco "imposibles". Y lo de los capítulos rápidos, pues, ahora ya no tanto, pero al principio de la historia, casi ponía dos capis por semana, ahora ya voy mas pausada, es que la universidad deja menos tiempo (triste, triste…) Pero no te preocupes, yo sigo con ella, y voy poniendo las cosas conforme se me ocurren :-) Mucha suerte también con los estudios. Besos.

"""""""""" Ahora si, ya pueden empezar con el capitulo 23, donde muchas cosas acontecen. Pónganse cómodos y empiecen a disfrutar. Se despide, esperando vuestras opiniones, este humilde proyecto de escritora (que sabe que va a recibir unas cuantas amenazas de muerte al final del capitulo, jeje). Muchos besos para todos ustedes (y lo de siempre, dejen sus criticas, opiniones, amenazas, o lo que se les ocurra en los reviews). Ciao. Pd: Empiezo la temporada de exámenes en febrero, así que no se extrañen si no consigo actualizar en unas semanas, pero no se preocupen, en el momento menos esperado tendrán noticias mías. Muchos besos """"""""""

**Capitulo 23_ La hora se acerca**

Acababa de salir del despacho del director, lentamente caminaba por los pasillos, todavía sin poder creerse lo que acababa de oír, era imposible que sucediera eso, y precisamente ahora… se detuvo y observó el cielo, las estrellas empezaban a brillar: el día se estaba acabando, y dentro de él sentía un inmenso dolor por la noticia que oyó salir de los labios de su director. 

No, tenia que ser mentira, no podía suceder eso, no, no, no, se repitió a si mismo mientras observaba la niebla que empezaba a extenderse sobre los terrenos de la escuela.

No podía ser, eso no…

Las lágrimas empañaron su visión, trataba de impedir que salieran, pero no podía, no lograba evitar la pena por la perdida… una vez mas, un ser querido había desaparecido…

Las palabras del director se agolpaban en sus oídos, le retumbaban en la cabeza "_no lo encontramos… vimos su capa en el suelo… su compañero está gravemente herido en San Mungo… no hay esperanzas de encontrarlo con vida… creemos… cayó valerosamente…" ¿Por qué él?, ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…? _

Parado, enfrente de la gran ventana, empezó a recordar todas las muertes de las personas que conocía: sus padres, Cedric, Sirius… y hoy le daban la noticia de su muerte, desaparecido bajo los ataques de los mortifagos, sin esperanza de encontrarlo con vida… Así era, los que alguna vez se relacionaban de algún modo con él, acababan muertos…

Tristeza y rabia, no podía hacer nada, ahora sabía como se sentía su padrino el año anterior, encerrado en el cuartel sin ni siquiera poder actuar, sabiendo que la guerra estaba presente y no pudiendo ayudar.

Y ahora…otro mas se había ido, otra persona cercana a él había muerto.

Con una mano se retiró las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, aunque rápidamente otras las reemplazaban, se había prometido a si mismo ser fuerte, pero en esos momentos, lo que mas le apetecía era llorar, sacar su pena y dolor, mirar al cielo plagado de estrellas y recordar la ultima vez que le había visto… la luna llena brillaba blanca y redonda en medio de la niebla y le hacia recordar al ultimo miembro fiel de los merodeadores.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- No llores por aquellos que no se han ido – una voz se escuchó en el solitario pasillo, haciendo que el joven bajase su mente del cielo.

 - ¿Quién esta ahí? – preguntó Harry mirando a su alrededor, no había nadie, pero podía sentir una presencia allí.

- No dejes que la sombra invada tu alma. Explora, pregunta a tu corazón si aquel a quien crees perdido esta realmente fuera de la vida – siguió hablando la misma voz – Las personas que realmente queremos forman un vinculo muy fuerte con nosotros, si él esta muerto, lo sabrás. No dejes que la oscuridad te alcance, es lo que pretende Voldemort, hacerte caer, hacerte débil, engañarte e intentar llevarte a su lado, donde la venganza y las ansias de poder son mas grandes porque él no conoce nada bueno e intenta arrastrar a los demás. Y, Harry, ¿desearías que él venciera, destruyera lo bueno del mundo, por lo que tantos han sacrificado su vida?

- No… realmente no… - dijo titubeante el muchacho, pero al cabo de unos instantes siguió hablando, al principio solo para él, pero ese murmullo empezaba a levantarse, como un grito en medio de la noche,  comprobaba que las palabras fluían de su boca haciendo que el otro las escuchase – No permitiré que las cosas acaben mal, ellos murieron por defender lo correcto, yo también lo haré… no buscaré el camino fácil. – se retiro las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

- Bien, así me gusta. – acababa de aparecer de la nada un hombre, tapado entero por una túnica que no permitió identificar quien era – Hay que aprender a convivir con los sentimientos, encauzarlos y no dejarse arrastrar por ellos, la ira y el miedo no llevan a ningún sitio, la desesperación solo a un pozo oscuro, el dolor a una oscuridad imposible… Tenemos que aprender a convivir con ellos, no dejarles que nos dominen. – apoyo una mano en el hombro del Gryffindor y, como recordando una memoria lejana, sus ojos miraron también a la luna llena que resplandecía en el horizonte. 

Al cabo de un rato pregunto al muchacho que le acompañaba - ¿Qué te dice tu interior?

- Remus sigue vivo – alcanzo a decir el adolescente mientras observaba igualmente el cielo, ahora ya despejado de toda nube, pero no quiso decir el otro sentimiento que empezaba a florecer en su corazón, algo le decía que una persona, a la que creía muerta, no lo estaba…

Cuando se dio la vuelta para preguntarle al hombre algo más, comprobó que este se había ido inesperadamente, había sentido hasta ese momento su mano pero ahora ya no estaba y no se veía a nadie por los pasillos. Solo quedaba él y una ligera brisa procedente de la ventana, nadie más…

*******

El primer día de Octubre, en las salas comunes de todas las casas, se podía ver carteles anunciando el retorno de las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, terminando así con las murmuraciones y teorías que tenia la gente en torno a esta asignatura.

Muchos comentarios se oyeron al respecto a la hora del desayuno, todo el mundo daba consejos y empezaba a fantasear con lo que harían aquel curso en esa asignatura.

- He oído que Dumbledore tuvo que convencerle para que diera clases…

- Nadie quería el puesto...

- Esa asignatura esta maldita, ningún profesor ha durado más de un año…

Estos y muchos rumores corrían entre las mesas, y los que llevaban ya unos cuantos años allí comentaban:

- Ójala sea tan bueno como el profesor Lupin.

- Ese ha sido el mejor…

- Que pena que fuera hombre-lobo…

En una esquina de la mesa de Gryffindor, tres personas se encontraban sumergidas en otro tema, hablaban sobre lo que sabían acerca de ese misterioso profesor.

- No creo que las clases sean muy divertidas. – susurro la única muchacha del grupo, como respondiendo a un comentario que acababa de alcanzar a escuchar de una persona de Ravenclaw.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo, ya sabemos que le gusta mucho asustar a las personas, ¿no es así? – el pelirrojo apoyó a su compañera.

- Así es, aunque creo que esos ataques tenían un propósito. ¿Que dices Harry? – Hermione se volvió hacia su otro amigo, que permanecía callado y pensativo desde unos días atrás, desde que había vuelto del despacho del director.

- Eh… si – alcanzo a decir este mientras la mirada se le iba hacia la mesa de los profesores donde un cansado Albus Dumbledore hablaba con la profesora de Astronomía.

Todas las conversaciones se detuvieron en esos momentos, varias lechuzas estaban entrando por los altos ventanales, trayendo cartas y noticias del exterior, la mayoría llevaban en sus garras el mismo paquete, en esos días tenían que estar informados de lo que acontecía en el mundo mágico. 

Una de las lechuzas se posó enfrente del trío, y tras ser pagada, deposito el periódico frente a uno de ellos, lo mismo que hacían muchas de las que habían entrado, todo el mundo se informaba, oficialmente, a través del diario "El profeta" de lo que ocurría.

- ¿Algo interesante? – preguntó Harry al ver que Hermione hojeaba rápidamente el periódico, era bastante hábil en descubrir las cosas que ocultaban las noticias.

"AMOS DIGGORY OTRO POSIBLE CANDIDATO"

_Ayer, inesperadamente, una nueva candidatura se presentó para el puesto de Ministro de Magia. Con este ya son cuatro los candidatos a suceder al fallecido Cornelius Fugde, que como todos recodaran, fue asesinado por un mortifago infiltrado en el ministerio, hecho que llevo a un inocente a la prisión de Azkaban, pero que al final se logró descubrir la verdad gracias a un colaborador… _

_Como todo el mundo se acordara, su hijo Cedric, estudiante de Hogwarts cayó asesinado por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en la noche de su regreso… (más información y extenso reportaje en páginas interiores)_

"PERCY IGNATIUS WEASLEY RECIBIRÁ UNA INDEMNIZACIÓN"

_Después del nombramiento del ministro de magia (a principios de año), se prevee que el ex ayudante del antiguo ministro de magia sea recompensado por todos los daños y prejuicios causados que le llevaron a pasar varios días en Azkaban… (Mas información en paginas 5 a 12)_

Al lado de cada noticia había una fotografía: en la primera se veía a un hombre con una pequeña barba castaña y ojos cansados, de alguien que no espera ya nada mas de la vida, al lado de una placa donde ponía su lugar de trabajo "_Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas_"; y en la otra, aparecía el retrato del hermano de Ron, Percy, el cual todavía llevaba una sombra de los sufrimientos trascurridos en la prisión. Después de la captura y confesión de Perkins, se le declaraba inocente de todos los cargos, pero todavía no podía andar tranquilamente, ya que algunos recelaban de él, y nadie sabía donde estaba ahora, excepto su familia.

Las ultimas páginas del periódico se dedicaban exclusivamente a informar sobre las medidas de protección, las ultimas informaciones sobre los ataques (aunque cabe decir que en esto no daban mucho detalles de los caídos, las cifras oficiales solían ser mucho menor que lo que realmente sucedía), los últimos consejos y, una vez mas, se instauraba a la población a seguir las guías de defensa básica personal repartidas en el verano. 

Estas últimas informaciones eran las que ignoraban los tres componentes de la mesa de Gryffindor, ya que siempre repetían lo mismo y lo que realmente les interesaban eran las noticias que pudiera haber sobre la gente que conocían.

- Nada – concluyo Hermione tras hojear todo el periódico – Nada interesante – lo apartó a un lado de la mesa, gesto que aprovecho un compañero de séptimo para pedirles el periódico y poder él informarse, lo cual accedieron.

- Me preguntó quien ganara las elecciones, todos los candidatos son muy conocidos – empezó a hablar el mismo muchacho de séptimo tras leer en el periódico la noticia que ocupaba casi toda la portada.

- ¿Por que no se presenta tu padre Ron? – pregunto Harry tras ver que ya les dejaban solos en su lado de la mesa.

- Dice que no le interesa, ya tiene suficiente trabajo con la orden. Ahora están tratando de contratar con los vampiros, no quieren que se unan al bando de… ya-saben-quien – dio una mirada hacia la otra parte de la mesa, por si alguien le había alcanzado a oír, pero todos seguían con sus desayunos y las lecturas de los periódicos.

- Son muy peligrosos…

- Chicos, chicos – Ginny venia corriendo hacia ellos arrastrando a una Luna nerviosa – creo que tenemos noticias – en la mano llevaba el ultimo ejemplar de la revista El Sofista – Estábamos en lo cierto – dejó enfrente el ejemplar.

Al comprobar que empezaban a leer el artículo, Luna murmuró solo para ellos, bastante preocupada – Mi padre se ha arriesgado mucho escribiendo ese texto…

"LOS CAMBIOS ATMOSFÉRICOS, ¿PRODUCTO DE LAS ALTERACIONES EN LA CAPA DE OZONO O DE YA-SABEN-QUIEN?"

_En los últimos años se ha hablado mucho de que las diversas invenciones de los muggles estaban destrozando la capa de ozono produciéndose así diversos agujeros por los que entraban mas radiaciones ultravioleta, lo que justificaba el aumento de temperatura según ellos. Lo que ahora sabemos es que muchas de estas teorías pueden ser injustificadas, no todos los repentinos cambios producidos desde el año pasado (dígase mucho frío en verano o temperaturas no acordes con la época) se debieran a este fenómeno. Según un científico muggle entrevistado, "el tiempo se ha vuelto, inesperadamente,  inestable. No es posible que lo que esperábamos para dentro de varios siglos se produzca de repente…" lo que demostraría que algo superior, o alguien, esta influyendo sobre el comportamientos producido en estos días._

_Como ya apuntamos en su momento (y como bien se hizo eco "El profeta"), se cree que quien-ustedes-saben esta manipulándolo de alguna manera, pero esa información se vio rectificada unos días después por medio de un trabajador del ministerio que consideraba imposible que los fenómenos atmosféricos se pudieran manipular._

_Frío en verano, calor en invierno, cambios bruscos de temperatura en unas horas, olas de calor o de frío que permanecen en países produciendo la muerte de muchas personas… consideramos que esto no es normal y que no es producto de un proceso destructivo de los muggles o de sus productos nocivos, solo existe una justificación a pesar de que parezca increíble, el poder del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado es más fuerte que nunca…_

La revista se estrujó entre las manos de aquel que lo estaba leyendo, quedándose reducido a una pequeña bola de papel, que se estrelló en las llamas de la chimenea que tenia enfrente. La expresión de su rostro se vio invadida por una rabia pocas veces vista en el hombre, los labios se contrajeron en una mueca de enfado y los ojos empezaron a brillar de ira.

Un llamado urgente se escuchó en la gran mansión, y una persona contesto rápidamente a el, una figura vestida totalmente de negro, con una mascara inexpresiva blanca cubriéndole el rostro, se inclinó ante la figura que estaba sentada en el gran salón, al lado de una gran serpiente.

- Maten… a… ese… periodista – se escuchó decir de forma tajante al hombre, una orden sin rechazo posible.

****************

Expectación, esa era la sensación general del grupo de alumnos que se encontraban frente a la puerta, cerrada a cal y canto, de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. 

Expectación y ganas de conocer al misterioso profesor, del que no se sabía nada. 

Dudas sobre la clase, ¿Qué les deparaba?, ¿Qué aprenderían? ¿Cómo lo harían?

Llevaban varios minutos allí, frente a la entrada, frente al marco cerrado, todo el resto del pasillo estaba desierto, sólo ellos, los alumnos que iban a tener la primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se encontraban sin hacer nada… a la espera del nuevo profesor.

Ellos serian los que dictaminarían lo bueno o malo del enseñante, los que irían por vez primera a una de las clases de esa asignatura en el año en que estaban y los que condenarían o alabarían el método de enseñanza del profesor, comparándolo con sus precesores (de los que solo uno se salvaba de las malas criticas)

Un mes, un largo mes sin clases, y ahora la expectación era mucha, y mas en los tiempos en lo que estaban, las ganas de aprender se habían incrementado en todos y, aunque no habían estado ociosos en ese tiempo, siempre venia bien a alguien con mas experiencia (que se suponía se tenia si se iba a dar clases de esa asignatura), que aquel que enseñaba medio clandestinamente en la escuela; el mismo que se encontraba hablando con otras dos personas a la espera de comenzar la clase.

Mas de un cuarto de hora había pasado ya, veinte largos minutos en los que la espera se había hecho muy larga para el grupo de sexto curso de la casa de Gryffindor. Todos ellos se encontraban allí, unos porque era asignatura obligatoria para los estudios elegidos, y otros, porque la habían cogido como optativa, nadie, nadie quería dejar de aprender como combatir y defenderse en los tiempos que corrían, donde, por suerte para la mayoría, todavía no habían sufrido grandes males.

Así que, todos los miembros de esa casa se encontraban a la espera de la llegada del profesor para dar por iniciada la clase y poder entrar en ella, pues… desde que abandonaran el comedor para ir a clase como todo el mundo, estaban esperando fuera del aula asignada: no podían entrar.

Normalmente, se podía entrar en las clases libremente, incluso varios minutos antes del comienzo, pero en este caso, todos se habían encontrado con que la puerta estaba fuertemente cerrada, sin posibilidad de apertura, y, hasta que no viniese el profesor, no podían entrar, pues ningún hechizo o fuerza bruta había podido abrir la puerta de la clase, hasta entonces, solo les quedaba esperar.

De repente, cortando todas las conversaciones banales iniciadas en un intento de hacer pasar el tiempo mas rápidamente, una voz, algo conocida para varias personas que se encontraban esperando fuera, se oyó desde dentro de la habitación.

- La clase va a dar comienzo, por favor, vayan entrando conforme diga vuestro nombre. Esta es una prueba que servirá para evaluar vuestros conocimientos de la asignatura y los objetivos que vamos a ir viendo a lo largo del curso. - una pausa siguió, y la puerta pareció moverse unos milímetros, pero sin abrirse del todo, un ligero movimiento que pocos percibieron.

Los estudiantes se sintieron de pronto algo intranquilos, no habían esperado esto nada más comenzar la clase, se suponían que por la tarde tendrían las clases prácticas de la asignatura, no ahora.

- Finnigan, Seamus. – se escucho decir, cortando las conversaciones airadas que empezaban en ese instante. Tras un momento de silencio, la puerta se abrió para dejar pasó a un sorprendido Gryffindor.

En cuanto el muchacho traspasó la puerta, esta se cerró violentamente, dejando al resto sin saber en que pensar. Todos se miraron, y durante unos segundos, el silencio se apoderó del pasillo, hasta que, de nuevo, se escuchó la voz llamando a otra persona:

- Granger, Hermione – la aludida sintió como le apretaban la mano al oír su nombre y, antes de que desapareciese por la puerta, escucho como alguien le deseaba suerte.

Poco a poco, el número de las personas que esperaban fuera se fue reduciendo, inexorablemente, cada minuto, uno era llamado a entrar al aula, y los que entraban no salían. Los que esperaban fuera miraban como sus compañeros atravesaban la puerta y ellos se quedaban fuera.

Neville Longbottom ya había atravesado la puerta un rato después y cada vez quedaban menos a la espera.

Uno tras otro fueron pasando, en orden alfabético, según les iban mencionando la voz.

Ya pocos quedaban, en el frío pasillo de la escuela, esperando a entrar a la clase, y sin saber lo que les deparaba el traspasar la puerta.

- Patil, Parvati – la siguiente en entrar, ya quedaban menos…

*****

- Y pensar que me caía bien al principio de curso – en otra aula del castillo, cerca de las mazmorras dos chicas se encontraban en una entretenida conversación, mientras añadían ingredientes a la poción humeante que tenían enfrente de cada una de ellas.

- Espera – la pelirroja levantó la mano para hacer callar a su interlocutora, a la vez que contaba con los dedos  – Tres… Dos… Uno… Ya

Cuando terminaba la cuenta regresiva, un caldero estalló a un par de metros de ellas, un compañero suyo había hecho estallar la poción, haciendo que esta se esparciese por un radio de varios pupitres, salpicándolas a ellas también. El profesor, rápidamente, caminó hacia el causante del alboroto, le lanzó una mirada que podría haberle matado en el sitio, y, tras echar un vistazo alrededor, sus ojos se posaron en la pareja que hacían las dos muchachas de primer año.

- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y cinco menos para Hufflepuff – comentó malhumorado antes de echar a andar hacia el otro extremo de la clase.

- Lo dicho, creo que me tiene manía por algo.

- No se por qué lo dices – comentó en tono irónico Robin, sacando un trozo de pergamino y tras tachar la cifra de 190, puso al lado 200 – Creo que los 10 puntos de principio de curso – señaló la columna de la derecha con la pluma y después agregó un ingrediente mas a su poción – te los dio porque te confundió de persona. 

Un bufido salio de la boca de Elizabeth, que ahora estaba revolviendo la poción en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, tal y como ponía en la pizarra, el humo que salía de su caldero era azul celeste, contrariamente al de su amiga (de un amarillo un tanto anaranjado), pero exactamente el mismo tono que tenia que tener por las instrucciones dadas por el profesor Snape al principio de la clase.

- Injusticia, eso es lo que es – logró decir esta en voz muy baja cuando vio pasar al profesor al lado de sus pupitres y no dedicar ni tan siquiera una mirada a las dos pociones, una de ellas perfecta.

*****

- Potter, Harry – se escuchó decir en el solitario pasillo, ya todos habían pasado adentro de la clase, dejándole a él fuera, saltando su nombre hasta que había llegado al ultimo, Ron había pasado unos minutos atrás.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y el muchacho, cogiendo la mochila, se encamino hacia dentro, ya tenia ganas de empezar la clase y ver que era lo que les deparaba el nuevo curso y el nuevo profesor. 

En cuanto sus dos pies atravesaron el marco de la clase, sintió un tremendo golpe atrás, la puerta se había cerrado violentamente en su espalda, y frente a él no había nada, solo oscuridad, no era como la recordaba, y además, no veía a ningún otro compañero, ¿Dónde se habían metido los demás?

Sacó la varita, pronunció el hechizo lumus, para así ver mejor lo que le deparaba la estancia, pero nada mas que unas minúsculas luces salieron de la punta, chispas que se desvanecieron y se perdieron en la negrura, no funcionaba ese hechizo ahí.

Empezó a caminar en línea recta, algo le decía que tenia que buscar la salida, sin adentrarse en los túneles que le salían a cada paso, lugares donde se veía algo de luz o de claridad al final… no, su instinto le decía que tenia que ir recto, sin desviarse del rumbo elegido, en línea recta hacia el lugar donde se veía menos luz, hacia donde parecía que se encontraba la oscuridad total.

No tenia que tener miedo, eso era, no le iba a ocurrir nada, sabia defenderse de lo que le saliera al paso, él era capaz, estaba preparado para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa.

A tientas caminó un rato y una distancia que no supo medir, siempre en línea recta, siempre adelante, agarrando firmemente la varita en una mano y en la otra, el asa de su mochila, sin temor, y sin descanso.

Una idea pasó fugazmente por su cabeza, ¿sus amigos y compañeros también habían tenido que pasa por eso? Y, si era así, ¿Dónde estaban?, pues no oía ningún ruido en ese lugar, ninguna voz, ninguna pisada, ningún indicio de vida aparte de él, y sus pasos al caminar y el roce de sus libros en la bolsa que llevaba, solo eso… 

Al cabo de un rato en esa oscuridad, se dio cuenta de que los demás sentidos que poseía se agudizaban, sus oídos empezaron a captar susurros lejanos, los olores se intensificaban en aquel lugar, el tacto parecía que captaba los sutiles matices de la bolsa que portaba… y, el mismo instinto que le decía de ir hacia adelante, ahora le indicaba que torciera a la derecha en ese mismo momento.

En un acto reflejo, alzó la mano en esa dirección, encontrándose con una superficie lisa. Tanteó con las dos el espacio que se alzaba ahí: dura y fría parecía la pared, intraspasable, lisa como un cristal… deslizó sus dedos sobre la superficie, buscando algún resquicio, pero nada encontró.

Recurrió a la varita, tendría que funcionar algún hechizo en esa superficie, pues tenia que cruzar de algún modo, algo le decía que era el lugar correcto, que no había otra salida.

Lanzando el primer hechizo que se le vino a la cabeza, y que resulto ser uno de desarme, la superficie pareció ceder, o mas bien, desaparecer frente a sus ojos, dejándole a la vista el aula que había estado buscando… no había nadie… exceptuando una figura encapuchada, negra.

- Felicidades, has sido el primero – le dijo nada mas traspasar la extraña puerta y con un gesto de varita del hombre, esta se volvió a construir en cuanto Harry dio dos pasos fuera – Siéntate y haz lo que quieras, tenemos que esperar a los demás – señaló los vacíos pupitres.

No sabiendo que decir, por la sorpresa o por el desconcierto que tenia en la mente, hizo lo que le sugirió su profesor, se sentó en una de las mesas, dejando la bolsa guardando dos asientos a su lado, y sacando varias plumas y pergaminos se dedicó a terminar la redacción que les habían mandado en pociones (tres pergaminos sobre los usos y consecuencias de la poción de la verdad y derivadas)

Cuando ya llevaba media tarea, levantó su vista del pupitre y observó detenidamente al profesor que iban a tener en la asignatura ese año, desde que había entrado, este estaba de pie frente a la puerta, a unos metros de ella, tal y como Harry le había visto por primera vez. Parecía concentrado, aunque podía jurar que varias veces le había mirado a él, había sentido algo clavarse en su espalda, unos cuantos leves escalofríos le habían recorrido varias veces mientras estaba escribiendo. 

No podía observar ningún rasgo del hombre, todo él estaba tapado por una capucha negra, pero algo se le hacia familiar, como una presencia que ya había visto antes, que le sonaba de algo, mucho antes de que lo viera en el pasillo al principio de semana… según recordó la conversación con su director, él podía ser la persona con la que tenia algún tipo de relación… no sabia, pero ese aroma se le hacia extrañamente muy, pero que muy conocido.

El siguiente en salir, sorprendiendo al único estudiante que ese encontraba en la habitación, fue Neville, seguido muy de cerca de Hermione y de Ron, que traspasaron la extraña puerta a la vez. Estos entraron corriendo, aunque la joven le recriminaba algo a su compañero, pero callaron de inmediato la discusión al ver a las otras personas.

- Lo sabia – exclamó el pelirrojo al distinguir a su amigo – pero no me esperaba que ya tuvieras compañía – se refirió a Neville, que miraba con sorpresa como la pared comenzaba a reconstruirse.

- A veces, señor Weasley – dijo el profesor, dirigiéndose a los cuatro que ya se encontraban allí – las personas esconden muchos secretos, algunos de ellos ni siquiera saben cual es el más importante. – dirigió una mirada fugaz de Ron a Neville, deteniéndose en cada uno un tiempo. – Los dos son valientes y atrevidos, aunque todavía no hayan demostrado todas sus capacidades, ya una muestra de su poder demostraron en un reto.  Mientras que, la señorita aquí presente – ahora sus ojos parecieron dirigirse a Hermione – una prueba ya ha pasado, demostrando así ser digna poseedora de una gran inteligencia y audacia, algo muy bueno, por cierto, en estos tiempos que corren. Inteligencia y valor muy bien complementados. – Ahora la mirada del profesor la sintió Harry encima suyo – El destino no esta marcado para nadie, todo puede cambiar, no te fíes de algo que mucho atrás se profetizo, pues muchas cosas pueden cambiar, para bien o para mal, a lo largo del tiempo. En esos momentos, no se sabía que una fuerza poderosa actuaría mas adelante. Las circunstancias ya no son las mismas, algo sucedió que cambio el rumbo de la historia… alguien esta ayudando y eso no se sabía aún – se dio la vuelta, mirando a la puerta, como si esperase a alguien mas, dejando a los cuatro un poco intrigados con las palabras oídas.

- ¿Quién es usted? – se atrevió a preguntar Hermione al cabo de unos segundos, tras haber meditado un poco las palabras del hombre, pero este no respondió y siguió concentrado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y la varita en una mano, como si esperase a alguien que debería de llegar en ese instante.

- Hace usted la pregunta equivocada, no es quien soy, si no, lo que soy. Soy alguien que os va a ayudar, eso es todo lo que puedo decir – volvió a fijar los ojos en la puerta, como si escudriñara a través de esta. – Bien, ya estamos todos – con un ruido, apareció Dean en la puerta, y seguidamente, los demás compañeros de Gryffindor de los cuatro que allí se encontraban. No tardaron ni cinco minutos en estar al completo.

- Acomódense, vamos a empezar la clase – el profesor hizo un extraño gesto, y la puerta resplandeció unos segundos, hasta volverse a su color habitual. Entonces, cruzando los pupitres donde todo el mundo ya se encontraba sentado, se dirigió al comienzo de la clase.

- Bienvenidos a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, he observado que todos tienen un nivel bastante alto en esta asignatura, a pesar de no contar con buenos profesores durante casi todos los cursos en los que han tenido la asignatura. Muchas personas que han tenido anteriormente en este puesto no les han enseñado debidamente, unos por afán de protagonismo, otros por fanatismo con el cumplimiento, otros por miedo o por temor. Los demás, cabe reseñar, han sido, en la medida en lo que pudieron, buenos profesores, aunque uno actuara bajo un disfraz. De todos ellos han aprendido muchas cosas, algunas buenas, otras malas, pero todos contribuyeron a enseñarles algo. Se que el único al que todos ustedes consideraron un buen profesor fue expulsado por su condición de licántropo, pese a las merecidas opiniones de sus alumnos. Así es la vida, dura e injusta a veces, esa es una lección que aprendieron ese año junto con las clases recibidas – el resto de la clase asintió con la cabeza 

- El profesor que tuvieron el primer año, si mal no me han informado, no les dejó una buena impresión, esa fue la lección de no fiarse de las apariencias, no todo es como pensamos que es. El segundo año, la fama no hace a la gente mejor, y no hay que aprovecharse de los demás. Llegamos a vuestro cuarto año, un impostor os tocó, alguien que actuaba de incógnito y bajo la máscara de la traición, de nuevo. Ese año aprendieron hechizos que deberían haber dado este año, el sexto, como las maldiciones imperdonables, y a pesar de actuar bajo el nombre de otro, os enseño otra magnifica lección: a superarlos a vosotros mismos, pues os obligo a dar mas de si en sus clases, mas alto del nivel que correspondería a vuestro grado, cosa que a alguna persona le sirvió para mas adelante.

- El quinto, el año pasado, que decir de ese año que no sepáis ya. Podéis pensar que ese año fue inútil, pero ya habéis oído que, aunque malos profesores, todos los años aprendieron algo básico e importante, y ese año fue el que mas. Si, no digo mal, el año pasado demostrasteis una madurez digna de los adultos al decidir por vosotros mismos lo que ibais a aprender, superándoos y arriesgando todo por lo que creías correcto. Las clases de Defensa Avanzada (o Armada de Dumbledore como queráis llamarla), os sirvieron para daros cuenta de que muchos adultos todavía se resignan con mantenerse de brazos cruzados contra todo lo que ven. Vosotros no, vosotros decidisteis actuar, no ser meros espectadores en un espectáculo, eso es lo que aprendisteis y demostrasteis con mayor nota el año pasado,

- Me alegra encontrarme con tan excelentes alumnos, curtidos bajo circunstancias adversas, pero que han demostrado que no se amedrentan con nada, dispuestos a aprender a cualquier precio. Este año, no seré yo el profesor y vosotros los alumnos, no, todos aprenderemos de todos, la cooperación, cuando se tiene un objetivo común, es la mejor arma. No os enseñare cosas que ya sabéis, no perderemos el tiempo en pasajes inservibles de teoría, iremos directos a lo que necesitáis para defenderos de las artes oscuras. Yo seré vuestro guía, os diré a donde deberéis encaminaros, y vosotros recorréis y aprenderéis en el camino.

- ¿Si?, señorita Granger – la mano de Hermione se había alzado al finalizar el profesor.

- Entonces, según lo que ha dicho, todo el mundo enseña algo a los demás y todas las pruebas que hemos pasado eran con un objetivo común – asentimiento del profesor – Dígame entonces, como puede alguien decir nos fiemos de él si siquiera conocemos con quien hablamos…

- Muy aguda, veo que la experiencia le ha valido la pena. Permítanme que me presente, me llamo Jigme Vlaxs, profesor Vlaxs – seguidamente, el profesor dejó caer la capucha que le cubría el rostro, descubriendo así su verdadero aspecto, y sorprendiendo a varias de las personas que se encontraba en ese instante en el aula: lo mas característico y lo que mas llamaba la atención, eran sus ojos, de un color sin definir, a veces, azules como el océano, otras veces azules como en un día de tormenta, parecían ir mas allá de lo que miraban hasta lo mas profundo y oculto de las personas, parecían ir mas lejos incluso. Su cara, joven, pero a la vez demostraba experiencia, madurez, muchos años vividos aunque no lo reflejaran sus rasgos, era algo que se intuía al observarle un cierto tiempo después…

******

- ¿Que tal os ha ido la primera clase? – un par de gemelos venían corriendo por el pasillo en dirección a tres personas que salían de un aula, un tanto sorprendidas.

- Es… es… - empezó a hablar el pelirrojo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

- ¿Duro, divertido, exigente?, dimos algo 

- No es eso, es que… - el otro muchacho intentó echarle un cable a su amigo, pero no encontraba palabras para describir al profesor.

- Es a la vez inquietante y una persona en la que se puede confiar. Sabe mas de lo que nos dice, y lo que nos dice es mas de lo que sabemos, pero que podemos descubrir por nosotros mismos. – dejo a las dos personas un poco boquiabiertas – No se, me parece alguien con mucho poder y muchos secretos por descubrir – Hermione les contestó tras pensarlo por unos instantes, a ella también le había sorprendido el aspecto de ese profesor, le sonaba de algo, pero no sabia de qué.

- Parece que vamos a tener que esperar a mañana para conocerlo, es injusto que no nos puedan decir más sobre él. Parece interesante…

- Cuando lo conozcan, ya lo verán – les dijo su hermano, ya recuperado de la impresión – No se aburrirán nada con él – se tocó el brazo izquierdo donde todavía tenia secuelas de un ataque lanzado en clase, uno de desarme bastante poderoso que habían estado aprendiendo y ensayando esas horas de clase.

- No te rasques – un manotazo bien dirigido apartó la mano del muchacho de su codo – Cuanto mas lo hagas, mas te picará, no hay otra forma de que se te pase, no lo toques y se te curara antes. – el muchacho tenia una venda alrededor del brazo, encima de la pomada que le habían aplicado tras el atraque (mas de uno llevaba ese tipo de vendajes, y es que la clase había sido, aparte de bastante útil, muy aparatosa)

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a pociones – los gemelos se despidieron del trío – y Ronnie, no dejes que tu novia te domine – dijeron entre murmullos mientras se alejaban riéndose.

- Mira lo que has conseguido, ahora ya tienen mas motivos para reírse de mi – una discusión se veía venir entre los dos compañeros.

- ¿Y que?, yo no tengo la culpa de que no sepas hacerte respetar entre tus hermanos

- Tú no tienes, no puedes opinar sobre eso

- No, no tengo, pero se como hacerme respetar

- No sabes lo que es tenerlos todo el día encima de ti, riéndose de ti, tener que demostrar lo que sabes, tener que ver que tus logros son menores que los suyos porque ya antes lo han hecho ellos, tener que resignarse a ver como tu no tienes nada que ellos no tuvieran antes. ¡¡NO, NO LO SABES!! – saltó Ron en un tono furioso, mientras se alejaba a toda prisa, corriendo por los pasillos, seguido muy de cerca por alguien, una persona que pensaba hacerle entrar en razón, no soportaba aquellas peleas entre sus dos amigos.

- Déjame, Harry, no quiero hablar de ella – ya se encontraban en la habitación de ambos., y Ron estaba tirando las cosas por los aires, desahogando su enfado, cólera e ira que tenia, habían intentado hablar ambos al terminar del día, pero la conversación había llegado a unos limites un tanto extremos, llegándose a decir cosas muy graves en ella, la amistad de ambos estaba al borde de un precipicio.

- Cálmate, no ha sido tan grave – agarró la escoba que pasaba ahora por su lado, rumbo a la pared, aquella misma escoba que le habían regalado el año anterior por su puesto de prefecto – Solo es un pequeño bache, pronto lo solucionareis…

- Son demasiadas cosas, no lo comprendes, demasiados secretos entre ambos – ahora ya se había calmado y estaba tumbado en la cama, con las manos tras la  cabeza, mirando al techo – y la confianza es la base.

- Pero no son tan graves… - Ron se apartó y evitó la mirada de su amigo al oír esta frase, seguía teniendo el remordimiento de saber lo que sabia y no podérselo decir a su amigo, así que optó por no contestar nada y dejar eso en el aire.

- Déjame solo por favor, tengo que pensar – suplico al cabo de un rato de silencio entre ambos. El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse le indicó que el otro había accedido a su petición.

- No lo se, no se porqué se puso así – en la sala común de Gryffindor ahora se encontraba hablando Harry con la otra parte afectada, después de unos días en los que se evitaban mutuamente Ron y Hermione, siendo él el intermediario entre ambos.

- Entiéndelo, él tiene sus dudas, y piensa que no te merece

- Pero eso no es razón

- Eso mismo pienso yo, Hermione – ambos se encontraban sentados frente al fuego, la muchacha con las rodillas encogidas y agarradas con las manos, apoyada en un extremo del sofá, mientras que su amigo se encontraba junto a ella. – Pero dice que hay demasiados secretos entre los dos, aunque no se a que se refiere, no lo comprendo.

- Yo puede que si – dijo en un tono muy bajo la muchacha, sabia algo que nadie mas conocía, un secreto que guardaba exclusivamente para ella. – Yo puede que si le comprenda – enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos, escondiéndose de esta forma para dejar salir las lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer inmediatamente – Demasiados secretos, demasiados entre ambos… - ya no logró escuchar más su amigo, las palabras se perdían antes de llegar a sus oídos, perdidas entre los sollozos que se oían.

Se acercó un poco más a la muchacha y le ofreció un abrazo verdadero, uno de grandes amigos que se apoyan en momentos de necesidad, un abrazo que Hermione aceptó encantada, sin saber que, desde las escaleras, alguien observaba la escena también con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Lo siento – el pelirrojo descendió a la sala medio vacía, aproximándose hacia donde se encontraban sus dos amigos – Se que he sido un poco tonto al decirte todas esas estupideces, pero es que necesitaba desahogarme…

- No te disculpes, yo también me he pasado un poco, no debería haberte dicho nada…

- El que tiene que disculparse soy yo, todavía me tengo que controlar, - dijo con la mirada hacia el suelo, arrepentido - ¿Amigos? – tendió la mano hacia la muchacha.

- Mas que eso, Ron – se abalanzó sobre él, y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, lo suficiente para decirle algo al oído y que no lo oyera nadie más, algo que hizo que este se sintiera mucho mejor y esbozase una sonrisa mirando a su chica.

- Gracias

- Lo sabia, no podéis estar el uno sin el otro – desde el sillón se escuchó una voz, y los tres se rieron de buena gana, ya estaban de nuevo juntos, esto solo había sido un bache, tal y como había afirmado Harry en la primera de las muchas conversaciones que había mantenido con su mejor amigo. – Este fin de semana lo tenemos que celebrar en Hogsmeade – agregó, ya que pronto tendría lugar la primera salida al pueblo mágico, era algo largamente esperado por todos los alumnos (y con unas medidas de seguridad altamente estudiadas, y preparadas desde la escuela, llevaban varios días preparando ese acontecimiento)


	24. Caminos Cruzados I

Ya volvi, ya estoy aquí con el nuevo capitulo.

Los examnes, pues… acaban de empezar, para desgracia mia :-(, pero espero que eso no me impida ir avanzando poco a poco con los capitulo que tengo ya pensados (y son muchos, muchos ya).

Son dos semanas sin actualizar, aunque espero que el capitulo no os desilisione, ya que hay algunas partes muy importantes para la historia y… algo que nadie se dio cuenta en el capitulo anterior, ya vereis qué.

Veamos, mis agradecimientos a todas aquellas personas que dejan sus maravillosas opiniuones, y aunque solo sea una palabra, eso me sirve de mucho (como que acabo de pasar una muy mala epoca, que ya es agua pasada), espero que este capitulo les guste un monton.

**Blackspirit** = Si, creo que lo tuyo es un poco obsesion con ese personaje, jeje. No te preocupes, que saldra pronto (Lily esbozando una sonrisa maligna) Tambien a ti muchos besos.

**Syringen** = Gracias por los animos, acabo de empezar con los examnes, asi que espero que me sirva la suerte :-P Respecto a lo del titulo, pues… sin comentarios, jeje, ya lo averiguaras en algun momento. La profecia, pues otra cosa que habra que hacer algo con ella, espero que algun dia se decida a hablar… Lo del profesor no andas muy desencaminada, tienes algo de intuición, aunque no distes en el clavo :-) ¿Que mas?, ah, tengo tu historia guardada en el ordenador, y creo que en algun rato que me dejen los estudios (o cuando me aburra mucho, que sera lo mas probable) la lea, no te preocupes. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Besos.

**pekenyita** = No te preocupes, no pasa nada, yo tampoco me acuerdo muchas veces de dejar reviews… Ejem, ejem, lo de los personajes, pues es algo que intento solucionar… pero al final caigo una y otra vez en ese estilo… (estoy intentando redimirme, espero que dentro de poco se me vaya pasando, jeje). Otra que esta con lo de Sirius, pero no puedo contestar, razones logicas tengo… En este capitulo averiguaras mas sobre él. La recordadora, nadie estaba poniendo un recuerdo, solo que…… ah… ya se vera mas adelante. Abrazos.

**lix** = Ya dejaras tu opinión cuando tengas tiempo, solo espero que el trabajo no te mate y puedas leer todo lo que quieras. Un beso y un saludo muy grande.

**Nolee** = Muchas gracias por lo de R/Hr, y no sera la ultima, les espera una relacion un tanto "tirante", ellos son asi. Besos y disfruta con este capitulo.

**vortice_panqueque** = Lo del olor, aquí averiguaras algo (o eso espero) Lo de los profesores de DCAO, es una teoria que tuve y me apetecia ponerla y no creo que quedase mal… Los secretos, sabemos el de Ron (lo de la sala y Sirius) y el de Hermione, mas adelante sabremos (auqne en el tiempo ocurrio mas atrás, ups, creo que me adelante en los aconteciemientos) Tambien a ti te ha extrañado el titulo, no te preocupes, es de los que se sabra mas adelante el significado. Espero que el silmarion te guste, es un poco lioso (a inicio de año me lo lei por 5 vez). Besos y espero que te guste el capitulo.

Ahora si, ya puede leer el capitulo completo (y disculpen por las faltas de ortografia que puedan encontrar en las contestaciones de los reviews, pero es tarde y queria subir cuanto antes el capitulo, ademas de que me quitan del ordenador).

Muchos besos y abrazos y disfrutes (y ya saben, dejen sus opiniones al final, gracias por adelantado).

**Capitulo 24_ Caminos cruzados (I)**

Ese fin de semana, en el despacho del director de Hogwarts, se llevaba a cabo una reunión con varios miembros de la orden del fénix, tenían noticias y muy importantes que comunicar, todas referidas a la situación por la que estaba atravesando el mundo mágico actualmente. 

El resto del colegio (los que podían ir) se encontraba de visita en el pueblo mágico de Hogsmeade, custodiados por los profesores que no asistían a la reunión, y se dividían en grupos pequeños, controlados por prefectos y premios anuales, lo mínimo que tenían que estar eran seis personas, con un profesor o prefecto o premio anual al cargo de ellos, la seguridad estaba muy estudiada y no se esperaban incidentes en esa primera salida.

Muchos de los integrantes de la reunión, celebrada en el despacho del director, todavía estaban apenados por el fatal desenlace de la ultima operación y donde había caído uno de los miembros mas apreciados, ya no se encontraba en el mundo de los vivos Remus Lupin, caído seguramente en una emboscada, y su joven compañero estaba gravemente herido en el hospital de San Mungo, las heridas y el sufrimiento padecido lo mantenían en una sección especial de heridas mágicas, creada para los casos mas graves, que actualmente se encontraba repleta de casos como el suyo, todos convalecientes de las heridas causadas por hechizos muy graves o incluso crucios producidos por las torturas a manos de mortifagos.

A pesar de lo sucedido tenían que sobreponerse, pues no por ello iban a dejar de luchar en la defensa de lo que creían correcto, irían y lucharían contra los mortifagos y contra aquel que los mandaba.

Muchos eran los que se habían unido en esa ultima época al bando de la orden del fénix, y ya tenían muchos contactos con el resto de países y gobiernos que apoyaban al director de Hogwarts a pesar de no haberle creído un tiempo atrás a causa de la obstinación de una persona, Cornelius Fugde, de no admitir a tiempo la vuelta del Innombrable, pero de ese asunto ya no se hablaba, ahora se concentraban todo los esfuerzos en la defensa.

Pocas personas se reunían en esa hora, solo los indispensables, los que tendrían un papel importante en la lucha o en los objetivos marcados, solo unos cuantos eran los elegidos para desempeñar esa misión…

- Según mi hijo Charlie – Arthur Weasley desplegó un mapa de una zona montañosa – el clan principal de los vampiros se esconden cerca de estas montañas, los Alpes de Transilvania.

- Debemos convencerles cuanto antes… - exclamó Hagrid, quien ya conocía de primera mano los problemas que habían tenido el año anterior con los gigantes.

- No será tan fácil – Snape intervino por vez primera en la conversación levantándose, hasta entonces, había estado sentado en una de las sillas del despacho oyendo todo lo que se decía – Él ya ha estado en contacto con algunos clanes, según tengo entendido. No, no será tan fácil atraerlos a nuestro bando, su naturaleza no es esa, ellos tienen más puntos en común con los mortifagos que con la orden…

En esos instantes, el ruido de la puerta interrumpió la reunión, inmediatamente, el señor Weasley guardó el mapa, sin dejar signo alguno de lo que antes se había hablado allí.

- Adelante – dijo el dueño de la habitación, invitando a quien fuera a entrar.

- Profesor… - empezó a hablar una de las dos personas que entraron, pero al ver quienes se encontraban allí, los ojos de ambos se iluminaron.

- Fred, George, ¿que hacen aquí?

- Ehm… papá, solo queríamos… ehm…nada. Ya nos íbamos, ¿verdad, Fred? – este recibió un codazo de parte de su gemelo.

- Si… ya nos íbamos. – abandonaron a toda prisa el despacho, no sin antes dejar caer en las escaleras su ultimo invento, una pequeña modificación de las orejas extensibles que permitían escuchar conversaciones desde una distancia muy larga y que lograba eludir la mayoría de hechizos de ocultamientos, incluyendo su tamaño reducido, que la hacia prácticamente invisible.

- Te lo dije, sabia que papá había venido – a una distancia conveniente los dos se pararon y se escondieron en una habitación. – Realmente funciona el reloj – mostró al otro un reloj de pulsera, parecido al que tenían en casa y que indicaba la posición de cada miembro de la familia, una aguja grande se ubicaba en esos momentos en la posición denominada "Hogwarts", junto con otras, como era el caso de sus dos hermanos pequeños.

- Grandioso invento. – observó este. 

Después de comprobar que nadie mas se encontraba a la vista, y que estaban solos, aplicó un hechizo a un objeto que llevaba en la mano y varias voces surgieron de este, eran de aquellos que se encontraban en el despacho.

- …Diré a Charlie que intente buscarlos… - la voz de su padre se escuchó en el aula vacía

- …Me pondré inmediatamente en contacto con los clanes de los gigantes, a ver si de una vez convencemos a los que faltan… - ahora era la voz de Hagrid la que oían.

- …Intentare descubrir mas sobre ese asunto…

Seguidamente, se escuchó abrir la puerta del despacho y ruido de pasos abandonando la habitación, la reunión ya había terminado, así que deshicieron la conexión.

- Creo que todavía siguen con los vampiros – dictaminó George metiéndose la "oreja" al bolsillo, tras desactivarla, lo malo de esa versión era que sólo era válida para un uso, tenían que perfeccionarla y en eso se encontraban en esos momentos.

- Para la próxima, tendremos que colarlos dentro del despacho… 

****

- Albus, a partir de ahora tendrás que tener mas cuidado, puede haber muchos "oídos" escuchando – dijo irónicamente una persona vestida de negro mientras terminaba de subir por las escaleras, en dirección al despacho, traía en la mano algo redondo, imaginando un poco, podría parece una oreja.

- Ya lo sabia – cogio al otro el objeto en cuestión y lo depositó junto a un montón, dentro de una caja – Estos chicos cada vez me sorprenden mas. – dijo mirando todos los artilugios que allí se encontraban – de lo que son capaces para conseguir un poco de información. 

- ¿Les seguirás dejando? 

- Algo tiene que averiguar, pero solo lo imprescindible. Quizás lo del tiempo y las alianzas entre los vampiros y los gigantes apacigüen un poco su ansia de conocer. De esta forma, los muchachos sabrán que no nos estamos de brazos cruzados y no enfocaran sus pensamientos en otras cosas realmente más importantes.

- ¿Cómo? 

- Ya sabes a que me refiero.

- Si, así es mejor.  – dio por finalizado el tema el hombre, y seguidamente se dirigió a una de las múltiples estanterías que poblaban al despacho, y buscó un tomo que necesitaba para una consulta.

Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, se sentó en uno de los sillones, enfrente del director, que también estaba enfrascado en la lectura de un viejo tomo, amarillo y bastante usado, ambos se dedicaban a lo mismo, a investigar.

En ese rato, quitando la aparición de una lechuza, que Dumbledore contestó enseguida, nada sucedió, ni nada realmente importante encontraron, parecía que la solución de su problema no estaba ni en los mas remotos conocimientos del mundo mágico, no encontraron el porqué se reacciono de esa manera, pudiera ser que solo un cúmulo de circunstancias, que en ese caso se habían dado, diese lugar a esa reacción… no tenían otra explicación.

- ¿Lograremos algún día acabar con esto? – pensó el director mientras cerraba el gran tomo que había estado consultando, haciendo que una nube de polvo saliese del libro al ser cerrado tan de repente, su aspecto cansado era mas evidente que nunca.

- Depende de él – dijo el otro hombre, el profesor Vlaxs, como si hubiera leído el pensamiento al director. – De momento solo nos tenemos que conformar con investigar, el conocimiento es nuestra mejor arma… Albus – era lo que siempre le contesta, pues desde que había llegado, aparte de impartir sus clases, se dedicaba a otros asuntos de importancia junto al director.

- Todavía seguimos sin conocer todo lo relativo a ese asunto – el director se sintió de pronto cansado, sabia lo que le venia encima -  Tendremos que averiguarlo y pronto, Halloween se acerca, y, según Snape, Voldemort esta preparando un gran ataque a algún sitio.

- Habrá que tener el ojo en alerta. Intentare averiguar mas sobre eso… - paró de hablar de repente, como si escuchará un sonido lejano. Levantándose del asiento con mucha prisa, solo alcanzó a decir al otro, con voz nerviosa, antes de desaparecer del despacho – Tengo un asunto muy importante que hacer…

*****

Remus Lupin no sabia donde se encontraba, a su alrededor era todo negrura, y pesadez, un silencio que atenazaba el corazón y una sensación extraña de estar siendo observado. Había despertado allí, después del ataque, todavía recordaba la cara de su compañero al ser alcanzado por un rayo aturdidor, pero no sabia lo que había pasado con él, pues, aunque intentó desparecer del lugar, algo había impedido que esto tuviera lugar, encontrándose frente a varios mortifagos enfrente, dispuestos a matarle, y el día estaba llegando a su fin… la noche se acercaba.

Tenia que haberlo previsto antes, los síntomas se lo estaban diciendo, la luna llena era esa noche, la noche misma del ataque… ya no recordó más de aquel suceso.

Miró sus manos, y su ropa, desgarrada toda ella, le faltaba la capa, y parte de su túnica, desgarrada en varios trozos, y tenia heridas en todo el cuerpo, y el cansancio que tenia lo decía todo, la transformación había tenido lugar, y posiblemente, había logrado escapar gracias a ella.

Por una vez, su mal le había ayudado, pero a costa de qué, no lo sabia, ignoraba si había matado a alguien, no se acordaba de nada, absolutamente de nada. Gateó un poco por el lugar, sintiendo como las rocas se le clavaban en las manos, al fin conocía un poco mas ese lugar, una cueva parecía ser, y por el estruendoso ruido que alcanzo a distinguir, una buena parte del lugar se había derrumbado, estaba atrapado allí, sin luz, y sin aire casi. 

Avanzó un poco, hasta encontrar una ranura por la que mirar el exterior: era de noche, y las estrellas iluminaban el firmamento, excavó un poco mas, ampliando el campo visual, cosa que consiguió tras lastimarse bastante el dorso de la mano, quería saber que tipo de luna había, para poder calcular cuanto tiempo había pasado en aquel estado y en ese lugar extraño.

Ninguna luna se veía, por lo tanto, aproximadamente unas dos semanas habían pasado desde el ataque, y desaparecido, en dios sabe donde.

No tenia que haber ido, lo sabia, y mas en comienzos de luna llena, se descontrolaba totalmente, no tenia control alguno de él cuando se producía la transformación y no se había tomado la poción, por los preparativos y del ataque imprevisto, otro fallo mas a la larga cadena de errores que le habían llevado a esa situación…

Intentó con las manos ampliar el agujero, para poder salir de esa cueva, pero las fuerzas le fallaban a cada instante, todavía seguía débil y agotado, y no podía pedir ayuda, ni sabía donde estaba.

Se dejó resbalar sobre la fría pared, estaba condenado a permanecer allí hasta que recuperase las fuerzas o le encontrasen, no podía hacer más, nada más.

Impotencia, rabia, ira, sentimientos que había pensado dejar atrás hace tiempo volvieron a su mente. Frustración, como nunca antes había tenido, por una vez comprendió lo que debió sentir Sirius encerrado en su casa el año anterior, no poder hacer nada mientras el resto del mundo estaba en movimiento. Este ultimo pensamiento le devolvió la ultima imagen que había tenido de él, antes de caer tras el velo, antes de desaparecer para siempre de su vida, ya solo quedaba él del antiguo grupo de amigos, ya sólo él, único testigo de una generación marcada por la tragedia y la traición…

Se despertó agitadamente del sueño en el que se había sumido, a causa del agotamiento que todavía  perduraba, mucho rato había permanecido inconsciente, algo había sentido u oído que hizo que sus sentidos se pusiesen en alerta. Una respiración en el lugar, en la cueva cerrada en la que se encontraba, algo que emanaba aire caliente y que se aproximaba hacia donde él estaba. El suelo retumbaba a cada movimiento que hacia el dueño de la cueva, algo muy grande era para que produjese aquel estruendo. 

Tanteó su ropa y el suelo, buscaba su varita para ver a lo que se enfrentaba, las manos pasaron una y otra vez por la dura roca, tras comprobar que en su ropa no se encontraba lo que andaba buscando, sin resultado alguno, no la encontraba, buscaba, pasaba sus manos por todo el lugar, incluso por donde él sabia que no había estado, pero no la encontraba, no estaba allí, no la tenia…

Al final no hizo falta que la encontrase, pues una llamarada de fuego, que por muy poco no le alcanzó, hizo que distinguiese al legitimo propietario de la cueva: un dragón, un galés verde, observaba al que había perturbado la paz de ese lugar, de su propiedad, que era nada mas y nada menos que un mago… sin posibilidad de defenderse.

Retrocedió hasta la pared, separándose de la criatura que avanzaba peligrosamente hacia él, que se erguía majestuosamente demostrándole el inmenso poder que emanaba, lanzándole fuego y avanzando poco a poco hacia el hombre que, atemorizado, intentaba huir.

Sin escapatoria, sin salida, sin lugar donde esconder o refugiarse, solo frente al gran dragón que le buscaba incansablemente por la cerrada y oscura guarida. Avanzó a tientas, recorriendo toda la pared que le permitía alejarse todo lo posible de aquel animal enfurecido y con ganas de dar un suculento bocado, eso era lo que había observado en los ojos llameantes del dragón: hambre.

Corrió, corrió todo lo que le permitían sus piernas, corrió hasta que sus fueras empezaron a flaquear, hasta que sus pies no podían dar un paso mas, alejándose de las llamaradas que, juguetonas, rozaban la poca ropa que le quedaba, chamuscándole parte del cuerpo, y haciendo que su pelo emitiese un olor un tanto peculiar a causa de un fatal descuido suyo, tras un buen rato corriendo y escapándose.

Escapó del dragón todo lo que su cuerpo le permitió, en un macabro juego del ratón y del gato, sabiendo que estaba en dominios del  animal, sabiendo que, en ese lugar, los olores podían delatarlo, pero eso no podía evitarlo, no tenia ninguna escapatoria, sin posibilidad de huir……… 

Una piedra se cruzó en su camino, haciendo que tropezara y cayera de bruces al pedregoso suelo, lastimándose aun mas las manos, abriendo antiguas heridas, y haciendo que la sangre empezase a brotar, deslizándose por su cara, podía saborear el amargo sabor de esta, corriendo incesante sobre y en su boca. Escupió, intentó sacarse ese sabor, pero no pudo, todo lo que lograba expulsar, volvía a entrar, tan fuerte y grande era la herida de la cabeza, y aunque sus manos intentaban detener la hemorragia, estas solo lograban hacer que mas sangre se añadiera al torrente incesante, pues sus manos también estaban fuertemente dañadas…

Herido y a merced de un despiadado ser que se aproximaba lentamente, sabedor de su victoria, que se regocijaba al ver a su víctima en el suelo, sin poder defenderse… sintiéndose desfallecer a causa de toda la sangre que estaba perdiendo, ese era su fin…cerró los ojos, dispuesto a resignarse ante el fatal destino que le aguardaba.

- ¿Por que renuncias ahora?, te queda mucho por vivir – una voz creyó escuchar, en medio de su desesperación – Nunca te abandones a los brazos de la muerte, puede que, en el momento menos pensado, un rayo de esperanza te ilumine el camino a continuar.

- ¿Quién… quien eres?

- Alguien que conoces, alguien que vela por ti, alguien a quien una vez creíste… Remus – una figura empezaba a adivinarse en medio de toda esa negrura, un hombre vestido todo de negro, que ahora tendía la mano al hombre exhausto en el suelo. 

Los ojos del hombre lobo se clavaron en la figura que se aparecía enfrente suyo, como intentando adivinar la procedencia de aquella voz conocida, pero, en esos instantes, no lograba ubicarla en ningún rostro familiar. Un segundo después, su vista se posó sobre los rasgos del hombre, esa cara, ese rostro, le eran muy conocidos, anteriormente los había visto, en alguna ocasión, ya hace mucho tiempo… pero no lograba ponerle un nombre concreto.

- ¿Quién eres? – volvió a preguntar, olvidándose de la amenaza que suponía para ambos el recinto donde se encontraban, con un dragón a unos metros (algo que, si se hubiera dado cuenta, no lo mantendría en esa relativa calma)

- Me llaman Estel – dijo el hombre, y no por ello decía absolutamente toda la verdad, ni era mentira lo que decía, ese era uno de sus nombres, uno dado ya hace mucho tiempo, uno que significaba parte de lo que era, "Esperanza" significaba, y eso era lo que daba muchas veces, con su ayuda, o su presencia.

Tranquilamente, el hombre alzó la varita e hizo que las tinieblas se retirasen del lugar, que las heridas del licántropo se curasen y que una nueva fuerza creciese en él, pero ese esfuerzo agotó todas sus fuerzas, y en vez de hacer lo que en su mente había pensado, al no llegarle las fuerzas para ese tremendo esfuerzo, optó por arriesgarse, por hacer algo que posiblemente no daría resultado, pero tendría que intentarlo, esperando llegar a buen termino con lo que quería hacer, así que… se arriesgó, encomendándose a la buena suerte que parece acompañar siempre en los momentos malos y de necesidad.

Un resplandor rojo cruzó el aire, haciendo cerrar momentáneamente a Remus los ojos, un escalofrío sintió en su cuerpo, a la vez que sentía que su cuerpo reaccionaba a un impulso, y, en el instante siguiente en que los abrió, se encontró de pronto en medio de una blanca estancia… solo, sin nadie que le acompañase.

*****

Al cabo de un rato, Fawkes empezó a entonar una suave y apenas audible melodía en el despacho del director, sentía que algo había acontecido en el mundo, capaz de cambiar, de nuevo, el rumbo del destino.

En el instante en que la canción dio por finalizada, un hombre vestido de negro apareció frente a los ojos del director, el mismo que unos minutos antes había estado allí. Ahora, en cambio, el aspecto era distinto, mas cansado, pero con una sonrisa en la boca, cansado y agotado, pero con la satisfacción de haber cumplido su misión. Se tambaleo durante un breve instante, momento que aprovechó Albus para colocarse a su lado y sostenerlo mientras caía en los dulces brazos del desmayo.

- Ya está………… ya esta a salvo – dijo con voz cansada antes de cerrar los ojos, y caer sin fuerza, con  un agotamiento extremo, ante la mirada perpleja del director.

Dumbledore depositó al hombre encima de uno de los sillones del despacho, preguntándose mentalmente a donde había ido este y como era que volvía en ese estado, aunque, conociendo como conocía a la otra persona, no lo sabría hasta que hubiese llegado el momento.

Observó el rostro cansado del durmiente, era una de las pocas personas (y se podían contar con los dedos de las manos) que le habían sorprendido día tras día, nunca antes había visto tanto poder en alguien como en esa persona, nunca había presenciado lo que el durmiente hacia continuamente: aparecer y desaparecer en Hogwarts, cuando quería y sin ninguna explicación, nunca antes había ocurrido en la historia, ni siquiera él, el director, había logrado evadir sus propias medidas de protección anti-desaparición. Realmente, pensó mientras tapaba al otro con una manta, era uno de los más grandes magos que existía actualmente.

Aproximándose a la ventana, empezó a recordar el suceso que le llevó a encontrárselo.

~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash- Back *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- Firenze, ¿que dicen las estrellas?

- El cielo, en estas horas sombrías, dice muchas cosas, y en verdad, en estos momentos, el destino parece cambiar a cada segundo que pasa.

- ¿No hay nada claro entonces?

- Solo que Marte brilla más que nunca – en el cielo, la estrella roja se veía centellear más que las demás.

- La guerra la tenemos encima

- Las estrellas palidecen a su paso…

- Muchas vidas caerán antes de que termine

- No se ve el fin…

- Todo tiene que acabar algún día

- Las constelaciones cambian…

- El mundo esta cambiando…

Largo rato permanecieron los dos observando el cielo desde la torre de Astronomía de Hogwarts, viendo, escudriñando la bóveda celeste, buscando los secretos que esta escondía, intentando descubrir lo que el futuro parecía ocultarles a ellos, un destino, que aunque escrito, se podía cambiar con acontecimiento imprevistos, como aquel que estaba a punto de ocurrir. 

De repente, una estrella fugaz atravesó el oscuro firmamento, nunca antes se había visto tanta grandeza, tanta majestuosidad, tanta luminosidad entre medio de aquella oscuridad celestial al caer un objeto del cielo.

Nadie mas vio aquel magnifico espectáculo, sólo aquellos a quienes iba destinado, solo aquellos que estaban predestinados a observarlos, solo esas dos personas que observaban desde un viejo castillo, sólo ellos dos pudieron contemplar y disfrutarlo.

Y, después de que la estrella iluminase la oscuridad con sus destellos dorados, rojos, verdes, azules, violetas… y se perdiese tras las montañas, un sabiduría, la mas antigua y olvidada de los centauros, se despertó en Firenze, que empezó a hablar, sabedor de una buena noticia.

- En los momentos de necesidad, es cuando sucede lo más inesperado. Es la señal, ÉL ha regresado

No hizo falta más, el director comprendió que era a lo que se refería su compañero, las antiguas historias parecían entrecruzarse en esos instantes: el mundo estaba en grave peligro y toda ayuda era necesaria.

Abandonó rápidamente el observatorio, y se dispuso a atravesar el, ahora silencioso, castillo, era verano y solo ellos dos habían retornado unos días allí, mas por una casualidad o por jugarretas del destino.

Corrió rápido, tanto como le permitían las piernas, quería encontrarlo lo antes posible, sabia que él estaba cerca. Entró al bosque, y tras sentir un aroma nuevo en él, lo encontró… y como dos viejos amigos, que hace tiempo no se habían visto, se abrazaron con una sonrisa en la cara.

~*~*~*~*~* Fin Flash- Back *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Albus Dumbledore dejó de mirar por la ventana, su mirada había estado posada durante un largo tiempo en aquel bosque que veía desde ahí, grande y tenebroso, verde y oscuro, a veces amigable y a veces escondiendo muchos misterios y criaturas, pero ante todo, muy peligroso. No se le permitía a ningún alumno entrar en él, por algo era llamado el "bosque prohibido", pues arañas, y demás criaturas de su misma naturaleza vagaban por los terrenos, acechando al mas valiente y atacando sin preguntar antes. Solo unos cuantos, aquellos que sabían manejarse en ese paraje podían penetrar, eso si, con mucho cuidado y con muchas protecciones, pues no se sabia que se podrían encontrar allí, si un centauro amigo o una araña furiosa, si una sombra o un unicornio, no se sabia que cosas te podías encontrar allí.

Camino hacia la mesa y, sacando su pensadero, se dispuso a guardar lo sucedido en la reunión de ese día, esperaba que hubiera éxito en la misión, los vampiros, gente no muy agradable por cierto, pero si unos grandes combatientes, serian unos buenos aliados.

La hebra plateada que surgía desde su varita hasta la vasija de piedra se añadió finalmente al resto de pensamientos que, arremolinados, giraban una y otra vez en el recipiente. Cuando este proceso terminó, la cara de un antiguo alumno suyo apareció unos instantes, convirtiéndose poco a poco en aquel que dormía, descansando y recuperando fuerzas y energía perdida, ajeno a lo que el otro ocupante hacia en la habitación y ajeno a la sonrisa cómplice que aparecía en la cara del director.

- Como pasa el tiempo cuando menos te lo esperas – murmuró el director contemplando algunas de las imágenes que surgían a su gusto en el pensadero, en algunas se mostraba a una mujer con un bebé en brazos, y seguidamente, esa misma imagen cambiaba para mostrar a una muchacha pelirroja, en su primer día de escuela, estaba con el sombrero seleccionador encima, realmente se veía nerviosa, y le miraba a él desde la butaca, ¿en donde había quedado su bisabuelo cuando fue sorteado?


	25. Lejos del mundo te encontrarás

Bonjour, Hello, Hola :-)

¿Qué tal por ahí?, aquí nevando a mares (y eso que la nieve en mi ciudad es algo escasa) Bueno, tenia el capitulo ya listo desde hace unos días, pero la pagina no me dejaba entrar (problemas técnicos o algo así, aunque creo que mi ordenador se empeño en que no le apetecía funcionar) Pero ya veis, en cuanto he visto que funciona la pagina lo pongo.

Como siempre, espero que os guste el capitulo (por lo menos, a mi, me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, y ya veréis que influye un poco mi estado de animo y cosas así – como la salida del quinto libro en español, el tiempo que hace en mi ciudad, etc, etc - …… ya veréis)

Ahora, mis magníficos lectores, les respondo a sus estupendos reviews (y ya sabéis, dejen lo que se les ocurra)

**Syringen** = Sin problemas, tu deja reviews cuando puedas. Si te gusto el anterior capitulo, creo que este te gustara también :-P Tu fic, ahora estoy leyéndolo, entre rato y rato de estudio, y espero terminarlo pronto, ya te diré cuando lo acabe. Veamos, sin problem. Tus dudas, cuando recuperes la memoria, jeje, pobre, a esa edad y ya empiezas a olvidar… creo que eso es grave…… no, a mi también me pasa, creo que todos estamos alguna vez en la luna (¿a quien me recuerda eso?, jeje) Sin mas dilación, espero que disfrutes con el capitulo.

**vortice-panqueque** = Ooooohhhh, si que le das vueltas a la cabeza. Ya he leído todas tus suposiciones y veamos: lo primero que dices, pues estas en lo cierto, el nombre viene del señor de los anillos (novela que es mi preferida desde mucho tiempo ha), y en ambos significa lo mismo. Después, si, estuvo en Hogwarts, se fue a algún lugar (ya lo diré cuando toque), y regresa cuando mas se necesita. Eso es correcto. El resto, pues… jo, como das vueltas a la cabeza, pero puede que te acercaras al blanco, pero al final pasaste de largo, jeje. Ya veremos que misterios esconde el profesor :-)  Y los estudios, ahora estoy en la recta final, ya solo me faltan 2 por hacer (que ganas ya de que termine esta tanda… uff, aunque todavía faltan los de Junio que son los mas importantes, pena)  Por cierto, el primero que hice, saque un Notable (un poco menos de un sobresaliente, un 8 sobre 10, lo que no esta mal, ¿verdad?, a ver si los demás siguen esa línea). Espero que te guste el capitulo, tiene algunas cosas muy interesantes. Besos.

**Diana-Lily-Potter** = Gracias por las felicitaciones, muchas gracias :-) Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Disfruta con el capitulo.

**Chi-san!** = Bienvenida a la historia, no sabes lo que significa que alguien diga eso. ¿Una semana? Si que te tenia que gustar mucho y como no es larga ni nada (jeje, creo que ya van mas de 150 hojas en Word, quien me lo iba a decir cuando empecé con ella) Y la continuare pase lo que pase, aunque, al ritmo que llevo, no se cuantos capitulo serán al final, lo reconozco soy muy, muy, muy lenta, pero constante, así que la historia tiene para rato. Muchos saludos y espero que te siga gustando todo.

**Stiby** = Para liosa yo misma… jeje. Ahora lo reconozco, al principio la historia es, como decirlo… rara, pero ¿que se le va a hacer?, poco a poco estoy normalizándome (¿Cómo?, ¿es eso posible?... uhmmm…. No lo se, jeje) Volviendo al tema, poco a poco se ira descubriendo toda la historia, queda mucho por saberse. Ah, y gracias por los besos, yo también te mando un abrazo muy fuerte. Disfruta con el capitulo.

**)3âD)3ÿ666** = Un nick un poco extraño ¿Qué significa? (curiosidad nada mas, es muy extraño de verdad) De nuevo otra persona nueva que lee la historia, espero que la sigas disfrutando. Y que tus paseos por la pagina te permitan descubrir las maravillosas historias que circulan por aquí (soy algo adicta a algunas :-P) Abrazos.

**TaroMoody** = Otra que ha empezado a leer la historia. Gracias por dejarme review. Ya me contaras tus impresiones, por lo que veo, aun no has llegado hasta este capitulo, pero de igual forma, te saludo con mis mejores agradecimientos. Ciao y disfruta con la historia.

Gracias a todos por dejar reviews (y también a todos los que leen la historia pero no dejan opiniones), a todos ellos mil gracias. Espero que este capitulo lo disfruten mucho y ya saben que hacer al final…. Dejen reviews :-P 

Ahora si, ya pueden empezar con el capitulo.

**Capitulo 25_ Lejos del mundo te encontrarás**

Dos figuras corrían a través de los pasillos del castillo Hogwarts de Magia, idénticas personas que se distinguían por su pelirroja cabellera, tras ellos iba, bocabajo y dando grandes saltos en el techo para seguir a ambos, un traviesopoltergeist, en esta ocasión llevaba un sombrero de color violeta chillón y una sonrisa que bien se podría traducir como malévola en su ancha cara. Llevaba persiguiendo a esos dos gemelos desde que les viera salir de un aula abandonada. Como la mayoría del colegio se encontraba de visita, Peeves había encontrado en ambos el blanco perfecto para sus bromas pesadas.

En un momento dado se adelanto a ellos y, comprobando que esa acción había pasado desapercibida para ambos, decidió que el sitio mejor para una antigua y ostentosa araña de cristal del techo sería encima de la cabeza de dos inocentes y descuidados pelirrojos que miraban de forma bastante curiosa un arrugado pergamino, bastante amarillento y usado para ser deberes de clase o cualquier otra cosa interesante. Así pues, se encaramó encima de la débil protección que unía la lámpara con el techo y empezó a cortar con sus afiladas uñas y manos la sujeción, todo estaría listo para cuando llegasen las victimas…

- ¿No te parece extraño? – uno de los gemelos miraba atentamente el mapa, mas concretamente un punto que se distinguía en una habitación, el despacho de Dumbledore, cuando de pronto desapareció de ahí - ¿Será él en verdad?

- No lo se – respondió el otro, Fred – Aunque… 

- Bueno, algo mas para resolver – George pronuncio unas palabras y lo que contenía el mapa se borró, seguidamente guardo el pergamino en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica – Creo que a este paso, hermanito, vamos a tener que quedarnos hasta verano.

- Pobre profesores, van a decepcionarse mucho cuando suspendamos "todos" los EXTASIS – dijo irónicamente su compañero de andanzas.

- Si, bastante… _¡Expelliarmus! – _la lámpara se estrelló solo un par de pasos mas adelante de donde ellos se encontraban, la varita de George todavía estaba esgrimida en la mano de este tras lanzar el hechizo de desarme contra el objeto que se había precipitado tan rápidamente contra ellos un segundo antes - ¿Peeves? ¡Peeves! Sal, sabemos que te escondes por aquí.

Una risa se oyó del techo y una figura borrosa de color rosa desapareció rápidamente por el pasillo que tenían delante suyo.

- No lo soporto – el fantasma de Nick Casi Decapitado murmuraba mientras aparecía por el lugar, por su enojo, ambos Weasley dedujeron que el duende le había atravesado de lado a lado – Ah, hola muchachos – enseguida se dio cuenta de que había alguien mas en el pasillo.

- Hola Sir Nicolás – saludaron amablemente estos al fantasma de la casa a donde habían pertenecido hasta el año anterior, este curso escolar, aunque estudiaban extraordinariamente, no formaban parte del cuerpo estudiantil. - ¿Qué te trae por estos lugares? – pregunto Fred al ver que los tres tomaban la misma ruta, los gemelos en dirección a su "provisional" dormitorio.

- … pensaba que sin el fastidioso de Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore me admitirían, pero no, todavía no cumplo con los requisitos… un centímetro… uno solo…- la blanca silueta cruzó la pared opuesta y desapareció de la vista de los dos muchachos.

- Y a este ¿Qué mosca le ha picado?

- Veamos, tenemos a Hagrid trabajando con los gigantes – ya se encontraban en su habitación, decorada a su gusto (pues sabían que iban a pasar bastante tiempo allí, en contra de lo que pensasen muchos de los que los conocían), ambos se encontraban inclinados sobre un pergamino en el que tachones y líneas que iban de un lado a otro era la norma general.

- Con los pocos gigantes que pueden ser útiles – puntualizó el otro pelirrojo, añadiendo la fecha de ese día a una larga lista, encima de las cuales se podía distinguir la palabra "_Gigantes_"

- También tenemos a papá en el asunto de los vampiros – escribió esta palabra, la subrayo y anoto la fecha del día, poniendo como comentario quien se encargaba de ese asunto (igual que en todas las misiones que sabían)

- Y Charlie también, en Rumania

- Cierto – añadió ese nombre.

- Snape sigue espiando para la Orden – bajo la lista que ponía "_Espía_" se vio puesta la fecha del día – Fiu, una mas – silbó al ver la innumerable cantidad que había bajo esa etiqueta – Si que es útil, cada día me sorprende mas este hombre.

- ¿Qué le habrá sucedido para que de repente se pasase al bando de los buenos? – cuestiono Fred – Para mi, que tiene toda la pinta de mortifago, es igual de despiadado que ellos – recordó la ultima clase "particular" que tuvieron ambos. – Tuvo que ser algo muy grave para que rechazase el poder que le ofrecía Voldemort.

- Quien sabe, puede que lo sepamos algún día – George hizo un ademán con los hombros – Pasando a otro asunto, ¿que sabemos sobre el caso "_S_"? – algo sacó de su escondite (un lugar muy seguro, imposible de descubrir si no se sabia donde buscar: el hueco del ladrillo numero dos de la fila quinta empezando por la pared derecha del lado de la puerta), ese sitio actualmente solo lo utilizaban para esconder asuntos muy, muy importantes, como era todo lo referente a ese asunto. Cogio el pergamino que se encontraba sellado con una enorme S negra y lo desenrolló, mostrando a ambos las cuidadas notas que habían ido escribiendo sobre él y empezaron a compararlas con unas nuevas adquisiciones de la zona prohibida de la biblioteca del colegio (tras una breve excursión a ella la noche anterior)

- No comprendo absolutamente nada – Fred enfatizo el ultimo trozo de la frase mientras cerraba el libro que había estado leyendo muy concentrado toda la hora. Levantó su cabeza de las hojas que tenia enfrente, palabras y mas palabras que releía sin sentido desfilaban frente a sus ojos, aun sabiendo lo que buscaban era muy difícil encontrar la solución. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hermano gemelo, que al oír la exclamación de este también había desistido en seguir su lectura, él tampoco había tenido éxito en su tarea. Una sonrisa se empezó a dibujar en su rostro - ¿Qué tal si preparamos una agradable velada a los Slytherin? – sugirió y seguidamente vio la misma sonrisa malévola que el portaba en el rostro de su clon, esa noche habría diversión en la sala común de las serpientes.

Fuera, las nubes se habían amontonado rápidamente, el color blanco de ellas empezó a confundirse con la rápida nevada que empezaba a caer en las proximidades de la región.

*****

El día había salido todo lo bueno que se podía esperar, los abrigos, bufandas, guantes y demas utensiliols para protegerse del frío matinal quedaron abandonados en cualquier parte al salir el radiante sol. Los cambios bruscos de temperatura que se estaban produciendo desde verano hacia que la mision de salir de casa con: abrigos, paraguas, pañuelos, cremas solares, y todo tipo de prendas fuera la cosa más comun. Como, por ejemplo, ese día, al principio de la mañana los cero grados que se sentian en la piel y el viento que penetraba bajo las múltiples capas que cubrían a cualquier persona era lo normal, después, a mediodía, el gran disco solar hizo su aparición, subiendo de forma vertiginosa la temperatura hasta los veinticinco grados actuales que invitaban a ir de manga corta y dejar todas las capas que se llevasen en el primer sitio que encontrases a la vista, pero con recordatorio del lugar, no fuera que cambiara el tiempo de repente.

Hogsmeade, pueblo mágico mas conocido de esos lares, se encontraba lleno todo, se notaba que era día de visita de los alumnos del colegio cercano a él, los uniformes y las bufandas con los distintos colores de las casas se distinguían en todos los muchachos jóvenes que deambulaban de tienda en tienda buscando, comparando y finalmente comprando utensilios y cosas para la escuela (algunas no necesariamente didácticas y/o educativas).

Un rápido vistazo sobre todos los adolescentes permitía descubrir que, aunque desmadrados, seguían un cierto orden, pues se organizaban por grupos de varias personas y podías distinguir a profesores entremezclados entre ellos, además de algunos alumnos (que parecían mayores, o mejor dicho, mas mayores que algunos de los chiquillos que visitaban el pueblo) que portaban insignias en sus túnicas, ellos eran los prefectos y premios anuales.

De entre todo ese barullo de gente, las miradas continuamente se posaban sobre un muchacho de pelo negro que intentaba pasar desapercibido para la gente que paseaba, pero que continuamente le señalaban y murmuraban entre si al verlo pasar "Es él" "No tiene pinta de loco" "Que valiente" esos y mas comentarios eran los que se oían al pasar Harry Potter por las calles principales. Además de que intentaba ocultar su ya tan famosa cicatriz, la escolta que le habían asignado no era muy discreta, ya que aparte de sus dos mejores amigos, estaban mas de la mitad de Gryffindor (incluidas varias personas como Colin Creevey y su hermano), algunos mas de otras casas (casi todos de DA), por supuesto ninguno de Slytherin, y, mas rezagados, pero él bien sabia que estaban allí, Alastor "OjoLoco" Moody y Nymphadora Tonks, integrantes de la Orden del fénix. La presencia de todas estas personas le hacia sentir sobreprotegido, cosa que no le agradaba, él tenia ya suficiente edad como para cuidarse a si mismo, no tenia que tener niñeras para todo.

Exasperado, miró hacia atrás, ahí Ron y Hermione estaban hablando de quien sabe que asunto, desde unos días atrás, parecían (o le parecía a él) que estaban mas unidos que de costumbre, pero debido al tono de voz que empleaban continuamente, no tenia ni idea de que hablaban. Miró a su izquierda, ahí estaba Neville charlando de forma entretenida con una joven Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood que leía distraídamente una revista (parecía que solo pasaba las hojas cuando alguien la observaba mucho rato), el muchacho le estaba contando características de plantas y la otra solo asentía con una medio sonrisa en su boca, parecía que le escuchaba a medias, mientras que la otra parte de ella estaba en otro lugar.

Ginny se encontraba a la derecha, solo unos metros mas lejos, junto con algunas de sus compañeras de curso, también se encontraba sumida en una charla entretenida. Delante suyo varias personas de su curso, y algunos más de séptimo andaban comentándose algo. Detrás, bien lo sabía él, llevaba a su guardia privada.

No era que los comentarios de la gente le molestasen, por una vez ya sabían la verdad (aunque tardaran un año mas), era que se sentía encerrado, dentro de una burbuja, el mundo giraba a su alrededor, y el no formaba parte de toda esa vorágine de hechos, sólo se sentía arrastrado a las cosas que sucedían, se dejaba llevar: a las clases, al pueblo… su cuerpo era llevado a donde correspondía, pero él a veces se sentía en otra parte, se perdía en pensamientos, en recuerdos, como aquél que le rondaba ya hace algunas horas, cuando llegaron al pueblo, un perro negro que le saludaba en lo alto de una colina, que aullaba al sol y se acercaba feliz y contento al lugar. No sabía por qué, pero la imagen la tenia grabada en la mente, por eso actualmente no participaba en las conversaciones que se desarrollaban alrededor de él y se dejaba sólo arrastrar al lugar que fuera.

- Hey, ¿que te pasa, compañero? – sintió unas manos encima de sus hombros, sabia, y no tenia que mirar hacia atrás para averiguarlo, que el propietario de la voz era Ron, su mejor amigo.

- Nada, solo pensaba…

- Uy – hizo un gesto de desagrado – pensar no esta bien cuando se disfruta de un día libre – abrió los brazos, demostrando que estaba a gusto con la temperatura que hacia, con este gesto dio a las personas que mas cerca tenia Harry, que fueron Neville y Luna – Lo siento – se disculpo con la ultima al ver caer la revista al suelo.

- No pasa nada Ron – dijo Luna, sonrojándose un poco al ver al causante de ese desastre, y siguió caminando hacia delante, como si la revista no le importara mucho.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ella? – interrogo con la mirada a Harry, este negó, tampoco lo sabia, pero vio en la revista una clara oportunidad para evadirse un poco de su "prisión"

- Ven – empujó al pelirrojo hacia el suelo, y empezaron a gatear, como si tratasen de rescatar las páginas que huían a causa del viento que empezaba a soplar en esos momentos, la grapa se había soltado y las hojas volaban libres como gaviotas por entre las piernas de la gente.

Una pagina llena de paisajes verdes, propia de algún país exótico, fue a posarse en los pies de una muchacha, ambos estudiantes alzaron las miradas para encontrarse cara a cara con la prefecta de Gryffindor y amiga de ambos.

- ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? – dijo interrogativamente Hermione al descubrir a sus dos compañeros en el suelo y agazapados.

- Nada, sólo…

- Recogiendo la revista de Luna – interrumpió el de pelo azabache al pelirrojo, incorporándose del suelo y llevando entre sus manos la escurridiza hoja, alzando un poco mas la mirada podía ver que a unos veinte metros de ellos se encontraba Moody, aparentemente mirando una tienda de libros, aunque Harry sentía que el ojo mágico de este estaba vuelto hacia ese lugar. – "Maldición" – murmuró entre dientes.

- Eso, estábamos rescatando las hojas del viento – Ron se incorporo, pero en sus manos no llevaba ningún objeto que dijera que su misión tuviera éxito (es decir, no llevaba ningún folio u otra cosa que se le pareciera).

- Ya veo – la chica echó una mirada de reproche a su novio. Al sentir que el otro muchacho miraba detrás de ella, giró la cabeza a tiempo para ver como el viejo auror se introducía rápidamente en la tienda que había estado observando, entonces comprendió un poco que era lo que intentaban sus amigos, tampoco a ella le agradaba ser vigilada, y eso que no era el objetivo principal de la guardia (y si ella se sentía en un estado claustrofóbico al ser vigilada, cómo se debía sentir Harry) – Os ayudo – dijo sorprendiendo a sus dos observantes – Un poco de libertad nunca viene mal – dicho esto, agarró los hombros de sus dos amigos y los arrastró hacia el suelo.

Los tres empezaron a gatear por entre las piernas de la gente, mas de una vez casi se perdían de vista, pero fuera cual fuera el que marcaba la ruta a seguir (normalmente la chica, que para eso tenia mas sentido de la orientación que sus dos camaradas), les esperaba.

A la vez, una joven de pelo violeta se desesperaba buscando y preguntando a los viandantes si habían visto a un muchacho que correspondía con la descripción de Harry Potter (no hacia falta decir más, sus rasgos eran mundialmente conocidos). Un rato antes, cuando estaba resolviendo un crucigrama de una revista (con la pluma encima de la oreja izquierda y mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio, intentando recordar que animal necesitaba una licencia para tenerlo –"_Parecido a un gato, mas inteligente que estos, detector de peligros, defensor de la verdad: 8 letras, empieza por K_"), y cuando había levantado la vista para no perder de vista su objetivo, Alastor no estaba ni tampoco Harry o alguno de sus dos amigos. Era inaudito, una misión que en teoría era para principiantes y a la primera de cambio, falla. Tonks maldijo su mala suerte, desde que ingresara en la orden no hacia más que causar problemas, y ahora, para colmo, Remus no estaba, su compañero/protegido estaba en el hospital, y casi todos los que alguna vez iban de misión con ella acaban con graves lesiones. Parecía que la mala suerte acompañaba a esta joven. Una sarta mas de insultos salio de su boca, no hacia mas que causar problemas y mas problemas, se culpaba a si misma de todo lo malo que ocurría, ella, que en su mas reciente juventud había sido tan vivaracha.

- Alastor, Alastor – de entre las cabezas que salían de una pequeña tienda distinguió a su compañero de misión, corrió rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba este. Al llegar, se dio tiempo para recuperar el aliento, mientras el ojo mágico de este giraba en todas dirección – No están… desaparecidos… - logro decir entre balbuceos Tonks, su respiración todavía no se normalizaba.

- Ya me he dado cuenta de eso, muchacha – respondió Moody de forma calmada, aunque interiormente se preguntaba quien le había dado a esa joven el titulo de auror, no parecía para nada servir en el cargo. – Hay que buscarlos – empezó a andar, seguido muy de cerca de la chica de pelo violeta. 

Lo mejor, por el momento, era hacer caso a quien tenía más experiencia en ese trabajo, eso es lo que pensó Tonks, mientras veía como el ojo mágico de Moody apuntaba adelante, atrás, derecha, izquierda, de nuevo adelante, derecha, atrás… se agarró la cabeza, le daba mareos el seguir las direcciones de este. Para ella, todas las calles del pueblo eran iguales, todas llenas de estudiantes con túnicas negras, todas llenas de gente que nada les preocupaba que Harry Potter estuviese sin vigilancia y que posiblemente, mas que probable, anduvieran mortifagos por las cercanías.

Siguió a "OjoLoco" Moody (ahora mas que nunca, su apodo se lo merecía, pensó de nuevo para sus adentros la joven aurora), este se encaminaba hacia un pequeño sendero que, a simple vista, parecía salir del pueblo, en dirección hacia una casa medio en ruinas.

Mientras se producía el encuentro entre Tonks y Moody, tres adolescentes iban gateando por el duro y pedregoso suelo del pueblo, la guía de todos, la joven prefecta seguía su instinto y los llevaba hacia una calle donde se veía menos gente, una de las salidas del pueblo, mas allá, las colinas empezaban a dar comienzo.

- Bien, ya estamos – Hermione se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo acumulado en la túnica.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Harry sacando un poco la cabeza del callejón donde se habían metido, allá, en la calle principal (o mas bien, una de las calles grandes del pueblo) la gente seguía paseando ignorando la presencia de esos tres muchachos.

- Si, eso quiero saber yo también.

La amiga de ambos dio por respuesta una media sonrisa y empezó a correr hacia el prado que se veía al final de la pequeña callejuela por donde habían entrado. Los rayos de sol se reflejaban en la verde hierba. Finalmente los tres se tumbaron en la mullida alfombra que formaba el césped y disfrutaron de un rato de paz y libertad que no habían tenido desde hace mucho tiempo, lejos de la gente, lejos de los problemas, lejos de las preocupaciones… lejos del mundo.

Harry, con las manos entrelazadas bajo su cabeza, miraba el azul del cielo, si, eso era la libertad, no le preocupaba pensar cuanto duraría, ni cuanto rato iban a tardar en descubrir su pequeña travesura, solo disfrutaba del aire fresco, de la libertad recién adquirida, de la agradable sensación de sentirse solo y a la vez acompañado en aquel lugar. Sentía que sus parpados poco a poco se cerraban invitando al sueño al dueño, el sol le acariciaba con sus calidos rayos en la cara, y su cuerpo se relajaba en una tranquilidad que hace tiempo no sentía… se dejo abrazar finalmente por Morfeo.

Unos cuantos metros más a la derecha del muchacho de gafas, una pareja, chico y chica, también se encontraban tumbados en la hierba. A diferencia de este, la cabeza de Hermione descansaba tranquilamente sobre el pecho del muchacho, que ya yacía dormido, descansando. La joven, se demoro un poco mas, quería seguir oyendo los latidos del corazón de su amigo, pero finalmente, ella también cayó en el agradable sueño al que invitaba el lugar. Antes de dormirse, dedico un pensamiento de agradecimiento a la persona que le había enseñado aquel lugar de descanso, después de todo y a pesar de la promesa que le hizo, seguía investigando como ayudarle.

Despertó, o le pareció a él hacerlo, pero en vez de encontrarse en el prado donde había ido con Ron y Hermione, se vio de pie, encima de una colina… de una colina que se le hizo conocida nada mas abrir los ojos… esa era, aquella era donde había visto al gran perro negro, donde había visto a un animal parecido a… sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, pero no uno de pena, si no uno de alegría, algo le decía que iba a ver pronto a Sirius.

Giró la cabeza, el cuerpo le siguió, pero ni rastro del animal… no estaba.

Cuando ya se había dado por vencido, unos ladridos se oyeron en la distancia, y una gran mancha borrosa corría hacia él, venia lo mas rápido que podía, con la lengua fuera, como si hubiera recorrido una gran distancia para llegar a ese lugar.

Harry corrió hacia el perro, y en medio del camino, este se trasformo en un hombre, de pelo negro, y ojos azules que miraban ilusionados al muchacho que se abrazaba a él. Removió el pelo de este. 

- ¿Dónde estabas? Te vi… caer… en el departamento de misterios… el velo… desapareciste… - logro balbucear el joven mientras agarraba fuertemente a su padrino, con firmeza, como si pensase que eso era una ilusión y que no era real.

- Sólo… me fui un momento… estoy cuidándote… estoy siempre contigo, Harry – la palabra siempre sonó mas fuerte que ninguna.

Largo rato permanecieron ambos abrazándose, el encuentro que tanto ansiaban se había producido al fin.

Sirius miró hacia atrás, sabía que tenia que regresar a donde le correspondía, no podía alterar más ese lugar. Dio una ultima mirada al joven que se abrazaba a él fuertemente, por una parte no quería abandonarle, no como la ultima vez, pero por otra sabia que no tenia salida, sólo estaba de paso en aquel sitio, todavía no había cumplido su misión, todavía no podía regresar y estar con Harry, cuidarle…

- Se fuerte… - le dio un apretón mas fuerte, y el joven, con los ojos llorosos supo que era lo que sucedía, el breve reencuentro había acabado.

- ¿Cuándo volverás?

- No lo se… - las lágrimas también empezaron a brotar de los ojos del adulto.

- ¿Te volveré a ver?

A esta pregunta, Sirius solo esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, que haré todo lo posible para que eso suceda. – Tras una breve pausa, mirando lo que el muchacho tenia detrás (un hombre que portaba una túnica negra, que se aproximaba lentamente, como si quisiese demorar la llegada al lugar), Sirius se agachó y quedándose a la altura de su ahijado le susurró – Confía en él, confía en… - miró hacia atrás del muchacho -…… Vlaxs, lo conozco… muy bien y se que te protegerá sobre todas las cosas – Alzándose, se limpio las lágrimas de los ojos, miró al actual profesor de defensa de las artes oscuras de Hogwarts, después miró a su ahijado por ultima vez en ese encuentro, le revolvió un poco su ya alborotado cabello, y se trasformo en el gran perro negro, su forma de animago. Así se alejó del lugar, por el mismo camino por el que había venido, dejando a un muchacho mirando con nostalgia al can alejándose.

- No te preocupes, lo volverás a ver pronto – la mano del encapuchado estaba encima de su hombro, él también miraba como se alejaba ladrando el perro.

Harry levantó los ojos, y los posó en la cara del hombre mientras este miraba el lugar en donde, por ultima vez se viese a su padrino, se extrañó al comprobar que los ojos de su profesor eran de una tonalidad nostálgica.

El profesor Vlaxs, al sentir el contacto de esos ojos que le miraban, solo alcanzo a murmurar unas palabras en latín, que hicieron que el adolescente cayera lentamente en los brazos del sueño por segunda vez en ese día. Antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, lo agarró con cuidado y lo deposito encima del césped de la colina.

- No te preocupes, lo volverás a ver muy pronto… te lo aseguró – murmuró de nuevo el profesor, desapareciendo del lugar.

- Así que estaban aquí – la voz malhumorada del auror Alastor OjoLoco Moody se pudo escuchar en el tranquilo lugar, rompiendo el momento de paz del que tres adolescentes disfrutaban en tiempos de guerra. Inmediatamente, el trío se levantó del suelo, comprendiendo que ya no volverían a estar como unos segundos antes, cuando todo parecía estar en calma a su alrededor – ¿Piensan que son todavía niños? ¿Qué pueden escaparse como si tal cosa? No me esperaba esto de vosotros – se giró hacia los dos prefectos, que tenían las manos entrelazadas – Y menos de ti, - ahora miraba a Harry, que tenia una expresión feliz en su cara, una que hace tiempo no exteriorizaba – sabes lo importante que eres, que los mortifagos andan tras de ti, y tú… ¡escapándote! Dios mío, que juventud la de ahora… - el ojo mágico de Moody giró, como para dar mas énfasis a sus palabras – Creo que será convenientes hablar con Dumbledore sobre este asunto, no voy a permitiré que vosotros tres hagan lo mismo una vez mas… – Moody siguió hablando sobre lo que los jóvenes deberían aprender de los adultos, como deberían comportarse y lo que deberían hacer y no hacer.

Ron y Hermione escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras que el experimentado auror les decía mientras volvían hacia las calles principales del pueblo, mas atrás, Harry todavía seguía teniendo esa soñadora expresión, y Tonks, le guiaba sus pasos, parecía que el muchacho todavía no tenia conciencia del mundo real.

- Bien, ya pueden pasar – los dos aurores dejaron a los tres chicos frente a la puerta del bar "Las Tres Escobas" – Nosotros dos vamos a estar en la puerta, y ay de vosotros como se os ocurra volver a escapar. – amenazó Moody, y señaló con la varita la puerta del local, para que entrasen a beber algo.

Los dos prefectos arrastraron al todavía soñador Harry dentro del bar, y se sentaron en una de las mesas de este, mejor dicho, sentaron al joven primero y después se sentaron ellos, uno a cada lado, preguntándose porqué su amigo estaba en ese estado.

- … Harry, Harry, despierta – la mano de Ron se agitaba frente al rostro de su amigo. De pronto este pareció reaccionar a la llamada y, finalmente, salio de su estado de ensoñación.

- Eh… ¿Que pasa? – la camarera, en ese instante deposito una cerveza de mantequilla delante de él (algo que Hermione había pedido para los tres, haciendo caso omiso de los ruegos de Ron por pedir otro tipo de bebida) - ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí? – pregunto inmediatamente después de darse cuenta de que no estaba en el lugar donde pensaba, sino que se encontraban en un ruidoso y abarrotado bar.

- Primero, ¿por que estabas así? Y segundo, estamos en "Las Tres Escobas", acabamos de entrar, Moody y Tonks se encuentran fuera, vigilando – Hermione terminó de explicar, pero al ver la cara de extrañeza de su amigo, continuó – Moody nos encontró en el prado, hemos venido andando, tú parecías que estabas en otro mundo, como… - no encontraba la palabra adecuada.

- Como… ya sabes, como si estuvieras en otra dimensión… como… ah, ya se, como Luna Lovegood… - ayudó Ron

Un grupo grande de alumnos entró al bar entonces, y pareciendo que la habían llamado con solo mencionar su nombre, la Ravenclaw se aproximaba a ellos, allí estaban sus compañeros del grupo, con los que habían venido al pueblo.

Antes de que llegasen a su posición, Hermione y Ron se agacharon hacia Harry, querían saber que era lo que le había pasado para que hasta entonces estuviese en ese estado de felicidad.

- No lo se – contestó sinceramente Harry, no se acordaba de nada de su "sueño", pero le quedaba la vaga sensación de que su corazón estaba un poco mas lleno que antes, parecía que un poco del antiguo y despreocupado Harry había vuelto, la alegría se podía percibir en él mas que antes, cuando iba siempre enfurruñado con todo el mundo en general y perdía los nervios, había vuelto a ser un adolescente normal dentro de lo que cabía.

Las miradas de sus amigos se cruzaron, no comprendían el cambio que había experimentado este en tan poco tiempo (según el reloj que portaba Hermione no habían pasado ni media hora en el prado), pero les gustaba la actitud positiva del muchacho, aunque no desistieran en averiguar que era lo sucedido.

- ¿Crees que ha visto a…? – preguntó Ron a su amiga, el nombre solo lo articuló con los labios, aunque Harry se hallaba a unos cinco metros, hablando entretenidamente con un grupo de los integrantes de la AD, no se arriesgaban a pronunciar ese nombre, no fuera a ser escuchado por otros oídos.

- No creo, pero el cambio ha sido… – observó Hermione, mientras daba otro trago a su bebida 

- ¿No crees que deberíamos decírselo?

- Todavía no es la hora, se lo prometimos ambos. No debemos preocupar a Harry con eso – observó de nuevo a su amigo, ahora se aproximaba hacia ellos – Hablaremos en Hogwarts, además, tenemos que seguir investigándolo.

- ¿Investigando el qué? – preguntó el recién llegado.

- El…

- El modo de hacer que una pluma se convierta en una mariposa, Ron todavía no lo hace del todo bien – explicó rápidamente la muchacha recordando la ultima clase de Trasformaciones – todavía le sale el cuerpo muy delgado.

- Pero… - quiso protestar el pelirrojo, pero un puntapié bien dado por debajo de la mesa le hizo desistir en su intento por decir que esa transformación ya le salía perfectamente.

- Ah, bien, de acuerdo. A mi ya me sale, así que le podemos ayudar los dos, ¿verdad Hermione?

- Oh, si, perfecto, ya veras Ron – de nuevo su pie pisó al de su compañero, que iba a protestar por las tareas impuestas – que pronto te sale el hechizo.

Así siguieron hablando los tres, pasando el tiempo que tenían libre, en el bar, comentándose cosas entre ellos (y Ron recibiendo alguna que otra advertencia cuando parecía que se iba de la lengua). 

Cuando llego la tan temida hora de regresar, todos los alumnos que tenían que volver al colegio recogieron sus cosas y, tristes por tener que abandonar el día, se levantaron de sus lugres y se encaminaron a donde les esperaban los carruajes que les llevarían de vuelta a la dura rutina.

- Augh – se quejó por primera vez Ron, frotándose la dolorida pierna, ya estaba en los carruajes de vuelta a Hogwarts con sus compañeros, Harry le miraba sin comprender porqué se quejaba por un solo golpe (sin querer, hay que reconocerlo, pues al subir al lugar, uno de los paquetes que portaba había ido a golpear la pierna de su amigo). 

- ¿Te pasa algo en la pierna?

- No, nada, nada, solo que el golpe ha sido mas fuerte por lo que se ve – miró a su lado, donde Hermione ponía cara de inocente mientras su novio le dirigía una mirada de odio.

- Ah, ya se te pasara pronto, no te preocupes – Harry recogió los paquetes del suelo y se sentó en su sitio.

El ultimo joven en subir al carruaje observó por la ventanilla como los primeros copos de nieve caían sobre los alrededores del pueblo que empezaban a abandonar, de nuevo una racha de frío comenzaba después de un magnifico día caluroso y soleado (y eso que se encontraban a mediados del mes de octubre). Se sentía feliz y despreocupado, sabia que detrás de esas negras nubes se escondía el sol, que siempre, incluso en los lugares mas concurridos y bulliciosos, se podía encontrar un remanso de paz y tranquilidad, que, aunque se sintiese preso y vigilado, tendría a dos buenos amigos con los que contar y que lo rescatarían de su prisión… que siempre había un rayo de esperanza cuando todo a tu alrededor parece desmoronarse.

*****

Las palabras que llegaban a sus oídos, penetrando en su mente, eran pronunciadas en un idioma antiguo, posiblemente griego, porque latín bien sabía él que no era. Aquellas frases, sonoras algunas, otras con entonación mas fuerte, algunas invitando al sueño, otras al despertar, vagaban por la gran estancia en la que se encontraba, resonando por las columnas que poblaban el lugar, haciendo que al hombre que se encontraba allí, descansando, sentado cerca de una de ellas, le llegase amplificado el sonido. Remus Lupin, así era como se llamaba el único y solitario habitante del lugar, seguía recordando los últimos momentos antes de llegar a ese extraño lugar, donde, quién sabe cuanto tiempo había pasado, actualmente se encontraba.

Después de recorrer por undécima vez el aposento, de intentar contar las infinitas columnas que se veían en el lugar, de intentar buscar, inútilmente, una salida, se encontraba encerrado. Pensativo, levantó la vista hacia lo que parecía el techo, se encontraba sentado, con la espalda apoyada en una columna, no sabia por qué, pero aquel lugar le hacia recordar a un amigo perdido hacia ya un tiempo, sus ojos empezaron a distinguir como lo que anteriormente parecía una masa uniforme de suave y delicada seda blanca que cubría el lugar, se movía al compás de una silenciosa melodía, solo apta para algunos, y él no era uno de los elegidos.

Se dejó llevar por el suave movimiento de lo que veía, las palabras en griego parecían invitar a ello, se dejaba abrazar por el encantamiento que invitaba al descanso, resbaló hasta el calido suelo y se sumió en un tranquilo y placentero sueño.

Enseguida sintió como una fuerte corriente de líquido le arrastraba a algún lugar, ya no estaba en la sala blanca, sino en medio de un océano, en medio del lugar donde río y mar se juntan. Él estaba ahí, mirando como la corriente de oro y plata se juntaba con el azul de la inmensidad agua. Todo era tan grande que aunque abriese los brazos todo lo que pudiese, nunca podría abarcar lo que se encontraba enfrente suyo. 

Y se sentía extraño, porque se sentía formar parte del lugar, como si ese sitio fuera él, como si el río que venia furioso a veces, tranquilo o calmado otras, le enseñase su interior… Extraño y a la vez tranquilo. Normal y a la vez, escondiendo secretos en su interior, tal y como son las corrientes de agua, que esconden misterios en ellas.

Sus pies, rozaban la imperceptible línea que separaba la calma de la corriente, sentía como el agua, al llegar a él, se calmaba un poco, antes de formar parte de la inmensidad. Sensación distinta a las que había experimentado anteriormente.

Quiso formar parte de la escena que veía a sus pies, dio un paso adelante, y se hundió en las aguas, pero en vez de ser arrastrado por ellas, se encontró flotando, siendo llevado y siendo acunado por una silenciosa danza que parecía formar parte del agua. Allí fue largamente de un lado a otro en un sueño místico de música que se transformaba en corriente de agua, y luego en una voz que recitaba algo en una extraña lengua.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, se encontró de nuevo en la blanca estancia, pero en su interior se había instalado una nueva esperanza, una que le decía que pasase lo que pasase las cosas se arreglarían pronto.


	26. Sensaciones

Hello, hola a tod@s.

¿Qué tal los exámenes? Espero que bien (mejor que a mi seguro… no, broma, todavía no se resultados, pero creo que serán buenos :-P )

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, y disculpen por la tardanza, lo quería poner ayer (viernes), pero la pagina se puso un poco tonta (¿ha habido algún problema del que no me haya enterado?)

Thanks a todos los que dejan review y a todos los que leen y no dejan. Muchos besos a todos, y espero que disfruten con el capitulo.

**blackspirit** = Si, un poco te echaba de menos, jeje. Me encanta que sigáis la historia. La parte de Sirius y Harry… uhm… bueno, si, quería que se vieran para... ya lo veras en este capitulo. Y lo del papa, si lo dices por el profesor, creo que los ojos de alguien no son de ese color que recuerde, a seguir pensando de quien se trataba. Besos mil.

**Syringen** = Veamos… el profesor tiene una buena razón de que sepa las cosas (¿el que? Ah, mas adelante se sabrá, jeje) Y Remus… creo que te gustara este capitulo. Acertaste con el informe "S" (jeje, para mas pistas, era una S negra- black- era un poco rebuscado, lo se) Y Elizabeth… otra que pronto la veremos, me agrada que te guste la muchacha, es una parte importante de la historia. Mas cosas, uhmm, creo que la profecía aun tardara, pero yo también pienso que debería decirles algo, no crees. Muchos besos a ti también. 

** )3âD)3ÿ666 **= Gracias por decirme que significaba, es que no le veía el sentido, :-P. Espero que te guste también este capitulo. Besos.

**Diana_Lily_Potter** = Gracias, ya esta aquí el siguiente capitulo, espero que te guste.

**Lix** = Si, conozco lo que  es estar estresada, yo acabo de terminar los exámenes (uff, hasta junio nada, que alivio). LA vida del universitario es así de dura, pero que se le va a hacer, a aguantar toca… Que alegría que te gustasen los capitulo, me alegro mucho. Y ya sabes, si quieres comentar algo ponlo (cuando te dejen, yo también tengo dos pequeños hermanos por aquí, lo comprendo, son muy pesados a veces). Abrazos y besos mil.

**ArialAsmov** = Oooohhhhh. Otra que se ha leído todo de un tiron, que ganas, jeje. LO reconozco, me alargo mucho (y todo lo que queda… porque creo que todavía estamos en el 1 trimestre, que lenta que soy, jeje). Cuídate los ojos ;-) que todavía falta mucha historia. Veamos, lo de que no pasa nada, pues, si es la calma que precede la tormenta (o como se diga), puede no haber mucho de acción, pero hay cosas para pensar. E ideas… eso es lo que me sobra, tengo a millares, solo que algunas las tengo que posponer porque sino los días pueden ser eteeeernos, pero ya veras pronto, que te vas a hartar de acción. No se me ocurre mas, solo que sigas disfrutando. Besos.

Ahora si, ya pueden empezar el capitulo, a disfrutarlo :-)

**Capitulo 26_ Sensaciones**

Veinte. Quince. Diez. Cinco. Cuatro. Tres. Dos. Un metro… y de nuevo remontó el vuelo.

Sentía como la tempestad le azotaba en la cara, mancha rojiza que destacaba sobre los copos de nieve que caían a esa hora en el campo. Nuevamente, cogió a la escurridiza snicth, la sintió debatirse entre sus manos, las alas le acariciaban e intentaban escaparse de su súbita prisión, pero no le dejó. Sólo cuando recuperó un poco el aliento abrió la palma y dejó que la pelota fuera libre. 

La vio alejarse rápida y despreocupadamente por la nieve, pequeña, casi invisible a causa de toda la ventisca que, sin interrupción, seguía cayendo sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts. 

Miró hacia arriba, una pelota, del tamaño de un balón de fútbol y de color rojo brillante, acababa de pasar por encima de su cabeza, giró la cabeza y al final distinguió a varias personas mas allá. Aunque el viento era muy fuerte podría distinguir, algunas veces, las voces de sus compañeros.

- Otra vez no, ¡Kirke aprende a distinguir una bludger de una quaffle! – en el tono de voz de uno de los gemelos se percibía el enfado.

- Lo siento – se disculpo el aludido, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia una mancha negra que iba directamente hacia los aros, ahora si había conseguido desviar de su trayectoria a la temible pelota.

- Bien, vas progresando, pero te falta velocidad y… - el viento le impidió oír al observante el resto de la conversación, pero seguramente continuarían con el entrenamiento de los dos golpeadores que entraron el año anterior. Fred y George se encargaban de los entrenamientos, a pesar de no pertenecer ya al equipo, eran de gran utilidad por la experiencia que ambos aportaban.

- ¿La encuentras? – una persona se paró a su lado, aunque la tormenta no le permitía ver el rostro, él ya sabia de quien se trataba, era Ginny, con el uniforme rojo de Gryffindor y con la quaffle que acababa de interceptar. Este año era una de las cazadoras del equipo, después de que le cediese él el año anterior (solo por unos cuantos meses y por razones poderosas) el puesto de buscador.

- Solo le estoy dejando tiempo – contesto Harry desde su posición, el suelo se encontraría quizás a unos treinta metros, y distinguía, no muy lejos, el destello dorado en medio de toda esa blancura – Quiero que se aleje mas – los ojos miraron como la pequeña pelota se escurría entre los golpeadores y sus dos entrenadores particulares. Hacia arriba, hacia abajo, la pelota no paraba de volar, pero los ojos del muchacho la seguían en su huida.

- Yo ya la he perdido hace rato – confesó la muchacha con una sonrisa antes de seguir con su practica, estaba lanzando penaltis a los aros, tiros que su hermano se encargaba de parar. Ron era el guardián también desde el año pasado y defendía como podía los aros (ahora que ya tenía más confianza en sí mismo pocas veces le batían, la mayoría de ellas, la causante era su hermana pequeña)

Dejó que la escurridiza pelota se alejara unos cuantos metros mas, la dejaría que se acercara al suelo y volaría en picado para cogerla, como ya lo había hecho antes muchas veces en esa hora. 

El roce del viento en su cara, la sensación que producía sentirse parte de la furiosa tormenta, sentir como dejaba la nieve atrás, y se adentraba con una velocidad que poca gente conseguía con su escoba, sentirse uno solo con la naturaleza, en busca de un objetivo, de la dorada y brillante snitch, del tamaño de una nuez, hacia que le apasionase tanto ese juego, que le apasionase tanto el quiddicth.

Pasó entre el grupo de los golpeadores, pasó por los tres cazadores, como una gran mancha borrosa, tanta era su velocidad que cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino podía resultar dañado, él era uno con el viento. Como pasó tan rápido, sus compañeros de entrenamiento se detuvieron, querían ver como atrapaba de nuevo la pelota, cada día perfeccionaba más y se acercaba peligrosamente al límite…

Y a un metro del suelo cogio el divino tesoro, las pequeñas alas plateadas se volvieron a debatir entre los dedos de su mano. Satisfecho por la hazaña, sonrió, esta vez había sido la más cercana, unos centímetros y tocaba con la mano la nieve que se agolpaba en los terrenos.

Una vez vista la persecución y el satisfactorio resultado, el resto de sus compañeros volvieron a sus quehaceres, unos a los aros y otros a mejorar la defensa del campo, en ese sentido, los gemelos querían que sus sustitutos fueran temibles.

El muchacho de pelo negro descansó un poco, la carrera le había agotado un poco, pero no importaba si con eso mejoraba, sentía que ese año iba a ser diferente en muchos sentidos, incluso en el quiddicth. Ya no era el mismo que los cinco años anteriores, muchas cosas habían pasado desde su último partido en la escuela, y algunas de ellas prefería no recordarlas. 

Miró la snicth que se debatía entre sus manos, luchaba por escapar y volar libre por entre los copos de nieve que caía, algunas veces él también se sentía prisionero, encerrado en una jaula invisible, aunque hacia poco había encontrado una manera de sentirse libre… abrió las manos… dos segundos más tarde, sus ojos perseguían el destello dorado que se adentraba en la blancura de la tormenta.

***

Una figura vestida con una gran capa negra salió de las puertas del castillo, iba corriendo, y se dirigía rápidamente hacia el campo de quidditch. A pesar de llevar muchas capas encima, la persona temblaba de frío, el vaho salía de su boca, tapada hasta el límite por una bufanda con los colores de su casa. Iba corriendo, tenía una misión que cumplir, y si no lo solucionaba, algunos de sus compañeros se iban a encontrar metidos en un gran lío.

Rápidamente, la nieve convirtió a la oscura sombra en un muñeco de nieve andante, pero es no impidió avanzar a la prefecta de Gryffindor.

Llegó a los límites del campo de quiddicth, aparentemente no había nadie, pero, agudizando la vista, alguna que otra mancha se veía aquí y allá, volando en los terrenos.

Se aventuró a adentrarse en el campo, puede que así la descubrieran, ya que parecía que la voz no la escuchaban. Unos minutos mas tarde, Hermione se paró a los pies de uno de los aros, alzando la vista podía ver como alguien atrapaba, de nuevo, los tiros que le lanzaban (e iban ya cinco desde que llegase). Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, ya sabia de quien se trataba, y justamente era uno de los que había venido a buscar. Pensó que difícilmente iba a poder conseguir ver a la otra persona que buscaba, la ventisca hacia imposible ver mucho más en el campo.

Apuntó con precisión, y lanzó un hechizo paralizante hacia la pelota que uno de los cazadores tiraba esa vez hacia los aros, falló, era demasiada distancia para intentar ese gesto. Sin desanimarse, repitió el hechizo, ahora si había tenido éxito, ya que el guardián de los aros bajaba en veloz carrera hacia ella.

- Hermione, ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto preocupado este al llegar a su altura.

- Lo ha descubierto.

- No puede ser, tomamos muchas medidas…

- Si, pero esta vez ha sido mas lista que nosotros – le interrumpió Hermione – Tenemos que regresar rápidamente, antes de que les descubra aquí.

- De acuerdo, voy a buscarle – dicho esto desapareció en busca de su amigo, lo cual era realmente una tarea bastante complicada ya que este podía estar en cualquier lugar en el campo, a diferencia de los demás, el buscador entrenaba en todos los lados.

Dio una vuelta completa al lugar, deteniéndose a hablar con sus hermanos, para preguntarles el paradero de Harry, pero estos tampoco tenían mucha idea de donde se encontraba, solo que unos minutos antes le habían visto dirigirse hacia el otro extremo del campo.

Voló hacia el lugar, pero lo encontró vacío, en todo ese tiempo, y junto con la velocidad a la que iba, bien podía estar en cualquier otra parte.

Regresó hacia su compañera, tenían que ser rápidos en regresar al castillo, no fuera a ser que el castigo fuera más grande de lo que ya pensaban.

Por suerte, unos metros antes de llegar hasta donde le esperaban, vio como un destello dorado pasaba frente a sus ojos e inmediatamente después, alguien vestido con los colores de Gryffindor se apresuraba a encerrar la esfera entre sus manos: esa captura había sido de las más fáciles de toda la tarde.

- ¡Harry! ¡Nos han descubierto!

El aludido se dirigió al lugar del que provenía la voz, debajo del gran gorro que portaba y de los copos que se estaban quedando adheridos al cabello, el pelo indiscutiblemente rojo asomaba por la cabeza de su amigo.

Al llegar al pelirrojo, y tras una indicación de este, ambos descendieron al lugar donde Hermione se encontraba esperándoles.

- Tenemos que regresar rápidamente – anunció esta – McGonagall enseguida descubrirá donde se han metido.

- Pero, ¿Cómo…? – pregunto Harry, tras ellos iba Ron, ambos seguían con las escobas en la mano.

- No lo se, yo estaba vigilando los pasillos y de repente he oído un trozo de conversación… iban a buscarte, mejor dicho, iban a buscaros a ambos a la sala común – miró hacia atrás, donde el entrenamiento seguía su curso. De nuevo su vista volvió al frente – No se más.

- Nos hemos metido en un buen lío – anuncio el pelirrojo, confirmando así también las sospechas de Harry: desde su "escapada" en la salida de Hogsmeade, los tres tenían prohibido salir del castillo, incluidos los entrenamientos de quidditch, bajo ningún pretexto podían abandonar las paredes y el refugio del castillo.

- Usted bien lo ha dicho, señor Weasley – la voz grave de la profesora de Trasformaciones les saludó enfadada en la entrada del colegio.

*****

Correr. 

Escapar de todo.

Alejarse todo lo que pudiese de aquel lugar.

No quería reconocerlo, pero las lágrimas seguían surcando sus mejillas… tristeza.

Una vez… sólo una vez, y el mundo se le había venido encima.

Pero ¿por que el destino era tan injusto con él?

¿No había ya dado pruebas suficientes para volver?

Desesperado, se internó en la oscura sala que tenia enfrente.

Siempre corriendo.

No le importaba que fuese lo que pensase él, el encuentro había sido demasiado… casi no había palabras para describir lo que había sentido al ver a su ahijado de nuevo, vivo, a salvo… en ese lugar donde sueños y fantasías se mezclaban… en el limbo del descanso.

Al sentir que sus piernas no daban mas de sí, decidió volver a su forma de animago, confundiéndose con la negrura del lugar, su refugio desde que volviera del encuentro: una oscuridad total.

Y siguió corriendo, sin importarle que alguien le escuchara, sin importarle si sus gritos o aullidos resonaran fuertemente en las paredes o en los muros del lugar, ¿para que?, si nadie había allí. 

Pero en eso se equivocaba el gran can que se confundía furioso con la negrura, pues una persona si le había oído, y se encontraba pensando y buscando el origen del ruido, a tientas, pues la sala donde se encontraba era lo contrario a la que buscaba.

Remus Lupin, mas confundido que cuando llegase a la gran sala blanca, había oído los aullidos de un perro. Si, desde unos días atrás, el silencio del lugar se veía perturbado por los lamentos de pena de otra alma y, aunque no entendiera mucho, pues los ecos le llegaban débiles y difusos, algo le decía que tenía que buscar de donde provenían estos. Caminando con pasos inseguros, ya que todavía no conocía bien el lugar, había llegado a varias salas, o mejor dicho, a varios caminos diferentes, pero en todos ellos los gritos llegaban mas atenuados, no eran correctos… Seguía buscando.

- ¿Te crees que es fácil todo esto? - Sirius elevó todavía más la voz en el lugar, se dirigía a todo en general – Aguantar aquí, sabiendo que todos tus seres queridos andan lamentándose. Sabiendo que ellos siguen, y tu… andas perdido… ¡No! ¡No es nada fácil! Es… ¡¡¡desesperante!!! – el puño golpeó en una de las múltiples columnas que rodeaban la sala, de sus nudillos brotó la sangre roja, liquido que no vio porque la luz se encontraba ausente en ese lugar. Siguió golpeado el mismo sitio una y otra vez, al menos eso le servia como recordatorio de que seguía vivo, algo de lo que a veces incluso dudaba – Es injusto ver como la vida pasa y tu no puedes hacer nada, estar encerrado, ser un mero espectador de los hechos… - las manos siguieron llenándose de heridas mientras el hombre descargaban su furia.

- _… Pero has estado ayudando_… - una voz se hizo ahora presente, la misma que a veces aparecía para decirle algo, y otras veces nada - … _Hay gente que esta agradecida por tu ayuda… Muchas personas que sin ti no hubieran logrado su objetivo, que sin tu ayuda no podían haber regresado…_

- ¿Y yo que? ¿Todavía no tengo derecho a volver? Le he visto, he visto en sus ojos sus ganas de volver a verme con él, el anhelo de mi regreso, quiero estar a su lado… no quiero ser sólo un recuerdo para Harry… ¡¡¡QUIERO SALIR DE ESTE LUGAR!!! – un puñetazo más fuerte que los demás hizo que una minúscula raja apareciera en la pared, estaba pagando su furia contra todo lo que notaba enfrente.

- _… Pero lo sabes…_ - la voz sonaba tranquilizadora - _… Todavía te queda mucho que hacer… Todavía… no… no puedes regresar…_

- Ayudar a encontrar el camino de regreso, ¡que gran misión! – ironizó el hombre en su enfado – ¿Y cuando encontraré el mío? Ah, ya se, no me respondas, "_Cuando averigües todas las respuestas a tus preguntas" _es eso, si, eso fue lo que me dijiste la primera vez que nos vimos, ¿verdad? Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo encuentro las respuestas si no se las preguntas? Dime, ¿Cómo? ¿C"MO?

- _¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?- _los ecos le devolvieron las últimas palabras, otra vez se encontraba solo, la voz, cobarde igual que siempre, nunca le decía nada, no le respondía, no le orientaba a lo que tenia que hacer, lo tenia que averiguar todo él solo.

Se trasformó y, corriendo, furioso, lleno de ira, abandonó aquel lugar, la forma del perro negro le permitía vagar mas libremente por el extraño sitio en el que se encontraba, permitiéndole avanzar mas rápido que en su condición humana.

La sensación que tuvo el hombre, al ver salir aquella forma de una de las columnas, fue de miedo y pánico, ver al Grim nunca era símbolo de buena suerte, mas aun, su sola visión hacia que incluso los más valerosos retrocedieran en su presencia. Aunque era bastante valiente Remus retrocedió un poco, escondiéndose detrás de una de las columnas del blanco lugar, puede que así el infortunio pasara de largo y no lo encontrara.

Muchas cosas le habían sorprendido en ese lugar: primero las esferas que volaban libremente y que enseñaban situaciones de personas, o incluso recuerdos, sueños, ilusiones… esto lo había podido averiguar tras estar observándolas detenidamente durante bastante tiempo; después, la insólita forma de acceder a otros lugares; mas tarde, los secretos que escondían estos; muchas cosas diferentes y que no se cansaba de descubrir… incluso la voz que aparecía algunas veces y que repetía historias antiguas, de hace cientos de años… 

Todo le había sorprendido, pero quizás, lo que estaba viendo superaba ampliamente todo lo que había imaginado al llegar a ese lugar, nunca, nunca, nunca se había imaginado que sucedería eso…

- ¿Sirius? 

En el lugar que había ocupado el gran perro negro unos segundos atrás, ahora se encontraba un hombre, de desordenado pelo negro y con la postura de un derrotado, de alguien que había recorrido un largo trecho hasta llegar ahí, pero sin ningún objetivo… de alguien que ha perdido la esperanza. Sollozaba, boca abajo, la cara escondida entre sus brazos, y en sus manos se apreciaban heridas, algunas recientes, otras curándose, todas llenas de sangre y dolor, se reflejaba que esa persona había sufrido mucho.

La persona escondida tras la columna no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, no podía ser él, no, era una ilusión, muy real eso si, pero no podía ser en realidad su compañero, su amigo, su hermano… no, era imposible, él lo había visto caer, desvanecerse tras el velo negro, tras la tela ondulante del departamento de misterios, irse, desaparecer de la vista… Él incluso había tenido que agarrar al hijo de otro de sus amigos desaparecido, a Harry, para que no corriese tras sus pasos, él había sido el primero en decirle que lo habían perdido…

_-No puedes hacer nada, Harry…  
-¡Cógelo, sálvalo, simplemente está al otro lado!  
-Es demasiado tarde, Harry.  
-Aún podemos llegar hasta él…_

_-Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, Harry… nada… se ha ido._

Esas palabras resonaban en sus oídos una y otra vez mientras veía el cuerpo que, ajeno a todo, se encontraba a varios metros frente a él. No podía ser él, era imposible… 

- Sólo una ilusión, muy real, pero una vana imagen de lo que fue. Acéptalo Remus, él desapareció – se decía a si mismo, pero otra voz dentro de si mismo respondía a los pensamientos pesimistas 

- ¿Y si es Sirius?, ¿si sólo desapareció tras el velo? ¿Si sólo, simplemente, esta "_al otro lado_" como dijo Harry? 

- No, ya es demasiado tarde.

- ¿Tarde para que?, puede que él todavía esta vivo… y lo tienes ahí enfrente.

- No es Sirius, es sólo una imagen, un recuerdo…

- ¿Seguro?, no crees que tu corazón te dice lo contrario… 

Terminó la conversación entre la razón y el corazón, entre lo lógico y lo ilógico, ya que el hombre que estaba tendido, derrotado, enfrente suyo, se había incorporado y caminaba, despacio, hacia él, el pelo le caía encima de la cara, no permitiendo a Remus ver los rasgos, aunque por dentro algo le decía que, efectivamente, era su amigo.

Se incorporó de su lugar, ya estaba al descubierto, si era un enemigo lo sabría, y si era su amigo, se alegraría enormemente como nunca antes se había sentido.

Sirius, después de lamentarse contra todo y contra todos, había creído oír un ruido, uno apenas imperceptible en el lugar, pero que después de tanto tiempo allí, lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Así que se levantó, y se dispuso a buscar al causante de aquel alboroto. ¿Quien era ahora? ¿Quién seria la próxima persona a la que tenia que ayudar a encontrar su camino?

Repasó en su interior a toda la gente que había pasado por el lugar, uno tras otro, le habían permitido conocer mas el lugar, y conocerse un poco mas a si mismo. Al fin y al cabo, cada nueva experiencia le había aportado muchas más cosas de las que imaginaba, algo de lo que no se daba cuenta todavía.

Se paró enfrente del nuevo ocupante, miraba al suelo, no sabia todavía porqué, sus pasos le habían llevado hasta una columna, una de tantas del lugar, detrás de aquel lugar se encontraba la persona a la que ayudaría próximamente.

Un movimiento de esta, se estaba levantando, quizás saliendo de su escondite, se incorporaba, se ponía de pie… aquellos pies… le sonaban, le eran conocidos, demasiado conocidos…

Levantó poco a poco la vista, la columna se interponía entre los dos, pero lograba ver suficiente de la persona para no equivocarse, la conocía demasiado bien.

Los ojos de los dos se cruzaron, en las retinas se leía la sorpresa, sorpresa de ver al otro allí, de estar enfrente de una persona a la que creías perdida, y que no la verías mas, o, en el otro caso, de encontrarse con alguien a quien no esperabas, sorpresa agradable.

Una sonrisa, sincera, la primera desde que llegase al lugar, limpia, sin rastro de las penalidades de otros tiempos, se manifestó en la cara del hombre de pelo largo y ojos azules. 

El otro, cabello castaño claro y ojos cansados, también, al levantar la vista, había dejado que una sonrisa le apareciera en el rostro.

- Lunático – dijo uno.

- Canuto – dijo el otro y sin más, un abrazo de hermanos, de amigos, se dieron.

- Pero, ¿Cómo?

- No lo se.

- Sabes, no esperaba verte aquí, nunca se me habia pasado por la cabeza esta posibilidad…

- ¿Cuál?

- Que tú necesitases encontrarte a ti mismo… creo yo

- Explícate mejor, sigo sin entender.

- Pues, es que todas las personas que han pasado, o que he estado ayudando, tenían que buscar una razón para volver. Hay muchas formas de llegar al lugar, pero pocas para regresar, solo si te encuentras a ti mismo, si encuentras la razón por la que vivir, encuentras la forma de salir.

- ¿Han venido mas personas aquí? – Remus Lupin seguía todavía sin poder creer que lo que sus ojos veían era realidad, no una fantasía, pero conforme mas hablaba con Sirius, mas convencido estaba de que era él en verdad, de que, al final, le había encontrado. Era él, sin duda alguna, con su humor de siempre, con su personalidad…

- Si – Sirius estiró los brazos hacia arriba, hasta que estos tocaron la columna donde estaban sentados y apoyados – He visto a varios… los gemelos Weasley, Ron, Hermione y a muchos más… pero no me esperaba encontrarme contigo, aquí, en este lugar.

- Explícame todo desde el principio, todavía no lo entiendo… pensé, es decir, todos pensamos que te habías ido, habías desaparecido tras el velo…

- Y así fue, traspasé el velo, caía en las fauces de la no-realidad, un lugar distinto a todo lo conocido, un lugar… - pausa, miró a los ojos del oyente, y miró alrededor suyo, todo lo que alcanzaba su vista - … este lugar, aquí fue donde me encontré al pasar el velo negro, tras recibir la maldición de Bellatrix… No se como llegue, si fue a causa del velo, lo cual dudo, porque no es algo capaz de realizar manos humanas, o a causa de algo extraordinario, pero estoy aquí desde mucho tiempo atrás, quizás mas de lo que te imaginas, he visto, he caminado, he experimentado mas de lo que nunca imagine…

- ¿Cómo has llegado aquí, Lunático? – ahora caminaban por la sala blanca, el mismo lugar al que ambos habían llegado por primera vez.

- Alguien me trajo, me echó un hechizo, no se cual, sólo que me rescató y después me encontré aquí.

- ¿No recuerdas nada mas?

- No, sólo una sensación, cómo si lo conociera de antes, como si fuera alguien a quien ya he visto, una persona cercana a mi… dijo llamarse…

- Estel – interrumpió Sirius, su tono de voz sonó mas contenta que anteriormente – Lo conozco – dijo enigmáticamente unos segundos después, su sonrisa no disminuyó.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Remus intrigado – Se que lo conocía, pero no logró averiguar quien es verdaderamente él…

- No lo intentes, sabrás quien es a su debido tiempo… todo se sabrá cuando llegue la hora… - siguió caminando varios metros. Corrió, se adelantó al otro hombre, tenía una sensación, tenia que ver algo importante – Ey, mira, ven aquí – ahora Sirius estaba frente a una esfera, en ella se veía una escena, había tres adolescentes frente a un adulto: era la puerta del colegio Hogwarts. 

- ¡Son…! – exclamó Remus al reconocer a los que aparecían.

- Shh, calla, vamos a ver que es lo que sucede – y se quedaron frente a la esfera, esta era bastante grande lo suficiente para permitir a los dos hombre ver todos los detalles de lo que sucedía y escuchar lo que ocurría allí dentro, pero ninguno de ellos imagino que lo que sucedería iba a ser tan…

****

 - Es inaceptable, dos prefectos desobedeciendo las ordenes, tres personas saliendo de la escuela cuando es lo primero que se les ha prohibido – la profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor miraba disgustadamente a los tres jóvenes que tenia enfrente, en su cara se dibujaban las arrugas de enfado que parecían no irse mientras paseaba su mirada sobre los tres. Estos presentían que el castigo se aproximaba, y que seria bastante grande y merecido debido a su comportamiento infantil, durante sus seis años de escuela muchas veces antes habían roto las normas, pero nunca habían visto a la profesora con el talante que mostraba en esos momentos.

Ninguno intentó disculparse, sabían que habían hecho mal, habían desobedecido, habían roto su promesa en la primera oportunidad que tenían, y ahora tenían que pagar justamente.

El moreno del trío empezó a dejar vagar su imaginación mientras seguía a su profesora, ¿Cómo seria independizarse a los dieciséis años?, porque estaba seguro de que no volvería a la casa de sus tíos, demasiado mal lo pasaba, y total, para un año que le quedaba para ser mayor de edad, no iba a pasarlo mal, ni él ni sus parientes… recordó en esos instantes la historia de su padrino (ahora el recuerdo no se le hacia tan doloroso como en otras ocasiones), ¿seria buena idea comprar una tienda de campaña e irse a vivir al jardín de los Weasley?.

El pelirrojo, agarrando fuertemente su escoba, también hacia planes de futuro, y se mentalizaba contra el howler que muy posiblemente le llegase al día siguiente, si su madre no le mataba (cosa de la que no estaba muy seguro), podría ponerse a trabajar en la tienda de sus hermanos, ya que ellos seguramente saldrían de la escuela en navidad. La expulsión también se dibujaba claramente en la mente de este muchacho.

La última componente del trío también iba pensando, ese año muchas cosas habían cambiado, ella mismamente ya no era la que entrase por primera vez en el castillo, en su primer año. Ya no era aquella tímida e introvertida niña de cabellos enmarañados, ahora era una mujer independiente, con dos buenos amigos a su lado. Seguro que, pasase lo que pasase, los tres afrontarían las cosas juntos.

En la cabeza del grupo, Minerva McGonagall iba también en silencio, dirigiéndose al despacho del director, quien le iba a decir a ella que en vez de llevar al futuro capitán de quiddicth de Gryffindor llevaba a tres personas para su expulsión, la falta era demasiado grave para pasarla simplemente por alto.

Tocó la gárgola que separaba el despacho del director, dijo la contraseña, pero esta no se movió ni un milímetro. Volvió a intentarlo, ahora si, la estatua permitió que la profesora pudiese entrar en el lugar.

- Espérenme aquí – les avisó a los tres, dejándoles en la entrada, lo primero que iba a hacer era hablar con el director sobre la falta, después les comunicarían su ineludible castigo.

- Bueno… creo que hasta aquí hemos llegado – el pelirrojo apoyó su escoba en la pared, en esos momentos, como un flash, recordó los momentos del año pasado, cuando sus hermanos se fueron volando de la escuela.

- Ha sido un placer conocer la escuela – le secundó Harry, apoyando también él la escoba en la pared, y recostándose contra la misma.

- Y a vosotros, me alegra haberos conocido muchachos – Hermione miró a sus amigos, no sabia que iba a ser de ella ahora, pero no seria mala idea irse a vivir al mundo mágico durante un tiempo, a pesar de la guerra que estaba en ciernes, la idea de vivir en la Madriguera estaba deambulando en su mente.

Como en una película de cámara lenta, los alumnos de la escuela empezaron a pasar por el pasillo, iban todos alegres y contentos, ignorando a los tres estudiantes que esperaban en la entrada del director desde bastante rato atrás. Al principio estos no comprendían la razón de la alegría del castillo, hasta que el fantasma de su casa se paró enfrente de ellos, tremendamente feliz y contento, y les anunció que ese día, el día de su cumpleaños, iba a entrar al club de los cazadores sin cabeza.

Después, encajando la decoración del castillo, que apenas se daban cuanta ahora de ella, siendo como era principio de tarde (se habían levantado muy avanzada la mañana, debido a quedarse hasta altas horas haciendo las tareas de los profesores el día antes, viernes), y viendo como Peeves, el duende del castillo tatareaba una canción de no-muertos, vieron y se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban en Halloween.

Irónica fecha, pensó Harry, casi todo lo malo le sucedía a él en ese día, no estaba muy equivocado esta vez de nuevo.

****

- ¿Saben que en Halloween la barrera que separa a los muertos de los vivos se rompe? Que los muertos visitan a los vivos… Que los espíritus vagan libres y que lo oculto en esta noche se aparece… - una niña pelirroja iba contando lo que sabia a sus amigos, algunos de otras casas, muy atentos iban todos – Mis padres me lo contaban, ellos decían que en esta noche los muertos entran en comunicación con los vivos en una especie de confusión cósmica. Inicialmente se decía All-hallow even, es decir, "la víspera de todos los santos" pero ha derivado en la palabra que utilizamos en la actualidad.

- Y yo que creía que la fiesta procedía de los druidas - Zak Jordan preguntó, le interesaba mucho ese tema

- Y lo es – le contestó la Hufflepuff – al principio era la fiesta de celebración para honrar al dios sol y al dios Samhaim

- ¿Samhaim? 

- Dios de los muertos, Zak.

- Ah.

- Solo que ahora ha derivado en lo que celebramos ahora, ya no se mantienen las creencias antiguas.

- Yo he escuchado que los duendes, brujas, hombres lobo, esqueletos y toda clase de fantasmas aparecen esta noche – Chris, una muchacha del mismo curso y casa de Robin estaba asustada y temblaba por las historia que contaba su compañera.

- Eso son historias para hacer que los niños se asusten – miró de arriba abajo a su amiga – cosa que creo que han conseguido contigo – rió.

- No es cierto, yo no tiemblo… ¡¡¡ah!!! – dio un grito de terror al sentir como alguien le pasaba una mano huesuda por la espalda, lo siguiente que se vio fue la marca de una bofetada en la cara del único chico del grupo.

- Te lo merecías – dijo Robin conteniéndose la risa, al ver como su amiga corría hacia el comedor, estaban llegando. La pelirroja se volvió a su derecha, a una persona que no había abierto la boca en todo el rato - ¿Qué te pasa Liz? Estas muy callada.

- Es que… sólo pensaba… si lo que cuentas es verdad… me gustaría ver a mis padres… esta noche… ya sabes… están muertos… - los ojos llorosos de la muchacha demostraban que por dentro una terrible pena tenia. Los que quedaban en el medio del pasillo, su mejor amiga y su compañero de casa, Jordan, se abalanzaron a darle el mayor de los abrazos, demostrándole que ellos estarían siempre a su lado.

****

- Albus, se lo avisamos muchas veces, pero esta vez se han pasado de la raya, han salido, se han arriesgado a abandonar el castillo… y mas en la fecha en la que estamos.

- Minerva, por favor, cálmese – el director le indicó a la susodicha el asiento enfrente de su mesa – Quizás ellos mismos no se dieron cuenta de que es Halloween…

- ¿Y el ataque?, sabemos que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado atacara esta noche, es la idónea para ello. ¿Y quien es su objetivo principal? Harry, y él tan tranquilo paseándose por fuera del colegio.

- ¿Qué recomiendas tu? ¿Encerrarle en una habitación y no dejarle salir? Es un adolescente, ¿que quieres?

- Lo se – se dejó caer cansadamente en la silla – Su padre fue igual, pero… es que no se da cuenta de que es muy importante, de que de él dependen muchas cosas.

- Más de lo que imaginas Minerva – Dumbledore dijo misteriosamente a la vez que recordaba la profecía que pendía como condena sobre el muchacho, algo de lo que muy pocas personas conocían totalmente, entre ellos el propio afectado. – Te lo aseguro, no quedara sin castigo, pero una expulsión… eso son palabras mayores.

- ¿Que hacemos entonces? ¿Castigarlos sin quiddicth? ¿Encerrarlos en una mazmorra?, de todos esos sitios saldrían, son increíblemente inteligentes los tres.

- ¿Una mazmorra? no creo que la oscuridad del lugar le agrade al señor Potter – un nuevo ocupante entró en la habitación, no hacia falta mas, de lo poco que había oído, y de lo que había visto antes de subir al despacho del director, había logrado deducir que el trío que esperaba abajo se encontraba en un buen lío.

- Profesor Snape – saludó la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor.

- Severus, toma asiento por favor – el director le indicó el lugar vacío frente a su escritorio, el otro ya estaba ocupado por McGonagall.

- No, sólo necesito la chimenea, voy a cumplir mi parte del plan – dijo tajantemente el profesor de pociones, la relación entre el director y él se había deteriorado en esos meses, y todo a causa de una alumna, y de un secreto que ocultaba el director con respecto a ella. Quitando ese asunto, las informaciones a la orden del fénix y la lucha contra Voldemort seguían siendo muy provechosas.

¿Por qué utilizaba esa chimenea en concreto y no otra? Era sencillo, era la única que era indetectable (a causa de los útiles mecanismos de protección del dueño), ya que las demás no se estaba seguro de quien las controlaba.

- No te expongas mucho

- No lo haré – el aludido se colocó su capa negra y en la mano llevaba la mascara blanca de los mortifagos – esperó que esta vez los aurores lleguen a tiempo para impedir el ataque al centro de Londres – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer por las llamas de la chimenea, rumbo a su destino.

- Bien, a lo que íbamos, Minerva yo creo que… - Albus Dumbledore empezó a hablar, pero un estremecimiento en el suelo hizo que se callase rápidamente. 

Fuera se oían gritos sobrenaturales, y el suelo no dejaba de retumbar.

Todo el mundo en el castillo se asomó a las ventanas, descubriendo de esta forma un ejercito de mortifagos en las afueras, junto con gigantes, algún que otro troll, y lo que nadie se esperaba: mujeres de rostro huesudo y pelo negro hasta el suelo que lanzaban aullidos: banshess.


	27. La visita I

Saludos a tod@s

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, he tardado mas de la cuenta debido a los lamentables incidentes que han ocurrido en mi país (España) de los que creo ya sabrán la mayoría lo que sucedió. Yo a punto estuve de verme involucrada en la tragedia, y por causas del destino, no fuimos a la estación (teníamos una excursión cultural, y el tren que nos llevaba era uno de los que pusieron las bombas), esto te hace preguntarte que hechos insignificantes influyen en tu vida, ya que de haber tenido los billetes y unas cuantas cosas mas (como alguno que se durmió, que no encontraba alguien los apuntes, etc, etc) hubiéramos englobado las fatídicas listas. Esto me hizo reflexionar mucho, pues te das cuenta de la inmensa suerte que tienes, pero… no dejas de sentirte triste por las 200 personas que han muertos y que unos cobardes les han arrancado la vida, de las mas de 1600 personas que han quedado marcadas desde ese momentos y de los familiares, amigos, conocidos que ya no volverán a ver a la persona perdida… Hay mucha rabia contra esos asesinos, esos cobardes, porque, quienes fueran, todos son iguales: unos asesinos… Ya solo queda gritar en la calle, clamar que ya no queremos más muertes, más violencia, no al terrorismo, no a las bombas… **Paz si, muerte no**.

Un pequeño tributo para los inocentes caídos en la masacre de Madrid:

_Madrid llora sus muertos   
El cielo le acompaña   
Hoy todos unidos   
todos con una sola palabra   
que se acabe la violencia   
y regrese al fin la paz   
aqui, ahora, en todos los lugares   
Un solo objetivo   
No violencia, no muerte_

**_Paz para todos_**

Discúlpenme por la introducción, pero es algo que tenia que escribir, tenia que dejar, aquí también, constancia de mi enfado contra esos seres, que no alcanzan ni siquiera el adjetivo de humanos… Porque, ¿Cómo alguien puede matar a tantas personas y dormir tranquilo?, no los seres humanos, solos los animales, y eso es lo que son: animales, asesinos, cobardes…

Este hecho también me hizo reescribir una parte de este capitulo,  ya que, aunque estaba planteado hace tiempo, me pareció buena idea añadir ese trozo (creo que enseguida sabrán de cual se trata, al fin y al cabo, todas las guerras y todos los actos violentos son iguales, y ninguno tiene justificación)

Como ha dicho alguien esta tarde: "_Hay que seguir adelante, pero no olvidar_", así que ya vayamos al fin al capitulo y a las contestaciones de reviews.

Y de nuevo disculpas por tan extensa introducción.

**Diana_Lily_Potter = **Gracias. Espero que también te guste mucho este capitulo. Ah, y no dudes en preguntar lo que sea (se responderá si no tiene mucho de revelador, :-P)

**)3ÂD)3ÿ666** = También gracias. Ya ves, ahora que tengo tiempo libre intentare actualizar mas seguido, pero este capitulo tiene razón para que haya sido tan tarde. Besos a ti también. 

**Syringen** = Estuve un rato intentando descifrar tu mensaje (creo que te peleaste un poco con el teclado) y hay una cosa que todavía no entiendo (es lo referente al profesor, es que no logro traducir esa parte, lo siento). Veamos… el ejercito, por desgracia, si es real, ya lo veras en este capitulo. Dos, si, es Halloween (y sigue siéndolo, uhm… creo que esta fecha se va a alargar un poco). Si, Remus y Sirius siguen juntos, y… mejor lee el capitulo, ya me contaras. Liz, poco a poco se va desenredando su parte, y, ahora si, aquí sale un trozo (es que en el anterior iba a salir más, pero al final lo cambie) y va a tener más participación (espero que te guste). Como ya he dicho anteriormente, este capitulo ha sufrido retraso por razones poderosas (jo, ahora que tengo tiempo libre, parece que es cuando mas cosas tengo para hacer). Ahora, ya puedes leer el capitulo y espero que te guste como todos. Un beso y un abrazo muy fuertes.

**stiby** = Hello de nuevo. Me alegra que te gustase el capitulo. Y bueno, Harry no recuerda nada del encuentro (soy un poco mala, lo se, pero todo es por una buena razón), pero si intuye que esta vivo (ya lo sabia de antes, cuando pensó que Remus estaba muerto, escucho a su corazón y este le indico que ambos estaban vivos…) Ah, y deja review cuando quieras, no importa, solo que me digas tu opinión cuando sea (mas vale tarde que nunca, como bien reza el refrán) ¿Ok?, vale, ahora a leer el capitulo y muchos besos. Pd: Se me olvidaba, espero (cruzo los dedos) acabar la historia, además, con el paso que llevan para sacar los tomos 6 y 7, quizás acabe yo antes (y eso que también tardo mucho) ^.^  Ciao.

Ejem, ejem, después de toda esta parrafada (creo que es la introducción mas extensa que he visto en mis capitulo, jeje), empecemos con el siguiente capitulo.

Ah, y a día de hoy (es decir, 15 de marzo, o 16 que es cuando se hace visible en la pagina fanfiction.net –creo que es por la saturación que tiene, a saber-), llevo 95 reviews, así que… a por el centenar ¡¡¡100 reviews!!! Quien me lo iba a decir cuando comencé a escribir esto, estoy sumamente feliz y saltando de alegría, por eso, creo que al review 100 puede que tenga una pequeña dedicatoria (uhm, pensando, pensando… ya veremos), pero no olviden de escribirme.

Ale, ahora ya, al fin, a leer el capitulo (y dejen review con lo que sea). Muchos besos y abrazos para tod@s (en especial a los que escriben criticas/reviews) 

**Capitulo 27_ La visita I**

Leyendas, cuentos, seres inventados… gigantes, banshees, duendes, hadas, gnomos, dragones, momias, vampiros… fantasías que los muggles (personas no mágicas) contaban a sus niños para asustarlos, seres que vivían en la imaginación de los pequeños, esperando algún día poder verlos en vivo…

Halloween, día en que esos seres deambulaban por las calles, representados por los disfraces que en algunos países llevaban los niños: esqueletos, hadas, demonios… se mezclaban todos juntos, recorriendo las calles, pidiendo "Truco o Trato"… incluso se podía ver algún disfraz consistente en una sencilla túnica y un gorro puntiagudo: magos… aunque en esa noche, si alguien sacaba chispas de una varita, no se le miraba raro, así que no era muy extraño que, en esa fecha excepcional, los verdaderos magos salieran a mezclarse junto con los muggles.

En esa noche valía todo… era simple y sencillamente Halloween.

Mientras la noche asomaba, y los disfraces se ultimaban, en algún lugar de Londres varias decenas de ojos observaban con miedo el espectáculo que vislumbraban desde las ventanas del lugar. Ahí estaban, los seres que anunciaban la muerte, seres que realmente existían en un mundo paralelo a los ajenos a la magia: banshees, mujeres de largo pelo negro, oscuro y denso como el vacío, que les llegaba hasta el suelo, como un manto, que demostraban que eran de una raza distinta. Los rostros verdosos y huesudos mostraban una expresión de determinación, de lucha… de muerte.

Sus gritos, sobrenaturales, agudos, nunca cesaban de escucharse. Cuando la tormenta empezó a disiparse, ahí se encontraban, ladera abajo, chillidos que hacían que nunca quisieras volver a oír, pues, una vez que su sonido, histérico, aullido sin cesar,  llegaba a tu cabeza sabias que lo más temible estaba cerca: heraldos de la muerte.

A la cabeza de todas ellas, un grupo muy numeroso, una veintena que se deslizaba por la nieve, camino del castillo y de los asustados estudiantes, se encontraba ella, la más terrible de todas: Áine. Su largo pelo ondeaba tras su cabeza, manto de negrura que impedía que la luz pasase, ocultando su verdadera naturaleza a los ojos mortales. Quien osara verle la cara se encontraría que eso seria lo ultimo que vería, pues nunca nadie había vivido mas de unos instantes cuando estaba frente a ella, su toque y su mirada eran mortales. No era simplemente una banshee, ella era la banshee. Se contaba en las leyendas que era la protectora de los muertos que viajan al infierno, la mas despiadada y las mas feroz de todas ellas… y aunque no fuera realmente de esa raza (puesto que, en realidad, era una banside, una reina del infierno), ella las gobernaba a todas, con mano dura como jamás se había visto antes en ninguna otra raza. Ni tan siquiera en el mundo de los magos o humanos se vería mayor crueldad exceptuando al Innombrable, aliado, por esa noche, de ella. Su visión era el anuncio mismo de que la muerte se acercaba a donde quisiera que ella fuese, y, si así era, los habitantes de aquel castillo verían pronto su fin.

**********

**- **Has llegado tarde… Snape – un hombre, vestido todo de negro, con la inescrutable mascara blanca de los mortifagos, saludó a la última persona en entrar. Detrás de aquella fría apariencia, unos ojos grises sobresalían de toda esa blancura.

- Sabes que no puedo irme de allí tan… fácilmente – el tono del recién llegado se mostró igual de impasible que la mascara que portaba – Además, todavía tenemos que esperar a que los del ministerio empiecen a salir.

- Cierto, cierto… Se me olvidaba que tu sabes mucho de estas cosas… por algo eres el… – dejó una pausa, y fijó la mirada en el otro hombre, para estudiar su reacción - … el espía de Dumbledore – ninguna reacción, ninguna seña.

- ¿Seguro? – Severus Snape se volvió hacia la otra figura, apoyándose en la mesa, clavando los ojos en el otro también, estaban solos en la habitación, él bien sabía lo que pensaba su señor, lo que imaginaba. Interiormente, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, oculta bajo esa mascara, aunque el otro hombre la pudo percibir. Caminó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación - ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy de "su" lado? – y diciendo esto ultimo, pasó por la puerta, la capa que le cubría totalmente hizo un ligero sonido al rozar con la puerta.

Lucius Malfoy, uno de los altos mandos del señor Oscuro, uno en los que mas confiaba en esos momentos, el que sabia mas que ninguno, se sintió frustrado, no había logrado que el traidor se descubriese, sabían que un mortifago era desleal, pero sus intentos de averiguar quien de todos eran infructuosos.  Descartó de su mente el nombre de la persona que había cruzado la puerta, después de eso, de entrar a su mente, y escudriñar por los recuerdos de aquel, finalmente lo descartó. Era imposible que fuera él, no después de lo sucedido años atrás…

Se ajustó la mascara, aunque no lo necesitase, ese gesto lo había heredado de sus padres, cuando ambos luchaban espalda con espalda con el mismo señor al que servia ahora. Su hijo, Draco, pronto estaría en las filas, junto con su padre, sólo faltaban unos años, incluso meses posiblemente, debido a su buen quehacer en Hogwarts, para que se incorporase como miembro activo. 

Traspasó finalmente el marco de la habitación, dejando la chimenea atrás, humeando tranquilamente, sin saber que por ella habían entrado los mortifagos, dispuestos a acabar, de una vez por todas, con el ministerio de Magia Ingles… 

Nadie con vida, ningún superviviente, esas eran las ordenes para el abultado grupo que esperaba al anochecer en esa abandonada casa, en el centro de Londres.

*****

Mientras estos sucesos ocurrían, al atardecer del día, en una habitación, un hombre, de ojos rojos como el fuego, donde el reflejo de las llamas parecía rivalizar con el color que desprendían estos, sonreía orgulloso. Si todo salía bien, y había pasado mucho, realmente mucho tiempo planeándolo, esa noche iba a ser inolvidable, nunca se borraría de las mentes de los supervivientes… si quedaba alguno. 

Sonrió, una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en los labios de aquel despiadado ser, no le quedaba ya mucho de humano… mas de serpiente. Lord Voldemort estaba realmente contento de que sus planes estuviesen saliendo realmente a la perfección… y todavía faltaba lo mejor…

Halloween, irónica fecha, el mismo día en que un pequeño niño le había derrotado, ese día seria también su muerte, varios años después, pero esperaba, no, estaba seguro, de que esa noche, al fin, Harry Potter caería bajo las garras de la muerte… y si no… otra macabra sonrisa se dibujo en su cara y una risa de triunfo se escuchó dentro de la solitaria casa.

Los aldeano del pueblo llamado "Pequeño Hangleton" se estremecieron, un frío escalofrío les recorrió los huesos, habían sentido que, de la casa abandonada, de la "Mansión Ryddle", una risa macabra les llegaba, y una sensación de desamparo, de miedo, se apoderó de los tranquilos y pacíficos habitantes de aquella parte del país. 

Lord Voldemort se sintió poderoso en medio de su salón, desde la distancia manejaba los hilos que determinarían los destinos de muchos seres en esa noche: por un lado, los seres que había traído de Irlanda, la negociación había sido mucha, pero… las almas de inocentes les atraía mucho a esas asesinas, y muchos mas aliados de la oscuridad; por otro lado, se encontraba preparando el mayor ataque perpetrado desde los días de su reinado de terror; y por ultimo, y no menos importante, él, que se iba a encargar de la parte mas importante y mas delicada de ese día… pero la que mas satisfacción le iba a producir.

Sonrió de nuevo, clavando fijamente sus pupilas de reptil en las llamas que danzaban frente a él… y comenzó la concentración en su objetivo.

**********

**- **¡CORRED! – el grito angustioso de uno de los gemelos Weasley se pudo oír en todo el campo de quidditch, había visto, ahora que la tormenta estaba calmándose, la masa oscura que se aproximaba al castillo, ya estaban a pocas decenas de metros de la verja.

No hizo falta mas, todas las personas presentes en el entrenamiento se agarraron fuertemente a sus escobas y se dispusieron a volar rumbo al único lugar seguro que se veía desde allí: el colegio.

Fred y George sintieron como la angustia se instalaba en su pecho, habían sentido una sensación muy rara desde esa mañana, una que les decía que algo no iba bien, pero la ignoraron, el juego era mas interesante que esa angustia, ahora se daban cuenta de que estaban equivocados, no había sido buena idea salir a entrenar el día de Halloween.

Haciendo gala de los reflejos y de la velocidad que proporcionaba ese deporte, en cinco minutos llegó el compacto grupo a las puertas del castillo, entrando al vestíbulo raudos como rayos al ser lanzado un hechizo unos segundos antes de que se estampasen. Pasaron como rayos por los solitarios pasillos y entraron en el gran Comedor, donde el resto del cuerpo estudiantil se encontraba concentrados: los profesores rápidamente habían aplicado los conocimientos ensayados hasta ese entonces en los simulacros. Sólo faltaba el director y varias personas más, todos los demás se encontraban sentados en las mesas esperando instrucciones, quietos y cuchicheando entre sí.

La súbita entrada de los gryffindor sólo logró aumentar los murmullos, las caras que llevaban no eran de tranquilidad, en sus rostros se notaba que lo que había fuera era todavía mas terrible que lo que se observaba desde el castillo.

La enfermera del colegio, la señora Pomfrey, se acercó rápidamente al grupo, que ya había desmontado de sus escobas y sentían las miradas del resto sobre ellos, comprobando rápidamente que se encontraban en buen estado (quitado, claro, el cansancio que llevaban debido a la rápida carrera) y les mandó sentarse en la mesa correspondiente.

Los niños temblaban, cada grito que resonaba en el lugar hacia que las manos se apretujasen fuertemente en las orejas, sentían que ese día no lo olvidarían en mucho tiempo. Todos, alumnos, profesores, estaban en la estancia, deseando interiormente que los recursos para su defensa fueran suficientes para lo que se avecinaba.

El silencio se apoderó de la estancia, sólo roto de vez en cuando por los sonidos que llegaban de las afueras. El suelo retumbaba bajo las mesas del comedor… la batalla se avecinaba.

*****

En otra parte del castillo, en cuanto habían sentido el primer temblor, tres adolescentes se habían precipitado a la entrada del despacho, donde estaban esperando desde un rato atrás.

- Tenemos que entrar, ya – la única mujer del trío empezó a recitar absurdas contraseñas a la gárgola de piedra que guardaba la entrada – Merengues de regaliz, palos de caramelo y piña…. Venga, ábrete de una vez. – lo que ellos no sabían era que el despacho había sido sellado por una fuerza superior, una que era exterior a los ocupantes del castillo.

- Rápido, abre… - Ron dijo apresurado, mientras miraba al otro componente del grupo que se encontraba agachado y sosteniéndose fuertemente la cabeza, la cicatriz estaba brillando con un color insólito y varias gotas de sangre empezaban a aparecer en la frente del muchacho.

- No, corran, rápido – Harry empezó a decir, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar de un momento a otro, el dolor le estaba quemando por dentro – Salid de aquí, iros, va a venir…

Hermione abandono sus infructuosos intentos de abrir la puerta, y se agacho a la altura de su amigo, a la par que el pelirrojo.

- Harry… no pasa nada, estaremos a tu lado

- Iros, él puede haceros daño

- ¿Volde… quien-tu-sabes esta aquí? – Ron logró preguntarle.

- No – se agarro de nuevo la cabeza, estaba intentando entrar a su mente – Él no esta aquí, pero… - un dolor hizo que cerrara fuertemente la boca, impidiendo que un grito saliera de sus labios – Qui… quiere… no… - negó con la cabeza varias veces – no… no te diré nada… no… la profecía… no… no…

- Harry, Harry… - la voz de sus dos amigos se escuchaba lejana, fuera del pasillo donde se encontraban los tres, no veía sus rostros, el dolor que se adueñaba de su cuerpo era muy intenso, pero sabia que estaban a su lado, siempre lo estaban…

- ¡Harry! – una voz nueva se oyó en el pasillo, y alguien le lanzó un fuerte hechizo de desmayo (para cortar en parte la conexión) y le alzó. 

En cuanto el cuerpo del adolescente cayó al suelo, la gárgola que delimitaba el acceso al despacho del director se abrió, revelando a este y a la profesora McGonagall en la otra parte de la puerta, en los rostros de los dos se veía el esfuerzo que habían hecho para intentar abrir la puerta desde su posición.

*****

La primera parte del plan había resultado un éxito, la conexión se había establecido, además, sonrió con aires de superioridad, había encontrado algo muy, pero que muy importante en el castillo.

Mucho tiempo había pasado sin adentrase en la mente del muchacho, pero esta vez… esta vez estaba mereciendo la pena, la información que iba a obtener y lo que iba a hacer valía la pena… además…

- Bien – cerró los ojos, concentrándose en su objetivo - ¿Qué me ibas a decir de la profecía? – sus ojos se volvieron a concentrar en las llamas que danzaban en la chimenea, aunque la conexión se había roto momentáneamente, el día que era le proporcionaba más fuerzas, la débil línea que les separaba era mucho mas fina y por eso podía acceder mas fácilmente a la mente del muchacho.

*****

En el gran comedor los estudiantes aguardaban silenciosamente el primer movimiento de los atacantes, los que mas aptitudes tenían (de cuarto curso en adelante, exceptuando una casa en particular) se encontraban agarrando su varita fuertemente en la mano, dispuestos a lanzar el primer hechizo al que traspasase la puerta del comedor.

- ¿Listos? – en primera fila se encontraban la mayoría de los componentes de la Armada de Dumbledore, todos ellos dispuestos a demostrar su mejora en los combates, adquirida el año anterior y parte de este.

- Listos – contestaron todos y cada uno de los que allí estaban.

- No se precipiten, nosotros iremos primero – los profesores Flitwick y Binns se giraron en la dirección de ellos, eran de los pocos que todavía no habían cruzado las puertas adentrándose en los pasillos.

En cuando desaparecieron estos dos últimos, los estudiantes se sintieron abandonados.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, los dos pelirrojos que estaban a la cabeza de los estudiantes salieron corriendo, abandonando el lugar, en dirección a sus aposentos, iban a buscar mas ayuda…

*****

- Sangre Mezclada… Séptimo mes… No… no… - en un sillón de la habitación habían recostado a Harry, que se encontraba en esos momentos debatiéndose en una fuerte lucha interior contra su peor enemigo. Negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza y no dejaba de repetir esas palabras.

- ¿Que es lo que le pasa? – Hermione abandonó su posición, en su mano el paño frío que le había estado aplicando al cuerpo ardiendo de calor de su amigo. Ron inmediatamente le reemplazó, todavía seguían preocupados por el empeoramiento tan rápido que había sufrido, unos segundos atrás nada de esto hacia preveer ese final.

Los ojos de los tres adultos se volvieron hacia ellos desde el rincón donde habían estado hablando sobre lo que sucedía. En los ojos del director se veía una gran preocupación, en los de McGonagal, una gran sorpresa sobre lo que había escuchado un momento atrás de boca de su superior, y en los ojos del tercer adulto, el profesor contra las artes oscuras, una inmensa sorpresa por lo ocurrido.

- Voldemort – fue la única respuesta que dio el profesor Vlaxs, conteniendo la rabia por dentro y apretando los labios en un gesto de furia y rabia, nunca le habían visto de esa forma nadie en la sala, parecía dar miedo, sus ojos irradiaban una fuerza increíble.

*****

- Aquí estaremos a salvo, no pasara nada. Hay que confiar en los mayores – el prefecto de Ravenclaw se paseaba dando ánimos a los estudiantes de los cursos inferiores, pero le preocupaba enormemente dos muchachas que había visto al recorrer las largas mesas. Volvió sobre sus pasos, si su vista no le engañaba, una de ellas se encontraba mal, parecía que el color había abandonado su piel, se encontraba pálida… y fría, advirtió al tocar con su mano la helada frente de la Gryffindor. Se dirigió hacia su compañera, y tras intercambiar un par de palabras, cargó a la niña y se la llevó a la sección que habían habilitado de enfermería, en un aula cercana al comedor.

En ese momento ocurrió el ataque, cuando el joven de sexto año se encontraba en el pasillo, llevando en sus brazos a una desmayada niña de once años.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando paso a las criaturas de las tinieblas, los profesores enseguida empezaron a lanzar sus hechizos, reforzando las defensas del castillo, pero para las banshees eran resistentes a ese tipo de ataques.

Anthony Goldstein se vio de repente lanzado contra la pared, protegió del impacto a la muchacha que llevaba en brazos, que parecía debatirse en fiebre aunque su cuerpo estaba helado, además murmuraba cosas incomprensibles.

La lucha que se desarrollaba era una visión terrible, veía como los profesores atacaban con todas sus fuerzas, como los gigantes golpeaban, una tras otra, las paredes de la entrada, haciendo que, de este modo, fuera más difícil el acertar, pues el polvo flotaba entre los combatientes.

Varios cuerpos cayeron de ambos lados, no parecían muertos, pero las maldiciones eran terribles… ¿Dónde estaba el director? ¿Dónde se encontraba en aquella hora de desgracia para Hogwarts?

*****

- ¡CRUCIO! – el impacto contra la pared había sido tremendo y los huesos le dolían enormemente, pero lo que mas le dolía era ver quien era la persona que le había lanzado esa maldición imperdonable: los ojos verdes de su amigo se clavaron en su rostro, pero… no era él, no podía ser, no era su mirada normal, parecía… parecía estar poseído…

- ¡Harry para! ¡STUPEFY! – consiguió que el contacto se anulara, y esta vez los ojos se clavaron sobre ella.

- Ah, ¿tu también quieres un poco? – el tono de voz era diferente, mas grave, mas… demoníaco si era posible, no era él quien pronunciaba esas palabras. Dirigió la varita hacia ella, pero una fuerza pareció debatirse dentro suyo, la misma que minutos atrás había luchado por no lanzar la maldición a su mejor amigo, y la misma que había perdido.

- Harry, no eres tu, lucha contra Voldemort, te esta poseyendo –Hermione, desde el suelo, donde varios cortes se veían en su cara, le suplicaba – Tu no eres as

- CRU… ¡EXPELLIARMUS! – cambió la maldición en el ultimo momento, la muchacha enseguida invocó un escudo con el que pudo repeler el ataque.

Sólo quedaban ellos dos de pie, el despacho era un completo desastre, allá, a lo lejos, se encontraban los tres adultos tras una barrera que les impedía ayudar, estaban continuamente lanzando maldiciones para romper ese escudo. 

Una fuerza superior le dictaba lo que tenia que hacer, no le importaba nadie, sólo hacer el máximo daño posible.

- Harry, no eres tu – volvió a repetir Hermione, mientras levantaba a un adolorido Ron del suelo – Tu no quieres hacer daño… Eres nuestro amigo – ambos se acercaban cojeantes hacia la figura que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, la chica miraba un punto a lo lejos, por detrás de Harry, hacia el rincón donde, con rastros de sangre, se encontraban los adultos.

- Harry… - un hilo de voz salio de los labios del pelirrojo - … se que no eres tu mismo, que te obligan a hacer esto… No te culpo… - se apoyó de nuevo en Hermione, las fuerzas le estaban abandonando por momentos.

La mano que sostenía la varita empezó a temblar, se estaba dando cuenta, en ese instante, de lo que estaba haciendo 

- "No es nada malo" - una voz en su mente, la misma voz que había estado escuchando desde que estuviera en el pasillo, la misma de… 

Se agarró con las manos la cabeza, le parecía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro… ahora se daba cuenta de los que había estado a punto de hacer.

- No, no, no… Vete, fuera

- "Dime lo que quiero saber y te dejare"

- ¿La profecía?

- "Completa" – el dolor ahora era mas fuerte, se arrodillo en el suelo, sosteniéndose la cabeza, dejaba ya de resistirse, no quería hacer daño a sus amigos, ni a nadie mas.

- Es… - desde el suelo se debatía, arrodillado, en medio de los dolores que le producía aquella intromisión en su mente, no recordaban ninguna tan fuerte desde el retorno, en su cuarto año – Es… él único con el poder… de derrotar… al señor de las tinieblas… - el dolor era cada vez mas fuerte - … se acerca… na-na-nacido de aquellos… que lo… han desafiado… tres veces… nacido cuando el sep-sep… séptimo mes muere…

- ¡Desmaio! – una voz rompió la conexión, haciendo que el cuerpo del adolescente cayera cuan ancho era al suelo desmayado. Se volvió hacia los otros dos - ¿Estáis bien?

- Si-si – afirmaron, pero se veía claramente que las heridas producidas eran muy graves en ambos, quizás el ser los mejores amigos del muchacho había hecho que este dominara un poco los ataques - ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo? – preguntó Hermione al director, una vez que este se cercionó de que realmente estaba desmayado Harry.

La expresión que el hombre llevaba era de absoluta preocupación por el estado del muchacho que tenia enfrente suyo, así que optó por no responder.

*****

- No te la llevaras – el prefecto de Ravenclaw blandió fuertemente su varita frente a la banshee que le tenia arrinconado, la visión de esta era temible, incluso mas todas las que habían entrado y que ahora se encontraban luchando contra los profesores y los alumnos.

- Es ella… - se relamía los labios con placer – es ella… la necesito… ella es…

- ¿De que hablas? – la voz firme, pero con pavor del joven le preguntó.

- Ah, ¿no lo sabes? – a Áine le gustaba jugar con sus victimas, y ahora tenia a dos buenas piezas delante suyo, una incluso era una inocente muchacha que… Al ver la cara que ponía el muchacho lo supo, la niña no había mostrado todos sus poderes, ¿o quizás todavía no los había descubierto? Mejor, mucho mejor, se dijo a si misma, así seria todo mas fácil. – Da igual, no tendrás tiempo para descubrirlo – y se abalanzó sobre el estudiante, una vez que le eliminara todo seria más fácil.

*****

- ¿No podemos hacer nada? – las voces desesperantes de Remus Lupin y Sirius Black se escucharon resonar por toda la estancia – ¡Van a asesinarles a todos! – estaban contemplando horrorizados la masacre que se estaba llevando a cabo en el ministerio de magia, el ataque a Hogwarts, y lo que sucedía en el despacho del director.

Impotentes, ambos adultos cerraron fuertemente las manos, conteniendo su ira y su rabia, ver esas escenas les hacía preguntarse como las personas podían llegar a ese nivel de maldad, como había seres capaces de asesinar a otras, y que era lo que ganaban con ello… 

Las imágenes sobrevolaban sobre ellos, mirasen donde mirasen, se las encontraban: los cuerpos de los trabajadores del ministerio, los mortifagos no habían sido delicados, no, habían aplicados todas las maldiciones, inflingiendo todo el daño posible a sus victimas y ahora se encontraban luchando contra los aurores mas preparados y todos los disponibles; los profesores, protegiendo a los estudiantes, que creaban una barrera con sus cuerpos, no les importaba caer, solo salvar a los inocentes niños… todo, todo era una terrible y despiadada guerra que no llevaba a ninguna parte…

- ¡Voldemort! – el rostro de Black estaba lleno de ira, y se dirigía hacia una esfera, una que mostraba a la persona nombrada (si se podría llamar a eso ser humano), con una sonrisa maquiavélica y sonriendo frente a un fuego vivaz – Eres un maldito asesino… un cobarde… da la cara… maldito… - no pudo continuar, ya que alguien le agarró por detrás, separándole de la imagen, había que tener sangre fría en esos momentos, y, aunque no le gustase, ya que prefería unirse a los improperios y gritos contra aquel ser, Remus se vio obligado a apartar e intentar calmar a su amigo, ya que sus gritos estaban haciendo estremecer las demás imágenes y esto podría causar su desaparición.

- Canuto, calmate… - el otro se debatía e intentaba llegar a la imagen, las patadas y los puñetazos le llegaban sin cesar.

- No lo ves… ¡Es un maldito cobarde! Es muy fácil mandar a otros hacer el trabajo sucio… segar vidas inocentes… No te das cuenta… Es un maldito cobarde… ¡Asesino! – intentaba por todos los medios llegar a la esfera, en su mente estaba el cogerla, estrujarla, romperla con sus propias manos… imaginando que era real…

- Lo se, yo también pienso igual… pero, tenemos que ver las cosas, tenemos que… - la voz le temblaba - … tenemos que quedarnos aquí, sin poder hacer nada, solo viendo como sucede todo…

- No lo comprendes… son nuestros amigos, nuestros conocidos… es gente que hemos visto alguna vez, la que se esta arriesgando, la que esta muriendo… - la rabia era patente en su voz - … estamos condenados a ver cómo cae uno tras otro… sin poder hacer nada… - se arrodilló, impotente en el suelo – Sin hacer nada, nada… - sollozo – De nuevo… no otra vez… de nuevo no…  

Remus se agacho también a su lado, y le pasó los brazos por los hombros para consolarle, sabia que era a lo que se refería su amigo, en el largo rato desde que se habían encontrado, él le había estado contando como había visto la casi total destrucción de la humanidad, algo que se había impedido con un hecho casi insignificante, pero que había permitido cambiar la línea del destino… y de nuevo veía como todo volvía a ser igual.

- Es… es… increíble como la gente disfruta matando, ¿Qué es lo que consiguen con ello? – exclamo el hombre de ojos azules mirando al infinito de la sala, tras ser calmado en parte por su amigo.

- Nada, absolutamente nada – una voz nueva se escucho en la sala.

- La violencia no lleva a ninguna parte – otra voz nueva se oyó, y ninguna de las dos era la que habitualmente aparecía en la estancia, eran dos que hacia mucho tiempo ellos no escuchaban…

- ¿Cómo? – los rostros de los dos amigos giraron hacia el lugar de procedencia

Los dos adultos se volvieron lentamente hacia ese lugar, de donde habían oído las voces, deseando con todas las fuerzas que lo que habían oído no fueran solamente una vana ilusión…

Entre la blancura del lugar, unas siluetas se estaban dibujando, y se acercaban lentamente hacia los dos hombres que, arrodillados en el suelo, miraban atónitamente aquello, no… no podían ser ellos…

Un hombre, un hombre de pelo negro, desordenado, azabache, ojos oscuros… y una mujer, pelirroja, ojos verdes, esmeralda, calida su sonrisa… ambos se agacharon hasta quedar a la altura de los dos…

- Nuestra amistad no depende de cosas como el espacio y el tiempo – dijo el hombre.

- ¿Habéis olvidado las historias sobre este día? ¿No recordáis la magia de Halloween?......... amigos


	28. La visita II

¡¡Hola a tod@s!!

No se podrán quejar, dos actualizaciones en una semana (como se nota que tengo ahora tiempo libre, de momento no tengo ni exámenes ni trabajos de la uni para entregar y me puedo dedicar a los fics completamente)

Ah, y gracias por los magníficos reviews y… tengo que anunciar que ya he pasado de los 100 (saltando por la habitación al ver la cantidad) Felicidades a, creo que fue él, **alexander carballo** que tuvo el honor de ser la contestación numero 100.

Por cierto, muchas gracias por el apoyo recibido en las desgraciadas jornadas que sucedieron en España, nada de eso debería ocurrir nunca, ni en ningún lugar del mundo. Desde aquí muestro mi más sincera repulsa a la violencia "_Basta de muertes. No terrorismo, no guerra_"

Sin mas preámbulos, contesto a vuestras preguntas y empieza el capitulo.

**vale** = Thanks. Espero que te siga gustando.

** Nolee **= Tu review realmente me ha gustado mucho. Si, es verdad lo que cuentas, deberíamos aprender a vivir sin violencia, pero siempre hay animales a los que les gusta destacar y segar vidas inocentes (¿tendrán sentimientos humanos? Lo dudo, nadie en su sano juicio se imaginaria hecho tan macabros… Nueva York, Bagdad, Casablanca, Tokio, España… una lista de largas tragedias que ojala nunca debería de haber existido…) Ahora, en el transcurso de los días que han seguido, nos hemos dado cuenta de que las personas sacaron lo mejor de si en esa jornada negra, no se si lo pusieron en las televisiones internacionales, pero había filas y filas de gente dispuestas a donar sangre, voluntarios que atendían a los afectados… millones de personas nos manifestamos a favor de la no violencia en las capitales… nos volvimos un solo grito, un solo sentimiento. El miedo se ira perdiendo, y la gente volverá a la rutina, pero nunca olvidaremos aquel 11 de marzo que cambio la percepción de las cosas… Gracias por tu apoyo desde el otro lado del charco ("_aunque separados por tierra y mar, las personas tienen un mutuo deseo, acabar con la violencia…_" eso es lo que todos esperamos)

**pablo5280** = También muchas gracias por esta muestra de solidaridad hacia los españoles. En estos momentos todos nos sentimos igual de mal ante lo sucedido, nadie debería de hacer ese tipo de actos, nadie tiene derecho a matar a personas… quizás no sirve de mucho escribirlo aquí, pero como dice un dicho "un grano de arena no hace montañas, pero sirve para empezar" o algo así era, pero la esencia es esa. Ojala esto nos haga reflexionar y rechazar cualquier acto terrorista aquí y en cualquier lugar. Igual que le digo a la compañera de arriba, el mar no separa a las personas, juntas rechazamos la violencia, juntas queremos la paz. Gracias por tu review y espero verte de nuevo por aquí.

**Alejandra Vigo **= Por fortuna aquí todos bien (aunque a uno de mis primos le toco ir a la zona del accidente a "limpiar" un poco – imaginate como volvió, todo impactado y eso que fue cuando ya había pasado lo peor-) Gracias por tu opinión, se agradece ver el apoyo que se recibe de cualquier parte del mundo, no hay palabras que puedan explicar las sensaciones que te embargan al ver el apoyo recibido. Igual que a los dos compañeros de arriba, recibe mi más sincero abrazo y esperemos que podamos vivir en unas sociedades donde la paz sea la regla fundamental.      Ahora, pasando a tus preguntas: 1_ el autor de la carta fue Snape, se intuye, creo, en un capitulo, donde Dumbledore hace referencia (mas bien piensa) sobre las palabras que ha oído decir a Harry. Además, el profesor de DCAO todavía no había aparecido. No te preocupes, lo de la carta ya se aclarara en algún capitulo siguiente………… 2_ ¿Capítulos? Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea. Ni siquiera sabia si iba a pasar de 20 y mira que ya casi estamos en el 30, jeje. Eso tiene una explicación, ya que muchas veces yo me pongo a escribir y surgen escenas, surgen tramas secundarias que ni se me habían ocurrido en un principio y se va alargando y alargando… y, lo reconozco, también soy muy lenta en el trascurrir del tiempo :-P (todavía estamos en Halloween, pero que lenta que soy madre mía) Espero ir mas rápido cuando pueda…….. 3_ Sirius, pues depende de él, no de mi… Esto es consecuencia de lo anterior también, a veces la historia se escribe sola, así que no se donde acaban las cosas, pero esperemos que no tarde, jeje. Ya veremos……….. 4_ Pregunta que no puedo contestar, lo siento, pero esconde algo muy importante, ya lo descubriremos cuando sea el momento……….. 5_ ¿Pareja de Harry? Uhmm una de las cosas que no he pensado, pero no creo que a Ginny le haga mucha gracias, ella es muy independiente y no le gusta que le adjudiquen novios (pobrecilla, eso de tener a los hermanos de cotillas no debe de ser muy agradable). Este asunto también lo dejo al aire, pero en mi cabeza hay varias opciones (y no te voy a decir ninguna, jeje) Los personajes dirán………… 6_ Actualizo cuando puedo. Ahora estoy libre de trabajos, así que iré mas rápida (dos actualizaciones en una semana esta bien ¿no?) también me pongo a escribir cuando tengo inspiración (miento, mi musa no me deja en paz, así que todo el día estoy imaginando cosas)…… Tampoco se me ocurren mas cosas, solo que te siga gustando la historia.

**alexander**** carballo **= Review 100 (o eso creo). Opino lo mismo que tú el inicio = raro. Pero no te preocupes, después se va aclarando todo. Y no te preocupes, puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras, respondo siempre y cuando no tenga relación alguna con la trama de la historia (es decir, como a veces me preguntan, ¿Quién es el profesor de DCAO? O cosas similares, yo no respondo nada :-P ) Espero verte por aquí.

**Lix** = Gracias por tu review. Ya pensaba que los estudios te habían absorbido completamente. Muchos besitos también a ti. Conozco lo que es tener hermanos que no te dejar utilizar el ordenador (ahora mismo estoy respondiendo en mi habitación, y en cuanto dejen libre el otro – el que tiene Internet – pondré el capitulo) por suerte existe una cosa que se llama disquete y es lo que me salva a mi :-P. Espero verte pronto de nuevo por aquí y con extensas opiniones. Ciao

**gabriela** = Gracias, espero verte tambien muchas veces por aquí. Besos.

Ahora ya, después de todo esto, pasen al siguiente capitulo (no apto para cardiacos, se que me mataran por algunas de las cosas que ocurren, pero si han llegado hasta aquí, significa que saben que yo soy capaz de cualquier cosa, jeje)

Como siempre, espero que disfruten del capitulo y que dejen review con sus opiniones.

A leer.

**Capitulo 28_ La visita II**

Polvo. Sangre. Gritos.

Maldiciones y hechizos pronunciados en un intento de penetrar al lugar.

Y el suelo retumbando a cada segundo.

Desde el Gran Comedor se podían percibir los intentos de los profesores por impedir el avance de las fuerzas del mal, tenían las puertas cerradas (gracias a un hechizo de magia avanzada) pero aun con todo, podían oír los gritos, las maldiciones y todos los ruidos de la batalla que se desarrollaba a solo unos cuantos metros de ellos. Horripilante sonido de fondo.

- Hoy limpiaran todo esto – apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, sintiéndose superior a todos los que allí había, se encontraba un rubio Slytherin, Draco Malfoy mas concretamente, alrededor suyo estaba el resto de su casa, también con los mismos aires que este.

- Ni lo sueñes – alguien le había oído y le respondió desde las filas de los defensores.

- ¿Qué te crees Weasley? – el tono de poder se mostraba patente en el muchacho– La guerra ha comenzado, los sangre limpia gobernaran… Acabaremos con toda la escoria que ahí por aquí… empezando por los muggles y por los traidores… como tu familia y ellos – una mirada de desprecio fue dirigida hacia ella y hacia todos los que la acompañaban en el grupo de defensa.

- Maldito hurón – Ginny Weasley intentaba contener toda la rabia que se apoderaba de ella

- Ves – las puertas estaban ahora siendo golpeadas, levantando polvo dentro del comedor – pronto  entraran aquí, y mataran a los sangre sucia – señaló a un grupo de niños de primer y segundo año que temblaban en una mesa cercana – después caerán todos aquellos que lo merecen. No tendrán piedad – el ruido que les llegaba de la batalla era mas fuerte que nunca en esos instantes.

- Nos defenderemos

- Ah, ya veo, ¿crees que tú y tu patético grupo conseguirán derrotar a las hordas del señor Oscuro?

- Por lo menos lo intentaremos, no nos rendiremos sin luchar

- Ja, lucharan en balde – todos los de su casa empezaron a reír como locos, mientras él desafiaba a la pelirroja en un duelo de miradas

- Maldito, apuesto a que estas de parte de Voldemort, que eres un cobarde mortifago – cortó la conexión, las puertas estaban temblando ahora, era la hora de demostrar que se defenderían hasta la muerte.

*****

- Apártate de él – la niña sollozaba, acababa de abrir los ojos, ya no le dolía tanto la cabeza, las imágenes de su mente habían remitido y… ahora que había abierto los ojos se encontraba con un espectáculo horrible, tanto que deseo casi el dolor de antes a la visión que tenia delante suyo.

- Niña estúpida – la banshee apretó mas fuerte la mano en torno al cuello del joven, ya no tenia color en su piel, los brazos caídos a lo largo del cuerpo, se encontraba alzado un par de palmos sobre el suelo – Ya esta muerto, no se puede hacer nada mas por él – tiró el cuerpo al lado de la niña de once años, que miraba impotente el cuerpo de aquel que le había salvado la vida a riesgo de perder la suya propia.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te había hecho él? – se acercó gateando hasta el cuerpo del Ravenclaw, que le miraba con los ojos vacíos.

- Nada, absolutamente nada – Áine se pasó la mano sobre la boca, limpiándose la sangre que tenia entre los dedos de tanto apretar el cuello del joven, el sabor amargo del liquido rojo le encantaba, podía pasarse horas y horas saboreándolo – Ahora, mi querida niña, tu eres la siguiente – se acercó poco a poco hacia la gryffindor, que retrocedía sentada en el suelo, alejándose de la banshee.

*****

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – el rostro, antaño amigable del profesor Vlaxs, parecía ahora una mascara de preocupación y temor, no se había encontrado nunca con esta situación de completa impotencia, no había podido impedir el sufrimiento de aquel joven, él, que le había prometido hacerlo, lo veía ahora debatiéndose entre fiebres extrañas y con la intromisión de aquel diabólico ser en la mente.

Los ojos del director le devolvieron la misma mirada que hace unos segundos, no sabia cual había sido el daño psíquico, pues el daño físico si se podía curar, pero el mental… ese era mucho mas difícil de hallar la solución.

- Habrá que esperar a que despierte – fue la única respuesta que dio Dumbledore al levantarse tras examinar a Harry, que desmayado, aunque recostado en un sillón, todavía se encontraba. Sus manos rozaron la cicatriz, aquella que era la señal del trágico destino del muchacho, seguía brillando con aquella luz pálidamente verdosa, destacando las gotas de sangre que tenia alrededor. Cuanta responsabilidad para un solo muchacho, para un niño, apenas adolescente, de dieciséis años. 

Se incorporó completamente, encontrándose con el resto de los ocupantes de la sala.

- Sólo queda esperar, solo esperar – no le salían mas palabras frente a los rostros preocupados de los amigos del chico y de la jefa de su casa, porque… si les decía lo que realmente ocurría, si les comunicaba que el daño interior había sido muy grave, quizás… 

Se sentó en el sillón que gobernaba el destrozado despacho, algo abatido todavía por lo que había descubierto, y evitó a toda costa los ojos azules de uno de los ocupantes, sabia que estos podían entrar en su mente, igual que él, y tenia que intenta a toda costa que alguien mas conociese el alcance del ataque. Sólo había una única solución, la que utilizarían si, al despertarse, el joven no respondía correctamente…

- Sólo esperar – terminó diciendo mientras limpiaba sus gafas de media luna con una parte de su túnica, para evitar las miradas de los demás, que se posaban en él en busca de las inevitables respuestas.

*****

A la vez que todos estos hechos trascurrían, dos pelirrojos corrían por los pasillos, en estos momentos lamentaban el no haber hecho una copia del mapa del castillo, les hubiera servido de mucho tras los varios intentos infructuosos de llegar a su destino, rotos por los desdichados cambios de dirección de las escaleras del castillo.

Al final, y tras maldecir unas miles de veces a la persona que se le ocurrió poner esas trampas en los pasillos, George y Fred Weasley llegaron a su dormitorio particular.

Tras decir la contraseña ("_diversión sin fin_") al cuadro que ocultaba la entrada (una escena que mostraba a dos topos saliendo y entrando continuamente de sus agujeros en medio de un gran prado), entraron a la habitación que contenía sus dos respectivas camas, un gran armario y, lo mas importante, una habitáculo secreto que era donde almacenaban todos sus inventos y todo lo que podía considerarse como parte del negocio de "Sortilegios Weasley"

- Creo que va siendo hora de mostrar todo nuestro ingenio – dijo uno de ellos mientras agarraba unos cuentos artilugios, la mayor parte parecían fuegos artificiales o ruedas de cohetes.

- Lo del año pasado fue sólo una muestra de lo que podemos hacer – el otro pelirrojo se estaba encargando de meter en una bolsa (aunque pequeña, parecía que todo lo admitía) varias esferas del tamaño de unas pelotas de tenis.

Dando una ultima mirada a la ahora vacía habitación, los dos abandonaron corriendo la estancia, rumbo al foco principal de la batalla, ahí demostrarían lo que podían hacer en la lucha contra los mortifagos.

*****

- Mira niña – Áine ya se estaba cansando del juego, llevaba mas de un cuarto de hora intentando agarrar firmemente a la muchacha, y esta parecía escurrirse una y otra vez de sus manos, alejándose por el pasillo. Al principio le había hecho gracia, ninguna otra victima había resistido tanto a la visión de la mas terrible de las banshees, y esta, una ridícula niña de once años se estaban burlando de ella – No te resistas más, al fin y al cabo vas a morir igual – de un salto se plantó frente a ella, ya no tenia escapatoria.

- Mis padres no me enseñaron a morir sin luchar – desafió al ser que tenia enfrente de ella, demostrando así que la decisión del sombrero seleccionador de ponerla en esa casa había sido la correcta.

- Que conmovedor – se burló – Y ahora, ¿Dónde están?, - se giró burlonamente en el lugar, como si los buscara – No los veo aquí para proteger a su querida y mimada niña…

- No hables así de ellos… - cortó la frase de la banshee, los labios le temblaban – ellos… ellos están muertos… a mis padres los mató Voldemort….

- Oh, ya veo – evaluó con una mirada el cuerpo que temblaba enfrente suyo – El señor Oscuro mató a tu familia… - hizo un gesto con la mano, dos servidoras suyas se alejaron del lugar, quería acabar ella sola con aquella persona que se le resistía – Dime… ¿no desearías reunirte con ellos?…

- No es lo que ellos desearían

- ¿Y por que no?, así la familia feliz volvería a estar unida. Yo podría llevarte hasta ellos… sólo… déjame acercarme – Elizabeth se estaba alejando poco a poco de ella hasta que la pared le impidió seguir avanzando – Si, así, muy bien mi niña. Sin escapatoria, sin salida… Pronto volverás a ver a tus queridos padres. – Se abalanzó rápidamente hacia la indefensa niña, tenia que acabar pronto con ella, la magia que irradiaba su pequeño cuerpo estaba incrementándose, había que ser rápida para matarla antes de que descubriese todo su potencial.

*****

El ministerio de magia ingles parecía un autentico campo de batalla, y eso estaba siendo, los aurores parecían no dar abasto con todos los mortifagos que se encontraban en el lugar y que parecían no tener piedad con nadie. Todos los funcionarios, al atardecer de aquel día, se habían encontrado con el mayor ataque perpetrado contra aquel lugar desde los tiempos del Innombrable. Algo así ya lo habían previsto los del departamento de Aurores, pero no se sabia que fuera tan pronto. Tan repentino…y tan sangriento.

La fuente, antes símbolo de la unidad de todas las razas mágicas, andaba partida en pedazos, muchos de los cuales rodaban entre los combatientes de uno y otro bando: trozos del centauro, del duende, del elfo, de la bruja, del mago… se encontraban esparcidas por el lugar, incluso, también, en varios defensores o atacantes: el cuerno del centauro estaba clavado en el pecho de un encapuchado, la sangre del mortifago ensuciaba el delicado oro del que estaba hecha anteriormente toda la escultura. Apoyado contra la pared, con la cabeza ladeada, sin movimiento alguno, aquel mortifago era una molestia menos, un muerto mas en las filas del Innombrable, y un logro para el auror Kingsley Shacklebolt que había sido quien le había detenido en el lugar, tras una lucha feroz contra él.

Todos, todos los que todavía resistían se encontraban luchando, los que sufrían heridas de consideración eran llevados al despacho de los que antiguamente era la zona de control del ministerio: había que pasar por encima del cuerpo maltratado y muerto del antiguo guardia de seguridad para entrar a aquel lugar ampliado mágicamente para albergar a los que continuamente llegaban.

Los muertos de ambos bandos no se movían del lugar la lucha estaba en pleno auge y no había tiempo para apartar las decenas de cuerpos que caían al suelo para no volver a levantarse nunca mas. Después, el bando ganador, ya lloraría a los caídos (poco si se trataba de los mortifagos, mucho si se trataba de los defensores), por ahora sólo quedaba luchar.

- Déjeme ir a ayudar – Arthur Weasley se levantó del colchón que le habían asignado en el suelo, en un primer momento pensaron que una maldición mas y aquel hombre yacería con los demás, fuera, en el campo de batalla.

- No le puedo dejar marchar señor Weasley – una mano firme le echó hacia atrás, haciendo que la espalda tocase de nuevo las sabanas.

- Necesito ir – fue lo ultimo que le dijo al atónito medimago que había estado vigilando su grave estado.

Desapareció por la puerta, para regresar a la batalla.

- No vamos a poder con todos – desde la barricada que habían formado en un lado del vestíbulo se encontraban agrupados los pocos aurores supervivientes, veían como sus compañeros caían uno tras otro mientras intentaban llegar al refugio.

- ¿Cuántos son? – preguntó el recién llegado, la venda en su cabeza demostraba que acababa de escapar de la improvisada enfermería.

- La proporción es de siete a uno, Arthur – respondió Kingsley, ya no se trataban con formalidades como antes cuando se encontraban en los pasillos, ahora ya no eran parte de la Orden del fénix, ni trabajadores del ministerio, ahora eran solo unas personas que defendían su vida.

- Difícil panorama – respondió este.

Dos, uno, cinco mas, los defensores se iban agrupando poco a poco detrás de ese lugar mientras los mortifagos avanzaban destrozando todo a su paso.

- ¿Los venceremos?

- No lo se, no podemos contar con mas refuerzos.

- ¿Y Alastor? ¿Y el resto de los demás? – preguntó al oído de su compañero, se refería claro esta al resto de la Orden del Fénix. Obtuvo una negación con la cabeza, y una indicación hacia la puerta: estaba bloqueada, nadie vendría a salvarles por esa vía. 

Nada, por ningún medio podían obtener refuerzos: las chimeneas bloqueadas, las entradas y salidas derrumbadas, las apariciones descartadas (no se podía aparecer en el ministerio)… sólo les quedaba resistir y esperar el final, pero eso si, se llevarían a todos los mortifagos que pudiesen al infierno.

El ultimo miembro de la resistencia no llegó a reagruparse con los demás, cayó por una de las maldiciones imperdonables a dos metros de ellos, una risa demoníaca salió de la misma garganta que había pronunciado el hechizo cruciatus.

- Salid y dar la cara – dijo entonces esta misma, Bellatrix Lestrange, la misma que el año anterior se fugase de Azkaban, lo sabían porque, en uno de los rápidos ataques, la mascara blanca que le cubría el rostro había caído al suelo, desvelando así a la mujer altiva que era.

- No saldrán, son demasiado cobardes – otro encapuchado se acercó a ella, colocándose bien la mascara, gesto que unas dos hora atrás había hecho, antes de empezar el ataque.

- Cobardes o no, les mataremos a todos – el ultimo jefe del ataque se unió a estos dos, ganándose una sonrisa de la mujer.

- No tardaran mucho en darse cuenta de que han perdido – Bellatrix se imaginó entonces frente al señor Oscuro, como este les agradecía a ella, a Rodolphus y a Malfoy el buen exterminio de los traidores. Si, había habido muchas pérdidas en el bando de los mortifagos, algunos que conocía ella habían caído, pero eso no era inconveniente, muchos aprendices estaban deseosos de mostrar su servicio y su arrojo en los siguientes ataques.

- ¿Atacamos? Me estoy cansando de esperar.

- Espera un poco, hay que esperar a que se confíen 

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Esperar a que se ataquen entre ellos?

- Esa es una gran idea, una buena gran idea

- Estas loca Tonks

- Tu, que no eres positivo Jonathan, tanto tiempo en el hospital te ha sentado mal, muchacho.

El joven hizo un gesto de desesperación, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, cortando la conversación absurda que empezaba entre ambos, esto de tener de compañera a la auror de pelo rosa chicle (de nuevo se lo había cambiado, y no era lo menos llamativo para llevar en una lucha como la que desarrollaba) no le apetecía mucho en esos momentos, había instantes en que dudaba si ella tenia una regadera en vez de cabeza.

- Ya están de nuevo – Arthur Weasley se acercó a ellos, venia contando cuantos estaban disponibles para el ultimo y desesperado ataque.

- Es él

- Es ella – replicó la auror

- Paren, parece que son pareja

- Ni loco estaría con ella

- Ni loca saldría con ese proyecto de hombre

- Bueno, bueno, dejaremos las discusiones amorosas para más adelante – Kingsley se unió a la conversación de los tres – ¿Dispuestos a luchar? – se llevó la mano que esgrima la varita a la altura del pecho, junto al corazón.

- Dispuestos – les respondieron los tres, si había que morir luchando, ellos lo harían, lucharían hasta la última gota de su sangre, vengarían a todos sus compañeros muertos, lucharían hasta que no les quedase ni un aliento mas, y seguirían luchando mientras un hilo de vida les uniese al mundo de los vivos.

- Adelante – y con un grito, los supervivientes se lanzaron fuera de la barricada, dispuestos a enfrentarse con los asesinos de sus compañeros.

*****

- Es muy fácil Dumbledore, mátale y acabemos cuanto antes con todo esto – la voz de Harry no parecía la misma, sentado en el sillón, y agarrado con fuertes cuerdas mágicas, se debatía entre la inconsciencia y las suplicas de esa vacía voz.

- Sabes que no puedo hacerlo – el director, de pie frente a la silla, parecía, ahora mas que nunca, un juez que dicta sentencia de vida y muerte, con su túnica oscura, tirando a negra. La magia que desprendía era mucha en esos momentos. Clavaba los ojos en los del muchacho atado.

- Mata al chico, acaba con su agonía – los ojos, antes verdes, parecían ahora de serpiente, una oscura y negra serpiente, el cuerpo ardía de fiebre, sudaba por todos los poros de su piel.

En otro lado de la habitación, agarrando fuertemente a los dos prefectos y amigos del muchacho, se encontraban los dos profesores, habían acordado anteriormente, antes del súbito arrebato de tortura que les había inflingido a todos, aplicar este recurso como ultima opción cuando despertase, y, aunque nadie lo había querido, era necesario hacerlo: una confrontación cara a cara del director y Voldemort, permitirle el acceso casi completo a la mente del joven para que le dejase en paz después.

- Por favor, por favor, haga lo que le pide – ahora era la voz, suplicante, casi sin fuerzas, de Harry la que hablaba por su labios, se sabia agonizante, ya no tenia fuerzas, nada le apetecía mas que nunca que abandonarse a la muerte, morir, descansar en paz, junto con sus seres queridos…

- Harry, tienes que luchar, tu puedes hacerlo

- No, no puedo, ya no quiero luchar mas

- ¡Harry, no te rindas! – desde el extremo, las voces de sus amigos le daban ánimos, les tenían que sujetar fuertemente, no podían acercarse mucho al lugar de lucha para no interferir en ella… pero no las podía oír, solo oía en su cabeza las voces de Dumbledore y de Voldemort, sólo eso…

- Elige, o el chico… o ella – al oír esto, el color de los dos hombres de la habitación pareció abandonar sus rostros.

- ¿Que sabes sobre ella? – se acercó a preguntar el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, después de asegurase que Ron no daría un paso mas hacia el centro de la habitación.

- Mucho mas de lo que piensas, él me ha contado mucho sobre…. – una pausa, los ojos de Harry volvieron a tener su color habitual, pero un sombra de cansancio apareció en ellos, después de ese silencio, el cuerpo volvió a recibir una descarga, para dar paso de nuevo a la voz de Voldemort  - Elizabeth, así es como la llamáis ¿no?

- ¿Quién te lo ha contado?

- Tengo mis fuentes – de nuevo, otra sacudida recibió el cuerpo, y una sonrisa macabra apareció en el rostro del joven – ¿A quien prefieren de ambos? No tengo mucho tiempo, elijan… aunque puede ser  demasiado tarde para ambos – la risa diabólica de Voldemort se hizo presente en el despacho y por primera vez, Ron y Hermione se dieron cuenta de cuanta maldad había encerrada en aquel ser despiadado, hoy perderían a una persona querida por ambos, y no podían hacer nada por evitarlo.

*****

Daba patadas inútilmente contra el cuerpo robusto del ser que la tenia apresada. Se debatía entre sus brazos, agarrando fuertemente la mano que le sujetaba el cuello, impidiéndole respirar, los pies buscaban algún punto débil en aquel ser, pero no lograba encontrar alguno… le faltaba el aire, los pulmones reclamaban el tan ansiado gas y lo único que conseguían era vacío: se estaba ahogando.

- No te resistas, esto acabara pronto – los ojos de la banshee relampagueaban, pronto ella tendría el poder ansiado. A través de aquella niña conseguiría ser más poderosa que ninguna otra criatura.

- No… no… voy… a… morir… - Elizabeth arañaba todo lo que podía la mano que le atenazaba, pero lo único que conseguía era mas cansancio.

La varita se encontraba caía a sus pies, le había atrapado al fin, ya no tenia salida.

- No luches mas, la muerte no es tan mala como dicen – "y a mi me proporciona un inmenso placer" 

Áine disfrutaba con cada muerto que dejaba, y ahora, esta ultima victima le daría la clave para conseguir ser la dueña.

- No… no… - sentía como el aire le faltaba cada vez mas, la garganta sólo lograba pronunciar aquella única palabra, ninguna otra mas, en el pecho el corazón latía cada vez mas deprisa, intentando llevar el poco oxigeno que tenia el cuerpo a los diferentes lugares, una lucha interior contra la muerte que se acercaba. – No… no………… no……… - con un ultima negación, el pelo negro de la muchacha tapó su rostro, la cara había caído hacia delante. Poco a poco, el corazón dejó de latir, ya no había mas por lo que seguir funcionando.

Al sentir que la joven se rendía ante la evidencia, que ya no luchaba mas, que ya estaba fuera del mundo de los vivos, arrojó su cuerpo contra la dura piedra del pasillo, que fue a caer encima del otro cuerpo, algo que amortizó en parte el impacto contra el suelo.

La banshee miró su mano, la sangre volvía a escurrir por sus dedos, pasó la lengua por ellos, limpiando las huellas de su crimen. No se sentía más fuerte, pero quizás era que el poder que la niña tenia tardara en aparecer. Ironías, ese gran poder no había servido para salvarla de la muerte, no había sido merecedora de aquel magnifico don, ella si lo seria.

Abandonó los dos cuerpos en el pasillo y se unió a la batalla que se desarrollaba todavía en la entrada del castillo.

En ese instante, en otra parte del castillo, un adolescente de dieciséis años también se rindió ante su combatiente, y la cabeza le cayó inerte hacia delante.

- ¡No! – exclamaron dos voces desde otra parte.

- ¡Quédense donde están! – Ordenó otra – Esto todavía no ha acabado – el rostro lleno de ira del profesor les hizo desistir de su intento por acercarse hasta el cuerpo de su amigo.

*****

Sentado, satisfecho consigo mismo, Lord Voldemort se alegraba de sus logros en esa noche, todo lo que había planeado le había salido mil veces mejor: el ataque al ministerio (todos muertos, esa había sido la orden, y, Malfoy la sabría ejecutar perfectamente), el ataque a Hogwarts (medio de distracción para que él pudiese acceder a su objetivo principal, pero que también había dado unos frutos excelentes); y, el exitoso plan para acabar de una vez por todas con su principal rival: Harry Potter.

Bueno, esto no había sido como él lo esperaba, pero había acabado de una vez con él, se había quitado un estorbo de encima… no había conseguido la profecía completa, aunque… que importaba ahora eso si ya estaba muerto… se había rendido al fin ante él.

La única nota que desentonaba con los logros era la perdida de aquel poder, de aquella niña… ya se encargaría de arreglar cuentas con la líder de las banshees, le obligaría a entregarle el poder que había arrebatado, ella no sabia lo que suponía para la magia aquello…

Se levantó de su cómodo lugar, frente al fuego ya casi consumido, ya no tenia nada mas que vigilar: se divertiría un poco con los habitantes de la aldea cercana.

*****

Las imágenes volaban ahora a gran velocidad por la sala, todas ellas mostraban escenas de muerte y de destrucción. Y en medio de todos, un grupo se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con los pies cruzados, formando un círculo, así se veían unos a los otros sin olvidarse de nadie.

- ¿Regresaron? – preguntó todavía un poco aturdido un hombre de ojos azules.

- Sólo por hoy, Canuto – le respondió otro de los hombres, este llevaba el pelo negro y algo desordenado.

- Hoy es cuando la separación es mas fina – le aclaró la mujer pelirroja que les acompañaba. Ante la mirada extraña de dos del grupo siguió hablando – Halloween es la noche mágica por excelencia, hoy todo puede suceder – ladeó un poco la cabeza, clavando sus ojos verdes en una esfera que tenia al lado, esta mostraba una imagen del despacho de Hogwarts "Lucha hijo, lucha, tú puedes contra él" pensó al ver el cuerpo derrotado de la imagen, se encontraba caído, pero ella sabia, lo sentía dentro de su corazón, que su hijo, su querido y precioso niño, era muy fuerte por dentro y no se dejaría vencer por las dificultades. Acercó su mano hacia ella, haciendo el gesto de acariciarla, pero sin llegar a tocarla, con la mente le animaba a continuar luchando por su vida…

- Pero… - el hombre que se sentaba a su derecha pareció mirar también la misma imagen, en su cara aparecía latente la preocupación.

- Nada de peros, Lunático – dejó la visión de la imagen, y le dedicó una de sus calidas sonrisas – Harry es fuerte, sabe que siempre hemos estado a su lado.

- Cuéntanos todo lo que te ha sucedido en los últimos meses, Canuto, no sabíamos nada de ti desde que caíste por el velo – James inició la conversación que querían tener, querían conocer lo que les había pasado a sus amigos en todo el tiempo en que no les habían podido ver. - Cosas del lugar – aclaró señalando el sitio y aclarándoles que, desde su muerte, habían podido observarles hasta sus respectivas desapariciones.

Entonces, por turnos aunque cortándose mutuamente, Remus y Sirius contaron a sus dos amigos lo sucedido en el lugar, mientras estos dos solo asistían levemente cuando un hecho que conocían aparecía.

Volvían a ser el grupo inseparable que habían sido al salir de Hogwarts, no parecía haber pasado el tiempo para ninguno, ni que dos de ellos estuvieran muertos, ni que los otros dos estaban en un lugar desconocido… nada, volvían a ser el grupo de amigos que habían sido… a excepción de un hueco, algo que habían solucionado haciendo mas pequeño el circulo, nada más…

*****

- "_La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde_" ¿no decías eso Nymphadora? – el joven auror se encontraba ahora con la espalda en la pared, a su lado, su compañera de misión, y, próximamente, también en la muerte.

Tonks pasó por alto este último comentario irónico de su compañero, suficiente tenía con repeler los ataques que le lanzaba aquella maldita mortifaga y sus cuatro guardaespaldas.

Ya solamente quedaban en pie diez defensores, los demás estaban en el suelo, muertos o gravemente heridos (no les daba tiempo ni de llevarlos a la enfermería, allí habían irrumpido un rato antes otro grupo de mortifagos, arrasando con todo).

Tras lanzar un ataque que logró bloquear en parte el ataque, la mujer se dirigió hacia su izquierda, donde, en el suelo, se encontraba Jonathan – Siempre hay esperanza, no lo olvides – le dijo rápidamente antes de volver a repeler otro hechizo, esta vez, por unos centímetros no le dio de pleno, pero si pudo sentir escozor en uno de los brazos. "Tardara en curar" pensó al ver la gran herida que apareció en su hombro derecho.

*****

Si alguien hubiera dicho que las batallas contra los mortifagos no eran cosa de niños, se habrían equivocado, pues en un castillo, en una región que no aparecía en los mapas, un grupo numeroso de niños y adolescentes se debatía, defendiendo su escuela, contra encapuchados y seres de otras razas.

No se distinguía quien iba ganando, pues las túnicas negras de los estudiantes del lugar se confundían con las túnicas de los mortifagos que atacaban y con las negras cabelleras de las banshees que se divertían chillando y apresando a todo cuanto veían en movimiento, los hechizos no les hacían efectos casi… sólo se distinguían rayos y mas rayos de colores flotando en el lugar, iluminando todo y cruzando por el polvo que gobernaba el lugar.

- Creo que no llegamos tarde, hermanito.

- No, tu lo has dicho, llegamos justo en el momento exacto – los dos recién llegados descargaron sus abultados bultos, y comenzaron a amontonar los artilugios en un lado de la batalla.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que habían llegado, ni de lo que estaban haciendo, nadie excepto una muchacha que tenia el mismo color de pelo que ellos y que había estado esperando su llegada, era lo que habían estado preparando los tres juntos desde principio de curso, gracias a sus conocimientos, sus hermanos habían mejorado en la preparación y en la eficacia de las bromas.

En cuanto vio que los montones ya estaban listos, se echó al suelo, siendo acompañada por el resto de los defensores del castillo, era la señal convenida.

Fiuuuuuu……

El primer cohete salió por la ventana, parecía que el tiro había errado.

Los mortifagos y las banshees supervivientes pensaron que el castillo se había rendido al fin (estaban todos echados en el suelo, con las manos sobre la cabeza), pero… una lluvia de pelotas doradas y azules les cayó encima, algunas llevaban polvos pica-pica en su interior, imposibilitando la inmovilidad de la persona; en otras, un liquido pegajoso se adhería a la piel, haciendo que las diferentes extremidades se vieran pronto cubiertas por una especie de manto rígido; en otras, simplemente, se encontraban encerrado polvos de Doxys y otros animales mágicos (esto ultimo, idea de la pelirroja, que había sido la principal victima de ellos al comienzo de los experimentos, pero que no sabían como lograr compactarlos, algo a lo que ella les ayudo)… así mil y una trampas que habían pensado los bromistas mas temidos del castillo.

Fuegos artificiales, ruedas mágicas  y otros artilugios similares también giraban entre los atacantes, aunque se concentraban en los gigantes de las afueras, que rápidamente se alejaban del lugar, llevando las ropas y los cueros cabelludos chamuscados, y con varios artilugios persiguiéndoles sin fin y dándoles una que otra vez en las piernas y en los brazos.

En el último instante, en un último y desesperado intento, los defensores, alumnos y profesores, se levantaron y repelieron de una vez por todas aquella amenaza.

*****

- Papá, mamá – la voz resonaba en el vacío donde se encontraba, a su alrededor todo era oscuridad, ¿o era que no había luz que llegase a ese lugar?

- Hija, ¿Dónde estas? – le llegó lejana la voz de su madre.

- Aquí, estoy aquí – contestó, aunque no se veía tampoco a si misma.

- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde te encuentras? – ahora era la voz de su padre, ronca, pero familiar.

- Mamá, papa, estoy aquí – cayó de rodillas, algo le detuvo en su caída, pero no parecía suelo, ya que intentó apoyar las manos, y estas sólo encontraron vacío, se encontraba suspendida en medio del lugar – Estoy aquí, con vosotros… ella… ella me mató… - no pudo contener las lágrimas – Me rend

- No digas eso, tú no te rendiste, por eso estas aquí – una nueva voz se oyó, le parecía familiar, como un lejano recuerdo – No te desanimaste y luchaste hasta el fin.

- ¿Quien eres? – preguntó al ver como una mujer, vestida toda de blanco se aproximaba hacia ella, detrás se encontraban sus padres, tal y como los recordaba, no llevaba ninguno señal alguna de las torturas que les habían inflingido los mortifagos. Todos parecían flotar en aquel vacío.

La mujer sólo sonrió, aquella sonrisa, aquella manera de ladear la cabeza, aquel tono de voz… le hacia recordarse a ella misma…pero, no podía ser…

Al llegar a su altura, la desconocida se puso enfrente suyo, sus padres uno a cada lado, y esta se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

- Elizabeth – dijo mirándola con esos ojos que parecían los suyos propios. Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la niña, la fragancia, el olor que le llegaba a esta le hizo verse en una escena… con ella como protagonista.

_- Es tan pequeña y delicada – esa era la voz de la misma mujer, solo que unos años mas joven. Miraba su rostro desde una insólita posición, unos centímetros mas abajo… estaba siendo acunada por ella… era un bebé de unos pocos, poquísimos meses, quizás unos días sólo - Prométame que la cuidaran bien – ahora una sensación extraña, como de añoranza invadía su corazón._

_- La cuidaremos como si fuera nuestra propia hija – se sintió en otros brazos, la que había sido su madre, reconoció la voz._

_- Con nosotros estará a salvo – ahora era la voz de su padre._

_La escena estaba borrosa, pero presentía que la mujer de blanco se alejaba del lugar, podía sentir como las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras decía con tristeza – Adiós para siempre… Elizabeth._

Nada mas acabar, se echó a los brazos de la mujer, por lo poco que presentía, ella le había entregado al matrimonio para salvarla de algún peligro, había presentido eso en el corazón de la mujer al dar a su hija, había sido una decisión muy valiente, morir por ella.

Nadie dijo nada, sobraban las palabras en aquel lugar, los dos aurores se sintieron conmovidos por el reencuentro, para ellos, esas dos personas habían sido muy importantes en sus vidas.

- Ahora… ahora tienes que regresar – la mujer se incorporó del suelo, se secaba las lagrimas producidas por la alegría, pero todavía no era la hora de estar juntas, todavía no había llegado el momento de reunirse

- ¿Regresar? Ella… la banshee me mató – en su cuello todavía sentía el dolor de la mano de aquel ser. 

- No, ella te debilitó, pero tu poder es grande, no te pueden vencer de esa forma, no así.

- ¿Que significa eso?

- Ya lo comprenderás en su momento. Ahora tienes que regresar – con un ultimo abrazo se despidieron los tres, dejándola de nuevo sola en el lugar.

La oscuridad del lugar empezó a clarearse, ya no era tan negro como antes, no, se volvía blanco, tan claro como el vestido que llevaba su autentica madre… se sintió marearse, y cayó al suelo del lugar… encima de algo mullido…


	29. Rojo amanecer

Hello, aquí esta de nuevo esta loca :-)

Les traigo el capitulo 29 y el mas largo de los que llevo escritos hasta el momento (10 paginas a tamaño 10 Times-lo-que-sea, cuando la media que tengo normalmente es de 6/7 paginas capitulo)

Veamos… uhm… creo que todavía estoy un poco trauma con lo que pasó aquí en España, y sin darme cuenta metí algo en la historia (ehm… si, me di cuenta cuando estaba revisándolo, pero al escribirlo no) (pero tampoco queda tan mal, por lo menos creo que eso se hace en mucho sitios y los magos creo que lo heredaron… ya verán el que, pero les digo desde aquí que las velas no se apagaran tan pronto, y el recuerdo perdurará)

Para no alargarme mas de la cuenta (que me conozco, y se que lo haría, jeje), paso a los reviews (que ilusión, estoy muy contenta) y después al capitulo. Por cierto, muchos besos, saludos, y abrazos a todos los que leen esta historia y más especialmente a los que dejan reviews.

**Arwen Misoka Black Takeishida** = Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te siga gustando el fic. Yo intento escribir todas las locas ideas que se me pasan por la cabeza, y a veces las situaciones reales traspasan al papel y plasmo mi estado de animo (y en muchas ocasiones, aunque no se note) Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices, nadie tiene el poder para matar a otras personas, somos iguales todos, ¿es que acaso no les entra en la cabeza eso?... No lo se, y tampoco entiendo que ganan con la violencia… En fin, las mentes de las personas son un laberinto… Ya nos iremos leyendo. Besos.

**Alejandra Vigo** = No he tardado mucho en actualizar ;-) digamos que tiene explicación, es un capitulo bastante mas largo que los demás (y con muchas mas cosas) Espero que te guste.

**Syringen** = Oh, otro review que toco descifrar (¿te peleas con el teclado acaso?) Bueno, empezamos: El que murió fue el prefecto y algunos mas por ahí (ya lo veras en este capitulo quienes fueron) y tendrá consecuencias (como todo) ¿profecía? Ehm… si, pero todavía queda (es que se van metiendo situaciones y… bueno… se retrasa) Si lo del niño lo dices por Harry (es que no entiendo muy bien esa parte, lo siento), es consecuencia del final del 4 libro y de una situación del 5 libro ¿recuerdas?, algo se sabrá mas en este chapter. También, en especial para ti ;-) escena con Liz. Besitos y que te guste el capitulo.

**jessy_tonks** = ¿Dejo intrigada a la gente? (pensando…. Creo que si, pero es que me gusta hacer eso – o lo hago a veces inconscientemente – me parece que es consecuencia de los libros que me encanta leer, jeje) Y no te mueras, que no vas a seguir leyendo ;-) y cuida esos ojos (mira quien lo dijo, la que se pasa con el ordenador todo el día, jeje) Espero que te siga gustando, besos.

**Diana_Lily_Potter** = Gracias y espero que a ti también te siga gustando.

**gabriela** = Gracias también a ti :-) (me sonrojo cuando decís que os gusta el fic…) ¿Cosas aclaradas?, bueno, si, un par, pero todavía faltan muchas cosas por descubrirse.  Y aciertas en las dos cosas, ya veras como (y se sabrá como) Y los capítulos, pues a uno por semana (o cada dos semanas, no suelo tardar mucho en periodos de calma) A tu posdata: es difícil, ya que cada uno tiene cosas diferentes, y no me decido a decantarme por uno en particular, aunque… Sirius, Dumbledore, Hermione pueden considerarse que me gustan mas que otros. Me lo pensare, y a ver si me decido por alguno. Ciao y que te guste el capitulo.

**alexander carballo** = Que rápido, espero que te haya gustado, y gracias por tu apoyo (no, si algún día voy a quedarme roja de tantos halagos… no…la humildad es lo primero… yo no me considero buena escribiendo, solo intento plasmar mis ideas en el papel, mejor dicho, en la pantalla del ordenador, jeje. A tu pregunta, puedo contestar con libertad absoluta (en este caso SI me deja mi musa) Elizabeth es humana, su  padre y su madre lo fueron, así que ella también ;-). Duda resuelta, espero que te guste el capitulo. Saludos.

Ahora si, ya les dejo con el capitulo que espero que disfruten y que les guste. Ya saben, no olviden dejar sus lindas opiniones en el fic (no importa que sean malas o buenas, todas sirven).

Pd: Antes de empezar, tengo que poner esto: "_Un primer síntoma de locura: hablar contigo mismo_", no, si hasta JK me da la razón, estoy rematadamente loca, no hago otra cosas que hablar conmigo misma, jeje (por fin tengo el quinto libro en español, después de muchos esfuerzos – considerando que tengo cero ingresos y muchos gastos - conseguí comprármelo… lo pondré al lado del libro en ingles y lleno de hojas como marcadores, jeje) Besos y que les siga gustando la historia.

**Capitulo 29_ Rojo amanecer **

_(El sol se alza rojo. Esta noche se ha vertido sangre_)****

- ¿Ves? Te dije que podríamos vencer – la voz alegre de la joven auror destacaba por encima de los ruidos del lugar, se dirigía a la cama que tenia a su lado, donde un vendado hombre pensaba que, si no le hacían efecto los calmantes pronto, él se encargaría de hacerla callar.

- Para la próxima vez dame algo de ese optimismo tuyo, Tonks – OjoLoco Moody se acercaba cojeando hasta la cama de la mujer – Un poco mas y no lo cuentas, muchacha – le señaló la herida que estaba en proceso de curación y que le cruzaba la parte superior del torso, desde un hombro a otro hombro, cercana al cuello.

- Esto – se tocó con la mano que no estaba vendada lo que señalaba el otro – Esto no es nada… como lo llamas tú… - puso cara de intentar pensar, pero nada mas le duró unos segundos, continuó hablando con alegría – … simples gajes del oficio

-Estás loca – dictamino su compañero desde la otra cama, y finalmente pudo comprobar que las pociones para dormir hacían su efecto inmediatamente, sumiéndole en el reino de Morfeo, no aguantaba más la alegría inconfundible de su compañera.

- Que poco optimista que es. No pensaba que íbamos a sobrevivir… yo sí – dijo la rosada paciente mientras veía como su compañero roncaba ruidosamente – Y bien, Alastor, ¿Cómo llegaron tan tarde? Unos minutos mas y no les habríamos dejado ninguno para ustedes – se burló la muchacha, pero la realidad era que, si hubieran tardado solo unos segundos mas, los que no hubieran contado nada eran ellos.

- Gajes del oficio – contestó este, señalando varias mordeduras en su cuello – Unos vampiros nos atacaron pero pudimos repelerlos…

- Señor, por favor, regrese a su cama – un medimago hizo su aparición, llevaba una poción para dormir que dio inmediatamente a la joven auror.

- Si, ya voy – le respondió Moody al ver la cara de determinación de este. 

- Gracias – fue lo último que dijo Tonks antes de unirse a su compañero en el dulce mundo de los sueños.

En otra parte, en el ministerio, los últimos supervivientes que podían mantenerse en pie (los mas graves habían sido llevados inmediatamente al hospital San Mungo) estaban paseando por los restos de lo que antes había sido el orgullo de los magos ingleses. Era el amanecer del siguiente día de Halloween.

- Tardara poco en reconstruirse… pero mucho en volver a ser lo que era – observó gravemente uno de ellos, a pesar de lo herido que estaba, todavía tenia algo que hacer. Rebuscó entre los escombros, buscaba algo importante, allí, cerca de donde se había erigido la fuente dorada.

Un medimago se acercó a él, la herida que tenia en la pierna el auror no tenia buena pinta.

- Tendrá que acompañarme al hospital – dijo y le tendió uno de los trasladores fabricados rápidamente para el traslado de heridos, en esta ocasión se trataba de una especie de teléfono móvil un poco estropeado: los cables parecían salir por uno de los lados.

- Iré dentro de un rato, tengo algo que hacer primero– señaló a otro mago vestido con una túnica verde-lima que se encontraba a diez metros del lugar – Se lo acabo de decir a su compañero

- Como quería señor Shacklebolt – y se alejó del hombre – Pero no olvide mirarse la herida cuando pueda

Una vez que vio que nadie le interrumpiría más, el auror Kingsley se dedicó a escarbar más fuertemente esa montaña de cascotes que cubrían un cuerpo. 

Ahí estaba, con un cuerno clavado a la altura del abdomen el mortifago con el que se había enfrentado en primer lugar. Volvió la cabeza hacia los lados, observando cuidadosamente que nadie le mirara y, tras este examen exhaustivo (no había que levantar sospechas), depositó un pequeño objeto en la palma de la mano inerte del cuerpo. Unos segundos después, el encapuchado ya no estaba en el lugar.

Se incorporó del suelo, sacudiéndose el polvo (gesto inútil, todo ello estaba cubierto de sangre, algo que no se quitaba tan fácilmente), se acercó al primer medimago que vio y le pidió el traslador para ir al hospital, tenia la conciencia tranquila, con la sensación del deber cumplido.

*****

Parpadeó. 

Una, dos, tres, y hasta diez veces hasta concienciarse totalmente de que se encontraba en la ya tan conocida enfermería. El cuerpo le dolía mucho, como si hubiera sido el blanco de un centenar de crucios, y la cicatriz le escocía, le picaba, pero ya no tanto como antes.

Volvió a echarse pesadamente en la almohada, cansado de despertar siempre en la blanca cama sin saber como había llegado allí, cansado de que, dentro de su cerebro, no obtuviera la respuesta a ese dilema.

Se volvió, apoyándose sobre el costado derecho, justo para ver como el sol saludaba por la mañana.

Observó como entraban los primeros rayos de sol por las ventanas del lugar… 

Que belleza, nunca se había fijado en el reflejo de estos contra las cortinas que rodeaban la cama, la blancura de estas contrastaba fuertemente con el rojo que entraba del amanecer.

Quiso seguir la trayectoria del color, quería ver como este cambiaba a la luz del día normal, como el rojo daba paso al blanco, al amanecer de un nuevo día… pero no pudo, los parpados empezaron a pesarle y de nuevo se vio sumido en el mundo del que había salido unos instantes antes… sólo para ver amanecer…

*****

En el mismo instante en que un muchacho se despertaba por unos segundos para ver el recorrido del madrugador sol, al despacho del director llegaba un esperado invitado.

En cuanto apareció de la nada, un objeto, del tamaño de una caja de cerillas, rodó por el suelo hasta detenerse a los pies del director, la única persona que se encontraba en el lugar.

- Enervate – pronunció este al ver al desmayado cuerpo, al menos, la pérdida de sangre no había sido mucha, se podía solucionar con una poción, él, el desmayado, sabría cual le vendría mejor.

El profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, se incorporo del suelo, tiró con fuerza y rabia la mascara blanca que llevaba al suelo, y se llevó inmediatamente las manos al estomago, la herida no había dejado de sangrar en todo el rato.

- Le matare en cuanto le vea – dijo sacándose el cuerno del lugar y conteniendo el gesto de dolor que le aparecía por la cara. Rápidamente cogió la toalla que le pasaban, y contuvo así la hemorragia de la herida (vista de cerca, solo unos centímetros habían penetrado en la piel, mucho menos grave de lo que se veía de lejos) – Una cosa era escenificar y otra clavarme esa... esa cosa – señaló el cuerno de oro que estaba en el suelo.

- Si lo ha hecho así será por algo ¿no?

- Ya, pero ahora como explicas que de clases… se le olvido ese "pequeño" detalle – continuó presionando la zona.

- Uhm… si, es verdad – Dumbledore se dirigió hacia unos de los retratos de la habitación, uno de los pocos que no estaban totalmente destruidos – Ahora tienes que descansar, ya veremos como será tu regreso – se ganó de parte del hombre una mueca de disgusto. 

Dio varios golpes al marco, se oyeron varias quejas de los cuadros cercanos, donde varios ocupantes intentaban descansar, un poco apelotonados eso si, de la revolución que había sufrido la habitación. Phineas Nigellus enseguida apareció un poco agitado en su sitio.

- Y bien, ¿que nuevo mensaje tengo que transmitir? – en su tono de voz se notaba que estaba ya un poco irritado con el actual director de la escuela, y era con razón, le había tenido toda la maldita noche de mensajero, no había descansado ni un momento en las ultimas horas.

- Sólo tendrá que comunicarle a los miembros de la orden que encuentres que ya estamos todos – dirigió una mirada hacia el oscuro profesor – Todos a salvo – le oyó murmurar a Snape algo como "voy a matar a alguien"

- Todos bien y a salvo, ¿solo ese mensaje? No pienso venir mas por aquí en lo que queda de mes – Phineas estaba harto de aquel uso suyo de mensajero, ¿es que no existían las lechuzas urgentes?

- Si, solo ese – dicho esto, el retrato del hombre desapareció del lugar rápidamente, no iba a permitir que Dumbledore le engañase una vez mas en ese día, se iba a quedar en un lugar muy tranquilo en cuanto entregase ese ultimo mensaje… el cuadro que tenia en el ministerio era uno de sus favoritos y por fortuna no estaba muy dañado…

- ¿Qué ha pasado en el despacho? – por primera vez desde que había llegado, el profesor Snape se dio cuenta del desastre que había a su alrededor.

- Digamos que aquí también hemos tenido nuestra pequeña lucha particular – se sentó tras la maltrecha mesa del despacho,  un rayo rojo del amanecer se posó suavemente en la mano del anciano.

Invitó al otro ocupante, con un gesto amigable, a que se sentase en la única silla libre e intacta del lugar, y empezó a relatarle lo sucedido en el colegio en esa noche de batalla, algo de lo que él nada sabía.

*****

_Tragedia en Halloween_

_Al menos 40 funcionarios fueron asesinados en el brutal asalto al ministerio de Magia…_

_"No se recuerda un acto de tal brutalidad desde hace veinte años" nos comunica el portavoz provisional, Arthur Weasley, desde su habitación de cuidados intensivos "Aparecieron destrozándolo todo a su paso, pero gracias a la intervención de los aurores comandados por Alastor Moody, pudimos repelerlos finalmente" _

_"Muchos escaparon, pero logramos capturar a la mayoría" uno de los aurores participes en la batalla nos cuenta mas sobre esta._

_(Mas información y reportaje extenso en las paginas 5 a 20)_

_Este hecho no fue la única nota trágica en la jornada, varios gigantes, banshees y una veintena de mortifagos también atacaron la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts. La presencia de las banshhes esta todavía por confirmar puesto que este tipo de criaturas mágicas están bajo la ley ministerial número 124.0.4-B, y no pueden salir de las zonas designadas… pero todo indica que participaron realmente._

_Nuestra reportera, Rita Skeeter nos cuenta sus impresiones desde el lugar del suceso:_

_"La entrada del castillo, los pasillos, los jardines… todo muestra que anoche una gran batalla se libró en este lugar. Afortunadamente, sólo hay que lamentar la muerte de un alumno, Anthony Goldstein, prefecto de la casa de Ravenclaw, que murió valerosamente al salvar de la muerte a una joven alumna de primer año…" (extenso reportaje de este magnifico muchacho en pagina 22)_

_"Fue terrible, todo estaba lleno de sangre y polvo" declaraciones de los alumnos implicados muestran que todo lo vivido será difícil de olvidar. (Como vivieron la batalla los alumnos de cursos inferiores, paginas 23 a 25)_

_"Todo parecía que iba a empeorar… y de pronto aparecieron los gemelos Weasley y pusieron en funcionamiento sus trampas…" Colin Creevey nos cuenta su visión de la finalización de la batalla (la lucha, narrada por los principales protagonistas, paginas 26 a 33)._

_"No creo que fue para tanto, exageran mucho" nos dice en cambio un alumno de la casa de Slytherin "solamente fueron dos o tres fanáticos que querían darse a conocer, nada mas…" (otras visiones de la batalla, pagina 34)_

_Los asaltantes, la mayoría de ellos aprendices de mortifagos, están siendo conducidos a la prisión habilitada para estos criminales para esclarecer los hechos y ver las relaciones entre estos dos ataques._

_No se ha podido encontrar a ninguna de las banshees que se suponen también atacaron, y los gigantes se escondieron en las cordilleras cercanas al lugar: varios aurores están recorriendo esas zonas para localizarlos…_

_(Más información sobre lo sucedido en páginas 35 a 40)_

_Aunque muchos nieguen que pueda existir relación alguna con estos sucesos, en un pueblo interior del país, varias personas (en torno a una veintena) ha muerto en extrañas circunstancias, las personas que encontraron los cuerpos hablan como sigue:_

_"En algunos casos, la expresión de su rostro era de auténtico pavor, pero no se apreciaba ninguna herida externa que pudiera provocarles la muerte"_

_"Muchos de ellos aparecieron como si huyeran de algún peligro, tumbados en la carretera, boca abajo"_

_"Heridas internas inexplicables, como si algo les hubiera reventado por dentro… los huesos estaban partidos, pero por fuera no había marcas de tortura…"_

_Recordemos a nuestros lectores que estos síntomas parecen ser los efectos de dos de las tan temidas maldiciones imperdonables, pero nadie puede explicar que relación tienen estos asesinatos con lo sucedido en la trágica noche de ayer… _

- No han omitido nada, ya no esconden las informaciones de lo ocurrido… no hay mas manipulación – el ruido del periódico al ser doblado se pudo percibir con claridad en toda la sala de observación del hospital – Como lo dijo el profesor Dumbledore al finalizar el año pasado: la segunda guerra ha comenzado, y nosotros nos encontramos en medio… - Hermione depositó las hojas a un lado de su desayuno, se giró hacia su acompañante, que se encontraba sentado en la misma cama que ella, con parte de la cabeza vendada y con un brazo inmovilizado - ¿Cuándo terminara todo esto?

- No lo se… - Ron cogio las hojas, pasándolas rápidamente, hasta encontrar la fotografía de su padre, él también se encontraba allí, les habían puesto, por fortuna, en la misma habitación, aunque él pronto se iría de allí, las heridas que tenían los dos estudiantes no habían sido tan graves como se pensó en un principio (se omitió quien fue quien el causante de las maldiciones, y todo el personal sanitario creyó que habían sido los mortifagos que atacaron el castillo, nadie quiso contrariar esa versión) En la fotografía mágica estaban todos acompañados de parte de la familia, aunque con rostros serios, y no era para menos, el estado de su padre había sido grave hasta unas horas antes, cuando luchaba entre la vida y la muerte – Sólo se que haremos todo lo posible por sobrevivir. No nos dejaremos vencer por esos malditos – apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, que agradeció el gesto dedicándole una sonrisa – No nos rendiremos sin luchar.

- No, no lo haremos.

*****

Despertó, la claridad no le permitía saber si era mañana o tarde, si era de noche o al día siguiente… 

Se volvió, a unos cuantos metros de él se encontraba su amigo, todavía durmiendo, igual que siempre, en el colegio era el que mas le costaba abandonar el dulce sueño.

Observó el lugar, con las manos debajo de su cabeza, encima de él las imágenes volaban libres, mostrándole escenas de vida cotidiana, de sueños, de esperanzas, de ilusiones…

Y de pronto encontró una que se le hizo familiar, y al verla supo que no lo había soñado, que había sido realidad el encuentro con los amigos perdidos un tiempo atrás. Siguió la esfera con la mirada, su recorrido lento le permitió observar cada detalle, cada mínimo y ligero contraste entre la situación en la que se encontraba ahora con lo sucedido un rato o unas horas antes.

- ¿Volveremos a vernos algún día? – preguntó al aire, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Si, quizás algún día se volvieran a ver, pero tal y como les habían dicho James y Lily, no hay que apresurar las cosas y todo llegaría cuando tuviera que llegar. Esto les dio esperanzas a ambos, a los dos atrapados, porque abría una puerta para regresar al mundo al que pertenecían… algún día saldrían de ese lugar.

Cuando vio que la escena se alejaba, cuando ya no distinguió a ninguno de los cuatro que allí sentados se encontraban, formando un circulo perfecto, cuando la esfera se alejó de su vista, Sirius se apoyó en una columna y se dedicó a meditar sobre lo sucedido, muchas cosas se habían dicho en aquel encuentro y algunas aclararon al final sus atormentados recuerdos.

_- No eres un traidor_

_- Pero… yo fui quien le di a Peter la oportunidad… yo fui quien traicionó a todos – el hombre escondió su cara en las manos, las lágrimas resbalaban por ella cada vez que recordaba ese tema, la culpa atenazaba su corazón._

_- No Sirius – James le pasó el brazo por encima de sus hombros – Las cosas sucedieron así porque tenían que ocurrir de ese modo… Fue el destino._

_- Pero… a veces me preguntó que hiciera pasado si yo… - no pudo acabar pues Lily le interrumpi_

_- Nadie sabe lo que hubiera pasado, nadie sabe que es lo que nos tiene preparado el futuro… _

_- No te reprochamos nada, si sucedió así fue porque tenia que ser de ese modo_

_- Además, eres un gran apoyo para Harry, él siempre sabe que puede contar contigo… con ambos – se dirigió la mujer a la otra persona, a la única que no había participado en la conversación – Remus, tu también eres un gran apoyo para él…_

_- No te culpamos, no eres un traidor, nunca lo fuiste…_

Recordaba cada palabra de la conversación, parecía tan lejana, pero a la vez tan presente…no era un traidor, nunca lo fue…

- Gracias – murmuró al lugar, no sabia si esas palabras les llegaría a sus amigos, pero al fin había comprendido que tenía un objetivo por cumplir, y que pronto saldría del lugar para proteger a la persona a la que había jurado proteger de todo: su ahijado.

*****

Las fotografías que mostraba la portada del periódico "El profeta" era el ejemplo mas claro de que la guerra había comenzado con dureza, ensañándose con dos de los sitios mas representativos de Inglaterra: el ministerio de Magia y el colegio Hogwarts… dos de los lugares que representaban el presente y el futuro de los magos… y la esperanza de estos.

Ahora, al ver el estado de la impotente entrada del ministerio, como los magos atravesaban las ruinas de lo que un día fue una fuente dorada y representativa de la unión de las razas mágicas… en ese momento se daban cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde para reaccionar… tenían a los enemigos a las puertas.

Y, si la destrucción de aquello era una visión terrible, lo que mas enfurecía a la gente era la muerte de un inocente, de un adolescente… en su lugar de estudio, un lugar donde parecía seguro estar. No era que las 40 muertes y centenares de heridos (graves, leves o críticos algunos) del ministerio no les diera igual, pero… la muerte, en un ataque imprevisto, en un lugar como un colegio, eso, eso era lo que mas indignaba a las personas y lo que mas rabia les daba: los niños no tenían la culpa de las locuras de un demente.

A partir de ese momento, una sensación empezó a crecer en los corazones de los magos, y junto a ella, el miedo de salir de las casas, el temor a que te tocase a ti, en cualquier lugar al que fueras… no había ya nada seguro: igual que en la primera guerra.

Cerradas las casas, no se permitían visitas, se miraba receloso a cualquier compañero de trabajo que no se conociese desde la infancia, e incluso estos sufrían las sospechas, porque… no hay arma mas destructora que la desunión de las personas, y eso era lo que estaba empezando.

Paseándose por los parques, por las avenidas vacías, por los callejones mágicos solo iba el polvo que levantaba el viento… mientras que otra parte del planeta ignoraba que pronto les tocaría el turno a ellos de sufrir los devastadores efectos de la guerra.

Ajenos a todo, dos personas se detuvieron en medio de la calle, frente a una pared llena de graffitis, se inclinaron lentamente, nadie se dio cuenta de lo que hacían, su aspecto era normal: vaqueros y chaqueta gruesa (las temperaturas todavía rondaban bajo cero). Ambos sacaron, de una bolsa que portaban, varios artículos que empezaron a distribuir frente a esa vieja cabina roja de teléfonos raída de telarañas y en proceso de abandono total (varios trozos de cristal se amontonaban en el suelo). Formaron una figura, con envases redondos, y mientras unas observaba de pie las personas pasar, la otra sacó un objeto largo de madera de uno de sus bolsillos y encendió las velas que habían dispuestos frente a la entrada camuflada del ministerio.

Una vez que realizaron esta operación, tras unos segundos de silencio mirando ambos al suelo, abandonaron el lugar.

Nadie se dio cuenta de estos movimientos, pero cuarenta velas se hallaban distribuidas formando una palabra en el suelo… frente a una vieja cabina de teléfonos roja.

Las personas seguían pasando, rumbo a sus trabajos, a sus viviendas, y mas de una se colocó delante de ese gesto de rechazo a la guerra, y se preguntaba que podía significar eso si nada grave había sucedido… pero alguna, conocedora de lo sucedido, se detenía, murmuraba unas palabras frente a las llamas imperecederas y desaparecía calle abajo.

*****

La inteligencia de los Ravenclaw se puso en funcionamiento nada mas saberse que uno de los suyos había muerto bajo las garras de una criatura de las tinieblas. Sobreponiéndose al dolor, los de los cursos superiores se organizaron en grupos para intentar explicar a los niños mas pequeños lo que era la muerte, ellos no la habían visto muy de cerca, pero muchos de los que cursaban cuarto en adelante si… ellos  habían participado en la batalla, además Anthony era muy querido en su casa y un servicial prefecto.

El discurso de Dumbledore, la mañana siguiente al ataque, con algunos (bastantes) asientos vacíos en casi todas las mesas (excepto en la de Slytherin, donde no faltaba ningún componente) fue conmovedor, recordando los logros del prefecto de Ravenclaw, alabando su compañerismo y su disposición a no abandonar a nadie, a ayudar a todas las personas, que fue lo que le costó finalmente la vida.

Igual que al final del torneo de los tres magos, dos cursos mas atrás, las cortinas del comedor permanecían de color negro, no dejando pasar la escasa luz al comedor, y los rostros de los alumnos estaban serios y tristes, mas en la mesa del fallecido.

- Recordemos al valiente muchacho tal como fue, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios y con las manos dispuestas a ayudar – el silencio fue patente mientras el director pronunciaba el discurso – No olvidemos que murió como un valiente, protegiendo una vida… Recordémoslo no con tristeza, sino con alegría, pues se situara junto a los grandes – unas lagrimas, bien contenidas en los ojos, aparecieron en su ojos – Y os digo, igual que lo dije hace un tiempo, que la unidad es la clave para derrotar al mal que nos viene encima. Cuanto mas unidos estemos, mas fuertes seremos, y mas le costara vencer a lord Voldemort, pero… si las cuerdas se rompen, si no existe unidad entre nosotros, si la desconfianza gana y se instala en nuestro corazón, ahí si que caeremos pronto, pues es mas fácil acabar uno a uno que con todos juntos.

- Hemos visto hasta donde alcanza el brazo del mal, hemos sentido en nuestros cuerpos el azote de lo terrible que es una guerra: nuestros amigos, nuestros compañeros, nuestros familiares… les hemos visto caer y algunos no se levantaran mas. Otros quedaran marcados por la tragedia, y muchas mas familias han quedado destrozadas por el ataque del ministerio… cuarenta personas buenas cayeron allí, mas una que se sacrificó aqu

- No merecieron morir, ni ellas, ni nadie que se considere justo… Igual que siempre, las guerras son injustificables, no tienen razón de ser, bajo ninguna circunstancia, y, por desgracia, ahora mismo nos encontramos en medio de una de la que no podemos escapar… sólo sobreviviremos si permanecemos unidos, sin división. Y, aunque en cuatro casas estemos separados, que una misma razón sirva para unirnos. Que las muertes no hayan sido en vano, que nos ayuden a combatir el mal siendo fuertes desde nuestro interior y unidos en el exterior…

*****

Se giró, volviendo su mirada al interior de la enfermería, los últimos rayos del día luchaban por colarse por las ventanas, y ella sólo pensaba en lo último que había visto. Recordaba cada instante de aquella lucha, como la banshee se abalanzaba contra ella, intentando cogerle del cuello, con los dedos manchados ya de sangre de una vez anterior, pinchazo en su corazón, sabia a quien pertenecía el liquido rojizo, ella era la misma banshee que había matada a Anthony.

Y recordó el inútil intento de un hechizo, que rozó el pelo de la banshee, no hacia nada de efecto sobre ella, y lo recordó en mitad de la lucha… Inútil, ¿Por qué no atendería mas en clase? Se recriminó a si misma entonces. Tampoco podría haberle preguntado a su amiga, Luna estaba en el suelo, con un duro golpe en la cabeza, junto con muchos de los que habían salido al Hall a luchar y defenderse.

Los maestros y los alumnos se habían encargado de todos los combatientes que estaban dentro del castillo: los gigantes (seis o siete, según vio ella desde su posición, aunque podía haber mas, por el ruido que hacían) se fueron hacia las montañas, perseguidos por los cohetes y bromas de sus hermanos, y por otro gigante que surgió del bosque prohibido, acompañado de Hadrig, de donde había salido, nadie lo sabia, pero era una cabeza mas que todos los que habían atacado y con una fuerza descomunal (buena fe de ello daban los árboles que ahora se encontraban tirados en medio de los jardines y que habían servido como lanzas improvisadas en la lucha de este contra los gigantes que atacaron la escuela)

Rememorando el momento de la lucha, recordó cuando esa banshee le había arrinconado contra la pared, (todavía tenia marcados sus dedos en el cuello, lo notaba bajo la venda que le cubría aquella parte) y de repente… desapareció. No una desaparición normal y corriente, no, en el momento en que había empezado a apretar el cuello de la pelirroja, algo la hizo detenerse, los ojos se volvieron de pronto como si sucediese algo que le sorprendiese, y… desapareció… haciendo caer a su presa al suelo.

Algo como una ráfaga de energía sintió que la traspasaba en ese momento, una fuerza muy potente de magia la atravesó, rumbo al pasillo por donde había venido la banshee… y cuando levantara la cabeza tras recuperarse de la impresión de ver "estallar" a esa criatura casi invencible, las demás banshees estaban huyendo del lugar, se habían quedado sin líder, Áine había desaparecido, la mas grande y la mas fuerte de todas ellas… ya no se volverían a ver en un largo tiempo por encima de la faz de la tierra.

Ginny Weasley se acercó a su cama de la enfermería y se tumbó, el día anterior había sido muy estresante, pero, al menos, habían conseguido repeler ese ataque al colegio… habían demostrado que juntos podían vencer al mal que se avecinaba. Con estos pensamientos se durmió… fue la ultima que lo hizo de todos los pacientes que tenia la enfermería en esos instantes.

****

Dos días habían pasado ya de los sucesos que serian tristemente recordados por todos los vivos y la rutina estaba abriéndose paso en las mentes de los alumnos. Era lo mejor, seguir haciendo lo mismo que se hacia antes del fatídico día… aunque siempre había cambios.

Una vela, acompañada de una foto en movimiento (corriente en el mundo mágico) permanecía siempre encendida en medio de un poco iluminado pasillo, indicaba el lugar donde había caído un compañero. La llama proporcionaba luz en medio de aquellas tinieblas, y hacia recordar, a todos los que pasaban por allí (y eran la mayoría de los ocupantes del castillo, puesto que por esa zona se accedía a varias aulas) que la guerra se había llevado a un compañero suyo, y que debían permanecer unidos contra lo que se avecinaba.

Los profesores, sabiendo que los alumnos todavía estaban un poco en estado de shock por lo ocurrido y también, en los cursos superiores, donde faltaban muchos estudiantes (que se encontraban reponiéndose de sus heridas en la enfermería) no prosiguieron con las lecciones, sino que se dedicaron a repasar y en centrarse en lo ya visto.

También los relojes de las casa no se movieron en esos días, la puntuación permanecía invariable respecto a la mañana del día de Halloween, con Hufflepuff a la cabeza, seguida muy de cerca por Slytherin y Ravenclaw (empatados a puntos) y en ultimo lugar Gryffindor, con una diferencia de 20 puntos con los dos anteriores y de 30 con el primero. Aun tenían que pasar varios días más para que estos resultados cambiasen.

Poco a poco, los alumnos y profesores implicados en la defensa del castillo volvieron a las clases, y lo mas común era que, cada vez que alguien dejaba la enfermería, se le preguntara el estado de los que permanecían en ella, interesándose en especial por un muchacho conocido en toda la escuela, que permanecía muy grave y nadie sabia por qué, ya que en la lucha no había participado, pero su estado era muy preocupante, con fiebres y temperaturas altas que no remitían, ese muchacho era Harry Potter.

*****

- Ejem, ejem – el profesor Flitwick carraspeó tan alto por tercera vez que todos los alumnos de su clase volvieron sus miradas hacia la posición de este, se encontraba de pie, frente a un pupitre con un solo ocupante – Señorita, la clase no es para dormir – la voz mas aguda de lo normal hizo que la pelirroja se despertase del todo, abriendo pesadamente los ojos para encontrase con toda la atención de la clase puesta en ella.

- Lo siento – se disculpó como pudo, pero los parpados le seguían cayendo – No volverá a pasar – se pasó los nudillos por la cara, intentando quitar el sueño que la embargaba.

- Espero que sea la ultima vez – rápidamente, el profesor de Encantamientos se subió a sus inseparables libros para continuar la lección – No os olvidéis del movimiento de muñeca: agitar y golpear – hizo la demostración del hechizo y un pesado tomo fue volando hasta él – Bien, empezar a practicar.

La clase entera comenzó a pronunciar las dos palabras, pero ninguno de ellos conseguía que su pluma se elevase más de un centímetro del pupitre.

Sintiendo que el profesor le observaba atentamente, Robin hizo perezosamente el movimiento con la mano mientras repetía aquello que tanto había estado ensayando los días anteriores, pero con la sensación de que se le olvidaba algo muy importante, no estaba muy centrada en lo que decía - ¡Widium levisa!

- Bien hecho señor Evans… - la pluma de este estaba elevándose más que la media de toda la clase…  - ¡Oh, no! – exclamó al oír una  pequeña explosión detrás de él, todos se giraron para ver como una pelirroja intentaba apagar su pluma y disipar el humo con sus manos, gesto poco útil ya que el fuego se había apoderado también del pupitre – Muy bien, lo ha conseguido – dijo irónicamente el profesor mientras se acercaba al pupitre e invocaba agua para poder apagar el pequeño incendio – Ahora vaya a dormir y por favor, la próxima vez si se decide quedar despierta toda la noche, no venga a clase hasta que este recuperada – un gesto de comprensión apareció en la cara del hombre, todos sabían que la muchacha no estaba muy centrada en las clases desde el ataque, su mejor amiga estaba en la enfermería y no hacia mas que pasarse el día allí y la otra parte del tiempo no dormía bien debido a las pesadillas.

- Gra-gracias… le prometo que la próxima vez lo haré bien – recogió sus cosas, metiéndolas a toda prisa en la mochila y abandonó el aula, rumbo a su segundo lugar de residencia esos días.

- ¿Te han vuelto a echar de clase? – nada mas cruzar la pelirroja el marco de la puerta se encontró con la enfermera Pomfrey, que llevaba sus manos llenas de tarros y pociones.

- Si – respondió esta culpable, agachando la cabeza – Me he vuelto a dormir – agarró algunos frascos que amenazaban con abandonar su posición y acompañó a la mujer hasta la primera cama con las cortinas cerradas, allí estaba uno de los componentes de la armada de Dumbledore, recuperándose de las heridas producidas en el ataque, no era nada grave, pero tenia que estar una hora al día con una pomada encima del lugar donde le había alcanzado la maldición lanzada por uno de los aprendices de mortifago.

- La próxima vez que te pase lo mismo no te voy a dejar entrar aquí. Ay Dios mío, si no te parecieras tanto a tu madre, ambas son igual de convincentes, se pasaba el día también en la enfermería.

- ¿También le dejaba entrar en horas de clase? – se ganó un gesto de asentimiento - Y ¿a quien visitaba?

- También a su mejor amiga, eran las dos igual de inseparables que la señorita Andra y usted… aunque… en este caso no son un trío, pero… - encogió los hombros – no me extraña, de tal palo tal astilla… ¿quien lo diría? Las hijas también se volvieron igual que las madres… - murmuró la mujer mientras se alejaba hacia otra cama, dejando a la pelirroja en la segunda cama que habían visitado, donde la convaleciente se entretenía leyendo uno de los libros de su curso.

En cuanto esta vio que su cortina se abría, salió de las sabanas para abrazarse a su amiga.

- No me digas que vuelves a aguantarme – dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Yo?, para nada, solo venia a ver si me podías dejar la redacción para trasformaciones que nos mandó la profesora McGonagall – dijo en tono irónico.

- ¿Esa? Uhm, espera, creo que la tengo, ¿no era aquella que teníamos que decir los pasos para trasformar una cerilla en una aguja?

- Si, exactamente esa – le siguió la corriente sabiendo que la redacción a la que se refería su amiga la habían hecho a principio de curso, pero Elizabeth estaba todavía un poco desorientada, había sufrido mucho en el ataque, y un extraño caso de amnesia no era muy preocupante.

- Pues… – respondió tirándose en la cama, encima de todas las sabanas y apuntes, revolviendo todos los pergaminos que tenia por encima – aquí no, aquí tampoco – mientras lo decía tiraba algunos trozos de pergamino por encima del lugar. Cuando terminó de revolver todo se sentó con las piernas cruzadas encima de la cama – Creo que no la hice – dijo riéndose y se apartó uno de los mechones que le caían sobre la cara.

- Pues eso es un gran problema, habrá que ayudarte – se sentó también en la cama, frente a su amiga, le alegraba que ya no le quedasen secuelas de lo sucedido en el ataque, parecía que volvía a ser la misma de siempre, alegre y activa, exceptuando que le fallase la memoria a veces – Me parece que voy a tener que quedarme mas tiempo aquí contigo.

- ¿Y tus clases?

- Zak o Chris ya me pondrán al corriente.

- Oh, bien, perfecto 

- Entonces… manos a la obra – agarró uno de los tomos que había encima de la cama y empezó a buscar lo que necesitaban para la tarea, aunque sabia exactamente donde estaba, lo importante en esos momentos, pensaba ella, era acompañar a su amiga.

- No me digas que has venido solo para eso – puso cara de pena – yo que pensaba que venias para ver como estaba yo.

- Ah, eso – bajó el libro, apareciendo su cara con una sonrisa por el otro extremo – Ya se ve que estas como una rosa, lo que no se porque todavía no te dejan salir de aquí… llevas muchos días faltando a clase – le empezó a recriminar, pero no pudo terminar la frase, la otra persona le lanzó la almohada a la cara, empezando así una guerra de cosquillas en esa parte del lugar y llenando la enfermería de las risas claras de dos niñas.

*****

Poco a poco se fue incorporando en la cama, las pociones que le habían suministrado y todos los ungüentos hacían que los dolores empezasen a remitir, ya no le dolía la cabeza, y podía mover parte del cuerpo, algo que unos días atrás ni siquiera podía hacer según le comentaron.

- Todavía no me creo que os hiciera eso – se dirigió culpable a las personas que estaban sentadas a un lado de la cama, las había notado cuando ambos se sentaron, al igual que él llevaban vendas en la mayor parte del cuerpo, ya habían vuelto los dos de su estancia en el hospital San Mungo, donde permanecieron un día completo y de eso ya había pasado una semana, una semana que él había estado inconsciente, ese era el primer día que se levantaba de la cama.

- No fuiste tú, Voldemort se apoderó de tu cuerpo y de tu mente, él fue quien lanzó las maldiciones – le contestó Hermione.

- Coincido con ella, no eras tú, y no te culpo, nunca te culparé de lo que sucedi

- Pero te lance un cruciatus… una maldición imperdonable – el rostro de Harry evitaba mirar las heridas que les había causado a sus dos amigos

- Fue él, tú no querías lanzarla

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, te resististe, lo se, los médicos me dijeron que nunca habían visto a una persona que había recibido ese tipo de hechizo con tan pocas heridas… conseguiste hacerle frente

- Además, cambiaste el hechizo que me ibas a mandar, demostrarte una gran fuerza interior.

- Todavía no me quito de la cabeza lo sucedido, ¿Cómo pude hacer yo eso?

- Voldemort te poseyó, no lo olvides, no eras tú quien pronunció esas maldiciones, no eras tú quien deseaba hacer daño… - Albus Dumbledore apareció por la cortina que delimitaba aquella cama, era de los pocos enfermos que todavía permanecían en la enfermería – Al final del curso pasado viviste una situación parecida, e igual que en este caso, la misma fuerza que te salvó entonces, te ha salvado ahora… no te importaba morir para salvar a tus amigos, no te importaba dar tu vida con tal de que todo acabase… demostraste, una vez mas, que te importan mas los demás que tu mismo.

- Señor yo…

- No Harry, eso fue lo que sucedió, Voldemort quería acabar contigo quitándote lo que mas querías, pero le demostraste que antes de matar a tus amigos, te tenia que matar a ti… No hay nada más noble que dar la vida por los demás, eso es una de las cosas que él no comprende

- ¿Eso fue lo que me salvó?

- Eso y varias circunstancias más, pero en especial esa…

- Profesor, profesor – dos personas mas irrumpieron en el lugar, venían corriendo - ¿Ya le ha dado la buena noticia?

- Diga que si, vamos a celebrarlo por todo lo alto en la torre de Gryffindor y necesitamos al homenajeado esta noche.

- ¿De que hablan? – le pregunto Ron a sus hermanos al ver el estado de excitación de estos

- Oh, nada que te incumba Ronnie – Fred se dirigió de nuevo al director, esperando la respuesta.

- No, todavía no le he dicho nada.

- Y… ¿a que espera?

- No me digáis que… - Hermione estaba atando los cabos y, al ver los uniforme de quiddicth que portaban los gemelos (venían de un entrenamiento, no podían permanecer quietos y calmados en ningún momento), el estado de estos y la impaciencia por saber, le hizo dar la vuelta hacia su amigo y, mientras le daba un gran abrazo, le dio la enhorabuena – Felicidades Harry

- ¿Por? – respondió este, todavía no se había enterado de nada.

- Creo que la señorita Granger ha acertado. Enhorabuena Harry, eres el nuevo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué? – la cara de sorpresa lo decía todo

- Te lo merecías, al fin y al cabo eres nuestro jugador estrella, después de nosotros claro esta – George se señaló a él y a su hermano – Que pena que este año no juguemos, pero te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos en tu duro y atrejeado cargo… - puso cara de cansancio.

- Enhorabuena Harry, sabia que lo conseguirías – ahora era el turno de Ron de felicitarle – Ya veras que este año también conseguimos la copa de quiddicth

- Eso ni lo dudes, tenemos el mejor equipo, y el mejor guardián – le contestó este agradeciéndole el apoyo

- Y el mejor buscador – replicó este

- Y los mejores entrenadores… - se sumaron los gemelos.

- ¿Ya se lo han dicho? – ahora aparecía por la cortina Ginny y varios compañeros mas de la casa de Gryffindor, todos traían algo para celebrar el nombramiento de Harry.

El director asintió con la cabeza y permitió pasar a la docena que entraban, por una vez, le diría a Pomfrey que las visitas podrían permanecer por mas tiempo, era algo que necesitaban, una celebración, para retornar paulatinamente a la normalidad después de lo sucedido.

- Director ¿volverá a suceder? – preguntó Harry al ver como el director apartaba la cortina para salir del lugar, este volvió su cara, y tras observar el rostro del adolescente que aguardaba con ansia la respuesta, dijo con una sonrisa:

- No lo creo, los poderes que te protegen ya han sido despertados completamente – y salió de la enfermería, dejando tras de si a tres muchachos repletos de curiosidad.

- ¿Que significa eso? – dijo alguien, pero nadie le pudo contestar. 

El flash de la cámara no paraba de aparecer alrededor de la cama donde estaba sentado Harry, frente a él se encontraban los múltiples regalos que le habían traído: tarjetas de felicitación y para que se recuperase (de este tipo también había en las dos camas adyacentes, aunque sus ocupantes estuvieran sentados en la misma cama que este), ranas de chocolate, caramelos de diferentes sabores… todo tipo de muestras para celebrar su reciente nombramiento.

- Os habéis pasado – el homenajeado observaba a sus compañeros de casa y a los componentes de otras casas que habían ido a felicitarle.

- Pues no veas lo que te espera esta noche en la torre – Ginny se sentó al otro lado de la cama, buscando un hueco entre su hermano y las cosas amontonadas – Han revolucionado la sala común y tienen preparadas un montón de cosas para celebrar esto – señaló con la mano a sus otros dos hermanos, Fred y George que repartían, sin suerte, unos caramelos (a pesar de jurar y perjurar que eran inofensivos, nadie se atrevía a aceptar nada que viniera de ellos)

- ¿Y si no puedo ir? – dijo esperando que la enfermera no le dejara levantarse y así escabullirse de la celebración.

- Me temo que vendrán a secuestrarte, han estado preparando esto desde la semana pasada, antes del ataque lo sabían, no me pregunten cómo – la pelirroja cogió una rana de chocolate del montón – incluso fueron a la cocina a hablar con Dobby y…

- No me digas mas, me lo imagino – Harry todavía recordaba la decoración que este elfo domestico le había preparado en la navidad del año anterior.

- Eh, Ginny, todavía no nos has contado como lograron librarse de las banshees – Hermione decidió cambiar al tema que le mantenía mas intrigada, puesto que, de lo sucedido una semanas atrás, sabia todo excepto esa parte, en la que la pelirroja estaba implicada en parte.

- Ah, eso – de nuevo volvió a coger una rana de chocolate del montón – Fue extraño, lo único que recuerdo fue que una banshee vino corriendo hacia la batalla, venia de un pasillo oscuro, y gritando segura de si misma… llevaba una mano con sangre… – una expresión de pena apareció en su cara, recordando el encuentro – porque acababa de matar a Anthony Goldstein… yo me estaba enfrentando a ella, a duras penas la mantenía a raya, cuando de repente… puff, desapareció – con las manos hizo el gesto de algo que estallaba

- ¿Desapareció?

- Si, así, de repente, como si explotase por dentro. Después de eso, el resto de las banshees escaparon, como si les hubiera asustado lo que habían visto… Fue extraño… - se quedó pensativa.

- Mas extraño fue encontrar a Liz en el pasillo, junto al cadáver del prefecto de Ravenclaw, estaba inconsciente, por un momento creí que también estaba muerta… – Neville se añadió a la conversación, él era el que había llevado a la niña a la enfermería, esta se encontraba unas camas más allá de la celebración, durmiendo placidamente: permanecía en observación. – Según parece, le vino un ataque extraño de fiebre cuando estaba en el comedor, antes del ataque, y por eso Anthony la iba a llevar junto a la enfermera… pero nunca llegó… la banshee les atacó a ambos.

- ¿Y ella que dice?

- Nada, no quiere hablar con nadie de lo que pasó.

- La comprendo, para ella debió ser una experiencia terrible ver morir a alguien – dijo Harry recordando como se sintió al final de su cuarto año, cuando sucedió lo de la tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos – Ya nos lo dirá algún día, de momento hay que dejarla tranquila…

- Todos fuera – al enfermera hizo su aparición finalmente, echando a la gente de alrededor de la cama donde se habían juntado – Si quieren que esta noche estén recuperados, tienen que dejarlos dormir. Así que… todos fuera y sin ninguna broma señor Weasley – le quitó un caramelo a Fred que, amablemente, estaba siendo depositado en la mano de uno de los enfermos.

- Os esperamos esta noche.

- En especial al capitán, y si viene acompañado no tiene porque pasar nada – un guiño de parte de uno de los gemelos le indico que podía traer a quien quisiera a la fiesta – Te tenemos reservada una "gran" sorpresa…

- Muy especial… - terminó su hermano

- Venga, los dos fuera, esta noche ya podrán hablar todo lo que quieran con ellos – Pomfrey les estaba echando casi a rastras de la enfermería, eran los últimos que quedaban.

En cuanto vio que nadie quedaba, se dirigió a la cama donde se encontraban el trío y les ordenó que cada uno volviese a su cama, a descansar las ocho horas que todavía faltaban para que se pudiesen irse definitivamente de la enfermería, y, para mas eficacia, cada uno se tenia que tomar una poción que traía en las manos.

Dicho y hecho, inmediatamente Harry se cubrió con sus sabanas y, tras una mirada de entendimiento y agradecimiento a sus amigos, se sumió en el mundo de los sueños, imaginando que podría ser lo que le tenían preparado para él los ingeniosos hermanos.


	30. Tan cerca y tan lejos

Disculpen por la tardanza, ya se que hace mas de una semana y pico (casi dos que no pongo nada), pero es que mi "adorable" entrenador de baloncesto (léase con increíble tono irónico) nos tiene casi absorbidas por los entrenamientos, así que no he tenido tiempo para nada (de la uni a los entrenamientos, de estos a casa y a la cama del cansancio… buff) Pero la espera ha merecido la pena, y la recompensa es un capitulo mas largo (me he dado cuenta de que cada vez tengo mas hojas por capitulo…) en el que suceden… muchas cosas, ya lo veréis.

Espero que os guste tanto como ha mi me ha gustado escribirlo.

Pasemos a los reviews (muchas gracias a tod@s por ellos) y mas adelante al capitulo (así que ya saben, debajo de ellos empieza el capitulo 30)

**jessy_tonks** = Muchas gracias, y lo de la intriga... uhmm… si, lo reconozco, pero es que no puedo desvelar todo, jeje, se perdería la gracia. Espero que te siga gustando el fic.

**Lix** = Creo que todas las amigas son iguales, jeje, las mías creo que todavía me reconocen por las fotos que tienen de mi, porque de presencia… sobretodo ahora, que estoy hasta el cuello de cosas (menos mal que las vacaciones son ahora y habrá que recuperar el tiempo perdido… ahora será cuando no me vean en casa, jeje) En cuanto a lo de Madrid, es que soy súper sensible a lo que suele suceder a mi alrededor, e inconscientemente se me quedo grabado esas muestras… y es verdad que cuando piensas que tú podrías ir en aquellos trenes… pues… lo recuerdas mas. Y me alegro un montón de que tu family este estupendamente. Ah, y mis charlas interiores son increíblemente incomprensibles para otras personas que no sean yo, jeje. Muchos saludos y besicos. Que te siga gustando la historia.

** Syringen** = Que mejor forma de empezar las vacaciones de Semana Santa con un capitulo nuevo :-) Y si, un muerto en el colegio, pobre prefecto. No me gusta mucho cambiar entre escenas, pero hay veces que es necesario (creo que lo comprenderás, ¿no?)  Como dije hace… uhm… un tiempo, se irán desvelando las cosas (pero eso no quita que meta nuevas, jeje) Creo que ya habrás visto que tocó día de reviews (¡por fin! me decidí a escribir, después de un largo, largo, largo tiempo) Sigue con tu historia, me esta gustando mucho (y lo de los heraldos es muy bueno) Besos.

**GANdALF** = Gracias y que te siga gustando. Besos

**)3âD)3ÿ666** = Me alegra que estés bien también, al final nos repondremos, pero el recuerdo quedara… fue muy fuerte lo que pasó. Y el fic, como ya dije, la media de actualización es semanal (o eso intento), así que no os quedáis mucho tiempo sin historia (y a mi no me explote la cabeza de todas las ideas que tengo, jeje). Espero que te siga gustando. Muchos besos. Posdata: Si ganamos la final de baloncesto, nos vamos de nuevo a Madrid a jugar otro torneo.

**Gabriela Black** = Muchas gracias, y espero que este capitulo te guste también mas que el anterior, jeje. 

**Alexander Carballo** = Sigo y seguiré escribiendo si nada me lo impide (dicese exámenes de la universidad, que ya mayo esta al lado, o, como ha sucedido estos días, un "agradable" entrenador, jeje) Muchísimas gracias por tu mensaje y que te siga gustando el fic.

**MeCh!** = Recibí tu email, y muchiiiiiiiiisimas  gracias. Creo que ya te dije todo ahí ¿no?, si me olvido algo, me merezco un gran tiron de orejas, jeje. Y no te preocupes, tú deja review (o mail) cuando puedas, yo sólo espero que te siga gustando la historia. Muchos besitos y felices vacaciones.

**Erpandi** = Muchas gracias. Y no te preocupes, deja review cuando puedas (y quieras, jeje) (algún día de estos vais a conseguir que me quede permanente el color rojo en la cara) Besos y que te guste también el capitulo siguiente. Pd: No hace falta estar registrado para firmar (por lo menos en esta historia, admito reviews anónimos), quizás en otros fics no lo tengan puesto así. 

Si me olvido a alguien, mis disculpas. Sin nada más que decir… sólo que disfruten las vacaciones de Pascua/Semana Santa todo lo que puedan. Cuídense y a pasarlo bien. (Yo, hoy –jueves–, empiezo mis añorados días libres, mi comunidad funciona al revés que el resto del planeta, jeje)

**Capitulo 30_ Tan cerca y tan lejos**

(_Mira el cielo ¿Qué ves?... Son cristales que relucen marcándote el camino a seguir_)

Durante toda la tarde se habían ido acumulando negros nubarrones en el cielo que ensombrecían un día ya oscuro de por sí, pero ni la amenaza del aguacero ni las pálidas llamas que poco iluminaban el lugar, podían evitar que los ocupantes de la torre de Gryffindor se reunieran en su sala común para manifestar su alegría por el reciente nombramiento del capitán del equipo de quidditch que ya tardaría muy poco en aparecer.

- Yo ya lo sabia – Parvati se paseaba orgullosa entre la multitud, buscando un hueco en el que sentarse, todos los sillones estaban ocupados desde el final de las clases, y ella y el resto de su compañeros (los que tenían adivinación, que eran realmente pocos) llegaban en esos instantes – Estaba bien claro…

- …la bola de cristal me lo dijo – terminó la frase en tono burlón Seamus desde detrás de ella, lo que consiguió que esta girara rápidamente la cabeza y pronunciara una maldición aprendida en las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras de ese año.

El rayo rozó por centímetros la capa del estudiante de sexto curso y fue a impactar al borde de una sabana que estaba colgada cerca de la pared, al lado de la chimenea, la cual mostraba el vuelo rápido de un chico montado en escoba persiguiendo una diminuta esfera. Al colgarlo por vez primera, mucha gente se impresionó debido al realismo con que estaba pintado: parecía que el jugador de quiddicth iba a salir de un momento a otro del cartel.

- Oh, ya lo has estropeado – Seamus miraba la casi inexistente marca del hechizo, y ponía cara de pena, como si se hubiera caído el mundo o alguna catástrofe parecida. Observaba el trozo atentamente, miraba y remiraba, hasta que alguien le tocó por detrás, se volvió hacia esa dirección, se encontró con que la cara de Parvati estaba a pocos milímetros de la suya y…

- Payaso – replicó esta cerca de su rostro en tono burlón, tras lo cual se alejó en la dirección contraria, había divisado un hueco entre dos chicas de tercero.

- Bueno, otra vez será – dijo Dean apareciendo en ese momento a su lado, seguía con la mirada la figura de su compañera de curso y amor secreto de su amigo. Con un bufido, este se sentó en el suelo, arrastrándole consigo, había estado esa vez tan cerca…

*********

Las gruesas gotas de lluvia replicaban contra los cristales del castillo, el eco de este sonido se podía percibir en el solitario pasillo por donde tres caminantes andaban en esos momentos.

Tras mucho insistir a la enfermera, al fin habían podido salir de su descanso obligatorio y obligado y dentro de muy poco (lo que les costase llegar a su destino) disfrutarían de una agradable y amena diversión.

Andaban a pasos rápidos, pero sin llegar a ser lo bastante rápidos para que Filch les sonriese con esa mirada suya que tenia y que venia a significar que un castigo les esperaba.

Pasaron rápidamente frente a la gata propiedad del conserje, la señora Norris les miró a los tres con sus ojos de lince, observándoles fijamente como si quisiera advertirles que a la mínima, ella iría a avisar a su dueño. Quieta, parada cerca de la columna, veía pasar a los tres caminantes, dos de ellos iban en cabeza, uno mas rezagado, pero no tanto como para decir que no iban juntos.

- Es estupendo, ¿verdad?, ¡capitán de quidditch…! - decía el pelirrojo del grupo, su vitalidad era patente al hablar.

- Y de nuevo este año la copa será para Gryffindor – Hermione respaldó a su amigo, hablaban los dos muy animadamente, intentando contagiar su alegría al muchacho que iba con ellos.

Harry veía como ambos le contaban los planes que tenían para él, como la chica iba a organizar los planes de trabajo para que Ron y él pudiesen compaginar los estudios con los entrenamientos, y con sus reuniones de prefectos, y con las inevitables visitas a la biblioteca para organizar al equipo, a "su" equipo, ahora era el capitán… A pesar de que una parte de él se sentía alegre, algo le hacia ensombrecer aquella chispa: no tenía a su padrino, ni a su familia a su lado.

Ahora, mas que nunca, estaba triste por su soledad, si bueno, tenia a sus amigos, casi sus hermanos, pero… no era lo mismo que cuando estaba Sirius a su lado, en esos escasos años que habían pasado juntos, desde que lo salvara de los dementores hasta…

-… Podríamos escribir a Oliver Wood, seguro que estará contento con tu nombramiento, eres su digno sucesor, claro esta, después de Angélica el año pasado… – la voz de Ron le cortó cualquier pensamiento que tuviera en esos momentos, era como si una nube hubiera pasado frente a sus ojos y se hubiera llevado aquellos nostálgicos instantes con su padrino, quedando solo un recuerdo de estos.

- Ehm… si, creo que si – contestó al ver que esperaban su respuesta, se habían parado en el pasillo a esperarle.

Miró sus rostros, intentando ver en ellos cualquier signo de reproche por lo sucedido en la noche de Halloween, algo de lo que esa mañana habían hablado, pero lo que se encontró fue que confiaban completamente en él, no le culpaban de nada… 

La mirada de Hermione se clavó en sus ojos, como si estuviese adentrando en su interior, como si ella supiese que ocultaba algo.

- ¿Te pasa algo Harry? Estas muy callado – le dijo al ver que este rehuía su mirada.

- No, nada. Sólo pensaba… pensaba en que han preparado en la sala común – añadió rápidamente al ver como de nuevo se posaba en él esa mirada de interrogación que tan bien conocía – Ya sabes, como Fred y George han dicho que han preparado algo especial, esperemos que mañana podamos levantarnos de la cama – rió al final, como dando a entender que en todo ese rato había estado pensando en eso.

- Si, yo también lo he pensado – dijo contento Ron, que sin querer le dio a su amigo la posibilidad de escapar de la incómoda situación – Si han traído whisky de fuego…

- ¡Ron! ¡Ahora eres prefecto! – le regañó Hermione

- ¡Ah, sí! – le contestó este, empezando de este modo una ligera discusión entre ambos, algo muy típico desde que se conocieran y que no había cesado ni desde que ambos se hicieran pareja.

Harry sólo sonrió ante esta situación, le hacia recordar un tiempo, no muy lejano en las fechas, incluso cercano, de unos meses atrás, incluso menos de un año, cuando se produjo la primera reunión que desembocaría en la llamada Asociación de Defensa (o Armada de Dumbledore, como lo prefería llamar la gente y como era conocida actualmente en el colegio), eso formaba parte del pasado, de cuando todavía era un joven inocente y despreocupado, cuando todavía no tenia conciencia de lo que significaba ser quien era, cuando todavía no sabia nada de la profecía que le marcaba y que le condenaba… Ahora todo era distinto, todo su mundo parecía haber cambiado, incluso, aunque todo seguía en su sitio, él notaba que ya no lo veía con los mismos ojos que los años anteriores: su universo giraba ahora en otra dirección que el del resto de las personas.

¿Sabrían algo?, se preguntó mientras caminaba dos pasos por detrás de sus dos amigos (que seguían discutiendo sobre la conveniencia de meter bebidas "subidas de grados" – según Hermione – en el colegio). Era la pregunta que había rondado por su mente durante todo el día, desde que se despertase en la habitación y le diesen las noticias de lo sucedido en el ataque al colegio y en el ministerio. ¿Conocían ellos algo?, pero por mas que intentase recordar lo sucedido aquella noche, aquellos momentos parecían ser difusos en su memoria, sólo alcanzaba a recordar las maldiciones que había pronunciado contra los ocupantes de la habitación, y a partir de eso… nada de nada y nadie le había querido contar mas, como si lo sucedido se acabase en aquella parte.

Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda fijando su mirada en las cristaleras de aquel pasillo donde la lluvia golpeaba, intentando recordar, intentando que esa laguna en su mente se llenara, pero no encontraba la respuesta a su pregunta… Quizás… quizás si fuera cierto que todo había acabado en aquel momento, que Dumbledore había logrado deshacer la conexión y que se había desmayado para levantarse unos días después, además… ¿desconfiaría de sus amigos? No, ellos nunca se habían guardado secretos, no tenían nada oculto, excepto lo realmente importante, que algún día lo tendría que desvelar, pero todavía no era el momento. No, concluyó al ver el dibujo de un rayo dibujarse en el cielo causado por la tormenta, sus amigos no le ocultarían nunca nada…

*****

Apoyó la mano en la pared de esa casa tan oscura, la otra se la llevó al pecho, en un intento por recuperar la respiración, el aire le faltaba y entraba con dificultad tras haber sufrido aquel castigo, bien merecido por otra parte, lo sabía muy bien.

Algo se deslizó por el suelo, rozándole apenas la capa que llevaba, sus ojos hicieron esfuerzos por percibir lo que fuera que producía aquel murmullo silencioso, pero el contacto que hizo el reptil con uno de sus pies le confirmó lo que ya sospechaba, Nagini, la serpiente de lord Voldemort volvía de su cacería nocturna.

Cuando ya casi desaparecía el animal, rumbo a la entrada donde se encontraba su dueño, súbitamente esta volvió la cabeza en su dirección, quedándose mirando fijamente al mortifago con el que acababa de tropezar, sacó la lengua al cabo de unos segundos eternos, queriendo atrapar el olor a sangre que desprendía esta persona. Al cabo de unos instantes de esta operación, el reptil se deslizó rápidamente por la puerta de la habitación que tenia inmediatamente a su derecha.

Ahora oía susurros que provenían de ese mismo lugar, de donde había salido unos minutos atrás, después de su castigo, lengua parsel, recordó que se llamaba a la lengua de las serpientes, y esos dos ocupantes se parecían mucho, en todos los aspectos, a la definición de esa raza.

La conversación que se llevaba a cabo parecía no cesar, y viendo que ya no interesaba nada su presencia en aquel lugar, corrió hacia la salida, agarrándose fuerte el pecho, le dolía el interior mucho debido a la sesión de crucios que había tenido que soportar en aquella casa.

- La próxima vez quiero que me traigas la cabeza de ese auror – decía lord Voldemort mientras aplicaba a uno de sus sirvientes la temible maldición de tortura – Y para que no se te olvide lo que tienes que hacer, que esto sirva de recordatorio – una oleada mas fuerte de dolor percibió en todos sus huesos – Nadie deja nada a media… Snape – terminó así la sesión de repaso con el único mortifago que estaba con él en la habitación.

Y ahora, esa misma persona corría por los pasillos, buscando la salida para seguir con su misión: tenia que darse prisa.

Acelerando el paso, alcanzó a ver como dos encapuchados mas pasaban junto a él, llevando a un prisionero rumbo a las mazmorras, le arrastraban de mala manera, y en su cuerpo se notaban las cicatrices de lo sufrido en aquel lugar.

"No, no puedo hacer nada ahora", se dijo a si mismo mientras veía desaparecer esa escena, y siguió corriendo, ya con los puños apretados de rabia, buscando la puerta de salida.

Una vez fuera, mientras dejaba que las gotas de lluvia le empapasen la túnica que llevaba, siguió corriendo, saliendo finalmente del perímetro de seguridad anti-apariciones que tenia aquella casa. En cuanto vio que estaba fuera de los límites, se concentró en la localización que tenia almacenada muy profundamente en su memoria, y desapareció de la vista.

Al cabo de unos instantes, apareció en otro lugar, también era una casa destartalada y vieja, pero a diferencia de la que había estado anteriormente, esta llevaba años sin utilizarse, sólo servia para algo en concreto, lo mismo que iba a hacer ahora.

Se acercó a la chimenea cubierta de polvo, agarró un recipiente que estaba al lado (que al igual que el resto de la habitación, también parecía estar abandonado), metió la mano en él, sacó unos polvos y, arrojándolos a la chimenea, pronunci

- Albus Dumbledore, despacho del director de Hogwarts – al instante en que los polvos hicieron contacto en la chimenea, las llamas se alzaron ahí, creándose una especia de alto muro en la localización de la chimenea. 

Dejando el objeto que llevaba en su sitio, adentró su cabeza en las llamas, y contrariamente a lo que pudiera suceder, estas no le quemaron, sino que acariciaban el trozo del cuerpo que permanecía en contacto con ellas.

Tras intercambiar unas palabras, el cuerpo entero salió de las llamas, la mano agarró un puñado de polvos, los mismos que había tirado anteriormente en la chimenea, y con estos en su mano, metió todo el cuerpo en las llamas, pronunciando lo mismo que había dicho antes.

- Despacho del director de Hogwarts.

Un destello de la chimenea indicó que ya había llegado a su destino, eso y el polvo que se acumulaba debajo de su nariz, lo que implico un gran esfuerzo para no estornudar, algo que todavía no había logrado superar tras todos los años viajando de esa manera.

Sacudió el polvo que también llevaba en la túnica y miró uno de los artilugios que había encima de una mesa pequeña.

- Justo a tiempo – dijo tras observar como una de las esferas golpeaba a otra, y esta a otra, en un ritmo constante.

- Sabia que lo lograrías – el director de la escuela le contestó desde otro lado de la habitación, se encontraba acariciando a su pequeño fénix, ahora ya mas grande que el polluelo al que quedó reducido a finales del curso pasado.

- ¿Acaso dudabas de mi? – preguntó en tono irónico el otro hombre, mirando en su dirección y alzando una ceja.

- No, dudaba de la poción, de ti nunca amigo mío.

- Un poco mas y… - movió la cabeza, desechando así lo que le rondaba por la cabeza – Menos mal que tuvimos suerte, las pociones las hace cada día mejor tu profesor.

- Si, hay que darle las gracias por hallar la manera de que la poción multijugos dure tres horas, no una como es lo normal. Por cierto, ¿Qué tal te trató?

- Lo normal – le señaló las marcas que portaba de las torturas mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones – esta furioso por los mortifagos capturados, aunque ninguno sea de los importantes para él.

- ¿Y se creyó la huida?

- Bueno, al principio receló un poco, pero le logré convencer… - y empezó a explicar el encuentro de aquella tarde. A la vez que el relato continuaba, el rostro de aquel hombre empezó a cambiar, sustituyéndose el largo pelo negro y grasiento por uno mas corto y de un color mas claro, cambiando los oscuros ojos por unos de color azul intenso: se convertía en el actual profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras… uno de los mas conseguidos engaños que habían hecho a Voldemort la orden del fénix.

*****

En contra de todas las expectativas, los gemelos Weasley no habían traído bebidas muy fuertes a la fiesta, pero si un montón de comida especial, que no se servia en el colegio, proveniente del cercano pueblo de Hogsmeade (existía un rumor que decía que ambos muchachos volaban en escobas hasta el pueblo y así traían las cosas, un leyenda difundida a partir de su famosa huida a finales de año).

Aparte de la comida, estaba también una buena selección de sus famosos fuegos artificiales, no los de batalla, que sólo servían para defenderse, sino una colección muy especial de cohetes para fiestas que no se apagaban, duraban mucho mas rato que los mas duraderos fuegos mágicos, y eran incluso mas impresionantes que todos los vistos hasta entonces.

Y eso no era la sorpresa que le habían preparado, en cuanto entró Harry en la sala se dio cuenta de cual era: había mas gente que nunca en la sala común de Gryffindor, nunca la había visto tan llena, ni en periodo de exámenes incluso.

¡Fred y George habían invitado a todos los antiguos componentes del equipo de quiddtch, a todos los del grupo de Defensa que entrenaban con él y al resto de ex-alumnos de la torre! 

Casi no quedaba huecos para moverse, estaba realmente llena de gente que lo felicitaba cuando pasaba camino a unos sitios libres que se veían donde habitualmente ellos tres se sentaban.

Alguien puso música en la sala y la fiesta comenzó.

Las charlas entre la gente empezaron a brotar, hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían unos a otros y se ponían al corriente de lo que ahora estaban haciendo, trabajando o estudiando.

En un extremo de la sala, los gemelos Weasley, emulando sus actuaciones del año anterior, se dedicaban a enseñar sus mas recientes invenciones, una de las cuales, revoloteaba encima de las cabezas y salpicaba confetis y caramelos cada dos por tres: era una pequeña replica de una escoba.

También abundaban algunas trasformaciones parciales, consecuencia de algún lote de surtidos para fiestas, edición especial canarios y demás animales voladores: no había que fiarse mucho de las grageas que ofrecía la gente con una sonrisa en la cara.

Las cervezas de mantequilla, la bebida mas solicitada por todos los estudiantes, parecían no tener límite,  siempre había una buena cantidad encima de la mesa: no se acababa nunca.

Sentado en el sillón, Harry sintió el calor de las personas que le rodeaban, no estaba solo, tenia a Ron y a Hermione, a sus amigos, a sus conocidos, a gente que le apoyaba y respaldaba.

Al tocar las doce de la noche, los prefectos se vieron en la obligación de mandar a los mas pequeños a la cama (por decreto de la jefa de la casa que amablemente había pasado por la sala al comenzar la fiesta y, que si se había dado cuenta de la insólita cantidad de gente que allí había y que no pertenecía actualmente al cuerpo estudiantil no había hecho ninguna mención a ello, pero si que los de los cursos inferiores fueran a la cama a una hora determinada, los demás cuando quisieran, por fortuna al día siguiente era sábado), y allí fue cuando comenzó la segunda parte de la fiesta, ya que en cuanto el ultimo alumno de quinto hacia abajo desapareció por las escaleras, los mayores sacaron de un compartimiento unas botellas de aspecto muy sospechoso.

- ¿No os habréis atrevido a…? – Hermione veía como Lee Jordan, compañero incansable de los autores de la fiesta se acercaba rápidamente con un vaso en la mano a donde se encontraban sus compadres.

- ¿Qué? Somos mayores de edad, podemos tomar esto – George se sirvió un vaso a si mismo y brindó a la salud de la prefecta.

- Pe-pero…

- Venga, no pasa nada, pruébalo – el otro pelirrojo, copia exacta del primero que había abierto las botellas, le tendió un vaso lleno.

Tras unos instantes en los que posó su mirada en el vaso, hizo un gesto de rechazo hacia este.

- No gracias, el alcohol es malo para la salud.

- Tú te lo pierdes.

- Te rectifico, yo gano, no se que veis en tomar alcohol, es sólo una forma de matar lentamente al cuerpo, cada vez que se toma elimina miles de neuronas del cerebro, algo que es irrecuperable. Allá vosotros si queréis morir – todos los de su alrededor se quedaron mudos, con el vaso en la mano, nunca lo habían pensado, varias personas dejaron su trofeo en la mesa y se alejaron de ahí, viendo que lo que se había dicho era verdad, no ganaban nada tomando ese tipo de bebidas.

A partir de ese momento, las botellas quedaron literalmente abandonadas en un rincón de la sala y ahí fue donde las encontraron los elfos que fueron a primera hora de la mañana a limpiar los rastros de la fiesta.

- Soy ahora reserva de los Chudley Cannons – decía Oliver Wood a los que se arremolinaban cerca de él – me han fichado esta semana, el contrato es… desorbitante – puso los ojos en blanco.

- Ya me conseguirás los autógrafos del resto del equipo… – le decía un animado Ron, enumerando uno por uno a todos los componentes, no por nada ese era su equipo favorito y que alguien que conociera fuera parte de él era una gran inmensa alegría.

- ¿Que tal tu cargo de capitán, Harry? – se volvió hacia este – Sabia que algún día llegarías… desde el primer día que te vi, supe que tenias madera de líder.

- No exageres, no es para tanto

- ¿Qué no?, Harry tu estas mal de la cabeza, eres un líder nato – replicó Ron y se vio apoyado por Seamus y Parvati que pasaban por ahí, bastante agarraditos.

- Eso es verdad, y si no recuerda el cuarto de Requisitos y lo que hacemos allí – dijo con un guiño el chico mientras se alejaba con su compañía, al fin había conseguido arreglar las cosas entre ambos, y parecía que la amistad daba comienzo a algo mas.

- ¿Qué es eso de lo que habla? – pregunto intrigado el antiguo capitán de quiddicth.

- Nada, nada, solo un grupo que creamos el año pasado para dar clases extra de defensa… - una mirada que podría matarle fue dirigida hacia el pelirrojo que de inmediato se calló, pero empezó a reírse, primero silenciosamente, ya que la cara de Harry se estaba poniendo tan roja como su pelo (varios de la agrupación se habían acercado y estaban contando lo que hacían y alababan continuamente a su profesor del año pasado), hasta que ya no pudo mas y se alejó del grupo, ahora ya riendo a mandíbula limpia (Harry se había animado y estaba contándole los progresos de los diferentes alumnos, haciendo ahora enrojecer a varios que habían empezado la charla, no le había visto tan feliz desde hace mucho tiempo)

Se limpió las lágrimas que le caían de la risa, y se sentó en uno de los vacíos sillones que abundaban en la sala común, la ausencia de cinco cursos se notaba bastante, incluso con los múltiples invitados que había.

- Rechace el puesto a principio de curso – alguien se estaba sentando a su lado, en el sofá, se volvió hasta encontrarse cara a cara con Katie Bell, por un momento se había olvidado que ella también llevaba los mismos años que Harry en el equipo y, además, era un año mayor que ellos.

- ¿Por qué?

- No se, yo no me veía como capitana – encogió los hombros, y señaló al centro del circulo que se había formado en la sala – Después de lo del año pasado… veía a Harry mas capacitado para el puesto que yo. Además – dio un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla – así el año que viene no tenéis que cambiar de capitán de nuevo – dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se levantaba. Tras despedirse de Ron, fue al encuentro de Alicia Spinnet y Angelina Jonson que andaban cerca.

- Esta feliz ¿no? 

- Si. Después de lo que ha sufrido se merecía un descanso – respondió a la nueva persona que se sentaba a su lado, muy cerca de él, pero no le importaba este contacto, sabia a quien correspondía sólo con oír su voz.

- Lo se – Hermione se acercó mas sin dejar de apartar su vista del mismo lugar - ¿Crees que nos lo dirá algún día?

- ¿El que? – acariciaba la cabeza que lentamente se había apoyado en su hombro, muy cerca de él.

- La profecía, tonto – respondió la muchacha ahora mirándole a los ojos y con un destello distinto al que llevaba habitualmente – La profecía completa. La que fuimos a buscar al departamento de misterios y que dice…

- ¿Que dice?

- Dice como destruir a Voldemort – agachó la mirada – No se nada más, no me dijo él nada mas, fue cuando regrese de ese lugar… el resto tenemos que descubrirlo por nuestra cuenta.

- Oh, vaya… Por lo menos sabemos el principio – una chispa apareció en sus ojos y empezó a recordar lo que habían oído días atrás – "_Él único con el poder de derrotar al señor de las tinieblas se acerca nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere_" Es así ¿no?, ¿Quien la haría? Debe de ser una magnifica adivina…

- ¿Que es lo que dirá en la otra parte?

- Lo que sabemos es que se refiere a Harry…

- O a Neville, pero creo que no será, por algo sólo la pudo coger él – le interrumpió sorprendida Hermione, ahora se acordaba de algo.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Si… podría ser, a finales de julio también es el cumpleaños de Neville 

- ¡Es cierto! No me había dado cuenta

- ¿Qué es lo que no te habías dado cuenta Hermione? – Harry había llegado en esos instantes a donde se encontraban sus amigos, y sólo había alcanzado a oír las dos ultimas frases de toda la conversación, aunque la primera algo entrecortada - ¿Qué le pasa a Neville?

- Esto… - empezó a hablar Ron.

- Que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de lo que ha mejorado. Desde que se cambió la varita a principio de curso no hace tantos desastres como antes – respondió ágilmente la muchacha.

- Es verdad, yo tampoco me había fijado hasta ahora – dirigió su mirada hacia el mencionado, que se encontraba a bastantes metros de ellos, y de pronto le vino a la cabeza aquella extraña conexión que ambos tenían – Me voy a hablar un poco con él… parejita – se despidió de ellos con un guiño y se dirigió a preguntarle a Neville por sus padres.

- Por poco – el nudo de la garganta que se había instalado en el cuerpo de Ron se deshizo finalmente.

- No creo que sospeche nada, pero a partir de ahora vamos a tener más cuidado, ¿vale? – Hermione se incorporó un poco de su posición, quedando a pocos milímetros sus rostros…

*****

- Lo… se… Es… por… aquí… – las palabras sonaban entrecortadas mientras Remus se afanaba en seguirle los pasos, al menos, de momento, el otro había olvidado que en la forma que adoptaba de animago correría mas deprisa – Lo… presiento… estamos… cerca… - Sirius pasaba de largo varias columnas del lugar, rumbo a un lugar que sólo el sabía. Tenia, no, mas bien sabia que se encontraba cerca, cerca de un lugar, cerca ya de la salida…

- Para… ve mas despacio… no puedo seguirte… - suplicaba Remus, pero veía como la figura de su amigo iba cada vez mas deprisa, alejándose, en una dirección indeterminada, solo conocida por el otro.

- Corre… ven… acércate… Aquí…- las palabras llegaban distorsionadas a sus oídos, amplificadas por los ecos del lugar.

Se paró, la respiración la notaba acelerada, mucho mas deprisa que en toda su vida, el esfuerzo realizado le estaba dejando agotado. Cayó al suelo, quedándose a cuatro patas, intentando que el aire entrase mas fácilmente… y cuando alzó los ojos, Sirius había desaparecido de su vista, sólo veía blancura y el infinito pasillo repleto de columnas.

¡Maldición! Lo había perdido, ¿Cómo iba ahora a saber lo que quería enseñarle? ¿Dónde se encontraba?

*****

Los días seguían cayendo del calendario impasiblemente, el tiempo, que todo lo curaba, seguía su ritmo, sin alterarse, ni adelantarse, igual que siempre había trascurrido, esa misma medida seguía siendo igual… y siempre lo seria, nunca cambiaria… el tiempo, la medida, el concepto, era una de las cosas donde el mal todavía no había puesto encima las manos. 

No se podía decir lo mismo del clima, eso ya era, confirmado extra-oficialmente, una de las cosas que estaba fuera de control.

Bajo las tormentas de granizo, bajo la lluvia incesante, o el frío que se colaba entre las piedras del castillo, la rutina ya era lo normal y no faltaban las estampas típicas de aquel final de trimestre: otoño había dejado paso al invierno y con él, las vacaciones de navidad se acercaban.

- Señor Longbottom creo que el próximo trimestre no disfrutaremos de su compañía, no creo que consiga ni siquiera sacar un aprobado con esa… esa ¿poción? – dijo en su tono habitual Severus Snape, parado frente a un tembloroso muchacho de su clase y mientras clavaba sus negros ojos sobre la poción burbujeante – Todavía no me explico como pudo aprobar los TIMOS – se escucho por lo bajo decir al profesor, ahora enfrente de otro caldero, pero con el suficiente tono auditivo para que el aludido lo pudiera escuchar.

- Shhh, calma Neville – le tranquilizó Harry, que era el que se encontraba más cercano, en el lado contrario, lejos del terrible enseñante.

- Pero… pero… - agarró su varita fuertemente, consiguiendo que de esta salieran varias chispas, símbolo de su enfado creciente, durante esos duros meses de curso (y durante todos los años anteriores) le había estado tratando injustamente, y ahora, era su blanco preferido (ya que su otra "presa", es decir, Harry Potter, había decidido ignorarla completamente)

- ¡Longbottom, Potter! – exclamó de repente el profesor Snape, posando sobre ellos su dura mirada, estos se sobresaltaron al oír sus apellidos dichos con tanta fuerza – Quedan castigados, al volver de vacaciones pasen por mi despacho para concretar lo que tienen que hacer. Y son… 20 puntos menos…

- ¿Veinte? Eso es una exageración

- Veinte por cada uno, señor Weasley, y otros treinta más por osar un prefecto a replicarle a un profesor

Si no hubiera estado tan atenta a las reacciones de su compañero de pupitre, Ron se hubiera llevado un castigo peor, pero Hermione enseguida le agarró de la manga de la túnica y le impidió levantarse al oír los puntos quitados a su casa.

Severus disfrutó mucho de las reacciones de los cuatro adolescentes, que se contenían como podían la rabia y la ira, esperaba escuchar las risas de la otra casa que les acompañaba, pero no se oyó nada… dos segundos mas tarde comprendió que ese año habían emparejado a Gryffindor con Ravenclaw en su asignatura.

Disimulando como podía el dolor que tenia en el costado, terminó de completar la ronda y se sentó a su mesa, gobernando de este modo un vista general de todo el aula: los estudiantes se afanaban en terminar la poción que él había mandado, a modo de examen final, al inicio de la clase (de nivel de los EXTASIS), y los vapores se alzaban, con sus lleves colores, hacia el techo de la mazmorra.

Consultó con su reloj, todavía faltaba varios minutos antes de que acabase la clase, así que invocó varias tareas que tenia para corregir con su varita y se puso a evaluarlas.

"_La poción multijugos…_" empezó con la primera redacción de todas ellas, pero nada mas pasar de la primera frase se dio cuenta de que el alumno no había captado la esencia de la poción. Recorrió con los ojos el pergamino hasta detenerse en el nombre del propietario: Ravenclaw, segundo curso… pensó e intentó ubicar aquel nombre con el propietario. Tras unos segundos de reflexión, el pobre alumno se ganó una inmerecida nota de un 1 en el trabajo (se acordó de que había sido el mismo que hizo estallar, en una sola clase, dos calderos y otro mas derretido por razones inexplicables)

Tomó otra redacción del montón "_La poción multijugos es…_", igual que la primera, poca materia, solo una décima parte de lo que había explicado él en su ultima clase. Miró la cabecera: Slytherin… uhm, no tardó mucho en decidirse, la redacción se quedó con un seis.

Uno a uno, los pergaminos fueron obteniendo las diferentes calificaciones, unas mas altas que otras, dependiendo, en muchos de los casos, de a que casa pertenecían o como se habían comportado en clase.

Con Rose Zeller (Hufflepuf y un cinco) la corrección terminó. Alzó los ojos, todavía los alumnos del aula no habían terminado, pero poco faltaba ya para la siguiente clase.

Viendo que ya empezaban algunos a recoger y que traían las muestras a su mesa, el profesor apartó los pergaminos que había estado corrigiendo hacia un lado, y… un agudo dolor se le hizo manifiesto en el estómago, justo en la parte donde llevaba un fuerte vendaje… Mataría a Kingley por su "hazaña", se recordó a si mismo, le había dañado en una zona delicada y no podía realizar muchos esfuerzos, sólo quedarse encerrado en su dormitorio y dar clases, al menos Dumbledore había logrado encubrirle en sus encuentros con Voldemort, preparaba un tipo especial de poción multijugos (si se añadía una cantidad extra de Descurainia sophia, el efecto podía permanecer durante mucho mas tiempo, logro que descubrió en sus largos y obligados ratos de descanso) y alguien, no sabia quien, pero creía saberlo, se hacia pasar por él en las terribles sesiones de tortura que seguro estaba infringiendo el lord a sus seguidores por los errores cometidos en el asalto.

Se pasó una mano por la zona adolorida, frunciendo ligeramente los labios, estaba sanando lento, pero seguro, ya que al ser una herida no producida por magia y en una zona extremadamente delicada, tardaría mas en sanar, al menos las pociones de curación estaban realizando su trabajo a la perfección, ya le dolía menos que unas semanas atrás.

El gesto de contención del dolor pasó inadvertido para toda la clase, excepto para una muchacha de pelo castaño que estaba cerca de la mesa, entregando su poción recién acabada (y con el tono exacto de violeta que debería de tener en la finalización del proceso). 

Se alejó del lugar, y, mientras recogía sus cosas en la mochila, no cesó de observar el rostro del profesor, ahora sabía por qué, o creía intuir la respuesta, a lo que les habían comentado los gemelos a ella y a Ron en su última reunión.

_Flash Back_

Los dos prefectos de Gryffindor desaparecieron tras un cuadro que mostraba a dos animales saliendo y entrando en sus madrigueras, era el final de su ronda nocturna. Ahí se encontraron con las otras dos personas que habían ido a buscar y que las esperaban pacientemente, sentadas sobre sus respectivas camas.

En cuanto aparecieron, se incorporaron inmediatamente, aplicaron un hechizo de insonorización a la sala y los cuatro se sentaron en torno a la mesa, donde múltiples pergaminos estaban distribuidos en un orden concreto, solo para ellos.

- Lo conseguí, de la sección prohibida – dijo Hermione sacando de entre los pliegues de su túnica un viejo y antiguo libro, bastante amarillento

- Tsk, tsk – unos de los gemelos chasqueo la lengua – Mira que te estamos influyendo mal, infligir las normas, tsk, tsk, una prefecta…

- Cállense ya, necesitamos este libro

- Oh, vale Ronnie, ya nos calmamos, pero no niegues que las reglas están para romperlas

- O destrozarlas… como las puertas

- Paren – la única chica de los cuatro puso orden, cuando empezaba así no había quien les parase a los tres. Se dirigió a los gemelos - ¿Encontraron algo interesante?

- Er, creemos que si

- Aunque podría no ser… según por donde se mire.

- ¿El que?

- La enfermera esta muy preocupada – Fred se levantó de su asiento y empezó a pasear de uno a otro lado imitando perfectamente los gestos y los andares de la señora Pomfrey, además de su voz – Es peligroso, no se por qué te arriesgas tanto… unos centímetros mas… el hígado casi destrozado, dios mío… huesos los arreglo en un instante, pero órganos internos… dos o tres meses con el vendaje… después habrá que volver a revisar… vendaje muy fuerte… te dolerá mucho, aun incluso con las pociones…. – tras terminar la representación, el pelirrojo hizo una especie de reverencia y se sentó en la cama – No hay mas…

- Eso es lo único que alcanzamos a escuchar y oír, no sabemos a quien se refiere.

- ¿Qué significara? No hay nadie ya herido desde el ataque de Halloween – opinó Ron y todos se quedaron unos segundos pensando, hasta que reanudaron de nuevo el trabajo que habían ido a hacer.

- De eso me encargo yo, creo que el día de Navidad será el mas indicado

- ¿Crees que lo conseguirás?

- No te preocupes, ya lo vi a principio de curso, no habrá problemas para cogerla prestada un rato – dijo el prefecto de Gryffindor, Ron, al ver que dudaban su hermano de su palabra – No creo que se entere.

- Es muy importante que la consigamos, creo que ahí esta la clave – su compañera de lado apuntó mientras releía el ultimo párrafo de una hoja del libro que había cogido (en una escapada) de la sección prohibida. – Ya no podemos hacer nada hasta entonces.

- Pues… hasta ese día ya investigaremos lo demás… Nuestras queridas "amigas" – George sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una especie de botones grandes, eran parecidas a las orejas extensibles, solo que estas no necesitaban de hilos para trasmitir la información – se encargaran de ello.

- ¿Y los exámenes?

- Ah, eso… ya veremos, pero…

- Pero creemos que todavía no estamos preparados…

- Y vamos a seguir aquí durante un tiempo…

- Un largo tiempo… - terminó Fred al ver como se levantaban Ron y Hermione de la mesa, ya se iban del lugar – Ya saben, este asunto es más importante que los estudios

- Y además… nos prometimos a nosotros mismos que lo íbamos a ayudar

- Aunque él… no lo sepa – una sonrisa apareció en los cuatros, por eso iban allí a intentar hallar la solución a ese problema.

- Nosotros ya nos vamos… pero antes – dijo Hermione desde la puerta y mirando burlonamente hacia los dos gemelos – ¡_Aqua_! – y una gran tromba de agua empapó de arriba abajo a los dos – Así aprenderán a no interrumpir – era su venganza al cubo de liquido que les empapó, a Ron y a ella, en la ultima fiesta celebrada en la sala común.

- Era para evitar que se pegasen demasiado, estaban muy… juntos – intentó replicar, en un tono divertido,  un muy mojado Fred, pero se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que su hermano menor también se había apuntado a la venganza, y varias ramas le surgían de las manos.

- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con sus métodos – dijo Ron antes de desaparecer por la puerta, dejando a los dos solos en la habitación.

- Y ahora… ¿Qué hacemos? – observó uno de ellos mientras veía la piel verde de su mano y las hojas que surgían de ella.****

_Fin Flash Back_

- No puedes hacer nada, ya sabes como es… a mi me trata… trataba igual.

- Esta vez me había esforzado mucho mas en cortar las porciones exactamente como indicaba en el libro – Neville soltó un bufido de desacuerdo con lo sucedido en la clase, Harry iba a su lado, ahora al menos, al sentirse ignorado (o ignorarse mutuamente) podía disfrutar un poco del arte de la elaboración de pociones

- Ya veras como… augh – por poco no sintió el frío del suelo, alguien le agarró de la túnica antes de caer debido a la súbita aparición de una pierna en su camino – Gracias Ginny – agradeció a la pelirroja (que había ido corriendo a evitarle la caída, salía de clase en esos momentos, del otro extremo del pasillo), a la vez que miraba hacia atrás y veía como una túnica negra, con bufanda verde, desaparecía tras una esquina  – ¿Alguien ha visto quien ha sido? – sus dos acompañantes negaron con la cabeza, uno por no prestar atención al causante del disturbio, y la otra por acabar de salir de clase.

- Slytherin seguro – sentenció la única chica, con un tono de voz distinto del que utilizaba normalmente – Me tengo que ir a Historia de la Magia – dijo para despedirse y se perdió en otro de los múltiples pasillos del castillo.

- ¿Qué tenemos ahora?

- Espera… - Harry removió un poco las cosas que llevaba en la mochila, hasta encontrar (debajo de algunos cuantos libros y tareas) un trozo de pergamino un tanto arrugado y desgastado ya. Con el dedo siguió la columna que se encontraba bajo el día en que se hallaban – Tenemos suerte Neville, hora libre hasta después de la cena… Astronomía… la última de sus clases antes de las vacaciones de navidad – terminó muy alegre.

*****

- Has tardado mucho… Lunático – Sirius estaba apoyado en una columna y miraba distraídamente hacia lo que consideraban el techo del lugar.

- Canuto… - dijo Remus en un tono entre furioso y cansado – He estado buscándote desde hace… desde hace… una barbaridad… - concluyó – ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- ¿Yo? – ahora ya bajó la vista hasta posarla sobre su compañero y amigo – Siempre he estado aquí – se incorporó y dio una vuelta en el sitio, extendiendo los brazos, con una sonrisa increíblemente ancha en su rostro – Aquí… justo al final de las preguntas – dijo al terminar de dar varias vueltas sobre si mismo y sin dejar de sonreír

- ¿Quieres decir que…? ¿Qué es lo que pienso? – el enfado se le había disipado inmediatamente, hacia tanto tiempo que no había visto a Sirius de esa forma, tan alegre, tan activo… con ese brillo de determinación en sus pupilas.

- Eso creo yo… Si… - apoyó las palmas de sus manos completamente en la columna donde había estado apoyado y esperando, y que, increíblemente, se parecía a la que, durante tantas noches, se había acurrucado para dormir a sus pies. Acercó el cuerpo, hasta sentir en su frente el material del que estaba hecha la columna, como si escuchara el murmullo de esta – Si… la salida… la salida esta cerca… muy cerca… - le contesto, sonriéndole en su posición. Dejó resbalar sus cabellos encima de su rostro y giró lentamente hasta que en su visión entró Remus, ahora sentía el material en una de sus mejillas – Ya estamos cerca… - sonrió – Vamos…

Los dos hombres traspasaron la entrada, que igual que las exploradas infinitas veces en la sala tan extraña, se encontraba oculta en las columnas, sólo había que saber buscar… Y se dieron cuenta, inmediatamente, de que ese lugar nunca lo habían visto antes, era nuevo a sus ojos, pero a la vez muy, pero que muy conocido, extrañamente familiar para ambos…

-¡Espera! – exclamó de repente Remus, tras un rato de caminar sin rumbo por el lugar, él, al igual que Sirius, sentía, ahora, que la salida estaba cerca – Lo reconozco, se donde estamos – consiguió atraer la atención del animago, que trasformado en perro estaba olfateando en busca de pistas, un instante después, en el lugar del perro apareció una persona. – Es… - el hombre miraba fijamente el techo – eso es… - posó la mirada unos metros más a la derecha – Si… y esa… - volvió al primer lugar, ahora enfocaba mas abajo – También esta… - dio media vuelta, todo el rato mirando al techo – Si… ahí esta… - una mirada de reconocimiento y de alegría infinita se instaló en sus ojos mientras observaba el lugar.

- ¿Que? – como única respuesta obtuvo la señal para mirar mas adelante, justo encima de él - ¿Qué? – a un gesto impaciente para que guardase silencio, Remus le volvió a indicar la tintineante luz que tenia unos metros mas arriba…

Y entonces lo reconoció, reconoció que la oscuridad y los puntos brillantes, que habían confundido con luces, eran realmente estrellas, grandes cuerpos celestes que se alzaban encima de sus cabezas, a kilómetros de distancia, a miles, millones de metros de ellos, en la inmensidad del espacio… tan al alcance de la vista como lejanas al tacto de las manos… Tan lejanas como cercanas… formando constelaciones, figuras caprichosas en el firmamento…

Desde que la contemplación de las estrellas le había sido negada en sus negros años en la prisión donde injustamente fue encerrado, siempre había estado imaginado un cielo limpio de todo obstáculo… y el que tenia enfrente lo superaba mil veces: inmenso y salpicado de pequeños cristales que le hacían sentir parte de la magnifica obra de la creación: hijo del universo, parte de un todo, con una misión a realizar…

Unos pocos minutos bastaron para que pudiese ver perfectamente el lugar (lo que les había costado a sus ojos acostumbrarse a la oscuridad) un desierto y millones de lámparas iluminándolo, algunas recién aparecían ante sus ojos, estrellas que ni siquiera sabia que existían…

Abstraído en la contemplación, se vio tumbado en la calida arena, contemplando aquella estrella que tenia justamente encima, formando un triangulo casi equilátero con Procyon y Betelgeuse, la estrella que mas relucía en el cielo, cerca de la constelación de Orión (la constelación mas bella de todo el cielo visible desde la Tierra), la que antiguamente marcaba, con su reaparición matinal, las crecidas del Nilo, de los antiguos egipcios, una estrella ligeramente mas grande que el Sol, y 23 veces mas brillante que este astro, a mas de 8,7 años-luz de la Tierra…la estrella azul desprendía su brillo sobre aquella persona que se nombraba igual que ella: Sirius.

Unos metros, sólo un par de metros mas alejado, se encontraba Remus, contemplando también el infinito cielo que se encontraba sobre sus cabezas. Se había dado cuenta, al cabo de un buen rato de entrar a ese lugar, que el cielo dibujaba formas, y mas se había sorprendido al verse bajo el manto celeste… igual que un lugar que conocía muy bien… pero… ¿podría ser ese? ¿Podrían estar… ya… tan… cerca… tan cerca de casa?

*****

En el aula de Astronomía, el grupo de sexto curso de Gryffindor estaba escuchando atentamente las indicaciones para enfocar correctamente las constelaciones que la profesora iba enumerando, una a una, y pasando los objetivos sobre el gran manto celeste que se alzaba encima de sus cabezas.

- … La constelación del Dragón se encuentra formada por un conjunto de estrellas que forman una larga fila sinuosa… Rodea a la Osa Menor y separa ambas Osas. La estrella alfa de esta constelación era la estrella Polar hace casi 3000 años… La Osa Mayor y la Menor se encuentran cercanas a la Vía Láctea… -ruido de los telescopios para enfocar las nombradas.

Así siguió el repaso de las constelaciones estudiadas en ese trimestre, las que cubrían el hemisferio norte: Dragón, Osa Menor, Osa Mayor, Cefeo, Cisne, Delfín, Lira, Flecha, Hércules, Serpiente, Boyero, Virgen, León, Gemelos, Cochero, Triangulo, Aries…

- Y con Andrómeda y Pegaso concluimos el repaso del trimestre – la profesora Sinistra terminó la explicación, y el ruido de los alumnos recogiendo se oyó en todo el aula – Al reanudar las clases, después de vacaciones, seguiremos con el hemisferio Sur…

- Ha sido una noche muy limpia

- Y que lo digas, las estrellas se veían perfectamente

- Un buen comienzo de vacaciones añadiría…

Los alumnos abandonaron el aula rápidamente, queriendo así empezar cuanto antes las merecidas vacaciones de Navidad, unos días en los cuales podrían descansar y llenarse de energías para los meses que quedaban de curso.

Pero uno de esos alumnos, un chico pensativo, no les acompañaba en las charlas que animadamente surgían de camino a la sala común, ya que, antes de recoger su telescopio, y antes de dar por concluida la clase, él había dirigido su vista hacia una estrella, dibujada en una de las hojas de su libro de Astronomía, ya que al abrir para ojear lo que verían el siguiente curso, se la había encontrado de repente ahí: una estrella azul que le traía recuerdos lejanos.

Y todavía seguía pensando en ella mientras se acostaba en su cama, mientras se dejaba llevar por los brazos del dios del sueño hacia un lugar donde le gustaba estar, recordando los momentos vividos al lado de esa persona a la que echaba tanto de menos: su padrino… 

- ¿Donde estas? 


	31. Recuerda

Vuelvo con la ración semanal del fic :-) Y como todavía tengo vacaciones y estoy de muy buen humor (feliz, contenta, saltando de alegría…), posiblemente esta semana tengan un capitulo mas (ya esta en proceso)

Contesto a los reviews y seguidamente pasamos al capitulo 

**Syringen** = (Acabo de descargar el capitulo, así que pronto me veras por tu historia, jeje)  Respecto a este… creo que me vuelvo a estancar en las vacaciones, creo que vamos a estar varios capitulos en esas fechas (yo voy por fechas señaladas… verano, entrada colegio, halloween, y finalmente navidad…) asi sera que me dure milenios el fic, jeje. Y los personajes, buenoooo, salen cuando lo necesitan, pero no te preocupes, que tiene su importancia las apariciones. Ron y Hermione si saben la profecia (o parte de ella), y no le han dicho nada, es que todavía este se culpa de lo que recuerda del ataque (y eso que no se acuerda de todo) por eso esta un poco depre, pero se recuperara, ya lo veras Mas… bueno, los que se pelean se desean, o eso dice un refran, asi que ya era hora de juntar a los dos cabezotas, jeje, pero ya veras que tienen "ligeros" problemas. Lo del capitan, coincido con lo que decia Katie, asi no tendran que cambiar "de nuevo" el año siguiente ;-) No se me ocurre mas, solo que te siga gustando la historia. Besos (tener el ordenador compartido es una desventaja)

**Alejandra Vigo** = Gracias por el reviews. Y ya esta aquí el siguiente capitulo. Disfrutalo.

** )3âD****)3ÿ666** = Intentaremos ganar el torneo, asi nos vamos de "paseo" en verano :-) Esopero que tambien te siga gustando este capitulo. Besos.

**Gabriela de Black** = Bueno, al principio me asustaste, ya que pense que ibas a preguntar otras cosas (cosas mas esenciales e importantes, jeje), pero veo que no, que no son muy, muy desveladoras. Ahí van: la estrella, pues no tiene mucha relacion, no la ven al mismo tiempo (no se me ocurrio, aunque podria ser… pero no, no iba con esa idea). Y lo de Voldemort, digamos que el profesor lleva muchos ases en la manga, y ser amigo de Dumbledore tambien le puede ayudar (habra recibido clases extras de Oclumancia para ello) Ok, creo que no se me ocurre mas. Solo que te siga gustando la historia y enhorabuena por registrarte (ya me dare una vuelta por ahí, a ver que encuentro) Ah, y me gusta tu nick, sobretodo el apellido, jeje.

**jessy_tonks** = Gracias por dejar el review aunque no tengas casi tiempo (espero que en las vacaiones hayas podido descansar) Voldemort de momento esta ocupado repartiendo castigos, pero no desesperes, que su reaparición sera memorable, (ya dio pistas en HAllowen de lo que estaba preparando…- sonrisa malevola-) Besos y disfruta el capitulo.

Ya pueden empezar a leer el capitulo, solo disfruten de él y dejen reviews con sus opiniones y crtiticas tanto positivas como negaivas, todas valen para mejorar. Muchos besos y abrazos a todos y empiecen a disfrutar.

**Capitulo 31_ Recuerda**

"_Definitivamente, el primer día de vacaciones es un día perfecto_" Ese era el pensamiento general de todos los alumnos del colegio mientras preparaban el baúl para ir a casa, unos; o seguían descansando en sus camas, aprovechando que no tenían nada que hacer, o simplemente haciendo el vago, el resto.

- ¿Iras de nuevo con tu abuela, Neville? – la pregunta lanzada en el dormitorio de sexto curso de Gryffindor, iba claramente con dos sentidos, solo conocidos por tres personas de las cinco que se encontraban en esos momentos en la habitación.

- Si, como todos los años – idénticamente, la respuesta conllevaba los dos idénticos significados.

Para Seamus y Dean, los dos únicos que no conocían el otro significado, la pregunta y la respuesta les eran simple, pero para el resto, esto significaba que el preguntado iría a pasar las vacaciones con su abuela, y de paso, iría a visitar a sus padres, hospitalizados en un ala especial del hospital San Mungo.

- Toma – un objeto voló sobre los montones de ropa, venia directamente de una de las camas, de las cinco que había en la habitación, una de las dos donde su ocupante no estaba haciendo el equipaje. Al aterrizar el pequeño paquete, envuelto en papel de regalo, Neville alzó los ojos hacia el origen de este – Tu regalo de Navidad – dijo Harry, antes de apuntar hacia las otras dos personas que se afanaban en cerrar sus baúles a la fuerza, y darles de la misma forma aquel regalo.

- Genial, ya me fastidiaste la sorpresa – dijo Ron en tono cansado, esa era la otra persona que faltaba en la habitación, acababa de entrar, había ido a cerciorarse de un problema con los de primer curso, cosa que su puesto de prefecto le obligaba a hacer. Tras acabar las risas de sus compañeros (pues traía una cara de sueño que se le notaba desde lejos), se acercó hacia su baúl, y sacó tres pequeños paquetes que repartió de igual forma que su amigo – Ya saben, no lo abran hasta Navidad.

- Gracias – dijeron los tres, agradeciendo aquel gesto y mirando gravemente sus respectivos baúles, ahora se veían en el apuro de meter los dos regalos en el equipaje, algo un poco complicado cuando este se ha cerrado a la fuerza y  parece a punto de explotar.

- Disfruten las vacaciones – se despidieron mutuamente los cinco adolescentes, tres de los cuales llevaban arrastraban los útiles y cosas que se llevarían a casa, y los otros dos se quedaban a pasar las fiestas en la torre, donde pasaban la mayor parte del curso escolar.

El cuadro que delimitaba el acceso a la sala común se cerró, y las alegres conversaciones sobre los planes de vacaciones se dejaron de oír en esas paredes de la torre, hasta la vuelta de las fiestas no habría tanta gente allí.

Tras despedir a sus amigos y conocidos en las puertas del castillo, todos los que pasaban esas fechas señaladas en el colegio, fueron rápidamente a sus respectivas salas comunes, a calentarse junto al fuego que no cesaba de iluminar la chimenea pues el tiempo que todavía hacia era bastante, pero bastante frío.

En total, apenas una media docena de cada casa se habían quedado, a pesar de que se encontraban en medio de la segunda guerra. Quizás, y esa era la creencia de casi todo el mundo, el miedo a perder a alguien hacia que todo el mundo quisiese pasar las vacaciones con su familia… por si esa era la ultima vez que se reunían todos.

Aunque… no todos iban a estar con sus familias esa navidad, algunos alumnos, y la mayoría era de o había pertenecido a Gryffindor, se quedaban en el colegio a pasar aquellas dos semanas. No era porque no pudieran ir a casa… era porque habían decidido quedarse allí a pasar las vacaciones.

- Aquí están los planes de estudio para las vacaciones – un gran pergamino lleno de horarios y asignaturas se posó encima del tablero y enfrente a las caras de los dos concentrados muchachos que jugaban al ajedrez en la sala vacía.

- Todavía tenemos tiempo, Hermione – le contestó uno de los dos, quitando la hoja y devolviéndosela a su propietaria, para poder ver mejor la desigual partida que se llevaba a cabo, esta, enfadada al sentirse ignorada, se sentó lejos de ambos, y sacó un "pequeño" libro para leer (entendiéndose pequeño para ella, pues para sus otros compañeros, eso era todo menos pequeño y ligero).

Al cabo de muchos minutos, Harry decidió llevar a cabo una desesperada acción – Caballo a e-5 – la figura nombrada avanzó las casillas indicadas, matando ferozmente a un alfil negro del otro jugador. – Te toca Ron.

- Er… si… ya… - un dormido pelirrojo abrió finalmente los ojos, apoyado en el sillón como estaba, el sueño se había apoderado fácilmente de él. Tras dar un rápido vistazo al tablero, y comprobar que el movimiento que había hecho su contrincante era de lo mas previsible, acertó a decir: - Alfil a c-2…… Jaque… Mate… De nuevo… ¿Otra partida?

*****

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – el grito que se escuchó en el despacho del director del colegio se podría haber percibido en varios kilómetros a la redonda sino fuera porque tenían un hechizo silenciador protegiéndoles – Tanto tiempo buscando la solución, y estaba enfrente de nuestras narices…. ¿Qué te pasa Albus? – el otro ocupante de la habitación se dio cuenta entonces de que el director estaba, insólitamente, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, y mirando en su dirección, ahora en mitad del despacho con las manos alzadas, y portando un antiguo libro en la mano.

- Es… sólo que hacia tiempo no te veía así… Y, esa forma de hablar…

- Ya sabes que se me pega de los alumnos – contestó, relajándose de toda la alegría que le había embargado anteriormente. Caminó hacia su antiguo lugar, y se dejó caer encima del mullido sofá, gesto que hizo sonreír de nuevo al director - ¿Qué?

- A tu edad… y haciendo esas cosas – bromeó, pero enseguida se puso serio y, recostando su cabeza sobre los dedos de sus manos entrelazadas, por encima del libro que él también estaba consultando, miró al otro profesor - ¿Qué es lo que has encontrado?

- Es tan simple que por eso lo hemos pasado por alto tantas veces. Como siempre se dice, la solución mas sencilla puede ser la correcta… Este párrafo – dio la vuelta al libro para que el otro pudiera leerlo perfectamente, mientras continuaba hablando – es lo que estábamos buscando. Es la pista para resolver… - mientras el otro hablaba los azules ojos del director se perdieron en las palabras que tenia frente a sus ojos, si, parecía que aquello era la solución, y era tan… simple.

En otra parte del castillo, dos pelirrojos guardaron en los bolsillos de las túnicas, algo que parecía un pequeño botón, pero que a ellos les servia para escuchar cualquier conversación que trascurriera en la parte señalada en uno de los lados del objeto.

Se sonrieron satisfechos por lo que habían alcanzado a oír, y, disimulando primero y corriendo después, fueron hacia su dormitorio, donde tendrían que anotar un par de datos interesantes para sus investigaciones.

*****

Los días de navidad pasaron tan rápidamente entre escapadas al campo de quidditch (para practicar o simplemente jugar un rato), bromas con los gemelos (que seguían perfeccionando sus bromas) o simplemente sin hacer nada, sólo estar en la sala común hablando, que enseguida se plantó el día de Navidad y con ello un despertar especial para todos: los regalos se amontonaban a los pies de la cama.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! – un grito consiguió que los dos únicos ocupantes de la habitación salieran de su apacible sueño, agitándose en la cama y refunfuñando contra la persona que les había despertado.

- ¡Hermione! ¡No te permiten entrar en la habitación de los chicos! – fue la delicada respuesta que obtuvo la muchacha, que ya se encontraba vestida, en cuanto uno de los dos, Harry, la enfoco correctamente a través de sus gafas, Ron se había refugiado de nuevo en sus calidas sabanas.

- Estamos en vacaciones, además… ¡es Navidad! – se acercaba lentamente, siendo seguida por la mirada por Harry, hacia la cama del pelirrojo – ¡A levantarse! – volvió a repetir, acompañando esta vez las palabras con una sacudida de las sabanas, que inútilmente Ron intentaba retener.

- Si, si, ya me levanto – replicaba este, pero inmediatamente volvía a caer dormido.

- Os espero abajo, voy a despertar al resto de las chicas – dijo a modo de despedida, no sin antes lanzar un pequeño chorro de agua sobre la cabeza dormida de su amigo.

- Maldito hechizo, se la devolveré como sea… - el empapado dejo de protestar al ver el gran montón que tenía enfrente, a los pies de su cama - ¿De nuevo Dobby? – alcanzó a preguntar a Harry mientras este le mostraba dos pares de prendas que, echando mucha imaginación, bien podía parecer calcetines.

- Si, parece que son… jugadores en escobas, o por lo menos eso pone en la tarjeta y me desea suerte con mi puesto de capitán – abrió el baúl y metió el obsequio junto con otros muchos que tenia en su baúl, al ver un par de cosas a Ron se le iluminaron los ojos, ahí seguía algo muy importante.

- ¿Conservas el cuadro del año pasado? –alzando este, después de remover el contenido del baúl.

- Er… si. Pero todavía sigo sin poder entenderlo – los recuerdos de la anterior navidad hicieron que se acordasen del lugar donde habían estado pasando las fiestas e inmediatamente un silencio se hizo entre los dos, cada uno sumido en su propio pensamiento.

Tras un incómodo rato, el movimiento inesperado de uno de los regalos les hizo volver a la realidad y rápidamente ambos se lanzaron para desenvolverlo, algo que hicieron a duras penas ya que el paquete se resistía a ser abierto.

- Apuesto que es de Hagrid, él siempre manda cosas extravagantes, aunque…

- No, de mis hermanos, ambos están mal de la cabeza, podrían haberte mandado cualquier extraño artilugio…

- Si fuera así, tu también tendrías algo parecido – Harry dirigió una mirada hacia el montón de los regalos desenvueltos de su amigo: entre el típico jersey Weasley, las cajas de grageas y golosinas varias, la comida de sus padres, los libros que le habían regalado varias personas (entre ellos, y de nuevo, un planificador de deberes avanzado cortesía de Hermione) y un equipo completo para el mantenimiento de la escoba (cortesía del propio Harry), no encontraba nada que se le pareciera a aquel pequeño paquete que no cesaba de moverse entre los brazos de los dos.

- No tiene tarjeta – aventuró a decir Ron al atrapar entre sus manos el regalo - ¿Y si fuera de… de Quien-tu-sabes? – inmediatamente dejó caer al suelo el paquete que empezó de nuevo a moverse.

- No creo que Voldemort – bufó al ver a su amigo poner una cara rara – se dedique a mandarme regalos por Navidad.

- Ok, entendí. Pero… ábrelo ya y saldremos de dudas.

El papel de regalo se rasgó de parte a parte, dejando ver de esta forma un raro ejemplar de libro, parecido al que tuvieran en tercer curso en la asignatura de cuidado de criaturas mágicas (por la forma de moverse), pero mucho mas raro aun, ya que este, exteriormente no tenia ninguna cosas extraña, era un libro liso, de color blanco, sin marcas visibles, y sin titulo siquiera, sólo que a veces se movía en el sitio.

- De Hagrid seguro, sólo él mandaría un libro asesino – dijo Ron, viendo a este moverse en los brazos de Harry, que estaba mirando la primera hoja.

- Uhm… no se, Hagrid ya me ha regalado algo – señaló su propio montón: el jersey de los Weasley (dibujada un pequeña snicth a la altura del corazón, junto con las palabras bordadas de capitán de Gryffindor), el organizador de Hermione (debía ser por las veces que ignoraban el hacer los deberes en lo que llevaban de vacaciones), varios ejemplares de libros vía componentes de la orden del fénix, varios pasteles y caramelos de diversas personas, un surtido especial de cohetes para fiestas de Sortilegios Weasley, un libro titulado "_Técnicas y estrategias para capitanes de quididcth_" de parte de Ginny, otro, complementario al anterior (también versado sobre ese deporte) de parte de Ron… y muchos mas regalos, incluyendo una guía completa de criaturas mágicas (edición de ese año, recién salido al mercado)… de Hagrid.

- ¿Qué pone?

- Es raro – Harry miraba extrañado aquel libro – todas las hojas están en blanco… sólo en la primera pone algo – alcanzó a terminar de decir al pasar rápidamente todo el libro. Deslizó su dedo hasta el medio de la hoja, hasta detenerse en las únicas palabras que estaban escrita ahí – "¿_Crees en la Magia?_"

- ¿Nada mas?, ¿sólo "¿_Crees en la Magia?_"?... Pero ¿que tontería es esa?, somos magos ¿no?, utilizamos la magia… es absurdo. ¿Seguro que no pone nada más?

- No, nada más. Y no parece ser como el diario de Tom Ryddle – ahora le echaba un vistazo por afuera, después de intentar escribir dentro con una pluma nueva (regalo de Tonks, un juego completo de escritorio) – Se queda la marca de lo que escribo – agregó al ver que su nombre seguía escrito en un lateral de la primera hoja.

- Ya lo investigaremos mas tarde. Creo que mi estomago ya reclama el desayuno.

Dejando los muchos regalos que habían recibido, los dos se vistieron rápidamente y bajaron a la sala común a esperar a los demás para ir al comedor.

- Tanta prisa y ahora son ellas las que tardan en bajar – Ron estaba de nuevo protestando, por cuarta vez se había levantado del sofá y se había encaminado hacia las escaleras que delimitaban el acceso a las habitaciones de las chicas.

- Ya terminaran… algún día – le contestó Harry desde otro de los sillones, mientras se calentaba las manos en el fuego.

- Si pudiésemos subir… pero no, los estúpidos de los fundadores no nos permiten subir a los dormitorios de las chicas… Somos menos confiables que ellas – se volvió hacia Harry que ahora estaba riendo por la forma tan acalorada de expresar su amigo las cosas – Pero sabes, es una norma ridícula y… y… - una bombilla se le encendió en la cabeza – Y genial, magnifica, excelente…

- ¿De que hablas? – Harry se incorporó de su lugar y se le acercó rápidamente, intentando que no empezase a subir por las escaleras, cosa que estaba haciendo.

- Shhh, calla, están bajando… y yo subo – ponía un dedo en su propia boca, señalando que no hablase muy alto.

Al cabo de unos instantes, entendió el plan de Ron, iba a hacer que resbalasen por el tobogán que se formaba al intentar aquella acción de entrar un hombre al dormitorio de las mujeres, pero en vez de aterrizar en la mullida alfombra, había conjurado este una especie de charco de agua, venganza por su despertar en esa mañana de Navidad.

Las armaduras del castillo entonaban alegre y desafinadamente los villancicos propios de aquella época, haciendo subir y bajar su metálica mandíbula y creando un eco a las letras que entonaban con dificultad. Como era corriente, también el travieso duende hacia de las suyas y mas de una vez las melodías estaban modificadas y sonaban palabras que claramente no pertenecían a esa época de alegría y fiestas.

Los pasillos, antes repletos de estudiantes que se encaminaban a las clases durante el curso escolar, se encontraban ahora vacíos, o con algunos pocos de los que se habían quedado a pasar las fiestas allí.

A pesar de todo, el ambiente navideño se percibía más en la trabajada decoración que decoraba el gran comedor que en los intentos por hacer más agradable el resto del castillo (exceptuando las salas comunes, donde cada casa la decoraba como querían los miembros que se quedaban en las fiestas)

- Para la próxima vez… planificarlo mejor – dijo Hermione entre risas y mirando a sus dos amigos, que intentaban secarse las ropas mojadas con la varita – No se puede sorprender así a la gente – ella y varias chicas mas que se habían quedado a pasar las fiestas en el castillo miraban los intentos de Harry y Ron de secarse rápidamente y de intentar dejar de ser el centro de atención.

- Ey, ¿Quién ha ido al lago a alimentar al calamar gigante y no nos ha dicho nada? – la aparición de los dos gemelos Weasley por el pasillo desemboco en una risa general, aun mas cuando Ginny les explicó el motivo de todo – Tsk, tsk, las chicas son mas listas que ustedes –dijo Fred dirigiéndose a su hermano, que ya había terminado de secarse – Creo, Ronnie que vamos a tener que enseñarte el sutil arte de las bromas – la imitación del profesor Snape la hizo perfecta.

- Ah, no por favor, ese suplicio no – siguió la corriente el aludido – No se si soportaría mas tiempo con ustedes dos.

- ¿Qué tal los regalos de Navidad? – preguntó George a Harry, viendo de reojo como Ron y su otro hermano gemelo intercambiaban algo mientras fingían una pelea: el plan había salido a la perfección.

- Muy bien, Dobby me ha regalado un par de calcetines, Hagrid una guía de animales mágicos… - siguió enumerando todas las cosas que había desenvuelto aquella mañana, echando, interiormente, en falta los regalos de dos personas especiales para él -… y muchas gracias por el surtido de bromas, este verano mi primo Dudley va a tener mucha diversión – terminó de bromear al tiempo que llegaban al gran comedor.

Como todos los años, la decoración del Comedor era magnifica y espectacular, los árboles que se adornaban para esas fechas estaban llenos de velas, de guirnaldas o de pequeños cristales de hielo y en todos ellos, varias pequeñas hadas revoloteaban dejando caer un polvo dorado y plateado encima de los que tranquilamente pasaban por las mesas. En las paredes, el muérdago y el acebo adornaban las frías piedras y del techo, una ilusión de copos de nieve caía dando la sensación de nevar, pero que se desvanecía al llegar a la mitad del recorrido. Y encima de las mesas, la típica comida que los elfos se afanaban en preparar para deleitar a los comensales: cientos de pavos asados, salsas, patatas, zumo de calabaza… y de postre pudines de Navidad, que junto a los huevos sorpresa era lo que mas gustaba a los estudiantes que se quedaban a pasar las fiestas.

Aquel día era, simplemente, perfecto para todos, y las risas y alegría contagiaron a todo el mundo que celebraba en el castillo la navidad, incluso Harry, que a veces andaba pensativo, se contagió de las bromas y risas de sus compañeros y se sumó a la fiesta, disfrutando mucho la celebración.

No se dio cuenta de que dos pares de ojos le observaban desde la mesa de los profesores, y que los propietarios de estos, sonreían interiormente al ver la alegría del joven. Si, aquel día iba a ser muy especial para él…

*****

Agotado, rendido de cansancio tras aquel día de celebración, Harry se despidió de sus compañeros y empezó a subir soñoliento hacia su habitación. Dejando las sorpresas que tenia de la comida de aquel día de navidad en un montón, cerca de sus regalos, se arrastró a su cama, y, sin quitarse la ropa que llevaba, se tiró encima de las sabanas, ahora sólo quería dormir… nada más.

El resto de la gente se quedó un rato mas, pero enseguida siguieron su ejemplo y poco a poco se fueron a descansar, aquel día había sido muy agotador, y mas después del partido de quiddicth que habían jugado tras la comida, las guerras de nieve (con bolas encantadas mágicamente) y las bromas y juegos al ajedrez mágico con los que habían trascurrido toda la tarde en la sala común…

- Nosotros también nos vamos a descaaaaaannnsar – Fred abrió todo lo que pudo la boca a causa del bostezo, despidiéndose de esta forma de las pocas personas que permanecían en la estancia – Y cuidaaaaado con el muérdago – señaló los racimos de bayas blancas que flotaban por la estancia–llevan…

- Si, ya lo se, están infectados de Nargles – dijo Ron de mala gana, porque sus hermanos no se iban de una vez a dormir.

- No, te equivocaste Ronnie – rió burlonamente George desde el agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda – llevan polvos pica-pica y… - el resto de lo que dijo quedo ahogado por las risas de la otra persona que salía, pero alcanzo a oír una parte del final, ya que apoyó la cabeza contra el cuadro cerrado 

- … brr… si quieren hacer algo de eso aqu

- … deja que te recuerde que tú y…… iban muy acaramelados hace dos años…

-… si, pero una cosa es yo y otra que sea tu hermano pequeño… Oh, dios mío… ¿por que muestras comida al hambriento?... No, definitivamente no van a poder besarse mientras yo este en Hogwarts…

A partir de ese trozo, las voces eran tan ininteligibles que Ron ya no pudo distinguir más de la conversación.

- Asunto resuelto – se dio la vuelta, para sentarse frente al fuego – Fred esta celoso de mí – sonrió satisfecho a la otra persona que todavía quedaba en la sala común, el resto ya se había subido a descansar.

*****

Primero un pie, después el otro, apenas unos milímetros de la posición anterior. 

Caminaba despacio por el desconocido lugar, sintiendo en sus desnudos pies el roce calido de algo, pero sin llegar a distinguir que era… y con sólo una idea en la cabeza: avanzar.

Levantando un brazo, poniéndolo a la altura de su rostro, intentó que el brillo de la claridad no le cegase tanto, pero no lo consiguió y el intento se quedó en eso, en vano intento. La luz le cegaba y no podía sacar más información de aquello que estaba bajo sus pies, pues, a veces era calido, y otras veces frío, unas veces escurridizo y otras uniforme. ¿Dónde se encontraba?

Siguió avanzando por el lugar desconocido, su sexto sentido, aquel que tantas veces le ayudase a sobrevivir desde que era un inocente muchacho, le indicaba ir siempre hacia delante, no retroceder… 

Y así lo hacia hasta que algo se interpuso en su camino, un objeto, una roca, algo sólido que le hizo caer al suelo, haciendo chocar su cara sobre la arena del desierto… algo que averiguo al limpiarse esta de la boca, su sabor salino era absolutamente inconfundible.

Al mirar hacia atrás averiguo que era aquello que le había hecho caer al suelo, un trozo de vidrio que capturaba los brillos de la luz, reflejándose estos a todas partes, un solitario objeto, y con el que había tropezado en su camino. Las formas irregulares de este le indicaron que no era sino una parte de algo mas grande, como si estuviera roto, las esquinas estaban cortadas en trozos que a nadie se le ocurriría para un cristal…

Aguantando el dolor, pues el pie empezaba a sangrar, se aproximó hacia el vidrio, algo le decía que le era muy conocido, muy familiar… e hizo mal, ignoró las señales que había recibido hasta entonces y aquellas que le decían que no debía retroceder, nunca mirar hacia atrás…

El caminante solitario se dio cuenta de su infortunada acción un segundo después de empezar a girar la cabeza, sabia que había hecho mal y ahora recibiría su castigo.

Sus dedos no llegaron a tocar el vidrio, pues un abismal agujero negro empezó a crecer entre ambos, haciendo la separación mas grande a cada instante que pasaba, y dejando el brazo en una posición inútil mientras el objeto se alejaba de la solitaria figura…

*****

Se removió inquieto en la cama, el sueño que había tenido no lo recordaba, pero si aquella sensación de peligro, de lejanía… de perdida. Un sudor frío le bajaba por la cara, había estado temblando todo el rato hasta que se había despertado a causa… a causa de no sabia el qué.

Le costó un par de minutos ubicarse en el lugar, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación del colegio: los ronquidos inconfundibles de una de las camas le hizo recordar esto. Lo que más tardó fue en recordar por qué estaba vestido encima de las sabanas, sin el pijama. Un vistazo a los pies de la cama le valió para que, por su mente, pasasen las imágenes de aquel día, desde el instante en que se levantase a causa de Hermione, cuando habían abierto los diversos regalos, pasando por la magnifica comida de Navidad, hasta su repentino cansancio y su despertar inesperado.

Levantándose, se acercó hasta una de las ventanas que había en la habitación, la luz de la luna entraba tímidamente y se posaba sobre las cortinas… era una noche muy despejada, distinta de todas las que habían tenido hasta en ese momento en el curso, las estrellas, la luna, las constelaciones… se podían ver perfectamente en el gran manto celeste.

Poco a poco, para no despertar a la única persona que estaba en la habitación, caminó hasta quedar enfrente de la ventana, donde podría observar mejor toda la extensión. Se quedó ahí parado por espacio de varios minutos, hasta que una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo, iluminando todo con una luz poderosa… formuló un deseo, proveniente de lo mas profundo de su corazón, y de nuevo se volvió a recostar en su cama, ahora ya dentro de sus sabanas, en la calidez que le proporcionaban estas, y se sumió de nuevo en el reino de los sueños…

*****

El paso de una estrella fugaz hizo que la agradable sensación que tenía se incrementase, en ese lugar se sentía libre, mirando el cielo podía ver la inmensidad del universo y como él se sentía parte de todo aquel despliegue de energía.

Cerró, por primera vez desde que llegase a aquel desierto, los ojos, y bajo la estrella azul que tenia su nombre, se sumió en un recuerdo que creía perdido.

_Flash-Black_

- No puedes ser t

- ¿De que te extrañas al verme? Sabes muy bien que este lugar es más de lo que parece.

- Pe-pe-pero, hace tanto tiempo que perdí la esperanza de volver a verte

- Sirius, sabes muy bien que no desaparezco sin motivo… y que siempre vuelvo cuando se me necesita

- Es tan extraño. Todo esto es tan extraño…

- Lo se – con un gesto hizo callar al hombre, que había abierto la boca para seguir hablando  – Se que quieres volver a ver a tu ahijado, pero ya sabes a lo que te arriesgas, ¿verdad?

- Si…

- Será muy peligroso, aun mas para ti

- Asumo el riesgo

- No se acordará de nada

- Podré verlo en persona, eso es lo importante, y así sabrá que me encuentro bien.

- Podría quedarle esa sensación, si, pero en lo mas profundo de su corazón. Y, Sirius, lo lamentaras luego, ya lo veras.

- Con tal de verlo… ¿Por que lo dices?

- Te conozco… bastante bien, y se que lo harás, gritaras desesperado y quizás, descargues tu ira y rabia contra las paredes, como siempre haces. Correrás hasta cansarte, gritaras contra todo, te preguntaras por qué no puedes salir de este lugar…

- No lo har

- Se que lo harás…

- Me controlar

- No te creo…

- Vas a seguir así, reprochándome cosas que todavía no he hecho, mis futuras acciones… Yo sólo quiero verlo, sólo pido eso.

- Bien, vas a verlo, pero no olvides que te lo avise.

- Entonces… ¿me vas a ayudar?

- Si, pero acuérdate de lo que te he dicho, Harry no se acordará después de nada, le esconderé el recuerdo

- ¿Cuándo?

- Busca el lugar que existe entre el sueño y la vigilia, aquel donde todavía recuerdas tus sueños, pero no estas ni despierto ni dormido. Allí donde las grandes historias toman forma, allí donde las esperanzas son depositadas… allí le guiare, y allí os encontrareis por un breve espacio de tiempo

- Allí os aguardare impaciente, buscare el lugar, no me rendiré hasta que lo encuentre. Día y noche buscare y allí os esperare… Gracias…

- Estel o Vlaxs, que es como me conocen en el colegio – interrumpió la figura vestida de negro cuando vio que Sirius iba a pronunciar su nombre – Ahora estos son mis nombres… hasta que mi misión termine.

_Fin Flash-Black_

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, no se acordaba de esta conversación, a mas de uno habían modificado los recuerdos en aquella ocasión.

Tenia razón, maldita sea, siempre tenia razón, le conocía demasiado bien, había actuado de igual manera que lo que había predicho. Otra sonrisa apareció en su rostro, esperando que lo dicho en aquella ocasión (y que alcanzó a oír muy lejanamente) fuera verdad: que pronto vería de nuevo a Harry.

Y de esa forma se sumió en un sueño… sin darse cuenta se vio trasportado a un lugar que él conocía… demasiado bien…


	32. Adiós es la palabra más difícil

Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo (ejem, es sólo la primera parte, lo siento, pero creo que si no, acumulaba mucho polvo, y no quiero dejarles mucho tiempo sin fic). En este capitulo hay interesantes revelaciones, y, aunque me hubiera gustado ponerlo completo, no puedo, ya que todavía me falta la segunda parte de pasar al ordenador (y son bastantes hojas mas), he tenido "ligeros" problemas con él, ya que a principio de semana perdí la carpeta, el cuaderno (donde escribo) y algunas cosas y datos muy importantes… (y no pierdo la cabeza porque la tengo encima de mis hombros, que si no, jeje), pero no preocuparse, que ya encontré todo (aunque mi cordura creo que no).

Reviews (me encantan ver como estáis tan atentos a la historia y peguntáis lo que se os ocurre, muchísimas gracias a tod@s por ellos)

**Syringen** = Me veras pronto, muy pronto :-) y ya veras (frotandose las manos) Respecto a esta historia…Sipi, el "sueño/encuentro" en la salida al pueblo fue por esto, ya estaba previsto, ademas, ya lo leiste, pronto lo volvera a ver (uhm… muy pronto, jeje) Y creo que me he vuelto a quedar atrancada en una fecha, las navidades van a alargarse un poquito (todavía estamos en la noche de Navidad, y le espera un regalo muy "especial" a Harry) En cuanto pueda, ya me veras por tu historia. Muchos besos.

**Gabriela de Black** = Ok, si se pueden resolver algunas de las dudas (algo que no suele suceder…) Veamos, Estel/Vlaxs es el mismo, y sipi, es actualmente el profesor de defensa, sólo que tiene algo mas que no vamos a revelar, jeje. Estel = es un nombre sacado de Esdla (el señor de los anillos) y significa lo mismo que ahí, "esperanza" (es un nombre de hombre) El nombre que tiene en Hogwarts tambien significa algo, pero ninguno de los dos es su verdadero… Sirius empezó detrás del velo, en aquel lugar tan extraño, y va investigando las diferentes salas, y… en una de ellas se encontró con esta persona. Y no es la voz (otra persona que me lo pregunta), "ella" esta muy presente, pero no tiene forma visible. Ahora Sirius y Remus estan en medio de lo que parece un desierto (auqneu no por mucho tiempo, jeje) Ya me pasare por tu fic (en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo, que es lo que me falta, pero no te preocupes, que ya le echare un vistazo) Besos. Pd: Personaje… pues… no sabria, ya que es por racha, de pronto es una persona y de pronto otra (por example, ahora es Hermione… -por algo estoy con un nuevo fic de ella)… pero asi, pues… No lo se, jeje, pero Sirius tambien esta en los primeros puestos de la lista. Ciao

**Alejandra Vigo** = Gracias. El sueño de Harry fue en la misma noche de Navidad y él estaba solo… en medio de un desierto. Sirius y el profesor Vlaxs hablaron mas o menos al empezar el curso (y por eso, en la primera salida, pudo ver a su padrino, porque si no, no) Ah, y acuerdate de lo ultimo que le dijeron a Sirius. Ah, y Remus (y Sirius añado) siguen estando en ese extraño desierto donde siempre es de noche (por las estrellas, ok) El libro… no puedo decir nada sobre él, el remitente me lo prohibio, jeje. Pero ya vereis. Besos y que te siga gustando este capitulo tambien.

**)3âD****)3ÿ666** = Vlaxs, ¿que Vlaxs? Ah, ese, ya lo veras, pero no es la proimera vez (ni la ultima) que se veran. Dumbledore, pues ha encontrado algo muy importante, y no se puede decir mas :-P Y si, no puedo decir muchas cosas porque sino desvelaria mucho (y conociendome, hay veces que me tengo que morder la lengua – o atar las manos, según se vea, jeje- ) pero todo se vera en su momento (empiezo a pensar que un personaje se parece a mi, ¿o sera al reves?...) Ciao y cuidate. Besos.

**jessy_tonks** = Gracias a ti por leer la historia ^.^ Y si, ya se terminaron las vacaciones… donde no hice nada (cosa comun, ahora toca ponerse las pilas y sacar todavía mas tiempo de debajo de las piedras) Espero que te lo hayas pasado tu tambien muy, muy, pero que muy bien. Besos. Pd: Actualizacion semanal :-)

**Alexander Carballo** = Tambien mis mejores deseos para ti (y para todos los que leen el fic) Y seguire actualizando si nada me lo impide (porque la musa no me deja en paz, y tengo la cabeza a rebosar de ideas… tengo ideas de sexto y septimo curso…) Ya nos veremos. Muchos besos.

** Erpandi = **Ok, muchas gracia por tu correo. Nos vemos pronto. Y que te siga gustando la historia. Besos.

Ahora si, ya podéis empezar con el capitulo, que les aseguro que es muy, muy, muy….ya lo verán. Epsero que les guste y dejen sus lindas opiniones.

Pd: Aprovecho para hacerme un poco de publi extra :-). Estoy escribiendo otra historia (una corta, no creo que tenga mas de 5 o 6 capítulos), se llama "Prisionera del silencio",  en mi perfil encontraran la dirección de esta historia si la quieren leer (les agradecería mucho que me comentaran sobre ella). Sin mas dilación, ya pasamos al capitulo.

**Capitulo 32_Adiós es la palabra más difícil (1ª parte)**

Una sombra andaba lentamente entre las largas hileras que formaban las mesas del comedor. Iba pensativa, y observando atentamente los asientos vacíos, ¿Cuántos habrían sufrido la perdida de sus seres queridos? ¿Cuántos regresarían a comienzo de año? ¿Cuántos renegarían de aquel don que tenían y se alejarían del mundo mágico, en un vano intento de alejarse de la guerra que acechaba?

Se detuvo frente a la mesa de los profesores, vacía como todo el recinto, era noche cerrada, las estrellas centellaban limpiamente en el techo, producto del encantamiento que él, desde que recordaba, existía en el castillo.

Pensativo, fue paseando los ojos por cada asiento, recordándose mentalmente al propietario y a la razón por la que estaban allí ahora, algunos era por vocación, y otros… bueno, otros tenían diversos motivos para ser parte del cuerpo de profesores de Hogwarts. Recordó también los respectivos antecesores de cada cargo, quien era el que ocupó cada asiento en todo el tiempo que recordaba. Y uno de ellos, el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras era uno de los que mas propietarios había tenido. Desde hace  varios años, ese puesto parecía estar gafado, no había profesor que durase más de un curso escolar, y, muy posiblemente, según lo que sabía, tendría que empezar a buscar uno nuevo.

Lo que unas horas antes había sido el escenario de una alegre comida de navidad, ahora era el lugar donde el actual director de Hogwarts estaba haciendo recuento de la vida de la escuela. ¿Lograrían sobrevivir a la guerra? No lo sabía ¿Lograría mantenerse Hogwarts como lugar seguro? Tampoco encontraba una clara respuesta, lo que si sabia era que, como nunca antes se había visto, los estudiantes estaban empezando a reaccionar y unos cuantos se habían unido en un frente común para combatir al mal que se avecinaba, muestra de ello la férrea defensa que tuvieron cuando unas cuantas fuerzas oscuras quisieron entrar al castillo la noche de Halloween. Por desgracia, y pese a todo, uno de los estudiantes había sucumbido en el ataque.

Sus pasos le llevaron hacia el lugar de la tragedia, y su mente empezó a recordar los instantes previos a la victoria, cuando una fuerza muy poderosa pudo percibir, una que hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, no aparecía… quizás, ahora cuando parecían que las leyendas se juntaban con la realidad, todo fuera mas simple y mas complicado a la vez.

_Flash Back_

- ¿Que sabes sobre ella?

- Mucho más de lo que piensas

- ¡Quédense donde están! Esto todavía no ha acabado

Las personas del despacho se quedaron clavadas en el sitio al oír aquella voz tan tajante, les decía que se quedasen absolutamente inmóviles, sin hacer nada ante lo que habían visto, sin poder comprobar, por si mismos, si, en esa noche de Halloween, uno de los ocupantes había sucumbido ante el poder de la oscuridad, de la negrura mas profunda, si se había adentrado, para no volver… en los oscuros ríos de la muerte.

Y de repente, todo se hizo mas irreal, oyeron mas cerca que nunca los sonidos de la batalla que se desarrollaba en las puertas del castillo y como, en un vano intento, habían sacado todo el potencial defensivo que tenían para hacer frente a las criaturas.

Dos miradas se cruzaron, y la directora adjunta del colegio supo que tenían que ir a ayudar a los alumnos, si no se podía hacer ya nada por uno de ellos (aunque fuera todo lo importante que fuera) tenían que poder defender a los demás.

Con un leve asentimiento de la cabeza, se dirigió hacia la puerta que cerraba el despacho, siendo seguida por el otro profesor que ahí se encontraba y por dos estudiantes atónitos, que más que andar, eran arrastrados y no dejaban de observar el cuerpo que se encontraba en una silla.

Una ultima mirada y ambos estudiantes desaparecieron rumbo a ayudar, si, eso era lo que él hubiera querido, y todavía confiaban en las ultimas palabras escuchadas en el despacho: "todavía no ha acabado"

Se quedaron solos, el director y el alumno, aunque este inconsciente después de lo sufrido. ¿Tardaría mucho en recuperarse? ¿Se acordaría de lo que hizo? ¿De las palabras y amenazas de Voldemort? ¿De las súplicas de que le matara para acabar con su agonía?... Muchas preguntas, y ninguna respuesta, sólo queda esperar, lo sabia, y confiaría en la suerte para que no se acordase mucho del sufrimiento padecido.

Despacio, se acercó hasta una de sus estanterías, y de ahí, sacó el pensadero, para guardar los recuerdos vividos aquella noche (no tenia dudas, la unión hacia la fuerza, y, aunque sólo se unieran tres casas, de las cuatro en las que estaba dividida la escuela, si se unieran con un objetivo común, podrían rechazar el ataque hasta que llegasen nuevas fuerzas). Con su varita, y repitiendo el ritual que se requería, depositó ese recuerdo, y algunas de las reacciones sucedidas antes de ello… ya encontraría alguna conexión mas adelante.

Cuando la neblina que cubría el recipiente se calmó definitivamente, dio un último vistazo a Harry, parecía que no tuviera signos vitales, pero una ligera energía todavía residía en él, una muy pequeña, casi imperceptible, pero que sólo unos pocos podían percibir… y sólo dos personas en la habitación la habían descubierto poco después de creer que todo había terminado.

- A descansar ahora – suavemente se acercó al cuerpo, y con un hechizo, transformó la silla donde se encontraba atado en una mullida cama. Mas adelante ya lo llevarían a la enfermería, pero por ahora, ese era el sitio mas seguro.

En cuanto vio que todo estaba ya arreglado (cosa en la que no tardo mas de cinco segundos), se concentró en el punto donde se ubicaba la entrada al colegio, allí donde todavía seguían luchando sus alumnos y los profesores, y donde acababan de llegar los otros ocupantes del despacho.

En una primera impresión, el actual director de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore, podría parecer un simpático y agradable anciano, su barba blanca, su sonrisa casi permanente, sus ojos vivos, escondidos detrás de unas gafas de media luna, que gustaba de jugar a los bolos y la música de cámara… le hacían ver mas como un abuelo que como un poderoso mago, que era, al fin y al cabo, lo que era. Mas de cincuenta años habían pasado desde que derrotara a Grindelwald, un mago tenebroso y también era el único al que Lord Voldemort temía, prueba de ello la tenían sus enfrentamientos en el pasado, y, el más reciente, en junio de ese año.

Y así pues, en cuanto hizo éste aparición, los mortifagos que estaban intentando penetrar en la escuela temblaron, ya no podían, definitivamente, ganar… pero… ¿Por qué su amo les había enviado, sabiendo que Dumbledore estaba en la escuela? Según sus informaciones, el lord iba a conseguir que el director fuera al ministerio de magia, donde un ataque mayor se estaba desarrollando en los mismo momentos en que atacaban la escuela… y no era así… tenían todas las de perder.

En un abrir y cerrar los ojos, todos los aprendices (cosa que vieron al levantar la túnica, la marca tenebrosa todavía no estaba presente en ninguno de ellos) estaban atados en cuerdas mágicas, derrotados, y el intento de ataque se había quedado en eso, en un intento. Los gigantes se encontraban huidos, y las banshees, que también habían ayudado, habían desaparecido al desvanecerse su jefa cuando atacaba a una chica pelirroja.

- ¡Ginny! – abriéndose paso entre la gente, Ron llegó hasta donde se encontraba su hermana inconsciente. En cuanto comprobó que tenia pulso respiró tranquilo y accedió a ser llevado a San Mungo, uno de sus brazos lucia en un extraño ángulo y, aunque él dijera que no le pasaba nada mas, sufrir una maldición imperdonable era algo por lo que ir al hospital a revisar cuidadosamente. El problema del transporte hacia el hospital quedó finalmente resuelto gracias a un traslador hecho por el director a partir de un trozo de roca que se había desprendido de la pared.

Los rostros cansados de los profesores y de los alumnos que quedaban en pie se dirigieron hacia la máxima autoridad y esperaron a que este diese las indicaciones necesarias para descansar esa noche, los heridos a la enfermería, a reponerse, y los demás, a descansar, lo que pudiesen, en las salas comunes. Ayudados por sus compañeros, los que estaban mas graves enseguida se vieron sumergidos en las sabanas blancas de seda de la enfermería, se ayudaban unos a otros sin distinguir de que casa eran, pero como en todo, siempre hay gente que se abstiene de echar una mano y los, pocos había que reconocerlo, alumnos de Slytherin que estaban (casi contra su voluntad) en las puertas del gran comedor corrieron hacia las mazmorras, rumbo a su sala común.

- Lo has notado ¿verdad?

- ¿Te refieres a ese poder? – preguntó el profesor actual de defensa contra las artes oscuras. El director asintió, mirando uno de los pasillos, uno donde ahora un profesor impedía el paso, un estudiante había muerto ahí desgraciadamente – Lo noté levemente ya en el despacho, pero no tanto como antes de llegar aquí.

- Ha terminado de despertar… - sus ojos observaron el lugar donde minutos antes encontraron a alguien vivo – y Voldemort sabe que la protegemos. No dudara en atacar más veces con tal de conseguir alguno de sus dos objetivos…

_Fin Flash Back_

Otra profecía, una ya olvidada, de hace tiempo atrás, hablaba sobre un poder dormido, que despertaría y ayudaría a encontrar su camino a almas perdidas. Una luz, la llamaban algunos, una luz que ayudaría y protegería, que estaba oculta y a la vista. Un poder que bien podía ser utilizado por unos o por otros, ya que no tenia bando, haría mas poderoso a quien lo poseyera… pero su camino no seria fácil, también la profecía decía… condenada, la luz, a sufrir, a ser arrancada de sus seres queridos, a ver el sufrimiento y la muerte de cerca, a ver morir delante de ella… y a decidir al final a quien ayudar… no era fácil su decisión, y concluía la profecía, todo estaría a su elección.

Para muchos, esa luz no existía, ese poder era sólo un mito, pues… ¿que se espera de una profecía hecha en Italia, a principios del siglo XIV, cuando comenzaba el Renacimiento? Y para unos pocos, los que mas se adentraban en los conocimientos de la magia (tanto con buenos propósitos, como con malos), la protagonista de esta leyenda se la conocía como Noor, un nombre antiguo que venia a significar lo mismo que el objeto de la profecía: "Luz"

En esos instantes, Albus Dumbledore sabía claramente que aquella antigua leyenda era cierta, y le tocaba un difícil dilema: no podía tener bajo el mismo techo a esos dos claros objetivos de Voldemort sin poner en peligro a los demás estudiantes. Tendría que pensar muy bien que hacer el curso siguiente, se veía muy complicado todo, ya que, de cierta manera, ambos estaban relacionados. Seis meses por delante le quedaban para solucionar ese problema.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta al despacho, miró por uno de los grandes ventanales que existían por los pasillos, y, a aquella hora tan tardía, le pareció ver una estrella cruzar el cielo con una luz superior a las demás, y supo que, pese a todo, las cosas hallarían solución al final.

*****

El cielo, en esa noche de Navidad, estaba plagado de estrellas que relucían limpiamente en la bóveda celeste.  Mientras, en una casa, una niña de once años se encontraba apoyada en el vidrio de la ventana, recordando todo lo que su vida había cambiado hasta entonces. De forma intuitiva, comprendió que esa noche de finales de Julio de ese año, su vida había dado un giro completo, en cuanto sintió el dolor de sus padres, vio y comprendió que ellos ya no volverían… Dejó que su pelo oscuro resbalara por encima de su rostro, ocultando así las lágrimas que empezaban a surcar sus mejillas, estaba sola, sin familia… y con muchas preguntas en la cabeza como ¿Por qué sus padres no eran sus padres biológicos? ¿Quien era aquella mujer, su autentica madre, y por qué no se había podido quedar con ella? ¿Seguiría vivo su padre?... Una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo de parte a parte, iluminando toda la oscuridad y abriendo una rendija en ese corazón solitario, una por la que se coló una esperanza…

- ¿Crees en las estrellas fugaces? – preguntó a la otra ocupante de la habitación, esta ya se encontraba medio dormida encima de una de las dos camas que allí había (una de ellas era supletoria, y no habían tenido problemas para ponerla)

- Uhmmm… ¿que dices, Liz? – la pelirroja se giró hasta quedar fuera de las sabanas de su cama, resultaba extraño que a esas horas de la noche todavía no se hubiera acostado.

- Te pregunto si crees en las estrellas fugaces

- Pues, como todo el mundo, pides un deseo cuando ves una.

- Yo no lo creo así – volvió la vista al frente – Las estrellas son personas que nos quieren y velan por nosotros, nos vigilan a la luz de la luna… y las estrellas fugaces son sólo la realización de un deseo formulado por ellos… si les pides de corazón a las estrellas un deseo, una estrella fugaz se encargara de trasmitírselo y… y realizarlo…

- Mi niña, no llores – Robin, su mejor amiga y la que le había invitado a pasar las vacaciones en su casa, se aproximó hasta la ventana y la confortó con un abrazo sincero, seguro que de nuevo estaba recordando a sus padres – Seguro que ellos están ahí mirándote cada día, que se alegran de los logros que haces… Mira – señaló una porción de cielo – esas dos estrellas que brillan mas son ellos, y ves, siempre están, nunca estarás sola…. ¿Por qué te ríes? – una clara y sincera sonrisa se estaba dibujando en el rostro lloroso de la otra muchacha.

- Es que… si unes esas dos a esa estrella – señaló con los dedos los puntos luminosos que señalaba su amiga y las unió con otra que se encontraba cercana – te sale un triangulo y además… esta última es mi estrella preferida.

- ¿Como se llaman? 

- Esa es Arcturus – indicó la primera que había señalado Robin – esa otra es la Estrella Polar…

- Ya decía yo que me sonaba, la de veces que la ha nombrado la profesora Sinistra en clase

- Y por ultima, "mi estrella", Vega. Un triangulo casi perfecto – dibujo la figura con vaho en la ventana, ya casi se le había pasado toda la pena, pero todavía alguna lagrima solitaria recorría sus mejillas húmedas aun.

- ¿Quien te enseñó los nombres?, yo casi no las distingo unas de otras.

- Fue mi madre, a ella le gustaba mucho mirar el cielo y me contaba leyendas sobre cada constelación y como se formó la Vía Láctea, el universo… decía que todo esta relacionado, y que las estrellas marcan los caminos a seguir. Por eso, si alguna vez te pierdes en el campo y no sabes por donde seguir, hay que  buscar esa estrella – señaló una que brillaba bastante – y ella te señalará el norte…

- Una lección muy buena, profesora, pero creo que… - cabeceó un poco, era ya muy avanzada la noche y el sueño la estaba venciendo - … hay que dormir. Buenas noches, Liz.

- Buenas noches… dormilona.

- Si, si, lo que tu digas, pero quiero dormir

Un segundo mas tarde, el cabello rojo de esta estaba ya desperdigado por encima de la almohada y su propietaria durmiendo el sueño de los justos.

- Nunca cambiara – con un ultimo vistazo al cielo, y borrando con una mano el rastro de aquel triangulo que había dibujado en la ventana, se quedó mirando fijamente aquellas tres estrellas, que curioso, lo parecido que podían ser los nombres de las personas a los nombres de estas, y se preguntó, también, por qué, desde el primer momento en que vio esa estrella azul, se había sentido tan conectada a ella… quizás, se dijo a si misma mientras se metía entre las sabanas, el brillo de esta la atraía, no por algo era la mas brillante del cielo boreal…

*****

No podía ser, era imposible, pero a pesar de todo ahí se encontraba, frente al fuego que tantas veces había estado observando en sus años de estudiante. Las llamas, ahora casi resquicios, todavía sobrevivían aunque la noche ya era avanzada, mientras él las observaba como para cerciorarse de que no era un sueño, y al alargar la mano y sentir su calor, supo que era realidad, pero que tenia muy poco tiempo para lo que tuviera que hacer, esa era su sensación.

La media luz que iluminaba la estancia le ayudo a reconocer que el paso del tiempo había sido más benevolente en el castillo que para él, todavía tenia huellas de su paso, e injusta encarcelación, en Azkaban y de todos los años desde que abandonara los tiempos de niñez y adolescencia.

No le costó mucho reconocer el camino, ya tantas veces recorrido, hacia las habitaciones de los muchachos, sorteando las piezas de ajedrez que estaban desperdigadas por el suelo, las sillas en cualquier lugar y el desorden existente. Así llego finalmente a la puerta cerrada que indicaba "Sexto Año"

Tomó aire, inspiró y expiró varias veces, intentando que los nervios que se acumulaban en su interior se fueran, intentando que la respiración fuera normal, que todo pareciese normal, pero no podía, era tan indescriptible aquel momento…

Tras unos largo segundos de incertidumbre, al fin agarró el picaporte que le separaba de tan ansiado momento, y lo giró, para dejarle paso a esa habitación que tantos recuerdos felices le traía, y que ahora estaba siendo ocupada por otras personas. No le costó mucho localizarlo, ahí estaba, en una de las dos camas ocupadas, un joven dormido, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y que se encontraba soñando apaciblemente. 

Con pasos lentos se aproximó a la cama, no quería despertarle, arrancarle de su dulce sueño, y se le quedó mirando, a poca distancia de la cama, abriendo las cortinas del todo, cuanto había sufrido por su culpa.

Un movimiento, apenas imperceptible, hizo que el hombre se fijase mejor en la cara, parecía que los ojos no estaban tan relajados como debieran de estar en el caso del descanso. Se aproximó un poco más, y agachándose, retiró delicadamente un poco de pelo que le caía al muchacho por la cara.

Pero el contacto no surtió el efecto que él deseara, en vez de seguir durmiendo, dos ojos verdes se abrieron en la oscuridad, chispeantes de alegría, y una de sus manos se posó en la mano que tenia el adulto todavía congelada encima de la mejilla.

- Sabía que vendrías… Sirius – se alcanzó a oír en la silenciosa habitación, rota de vez en cuando por los ronquidos provenientes de la otra cama ocupada.

Los dos rostros quedaron frente a frente, y los dos sabían lo mismo que el otro, que ese encuentro sería efímero, que no duraría mucho…

- Jure protegerte, y eso es lo que hago, velo por ti, te cuido en la distancia.

No se lo podía creer, tenia a su padrino en carne y hueso enfrente de él, como si nada hubiera pasado 

- ¿Donde has estado?....... Te extrañe mucho. 

- No lo se – los ojos azules de Sirius estaban plagados de lagrimas

- ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo me imagine que nos encontrábamos, en una colina, pero se que fue sólo un sueño, que nunca sucedió.

- No, Harry, sí sucedió, fue real, nos vimos.

- Y ¿Por qué he estado pensando que nunca nos volveríamos a ver? ¿Que nunca regresarías? 

- No era el momento

- ¿Y lo es ahora? – los ojos se clavaron en el rostro semioculto por la oscuridad, pero podía percibir que por las mejillas del hombre había lagrimas deslizándose.

- Lo sabes… - fue lo que alcanzó a decir.

- Entonces… entonces… te irás… de nuevo

- No puedo quedarme por más tiempo. Todavía no puedo regresar… para siempre.

- Sirius… 

- Shhh, calla, disfrutemos lo que nos queda. 

Pasaron la mayor parte de la noche hablando, el adulto sentado a un lateral de la cama, con las cortinas abiertas, pero no estorbaban, ya que, según dijo Harry, Ron tenia el sueño mas pesado que nunca había visto (ni aunque viniese un trol a la habitación y gritase, no se despertaría, añadió)

Y aunque Sirius lo que mas hacia era escuchar, veía que, pese a lo acontecido, a lo vivido, su ahijado seguía teniendo aquella sombra de tristeza por no poder verlo hasta no se sabia cuando.

Tras unos cuantos cabezazos de sueño, Harry se quedó dormido apoyado en uno de los hombros del hombre, que, mirando a la habitación, se preguntaba cuando volvería, cuando terminaría todo.

Mirándole, quiso quedarse, protegerle tal y como había prometido el primer día que lo tuvo en los brazos, era tan pequeño, tan frágil, y ahora, a pesar de haber crecido, seguía tan necesitado de cariño. Cuanto tendría que sufrir más para poder vivir en paz.

Sabiendo que la hora de partir se acercaba, se movió de la cama con cuidado de no alterar el tranquilo sueño del adolescente, ahora con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro como no la haba visto desde hace mucho tiempo, aun incluso cuando lo observaba en la distancia, nunca, nunca le había visto tan relajado como en ese instante, y todo se lo debía a la breve visita que había hecho, o mas bien, le habían permitido, antes de una dura prueba que tenia que pasar.

- Descansa. Siempre velaré por ti – se agachó y le puso por encima una capa que llevaba, aquella que le dieran unos buenos amigos el día que se vieron y aquella que le había permitido recordar que tenia una misión por cumplir. Lo arropó todo lo que pudo, que no sufriera el frío de la mañana y así, dando un último vistazo, se despidió de su ahijado… hasta que se volvieran a ver.

*****


	33. Adiós es la palabra más difícil Segunda ...

**==========================================================================**

Una semana más, y un capitulo se añade :) (en realidad, la segunda parte del capitulo 32, jeje)

Les agradezco de corazón que gasten unos segundos de su preciado tiempo en dejarme sus bonitas y maravillosas opiniones, no saben lo que esto significa para mí, sobre todo, en las épocas en que parece que las cosas van muy mal, y de repente, ahí esta, gente que no conoces animándote y alegrándote el día, haciendo que la vida merezca la pena… es indescriptible esa sensación.

Bien, dejando aparte estas pequeñas reflexiones, a partir de este momento voy a tener un poquito mas de tiempo, un poquito solamente hasta que llegue final de mes… y con ello mis decisivos exámenes de carrera (que con una poca-mucha suerte, acabare este año, o eso espero) así que intentare avanzar mas rápido con la/s historia/s que estoy escribiendo (sean buenos y pasen por la historia que he empezado, se llama "_Prisionera del silencio_" y esta en mi perfil… ¿Cómo acceder?, fácil, den al mi nombre, arriba del todo y entraran ahí)

Reviews y pasamos al capitulo (ok, si quieren pueden ir directamente a leer la historia, pero me siento en la obligación de responder a todos y cada una de las personas que me escriben) 

**jessy_tonks** = Gracias, y eso que con la ultima parte no estaba muy convencida cuando la escribí, pero así quedó… bueno, después de unos días me gustó, así soy yo. Ya sabes, si nada lo impide, actualización semanal, y aquí esta. Disfrútala, besos.

**Erpandi **= Sirius regresara… uhmm, no puedo decirlo, pero un adelanto, ya esta definida la escena de su vuelta, jeje (pero no voy a decir cuando ni de que modo, eso seria muy revelador) Bueno, la prueba la tiene que pasar Sirius, y en la segunda parte, es decir, en este capitulo, se empieza a intuir eso. Creo que te agregué al msn, así que espero que nos veamos algún día (siempre y cuando me dejen el ordenador cuando y el tiempo que yo quiera, que muchas veces, si ya llevo un rato, me lo quitan…. – triste, si no llego a estar mas de una hora y a eso le llaman barbaridad -) Espero que nos podamos ver. Besos y disfruta del capitulo.

**)3âD****)3ÿ666** = Y lo que le queda ^.^… no se, de momento llevamos 32 capítulos y, lo que dices, estamos en Navidad. Es que mi musa esta loca y no para de inspirarme escenas que se alargan y alargan y… así voy de lenta. Me hiciste enrojecer, ¿estupenda? Eso son palabras mayores, *.* Ustedes opinan, yo escribo lo que se me ocurre. Espero que te guste este capitulo también. Besicos.

**lix** = Actualmente ando "estrellada", jeje. Me dio la venada de conocer las historias de las estrellas, y me agencié con un libro llamado "Guía del cielo", donde, aparte de mostrar los mapas celestes, te hablaba de las leyendas y muchos datos interesantes mas… Y en verano me suelo pegar las noches mas en observación de estas (¿te suena?) que en otra cosa, jeje… se pasa el tiempo volando. Y la estrella Vega, la encontré por casualidad, pero ahora veo que es muy, muy… interesante. Ves, yo también ando por las ramas (y no me bajo, jeje) De nada, lo de las actualizaciones es un buen método, varias de las historias que leo también lo hacen y es una forma rápida para acceder a estas (a veces no hay tiempo para andar buscándolas, además, es muy grande este sitio) Muchísimos besitos para ti, y espero que te guste el capi.

**MeCh!** = Si, en eso coincidís todos… y me sacáis los colores, jeje. Sigo en la búsqueda de las traducciones que te dije, espero encontrarlas algún día y serás la primera (o bueno, la segunda) en tenerlas ^.^ Me alegro que te gustasen mis recomendaciones, yo sigo todas y cada una de las historias, pero debido a mis problemas de tiempo, no puedo poner muchos reviews… a ver como soluciono eso (pensando, pensando) Besos y que disfrutes del capitulo.

**Alexander Carballo** = Intento actualizar, si nada me lo impide, cada semana así no esperáis mucho tiempo :) Bien, veamos, creo que te perdiste un poco en el ultimo flashblak, uhmm, si, bueno, ese era un recuerdo de Sirius, de cuando se encontró con el "misterioso" profesor, es antes del primer encuentro, el de Hogsmade, por eso Harry no recordaba nada, aunque tenia la sensación (en el segundo encuentro se lo comenta), y Sirius, bueno, la reacción que le comentaba el otro fue exactamente lo que sucedió cuando volvió de ver a su ahijado = capitulo 25 encuentro y 26 reacción de Sirius. Y lo de no recordar nada, Sirius no se acordaba de la conversación hasta ese momento, y eso desencadeno que rememorara el primer encuentro, y lo que alcanzó a oír, que fue lo que sucedió, que se encontró con Harry la noche de Navidad…. Uhm… no se si te lié mas, o te lo aclare, ya me comentaras. Espero que te guste el capitulo y muchos besos.

**Gabriela de Black **= Me alegra que te gustase (a pesar de no estar completo… aquí esta la segunda parte) Y… soy tolkiana total, los libros de Esdla los leí de muy pequeña (y no soy muy vieja, jeje), y realmente ese mundo me encanta… pero no me veo capaz de igual al gran maestro Tolkien ^.^ Si te dijera que tengo una estantería para todo lo relacionado con esto, jeje. Espero verte. Besicos y que te guste el capitulo.

**Aliance** = Como dice el refrán, mas vale tarde que nunca, jeje. Siempre es agradable ver a nuevas personas leyendo el fic. Si quieres, me dejas tu e-mail y te mando un correo de actualización cada vez que haya nuevo capitulo (como vengo haciendo desde hace un tiempo) ¿Interesante?, eso lo tenéis que decidir vosotros, sois los que leéis, y ¿llena de acción?, jeje, será que mi vida es muy aburrida. ^.^ Y el numero de capítulos totales no lo se, ya ves, capitulo 32 y todavía por navidad, creo que se va a convertir en un historia muy larga :), y tocara leer mucho (ay, mis pobres dedos, lo que me queda de pasar al ordenador, y pronto me voy a tener que comprar una libreta nueva) Sin mas que decir, sólo que espero que te siga gustando la historia. Muchos besos.

Como estoy viendo que me alargo mucho, solo deciros que estoy encantada con tod@s vosotr@s y con los reviews que me dejáis. Ya podemos pasar a disfrutar de la segunda parte del capitulo 32. Disfruten.

Pd: Actualice mi perfil, de esta forma podrán contrastar lo loca y aburrida que me siento en clase (en una de tantas somnolientas horas de habla-profesor-"escuchan"-alumnos) Besos.

**==========================================================================**

**Capitulo 32_Adiós es la palabra más difícil (segunda parte)**

Sus pasos le llevaron lejos del lugar de entrada y, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, las estrellas que observara allá, en lo alto del firmamento, habían cambiado de posición, ya no eran las mismas, ya no eran las que había reconocido felizmente al pisar por vez primera ese lugar que parecía un desierto. Ensimismado, no sabia cuanto tiempo había trascurrido mirando y caminando, regocijándose en las formas reconocidas y dejando que sus pies caminasen por sendas inexploradas… y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya se encontraba solo en el lugar, no veía a nadie.

- ¿Canuto?................ ¿Sirius?...............- preguntó al aire

Nada, ni el eco le contestó, sólo estaba él en medio del desierto.

Se volvió, la misma imagen, una y otra vez arena por doquier, aquí y allá, la oscuridad de la noche, las estrellas brillando en el firmamento, reflejándose la débil luz (porque, por mas que había buscado, no había luna, ni tan siquiera un diminuto trazo en medio de aquel cielo, y así había sido desde que llegasen). No había nada mas, nada con que guiarse, nada con que orientarse en la inmensidad del lugar, igual, igual que en la otra estancia, pero a diferencia de esta, no había nada de columnas, no había nada… salvo el vacío.

Gritó una vez mas el nombre de su amigo, de su compañero de desventuras, pero nadie le devolvió la llamada, ni tan siquiera el eco. Y los pasos que habían sido marcados en su larga caminata… desaparecidos. Sin rumbo, sin origen… sin destino.

Miró de nuevo al cielo, implorando una señal, algo que le ayudase a situarse, a saber donde estaba, o… adonde tenia que ir, pero...quitando la estrella fugaz que viera un rato atrás, cuanto no sabia, no había nada que pudiera guiarse…

Y el cielo empezó a girar, primero despacio, haciendo que el observante no se diera cuenta, las estrellas cambiaban de sitio, de lugar, de posición… pero poco a poco, esa velocidad empezó a incrementarse, ahora dando a conocer ese vertiginoso movimiento a Remus, que aturdido, no sabia que pensar, aunque, tampoco le dio tiempo a mas: sintió como en su interior empezaba a sentirse relajado, ligero… no se dio cuenta cuando sus piernas se doblaron, las rodillas tocaron el suelo, y su cuerpo, finalmente, se dejó caer a la ardiente arena… ya inconsciente.

*****

No fue un sueño, no lo había sido, era real, sucedió de verdad: había recibido el mejor regalo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Percibía las claras voces de sus compañeros, que estaban en las afueras del castillo, desde su habitación, estaban pocos, y todo resonaba entre las paredes de piedra y el exterior, y él, todavía en la cama, seguía recordando la noche anterior, cuando recibiera su deseo mas deseado, en parte, si, ya que no se había realizado por completo, pero… algo es algo, ¿no era cierto?

Un objeto, lo que adivino una bola de nieve hechizada, claro esta, impactó en una de las ventanas de la habitación, pero eso no le molestó en absoluto, no cuando esa era la décima o undécima que lanzaban los gemelos al cristal desde que recordara al despertar.

Sonrió al recordar cómo estos les habían anunciado que, "por desgracia" se iban a tener que quedar hasta final de curso, ya que no habían aprobado ninguno de los EXTASIS en la convocatoria extraoficial, y sonrió mas al recordar la cara de resignación que pusieron los otros hermanos, dando a entender que ni a Ron ni a Ginny les hacia mucha gracia tenerlos unos meses mas allí. Y ahora, junto a los pocos que se habían quedado en el castillo, estaban librando una dura batalla de nieve en los terrenos del castillo. Por una parte, la alegría que podía percibir en los gritos le hacia dudar entre si levantarse de la cama y unirse a ellos, o quedarse entre las sabanas y rememorar lo sucedido unas horas antes… obviamente había elegido esto ultimo. 

Al principio le había parecido un sueño, que no lo había vivido en realidad, que simple y sencillamente había sido que su subconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada, porque ¿quién hubiera imaginado que las estrellas cumplen los deseos mas ocultos?... Nadie, y ahora él, lo dudaba, dudaba que los deseos no se hiciesen realidad, porque eso había sido lo que pidió al ver la estrella fugaz, antes de acostarse, antes de soñar siquiera, en ese día de navidad… ­Un sueño pensó al levantarse al día siguiente, una ilusión, pero… la capa que le tapaba, que le cubría, como si fuera una sabana más, destacándose entre estas, le hizo darse cuenta de que no, que no había sido un sueño, que todo lo que había experimentado la noche anterior: el reencuentro con su padrino… había sido real como la vida misma… igual que su despedida.

Una lagrima silenciosa se deslizó por su mejilla, pero ya no de tristeza, sino de alegría, de emoción contenida, le volvería a ver, estaba a salvo, prisionero en algún lugar (no se lo había dicho tan directamente, pero en sus palabras lo pudo percibir), pero nunca le había dejado, siempre estaba velando por él, donde quiera que estuviese… no había sido un adiós, había sido un "hasta luego"

Se estiró en la cama, despedazándose un poco mas, no había logrado dormir mucho, pero no le importaba, había merecido la pena sacrificar horas de sueño por aquello. 

Con la cabeza encima de los brazos, contempló su cama, las cortinas que le separaban del resto de la habitación, lo que consideraba su hogar, un lugar donde se sentía a gusto, protegido, un sitio donde sabia, se sentía bien, a diferencia del resto ¿Qué haría si no pudiese volver allí? ¿Dónde iría?.........

Desechó rápidamente esa idea, todavía le faltaba año y medio para ponerse a pensar en su futuro, en su futuro mas inmediato, porque… quedaba algo entre medio, algo que le impedía pensar a largo plazo, algo que muchas veces olvidaba, pero otras, como ahora cuando se ponía a reflexionar profundamente, se revelaba como una sentencia, como un péndulo que oscila para terminar de moverse alguna vez, y cuando esto ocurrieses, cuando su hora llegase, sabia que no habría marcha atrás, que ya todo se terminaba, igual que el movimiento del péndulo… Por eso no le gustaba pensar en su futuro, porque llegaba siempre al mismo sitio, a las mismas palabras que marcaba la diferencia entre él y el resto de personas…

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, no quería, no, no y no, no quería pensar en eso ahora, no ahora que el recuerdo de su padrino estaba tan reciente, no quería ponerse triste y que él lo supiera, porque… de todo lo que habían hablado aquella noche, ese fue el único tema que evitó siempre, rodeándolo sutilmente, pasando por encima, escondiendo sus temores de su destino escrito, no quería que se preocupase, que le hiciese sentir culpable por dejarle a él, al niño-que-sobrevivió, al que-tenia-escrito-su-destino, por dejarle solo frente a la amenaza de saber que tarde o temprano moriría a manos de su peor enemigo, o si no… la otra posibilidad ni se la planteaba.

Una nueva sacudida y un manchón blanco en la ventana hicieron que estos pensamientos se alejasen, siendo reemplazados por los gritos que escuchaba alegres por las vacaciones, y por primera vez, agradeció la interrupción en su mente.

Se levantó de la cama, solamente esta él en la torre, el resto del castillo estaba allá afuera, y, apretujándose en la capa que le demostraba que lo vivido en esa noche no era un sueño, se aproximó a la ventana, asomándose a ver como iba la guerra de nieve que se desarrollaba.

El tímido sol de mediodía de ese día de invierno se coló en la habitación al abrirse finalmente la ventana, una brisa se infiltró, y Harry agradeció la protección que le blindaba la capa, un poco mas grande que él, el recuerdo que tenia, y que sabia, le recordaría siempre que tenia un objetivo: que no tenia que entristecerse y que tenia que vivir la vida con alegría y optimismo.

- Nos entristece romper este momento, pero… - una voz le hizo interrumpir su recuerdo de la pasada noche

- Si, estabas como en las películas muggles, mirando al horizonte

- ¡Y pensando! – exclamó medio sorprendida otra voz

- Pero… hemos pensado que, como estamos en inferioridad numérica, te necesitamos

- Además… ya es hora de levantarse

- Por lo menos, para la comida

No hizo falta que se diera la vuelta para reconocer a los propietarios de las inconfundibles voces de los gemelos Weasley, además, había observado que en los terrenos no estaban, ni se les oía desde hace bastante rato, así que no se le hizo extraño escucharlos en la habitación, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que, al ir a mirarles, en el punto donde se suponía provenían las voces se encontrase con… nada.

- ¿Fred? ¿George? – preguntó confundido, sabia que tenían que estar ahí, por las voces escuchadas, pero… - ¿Dónde están?

- Err, Harry, creo que se han confundido de talla– la respiración de uno de ellos la sentía cerca - Esta capa no es de tu tamaño – algo invisible agarró la capa que le había dejado su padrino, y donde se estaba cobijando.

Retrocedió un paso, alejándose de la amenaza que le suponía no saber lo que sucedía.

- Soy yo, ¿no me reconoces?

Un paso mas hacia atrás, teniendo la pared a la derecha, la podía tocar con la mano, miró con temor hacia el lugar abandonado, y a la cama, al lado de esta se situaba la mesilla… con su varita encima.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Harry, que somos nosotros, Fred y yo – el ruido de una capa, que pudo percibir que se acercaba, y la respiración anterior la volvió a sentir cerca.

Intentó dar otro paso atrás, pero algo se lo impido, como si alguien se hubiera interpuesto entre el y su vía de escape. Forcejeó con ese algo que le apresó, debatiéndose, pero lo que le había agarrado era más fuerte que él.

- Soltadme, ¿Quiénes son? ¿Que quieren? – sus ojos se oscurecieron, el verde que normalmente solían llevar empezó a cubrirse de ira y lucha, de un deseo de sobrevivir, y de deshacerse de aquellos que le tenían preso… y en la cicatriz, que desde hace unos meses no le dolía, empezó a sentir el dolor que le producía cuando Voldemort castigaba a sus vasallos, pero esta vez no era el mago oscuro, esta vez, ese sentimiento provenía de su interior: quería hacer daño, quería dañar a los que le estaban agarrando…

- Basta, basta George – los brazos invisibles que le agarraban se relajaron, y él aprovechó para correr hacia su cama, y con un gesto rápido, coger la varita, al menos ya no se sentía tan desprotegido como antes – Harry, baja la varita, no somos enemigos… somos nosotros – dicho esto, aparecieron de la nada los dos propietarios de las voces: los dos pelirrojos.

- Nos hemos pasado con la broma, no pensamos que te pondrías así al no vernos.

- No queríamos hacerte enfadar tanto – la rabia todavía estaba patente en los ojos del Gryffindor mientras les miraba incrédulo, pero todavía amenazando con la varita ¿Cómo habían logrado hacerse invisibles? ¿Y como habían seguido con la broma al ver que este se enfurecía tanto y perdía el control de si mismo?

- Esto… creo que mejor nos vamos, relájate, ¿vale?

- Si, Harry – Fred intentó acercarse a la cama, pero un movimiento de este hizo que desistiera del intento, la varita les apuntaba todavía – Como quieras… estamos abajo por si te quieres unir… ya sabes… con la nieve y todo eso.

- Ah, y toma esto. Como disculpa, sólo tenemos dos, uno para cada uno, nos costó mucho desarrollarlos, es para hacerse invisible, como los gorros del año pasado, pero esta vez el cuerpo completo. Pero… hoy nos hemos pasado de la raya, no teníamos que haber llegado tan lejos… Bueno… nos vemos. Perdónanos, lo sentimos mucho – dijo George, acercándose un poco a la cama, y depositando un pequeño objeto encima de la cama, antes de desaparecer por la puerta, dejándole de nuevo solo.

Se tiró en la cama, nunca antes había sentido esas ganas de herir… de hacer daño… nunca desde hace un tiempo… Con sus brazos rodeó las piernas encogidas, haciéndose un ovillo… quería olvidar aquella sensación de odio, erradicarla de su mente, él no era así, no quería transformarse en lo que odiaba…

- ¿Harry? – ahora era una nueva voz la que se oía en la habitación, pero no quiso levantar la vista, no quería hacer daño al que fuese – Harry, me han dicho que todavía estabas aquí ¿Que te pasa?

- Na-nada – articulo entre sollozos las palabras – Vete, por favor, quiero estar solo.

- ¿Han sido Fred y George? – al no ver ningún gesto se aproximó un poco mas, encontrándose con un pequeño objeto encima de la cama, en el otro extremo de donde se veía la figura encogida del único ocupante de la habitación – Si, seguro que han sido ellos, hay veces que no saben medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

- Por favor, no quiero hacerte daño – los ojos verdes ahora estaban plagados de lágrimas y una profunda tristeza se adivinaba tras ellos.

- No, me voy a quedar, no tienes porqué lamentarte, no has hecho nada malo – se acercó un poco mas y se sentó en la cama, cerca de él.

- He estado a punto, de nuevo… él… y yo… me estaba animando a hacerles daño, se quería apoderar de mi… como en Halloween… entró en mi mente… tenia ganas de lanzarles una maldición imperdonable… co-como… - si la otra persona se asombró por la información obtenida, no dejó que ninguna muestra de asombro se dejase ver en su rostro.

- A veces son terribles, si. – Un gesto mas, y ya estaba junto al cuerpo encogido de Harry. 

Este, como agradecimiento por el apoyo ofrecido, se apoyó en su hombro y dejó que unas ultimas lágrimas se deslizaran por la túnica de la persona que le estaba ofreciendo su comprensión, y notó como la mano de esta acariciaba su espalda, mostrándole que no habría porqué temer nada.

- Ginny…

- ¿Si?

- Gracias.

- Para eso están los amigos ¿no?, para apoyarse en los momentos duros – se deshizo del abrazo, ya viendo que Harry estaba mas calmado – Ahora, vamos al comedor, los elfos ya habrán preparado la comida.

No supo si fue por la presencia tranquilizadora de la pelirroja, o por las emociones de la pasada noche, pero el sentimiento que tenia de hacer daño, de ira y odio que había crecido en su interior por sentirse amenazado, se disipó cuando bajó al comedor y se contagió de la alegría que reinaba allí (y también porque los causantes de su enfado se disculparon mil y una veces en el transcurso de la comida, ellos también se habían sentido mal al ver sufrir a su amigo) 

Ese hecho sólo quedó ya en el recuerdo, y los días que faltaban de vacaciones de navidad trascurrieron  rápido, mas incluso de lo deseado por los que disfrutaban del merecido descanso, y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaban en el ultimo día de vacaciones.

- ¿Terminaron las tareas? – Hermione se plantó, con las manos en las caderas y con gesto amenazador, frente a los cuatro muchachos que jugaban a snap explosivo. Crookshanks, el gato anaranjado de esta, que se había entretenido en robar varias cartas del juego y estaba ahora arañándolas (consiguiendo así una pequeña humareda al encenderse sin ningún riesgo) intuyó el peligro, y rápidamente se fue a refugiar bajo los protectores brazos de la otra chica que estaba en la habitación, frente al fuego.

- Creo que se han metido en un buen lío – susurraron entre si dos jugadores levantándose del suelo, y abandonando a su suerte a Ron y a Harry, que palidecieron al verse solos ante el peligro.

- Esto… creo que… - tartamudeó uno de ellos, observando que el trayecto hacia la salida estaba demasiado lejos y no les daría tiempo a escapar de la ira de su amiga.

- Te lo prometemos, esta tarde las terminamos… todas – dijo Harry, pero mentalmente se dio cuenta de que eso seria imposible, no habían hecho gran cosa en las vacaciones, y los deberes mandados eran bastante, bastante abrumadores.

- Eso espero, pero no piensen que les voy a ayudar. Ya estamos en sexto curso, tienen que aprender a responsabilizarse de sus cosas. – dijo esto ya en un tono mas calmado, como si esperase que ambos cumpliesen su promesa. Después, fue al encuentro de Ginny, que mantenía a Crookshanks agarrado fuertemente, lejos del fuego, al que se quería acercar.

- Bueno, Ron, creo que es hora de ponerse a estudiar.

- Coincido contigo, si no, esta noche se pondrá echa un furia – echó una mirada hacia los sillones de la sala – y puede que no nos dirija la palabra en todo el trimestre.

Dejando abandonados los naipes del juego, ambos se encaminaron a la mesa donde un montón considerable de libros les esperaban, y, en medio de todos ellos, las agendas correspondientes que su amiga les había regalado esa navidad.

- "No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy" – exclamó una de ellas al ser abierta por una pagina.

- ¿Por qué no? – fue la contestación del pelirrojo antes de enfrascarse de lleno en una redacción para la profesora McGonagall.

******

- Despierte señor, despierte – una voz infantil se escuchó en aquella parte del lugar.

- Uhmmm… - como si despertase de un profundo sueño, el hombre se restregó los ojos y se encontró frente a frente con un niño de apenas ocho años.

- Por fin ha despertado, lleva mucho rato dormido ¿sabe?

- ¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó, pero el chiquillo sólo le tiraba de la túnica y le instaba a levantarse.

- Tenemos que irnos, este lugar es peligroso – la prisa acompañaba a sus palabras, y sus ojos, de un tono claro, se veía la urgencia.

- ¿Sabes que es este sitio?

- Si – asintió con la cabeza – pero no se lo puedo decir, me lo han prohibido

- ¿Quién? ¿Quien te lo ha prohibido?

- Alguien, y hasta que no encuentre a mis amigos no se lo puedo decir – la pequeña mano aferró con firmeza la mano áspera del adulto – Tenemos que encontrarlos.

- Pero, pero yo no estoy solo

- ¿Se refieres al otro hombre? – vio como este confirmó – Él también tiene un camino que recorrer. Esta bien, pero ya no pueden estar juntos.

- ¿No?, ¿Por qué?

- Porque… - el niño se mostró inquieto, y miraba nervioso alrededor - … porque tienen que separarse para cumplir sus misiones…

- ¿Qué misiones?

- No, no lo puedo decir – se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, en un gesto de impaciencia, había hablado de más – Vamos, nos tenemos que ir – apremió al adulto, arrastrándole por las arenas del desierto

- ¿Tienes padres? ¿Vives aquí? ¿Conoces este sitio? ¿A dónde vamos?

El niño le seguía arrastrando, sin contestarle siquiera, como si ya supiera a donde ir, por donde caminar, a donde dirigirse… y él, al principio se resistió, pero después comprendió que aquello era lo que había esperado, un modo de averiguar un poco mas que era ese lugar, y, si el niño tenia la respuesta, había que ir tras él, aunque dejase a Sirius solo… ya se reencontrarían mas adelante.

------------------------------------

Una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro, después, poco a poco, empezó a abrir los ojos y las estrellas se dibujaron encima suyo. Un leve estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir que le faltaba una prenda, la capa que había dejado a su ahijado, pero había valido la pena ese breve viaje.

Ahora, sintiendo la arena bajo su cuerpo, y mirando a la bóveda celeste, negra con destellos plateados como gotas de pintura echas por un pintor caprichoso, supo que ya le faltaba poco para regresar, una última prueba, y pronto estaría de vuelta.

- Que pronto ha despertado – dijo alguien, pero no supo reconocer la voz, no era la de Remus, el único que le acompañaba en aquel lugar, o ese creía él hasta entonces.

Se giró, encontrándose de frente con un niño, no mas de ocho o nueve años, de pelo negro, y ojos azules, cuya mirada se posaba en él, las manos las tenia juntas tras la espalda y se balanceaba lentamente de un lado a otro.

- ¿Quien eres tú? ¿Que haces aquí?

- ¿Quien eres tú? ¿Que haces aquí? – repitió las palabras el menor desconocido, haciendo una burla que el adulto reconoció como propia de su infancia.

- Yo me llamo Sirius.

- Estoy buscando a mis amigos ¿Me ayudas? – le tendió la pequeña mano.

Sin saber porqué, el hombre aceptó y se levantó.

- ¿Sabes donde están?

- Si, se escondieron, los tengo que buscar. Conozco este lugar, y se donde los puedo encontrar… pero… necesito ayuda.

- No se si te puedo ayudar, estoy con un amigo y…

- Él ya no esta aquí – cortó el niño – él también esta de búsqueda, se tienen que separar para cumplir sus misiones.

- ¿Misiones?

- Ayudarnos, a mi amigo y a mí a encontrar a las personas que hemos perdido. Mi amigo se ha ido con él, y yo me tengo que quedar con usted. Vamos.

Sirius procesó la cantidad de información que había llegado tan rápidamente a su cerebro, y dedujo que eso era lo que tenia que hacer ahora, seguir al niño, y este le indicaría una salida del lugar, posiblemente eso era lo que había estado esperando, la prueba que tenia que pasar antes de regresar.

El niño, del que Sirius tenia la ligera sospecha de haberlo visto en algún lugar antes, empezó a caminar con un rumbo sólo conocido por él, con paso firme y abriéndose paso por entre las arenas del lugar…


	34. Oscuridad

Hola a todo/as.

Espero que me disculpéis porque de nuevo no voy a poder contestar reviews, era esto o no subir el capitulo hasta posiblemente el domingo :( Espero que haya acertado con la elección (y no os preocupéis, el siguiente no creo que tarde tanto…además, ahora ya tengo mas tiempo libre –si, si quitamos los exámenes finales, me queda mucho tiempo)

Bien, otra cosa: voy a hacer como mis queridos hobbits (esa costumbre la adopto, jeje), en este día especial para mi, voy a haceros regalitos (para los cotillas, hoy ya tengo los dos patitos… jo, que rápido pasa el tiempo, con lo feliz y contenta que estaba yo con mis añitos, y toca ya cambiar) Eso es, el capitulo actual, y el ultimo de "Prisionera del Silencio". Espero que os gusten ambos (aunque ya se que muchos esperan con impaciencia este) yu dejen sus bonitos comentarios (o reviews como se llaman por acá).

Muchos besos y disfruten de la historia.

Empiecen a leer :-)

**Capitulo 33 Oscuridad**

Su interior estaba temblando, de pie, allí, en medio de la habitación. Temblaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero… sentir como te observan, hasta lo mas profundo de tu ser, desentrañando los secretos que nunca quisieras que salieran a la luz… eso era la experiencia mas horrorosa que nuca había tenido, ni la deseaba a nadie, bueno, a casi nadie, a su rival quizás si.

Intentando que no se le notara mucho el desconcierto que tenia en su cuerpo, abrió finalmente los ojos, para encontrarse de frente con lo que sabía, era la peor pesadilla de mucha gente. Los volvió a cerrar con fuerza, no soportaba la visión de aquellos dos ojos rojos, ardientes como ascuas encendidas, dispuestos a quemar a quien osara clavar su mirada en ese rostro.

¿Cuánto había pasado ya? ¿Quince? ¿Veinte? ¿Media hora? No podía saberlo, sólo que durante aquel tiempo, interminable periodo, había estado de pie, inmóvil, solo, frente al Lord mientras este le evaluaba intensamente, él, uno de los mas aventajados de sus aprendices, temblando como una hoja… ¿que pensaría su padre de aquello?... Todo lo que le había enseñado, todo lo que le había instruido ¿para que? ¿Para que en unos segundos se desmoronase todo a causa de su nerviosismo?

Pero… ¿Por qué tenia tanto miedo? ¿Por qué temblaba? Pues, tampoco él lo podía decir con exactitud, sólo sabía que la roja mirada estaba centrada en su interior, rebuscando aquí y allá cualquier falta, cualquier debilidad…

Al cabo de unos segundos, sintió que la tensión instalada en su cuerpo se debilitaba, y decidió abrir los ojos, encontrándose ya no en la sala oscura y negra donde había entrado para hablar a solas con el lord, sino en uno de los pasillos de su colegio, uno de los tantos que tenia este.

Giró la cabeza, mirando en derredor: no había nadie, ni un murmullo, ni un alma que caminase en ese instante por allí. Sin saber porqué, decidió que tenía que andar, intentar encontrar a alguna persona y preguntar, aunque no sabía el qué.

- ¡Malfoy!

Se paró bruscamente al escuchar su apellido, por detrás suyo escuchaba pasos que se acercaban corriendo.

- ¡Malfoy! Eres… eres… un…uno de ellos… - se dio la vuelta, lentamente, hasta encontrarse con la persona que menos quería encontrarse en esos momentos, que le señalaba la túnica negra que llevaba, en sus manos la blanca careta inexpresiva que se cayó al suelo al verla, en la cara de ella había miedo y horror ante el descubrimiento.

- ¡Mátala! – una voz le ordenó en su cabeza – Ella es tu debilidad, mátala y serás grande junto a mi.

El rubio adolescente titubeó ante la visión que tenia frente a él, ahí se encontraba el secreto que mejor quería guardar, congelada frente a él y señalándole la túnica de su pertenencia a los mortifagos… y el Lord había conseguido alcanzar lo que él había intentado ocultar a la vista de todos.

- ¡Mátala! – volvió a repetir la voz de Voldemort – Ella es lo único que se interpone entre el poder y tu

Volvió a mirarla, su rostro, su pelo… congelada frente a él, señalándole lo que él había considerado su camino, pero… todavía había algo más fuerte que ese sentimiento que había intentado ocultar ese último año: el poder, el poder era más apetecible que el amor.

- Avada Kedrava – pronunció con decisión, pero a pesar de que su voz era firme, no pudo evitar que su mano temblara ligeramente al apretar la varita mientras el rayo salía de ella.

El cuerpo se desplomó frente a él rápidamente, ya con sus ojos vacíos de vida, eso era lo único que le mantenía ligado a una vida con sentimientos: ya se había vuelto frío como el hielo…

.

- Excelente – escuchó de nuevo la voz de Lord Voldemort, pero esta vez ya no proveniente de su cabeza, si no que llegaba a sus oídos. Abrió los ojos y pudo reconocer que se encontraba en la misma negra y fría habitación, frente al lord que le miraba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia desde el rojo sofá que presidía toda la estancia. – Tu padre estará orgulloso de ti, Draco, has sido el que ha pasado la "prueba" más rápidamente. Veo que no te importa nada… ni nadie – un extraño brillo se percibió en los ojos de este – Serás un gran mortifago, él más grande de todos, incluso de tu padre.

- ¿Quiere decir que…? – se arrodilló, o se dejó caer a los pies de su señor, en un gesto de suma obediencia, ya le había entregado su alma para siempre.

- No, todavía no. La marca tenebrosa no será inscrita en tu piel ahora, pero cuando suceda, tu poder será aumentado y el resto de los mortifagos te respetaran, todavía más, porque sabrán de lo que eres capaz. La ira y la rabia que tienes en tu interior alimentan ese poder, y lo único que se interponía en su camino ha sido eliminado – miró al muchacho que tenia frente a él, su corazón, lo sentía, ahora era oscuro al fin, ya nada podía eliminar la oscuridad que se había adueñado de él – Retirare – concluyó así la reunión.

-------------------------

- … El polvo que se obtiene del cuerno del unicornio se administra en las pociones para la protección contra drogas letales, como por ejemplo…Eh, Harry, ¿me escuchas? – Hermione agitó las manos frenéticamente, llamando la atención de uno de sus dos "alumnos", llevaba rato explicándoles las propiedades de los ingredientes para la redacción que debían entregar al regresar a clases. En principio no pensaba ayudar a ninguno de los dos, pero al cabo de un rato, el aburrimiento hizo que se ofreciera de voluntaria para ayudarles. Y eso estaba haciendo cuando vio que Harry no atendía ni seguía escribiendo.

Este, de repente, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor, con todos los rostros de los presentes, pocos ya que todavía estaban de vacaciones, vueltos hacia él. Le costó todavía un par de segundos mas darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba haciendo, y darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en una oscura y fría habitación, con unos ojos rojos clavándose en su ser, mirándolo por encima de un encapuchado arrodillado y sumiso, y sonriéndole con profundo placer, diciéndole "Nos volveremos a ver Harry Potter y será muy pronto…"

- Si, si, te estoy escuchando, ¿que decías sobre el asfódelo? – dijo con la cara mas inocente que pudo poner, pero por el rostro que puso Ron y los cuchicheos que se oían cerca de la chimenea por parte de los gemelos Weasley, que esa no era la respuesta que había estado esperando la chica.

Un bufido salió de esta, confirmándole las sospechas.

- Eso lo he dicho hace… hace ya mucho rato. Todavía no se porqué os ayudo en las redacciones, ni tú, ni Ron os esforzáis mucho en clase.

- ¿Qué? Eso no es verdad – Ron se levantó de improviso de su asiento – Este año estoy atendiendo mas que nunca y… y… y cojo mas apuntes, y… y… tampoco me ha ido tan mal en los exámenes del trimestre y… - cada vez se estaba poniendo mas rojo.

- Y nunca me he dormido en clase de Binns – soltó Fred desde su asiento riendo.

- No, eso lo he intentado, pero es imposible, no hay quien pueda soportarle – respondió a su hermano. – Nadie salvo Hermione – se giró hacia esta – De verdad, no se como lo consigues, es… soporífera. Pero sin tu ayuda, no estaríamos tan bien en los estudios…

.

- Oh, ¿No siguen la pelea? Ronnie se ha vuelto mas aburrido este año – cuchichearon los gemelos mirando como los tres se ponían de nuevo a estudiar (mejor dicho, dos a copiar, y otra a explicar las propiedades que se necesitaban para las diferentes pociones)

- Si, lo mismo pienso. Con lo divertido que era verlo explotar por cualquier cosa, y lo soso que se ha vuelto… Fred, ¿podría ser que "all"…? ya sabes, "all" ¿cambiase? Nosotros lo hicimos – se tocó la cabeza, señalando su frente.

- No se, pero puede – se estiró sobre la alfombra, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, encontrándose de pronto con la melena pelirroja de su hermana. Pegó un salto, no sabia lo que esta podía haber oído…

- ¿De que hablaban? Les he escuchado decir algo sobre un lugar, y que habían cambiado – dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba junto a ellos dos, que interiormente estaban maquinando algo para alejarla, esta les miró a los ojos y espero una respuesta.

- Nada importante – dijeron al unísono.

- ¿Seguro? Yo creo que no, ya que estáis muy diferentes desde el "incidente" de julio – se refirió a lo acontecido a finales de ese mes, cuando ambos desaparecieron por espacio de unas hora y reaparecieron de forma misteriosa en la casa donde estaban refugiada toda la orden del fénix – Desde entonces estáis mucho mas misteriosos que de costumbre, y mucho mas cambiados. Antes ni se os habría ocurrido regresar a la escuela…

- Uhm… eso no tiene nada que ver. Sólo que… - Fred miró a su hermano en busca de apoyo.

- Sólo que volvimos aquí para completar el estudio del mercado de las bromas, el año pasado nos quedó incompleto y – la mirada de Ginny se clavó en él, como si supiera que no decía la verdad -… y queríamos asegurarnos bien de la acogida.

- Y… tampoco os íbamos a dejar sin los máximos bromistas de Hogwarts, más aun cuando se nos daba opciones de volver a la escuela.

- ¿Por eso fallasteis en los exámenes extraordinarios? Os vi realizar esos mismos ejercicios a la perfección días antes, y después, suspendisteis.

- Efectivamente linda dama, todavía no vamos a privar a la escuela de nuestra presencia. Ahora, nos podrías dejar solos, George y yo necesitamos discutir como preparar la ofensiva contra los Slytherin en este trimestre.

- No se porqué, pero esas respuestas no me convencen – respondió en voz baja y levantándose Ginny, viendo que sus hermanos no iban a soltar prenda sobre ese tema – Pero os aviso, no desistiré en averiguar que estáis tramando, creo que es mucho mas de lo que decís…

- No des vueltas a esa pequeña cabecita, no hay nada que esconder.

- Eso lo veremos – se despidió la pelirroja y se fue directa a su habitación.

Ya allí, sacó un objeto pequeño que había encontrado días antes, era una especie de brazalete, parecido al que llevaban sus hermanos sin abrochar totalmente muchas veces, aunque ahora sólo Fred lo llevase. Aun no había descubierto su funcionamiento, pero sabía que le iba a resultar muy útil para lo que se había propuesto hacer.

.

Mientras, en la sala común, seguían los mismos componentes, tres alumnos de sexto curso en una mesa ultimando los deberes, y dos, algo mayores que estos, cerca de la chimenea donde las llamas empezaban a iluminar de manera mas fuerte la estancia: la noche estaba naciendo.

- A partir de ahora tendremos que tener mas cuidado… - reanudaron la conversación en voz baja Fred y George.

- Por lo menos tenemos esto – uno de ellos señaló su muñeca

- Tú, pero yo se lo di a Harry. Tendremos que pensar algún otro método para infiltrarnos en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca y seguir con las investigaciones….

.

- ¿Estas segura de que los polvos de colmillo de serpiente sirven también para esta poción?

- Harry, si hubieras atendido en las tres primeras clases del año, te hubieras dado cuenta de que ese ingrediente se utiliza en muchas más pociones, algunas no tan poderosas como esta, pero en muchas…

- Como en la anti-forúnculos que dimos en primer año

- Ron, esa no es muy potente que digamos.

- Pero tiene este ingrediente ¿no?

- Eh, calma, calma los dos – Harry miró a uno y a otro, era la tercera vez que empezaban una pelea en el transcurso de la tarde, afortunadamente la cosa no iba a mas, pero las contestaciones eran cada vez mas cortantes y desgraciadamente, conociéndoles a los dos como les conocía, podían desembocar en algo mas grave – Después de los colmillos de serpiente ¿hay que añadir las raíces de jengibre? – decidió optar por la vía mas rápida, seguir con la tarea.

- No – Hermione se sentó de nuevo en la mesa, todavía un poco exaltada, pero rectificó su tono, la contestación anterior le había salido en tono enfadado. Se calmó y prosiguió con la lección – No, después de los colmillos de serpiente hay que esperar diez minutos, bajar el fuego hasta que adquiera un color amarillo anaranjado y después…

- ¡¡¡¡RON WEASLEY!!! – un grito interrumpió la lección y dejó paralizados a todos los que se encontraban en la sala. El aludido no esperó a ver quien era el propietario de la voz y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación - ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! – una mancha pasó corriendo tras él, era uno de los múltiples alumnos que ahora llegaban de las vacaciones.

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó atónito Harry al primero que pasó y reconoció, se trataba de Colin Creevey que iba con la cabeza gacha y en compañía de su hermano Dennis, por el rostro de este ultimo un surco de lagrimas se había marcado…

- Es… ah, hola Harry, ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Es Dean Thomas, por cierto, no se como ha conseguido Ron hacer eso, pero esta muy bien logrado – empezó a reír, llorando a la vez de la risa que le entraba al recordar el aspecto que presentaba su compañero de casa.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Hermione se sumó a la charla, tras revisar cuidadosamente el pergamino que Ron había tirado encima de la mesa y que era uno de los múltiples a entregar al día siguiente.

- Pues, ¿Qué queréis que os cuente? – Colin dio un vistazo alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie escuchaba - ¿Lo del tren o lo de quien-vosotros-sabéis?

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo mas? El profeta ha estado muy tranquilo estos días.

- Si, pero… - enseguida localizó a un grupo de tercero que entraba por el acceso a la torre – Dennis, nos podrías dejar solos un momento – señaló en la dirección que había visto anteriormente – Por favor – su hermano pequeño, a pesar de que no le gustaba mucho separarse de él, accedió a la petición a regañadientes – Es por su bien, no quiero que se entere – explicó a Harry y a Hermione que habían visto toda la escena sin comprender – Bien, por donde empiezo…

.

- Ron, somos compañeros de curso, compañeros de habitación, somos amigos… quitame esto de la cabeza o te aseguro que hoy voy a encontrar una muy buena razón para que me expulsen de la escuela – Dean había acorralado en una esquina de la habitación de los alumnos de sexto curso de Gryffindor a Ron, que no paraba de reírse por lo que veía.

- Te queda muy bien, ¿para que quitarlo? – logró decir en las pausas de las carcajadas.

Para saber lo que pasaba hay que remontarse a unos días atrás, al ultimo día que estuvieron estos dos juntos en la misma habitación donde se encontraban en esos instantes. Al instante en que se repartieron los regalos de Navidad entre los compañeros y amigos: una de las dos personas que se iba a quedar en la casa ya había repartido los regalos, la otra, el prefecto de la casa Gryffindor, entraba con rostro cansado por la puerta. Sin casi pronunciar palabras, pues el agotamiento era patente debido a las pocas horas dormidas, se agachó y recogió de su baúl los paquetes a repartir. Un brillo pasó fugaz por sus ojos al tirar y ver como uno de ellos atrapaba el regalo, el mismo que estaba ahora frente a él con una gorra en la cabeza intentando ocultar lo máximo posible el producto de ese regalo, cosa que no era de mucha ayuda.

- Pero, si no queda tan mal ¿verdad? Con eso ligaras mucho – continuó con la broma que había iniciado, a duras penas podía entendérsele nada ya que su cuerpo se estaba convulsionando de la risa que le había entrado.

- Weasley, te aseguró que…

- Vale, vale, déjame ver si encuentro algo para "eso" – los ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a la cabeza, y consiguió hipar de la risa que de nuevo comenzó – Si, ya paro, ya paro – se dirigió hacia su baúl, bajo la atenta mirada de su compañero de habitación, pero no conseguía apartar la vista de la parte superior de este – Por cierto, ¿que han dicho tus padres? – un gruñido salió de la boca de Dean – Toma, creo que esto es el antídoto – le alargó un pequeño botecito que tenia en el fondo del baúl – Si ves que no funciona, habla con mis hermanos, ellos fueron los que realizaron todo.

- Espero que funcione, porque de lo contrario… - de un golpe se tomó el contenido del pequeño recipiente, este no debía de tener un sabor muy agradable debido a la cara que puso al tomarlo. Inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza para comprobar que la mata de pelo rosa fucsia que había intentado ocultar todas las vacaciones se hubiera ido. Efectivamente, para su satisfacción, no quedaba ni rastro de esta. Con tranquilidad se quitó la gorra que había sido parte de él durante todos esos días, desde que el día de Navidad abriese los regalos y se encontrase unos caramelos con mucho atractivo en su equipaje, algo que no dudó mucho en probar y lo que le daría, a partir de entonces, muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Satisfecho consigo mismo, devolvió la botella a Ron, que ya había cesado de reír – Ah, y Ron, ya no salgo con tu hermana, ella misma me dejó antes de vacaciones. Para la próxima vez, entérate de cómo están las cosas antes de preparar tu venganza con alguien.

- ¿Que? ¿Que Ginny no…?

.

- Así que imaginaros en el tren, Dean no dejaba que nadie se acercara a él, y todavía menos, que le dirigiesen una mirada al pelo, pero… - Colin se agachó y sacó de un compartimiento de su baúl un sobre bien protegido – aquí tengo unas cuantas fotos que le saqué cuando no se dio cuenta.

Las pasó a sus dos escuchantes, que miraron con diversión el intento de su compañero de curso por pasar inadvertido, con su gorro hasta casi la nariz, pero con mechones de pelo saliendo por debajo de este.

- Si que esta gracioso – Harry le devolvió una de las fotografías – Ya se porqué Ron estaba tan amable con él los últimos días.

- Pues no se, Ginny ya no sale con Dean desde principio de diciembre, ella misma me dijo que buscaba otra cosa, pero no se que podría ser – disimuladamente dirigió su mirada a uno de sus compañeros de mesa, el cual no se percato de esto al estar mirando otra instantánea del tren – ¿Y el otro asunto?

- ¿El de quien-vosotros-sabéis?

- Si

- Pues – bajó aun mas el tono de voz, a pesar de que su hermano estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no oírle, no quería correr riesgos – es Dennis, uno de sus mejores amigos del barrio donde vivimos murió en un accidente junto a sus padres dos días antes de venir aquí. Esto no tendría mucha importancia, pero en el funeral vi a – se volvió para comprobar que no le podían escuchar, y se acercó todavía mas a Harry y a Hermione, que tuvieron que acercarse mucho a él para escuchar lo que decía – había mortifagos, ¿sabéis lo que significa eso?, que su padre o su madre eran aliados suyos, no se lo quise decir, pero creo que también su amigo era un aprendiz de quien-vosotros-sabéis. Ahora esta reclutando a muchas personas

- ¿Y lo sabe? – Harry dirigió una mirada hacia el hermano de Colin.

- No, no se lo he dicho. No exactamente así, sólo le dije que vi a mortifagos cerca de casa, eso es lo que piensa. No quería regresar a la escuela, pero al final le convencí. Por ahora, Hogwarts es el lugar mas seguro que existe.

- ¿Cómo supiste que eran mortifagos? – preguntó Hermione.

- Les oí, en el cementerio. Estaban hablando entre ellos, y les vi escondido tras unos arbustos. Se referían a ya-sabéis-quien como Lord, o Señor Oscuro – parecía que le costaba pronunciar esas palabras – Y también hablaron del ataque del Ministerio… y de que tenían a alguien en Hogwarts que les proporcionaba valiosa información. Ah, y hablaron también de ti, Harry, pero no logré escuchar nada claro de eso, lo siento.

- No pasa nada, será lo de siempre – le animó Harry al ver la expresión de abatimiento que ponía – Has demostrado una gran valentía al acercarte a los mortifagos y al averiguar cosas. Si te acuerdas de algo mas, me lo dices. A mi o a Hermione, podría ser útil para la Asociación de Defensa.

- Si, claro.

Nada mas concluir esta conversación, vieron entrar a otro de sus compañeros de sexto curso, Neville, el cual iba radiante de alegría, pero a nadie quiso decir el motivo, y nadie averiguó el porqué de toda esa vitalidad que tenia, pero una sonrisa de complicidad que dirigió a una de las mesas, permitió a sus ocupantes, tener una pista de lo que podría tratarse.

-------------------------

El comienzo de año y de trimestre permitió volver a la rutina diaria. La cantidad de deberes que les mandaba cada profesor era superada por el siguiente, de esta forma, el primer día que tuvieron clases, ya tenían motivos para añorar las vacaciones.

Lo único que merecía la pena, y en eso todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo, era la comida que los elfos domésticos preparaban para deleitar a los alumnos y profesores del castillo.

Todo trascurría de forma correcta en esos primeros días de año… aunque siempre había motivos para haber deseado que las fiestas durasen más:

- ¿Qué Potter? ¿Has disfrutado de tus últimas vacaciones de Navidad? – un arrogante Slytherin se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes, todavía quedaban varios minutos para entrar a clase y, desafortunadamente, por buscar una vía rápida para ir a Historia de la Magia, varios Gryffindor se habían topado con él y con la mayor parte que iba a su lado casi siempre.

- Cállate Malfoy. Por lo menos yo me lo he pasado bien, cosa que dudo de ti.

- ¿Y? ¿Por que? Yo también tuve mi diversión – los ojos grises parecieron más fríos y helados que de costumbre al levantar la vista.

- Sirviendo a Voldemort, supongo

- Cállate Sangre-Sucia, no es contigo con quien estoy hablando – se volvió hacia Harry – Pero sabes, puede que este trimestre ocurran mas "incidencias".

- ¿De que hablas? – Draco Malfoy no contestó pero sacó de su túnica una fotografía que los tres Gryffindors reconocieron enseguida, en ella se veía a una niña de su casa y a la que ellos conocían muy bien, a pesar de ser nueva en la escuela.

- Puede que la próxima vez no tenga tanta suerte – se guardó la imagen y, con una sonrisa de superioridad, entró a Pociones.

-------------------------

_"Si quieres mantener a tu familia a salvo ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer"_

Una persona se encontraba sola en la sala común de Gryffindor, el resto de la gente estaba en clase, pero a él había decidido no ir, no después de recibir aquel mensaje.

_"…lo que tienes que hacer…"_

Escueto y enigmático mensaje, pero que comprendía a la perfección, y sabía que la amenaza no iba en broma ni mucho menos: una marca identificaba al remitente, provocándole pavor.

- Pe-pero, pero… no puedo hacerlo – sollozaba, mirando de nuevo el mensaje y lo que venia adjunto – Es imposible que nadie se de cuenta. No puedo, no puedo…

Las primera letras del mensaje se marcaron todavía mas en el papel, como si hubieran oído los lloros y las suplicas de este, confirmándole lo que pasaría si no hacia lo que se le pedía.

- Bien. Si… lo haré…pero por ellos – al final se decidió y, levantándose, troceó en múltiples pedazos el pergamino en el que venia el mensaje, y seguidamente lo tiró a la chimenea. Al tomar contacto este material, una minúscula marca tenebrosa se dibujó en medio del rojo fuego, así hacia más fuerte la amenaza.

Comprobando nervioso que nadie le había visto, el muchacho corrió a su habitación a coger los libros y encaminarse a la siguiente clase que tenia con sus compañeros.

-------------------------

A mitad de semana una noticia corrió como la pólvora por todo el colegio, en principio era información secreta, pero, como ya sabemos, los rumores en Hogwarts vuelan: el primer partido de quidditch (Gryffindor – Ravenclaw) seria a comienzos de Febrero.

.

- Bien muchachos, hoy vamos a ensayar las estrategias nuevas… - el que hablaba era el recientemente nombrado capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, alrededor de él se encontraba el resto del equipo, puestos en circulo y escuchándole atentamente – Los cazadores irán turnándose la pelota de forma que el equipo contrario no sepa nunca donde esta, rápidamente en cuanto uno obtenga la quaffle se pasa al siguiente. Los golpeadores atentos, si ven que la pelota no llega, intente que el contrario no la consiga, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer… - esa era una de las tácticas, aunque estaba prohibido que los golpeadores tocasen la quaffle, si podían intentar darle a esta con las bludgers, era algo que habían ensayado muchas veces.

Harry siguió explicando lo que había planeado para el partido, este año, el equipo rival no había hecho muchas modificaciones y eso facilitaba mucho las cosas ya que conocían el modo de jugar de estos.

Trascurrieron el resto de la tarde practicando los tiros a puerta, los pases, los bloqueos, las estrategias antiguas y parte de las nuevas, cómo deberían jugar y cómo actuar frente a cualquier imprevisto. Todo estaba controlado, o por lo menos se intentaba.

- No, así no –dijo Fred Weasley arrancando el bate de manos de Kirke, uno de los golpeadores – Es así, mas fuerte – hizo una demostración de cómo repeler una bludger. Como no podían ya pertenecer al equipo, al menos ayudaban en lo que pudieran – Mira, si agarras de esta forma el bate se puede resbalar, pero si lo coges así no y además ira mas fuerte – cambió las manos de posición, de tenerlas casi a un extremo a poner una mas arriba de la otra – Ves, mas fuerza y mas precisión – le devolvió el bate para que pudiera seguir practicando.

Esto es lo que ocurría en uno de los extremos del campo, cuatro personas (los dos actuales golpeadores, y dos ex componentes del equipo) estaban ya en su partícula entrenamiento personal.

En la otra parte del campo, y para no molestarse unos a otros, los cazadores ensayaban sus tiros a puerta con el guardián, unos y otros se esforzaban al máximo.

Y por ultimo, el buscador, y actual capitán del equipo, sobrevolaba la zona vigilando los movimientos de sus compañeros, además de realizar su entrenamiento propio: soltar la pequeña y escurridiza snitch y atraparla al cabo de varios segundos.

.

Cuando la oscuridad era tal que la visibilidad era prácticamente nula, se decidió por dar terminado el entrenamiento del equipo. Los ánimos eran muchos y se esperaba que llegase el día señalado para demostrar que con el retorno de su buscador estrella (y con los nuevos cambios que había habido ese año), Gryffindor tenia el mejor equipo de quiddicth y, de nuevo, ganasen la copa.

,

- Eh Ron, la próxima vez te tirare la quaffle con más fuerza.

- Si, hazlo como quieras, pero parare todas las que lances – rió el guardián, Ron Weasley, al comentario alusivo de una de sus compañeras de equipo – Ginny no te esfuerces, nunca me batirás de nuevo.

- Eso ya lo veremos, Katie ha estado enseñándome varios trucos…

- Harry, ¿de donde has sacado todas esas jugadas? Oliver Wood tenía algunas parecidas, pero otras son totalmente nuevas para nosotros – preguntó George, ya iban de camino a la torre, y las antorchas iluminaban los pasillos.

- De un libro que tengo – contestó este – Es la ultima edición y viene bastante explicado…

- Uy, ya me lo temía yo. Lo que pasa es que nosotros dos – se señaló así mismo y a su hermano gemelo – somos alérgicos a los libros, nunca nos veras pisar la biblioteca.

- Si, antes muertos que buscar cosas en los libros… - ahora era el turno de Fred, que estaba al otro lado de Harry.

- Venga ya… así es imposible marcar.

- Te digo que si. Estoy segura de que se puede. En el próximo entrenamiento te lo demuestro. Por cierto – se paró en seco y esperó a que llegasen los rezagados – Harry ¿Cuándo es el próximo?

- La semana que viene, el lunes – contestó este acordándose de repente – El resto de la semana estaba ya ocupado el campo. Misma hora que siempre ¿de acuerdo? – todas las cabezas asintieron.

- Nosotros dos nos vamos ya a descansar. Que pasen una buena noche – los gemelos se despidieron al llegar al final del pasillo.

- Ron, ¿no se va por allí a la biblioteca?

- Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Harry?

- Por nada, sólo que me parecía extraño que tus hermanos fueran allí, después de lo que me han dicho – se quedó un poco apartado junto con Ron, el resto ya se había adelantado para llegar a la torre.

- Esto… creo que… cocinas… si, eso. Se habrán ido por ahí para buscar comida. Ya sabes como son… siempre comiendo.

- No me acuerdo que hubiera algún pasadizo por esa zona.

- Sus razones tendrán. Venga, vámonos a dormir – le cogió del brazo y le arrastró hacia la entrada, no era mucho trozo por lo que llegaron enseguida.

.

Al entrar a la torre, Hermione inmediatamente les fue a preguntar, no había ido esta vez ya que tenia mucha tarea que hacer (ellos también, pero el deber de responsabilidad de ella estaba muy desarrollado, aparte, había que estar controlando a los alumnos de la casa, tarea adjudicada a los prefectos, algo que ella era junto a Ron)

- ¿Que tal el entrenamiento?

- Bastante bien, pero todavía Andrew y Jack no están al nivel suficiente – se refirió a los nuevos golpeadores.

- Déjales tiempo. Con un poco más de práctica incluso pueden superar a Fred y George.

- Eso lo dudo – dijo Ron – ellos son unas bludgers humanas, no creo que nadie les supere.

- ¿Y los demás?

- Como siempre, al guardián lo tendremos que reemplazar próximamente, deja entrar muchos tiros… - continúo explicando Harry, mirando de reojo a Ron – Quizás la próxima semana lo hagamos.- Te podrías presentar Hermione, seguro que lo haces mejor que el actual.

- Uhm… si. Puede que lo haga – Hermione se mordió uno de los labios para contener la risa – Creo que cualquiera puede hacerlo mejor que él.

- Eh, que no soy tan malo – al fin habló el aludido – Hoy "sólo" me han marcado cinco tantos… de cuarenta.

- Vaya, y de nuevo Ginny ¿no es cierto?

- Si, no sabía que fuera tan buena. Cuando nos vayamos de la escuela ella podría ser la capitana, con tu permiso Harry.

- Seria un buen reemplazo – contestó este, volviendo la cabeza hacia sus amigos, había jurado que había visto algo raro en el fuego de la chimenea, algo fugaz, pero ahora, pensándolo mejor, quizás fueran imaginaciones suyas y producto del cansancio.

.

- ¿No tienes sueño Liz? – ya era bastante tarde, la sala se encontraba casi vacía, así que Hermione y Ron se encargaron, ejerciendo en su labor de prefectos, de mandar a las personas a la cama.

- Ahora subo – contestó esta, llevaba toda la tarde enfrente de la chimenea, con una fotografía en la mano, recordando las vacaciones pasadas. En ella se veían a tres chicas jóvenes, con uniforme de Hogwarts, pero no era una fotografía actual, por el estilo de la ropa y el color amarillo, bien podría tener varios años.

- ¿Esa es tu madre? – Hermione se sentó a su lado y señaló a una de las tres muchachas – Se parece mucho a ti. Sois idénticas – la fotografía mostraba a una joven pelirroja y a dos personas con el pelo largo y negro, no eran hermanas, ya que había rasgos que las diferenciaban, pero se parecían muchísimo.

- No, es esta – la niña señaló a la otra muchacha morena – Y esta es la madre de Robin – señaló a la que tenia el pelo rojo. Se guardó la sospecha que tenia sobre quien era su verdadera madre, porque sabía que sus padres, mejor dicho, las personas que la habían criado desde que era muy pequeña, no eran sus verdaderos progenitores, y ahora tenía una pista para averiguar algo más sobre su familia.

- Que curioso, vuestras madres eran compañeras en Hogwarts.

- Lo se, lo averiguamos en Navidad.

- ¿Y que tal lo pasaste?

- Bien dentro de lo que cabe – dijo Elizabeth sin mucho entusiasmo, habían sido las primeras navidades sin sus padres – Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

-------------------------

Llegó de los primeros al comedor, de un vistazo observó que salvo unos pocos profesores, casi nadie de su mesa estaba levantado y desayunando.

El plan era bien sencillo: deslizar unas pocas gotas del preparado que tenía en determinadas copas de sus compañeros… sin que estos se dieran cuenta, esa era la parte más peligrosa.

Caminando lentamente, se detuvo frente a unos de los sitios que ocupaba unos de los objetivos, era ahora o nunca. Aguantando la respiración, dejó caer la cantidad exacta, el líquido se torno rojo sangre de inmediato, pero al cabo de unos segundos, el zumo se volvió a su color normal.

Repitió la operación varias veces hasta llegar al último, ya ahí respiró tranquilo, aunque siguió un poco nervioso por todo lo que se jugaba.

Al cabo de media hora, el comedor se llenó totalmente. Todos desayunaban alegres y comentaban el día que pasarían, las asignaturas que tenían y, algunos, las excusas que pondrían para faltar a clases o justificar la no realización de las tareas.

.

- Debiste hacer la poción realmente bien para que Snape te deje seguir en la clase – le comentó Harry a Neville al comunicarle este la buena noticia.

- No tenia esperanzas, no fue la mejor de todas – dio un sorbo a su bebida – Pero me hubiera gustado que no saliera tan bien, no tenia muchas ganas de continuar con las clases de pociones, aunque lo necesito para lo que quiero hacer.

- ¿El que? Nunca nos lo contaste – preguntó Ron, se encontraba sentado enfrente de ellos dos, junto a Hermione – Yo pienso que algo de Herbologia, se te da bastante bien – dijo tras terminar su vaso y su desayuno.

- Esa es la otra opción. – Removió su comida, como si pensase que traicionaría a alguien si revelaba eso, pero, al fin y al cabo eran sus amigos – Yo… se que no soy muy bueno en hechizos… pero… había pensado… bueno, ya conocéis como están mis padres… y bueno… se que mi padre y mi madre estarían orgullosos de mi… pero mi abuela… no se si me dejaría… - levantó la vista del plato - … quisiera ser auror… solo para no permitir que mas personas queden como ellos.

- Eso es magnifico, Harry y yo también hemos pensado eso. ¡Seremos compañeros!... Eh, Harry, ¿que te pasa? – todas las miradas estaban puesta sobre él, estaba con sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos, apoyado en la mesa.

- No… no es….nada… solo me duele un poco… - la oscuridad se estaba adueñando de su mente, no lograba enfocar los objetos, y todo le daba vueltas – no es Voldemort… es diferente… no viene de fuera… es por dentro… - cada vez veía menos los rasgos de sus amigos: se volvían borrosos, negros. – Oscuridad… mucha oscurid… - cayó en la mesa desmayado.

En ese momento, varios mas se desplomaron de repente sobre la mesa… todos de Gryffindor.


	35. Consecuencias

Disculpen por el retraso, ya saben, los exámenes no son muy compatibles con el tiempo libre Llevo unas semanas de locuras, pero al menos, me ha compensado robar horas al sueño ya que he tenido bastante suerte con los resultados obtenidos (mucho mejores de lo que había pensado) Espero que también hayan obtenido buenas notas :D

Entre rato y rato libre he estado escribiendo este capitulo (me estoy aficionando a hacerlos largos) así que si encuentran alguna cosa extraña, échenle la culpa al estrés. Las contestaciones, como son las del los dos capítulos anteriores, están al final, ya que ocupaban mucho (eso me pasa por dejar las cosas para mas adelante, jeje)

No se me ocurre nada mas de introducción, sólo que espero que les guste el capitulo y no olviden que pueden opinar y decir todo lo que se les ocurra. Besos

**Capitulo 34 Consecuencias**

Llevaban rato caminando, sin decir ni una sola palabra, sólo le seguía silencioso a donde se dirigiese. Era extraño, seguir a un niño, de unos siete u ocho años que no conocías, pero que te resultaba familiar, tremendamente familiar y conocido. Seguirle en un lugar por donde no había sendas ni caminos, ni una ruta o indicación para salir. Extraño y, a la vez, se sentía tranquilo, porque… confiaba en él, perturbadora sensación para alguien a quien acababas de conocer…

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – el niño le pregunto de repente, parándose en medio del desierto, ya que todavía no habían salido de ahí.

- ¿Pensar el qué? – Sirius se quedó aturdido, él no había dicho nada, ni siquiera había abierto la boca desde que le encontrase al regresar.

- Crees que soy un extraño para ti… - "es que eres totalmente desconocido para mi" pensaba el hombre, pero el niño continuaba hablando como si no lo hubiese oído, ahora con las manos a la altura del pecho, enfadado, y mostrando de nuevo esa mueca que tanto le sonaba a Sirius. – Te conozco más de lo que tú piensas, más de lo que te imaginas… Black – y seguidamente siguió su camino, dando así por finalizada la conversación.

- Espera, espera… - el paso del niño era bastante mas rápido que antes, y ahora se alejaba con mayor velocidad, corriendo, perdiéndose en las arenas del desierto - ¿Cómo… como sabes mi apellido? – al final le pudo alcanzar, no sin antes agotar las pocas energías que le quedaban.

Como respuesta, los labios del niño se curvaron en una sonrisa infantil… pero no dijo nada, sólo siguió caminando, ahora ya más despacio, como si quisiese que el hombre no le perdiese de vista…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo sucedió a cámara lenta, el preparado, la poción que tenía, había actuado inmediatamente, incluso más rápido de lo que había pensado: todas las personas habían caído bajo los efectos del líquido, desplomándose sobre la mesa. Ahora el caos era inminente en el comedor, los profesores rápidamente habían abandonado sus puestos y se dirigían a toda prisa hacia esa zona, allí, a unos metros de él, varios alumnos se encontraban derrumbados sobre sus sillas, sumidos en una oscuridad de la que él era artífice.

En ese momento, la culpabilidad, la abrumadora realidad, le golpeó duramente, ¿cómo había sido capaz de hacer eso? ¿de servir al mago al que todos odiaban? ¿Cuando y como se había convertido en un asesino?...

Mientras miraba los intentos de la gente por reanimar a sus victimas, pudo darse cuenta de que era un cobarde, no merecía estar en la casa donde estaba, no merecía ser un Gryffindor… había antepuesto antes la seguridad de su familia a la seguridad y la vida de otras personas que conocía, e incluso compañeros y amigos suyos.

Tomo una drástica decisión, cerrando fuertemente entre sus manos el frasco casi vacío que le habían proporcionado anteriormente. Ojala su familia comprendiese por qué lo había hecho…

.

"Veneno", la palabra se extendió rápidamente por todo el comedor, los estudiantes que todavía se encontraban allí permanecían mudos ante tal evidencia, preguntándose quien había sido capaz de esa acción contra varios de los estudiantes de Gryffindor, bueno, casi todos, pues los pocos alumnos que se encontraban en la mesa de Slytherin sólo sonreían y se alegraban por esa acción, lo excelente de ese caso es que no podían culparles de nada: el traidor se encontraba en la misma casa, nadie mas podía haber tocado la comida de esa mesa.

Inmediatamente después de ver caer a la primera victima, una niña de segundo año, de origen muggle, los profesores se habían puesto en acción, y no bien llegaron a ella, cuando los demás empezaron a caer… entre ellos uno de los prefectos y… Harry Potter.

Ahora, el profesor de pociones examinaba la comida y bebida de todos ellos, intentando determinar cual seria el remedio, si es que lo había, después de detectar la causa, pero todo resultaba inútil, no encontraba ni rastro de lo que pudiera solucionar aquel estado.

Dirigió sus ojos hasta la victima más cercana, de los tantos que había, estaba siendo atendida por la enfermera en medio de los delirios causados por la oscuridad que la embargada, inútilmente, pues el veneno era más fuerte y sin antídoto, causaría el daño más tremendo posible. Con los conocimientos adquiridos en todos los años de servicio a Lord Voldemort sabía que era un veneno muy potente, demasiado poderoso y que no había solución posible… a no ser que consiguieran unas gotas del líquido concentrado, no mezclado con nada, algo imposible si él que había cometido el crimen lo había agotado… Sus divagaciones fueron rotas por la voz del Director que se había acercado a donde él estaba, en un lado de la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Podemos tener algo – anunció despacio y susurrante, para que ningún otro lo oyera, cosa posible cuando el comedor entero estaba en absoluto silencio. La mirada del oscuro profesor de pociones se dirigió hacia donde le indicaba el hombre, a un extremo de la larga mesa, allí estaba un alumno de esa casa con la cara hundida entre las manos.

- ¿Él? – preguntó incrédulo, nunca había tolerado a ese chico, era todo menos valiente, a veces no se podía explicar como había sido designado en la casa de los leones.

- ¿Has averiguado algo mas? – Albus Dumbledore cambió de tema, observando los diferentes tonos de colores que tomaban los vasos de las victimas.

- Creo saber que veneno es – observó el tono anaranjado de una de las copas, finalmente el test de reconocimiento había dado resultados, no los que esperaba, pero si sabia mas que antes – Necesitamos el antídoto, si no… - no hizo falta mas explicaciones, ambos sabían lo que pasaría.

.

- ¿Estas bien? – una voz conocida le preguntó, pero estaba tan abstraído en su culpa que le costó varios segundos reconocerla. Con lágrimas en los ojos, pudo levantar la mirada y encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de su hermano.

- Si, si estoy bien, no te preocupes – intentó que el otro no viese el frasco que aprisionaba entre sus manos

Desde la distancia, dos pares de ojos seguían esta escena con detenimiento, uno de ellos confiando en que todo se resolviera bien.

- ¿Seguro? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Hundió su rostro de nuevo entre sus manos, intentando que así no viera la culpa que atenazaba su corazón y que emergía al ver, a una cercana distancia, los intentos por reanimar a "sus" victimas, a aquellos a los que había envenenado.

- No, en esto no creo que me puedas ayudar – logró balbucear entre sollozos.

- Dennis, por favor – su hermano se sentó en el mismo banco – Se que todavía no confías en mi, pero quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré contigo, por algo soy tu hermano mayor – una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

- Incluso… incluso si yo… si yo he hecho… eso – con un gesto en la mano señaló a la zona donde estaba la enfermera y la mayoría de profesores, el resto había sido encargado de desalojar, en la medida de lo posible, el comedor, sólo quedándose los alumnos de Gryffindor allí.

Desde que había entrado a primera hora de la mañana en el comedor, Dennis se había sentado en un lado aparte de la larga mesa, rehuyendo a todo el mundo, y como el resto de la casa sabían que quería estar solo (habían visto su comportamiento la noche de su llegada, y como buscaba la soledad en las clases), nadie había cerca de esa zona, el resto se encontraban con los afectados.

- ¿Has sido tú? – las palabras dejaron sus labios como si dudara, pero no había duda, ahora casi todas las piezas encajaban – Pero… ¿Por qué?

- Por ti, y por mama y papa… ellos dijeron que os matarían si no lo hacia… no tuve mas remedio – de nuevo hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos.

Ahora todo encajaba realmente, la actitud de su hermano en el funeral de su íntimo amigo, su extraño comportamiento, y sus pocas ganas de volver al colegio… ahora todo tenia sentido.

- No te preocupes, encontraremos una solución.

- Ya no hay solución – una mirada de tristeza se dirigió hacia los cuerpo tendidos en precarias camillas hacia la enfermería – ellos… ellos me dijeron que el veneno no tiene antídoto. Ni el mejor experto en pociones podría encontrarlo… es una poción de magia oscura – le enseñó el frasco, donde unas pocas gotas quedaban – Soy un asesino… no tengo otra salida.

Ya el borde del cristal rozaba sus labios cuando la mano de su hermano detuvo el avance.

- Dennis, por favor, no lo hagas. Sólo tienes catorce años, te queda mucha vida por delante… - el tono de su hermano era sincero, a pesar de saber que era el culpable de ese crimen, todavía seguía estando con él.

La mano temblaba, tenia un gran dilema mental, por una parte la culpa de haber matado a varias personas era muy grande, pero por otra…

- Por favor – volvió a repetir Colin

Ocurrió todo en un par de segundos, muy rápidamente: en cuanto el brazo del muchacho de cuarto año bajo hasta la mesa, apareció el director al lado y el profesor Snape apresó el frasco y se fue rápidamente hacia las mazmorras, desapareciendo para preparar el antídoto, todavía estaban a tiempo.

- Señor Creevey, ha hecho lo que debía – dijo Albus Dumbledore dirigiéndose al menor de los dos hermanos, les habían estado observando durante todo el proceso, dispuesto a intervenir si hubiese hecho falta.

- Merezco la expulsión – Dennis seguía con la mirada baja, no queriendo enfrentarse con los profundos ojos del director.

- Acompañadme ambos a mi despacho, tenemos que hablar de todo lo que ha sucedido.

.

Así, sin que nadie se diese cuenta de lo que había pasado, abandonaron el comedor el director y esos dos alumnos de Gryffindor. Nadie murmuró nada, nadie sospechó nada, pues… nadie había visto nada: al sospechar de ese alumno en particular, el director había lanzado un potente hechizo sobre esa parte del comedor para que todo el mundo pensase que estaba vacía… así pues, nadie iba a descubrir lo que sucedió aquel extraño día… hasta mucho tiempo después…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La enfermera del colegio caminaba nerviosamente de una a otra parte del lugar. Continuamente consultaba el reloj que portaba y miraba hacia las camas ocupadas, estaba tardando mucho y tenían muy poco tiempo.

Desde una de las camas se escuchó un quejido, el veneno estaba avanzando, rápidamente se encaminó hacia allá y aplicó una toalla húmeda sobre la frente del enfermo, el cuerpo tenía una temperatura bastante más superior a lo normal: una de las etapas finales del proceso.

El resto de los componentes de la casa de Gryffindor se arremolinaban fuera de las estancias, después de haberles tenido que echar de ahí por el bien de los enfermos, ya que no le dejaban trabajar con la paciencia y tranquilidad que se requería en esos casos. Sólo dos excepciones se habían permitido, la otra prefecta y la hermana del otro prefecto, esta ultima aquejada de una extraña dolencia en el estomago causada por haber bebido unas gotas de la bebida envenenada, no las suficientes para caer en el grave estado de sus compañeros, pero si para estar en la enfermería.

.

Hermione, sentada junto a una cama, estaba pensando muy profundamente, recurriendo a su memoria para intentar buscar la causa, recurriendo a todos sus conocimientos para descifrar lo ocurrido, y una pregunta rondaba por su mente insistentemente ¿Por qué ella, siendo hija de muggles, no había sido afectada cuando el resto, a excepción de sus dos mejores amigos, lo eran? Aunque… se extraño al pensarlo, ese día se había sentado en otro lugar, en el sitio de Ginny, y esta en el suyo, ¿significaría esto algo?

.

El ruido de la puerta de la enfermería golpeando fuertemente la pared le sacó de esos extraños pensamientos. Allí, en el marco de la puerta, se encontraba su profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, portando lo que parecía ser un caldero humeante.

La enfermera Pomfrey corrió como un vendaval desde el otro extremo de la enfermería hasta la puerta, agarró lo que le daba su compañero y, con un suspiro de alivio, se dirigió hacia su mesa de trabajo, dispuesta a preparar las soluciones necesarias para la recuperación de todos sus pacientes.

Sin llegar a oír las gracias de parte de la enfermera, el oscuro profesor abandonó la estancia, camino del despacho del director, había algo importante que comunicarle antes de partir (la marca de su brazo izquierdo estaba ardiendo desde hace un rato, justo después de lo sucedido en el comedor), y es que había visto y oído algo que le había perturbado, algo muy conocido y algo que, verdaderamente, nunca habría creído volver a ver… no hasta esa noche, sus dudas ya estaban casi despejadas y necesitaba saber que había ocurrido exactamente una noche de hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una lechuza negra surcó el cielo en las primeras horas de la mañana de ese día. En sus patas llevaba enrollado un pergamino y, nadie mas que ella, conocía la localización del remitente, cualquier otra lechuza que intentase enviar algún mensaje se encontraría con que su sentido innato para localizar a las persona seria anulado, no por algo un hechizo de magia oscura protegía la mansión y a la mayoría de sus ocupantes.

Dio un giro completo, centrándose en una gran extensión de terreno inhóspito, una tierra llena de malas vibraciones… exactamente lo que ella buscaba.

De repente, una figura vestida de negro apareció frente a ella, cubierta totalmente con una capa oscura, sin entrever rasgo alguno, encima de la escoba se enfrentó a la lechuza. Defendiendo como podía el mensaje a entregar, el animal lanzó a diestro y siniestro sus garras y, pese a toda la fuerza de la que era poseedora, no pudo impedir que el otro mago le atrapase… a ella y al mensaje.

- Shhh, calma, no te voy a hacer nada – con una mano, el desconocido intentaba calmar a la lechuza, que se debatía entre sus brazos, por su tono de voz parecía un hombre que había visto y conocido mucho de la vida – Shh, pequeña… - ya no pudo escuchar mas, puesto que un hechizo susurrado por el mago la sumió en un profundo sueño.

Lentamente, tras comprobar que todo iba según lo planeado, el mago aplicó otro hechizo al animal, uno que le avisaría cuando saliese nuevamente de Hogwarts, todavía no sabia quien era el espía que tenían dentro, pero pronto lo averiguarían.

Aterrizó lentamente cerca de un lugar bastante lejano de donde se dirigía, manteniendo el rumbo de la escoba con una mano, y con la otra a la lechuza dormida, encontrándose con el resto de sus compañeros de la orden del fénix.

- Kingsley, yo la cuidare – una bruja joven se adelantó al frente de todo y cogió con sumo cuidado la lechuza que su compañero había capturado, era Tonks, casi ya recuperada de sus heridas.

.

- ¿Descifráis algo? – otro de los aurores encargados de la misión se interesó en el pergamino que ya habían desenrollado de su lugar. Escondidos en una casa abandonada intentaban desbaratar algunos de los planes de Voldemort.

- Esta protegido igual que las demás – dictamino el mas veterano de todos ellos, pasando por encima del pergamino extendido su varita – El espía es poseedor de una gran magia… uhmmm….parece que la ha incrementado… Esperar… - todos los rostros se volvieron rápidamente, centrando su atención en la mesa, bueno, casi todos, puesto que la única mujer que formaba parte del grupo todavía se encontraba cuidando a la lechuza en un rincón, apartada de los demás.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Moody? – preguntó alguien, pero consiguió como contestación un profundo y largo silencio por parte del auror.

- No, no es posible… - murmuró viendo formarse un mensaje, cuando ya casi estaba completo, su rostro se palideció y, en una voz que no admitía replica alguna, gritó una orden tajante – Fuera todos de aquí, váyanse… ¡Rápido!, nos han descubierto…… Era una trampa… - no pudo acabar la frase, un humo empezó a salir del pergamino, llenando la habitación con un gas venenoso, casi imposible de detectar a primera vista - Kingsley – llamó al que tenia mas cercano, el resto había desaparecido ya del lugar.

Kingsley Shackebolt paró su carrera hacia el exterior, dispuesto a escuchar lo que le tenía que decir Alastor Moody. Este ultimo venia tosiendo, había recibido el gas de pleno, venia tosiendo y apoyándose en las paredes, buscando un apoyo para no caer.

- Kingsley… vaya a Hogwarts… están en peligro… hoy… veneno… no… esa no era la amenaza… irán a por él… sus planes son… quiddicth…partido…febrero… - con esta ultima palabra, Alastor se desplomó en el suelo, frente a un dubitativo auror, puesto que no tenia suficiente tiempo para las dos cosas que había que hacer: avisar a Dumbledore y llevar a Alastor a San Mungo para curarle.

Se agachó, tapándose la cara con parte de la capa que llevaba, y arrastró el cuerpo de su compañero lejos de la amenaza. Después, conjuró un escudo protector sobre él y, echando un último vistazo, se dispuso a desaparecer del lugar… ya volvería mas tarde, las prioridades había que respetarlas, y era la lucha contra Voldemort lo más importante.

Nadie se acordó de que quedaba un miembro más en la casa, alguien que la mayoría de sus compañeros consideraban algo torpe, pero que ella se definía como patosa pero eficaz. Ella era Nymphadora Tonks, una joven auror, perteneciente a la orden del fénix desde hacia poco tiempo, no tan experimentada como la mayoría de los que hay había, pero si espabilada, y todavía buscaba alguna oportunidad para demostrar que estaba a la altura de lo que se requería en la lucha contra el mal.

Una vez que la mayoría del humo se disipó, pudo salir de su escondite, llevaba con ella a la lechuza que había estado cuidando, y tomando el pergamino, ya inofensivo, de la mesa, y agarrando de la túnica el cuerpo inmóvil del otro auror, desapareció de allí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca había caminado por esos pasillos, a pesar de todos los años que llevaba allí, lo que demostraba que el castillo era sumamente grande y complejo: los fundadores habían elegido un buen emplazamiento para el colegio.

Conforme avanzaba, aparte de darse cuenta que entraba en una zona desconocida, también comprobaba que las dudas que tenia se estaban disipando rápidamente, que había sido una locura hacer lo que había hecho… ahora lo comprendía, demasiado tarde…

- Director ¿se recuperarán? – preguntó con tímida voz, esperando que la respuesta fuese afirmativa.

- Si señor Creevey. Hemos llegado a tiempo – Dumbledore se paró en ese momento frente a una gran gárgola de piedra: la entrada a su despacho - Merengues de regaliz – dijo, y la estatua se movió para dar paso a una escalera que no paraba de moverse.

En cuanto pasaron todos, con un golpe, la entrada al despacho del director se cerró tras ellos.

- Acomódense – señaló los sillones que estaban a un lado de la mesa, mientras él se sentaba en el otro extremo – Dennis, cuéntame como ocurrió todo – los penetrantes ojos del director se clavaron en la figura del estudiante de cuarto curso, pero en vez de darle temor, le infundieron una tranquilidad que le permitió hablar de sus miedos ocultos.

Sintiéndose además protegido por su hermano, que le daba ánimos para hablar, comenzó su relato: cuando y como se había enterado de que su mejor amigo (su vecino de toda la vida) era un aprendiz de mortifago, y como le obligaron a realizar "aquello" de lo que ahora se arrepentía.

.

_- "La ola de frío que permanece cubriendo Europa desde hace unos meses es un gran misterio para los científicos expertos…" – la televisión seguía dando las noticias, aunque nadie la escuchaba: los dos muchachos que estaban en el salón se ponían al día de sus vidas, hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían y ese era el primer día de vacaciones de navidad, había que aprovecharlo bien - "…Las temperaturas descenderán mas estas fiestas…"_

_- No se de que se quejan, en mi nueva escuela hace mas frío que aquí – comentó uno de ellos, se veía que estaba ya acostumbrado al frío ya que portaba una camiseta de manga corta, al contrario que su invitado, que todavía permanecía con un jersey encima._

_- ¿Dónde esta tu colegio?, Todavía no me lo has dicho – preguntó Dennis, frotándose las manos, en un intento de conseguir calor._

_- Bueno… es difícil de decir… digamos que esta algo lejos de aquí. No como la tuya, esta muy cerca de aquí – el otro muchacho sonrió al ver que recordaba ese dato, falso ya que no podía decir donde realmente estudiaba._

_- Si, Cambridge esta muy cerca. No se por qué tus padres te han cambiado de colegio._

_- Ya sabes como son, además, fue por asuntos de trabajo – pareció que recordaba algo – Y lo están haciendo muy bien…_

_En ese instante, algo llamó poderosamente la atención a Dennis, un ruido, como un aleteo, pero… no podía ser, a menos que…_

_- ¿Lo has oído? – se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la ventana, justo a tiempo para ver como una lechuza penetraba en una de las ventanas de la casa, donde se encontraba el despacho del padre de su amigo. Sin esperar respuesta, salió del salón y corrió hacia la habitación contigua._

_- Dennis, para. No es lo que piensas… - sus suplicas no sirvieron de nada, Dennis ya había visto lo suficiente para averiguarlo todo._

_- Pero ¿que tenemos aquí? – en el despacho de su padre había una persona mas, una mujer con una larga capa negra, y, sobre la mesa, una mascara blanca, signo inequívoco de lo que era. Arrastraba las palabras, produciendo así un estremecimiento a sus oyentes – No sabia que tuvieras tratos con muggles – se dirigió desafiante hacia el otro hombre, el padre de Stephen, que revisaba unos planos encima de la mesa, y miraba con cara de sorpresa a su hijo y a su amigo._

_- Dennis… vamonos. Te lo puedo explicar – alguien le tiraba del jersey, pero estaba tan sorprendido que no se dio cuenta._

_- No, ambos se van a quedar aquí – con un golpe de varita, la mortifaga cerró la puerta – Nos vamos a divertir un rato, hace tiempo que no torturo a un muggle – su mirada se clavó en el invitado sorpresa – Y así aprenderás – se dirigió al otro joven de la habitación – a que los siervos del Señor Oscuro no tienen que hacer tratos con los muggles…_

_- Malditos mortifagos – exclamó Dennis mostrando su rabia en las palabras, y se encontró con tres pares de ojos mirándolo, sólo los que conocían el mundo mágico sabían esa palabra, lo que demostraba que no era lo que aparentaba ser._

_- Uhmm… parece ser que el niñito es un mago… - la mortifaga le evaluó de arriba abajo, pensando en las posibilidades que eso le daba._

_No supo bien como logró escapar de la casa, sólo que la furia de descubrir lo que su amigo era le había dado fuerza suficiente para empujar a todos y escaparse por una de las ventanas que tenia el despacho. Por fortuna, este se encontraba en la planta baja de la casa, y no hubo que lamentar grandes daños, sólo unas raspaduras en los vaqueros al aterrizar en los matorrales que había abajo. Siguió corriendo durante un buen rato, sin pararse a pensar en lo iba a hacer a partir de entonces. Se paró para tomar el aire que reclamaban sus pulmones y entonces lo decidió: no diría nada a nadie, confiaba en poder convencer a su amigo de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, él ya había visto lo que causaba el poder del mal en su escuela, y esperaba que, a finales de vacaciones, Stephen reflexionara y no siguiera formando parte de las filas del Innombrable. Eso era lo que pensaba mientras andaba mas calmadamente camino a su casa, unas calles mas abajo… lo que no sabía era que todo eso terminaría bastante peor de lo que había pensado._

_._

_Unos días mas tarde, cuando las vacaciones ya casi estaban acabando, un grupo de aurores frustró el ataque al callejón Diagon, cosa que no se vio reflejada en los periódicos ya que estos estaban mas centrados en las inminentes elecciones a ministro de magia que se realizarían pronto. No hubo muertes en ninguno de los dos bandos, y se logró detener a varios miembros del lado de Voldemort para enviarlos inmediatamente a la prisión habilitada para ellos. Estas desapariciones, para no causar inquietudes tanto en el mundo mágico como en el no mágico, fueron encubiertas como "accidentes" y se celebraron funerales para dar más credibilidad, algo de lo que muchos aurores se encargaron…_

_- Dennis Creevey, si no me equivoco – una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Reconocía la voz, la ultima vez que la había oído fue cuando averiguó que su amigo, que ahora yacía en la fría tierra, era una de las seguidoras de Voldemort – Tenemos que hablar – mas que una suplica era una orden difícilmente rechazable, acompañada de la amenaza de una varita clavándose en su espalda._

_Ambos se dirigieron hacia un espacio del cementerio, donde nadie les podía oír. Mientras caminaban, el adolescente pudo observar que había algunos mortifagos vigilando el funeral, estaban bien escondidos._

_- Me he enterado que vas a Hogwarts – acababan de llegar a la parte mas alejada del cementerio, nadie les encontraría allí – Y estas en Gryffindor – concluyó con una maquiavélica sonrisa en la cara - Así que, tengo un encargo para ti – de los pliegues de la capa sacó una botella pequeña llena de liquido – Y si no accedes, tu familia… - la varita describió un arco cerca de su cuello…_

_._

- El resto de la historia ya la conocen – Dennis terminó el relato con los ojos húmedos – Yo… yo no quería hacerlo, pero me mandó muchas amenazas los últimos días, y la ultima… fue… - se volvió hacia su hermano que estaba a su lado - … fue una descripción minuciosa de lo que iba a haceros… era horrible…- se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Su hermano se levantó de su asiento y le abrazó muy fuerte, juntos afrontarían las cosas como fueran.

- Si, desgraciadamente la sombra de Voldemort es muy larga – el director miraba a los dos muchachos que tenia enfrente, las cosas empezaba a ser mas graves que en el primer reinado del mal. – Haremos lo que podamos para impedir… De momento, daré instrucciones para poner a salvo a sus familiares más directos. No se preocupen, todo va a salir bien. Vayan a descansar ahora – con un gesto indicó la salida.

- Gracias profesor Dumbledore – se despidieron, pero antes de cruzar la puerta totalmente, un rayo impactó en ambos, y cuando se volvieron para preguntar el por qué estaban en el despacho del director, este les devolvió una sonrisa inocente y les recomendó ir a sus dormitorios a recuperarse, por lo visto se habían desmayado en el comedor…no recordaban nada de lo sucedido, ni nada referente a aquel asunto.

.

En cuanto comprobó que los dos jóvenes gryffindors estaban ya lejos, Albus Dumbledore sacó el pensadero que guardaba en uno de sus estantes y se dispuso a almacenar lo ocurrido en esa ultima media hora en el despacho. Si, las cosas estaban avanzando mas deprisa de lo que hubiera querido, la guerra era mas sangrienta y despiadada que la anterior, aunque… todavía había esperanzas, una pequeña esperanza para que las cosas no se desbordasen… con sus ojos cansados miraba la imagen que se había aventurado al frente de todo.

.

- ¿Quién… es… exactamente… ella? – gritó pronunciando cada palabra con furia el profesor de pociones al entrar al despacho, su enfado era mucho y eso no era muy bueno.

- Ah, Severus – le contestó el director, subiendo los ojos desde el libro que estaba consultando, daba gracias interiormente de haber guardado en su sitio el pensadero unos minutos antes.

- Quiero una respuesta. Ella tiene una marca.

- ¿De que hablas? – cada vez entendía menos de lo que hablaba el hombre.

- Ella… ella no es quien dice ser… o quien le han dicho que es… Alguien me contó una vez que TODAS las mujeres de su familia tienen una marca en el hombro. EXACTAMENTE la misma que tiene ella – se aferraba con una mano su brazo izquierdo, la marca tenebrosa seguía doliéndole bastante, pero antes tenia que resolver ese asunto – No iras a decirme que es simple casualidad ¿verdad?... Si, se parecían mucho, no era extraño que confiara en su mejor amiga para cuidar a SU hija. Nadie se daría cuenta…

- Severus, por favor, calmate – el profesor se estaba alterando mucho y eso no era nada bueno.

- Además… murmuró algo a causa del veneno, algo como averiguar quien fue su verdadera madre…Si es quien pienso que es…

- Es peligroso tanto para ella como para todos – terminó la frase el director. Cada vez había mas preocupaciones – Yo también lo sospeche la primera vez que la vi – invocó con la varita un objeto pequeño, el mismo que recogió un día de finales de julio, cuando llegó inesperadamente. - ¿Lo reconoces verdad?

- No puede ser… es imposible… - muchos recuerdos llegaron a su mente en esos segundos, recuerdos que intentaba olvidar, como todo lo que se refería a su vida anterior, antes de… Se mordió los labios a causa del dolor, la marca lanzaba un recordatorio más fuerte, tenia que ir al llamado rápidamente, antes de que sospechasen…

- Cuando vuelvas lo resolveremos… - dijo el director antes de ver desaparecer a su profesor de pociones del despacho, tras tomar el traslador preparado para esos casos.

.

No terminarían los sustos ese día, ya que nuevamente se requirió su presencia en otro lugar, Fawkes, el fénix que tenia y que había permanecido dormido hasta entonces, le indicó que un miembro de la orden se quería poner en contacto con él…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Nunca sale la luna aquí? – preguntó Remus a su acompañante, ahora es cuando se daba cuenta de ese extraño suceso.

- No… y es mejor así – respondió el niño, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, de nuevo había hablado de mas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues… pues… porque… porque es así… - dijo enfadado.

Viendo que no le iba a resolver ese misterio, el adulto decidió pasar a otro tema.

- ¿Sabes donde están tus amigos? – eso atrajo la atención del niño, que se había encerrado en si mismo.

- Mas o menos – respondió con optimismo en la cara – Ellos se escondieron para que les buscase, están en lugares donde me da miedo entrar – volvió su rostro a Remus – por eso me tienes que ayudar. Yo no se solo. Necesito ayuda.

- Pero… no sabes quien soy, no sabes si soy buena o mala persona… no sabes cómo soy realmente.

- No lo necesito, te conozco más de lo que imaginas, más de lo que piensas… - dijo riendo y traspasó una barrera que se alzaba en uno de los extremos del desierto por donde caminaban.

La risa infantil resonó el breve tiempo en que le costó al hombre llegar al lugar por donde había salido el niño, en su interior se estaba formando una teoría, algo extraña si, pero ese lugar parecía que desafiaba todas las leyes existentes del universo.

Traspasó la barrera con temor, pero después se dio cuenta que no se alejaba mucho de traspasar una fina cortina de agua.

- Has tardado mucho rato – le saludó un niño de unos diez años, a simple vista no parecía el mismo niño de antes, pero sus ojos y pelo claro indicaban que si era así. En ese instante comprobó que su hipótesis podía tener sentido, se parecía mucho a…

- ¿Cómo?

- Era la consecuencia de pasar a este lado – con una mano se echó el pelo hacia atrás – Todas las decisiones que tomamos tienen consecuencias, unas malas, otras buenas, otras no tan favorables para nosotros, pero todos los actos, absolutamente todo lo que hacemos tiene consecuencias. Incluso lo que pareciera que no influye en nada, cualquier cosa que hacemos, después influye en nuestra vida… - señaló con una mano a su derecha, ahí se veía la imagen de una estación… y una gran locomotora roja se alzaba en el centro. El anden parecía lleno de gente, muchos niños de diversas edades empujaban carritos con baúles dirigiéndose a los vagones; otros, en cambio, se despedían de sus familiares, y, particularmente uno, se veía perdido dentro de los pasillos del tren… hasta que entró a un compartimiento donde encontró a tres niños mas de su edad, los cuales le saludaron con entusiasmo, invitándole a entrar y estar con ellos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Colores, cuerpos difusos, formas que no lograba descifrar, remolinos desconocidos que volaban de aquí a allá… Todo le daba vueltas sin parar…

Había pasado de una oscuridad, de un lugar donde el negro gobernaba a ese otro estado extraño, donde por mas que intentase enfocar la vista, se encontraba con… nada, nada concreto.

Además… sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba bastante mas elevada que de costumbre, el calor era cada vez mayor, y eso era, quizás, lo que hacia que se sumiese en la inconsciencia, y en el delirio…

Unas formas se empezaron a dibujar, al principio eran extrañas, colores, rojos, dorados, verdes, negros… predominantes... hasta que delimitaron unos rostros que inmediatamente reconoció, eran sus amigos, sus padres, sus seres queridos… pero… no, no podía ser… se alejaban.. y él no les podía alcanzar… estaban demasiado lejos y, aunque hacia un esfuerzo, alzando la mano para intentar tocarlos, una barrera se interponía entre él y los demás.

Quiso gritar, pero la voz no se oyó, no tenia fuerzas para decirles que no le abandonasen, no de nuevo, no quería estar otra vez solo, como en sus primeros años. Que no se fueran ahora, pues una vez conocido el amor, el afecto…una vez conocida la amistad… era más difícil despedirse de todo aquello…

Su mano quedó suspendida mientras veía como el viento arrastraba las figuras dibujadas de sus amigos, eso era lo que mas valoraba ahora, y lo que hacia que siguiese hacia delante… una vez que los demás se habían ido…

- Ron… Hermione… no me dejéis solo… - suplicó al espacio ahora vacío, nadie estaba excepto él… Mientras intentaba alzar su voz, sintió como algo le tocaba los labios, algo húmedo, algo tibio… un liquido que no sabia de donde provenía.

De pronto, la oscuridad que se había apoderado del lugar empezó a disiparse, despacio, pero sin detenerse… y pudo escuchar unas voces, al principio algo lejanas, pero después, claras y con la sensación de ser conocidas.

- Pero ¿quien ha podido hacer esto? – decía alguien cerca de él.

- No se, pero el veneno era de magia oscura. Se lo oí decir a la profesora McGonagall – otra voz, igualmente femenina, le respondió. Ambas parecían estar en medio de una conversación.

Una de ellas dijo algo que no pudo distinguir muy bien.

- Se pondrá bien, te lo aseguro, él es muy fuerte – en su voz se escuchaba determinación en lo que decía –Y, además, no creo que un simple veneno pueda con… - de nuevo una palabra que no pudo escuchar ya que se alejaban andando.

Dudó un poco antes de abrir los ojos, se encontraba muy bien así, no sabia lo que le había ocurrido, pero era como si acabase de despertar de una pesadilla y ahora estaba en el estado de paz que antecede al despertar.

- Ron ya se ha despertado – una de las voces anteriores se escuchó cerca de él, ahora la reconocía, era Hermione y se dirigía a alguien más que se encontraba cerca. Unos pasos la acompañaron al lugar de donde había venido.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, dos, no, tres personas corrían hacia la cama donde estaba tumbado y con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del descanso y del sueño reparador.

- ¿Qué tal esta? – una mano se posó sobre su frente.

- Ya esta recuperado – esa era la voz de la enfermera – No tiene fiebre y no delira. Ahora sólo necesita descansar, ¿saben si ha dormido bien estos últimos días?... – los acompañantes balbucearon que si, según tenían entendido ellos.

Con una rápida despedida, la señora Pomfrey se alejó para seguir revisando al resto de sus pacientes, que evolucionaban mejor de lo que ella había previsto: o el antídoto era sumamente eficaz, o se habían equivocado al catalogar el veneno como mortal.

-------------------------

Al día siguiente, la escuela ya había recuperado, en parte, su desarrollo normal, las clases seguían su curso, y todos habían dejado atrás el incidente ocurrido en el comedor, ya que no había pasado nada importante, no había sido tan grave como se imaginó al principio, ahora todos estaban perfectamente, exceptuando la enfermera, que descansaba en una cama después de todo el trabajo que había hecho.

Así pues, todo se reanudó:

- Ha sido un gryffindor, de eso estoy seguro – exclamó alguien de forma airosa en medio de la discusión que estaban manteniendo en una habitación de la séptima planta, el llamado Cuarto del Requisito, lugar que sólo conocían los pocos que hay estaban en esos momentos.

- No puedes decir eso, nadie vio nada – Hermione intentaba, de nuevo, que se calmasen los ánimos y lanzaba miradas furiosas a los que tenia al lado, Harry y Ron, ya que no la ayudaban en nada, puesto que estaban enfrascados en una charla sobre el entrenamiento que iban a tener al día siguiente, donde se ensayarían las tácticas definitivas para el primer partido de quiddicth, bueno, eso era lo que parecía estar haciendo unos momentos antes.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no fuera uno de vuestra casa? – volvió a preguntar Zacharias Smith, era uno de los que había iniciado las discusiones, puesto que su hermana se encontraba en esa casa, era una de las personas que había entrado nueva ese año.

- Porque… porque….

- Porque no podemos culpar a nadie sin tener pruebas – dijo tajante Harry levantándose, harto ya de que la reunión no avanzara y, acordándose en ese instante de su padrino y de su injusto encarcelamiento – Y, una palabra mas, y se suspende la reunión. No hemos venido hoy para discutir el intento de envenenamiento – hizo un gesto con la mano para que le dejasen terminar – nadie ha resultado herido, así que no debemos preocuparnos mas de ese asunto.

- Y… ¿si lo vuelven a intentar?

- No creo, los profesores están ahora mas atentos en lo que se refiere a la comida y bebida, no permitirán que nadie haga cosas extrañas en las mesas, además, Voldemort – unos cuantos presentes temblaron ligeramente al oír el nombre, pero ya eran menos que la ultima vez – no es tan descuidado, intentara otras formas de atacarnos… de forma mas directa como esta _¡Expelliarmus! – _de un rápido giro, mandó el hechizo a uno de sus compañeros mas cercanos.

La maldición de desarme rozó apenas a Ron, se había apartado justo a tiempo, y el rayo impactó en la pared que tenía detrás suyo. Pero no le dejó descansar, otro rayo rojo se acercaba a él. El resto de la sala se fue apartando poco a poco para no resultar herido, pues parecía que ambos estaban luchando con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

Uno y otro repelía el ataque del contrario y contraatacaba con otro hechizo, se veía todo tipo de hechizos de ataque y de defensa, aprendidos tanto en las clases como en las reuniones que mantenían semanalmente, la lucha era feroz, pero sin llegar a causar daños mayores.

Así siguieron largo rato mientras el resto les observaba atentamente, no por algo eran los que tenían el dominio mas avanzado en los duelos y en la aplicación de los hechizos, y por lo que estaban viendo, al rato de empezar, no se intentaba dañar al contrario, sólo enseñar lo que se sabía.

Una vez que decidieron terminar, o mas bien, se obligaron a parar debido al cansancio, aclararon porque lo habían hecho (era bueno tener reflejos, ya que nunca sabes lo que te puede suceder) y les dijeron que se pusieran en pareja para ensayar algunos de los contraataques de los que se había hablado antes del duelo, a la vez, y para descansar, los duelistas se sentaron en el suelo para comentar los fallos y errores que habían observado a lo largo de la demostración.

.

- La próxima vez me avisáis antes – les dijo Hermione algo enfadada con ellos, hasta entonces no les había dirigido la palabra a ambos. Estaban saliendo de la sala, siempre eran los últimos en abandonarla, caminaban de vuelta a la torre, era tarde y al día siguiente tenían clases, había que descansar un poco.

- No hubiera sido una sorpresa.

- Opino lo mismo que Harry, queríamos sorprendieron a todos. Además… así he visto como te preocupabas de mí… ¿verdad? – se acercó un poco mas a su amiga.

- ¿Seguro? – con una sonrisa se alejó de ellos, quería dejarle con esa duda a Ron, pero de verdad se había preocupado bastante al principio del duelo, hasta que había descubierto que todo era una demostración calculada.

- ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?

- Ron – Harry le dio una palmada en el hombro – No te preocupes, son cosas de mujeres. Además – se acercó a su oído – ya veras que la próxima vez no se da cuenta tan pronto.

- No se, es Hermione… y ya sabes como es. _Nulo modo –_ pronunció la contraseña de acceso a la torre de Gryffindor, en todo el camino no se habían encontrado con nadie más

_-_ Si, queridos, pueden pasar. Pero ya saben, nada es imposible – la Dama Gorda les permitió el paso.

Siguieron hablando en la sala común (como habían previsto, esta se encontraba vacía), esta vez si, del próximo partido que tendrían dentro de unas semanas, de las montañas de deberes que ya tenían (y eso que se encontraban solamente en los primeros días después de volver de las vacaciones de Navidad) y de cualquier tema que les surgiese hasta que les entró el sueño y se fueron a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Final del capitulo… en algún sitio tenia que terminar, porque si no, estoy iba a ser demasiado, demasiado largo. Por cierto, hay un guiño perdido en alguna parte del capitulo, a ver si son atentos y lo encuentran :-D Besitos.

**Reviews (muchas gracias a todos por escribir… cuanto trabajo acumulado):**

**Alejandra Vigo** = Muchas gracias. Y, bueno, Sirius y Remus todavía tienen "ciertos" asuntos que atender (como se ha visto en este capitulo) pero pueden regresar cuando menos te lo esperas… (música de misterio) Besos.

**Syringen** = Reeview 1: Puede que si, puede que no :P, esos niños todavía van a dar mucho que hablar (aunque creo que en este caso, la mayoría va a estar muy cerca de la solución, jeje) Reviews 2: Muchas gracias por la felicitación, si, me lo pase muy bien (por algo era uno de los últimos días de la uni, pero por otra… empezaban los exámenes…. Triste, una no puede celebrar como se debería su cumple desde hace unos años) Lo de quien dice y que hace que… aaaa, ya mas adelante te darás cuenta, jeje. Bien, Draco mató a… una chica (¿crees que te lo iba a decir? Jejeje) bueno, si "mat" a alguien. Era una visión hecha por el Lord para sacarle sus miedos ocultos y destruirle las cosas que pudiera interferirse entre él y su servicio de mortifago… una especie de prueba, así que, "ella" no esta muerta, y Draco se ha rendido al poder del mal (vaya, quien lo diría – tono irónico-) Y el final… sin comentarios. (pero por aquí tengo unas cuantas demandas de aseguradoras por ataques al corazón y todo eso, jeje). Lo de tardar… me remito a la nota inicial del capitulo. Y lo dicho: no te preocupes, deja reviews cuando puedas (y te deje tu ordenador), conozco los problemas de tener poco tiempo (si es que solo me ha dado tiempo de escribir esto, nada más…) No te podrás quejar, este capitulo es largo. Besitos.

**jessytonks** = Reviews 1: Intento escribir cuando puedo y en los ratos que tengo libres (es mas, tengo muchas ideas y cosas que no esperáis, jeje), así que todavía le queda mucha vida al fic :) Review 2: Espero que no te haya dado un ataque al corazón, jeje. Doy sustos, pero ya no tantos como antes. Capitulo largo también esta vez (como habrás podido ver) Espero que te siga gustando (ah, y gracias, me ha servido para bien la suerte) Besos.

**)3âD)3ÿ666** = Saludos :) creo que tu ligera idea coincidirá con la mayoría, jeje (no creo que os sorprendáis de quienes son… ¿o si?... ya veremos, jeje) Y como le digo a alguien antes, la historia va a ser bastante larga (si no fíjate por la fecha en la que nos encontramos) (cof, coff, creo que a este paso el verdadero libro seis saldrá antes de terminar yo esta historia, jejeje) Y mi idea es hacer la continuación, el séptimo libro ya que tengo bocetos e ideas de lo que sucederá después (… hay muchas cosas escondidas en esta historia y que sirven de base para lo que sigue… .… ya tengo cosas previstas, sólo hace falta acabar este, jeje) Besos y espero que tb te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Gabriela de Black** = Muchas gracias también por los dos reviews. Cuando empecé con esta historia no tenia mucha confianza en que gustase, y ya ves, ahora se ha convertido en una de mis favoritas :) (no hago otra cosa que pensar en el desarrollo). Besos y espero que te haya gustado el cap (y no sea tan confuso como el anterior, jeje)

**Zonko** = ¡!!Hello y bienvenido al fic!!! Que ganas, yo no se si seria capaz de leerla toda entera ahora… son muchas hojas… uff, como pasa el tiempo desde que empecé. Y lo del principio, te doy la razón, eso siempre suele pasar, y ya ves, ahora ya estoy a mi aire (se nota lo trascurrido) Y ¿misteriosa yo?... ¿Por qué?, jeje, si bueno, lo reconozco, ¿será por el tipo de novelas que me gusta leer? ¿será por las películas…? Hay muchos factores que influyen, y tb que me encuentro a gusto escribiendo de este modo (aunque no aparto a un lado los demás, me gusta experimentar las diferentes opciones, pero si, en este fic me encuentro muy a gusto, no por algo es mi preferido :) ) Y no creo que deje de escribir, ya que lo que escribo es lo que me gustaría a mí leer, así que verán la finalización (algún día) de esta historia (interminable) (aunque ver que a la gente le gusta da muchos ánimos más) Besos y espero que te siga gustando

**Alexander Carballo **= Muchas gracias por los reviews :D Sabes, has ido justo a los extremos, la de la profecía fue la primera historia completa que escribí (y me digne a ponerla en la red) y la de prisionera ha sido la ultima completada (no cuentan las que están en proceso) Ya ves lo que hace la experiencia… creo que cada vez se va encontrando un estilo propio. Review 2: ¿A medio Gryffindor?... uhmmm, no me des mas ideas, jeje (ya has visto, no ha sido realmente nada grave ¿o si?... conmigo nada es seguro, jeje) Lo que fue… daba pistas antes, y ya has podido ver lo que era. Cuando tenga tiempo, ya me pasare por tu fic, no te preocupes que algún milenio de estos lograre ponerme al día de todos y dejar mis comentarios por ahí :-) (cuantas cosas se acumulan…) De nuevo muchas gracias por leerme y espero que te siga gustando la historia. Muchos besos.

**LoOnYMeCh! **= No, no te has equivocado de fic, jeje. Esa parte esta reservada para algo especial (Hermione tiene muchos secretos escondidos) Si, yo tb tengo a veces problemas en ubicar las cosas ya que sigo muchos fics (bueno, lo hacia antes de caer en el pozo de los exámenes) Voy a tener un veranito movidito. Espero que te siga gustando, a pesar de lo largo que se esta poniendo, jeje (al pasar de las cien hojas no me creía, al llegar a las 200, me quede .… y vamos camino de las 300… si alguien me lo dice antes, no me lo creo). Besos.

**Karin** = Muchas gracias, pero no creo que llegue a ese honor, Jk es inalcanzable, jeje. Ah, y que rápido lees, como no es cortita ni nada la historia… Ah, y ya no vamos por las vacaciones de Navidad… ahora estamos en la primera semana (un poco mas) del segundo trimestre, jeje, ya se ve que a esta historia le queda cuerda para rato (queda mucho por escribir) Y Fred y George, pues… la mayoría de las cosas que hacen las hacen sin mi consentimiento, parecen que tengan vida propia, ¡es verdad aunque no te lo creas!, . Son muy, muy como ellos, y les esperan muchas cosas que hacer en el colegio (que ganas de volver a la escuela). Lo de las advertencias, fue porque en las fechas en las que empecé a escribir esta historia (meses ha – nueve meses - , el quinto libro estaba sólo en ingles, así que mucha gente todavía no sabia lo que había ocurrido (yo me lo leí en pocos días, y eso que ingles no es una asignatura que me apasiona mucho… bueno si, dependiendo de que es, jeje) Y lo que dices de los astros y la mitología… tengo una gran fuente de información y me gusta mucho documentarme para escribir eso (además, he aprendido muchas cosas que antes no sabia, y eso que me apasiona el tema), ha sido una manía que ha adquirido para este fic. De tus dudas, pues Cho anda por ahí (es un curso superior, no ha dejado todavía el colegio), pero Harry no le hace mucho caso por lo que pasó el año anterior (uhmmm… pero vistas las fechas en las que estamos… ya veremos, jeje) Y la otra duda: si, te he agregado al msn, sólo que tengo "ligeros" problemas para conectarme cuando quiero (comparto ordenador), así que pocas veces puedo entrar y hablar con la gente (pena…ya me gustaría mucho hablar con todos) Aunque espero que algún día nos veamos, la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde. Y soy de un lugar "de cuyo nombre no puedo acordarme"… jaja, bueno, soy de España, algo lejos de Chile, pero con la magia de la red todo se puede. Besos y que te siga gustando el fic.

**Terry = **Gracias por el review. Si, pero como no sabemos lo que va a suceder en el verdadero sexto libro, se puede imaginar cualquier cosa. Besos.

**heyheyhey = **Me alegra que te guste y espero que siga siendo así. Besos.

**LetticeEvansPotter** = Hola, muchas gracias por empezar a leer el fic (espero que hayas llegado hasta aquí, y no me hayas abandonado…jeje). Como habrás podido ver (mejor dicho, leer), no están muertos, pero me encanta dar esos sustos, como por ejemplo el capitulo anterior, es que sin acción no pasa nada (y lo que falta por suceder). Y "general"… uhmm… es que es un poco incalificable, ya que sucede de todo y no se puede decir en concreto lo que es. Intentare pasarme a ver tu fic… lo dejare en la lista para leer que tengo (ahora, al terminar los exámenes es cuando empieza otro reto). Besos y espero que te siga gustando la historia.

**zoemusa** = Ya me gustaría que me abandonasen un rato las musa (las tengo muy alteradas), pero por causas de fuerza mayor no he podido escribir hasta ahora. A cambio de tan larga espera, un capitulo largo. Besos.

**Erpandi = **Si, aquí también sufrimos el caos llamado exámenes (ya conoces porque no ha habido capítulos hasta entonces) Espero que te haya gustado y yo seguiré hasta terminar el curso (aunque al paso que llevamos, se va haciendo muy largo, jeje). Beso y espero que te diga gustando la historia.

**Harry-Black86** = Si, me llego el correo. En cuanto vuelva mi lechuza te enviare la respuesta, a la pobre la tengo mareada, lleva muchos días viajando y todavía le quedan muchos correos por entregar (aparte de pila de historias por leer, reviews para contestar – por lo menos esto lo quito ahora – también se acumulan correos en el buzón). No te preocupes, mi lechuza es eficaz en entregar el correo aunque tarde unos días :-) Me alegra ver que la gente se atreve con esta historia… como no es larga ni nada… felicidades por haber llegado hasta aquí. Y de amenazas… ya casi soy inmune, jeje. Espero que te siga gustando. Besos y abrazos.

**jarlaxe-Bregan** = :-) Justo a tiempo para aparecer aquí (tengo una lechuza muy rapida y veloz) Si, algun dia se sabra quien es realmente la niña (aunque a veces ya se da algunas ligeras pistas). Espero que te siga gustando y dejes tus comentarios. Besos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si han llegado hasta aquí (a pesar de todo el rollo de las contestaciones), les aguarda una sorpresa (por aguantarme todo este rato). Espero que les agrade.

En el siguiente capitulo (para que la espera sea menos larga dándole vueltas a la cabeza, jeje): Clases en Hogwarts, nuevo ministro de magia (y se conocerá porque se ha tardado tanto en decidirse :P), localización del padre de Luna (recuerden que se metió en un buen lío a principios de curso), una visita "interesante" y primer partido de la temporada… además de mas sorpresas… (uff… creo que también va a ser bastante largo)

Besitos a tods y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Reviews para alegrar :) (si quieren, con tal de que lean la historia me conformo, pero… si dejan sus opiniones me alegrare muchísimo más) Un gran abrazo a todo el mundo.


	36. Nulo Modo

No, no estoy desaparecida, ni tampoco he dejado de escribir (mas que nada porque no podria, estoy demasiado enganchada a la escritura para dejarlo de un dia para otro… OO) lo que ha ocurrido es que he estado un poco ¡estresada! (un poco mucho), pero ya se ha calmado todo y puedo empezar de nuevo a mi vida corriente. ¿Qué ha pasado? Pues de todo y de nada… uf, un poco complicado, pero básicamente me he quedado sin vacaiones (bueno, tengo ¡dos semanas! Libres en todo el verano… -muy triste -) por culpa de unas practicas que estoy haciendo. Lo juro, yo no queria hacer nada estos meses (tumbarme en la piscina, tomar el sol, ir a la playa… eso si), pero de un dia me dijeron que me cogian para hacer "practicas" en una empresa y… ahora estoy de "esclava" durante cinco horas por la mañana frente a un ordenador (aca la sufridora va a acabar la carrera de informatica muy pronto…) y quieras que no, al llegar a casa no me apetecia mucho ponerme, de nuevo, frente a una pantalla L. Asi que haciendo un gran esfuerzo (mental) he logrado escribir (pasar al ordenador) este "pequeño" capitulo (bueno, mas o menos es el segundo mas largo de la historia… según el tamaño) Espero que les guste, y ya saben, me encantan sus lindos comentarios (me daban fuerzas para vencer el cansancio y ponerme enfrente de una pantalla durante varias horas mas… buff, creo que a este paso, voy a acabar el verano muy blanquita)

**Reviews** y pasamos al chapter (si es que se acuerdan de lo que dijeron… tanto tiempo… prometo que el siguiente capi no tardara tanto – eso espero - )

**badboy666** = Bueno, no creo que falles mucho… aunque… mejor lees el capitulo, que ahí se dice algo (aclara mas o menos la mision de los infantes)… Aun queda un ratito para averiguar quien son estos chiquillos… pero creo que esta vez la mayoria va a acertar . Ah, y creo que eso de adelantar… suelen ser los planes que tnego (en la libreta), pero cuando lo paso al ordenador… creo que tengo un serio problema para evitar que se alargue de lo que yo habia pensado en un princpio… Besos y espero que te guste.

**zoemusa** = Lo dicho al princpio ¡disculpas por la (gran) demora! Y lo de acabar… buff, creo que voy a tener que intentar que el tiempo pase mas deprisa… (nota mental: ¿35 cpaitulos y todavía por febrero?... eres una lenta) Tambien besos y espero que disfrutes con el capitulo.

**jessytonks**= Creo que con el final de este capitulo SI me vas a matar, mas que nada porque…&%"·Sirius"%((&$·"… no se que le pasa a la musa que me ha tapado la boca cuando iba a decir que &%&%$%·… OO me la ha vuelto a jugar… nada, que tendras que averiguarlo por ti misma… Capitulo largo como he dicho, una pequeña disculpa por tan larga espera J Y parejas… juzga por ti misma, tenemos a una principal (Ron y Hermione) y otra que…&%&$ (vaya, no me deja poner spoiler/adelantos la musa, jeje) Ya lo veras. Besos

** Lix **= Saludos guapetona, ya decia yo que me faltaba alguien . y ya veo que al fin aparecistes. Si, unas cuantas cosicas han sucedido (y lo que falta… ay de mi y de mi abrumadora cabeza y pesada musa) Y Ron… bueno, si tanto te gustaria que le psase algo… habra que pensarlo, jeje. Y por cierto, ¿no habras tenido estos dias un atuendo de color blanco y rojo? (mas que nada, por tus besicus . que me recuerdan un lugar de España) Besos y espero que te guste el capi.

**jarlaxe-Bregan** = -- (no me gustan los insultos…es mas, procuro no hablar mal…) Digamos sólo que "en esta vida hay de todo" y "las cisrucntancias nos impulsan a hacer cosas que no queremos o deseamos…" (los padres a veces son los que mas influyen en el desarrollo de alguien – ahí queda dicho -) Besicus y esperoi que te guste el capitulo nuevo

**Erpand**i = Otro "pequeño" capitulo (¿como disculpa tambien vale?) Y bueno, si, creo que si me he acostumbrado a hacer lso capis largos (hay veces que no se por donde parar… soy algo lenta para algunas cosas… y desarrollo/paso de tiempo tambien, jeje) Ya veras, creo/espero que te guste. Besos.

**Harry-Black86** = Tendria que darte un super abrazo, pero como no puedo, te mando un ciber-abrazo y un gran, gran agradecimiento (muchas gracias por el mail, no sabes lo que sube los animos cuando estas muy baja de moral – justo ese dia me habia ido todo fatal – digamos que es de los dias que todo va en contra de ti… y fue leer el correo y decir una voz en mi interior, "cuando parece que a nadie importas, le importas a todo el mundo" y a partir de entonces, parece que la vida me sonrie (por todos los aspectos…) Eso unido a otras muchas cosas. Por cierto… creo que todavía te debo unos cuantos e-mail… espero hacerlo pronto… no es por vagancia, sino por falta de tiempo material (mucho tiempo…) a ver si algun dia lo soluciona, pero no te preocupes, que te respondere a todo . Pasamos a las dudas del capitulo (no es plan de ocupar toda la pantalla con todo): 1. La lechuza (detalle que poca gente me preguntó…) proviene de Hogwarts y lleva un mensaje (de confirmacion) a Voldemort (ups, a quien-vosotros-sabeis) y… está dentro del colegio ¿o de la orden? Ya veremos (no puedo decir mas) 2. Si, lo de Dennis… me di cuenta cuando ya estaba el capitulo publicado… digamos que cumplió años a princpios de años (entonces, puede tener 14 añosm jeje) Ah, y lo del mismo error que en el 5 libro… vaya, ni me habia dado cuenta de que hacia lo mismo OO 3. Hagrid, Hagrid… ya veremos cuando aparece, es que de momento no ha habdo/sucedido nada relevante para que aparezca (bueno, si, algo en la batalla, pero casi nada) y ya se que aparece mucho en los libros, pero… buff, ya veremos. 4. Cho esta ignorada (se ve que no me cae bien el personje)… aunque pronto esta san valentin y unos recuerdos un poco amargo para alguien (si, sigue en el colegio, y en el ED, pero no tiene papel… ) 5. ¿Me has leido el pensamiento o algo asi? Ya veras porqué en el capitulo, ya que Draco sigue siendo… Draco. 6, 7, 8…. Etc… . Como comente a alguien, mi idea es hacer tambien la continuación de esta historia (es decir, el 7 tomo) y muchas de las cosas que aparecen diseminadas por aquí y por alla son importantes para el septimo (¿de que me suena eso?... ahora mismo no caigo, jeje… por cierto, vivan los cuadernos de papel, que hacen que no se me pierdan los apuntes) Uhm… lo de matar a Moody… no se me habia ocurridoo .… aunque creo que ya hay suficientes muertes por el fic. Tranquilo, esta sano y salvo (sólo que en el hosrpital, es que Tonks es mucho valiente, jeje) Ah, y no te disculpes, ¡me encantan los largos review! (y las largas contestaciones tambien ¿se nota? ) Besos y espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Syringen** = Mi escritora prefe de los merodeadores . Si, lo de Dennis era para mostrar que en la guerra nadie esta a salvo de nadie (puede suceder cualquier cosa). Ginny, ya veremos que sucedió con ella y ocn el veneno, hay explicación (y quien le dio el frasco también) Liz… se esconden muchos secretos con esta muchachita, y la mitad ella no los conoce… ya veremos que ocurre. Mas… uhmm veamos… los niños, si, son adorables, muy adorables, ellos y sus acompañantes… vamos a conocerlos un poco mas en este capitulo J Tambien disculpas por el retraso y… no puedo poner un "lo lei" cuando no es cierto, espera a que me recupere totalmente (mental, fisicamente) y comience a bombardearte de reviews (risa malevola) para disculparme de tanto tiempo sin noticias mias. Besos y espero que te guste

**Gabriela de Black** = Si con el capitulo 34 tarde… ¿Qué me vas a decir por este? -- Asuntos ajenos a mi voluntad… (creo que te peleastes con el teclado, me parece a mi, jeje) Y los niños… otra que se acercó a la verdad… si es que ya vais muy atentos, y me gusta :) Vermos mas de los pequeños. Besos y espero que te guste el capitulo. Ciao Pd: ¡Cuantas asociaciones!

**stiby** = Muchas gracias, y espero que te siga gustando. Y no importa, deja review cuando quieras /puedas, yo tambien sigo (seguia) muchas historias (ahora me tengo que poner las pilas para actulizarme de todas ellas) Ah, y pasatelo bien en las vacaiones (creo que por el tiempo que he tardado, ya estaras de fiesta por ahí .) Besos y espero que te guste el capitulo.

**queenofthedeath** = Ok, lo mismo que en el otro lado :P, si todavía necesoitas ayuda me lo dices y te escribo. Me alegra verte por estos lares :) Ya veras como te entretienes mucho por aquí (y se ven las cosas mas claras, sobre todo las historias) Besos (y no te digo lo de "que te guste el cpaitulo" porque ya lo has visto antes ;) Ciao

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx** = Contestado (creo saber quien es, ejeje) Besos mil de nuevo.

Pd: (si, lo se, me alargo muchisoimo… pero ahce tanto tiempo que no podia estar/pasear por aquí) Creo que ya lo saben, el titulo del sexto libro digo, pero como siempre hay alguien que por unas causas u otras no lo sabe (dios, ¿queda alguien que no se haya enterado a estas alturas?) se llamara "**Harry**** Potter and the Half Blood Prince**" (o lo que es lo mismo – vaya traducción mas extraña/rara/peor adaptada en español – "**Harry**** Potter y el Principe de los Sangre Sucia**". Por mi parte, creo que voy a seguir con el titulo que adopte para la historia, creo que me gusta mas que ese extraño. Ya veremos que sorpresas nos depara JK para el "principe". Besos y ya comiencen a leer. (muchas gracias por aguantarme todo este rato) Ciao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 35 "Nulo Modo" **_(Nada es imposible)_

Calor. Mucho calor. Excesivo calor.

El sol le quemaba la piel, el sudor recorría su espalda interminablemente… mucho calor…en medio de aquel lugar…no sabia donde estaba…

Quieto, estático, mas, en su interior, una voz le decía "Avanza. Siempre hacia delante…"

Empezó a caminar, siguiendo su instinto, el sol en lo alto, vigilante, seguía sus pasos.

Tras un rato buscando la salida, se dio cuenta de que esta no existía, estaba en medio de un paisaje desolador, sólo arena y sol, arena y calor, arena y nada mas que arena: un enorme desierto, eso era justamente donde se encontraba.

Siguió caminando, por en medio de aquel lugar. Ahora tenia una vaga idea de haberlo visto antes, una leve sensación de conocerlo de algo, pero no podía recordar de qué, y porqué se encontraba allí… lo único que recordaba era estar entre unas calidas sabanas… y lo siguiente… allí.

Un viento frío, proveniente de no se sabia donde, le dio de pleno, haciendo que se estremeciese por el contacto y se apretujase en la túnica, débil y fina prenda, que llevaba encima del pijama. Entonces, justo en ese momento, cuando el viento le dejó atrás, se dio cuenta de que la túnica que sostenía entre sus manos no era suya, pues esta era un poco mas amplia, de alguien mas alto que él… de unas tallas mas grandes… de un adulto…

Cayó de rodillas en la arena, ahora recordaba todo, de donde había sacado la túnica, cuando y cómo… y unas silenciosas lagrimas se deslizaron por su cara… a pesar de que enseñaba al resto del mundo que lo había superado, que ya había asimilado la perdida, que ya había vuelto a ser quien era antes de eso; dentro, en su interior, todavía seguía sin poder olvidar aquel día, todavía seguía echando de menos el apoyo que le había brindado su padrino durante los escasos años en los que estuvieron juntos… tras una mascara imperturbable se ocultaban aquellos sentimientos…

Se echaba la culpa de lo sucedido, de no haber podido refrenar sus instintos, de querer siempre "ser el salvador de las personas" tal y como alguien le había definido muy bien… estaba en su naturaleza, lo que se suponía una cualidad positiva… se había convertido en su debilidad, en su punto débil… y Voldemort lo sabía, por ello le había tendido esa trampa, con ello le había engañado… Se maldijo a si mismo por su estupidez, una y otra vez, como siempre desde aquel día… nadie podría comprender lo que sentía, nadie, nadie, nadie… Sabía cómo esconder muy bien aquello…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- No hay manera, sigue sin funcionar – una pequeña bola, aparentemente de cristal, rodó por la mesa hasta posarse frente a la copia exacta de quien lo había lanzado.

- Pero según Ronnie, vio a Sirius aquí, a principios de curso – señaló Fred, asiendo la esfera y clavando sus ojos en el interior – Me preguntó como lo hizo. Este tipo de objetos sólo responden a los deseos del dueño, en este caso a Harry – movió la bola, haciendo que la niebla que había en su interior, en vez de disiparse, se hiciese mas espesa… eso era todo lo que habían conseguido hasta entonces.

George levantó la vista del libro que estaba consultando, lo mantenía abierto en las páginas relativas a los almacenes de recuerdos, ya que era exactamente eso la pequeña esfera blanca.

- Se tiene que poner dorada al meter un recuerdo, ¿exacto? – el otro asintió – Y si no se utiliza, de color blanco – de nuevo asintió Fred – No se puede utilizar por nadie que no sea el legitimo dueño, tanto por herencia como por regalo. No se puede poner de otro color que no sea el blanco mientras nadie la toque. No puede mostrar cosas que no pertenezcan a los recuerdos del dueño – seguía recitando los últimos pasajes del libro que tenia en las manos – Siempre serán imágenes o escenas cortas que el dueño ha decidido almacenar…

- Exacto todo. ¿A donde quieres llegar? – preguntó impaciente Fred mientras sostenía la esfera.

- A que en ningún sitio hemos encontrado que significa la niebla que parece poseer a esta "cosa" – dijo señalando directamente lo que sostenía su hermano gemelo.

En ese momento ocurrió algo que dejó a los dos impactados, pues en la pequeña esfera se empezó a delimitar una escena: al principio solo era un color uniforme, naranja claro… pero se fue aclarando poco a poco, hasta dibujarse en la parte de arriba un disco solar, y, en la parte de abajo, un desierto… con una figura de rodillas, ocultando su rostro, como si se lamentase de algo… Mas, sólo duró un segundo, después se volvió de nuevo de color blanco, con la niebla ocupando todo su interior.

- ¿Quién… que… que ha pasado?

- ¿Lo… lo has reconocido? – George le arrebató la esfera de las manos e intentó observarla más de cerca, pero ya no se veía nada. Ambos estaban tan cerca de la superficie, que casi parecía que quisieran meterse dentro: era la primera vez que observaran aquel hecho tan inusual, y, ahora si, ya creían en la palabra de su hermano, cosa que hasta entonces no estaban muy seguro de que hubiera ocurrido.

- No, ¿y tú?

- Tampoco… - tras unos segundos de reflexión, añadió – Me parece conocido, muy conocido, pero estaba muy difuso para saber con exactitud quien era… Eh… ¿quien está ahí? – se giró muy rápido, hacia la puerta, pero lo que fuera ya no estaba, el retrato se estaba cerrando en esos momentos…

.

El misterioso espía invisible esperó a que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad, a que los dos ocupantes de la habitación volviesen a ella, después de andar buscándolo por todo el pasillo, y, cuando no vio a nadie que pudiese averiguar que había visto todo, que había reconocido quien era la persona que aparecía en la esfera (puesto que era quien estaba mas cerca, aunque ninguno de los dos gemelos se diese cuenta de ese hecho), corrió hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, casa a la que pertenecía…

----------

- ¿Sigues enfadada? – actualmente se encontraban solos en la sala común, Ron acababa de bajar de su habitación para encontrarse con que Hermione también estaba desvelada y había ido a terminar los deberes mandados.

- ¿Y como quieres que esté? – contestó ésta enfrascada como estaba en la redacción que tenían que entregar al día siguiente en la clase de Trasformaciones – Creía que ya no había secretos entre nosotros – añadió un par de líneas mas al pergamino y levantó la vista.

- Pero… no los hay, ya no

- ¿Y el "duelo"? – Ron bajó la vista hasta el suelo avergonzado, se habían prometido ambos no ocultarse nada desde principio de curso, desde lo sucedido entonces.

- Bueno… - balbuceó – fue algo impulsivo. No teníamos ninguna intención, lo hablamos mientras estabais discutiendo sobre quien podía ser el culpable del veneno. Si hubiera sido planeado te lo hubiera dicho, ya lo sabes – Ron se sentó a su lado, en una de las sillas que había cerca de la mesa donde ella se encontraba.

- Temí por ti – le cogió una de las manos – Pensé que se estaba haciendo realidad una de las cosas que vi "all" – cerró los ojos y los recuerdos de aquel lugar extraño vinieron a su memoria: una imagen, una pelea entre dos estudiantes de Hogwarts (uno de ellos pelirrojo), un duelo, un rayo verde… y una muerte, ¿de quien? No lo sabia, no había llegado a distinguir quien caía, la imagen en ese instante era muy difusa, demasiado…

.

El ruido del retrato al cerrarse rompió la magia de aquel momento, los dos prefectos se separaron bruscamente, a esas horas de la noche sólo la jefa de la casa podía entrar en la sala común y no era bueno que les encontrase en esa situación…

Pero, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no era la persona que esperaban ver entrar en la sala común, no había nadie visible en la entrada… por la mente de los dos pasó la misma idea al oír ruido de pisadas dirigiéndose hacia las habitaciones de los chicos, sonaban rápidas, como si corriese, como si fuera muy rápido… Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, quien fuera se perdió en las escaleras…

.

- ¿Harry? – acertó a decir Hermione al ver cómo bajaba Ron de las habitaciones de los muchachos de sexto curso, lugar donde había ido corriendo después de la extraña visita

- No, sigue durmiendo – contestó este tras sentarse a su lado en uno de los sillones y regularse su respiración, tras la gran prisa que se había dado para comprobarlo – y la capa invisible estaba al fondo de su baúl, nadie la ha cogido.

- ¿Y quien puede haber sido?, nadie mas tiene una capa de invisibilidad y las contraseñas de Gryffindor… Espera… - se detuvo en medio de la frase, como si recordase algo mas, después se volvió hacia la puerta – Creo que tenemos que ir a hablar con tus hermanos Ron…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Seguro que has dormido bien? – le volvió a preguntar Hermione a Harry en el desayuno. Tanto ella como Ron habían estado discutiendo la pasada noche sobre un comentario que dejó caer la enfermera días atrás, cuando estaban convalecientes y esta les preguntase a ambos si dormía bien, ya que por diversas causas no habían podido salir de la sala común, pero esa mañana iban a hacer lo que habían dejado pendiente, ni había duda de que algo sucedía con su amigo.

- Si, seguro. – respondió este ausente mientras removía el desayuno que se había preparado. A pesar de que esa no era la respuesta correcta, no le apetecía decirles que, casi desde navidad, tenia sueños extraños, soñaba con un lugar perdido, del que luego no recordaba el aspecto, sólo recordaba la sensación de soledad que le embargaba, soledad y tristeza. Tampoco le apetecía relatarles que muchas veces, la mayoría, se levantaba con dolor en el cuerpo, con agujetas, como si hubiese recorrido o andado mucho tiempo, pero, igualmente, no sabia porqué… ambas sensaciones se desvanecían a lo largo de las mañanas, quedándose en vagos recuerdos… hasta la noche que, de nuevo, volvían a invadirle.

- Pareces bastante mas cansado que de costumbre, ¿no habrás "salido"? – ahora era el turno de Ron de preguntar, y acercándose un poco mas, para que nadie pudiese oírle, le siguió hablando, ahora sólo ellos podían oír lo que decían – Ya sabes, con la capa, a dar un vuelta…

- No, hace tiempo que no la utilizo – siguió removiendo la taza de leche que tenia enfrente. De nuevo otra pequeña mentira, ya que sí la había utilizado alguna vez durante ese curso, cuando buscaba un objeto que vislumbro en su primer año: el espejo de Oesed, pero las búsquedas habían resultado infructuosas, no lo había logrado encontrar, por lo que desistió al cabo de varias noches, la ultima de ellas la semana anterior, cuando comprobó que, por mucho que buscase, lo que quería hallar no lo encontraría en el reflejo de la lisa superficie del cristal…

- ¿Seguro que no te pasa nada Harry? Te noto un poco, como decirlo, extraño, ausente… Es como si no estuvieras aquí… - empezó a decir Hermione, pero el aludido no se dio por enterado, a veces si era verdad que no prestaba atención a lo que le rodeaba. En esos momentos todavía seguía sintiendo la angustia que embargaba sus sueños, una angustia por no tener algo, pero no recordaba muy bien porqué, sólo que se refería a una perdida, una perdida que ya casi había terminado de asumir hasta que, de nuevo, volvía esa sensación de que tenia que encontrar algo para que no hubiese pérdida, para que sintiese ese sentimiento perdido un tiempo atrás… y que podía encontrar la ayuda donde menos esperase…

- Es imposible, de nuevo esta en las nubes – al final desistió la prefecta, y volvió a su lugar, ya no estaba inclinada hacia delante, era la única que estaba en ese lado de la mesa, los otros dos se encontraban juntos justo delante de ella.

- Bueno, déjalo, estará pensando en las técnicas que ensayaremos esta tarde para derrotar a Ravenclaw, ¿verdad?

- Er, si, cierto – se acarició un poco el costado derecho, donde un entusiasta Ron le había dado con el codo para llamar su atención, al menos, al oír las ultimas palabras, se había despertado de su ensimismamiento – Aunque… - un vistazo al techo transparente del gran comedor, que dejaba ver el tiempo que hacia – esperemos que no truene ni llueva como ahora – una gran tormenta se había estancado en el lugar, con rayos y truenos que no cesaban de sonar, y unas nubes tan negras que si no fuera por los relojes que llevaban, cualquiera pensaría que todavía era noche cerrada.

- Esperemos. Lleva así una semana, ya es hora de que mejore el tiempo.

En esos momentos, la típica entrada de las lechuzas portando el correo tuvo lugar, a pesar del mal tiempo y de la grave situación que se desarrollaba a las afueras (y de la que se mantenían al tanto todos los pertenecientes a la escuela) no pocas aves entraron, casi el numero se había incrementado desde el comienzo de la segunda guerra mágica: las noticias de familiares y amigos cercanos se esperaban y recibían con mucho alivio.

Entre la gran masa de lechuzas pardas y de tonos oscuros, una de ellas destacaba enormemente, era una de color blanco que se dirigía obediente a la mesa de Gryffindor, portando en sus patas varios pergaminos para diferente destinatarios. Junto a ella se situó una de tantas lechuzas que portaban el diario "El profeta", un periódico que, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho los años anteriores, desprestigiando y difamando las noticias mas crueles, este año estaba volviendo a ser mas objetivo y cumpliendo su labor verdadera: informar y decir la verdad (en cierto medida, pues todavía seguían ocultando noticias sobre la magnitud de los ataques y hechos parecidos)

Las tres personas que esperaban esa llegada procedieron a realizar lo que siempre haciendo, abrir y leer las cartas que le mandasen y después, si hubiera, contrastar datos e información con lo que viniese en el periódico, viendo que cosas eran las que omitían y que sucesos dejaban de lado para no alarmar a la población, o mejor dicho, maquillaban de tal manera que no se viese el peligro real que existía.

Como siempre, la mayor parte de las cartas recibidas de los padres de Ron no les decían nada a simple vista, sólo que tuvieran cuidado y no se metiesen en líos, pero a ojos sagaces, esos banales consejos se podían convertir en información interesante… como aquella carta que, saliéndose de lo común, parecía recién escrita y hecha a toda prisa, las letras estaban desiguales y había mucho manchones por todo el pergamino, como quien la hubiera escrito no tuviese tiempo para decir todo lo que quisiese.

_Ten cuidado en el partido. Van a por ti. No te fíes de nada ni nadie._

_Están cerca, demasiado…_

_Son… (manchón de tinta)_

- Ya no hay mas – Harry levantó la vista del escueto pergamino – Tampoco pone de quien es – indicó mirando el reverso y después dirigió su mirada hacia la lechuza, ella no cogeria una carta destinada a él si no fuese de confianza – ¿Le conocías? – Hedwing ululó, en señal de asentimiento

- Eso nos reduce la búsqueda, sólo puede ser de la orden – dedujo ágilmente Hermione, puesto que ese era el último lugar donde había sido mandada la lechuza.

Después de ese medio interrogatorio, y tras haber sido obsequiada con unas chucherias lechuciles que llevaba su dueño casi siempre en los bolsillos, Hedwig, la blanca lechuza voló junto a sus compañeras para descansar del duro viaje que habían realizado bajo la cerrada tormenta.

- ¿Y quien puede ser?

- No se, pero parece que estaba en serios problemas quien quiera que fuese…

- Eh chicos, ¿habéis leído el periódico ya? – dos inconfundibles pelirrojos venían corriendo en dirección a ellos, por lo que apresuraron a esconder la carta que habían recibido. Las manos de uno de ellos, que corrían velozmente hacia donde se encontraban sentados los tres gryffindors, blandía con fuerza el recién llegado diario. En esos instantes se dieron cuenta de que eran los únicos, de todo el comedor, que no estaban leyendo las, aparentemente, interesantes noticias.

En cuanto llegaron a su altura, Fred (el que tenía las manos libres) cogió el periódico intacto y abrió por la página que interesaba: allí estaba ya, por fin, el recién nombrado ministro de Magia, nada más y nada menos que…

- ¿Doris Crockford? ¿Quién es? – dijeron los tres a la vez.

- Nadie lo sabe, sólo que ha ganado por muy pocos votos a Malfoy, a Diggory y los otros dos candidatos. Fue una candidatura tardía, pero debió ser lo suficientemente fuerte e interesante para que le den el puesto de Ministro de Magia… sobretodo en estos días…

- Si, tendrá que ser así, después del escándalo de los sobornos. Lo malo que no tuviesen pruebas suficientes para encarcelar, de nuevo, a Lucius Malfoy, él si debería estar encerrado de por vida, Solohov sólo era uno de sus peones – recordó Ron con desagrado, era esa la razón por la que la elección del cargo se hubiese retrasado casi un mes, la vez anterior, a falta de dos días, se destapó, casi por casualidad, la corrupción en varios miembros de la Confederación de Magos, todos ya castigados con la retirada de su privilegiado cargo, y otras diversas penas (la mayoría ahora estaba cumpliendo condena por su pertenencia a los mortifagos, o por cooperación con ellos)

- Y ya está poniendo todo al día, el lunes que viene – faltaban cinco días para ello – es el juicio de Percy – dijo George y todos recordaron el incidente ocurrido en el verano: su acusación por la abrumadora cantidad de pruebas que le señalaban como culpable del asesinato de Cornelius Fugde, su posterior fuga y la captura posterior del verdadero culpable (el hijo del compañero de trabajo de su padre, Perkins, y mortifago reconocido a través de la marca que tenia reciente en su piel)…

- ¿Sigue en casa de Arabella Figg?

- Seguramente. Hasta el domingo no creo que termine su misión y después, ya veremos en el juicio.

- Si, pobre, tremenda misión le asignaron en la orden – se lamentó trágicamente, en tono irónico, Harry – Vigilar a los Durlsey, que "gran" trabajo.

- No te creas, ya han tenido que frenar a varios mortifagos que intentaban penetrar en navidad. Aunque lo mas duro, lo que realmente le cuesta mas es… - los dos pelirrojos se agacharon, como si fueran a revelar el secreto mejor guardado y mas importante del mundo - evitar un gran perro que suelen tener los fines de semana cuando tienen visita. Dice Percy que es inaguantable, no puede entrar en la casa y controlar los movimientos, nos ha contado que se sube a una rama de un árbol y desde ahí vigila, pero no es lo mismo. Alguna vez hemos ido a mirar, y es tremendamente gracioso ver a un gato sosteniéndose fuertemente en las ramas del árbol e intentando asomarse a las ventanas… - Fred hizo una pausa en su charla, para darle mas dramatismo a la escena que estaba describiendo - ….ya que tiene vértigo a las alturas – finalizó.

- Si, alguna vez tenemos que hacerle una foto y traerla para que la veáis. Aun, en su forma de animago, se distingue quien es… - era por esto por lo que cumplía esa misión, gracias a la ayuda de varios miembros de la orden del fénix, se había terminado de convertir en animago tras unos duros meses de entrenamiento y actuaba ahora de vigilante de la única familia que le quedaba a Harry… debido a que su vecina solía tener bastantes gatos sueltos, nadie se dio cuenta de la nueva adquisión.

- Un momento… ¿habéis dicho que lo "visteis como estaba encima del árbol"?

- Er, si… mejor dicho no… Hermione, es solo un decir…

- Es que… bueno, nos imaginábamos que hacia eso y…

- Os pueden ver algún día…

- No hay problema, eso esta solucionado – contestó uno de los gemelos, tocándose de forma inconsciente la muñeca derecha "Bueno, en parte" añadió para sus adentros, acordándose de las consecuencias de uno de sus actos, y que había tenido como resultado la perdida de uno de sus brazaletes que les permitían hacerse invisibles (fabricados con la misma tenia que unos gorros que enseñaron el año anterior en la sala común de Gryffindor, aunque, en comparación a esos, estas pulseras requerían de mas conocimientos y mas trabajo para su realización y su manejo)

- Sois unos inconscientes, si se llega a enterar mamá – dijo Ron, tras meditar unos segundos

- Pero ninguno de vosotros va a decir nada, ¿verdad? Es que nos aburre un poco el castillo y queremos conocer lo que ocurre en las afueras.

- Si, y ya de paso, ver como se desarrollan las diferentes misiones de los miembros de la orden.

- ¿Y por que volvisteis? No se, lo veo un poco ilógico – ahora era el turno de preguntar de Harry, toda esta conversación le había valido par olvidarse de sus problemas y ya de eso no quedaba ni rastro, ni siquiera el cansancio que le permanecía hasta mitad de mañana – La tienda va bien, y lo único que hacéis aquí es… nada.

- Tsk, tsk, nada es algo. Aunque no te lo creas, aquí hacemos mas de lo que nos permitirían en casa, además… las responsabilidades de la vida adulta no nos gustan – George acompaño las palabras echando el cuerpo hacia atrás, en el típico gesto de estirarse después de levantarse – Es mejor la vida de estudiante, sin preocupaciones de gran tipo.

- Si vosotros lo decís…

- Lo afirmamos – corearon a la vez los dos idénticos pelirrojos.

------------------

- Bien jóvenes, hoy empezaremos a estudiar la transformación humana – el bullicio que siempre se formaba en la clase de Trasformaciones dejó paso a un silencio total, todos se callaron y se dispusieron a escuchar con muchísima atención las palabras que la profesora McGonagall estaba pronunciando, era un tema largamente esperado por todo el mundo – Como ya sabéis, el proceso para trasformar un animal en otro requiere de gran concentración, igualmente cuando queremos trasformar un objeto inanimado en otro animado o viceversa. Todo ello requiere de una exactitud en cuanto a las palabras pronunciadas y a los movimientos que hay que ejecutar con la varita – sucesivamente, mientras decía esto, la mesa que tenia a su lado iba cambiando de forma – Pero todo esto – la mesa se quedó en su forma original – es una pequeñez comparado con lo que vamos a empezar a estudiar desde ahora mismo hasta final de año. E incluso, muchos de vosotros no consigáis realizarla bien en toda vuestra vida, sólo los que pasen los EXTASIS con buena nota profundizaran en esta rama de las transformaciones.

- Si recordáis los peligros que entrañan los cambios en un ser vivo al ser cambiado por otro – en la pizarra fueron apareciendo los diagramas y esquemas de otras clases de la materia, que cambiaban de unos a otros al cabo de unos segundos – os acordareis de que hay unos riesgos muy imprevisibles, tales como que el ser vivo quede con la nueva forma durante un cierto tiempo. Pues bien – con un pequeño golpe los diagramas cambiaron, ampliándose y haciéndose cada vez mas complejos y casi ininteligibles – En los seres humanos este tipo de transformación, si se realiza mal, puede ocasionar que se quede "de por vida" – recalcó las ultimas palabras, mirando a cierta parte de la clase – Así que vamos a pasar estas dos primeras semanas repasando las transformaciones animales, de las mas sencillas a las mas complejas, hasta que consigamos tener un buen dominio de todas ellas, después, pasaremos a realizarlas sobre el cuerpo humano… ¿Entendido?

Toda la clase afirmó, algunos con mala gana puesto que habían creído que ya empezarían a aplicar los cambios a su cuerpo y resultaba que se iban a pasar unos días repasando lo visto anteriormente… algo que se vio absolutamente necesario cuando varias de las transformaciones mas sencillas ocasionaron algunos problemas, como podría ser el caso del erizo-gato de Parvati (en teoría tenia que trasforma un gato en un recipiente para alfileres) o del palo con alas de un estudiante de Hufflepuff (en este caso se suponía que era un pájaro transformado en una pluma)

.

- Creo que tu lagarto sigue con bigotes de gato – observó Ron, al notar algo extraño en el animal que les habían asignado por parejas.

- No hay problema – Harry pronunció las palabras de la trasformación y frente a ambos quedó un perfecto y desafiante reptil, poco se podría decir que anteriormente era una indefensa y tierna estatua de un gato (y que anteriormente a esto era un jilguero, una pluma, una lombriz, un alfiler… sucesivamente)

- Si, así esta mejor, mucho mejor. Ahora yo – le tocaba realizar los pasos inversos, es decir, trasformar el ser humano en un objeto inanimado a elección, pero que estuviera en la lista repartida después de la explicación de la profesora.

- Uhm… un bolso. A ver que se puede hacer con ello – tras reflexionar unos segundos, el bolso de piel que tenían encima de la mesa se transformó en un pato… que escapó volando al pupitre que tenían al lado, tirando al suelo las tazas que había encima… objetos que se hicieron añicos al golpear el duro suelo.

Tras una ardua lucha, al fin lograron sujetar al animal.

- Lo siento Hermione, no queríamos causar problemas, es sólo que… se nos escapó. Ey, eso no estaba en la lista – en ese momento tanto Ron como Harry observaron las recién reparadas tazas (y tetera añadida)

- Si, ya lo sabemos

-Hemos acabado ya con todos los objetos – añadió Neville, que era el actual compañero de clase de Hermione. Desde que empezase el curso tenia menos fallos y menos despistes, había mejorado en todas las asignaturas (para sorpresa suya y del mismísimo profesor, en pociones había experimentado un gran avance, algo que le había valido continuar dando la asignatura en ese curso), y los hechizos que tenia que lanzar con la varita le salían a los pocos intentos y de manera asombrosamente bien (quizás, y eso lo intuía a veces, el cambio de varita había influido, puesto que anteriormente utilizaba la de su padre y no una propia, como era en este caso)

- Buff, a nosotros todavía nos falta mas de la mitad y…

- Regresen a sus pupitres y continúen la tarea – la profesora había llegado a su lado para evaluar la correcta realización de las practicas, después de esta orden se quedó junto a las dos únicas persona que habían terminado la lista dada y evaluó sus conocimientos haciendo realizar unas transformaciones al azar – Diez puntos para Gryffindor – dijo finalmente y en ese instante la clase terminó (para alegría de algunos que se peleaban con los animales) – Ah, y el próximo día seguiremos con transformaciones de segundo nivel.

-----------

- Sigue lloviendo – observó Harry al pasar por uno de los ventanales del castillo – No se si suspender el entrenamiento, la tormenta es demasiado fuerte – la lluvia creaba una sólida barrera que impedía ver mas allá de unos poco centímetros… y parecía que no iba a mejorar.

- Es verdad, con la cantidad de agua que esta cayendo, no creo que se puedan despegar siquiera – dijo alguien detrás suyo, sorprendiéndole, pues él pensaba que estaba hablando solamente con las personas que tenia al lado, los tres observaban el cielo y la lluvia que caía.

- Liz, Robin – exclamó este al reconocer a las dos estudiantes de primer curso que estaban a su lado, la ultima de ellas era la que había exclamado el comentario sobre el tiempo – Si, parece que no vamos a poder salir esta tarde – miró de nuevo al oscuro exterior, nunca había visto una tormenta tan fuerte y despiadada como aquella.

- Y si llueve así durante el partido ¿que vais a hacer?

- Eso depende, Liz – le respondió Ron, observando gravemente los rayos que se dibujaban entre las nubes – Otros años si ha habido partido con tormentas – recordó unos cuantos, como aquel de segundo año, o uno de tercero, incluso habían volado el año anterior bajo la lluvia… - pero no se si Dumbledore lo permitirá si sigue así el tiempo – un trueno sonó muy cercano al castillo.

- Pero ¿que tenemos aquí? – Draco Malfoy, acompañado por sus dos habituales guardaespaldas, se acercaba a donde se encontraban - si es el Rey Comadreja, la sangre sucia Granger, y el "héroe" Potter. Ah – se volvió hacia las otras dos personas que estaban allí, en sus labios se dibujaba una malévola sonrisa y a comenzó a arrastrar las palabras, mas exageradamente que de costumbre– si también tenemos a… - una de sus manos se fue acercando lentamente hacia el rostro de una de las niñas de primer año…

- ¡Malfoy, déjala en paz! - exclamó Harry, poniéndose justo delante de Elizabeth, protegiéndola de este modo. El rubio, de mala gana, retiró su mano

- No le iba a hacer nada… todavía – añadió lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie le oyese, excepto a quien iba dirigido. Al oír estas palabras, los tres miembros del trío apretaron los labios, todavía no podían acusarle ante el director, puesto que no tenían pruebas para justificar que iba directamente a atentar contra la vida de la joven, sólo eran amenazas verbales, nunca había ido más allá… por el momento.

- Te estaremos vigilando.

- No estoy hablando contigo Comadreja. – volvió su gris y gélida mirada hacia las dos personas que tenia enfrente suyo – No estarán siempre para protegerla, algún día…

- Te crees superior a los demás ¿no es verdad? No eres más que un cobarde, atacar a personas menores que t

- Yo por lo menos no tengo un padre que se esconde.

- Mi padre no se esconde, lucha contra los mortifagos. No como el tuyo, que soborna a todo el mundo.

- Ja, ese dinero está bien invertido, seguro que no te importaría aceptar un poco, por el aspecto de la ropa que lleva tu familia, os falta absolutamente de todo, y viviendo en esa casa… si es que lo consideráis un hogar, pues no llega a la altura de una casa de gnomo…

- Nunca tocaría un sickle que proviniera de tu familia, estáis todos podridos hasta el fondo. Es dinero manchado de sangre inocente.

- ¿Seguro? Aquí tengo un galeón que me sobra – le lanzó la moneda a la cara, dándole en una de las majilla, después, esta cayó y rodó por el suelo hasta detenerse en los pies del pelirrojo – Como ves, no esta manchada, cogela si quieres, ¿no es así como consigue tu padre el dinero para manteneros? ¿Arrastrándose por el suelo? Ya es hora de que aprendas tu lo mismo… - la mirada burlona de Malfoy se cruzó con la desafiante del pelirrojo, que hervía de rabia al ver el desprecio con que le trataba.

- Vamonos – musito Hermione cogiendole de un brazo a Ron y Harry hizo lo mismo por el otro lado. La pelea entre ambos era inminente si no la impedían y, de este modo, a duras penas, consiguieron que la sangre no llegara al río, y que nadie se produjese heridas de consideración (aunque al pelirrojo le quedasen unas tremendas ganas de partirle la cara al Slytherin por todo lo que había dicho, y mas, después de ver la cara de triunfo que se le había quedado a este al verle desistir)

.

- Podéis soltarme. Ya me he calmado – acompañó sus palabras soltándose de sus dos captores.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si, de verdad, Hermione. Es que me pone furioso cuando dice eso de mi familia.

- Lo comprendo. El año pasado ya me la jugó a mi – dijo Harry acordándose de su expulsión temporal del equipo de quiddcth.

- No tenéis que darle importancia a lo que diga.

- No es tan fácil…

- Ya lo se, pero tenéis que intentar calmaros cuando le veáis. La ira no es buena compañía, hay que reflexionar antes de actuar…

- ¿Sabes Hermione? – le interrumpió Ron – Hablas igual que el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Hogwarts – la visión del castillo, donde tantos años había pasado, donde tantas aventuras había planeado y desarrollado (algunas con éxito, otras simplemente se quedaron en el pergamino) y donde tantas cosas había vivido… se alzaba frente a sus ojos, medio escondido entre las pesadas nubes, pero distinguiéndose perfectamente las altas torres, el contorno inconfundible del lugar que fue un día su hogar.

- Si, es Hogwarts – su acompañante, el niño que le había guiado a través del desconocido lugar, se situó a su lado, agarrándole de la mano, sintiendo el nerviosismo del hombre – Allí es donde vamos – con un tirón le animó a seguir caminando – Falta solamente algo mas, después… - no acabó la frase, un trueno sonó a la vez - ¿Vienes? – con un tirón sacó a Remus del ensimismamiento en el que se había sumido al contemplar lo cerca, aparentemente, que estaba ya del final.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, después de todo lo que había aprendido sobre las consecuencias de los actos: desde aquel niño despreocupado que fuese una vez al entrar a un vagón de tren, después de ver como la amistad era un lazo muy difícil de romper, de cómo todos los actos que hacemos en la vida tienen después consecuencias, algunas inesperadas… después de comprender que todo sucede por algo, y de asumir esto (algo complicado cuando en tu interior sientes rabia contra la persona que traicionara a unos buenos amigos)… después de todo… ya faltaba poco.

Echó a andar, en pos de su guía, la lluvia empapándole la trinca que llevaba, pero no le importaba…ya estaba cerca…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- No se quejen tanto, el agua es el elemento mas importante para la vida. Sin ella, no existiría nada, es absolutamente necesaria para todos, tanto plantas como seres vivos – la profesora de Herbología instruía a sus alumnos en el invernadero numero tres, después de que los dos grupos que llevaba en clase llegasen empapados y protestando sobre la tormenta, no les agradaba en absoluto que siguiese lloviendo después de una semana de intensa actividad – Si tanto se quejan, prueben a estar un día sin probar agua o algún liquido, ya verán como la necesitan, ¿si? – una mano se había alzado entre los mojados estudiantes.

- Es que no vemos normal que se dure tanto tiempo la tormenta, lleva mas de una semana y…

- Si hace frío se quejan, si hace demasiado calor también, si llueve igual… Tiene que acostumbrase a estos cambios bruscos de temperaturas, sobretodo ahora que el tiempo es así de inestable… Ya basta, empecemos la lección – dio por concluida la breve introducción, y empezó a explicar las propiedades de los Geranios Colmilludos que entrarían ese año para los TIMOS.

.

- Siguen sin reconocerlo oficialmente – murmuró una joven de pelo rubio y lacio, de mirada que parecía siempre sorprendida por algo, hacia su pelirroja compañera.

- Si, desde principios de curso no ha aparecido nada en ningún sitio, excepto el articulo tan polémico de la revista – se acercó mas a ella, para que ningún compañero pudiese oír su conversación - ¿Sabes ya algo de tu padre?

- Sigue escondido, cada día le llegan amenazas, y en nuestra antigua casa apareció la marca tenebrosa flotando al día siguiente.

- Menos mal que se mudó a tiempo

- Si, menos mal – suspiró – Justo el día antes de publicar el artículo, ya intuía que después de eso no iba a ser fácil vivir. Pero, como dice mi padre, antes muerto que ocultar la verdad – añadió con orgullo Luna Lovegood mientras añadió un poco mas de tierra a la planta que compartían ambas.

- ¿Cómo lo hará? – dijo Ginny tras unos breves segundos.

- ¿Cómo hará qué?

- Manipular el tiempo atmosférico. Se requiere mucho poder…

- No se, quizás con algún hechizo poderoso

- No, los encantamientos y hechizos acaban por desaparecer y no se mantienen tanto tiempo. Tiene que ser magia mas poderosa para que modifique a su antojo las nubes y todo lo demás – hizo un gesto hacia el exterior con una de sus manos, manchada de tierra todavía.

- Es quien-tu-sabes, él es muy poderoso.

- Si, es verdad – quedó pensativa… - pero tiene que haber alguna explicación lógica…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- El partido se va a celebrar al final – anunció el actual capitán de quiddtch de Gryffindor, Harry, al resto de sus compañeros, que se encontraban arremolinados alrededor de él en la sala común.

- ¿Con la tormenta? – dijo alguien, mostrando los temores de la mayoría.

- Si, con la tormenta. Dicen que para el sábado va a mejorar… - levantó una de sus manos para que le dejasen terminar al ver los rostros de protesta – si no es así, lo suspenderán, pero hasta entonces… hay que esperar.

- Oh, vaya, esperar, siempre esperar.

Con estas ultimas palabras, la reunión se disolvió, no había nada mas que discutir, después de varios días sin poder entrenar, habían estado esperando que por lo menos el partido se suspendiese, o por lo menos se retrasase algunos días, pero no ocurrió ni una cosa ni la otra.

- ¿Que tal he estado? – dijo tras sentarse con cansancio en uno de los sillones que había enfrente de la chimenea.

- Bastante bien Harry. No te preocupes, que se les pasara el enfado – le dijo Ron sentándose al lado, y refiriéndose a los dos nuevos golpeadores, que habían amenazado con dejar el equipo, eran los únicos que siempre estaban quejándose por algo (aunque en este caso si tenían razón, no era muy saludable volar bajo una torrencial tormenta)

-.Ya, pero no me preocupo por ellos, si no por todos, yo tampoco veo muy conveniente mantener el partido – acercó una de sus manos al fuego, para calentarse – Se hará eterno bajo la lluvia. Con el agua no se distingue bien la snitch – suspiró, recordando las veces que había sucedido eso.

- Bueno, pues no te preocupes, ya veremos que tiempo hace el sábado. Después de tantos días lloviendo quizás hasta salga el sol.

- Si, como el dicho muggle "después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma" – dijo con cansancio – Ya veremos pues, espero que todo se aclare – un bostezo le asomó tímido por la cara.

- Creo que deberías ir a dormir – le dijo alguien desde atrás del sillón, apoyando las manos en sus hombros, en gesto protector.

- Buena idea, Hermione – dijo tras echar la cabeza hacia atrás y reconocer de quien se trataba. Esta había estado toda la tarde ayudando a niños de primer y segundo curso con las dudas y tareas, y además, ejerciendo su labor de prefecta al controlar a la gente de la sala (que siempre estaba bastante llena a causa del clima actual)

Dicho y hecho, tras despedirse, se encaminó hacia su dormitorio, donde unos instantes después volvía a soñar con aquel extraño lugar, con aquel sitio de eterno calor, y de solitaria compañía… no sabia porqué, pero presentirá que allí se hallaba la clave de algo importante…

.

Unas horas después de esta despedida, la sala quedó completamente vacía, a excepción de los dos prefectos que se tenían que encargar de realizar rondas por los pasillos (justo a varios profesores asignados) para vigilar a los estudiantes que salieran a pasear a horas que no deberían.

Como era habitual, ambos estaban hablando mientras caminaban.

- Te digo que por la noche permanece en su cama durmiendo.

- Pues es extraño, parece que no pega ojo. Ya lo has visto antes, estaba muy cansado.

- Lo se, pero… no se que puede ocurrir… - doblaron una esquina del pasillo, encontrándose de frente con la gata del colegio que, primero les bufó, pero al reconocer las insignias que llevaban en las túnicas, les ignoró antes de desaparecer por otra bifurcación.

- ¿Y Percy? ¿Qué va a hacer ahora? – Hermione cambió de tema, por seguridad al sospechar que se podían cruzar con otras personas por esa parte del pasillo.

- Está muy bien –contestó Ron bastante contento – el juicio fue bastante rápido, considerando que el culpable confesó a principios de año el crimen. Además, le han dado una gran indemnización, a papá y a mamá les ha dado una parte, otra parte la ha donado a la orden del fénix, extraoficialmente, ya sabes, y el resto se lo ha quedado él. Ah y ha rechazado el puesto que le ofrecieron en el ministerio… va a continuar con la vigilancia…

- No sabia que le gustase quedarse quieto tanto rato, yo le veía mas metido entre papeles…

- Si, todos pensábamos que no iba a rechazar el puesto de secretario del ministerio de magia, como siempre estaba tan entusiasmado cuando contaba lo de los calderos hace dos años, o la vez que se encargó de sustituir a los jueces en el torneo de los tres magos, o… cuando lo de Umbrigde… Por un momento pensé que hasta podría ser el próximo ministro de magia, pero ya ves como cambia la gente… puede suceder de todo en un instante y cambiarte la vida entera.

- Cierto, ahí te doy toda la razón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya casi cogia la snicth, la tenia al alcance de su mano, la rozaba, sentía su aleteo cercano. Si la agarraba ahora ganarían el partido, no había nada que le impidiese atraparla… nada excepto un crujido en la escoba, y, de pronto, se vio en el aire sin ningún apoyo. Caía y, desde esa altura, nadie era capaz de evitar su choque con el suelo… estaba demasiado alejado de las gradas… Y a lo lejos, una sombra negra se acercaba corriendo, como si intentase evitar su caída, pero no iba a llegar a tiempo… estaba demasiado lejana…

.

Se despertó súbitamente de la cama, había soñado con el partido que se celebraría dentro de unos días, la cesación de vértigo que se había apoderado de él no le abandonó hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en la cama, en tierra firme… seguro.

Con un rápido vistazo al reloj vio que todavía seguía siendo de noche, el aspecto del exterior no cambiaba debido a que la tormenta seguía fija en el colegio. Llevaban muchos días ya así, y parecía que se había estancado, como si algo o alguien le ordenase el permanecer allí, y descargar todo el agua que contuviese el cielo.

Viendo que todavía le quedaba muchas horas para que comenzasen las clases, se volvió a echar a la cama, sin darse cuenta de que alguien estaba observando cada uno de sus movimientos, en silencio, sin darse a conocer, le vigilaba…

Cuando vio que todo volvía a la normalidad, que sólo había sido un mal sueño, la misteriosa presencia salió lentamente de la habitaron… para irse a descansar y poder poner en orden sus pensamientos, algo le rondaba por la cabeza, muchas preocupaciones, y no era por los exámenes tan importantes que iba a tener a finales de ese año, sino por otras diferentes causas…

--------

De nuevo caminaba por aquel desierto, ahora lo reconocía, era el mismo que la vez anterior, lo notó cuando sus pies descalzos rozaron los granos de arena.

Y de nuevo hizo caso a su instinto y empezó a avanzar por él, un poco mas rápido que antes, ya que ahora conocía un poco mas de la estructura del lugar. E iba hacia delante, ya no le importaba tanto no ver hacia donde se dirigía, sólo sabía que tenía que llegar al final.

Sin rumbo aparente, solamente hacia donde su instinto le indicaba, seguía caminando, los pasos mas rápidos, casi corriendo… hasta que, de pronto, tropezó. El dolor que sentía en su pie le indicó que el origen de la caída se encontraba un poco mas atrás, cerró los ojos, intentando contener la curiosidad que empezaba a brotar de su interior, pero esta ganó la partida una vez mas, y la cabeza giró lentamente, y sus ojos pudieron ver el mismo cristal que relucía bajo las arenas del desierto.

En cuanto sus pupilas se clavaron en esa imagen, el agujero empezó a crecer en medio de los dos, separándolos, alejándolos inexorablemente…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Aquí es?

Un par de columpios viejos se mecían gracias a la ligera brisa que corría por el lugar. No se veía nada más, sólo esos dos tablones, unidos a un par de cadenas, y estas, a unas ramas de un frondoso árbol.

- ¡Si! Ya hemos llegado – el niño, que había estado muy callado durante todo el trayecto, cambio su cara al ver aparecer ese rincón de juegos, mostró una alegría y un entusiasmo contagiable cuando se subió a uno de los columpios – Ven, acompáñame, por favor – medio suplicó al ver que Sirius se quedaba parado, de pie, enfrente de él, y le señaló el asiento vacío a su lado.

Medio extrañado por el lugar, ya que no recordaba cuando habían abandonado el desierto y se habían encontrado con una pradera verde, de un color muy vivo, el adulto se sentó en el lugar indicado.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – al cabo de un rato preguntó, aunque no sabia si esta vez le iba a responder. Para su sorpresa, el niño empezó a hablar.

- Una vez, alguien me contó que para encontrarse hay que perderse – se había parado de columpiar y ahora estaba con la cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo, como si le costase recordar – Dejar todo y así encontraras quien eres realmente. Sin nombre, sin pertenencias, sin nada… sólo tu mismo. Y, cuando te encuentras, sabes de donde vienes, y a donde vas, porque estas aquí, y todas las respuestas que necesitas saber. Es difícil ese camino, porque te puedes perder para siempre, y pocos, muy pocos han sabido verdaderamente encontrarlo, pues implica mucho sacrificio, como abandonar lo que mas quieres, lo que mas te importa… – con uno de sus pies parecía trazar un dibujo, pero inmediatamente después lo borraba del aire

- Eso quiere decir que… - empezó a decir Sirius levantando la cabeza, después de un rato habiendo pensado las palabras dichas por el niño, pero este no le dejó terminar, ya que se levantó de repente del columpio, como si algo inesperado estuviese ocurriendo y abandonó el lugar.

- ¿Te gustaría venir? – el pequeño, con una sonrisa inocente, se había parado enfrente de una especie de cristal, en el se reflejaba un majestuoso castillo con un campo de hierba y varios grandes postes: un campo de quidditch. Con un gesto de cabeza, se apresuró a traspasar el espejo… internándose en la tempestad que parecía azotar el lugar…

Sirius parecía dudar, por una parte ardía en deseos de traspasar, de volver ya a casa, pero… algo en su cabeza le decía que pensase, que razonase y meditase sobre las palabras antes oídas… que nada era tan fácil como parecía… ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué se suponía que debería hacer? Miró el espejo que le devolvía la imagen de la tormenta al otro lado, él reflejándose nítidamente en la superficie… ¿Qué tenia que hacer? ¿Qué era lo correcto?...


	37. Decisiones y descubrimientos

Hola y feliz verano a todos y todas.

Siento no poder contestar uno por uno los maravillosos (y reconfortantes) comentarios que dejáis a la historia pero…hoy estoy lo que digamos muy cansada (tanto de mente como de cuerpo) así que espero que me disculpéis, y en el siguiente capítulo (que espero pasarlo pronto al ordenador) ya os contestare a cada uno como se debe.

Besos y a disfrutar de tan "corto" capitulo

.

.

**Capitulo 36 Decisiones y descubrimientos**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado mirando su reflejo en el cristal? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que le dejase solo? ¿Cuanto? ¿Cuanto? ¿Cuanto?... No lo sabia, pero algo en su interior le decía que mucho, minutos, horas, días… e incluso semanas. Podía sentir que lo que decidiese en ese instante cambiaría todo cuanto conocía…Estaba sentado en el suelo, meditando su situación.

Levantó de nuevo la vista, fijándola en el cristal. Si, ansiaba regresar, volver a casa, volver con todos cuantos conociese alguna vez, luchar contra el mal activamente, no allí, donde nadie podía encontrarlo… estos pensamientos le hicieron recordar, duramente eso si, sus últimos años: desde Azkaban a la guarida de la Orden del Fénix; desde que fuese un prisionero, un peligroso criminal, hasta convertirse en un fugitivo, en un renegado de la sociedad, y en alguien buscado por la mayoría de las personas por un crimen que no cometió… delito que a pesar de no ser ejecutado por su mano, se sentía culpable por ello. Le carcomía la mente, se culpaba una y otra vez, saber que fue él, sin conocerlo entonces, quien entregó a su mejor amigo, y a su esposa, y a su hijo… Harry se había salvado finalmente, pero ¿a que precio?

Nunca dejaba traslucir ese sentimiento, esa sensación de haber sido él el traidor, aunque no lo fuera físicamente, pero él, Sirius Black, había propiciado esa situación…Y, a pesar de intentar rehacer su vida, de intentar ser útil, de ayudar en todo lo que pudiera… desde que estaba en "libertad" (libertad entendida a no estar encerrado entre las paredes de la prisión) no había hecho gran cosa, sino entorpecer mas las cosas, obstaculizar los planes, comportándose como un alocado adolescente en vez del adulto que era…

Miró de nuevo al cristal, en medio del campo, junto al bosque se encontraba aquel niño que le había estado guiando en ese último tiempo, ahora jugaba con otros de su edad, adentrándose en el bosque, y corriendo, como si nada le preocupase. Oía sus risas, las risas infantiles de aquellos muchachos, y, en ese momento, supo de quien se trataba, quien era aquel guía misterioso… y también comprendió las ultimas palabras que le dijo antes de adentrase en el espejo: "¿Te gustaría venir?"

Una sonrisa apareció tímidamente en su rostro, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Era idéntico a él, exceptuando que uno tuviera a lo sumo diez u once años y otro rozara la línea de los cuarenta: los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo, la misma expresión al esconder una travesura, el mismo carácter… era él… de niño…

Como si hubiera advertido que su secreto estaba descubierto, el pequeño Sirius se volvió hacia el cristal, y sonrió desde su posición, apareciendo de detrás de un gran árbol, para luego seguir jugando con los demás niños que se encontraban en el bosque: una sonrisa idéntica y sincera se reflejó en el rostro del adulto, aunque no se movió, todavía tenia mucho en lo que pensar, y la decisión tenia que ser firme, intuía, sabia, que esta vez no había vuelta atrás, que lo que decidiese era para siempre y… tenia que decidir lo correcto, no dejarse guiar por la impulsividad que había demostrado anteriormente: era hora de demostrar que había crecido, ya no era un joven despreocupado, tenia responsabilidades para y con los demás…

-------------------

La semana pasó rápidamente y ya estaban a viernes, día antes del partido y… seguía lloviendo.

- ¿Alguna noticia, Harry? – le preguntó Ginny sentándose a su lado en el desayuno, ese día también se había levantado algo cansada, llevaba días así, como si no descansase bien por las noches.

- No – contestó este mientras empezaba a prepararse las cosas para la primera comida del día – Se lo he comentado a McGonagall – señaló con la vista a la jefa de su casa, que también se encontraba en el comedor, vigilando a los alumnos que llegaban – y me ha dicho que hasta mañana no nos dirán si lo suspenden o no.

- Pero… no creo que la tormenta pare de un día a otro…– un trueno pareció reafirmar la opinión de la pelirroja. En el techo encantado del Gran Comedor se podían vislumbrar las negras nubes y la lluvia que caía incesantemente desde hacia días y días, y no parecía querer parar…

- De todas formas, tendremos que estar preparados para jugar si ven que se puede. En pocas ocasiones se ha suspendido un partido de quiddicth a causa del clima, y no creo que esta sea una de ellas…

- Esperemos que mejore – murmuró la pelirroja, centrando su atención a la mesa ya.

- Si, eso. Esperemos.

.

- ¿Qué te toca ahora?

- Historia de la Magia – respondió Ginny – Una clase perfecta para despertarse – terminó con una sonrisa - ¿Y a ti?

- Pociones. Menos mal que este año no vamos con los Slytherin, ya es suficientemente duro aguantar a Snape y sus aires de perfección. Parece que este año esta más insoportable que nunca, y eso ya es decir – dijo Harry, ambos ya habían terminado de desayunar y ahora se encontraban en uno de los pasillos del castillo, justo donde se tenían que separar para ir a sus respectivas clases, al haberse levantado tarde, casi nadie quedaba en las mesas.

- Si, yo también me he fijado. Si no conociera como es, creería que esta preocupado por algo. No se, llámalo intuición femenina, pero parece que… - una extraña idea le apareció fugazmente por la cabeza. No, definitivamente "eso" no podía ser.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, no es nada. – agitó ligeramente la cabeza, para desechar lo que había pensado - Bueno, suerte en Pociones – una de sus manos se posó en uno de los hombros de Harry, y con un ligero apretón, se despidió de él.

Quedó dudoso, en medio del pasillo, viendo como se alejaba Ginny corriendo hacia el aula correspondiente… por un instante le había parecido ver la duda en los ojos de ella, y también le había parecido que el gesto cariñoso no iba dirigido al hombro, sino que iba un poco mas arriba, a su cara, a su mejilla, y, en el ultimo instante, era como si se hubiera arrepentido de mostrar aquello…

.

- Eh, Harry, parece que has visto un fantasma – una voz, ligeramente dormida, le llegó a sus oídos, se había quedado pensando en que significaba lo sucedido unos minutos atrás.

- Nada, no es nada. Sólo que… - se calló al darse cuenta de que tenia a Ron enfrente suyo y no era bueno contarle las sospechas que tenia respecto a su hermana – Nada – dijo finalmente

- Vaya facilidad de palabra llevas hoy. Espero que no le de a Snape por preguntar en clase porque contigo sacaría las respuestas mas monotemáticas – rió al imaginarse a su amigo responder al temible profesor con las palabras que había escuchado anteriormente.

- ¿Monotemáticas? – Preguntó Harry de forma irónica – Creo que tanto tiempo con Hermione te esta afectando mucho. Ya sólo te falta pasarte las noches en la biblioteca para ser iguales – bromeó con Ron, sin saber que, extrañamente, se acercaba a la verdad.

- Chicos, ¿vais a venir a clase o no? – la ultima componente del grupo se acercó corriendo, los deberes de prefecta habían hecho que tardase mas en ir a clase. En cuanto llegó a su altura, se calmó un poco, regularizó su respiración y se encaminaron los tres juntos hacia el pasillo de camino a las mazmorras…

----------

La ultima clase de la semana llegó, la ansiada ultima hora antes del partido, si es que al final se celebraba, eso si, pues el tiempo no daba muestras de mejorar.

Todos en Gryffindor, absolutamente todos, andaban con la mirada puesta en el cielo, era la primera oportunidad que tenían de demostrar que eran dignos defensores del titulo conseguido el año anterior, por eso quizás no prestaban la debida atención a lo que explicaba Hagrid en la clase de Criaturas Mágicas, la que estaban teniendo actualmente.

- … Y finalmente nos encontramos a los Selkies… ¿Quién me puede decir que son? – varias manos se alzaron para contestar la pegunta, la mayoría de Ravenclaw, que era con los que compartían la clase– ¿Si?

- Los Selkies tienen aspecto de foca. Habitan en las islas del norte de Gran Bretaña. Pueden adoptar formas humanas muy hermosas – un largo murmullo de admiración se escucho desde una parte de la clase, ajeno a ello, el chico siguió hablando – pero deben retomar su aspecto de foca en el agua – un murmullo de decepción se escucho desde la misma parte que anteriormente.

- Muy bien, diez puntos a Ravenclaw. ¿Alguien me puede decir más acerca de estas criaturas? – el semi gigante paseo su mirada sobre el grupo de quinto año al que estaba dando clase - ¿Nadie? – se extrañó, puesto que esas criaturas no eran muy extrañas, no como algunas que estaba planeando enseñarles la semana siguiente. Sus ojos se posaron en una pareja de muchachas, una pelirroja y una rubia, pero ambas también negaron que supieran la respuesta – Bien. Aparte de lo que ha dicho vuestro compañero sobre los selkies, estas tienen una rara y muy poco conocida cualidad – se acercó hacia una ventana de su aula, estaban allí encerrados ya que no podían salir a los terrenos a causa del agua que caía – Dar muerte a una selkie es invocar una tormenta desastrosa – terminó de decir como explicación.

En ese instante dio por concluida la clase y todos salieron a disfrutar del fin de semana que tenían por delante, todos excepto Ginny, que se había quedado pensativa al oír las ultimas palabras de su profesor…

- ¿Es verdad eso Hagrid? ¿Crees que la tormenta ha sido provocada? – tentativamente fue preguntándole

- Emm, si… bueno… no… eso es lo que yo creo… pero…

- ¿Existe alguna manera de detener la tormenta?

- No…si… no lo se… - sus manos se revolvían inquietas, intentaba ordenar los papeles de deberes para corregir que le habían entregado al inicio de clase, pero por mas que intentaba ponerlos todos en una pila, mas los desordenaba – No debí decir eso, no tendría que haberlo dicho… - era tal el tono tan bajo con que lo decía que la pelirroja estaba dudando si lo decía o se lo estaba imaginando – No tendría… ni siquiera Dumbledore cree que sea producido por eso… pero… quien sabe… aunque… no, si, quizás no… son difíciles de encontrar….

- ¿Qué es difícil?

- Me tengo que ir… Hasta la próxima clase – antes de traspasar la puerta, algo le vino a la mente – Ah, Ginny, si ves a Harry o a Ron o a Hermione, diles que me gustaría que pasasen algún día por mi casa, hace tiempo que no tomo un té con ellos. Y diles también que Grawp estaría encantado de verles de nuevo.

- ¿Grawp? ¿Quien es Grawp?

- Es mi hermano, ya lo vistes en Halloween. Es mi hermano pequeño.

- Ah, "ese" era tu hermano. Buen tirador, por cierto – recordó lo acontecido cuando puso en fuga a varios mortifagos, lo que no entendía era donde estaba escondido el gigante para que nadie lo hubiese visto hasta entonces.

- Si, le enseñe yo – dijo Hagrid con orgullo, hinchando el pecho – Ahora estoy buscándole una pareja, quizás para San Valentín pueda lograr que se encuentren.

- ¿San Valentín? Pero… pero eso es dentro de… dos días… el domingo… es muy pronto para que… - Ginny calló de repente al darse cuenta de que se encontraba sola, en medio del pasillo, Hagrid ya se había adelantado varios pasos y ya no le hacia caso, estaba hablando con otro de los profesores del castillo – San Valentín – volvió a murmullar para ella mientras agarraba con fuerza la mochila que llevaba, y después se encaminó hacia su torre

----------

- Creo que deberías ir a pedir una poción para dormir, Harry. No tienes buena cara – le dijo Ron al sentarse ambos en unas sillas en la sala común, ya habían terminado las clases de esas semana, al día siguiente tendrían el partido.

- No pasa nada, es sólo los nervios por el partido de mañana. Es el primero que tengo como capitán y… bueno, estoy un poco nervioso, para que negarlo.

- Si finalmente hay partido – aclaró Hermione desde el otro extremo de la mesa donde se encontraban haciendo los deberes el trío - ¿Desde cuando no puedes dormir bien? – le preguntó a Harry tras unos segundos de silencio, levantando su vista para fijarse en las ojeras que intentaba disimular este.

- No lo se – dijo el interrogado, pero la cara que puso Hermione no le dejaba lugar a dudas, a ella no podía mentirle, además, eran sus amigos ¿no?, eran las personas en las que podía confiar siempre, eran los únicos que no le esconderían ningún secreto, no se ocultarían nada entre ellos ¿verdad? – Desde vacaciones – susurró despacio, confesando así uno de sus secretos – Desde el día de Navidad. Al principio dormía bien, me levantaba un poco cansado pero se aguantaba, pero los últimos días no he podido… y me levanto como si mi cuerpo hubiera estado caminando miles y miles de kilómetros…

- Nos lo deberías de haber dicho antes…

- No quería preocuparlos Ron, suficiente tenéis vosotros con el cargo de prefectos, además – un pequeño bostezo se asomó por su cara – creo que serán los nervios, ya sabes, por el partido, la presión, los exámenes…- dijo, pero internamente añadió a la lista varias razones mas: "la profecía, el desierto de cada noche…"

- La falta de sueño puede llegar a ser muy perjudicial para la salud, Harry. No es bueno dormir pocas horas, o levantarse sin descansar, así que ahora vas a ir a ver a la enfermera y que te prepare una poción para dormir

- Hermione… - protestó, pero esta ya se había levantado, le había agarrado de un brazo y andaba, tirando de él, en dirección a la salida de la torre, rumbo a la enfermería, dedujo. Sabia que cuando una cosa se le metía a Hermione en la cabeza, no había nadie que pudiese detenerla, y mas cuando estaba en juego la salud de uno de sus mejores amigos – Ron, hazle entrar en razón… no necesito ir – Harry, en un vano intento de zafarse de los brazos que le tenían preso, intentó pedir ayuda, pero el pelirrojo, en vez de ayudar a quien lo había pedido, agarró el brazo que tenia este libre y se sumó a la comitiva.

- Es por tu salud – fue la disculpa que le dirigió al ver en su cara la sorpresa – Además, al equipo de quiddicth no le sentaría muy bien tener que votar a un nuevo capitán segundos antes del primer partido…

- No soy un niño – murmuró medio enfadado este, pero sabia que tanto Ron como Hermione tenían razón, la falta de sueño estaba haciendo estragos en él, ya no se concentraba tanto como antes, no se acordaba casi ni de lo que había hecho el día anterior, y el cuerpo le dolía a cada instante, desde que se levantaba hasta que se acostaba, siempre… era un estado de cansancio permanente.

- Pues ahora lo pareces – ya estaban enfrente del cuadro que protegía la entrada – Nos preocupamos por ti. Tienes que dormir y descansar. No querrás quedarte dormido encima de la escoba y caerte ¿verdad?

- No, eso no, pero… ¿es necesario ir ahora? Ya conocéis como es la enfermera… si ve que pasa algo no me dejara jugar y… - se volvió hacia Ron, a ver si le podía convencer con ese razonamiento.

- Eso no te servirá – dijo Hermione al ver la estrategia de Harry – tu salud esta por encima de un partido de quiddtich

- No lo comprendes

- No, no entiendo como puedes preferir correr el riesgo de caer desde una altura elevada porque te has dormido a tomarte una simple poción y dormir y descansar bien una noche…No, realmente no lo entiendo – recalcó las últimas palabras.

En esos instantes, el cuadro se abrió, alguien entraba desde la otra parte, y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que la hermana pequeña de Ron, Ginny, que venia agarrando fuertemente la mochila.

- ¿A dónde van? – les preguntó al ver como cogían entre los dos prefectos a Harry.

- A la enfermería, a Hermione se le ha metido en la cabeza que necesito una poción para dormir –contestó este, y le pareció ver, en los ojos de la pelirroja, como interiormente le daba la razón a la prefecta – Y conociendo a la enfermara Pomfrey, quizás no pueda jugar mañana – le suplicó, intentando la misma estrategia que había utilizado con Ron, ya que ambos eran parte del equipo - ¿Puedes convencerles que no necesito ir?... por favor

Ginny dudó, mirando a uno y a otro, de Ron a la determinación que se reflejaba en la cara de Hermione… sabia que eso le traería problemas, sabia que mas adelante le interrogarían a causa de ello, pero…

- Yo tengo una poción para dormir bastante potente en mi habitación – la cara de sorpresa que pusieron los tres ya se la esperaba – Esto… la iba a utilizar para los Timos, pero ya conseguiré otra mas adelante… - sin darles tiempo a preguntar de donde la había sacado (puesto que algunos de los ingredientes de esas pociones solían ser extremadamente raros e inaccesibles) la pelirroja corrió a su habitación, sacó de su escondite la ampolla que contenía el liquido y bajó para depositarla en las manos de un todavía aturdido Harry. Después, volvió a desaparecer por las escaleras, sin darles tiempo para que le dijesen algo alguno de los tres.

- ¿Todavía tengo que ir a la enfermería?

- No, ya no – Hermione le soltó del brazo. Seguía teniendo su mirada en las escaleras de acceso a las habitaciones de las chicas, sabia que pronto tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Ginny, había cosas extrañas que sucedían en torno a ella – Harry

- ¿Si?

- Prométeme que iras a la enfermería si vuelves a no poder descansar bien por la noche.

- Te lo prometo… De verdad – dijo decidido al ver la mirada de desconfianza que le lanzaba su amiga.

- Eso espero.

-------------------

- Bien, ¿preparados para ganar el partido? – los componentes del equipo de quiddicth juntaron sus manos antes de salir del vestuario, estaban todos listos y dispuestos, y el día, aunque un poco gris, ofrecía un panorama más esperanzador que los anteriores: ya no llovía con tanta fuerza y se podía ver a varios metros, no como antes. Además, parecía que la tormenta estaba terminando ya, se habían cumplido los mejores pronósticos para ese día. En esos momentos terminaban de anunciar a los jugadores del otro equipo, ahora les tocaba salir a ellos…

- Y aquí salen… - una chica de cuarto de Hufflepuff se encargaba de narrar el partido, ahora que el comentarista oficial había abandonado la escuela - Andrew Kirke y Jack Sloper en los puestos de golpeadores – una ovación se escuchó en las gradas adornadas con el color rojo, los leones animaban a sus jugadores –Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley y Sam Smith en los puestos de cazadores. Oh, vaya, parece que este puesto siempre lo tienen mujeres – otra ovación se escuchó cuando las tres salieron al campo, las dos ultimas eran las novatas en ese puesto, y la ultima en salir, a pesar de que su hermano mayor jugase durante años en otro equipo del colegio, seguía sin poderse creer que estaba en el equipo. Por fortuna, Ginny era una de sus compañeras de habitación y la había calmado la noche anterior…

- Ron Weasley como guardián. El mejor que ha tenido el equipo, incluso mejor que Oliver Wood, si me permiten decirlo. Si no, recuerden su ultima parada en el partido final del año anterior, el que les valió la copa de quiddicth y…

- Vaya Ron, creo que te ha salido una admiradora – dijo Ginny acercándose a su hermano en el aire, en esos instantes parecía que el color de su cara rivalizaba con el color de su pelo, estaba extremadamente ruborizado

- Y no hablemos de lo buen prefecto que es…

- Señorita Whole, deje de alabar al señor Weasley o tendré que tomar medidas y suspenderla en su primer partido – la profesora McGonagall ya empezaba a arrepentirse de la elección de la muchacha para narrar los partidos, había pensado que no existía nadie mas pesado que Lee Jordan, pero para su desgracia si existía, y la tenia justo a su lado.

- Vaaaleeee – contestó esta de mala gana y se dispuso a terminar de presentar a todo el equipo – Y como capitán de Gryffindor, tenemos a una persona altamente conocida por todos, campeón del torneo de los tres magos, hablante de parsel, valiente como nadie, derrotó él sólo a un basilisco en su segundo año – un carraspeo de parte de la profesora le indicó que se estaba excediendo – él, el único que ha derrotado a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado… él único que ha sobrevivido a la maldición asesina, él… – el carraspeo cobraba cada vez mas intensidad – él, el-niño-que-vivió, el incomparable, el único…… – se escuchó como alguien intentaba agarrar el micrófono y como se oía, por lo bajito, que no lo volvería a hacer. Después de unos segundos, se escuchó al final el nombre del capitán de Gryffindor, aunque ya nadie dudaba de quien era - Harry Potteeeeeeeerrrrrr….

Hermione, desde el asiento que ocupaba en la tribuna, no podía decidir quien de sus dos mejores amigos estaba más colorado por la presentación que habían tenido.

.

Después de la vuelta al campo y de situarse cada uno en el puesto correspondiente, los dos respectivos capitanes se dieron la mano en el medio del campo, deseándose mutuamente suerte y buen juego, y a la señal de la profesora de vuelo que iba a arbitrar el partido, se elevaron para empezar a jugar…

-------------------

La tormenta empezaba a amainar, a aclararse el día, los tímidos rayos de sol se intentaban colar por entre las nubes negras…y una persona contemplaba ese espectáculo a orillas de un gran lago.

A cierta distancia de él se alzaba un majestuoso castillo, lugar que había reconocido, no por algo había pasado allí muchos años de su vida, bastantes, y donde había encontrado algo que nunca pensó en encontrar: amistad…

Ahora, recordando aquellos días, supo que había tenido suerte, verdaderamente había tenido suerte, ya que un hombre lobo, un licántropo, siempre era rechazado por lo que era, sin preguntar, pero él, él se sintió querido desde un primer momento, y a pesar de ser descubierto su secreto años más tarde, sus amigos nunca le abandonaron, no, nunca lo hicieron, e incluso, aquel secreto les unió todavía mas…

¿Quien lo hubiera dicho? Años mas tarde aquellos cuatro despreocupados y unidos muchachos se separarían y sus caminos tomarían diferente rumbo: un mortifago, un prófugo de la justicia, un exiliado de la sociedad y… uno desaparecido para siempre. La vida nunca es como uno la imagina de niño…

- ¿Vamos ya? – su acompañante le instaba a continuar, aunque sin prisas porque sabía lo que sentía el hombre, no por algo era una parte de él, una que le ayudaba en su misión…

- Si… creo que va siendo hora de enfrentarse a ello – los ojos dorados de Remus dieron una última mirada al lago helado, aparentemente calmado aunque bajo esa capa de tranquilidad, las aguas estaban revueltas: se sentía identificado, no sabía porqué, pero ese elemento le atraía de forma extraordinaria…

.

Con un rápido gesto del niño, el paisaje que se encontraba frente a sus ojos cambió, ya no se encontraba en las afueras, estaba ya en el interior, dentro del castillo, en una de las torres, en una habitación… en su habitación de los años de escuela.

- ¿Aquí es? – preguntó, sin poderse creer que estaba all

- Si – le contestó el niño, ahora ya casi muchacho que le acompañaba. La mirada que tenia de nostalgia al ver aquella estancia le hizo deducir rápidamente a Remus de quien se trataba, las sospechas que albergara anteriormente se habían confirmado… el niño era su reflejo, era él mismo a esa edad, un guía que conocía hasta el mas recóndito de sus secreto, puesto que era exactamente él, o mas bien, él de niño… Como si sintiera que su secreto era desvelado, el niño-Remus se volvió a su versión adulta

- Y, ¿Qué tengo que hacer exactamente? – preguntó el adulto, al ver que nadie había all

- Ya lo averiguarás – y dicho esto, desapareció de la estancia, dejándole solo…

--------

Sirius alzó la mirada hacia el espejo, hacia el cristal que separaba la estancia del jardín. Algo había cambiado fuera, ya no llovía como antes, ahora el sol se asomaba tímidamente por las nubes…

En sus ojos se veía determinación, ya había decidido que iba a hacer, que camino tomar…

Se levantó del suelo donde había permanecido hasta entonces. Si, estaba decidido, no había ninguna duda ya en su interior. Esperaba con toda su alma que eso fuese lo correcto, pues… no era nada fácil para él haber tomado esa decisión…

-------------------

- Bell, la increíble Katie Bell, se dirige velozmente hacia la portería contraria, Va seguida por uno de los cazadores del equipo de Ravenclaw. Intentan tirarla de la escoba…Uy, eso ha tenido que doler mucho… Ahora es Ravenclaw quien tiene la quaffle… se dirigen rápidamente hacia la portería defendida por Ron Weasley. No creo que marquen, es un estupendo guardián… - se escuchó un silencio, como si tapasen el micrófono – Si, si, me centro en el partido. Tiran y…… lo que decía, el increíble Ron Weasley ha parado la quaffle. Ahora se la pasa a su hermana que se encuentra cerca de él. Y de nuevo empieza el ataque de Gryffindor…

En el aire se desarrollaba un partido muy igualado, todavía nadie había podido marcar, y la quaffle volaba de unas manos a otras…

- Eh, Harry. Felicidades por el puesto de capitán – Cho Chang, la buscadora del otro equipo se acercó hasta él volando, era la primera vez que hablaban a solas en ese curso, antes sólo habían coincidido en las clases extraordinarias de defensa.

- Gracias – le respondió una vez que comprobó que la snitch no estaba cerca de allí y de que no se trataba de una trampa – Pensé que también te iban a nombra a ti capitana de Ravenclaw, después de que terminará la escuela Roger Davies.

- Me lo propusieron, pero… no me apetecía el puesto, es demasiada responsabilidad.

- Si, ya lo he comprobado. Y… – los gritos provenientes de las gradas le indicaron que su equipo había marcado.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué tal estas?

- Bien ¿y tu?

- También bien – le rehuyó la mirada, haciendo como si se fijase en algún reflejo que pudiese ser la snitch

- ¿Sabes que día es mañana verdad? – una ovación se escucho, el partido se acababa de empatar.

- Si, pero no tiene ninguna importancia. Eso ya ha pasado.

- Me preguntaba si… bueno, ¿si te apetecería ir a Hogsmeade? Ya sabes, para recordar…

- Las cosas han cambiado – dijo Harry antes de lanzarse en picado hacia el suelo desde una altura de quince metros, había encontrado finalmente la pequeña pelota y la iba a atrapar para dar por finalizado el partido.

.

- Kirke desvía la blugder que iba dirigida hacia el guardián de su equipo… Estos dos golpeadores son muy rápidos, casi parecen ser clones de los increíbles gemelos Weasley. Ay, Fred y George, ¿saben que son los mejores? – un suspiro salió por el micrófono. En las gradas, sentados junto a Hermione y al resto de Gryffindor, los nombrados intentaron esconderse en vano, ahora les había llegado a ellos el turno de los increíbles comentarios de la nueva narradora.

- ¡Whole! – la voz de la profesora McGonagall se escuchó de nuevo

- Si, si. Me centro en el partido. Ravenclaw tiene la pelota… No, ahora es Gryffindor… No, Ravenclaw, Bradley de nuevo ataca la portería de los leones… - existía un continuo ir y venir de la quaffle, debido en parte a la buena puntería de los golpeadores de ambos equipos – Gryffindor de nuevo… se dirigen a la portería yyyyy……. Marcan. Veinte a diez… Esperen, creo que ya ha aparecido la snitch. Si, ahí esta, a unos cinco metros del suelo y parece que el buscador de Gryffindor, el increíble e inigualable buscador – carraspeo de parte de la profesora - también la ha visto. Se dirige velozmente, seguido por Chang, pero no hay nada igual y más rápido que la Saeta de Fuego que monta Potter… ¡cuidado!

Una blugder, proveniente de mitad del campo, rozó la escoba que montaba Harry, que no desaceleró: su objetivo estaba cerca… Sentía y oía el aleteo de la pequeña bola, un poco más y la atraparía, ganando así el partido…

- Casiiiiiiiii, la blugder ha pasado de largo, Potter continua en persecución de la snitch. Sigue bajando, perseguido por la buscadora de Ravenclaw… Les faltan unos tres metros para llegar a la snitch…

.

Y en ese instante sucedió, como si fuese un flash: unos ojos rojos enfrente de él, una sonrisa… y algo dirigiéndose velozmente hacia él, una sombra negra… no era una blugder, no, esto era más pequeño, infinitamente más pequeño, como del tamaño de una pluma… con una punta demasiado afilada para ser meramente accidental. Si seguía bajado a esa velocidad, si seguía en dirección a la snitch se encontraría con ese extraño objeto, pero… no podía apartarse, la snitch le esperaba, tenia que cogerla para ganar el partido… Rápidamente miró hacia los lados, nadie se daba cuenta del objeto que iba dirigido hacia él… ¿desde donde se lo habían lanzado?

.

Las gradas enloquecieron una vez mas en el mismo instante en que la narradora anunció el tercer tanto de Gryffindor, estaba mas en la persecución entre los buscadores que en narrar lo que ocurría en los postes.

- … Están a un metro y medio de la snitch… Esta sigue quieta en su sitio, como si esperase a ambos buscadores… Potter parece que duda, creo que ha reducido la velocidad… Chang disminuye la distancia que le separa de él y de la pelota… Están casi a la misma altura…

.

Dudaba, si seguía por ese camino, la flecha o lo que fuera le daría de pleno, pero no podía tomar otro rumbo, no cuando Cho estaba tan cerca de él. Con un rápido vistazo, vio que eso se dirigía directamente hacia su escoba, era como si viera su duda y no le permitiera escapar…

.

- ¿Qué hace? Potter ha parado de repente en medio del aire. La snitch esta a un metro de él, sólo necesita un empujón mas y Gryffindor ganará el partido… Chang ha visto la oportunidad, esta acelerando… Ya están a la misma altura…

.

¿Qué tenia que hacer? No podía permitir que Ravenclaw ganase el partido, no ahora que casi tenia al borde de su mano la snitch… pero, seguía estando eso tan extraño dirigiéndose a él… Oyó las ultimas palabras de la locutora, hasta ese momento había estado abstraído y no se había dado cuenta del peligro que suponía quedarse quieto en el aire. Rápidamente, volvió a agarrar con las dos manos el palo de la escoba y descendió hacia el suelo, en pos de la snitch, bajando la cabeza y pegándosela al cuerpo todo lo que pudiera, para evitar que el extraño objeto le diera de lleno…

Y en el mismo instante en que sus manos se cerraron sobre la inmóvil snicth, sintió como algo se clavaba en uno de sus hombros, un roce así imperceptible, puesto que ni siquiera rompió la túnica de juego que llevaba. Al ir a ver que era, desapareció envuelto en un casi invisible humo negro… Un pesado sueño empezó a invadirle, empezaba a ver como el césped se difuminaba bajo él, como las gradas empezaban a desaparecer, a fundirse los colores y dejar paso a una oscuridad agobiante…

Escuchó como alguien gritaba su nombre, una persona venia corriendo hacia él mientras bajaba sin control hacia el suelo. El barullo de las personas descendiendo de las gradas también lo escuchaba débilmente… Todo estaba muy difuso, no veía nada claro… caía… caía al suelo.

…Cayó inconsciente en los brazos de alguien que acababa de llegar…

.

Tal como estaba, en los brazos de la persona que lo había rescatado, lo llevaron a la enfermería, y allí se pasó todo el día restante en aquel estado de inconciencia… hasta que finalmente cayó en un profundo estado de sueño…

----------

De nuevo caminaba por aquel desierto, ahora lo reconocía, era el mismo que la vez anterior, lo notó cuando sus pies descalzos rozaron los granos de arena.

Y de nuevo hizo caso a su instinto y empezó a avanzar por él, un poco mas rápido que antes, ya que ahora conocía un poco mas de la estructura del lugar. E iba hacia delante, ya no le importaba tanto no ver hacia donde se dirigía, sólo sabía que tenía que llegar al final… llegar al final…sólo llegar alli

Sin rumbo aparente, solamente hacia donde su instinto le indicaba, seguía caminando, los pasos mas rápidos, casi corriendo… hasta que, de pronto… tropezó. El dolor que sentía en su pie le indicó que el origen de la caída se encontraba un poco mas atrás, cerró los ojos, intentando contener la curiosidad que empezaba a brotar de su interior. Tenía que resistir, no mirar, no volverse… pero esta, nuevamente, ganó la partida, y la cabeza giró lentamente, y sus ojos pudieron ver el mismo cristal que relucía brillante entre las arenas del lugar.

Y en cuanto sus pupilas se clavaron en esa imagen, el agujero empezó a crecer en medio de los dos, separándolos, alejándolos inexorablemente… no podía llegar a tocarlo, ni siquiera rozarlo, un abismo le separaba a él y al objeto… Un gran agujero negro se abría entre ellos, obstáculo imperturbable…

Se intentó mover… pero no pudo. Se había quedado clavado en el lugar, mirando la oscuridad que empezaba a cubrir todo el espacio que le separaba del objeto. En lo alto, el sol le quemaba, pero no sentía calor, ni frío, ni ninguna otra sensación que no fuera temor… temor por lo que empezaba a distinguir en medio de esa negrura, temor de que sus mayores miedos se hicieran realidad, temor de ver de nuevo aquellas imágenes que había intentado, en vano, erradicar de su mente…

Sus manos se cerraron fuertemente, casi haciéndose sangre en la palma, con rabia contenida, al ver la imagen que sus ojos distinguieron al fin: una mujer, toda vestida de negro, igual que su cabello, disfrutaba lanzando la maldición cruciatus a un pobre e indefenso prisionero, por su aspecto, ya mucho tiempo llevaba en aquel estado, y suplicaban su muerte…pero no, la mortifaga se reía a su costa, se divertía viéndole sufrir… En un momento dado, pues estaba de espaldas a él, se volvió y sus ojos grises se clavaron en algo, la sonrisa que la caracterizaba, y, con un movimiento de varita, el rayo mortal verde salio y puso fin a la agonía del prisionero…

Pero ahí no terminó todo, pues, unas brumas cubrieron la oscuridad, y al disolverse, dejó ver otra sesión de tortura, de nuevo con la mortifaga como protagonista, como líder del grupo que se encargaba de torturar a unos inocentes: ahora también con indefensos niños que miraban impotentes como sus padres perecían…

Una sensación de rabia subió por su pecho, no podía hacer nada, no desde el lugar donde estaba… rígido en el sitio, mirando lo que pasaba, en medio de aquella nada…

De nuevo la bruma cubrió la escena, y mostró una nueva: ahora, y sintió tremenda ira al verlo, reconoció a los protagonistas, era un matrimonio joven, que intentaba en vano proteger a un niño de apenas mas de un año, protegiéndolo la mujer con su cuerpo, mientras el hombre se enfrentaba a los varios mortifagos que habían irrumpido en la habitación… Eran los mismos que, en las navidades pasadas, él viera por vez primera: los padres de su amigo Neville…

Siguió observando impotente como se ensañaban con los dos adultos, y como la mortifaga sujetaba al pequeño Neville, mirándole con ese rostro cruel, poniéndole la varita bajo la barbilla, a la vez que el bebé lloraba e intentaba apartarla con sus pequeñas manitas… Un fulgor rojo se vio de repente, y una patrulla de aurores llegó a tiempo para impedir la masacre… pero no todo fueron buenas noticias: el matrimonio Longbotoom tenía graves e incurables secuelas, y posiblemente nunca se recuperarían de las heridas psíquicas que tenían… Una mujer, con un sombrero difícil de definir, se acercó hasta el auror que sostenía al pequeño y, con lágrimas en los ojos, lo acogió entre sus brazos, después de aplicarle un hechizo para que olvidase lo que había visto, hacerle olvidar que había visto torturar a sus padres… Y en ese momento, la niebla cubrió todo, borrándolo de su vista…

Y lo que mas temió, apareció: el ministerio de magia, las escaleras, el velo… Sirius… Bellatrix reía triunfante al ver que su primo desaparecía de la vista. Esa risa retumbó en la oscuridad y llegó a sus oídos… cuanto la odiaba… sus manos asieron con fuerza los granos de tierra y sal, arena que se deslizaba entre sus dedos…

- ¡Sirius, no! – intentó gritar al ver otra vez como el cuerpo de su padrino desaparecía tras el velo negro, el misterioso velo negro… - ¡Sirius! Sirius… – las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, en un llanto incesante mientras repetía una y otra vez ese nombre… Se culpaba de lo sucedido, se sentía culpable, pues era él quién había propiciado esa situación…

.

No pudo ver nada mas, alguien le estaba sacudiendo, aunque nadie había allí, con él, en medio de aquel desierto, enfrente de aquel agujero… No había nadie, pero notaba como era zarandeado, aunque no se moviera, seguía clavado, mirando la última imagen que le ofrecía la bruma…

- ¡Harry!

Su nombre le llegaba ahora como un susurro lejano, demasiado bajo, aunque parecía que llevase rato la voz nombrándolo.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! Despierta, Harry… - voces, tanto de hombres como de mujeres, entremezcladas. Voces que reconocía, pero algunas no podían ser… ¡había tantas y todas le insistían en regresar!

- No te quedes mirando…

- Vuelve…

- No cedas a la ira…

- Regresará, no te preocupes. Él volvera

- Harry…

- Ten fe… algún día…

- Despierta…

- Nunca te dejaremos…

- No estas solo… estamos a tu lado…

Súbitamente notó como algo tiraba de él, igual que un traslator, pero sin tocar nada, se iba de aquel lugar… no sin antes ver de nuevo aquel cristal que relucía entre las arenas, reflejando los rayos de sol…

Al abrir los ojos, la luminosidad le dio de lleno, y frente a él, las caras preocupadas de aquellos a quienes mas apreciaba y quería: sus amigos, sus profesores… y… ¿Remus?

Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a este último: lo creía perdido.

- ¿Co…como?

- Shh, no hables – Hermione había posado su mano en uno de sus hombros y sonreía mirando a ambos, en su mirada parecía haber un brillo especial.

- Bien, bien, ahora que ya esta despierto, despejen la enfermería – la señora Pomfrey empezó a empujar a los profesores y a los alumnos que abarrotaban la sala – Tanta gente no es bueno, dejen respirar. Por favor… necesitan descansar – dio una mirada significativa al ocupante de la cama y a quien tenia a su derecha – ambos lo necesitan…

Después de sacar a toda la gente del lugar, la enfermera se volvió hacia los dos únicos pacientes que tenia y, poniendo enfrente de ellos una copa llena de liquido humeante, les obligó a tomarla sin rechistar, por lo que Harry se sumió de nuevo en el sueño, pero este ya era tranquilo, sin nada que le perturbase el descanso… aunque millares de preguntas empezasen a invadir su mente… ¿Cómo era que Remus estaba ahí? ¿De donde había salido? ¿Dónde había estado? ¿Había visto a Sirius?...

--------

Se despertó inquieto en su cama, mejor dicho en la cama de la enfermería (la reconoció inmediatamente al ver el color blanco y al sentir el aire limpio y puro del lugar), el efecto de la poción para dormir sin soñar había ya pasado y en su cabeza un millar de preguntas empezaban a invadirle. Lo mas importante ahora era saber si no lo había soñado, si lo ultimo que había visto antes de sumirse en el obligado descanso era realidad o sólo una ilusión, una fantasía producida por su mente…

.

Incorporándose despacio, empezó a recorrer las diferentes camas de la enfermería… todas vacías… no había nadie allí… sólo estaba él y lo que había imaginado ver no era realidad… No, no, Remus no había regresado todavía, seguía perdido, seguía en algún lugar extraño, lejos de allí, perdido…

Apoyó su cuerpo en una de las paredes y se dejó resbalar por ella, se sentía cansado y agotado, tantas ilusiones que se habían formado al levantarse, y ahora estas se desvanecían frente a sus ojos, al ver que no eran verdad, que sólo lo había imaginado… sus manos tocaron algo en el suelo, un objeto redondo, del tamaño de una nuez… inmediatamente se acordó del partido, de unas horas atrás, su primer partido como capitán y del que se sentía orgulloso, habían ganado finalmente… si sólo le hubiera visto Sirius, o Remus, o sus padres…

Levantando el objeto y acercándoselo a los ojos, comprobó que se trataba de una snitch, pero no era corriente, esta tenia grabadas unas iniciales: JP/LE. Le recordó a la visión que viera el año anterior en el pensadero de Snape, se parecía tanto a la que tenia su padre, aunque…. recordó también que esta no tenia esas iniciales. La que agarraba sus manos era especial, por alguna extraña razón, pero sentía en su interior que una gran historia se encerraba en ella. Seguía dudando de su padre, tenia dudas acerca de cómo sus padres habían empezado a salir, sabiendo además de cómo se comportaban en quinto, como despreciaba a la gente y como se dirigía a su futura esposa… ojala alguien le explicase algún día como empezó todo.

Giró entre sus manos la pequeña bola, ¿quien la había depositado allí? Y, lo mas importante, ¿para que?

.

No se dio cuenta, ensimismado como estaba con la contemplación del objeto, que alguien había entrado a la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia la cama donde supuestamente estaba, y, al abrir las cortinas y no encontrase con él, como empezaba a andar por la enfermería, en su búsqueda…

.

- Ya veo que la has encontrado – el recién llegado al fin le localizó, al otro extremo de la enfermería, en su cara asomaba una sonrisa. Harry alzó la vista, sin poder creerse lo que había oído, y, al verle ahí, frente a él, supo que en realidad no había sido una ilusión, que había regresado…

Sin dejarle decir nada mas, el hombre lobo se sentó a su lado y agarró la snitch que tenia en sus manos.

- Es muy especial. Igual que el día de hoy – se volvió hacia él – ¿Sabes que en un día como hoy, San Valentín, tus padres empezaron a salir juntos?

- N-no, no lo sabia – estaba todavía un poco aturdido, eran demasiadas emociones para tan poco tiempo.

- Si, todavía recuerdo, como si fuera ayer, lo que sucedió aquel día… - su mirada dorada se posó en la snitch. No se acordaba de ella, desde lo que ocurrió ese día no la había vuelto a ver, y ahora, al encontrarla en las manos del hijo de sus mejores amigos, de Harry, supo que era una señal para contarle lo ocurrido… - Ven, te quiero enseñar algo – se levantó del suelo, ayudándole a él también a levantarse y, dirigiéndose a una puerta que había en la enfermería, le instó a entrar, era el lugar donde la enfermera preparaba los diferentes remedios para los estudiantes, tales como cremas o ungüentos.

Allí, encima de una mesa, se encontraba un pensadero, que reconoció como perteneciente a Dumbledore, por las runas que había a su alrededor, el mismo también que había guardado los pensamientos de su profesor de pociones en las anteriores clases de oclumencia del año anterior. Parecía que se había utilizado un rato atrás, ya que la bruma de la superficie se agitaba y no permanecía en calma, cosa que ocurría cuando no se utilizaba.

- Si, he estado utilizándolo – dijo Remus al intuir la duda de Harry – Me han sucedido muchas cosas y algunas es necesario verlas con calma para saber a que se refieren – se acercó al pensadero, y sacó una varita de su túnica (que Harry no reconoció, puesto que no era la propia del profesor, esta se había perdido tempo atrás, en su desaparición y nadie la había vuelto a ver) – Ven, te voy a enseñar un día de San Valentín muy especial – en la superficie brumosa aparecía mucha nieve, muchos copos de nieve que caían, iguales a los que en el exterior aparecían.

Confiando en la palabra de su ex profesor, de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, de una de las personas que mas apreciaba, se acercó a la mesa. Inmediatamente sintió que el adulto le agarraba de los hombros, en claro gesto de protección, como dándole a entender que nada malo le iba a ocurrir, ni ahora, ni después, que él estaba allí para protegerle, como pudiese, de todos los males.

- ¿Listo? – le preguntó, y al ver como el adolescente asintió con la cabeza, agitó la varita cerca de las brumas del pensadero y murmuró un hechizo que hizo que ambos entraran al recuerdo elegido por Remus…

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Estaba solo, en una habitación que conocía de siempre, allí había pasado unos siete años de su vida, los mejores años que podía recordar.

Se sentó en la cama, encima de la que había sido su cama. Todo era igual que entonces, las cuatro camas, las ropas tiradas por el suelo, los apuntes, las mochilas, los libros por el suelo… todo parecía igual, como si acabasen de salir los cuatro ocupantes de allí, como, recordó agradablemente, como cuando iban a clase y dejaban todo revuelto.

Dejó vagar su mirada por la estancia, y de repente, unas voces le llegaron desde el exterior, perturbaban el silencio que se había adueñado del castillo, ahora sabia que no había regresado totalmente, que eso era una prueba, la prueba a la que se tenia que enfrentar…

Levantándose de la cama y acercándose a una de las ventanas, contempló la extensa superficie sólida del lago, los copos cayendo y a unos niños jugando cerca del bosque, pero acercándose ahora al lago. Los conoció nada mas verlos, no hizo falta oír como se llamaban unos a los otros, en aquellos apodos que sólo ellos sabían que significaba, no hizo falta oír nada mas, puesto que los reconoció de inmediato…

.

Remus los observó mientras se encaminaban a las orillas del lago, como de costumbre dos de ellos iban unos pasos más adelantados, y los otros dos, un poco mas rezagados, pero juntos formaban un grupo… un grupo que se desharía unos años mas tarde…

Río al verlos llegar a las orillas del lago, al excavar un poco en él y al sacar un poco de agua helada y preparar una de sus múltiples bromas… Que ilusos y que despreocupados se sabían entonces, sólo preocupados del día siguiente, de los exámenes, de la escuela…

Siguió observando, y poco a poco fue descubriendo a los demás ocupantes del jardín, unos cuantos estudiantes, salidos de la nada, pero que eran parte de esa escena: niños de todas las edades, estudiantes de la escuela, profesores… Reconoció a todos ellos, los conocía de cuando él era parte de esa época…

.

Y el tiempo fue acelerándose, uno a uno los años iban pasando, hasta convertir a aquellos niños de once años en adolescentes de diecisiete, en su ultimo año de escuela… y Remus seguía observando desde su posición, desde aquella ventana, el transcurrir del tiempo. Para él todo había pasado muy rápido y había visto el crecer de todos ellos, desde esa posición privilegiada vio lo que ocurría en las afueras del castillo, cerca de aquel lago que tan ligado a él se sentía.

Apoyó una de sus manos cerca de la ventana, a pesar de que en el exterior muchos años había visto pasar, no se sentía cansado, mas bien feliz al poder recordar esa estancia en la escuela, todavía no sabia que tenia que hacer allí, que era lo que se esperaba de él, pero no le importaba, estaba recordando una de las mas felices etapas de su vida… El lugar donde se encontraba no había cambiado, sólo había visto el exterior del castillo desde su posición ¿que era lo que le aguardaba? ¿Qué era lo que tendría que hacer allí?...

Y entonces ocurrió, muy deprisa, sobresaltándole, sacándole de su ensimismamiento. Fuera, cerca del lago, se oyó un grito ahogado. Remus alzó la vista. Cerca de la superficie helada había dos chicas jóvenes, mirando al hielo, las recordaba, las reconocía como las amigas de Lily… ¿y donde estaba ella? Rápidamente empezó a buscar con la mirada a la muchacha pelirroja, a una persona que, con el tiempo había apreciado mucho, muchísimo… No la encontraba, no estaba en el jardín, no la veía… de pronto, siguió la dirección a la que miraban las amigas de esta y descubrió que estaba allí, en medio del lago, hundiéndose poco a poco…

Su mirada vagó entonces unos metros más allá, hacia un gran árbol donde sabia que se encontraría a los cuatro adolescentes que había ido siguiendo. Si, allí estaban, planeando nuevas bromas, las cuatro cabezas unidas, mirando algo que uno sostenía en las manos (el mapa del merodeador, dedujo rápidamente su cabeza, en esos días ya lo tenían terminado del todo) Quiso gritarles, decirles que en el lago alguien se hundía poco a poco, alguien muy importante para uno de ellos… pero el joven de pelo negro a quien iba dirigido aquello no se dio cuenta, seguía con sus amigos, con sus compañeros de aventuras… ignorando el desastre que estaba ocurriendo en el lago…

Remus volvió a mirar al lago, incrédulo al ver que nadie hacia nada, vio que poco a poco la joven pelirroja se hundía en la superficie helada, en las profundas y despiadadas aguas, bajo la mirada de desesperación de sus amigas, que se habían quedado sin habla, contemplando todo desde la orilla…

Intentó salir de la habitación, tenia que hacer algo, pero, en cuanto apoyó las manos en el pomo de la puerta, esta se resistió a abrirse, no podía salir de allí, estaba encerrado, condenado a ver como alguien moría enfrente de sus ojos, alguien a quien él apreciaba como una gran persona.

Volvió a la ventana, su único contacto con el exterior, no quería mirar, pero una fuerza le decía, le ordenaba, que eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Con rabia apoyó sus manos en los bordes de la ventana, tampoco podía saltar por allí, estaba demasiado alto, y no sabia si llegaría a tiempo para impedir el desastre, estaba condenado a ver como ella se hundía en el hielo, y moría…

Suplicó que alguien le hiciera caso, gritó desde la ventana, anuncio lo que ocurría, allí, en el lago, alzó su voz hasta quedarse mudo de tanto gritar, de intentar llamar la atención… pero nada ocurría, nadie le hacia caso, todo el mundo seguía a su ritmo, sin darse cuenta de que alguien se estaba hundiendo en el hielo… los sonidos del exterior llegaron a sus oídos, uno de ellos el grito de auxilio de la joven…

- James… Sirius… Peter… Remus – se sintió extraño al llamarse a si mismo, pero intentaba que los cuatro jóvenes le oyesen, cosa algo inútil cuando estaba a tanta distancia - …Lily se esta ahogando… esta casi sin fuerzas…. – no le quedaba ya casi voz, pero seguía hablando, gritando desde la ventana – James… hazme caso… se que la quieres… rescátala… James… ella también te ama, aunque no lo reconozca… - con desesperación siguió hablando mientras veía como algo de color rojo empezaba a desaparecer en el agua…- James… escúchame…. James….

.

- ¿Habéis oído algo? – preguntó un James de diecisiete años a sus amigos, estaban todos ellos mirando un viejo pergamino que mostraba la complejidad de la escuela.

- No, yo no he oído nada Cornamenta – le dijeron a la vez dos de ellos, acompañando sus palabras con un gesto de negación.

- ¿Y tu, Lunático? – se dirigió al restante, este parecía mirar hacia la torre donde se encontraban el dormitorio de los cuatro, como si escuchase, muy lejana eso si, una voz…

- No… tampoco he oído nada. ¿Te preocupa algo?

- Siento que alguien esta diciendo mi nombre a gritos, como si algo grave estuviese pasando, pero… - agitó su cabeza, intentando que la extraña voz se fuese – No se…

- Escuchar voces en la cabeza es sinónimo de locura, eso es lo que decía un pariente mío y creo, Cornamenta, que esto es aplicable a tu caso… - Sirius apoyó su mano en la frente de James, y, tras unas cuantas bromas acerca de su estado mental, ambos estallaron en risas.

.

- No tienen remedio – dijo Peter, en plan confidente a Remus, al verlos rodar por la hierba. Todavía los cuatro estaban muy unidos, sin saber que era lo que les deparaba el destino a cada uno de ellos.

- Si, no creo que cambien al salir de la escuela, seguirán siendo igual de irresponsables…

- ¿Ya has pensado que vas a hacer?

- No lo se, a los licántropos no les dan muchas facilidades para estudiar una carrera… - arrancó unas briznas de hierba, tras apartar la nieve que cubría la superficie – Nadie me dará trabajo, sabiendo lo que soy… - dijo con desgana – Y tu, ¿ya has decidido que vas a hacer? – le preguntó a Peter, tras superar la tristeza que le había embargado.

- No… creo que estudiare alguna carrera en Francia, mis padres se van a mudar allí, y tengo que ir yo también – dijo con tristeza – Ya sabes, su trabajo les obliga a cambiar de ciudad cada pocos años. Que pena que tenga que dejaros… - suspiró, dejando vagar su mirada por el césped nevado.

- No te preocupes, Colagusano, los cuatro estaremos en contacto. Nunca nos separaremos por nada – le reconfortó Remus, posando una de sus manos en su hombro – Somos inseparables, ¿recuerdas? Todos unidos para siempre.

- Si, es verdad. No creo que haya nada que pueda separarnos – respondió el rechoncho muchacho, sin saber que seria él el que mas adelante destruiría esa unidad, sin saber que por causas del destino, seria él quien traicionaría a todos ellos y a su pacto de amistad y de unidad…

.

Unos metros mas alejados de esos dos muchachos que conversaban sobre el futuro, dos jóvenes seguían rodando por la nieve, enfrascados en una amistosa pelea.

- Te repito que no estoy loco, Canuto

- Si, ya, ya, Cornamenta – dijo Sirius en plan irónico – Pero no negaras que estas loco de amor… - empezó a decir con una sonrisa cómplice en la cara… hasta que James le estampó una bola de nieve en la cara.

- ¡Qué! Sirius Black, ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¿Cómo…? – le agarró de los hombros, y ambos cayeron a la nieve.

- Tienes buen gusto ¿Lo sabias?, esa tal Evans es muy guapa y…

- Nunca se fijara en mi… nunca – dejó de pelear, para sentarse en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas – Desde hace tiempo llevó mirándola, fijándome en ella, y no me hace caso. Me ignora y siempre esa defendiendo a los demás, como al grasiento de Quejicus – cogió un puñado de nieve y la tiró a lo lejos – Y eso que este año he aguantado sus burlas y sus miradas de desprecio… Es… es… - no encontró ningún adjetivo que llegase a la altura para decir lo que pensaba de ese Slytherin.

- Si, ya decía yo que te encontraba cambiado – Sirius se sentó a su lado – Pero ya encontraras a alguien que…

- Ella es especial. Ella es… no se como decirlo… pero siento que mi destino esta ligado al suyo. La quiero, ella es mi vida, la razón por la que me levantó cada día y… cada vez que la veo, se que ha merecido salir de la cama sólo por ver sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa, su pelo… No se que haría si me rechazase…

- Ay, Cornamenta enamorado. – Sirius se llevó las manos al pecho, y se dejó caer hacia atrás - El amor es el mayor mal que existe y… - un gesto de James le hizo callar

- ¿Lo has oído? – se levantó rápidamente. Miraba hacia los lados, como si alguien le estuviese hablando – Esta diciendo que… no, no puede ser…

- ¿Qué? No hay nadie cerca

- Lily… esta en peligro

- ¿Evans?

- Tengo que ayudarla – un sudor frío le empezó a invadir el cuerpo, algo malo estaba pasando… Una voz le estaba diciendo que tenía que rescatarla… la misma voz de antes, una voz muy débil, muy lejana… - Esta en peligro… - echó a correr hacia el lago…

Sirius le siguió muy de cerca, extrañado por la actitud de su amigo ¿que era lo que ocurría? Y, de pronto, se paró en seco. Alguien estaba observándole. Levantó la vista hasta la torre de Gryffindor, a la ventana de su habitación, y creyó ver a alguien allí, a un adulto… la siguiente vez que volvió a mirar ya no encontró a nadie en la ventana. Desechó la visión, seguramente seria un espejismo, nunca más se acordó de aquello… debido también a lo sucedido después, a orillas del lago.

.

James seguía corriendo hacia el lago, la voz, ahora cada vez mas desesperada, le instaba a ir mas deprisa, como si se tratase de algo importante. Al llegar allí, se encontró con las dos amigas de la pelirroja, en su lugar de siempre, a las orillas del agua, pero ella no se encontraba allí, no estaba… siguió la dirección de la mirada de estas y se encontró la desagradable visión, el hielo había cedido en medio del lago y alguien, ella, se estaba hundiendo…Sin saber por qué, se adentró en el lago helado.

.

En ese instante llegó Sirius, y al ver lo que ocurría, y sabiendo que no podía él también adentrarse en el lago, puesto que seria altamente peligroso para los tres, agarró de los hombros a un chico que pasaba por allí, y le ordenó que fuera a buscar a algún profesor, rápidamente. Después, se acercó a las dos muchachas, amigas de Lily, y les animaba, diciendo que no iba a pasar nada, que todo quedaría en un susto… aunque en su interior dudase de aquello…

.

El hielo resbalaba como nunca, pero sus pasos eran firmes, tenia que llegar hasta donde se encontraba ella y sacarla de esa trampa mortal. Sin darse cuenta, perdió un momento el equilibrio y cayó pesadamente, dándose un violento golpe contra el hielo en la parte posterior de la cabeza. No escuchó los gritos que le lanzaban desde la orilla, diciéndole que regresase. Aturdido y desorientado, volvió a levantarse, le costaba enfocar la vista, las gafas habían rodado por la superficie helada.

- ¡Lily! – llamó a voz en grito, apresurándose hacia el interior del lago, donde intuía algo de color rojo llameante.

Cuando se acercaba, le vio – o mejor dicho, distinguió sólo su cabeza y sus hombros – intentando aferrarse con los dedos de una mano al borde de una negra brecha abierta en la blanca superficie.

Al aproximarse a la grieta, notó que el hielo ondulaba bajo sus pies y aminoro el paso, tenia que ir con más cuidado sino él también caería en el agua y nadie podría salvarles a ambos. De manera instintiva se arrodilló y avanzó a gatas entre los escalofriantes chasquidos de hielo, resquebrajándose en torno a ellos. A su espalda, en la orilla, la mayor parte de la gente ya se había enterado de lo que estaba sucediendo y se arremolinaba mirando lo que sucedía, estaban demasiado lejos para lanzar algún hechizo y ayudarles, Remus y Peter también estaban allí mirando como su amigo se jugaba la vida en el centro del lago.

.

Siguió adelante, agachándose cada vez más en el palpitante hielo hasta que estuvo completamente estirado. De pronto, cuando se hallaba a menos de dos metros de Lily Evans, el hielo se inclinó bajo él y una pequeña ola de agua helada ascendió lentamente hacia su barbilla a medida que el extremo del hielo donde se encontraba se sumergía en el lago. James se detuvo, y cuando el agua helada le empapó la ropa y caló toda su piel, se le cortó la respiración. El hielo se ladeó un poco más y finalmente se estabilizó. Al borde de la placa, a algo más de un metro y medio de sus brazos extendidos, Lily forcejeaba débilmente, sus brazos y codos resbalando una y otra vez en un vano intento por salir del agua.

- ¡Lily, Lily! – dijo James, avanzando centímetro a centímetro, milímetro a milimetro hacia ella – de inmediato, el hielo empezó a descender de nuevo ante él. A un lado, aterradoramente cerca, se oyó un estallido, como un disparo, al abrirse otra grieta. Como si no lo hubiese oído, James se volvió ligeramente de costado y alargó su mano hacia ella – No te sueltes, yo… yo…te amo… y… te…te rescatare – intentó avanzar un poco mas, pero el hielo siguió abriéndose en torno a él.

- Pott… - empezó a decir, pero rápidamente corrigió – James… - dijo Lily con mirada de pánico, estremeciéndose, ella había esperado también esas palabras, pero nunca había imaginado que llegarían en el ultimo instante de su vida… sabia que moriría allí mismo, bajo el hielo… que insensata había sido al adentrarse en el lago para atrapar el regalo que había preparado para darle en ese día de San Valentín: una snitch, como la que había visto que tenia este, y que había perdido en esas navidades por culpa suya… - yo… yo también…

- Shh… calla… guarda las fuerzas y no te sueltes – James oía la respiración de ella, débil y poco profunda, cada vez mas trabajosa a medida que el calor abandonaba su cuerpo – ¡Vamos, aguanta!

Lily reacciono lentamente, ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar contra el frío que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, que le animaba a dejarse caer y contra el sueño que empezaba a invadir su mente. James se estiró para agarrar su mano, pero todavía seguían estando demasiado lejos uno del otro. Avanzó unos centímetros más. El hielo se inclinó peligrosamente. El agua helada le mojaba la barbilla y la parte superior del cuerpo. A pesar de todo, siguió arrastrándose, pegado al hielo, con la cabeza ladeada y un brazo extendido al frente. Por fin rozó la mano de ella con los dedos.

- ¡Así, Lily!, aguanta un poco mas – James se arrastró un poco mas y al cabo de unos segundos consiguió agarrar firmemente su mano – Ya te tengo – Levantó la cabeza para mirarla – Ya te tengo. No intentes tirar; sólo sujétate. Ya vienen los profesores. Estarán aquí en cualquier momento.

Lily resistió unos minutos más. James le hablaba sin cesar, dándole ánimos, rogándole que aguantase, que algún día ellos dos se casarían, y vivirían felices y tendrían muchos hijos… Ahora que sabían que ambos se querían, nada les separaría… Sin dejar de hablar, James giró la cabeza y echó un vistazo a la lejana orilla. Había llegado más gente. Vio, más bien intuyó por las grandes formas, a los profesores y algunos de ellos estaban entrando al lago, en dirección a ellos, tras asegurar con hechizos la solidez del agua. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Lily.

- ¡Mira, ya vienen!

James sintió un nudo en el estomago, Lily permanecía inmóvil, contemplándole; sólo su cabeza (el cabello rojo cayéndole ligeramente por la cara) y un brazo (por donde él le agarraba) permanecían sobre la superficie. Tenía los labios azules, las mejillas lívidas; pero el pánico había desaparecido de su mirada, ahora serena.

- No puedo aguantar más… Lo siento – dijo con un susurro en la voz, el cuerpo cada vez le pesaba más y una insólita tranquilidad se estaba apoderando de ella…

- ¡Debes aguantar! ¡Ya vienen! ¡Están cerca!, ¡Te sacaran de ahí! Lily, tienes que aguantar. Nos vamos a casar, ¿no hemos acordado eso? – terminó con lágrimas en los ojos

- Tranquilo James – su voz no era mas que un susurro – Tranquilo – le miró a los ojos, moviendo la boca, y una sombra de sonrisa se dibujo en la comisura de sus labios – No llores.

- ¡NO! – gimió James, tirando desesperadamente del brazo que agarraba.

De repente, la mano de Lily empezó a ceder, a soltarse de él, y contempló horrorizado como resbalaban sus dedos de los de él. Sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más. Al cabo de un momento la cabeza pelirroja se hundió en silencio bajo la negra superficie…

James miró hacia atrás, viendo que todavía quedaba bastante trozo entre él y los profesores. Uno de ellos recogía en esos momentos algo de la superficie, una varita (la suya, seguramente la había perdido sin darse cuenta) y algo redondo, no distinguió bien de lo que se trataba. Decidido, se tiró al hielo, no iba a permitir que Lily se fuese al fondo del lago…

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Sintió el conocido tirón en su estomago, y el lago, la gente, los terrenos de Hogwarts… todo se difuminaba frente a él. Lo que había presenciado le aclaraba todas las dudas que pudiera albergar en su interior con respecto a la actitud de sus padres. Ahora sabía lo ocurrido y el gran amor que los había unido hasta su trágico final.

- Gracias – le dijo a Remus, agradeciéndole con una sincera sonrisa aquello que había hecho por él, mas adelante le preguntaría el resto de sus dudas, pero, de momento, quería conservar en su corazón las sensaciones vividas en aquel viaje con el pensadero.

.

.

.


	38. La confianza y la antorcha I

Hoooola a todo/as :D

Si, ya estoy por aqui. Lo siento por el (terrible) retraso causado, primero fueron las vacaciones (en agosto me fui unos dias) y despues... algo que no esperaba (mi abuelo tuvo un infarto al finalizar las vacaciones – y los medicos que decian que no salia de esta, que nos fueramos preparando para lo peor... vaya que nos daban unos animos tremendos-), pero ahora ya esta bien (siempre le da por hacer lo contrario a los diagnosticos de los medicos, jeje) y yo, pues yo también estoy muy contenta y bien de animos (es quien mas me comprende, mejor incluso que mis padres, y estoy muy unida a él, asi que pueden imaginarse como me senti cuando le sucedio todo...), todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, todo el mundo esta bien, todo perfecto y vuelvo a tener ganas de escribir y seguir con lo que empece hace ya tanto tiempo ;) Asi que ya saben porque he tardado tanto, y de nuevo les pido disculpas por tan largo periodo de tiempo sin actividad, espero que este capitulo (numero 37, cada vez mas largos) les compense, pues son bastantes hojas ;) (me ha costado terminarlo, pero me ha gustado bastante como me ha quedado, teniendo en cuenta que habia ratos que ni siquiera queria ver un papel) Muchos besos y cuidense todos

Sólo decirles que espero que disfruten del capitulo y dejen sus bonitos (y valiosos) comentarios que se lo agradece mucho. Un abrazo y un beso enorme a todos.

Pd: Las contestaciones a los reviews las pongo al final del capitulo, que si no seria mucho trozo hasta que comenzase en realidad la historia ;) (acabo de fijarme y es bastante trozo, entre las contestaciones del anterior y las que me faltaban... buff... muchas).

Pd2: Si llegan a leer esto, pues lo primero, felicidades, y lo segundo, que les invito a pasear por mi blog (una especie de diario en la red), el enlace lo he puesto en donde la información personal (pinchando encima del nombre). Ahí voy poniendo algunos trocitos de texto que escribo a veces sobre varias cosas, asi que espero que también les guste. Muchos besitos a todos.

****

**---**

**Capitulo 37 La confianza y la antorcha I**

La luz de la enfermería era más blanca y, al mismo tiempo, más mortecina que de costumbre. El exterior tenía un aspecto extraño. Ahora todo estaba cubierto de una gran capa blanca que tapizaba las ramas de los árboles, cubría el lago y daba un aspecto más invernal que correspondía a esas fechas.

Por fin lanzó un suspiro mezcla de nostalgia y satisfacción al volver a recordar todo.

- ¿Les echas de menos? – preguntó Harry dándose la vuelta, y finalizando la contemplación desde la ventana.

- Bastante – respondió Remus acercándose a él y pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros – Pero se, que estén donde estén, se encuentran bien...

- Igual que Sirius

- Si, igual que él – dijo mientras miraba afuera del castillo, ocultando su mirada cuando un pinchazo de culpabilidad sintió en el corazón, no podía contar nada, no podía hablar sobre su experiencia, sobretodo a Harry, no podía dar esperanzas cuando él ni siquiera sabia cuando volvería y cómo.

- Va a volver, algún día volverá – fue lo ultimo que dijo el adolescente antes de meterse en la cama y volver a los brazos del dios del sueño.

- Eso espero – pensó el adulto mirando de reojo el paisaje que contemplaban sus ojos y recordando como había podido regresar finalmente...

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Se dejó resbalar por la pared, cansado, sin voz, sin esperanzas...

Todo en su cabeza era un vacío, no recordaba ese hecho, no recordaba aquella tarde, no recordaba el rescate de James... era como si le hubiesen borrado todo...aunque... en lo mas profundo de su corazón conocía la respuesta, sabia que al final la vida vencería al hielo, que la salvaría y que de ese amor, puro, sincero, nacería una pareja inseparable, juntos en las alegrías y en las penas, juntos en la paz y en la desgracia... juntos en la vida y, finalmente,... juntos en la muerte. Ni "ella" les había podido separar.

-

Se intentó incorporar, mas su cuerpo le pesaba, pero tenía que hacerlo, ayudar como pudiese...

Poco a poco pudo apoyarse en la pared y levantarse hasta la altura de la ventana, había algo extraño, no se había dado cuenta antes: la habitación le agobiaba, intentaba que no se escapase de ahí por eso la ventana tenia una barrera, para que no pudiese salir...

Fuera, los gritos de los alumnos se escuchaban cada vez más angustiosos. Miró y lo que vio le dejó helado, igual o incluso más que la temperatura que hacia. Allí, en el centro no había nadie, absolutamente nadie, agua y más agua, y un gran agujero... los profesores a mitad de camino... ambos habían desaparecido. ¿Cuándo había sucedido eso? ¿Cuándo el cruel y despiadado hielo les había sepultado?... no lo sabia, pero tenia que ayudar, si, tenia que salir de allí de alguna forma y llegar al lago, pero por más que intentaba no podía hallar la salida...

Volvió a sentarse en el suelo, esta vez ya derrotado, no podía ayudar aunque quisiera, estaba condenado a ver lo que sucedía afuera y no poder hacer nada. Enterró su cara en sus brazos, y lágrimas de impotencia se deslizaban por su rostro... No podía hacer nada...

-

Lejos, en el agua, una pareja se había encontrado y se abrazaba, en un vano intento de permanecer juntos hasta el final, un fin que se veía muy cercano...

-

- Todo sucede por alguna razón y hay cosas que no podemos impedir que ocurran – dijo una voz y Remus, al reconocerla, alzó la vista para encontrarse con su versión de niñez, con el guía que tanto tiempo le había acompañado últimamente.

- Pero... ¿Por qué no puedo ayudar? – dijo titubeante - ¿Por qué no puedo salir de aquí?

- Ya has hecho lo que tenias que hacer. No puedes hacer más.

- Y ellos... Lily y James... van a morir si no salgo... no van a llegar a tiempo para salvarles...

- ¿Qué te dice la mente?

- No lo se, no me acuerdo de nada. No recordaba que sucedía esto.

- ¿Y el corazón?

- Que se salvaran

- Confía en él. Cuando todo parece ir en contra, el corazón muchas veces da las respuestas adecuadas – el niño se acercó a la ventana, y con una indicación de su mano, invito a Remus a acompañarle – Ven y observa.

-

En ese momento, en el centro del lago, emergía un chico de pelo negro y alborotado, en sus manos sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente de una muchacha de su edad, pelirroja, aquella por la que se había arriesgado a morir. Al salir del agua fría, y tras respirar el ansiado aire, nadó hasta un terreno mas seguro, hacia un gran trozo de hielo y allí, una vez agarrado ya se sintió a salvo. Unos segundos después, alguien llegó a su lado y tras comprobar que ambos estaban a salvo, les ayudaron a salir del mortífero hielo.

James, al ver que todo terminaba bien, se desmayó en los brazos de la persona que lo transportaba, el guardabosques de Hogwarts y, más adelante, una de las personas en las que más confiaría su hijo.

-

- Si no puedes hacer algo, hay que confiar en los demás – le dijo a Remus e inmediatamente, la estancia se deshizo frente a los aturdidos ojos del adulto... al abrirlos se encontró en medio del ya conocido desierto – No hay nada imposible – y mientras decía esto, unas pequeñas gotas de agua empezaron a caer el cielo.

Remus cogio una entre las manos y, al acercársela a los ojos, comprobó que no se trataba de lluvia normal, no, no era agua sino nieve, una nieve blanca y pura como nunca había visto. Cuando se dio cuenta de este hecho, al volver la vista para preguntarle a su acompañante por ese fenómeno, ya no estaba en el desierto... estaba cerca de la pista de quiddcth y alguien caía desde el cielo, en un vuelo descontrolado.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y logró llegar a tiempo para salvarle... él estaba allí para protegerle, esa era su misión y nunca más le abandonaría.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Suspiró de nuevo, mirando el invernal paisaje. Algo le decía que tenia que confiar en los demás, que por mucho que se empeñase en demostrar que podía hacer las cosas por sí mismo, siempre era mejor tener alguien al lado, alentándote y animándote, saber que, pasase lo que pasase, estaría a tu lado siempre: eso era lo que significaba la amistad incondicional, dar sin esperar nada a cambio...

Y ahora, cuando recordaba muchos de los acontecimientos que había vivido, se daba cuenta de que su vida, una vida condenada a la soledad (por ser lo que era), se había vuelto llena de seres queridos y que, por causas del destino, muchos de ellos ya habían desaparecidos, pero otros habían tomado su lugar... desgraciadamente de los primeros, de los verdaderos, a los que le unía un lazo irrompible... de esos ya no quedaba ninguno...

El aspecto del cielo le recordó, una vez mas, que pronto seria luna llena y, con ella, vendría una dolorosa transformación, algo que, pese al tiempo que había permanecido fuera (en ese lugar tan extraño parecía que todo era igual de extraño, los dias y las noches sucedian, a veces, rápido y a veces lentos, sin lunas, pero tampoco sin sol, sólo una luz uniforme, recordó Remus) todavía rememoraba y, por lo tanto, tendria que estar preparado. Asi pues, tomando en sus manos el vaso que contenia la pocion matalobos, dio la espalda al nevado pasisaje y se dirigió hacia su cama y al descanso que le esperaba antes de aquello.

------------------------------------------------------

Una mancha negra sobrevolaba lentamente el cielo despejado en busca de una persona, era, en efecto, una lechuza mensajera, animal que utilizan los magos para mandar y recibir el correo. En este caso, la negra lechuza se encontraba un poco desorientada, puesto que, aunque su instinto le decia que llevase el pergamino que se encontraba en sus patas a una direccion, otra fuerza en su interior le indicaba que no, que tenia que ir a otro lugar. No sabia que tenia que hacer, nunca antes se había encontrado en esa situación... nunca, antes de conocer a esa mujer tan extraña, extravagante y amable con ella, cuando, desde su mas tierna infancia, había sufrido la ignorancia y el desprecio de sus dueños, pero ella, ella era simpática, le apreciaba y cada vez que la veia (aunque sólo hubiera sido un par de veces) la colmaba de atenciones y de caricias... Lo decidio, esta vez iba a ir con la desconocida.

Dio una vuelta en el aire, alejandose de ese modo de la casa que tenia ya a la vista, lugar que hacia que un estremecimiento le recorriese de arriba abajo cada vez que tenia que entregar una carta en ese lugar... ahora se dirigía en direccion contraria.

-

Unos minutos despues, el bullicio de la civilización envolvia a la negra lechuza, estaba en medio de una gran y ruidosa ciudad. Vislumbro un viejo edificio, a pesar de su aspecto (muchas veces los viandantes que pasaban frente a él se preguntaban como no lo derruían y construían modernos apartamentos como los que predominaban a su alrededor) albergaba uno de los mas importantes edificios del mundo mágico (algo que ignoraban los que posaban sus miradas sin ver mas allá del polvoriento escaparate... en definitiva, muggles, es decir, personas no mágicas, no pertenecientes al mundo de los magos)

Volvió a dar una vuelta completa al lugar, su instinto le decía que allí se encontraba la persona que estaba buscando, la podía sentir, pero no veía el lugar debido a los humos y la niebla que cubrian el centro de la ciudad. Enfocó de nuevo su vista a lo que parecía un claro entre las nubes, a la altura a la que volaba (muchos metros por encima de la tierra y los suficiente para no distinguir algo en el suelo, pero claro, ella era una lechuza y por lo que ya se sabe, esta especie de animales tienen un sentido de la visión muy desarrollado y consiguen distinguir incluso a un ratón a varios cientos de metros sobre el suelo) le había parecido ver algo entre la contaminacion, un pedazo, casi insignificante, de un cabello rosa ¡Ahí estaba!.

Dio un giro completo hasta descender un par de metros, si, al fin la había encontrado, a la mujer simpatica, sólo esperaba que tuviera un par de chucherias lechuciles en los bolsillos ya que el vuelo la había dejado totalmente exhausta.

Rápidamente se impulsó con sus alas hacia el hueco que encontró entre las nieblas, el humo y los altos edificios. Al cruzar a tanta velocidad el cielo, no pudo contemplar como un par de extraños individuos, con muy malas intenciones, se dirigían velozmente hacia la mujer, que en esos momentos estaba de espaldas a ellos, tras haber salido de la nada (¿Cómo y de donde? Se hubiera preguntado el animal si hubiese tenido un par de segundos mas para observar la escena mas detenidamente)

-

- Siempre lo mismo... que no se enteran que me valgo por mi misma – bufó, por enesima vez, Nymphadora Tonks, mas conocida por su apellido que por su nombre (mas que nada, que si alguien la llamaba por esa palabra... lo ignoraba totalmente) acababa de salir del Hospital San Mungo para Enfermedades y Lesiones Mágicas. Llevaba uno de sus brazos en cabestrillo, parte de su cabeza le dolia bastante, pero antes de ponerse en manos de uno de esos locos que llevaban batas y que, se suponía, curaban a los enfermos (mejor conocidos como medimagos, pero ella, claro, no era muy amiga de ellos desde un incidente que le ocurrió a muy tierna edad y del que no guardaba muy buen recuerdo del hospital y del medimago que la atendió) que deambulaban frenéticos por el edificio, preferia arriesgarse a curarse ella misma (con extremo riesgo de fallar, por sus resultados en los examenes de esa especialidad) y así se lo había hecho saber a todo el hospital.

En esos instantes acababa de salir de visitar a Moody, todavía convaleciente del ultimo ataque y que ella, valientemente (se asombraba todavía de lo que había hecho), llevara al hospital y avisara al maximo mandatario de la orden del fenix. OjoLoco continuaba en observación, en una de las solitarias y blancas habitaciones que ella tanto odiaba, prefería mil veces los colores chillones a no ver nada de colorido, por eso llevaba el pelo como lo llevaba (para disgustos de sus compañeros de equipo y demás personas que la conocían y no apreciaban esa muestra de originalidad)

- Necesita descanso – imitó, ironicamente la voz del medimago que se había atervido a aconsejarle – ¡Y un... escreguto de cola venenosa! Lo que necesito yo es... - no pudo terminar la frase, pues dos masas gigantescas se abalanzaron sobre ella, pero... mas les hubiera valido no haber hecho eso, como pudieron comprobar segundos despues: un codazo en la cara de uno (con la mano que tenia sana) y un rodillazo en "ciertas" partes del otro (que a partir de entonces ya no volvio a ser el mismo... ni su voz tampoco)

Sin darles triempo de reaccionar, los mismos golpes fueron dados, cambiando a los que los recibían y el objeto que uno de ellos portaba en la mano, una reluciente navaja, aunque nada intimidatoria como pudieron comprobar contra esa, en apariencia, indefensa mujer, voló por los aires y rozó algo que se dirigía veloz y exactamente hacia esa localización.

-

Con un rápido gesto, logro atrapar a uno de los dos atacantes, arrinconándolo contra la pared, mientras el otro corría, como alma que lleva el diablo, escapándose del lugar, aunque cojeaba un poco (debido a otros golpes propinados por ella – si, al principio se veía una victima muy débil, pero como comprobaron, eso era sólo la apariencia... después de tantos años de delincuencia quien hubiera dicho que les vencerían a ambos una jovenzuela con el pelo rosa chillón – y a que cierta parte de su anatomía le producía que viese estrellitas alrededor de su cabeza)

- A ver... ¿Qué eres exactamente tu? – con el brazo sano apoyado en el cuello de agresor-convertido-en-agredido Tonks le empezaba a interrogar – ¿Un mortifago? Lo dudo... ellos son mas duros en las peleas...

- ¿Qué... que es un... morfi...? ha di...dicho?

- Mortifago, un siervo de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. No, imposible – sin relajar la vigilancia, empezó a escudriñar el atuendo que portaba el arrinconado – Uhm... cadenas, pinchos, y... ah, pero ¿que hay por aquí? Una linda navaja – concluyo al verla clavada verticalmente unos metros mas allá de donde se encontraban – Ya se lo que eres – una bombilla se iluminó en su mente – Eres un delincuente muggle, ¿me equivoco?

- Er... bueno... e pda dcir.

- Habla un poco mas claro, no te logro entender ¿Qué? – un tono azulado empezaba a aparecer por su cara, mientras el delincuente se señalaba una y otra vez a si mismo – Ah, ya comprendo, pero que despistada soy – desaflojó un poco, pero muy poco, su agarre - ¿Y bien?

- Se...se podría decir que... si.

- ¿Qué si qué?

- Soy un atracador, ¿de acuerdo?... Y uno de... los más peligrosos de la última década... incluso me apodan...

- Ya veo, ya – una mirada divertida surgió en la cara de la joven auror – pero, no me ha parecido nada difícil vencerte – volvió a apretar un poco el brazo sano contra el pecho del hombre – Aunque ¿sabes...? me has pillado en buen momento para ti, si llega a ser la mano derecha la sana, no se si hubieras vivido para contarlo... para tu información, soy diestra, aunque no se si lo entiendes, mejor así... – cada vez la cara del delincuente común se volvía mas perpleja, no sabia que podía significar el que tuviera una u otra mano en buenas condiciones y su salud, mientras, Tonks seguía divagando - ... porque los muggles sois así de impulsivos, no sabéis si el que tenéis enfrente es como vosotros o no y, además, una no estudio la carrera de auror para que le puedan vencer un simple par de simples muggles que se dedican a atemorizar a sus congéneres y... ¡Ay! – la lechuza, que acababa de llegar, aterrizó justo en su cabeza, haciendo que el agarre con el que sujetaba al hombre se deshiciera, permitiéndole a este salir corriendo por el mismo camino (y mas o menos en el mismo estado) que su compañero hiciera unos minutos atrás.

- Vaya, ahora que lo iba a llevar a la "cosimaria", pero bueno, otra vez será – con su mano sana logró desenredar a la lechuza de su pelo, tenia una fea herida en una de sus alas, producida por la navaja que había volado en ese lugar un rato antes, pero aparte de eso, nada mas que pudiera hacer temer por su salud – Ah, pero si eres tú, me alegra verte de nuevo "Hermes" – saludo a la lechuza con el nombre que le había dado, porque no sabia su verdadero (como todos saben, por muy mágico que sea el mundo de los magos, los animales todavía no podían hablar con los humanos) - ¿Qué llevas ahí? – observó el pergamino que portaba - ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? – exclamó al reconocer lo que significaba eso. Con cuidado, desprendió el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza (que se puso lo más rígida que podía – a pesar de su herida – para facilitar la tarea a esa humana tan simpática y tan amable con ella). Como se sabe, sólo el legitimo destinatario puede realizar esta tarea, si no, las lechuzas tienen que impedirlo por todos los medios posibles, pero, en este caso, no se daba ninguno de los dos casos: ni era el dueño de la carta, ni el animal lo impedía... ya que la joven auror se haba ganado rápidamente la confianza de la lechuza y esta, interiormente, sentía que hacia mas bien llevándole la correspondencia a ella, en vez de a aquel hombre que tan mal se portaba, ni una recompensa le había dado todavía, ni un gesto de cariño en todos esos años que llevaba con ella...

- Si, muy bien, así bonita – con cuidado para no hacerle daño, Tonks acariciaba la pequeña cabeza de la lechuza, no soportaba ver a los animales tristes (igual que no soportaba ver algo sin color) y esa lechuza parecía no haber tenido una vida lo que digamos feliz. "Hermes" ululó de felicidad, si, había hecho muy bien en ir a buscar a esa tan simpática chica, y mas cuando le acariciaba de esa forma y le daba una golosina cuando la depositó en el suelo (no se había equivocado, tenia un par de chucheria lechuciles en los bolsillos de esa rara ropa) – Es un asunto bastante urgente – al observar el cielo se dio cuenta de que era bastante tarde, el sol hacia tiempo que se había ocultado... aunque en esos días no se podía distinguir muy bien cuando era de día y de noche – Uhm... Veamos si Dumbledore esta levantado a esta hora... - de uno de los pliegues de su túnica sacó una pequeña pluma, tan pequeña que hubiera pasado inadvertida para todo aquel que no supiera que estuviera allí (y tampoco supiera como era o donde tenia, exactamente, que buscar... apenas un par de centímetros medía), era de un color mezcla de amarillo y rojo, cambiando de uno a otro y pasando por todas las tonalidades de ellos... efectivamente, era una pluma de fénix, y el mecanismo con el que llamaban los miembros de la orden a Fawkes, el fénix del director, el cual se encargaba de contactar con éste y señalarle donde se encontraban (si era en peligro, o en otras circunstancias)

Unos segundos después, la pluma se volvió roja totalmente, indicándole a la portadora que su mensaje había sido recibido, lo único que quedaba ahora era esperar...

Cansada por la pelea, se sentó en el suelo, junto a la lechuza que comía felizmente mientras ella, preocupada, reflexionaba sobre el mensaje que tenía en sus manos. Habían podido evitar un peligro, pero ¿podrían evitar éste sin que Voldemort se diese cuenta?

------------------------------------------------------

Colores.

Colores que giraban a su alrededor.

Pequeñas esferas que chocaban y se mezclaban, produciendo estallidos a su alrededor.

Y, de pronto,... el calor, el frío...el silencio

Se vio sumido en un lugar sin sonido, sin ruidos, sin nada...

Sin color, sin sensaciones... en un vacío absoluto.

Quería salir, pero no veía nada, no oía nada, no veía nada.

Desde el interior de su cuerpo ascendió un calor extremo, ocupando el lugar del frío que le albergaba. Empezaba a sudar... quería salir de ese extraño lugar.

No quería estar solo, quería volver a donde fuera, pero no ahí, ahí no, a otro lugar, no sabia donde, pero quería regresar... regresar... regresar ya.

Una esfera se posó enfrente suyo, al principio de tamaño pequeño, parecida a la esfera que contenía la profecía que viese el curso anterior, pero luego, luego empezó a crecer y crecer, a rodearle con la luz blanquecina que desprendía, hasta que de pronto, con una explosión final, le rodeó un extraño humo verde

Dio un grito... de desesperación, de angustia...

-

- Sh... calma, Harry, ya pasó todo – Remus se inclinó hacia la cama con una poción en las manos para que la tomase inmediatamente, hacia donde estaba el hijo de sus mejores amigos. Estaba con una de sus manos apoyada en la frente de este y los ojos mirando de reojo, preocupados, la conversación que se desarrollaba entre varias personas unos metros mas adelante.

Aliviado de que sólo hubiera sido una pesadilla, una tremenda y angustiosa pesadilla, pero, al fin y al cabo, nada real, Harry respiró tranquilo y no fue hasta unos segundos mas tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – sus ojos fueron hacia el mismo lugar que observaba Remus, allí se encontraban discutiendo el director, la enfermera, Tonks y el profesor Snape.

- Hemos interceptado un mensaje de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado y... - ya no pudo escuchar mas, el sonido de la voz fue disminuyendo poco a poco, pero Remus seguía hablando pues veía como sus labios seguían moviéndose.

Era una sensación extraña ya que el resto del mundo continuaba, pero no podía escuchar ni una sola palabra, ni un solo ruido de lo que pasaba... ¿Qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo? Cansado, volvió a tumbarse en la cama, estaba harto de que siempre pasase unas cosas u otras, ¿Por qué no podía su vida ser tranquila? ¿Por qué tenia que sufrir continuamente ataques, atentados contra su vida, enfermedades...? ¿Por qué era él quien era? Y, lo más importante ¿Por qué su vida pendía de una profecía? ¿por que para tener que vivir tenia que matar, como le habían pronosticado antes de que naciese?...

Con estos pensamientos, volvió a dormirse, pero esta vez sin sueños que le atormentasen la mente, pues, al fin, la poción suministrada unos minutos atrás hacia efecto sobre el nervioso paciente.

-

- No podemos... por mucho que insista esta... aprendiza de auror – el maestro de pociones, Severus Snape, miró con un poco de desprecio a la joven que tenía al lado. Esta se encontraba impaciente por actuar y desmantelar ya la conspiración que había descubierto, aunque de momento le tocase aguantar los sermones de la enfermera del colegio, que refunfuñaba una y otra vez al ver las heridas y atenderla.

- Se puede. Ye aseguro que podemos... ay, cuidado con el brazo – Tonks se volvió hacia la enfermera, que ya le estaba aplicándole un ungüento frío en la heridas superficiales, el ultimo de los cuidados que necesitaba.

- No te quejes. Es por...

- Ya lo se, es por mi bien, pero... - se volvió hacia el director y jefe de la orden del fénix, el cual había ido a buscarla inmediatamente encima de un thesthal al hospital – Pero... no creo que debamos permitirle seguir con ello.

- No hay otra solución – contestó este gravemente, había mucho en juego – Ya sabemos que los dos están en peligro y... uno de los dos esta en su punto de mira... lo atrapara finalmente

- ¡No!, no lo permitiré – Tonks se volvió hacia la cama donde descansaba Harry y vio que alguien mas seguía la conversación que mantenían, él podría ayudarla a entrar en razón a los dos profesores – No podemos permitir que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado obtenga ese poder...

- Es muy peligroso tenerlos a ambos en el colegio – el profesor Snape respondió secamente – Nos arriesgamos a estar continuamente defendiendo y luchando, como lo sucedido en Halloween. Hay que separarlos y cuanto antes...

- ¿Y no sospechara?

- Ya lo hemos pensado. Habrá que estar atentos estos últimos meses y luego... - el director dio una ligera mirada hacia la única cama ocupada en esos instantes – ya se pensara que hacer. Lo que no podemos es continuar teniendo a ambos en el colegio, es muy peligroso para el resto del alumnado.

Un silencio siguió a lo dicho por el director. Este, viendo que podía hablar más de la cuenta (y teniendo todavía cosas que no podía revelar por ser asuntos que atañían a personas presentes), decidió que lo mejor era irse a su despacho y continuar allí meditando en paz y tranquilidad.

También la enfermera, al terminar su labor, prefirió retirarse, dejando a los dos miembros de la orden solos, en el rincón donde hasta entonces había estado desarrollándose aquella extraña reunión.

Tonks, todavía con el mensaje en la mano, y la lechuza herida en la otra, no podía entender como no se tomaban medidas mas fuertes en cuanto a ese tema se trataba: si Hogwarts era el lugar mas seguro (o se suponía eso), ¿Por qué decidían que uno de los mas codiciados objetivos de Voldemort no siguiera allí, a salvo entre esas paredes? No lo comprendía y así se lo hizo saber a su improvisado acompañante.

- Pero, ¿no es injusto para quien le toque?

- Joven, en la vida no hay nada justo – dijo el profesor de pociones antes de irse de la enfermería, dejando a la aurora todavía en la perplejidad.

------------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar del colegio, bastante alejado de donde se había desarrollado la reunión anterior, se empezaba otra bien distinta.

- Fred – el hacia la pregunta se hizo notar dando un codazo al aludido - ¿has entendido algo de lo que han dicho?

- No – contestó este mientras se quitaba de sus oídos un pequeño aparato, como un audífono: eran las orejas extensibles mejoradas, que no necesitan cables para poder oír las conversaciones de los demás - ¿Hermione?

- Tampoco – respondió esta quitándose a su vez su par de "escuchadores"

El último de los que se encontraban en la habitación de los gemelos, es decir Ron, también hizo un ligero gesto de que no había entendido ni una palabra de lo escuchado.

- ¿Qué creen que puede ser?

- No se, pero tiene que ver igualmente con Harry. Por el modo en que se hablaban, y al estar este en la enfermería, casi os puedo asegurar al cien por cien que él es una de las personas de las que hablaban – dedujo la única mujer del grupo, a la vez que se sentaba en una de las camas de los gemelos.

- Si, ¿pero quien puede ser la otra persona? No hay nadie que conozcamos que tenga mucho poder mágico – dijo Fred, o quizás George, pues esta vez era de las únicas que no podían decir con certeza de quien de los dos se trataba (ni tan siquiera su hermano menor podía decirlo con seguridad)

- Y que este estudiando en Hogwarts – terminó de decir el otro gemelo.

------------------------------------------------------

Una sombra invisible corría por los pasillos de una oscura y siniestra casa, después de todo lo que había visto y oído, no tenia ninguna duda de que algo terrible se avecinaba, no sabia todavía el qué, pero lo ocurrido hasta ese momento no se parecía en lo mas mínimo a lo sucedido hasta ese momento, era diez, no, cien veces mas terrible de lo que podía esperar. Tenia que dar aviso y pronto, para que se empezasen a preparar contra lo que se avecinaba.

Agarrando fuertemente la capa invisible que le ocultaba de la vista de los mortifagos que, en esa hora de la noche empezaban a pulular por los pasillos de ese lugar, su cuartel general, el joven auror intentaba llegar a la salida. Llevaba mas de tres meses infiltrado allí, no era agradable ver a los prisioneros gritando desesperados y no poder hacer nada, pero tenia que ceñirse a lo mandado, así que, sin muchos ánimos, pasaba por los calabozos para enterarse de los planes de los mortifagos y seguir escuchando los gritos de auxilio de los secuestrados.

Lo único que le daba fuerzas para seguir era la confianza que habían depositado en él, puesto que al haber sido una de las ultimas incorporaciones de la orden del fénix (y por lo tanto, no ser conocido por los servidores de Voldemort) podía estar en las filas del Innombrable como servidor y espiar para desentrañar los planes que se gestaban y poder actuar antes de que pudiesen hacer algo grave.

Todavía recordaba el día en que le propusieron esa misión: no era fácil ni sencilla le advirtió la otra persona que, como él, actuaba de espía para la Orden del Fénix, y llevaba varios años con ello ya.

"Tendrás que renunciar a tus sentimientos y actuar con frialdad" le había advertido con seriedad Severus Snape "Tendrás que olvidar todo contacto que tuvieras antes: amigos, familia... todo, ya no podrás contactar con nadie mas. Olvida a todos los que te conocieron alguna vez, ya no volverás a ser, nunca mas, el mismo"

Cuanta razón tenían aquellas palabras, pues desde el primer día en que le impusieron la marca tenebrosa (como parte de su entrenamiento y para "demostrar" su aceptación a los mortifagos) ya no volvió a ser el mismo, había cambiado a un ser mas oscuro, mas desesperanzado con la vida. Pero debía continuar, día a día, con su misión de espía, fingiendo algo que no era, demostrando actos de violencia que, ni en sus más terribles pesadillas había imaginado realizar...

Jonathan, el joven auror, se recostó sobre la pared, abrumado por sus pensamientos, cuan de terrible era todo aquello, toda la carga que tenia que soportar su mente. No podía imaginar como Snape llevaba... ¿Cuánto? ¿quince? ¿dieciséis? ¿diecisiete años? espiando al Innombrable si él, llevando tres meses, ya se sentía abrumadísimo por todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y no sabia como no caer en la oscuridad que se abalanzaba encima suyo.

Oyó pasos que se acercaban, inmediatamente se cerciono de que ningún rastro de él quedara al descubierto, era todavía, a ojos de los ocupantes de la casa, un recién ascendido mortifago y esos lugares (las mazmorras) no eran sitios permitidos para ellos todavía.

Mientras veía como pasaba la figura vestida de negro casi a unos pocos metros de él, continuo dándole vueltas a la cabeza, intentando averiguar el motivo por el que Snape se había convertido, de un día a otro, en espía para la orden, porque él tenia el suyo: los mortifagos mataron a sus padres y a varios amigos suyos en un ataque ocurrido a principios de verano; entonces, ¿Cuál seria el motivo de su compañero espía?

------------------------------------------------------

La semana empezó con bastante alegría en la casa Gryffindor: todavía duraba la felicidad por haber ganado el primer partido de la temporada de quidditch. Todo el mundo estaba alegre y eso se respiraba en el ambiente, y alguna que otra vez, la risa aparecía en la sala común, distendiendo algo la atmósfera de estudio que empezaba a producirse por tener los exámenes tan cerca. La razón era bien sencilla, pues el día anterior, "alguien" (aunque se podía deducir inmediatamente quien, mejor dicho, quienes habían sido los culpables) se había encargado de dejar unas galletas, de forma mas que apetitosa, encima de una de las mesas de la sala común, aprovechando la fiesta que se monto por la noche y al día siguiente de ganar el partido, y siempre había algún despistado que cogia una (y seguidamente se la comía).

En cuanto esto sucedía, todos los presentes (y que ya conocían el efecto de aquel alimento) se quedaban observando para ver el efecto producido (que era distinto según que personas), de momento se había visto (mientras duraba el efecto, que era sobre unos cinco minutos): a un muchacho de primer año convertido en un gato (parecido a la señora Norris para desgracia suya); a uno de tercero convertido en un ratón (durante el escaso minuto que estos dos coincidieron, se montó un jaleo tremendo en la sala, solucionado en cuanto hizo presencia uno de los prefectos que logro separarlos hasta que se termino el hechizo para uno de los dos); uno de segundo fue un lindo gavilán; dos de segundo fueron una pareja de lechuzas pardas... y varios animales mas pulularon por la sala durante ese fin de semana. Pocos quedaban que no supieran el efecto producido por aquellas galletas, entre ellos se encontraba Harry, que esa mañana había, por fin, salido de la enfermería (por su seguridad, y muy a regañadientes suyo, se había tenido que quedar un día mas, perdiéndose la celebración de San Valentín y la fiesta por la victoria del equipo de quiddicth) y que en esos momento se hallaba entrando en su sala común para coger los libros y pasar toda la mañana de clases.

- Ya se ve que lo pasaron bien ayer – exclamó este al ver el estado en el que había quedado el lugar – Dobby y compañía van a tener mucho trabajo.

- Y eso que no lo viste anoche – respondió somnolientamente Ron, que era quien le acompañaba – Hermione y yo estuvimos recogiendo bastante, según ella para no dejarle tanta suciedad a los elfos domésticos. No se porqué se empeña tanto en la PEDDO, ellos son felices así, no hay porqué marearles con salarios, días de fiesta, libertad...

- Pero son seres vivos, tienen derecho a no ser esclavos, a trabajar como prefieran, a poder elegir lo que quieran... - respondió una voz desde el sofá, e inmediatamente se levantó Hermione de allí.

- No se porqué pero no me extraño, sabia que estarías esperando – dijo Ron en tono divertido y vio como esta se abrazaba a Harry al verlo aparecer detrás de él.

------------------------------------------------------

- Veo que todavía hay dudas en tu decisión – dijo el actual profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras mientras releía una y otra vez los pasajes señalados de varios libros que se amontonaban encima de la mesa del director y que este le pasaba cuando pensaba haber encontrado algo. Entre los dos estaban buscando una solución, pero esta parecía fuera de su alcance pues o no encontraban datos fiables o, los pocos que hallaban, eran incompletos.

Albus Dumbledore levantó la vista del pergamino en el que estaba enfrascado y, con la mirada cansada que parecía haberse instalado en él desde el final del curso pasado, asintió en silencio.

Desde que había descubierto el terrible peligro que sobrellevaba tenerlos a ambos en el colegio, no había día en que no pensase como resolver el dilema (aparte de lo que estaban investigando por su cuenta en los libros que tenia en su despacho), y la única solución que se le había ocurrido había sido separarlos. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero no había otra alternativa: los dos juntos eran un gran peligro para los demás estudiantes... Si hubiera otra solución... pero no sabia que más podía hacer.

- Quisiera que ambos se quedasen en el colegio, pero no se que otra alternativa nos queda – concluyó el director melancólicamente. Nunca se había dado el caso de que un estudiante dejase el colegio a final de curso para continuar en otra escuela, esta seria la primera vez que se hiciese en Hogwarts y tenían que pensar algo para que no resultase extraño a ojos de los mismos estudiantes y del exterior.

- No se, todo esto es complicado. Ya no son las cosas como la última vez que estuve aquí – respondió el profesor, como comprendiendo lo que decía y pensaba su acompañante.

- Los tiempos han cambiado, amigo mío – dijo Dumbledore antes de volver a la búsqueda que parecía infructuosa hasta el momento.

------------------------------------------------------

Después de dos horas de Historia de la Magia con el profesor Binns, que mas que despertarles aquella mañana de lunes les había valido para estar mas dormidos, los estudiantes de sexto año se encaminaron hacia la siguiente clase que tenían: Trasformaciones.

Por el camino, muchos de ellos comentaban el buen fin de semana que habían tenido y las ganas de repetir una nueva victoria de su equipo de quidditch, que, esperaban, fuera en el próximo partido, allá por el mes de abril, después de las vacaciones de Pascua. Además, alguno de ellos seguía felicitando a sus compañeros de curso que habían participado en la victoria. Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a que le felicitasen por las victorias, no por algo era ya el sexto año que estaba en el equipo, pero Ron todavía no se había acostumbrado a que le felicitasen por algo que hacia él, aun seguía dentro de él un poco de sentimiento de inferioridad al verse poca cosa en comparación con sus hermanos mayores (pero, también, todo hay que decirlo, este sentimiento iba remitiendo poco a poco)

De esta forma llegó el grupo completo a la puerta del aula, donde tendrían, de nuevo, una clase teórica de Transformación Humana, poco a poco iban adentrándose en los misterios que contenía esta atractiva área de las trasformaciones, y todos los estudiantes de sexto curso (de todas las casas) aguardaban impacientes a las lecciones prácticas, que no dudaban que estaban cerca, pues la profesora les había abrumado con tantos datos y tantas clases de teoría que todo el mundo ya sabia que riesgos conllevaba cambiar una consonante o una vocal de sitio, que peligros acarreaban la correcta o incorrecta posición de la varita, hasta, incluso, la respiración se tenia en cuenta. Aparte, todo había que decirlo, se acordaban de que en una prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos (que rápido habían pasado ya dos años de aquello) Víctor Krum se había medio transformado en un tiburón, y eso que sólo iba a séptimo curso, todavía les quedaba a ellos varios meses y un curso por delante para aprender todos los misterios y secretos de la materia.

- ¿Será hoy? Han pasado las dos semanas que dijo la profesora McGonagall – comento Dean Thomas al resto de sus compañeros al entrar al aula – A mi ya me apetece transformar alguna parte de mi cuerpo y... no se... ¿Qué tal me vería con alas de pájaro? ¿O como un gato, igual que la profesora McGonagall?– dijo, haciendo también un ademán de intentar saltar a través de las mesas... consiguiendo la caída sucesiva de varias de ellas.

Las risas que provocó tal gesto se vieron acalladas súbitamente por la aparición de la profesora de Trasformaciones, que entraba en esos instantes. Se veía algo disgustada por algo, pero no mostró signos aparentes de lo que podía haber causado tal enfado.

- Bien, ya que tanto le apetece exhibirse, señor Thomas, venga aquí – señaló un lateral de la pizarra – Servirá como voluntario para las demostraciones practicas que vamos a tener a lo largo de la semana.

Con una gran sonrisa, el obligado voluntario fue al lugar designado, poco sabia él del cansancio que provoca las trasformaciones a una persona que nunca antes había practicado (aunque fueran mínimas y solo afectasen a una muy breve parte de su cuerpo como eran las manos y los dedos de ellas)

Fueron las horas de trasformaciones en las que mas atención pusieron los estudiantes, no se oía ni una mosca volar mientras la profesora efectuaba los movimientos requeridos, decía el hechizo y obligaba a Dean a mostrar los resultados.

-

Mas tarde, cuando se terminó las clases, todos ellos estaban deseosos de que pasasen las horas rápido y que fuera ya el día siguiente, para aprender mas como debían hacer los ejercicios básicos de transformación humana. Bueno, casi todos estaba contentos, pues había una persona que se encontraba apoyada en los hombros de dos de ellos, puesto que no se podía sostener en pie debido al cansancio que tenia su cuerpo, la clase, para él, había sido una tortura terrible y esperaba que, al día siguiente, a la profesora ya se le hubiese pasado el enfado y no lo sacase de nuevo para realizar las pruebas. Dean, medio inconsciente, pensó también en que nunca mas volvería a hacer nada para hacer enfadar a su jefa de casa.

------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto algo raro – por décima sexta vez le preguntaron a Dean en la mesa esa mañana y por décima sexta vez, él les contestó lo mismo.

- Estoy bien, gracias – fue lo que dijo antes de atacar la comida expuesta encima de la mesa, cocinada por los elfos domésticos que existían en la escuela.

Cada vez que algún grupo nuevo de Gryffindor iba llegando, siempre había alguien que preguntase sobre el extraño aspecto que ofrecía este compañero: las manos las tenía medio azules y la cara un poco amarillenta (justo los mismos sitios donde la profesora de Transformaciones había hecho las demostraciones esa mañana de miércoles. El lunes y el martes habían ido bastante bien, pero ese día, Dean se había movido cuando no debía y eso no es, digamos, muy conveniente cuando te están destransformando).

Y por décima sexta vez en la mañana, los compañeros que estaban sentados a sus laterales, es decir Neville y Harry (y todos los demás de alrededor), se mordían fuertemente la lengua para no contar lo sucedido en la clase anterior a la comida, puesto que era tan abochornante para el protagonista que les había amenazado con lanzarles (a toda la clase en general también, pues todos habían visto la fallida transformación) una maldición eterna si algún día contaban el aspecto que había obtenido (por obra y gracia de la profesora) en una de las demostraciones de prueba.

- Oye, Dean, que tampoco has quedado tan mal, la profesora McGonagall ha dicho que en un par de horas desaparece todo efecto secundario – le comentó Seamus desde enfrente de la mesa.

- Si, ya me acuerdo – dijo Dean, revolviendo un poco la crema de granadina que se había servido, y que, súbitamente, ya no le apetecía – Pero intenta soportar dos horas mas con mas aspecto de pitufo mareado que de ser humano. Ya me dirás que tal te sienta.

- Vale, vale, ya capto la idea. Eh, por cierto; Harry – el mencionado estaba hablando con una muchacha de primer curso, que toda colorada, le estaba pidiendo un favor - ¿Contra quien es el próximo partido de quiddtch?

- No se. Voy a mirar... Dean, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien? – Harry dejó la hoja que estaba consultando, e inmediatamente cogío a su compañero que se había medio desvanecido encima de su plato.

- Er... si... me... enc.... – intentó replicar este mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta restos de comida de su pelo, pero una arcada pudo mas que sus palabras. No llegó a vaciar su estomago, pero el color amarillo que había tenido en la cara, se acentuaba por momentos.

- Creo que será mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermería. Neville, ¿me puedes ayudar? – dijo Harry mientras se pasaba uno de los brazos del, ahora ya declarado, enfermo por encima de sus hombros. Este hizo lo mismo en el otro lado – Seamus, encárgate de decirle a Ron y a Hermione donde vamos. Somos dos, así que no creo que haya ningún problema.

- No te preocupes, en cuanto vuelvan de la reunión de prefectos se lo digo.

-

El trío llegó rápido al pasillo de la enfermería, considerando que uno de ellos estaba un poco enfermo y que, cada dos por tres, se tenían que parar en un baño para vaciar su estomago (bueno, lo poco que quedaba de él, puesto que después de las dos primeras veces, no quedaba ya mucho en su estomago)

- NO, NO Y NO – una voz se oía gritar desde el interior de un aula, y fue por esto que los recién llegados no interrumpieron lo que parecía una pelea o una reprimenda a alguien y se quedaron a escuchar – No lo permitiré... - lo siguiente no lo llegaron a escuchar, pero era alguien que hablaba mas bajo y sin perder el control, no como la primera voz, y que intentaba calmar a esta – NO. Tiene que existir otra solución.... Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Tan difícil es?.... – un bufido se escucho, después de que la otra persona le respondiese – Si, ya, una profecía, pero ya sabes que yo no creo en eso. Es mas, considero que todo es una farsa, nadie sabe lo que va a pasar en el futuro y nadie lo sabrá jamás.

- Uhmmm... Longbottom, Thomas, Potter... ¿no saben que escuchar detrás de las puertas es una muestra de mala educación? Aunque... - el profesor Snape se hallaba frente a ellos, había surgido de la nada, sin hacer nada de ruido y ahora estaba mirándoles con reprobación – no me extraña de usted – la mirada oscura del hombre se posó en Harry – siempre rompiendo las reglas, como si estas no existieran para usted. Decepcionante. Todo el mundo preocupado por su seguridad y usted tomando a la ligera toda precaución.

- Pe-pero...

- Nada de peros, cincuenta puntos menos a Gryffindor por cada uno de ustedes y... - torció el ceño al escuchar parte de la conversación que se escuchaba a través de la puerta ("Es absurdo que se haga caso a una profecía que diga que para...") – Váyanse a donde tengas que ir... ¡Ya! – no esperaron a escuchar mas de lo que el profesor iba a decirle, pues salieron casi corriendo hacia la puerta de la enfermería, al final de ese pasillo.

Inmediatamente después, el profesor de pociones entró furiosos a la clase y esta se dejó de oír en el exterior, pues aplico un hechizo silenciador nada mas traspasar la puerta, algo que tenían que haber hecho los ocupantes actuales antes de empezar a discutir.

- ¿Que piensan que están haciendo? Se puede oír a leguas lo que están discutiendo. Quiero una explicación, pensaba que era más sensato Lupin. Justo Harry ha estado fuera, como siempre, escuchando detrás de la puerta – en ese momento, Remus pareció perder el color que tenia en su cara.

- ¿Ha... ha oído algo?

- Por fortuna no, pero ambos – miró hacia la otra persona que estaba en la habitación, y que era la dueña de la voz que se escuchaba en el pasillo – mejor dicho, usted, ha estado a punto de desvelar uno de los secretos de la orden. Debería pedir su destitución en la orden, jovencita creo que no merece ni siquiera el cargo de auror.

- Ah, no. Sude sangre para ingresar y sacarme la carrera.

- Pues aprenda a comportarse como es debido, Nymphadora Tonks. Y ahora, váyanse a discutir a otra parte, no quiero que él pueda descubrir nada de esto, ¿me han entendido?

- Severus... Harry...

- No Lupin, no hace falta que le disculpes, es igual que su padre, siempre lo ha sido.

------------------

Al fin llegaron los tres a la enfermería. Neville sujetó fuertemente a Dean (que ya a estas alturas estaba un poco exhausto por la carrera causada por el susto) mientras Harry abría la puerta para entrar.

- ¿Señora Pomfrey? – preguntó al no ver a nadie por ahí, ni siquiera había una cama ocupada o alguien que supiera donde se hallaba la enfermera - ¿Señora Pomfrey? – volvió a preguntar, y de repente, de la puerta que existía en la habitación, emergió la llamada.

Esta, al ver quien era el que requería sus servicios (puesto que se imaginaba que era Harry, todavía no había visto a los otros dos) se dirigió hacia él.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado ahora? ¿Fiebre? – acompaño la palabra poniéndole la mano en la frente - ¿Te sientes mal por algo? – la mano se deslizó hacia el hombro del muchacho, allí donde se había pegado un golpe en el partido con una blugder (eso era lo que decía él, pero la enfermera ya había visto una especie de picadura que no le gustaba nada, aunque esta desapareció al día siguiente) - ¿Otra pelea? – le preguntó esta vez, como echándole la bronca, ya era demasiadas veces las que había pasado ese muchacho por la enfermería en el ultimo año (batiendo todos los records de visitas a la enfermería acumulados en los años de escuela)

- Eh... No, esta vez no soy yo – la enfermera suspiro aliviada – Es Dean Thomas, se siente mal.

- Ah, si, ya veo. Bien, siéntenlo ahí – señaló una de las camillas, y entre los dos, es decir Harry y Neville ayudaron a este a ir al lugar indicado – y esperen fuera, por favor.

Después de un breve vistazo a los síntomas que presentaba el enfermo exteriormente, la señora Pomfrey desapareció, de nuevo, por la puerta por la que había aparecido.

-

- Abra la boca – la enfermera depositó una pastilla bajo la lengua de Dean, por el aspecto que este puso cuando cerró la boca, esta no tenia un buen sabor – Bien, unos cinco minutos así y ya estará curado de las náuseas. Y mira que se lo he dicho muchas veces a McGonagall, que puede ser perjudicial aplicar mas de quince hechizos en el intervalo de una hora, pero nunca me ha hecho caso... hasta que ha pasado algo.

- ¿Es grave? – balbuceo como pudo el enfermo.

- No – la señora Pomfrey se aproximó hacia él con varios frascos de medicina – Pero si bastante engorroso. Mira – sacó un frasco que contenía una pomada de color escarlata – esto te lo tiene que poner cada media hora, siempre cada media hora, no se te olvide, pero por si se te olvida, tienes que ponerte – alzó un tarro diferente que contenía una especie de empaste azul negruzco – Y al acostarse, este – deposito en las manos casi saturadas un tercer frasco con un color imposible de decidir a primera vista, como verdoso, pero no se podía tener certeza de ello. – Además – volvió a irse hacia el armario donde guardaba las pociones curativas – cuando se vaya a dormir, todo lo que contiene esta ampolla.

- ¿Ya esta todo? – pregunto incrédulo, pues no creía que un simple caso de sobresaturación de hechizos en el cuerpo pudiera causar tantos quebraderos de cabeza para su curación.

- Si, ya esta. Puede irse con sus compañeros.

- Gracias.

- Ah – Dean ya estaba en la puerta cuando la enfermera recordó algo – Y si ve que la piel se vuelve violeta, no se preocupes, es sólo un efecto secundario de una de las pomadas, nada por lo que preocuparse.

- Ya, nada, seguro – dijo Dean, pero esperaba que no se diesen esos efectos secundarios que decía, pues tener tantos colores en el cuerpo no le gustaba nada de nada (y ser el blanco de las bromas de sus compañeros tampoco)

------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Dónde esta Harry? – Ginny les preguntó nada mas entrar en el comedor, todo el comedor estaba ya lleno de estudiantes que habían terminado sus clases e iban a por el merecido sustento.

- En la enfermería ha ido a llevar a Dean, ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo grave? – respondió Ron, que, aunque había llegado segundos después, ya le habían puesto al corriente de la situación.

- No, nada, solo quería preguntarle sobre los encantamientos convocadores, a ver si me podía ayudar con la práctica, todavía no los domino del todo bien.

- Ah, hermanita, ahora se llama así "encantamientos convocadores" – en ese momento hacían su aparición Fred y George, este ultimo era quien había hablado, ya que alcanzaron as oír las ultimas palabras que había dicho su hermana y. además, puso un especial énfasis en las dos ultimas palabras.

- Déjenme en paz de una vez. Cuantas veces les tengo que decir que no, que no me interesa Harry como algo mas que un amigo.

- Ya, pero no seria maravilloso tenerlo de ¿Cómo se dice? ¿Yerno? ¿Cuñado? Si, eso, cuñado – dijo Fred para seguir con la broma – Además, le conocemos de toda la vida, no tendremos que amenazarlo ni investigarlo, ni descubrir su pasado oculto...

- Y no se te olvide el ser el blanco de todas las bromas posibles... y nuestro conejillo de indias para experimentar los nuevos productos...

- Fred, George – exclamó la pelirroja enfadada por todo lo que había oído, ¿Cómo se atrevían ellos a hacer eso con cualquiera que se atreviese a tocarle un pelo a ella? Ya era lo suficientemente mayor y adulta (a veces pensaba que de mentalidad, incluso mas que los dos gemelos juntos) para cuidarse por si misma.

- Vale, vale, era broma.

- Si. Nosotros no pensábamos hacer nada de eso a nuestro futuro cuñado. Te lo prometemos – Fred se señaló a él mismo y a su hermano. Ginny, viendo que ahí no le iban a hacer mucho caso, se fue hacia la parte de la mesa de su casa donde se encontraban sus compañeras de curso.

- Siempre y cuando sea Harry – manifestó George en voz baja, y guiñando un ojo a su hermano, una promesa era una promesa, pero su hermana no había terminado de escuchar la última parte de ella.

-

- Bien, ahora que ya estamos los cuatro solos – Hermione miró a su alrededor, a pesar de estar en el comedor, se habían apartado y desde donde estaban (a un extremo de la mesa) nadie podía escuchar la conversación que iban a tener – Vamos a poner las ideas en común, ¿de acuerdo? A ver que es lo que están escondiendo los profesores ahora, porque están tan preocupados, ya os hemos contado como ha estado la profesora McGonagall estos últimos días

- Si, parece que todos están enfrascado en algún asunto grave. Binns, en clase parecía que tenia la cabeza en otra parte – dijo Fred, recordando las ultimas horas – Y así es en todas las asignaturas: defensa, transformaciones, pociones, historia, astronomía... incluso el director parece mas preocupado que de costumbre.

- Bien, pues veamos que puede ser – Hermione sacó de su mochila un pergamino y empezó a leer uno por uno los puntos que ahí existían – Numero uno: la profecía. ¿Qué pensáis? Yo creo que el futuro es muy inexacto, no creo que Voldemort crea en ello. Tiene otros planes, la profecía no es... no le da las bases para ganar. En realidad, no dice gran cosa, es lo que intuía la mayoría de las personas. No, no creo que sea eso.

- Pero ya sabes que el año pasado tenia fijación por ella... - comento uno de los gemelos

- Y por eso entró al ministerio si, pero este año ha cambiado, los ataques son muy directos, no creo que le importe mucho saber lo que dice realmente

- Entonces pasamos al numero dos: el departamento de misterios – continuó leyendo Ron - ¿Creéis que seguirá habiendo algo que le interesa de ahí a Voldemort?

- Uhm... ¿un cerebro?, ya que no tiene.

- Nada de bromas, George.

- Vale, vale. Pero es que no se me ocurre nada. Bien, ¿y que me decís de los ataques indiscriminados a muggles? ¿Puede ser eso?

- No, eso no puede ser. Date cuenta que estamos en una guerra, es así exactamente como actúan los que quieren dominar a los demás por medio de la violencia, atacando sin piedad, haciendo que teman a todo y a todos. En la anterior época de terror de Voldemort, hizo lo mismo, los mortifagos elegían a sus victimas entre los muggles para divertirse. Es sólo eso, diversión para ellos – terminó con tristeza la muchacha.

- Creo que nos falta algo – dijo Ron, mirando la lista con detenimiento – No se, pero presiento que se nos escapa algo muy importante y que lo tenemos delante... pero no se lo que es. Es sólo una sensación que tengo, pero pienso que ahí esta la clave para entenderlo todo.

- Eh, Ron, Hermione, nos vamos ya a clase, ¿vienen? – a un par de metros de ellos, Seamus les llamó, el resto de la clase de sexto curso de Gryffindor, ya se dirigían hacia el aula de Herbólogia, en el exterior del colegio. No les tocaba hasta dentro de media hora, pero para llegar hasta el invernadero tenían que traspasar toda la nieve que existía en el exterior.

- Si, ya vamos – Hermione recogió a toda prisa el pergamino, mientras que Ron se encaminaba, pero ano levantar sospechas e iba a donde se encontraban sus compañeros – Nos vemos esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? – murmuró a toda prisa la prefecta para despedirse.

- Vale, mismo sitio y misma hora de siempre – respondió George

- Hasta luego parejita y no se porten mal por el camino – se despidió casi gritando Fred y haciéndole la burla a su hermano pequeño, que todavía no se había ido muy lejos y podía haberle escuchado sin problemas, no había hecho falta que todo el comedor se enterase que se iban del lugar.

------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

_**Reviews**_

**_badboy666_** (contestaciones cap 35) Bueno, esta vez han sido casi tres meses (según la fecha que pone en la historia, la ultima actualizacion fue el dia 08-02-04, es decir, a principios de agosto 0.0 y ahora ya estamos casi en noviembre) Ah, y gracias por poner que me perdonas por el retraso a causa de todo el embrollo que tengo en mi vida (carrera, practicas de trabajo, etc, etc y varios) no sabes que bien sienta que alguien comprenda tu falta de tiempo ;) Sobre la intriga, pues... no se, ya se vera si esta vez te dejo con mas o menos preguntas rondando en la cabeza (poco a poco – pero muy poco a poco – se va desenredando la historia) Remus y Sirius, pues ya viste quienes eran, pero... ¿para que estaban alli?, aaahhh. Veamos, la carta que ha recibido, en este capitulo (numero 37) se puede deducir quien ha sido (si se es atento – guiño-) Espero que te haya gustado, y muchos besos.

_**Gabriela de Black**_ (contestaciones del cap 35) Muchas gracias por decir que te ha gustado el capitulo, espero que el siguiente tambien haya sido de tu agrado . Y bueno, vaya cuantas afiliaciones tienes, menos mal que te has hecho un listado, porque ni yo me hubiera acordado de todas (por la cantidad que son, jejej) (contestaciones cap 36) Tambien muchas gracias de nuevo por decir que te ha gustado el capitulo. Lo del lago, pues... tuve que leer varia veces los pasajes de los cinco libros para ver si salia algo relevante de los padres (como comenzaron) y como no encontre nada, pues salio esto (ademas, un dia me dio por pensar alguna historia sobre los años de estos en Hogwats – cosa que tengo ya algo del borrador- y salio esta escena (directamente y casi sin cambios desde el principio), y como la escribi y me gusto tanto, pues la meti en esta historia tambien (espero poder comenzar esa algun dia... ya veremos). Ah, y lo que dices de que la historia esta mejorando, sipi, yo tambien me doy cuenta, ya que muchas veces releeo lo del principio y bueno, yo también pienso que esta un poco extraño, pero ya esta escrito y no puedo cambiarlo (pues cambiaria algunas de las cosas que repercutiría en lo demas). Un beso muy grande para ti tambien

**_Syringen _**(contestaciones del cap 35) :( Todavía no me terminado de leer tu historia (y eso que he visto que ya esta terminada... enhorabuena), pero no te preocupes, que aunque ya hayas puesto fin, te bombardeare de reviews en cuanto termine de leer todo (lo tengo en un disquette, asi que lo lee mas pronto que si me tuviera que conectar a Internet – guiño -) Lo de saber hacia donde va el fic... puede que si se puda ver en algunas parte, pero en otras... ah, ya lo veras. Veamos, lo del "vigia". Si te refieres a quien estaba en el dormitorio cuando Harry se despertó (hace uno o dos capitulo, ya no me acuerdo), pues sipi, era ella, y con el brazalete de uno de sus hermanos, pero ya se sabra mas en otros sitios sobre esto – de nuevo, un guiño) Bueno, espero que el capi 36 te haya gustado. Muchos besitos a ti tambien. Nos vemos.

**_Erpandi _**(contestaciones del cap 35) Sipi, muchos misterios (y los que faltan) pero como digo por ahí, poco a poco se va resolviendo todo (pero muy poco a poco – guiño-) Lo de las practicas, bueno, ahora estoy menos harta de ellas (antes es como dices, no soportaba ponerme al ordenador de nuevo), pero desde que me han "asignado" otra tarea, pues es mas reconfortante y mas agradable para la mente (no como antes, que era estar todo el rato leyendo y leyendo en la pantalla, ahora es mas cosas de aplicación y ya no desgasto la vista como antes) Y ademas, como se ve el resultado, pues mucho mejor (son cosas graficas, no codigo como antes) Un saludito para ti tambien y muchos besos

_**Harry-Black86**_ (contestaciones cap 35) Si este te parecia corto... el siguiente era casi mas largo, y no digamos este (el 37), que parece que cada vez se va haciendo mas largoooos e intensos – guiño- La decisión de Sirius, pues ya la habras leido, pero no se si alguien la ha entendido... ya se sabra lo que sucedio y lo que hizo mas adelante. Y Draco... aunque no aparezca muy seguido, cuando lo hace lo hace muy intensamente (y si, creo que le faltaron un par de bofetadas, pero soy muy pacifica y – aunque se lo merecia – no lo hice) Lo del ser invisible, creo que ya se lo he dicho a alguien, pero no es muy complicado de deducir (estas en buen camino al afirmar "quien no es" y tus suposiciones) (contestaciones cap 36) Tambien muchas gracias por tu comentario, la escena del hielo, pues fue una escena que salio, como se dice, de una tirada (la escribi al principio asi y casi no cambie nada después) Lo de la largura, pues si, cada vez son mas largoooooos pero creo que de eso no os quejais mucho, jeje, y este (el capitulo 37) no se queda atrás (aunque parece que las contestaciones, a este paso, van a ser casi un tercio de lo que subo, jejeje) A Harry, pues en este capitulo se sabe ( o no), pero creo que es uno de los que mas cosas hace él (respecto a la aparicion de otras personas). Bueno, no me extiendo mas, solo que espero que te haya gustado y nos vemos espero que pronto (no creo que tarde mas de unas dos semanas en actualizar, no como casi tres meses, buff, pero es que han pasado muchas cosas...pero bueno, ya todo ha pasado y volvemos a la normalidad y rutina) Ciao y muchos besos.

_**TashaTurner**_ (contestaciones del cap 35) Que bueno verte por aquí (y por Messenger y por los demas sitios, jeje) Si, por estos lares es mas facil leer los capitulos completos (aunque, ya que empece por el otro lado, pues no voy a abandonar el seguir subiendo alli) Creo que ya te respondi algo, pero como no me fio ni un pelo de mi cabeza (y mis pocas neuronas) te vuelvo a responder a todo (i´m sorry si me repito): 1. ¿pareja?, pues a eso no puedo responder. 2. Ginnuy, si, aparece mas, pero porque tiene que aparecer por diversas circunstancias (que nadie espera) 3. el espia, si, creo que habeis acertado muchos 4. Si, ella reconocio a quien estaba en el desierto... pero no era Sirius – guiño- Sobro lo de Christopher Jacques... me entere por diversos medios, y tambien lamento mucho que haya dejado de escribir ff, puede que no pueda con todo (creo que iba por 1 o 2 de bachillerato y esos cursos son miuy duros) y ademas, seguro que se lo ha pensado mucho antes de hacer lo que ha hecho (triste) ya veremos si nos da alguna sorpresa algun dia (esperanza) Por cierto, si algun dia nos vemos por el Messenger, te tengo que preguntar una cosica (que espero que sea pronto) Ah, y tus fics, :) ya te dije que me paso por ellos (otra cosa es cuando los termine de leer, que eso es otro cantar, que tengo una pila de lectura tremenda...) Pd2: Estudia las matematicas, que sirven de mucho después. Pd3: Muchiiiiiisssiiiimas gracias por el mensaje en el libro de visitas (lo acabo de ver)

_**Queenofthedeath**_ (Contestaciones cap 35) Lo de volver a Hogwarts, en el capitulo presente (es decir, el 37) ya se ve que tuvo que pasar una prueba para poder regresar, si no, no podia (o... ya se sabra que hubiera pasado) Lo de la ayuda, creo que ya no hace falta – un guiño muy grande. A, y tambien me he apuntado tus historias a la (larga) lista que tengo, puede que el dia menos pensado encuentres algo en los reviews, :D Muchos besitos y gracias por tus mensajes en todos los sitios. Ciao.

**_Diana-Lily-Potter_** (contestaciones cap 36) Muchas gracias por el comentario (hace tiempo que no te veia, me parece a mi, pero no me hagas mucho caso, que mis neuronas no funcionan bien – guiño-) Y lo del lago, pues creo que ya se lo he explicado antes a alguin, fue una escena que aparecio para otra historia (todavía no esta al ordenador, todo al papel... buff, ya tengo mil cosas entre manos, para enfrascarme en otra... de momento muy poco a poco con ella) y como me gustaba, pues se añadio a esta (con unas pequeñas modificaciones – leves- del orignal). Espero que te siga gustando y nos vemos. Un beso muy grande.

**_jessytonks _**(contestaciones cap 36) Muchas gracias por el comentario :) Si, cada vez son mas intensos, cada vez ocurren mas cosas y cada vez son mas largos (jejeje) Ah, y muchas gracias por tus animos, yo procuro cuidarme y descansar, cosa que no consigo muchas veces, pero lo intento (guiño) Muchos besitos y cuidate tu tambien.

_**Nimmy**_ Hello, que bueno que alguien tenga ese tipo de aburrimiento (yo a ver si logro estar un rato con aburrimiento, que creo que no lo conozco mucho últimamente, jeje) Ays, y creo que me sonroje un poco al ver esa lista que pones ;) (muchas gracias) Y ya ves, ya esta aquí un capitulo nuevo, espero que te haya gustado, Muchos besos y cuidate tu también. Ciao

**_Desire Black_** (contestaciones cap 36) Muchas gracias por el comentario, creo que la escena del lago le gusto a mucha gente 0.0 y posiblemente tengamos mas adelante (no aseguro cuando) algo mas de Lily y James (guiño) Sobre la pareja... pues no te puedo decir nada, es secreto de estado que es lo que pasara con ellos, jeje. Ah, y sobre lo que dices que nunca he puesto a esa pareja junta, pues... si no recuerdo mal, en alguno de los capitulos unicos que tengo, hay muchas veces que los pongo juntos (pero eso no quiere decir que los ponga aquí, pues tambien hice un g/d, un h/hr y varios emparejamientos mas (un tanto extraños, eso si)... es decir, que pruebo varias parejas y ya veremos cual es la que queda aquí) Si no los encuentras, pegunta, que ya te dire cuales son los h/g :D Muchos besos y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tambien.

_**Miranda evans**_ (contestaciones cap 36) Saludos :) Bienvenida al fic. Respecto a los autores que dices, yo tambien leo sus historias (a veces, cuando tengo tiempo libre, que no es mucho y mira que me da rabia ver que ponen cosas nuevas y no puedo leerlas) y con algunos, como me encuentro de vez en cuando por Messenger, pues no nos ponermos comentarios en las historias (pero se que la leen :D) Ah, y cuando te refieres a que algunas veces no se sabe de quien se habra, algunas (pero muy opocas) es intencionadamente, para que os quedeis pensando y mas tarde se puede deducir, jejeje (creo que por eso se crea tanta adiccion para leer los siguientes capitulos :P) Y bueno, con tu hermano pues a aguantar toca (por desagracia), que yo tengo aquí a dos que casi nunca me dejan ponerme a Internet (y eso que llegamos a un acuerdo para los horarios de cada uno, pero como ellos son mayoria, pues ya sabes quien sale perdiendo todas las veces) Bueno, no me enrollo mas, solo decirte que muchas gracias (de nuevo) por el comentario y que espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo., Muchos besos. Ciao


	39. La confianza y la antorcha II

De nuevo, disculpen por el tremendo retraso

Espero que no se hayan olvidado de la historia (ni tampoco de mi .)

Las contestaciones a los reviews (muchísimas gracias a los que dejan sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que se acuerden de ello) se encuentran al finalizar el capitulo (ya que se que, lo que prefieren ahora es leerlo :D)

Empecemos pues.

Muchas gracias por leerlo :DD

**Capitulo 38 La confianza y la antorcha II **

El viento soplaba fuertemente conforme iban avanzando por el sendero que conducía a la clase de Herbología, todos los estudiantes agarraban con fuerza las mochilas donde llevaban los libros y demás objetos para el estudio, ni uno sólo se escapaba del azote del viento.

Y así fue como todos ellos entraron en el aula, con la nariz roja y temblando de frío, pues, a pesar de que la temperatura no era muy baja, el aire hacia que la sensación fuese de grados bajo cero… bueno, no todos entraron, pues aun faltaban dos personas que no habían ido con el grupo completo ya que se encontraban en la enfermería, acompañando a un compañero que se encontraba indispuesto.

.-.-.-.-.

- No crees que tarda mucho – dijo un poco inquieto Neville, mientras miraba la puerta de la enfermería – No nos va a dar tiempo para llegar a clase a tiempo.

Harry, que se encontraba pensando en otras cosas, asuntos que le inquietaban, pues desde Navidad había tenido unos sueños muy raros, se sobresaltó, hasta ese momento estaba pensando en que podía significar estar en medio de un desierto, sin nadie que le ayudase… pero la voz de Neville le sacó de su "visión". Le dio un vistazo al reloj, y miró hacia la puerta.

- Ya estará a punto de salir. No te preocupes, llegaremos a tiempo para Herbología – contestó, y de repente, como si el suelo le desapareciese, tuvo que apoyarse en la pared, un gesto apenas imperceptible, pero su acompañante se dio cuenta.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- S…si – de nuevo, el suelo estaba en su sitio, pero había jurado que durante una fracción de segundo había visto un agujero negro allá donde sus pies habían estado unos segundos atrás. Levantó la vista, y al ver los ojos preocupados de su amigo, añadió – No ha sido nada, de verdad.

Fue en ese instante, cuando Neville iban a decir algo más, cuando se abrió la puerta, saliendo Dean (que llevaba bajo sus brazos el montón de pomadas y pociones que la enfermera le había dado debido a su indisposición) y todo intento de pregunta quedó en el aire.

.-.-.-.-.

Mientras caminaban rumbo a los invernaderos, Dean les fue explicando porqué le había ocurrido aquello, y cómo tendría que aplicarse las pomadas y demás ungüentos que se acumulaban en su mochila. Tras esta explicación, y viendo que, con el fuerte viento que soplaba en las afueras del castillo, no podían entenderse bien unos a los otros, los tres quedaron en silencio y llegaron a la misma conclusión (aunque ninguno la pronunció en voz alta): a pesar de llevar casi seis años estudiando en Hogwarts, todavía quedaba muchas cosas por descubrir de todo lo relativo a la magia.

Al llegar al invernadero, los tres se extrañaron del silencio reinante, en otras ocasiones, el alboroto (aunque ordenado) era presente, pero esta vez, en contra de toda lógica, no se oía nada más que el murmullo de las plantas al pasar el viento entre sus hojas. Harry, Neville y Dean se quedaron quietos en la puerta, como si dudasen si les tocaba allí puesto que tanto silencio no era normal y la visión, desde donde se encontraban tampoco, no veían a nadie: ni a sus compañeros ni a la profesora…

Enseguida comprendieron que no se habían equivocado, pues la profesora Sprout se acercaba a ellos en silencio y despacio, como si no quisiese perturbar la quietud del lugar. Con una mano les indicó que guardasen silencio mientras que la otra les señalaba que le siguiesen hasta el otro extremo del invernadero, donde se encontraba el resto de la clase.

Siguiendo sus indicaciones, los tres recién llegados hicieron todo lo indicado, y no fue hasta que se sentaron en el suelo, con los pies cruzados (sin hacer ruido tal y como les estaba indicando la profesora) y leer la lección que les tocaba, que comprendieron lo que ocurría: las plantas, según ponía en el libro, hablaban, aunque poca gente llega a escuchar lo que susurran… Por eso la clase estaba en completo silencio: se intentaba llegar a la máxima concentración para escuchar la voz de las plantas que tenían alrededor de ellos.

Todo el mundo permanecía con los ojos cerrados, relajados, intentando vaciar la mente para que, llegado a un punto de conexión con todo, pudiesen escuchar la voz de la naturaleza: tal y como estaba descrito en el capitulo que habían comenzado a estudiar ese día. También, añadía la autora del libro, que poca gente tiene una mayor afinidad con las plantas y que, a estas, no les cuesta tanto establecer el contacto: era una especie de afinidad que se tenia innata. La clase siguió en completo silencio, la llegada de ellos tres no había roto la débil comunicación que se estaba intentando establecer entre los estudiantes y las plantas.

.-.-.-.-

Ron, que llevaba desde el principio de la clase con los ojos cerrados (y que, por mucho que lo intentaba, no conseguía oír nada mas que silencio), al sentir que alguien se sentaba a su lado, los abrió y saludó levemente a Harry, antes de sentir sobre él la mirada de la profesora, que le reprimía (en silencio y con un gesto de la cabeza) y le indicaba que continuase con el ejercicio.

.-.-.-.

Así trascurrió el resto de la clase, hasta que la voz de la profesora perturbó el silencio anunciando la finalización de esta. Poco a poco, como si despertaran, los alumnos fueron levantándose y, adormecidos todavía, salieron del invernadero. El contraste de la calidez del aula con el frío viento del exterior terminó por despertarlos totalmente.

.-.-.-.

- Buff, menos mal que ha terminado por hoy. Ya me estaba durmiendo – dijo alguien, estirando los brazos una vez que ya estaba a unos cuantos metros del invernadero y lejos de la vista (y oído) de la profesora. Unos cuantos más se sumaron a ese gesto para terminar de despertar.

- Si, ha sido una clase terriblemente aburrida, peor incluso que las de Binns… - Ron miró alrededor, como si buscase a alguien, y al no encontrarla, continúo diciendo - … Me he dormido, menos mal que no me da por roncar, como a Fred o a George, que hacen que tiemblen las paredes de su cuarto.

- No se, pero a mi me ha parecido interesante – dijo tímidamente Neville – He sentido como si las plantas me intentasen hablar, aunque no he escuchado nada en concreto…

- Eso eran los ruidos de tu digestión….- rió uno de los chicos de Gryffindor - Por lo menos, eso era lo que escuchaba yo, mi estomago no hacia mas que emitir gritos de hambre…

- Pero Seamus, si acabamos de comer – exclamó, en tono de reproche Lavender y haciendo un gesto de desesperación con los ojos - No se donde podéis meter toda la comida que os tragáis – dijo, aludiendo a él y al pelirrojo del grupo, las personas que mas comían de todo Gryffindor

- Bueno, tampoco nos hace nada malo…

.-.-.-.-

Mientras el resto del grupo continuaba alejándose y debatiendo los pros y los contras de si habían escuchado o no las voces de las plantas y de la influencia de la comida en los ruidos escuchados, Hermione estaba todavía en el invernadero, ayudando a la profesora Sprout a regar las plantas, y así aprovechaba para hacerle una pregunta que no quería que fuese escuchada por nadie mas.

- Así que… no existen en el Bosque Prohibido – dijo con tristeza Hermione al finalizar la consulta

- Por desgracia no - la profesora le acompañó hasta la puerta – Creo que dentro de poco se va a convertir en una especie extinguida… si no hacemos nada – dijo dirigiéndose a nadie en general – Cuando yo era joven, podías encontrar Ginkgos sin problemas, pero ahora… ya sólo quedan unos cuantos y ninguno en su estado natural… lo que es una pena. Todavía recuerdo el aspecto de este árbol, era bellísimo en todas las estaciones del año, cuando mi hermana y yo jugábamos a su alrededor… - en ese momento la profesora calló y su vista se dirigió hacia el lago, como si estuviera recordando acontecimientos pasados y suspiró. Hermione se dio cuenta, entonces, de que no sabían a ciencia cierta cuantos años tenían la mayoría de los profesores que les daban clase, ni de donde eran, si tenían familia o no, donde pasaban las vacaciones… no sabían nada de nada sobre ellos.

En silencio, dejó a la profesora con sus recuerdos y se unió a sus compañeros en el camino hacia el castillo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las voces provenientes de los jardines del castillo hicieron que Remus levantase la vista de los pergaminos que estaba revisando y que, seguidamente, los posase sobre la ventana, como si intentase ver el origen, a pesar de la poca luz de la tarde. Tampoco es que le apeteciera mucho seguir leyendo y descifrando esos largos y tediosos manuscritos, y libros sobre teorías obsoletas y sin sentido, así que sólo necesitó ese leve sonido de voces para perder completamente la poca concentración que ponía en lo que estaba haciendo.

Se echó hacia atrás, juntando la espalda con la silla, le dolía un poco, ya que llevaba sobre los pergaminos toda la tarde, y contempló el aula donde se encontraba: era una de las tantas clases vacías de Hogwarts, a pesar de haber tantos estudiantes y muchas asignaturas, todavía quedaban estancias sin utilizar… como aquella en la que se encontraba en esos momento: segunda planta, al lado de los jardines.

Sobre la mesa, desperdigado todo sin un orden concreto, se hallaban libros, pergaminos y más pergaminos, plumas, anotaciones (la mayoría tachadas al poco de escribirlas)… de momento nada encontraba que le ayudase en su búsqueda… pero sabia que, tarde y temprano, encontraría algo, confiaba en la intuición que tenia y que le decía que no desfalleciese en su empeño.

Con una mano apartó los papeles que se arremolinaban frente a él, dejando un sitio libre, lugar que aprovechó para apoyar un viejo y gastado pergamino, pero muy apreciado para él por su significado e historia. Mientras pronunciaba unas palabras, recordó como logró convencer a los gemelos Weasley para que se lo "prestase", pues, un día, caminando por los pasillos, alcanzó a ver el mapa del merodeador en sus manos (el cómo y el por qué habían llegado a ellos no le quisieron decir, aunque Remus intuyó que Harry seguramente se lo había prestado para alguna de las, famosas, aventuras de los gemelos… aunque tampoco insistió mucho en eso, a él sólo le interesaba el mapa)

Tras ver como las líneas se dibujaban de manera clara y concisa a lo largo del pergamino, y al comprobar que, efectivamente, el grupo que regresaba a la escuela se trataba del sexto curso de Gryffindor (con excepción de una mota que en esos instantes estaba llegando a la altura de los demás), sonrió interiormente al recordar que había sido una voz la que le hizo confirmar que era ese grupo en particular.

Siguió observando como todo el conjunto de motas (ahora ya todos juntos) pasaba por los pasillos, subía por las escaleras, caminaba por los diferentes pisos, y entraban por una puerta indicada en el mapa con la etiqueta de "_Sala común de Gryffindor_". Cuantos recuerdos le traía el mapa y esos lugares, y aquellos tiempos tan lejanos y distantes… lo que le recordó el objetivo de la búsqueda y le dio nuevas fuerzas para seguir buscando entre papeles y papeles: no podía dejar eso tal cual estaba.

Con nostalgia, pronunció unas determinadas palabras (que también le trajeron más recuerdos, pues le remitió la memoria a aquella tarde de primavera donde decidieran las contraseñas para abrir y cerrar el mapa, se acordaba de las risas y bromas sobre ello), y las líneas dibujadas sobre el gastado pergamino empezaron a desaparecer hasta que este quedó de nuevo vacío, como al principio.

Lo dobló por la mitad, y después, lo volvió a doblar hasta que pudo metérselo al bolsillo de la túnica: no iba a permitir que se quedara olvidado en cualquier lado y así, cuando quisiera, podría echar un vistazo y comprobar que todo se encontraba en perfecto orden (y más sabiendo que Harry era, por desgracia, tremendamente parecido a su padre en cuestión de meterse en líos y problemas)

Así que, cuando todo volvió a quedar en orden, Remus Lupin extendió los pergaminos de nuevo por encima de la mesa y a seguir buscando algo que le pudiese ayudar a alcanzar su objetivo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con mucha prisa, el joven espía de la Orden del Fénix, garabateó unas palabras en un trozo de pergamino, y las colocó apresuradamente en una de las patas de la lechuza que tenia enfrente de él. Después, al oír pasos acercándose rápidamente hacia esa misma habitación, depositó al ave en la ventana y le instó a echar a volar y hacer llegar cuanto antes el mensaje a su destino. Aliviado en parte al ver alejarse a la lechuza, y volverse una mancha oscura, casi imperceptible, en las nubes de tormenta que se estaba formando, no se dio cuenta de que el pomo de la puerta estaba girando poco a poco.

La respiración se le paró de repente: ¡No podían encontrarlo!

Tenia que impedirlo, ya que si le descubrirían, si descubrían que había estado pasando información a la Orden, no sólo seria su muerte segura, si no también una mayor desgracia, pues todos los esfuerzos realizados hasta ese momento se convertirían en nada, absolutamente nada. Rápidamente, se tiró al suelo, esperando que la poca luz de la habitación consiguiese ocultarlo de las miradas.

La puerta se abrió y, para su desgracia, no era un solo mortifago el que entraba a comprobar si estaba todo bien… No, eran tres… y los tres pronunciaron el hechizo "Lumus" a la vez para iluminar la habitación. Por fortuna, o por casualidad, los tres habían ido a mirar primero hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba el joven auror, así que le dio el suficiente tiempo para rodar por el suelo (con cuidado y para no hacer ruido) y conseguir coger la capa de inviabilidad que se encontraba a varios centímetros de él… llegó justo a tiempo, pues en el mismo instante en que sintió las luces dirigirse hacia él (o más bien, a donde se había encontrado él unos instantes antes) ya se había echado la capa por encima y no podían descubrirle.

- Ves – dijo desdeñosamente uno de los mortifagos dirigiéndose a otro de los que le acompañaban– No hay nadie.

- Te juro que oí ruidos hace un rato – contestó este

- Ya, y me dirás ahora que viste la puerta abrirse y cerrarse sola – respondió irónicamente el primero.

Mientras, el restante miembro del grupo continuaba revisando la habitación, como si fuese experto en detectar cualquier indicio que los otros dos no hubiesen visto (aunque, pensándolo bien, no eran muy listos esos dos y cualquier cosa, por grande y extraña que fuese, no la habrían visto)

- Crabbe, Goyle, paren de hablar. – ordenó este dándose la vuelta y mandando cesar la discusión que empezaba a su espalda, y por la voz que salía de detrás de la máscara, se notaba que imponía respeto a cualquiera con el que hablase. Ese instante fue el que aprovechó el joven auror para salir por la puerta abierta, tenia que volver la parte de la mansión que tenia asignada y hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días que quedaban de mes trascurrieron rápidamente y, cuando se quisieron dar cuenta los estudiantes, tenían los exámenes del segundo trimestre encima… y todo era nervios y prisas allá donde iban, pues no sólo se jugaban la nota, sino la continuidad en la asignatura: materia que suspendieran, materia que no darían al trimestre siguiente… algo muy importante a tener en cuenta según los estudios que se decidiesen hacer después del colegio.

.-.-.-.-.-

En una de las mesas de la sala común de Gryffindor se desarrollaban una de las escenas más comunes de ver cuando se estaba tan cerca los exámenes.

- Hermione, rápido, dime las propiedades del sauco…

- ¿Y befotar? ¿Alguien sabe cuantas gotas de befotar hay que echar para las pociones infladotas….?

- No será bezoar

-.Ay, si, perdona, ¿pues cuantas gotas de bezoar hay que echar?

- Encor… Encor… Engorco… – unos asientos mas hacia la derecha, varios se encontraban repasando hechizos y encantamientos que podrían entrar en los exámenes - Engorgio – Seamus acertó finalmente cual era el hechizo para aumentar de tamaño un objeto.

- Reducio - se oyó a continuación, y la piedra con la que estaban trabajando recobró su tamaño normal.

- Y la poción envejedora… ¿Cómo es? No la encuentro en los apuntes

- Todavía no la hemos dado, Neville – un suspiro de alivio salio de este último, al menos tenia una cosa menos que estudiar. En uno de sus bolsillos, y bien apartado y encogido, se encontraba Trevor, su sapo, quien ya había sufrido las terribles consecuencia en esa tarde de estudios, y por eso había decidido que lo mejor era no mostrarse hasta, por lo menos, una semana después de terminar los exámenes… seguro que su dueño ni se daría cuenta de su ausencia por los nervios.

.-.-.-.-

El clima animaba también a quedarse encerrado y estudiando en las salas comunes, ya que, desde antes de navidad, e incluso un poco antes, el buen tiempo no había hecho acto de presencia: las tormentas o la nieve era lo típico de todos los días, y no había semana en que no hubiese una tormenta de rayos fuerte o una de gran fuerza… lo que había llevado de resultado el limitar las salidas a Hogsmeade hasta reducirlas a extremadamente pocos en lo que llevaban de comienzo de año, desde enero.

Al principio, la cantidad de nieve que caía y que se acumulaba en los jardines era la alegría de los estudiantes, ya que, en cuanto podían, salían a tirarse bolas de nieve, y a fabricar figuras, o simplemente contemplar la nieve caer… eso era al inicio, pues ahora, después de tanto tiempo trascurrido, se veía eso como algo aburrido, ya esperaban con anhelo que regresase el buen tiempo y disfrutar del sol.

Así pues, ese año, se había convertido en uno de los años donde los alumnos estudiaban con más ahínco y ganas, como si el simple hecho de aprenderse las propiedades de las plantas, los ingredientes de pociones, o los hechizos de las clases, les ayudase a que el tiempo pasase más rápido, y la espera de las vacaciones o del buen tiempo más llevadera. Mientras todo siguiese así, no habría de que preocuparse…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al igual que los alumnos se enfrascaban en los estudios, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix también se encontraban bastante activos, pero por desgracia, algunos de los asuntos que tenían entre las manos no avanzaban a la velocidad que hubieran deseado; en cambio, algunos otros habían dado pasos de gigante (metafóricamente hablando) y se estaban resolviendo tremendamente rápido y satisfactoriamente para ellos:

- Los vampiros han decidido no seguir apoyando a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado – anunció con alegría Charlie Weasley, que acababa de regresar de Rumania después de haber pasado allí los últimos seis meses – Dicen que, después de lo sucedido en Halloween, han recapacitado y romperán la alianza que tenían con los mortifagos. No les ha gustado nada que no se les tuviera en cuenta desde entonces…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que nos ayudarán? – preguntó Mundungus Fletcher, sentado al lado de Remus Lupin.

- No, no creo – dijo OjoLoco Moody desde su asiento – los vampiros no siguen a nadie, actúan en su propio beneficio. No creo que ayuden a la lucha ¿verdad Weasley? – concluyó este mirando con el ojo bueno que tenia al que había dado la noticia, el otro, el de cristal, estaba en blanco, denotando que se encontraba mirando hacia otra parte (más concretamente, escudriñando las diferentes partes del cuartel general de la Orden, en Grimmauld Place, a esas alturas no se fiaba casi ni de su propia sombra)

- Efectivamente. Los vampiros han decidido retirarse de la guerra. No nos causaran más problemas.

- Una buena noticia al fin – dijo el director – Y Hagrid, ¿que noticias hay de los gigantes? – Dumbledore dirigió su mirada hacia el semigigante

- Bueno… todavía no hemos conseguido – retorcía las manos nerviosamente al hablar - … no hemos conseguido que Grawp encuentre a sus compañeros – Grawp era el medio hermano de Hagrid, y, de un tiempo a esta parte, habían conseguido que se pudiese comunicar (minimamente eso si) con varios humanos (entre ellos, claro está, a Hagrid) y le habían llevado, de nuevo, a la zona donde le encontraron, viajando cada mes alguno de la orden para tener noticias sobre los gigantes – pero seguro que… que algún día de estos sepamos donde están… De eso estoy seguro, Grawp es muy listo – terminó de decir Hagrid levantándose, en toda su extensión, de la mesa.

Severus Snape, que se encontraba al otro extremo de la mesa, contuvo como pudo un gesto de incredulidad ante la confianza depositada en ese medio hermano del guardabosque… ¡si ni siquiera sabia hablar sin arrancar, cada tres palabras, un árbol del suelo! La penúltima visita que le habían hecho a Grawp, le había correspondido a él, y terminó desesperado tras varios intentos de hacerse comprender…

Sintió un codazo en sus costillas, amablemente de parte de Nymphadora Tonks, que estaba a su lado.

- ¡Que!

- Es tu turno – dijo esta, ignorando el tono de protesta del profesor. Los demás miembros de la mesa estaban mirando hacia él, esperando su informe.

- Los planes del Innombrable no han cambiado, siguen siendo exactamente los mismos – anunció – Esta acumulando poder y seguidores para dar el definitivo golpe y así no preocuparse de nada. La única solución factible, como sabemos, aunque alguno se empeñe en negarla – miró con disimulo a la persona que se encontraba a su lado, esta respondió con un bufido de disgusto – es lo que decidimos hace meses: intentar dividir los objetivos del Innombrable, hacer que no ataque a un mismo lugar con todo su poder, dividir sus fuerzas….

- Ya, ¿y que mas? – Saltó sin poder contenerse Tonks – No piensas que los afectados deberían saber lo que va a pasar con ellos. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si te obligasen "amablemente" a irte a otro sitio, a abandonar a tus amigos… "_Todo por el bien de los demás_"? Absurdo – dijo con cierto enfado la auror

- Tonks, por favor – dijo el director, haciéndole un gesto para que se sentase – Ya lo hablamos en su momento, y seguimos opinando que si encontramos otra solución válida, la elegiríamos sin dudar, pero de momento, esto es lo único que puede funcionar…

- Lo se, lo se – Tonks dijo calmándose y sentándose en su sitio – Pero yo sigo pensando que no es justo para nadie lo que queréis hacer.

A su lado, Remus sintió una punzada, él había aceptado casi desde el principio la propuesta, sabiendo que no era justa, y eso era lo que mas le dolía, ya que era Tonks la que defendía los intereses de los dos estudiantes, uno de ellos Harry, a quien él había jurado ayudar y proteger, ahora que Sirius no estaba. ¿Cómo confiaría en él Harry después de ver que la confianza que había depositado en él se había roto y no era quien había defendido sus intereses? ¿Que pensaría, y cómo reaccionaría Harry al conocer lo que iba a ocurrir?

.-.-.-.-

Uno a uno, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix fueron dando sus informes: Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore, Elphias Dogev, Emmeline Vance, y Hestia Jones mostraron los nulos o pocos avances de las misiones encomendadas al inicio. Mundungus Fletcher tuvo más suerte, pues en sus "incursiones" en los bajos fondos, había escuchado algunos rumores que confirmaban las cosas que ya sabían.

Al llegar el turno de Kingsley Shacklebolt y de Arthur Weasley, las dos personas que trabajaban en el Ministerio, un destello provino de la chimenea, indicando que alguien intentaba ponerse en contacto con el o los habitantes de la casa. Todos quedaron en silencio, puesto que, aunque la red flu se encontraba conectada únicamente con Hogwarts, siempre había que tomar precauciones.

La aparición de cabeza de Minerva McGonagall hizo bajar todas las varitas que apuntaban hacia las llamas. Esta, rápidamente, buscó con la mirada al director de la escuela, y jefe de la Orden.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Dumbledore al ver aparecer a la profesora de Transformaciones con tanta prisa, normalmente no se interrumpía las reuniones de la Orden de esa manera (aunque, en cierto modo, ella también pertenecía a la Orden, a pesar de estar al margen a causa de las clases)

- Ha venido Doris Crockford a visitarte. Dice que es urgente – al oír el nombre del ministro de magia, todos supieron que, inevitablemente, ya había comenzado todo… ya no había marcha atrás.

- Bien, intenta entretenerle unos segundos, ahora mismo voy hacia el despacho – dicho esto, la profesora desapareció tras las llamas. Rápidamente, se dirigió hacia las dos personas que faltaban por hablar – Kingsley, Arthur, ¿algún progreso? – los dos negaron con la cabeza, no habían logrado en todos esos meses, que alguien les dijera que era exactamente el velo que colgaba en una sala en el departamento de misterios (y que hacia recordar a todos los sucesos trágicos de final del curso anterior)

Tras esto, se dio por concluida la reunión, la primera que hacían general, aprovechando la proximidad de las vacaciones de Pascua, la siguiente seria muy pronto y ya se tratarían temas extremadamente serios y relativos a lo que iba a acontecer en los últimos días de curso, y que eran por lo que se estaban preparando: para evitar el ataque del Innombrable que estaba planeado para entonces.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Vamos a ir a volar un rato, ¿vienes Hermione? – preguntaron Ron y Harry desde la puerta, con sus escobas en los hombros. Al fin habían terminado esa mañana los exámenes y, por delante, les esperaban unos días de relax y descanso antes de comenzar de nuevo las clases. Como siempre, la mayoría de los alumnos pasaban las fiestas en el castillo.

- No, gracias, creo que me quedaré aquí – contestó esta desde el sillón donde se encontraba sentada. Encima de ella tenía una manta, a pesar del fuego que estaba encendido enfrente, y sobre sus piernas, un voluminoso libro, igual al que acostumbraba a hojear relativo a la Historia de Hogwarts. – Se esta mejor en un lugar calentito, no fuera con toda la nieve – observó, pues todavía el tiempo no había mejorado, y la nieve se acumulaba por doquier.

- Ginny, ¿vienes? – preguntó Harry a la pelirroja, que jugaba una partida de ajedrez con una de sus compañeras. Esta, con un gesto, le indico que iría más tarde, que todavía faltaba un poco de la partida.

Después de pregunta a más gente en la sala común, un grupillo de cinco personas (cuatro con sus respectivas escobas y una para observarles) se dirigieron hacia los jardines del castillo.

.-.-.-.-

Una vez que, tanto como Harry y Ron, salieron por la puerta, la pelirroja dio rápidamente jaque mate a su oponente (no era rival para ella), y se sentó junto a Hermione en el sillón. Esta, al verla, se extrañó en parte, y levantando la mirada un poco del libro que leía, le preguntó:

- ¿No ibas a salir a volar?

- Si – respondió esta mientras se calentaba las manos con el fuego – pero más tarde. Tengo que pensar en un par de cosas – esto ultimo lo dijo mirando directamente a la chimenea e ignorando la mirada curiosa que le lanzaba Hermione, pues cuando había sido preguntada antes por Harry, un cierto rubor había ascendido por sus mejillas (menos mal que nadie lo había notado excepto ella) y no sabía porqué exactamente: ya no le gustaba, ni le atraía, era sólo el mejor amigo de su hermano… ¿o era algo más para ella?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las clases, después de las vacaciones de Pascua, empezaron con total normalidad, aunque, eso si, todavía persistía el mal tiempo. Las notas fueron bastante elevadas para todos los alumnos (exceptuado los que, como siempre, son alérgicos a los libros y a todo lo que se relaciona con estudio), consecuencia directa de las pocas distracciones en la temporada de exámenes. No hubo que lamentar grandes ausencias en las clases, casi todo el mundo seguía con las asignaturas que habían llevado hasta entonces, exceptuando los dos o tres en total de cada clase que no habían aprobado las pruebas de tal o cual asignatura, y por lo tanto, no seguiría asistiendo a ella.

Del grupo de Gryffindor de sexto año, sólo hubo que lamentar la baja de Lavender en Pociones, y la de Dean en Transformaciones (todavía le producían cierto respeto las trasformaciones humanas, y como, para lo que quería estudiar, no se necesitaba aquellas nociones avanzadas, pues le dio un gran alivio saberlo). Los demás, para sorpresa de muchos (Neville continuo aprobando Pociones, por muy poco, pero aprobó el examen), seguían yendo a las mismas materias.

Era su ultimo trimestre de ese sexto curso, y algunos ya pensaban en las vacaciones de verano ("Cada vez mas próximas", decían) y otros, ya empezaban a echar de menos ese curso que iba terminado, y con ello, la aproximación de su ultimo año en la escuela, y después de eso, la entrada oficial al mundo de los adultos. Sabían que estaban en mitad de una importante guerra, y que su futuro dependería de lo que sucediera en ella, pero, de momento, los estudios y las clases, ocupaban totalmente sus mentes.

.-.-.-.-

En todos los sitios parecía reinar una extraña tranquilidad, pero unos pocos, muy pocos, sabían que era la tranquilidad que existe antes de las tormentas… y que esta se aproximaba irremediablemente…

Y que sería terrible, poderosamente terrible… y no se equivocaban en sus suposiciones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ha roto el trébol – dijo, como si estuviera en shock la recién llegada, no decía más, solo repetía una y otra vez estas cuatro palabras al entrar al comedor – Ha roto el trébol. Ha roto el trébol.

Una persona se levantó de la mesa y, acompañándole, fueron juntas hacia un lugar donde pudieran hablar tranquilamente y en paz.

- No pasa nada. Los tréboles no son más que plantas normales y corrientes… - le consoló Robin, su mejor amiga, abrazándola y obligándole a sentarse a su lado en las escaleras, Elizabeth llevaba lágrimas en los ojos después de que alguien le rompiese el trébol que había encontrado y que llevaba, toda alegre, en la mano.

- Este era especial… - logró balbucear esta entre sollozos (tras volver a recuperar la razón) en sus manos llevaba los pedazos de la planta – Mira – y empezó a formar la forma de lo que antiguamente era la planta

Un gesto de asombro apareció en la cara de la primera: no era un trébol normal, sino uno de cuatro hojas y, además, tenia (o había tenido hasta su ruptura) un tamaño bastante mas grande que el resto de los de su especie, aparte de que su color era brillante y desprendía (algunos trozos que todavía no se habían marchitado) una luminosidad especial, como si trasmitiese claridad a través de él… pero sólo duró unos segundos mas, hasta que todo rastro de magia que albergaba desapareció

- Era difícil de distinguir entre tanta nieve… pero yo lo vi, cuando salimos de clase… - Elizabeth se limpió las lagrimas de su cara – Era… parecía que me llamaba… y fui… sólo veía una hoja… me agaché… era como si me animase a cogerlo… como si fuese algo que me faltase… quite la nieve… poco a poco… no quería hacerle daño… sólo verlo… sólo tocarlo… Después… no se porqué… puse las manos alrededor de él… no quería dañarlo… sólo verlo… pero… algo me hizo cogerlo… era como si el trébol me animase a ello… quería venirse conmigo… - Robin sacó el pañuelo y se lo tendió, las lagrimas casi no le dejaban hablar… tras una pausa el relato continuó -… Era extraño… como… no se… como si me diese fuerzas… sentí… no se como explicarlo… como algo… como si algo empezara a brotar dentro de mi… una fuerza que resurgía… o que despertaba… no se… y tenia que coger el trébol en mis manos…. Y lo hice… cuando lo tenia en las manos… era todo distinto… como… no se… como si existiese algo… era una sensación… como si se pudiese ver el final de la guerra… algo que me decía que… no se… - dio un vistazo a la planta, que ahora parecía marchita y grisácea - … como si me diese fuerzas para afrontar lo que iba a venir… pero yo no lo comprendía… no tengo nada que temer… no me va a pasar nada… Y tenia que enseñártelo… era… era una sensación… o… no se… pero tenia que enseñártelo a ti… y tu sabrías que hacer… - su amiga puso cara de extrañeza, pero le dejó que continuase hablando, no le interrumpió - … no se… pero me sentía con más fuerza… al llevarlo en la mano era… era como si… no se… como si… - se calló de repente, y miró a Robin, su mejor amiga y confidente, a los ojos, cómo si esperase una respuesta sincera pronuncio, en un tono que nada parecía al desconsuelo anterior – Prométeme que nunca dirás nada a nadie de lo que te he estoy contando

- Te lo prometo, puedes confiar en mí – dijo esta, y por sus palabras, se veía sincera, así que Elizabeth continuó explicando lo ocurrido, ya más calmada.

- Lo llevaba en la mano. No podía meterlo en el bolsillo, ni en la mochila. Era como si el trébol y yo necesitásemos estar en continuo contacto. No podía dejarlo… Y tenia que enseñártelo. No se porqué, pero era una sensación que tenia, que tú, al verlo, sabrías que era, que significaba todo esto tan extraño… enséñaselo a Robin… tiene que verlo… me decía algo en el interior… Y… de repente… cuando venia por el pasillo… escuche pasos… - las lágrimas empezaron a brotar nuevamente de sus ojos – pensaba que era alguien que también iba al comedor… pero no… los pasos empezaron a ir mas rápido… como si persiguiesen a alguien… como si buscasen a alguien…. Yo iba tan tranquila… pensaba que no me pasaría nada… tenia el trébol conmigo…no me iba a pasar nada…. Escuché los pasos mas cerca… cada vez se acercaban más……. Me dio miedo…. Me sentía como si fuese la presa… como si me buscase a mi… empecé a correr… pero él se acercó mas a mí… no sabia quien era… estaba lejos… en el otro extremo del pasillo… pero ahora ya sabia que iba a por mi… me buscaba… quería atraparme… corrí… corrí… quería escapar de él… no podía… él era mas rápido que yo… me caí… se rompió la mochila – en ese momento, Robin recordó que, efectivamente, no la llevaba cuando entró al comedor, y en sus manos se veía rasguños y raspaduras de chocar contra el suelo varias veces - … me levanté… estaba muy cerca de mi… eche a correr de nuevo… pero… escuchaba… como… se… acercaba… a… mi…… oía su respiración a mi lado… tropecé de nuevo… ya no puede levantarme… pisó mi túnica…….. Fue todo tan rápido… cuando quise darme cuenta………… los trozos del trébol estaban a mi lado… y… se fue….lo rompió y se fue… sólo quería hacer eso… no vi quien era… no pude darme cuenta de nada… fue todo tan… tan… tan rápido… - cogio, entre sus manos, los trozos del trébol – Lo destrozó… y sentí como si rompiera algo en mi interior… como si me quitase una parte de mi……… si… se que es una planta… pero… no se… era como si… como si con ella pudiese alcanzar una meta… algo que… no se… algo que todavía no se lo que es… pero que…………… - la voz se le quebró totalmente, sólo podía llorar y llorar.

Robin, al terminar escuchar todo el relato (y tras apoyar a su amiga sobre el hombro y animarla a calmarse), no supo que podía decir, pues se suponía que ella sabría que hacer, pero la mente se le había quedado en blanco, ¿Qué se suponía que tenia que hacer?, ella no era nadie, no sabia nada, no comprendía que tenia que ver ella en todo eso.

De repente, una idea cruzó por su cabeza, rápidamente, sin casi darse cuenta, pero que le dejó una sensación y un nombre. Con cuidado, apartó a Elizabeth de su hombro, y mirándole con decisión a los ojos, le dijo firmemente.

- Tenemos que ir a ver a mi bisabuelo, Liz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin del capitulo 38 J J

Contestaciones a los reviews (muchas gracias por dejarlos, estoy muy agradecida :D)

Queenofthedeath Gracias J Espero que esto te deje satisfecha también hasta… hasta muy pronto (no sabes lo pronto que voy a venir a dar mas la lata por aquí – risa malévola-) Sobre lo de especial de Navidad… bueno, hay un especial de Halloween (no me culpen a mi, que las conversaciones por Messenger pueden llegar a ser muy muy malas), y lo de Navidad, pues algo creo que escuche por ahí (¿serán sonidos de campañillas, o un trineo lo que se aproxima :D) Un gran beso y nos vemos guapa.

Syringen Gracias J De nuevo estoy dando la vara por aquí (si, lo se, después de tanto tiempo aparezco, y me voy de nuevo �, bueno, espero que esta vez ya me pueda quedar "eternamente", jejeje) Espero que esta vez no hayas tenido que leer todo de nuevo (aunque me da a mi, que hay muchas papeletas � - si es que no tengo perdón -) y sobre mi estilo, pues no se, yo no puedo opinar, pero espero no haberlo cambiado por nada del mundo, me gusta como va desarrollándose la historia (y sobretodo, me gusta el final que he puesto a este capitulo .) El blog… pues últimamente anda de reformas (vamos, que casi lo he dejado puesto permanentemente lo de "en construcción", a ver si lo actualizo ;)) El Messenger, por supuesto J (aunque no se si ya te tendré… lo tendré que mirar). Muchos besossss

Miranda Evans Gracias J Espero que este te haya gustado también… y sigue sin saberse quien es el otro estudiante ;) (aunque… ahhhh, yo no sigo nada ;P) si, es estudiante, y juega un papel muy, pero que muy importante en la historia (pero no por lo que creéis, jeje) No se que mas decirte (sólo que dejes en paz al pobre ordenador, que él no tiene la culpa de la falta de tiempo que tengo yo � ) así que… muchos besicus y nos vemos pronto.

Celina Muchas gracias J Si, lo pongo ahí también (ya que empecé, pues para qué voy a dejarlo descolgarlos ;D, así que continuo por ahí también) Y los enigmas, pues… poco a poco, tampoco quiero (creo que se dice así) "mostrar todas las cartas" ;D Sobre si Harry contara la profecía… pues se supone que lo iba a hacer en un capitulo anterior, pero desapareció ese trozo y ya se vera lo que sucede :D Bueno, Ginny y Harry… a ver si este trozo te gusta mas (aunque tb es otra de las cosas que van y viene :D) Sobre Sirius… pues no puedo decir nada, lo siento, él me lo ha prohibido :D Un gran besote desde la riberas del Ebro ;)

Gabriela Sakura Black No te preocupes, no pasa nada, tu léelo cuando quieras (no te voy a obligar ;D). Y bueno, sobre lo que le falta algo… pues no se, pero date cuenta que esta cortado (esta es la segunda parte… y debería haber sido seguido �) y también (aunque nadie se ha dado cuenta), falta "algo" ¿el que? No lo voy a decir, jeje Besicoooooossss muchoooos. PD: Ahora mismito paso por el fic (si es que todavía esta por ahí � ay que mal estoy de la cabeza) PD2: Espero que te hayan ido estupendamente los exámenes :DD.

Nimmy Gracias por el comentario J (Espero que no hayas tenido que volver a leerlo �) Y sobre el titulo, si, esta muyyyyy relacionado con el capitulo, aunque no se si de la forma en que habéis pensado (una, que muchas veces es de rebuscada �) y puede ser nada y puede ser todo (¿estas segura de que no ha aparecido ya por la historia? .) En fin, que si te fijas, en el libro 4, el cáliz solo aparecía un capitulo XDD Besicus

icaro Que alegría verte por aquí J A ver si te sigue gustando la historia Besos PD: Espero que hayas sacado muy buenas notas :D. Nos vemos (y ahora también me paso por el fic ;D)

badboy666 Gracias J Lo primero, espero que hayas sacado unas notas estupendas (y si no, ¿Qué haces por aquí?, ale, a seguir estudiando, jejje) La intriga…. Ahora empieza lo fuerte, así que prepárate para ver una sorpresa detrás de otra :D (y que es lo que ocurre ;D) Intentare (lo prometo, lo prometo) actualizar mas seguido… pero he comprobado que, cuanto mas tiempo libre tienes, menos cosas alcanzas a realizar (ley universal de Murphy :D) Bueno, no me enrollo mas, un besote grande.

Buff, ya acabe con los reviews.

Sólo queda por decir que, si todavía tienen mas ganas, que se pasen por el ultimo fic que he puesto (¡capitulo único!, que me he prometido no empezar mas cosas… si es que no tengo tiempo para lo que tengo entre las manos, y mi musa siempre esta imaginando mas cosas �…. Por lo menos, esta vez, si le hice caso porque era una historia que rondaba por mi mente desde hace muchísimo tiempo :DDD – y es una de las formas que mas me gusta escribir). En fin, que si les apetece, busquen la historia llamada "Traidor" (o, si lo prefieren, quiten los número de detrás de la dirección y pongan esto s/2173435/1/ (con delante, ¿ok?)

Muchas gracias por adelanto…. Por leerme y por dejar comentarios.

Miles, besos miles.


	40. Revelaciones

Después de un mes… ¡Volví, al fin, con otro capitulo de este fic! (vaya pareado ha quedado, jeje)

Podía decir que han sido los exámenes (cosa que no he tenido y que tengo ahora ya), la falta de tiempo (también mentiría, ya que las navidades han estado por ahí), la huida de la musa (imposible, ella no me deja en paz)… en fin, que podía haber sido un montón de cosas, pero no se por qué, el capitulo se resistía… hasta ahora :D

Si, si, al final conseguí que quedase tal y como había pensado, exactamente como lo había previsto (creo que ha sido uno de los que mas revisiones han tenido en su parte final, pero es que cada dos por tres no quedaba conforme con lo que ocurría) y ahora, ya esta listo, y estoy muy contenta de cómo ha quedado. Y para que nadie piense que voy a tardar otro largo mes en actualizar (que seguro me matareis cuando terminéis de leer el capi), digo/anuncio/proclamo que el capitulo numero 40 esta ya por la mitad (bueno, en realidad ya son bastantes hojas) y eso es una muy buena noticia, ya veréis porqué ;)

Y lo de siempre, agradecer infinitamente a todas las maravillosas personas que leen la historia, sin vosotros no sabría que hacer con mi mente llena de ideas extrañas (y muchas gracias a todas las que dejan sus comentarios – al final están las repuestas, como siempre- que os lo agradezco de corazón)

Ahora si, sin más preámbulos, ya podéis empezar a leer.

Un beso y que disfrutéis.

Ah, y espero que hayan tenido una navidad muy buena y muchos regalitos en estas fechas. Un feliz año nuevo (con mucho retraso) y mil deseos de paz y felicidad :D

* * *

**Capitulo 39 Revelaciones**

Se encontraba de pie, frente a la chimenea.

El fuego chisporroteaba en un baile cuya música sólo parecía oír él mismo: las llamas subían y bajaban, jugaban a extinguirse al tocar la roca o se desvanecían al segundo de nacer… Una danza extraña y, a la vez, atrayente para los ojos: nunca te podías cansar de mirarla.

Y ahí estaba él, mirando el vivo fuego, dejando vagar sus pensamientos e intentando buscar una solución ante el problema que se avecinaba (problema que, aunque previsto, se veía de terrible solución… como habían ya previsto… desde el inicio de conocerlo)

En un momento dado, sus ojos se posaron ante los cuadros que rodeaban la estancia en la cual se encontraba. Ahí estaban los antiguos directores del colegio, ahí estaban aquellos que dedicaron toda su vida a la enseñanza, a la consecución de un nuevo horizonte para los niños que ingresaban en Hogwarts y que salían hechos hombres y mujeres de provecho (aunque alguno se torciera en el camino, pero esos eran los menos), ahí estaban la personas que habían dedicado su vida a conseguir un mundo mejor, un mundo que parecía ahora al borde de su ocaso. Mucho tiempo había pasado ya desde el ultimo señor oscuro (pero no tan terrible como el actual, el de ahora era mil veces peor que sus antecesores), muchos años desde que en 1945, Grindelwald fuera derrotado por el actual director de la escuela, el cual se hallaba ahora sentado en su mesa, conversando con dos niñas recién llegadas a la escuela ese año.

"Que irónico es el destino" pensó el observante de los cuadros y del fuego "uno de los que estudiaron aquí será aquél que destruya al mundo"

Sabia que había una esperanza, pero esa se desvanecía poco a poco, nadie se daba cuenta, sólo él, pero aquel que podía derrotarle, el único con el poder de derrotar al señor oscuro, estaba sumiéndose irremediablemente (y sin saberlo ni siquiera) en un agujero de difícil salida… un agujero donde la esperanza se desvanece y la oscuridad invade todo… producido por el mismo mal… y no podía él ayudarle, era imposible, no podía… aunque quisiera.

Masculló entre dientes una palabra, un nombre… sólo algo podría salvarle, solo alguien… pero no estaba allí "¿Dónde esta?... Hace tiempo que tendría que haber vuelto…"

Cerró los ojos, e intentó ver un lugar, un lugar lleno de todo y lleno de nada, un lugar donde todo existía y donde todo era irreal como los sueños, donde la realidad y la fantasía se mezclaban… un lugar lejos de los límites del tiempo y del espacio. Él, sólo él, podía entrar y salir libremente debido a un gran sacrificio hecho hace tiempo, un don que le había sido correspondido tras un gran dolor y una gran perdida. Si, había ayudado a muchas personas perdidas allí, otras (y tal era su destino) habían vagado sin descanso hasta encontrar la salida (no podía ayudarlas), y con todos y cada uno de esos logros, la deuda contraída se hacia mas pequeña… porque su destino era ese, ayudar a los demás, pero no ayudarse a si mismo a encontrar su destino. Aparecía en épocas de gran necesidad, pero era más un apoyo que una ayuda. No podía participar activamente, no podía luchar contra los demonios que atormentaban las mentes de los desdichados que caían en las trampas… no podía tender la mano y salvarles. No, no podía decirles activamente por donde ir, cómo y porqué sucedía todo, sólo podía aconsejarles, y dejar que las personas a las que ayudaba supieran que hacer.

Y ahora… la misión más importante que tenia, una de las personas que eran fundamentales en la telaraña de la historia, había desaparecido. No lo encontraba. Era como si se hubiera esfumado, desaparecido… extinguido de la faz del lugar, del mundo, de todo lo conocido.

Siguió buscando con la mente, recorriendo todos y cada uno de los rincones, de los lugares más escondidos a los más desconocidos… Nada, no encontraba nada. Ni una pista de lo que había sucedido, ni un leve rastro de donde se había metido o que había pasado con él.

"¿Dónde esta?"

Era muy importante, terriblemente importante encontrarlo, para que la oscuridad que empezaba a brotar de lo más profundo de la persona donde estaban concentradas todas las esperanzas del mundo mágico, fuera erradicada, exterminada antes de hacerse fuerte y terminar con ella. No podía fallar, él era una pieza muy importante en el juego… si la encontraba, claro.

Nuevamente hizo un esfuerzo mental, y recorrió todos los lugares que conocía del lugar, todos por donde había pasado multitud de veces, por donde había estado aconsejando, guiando, ayudando a las demás personas que iban a ese lugar a encontrarse a si mismas… Nada. Volvió a recorrer los rincones, de los más luminosos a los más escondidos, de los más recónditos a los más abiertos, de los más claros a los más oscuros… nada. Preguntó a las paredes, a las columnas, a los rincones, pero en ningún lugar recordaban haberlo visto desde la ultima vez (pues allí no se media el tiempo por meses o años, sino por momentos y situaciones, y desde la ultima vez, desde que le vieran pasar, acompañado por un niño, casi idéntico a él, en ningún sitio lo habían vuelto a ver) No había más rastro de él, no aparecía en ningún lugar… ¿Dónde se había metido?

Agotado por el esfuerzo realizado, hizo regresar a su mente a la terrible realidad, si no lo encontraba pronto, quizás se hubiera perdido para siempre… y con él, también se desvanecía la esperanza de salvarse él mismo, y el mundo quizás.

Fijó sus ojos en las llamas, estas continuaban en su danza salvaje y elegante.

Sus manos, puestas en los bolsillos de su túnica, permanecían quietas, en tensión, esperando algo, aunque no sabía el qué… de la misma forma en la que estaba él mismo.

En un momento dado, un impulso le hizo quitar los ojos del fuego y posarlos sobre uno de los cuatro retratos que gobernaban el gran despacho, encima de la chimenea. A diferencia de los cuadros de los antiguos directores, estos no hablaban, ni daban consejos, y si se movían, lo hacían cada mucho tiempo y en situaciones muy importantes. Su tamaño era bastante mas pequeño que los demás, pero la importancia de ellos era tremenda, no por nada se trataba de los cuatros magos que fundaran Hogwarts. Si, una vez vio moverse al que ahora miraba, y desde entonces, no había realizado movimiento alguno, pero una persona que como él había visto moverse y caminar a Godric Gryffindor, no podía olvidarse nunca de ello.

Mirando el cuadro, en esos instantes parado, y viendo el rostro de uno de los fundadores, le vino a la memoria aquel instante en que, siendo un niño, entrara al despacho (acompañado de uno de sus amigos, el mas importante en su vida) y ambos fueron observados detenidamente por él. Nunca se le olvidaría aquellos perspicaces ojos amarillentos detrás del par de gafas de alambre, ni como les observara, como si quisiera llegar al fondo de su alma, buscando algo que sólo él podía saber. Ni tampoco se le olvidaría el gesto que hizo con su cabeza, la sonrisa que puso al encontrar lo que sólo él sabia, y como, bajo sus cejas pelirrojas y pobladas, apareció una chispa de reconocimiento.

Después, y con paso rápido, pero cojeando a ratos, desapareció del cuadro, como hacia después de moverse, y fue al cuadro vecino, y cuchicheo, en voz baja, a su vecina lo encontrado en el interior de aquellos dos chiquillos que observaban atentos esos movimientos. Segundos después, en ese mismo cuadro, los cuatro fundadores se reunieron y hablaron largo y tendido sobre lo que había encontrado uno de ellos. Tras terminar la reunión, el viejo fundador volvió a su cuadro, y se situó como si nada hubiera pasado, ante el asombro atónito de los dos pequeños niños.

No, nunca podría olvidar aquella tarde en que viera a aquel hombre con canas en el rojo pelo observándole a él y a su acompañante. En esos instantes, comprendió porque llamaban "leones" a los componentes de la casa de Gryffindor, y porque su insignia era ese animal: el fundador era igual, era observador como un león y su aspecto parecía idéntico a uno de ellos, roja melena y calma ante lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Desde aquel momento, el cuadro no se había movido. Nadie más fue observado con ese detenimiento que había dedicado a aquellos dos muchachos hace tiempo… a excepción de algo ocurrido hace años, cuando su espada, la espada de Godric Gryffindor fue descubierta y llevada al despacho y depositada en una urna especial para ella. Ahí, en esos instantes, si dio un vistazo a la persona que entró con el objeto al despacho, y encontró algo que le desconcertó, aunque al no estar el suficiente tiempo, no pudo comprobar lo que era… y desde entonces se encontraba meditando y sumido en un profundo silencio y quietud, tal y como se encontraba ahora mientras era observado por el actual profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras de Hogwarts, y aquel que le viera moverse por ultima vez.

Después de recordar aquella situación, se dio cuenta de que, tanto él como su amigo intimo, aquel que le acompañó, y que también fue observado por el fundador, habían tenido unos destinos tremendamente especiales, y que fue el mismo fundador, en los segundos en los que les observó, quien había podido ver el rumbo que la vida de ambos tomaría, un rumbo distinto al de resto de los seres humanos: una vida dedicada al servicio de la magia y del deber con ella, una vida en la que primaba el servicio a los demás, resignándose a no disfrutar la suya propia.

Y ahora, al borde del mal que se avecinaba, se encontraban los dos, en el mismo despacho, pero en situación diferente a la de aquel primer día en que pisaran el despacho. Ahora ya no eran niños de once años los que veían con asombro todo cuanto les rodeaba, ahora eran dos hombres adultos, pasada la centena de años (aunque en uno no se notase ni siquiera, ventaja o desventaja de vivir y viajar a menudo a aquel lugar tan extraño donde el tiempo y el espacio jugaban a su antojo). Eran adultos que se encontraban en una difícil situación, en un tiempo complicado y con acontecimientos que les superaban.

Sus ojos volvieron a observar el baile del fuego, ojala todo se resolviera pronto, y de la mejor manera.

Mientras el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras pensaba todo esto, en la gran mesa que presidía el despacho del director, este se encontraba hablando con dos personas, niñas recién llegadas a la escuela, pero que eran una parte importante en el destino de todo el mundo mágico… de eso se daba cuenta en esos momentos, al observarlas detenidamente y escuchar todo lo que le estaban diciendo.

- Y eso es todo lo que recuerdo – terminó de narrar, con lagrimas en los ojos, Elizabeth.

A su lado, y dándole la mano para inspirarle las fuerzas que a lo largo de la narración le habían fallado, se encontraba su mejor amiga, y pariente cercana del director.

Albus Dumbledore miraba a ambas gravemente, en la escuela se intentaba crear un ambiente de seguridad, algo que se había extremado desde los últimos meses, después del ataque al colegio en Halloween… pero había fracasado en su intento: este último ataque a esa alumna había demostrado que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado tenía más espías infiltrados de los que se suponía.

Lo sabían, la orden sabia que existían varios alumnos que pasaban información a Voldemort, incluso sabían sus nombres y cargos que desempeñaban en esa misión, y por eso estaban siempre alertas, ya que existía una subred para controlar que y cuando se ponían en contacto con sus superiores y qué era lo que informaban, y gracias esto, podían actuar en consecuencia, desvirtuando la información o modificándola para que no causase males mayores.

Para la mayoría de los profesores este encubierto seguimiento, al principio, les había parecido una exageración, y sólo después de descubrir (y desbaratar) algunos de los planes del lord, se había tornado muy necesaria: nunca se habían imaginado lo que daban de si las mentes manipuladas de los jóvenes, y mas cuando son sus propios padres quien les inculcaban los valores equivocados y les hacían ir por el camino incorrecto, considerando al mal como el único poder para dominar a los demás.

Y ahí entraba Lord Voldemort.

Desde que supiera que una noche se había profecitado su derrota, había invertido muchos esfuerzos en querer conocer lo que iba a ocurrir, en querer saber que era lo que se dijo en esa noche, en un bar, por una aspirante a profesora… y así fue también como llegó a conocer parte de la profecía, y que fue medio derrotado por un bebe, convirtiéndose en un ser espectral hasta que, bastantes años después, regresara a la vida… y al poder.

Y todo el horror que le costó desatar en los muchos años antes de su caída, después de su "vuelta" fue aumentado convirtiéndose en la declarada "segunda guerra", un tiempo en el que la seguridad había dejado de existir y que se temía hasta a las personas mas próximas, convirtiéndose en una ola de desconfianza como sólo puede haber en las épocas de guerra.

De esto poco sabían esas dos muchachas sentadas enfrente del anciano director, ellas habían estado viviendo hasta entonces en el mundo muggle, no mágico, y sólo cuando habían descubierto sus orígenes (que en realidad tenían poderes mágicos, que podían utilizar la magia) se habían dado cuenta de la grave situación en la que se hallaba el mundo mágico… aunque no la habían sentido tan fuerte como la sentían las personas que vivían en el exterior ya que en el colegio se intentaba propiciar un ambiente de seguridad, de que nada malo les iba a pasar, de que ahí se sentían a salvo de todo mal…

Era verdad que, como en todos los sitios, nunca se puede vigilar todo lo que ocurre, y más cuando ese lugar es tan grande y amplio como Hogwarts… a pesar de todos los esfuerzos realizados.

Dumbledore había estado pensando en todo esto mientras escuchaba el relato de lo sucedido, mientras oía cómo, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, se había producido una agresión. No, no era muy grave, ni habían llegado a las manos (como en muchas de las peleas que solían ocurrir entre los alumnos), ni habían llegado a lanzarse hechizos unos a los otros (típicas de los estudiantes también), pero saber que habían estado vigilando a una alumna, siguiéndola, y finalmente, atacándola para deshacer y romper lo que llevaba en las manos, y después desaparecer cómo si nada hubiera ocurrido… no lo podía entender.

Puede que pareciera algo desorbitado tal consideración a ese acto, incluso exagerado, pero el alcance real de todo ello sólo lo podían entender aquellos dos hombres que estaban, junto a las niñas, en el despacho, sólo ellos podían entender que no había sido una travesura, ni una chiquillada, que todo había sido planeado y calculado hasta que la oportunidad se diese… y había sido aquella mañana.

En la mesa descansaban los trozos rotos de la planta. Tal y como había descrito al principio Elizabeth, se trataba de un trébol de cuatro hojas, ahora roto a causa de la agresión sufrida en el pasillo. Tenía un color apagado, como si se hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo, marchitado y abandonado la vida unos siglos atrás, no en esa tarde, no en esos hechos ocurridos unos minutos antes… Unos instantes mas tarde, como si una brisa casi imperceptible corriese por la habitación, la planta se deshizo y sus cenizas se esparcieron a lo largo del lugar, dejando tan sólo un hueco visible en la madera de la mesa. Un silencio repentino siguió a la desaparición del trébol, sólo roto por el crepitar del fuego.

- Ha comenzado el final – dijo, tras unos segundos de profundo silencio, el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras acercándose a la mesa y sentándose en uno de los sillones que existían para tal menester. A su derecha se encontraba el director, cavilando entre los múltiples problemas que tenia entre manos y las posibles soluciones (que, en muchos casos, sólo servirían para demorar la catástrofe); a su izquierda, las dos jóvenes alumnas, que no entendían muy bien a que se referían los dos adultos.

- Lo se. Lo he sentido… igual que tú – le respondió el director, en sus ojos se veían reflejado el cansancio y los agobios que las preocupaciones le creaban. Con cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta de que el fin del mundo que conocía se estaba acabando y no sabía concretamente en que iba a terminar todo eso: si en algo mejor o en algo tan diferente que no se pudiera reconocer.

Suspiró.

Tantas preocupaciones y tantos problemas en tan poco tiempo… lo extraño era que estaba preparado, pero no preparado para lo que empezaba a vislumbrar entre las soluciones posibles… no, eso no podría ser, eso seria muy cruel, aunque fuese el camino correcto. Siempre lo pensaba, lo correcto, lo que se tenía que hacer, normalmente no es lo más fácil, lo más sencillo… pero ahora, ahora empezaba a pensar que algunos destinos no deberían ser de esa forma, se tendrían que poder cambiar aunque estuviesen escritos de mucho antes… de mucho antes de que la persona existiese.

El director junto las dos manos, las puso encima de la mesa, observando un punto lejano. No miraba a las alumnas, si no que miraba más lejos, como si quisiera encontrar la solución en las llamas de la chimenea que continuaban con su viaje incesante de nacer y morir, y volver a nacer para morir… Se sentía incapaz de tomar una decisión que afectaba en gran parte a dos personas a las cuales conocía perfectamente, a las cuales admiraba mucho por su valentía por la vida. En ambos casos sabía que no tenían padres, que habían crecido lejos del mundo de la magia, y que la madre de ambos había arriesgado la vida, dando la propia por la de su hijo, el mayor sacrificio que se puede hacer… y en ambos casos esa protección había sido una salvación… hasta ahora.

- ¿Por qué era tan especial? – la pregunta perturbó el silencio y rompió la concentración de los dos hombres mayores que se encontraban en la habitación. En los ojos de la pelirroja se veía una mezcla de curiosidad y de querer saber… y su pariente no le daba respuestas.

Dumbledore, entonces, se levantó, no podía seguir pensando en el gran problema que tenía, pues por mucho que le diese vueltas y vueltas, le llevaba al mismo sitio: decidiese lo que decidiese, una de ellas estaría condenada y la otra salvada… pero no podía salvar a ambas, no había posibilidad.

Tras coger un pesado, antiguo y amarillento libro de la estantería, volvió a su lugar, en la pagina que mostraba a las niñas venia la imagen de un trébol, si no lo hubieran visto deshecho encima de la mesa, si no hubieran sabido que las plantas no duran eternamente, hubieran jurado que era el mismo, pero no podía ser, era imposible, pues la imagen databa de un tiempo muy antiguo, tal y como ponía en la fecha, ahora casi irreconocible, pertenecía a los siglos primeros antes de la época donde se hallaban, es decir, que quizás esa imagen tuviera unos dos mil años mas o menos.

- Los tréboles son consideradas plantas sagradas para los druidas – empezó a explicar el director a las dos sorprendidas estudiantes. Estas miraban todavía sin poder creer que lo que veían era la viva imagen del mismo trébol que había tenido una de ellas en la mano, incluso tenia la misma forma y el mismo tono de verde, incluso la que lo había cogido (y aunque pudiera parecer un tanto extraño) podía jurar que tenia la misma y extraña atracción de cuando lo vio entre la nieve: era el mismo, aunque no era el mismo… no lo podía explicar, pues era y no era. El director continuó con su explicación ante el asombro de las dos niñas – Ya que estas plantas representan y tienen, de una manera mágica, a los cuatro elementos: tierra, agua, aire y fuego

- Estos cuatro elementos se encuentran conjuntamente en los tréboles de estas características – dijo el profesor Vlaxs señalando la hoja y la imagen dibujada en ella – Y equilibra a todos ellos, pues todos se encuentran en la misma medida y ninguno es más que otro. Es una balanza, pues sólo nacen cuando algo perturba la naturaleza, es un indicador de una destrucción cercana que afectara al mundo en general – en ese instante se calló, recordando un día lejano en el cual él también se encontró con una planta de similares características, y fue lo que le marcó su presente y futuro incierto.

El director empezó a hablar, pues conocía la causa de aquel silencio:

- Hay una antigua profecía que dice que, en tales casos, cuando nacen estos tréboles, la persona que lo encuentre – en esos momentos miró de reojo a su amigo – tendrá un decisivo papel en el conflicto por el cual ha brotado. Es a la vez un indicador de peligro y una llama de esperanza, pues si se utiliza bien ese poder, hará que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran, sin mal y sin peligros – Dumbledore dejó un instante para que las muchachas asimilasen lo que habían oído – Esta historia podría parecer una leyenda inventada, bien es cierto, pero no lo es, pues yo mismo conocí a la persona que encontró una de estas plantas hace años, cuando el reinado de Grindelwald estaba en su punto fuerte, era 1945 y el mundo estaba en medio de un caos absoluto. Esa misma persona fue de gran ayuda en la lucha: me ayudó a derrotar a ese mago oscuro, y, aunque por circunstancias del destino, desapareció poco después, fue un gran apoyo para todos los que empezamos a reconstruir el mundo casi desde cero después de ese mal.

- Pero… esta roto – alcanzó a balbucear Elizabeth, que había permanecido callada hasta entonces.

- Si, y eso es una mala señal, pues alguien sabia que estaría cerca ese momento, el momento en el que el trébol, o las fuerzas que emanan de él, buscase un nuevo dueño y ayudase a guiar la lucha contra el mal que acecha… Su destrucción indica un peligro aun mayor del que habíamos previsto y tenemos que empezar ya a prepararnos contra lo que se avecina: esta muy cerca, demasiado cerca el ataque de Voldemort…El fin se acerca…

- Creo que has dicho demasiado – dijo el director, y haciendo un gesto en dirección a las niñas, hizo que estas sintiesen repentinamente un deseo de cerrar los ojos y dormir muy profundamente, tal y como hicieron instantes después sobre los asientos donde se encontraban.

Tras observar que el encantamiento que había lanzado surtía efecto, se levantó de su asiento, y recogiendo el antiguo libro que todavía permanecía abierto sobre la mesa, lo cerró y se dirigió a dejarlo en su lugar.

- No se acordaran de nada de lo que ha pasado hoy: ni del hallazgo ni de la conversación – esa afirmación no vino del director, sino de la personas que todavía se encontraba sentada en la mesa, que había observado el lanzamiento del hechizo sin decir nada y ahora lanzaba otro hacia ellas – Hay que dejar que todo trascurra tal y como debería de ser, no se puede cambiar o adelantar lo que va a ocurrir. Es necesario – dijo como disculpa por su último gesto.

- Si, lo es.

- Y ahora, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Empezar a prepararnos para lo peor. Las cosas se están precipitando – terminó de hablar Dumbledore en tono bastante grave – Esto significa que Voldemort ya sabe que esta pasando, quien esta aquí, como les protegemos y lo que hacemos: las vigilancias no han servido de mucho, aunque han demorado un poco los sucesos.

Después, con el semblante un poco más calmado, se acercó a otro de los armarios de la habitación, y abriendo las grandes puertas, sacó de su interior el pensadero tan utilizado últimamente, puesto que no quería perder ninguno de los sucesos narrados en ese lugar, y así podía ver las diferentes y mínimas conexiones que se le escapaban, pues estas podrían ser la clave que buscaba para los problemas que existían.

- ¿Se lo dirás? – dijo de pronto el otro hombre, mientras miraba como las imágenes se formaban en el liquido y niebla del pensadero, y como estas iban uniéndose, como piezas de un gran puzzle: en esos momentos se veía a un estudiante con un uniforme antiguo, de posiblemente bastantes años atrás, y a una chica (quizás de la misma edad que este), pero con la misma expresión de inseguridad pero determinación por saber que instantes atrás había tenido una de las dos estudiantes que ahora se hallaban dormidas encima de los sillones.

- Creo que ya lo intuye. Los lazos de sangre son muy difíciles de engañar. Pero… – Albus Dumbledore miraba ahora otra imagen, una donde salía el mismo muchacho de antes, pero ahora con más edad, un joven veinteañero, y con una gran capa negra encima: estaba arrinconado contra una pared, y a sus pies se hallaba una careta blanca – … todavía no es la hora, todavía no ha llegado el momento en que se desvele el misterio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En ese fin de semana se celebraría otro partido de quidditch en la escuela, el segundo del equipo de Gryffinfdor. Después de haber entrenado con ahínco y muy duramente bajo el viento y el mal tiempo, los componentes se encontraban con muchas ganas de poder competir, no por nada, si hacían un buen resultado y si ganaban en el último partido que se iba a disputar a finales de Mayo (es decir, un mes después) les proclamarían campeones de la liga.

Por todo ello, los alumnos se arremolinaban en los entrenamientos para ver volar a sus representantes y les animaban en la sala común, todos estaban deseosos de llevarse la copa ese año también.

Y, además, la primavera estaba poco a poco asomándose, y la nieve se retiraba de los jardines: parecía que la guerra que se desarrollaba en el exterior hubiese dado una pequeña tregua, ya que también las noticias y desastres eran cada vez menores.

-----------

- No, no y no – repitió por décima vez Hermione mientras repasaba una y otra vez los escasos apuntes de sus amigos, aunque se podía decir que los corregía y repasaba mil y una veces hasta quedar perfectos – _Relashio_ es para que alguien suelte algo, y _Waddiwasi_ es para apartar objetos y lanzarlos lejos. No al revés. ¿Es que no os acordáis? – volvió a sumergir los ojos en los pergaminos que les había mandado el profesor de la Encantamientos de deberes para corregir los errores.

- Para eso ya te tenemos a ti. Eres la mejor recordando cosas y una estupenda persona y amiga y…novia y…encantadora y… – dijo en tono halagador Ron, pues visto el poco éxito que tenían tanto Harry como él en la redacción del resumen de hechizos de todos los cursos que habían tenido, más les valía a ambos conseguir que Hermione les ayudase.

- Si, ya he captado lo que me quieres decir – dijo esta mientras sonreía ante la cara del pelirrojo, era bastante corriente que se pusiera a halagarla para conseguir sus propósitos cuando veía que ella empezaba a enfadarse con él, cosa que no le disgustaba mucho realmente – Vale, empecemos con la lista de primer año. Apuntar: el primero, por orden alfabético, es _Alohomora__ – _y siguió enumerando uno por uno todos los encantamientos que habían aprendido en ese año, dando una breve descripción de cada uno, exactamente lo que les había pedido el profesor.

Era en esos instantes cuando Harry se alegraba de tener a ambos como sus mejores amigos, pues hacían que todo se viera mas fácil y su cabeza dejase de darle vueltas a las preocupaciones que tenia, incluso a veces, parecía que nada malo le iba a ocurrir si los dos permanecían a su lado. Mientras escribía de forma automática todo lo que Hermione dictaba, empezaba a pensar que quizás fuese buena idea hacerles participes de algo que lo atormentaba desde el final del curso pasado y que no había querido revelar a nadie, pues ni él todavía había logrado comprender totalmente su significado (o no quería comprenderlo).

- _Lacarnum__ Inflamarae_– Hermione continuaba diciendo hechizos en orden alfabético. Esperaba a que terminasen de escribir el nombre completo y seguía con la descripción de lo que hacia. A veces, como en este caso, se acordaba de alguna vez que había utilizado el hechizo y una sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

La sala estaba bastante tranquila, puesto que la mayoría de las personas habían optado por salir a los jardines para disfrutar del poco calor que hacia, y lo único que se oía era la voz de Hermione y el rasgueo de las plumas de Ron y de Harry sobre los pergaminos mientras copiaban frenética y rápidamente.

----------

Llegó finalmente el día del partido, y en el vestuario de Gryffindor, todos los componente del equipo se agolpaban en torno a su capitán que les daba las últimas instrucciones y las técnicas que iban a utilizar en el campo, muchas de ellas ya ensayadas con anterioridad miles de veces.

Fuera, en las gradas, los profesores y los alumnos esperaban el comienzo del partido que enfrentaría a Gryffindor y a Hufflepuff. Y, como siempre, cada casa apoyaba a su equipo, y las dos restantes estaban para ver el partido y animar a la que quisiera (aunque Slytherin siempre apoyaría a cualquiera casa que se enfrentase a Gryffindor en un partido de quidditch)

Tras ser anunciado el inicio del partido, la encargada de narrar los sucesos que trascurrieran en el campo (para desgracia de McGonagall, no había podido cambiarla, a ese paso, quizás superara a Lee Jordan en cuanto a comentarios ajenos al desarrollo del juego), Joan Whole, la alumna de cuarto de Hufflepuff empezó a presentar a los diferentes componentes de los equipos.

- Y aquí están, los magníficos, los inigualables, los poderosos… – carraspeo de McGonagall -… ¡¡¡¡¡Hufflepuff!!!!! – un frenético alboroto se escuchó desde la grada de esa casa – Con todos ustedes…

- Ya están saliendo – dijo Harry al escuchar los gritos en el campo, intentando cortar un poco los nervios que siempre se apoderaban de él antes del inicio de cada partido.

- Si, y después nos toca a nosotros – dijo Ron a su lado, igualmente nervioso, parecía que tenia un gran peso en el estomago.

- Venga chicos, es que siempre vais a estar igual – se oyó una voz desde la puerta del vestuario, era Hermione que venia a apoyarles antes del inicio del partido, siempre esperaba a que terminase las indicaciones el capitán para poder hablar y darles ánimos.

- Es que tú no te encuentras en esta situación, no te imaginas que es salir allí sabiendo que cientos de personas van a mirar lo que haces y, y, y… - el peso que tenia Ron en su estomago era cada vez mas pesado.

- Y se que lo vas a hacer perfecto. Pararás todas las quaffles y Harry cogerá la snitch enseguida, ¿no es verdad?

- Bueno, se intentará lo que se pueda – dijo Harry dándose por aludido, y sintiendo que sus nervios empezaba a remitir.

En esos momentos, cuando estaban anunciando al guardián de Hufflepuff (en medio de todas las alabanzas y piropos que echaba la encargada de retrasmitir el partido a los componentes de su casa), Hermione distinguió un gesto de Ginny, era algo que habían hablado hace poco, en una de las muchas tardes que se quedaba en la sala común mientras los chicos se iban a volar un rato por diversión.

Tras ver como esta entendía el mensaje, la pelirroja caminó despacio con su escoba hacia ese lugar, y Hermione, agarrando ligeramente de un brazo a Ron le indicó que la siguiera.

- ¿Pero qué…? – empezó a decir este, pero fue inmediatamente callado por el beso que le daba Hermione, así que no hizo más preguntas y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de esa sensación.

Harry observaba la escena divertido, sabía que sus amigos estaban hechos el uno para el otro y a pesar de todas las ligeras discusiones que tenían, el amor que sentían no podía negarse.

- Harry – escuchó su nombre detrás de él.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Ginny, esta estaba un poco colorada y en sus manos llevaba un trozo de papel. Tras entregárselo, fue corriendo hacia la salida… estaban anunciando su nombre.

- Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley y Sam Smith en los puestos de cazadores – ya habían salido los golpeadores de Gryffindor, así que anunciaban a los siguientes.

Antes de poder ver lo que ponía en el papel vio que se aproximaba Ron, ahora un poco menos nervioso que antes (y un poco mas colorado también) así que lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos, ya vería lo que ponía allí después del partido.

- Ron Weasley como guardián… y ¡¡Harry Potter como buscador y capitán de Gryffindor!! – los nombres de los dos últimos que quedaban en el vestuario se dijeron y empezó el partido

Como se había previsto, el resultado del partido fue inclinado desde el principio a favor del equipo de los leones, y mientas su capitán se encontraba a varios metros por encima del desarrollo del juego, los espectadores disfrutaban con los goles que iban marcando, una tras otra, las cazadoras de este equipo, y en concreto Ginny Weasley, que parecía estar de buen humor, como si se hubiera quitado una gran preocupación de encima.

Harry, desde su puesto, buscaba la snitch, la cual no aparecía desde el inicio, desde que la soltase la profesora de vuelo al comenzar a arbitrar el partido. A pesar de que se sentía, en cierta medida, tranquilo por la ausencia de noticias del exterior y de la guerra, algo le decía que estaba pasando algo grave en algún lugar, era una sensación extraña, como cuando tenía aquellas visiones de Voldemort en las cuales se alegraba este de las catástrofes causadas.

Para espantar estos pensamientos decidió dar una vuelta rápida por el campo, pero por mucho que aumentase la velocidad y sintiese el viento a su lado, la sensación de que algo malo pasaba aumentaba cada segundo, hasta que sintió que se ahogaba, que algo le oprimía el pecho y no le dejaba respirar.

Era una sensación agobiante, asfixiante, como si estuviera falto de aire… el oxigeno no le llegaba… se ahogaba…

No había oxigeno, no podía respirar…

De nuevo volvió a ver oscuridad a su alrededor, como en sus sueños, y el alboroto que causaba el publico se desvaneció de repente, dejándolo en profundo silencio. Sentía, y eso era lo más extraño, que no volaba, que caía y caía hacia un abismo de negrura y esta le atraía cada vez con más fuerza, y no podía hacer nada para impedir que le atrapase…

No tenía aire.

No tenía luz.

No tenia nada a su alrededor.

Caía y caía hacia el fondo, era una caída sin retorno.

Y de pronto, en un movimiento involuntario, una de sus manos se soltó de la escoba y rozó un papel que sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, era el mismo que le había dado Ginny antes de empezar el partido.

Como si algo dentro de él reaccionase de repente al recordar ese hecho, sucedido unos minutos atrás (aunque a él le parecieron siglos, no podía recordar muy bien su cara, sólo un ligero color rojizo, sólo la entrega del trozo de pergamino que llevaba en el bolsillo), la velocidad de caída empezó a no ser tan rápida, parecía que, desde un recodo de su interior, una fuerza luchase contra la presión que le había atrapado y le atraía hacia el fondo.

La oscuridad empezó a ser menor, y un murmullo, como de unas voces lejanas, apareció de repente, perturbando el silencio.

- ¡¡¡Harry, cuidado!!! – una voz se alzó de entre todo el jaleo que tenia a su alrededor, y chilló su nombre. En el mismo momento en que recobró la conciencia de donde estaba (en el campo de quidditch, jugando un partido) la sensación que se había apoderado de él se desvaneció, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero le quedó el recuerdo de que algo bastante grave había pasado con él y en algún lugar conocido también.

En cuanto "regresó", tuvo el tiempo justo para evitar el golpe contra el suelo del estadio, estaba yendo directamente hacia allí, y sólo el grito de Ron había evitado el choque.

Por suerte, al cambiar de dirección tan bruscamente, divisó la pequeña y escurridiza bola tan preciada en el quiddicth: la snitch dorada, así que sólo tuvo que imprimir un poco de velocidad a su escoba para atraparla y, de ese modo, ganar el partido.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – fue lo primero que escuchó al aterrizar en la hierba, Ron venia corriendo a su encuentro y con cara de preocupación – Parecía como si hubieses perdido completamente el control de la escoba y…

- No lo se – contestó Harry sintiendo bajo sus pies la hierba del estadio, una sensación que le parecía en esos instantes maravillosa. Ni él mismo sabía expresar esa extraña atracción que le había embargado unos segundos antes, sólo sabia que, de repente, estaba en un lugar de oscuridad y luego de vuelta en el campo.

El resto del equipo también venia corriendo pues todos habían visto la maniobra tan extraña de su capitán al final del partido y, aunque se alegrasen de haber ganado, el ver a Harry cayendo hacia el suelo sin control era algo de lo que preocuparse.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Ha sido un hechizo?

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Si, no os preocupéis. Estoy bien – repetía constantemente este ante la avalancha de preguntas. En un instante concreto, volvió la cabeza hacia la tribuna donde se sentaban los profesores y se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore no estaba allí sentado: había desaparecido… y no era el único que faltaba.

También sintió un pinchazo agudo en uno de sus hombros, pero era tal el jaleo a su alrededor que no le dio mucha importancia, pues todos los miembros de Gryffindor estaban aproximándose a donde se encontraba el equipo para felicitar la victoria, todos agitaban alegres las bufandas y los carteles pues esto también les acercaba a la copa de las Casas.

Así estaban cuando llegaron inesperadamente los gemelos Weasley, ambos venían con cara preocupada, cosa nada habitual en ellos, y haciendo una indicación a Harry y Ron (que se encontraban en medio de las felicitaciones por su papel en el partido), les señalaron un lugar apartado donde hablar con ellos. Hermione, al verles llegar corriendo, también se había apartado y se dirigía rápidamente al mismo lugar donde indicaban.

Fred y George venían bastante nerviosos, pues habían descubierto algo desconcertante, algo que no se esperaban mientras revisaban sus informaciones sobre la guerra exterior y así se lo hicieron saber a los tres, pues aunque Harry no supiera mucho de lo que hacían en sus "investigaciones" sabían que esto, en gran medida, le afectaba a él y por eso se reunían con los tres a la vez.

- Han atacado Surrey – dijo Fred acalorado e intentando normalizar su respiración mientras se apoyaba en las rodillas – Percy ha sido herido y no se sabe casi nada de lo que ha sucedido, sólo que han atacado hace unos minutos.

- Hay varios muertos…y han cogido prisioneros – lo último lo dijo George bastante bajo, pero Harry lo llegó a oír, y no dudaba de quienes se trataba, aunque ignorase la relación que tuviera Percy con todo ello… ahora sabia porqué el director no se encontraba en las gradas al final del partido.

Cerró la mano que sujetaba la snitch, esta casi se rompió de la fuerza que hacia, le resultaba bastante duro el saber que, por su culpa, existían personas que iban a sufrir ya que, aunque no le tratasen muy bien, eran al fin y al cabo parte de su familia.

- Tengo que ir a ver a Dumbledore – anunció antes de echar a correr frenéticamente hacia el castillo y dejando a los cuatro clavados en el sitio.

En cuanto le vieron alejarse, Ron quiso ir tras él, pero Fred le agarró del brazo:

- Existe otro problema - les dijo a ambos en voz baja, acercándose lo suficiente para que sólo ellos pudiesen oírlo - Él ha desaparecido.

- ¿Cómo?

- No puede ser – exclamó también con sorpresa Hermione.

- No nos explicamos que ha podido suceder, pero no lo encontramos… en ningún lugar.

- ¿Cuándo ha sido?

- No sabemos, pero hace unas semanas lo teníamos localizado y ahora…

- Ahora es como si no estuviese en ningún sitio – terminó de decir George descorazonado.

- Es una mala señal.

- Vamos a intentar buscarlo ahora, tenéis que venir a ayudarnos, es muy importante.

-.Esperemos encontrarlo… Nadie puede desaparecer así como así de ese sitio. Tiene que haber alguna explicación lógica – dijo nerviosamente Hermione mientras se dirigían hacia el castillo.

Lo que no sabía ninguno de los cuatro era que habían estado espiándoles, y que una persona les seguía a escasos metros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si no hubiese sido por su entrenamiento exhaustivo de animagia y de la capacidad que tenia para trasformarse en un gato quizás nunca hubiera podido escapar y nadie sabría lo que había sucedido en esa calle de la ciudad. Para cualquiera que pasase cerca, la calle estaba en plenas obras, se podía ver algunas maquinas excavando aquí y allá, y algunas zanjas ya hechas en medio: oficialmente estaba cambiando el asfalto, pero extraoficialmente, allí había ocurrido algo más siniestro.

Malherido como estaba tras ver como varios mortifagos desaparecían en la nada llevando consigo a varias personas, Percy había llegado a las puertas de una casa cercana, la única que sabia que podía utilizar para comunicarse con la orden del fénix, y de este modo, supieran que había pasado, pues hasta entonces había sido como si un velo se hubiera posado en esa zona, ocultando todo movimiento o vigilancia que se había impuesto además de las personas que existían.

Y de este modo fue como los gemelos también se enteraron de lo sucedido, pues uno de sus últimos inventos había consistido en un detector de comunicaciones a través de los polvos flu, después de que sus famosas orejas extensibles fuesen descubiertas y requisadas en su totalidad en las vacaciones de Pascua (a pesar de que el director conocía la existencia de estas casi desde principio de curso, no había sido hasta entonces cuando había decidido que los asuntos tratados de la orden no podían ser oídos por "orejas" ajenas, puesto que se trataba de planes que no debían llegar a conocerse por determinadas personas)

Así pues, de esta manera, los gemelos se enteraron del ataque y posterior secuestro de los familiares de Harry, y de la muerte de varios miembros de la orden que se encontraban en esa zona (algunas de esas muertes les produjeron autentica tristeza, pues les conocían algo del verano que habían pasado en la guarida general de la orden)

Después de comunicar lo sucedido y llegar los refuerzos para reconstruir el lugar, Percy fue trasladado al hospital, donde se encontraba ahora debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, ya que las heridas causadas en el ataque eran bastante profundas y le costaba respirar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A varios kilómetros de distancia, varios hombres estaban reunidos. La estancia era sombría, oscura, tétrica, pero a eso ya estaba acostumbrados los que allí se encontraban, pues entre esas cuatro paredes era donde se habían forjado los planes más malévolos de los mortifagos y ahora la actividad era frenética, pues los planes actuales estaban saliendo a la perfección.

- Bienvenido – dijo la gran figura negra al ver entrar a un joven aprendiz, Lord Voldemort en persona saludaba al recién llegado, algo poco habitual, y más cuando los asuntos que se trataba en esa habitación eran tan importantes en la guerra que tenían entre las manos. Este, al llegar y sentir todas las miradas sobre él se situó en una de las partes más oscuras de la sala, al abrigo de las sombras, para no ser ni visto ni reconocido por ninguno de los que allí estaba, excepto, por supuesto, al Lord, que era quien le había llamado - ¿Tuvo éxito?

- Si, mi lord – contestó la oscura figura haciendo una reverencia al final – Todo salio a la perfección – sus palabras eran rotundas, como si las hubiese estado ensayando unos minutos atrás.

- ¿Y no habrá dudas de quien son los secuestrados?

- Ninguna, nos dejamos ver por el espía que tenían en el jardín… un estupido mago en forma de gato – termino despectivamente

- Esplendido – una sonrisa de victoria se dibujo en los finos labios del poderoso mago oscuro – Dumbledore caerá en la trampa. Bien, ya puedes irte – su conversación con el aprendiz había llegado a su punto y final. Este, al ver un gesto de despedida, salió del lugar, no quería causar malestar a su maestro, sólo había ido a dar la noticia del éxito de su misión, ya no hacia falta para nada allí.

- ¿Habéis conseguido acceder a la habitación? – Voldemort ahora se dirigía hacia otra parte de la mesa.

Los ojos de una mujer destellaron bajo la mascara blanca que llevaba (había llegado poco antes que el aprendiz), y sacando de entre su túnica un objeto, lo depositó encima de la mesa. Varios de los presentes ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa.

- Ha costado, pero ya lo tenemos, mi señor – Voldemort pareció complacido ante este gesto y estas palabras de la mujer.

- Buen trabajo, sabia que lo conseguirías.

- Servirte, maestro, es un honor – dijo Bellatrix Lestrange agradecida de ese cumplido, pues desde el suceso de casi un año atrás, había estado desempeñando misiones muy poco importantes y nada sangrientas a su pesar. Por lo tanto esperaba esta vez poder llegar a tener el poder que tenia antes e inspirar el terror que sólo la pronunciación de su nombre inspiraba antes de encerrarla en Azkaban.

- La siguiente fase está a punto de comenzar. Esta tarde cambiaremos el mundo – dictamino Voldemort antes de desaparecer por una de las puertas que tenia la habitación. Tras él, la gran serpiente Nagini reptaba y siseaba peligrosamente, podía intuir que esa noche tendría una esplendida y estupenda cena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry no recordaba cómo había llegado a la puerta del despacho del director, pero allí estaba, dispuesto a entrar y a preguntar por la situación de sus tíos y primo. Iba a decir las primeras palabras absurdas que se le pasasen por la mente (siempre relacionada con dulces, eso estaba claro: Dumbledore siempre ponía aquellas extrañas contraseñas haciendo combinaciones de estos) cuando, de repente, la puerta se abrió y salió a todo correr una figura embutida en una capa parda. Detrás de ella iba McGonagall… persiguiéndola. La mirada preocupada de la jefa de su casa se posó en él.

- No debería estar solo en el pasillo Potter. Vaya a su sala común. ¡Ahora! – dijo antes de desaparecer en pos de la mancha marrón que se veía al final, doblando la esquina.

Al encontrarse solo, y puesto que no iba a desistir en saber lo que pasaba, miro con precaución a uno y otro lado, y entró tras la gárgola que cerraba el paso, esta se había quedado a milímetros de cerrarse (por suerte para él) tras la salida de esas dos personas. Con cuidado, subió las escaleras, no sabiendo que iba a encontrarse al entrar al despacho del director, de momento un silencio espectral se oía tras la puerta cerrada.

Cuando empujó la puerta y entró en el despacho se quedó helado ante lo que contempló: miles de hojas y pergaminos se encontraban por el suelo, por los sillones, por la mesa… todo era un caos y un desorden total… parecía que un huracán hubiese pasado por el lugar. Incluso, y eso era lo peor, muchos de los antiguos libros que poblaban las estanterías del despacho se encontraban rotos, arrancadas y esparcidas sus hojas por doquier… acompañando los trozos de los objetos que normalmente Dumbledore tenia por encima de la mesa. Y también el fénix del director había desaparecido, en su lugar sólo quedaban unas pocas plumas. Los cuadros estaban vacíos, como si hubiesen desalojado a la fuerza a sus ocupantes.

Un nerviosismo empezó a embargarle, si la noticia que le habían dado los gemelos Weasley ya era de por sí preocupante, la visión del desastre en el despacho le venia a confirmar la sensación de peligro inminente que había sentido a lo largo del partido: si Hogwarts se consideraba el lugar más seguro, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en el resto del país?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el ministerio de magia también se percibía una especie de nerviosismo ante lo descubierto esa mañana: habían robado en uno de los departamentos sin dejar rastro.

- Señor Ministro – dijo saludándole nerviosamente uno de los encargados de custodiar la puerta al ver llegar a la máxima autoridad del lugar.

Este, sin decir nada, traspasó rápidamente la puerta para adentrarse en el largo corredor de paredes desnudas. Ningún rayo de luz penetraba en el oscuro lugar, pues no existía ventanas ni puertas a lo largo del pasillo, a excepción de una puerta plana y negra al final.

Desde que le dijeran en que lugar habían entrado, una sensación de peligro se había apoderado de él, nadie más que los encargados del departamento y el ministro sabían en que se trabajaba en aquel lugar, que se hacia y que se investigaba… y si habían robado lo que pensaba… no, no quería ni imaginárselo.

Un mago, vestido con túnica oscura le esperaba en la puerta. Nada mas verle, le indicó con la cabeza que no habían encontrado ninguna pista de quien había podido ser.

- No hay ni una señal – dijo guiándole entre las diferentes salas en las que se dividía el lugar – Parece ser que sabían donde estaba y…

El ministro no escuchó más, sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente en el lugar central de la sala donde acababan de entrar: en medio de la habitación rectangular débilmente iluminada por antorchas, en el centro del gran foso de piedra, en el centro justo de los bancos de piedra que se formaban a su alrededor… no había nada, absolutamente nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seguía paseándose por el despacho sin poderse creer todavía lo que había sucedido. Aquí y allá los papeles estaban dispersos y revueltos, los libros abiertos por cualquier parte y las hojas desgarradas. No podía ser que alguien hubiese entrada en la habitación más segura del colegio, o eso suponía, y hubiese organizado todo ese desastre.

Un ruido en la puerta le sacó de su estupor… se escuchaban pasos subiendo.

Buscó nerviosamente algún lugar en donde esconderse, no podía dejarse ver, pues había entrado en el lugar sin permiso, ojala hubiera tenido a mano la capa invisible, eso le hubiera salvado de miradas indiscretas. Al final encontró un pequeño rincón oscuro, cerca de la puerta, si se le presentaba ocasión podía irse del despacho sin que le descubriesen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ajenos a lo que ocurría, en la sala común de Gryffindor se seguía celebrando la victoria de su equipo en el partido de esa tarde.

Todo el mundo estaba alegre y feliz… todos excepto una chiquilla de pelo negro que se encontraba en su habitación llorando. Alguien llamó ligeramente a la puerta del cuarto de las niñas de primer año, y al no recibir respuesta negativa, entró.

- ¿Qué te pasa Elizabeth? – Ginny se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, intentando consolarla.

- Yo… no sé – un sollozo salió de su garganta – Pero me parece escuchar las voces de mis padres. Están llamándome, pero no puede ser… ellos están muertos – enterró entre sus brazos la cabeza y siguió llorando.

Ginny no sabia que podía decirle, pero no podía dejarle con la pena.

- Ven, vamos a los jardines, quiero enseñarte algo – y le tendió su mano para que la acompañase.

Confiando en ella, Elizabeth le acompañó, le conocía desde el principio de curso y sabía que Ginny siempre le ayudaba con sus problemas. Se sentía segura a su lado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al entrar en la habitación de los gemelos, Ron y Hermione se dieron cuenta de que estos habían estado trabajando sin descanso durante los últimos días: por doquier se veían dibujos de columnas blancas, de lugares extraños, de paisajes casi irreales… incluso un mapa señalando donde se encontraba cada cosa colgado en la pared.

Esto no era propio de ellos, pues hasta entonces cualquier cosa relacionada con la "búsqueda" que era como la llamaban ellos afectuosamente, la mantenían en secreto, lejos de miradas indiscretas, dentro de una cavidad que habían hecho en la pared, tras unos ladrillos… un compartimento que había alojado todo lo relacionado con ese plan, pero que ahora se encontraba disperso por la habitación.

George se acercó hacia uno de los pergaminos enganchados en la pared, este mostraba un paisaje árido, desierto, carente de vida, y una luz anaranjada parecía iluminar todo.

- Este es el lugar que vimos en el "almacén de recuerdos" – explicó aludiendo a uno de los objetos "cogidos prestados" del baúl de Harry – Por lo que pudimos deducir, al entrar en contacto con el espejo – este era otro de los objetos que habían cogido, fue en fechas cercanas a Navidad cuando Ron los "cogió prestados" para las investigaciones de los gemelos – en vez de mostrar un recuerdo, mostraba donde se encontraba, quizás sea porque el espejo les servia para comunicarse él y el padre de Harry y parte de esa magia sigue latente, pero no tenemos duda de que hace poco se encontraba en el desierto.

- Y después – continuó Fred, indicándoles otro dibujo, ahora un poco menos definido que mostraba dos figuras – le volvimos a ver junto a un extraño niño.

- Y el profesor Lupin también aparecía a veces en la esfera, junto a él

- Pero Remus ya no está allí – dijo Hermione dando un vistazo a la imagen.

- Si, regresó, como hicisteis vosotros – les señaló – y como hicimos Fred y yo – se señaló a si mismo y a su hermano gemelo - Todos cumplimos una misión allí, y luego volvimos.

- Pero, ¿y él? ¿Y si ha regresado ya?

- No lo sabemos…

- … Pero intuimos que no – terminó de decir Fred – Si lo hubiera hecho, iría a ver inmediatamente a Harry…

- … Y no ha venido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaba sin descanso a lo largo de la habitación, observando el objeto que se encontraba en el centro de ella. Lo habían dejado allí unos mortifagos, unos aprendices, y su señor le había encargado vigilarlo, con una extraña sonrisa irónica en su cara, como si le divirtiera aquello.

Se había pasado la ultima hora intentando saber qué y para qué servia exactamente aquello, pues su aspecto desgastado y ruinoso no le daba ni una pista de qué era. Se paró enfrente, no podía imaginarse porqué el lord estaba tan interesado en aquella andrajosa cortina negra que se encontraba colgada de un arco a punto de derrumbarse, no sabia porqué Bellatrix estaba tan contenta después de pasar por el lugar y echar un vistazo, desde lejos, a aquella cosa. No sabia porqué, pero la sola visión de eso le producía una extraña sensación de peligro, curiosidad y fascinación y también veía como el trozo de tela ondeaba suavemente sin que hubiera corriente de aire alguna en la habitación.

Le pareció oír voces, pero no podía ser, pues nadie mas había en el lugar.

Dio un par de vueltas al extraño objeto, hasta que al final pensó que habían sido imaginaciones, voces de su mente, como las que, desde hacia muchos años atrás, le asediaban sin descanso.

Sin perder de vista el único objeto que se encontraba en la sala, se sentó apoyado en la pared, y dejó que su cabeza se echara hacia atrás: necesitaba pensar y aclararse las ideas.

_- Si eras mejor como rata que como hombre, no tienes mucho de lo que alardear_

_- ¡NO MIENTAS! ¡LE HABÍAS ESTADO PASANDO INFORMACIÓN DURANTE UN AÑO ANTES DE LA MUERTE DE LILY Y DE JAMES! ¡ERAS SU ESPÍA!_

_- ¡Estaba tomando el poder en todas partes! ¿Qué se ganaba enfrentándose a él?_

_- ¿Qué se ganaba enfrentándose al brujo más malvado de la Historia? ¡Sólo vidas inocentes, Peter!_

_- ¡No lo comprendes! Me habría matado, Sirius._

_- ¡ENTONCES DEBERÍAS HABER MUERTO! ¡MEJOR MORIR QUE TRAICIONAR A TUS AMIGOS! ¡TODOS HABRÍAMOS PREFERIDO LA MUERTE A TRAICIONARTE A TI!_

_- ¡No! ¡No podéis matarlo! No podéis._

_- ¡Harry! Tú... gracias. Es más de lo que merezco. Gracias._

_- Suéltame. No lo hago por ti. Lo hago porque creo que mi padre no habría deseado que sus mejores amigos se convirtieran en asesinos por culpa tuya._

Desde aquel día, ese recuerdo se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Volvía a ver las caras demacradas y cansadas de sus dos antiguos amigos, la venganza impresa en sus rostros, el ansia por matarle por la traición que había tenido lugar… y también revivía cómo Harry, al final de todo, le había salvado, aunque eso hubiera significado el resurgimiento de Voldemort unos meses después con ayuda suya.

Era un cobarde, lo sabia.

Nunca se había merecido el estar en Gryffindor, todavía no comprendía cómo el Sombrero Seleccionador le había puesto en la casa de los valientes, pues todas sus acciones hasta ese momento le señalaban como un maldito cobarde, una persona que antes de arriesgar su vida, optaba por la solución más sencilla… como vender a sus amigos. Quizás su puesto hubiera sido mejor en Slytherin, o en cualquier otra casa, pero nunca, nunca en Gryffindor… no se había merecido nunca aquella casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dumbledore miró con preocupación el espacio vacío de la sala donde se había investigado, hasta ese momento, la delgada línea que separaba a los vivos de los muertos. Y miraba con tristeza los cuerpos de aquellos trabajadores del departamento, _inefables_ les llamaban algunos, que se encontraban a la puerta, a unos metros del ministro. Este se hallaba dando ordenes rápidamente, pues no querían alarmar a la población, tanto mágica como muggle. Tendrían que inventar algo para no causar alarma, tal y como habían hecho unos minutos atrás en una calle para enmascarar el grave ataque que había tenido lugar; o intentar que ningún trabajador de esa zona se le fuese la lengua y contase lo que había sucedido: la ignorancia de los hechos era mucho mejor que una histeria descontrolada.

Al terminar de dar instrucciones, el ministro se reunió con el director de Hogwarts y contempló con él el inmenso vacío que parecía existir en medio de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué lo ha robado?

- No es ¿por qué?, sino ¿para que fines? – contestó Dumbledore, sin conocer todavía lo sucedido en el colegio, se había ido en cuanto le habían avisado del ataque en Surrey – El velo es peligroso en manos inadecuadas, pero Voldemort – el ministro sintió un escalofrío al oír el nombre de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado – sabe lo que es, y para que sirve. Lo que deberíamos preguntarnos es ¿Qué querrá hacer con él?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El intruso que había visto salir del despacho acababa de entrar de nuevo, lo podía distinguir por la oscura túnica, por el color marrón de esta, un color parecido a la tierra. Llevaba la capucha puesta, por lo que no podía distinguir sus rasgos. Parecía que estuviese husmeando en la habitación, como si oliese algo, y, aunque no lo podía ver, creyó escuchar un ligero gesto de auto-suficiencia, una afirmación con la cabeza, como si hubiese pasado algo que esperase esa persona. Con paso decidido se acercó hacia donde se hallaba escondido.

Harry se pegó todo lo que pudo a la pared, intentando fundirse en las sombras. No podía salir del despacho sin que esa persona no le viese, así que esperaba que pasase de largo, y sólo se dirigiese hacia la salida… pero no fue eso lo que ocurrió.

Un segundo después sintió en su brazo una mano que le agarraba fuerte y firmemente, como si fuera una garra que se clavaba en su piel… impidiéndole escapar.

No pudo distinguir el rostro del intruso, la capucha le tapaba gran parte de la cabeza, sólo dejando libre la zona de los ojos, unos ojos fríos como el acero, unos ojos grises que le miraban y sonreían con mucha maldad.

Después ya no pudo distinguir mucho más de su agresor, pues una desagradable y conocida sensación se apoderaba de su cuerpo: empezaba en el ombligo… y supo que le habían puesto en la mano un traslador.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A varios metros de ahí, en los jardines de la escuela, dos personas paseaban.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó la primera, desde que saliesen de la sala común, la pelirroja no le había dirigido ni una palabra… a excepción de que confiase en ella.

- Ya estamos cerca – dijo Ginny rompiendo su silencio, y acelerando el paso, parecía saber muy bien hacia donde iban.

De repente, al sentir un escozor en la palma de la mano, se paró, miró alrededor y, al distinguir una zona que no se veía mucho debido a la lejanía del castillo y de cualquier zona transitada por algún alumno, se la señaló a su acompañante.

- Es ahí – y empezó a correr, siendo seguida del mismo modo por la niña.

Al llegar a las sombras, vio que su ropa empezaba a quedarse pequeña… no había tiempo para más.

En cuanto la confiada alumna de primer año llegó, le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor, y puso en una de sus manos el traslador que había llevado hasta ese momento en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica.

* * *

Contestación a los reviews (de nuevo muchas gracias a todos por leer y, especialmente, a los que dejan sus opiniones, comentarios, reviews, etc, etc).

**Celina** Saludos tinerfeña (¿se dice así?, ya no recuerdo, y eso que soy de la península) Ya ves, después de un mes vuelvo con otro capitulo (espero que no se haga costumbre, que a este paso vamos a finalizar cuando Jk saque el oficial – no, eso espero que no, por favor) Muchas gracias por decir que te ha gustado :D y si, casi no pasaba nada (bueno, casi casi, pues había una parte que…, en fin, no me enrollo, ya lo descubrirás en este, jeje) La acción, pues creo que no me pillo la racha de acción, pero ahora… me parece que os vais a cansar de ella. Lo de qué persona saldrá de Hogwarts y lo de Ginny, pues no te puedo contestar, porque… ¡ya lo habrás leído! (aunque espero que no me matéis, que tengo que continuar con la historia, jeje) Un beso muy grandote y espero que te haya gustado este capi (que ha costado sudores) Ciao

**icaro **Jejej, muchas gracias por la felicitación, y bueno, creo que no he sido muy niña buena, ya que uno de mis regalos ha sido un par de pilas recargables (¿irá con indirecta?), y los demás, pues han sido por cuenta mía, que eso de tener cobrar las practicas (al final, y ha sido poco por tantos meses allí), todo eso ha sido un pretexto para casi no regalarme nada (triste, con lo monos que quedan los regalos envueltos al lado del árbol), En fin, creo que el año que viene ya pensare alguna cosa o me volveré buena de una vez por todas, jeje. Y si, lo de avisar automáticamente es una maravilla (aunque yo conozco a una – cara de culpable – que tiene una lista larga de historias y autores en word y algún día tiene que poner las alertas… pero que vaga es la pobre, jeje) Además (no se si te ha llegado), también tengo un mail de actualización, que aviso a la gente en cuanto cuelgo el capitulo :D En fin, que veo que la respuesta es bastante larga (y eso que no digo nada de importancia), así que sólo queda despedirse y mandar un beso para allá :D (y que hayas tenido una muy feliz Navidad tú también Besos.

**Gabriela Sakura Black **Enhorabuena por aprobar las asignaturas, muchas felicidades :D :D Como le digo a icaro, tengo una lista enorme de historias, así que en cuanto me entre la vena (es decir, en cuanto me deje la musa en paz un rato) a ver si logro poner los comentarios en las historias que estoy leyendo (que ahora sólo entro a poner los capítulos, que tiempos aquellos en que podías leer sin pensar en los exámenes – los tengo ahora) En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ya que ahora es cuando se "aceleran" todos los acontecimiento (risa malévola) Un beso y nos vemos.

**YaRoN** Hello :D Por aquí muy bien, rodeada de apuntes y exámenes pero bien (estoy comprobando que trabajo mucho mejor bajo presión… debe de ser que con tiempo libre no estoy a gusto y no rindo lo suficiente) Sobre el trébol, en este capitulo ya se cuenta de que se trata (¿alguien se lo esperaba?) y el pariente de Robin es el mismo Dumbledore (lo explica en el tren, a principios de curso) Ah, y muchas gracias por acordarte de mi granfather (muchas, muchas gracias), él esta bien, bueno, tomando a regañadientes tropecientas pastillas para la tensión, el corazón y todo eso, pero al menos las navidades las ha pasado en casita (sobre el día veinte estuvo un poco pachucho, pero al final no tuvieron que ingresarlo, menos mal) Y enhorabuena a ti también por aprobar los exámenes, es que todos sois unos cracks :D Un besazo y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, Nos vemos prontito. Ciao

**CaNaLlA** Saludos Pablo :D Si, si, ya actualizo, ya lo hago y lo prometo, si alguna vez veo que voy a tardar mucho lo avisaré (espero que en el siguiente no tarde tanto, además, ya tengo casi medio escrito – sonrisa) Muchas gracias por el comentario, todavía me maravillo cuando veo a gente nueva (y que además escribe reviews) por aquí, eso alegra el animo a cualquiera. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y, repito, espero no tardar con la actualización del siguiente. Un besazo desde España.

**Barby-Black** Uff, de nuevo te digo lo mismo que a CaNaLlA, todavía me maravillo cuando veo a gente nueva que empieza a leer la historia, estoy… no puedo explicarlo . Ah, y también asombrada, has tardado bastante poco en leerte las tropecientas hojas de las que consta el fic (yo no se si seria capaz, veo la cantidad en el ordenador y me asusto) Muchas gracias por todo ello, por haberte leído todo y dejar tu comentario en menos de un mes (súper agradecida) Lo de cambiar de colegio, pues vaya, todo el mundo piensa que va a ser uno u otro, pero la respuesta es… ya la conoceréis en su momento, ejeje, ahora creo que me queréis matar todos (o encadenarme al ordenador hasta que termine la historia, jeje) Un besazo muy grande y espero que te ha haya gustado el nuevo capitulo. Ciao PD: Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje.

**Nimmy **Jejeje, muy buena tu teoría de la re-contra-re-contra-súper- etc. Si has leído ya el capitulo, creo que ya habrás visto de qué trata (¿os lo esperabais?) Pero todavía falta algo, jejeje (jugando a despistar) Sobre Ginny, creo que va a empezar a tener mas protagonismo a partir de ahora (creo que te habrá gustado la parte de los vestuarios, ¿no es verdad? – guiño- ya sabes de qué hablaba en la sala con Hermione, jeje (eso de no saber exactamente lo que sientes por alguien es muy corriente) sobre lo de mandar a alguien de viaje…. Bueno, espero que no me mates, pero sólo decirte que ya estaba previsto desde un principio y yo sólo me he guiado por mis ideas (malévolas, eso si) Lo malo, que os dejo con la intriga y, lo se, con unas ganas terribles de saber lo que pasa, lo bueno, que ya voy por la mitad del siguiente (he cogido una racha buena de escribir… como siempre me pasa cuando tengo exámenes cerca, por desgracia) Sirius, pues, que te puedo decir, es que él aparece cuando tiene que aparecer, yo no puedo forzar los sucesos (pero te puedo decir, que cuando aparezca, lo hará de un modo muy peculiar – ay, me callo, que mi musa ya me esta mirando con cara de "di una palabra mas y lo lamentaras") Sobre Harry, bueno, sobre él no te puedo decir mucho, ya que habrás visto lo que ha pasado en el capitulo (pero mira que es… bueno, es Harry, no hay otra definición) Un besazo a ti también, y mis felicitaciones (con mucho retraso, eso si). Pd: Si, estuve de vacaciones de Navidad (creo que por allí tuvisteis las de verano, jo, que envidia, solecito y buen tiempo, aquí a bajo cero y con niebla por doquier – en mi ciudad estuvimos casi 20 días sin ver el sol, ¿te lo puedes creer?) Uhmm… paro ya, que esto de que sea el último review que contesto, parece ser que es en el que mas me extiendo. Un besazo muy grande. Ciao.


	41. ¿Se puede cambiar el destino?

Aquí esta ya el capitulo 40.

Espero que les guste y, como siempre, muchas gracias por leer la historia (y también muchas gracias a todos los que dejan comentarios/reviews – las respuestas al final)

Muchos besos y empiecen ya a leer.

* * *

**Capitulo 40 ¿Se puede cambiar el destino?**

.-.

Todas las miradas se posaron, de repente, en la única chica de la habitación.

A pesar de haber estado, hasta ese momento, discutiendo que se podía hacer para solucionar el grave problema que tenían en las manos (es decir, donde se hallaba Sirius, pues su empeño era sacarle de ese lugar extraño y hasta entonces había estado localizado… hasta entonces), todos habían llegado a escuchar la frase que Hermione había dicho en voz muy baja, como si se la estuviera diciendo solamente para ella, aunque había escapado de su boca sin que ella se percatase.

- No debería haber sucedido así, yo lo vi… no era así como debía suceder, no era así el futuro que yo vi – había dicho con tristeza y sin querer mientras observaba el paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana y Ron y los gemelos estaban por detrás discutiendo.

Pero ahora, ahora estaban los tres observándola.

- Hermione¿Qué significa eso?

¿Qué significa qué? – dijo dándose la vuelta y sin saber a que se refería George.

- Eso, eso que has dicho – preguntó dubitativo Ron.

¿El qué?

- Eso de que ya lo viste – en ese instante, Hermione supo que lo que anteriormente había pensado, lo había dicho en voz alta, y ahora tendría que dar explicaciones… y bastantes.

- Bueno – empezó a decir yéndose a sentar en una de las dos camas de la habitación – todo empieza el día que fui a ese lugar – elevó los ojos y fijó la vista en uno de los dibujos que habían hecho los gemelos, uno que mostraba varias columnas y un gran pasillo de extensión infinita.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Los primeros días en la enfermería habían sido agotadores. Veía el cuerpo de Ron acostado en la cama, sin moverse, respirando pausadamente, como si sólo estuviese dormido, pero sin despertar. Llevaba así desde el ataque de los mortifagos en su casa, desde que arriesgase su vida por la de ella, desde que le confesase sus sentimientos. Estaba velando su sueño desde entonces, su dulce descanso. Quería ser la primera que él viera cuando se levantase, quería que fuese su rostro el primero que viera al abrir los ojos, pues quería que supiera que lo que había hecho había merecido la pena, que ella le correspondía también._

_Siete días llevaba él así y siete días llevaba ella a su lado, sin despegarse de su cama, durmiendo poco tiempo en otra de las camas de la enfermería (y porque le ayudaban las pociones de la enfermera, si no el sueño no llegaba porque ella no quería dormir, quería estar a su lado siempre) siete largos días con sus correspondientes noches…_

_Le hablaba, le leía, le animaba, le daba compañía, estaba a su lado… y por eso pudo escuchar las palabras que salieron débilmente por su boca antes de que él despertase y la salvase del ataque de Draco Malfoy._

_- Gracias Sirius… por todo lo que me has enseñado._

_No se lo dijo a nadie, ni a Ron, pero sabia que había sucedido algo en esos días, que Ron no había estado solo en el lugar donde se había encontrado, en el lugar donde estaba su mente cuando su cuerpo estaba dormido._

_Y así transcurrieron varias horas, las primeras que habían pasado como pareja, una agradable sensación que, si se lo hubieran dicho antes, nunca lo hubiera creído, pero ahí estaban, los dos juntos, y los dos sintiéndose mil veces felices al lado del otro._

_Hasta que pasó._

_La primera noche de principio de curso sintió que el sueño le llevaba a otra parte distinta, que todo el cansancio acumulado por los días anteriores se apoderaba de ella y le hacia caer en un remolino de pesadillas y de temores como nunca lo había imaginado._

_Sintió miedo, quiso chillar, pero la oscuridad le impedía hacerlo._

_Quiso despertarse, pero no podía, estaba atrapada… sin salida._

_Las más horrendas y espantosas criaturas que nunca podría haber imaginado se acercaban a ella. Sus mayores pesadillas se estaban haciendo realidad: perder lo más querido (aquello que había conseguido unas horas atrás), sentirse sola, impotente ante algo y no poder luchar, pues se encontraba indefensa._

_Corrió y corrió cuanto pudo, pero aquellos monstruos le perseguían sin descanso. El cabello se le pegaba a la frente, fruto del agotamiento por correr y escapar de ellos, y no podía parar, pues le cogerian y seria su fin, lo presentía. Si se rendía no saldría nunca de allí. Se quedaría atrapada en mundos de pesadillas._

_Tropezó y cayó. Una piedra que no había visto se había interpuesto entre su libertad y su prisión._

_Encogiéndose, y aguantando las lágrimas por aquel final tan horrendo, atrapada en las pesadillas de su mente, espero su final… pero este no llegó nunca._

_Una persona, salida de no sabia donde, le agarró del brazo, y cogiendola como si fuera una niña que necesitase mucha ayuda, le sacó del lugar… Era Sirius._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fred, George y Ron escuchaban con bastante interés, los tres estaban sentados en la otra cama, permitiendo a Hermione un poco de intimidad, pues estaba contando lo que le sucedió realmente (no lo que hasta entonces les había contado ella… para no dar explicaciones, porque sabia que seria difícil para todos asimilar lo que ella vio y porque así se lo había hecho prometer a si misma). En sus ojos se veía la nostalgia de aquel encuentro, lo que sufría antes de llegar y sus sentimientos más sinceros: se mostraba más cercana, pero a la vez más alejada de ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Cuando me di cuenta de con quien estaba no me extrañe, pues había oído a Ron pronunciar su nombre antes de despertarse, y supe que, donde quiera que estuviese no me pasaría nada. Sirius me guió por un largo pasillo, sin hablar, hasta que llegó a una columna concreta y se sentó, reclinándose contra ella, como si quisiese pensar profundamente en todo lo que había ocurrido._

_Yo me senté frente a él, observándole. No había cambiado mucho, aunque sus ojos, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, como una profunda tristeza y melancolía, como si supiese que todavía no podía regresar._

_Al verme observándole tan detenidamente, sonrió y dijo._

_¿Qué tal con Ron? – me sonroje un poco, pues sólo llevábamos unas horas juntos y poca gente conocía lo nuestro – No te preocupes – dijo a modo de disculpa – Estabais hechos el uno para el otro y acabaríais juntos algún día de estos. Además, Ron estaba ansioso de verte cuando estuvo aquí – dijo con un guiño – creo que por eso tardó tan poco en comprender lo que tenia que comprender._

_¿El que?_

_- Eso te lo tendrá que decir él, yo no lo sé. Cada uno tiene una misión que hacer en este lugar, y cuando la termina es cuando puede regresar a su hogar. Aunque yo… yo no se todavía cual es la mía – terminó con profunda tristeza._

_Me adelanté un poco, y apoye una de mis manos en su hombro._

_- No te preocupes, que yo te ayudaré en lo que sea._

_- No es tan fácil Hermione, este lugar puede engañar mucho. Además, en cuanto descubras porqué y para que has venido aquí, te irás, y yo me volveré a quedar solo. Es mi destino._

_- El destino no esta escrito, Sirius_

_- Si, lo esta. Es ese algo que nos impulsa a hacer las cosas como las hacemos en un determinado momento, y eso que, sin que nos demos cuenta, nos hace hacer y reaccionar de un modo diferente a lo que hacemos normalmente… y todo porque así esta escrito que suceda. Podemos ignorar que hay un algo superior a nosotros, pero es cierto y todo lo que hacemos, aunque sea insignificante, puede tener muchas consecuencias en el futuro y todo porque esta escrito que así sea. Todo el mundo, Hermione –Sirius levantó la vista y la posó sobre el largo pasillo que existía a ambos lados, como recorriéndolo desde su inicio a su final – todo el mundo tiene ya su vida planificada, y algunas veces, casi desde mucho antes de que naciera. A veces hay personas que logran ver esos acontecimientos que van a ocurrir, son los adivinos, pero existen muy pocos, una mínima parte de los que así se hacen llamar, que son verdaderos, que pueden ver el futuro tal y como va a ocurrir, como esta escrito. Sólo esos pocos pueden sumergirse en la neblina que oculta nuestros hechos futuros y pueden ver lo que la vida nos depara, son muy pocos. Y ellos saben que, por mucho que intenten interferir en esos hechos futuros, por mucho que intenten cambiar las cosas, lo escrito… escrito esta, no se puede cambiar. Todo sucederá como debe suceder, sea malo o buena, sea extraordinario o trágico, sea lo que sea, así debe suceder._

_- Yo no lo creo. Pienso que el destino lo escribe uno, con el día a día, no porque algo nos dice que así tiene que ser. – Sirius esbozó una media sonrisa, era así, con ese carácter, como recordaba a la mejor amiga de su ahijado. No había cambiado en absoluto – Además, si es así, tal y como dices¿para que sirve entonces intentar luchar por algo, si se sabe de antemano que no dará resultado¿Para que existe la esperanza si no para intentar cambiar las cosas? Yo no lo creo, no creo que todo este escrito, más bien se escribe conforme vivimos, conforme hacemos las cosas. Y que es cada persona la que se escribe su vida… nadie tiene su vida ya planificada – en esos instantes ya estaba levantada, me había exaltado un poco, pero era verdad, no creía en que el destino era algo ya escrito._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Sabéis que significa la runa en blanco? – preguntó Hermione, haciendo un alto en la narración. Las tres personas que le escuchaban negaron automáticamente con la cabeza, ninguno de ellos había dado la asignatura de Runas Antiguas – Significa destino, lo que no se puede conocer. En esos instantes, cuando Sirius hablaba conmigo del destino, me di cuenta de la blancura del lugar, de lo vacío que era todo, y como nosotros dos estábamos turbando esa uniformidad. Era extraño, pero no fue hasta más adelante cuando lo relacione con ese significado, con esa runa en concreto, con esa runa que es tan importante y casi no utilizada, pues es muy peligrosa.

>No me acuerdo muy bien de qué sucedió entonces, pero sentí como algo tiraba de mí, como si tuviese que abandonar ya ese lugar al que había llegado unos instantes antes. Tener que abandonar a Sirius una vez que lo había encontrado. Alcance a oírle, antes de que fuera arrastrada a donde fuera, que no dijera nada a Harry, que el momentos llegaría cuando tuviera que llegar, pero de momento él tendría que permanecer en la sombra, atrapado en ese lugar, y sólo, cuando se le permitiese, ya encontraría la manera de volverle a ver, o de al menos, decirle que estaba vivo y a salvo… pero de momento no podía desvelar donde se hallaba.

>Me sentí arrastrada, e intuía que todavía no iba a regresar, pues me tocaba conocer algo más…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Hermione cayó en medio de un gran prado. Los rayos de sol se reflejaban en la verde hierba y por doquier veía una llanura extensa, muy grande, que se extendía hasta donde sus ojos podían alcanzar. Seria allí, unas semanas más tarde de que ella regresaràdonde llevaría a Ron y a Harry para disfrutar un poco de la tranquilidad y de la libertad, escabulléndose de la vigilancia que les habían puesto en la primera salida al pueblo. Allí, lejos de la gente, lejos de los problemas, lejos de las preocupaciones… lejos del mundo encontrarían un remanso de paz en medio de la guerra._

_Pero, de momento, se encontraba sola en medio de aquel lugar. Sola pero no preocupada, pues sentía que, en su interior, se empezaba a formular un deseo de ayudar, un deseo de luchar contra corriente, contra el destino, un deseo de cambiar las cosas que habrían de suceder…_

_- Una sola persona no puede luchar contra el Destino – dijo una voz detrás de ella, y pronuncio la ultima palabra con gran respeto. Hermione se dio la vuelta y se encontró, cara a cara, con una persona totalmente vestida de negro, ni un rastro que permitiera saber quien era (después, al regresar al colegio y encontrarse con el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, una sensación de haberlo conocido de antes se apoderaba de ella, pero no fue hasta mucho más adelante, hasta ese mismo día, en que revelaba su "viaje" cuando supo que ese misterioso desconocido y el profesor eran los mismos… era una de las cosas en las que había estado pensando cuando miraba por la ventana) – Yo lo intente y quede atrapado. Nadie puede cambiar lo que esta escrito._

_- Yo creo que si se puede, cada persona es dueña de su vida – el desconocido hizo un ligero gesto de negación, él antes había sido así, había pensado así, pero la vida le había hecho cambiar de opinión. Muy duramente eso si._

_- Ven, te mostraré como no puede cambiar, como esta ya escrito – y echó a caminar hacia donde el sol salía, fundiéndose con la luz que este desprendía, hasta que no hubo rastro de él._

_Hermione, sin saber muy bien porqué, corrió hacia ese mismo lugar… y lo que vio fue tan extraño, tan desconcertante…_

_Vio pasado, presente y futuro juntos, fundiéndose como uno sólo y volviéndose a formar sobre la extraña niebla que le rodeaba… siendo ella una mera espectadora de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sin poder intervenir._

_Vio los sueños que embargaban a sus amigos en esos instantes._

_Vio a personas que conocía, a compañeros y compañeras suyos del colegio en diversas escenas de sus vida, algunas imágenes les mostraban en clases de primero, otras en tercero, incluso pudo ver alguna de séptimo, cuando en realidad todavía no habían llegado a ese curso._

_Vio el ataque de Halloween, como, mientras unos estaban en los pasillos luchando por sus vidas, muriendo bastante gente, otros se encontraban en el despacho del director viendo preocupados la lucha que se debatía en el interior de una persona en concreto._

_Vio el nombramiento de uno de sus amigos como capitán del equipo de __quidditch__, las celebraciones de todos los partidos ganados. Vio como este, al descubrir una nota en su bolsillo, abandonaba la celebración del segundo partido ganado en sexto año para reunirse con una persona que le esperaba cerca de una clase, su corazón acelerándose alegremente por haber descubierto algo muy importante._

_Vio una pareja de enamorados que paseaban, unidas sus manos, bajo la luz de la luna cerca del bosque, y cuando un rayo de esta les iluminó a ambos y revelo quienes eran, no le extraño mucho el descubrimiento, pues algo le decía que acabarían juntos, y esa imagen lo confirmaba: ella rodeándole con sus manos y él respondiendo al gesto, inclinándose dulcemente sobre sus labios. Cuando se fijó más en la imagen, supo que eso no tardaría mucho en suceder, que no tardarían en estar juntos, pues las flores se estaban empezando a abrir, era comienzos de primavera, y se alegró internamente por esa revelación del futuro, pues ahora sabia que era aquello que tanto intentaban ocultar pero que sus ojos delataban sin querer. _

_Dejó esa imagen que desprendía puro amor, amor sincero, amor sin limite y empezó a dirigirse a una zona de niebla que parecía desprender mucho poder, mucha atracción hacia ella. No eran imágenes de escenas cotidianas, de instantes, sino que eran, que parecían, películas, pues sucedían muchas cosas a la vez:_

_Vio la entrevista de Dumbledore con una joven aspirante a profesora, en un maltrecho y destartalado bar. Escucho la profecía siendo dicha por primera vez, y como esas palabras, mientras salían de la boca de la persona, tomaban forma en la neblina cercana, mostrando la caída de Voldemort en una noche de Halloween, su retorno (aunque Harry les contara con detalles lo sucedido, mientras observaba sintió como un escalofrió le recorría de arriba abajo), su ascenso, la guerra, la pelea contra Dumbledore en el ministerio, los planes para atacar el mismo lugar al año siguiente y…._

_- Eso no lo puedes ver – una mano se deslizó sobre la niebla, impidiéndole observar que era lo que sucedía a continuación, aunque llegó a ver como dos personas peleaban duramente, a muerte. Dos personas que ella conocía muy, muy bien… y como un rayo verde llegó a una de ellas, matándola en el acto… fue en ese instante, cuando la persona alcanzada caía al suelo, su cuerpo chocando contra este, sus manos posándose sin vida en medio de la nada, su cabeza ladeándose hacia donde ella miraba (y aunque quería no mirar, no saber quien había muerto, seguía ahí, observando como si un imán atrajese a sus ojos a esa visión) cuando la imagen se diluyó del todo… y no supo quien había muerto, cual de sus dos amigos más queridos había sido asesinado a manos del otro._

_Al darse la vuelta, para preguntarle sobre esa imagen a su extraño y enigmático acompañante, se encontró con otro tipo de niebla._

_Vio su pasado, sus padres, la consulta que tenían en casa._

_Se vio a sí misma, gateando en el pasillo de su casa, cogiendo libros de los lugares que alcanzaba y abriéndolos en una pagina al azar. Queriendo crecer rápidamente para saber que significaban aquellos símbolos raros que había en las hojas. Se vio más crecida, yendo al colegio en sus primeros años, siendo rechazada por lo extraña que era, siendo una solitaria que se refugiaba en los libros porque no tenía amigos. Y vio, y recordó, cómo una noche, cuando estaba en la cama, tumbada y haciendo deberes, la luz se fue de la casa, pero como ella tenia tantas ganas de seguir aprendiendo de los libros que tenia delante, una chispa le nació de los dedos, iluminando su cama por unos momentos hasta que se extinguió en la oscuridad. Fue la primera vez que hacia magia, y supo que nunca seria como las demás niñas de su clase, ella era diferente y lo descubrió aquella noche, aunque algo en su interior ya lo intuía. A partir de esa noche, cuando contaba seis años, ya no le preocupó nada lo que pensasen de ella._

_También vio, y eso le hizo sentirse radiante de alegría, la llegada de la carta de Hogwarts, el momento en que sus padres conocieron su secreto más escondido, y cómo se quitó un peso de encima al compartir aquello. Y cómo, al llegar a ese lugar, a la escuela, conoció a los que serian más que conocidos, más que compañeros de clase, conoció a los que se convertirían en sus mejores amigos, a los que nunca abandonaría, pues los tres se convirtieron en uña y carne._

_Vio su primer beso, aquel con el que había soñado mil y una veces, y supo que siempre estaría a su lado, ayudándolo en lo que fuera, y que la relación de amistad que había tenido hasta entonces no cambiaria, seguirían siendo amigos pasase lo que pasase._

_Vio su graduación, y la de sus amigos… y cuando quiso ver más, cuando quiso saber cómo era su futuro, que le deparaba, de nuevo se le vio negada esa posibilidad, aunque esta vez no fue una mano, sino que la niebla se disipó por un soplo de viento… que le arrastraba de nuevo a la tierra._

_Volvía a estar en su cama, en su habitación, en Hogwarts._

_Y antes de abrir los ojos, antes de empezar un nuevo día, se prometió a si misma que iba a cambiar el destino, no quería que sucediera aquello que había visto, quería cambiar lo que iba a suceder._

_Aquel desconocido le había dicho que el destino no se podía cambiar, pero ella lo intentaría costase lo que costase. Lo iba a hacer, iba a luchar e iba a cambiar lo que escrito estaba._

_Con esos planes se levantó… haría lo que hiciera falta._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Al principio fue algo complicado, pues tenía muchas imágenes en la mente, y muchas cosas que hacer. Pero, poco a poco, lo hice, descubrí como burlar al destino, cómo cambiar lo que estaba escrito. Sólo hacia falta dar un empujón a las personas indicadas, no podía decir "tenéis que hacer esto" pero si podía sugerirles cosas y que fueran ellas mismas las que descubrieran cómo hacerlo. Como las trampas de Halloween – dirigió sus ojos hacia los gemelos, estos recordaron como Hermione les había sugerido que las bromas se podían usar como armas combativas – o los entrenamientos en la sala de requerimientos – ahora sus ojos estaban fijos en Ron, y este recordó como, muchas veces, ella les comentaba algunos libros interesantes que él y Harry leían y les servían de gran ayuda para los entrenamientos y duelos que hacían entre ellos, y después enseñaban en las clases al resto de sus compañeros.

- Pero… eso significa que siempre sabias que íbamos en broma cuando nos poníamos a pelear… y después me regañabas y me decías que nunca lo volviera a hacer, que te había asustado y…– dijo el menor de los pelirrojos, todavía un poco sorprendido.

- Si, lo sabia – Hermione se sentía un poco culpable – Pero tenia que hacerlo así. Igual que en tercero, cuando tuve el giratiempo, no podía interferir en los sucesos voluntariamente, tenia que hacer como si no supiera nada – bajó los ojos hacia sus manos, vueltas sus palmas hacia ella – Y ahora no se, no se el alcance de lo que he cambiado. Quería… quería – en sus cara empezó a deslizarse silenciosas lagrimas – quería cambiar el futuro, quería cambiar el destino. Quería que la pelea que vi no sucediera nunca, quería ver menos muertes, quería ver un futuro sin tanta maldad… pero ahora, ahora no se si era lo correcto. Si, de todas las posibilidades posibles, esa era la mejor, y por eso el Destino quiso que fuera eso lo que sucediese. He… he cambiado tantas cosas y ahora, ahora no se si era lo correcto – acabó y escondió su cara entre las manos mientras dejaba que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por su rostro.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Por qué no venia?

No era tan difícil ¿verdad?

Había escrito la nota después de mucho pensar, de darle vueltas a la cabeza y, al final, armándose de valor (un valor diferente, distinto a aquel que te hace enfrentarte a cosas físicas, un valor que nace del corazón, y es el más difícil de encontrar, pues decir algo sincero, algo que ocultabas desde hace tiempo, y que no querías que fuera descubierto, pues lo intentabas negar sin poderlo, pues te quemaba en el pecho, chillaba por salir, un grito silencioso que retumbaba en tu interior) lo había conseguido hacer, lo había hecho.

Por fin se sentía liberada del gran peso que, hasta entonces, llevaba en su interior. Se había liberado de la piedra que parecía crecer en su estomago, pues, cada vez más, sentía que ese peso, ese silencio, ese no poder decir lo que sentía, crecía y crecía y le amenazaba con ahogarle, quitarle el aliento.

Lo había ocultado muy bien, si, lo había hecho muy, pero que muy bien. Perfecto incluso. Nadie se había dado ni cuenta. Para todos, ella había cambiado, ya no era una chiquilla asustada.

Incluso él.

Incluso él se dio cuenta de que era diferente, de que había cambiado.

Y ahora…

Conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, se cerró un poco más el uniforme, intentando entrar en calor, todavía lo llevaba, después del partido había ido inmediatamente a ese lugar.

A esperarle.

Pero¿Quién era ella para luchar contra el destino¿Quién era para obligar a alguien a que le quisiera?

No era nadie, se dijo.

Apretándose un poco mas la túnica, intentando entrar en calor, se dejó resbalar por la pared de piedra, hasta quedar sentada en el gélido suelo. ¿Por qué¿Por qué, ahora que mostraba sus sentimientos reales, la vida le daba una bofetada tan fuerte? Y… ¿Por qué le había hecho caso¿Por qué ahora?

Hasta entonces había estado muy contenta con la farsa que representaba, como si no le importase, como si los comentarios, ácidos comentarios, que hacían sus hermanos sobre ellos dos no le importasen (y más cuando no era cierto, en sus sueños se imaginaba su futuro compartiéndolo a su lado, en un gran casa, con unos cuantos niños correteando a su alrededor, y él, él si, le veía perfectamente, le sonreía con dulzura, le acariciaba la mejilla, y se perdían ambos en un largo y maravilloso beso)

Todo mentira.

Todo era una absurda ilusión.

Nunca ocurría aquello, para qué ilusionarse.

Había puesto sus esperanzas en una nota, en una insignificante nota y ahora…

Ya no más sueños, ya no más esperanzas. Ahora sabría que nunca, nunca, nunca se harían realidad.

No, ellos nunca estarían juntos.

Lloró.

Enterró su cabeza entre sus manos y dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente por su túnica, por sus manos sucias del partido, por sus brazos, por su cuerpo. Dejó que todas las esperanzas que había tenido, que había depositado en ese ridículo trozo de papel (maldita¿Por qué le haría caso?) se esfumasen, desaparecieran.

La actuación terminó.

El telón se alzó, mostrando a una chiquilla asustada por el futuro. No la fuerte que había sido hasta entonces. No aquella que representaba, aquel papel que había asumido desde el pasado año. No, aquella que realmente era, aquella que se ocultaba a la fuerza bajo capas y capas de valentía, debajo de un muro infranqueable para casi todo el mundo (ella, sólo una persona había conseguido traspasarlo, y había sido aquella que le animase, que le empujase a escribir la nota… maldición¿Por qué le hizo caso?) Ella era sólo una chiquilla temerosa del rechazo, temerosa de mostrase tal cual era.

Y ahora, ahora que se había sincerado, que había conseguido desnudar su alma… ahora esto.

No estaba preparada para el rechazo, para "ese" rechazo.

"Hazlo, te aseguro que después te alegrarás" ¿Por qué le tuvo que hacer caso¿Por qué escribió la nota cuando una parte de ella le decía que no, que no lo hiciese, que le iban a herir en lo profundo de su ser, que le iba a rechazar¿Por qué?

Con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar miró la escoba que se encontraba a su lado. ¿Y ahora¿Qué iba a hacer ahora¿Cómo iba a poder verle cada día, en la escuela, en los entrenamientos, en la sala común¿Cómo podía enfrentarse a la realidad, a la cruda realidad de haber mostrado sus sentimientos más íntimos y haber sido rechazada?

Con rabia apartó aquel objeto, de una patada, de su vista… le recordaba tanto a él: la primera vez que le había visto volar, surcar el cielo con ese vuelo en el que él y el viento parecían uno… Y también, recordó que había empezado a entrenarse duramente en su casa cuando se entero que él había entrado en el equipo. Ella quería entrar, estar junto a él, siempre, todo el tiempo que pudiese. Le habían negado esa primera oportunidad el pasado año, pero este… en este curso era su capitán. Recordaba cómo le brillaban los ojos cuando les contaba al resto del equipo las tácticas, lo que había organizado, aquellas ideas sacadas del libro que ella le regalase por Navidad.

"_Técnicas y estrategias para capitanes de quidditch_", todavía se acordaba cuando lo había visto en la tienda en verano. Era perfecto para él. Por esas fechas todavía no tenia el cargo, pero para ella no había duda de que lo iba a conseguir, que seria el capitán de Gryffindor ¿alguien lo dudaba, ella no, sabia que lo iba a conseguir. Así que entró, preguntó el precio (conteniendo el asombro al escuchar el precio, era realmente caro, bastante más que los habituales, puesto que era especial, una edición rarísima), y al día siguiente, tras vaciar su hucha, sacar sus ahorros de los sitios tan fuertemente escondidos, remover entre sus recuerdos más preciados hasta, al fin, conseguir reunir toda la exorbitante cantidad (y sacrificando monedas y objetos muy antiguos y apreciados por ella desde que era una niña… el esfuerzo y el regalo merecían la pena) se encaminó a la tienda, depositó la bolsa y obtuvo lo que había ido a buscar.

Y muchas noches, antes de ir a la escuela, sacaba aquel regalo de su escondite en el baúl, y se abrazaba a él, imaginándose que era el destinatario quien estaba a su lado. Y, después, al levantase, se volvía a poner la máscara de chica dura, a aparentar que no le importaba nada de lo que dijeran sus hermanos, a aparentar que no le importaba él, cuando en realidad lo que mas le apetecía era estrecharle entre sus brazos…

Vanas ilusiones, sueños de una adolescente.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

¿Iba a aparentar que nada había sucedido, que sólo se había tratado de una broma, que no eran sus sentimientos los que reflejaba el papel? Pero… era verdad, era exactamente lo que sentía.

Y ahora… volvió a esconder la cabeza entre sus manos.

No podía soportarlo, no quería ser rechazada por aquel a quien sólo había amado realmente y desde el fondo de su corazón. Dejó que las lágrimas que no habían salido anteriormente salieran ahora. Un torrente de tristeza le invadía por haberse sentido traicionada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ginny Weasley se sentía miserable, se sentía engañada, cuando, en realidad, la nota todavía no había sido abierta, ni leída, ni juzgada, pues algo más fuerte había interceptado el destino, había cortado lo que iba a suceder, lo que estaba escrito desde mucho antes, y había cambiado lo que debía ocurrir, tal y como se le había mostrado a una persona que había podido acceder a él y que, en esos momentos, estaba relatándolo a tres personas, estaba desvelando aquello que iba a ocurrir y no sucedía.

En esos instantes finales no era una persona la que se arrepentía de hacer lo que había hecho, eran dos, pues la otra, en los mismos segundos en que la pelirroja se dejó resbalar por la pared, había descubierto lo que decía la nota y se arrepintió profundamente el no haberlo hecho antes, pues muchas cosas hubieran cambiado entonces y él no se encontraría en la situación en la que estaba en esos momentos.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Al aterrizar, al llegar finalmente a su destino, a donde el traslador iba dirigido, supo que no tendría que haberlo hecho, no tendría que haberse dejado llevar por sus irresponsables instintos. Siempre lo hacia, no pensaba antes de actuar y después, después las consecuencias de sus actos. ¿Pero es que no había aprendido nada¿No se daba cuenta de que era una trampa de Voldemort? Pero, como siempre, el caía como un ratón en la trampa, Voldemort sabia cual era su punto débil y lo utilizaba contra él una y otra vez: el actuar sin pensar, hacer lo primero que le pasaba por la mente y después lamentarse por las consecuencias… como el año pasado, en el ministerio, en el departamento de misterio, en la sala de la muerte, el velo negro… Sirius. Dejó escapar unas lágrimas por ese amargo recuerdo… otra vez, otra vez había hecho lo mismo, otra vez había actuado sin pensar, y ahora venían las consecuencias.

Sabia que había aterrizado de cabeza, las gafas habían rodado unos metros por delante de él, las oyó rodar justo cuando se dio de bruces contra el frío y oscuro suelo del lugar. No quería levantarse y mirar donde estaba, aunque ya lo intuía: estaba preso.

Preso, se recordó una y otra vez.

Caído en una trampa de la que él era el mayor culpable por no pensar antes de actuar.

A su alrededor no oía nada, no escuchaba ni el más leve murmullo.

Así que, ahí se acababa todo. Voldemort le mataría muy pronto, se desharía de él, y ganaría la guerra, imponiendo el mal por doquier.

Él, un adolescente de apenas más de dieciséis años, era la esperanza para vencerlo (¿cómo, no lo sabia, pero según la profecía era el único, ni Dumbledore tenia ese poder), y ahora, ahora estaba a merced del mago, y sabia que muy pronto su vida se terminaría… por un maldito error que siempre cometía.

Sus padres. Ellos habían muerto para protegerle.

Cedric. Amargo recuerdo del comienzo de la guerra.

Y Sirius… no sabía porqué, pero sentía que ya no estaba bien, lo presentía, como había sentido que, hasta entonces regresaría… y esa sensación había desaparecido justo en el instante en que aterrizó.

¡Malfoy! había sido él, lo había reconocido en los segundos antes de sentirse atrapado en el remolino de los trasladores, esos ojos no se olvidan, ni la maldad que vio reflejada en ellos, ni la expresión de victoria que descubrió cuando estaba justo enfrente.

Sintió rabia¿por que era tan previsible?

Empezó a sentir frío, el sudor del partido estaba comenzando a enfriarse y la atmósfera del lugar tampoco le dejaba entrar el calor. "Perfecto, estoy en una celda, encerrado, bajo tierra, y encima congelado", pensó irónico. Al abrir los ojos descubrió que, efectivamente, sus sospechas eran ciertas: estaba encerrado en un lugar oscuro, sin ventanas, sin luz que entrase a excepción de una ligera claridad, lo justo para ver un par de metros. Cambió, despacio, la posición de la cabeza, desde el suelo no se veía gran cosa, pero en el otro extremo tampoco había mucho más, solo la desnuda pared por todos los lados. Ladrillos y ladrillos oscuros que le encerraban, que se cernían en torno a él.

Poco a poco se levantó del suelo y, al querer dar un paso para recoger las gafas que se encontraban a un par de metros de él, un dolor agudo le hizo pararse, el tobillo le dolía como nunca, era un dolor insoportable, un dolor que hizo salir unas cuantas lagrimas más de sus ojos enrojecidos de tanto lamentarse antes… se lo había torcido al aterrizar en el lugar.

Mordiéndose la lengua, para intentar no chillar de dolor, dio como pudo esos pocos pasos hasta que tuvo las gafas a mano, quería saber que era lo que le rodeaba, por lo menos distinguir un poco si eran sólo sombras lo que había a su alrededor y si había alguna forma de salir que no había distinguido antes.

Ya con las gafas y con la visión de la celda más nítida, observó que era lo mismo que había intuido al principio: paredes desnudas y ningún indicio de cómo salir de ahí.

Se dejó caer al suelo, no tenia fuerzas para nada más, el tobillo le dolía muy fuerte después del esfuerzo realizado y no se sentía con ganas para hacer algo e intentar salir de ahí, así que se quedó allí, sentado en el suelo y con la cabeza gacha, temblando de dolor, de angustia, de rabia… de impotencia… de culpa.

Él era el único culpable de lo que le pasaba, él y sólo él, pues no tendría que haber actuado impulsivamente, tendría que haber esperado al director, no haber entrado en el despacho, hacer caso a su jefa de casa, e irse a la sala común cuando se lo mandó…Por una vez quiso no ser como era: menos impulsivo, y más reflexivo, tendría que haber pensado antes de actuar.

Se sentía impotente.

De repente, cómo si algo le guiase en sus pensamientos, se volvió a ver en el partido, se volvió a ver en los segundo antes de darse cuenta de que estaba cayendo… y se acordó, tenia una nota de Ginny en la túnica que no había abierto cuando esta se la dio. No perdía nada abriéndola ahora, es más, se dio cuenta de que había sido ese recuerdo (su cara, la nota, el brillo en sus ojos cuando vio que él cogia el trozo de pergamino) el que le hizo salir de la oscuridad.

Si, desde hace algún tiempo había empezado a sentir que, el sentimiento que tenia hacia ella desde hace años, desde que la había conocido, se transformaba, cambiaba, era un algo diferente, ya no era la hermana pequeña de Ron, ya no era sólo una persona a la que consideraba sólo una amiga… era un sentimiento diferente. Bastante diferente al encaprichamiento que había sentido por Cho, pues supo que, con ella, no había sido más que un ligero enamoramiento de adolescente atolondrado, se dio cuenta de que era sólo pasajero, ya no le importaba lo mas mínimo. Pero con Ginny, con Ginny era diferente. Era, como definirlo, una sensación de querer estar a su lado siempre, de querer sentir a que sabían sus labios, de querer perderse en sus ojos, de querer estrecharla junto a él. No sabía cuando se había producido el cambio, pero sabía que ahora estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, de la pelirroja, de la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. No se había atrevido nunca a decirle nada, ya que, cuando la veía y hablaba con él, y se encontraban juntos estudiando, o entrenando, ella le hablaba y se comportaba con él como si de un buen amigo se tratase, como si sólo fuera el mejor amigo de Ron, un amigo más de ella…nada más.

Al abrir la nota, y descifrar (con la escasa luz que había en la estancia y que no le permitía ver mucho) lo que había escrito ahí, no pudo menos que sentir una gran alegría… pero también una gran tristeza, un gran abatimiento, pues si hubiera abierto la nota antes, y la hubiera leído, seguro que no estaría en la situación donde se encontraba en esos momentos, sino que estaría al lado de la persona de sus sueños, confesando que él, también él, había ocultado sus sentimientos al pensar que no seria correspondido, que también él fingía que sólo le consideraba una amiga nada más, cuando en realidad, soñaba con ella todas las noches, y leía una y otra vez los párrafos del libro que le regalase ella por navidad para acostarse con su recuerdo.

Ahora si que estaba tremendamente enfadado consigo mismo, sentía una infinita rabia por lo que había hecho, por no haber leído la nota cuando tendría que haberlo hecho, y por haber ido al despacho del director haciendo caso omiso de la razón, y dejándose guiar por sus impulsos… como siempre.

Releyó las últimas líneas de la nota

"_Reúnete conmigo en el pasillo de Adivinación después del partido_"

No, ahora no podía, estaba preso.

¿Qué iba a pensar ella¿Pensaría que se estaba burlando, que no le quería, que se encontraría echándose unas risas a su costa? Quizás si pues no había acudido a la cita.

Pero él, lo único que quería ahora era salir de allí, decirle que estaba en lo incorrecto, que sus sentimientos eran iguales a los de ella. Quería descubrí su secreto más intimo, aquel que le quemaba también en el pecho, desde que se diese cuenta de lo que sentía por ella.

Escondió la cara entre sus manos.

Una vez más había fallado, había hecho lo incorrecto, había actuado sin medir las consecuencias y se había encontrado con una situación de la que podría lamentarse toda su vida.

Una gran rabia empezó a acumularse en su interior.

Rabia e ira contra aquel que le tenía preso, rabia e ira contra el asesino de sus padres, rabia e ira por aquel que le negaba aquella oportunidad de vivir un momento tan especial.

Rabia e ira contra la persona que quería extender el mal.

Rabia e ira contra la persona que quería destruir todo lo valioso y hermoso del mundo, como aquel sentimiento que él tenia ahora, en esos instantes, hacia una pelirroja en especial.

Sin saberlo nadie, sin ni siquiera haber nadie previsto o imaginado cual seria el desencadenante… la parte que faltaba de la profecía que se refería a él se estaba haciendo realidad.

* * *

Contestaciones a los reviews (de nuevo, muchas gracias!)

**Kat** > Thanks! I´m very happy for your review :D (my english isn´t very good, but i´m very happy for have a review in a language that isn´t the mine) Very thanks for read. A lot of kisses.

**Celina** > Saludos a Tenerife! (por cierto ¿Qué tal el carnaval, ya he visto que os lo habéis pasado fenomenal – y mientras algunos pobres hemos estado de exámenes) Yo soy de las orillas del Ebro, concretamente de Zaragoza ("mañica" orgullosa de donde vive :D) Y si, el capitulo 39 necesita de muuuucha reflexión ¡suceden muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo! Y no digamos los siguientes, que son…… Sobre Sirius, pues no puedo decir nada, ya que mi musa me lo prohíbe (pero no te preocupes, que se sabràque se sabrá donde esta y porqué ha pasado lo que ha pasado), De Ginny, pues ya ves que estaba en otro sitio, así que queda una posibilidad que nadie se ha dado cuenta (al final da algunas pistas, toca releer XD) Sobre el papel, ya ves lo que ponía y que ha pasado con él :D………Y actualizar, ahora no tardare tanto, que lo tengo todo muy bien encaminado. Un fuerte beso desde "la ciudad del agua" (siii, Expo 2008, menuda la montaremos XD)

**marce** > Hola! No pasa nada, lee a tu ritmo (y mas cuando son tan largo los capítulos ahora :P) y me encanta que hayas puesto el comentario:D (jo, otra vez me suben los colores) Lo de seguirla, si, la sigo, no hay quien me pueda parar XD Sobre Ginny, pues se aclarará un poco mas adelante (ya ves que estaba en otro sitio), pero te puedo decir que una poción "determinada" es muy eficaz en estos casos. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Un beso.

**elywing>** :D Muchas gracias por aparecer por aquí :D (muy contenta :D) Aquí se lee mejor (mucho mejor ¿no? – guiño-) En fin, que soy sólo yo y no tengo dobles personalidades (bueno, mis musas si, pero ninguna se llama Nimy, jejjee – ahora me entero que soy otra persona y no lo sabia, jeje) Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo 40 y… que te lo hayas pasado fenomenal en el carnaval ¡ (que envidia, yo aquí peleándome con los apuntes, ya sabes, y tú por ahí disfrazada, jo, a ver si algún año puedo "desmelenarme" a gusto). Muchos besos! (Ey, tu fic, a ver cuando lo subes por aquí :D – pero no te preocupes, que lo sigo leyendo allí)

**Syringen> **Hola Guapa! (ya veras que algún día de estos te sorprendo gratamente :P, pero no puedo decir nada mas, jeje) Me encanta que te haya gustado, siii, regresamos a los finales inesperados (¿quien hubiera pensado que sucedería eso, ay, mi mente y mi musa que son así :P) Ginny, pues no, no es mortifaga (ya que se encuentra en otro lugar, como ya te habrás enterado en este capitulo), sólo que "alguien" tuvo a mano una "determinada" poción y ya sabemos que puede ocurrir con ella. Sobre lo de Harry y el papel, cosa también aclarada (jooo, como he podido hacerles "eso"- reclamaciones a mi musa, jeje-) Sobre los "ausentes" (sobretodo en este capitulo faltan algunos), ya os cansare con ellos, ya veras. Y Sirius, buenooooo, otra que pide que aparezca :D… Sólo decirte que el siguiente capitulo esta muy cerca :P. Muchos besos, y nos vemos.

**YaRoN>** Gracias! Si, ahora tengo menos cosas que hacer (aunque todavía los estudios se llevan mucho de mi poco tiempo libre, pero al menos ya no regreso a casa cerca de las once de la noche) Y me reafirmo en lo dicho, todos y todas las que leen esta historia son unos cracks, si es que parece interminable (y lo que le queda :P) y todavía seguís ahí aguantándome, jeje. Espero que hayas tenido mucha suerte con los exámenes (yo ya los sufrí hace unos días, y no veas que cara de zombie tenia los últimos días – el café lo tolero, pero casi no me hace efecto) Sobre los capítulos, pues no se, ya que puedo decir: "me quedan X capítulos" pero después a mi musa le entra la vena y son X+N. Lo que si se es que va a haber continuación (si, séptimo tomo :D) lo que no se es cuándo voy a poder ponerme con él debido a lo que te comento antes, jejej. Muchas gracias de nuevo y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Besos.

**Barby-Black>** Gracias! Si, ahora empezare a actualizar mas seguido, ya que no tengo tantas cosas que hacer (bueno, tengo, pero no como antes, que era muy estresante) Sobre lo del capitulo raro, pues no se, aunque espero que en este entiendas mas cosa (además, que explica bastante cosas anteriores y que –casi- nadie se dio cuenta antes) Muchos besos y espero que te haya gustado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fin contestación reviews (muchas gracias a todos por dejar sus comentario)

El titulo del siguiente capitulo es "**"Lazos que unen"**

Nos vemos

Besos


	42. Sombríos descubrimientos

Saludos :) ya estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo de este (interminable) fic.

Mi intención era haberlo subido hace casi una semana como dije/comente a varias personas (el domingo o el lunes sin falta pues ya lo tenia), pero a ultima hora los planetas se alinearon en mi contra… y hasta ahora ("cuando las cosas pueden ir mal… irán fatal" comprobado estos días >.> )

Si se acuerdan de lo que comentaba al final del capitulo 40, se darán cuenta de que este no es exactamente el titulo que dije, es otro distinto . pero todo tiene una explicación, ya que yo pensaba en ese titulo para unos determinados hechos y escribiendo y escribiendo, al final eso que sucede no ocurre hasta el capitulo siguiente (he aquí otra razón por la que considero el fic interminable, jejejeje, hay veces que salen cosas no planteadas) En fin, cosas que pasan (y mas con la loca de mi musa).

Ahora si, ya pueden empezar a leer el capitulo nuevo y, de nuevo, muchas gracias por leer :D (y agradecimientos muy especiales a todos los que dejan sus comentarios /reviews – las contestaciones, como siempre, al final :D)

Besos y espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 41 Sombríos descubrimientos **

El acceso a la sala común de Slytherin se abrió y dejó paso a un desgarbado estudiante de cuarto año.

Nadie se intereso por su llegada tan tardía, después de ver el partido de quidditch; ni se preguntó porqué venia acalorado o porqué se estaba arreglando la ropa y colocándose la corbata (que todos los estudiantes llevaban siempre) en el mismo momento en que cruzaba la puerta. Nadie levantó la vista y ni le preguntó en su camino a la habitación, pues desde su primer año había sido muy reservado y nunca se había relacionado con nadie en particular: evitaba el contacto con la gente y sólo accedía a hablar para realizar tareas que les mandasen en clase.

A excepción de eso, nadie sabía que existía. Bueno, casi nadie, pues alguien había estado vigilando casi imperceptiblemente la entrada y esperando esta llegada con bastante ansia.

Disculpándose con sus compañeros de estudio, y aludiendo que tenia que ir a buscar algo en el baúl, ese alguien subió las escaleras de acceso a los dormitorios, pero en vez de dirigirse al propio, torció antes y tomó el camino hacia las habitaciones de cuarto año, justo el mismo camino que había tomado el recién llegado unos segundos antes.

.-.¿Esta hecho? – dijo al llegar a la habitación y observar los intentos de este por vestirse adecuadamente, como si se acabase de cambiar la ropa

.-Ha sido fácil – respondió este, mientras sacaba de su bolsa de libros una túnica de Gryffindor y una bufanda del mismo equipo y las tiraba a continuación a los pies del recién llegado – Para la próxima vez

.-.Si va todo bien, no habrá próxima vez – respondió este de forma triunfal a la vez que se agachaba para coger los ropajes y los hacia desaparecer con un hechizo de magia negra.

.-.No se lo que puede querer nuestro Señor de esa niña…

.-.Sus razones tendrá – dijo vagamente el segundo en llegar – Además, ni siquiera el viejo sabrá que lo has hecho tú… todos sospecharan de otra persona – una sonrisa pérfida apareció en su cara.

.-.Ah, si, la pelirroja. Esa Weasley no me caía nada bien, las comadrejas están mejor en sus cuevas – rió por el comentario – Y si llegan a sospechar de alguien, no creo que esperen que el callado, tímido y retraído alumno de cuarto año Graham Pritchard sea el culpable de suplantar y secuestrar a la niña esa de primer año – se dirigió a su baúl y sacó los libros que había sacado para hacer sitio al disfraz, ahora tendría que volver a fingir aquel personaje y hacerse invisible a los demás.

El gesto de agacharse y remover el baúl dio a entender que la conversación había acabado, por lo que el otro alumno se fue, cerrando la puerta de forma cuidadosa, y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la sala común, con sus compañeros de curso

Graham, al oír cerrarse la puerta, supo que su "superior" en el castillo ya se había marchado, había cumplido bastante bien su misión y dentro de muy poco el Lord le recompensaría: servia como un eficiente espía en el colegio, y nadie, nadie, absolutamente nadie podía sospechar de las cartas inocentes que mandaba, cartas que iban en clave, y que estaban siendo el único correo que llegaba con seguridad, el resto lo interceptaban por el camino. ¿Cómo? No lo sabían, pero las únicas noticias de lo que ocurría en el colegio eran las que llegaban en aquellas "inocentes" cartas de un niño a su abuela preferida.

Sentándose en la cama, tomó pergamino y pluma y se puso a escribir, tenia que informar de las nuevas novedades.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Querida abuela: _

_En el colegio los niños se portan bastante mal conmigo. No me dejan participar en las partidas de ajedrez ni al snap explosivo. Lo peor es que Slytherin no va ganando la Copa de las Casas, los odiosos leones van ganando por cien puntos. Hoy ha sido el partido del que te hable. Muy mal, ahora nos aventajan por bastantes puntos. Su buscador es bastante bueno, pero a punto ha estado de caerse de la escoba. No se porqué siempre están tan alegres al ganar, ojala conozcan la derrota alguna vez. _

_Por lo demás, las notas bien. _

_Tu nieto _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Nada más terminar la carta, la miró satisfecho, había escrito lo sucedido en el partido (seguro que el Lord estará satisfecho, pues su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección), y el éxito de su misión. Todo eso estaba escrito en clave, tal y como su padre le había enseñado desde pequeño: darle a las letras otro significado que sólo alguien que lo supiera ver lo pudiera descifrar… para el resto era una inocente carta.

Miró la hora en el reloj, todavía le quedaba tiempo para ir a la lechucería y mandar la carta con alguna de las aves de la escuela, así no levantaba sospechas. Dicho y hecho: volvió a recorrer el camino hacia la salida de la sala común.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

.-.¿No habías ido a buscar un libro, Draco? – Pansy levantó la vista al ver llegar al rubio a la mesa, unos segundos antes este se había ido alegando que necesitaba con urgencia aquel ejemplar para hacer el trabajo de Herbologia.

.-.Si, pero me olvide que se lo había prestado a Goyle – replicó este sentándose en su sitio.

.-.Pues… pideselo¿no dices que lo necesitas?

.-.Ya lo haré, pero de momento… no –dijo y el tono con que terminó dio a entender a la muchacha que no iba a decirle nada más, por lo que ambos continuaron con los apuntes y trabajos que tenían esparcidos por encima de la mesa, deberes que cada vez eran mas abundantes debido a la cercanía de los exámenes.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

En un determinado instante, Draco levantó la vista del pergamino en el que escribía y acertó a ver como alguien desaparecía por la entrada a la sala común. Si no se equivocaba, y sabia que no lo estaba, Pritchard iba a mandar otra de sus cartas. Sonrió triunfalmente, había sido todo un acierto que este supiera tanto de mensajes cifrados y que su padre fuera una persona que le había inculcado desde pequeño aquel odio hacia los muggles y demás personas de sangre no pura… por lo que no fue difícil convencerles para unirse a ellos y realizar misiones que, en otras circunstancias, harían otras personas mas cercanas al Lord, pero que en esos instantes estaban muy vigiladas. Si, había sido todo un acierto, y nadie sospecharía de una persona tan reservada como él.

Volvió a concentrarse en los pergaminos y en la redacción que debía entregar al día siguiente, había que aparentar cierta normalidad, aunque sabia que, en cuanto descubriesen algo mas la normalidad seria cuestión del pasado (sólo había una mínima posibilidad de éxito, pero por lo que había visto después del partido, quizás era cierto que a "alguien" le gustaba tremendamente "hacerse el héroe", y eso le costaría muy caro) Rió para sus adentros, los planes estaban saliendo a la perfección.

oooooOOOOOOOoooooo

En otro lugar de las mazmorras, en una habitación donde los humos y los vapores se amontonaban en el techo, sin ventanas y con la puerta de acceso cerrada a cal y canto, sin posibilidad de entrar sin que el ocupante lo permitiera, Severus Snape se enfrascaba en las pociones que tenia enfrente suyo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba con detenimiento y concentración cada uno de los vidrios que estaban en la mesa. En su mano sostenía un tubo de ensayo con varias gotas de lo que parecía un líquido espeso y rojo: era sangre y sólo quedaban unos pocos centímetro cúbicos, por lo que tendría que tener cuidado si no quería que se le gastase, ya que era lo único que tenía y no podría conseguir más sin levantar sospechas.

Con cuidado, dejó caer una gota en la poción recién hecha, la que humeaba enfrente suyo, un liquido oscuro y bastante maloliente (el olor no le importaba mucho, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso desde hace años). Al contacto con esa única gota, el líquido reaccionó de inmediato, tornándose mas claro en el lugar donde había impactado… aunque de inmediato, la superficie y el liquido entero se volvieron del mismo color que al inicio.

Mascullo una maldición, cada vez quedaban menos gotas, y tenia que descubrir lo que ocurría pronto, lo descubierto unas semanas atrás así se lo indicaba… no quedaba mucho tiempo.

Levantó los ojos, y tras observar algunos de los ingredientes que había en la estantería de encima de la mesa, decidió coger algunos de los más raros y peligrosos: había que probar todas las posibilidades, no había otra opción.

Llevaba haciendo eso bastantes días, desde que el director le pidiese que analizase esa sangre, sin llegar a decirle de quien era, aunque estaba seguro de que era de algún estudiante, ningún profesor había pasado por la enfermería recientemente, pero saber de quien era exactamente era complicado, pues muchos eran los alumnos que visitaban a la enfermera por cualquier causa, y ésta bien podía haber sacado sangre a cualquiera de ellos sin levantar sospechar

¿De quien se podría tratar? Pensó mientras agregaba sangre de dragón a la poción recién comenzada y removía lentamente en el sentido de las agujas del reloj.

Y ¿Por qué existía tal cantidad de veneno en la sangre y nadie daba muestras de encontrarse mal?...

A no ser que…

Se detuvo en seco, preocupado por lo que se le acababa de pasar por la cabeza.

No, no podía ser eso, aunque…

Pero no, era demasiado peligroso y…

Pero…

Todo indicaba que podía tratarse de, precisamente, "eso"

Aunque…

Hace años que no se utilizaba… era demasiado peligroso y, además, estaba prohibidísimo por el Ministerio de Magia.

¿Y si…?

La poción que había estado haciendo empezó a calentarse más de la cuenta y algunas burbujas ya amenazaban con explotar en la superficie. Con un rápido gesto apagó el fuego, un poco más y habría habido una explosión bastante fuerte en esa habitación: los ingredientes que contenía la poción eran extremadamente peligrosos.

Todavía rondaba esa peligrosa idea por su cabeza.

No, no podía ser.

Pero… ¿y si era?

Cogio cuidadosamente el frasco de la mesa y miró su contenido poniéndolo cerca de una de las antorchas que alumbraban la habitación.

Se veía normal, demasiado normal.

Pero…

Acercándose a la estantería, con el frasco en la mano, seleccionó unos cuantos líquidos y los mezclo en las partes exactas en uno de los pocos tubos que todavía permanecían sin utilizar encima de la mesa. Algunos de estos ingredientes, al entrar en contacto, reaccionaban expulsando diversos vapores y tornándose de colores diferentes a los que eran.

Al final, después de mezclar casi todos los líquidos que había, extrajo un frasco muy pequeño de un armario (allí donde guardaba todos los ingredientes mas valiosos y raros de encontrar) y depositó varias gotas en la poción que había realizado.

Esperó un segundo.

Ojala no fuera aquello que intuía.

Dos segundos.

La poción empezaba a reaccionar al contacto con las mandrágoras.

Tres segundos.

Lo bueno de esa poción era que no necesitaba casi tiempo para prepararla, sólo mezclar los ingredientes y esperar a que tomase un color azulado oscuro.

Cuatro segundos.

La astrancia empezaba a reaccionar, dominando la poción y volviéndose de un color azul claro.

Cinco segundos.

El pelo de unicornio hacia su efecto ahora.

Seis segundos.

La piel de serpiente oscurece la poción.

Siete segundos.

Ya sólo faltaban pocos segundos para tener terminada la primera parte de la preparación.

Diez segundos y la poción esta ya humeante y lista para reaccionar.

Intentando que sólo se derramase lo necesario, inclinó el frasco con la sangre encima de la poción. Tres gotas bastarían y sabría si sus temores eran sólo eso: temores.

Una, dos… Tres.

La última gota impactó sobre la superficie y no hubo ningún cambio…

Suspiró como si se quitase un gran peso de encima. Menos mal… ¿O no?

En el lugar donde había impactado la última gota empezaba a mostrar un color más claro que el resto, se estaba volviendo de un azul más claro y estaba extendiéndose…

¡No era posible!

Se agachó, no quería creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. ¡Era imposible!

Sólo había muy poca personas que supieran que esa poción existía (la que acababa de preparar era de las únicas que podían detectarla), y menos aun que la supieran preparar, ni él, que se suponía experto en pociones sabia cuales eran exactamente los ingredientes.

Ahora, que ya sabia que era lo que tenia la sangre, ahora sólo faltaba esperar y ver el grado de peligrosidad que tenia: cuánto mas claro, mas oscura era la poción… y el efecto.

¿Pero quien?

Bueno, si, había una única persona que podía conocer perfectamente la poción y el modo de prepararla. Fijo los ojos en el frasco que todavía sostenía en las manos, y después en la poción recién preparada: cada vez era más y más clara. Un nombre… mejor dicho, dos nombres le vinieron a la mente: el nombre de quien la preparó y quien podía ser el dueño de la sangre que estaba analizando.

Pero ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes ese nombre? Si es que era tan obvio: actuar desde el interior del chico, destruirlo con pesadillas, bajarle las defensas, ofuscarle con temores, atraparle en la oscuridad… quitándole la vida poco a poco y sin que se diese cuenta… y todo ello bajo la mirada segura de Dumbledore, y en el lugar, se suponía, mas seguro del mundo. Una victoria muy limpia.

Sin dejar que terminará de reaccionar la poción, Severus Snape salió del despacho a toda prisa, tenia que comunicarle al director todo lo descubierto, tenían que encontrar una solución a ese veneno… y pronto, pues no quedaba mucho tiempo.

Al salir a toda prisa, una ráfaga de viento entró a la habitación y jugueteo durante unos momentos con las antorchas antes de apagarlas. Un instante antes de que la luz se extinguiese definitivamente del lugar, el frasco que contenía la última poción hecha estaba de un color… transparente.

oooooOOOOOOOoooooo

.-.El partido ha estado muy interesante. Cada vez Potter hace las jugadas mas arriesgadas, ese Amago de Wronski le ha salido perfecto – comentaba Sprout, profesora de Herbologia y Cabeza de Casa de Hufflepuff, a su acompañante, la profesora de vuelo Hooch

.-.Si, pero hay algo extraño. Eso no me ha parecido un Amago de Wronski, parecía demasiado sorprendido al final y no parecía concentrado mientras caía, era como si no estuviese exactamente allí.

.-.Bueno, tu sabrás, tu eres la que entiendes de jugadas de quidditch mejor que yo – se disculpó Sprout – Ahora mi casa tendrá que luchar por el segundo puesto, el primero creo que ya tiene dueño. No había visto tantos goles desde hace años, y con la coordinación que han conseguido este año, Gryffindor no tiene rival.

.-.No te olvides que tienen que jugar a mediados de mayo contra Slytherin y que…

La conversación quedó interrumpida bruscamente en ese momento al divisar una figura apoyada en la pared, se sostenía con mucha dificultad y si no fuera porque acababan de divisarla en esos instantes, la persona habría acabado en el suelo irremediablemente. Rápidamente, las dos profesoras acudieron a socorrerla y se dieron cuenta entonces de quien se trataba.

.-.¡McGonagall! – exclamaron las dos a la vez.

La profesora de transformaciones estaba sumamente malherida, como si la hubieran atacado recientemente y de forma bastante salvaje.

Con cuidado, ambas apoyaron a su compañera en la pared, esta permanecía semi inconsciente y solo acertaba a balbucear algunas palabras sin sentido.

.-.Hay que avisar a la enfermera.

.-.Pero… ¿quien ha podido hacer esto?

Las miradas de las dos profesoras se volvieron muy preocupantes, cada vez pasaban mas cosas graves en el castillo.

oooooOOOOOOOoooooo

.-.No te preocupes Hermione – Ron se había sentado a su lado y le pasaba un brazo por encima de sus hombros, tratando de consolarla – Nadie puede decir que no has hecho lo correcto. Si tú pensabas que eso era lo correcto, que había que cambiar lo que viste, es que había que hacerlo. Nunca he visto a una persona más sensata y con más sentido común que tú…

.-.Pero es que no comprendes Ron, no se el alcance de lo que he cambiado. Puede que, incluso, sea peor de lo que yo vi – le interrumpió mirándole a través de las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.

.-.O puede que mejor – dijo Fred, sentándose a su izquierda en el lado contrario al de su hermano menor – Quizás hayas salvado vidas, quizás has evitado más desastres…

.-.Si, y puede que incluso, eso que viste, fuera para que cambiases el futuro. Un aliciente, un empujón para que lo evitases.

.-.¿De verdad crees eso George? – la muchacha le miró esperanzada, no se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad.

.-.Después de estar allí, y ver lo que vimos – dijo en referencia a su estancia y a la de su hermano gemelo en aquel lugar – me creo todo. Hay muchas cosas que engañan, y muchas que no son lo que parecen. Y ahora¿Por qué no vamos a hablar con el profesor Vlaxs? Pienso que nos tiene que dar muchas explicaciones – propuso, después de que Hermione recordara y reconociese que era él, efectivamente, a quién encontrase en la extraña habitación del Destino.

En vista de que todos estaban de acuerdo en lo último propuesto, y tras secarse las lagrimas y admitir que la teoría de George bien podía ser, Hermione se levantó y se unió a los tres pelirrojos que empezaban a salir de la habitación de los gemelos.

Tenían muchas cosas que aclaran con ese enigmático profesor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ignorantes de todos los hechos que habían trascurrido en ese corto espacio de tiempo, los cuatro caminaban por los pasillos en dirección al despacho que pertenecía a los profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y así fue como se encontraron con dos profesoras en el pasillo: una de ella atendiendo a la otra, que se encontraba malherida. La profesora Sprout se había ido unos segundos atrás en busca de la enfermera, en vista de que no podían mover a la enferma: las heridas eran bastante graves y profundas.

.-.¿Pero que? – exclamó la única chica del grupo al reconocer a la herida, haciendo que, de este modo, la profesora Hooch se diera cuenta de su llegada, hasta entonces había estado muy concentrada en intentar contener una herida profunda que la profesora tenia en un brazo, causada probadamente por un hechizo cortante.

.-.No sabemos lo que ha pasado – contestó la profesora de Vuelo rápidamente y al ver que eran los prefectos de Gryffindor y los gemelos Weasley – Vayan a avisar al Director, la contraseña del despacho es "Caramelos de Fresa y Nieve", tienen que ir al Ministerio, está allí. Ah, y que venga rápido…

Sin esperar nada más, los cuatro se pusieron rápidamente de camino al despacho del Director, corriendo no tardarían mas de dos minutos y si se encontraban con Filch siempre podrían mostrar sus placas de Prefectos y decirle que era un asunto de máxima urgencia (y en verdad se trataba de eso, de máxima urgencia)

oooooOOOOOOOoooooo

En el ministerio, e ignorantes de todos los hechos que sucedían en torno al colegio y a lo sucedido en su despacho, Dumbledore se encontraba hablando con varios de los empleados de ese departamento y con el ministro en persona. Este ultimo, a pesar de no haber cumplido todavía el año en el cargo, estaba actuando como si toda su vida lo hubiese sido y tomaba decisiones rápidamente, cosa nunca antes vista con Fugde (el anterior ministro hasta su asesinato en el verano), que demoraba siempre las cosas importantes.

Todavía se encontraban en la sala donde antes había estado el arco, objeto recordado tristemente por el Director por los sucesos acontecidos a finales del curso pasado. Miraba como ausente el lugar donde había permanecido el velo colgado, a su lado, el ministro seguía dando instrucciones para inspeccionar la zona y ver si se habían llevado algo más del lugar. Ya habían recogido los cuerpos de los dos valientes empleados muertos en el robo, y ahora se estaban dedicando a rastrear hechizos y ver que podía haber sucedido para que se lo pudiesen llevar de esa sala tan bien protegida.

.-.No encontraran nada – determinó tristemente Dumbledore al quedarse a solas con el ministro en lo alto de las gradas, fuera del alcance de otros oídos, al ver unos cuantos inefables lanzar hechizos localizadores y de rastreo alrededor del lugar donde ahora existía un vacío.

.-.Son expertos en robos – dijo este a su lado, ya había terminado, al fin, de dar instrucciones – Son los mejores de toda Inglaterra.

.-.No es suficiente, ellos también son expertos. Los mortifagos que han entrado aquí sabían exactamente qué buscar y cómo sacarlo sin dañarlo.

.-.Creo que conseguimos descubrir a todos los infiltrados en el ministerio desde el, tristemente, asesinato de Fugde. No creo que quede alguno por aquí. Todos son de confianza.

.-.¿Y los visitantes? – preguntaba eso, aun sabiendo la respuesta por adelantado

.-.Examinamos las varitas en busca de magia negra en la entrada, no permitimos que nadie entre si hay un atisbo de esta magia.

.-.Ya – los ojos del director todavía seguían observando el vacío creado en medio de esa sala.

.-.Pero, no comprendo ¿para que lo quiere? Nadie del departamento de Misterios ha logrado descifrar lo que es, y nadie sabe exactamente para lo que sirve y como se utiliza.

.-.Voldemort – el ministro se estremeció, todavía no se acostumbraba a que Dumbledore dijera tan tranquilamente el nombre del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado – sabe lo que es, y cómo se utiliza. Una persona que ha estado estudiando y experimentando durante años con la idea de la inmortalidad y la muerte sabe los misterios que esta entraña y cómo manejarla. No por nada, en vez de morir al recibir la maldición asesina, se quedó vagando como una sombra espectral y refugiándose en otros seres hasta poder volver a "nacer"

.-.¿Quieres decir que, con eso, – dijo refiriéndose al velo – puede alcanzar lo que todo el mundo desea alguna vez?. ¿puede hacerse inmortal?

.-.No todo el mundo desea vivir para siempre, la vida cansa bastante y alguna vez hay que descansar de todo este trabajo. Pero si, quizás haya encontrado la manera de burlar a la muerte una vez más, y puede que en eso este trabajando… además de evitar por todos los medios que alguien pueda derrotarle.

.-.Te refieres a Potter¿verdad? Nunca he podido imaginar cómo un niño pudo salir casi ileso de esa masacre.

.-.Si, a Harry, pero no salió ileso, sus padres murieron y él quedó marcado para siempre. Voldemort sabe, o intuye, que terminaran como empezaron, es decir, los dos solos.

.-.Es sólo un muchacho, no creo que pueda…

.-.Había una profecía que hablaba sobre alguien que tenia "el único poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro", es decir, derrotar a Voldemort – le interrumpió el director, sabia que estaba hablando demasiado, pero si quería que el ministro le ayudase en lo que se proponía hacer, tendría que mostrar algunas de sus cartas y dar información que antes no hubiera dado, pero ahora eran circunstancias especiales, bastantes especiales – ese alguien, indudablemente es Harry Potter. Todo, absolutamente todo, lo indica y más con la cicatriz que tiene en la frente, esa es su señal de ser el elegido para derrotarle.

.-.Y esa profecía…

.-.Se destruyó el año pasado, en el ataque, al igual que varios objetos muy útiles para las investigaciones, pero estas hablando con la persona que la escuchó de los labios de quién la dijo. Yo era la persona que escuchó la profecía, y puedo asegurar que es realmente cierta.

El ministro se quedó con la boca abierta del asombro que le había causado aquella pequeña charla en privado con el director de Hogwarts, había escuchado mucha información interesante y ahora tenia que digerirla y comprenderla.

.-.Ah, y algo más.

.-.¿Más? – preguntó atónito el ministro¿Qué podría haber más?

.-.Si, necesito que me ayudes con el traslado de un alumno a otro colegio. Sin preguntas.

.-.Por supuesto. Si, de acuerdo – por su mente habían pasado multitud de opciones y de catástrofes varias, pero nunca se había imaginado una petición tan… ¿normal? Bueno, de acuerdo, era extraño cambiar a un alumno de colegio, en el ultimo siglo pocos habían sido los merecedores de tal castigo y siempre por causas graves, así que esta vez, algo debía haber hecho el alumno (o la alumna) en cuestión para que se pidiese al ministro que iniciase los tramites para cambiar de colegio – Una pregunta – se atrevió a decir, aun escuchando lo ultimo dicho por el otro hombre, así que no esperaba respuesta cuando dijo .-.¿De quien se trata?

Sabia que el ministro le iba a preguntar eso en algún momento del proceso (aunque tan pronto no se lo había esperado realmente), y después de largas deliberaciones y charlas con varias personas y de valorar los pros y los contras de que siguiera en la escuela, al fin habían tomado una decisión. No seria fácil el comunicárselo, de eso estaba seguro, pero no podían seguir arriesgado más a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, en demasiado peligro estaban ya para agravarlo al año siguiente con la presencia de dos objetivos de Voldemort estudiando allí. Como decía un dicho "Divide y vencerás", así pues habían acordado que no estuvieran juntos, sino separados, a bastantes kilómetros y, de esa forma, Voldemort tendría que dividir sus fuerzas y no concentrarlas en un único lugar.

.-.Harry Potter – dijo al fin Dumbledore y dando un último vistazo a la sala, se fue en dirección a las chimeneas, para regresar al colegio, dejando al ministro con la mayor cara de sorpresa que se pueda imaginar.

oooooOOOOOOOoooooo

Al llegar a la entrada del despacho los cuatro, casi se dieron de bruces contra Snape, que también venia deprisa a hablar con el director, había ido todo lo rápido que había podido desde las mazmorras y todavía llevaba en sus manos el frasco con unas gotas de sangre. Si no sospechaba mal, ya sabia de quién podía tratarse, y el qué le afectaba, desgraciadamente, también.

Sin ni siquiera preguntarles el porqué iban corriendo por los pasillos, el profesor de pociones se dirigió a la gárgola para decir la contraseña… y ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que algo fallaba, la estatua no estaba totalmente cerrada, era como si alguien hubiese entrado a toda prisa… y eso no era propio del director: algo grave pasaba.

Al llegar a la entrada del despacho, y ver el interior, las sospechas de que algo muy, muy grave había pasado se confirmaron: todos los papeles estaban esparcidos por doquier, como si un vendaval hubiera pasado por el lugar; todos los libros estaban fuera de sus estantes, y todo estaba revuelto y fuera de su lugar. Los cinco recién llegados se quedaron clavados en el sitio mientras miraban el desastre causado ¿quién podría haber hecho una cosa así mientras el director se encontraba fuera?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entrando con cuidado al despacho, y evitando pisar cualquier objeto, pergamino o libro del suelo, Severus Snape se dirigió a un armario: tenia que asegurarse de que no se hubieran llevado el pensadero del director, allí era donde había depositado, bastantes años atrás, la razón por la que se había pasado al bando del "bien", es decir, la razón por la que había traicionado a Voldemort… y si ahora él la tenia en su poder… se podía considerar como muerto.

La primera impresión era que toda esa parte había quedado intacta, pero no se fió, por lo que abrió de golpe las puertas del armario y se encontró con… nada.

Se lo habían llevado.

Definitivamente, ya no podría salir a la calle nunca más mientras Voldemort viviese, su cabeza, en esos instantes, ya tendría puesto un precio. La razón por la que lo traicionó (y que sólo una persona sabia, y ese alguien era el director y por eso confiaba plenamente en él) sería descubierta, y su tapadera de normalidad seria destruida en cuanto accediese a ese recuerdo concreto. Cerró la puerta del armario con fuerza, ahora si tenía que hablar con el director urgentemente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todavía estaban recuperándose del shock causado por la impresión de ver el despacho del director en ese estado, cuando Ron se dio cuenta de que había algo en el suelo, cerca de ellos… un algo que conocía muy bien, aunque esperaba que sólo fuese un efecto óptico y no lo que, efectivamente, podía distinguir en parte entre los alborotados papeles del suelo.

Acercándose a recogerlo (todavía seguía con la esperanza de que no fuera realmente eso y fuese cualquier otra cosa: una replica, un adorno, o cualquier cosa que se pareciera a un palo de madera), y tras apartar varios de los objetos que lo cubrían parcialmente, supo que sus sospechas no erraban: aquella era la escoba de su mejor amigo, de Harry. Un vistazo a su alrededor confirmó sus peores temores, ahí estaba, bajo un montón de libros rotos, su varita, estaba sin su dueño y eso significaba que algo muy terrible, algo bastante grave había pasado, puesto que Harry nunca dejaba tirada su varita, e incluso en los partidos de quidditch la llevaba bajo la túnica por seguridad.

Levantando las dos cosas con cuidado pudo leer en los ojos impactados de sus hermanos y de Hermione lo que él sospechaba desde que vislumbrase un extremo de la escoba: Harry había sido secuestrado… y, desgraciadamente, no tenía su varita.

oooooOOOOOOOoooooo

El ministro se dirigió rápidamente hacia las salidas auxiliares del ministerio, las principales, por alguna razón desconocida estaban desconectadas y no funcionaban. Los trasladores que habían fabricado para salir no funcionaban tampoco: se encontraban rodeados por una fuerte barrera mágica que impedía la salida… una barrera que sólo alguien podía fabricar: Voldemort.

Aun después de intentar romperla, el director de Hogwarts se dio cuenta que él solo no podía, era demasiado el poder invertido en aquel hechizo y si lograba abrir, aunque sólo fuera mínimamente una parte, sólo él podría pasar, nadie más pues se necesitaba de mucha energía y mucho esfuerzo para mantenerla abierta, e incluso traspasarla.

Así que, confiando en que nada pasase en el colegio (todavía no conocía los sucesos tan graves que habían sucedido en ese breve lapsus de tiempo desde que abandonase el lugar) y siguiendo a los empleados del ministerio por varios recónditos pasillos, confiaba salir de alguna manera del ministerio.

Después de dar la alarma, casi todas las personas que se encontraban en el edificio se estaban concentrando cerca de las salas donde se hacían los juicios, desde ahí, y tras pasar por algunos de los pasillos menos transitados se podía llegar al antiguo acceso del ministerio: unos pasillos que comunicaban con los bajos de la ciudad. Una vez fuera de la barrera, ya podrían trasladarse a donde quisieran.

.-.¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? – siempre preguntaban los recién llegados a la gran sala donde antiguamente se juzgaba a mortifagos.

.-.Sólo sígannos, es una situación de alerta máxima – era la frase con la cual respondían los pocos, por desgracia, aurores que se encontraban en esas horas en el ministerio. La mayoría estaban todavía rastreando el ultimo ataque de Voldemort en Privet Drive y averiguando lo sucedido ¿para que querría él a tres muggles con vida, cuando lo que siempre hacia era matarlos sin miramientos?

Varios grupos se adentraron en los pasillos, pero tuvieron que retroceder inmediatamente, pues ahí también había algo que impedía el paso y la salida.

.-.Estamos encerrados.

.-.Es una trampa.

La histeria se empezó a adueñar de las personas, y no si razón, pues hace años había sucedido lo mismo, hacia unos veinte años, cuando Voldemort estaba en su apogeo y todos sabían que eso sólo terminaría con un determinado final: muertos.

Aunque… todavía quedaba una esperanza. Por suerte para todos, Albus Dumbledore, uno de los magos más poderosos de la actualidad se encontraba con ellos.

¿Había sido suerte…casualidad… o coincidencia?

* * *

**YaRoN > **Saludos! Muchas gracias por el comentario lo primero :) Y si, ahora me estoy dando prisa en actualizar ya que lo quiero (si se puede) terminar antes de la salida del 6 oficial (aunque al paso que vamos…) Y bueno, ahora he tenido "ligeros" problemas con un profesor de mi universidad que hicieron que no pudiera subir el capitulo cuando ya lo tenia hecho (según él no tenia nada bien escrito un trabajo y lo tuve que repetir… desde el principio, y eran mas de 100 hojas… a entregarlo en cinco días, pero lo hice :D, a ver si ahora se vuelve a quejar, que voy y le pongo el doble... de nuevo, jejeje) Dejando desvaríos varios a un lado, me alegra de que te guste, no sabes lo alegre que me pongo cuando veo que sigue gustando. Y si, la continuación sigue en pie, tengo varios apuntes para ella (y no todo se va a resolver en esta parte – guiño-) Por cierto, tardaste sólo UNA hora desde que puse la continuación hasta tu cometario (ya que lo puse sobre las 10 y media… también soy española, concretamente de la ciudad maña, jeje) Ya ves, al ser el primero, tienes un gran comentario :D Besos y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado (aunque creo que es un poco de transición hasta el siguiente)

**Isaurita** > Hola Isa! Jejeje, ya no se que puedo ponerte... como te encuentro en muchos sitios – súper guiño y gran sonrisa – Lo de Ginny y Harry, pues te vuelvo a comunicar que ahora están juntos "teóricamente" ya que ellos están separados "físicamente", jejeje, os toca sufrir todavía :D El tema del destino, me gusto pensar sobre las "dos caras de la moneda" tal y como dices, me gustó pensar en las dos posibilidades aunque… a saber cual es la correcta . ahh (sólo yo lo se, jejeje) Lo del foro, pues mira que son malos con vosotros, restringiros el acceso a esa "simpática" pagina (cada día me llevo peor con ella, lo siento), pero ya sabes, de momento a aguantar toca :( Sobre el fin de Harry, pues ahora mismo barajo tres finales (es mas, los tengo escritos/en borrador/en sucio, etc, etc) y a veces me parece que uno esta bien, pero al cabo de los días me parece que es otro… y así continuamente, por lo que pienso que hasta que no llegue a esa parte no lo tendré seguro (y puede que ahí cambie de idea, así soy yo ) Ya veré lo que hago entonces con esos finales "descartados" Bueno, yo también paro de hablar y sólo decirte que muchos besscicuuuus y vemos! (cuídate en el trabajo y suerte en los estudios)

**Barby-Black** > Saludos! Muchas gracias por el comentario . Y si, no estoy tan ocupada como antes, pero en esta semana los astros se han alineado en mi contra (cuando normalmente me llevo muy bien con ellos) y me han provocado una semana muy movida en cuanto a trabajo y cosas que hacer en la universidad (espero que la semana que viene los ánimos se calmen y sólo sea todo positivo :D) Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado igual que el anterior. Muchos besos y nos vemos.

**Gabriela Luthien Black > **Hola Gaby! Por aquí las cosas bien (mejorando después de una semana un poco mala, ya se sabe que después de bajar sólo se puede subir :D) Sobre lo de leer, no te preocupes, cuando puedas y cuando quieras, nadie te obliga. Y sobre el sitio, si, últimamente esta haciendo reformas y cambiado muchas cosas (las direcciones y varios mas – como la forma de los reviews-) Y muchas gracias de nuevo por acercarse tu premier año como lectora del fic (si ya lo digo yo, se esta haciendo interminable, jejeje), espero que no llegue a cumplir los dos años (actualmente tiene unos meses mas que tu como lectora :P) Sobre lo de mejorar, si, yo también lo creo, se que hay ciertas partes al principio que son un poco "liosas", pero ponerse ahora a rescribirlas… no hay ganas – ni tiempo- Como siempre digo, sólo escribiendo se aprende a escribir (y leyendo mucho, pero de eso ya soy una crack, jejeje), así que "aporreando el teclado" sin parar (y cuando me deja el tiempo) Uhm… creo que ahora si, pasemos a lo siguiente (que me extiendo y extiendo y no paro) Sobre la misión de Sirius, pues si a ver si tu intuición es correcta (aunque todavía falta un poco para desvelarlo), si es que los lectores sois todos unos fenómenos :D En fin, que yo también paro, que hay que contestar a varios reviews mas y me van a dar las uvas con este, jejeje. Suerte con tu musa .. Besos Pd: Podrías mandar un poquillo de calor a estos lares, tenemos unas olas de frío que parece que les gusta mucho la península y no se van (el martes 22 nevó en mi ciudad… y desde hace casi mas de 30 años no caía una nevada igual. Unos 30 cm de nieve en mi calle! Nos lo pasamos genial) Disfruta con el sol :D Besos.

**Celina** > Saludos tinerfeña :D! Ya me han contado (una persona que también es de las islas) que tuvisteis doble celebración por causa de la lluvia ¡Que morro! Y aquí, después de los exámenes (de momento no me han dado ni una nota, pero en todos los casos salí con la intuición de haber aprobado – y no me suelen fallar, por suerte :D) nos toca la temporada de trabajo sin cesar. De momento, y en solo cinco días, tuve que rehacer uno muy importante (y eran mas de 100 hojas) porque según el profesor "tenia que profundizar mas, explicar todos los esquemas…" y demás cosas que no se yo porqué las quiere allí, pero si hay que ponerlas se ponen (lo que llamamos "paja"/relleno que no sirve para nada, excepto para hacer bulto, jejeje) Yo espero con ansia a que termine este año, es mi ultimo y tengo unas ganas! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo y, si, pobre Ginny, como debe sentirse de defraudada y triste… Y la profecía, ya lo averiguaras :D pero era lo que faltaba para cumplirse "totalmente" :P Un gran besazoooooo. Pd: Siii, los zaragozanos nos estamos preparando muy bien para la Expo del Agua. Ah, y el martes día 22 nos nevó como hace siglos que no hacia (unos 30 cms de nieve en mi calle), creo que no había nacido ni yo cuando fue la última Gran Nevada. Besos y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo :D

**mss.potter** > Hola y bienvenida a este fic mss.potter! Muchas gracias por el honor de ser el primer review que escribes . Me alegra mucho que la historia te este gustando. Sobre lo que sugieres, pues no puedo adelantar mucho, ya que seria desvelar parte de lo que sucederá a continuación, pero te puedo asegurar que una batalla muy decisiva se acerca :P Y sobre los presos, por causas comentadas al principio del capitulo, no aparecen aquí, pero en el próximo si sabrás que es lo que sucede con ellos (y que pasa en las celdas) Un besazo muy grande y espero que ese capitulo también te haya gustado :D

**Nimmy** > Saludos! Si, yo pienso que es también un buen final, ya que deja todo para pensar . y además, así os dejo en suspense y tenéis que seguir leyendo, jejeje. Lo de la antorcha, ahhh, no te puedo responder, pero solo decirte que muchas veces pensamos en algo de una forma y al final suele ser de otra manera que no se nos había ocurrido . (y ya me callo que mi musa me mira muy mal) Y no le eches la culpa a Hermione, ninguno habría muerto, pero si que hubiese ocurrido algo peor (¿o mejor? Nunca se sabe lo que el destino había previsto) y la situación hubiera sido totalmente diferente :D Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado (aunque pienso que es un poco de transición, ya que la acción propiamente dicha empieza en el siguiente ;D…) Un beso muy grande y nos vemos.


	43. Lazos que unen

Saludos a todos y todas :D

Aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo del fic. Un capitulo muuuuy interesante (e intenso, creo) y, ademas, terriblemente complicado de escribir, pues aunque sabia que "cierta" parte _tenia_ que ser asi, a la hora de escribirlo... se resistia enormemente (para más informacion, justamente la penuntima escena, ya la veran)

Me disculparan si no contestó los reviews (mañana o el domingo - cuando pueda- volveré a subir el capitulo con las contestaciones)... pero lo importante es leer¿no es cierto? (guiño) Asi que, acomodense y disfruten del capitulo (Ah, y si dejan sus coemntarios, no estaria mal. ¿no?)

Besicus ydisfruten.

.-.-.-.-.-.

**42 Lazos que unen **

.-.-.-.-.-.

Corría todo lo rápido que podía.

Se esforzaba en dar a sus piernas la velocidad necesaria para escapar, para alejarse de lo que estaba pasando. Escapar y correr, esos eran sus dos únicos objetivos. Correr hasta quedarse sin aliento, correr hasta encontrarse a salvo (o en algún lugar donde pudiera tomar aliento y poder, luego, volver a correr), pero no podía, no encontraba ni un solo escondite, ni un solo lugar donde refugiarse o escapar de lo que estaba pasando.

Una.

Dos.

Y tres.

Tres zancadas para evitar el obstáculo que tenía por delante y evitar la caída sobre él de aquel enorme trozo de techo. Y siguió corriendo sin cesar.

El suelo se estaba derrumbando a su alrededor. Todo se estaba desmoronando y destruyendo.

Y él, un insignificante punto en la inmensidad del lugar, estaba buscando una salida, o un algo que le permitiera salir, escapar de ese derrumbe, de esa destrucción.

Pero…

Lo sabia, no había salida, y por mucho que la buscase, no la iba a encontrar, pero como se decía y repetía una y otra vez: "la esperanza es lo último que se perdía" y se aferraba a esa idea, a la fijación que iba a salvarse de la destrucción y que iba a salir de ahí.

Llevaba. ¿Cuánto era ya?. ¿Días?. ¿Semanas?. ¿Meses?. ¿Quizás años? No lo sabia, nunca se había preguntado cuánto hacia que llevaba allí. Si, bueno, al principio si le importó y lo supo, contaba las horas y el tiempo que trascurría. Preguntaba a las personas que se encontraba en que fecha se hallaban, intentaba tener un control del tiempo para no perder la orientación y tener algo a lo que aferrarse… pero pronto supo que era inútil aquel esfuerzo, que en ese lugar jugaba a su antojo con el tiempo y con el espacio, que tan pronto era una fecha como era otra, que tan pronto te encontrabas en un lugar que en otro situado a miles y miles de kilómetros.

Una vez más volvió a esquivar una gran mole que le venia encima.

Y ahora ¿Por qué sucedía eso?. ¿Por qué se destruía y caía en pedazos aquel inmenso lugar? Nada se salvaba, nada se mantenía en pie. Todos los lugares que había conocido antaño, todos los lugares que una vez recorrió solo, o en compañía, se estaban desmoronando y desvaneciéndose en la ¿nada?

Una oscuridad se abría paso en el suelo tragándose lo que un día fue hermoso o vivo, lo que fue irreal o real, lo que existía en los sueños o en la realidad. Nada escapaba de esa oscuridad, de esa negrura.

Nada excepto aquella pequeña figura, un ser humano que había vivido quien sabe cuanto tiempo allí, que había conoció sólo una mínima parte del lugar, y que ahora se encontraba escapando, o intentando escapar de la destrucción que se abría paso y dejaba tras ella la nada.

Ese alguien era, efectivamente, Sirius.

A pesar de que el agotamiento empezaba a asomar en su cuerpo sabia que, si se detenía, no habría escapatoria, caería en la oscuridad, en la nada absoluta, y nunca regresaría de allá de donde había venido… aunque, hace ya bastante tiempo, había decidido no intentarlo más. Había sido, según recordaba, cosa de algún tiempo atrás, cuando se encontraba sentado en un montículo, frente a una especie de cristal, mirando una escena donde se encontraba él en versión infantil. Había llegado allí, a ese límite, de la mano de aquel misterioso niño que al final resultó ser él mismo pero con unos años menos, y que también significaba una vuelta a sus orígenes. Lo supo nada mas ver el jardín, y reconocer el sauce boxeador y la escena de diversión que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, y todo lo que ocurrió unos años después (es decir, cuando el niño que había entrado ya había crecido bastante)

Nunca se lo había confesado a nadie, a nadie exceptuando a James, que para eso era su mejor amigo y el único que podía leer en su cara cualquier preocupación, como aquella que fue. No, nadie sabía la verdad de aquel suceso que rememoró cuando estaba de espectador del cristal. La razón por la que estaban eternamente enemistados él y Snape (y por consiguiente James y toda su familia posterior): fue, efectivamente, la trampa que hicieron aquella noche de hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

Se habían comportado como auténticos idiotas, lo sabia, ahora si lo sabia. No tendrían que haber jugado de esa forma con la vida de una persona (aunque fuera una a la que detestaban y gustaban de hacer bromas y meterse con ella sin cesar) y no tendrían que haber arriesgado tanto y llevarla tan lejos, hasta casi el extremo de causar un mal mayor… menos mal que James fue rápido e impidió que atravesase totalmente el pasadizo que comunicaba con la Casa de los Gritos y se encontrase cara a cara con el lobo que residía allí esa noche (la luna se alzaba majestuosamente blanca esa noche)

Esa fue una de las razones por las que había decidido no regresar, porque sabía que todavía no había aprendido lo suficiente y lo necesario, porque sabía que todavía quedaban muchas cosas que hacer y muchas personas por ayudar¿quien sabría que nuevas experiencias le aguardaban? Y, sobre todo, porque se encontraba útil, y necesario, porque su ayuda se valoraba allí, mas que la que tenia antes de llegar. Antes se sentía preso, casi más que cuando estaba en prisión, encerrado en su casa (o mejor dicho, en la casa que le había correspondido por herencia de familia, pues nunca la había considerado "su" hogar, nunca se había sentido parte de las personas que allí habitaban, él era diferente, bastante diferente del resto)

Ahora se sentía útil y libre… bueno, lo sentía hasta unos momentos antes, antes de que se empezase a derrumbar el lugar a su alrededor, antes de que la oscuridad se tragase el suelo donde sus pies se habían apoyado unos segundos atrás.

Había decidido no regresar, tomando así una decisión de una persona madura y consciente de sus actos, de una persona que, a pesar de sus deseos y anhelos, sabia que tenia una responsabilidad y un deber que cumplir… ojala hubiera aprendido eso antes y no ahora, ojala hubiera alcanzado ese nivel de madurez cuando salió de la escuela (o unos pocos años después, el nivel de aprendizaje de unas personas a otras puede variar bastante) de ese modo se había ahorrado muchos de los disgustos que la vida le había dado. Si hubiese pensado antes de actuar, si se hubiese quedado en casa antes de salir en pos de Peter cuando sucedió la traición a sus amigos, si hubiese pensado que era una trampa cuando sucedió aquello del ministerio, si hubiese dejado las venganzas para otra ocasión… Pero como todo, el hubiera es algo que podría haber sucedido y no sucedió: las cosas trascurrieron de otra manera.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Siguió corriendo, evitando las caídas de los trozos de diversos tamaños que caían, rodaban y se desvanecían a su espalda. Las salas, los lugares que una vez había conocido desaparecían y se destruían, incluso llegó a atisbar algunas habitaciones que no conocía… justo antes de que estas empezasen a caer y derrumbarse. Pasó como pudo por entre medias de las montañas de escombros que se amontonaban a su paso, saltó y se escabulló por la lluvia de pedazos que caían desde el casi infinito techo (de donde se suponía que estaba)

Ahora acababa de adentrarse en una estancias que conocía bastante bien, pues allí era donde había encontrado a Ron (que recuerdos, y que lejanos parecen aquellos hechos, pensó) Atravesando aquellos lugares, pasó por unos pasillos que no recordaba haber estado nunca antes, pero no se paró a observarlos, tenia que escapar de ese desastre que ocurría en aquel lugar, tenia que escapar de la destrucción que se abría camino y que se tragaba, literalmente, todo lo que encontraban a su paso.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Unos momentos más tarde pasó cerca de una casa medio derruida y de unos columpios oxidados y deshechos, no estaban así la última vez que los había visto, todo era obra de la oscuridad, lo intuía. De nuevo un recuerdo le vino a la mente: allí era donde había encontrado a los gemelos, a los inconfundibles pelirrojos: Fred y George¿Qué nuevas travesuras estarían inventando ahora¿Qué nuevos inventos estarían desarrollando?

¿Qué estarían haciendo? Pensó y expandió el pensamiento a todas las personas que conocía.

¿Que estaría ocurriendo en el mundo para que allí, donde quiera que él estuviese, sucediese aquello tan extraño y destructor?

¿Se salvaría, o acabaría sus días en el fondo de un agujero negro, de negrura infinita, sin que nadie averiguarse jamás lo que había sucedido con él?

Sin cesar, siguió corriendo, intentando escapar de la oscuridad que empezaba a gobernar el lugar.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

El hombro le quemaba terriblemente. Era un dolor inaguantable que nacía desde el fondo de su hombro, haciendo que se tuviese que morder los labios para no emitir un grito desgarrador, ya que no quería mostrarse herido, ni débil, tenía que ver en él un digno rival.

Intentó levantarse del suelo de la fría celda, la mano izquierda apoyada en el hombro derecho (tenia toda esa parte como congelada, casi sin sensibilidad), pero una vez más, no pudo sostenerse en pie, el esquince en el tobillo que se había hecho al aterrizar en el lugar le impedía mantenerse recto.

Cayó al suelo.

Sabia que tenia que intentar salir del lugar, tenia que intentar salir de la celda y del lugar donde estuviese, un arrugado pergamino, ahora guardado en un bolsillo de su túnica, le daba las fuerzas necesarias para continuar y no abatirse, como lo hubiera hecho en otras circunstancias. Quería salir de allí y volver al colegio, sabía que ahora tenía un objetivo que cumplir, una persona a la que ver, y un sentimiento que desvelar. No le importaba que dijeran los demás, ya no importaba nada, sólo ella.

Ella.

Una dulce sonrisa se instaló en el rostro cansado y agotado de Harry, y la mano izquierda se separó de su lugar y se fue a posar encima del bolsillo donde guardaba la carta. Que tonto había sido, o que ciego, o quizás, no había querido darse cuenta de lo que sucedió: había tenido tantas cosas en las que pensar últimamente.

Una nueva ráfaga de dolor le borró la felicidad del rostro ¿por que le pasaba eso?

Volvió a apoyar la mano en el hombro para intentar aliviar un poco el dolor, y volvió a apretar fuertemente la boca para no emitir ningún sonido, a pesar de que se sentía morir por dentro: era mil veces peor que el dolor de los cruciatus que había experimentado hace tiempo.

De rodillas, en la solitaria celda, aguantaba ese sufrimiento que no comprendía de donde venia.

La respuesta a lo que le sucedía (sin contar al causante) la tenia alguien… muy lejos de allí.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Antes de abandonar la mansión Lord Voldemort había pasado a esa habitación, había pedido que le dejasen a solas con el único objeto que allí se encontraba, y había pronunciado unas antiquísimas palabras en una lengua ya olvidada hace tiempo atrás, de cuando la magia y la vida eran casi recién nacidas, primitivas. De esta forma había invocado un ritual al que le faltaba ya bien poco para terminar: había empezado ya hace mucho tiempo, unos años atrás cuando, al fin, el hueso del padre, la carne del vasallo y la sangre de enemigo se mezcló para hacerle revivir, volver a tener la forma humana que tenia actualmente. Ese sólo era el primer paso, y ahora, bastantes meses después, casi estaba a punto de rozar su objetivo, la inmortalidad estaba ahí, al alcance de su mano.

Mientras había pronunciado esas palabras, supo que estaba en buen camino, pues la energía que había empezado a desprender el objeto era poderosa, las corrientes que separaban la vida y la muerte se abrían a su paso, y ya quedaba muy poco para que su objetivo final se cumpliese.

Nada mas terminar el ritual, cuando vio que la muerte, escondida tras esos ropajes negros se rendía a su paso (una muerte experimental, no la Muerte, la verdadera…pues de eso se encargaban en aquel área del ministerio, de estudiar los misterios de la vida y la muerte, y aquel velo, aquel portal, era una puerta, o intentaba serlo, al mundo de los muertos: era, lo que se podía considerar, una conexión entre esos dos mundos) y supo que estaba en buen camino. Ahora sólo le faltaba eliminar "ciertos" elementos, y después… después se alzaría con el apreciado trofeo.

Nada mas salir (ahora desprendía mas energía maligna de la que antes tenia, eso enseguida se dieron cuenta aquellos que le vieron), se dirigió sin vacilar a la personas a la que había encargado de vigilar aquel casi inofensivo objeto (cierto que era inofensivo… siempre y cuando no se atravesase). Sabía que nadie iba a hacerle nada (y más cuando todos le obedecían de aquella manera tan ciega, rindiéndose ante su poder y maldad), pero sabía también que, si no le mandaba aquella tarea, si no le mantenía ocupado en algo, podría sospechar lo que se avecinaba, y eso no era nada bueno. Bien es cierto que podía, sencillamente matarle, quitarle la vida, pero a su pesar (y nunca se lo confesaría a nadie) tenia una deuda de sangre con él, pues sin su "mano" nunca hubiera renacido, con lo cual esto le impedía matarlo u ordenar matarlo. Que irónicas eran las reglas mágicas.

Así pues, se dirigió al cobarde que había traicionado a sus mejores amigos, a aquel que había entregado las vidas de dos inocentes personas a cambio de la propia, a aquel que había propiciado su regreso… y le ordenó que se quedase vigilante de aquel arco y de la extraña tela que ondeaba (ahora con mas fuerza que antes) dentro de la habitación. Y que nadie, nadie excepto él, es decir, Lord Voldemort, entrase allí.

Poco sabia este que, con aquel hecho tan, en apariencia, insignificante (es decir, vigilar un objeto que le parecía inútil y bastante ruinoso), iba a desembocar algo tan importante y que iba a cambiar tanto el rumbo de la historia.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

En otras estancias de la sombría casa, unos metros hacia abajo, en los sótanos que poseía la fortaleza, otra escena muy diferente se desarrollaba. No, no eran mortifagos ni cualquiera que habitualmente paseaban por la zona de arriba, sino presos, aquellos a los que habían negado la libertad.

.-. ¡Déjala! No ves que es como ellos – acompañando a esas palabras, Vernon Dursley impidió, con un gesto brusco, que su esposa se agachase y tocase a la desmayada niña que había aparecido de la nada (si, ya que de repente no había nada allí, y de un instante a otro, había una niña de aproximadamente unos doce años)

.-. Pero… es sólo una niña – replicó Petunia al verla, le recordaba, por alguna razón extraña, a la niña que fue ella por la cara de tristeza que poseía, no sabia porqué, pero algo le indicaba que tenia que ayudarla – Y además… esta herida… - miraba preocupada el cuerpo inconsciente, un delgado hilo rojo empezaba a deslizarse por su cabeza, formándose un pequeño charco en el suelo.

.-.¡No! Ella es como ellos, es una de ellos, un… no me hagas decirlo. Ya sabes, la palabra que empieza con "m" – tras la gran mole que era, se escondía tembloroso su hijo, casi tan blanco como un papel.

.-.Vernon…

.-.Ya sabes cómo son, en cuanto te descuidas un poco hacen volar las cosas y… no me hagas recordarlo – se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos – Por culpa de "tu sobrino" – enfatizó las palabras con una gran ira – estamos aquí. Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si "tú" no lo hubieras acogido en "nuestra" casa.

.-.Ya sabes que fue exactamente eso lo que lo nos protegió.

.-.¿Nos protegió¿De verdad? Yo creo que eso fue lo que nos puso más en peligro.

.-.La carta lo decía…

.-.La carta, la carta – replicó irónico Vernon – la "famosa" carta. ¿Quien me dice que todo eso no es mentira? No te acuerda del pasado verano. "Esas cosas" atacaron al querido Dudley – removió el pelo de su hijo para darle fuerzas a sus palabras, este todavía continuaba temblando detrás de su padre.

.-.No creo que una niña tan pequeña pueda hacer algo…

.-.¿De verdad? – un rictus irónico apareció en su cara – Tu sobrino…

.-.Déjale en paz.

.-.¿Sabes? Ahora pienso que fue muy mala idea casarme contigo – el enfado de Vernon iba cada vez en aumento – los "monstruos" como ellos deberían estar recluidos en "su" mundo – señaló con furia a la figura inconsciente – Las cosas extrañas que "ellos" hacen tendrían que estar prohibidas. Tu hermana…

.-.No te metas con Lily… esta muerta – a pesar de que no se hablaban desde hace mucho, el sentimiento de perdida le dolía bastante, no por nada era su única hermana.

.-.Mucho mejor…

.-.No digas eso – le cortó Petunia, en un alarde de valentía que no sabia que existía en el fondo de su corazón y se puso entre medias: a un lado su marido y su querido hijo, y al otro, la desmayada niña.

.-.Si la ayudas – señaló con el dedo el cuerpo del que manaba cada vez mas sangre – Olvídate de nosotros – apretujo con mas fuerza a su hijo, para dar mas énfasis a sus palabras.

Petunia Durley miró a un lado y a otro. Bien es cierto que siempre había rechazado las cosas extrañas que hacia su hermana, y que renegaba del mundo de la magia (mas por envidia que por desconocimiento, ya que ella no había obtenido ese don o lo que fuera) y que intentaba esconder a su familia (y sobre todo a su sobrino) tras una capa de normalidad, pero sabia que, desde que este había llegado a su casa, toda su vida había cambiado… ya nunca seria todo lo mismo.

Tenia en sus manos la decisión de seguir y continuar ignorando el mundo en el que se había involucrado desde el mismo momento en que su hermana recibiera la carta de acceso al colegio; o de participar, de una manera u otra, y ayudar a esa niña que había aparecido de repente procedente de quien sabe donde, pero que era, a todas luces, una bruja y alumna del mismo colegio donde había ido su hermana.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

El ministerio estaba completamente rodeado de una gran y poderosa barrera mágica… creada con magia negra, de eso no había ninguna duda. Por más hechizos que supieran los pocos aurores presentes en esa fatídica hora, la salida estaba cortada: estaban atrapados y sabía muy bien cual seria su final, desafortunadamente, esa situación había ocurrido ya hace muchos años… y nadie de los acorralados salió vivo entonces.

.-.-.-.-.-.

En una de las paredes del ministerio de Magia se encontraba apoyado Albus Dumbledore, frente a él se alzaba una majestuosa fuente: un mago, una bruja, un centauro, un duende y un elfo domestico. Cada raza que podía manejar la magia representados en estatuas de oro. Las chimeneas que se hallaban cerca, habitualmente repletas de magos y brujas que salían y entraban del edificio, se encontraban ahora vacías y apagadas.

Cerrando los ojos recordó el aspecto diferente que había ofrecido ese mismo lugar hacia cosa de varios meses, casi al final del curso pasado, al término de la batalla que habían tenido él y Voldemort. Batalla que había terminado en tablas, pues ni uno ni otro habían resultado ganadores… y ninguno lo seria, pues ellos dos no eran los que tendrían que pelear. No era él, el mejor mago del momento se suponía, el que tendría que pelear contra el mago oscuro, si no un niño, un muchacho que todavía estudiaba en la escuela el que decidiese el destino del mundo. Irónico el destino ¿verdad? Un mago muy poderoso que no podía derrotar a esa maldad personificada.

.-.-.-.-.-.

A su alrededor, los magos y brujas reunidos se dejaban caer y se sentaban en el suelo derrotados, esperando el temible final, aunque todavía conservaban una esperanza de vencer al ver al director de la escuela de magia tan concentrado, con los ojos cerrados, apoyado en una de las paredes del ministerio. Poco sabían ellos que lo que menos hacia era pensar en la batalla que iba a tener lugar.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Seguía corriendo sin cesar, escapando del derrumbe y de la desolación que acechaba el lugar. Buscaba un lugar en donde resguardarse, o por lo menos, ponerse a salvo para descansar y luego seguir corriendo.

Ya quedaba menos en pie, muy poco, sólo aquel tan conocido pasillo lleno de columnas y mas columnas que se extendía por doquier… pero como todo, eso tendría un limite, un lugar en donde terminase, pues incluso el infinito llegaba a su fin.

Corría por el medio del pasillo y las columnas se derrumbaban a su alrededor, por delante, por detrás, por los lados, caían y caían como si de frágiles columnas de arena se tratasen, como si de folios que se movían al menor soplo de viento.

Y él… estaba solo, pero con fuerzas todavía para resistir el choque de esa oscuridad que embargaba el lugar, que se tragaba literalmente todo cuando tocaba, que destruía antes de desaparecer.

Ese lugar (o mejor dicho, lo que estaba quedando de el, ahora que se estaba derruyendo) si lo conocía bastante, en el se había pasado casi la mayoría de su estancia. Incluso podía reconocer las columnas si se concentraba (aunque parecieran exactamente iguales a simple vista) y, entre todas, tenia su preferida, aquella en la que se acostaba o apoyaba siempre que paseaba por el pasillo, aquella que era totalmente blanca, sin rasguños, lisa y vacía de toda señal.

Inconscientemente se dirigió hacia ella corriendo.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

El velo ondeaba ahora con más fuerza, como si un huracán se hubiera apoderado de él, sólo de él, pues nada en la habitación sentía la presencia de ese viento desconocido proveniente de ninguna parte. Varias de las piedras que formaban el arco que sostenía ese trozo de tela empezaron a resquebrajarse, a desgarrarse de la posición en la que habían sido puestas hace ya mucho tiempo y que nadie, absolutamente nadie, había podido moverlas o dañarlas… hasta que ese viento había hecho presencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.

El único ocupante de la habitación se dio cuenta entonces de ese extraño fenómeno, pues hasta entonces había estado absorto en sus pensamientos, recordando viejos tiempos en los que todavía era un muchacho sin mas preocupaciones que estudiar para los exámenes de las escuela. No sabia porqué, pero esos recuerdos le venían ahora clara y nítidamente a la mente, y en todos ellos, una sensación de grupo, de pertenecer a algo, predominaba en las imágenes que recordaba.

Siempre le había gustado pertenecer a algo, siempre se había sentido a gusto cuando estaba con gente. Y por eso recordaba con agrado sus años de escuela, cuando pertenencia a un grupo muy especial, cuando tenia unas amistades tan fuertes, cuando eran cuatro inseparables amigos… pero ahora. Ahora ya no existía aquel grupo, había sido él, el que nadie se esperaba, el que se enorgullecía tanto de pertenecer a esa unidad, el que había traicionado a los demás, el que había matado al grupo destruyendo a uno de sus miembros y la confianza en los demás. Había sembrado la semilla de la desconfianza y de la duda, y lo que se conoció como "Los Merodeadores" ya no volvió a existir en el mismo momento en que él, Peter, había accedido al chantaje de los mortifagos.

Todavía no sabia en que momento había sido, si ya en la escuela se habían fijado en su debilidad, o, por el contrario, fue cuando terminó los estudios y su familia se trasladó a otro país, separándole de lo que mas quería en ese mundo, como eran sus mejores amigos. En alguno de esos dos momentos había ocurrido su cambio, aunque albergaba la sensación de que fue en el viaje cuando se había debilitado sin querer la cuerda que les unía a todos.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Una ráfaga de viento más violenta que las demás le distrajo de los recuerdos que acudían en tropel a su mente (imágenes de compañerismo y amistad sin fin, imágenes de niños viviendo aventuras y travesuras sin miedo al futuro). Ese viento, que hasta entonces había estado medio calmado, sólo haciendo ondear más que de costumbre la tela que sostenía el arco de piedra, había conseguido, con su fuerza, arrancar varios jirones y depositarlos en sus pies.

Así miraba Peter, a los negros trozos que se encontraban en el suelo, ya calmados y sin movimientos cuando le pareció oír… _algo._ Era como, no sabría describirlo muy bien, eran pasos que corrían, era como algo que se derrumbaba, como rocas que entrechocaban, el mismo sonido que hacia un edificio al derrumbarse (o al derrumbarlo).

Dio un paso atrás, acechándose a la puerta para comprobar si provenía del pasillo.

Ya no se escuchaba ese sonido.

Volvió a su posición original… ahí si lo escuchaba, tenuemente, pero lo escuchaba.

¿De donde provenía?

Recorrió con la mirada la habitación. Absolutamente nada, nada excepto esa especie de arco y esa tela ondeando cada vez con mas fuerza a causa de un viento que no se sabia de donde venia.

Como impulsado por algo, se acercó al arco.

Ahora si lo escuchaba más nítidamente: se oían pasos en medio de todos, pasos muy débiles, pero pasos al fin y al cabo… y la persona que los hacia parecía estar corriendo sin cesar.

Dio un par de vueltas al arco, el sonido provenía, indudablemente, de _dentro_ de ahí… pero ¿Qué era exactamente aquella cosa¿Una puerta¿Un portal? Porque, decididamente, no se trataba de un arco sujetando un trozo de tela… tendría que ser algo más.

En esos instantes el velo estaba ya casi en posición horizontal, flotando mas arriba de su cabeza, por lo que pudo distinguir lo que había al otro lado: Nada.

Sólo era un trozo de tela colgando de un arco antiguo y desastroso de piedra ¿verdad?

Pero, ahí seguía, ese sonido de desmoronamiento, de derrumbe… _y de pasos_.

Con un poco de desconfianza se acercó más hacia el arco, tenia que averiguar que era lo que sucedía, algo le decía que _tenía_ que descubrir el origen de aquellos pasos.

El arco se encontraba enfrente suyo, y el velo desgarrándose poco a poco por encima de su cabeza, sólo tenia que alargar la mano y podía tocar el espacio que había (o que delimitaba) el arco.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Hogwarts.

Cuatro pares de pies bajaban sin cesar las cientos y cientos de escaleras de las que disponía el colegio. Tres de esas personas seguían sin saber muy bien a donde se dirigía el pelirrojo que dirigía la marcha, pero este si sabía muy bien el lugar que buscaba, o mejor dicho, qué buscaba.

.-. ¡Ron! – las voces de Hermione y de sus hermanos le llamaban sin cesar, pero este seguía sin hacer caso.

En sus manos todavía llevaba la escoba y la varita que encontrara unos segundos atrás en el despacho del director. Sabía lo que había sucedido nada mas ver a la jefa de su casa herida en el suelo, y de acordarse de la ausencia del director en los minutos finales del partido. "_El colegio es el lugar mas seguro mientras Dumbledore este en él_" le había dicho su padre hace años, en tercero, cuando sucedido todo el asunto de Sirius y demás. Y todos sabían que esa frase era, al cien por cien, real, el director transmitía una seguridad indescriptible… y ahora no estaba, y por eso había ocurrido todo lo que había ocurrido.

Giró a la derecha, los otros le siguieron.

Ahora a la izquierda, y de nuevo a la derecha.

Se cruzaron con Peeves que canturreaba una melodía ("_El viejo león nunca muere. La, la, la. El viejo león nunca muere. La, la, la_"), iba caminando por el techo ajeno a los sucesos que trascurrían en el colegio… como siempre.

Bajaba un piso, se adentraba por un pasillo, volvía a adentrarse por la derecha en el segundo tramo…

Así bastantes veces hasta que…

.-. ¡Eh! Ya se a donde va – dijo Fred (un tanto lleno de agotamiento) al reconocer varios de los cuadros – Va a nuestra habitación…

No hizo falta más indicaciones, ya que, por supuesto, Ron se hallaba ya enfrente del cuadro que delimitaba la habitación de los gemelos y, tras decir la contraseña pertinente, se adentró en su interior.

Fred, Hermione y George quisieron hacer lo mismo, pero al segundo de atravesar la puerta, Ron ya se hallaba saliendo, en una de sus manos sostenía la extraña esfera que tantos quebraderos de cabeza les había dado últimamente y que ahora se encontraba mostrando una única cosa: un negro tan oscuro que parecía sostener un circulo de oscuridad.

Con decisión, y sin hacer caso a la gente que le había seguido, se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas más próximas al lugar, y la abrió, dejando entrar un poco de la claridad del día (y un poco de frío, que todavía duraba en aquellas fechas)…

.-.-.-.-.-.

Si no hubiera habido nadie, seguramente no se hubiese encontrado, justamente unos segundo después, tumbado en el suelo.

.-. ¿Qué ibas a hacer? – un rostro furioso lleno a su alrededor de pelo castaño, se alzaba frente a él. En sus brazos sentía una extraña fuerza… Fred y George habían tirado de ellos para hacerle caer al suelo en cuanto vieron que se encaramaba a la ventana sosteniendo la esfera en la mano.

.-. Uhm... iba a… - le costaba respirar, por lo que indicó a Hermione que se levantará de su pecho, ya que el aire empezaba a no llegar a sus pulmones. Tras recuperar el aliento, siguió hablando – Iba a rescatar a Harry, se donde está.

.-. ¿Tu?

.-. ¿Lo sabes?

Y la más importante de todas las preguntas que se formularon en los instantes después fue:

.-. ¿Cómo!

Como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Ron contestó.

.-. Volando… como si no.

.-. Ehmmm, si mal no recuerdo, no sabemos donde está Harry, utilizaron un traslador, y eso es imposible de rastrear.

.-. Si, en teoría, Hermione, pero algo me dice que Voldemort tiene algo más, y ambos en el mismo lugar.

.-. ¿Qué otra cosa?

.-. El velo.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Las puertas se derritieron como si de velas se tratasen, y tras lo que quedó de ellas un mar de capas negras aparecieron. Al frente se distinguía una gran figura dirigiendo a las demás: era la que había lanzado el hechizo para derribar la puerta. Lord Voldemort acababa de llegar al Ministerio de Magia.

Con certeros disparos de hechizos aquí y allàtoda la zona se despejó de obstáculos y sólo quedaron los combatientes: por una parte los mortifagos, y por otra los empleados del lugar.

Cada bando tenia (o en el segundo caso, así lo habían concebido) a su líder, aquel con mas magia y poder, y serian ellos dos quienes se batiesen en duelo, nadie mas intervendría (y también, mas que nada, porque sabría que no podría ganar si lo hacían, sólo ellos dos podían luchar como iguales)

.-.-.-.-.-.

La lucha comenzó en el mismo momento en que Dumbledore dirigió un fogonazo de luz azul contra la columna de mortifagos, y a pesar de dar las cosas ya casi por perdidas, a través de ese gesto, el resto de los trabajadores del ministerio sacaron fuerzas y ánimos de donde podían, y se sumaron a la contienda. Ellos tenían a Albus Dumbledore, tenían a una persona que hace años derrotara ya a un mago Oscuro (quien no se acordaba de eso, y mas saliendo en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate), si ya antes había podido con uno¿por que no con ese que acababa de atacar el ministerio? Además, las cosas no tienen porqué suceder siempre de la misma manera: esta vez el ministerio no caería derrotado.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

.-. ¿Cómo sabes que el velo lo tiene él?

.-. No se, algo en mi cabeza me lo dice. Son… como palpitaciones, impulsos, pensamientos.

.-. Quizás tenga algo que ver con el cerebro ese que se te enganchó en el ministerio – dijo de repente Hermione al acordarse de los sucesos que trascurrieron unos meses atrás, en los cuales Ron resultó "preso" de una masa encefálica sin control, a saber que tipo de experimentos se hacían allí con ellos.

.-. Simplemente lo se, nada más. Pero tenemos que ir rápido, es muy importante.

.-. ¿Por qué?

.-. No lo se, pero tenemos que irnos ya.

Fred y George se miraron mutuamente, y a la vez soltaron los brazos del apresado Ron.

.-. De acuerdo, pero...

.-. …Pero vamos a ir todos – y convocaron sus escobas, tal y como hicieran cuando decidieron abandonar la escuela el curso pasado.

Peeves, que les había seguido por curiosidad, casi se dio de bruces con las escobas que atravesaron la ventana por la cual pasaba en esos momentos, venían directamente del campo de quidditch.

.-. Parece ser que han cogido el gusto por salir volando del colegio – Filch apareció de repente por una esquina del pasillo y les miraba amenazadoramente – Pero esta vez, no intenten regresar. Yo me encargare de que no les dejen y que… - se detuvo bruscamente al distinguir en las túnicas de dos de las cuatro personas la insignia de prefecto, y todos ellos desaparecían por la ventana… volando.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-. Sabes Ron, desde primero no subía a una escoba. No me gustan las alturas – confesó Hermione mientras sentía como el suelo se encontraba muy, muy, pero que muy lejos de sus pies. Se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo de su novio que montaba la escoba de Harry (intentando no mirar abajo), mientras que los gemelos les seguían cada uno en su propia escoba.

Debido a la excitación del momento, ninguno de los cuatro pudo percibir un ligero sonido que se producía detrás de ellos, aunque, si se hubieran dado la vuelta no hubieran visto nada… pues los thestals eran difíciles de ver si no habías visto a nadie morir.

Realmente formaban una escena peculiar.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Harry se levantó con dificultad del suelo apoyándose en la pared a la que se había arrastrado. Su hombro y su tobillo seguían doliéndole como nunca, pero había logrado renegar el dolor que sentía a un rincón oscuro de su cerebro al centrarse en el amor que sentía en su corazón.

Tenia que conseguir salir de ahí, volver al colegio.

Tenia que lograrlo.

A tientas, pues casi no había luz, se dirigió a lo que supuso la puerta de la celda, pues de eso parecía provenir una ligara brisa, y ya que no existían ventanas, de todas, todas, tenia que ser la puerta, la entrada a ese cubiculo.

Tanteó con manos nerviosas toda esa parte, y lo que descubrió hizo que una ligera sonrisa de triunfo se dibujara en sus labios: podía salir de ahí… sólo necesitaba lanzar el hechizo adecuado a unos lugares estratégicos y la puerta se derrumbaría.

Se llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo donde habitualmente guardaba la varita… y entonces se dio cuenta de que algo muy importante se le había caído en el despacho del director.

Sus labios perdieron la esperanza que se había instaurado instantes antes.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Cada vez quedaba menos trozo por donde refugiarse y huir.

Cada vez mas, Sirius se encontraba con que sólo quedaba un delgado sendero por el que cruzar y escapar de esa oscuridad que todo se lo tragaba. Por doquier se extendía y extendía, y parecía querer alcanzarle y darle caza… o por lo menos esa era su sensación.

La columna que tanto conocía parecía que se hallaba en el centro justo de las cosas que todavía perduraban, que todavía quedaban en pie (o por lo menos, que parte se sostenía), y allí se dirigía él, pues algo le indicaba que sólo ahí, exactamente en el lugar donde más protegido y a gusto, y donde más se sentaba a reflexionar y pensar, era donde tenia que ir.

La oscuridad, o lo que fuera que se estaba tragando el lugar, parecía haber respetado ese trozo, esa columna en concreto, aunque cada vez mas, eso se parecía a una isla desierta en medio de un océano tremendamente bravo que amenazaba en cada instante con devorarla entera y no dejar ni rastro.

Seguía corriendo y corriendo.

Quería llegar a la columna.

_Tenia que llegar a la columna_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

.-. Uhmmmm… ¿Dónde me encuentro? – preguntó Elizabeth al abrir los ojos y sentir como su cabeza le retumbaba terriblemente.

.-. Shh, no te muevas – le indicó una voz de mujer a la vez que le acariciaba el pelo y el lugar donde había atado un trozo de tela arrancado de los bajos de la falda que llevaba, con eso había evitado que siguiese saliendo sangre de la herida que esta tenia, aunque el color pálido de la cara indicaba que había perdido bastante sangre.

.-. ¿Quién es usted? – logró preguntar la niña al empezar a distinguir de entre la bruma que veía enfrente suyo la figura definida de un ser humano - ¿Dónde estoy¿Qué me ha pasado?

.-. Sigue tumbada. Has perdido mucha sangre, tienes una gran herida en la cabeza – le informo Petunia mientras miraba como, en el otro extremo de la habitación, su hijo y esposo se encontraban renegándola.

No sabia si había hecho bien o mal, pero ahora se encontraba ahí, cuidando a esa desconocida ¿bruja, no, mejor dicho, a una chiquilla asustada que no sabia donde estaba… como ellos.

Como tampoco quería seguir hablando (realmente la perdida de sangre había sido bastante grande y se encontraba casi sin fuerzas), Elizabeth empezó a cerrar los ojos… lo que vio era bastante extraño: se trataba de un lugar lleno de escombros que se derrumbada y de una figura que intentaba escapar del suelo que desaparecía tras de él.

Antes de caer en la inconciencia, sintió como una energía salía de su cuerpo y se sumergía en la imagen que acababa de ver.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

¿Se lo imaginaba, o es que los pasos se acercaban cada vez más?

Peter miró intrigado el arco que acababa de atravesar, los laterales se estaban desprendiendo cada vez con más fuerza y resonaban con furia al golpear el suelo. El velo, la tela negra seguía ondeando por encima de su cabeza, pero ahora se estaba empezando a soltarse de ahí definitivamente de ahí, pues sólo quedaba unos centímetros para que arco y tela fuesen dos.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

La misma intuición que le había dicho a dónde tenia que dirigirse, le indico que tenía que sacar la esfera que había cogido del cuarto de sus hermanos.

.-. Hermione, en el bolsillo derecho.

Rápidamente esta sacó la esfera, que brillaba ahora con una luz bastante fuerte y relucía de un modo poderoso… aunque se tratase de un color negro total.

.-. Ahora, se que suena raro, pero tienes que lanzarla. Con todas tus fuerzas – le indicó.

.-. ¿Hacia donde?

Ron miró hacia el arriba y hacia el suelo, a izquierda y a derecha. ¿Dónde tenia que lanzarla?

.-. No lo se – encogió los hombros – Espera – el vuelo de las escobas se detuvo de repente, igual que los thestal que les seguían – Allí.

.-. ¿Allí? – Hermione siguió la dirección de su dedo - ¿Hacia delante?

.-. Si, exactamente allí.

Con la seguridad de hacer lo que tenía que hacer (aunque no estaba tan segura en realidad), lanzó con todas sus fuerzas esa esfera misteriosa.

Esta describió un arco hasta que… desapareció sin más en medio del cielo. No hubo ni un estallido ni nada, sólo desapareció… como si hubiese atravesado una tela invisible.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Del lugar ya sólo quedaba esa columna. Única y exclusivamente esa columna y un circulo de poco mas de medio metro alrededor de ella. Y dentro de él, apoyado, se encontraba Sirius, que miraba derrotado toda la oscuridad que le acechaba.

Así que ¿ya estaba¿ahí se acababa todo?

Ya sólo quedaban unos cuarenta centímetros hasta que lo que fuera que se tragaba el lugar le alcanzara.

Treinta.

Podía sentir como el desaliento se apoderaba de él.

Era un poco chistoso la verdad: que algo negro acabase con un Black.

Rió ante la ironía, una risa de alguien que ya sabe que va a morir, de alguien a quien ya no le queda nada de esperanzas. Rió como no hacia desde hace quince años, cuando supo de la traición de Peter y de su "triunfal y heroica" muerte.

Rió porque no le quedaba ya nada que hacer.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Un momento. ¿No era eso un sonido?. ¿Un sonido producido por un ser humano?. ¿No era aquello una risa? Peter volvió a mirar el extraño arco desde la puerta de la habitación, unos instantes atrás había desistido ya de su "investigación" al no averiguar de donde provenía el sonido de pasos.

Un momento. Esa… esa… esa… esa risa. Ya la había oído antes, estaba seguro. Era terriblemente conocida para él. ¡Terriblemente!

.-. ¡Sirius! – dijo sin pensar.

¿Qué?

Se volvió hacia el velo, ya sólo quedaban unos cuantos hilos que le sujetasen en el arco de piedra. Miró hacia este, realmente ahí no había nada, pero… era absurdo, en un velo no puede estar encerrado alguien ¿o si?

Algo parecido a un destello verde se posó en los hilos que sujetaban la tela, como si quisiesen mantenerla un poco de tiempo unida más a esa zona.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Dentro, en la única columna que quedaba del lugar, un minúsculo agujero había aparecido en medio de la blancura tornada a gris (por los efectos de la proximidad de la oscuridad). Se encontraba cerca de Sirius, y si no fuera porqué le había parecido oír su nombre, nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de aquel agujero pálidamente verde que empezaba a crecer en medio.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Peter se acercó al velo que ondeaba por encima de su cabeza, y este empezó a descender, como si se hubiera desprendido del arco, aunque no era así exactamente, pues todavía seguía unido muy débilmente a través de ese destello. Se acercó y alargó la mano hacia ahí…

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sirius veía como la oscuridad se acercaba cada vez más, le rodeaba sin cesar y se aproximaba a él sin pausa. Ya sólo le separaban unos escasos veinte centímetros.

Miró hacia ese lugar que se podía distinguir en la columna.

Dudaba.

Miraba hacia la oscuridad.

Miraba hacia la columna.

Volvía a mirar la negrura.

Volvía a mirar ese ovalo de color verde pálido que se había abierto en la columna.

La oscuridad ya se encontraba a menos distancia.

Miraba la columna.

Y volvía a mirar la nada que tenia enfrente de él.

Se movió unos pasos hacia la derecha.

Algo aterrizó en el lugar.

O mejor dicho, apareció frente a él, flotando en el aire.

Una esfera.

Una esfera de color negro.

Miró el suelo.

Miró la esfera.

Miró la columna.

Miró el ovalo.

Y una idea se instaló en su mente.

Arrojó la esfera a sus pies.

Esta se rompió.

Pero al disiparse el humo que había salido de su interior… ya no estaba Sirius allí.

Había atravesado la columna.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Se dice a menudo que la ausencia de algo es un vacío, pero aquella definición no se podía aplicar a esa columna, la más blanca y más limpia de todas. La que nada tenía dibujado a su alrededor: ni una muesca, ni un rasguño. Nada, absolutamente nada. Era, estaba, decididamente vacía, blanca.

Y a pesar de ello, era la más importante, la que mantenía el lugar en pie, la piedra angular. Si ella dejaba de existir, todo el lugar desaparecería para siempre. Era la primera y la ultima: alfa y omega, el principio y el final. Y además, era la mas significativa y la destinada a la acción mas arriesgada de todas las misiones que se desarrollaban a las personas que acaban en ese sitio para reencontrarse con ellos mismo o para saber cual era su misión (pocos, muy pocos acababan en ese lugar, sólo los destinados a ir y con un propósito concreto).

En definitiva, se trataba de lo imposible, pero también de los mas importante, una prueba directa de fe, de confiar en que, al otro lugar, se encontrase alguien, de confiar que ahí, detrás, sin saber que había, se encontrase una persona en la cual habías confiado alguna vez, que, en algún tiempo, hubieras tenido con ella algún tipo de lazo, de unión… en definitiva: era el equivalente a saltar al vacío sin saber lo que había detrás, de saltar sin nada en las manos. Un acto de valor sin igual.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Peter se acercó al velo, algo le gritaba en la mente que ayudase. ¿Ayudase a quien¿Y cómo? Se acercó un poco más, y pudo ver como las piedras se desprendían totalmente ya de de su sitio. No quedaban más que unos segundos para que todo el arco se rompiese definitivamente y formase un gran e inútil montón en el suelo. Sus ojos se concentraron en la zona donde se había posado aquel destello verde, se había agrandado bastante desde que lo distinguiera por primera vez.

Miró las piedras, un lateral se había terminando de desmoronar y ahora toda la estructura caía al suelo… con velo incluido.

En cuanto este tocó el suelo, el brillo verdoso de la tela empezó a disminuir, lentamente, a ser cada vez más pequeño.

"_Piensa Peter, la voz era de Sirius. Él era uno de mis mejores amigos, junto a Remus y James. Juntos nos divertimos en la escuela. Juntos éramos los mejores bromistas de todo Hogwarts. Y también fuimos los únicos animagos no registrado de esa época. Lo recuerdo muy bien, recuerdo cómo Sirius me animó a hacerlo, a intentar trasformarme, aunque yo tenía miedo. Recuerdo sus ánimos, y su constante alegría y confianza en que yo lo lograría. Recuerdo cómo James y Remus se quedaron asombrados cuando me trasformé por primera vez ante ellos, y como Sirius me miró con la expresión que ponía siempre de qué sabia que yo lo lograría. Siempre estaba ahí, apoyándome, animándome…_"

Peter miró el agujero que se cerraba, cada vez era mas pequeño… ¡tan pequeño que una rata se podía meter dentro!

Sin más vacilación, murmuró el hechizo que le permitía trasformarse en ese minúsculo animal… y se adentró en lo desconocido.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

En el ministerio todo era caos y destrucción. Muchos habían caído de uno y otro bando. Por doquier se encontraban los cuerpos de los caídos, pero impasibles a lo que ocurría a su alrededor Albus Dumbledore y Lord Voldemort se miraban cara a cara… sin moverse.

Estaban en una de las pausas del combate, después de casi haber destruido toda una pared (precisamente aquella en la que había estado esperando el Dumbledore antes del combate)

.-. Acabaremos con todo – dijo el segundo.

.-. No si yo puedo impedirlo – le contestó el director de la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts.

.-. Ya no puedes hacer nada – un lado de los labios de Voldemort (si se podía llamar labios a eso, que mas bien parecían dos líneas dibujadas donde se suponía la boca) se curvó hacia arriba, en un especie de sonrisa del que se sabia superior y que tenia todas las cartas a su favor.

.-. Si puedo.

.-. No, te aseguro que no puedes. ¿De verdad pensabas que estabas aquí por pura coincidencia, que era una casualidad, una suerte que te encontraras exactamente en el ministerio cuando lo atacasen? No has pensado que, quizás, era lo que YO había planeado todo para alejarte del colegio.

.-. ¿Qué has hecho? – la preocupación empezó a instalarse en su mente¡cómo había sido tan estupido¡Había dejado Hogwarts solo!

.-. ¿Yo? Nada, nada – se regocijó Voldemort – Sólo que… hay… – estaba dejando intencionadamente pausas entre las palabras para deleitarse con la expresión que ponía el viejo al oírlas – varios… pajaritos…… enjaulados – el miedo se adueñó de la cara del director, miedo causado por lo que Voldemort podría hacerles –. Y el mayor de todos…… hoy…… va…… a…… morir – alzó la varita y la apuntó directamente hacia el pecho del director. Una varita cargada con muchísima magia negra… y con enormes deseos de matar – Avadra….

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Pd: La autora no se hace responsable de los ataques al corazón sufridos, es más ahora seencuentra huyendo hacia un lugar de cuyo nombre no quiere acordarse... algo que suena como Ankh-Morpork o algo asi, nunca se le han dado bien los idiomas, jejejeje. Pero dice que pronto estara de vuelta (ey tú, si tú, baja la varita y deja de amenazar...jejeje que te conozco) En fin, que nos vemos pronto. Un beso. Espero que les haya gustado.

Pd2: "_Recordar, nunca olvidar. Recordar para no cometer los errores del pasado, para aprender de ellos. Recordar a los Ausentes, a los que dejaron un hueco dificil de rellenar. Atesorar los recuerdos... y nunca olvidar_"1º aniversario 11 de Marzo - Madrid. A ellos, y a todas las victimas del terrorismo, de la injusta crueldad de unos seres que no se pueden considerar de la raza humana. _"Los que sufren son siempre los que se quedan, pues los que se han ido ahora disfrutan de la paz eterna"_


	44. De sueños perdidos y esperanzas encontra...

Ya estoy aquí XD mas pronto de lo previsto, pero digamos que el capitulo se ha escrito solito y muy rápido.

Y además, como habéis podido ver, no subí las contestaciones de los review en el anterior capitulo, pero todo ha sido por culpa de alguien-que-estropeó-su-ordenador (léase mi hermano), aunque, mirando el lado bueno, a causa de "él" he podido avanzar mucho mas XD

En fin, que dejando a un lado las explicaciones, pasemos al capitulo (y si, las contestaciones se encuentran todas al final)

Como siempre, espero que les guste.

Una advertencia, aunque al principio pueda parecer raro el capitulo… lo comprenderán todo al final (guiño) y mucho más de lo que esperan :D

Besos… ¡ Y a leer !

**

* * *

****Capitulo 43 De sueños perdidos y esperanzas encontradas**

.-.-.-.-.

.-. Avada Kedrara…

A partir del momento en que esas dos palabras abandonaron la boca de Lord Voldemort, todo pareció transcurrir a cámara lenta: todo el mundo en el ministerio (atacantes y defensores) giraron la cabeza para ver lo que iba a pasar, interrumpiendo lo que estaban haciendo…

Y muchos otros sucesos ocurrieron en ese mismo instante en que el rayo, la mortífera luz verde, iba dirigida al pecho del director de Hogwarts.

.-.-.-.-.-.

En medio del cielo, en un lugar indeterminado, a una ya considerable distancia del colegio, cuatro personas se debatían en una lucha desigual… estaban siendo arrastradas al centro de un vértice de aire. Luchaban y luchaban, intentando mantenerse estables en las escobas en las que iban, pero no pudieron hacer mucho, pues ese mismo viento les engulló finalmente…

.-.-.-.-.-.

En el lugar al cual se dirigía ese grupo también sucedían diferentes hechos simultáneamente.

En una de las celdas, un muchacho de cabellos negros, se encogió en el sitio debido a los dolores inaguantables que soportaba en ese instante. Eran peores que mil cruciatus, era un dolor que le atravesaba el cuerpo, y le hacia encogerse cerca del lugar donde se encontraba la puerta cerrada de la celda, la puerta que acababa de encontrar, pero que no podía abrir. De una cicatriz que tenia en su frente empezaron a salir varias gotas de sangre a causa del dolor que tenia en su interior...

Unos metros mas allàen ese mismo nivel del suelo, una mujer sostenía en sus brazos el cuerpo de una niña que se debatía entre sudores y dolores y que cada vez estaba más fría: el calor estaba abandonando su pequeño cuerpecillo: le apretaba contra su pecho para intentar darle las esperanzas de que se pondría bien, que se recuperaría pronto. El frío la invadía cada vez más…

Y en esa casa también, en una de las habitaciones del piso superior, un antiguo y valioso objeto se derrumbaba estrepitosamente levantando una gran nube de polvo. Al despejarse esta, en el suelo sólo quedaron piedras y un trozo deshilachado de tela unos metros más adelante… totalmente separados…

.-.-.-.-.-.

Y todo ello sucedió en el mismo instante en que Albus Dumbledore recibió el impacto de la maldición imperdonable en el pecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Pero, también, en ese mismo segundo en que la maldición fue pronunciada y recibida, otra cosa sucedía, una que no era dolor o tragedia, una que hablaba de esperanzas… pues, en un pasillo desierto, apenas iluminado por dos débiles antorchas en sus extremos, una persona acababa de llegar para consolar a un alma desesperada

.-.Hola Ginny – dijo la recién llegada.

La pelirroja alzó la vista, sus ojos todavía seguían rojos a causa de la tristeza que tenia, le habría gustado que fuera otra persona, pues al escuchar el sonido de una voz, su corazón brincó un instante de felicidad… sensación que desapareció en el momento en que distinguió que la voz pertenecía a una… no a uno.

.-.Ah, hola – le saludó intentando ocultar el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas. La otra persona, si se dio cuenta de ese hecho, no lo mencionó - ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo señalando el pasillo vacío.

.-.Quería verte… y hablar contigo – le contestó ella, sentándose enfrente de ella y cogiendole de las manos, en claro gesto de cariño y amistad – Se que te va a sonar muy raro, pero tengo que contarte una historia… al acabar lo comprenderás todo. Es una historia de sueños perdidos y esperanzas encontradas. Una historia que te ayudara a comprender mucho de lo que ocurra esta noche y lo que ha sucedido y tiene que suceder – la recién llegada se levantó ligeramente y le tocó una lagrima que todavía quedaba en su rostro – No llores, que los sueños se pueden hacer realidad. Ahora… escucha con atención.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_Hace muchos, muchísimos años, dos familias eran inseparables, siempre estaban juntas y eran tan amigos que hasta parecían hermanos todos entre ellos. No tenían la misma edad, y quizás fue eso lo que marcó la diferencia mas adelante, pues uno de los maridos tenia unos diez años mas que el otro, y su mujer cinco mas que la otra. El matrimonio más joven si que tenía la misma edad. _

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Pero a pesar de estas leves diferencias, ambos matrimonios fueron agraciados con un hijo: un niño, uno; y una niña, el otro. En el bautizo conjunto (en la que la otra pareja actuaba de padrinos del hijo de los otros), los cuatro bromeaban e imaginaban la unión de las familias con el matrimonios de sus respectivos hijos. Todo era felicidad por entonces._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Conforme fueron pasando los años, los niños se volvieron inseparables, y los mejores amigos que pudieran ser: cuando no se encontraban en la casa de uno, se encontraban en la otra casa, un lugar muy cercano uno de otro, casi vecinos, en medio del campo disfrutaban de la naturaleza salvaje._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Las dos familias provenían de linajes de magos muy antiguos, sus orígenes se remontaban a casi los inicios de la magia, en los tiempos en que muggles y los magos vivían en armonía… y quizás porque, a una familia le importaba en exceso esa herencia, y a la otra no, una brecha se abría irremediablemente en su inquebrantable amistad… pues era en aquellos años cuando un mago, anteriormente llamado Tom Riddle, estaba dando a conocer su voluntad de prevalecía de la sangre pura mediante el exterminio de los demás que no fueran como ellos._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Los dos niños crecieron ajenos a esas luchas hermano contra hermano, y del alejamiento de sus respectivos padres, aunque si que se dieron cuenta débilmente que las estancias y las veladas todos juntos estaban empezando a desaparecer… pero eran niños todavía y no se daban mucha cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Y, a pesar de que sólo se llevaban poco tiempo (unas tres semanas nada mas), el niño se erigió como protector de su "hermana" pequeña, y la defendía de cualquier cosa que le pudiera dañar (aunque, eso hay que decirlo, muy pocas veces, poquísimas, necesitó de su ayuda, ya que se las arreglaba muy bien)_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_En esos días de desconcierto, una alegría hizo que las dos familias se unieran momentáneamente, pues sus dos hijos habían recibido una carta admitiéndoles en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, algo que consideraban como privilegiado, pues pocos no nacidos en Inglaterra tenían el honor de asistir a clases allí por esos tiempos (por causas del azar, los niños habían nacido en una isla donde sus padres estaban de vacaciones… haciendo que, de esta forma, no fueran considerados totalmente nativos de esa isla, a pesar de haber vivido durante toda su existencia allí)._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Los dos matrimonios se juntaron bastantes veces en esos tiempos, llegando a estar casi como antes del conocimiento de aquel mago oscuro, casi llegando a estar en los niveles de compañerismo de antaño. _

_Y el día de despedida de sus hijos, en la estación, las dos parejas sintieron la misma añoranza por la marcha de su propio hijo como del ahijado… sentían que se despedían de dos hijos, no de uno._

_Quizás fue el sentirse solos, sin niños, lo que les hizo retornar y no dejar marchitar aquella amistad que había empezado de nuevo unos meses atrás._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Y así vivieron unos días muy felices para todas las personas: los niños descubriendo los mágicos secretos que la escuela les desvelando, y los adultos volviendo a reencontrarse con sus hermanos perdidos._

_Pero, como la cuerda que les unía era muy débil, y las influencias sobre el matrimonio mas conservador y mayor fueron cada vez más presionantes e influyentes, la amistad se rompió definitivamente, y lo que fue ya no pudo volver a ser._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Los niños, como ya se ha dicho, habían crecido juntos y mas que amigos, se consideraban hermanos, y a pesar de haberles tocado en casas diferentes, siempre encontraban ocasiones para verse y así había sido durante esos tres primeros años de escuela. Muchas personas quedaron extrañados por la escasa diferencia de edad que tenían, pues en un primer momento si que parecían hermanos de sangre, pero mas adelante comprendieron que no, que eran dos personas que se habían criado juntas y que compartían una relación de hermandad y amistad muy grande y fuerte._

_Así fue que, durante esos tres primeros años, compartían los escasos ratos de descanso y soñaban siempre con las vacaciones, con regresar a sus casas y correr y jugar y disfrutar de la naturaleza que existía en sus hogares. _

.-.-.-.-.-.

_El primer verano, a causa de la excitación y el reencuentro de lo que habían echado de menos, no se dieron cuenta de que sus padres ya no se juntaban con tanta frecuencia como lo hacían antes de que ellos fuesen a la escuela, como en aquellos meses inolvidables. El segundo verano, ya empezaron a notar cierta desunión, pero como todavía eran jóvenes, no vieron el peligro que se avecinaba en torno a ellos dos. Y al tercero, el tercer verano que pasaban en compañía de su familia, ya vieron que pasaba algo grave, pues una advertencia (aunque mas bien era una prohibición encubierta) que les impusieron a ambos fue la de no ver al otro. Pero, a pesar de ello, como en el colegio, siempre encontraron la manera de escabullirse de las prohibiciones y jugar juntos… como niños que eran._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_De esa manera pasaron la mayor parte de aquel tercer verano después de entrar a la escuela, pero algo enturbió la felicidad de la que gozaban, pues el padre del niño descubrió el secreto, y si no hubiera sido por la intromisión de la madre, él hubiera recibido algo más que gritos y regaños. Fue entonces cuando el niño presenció como la felicidad en la que aparentaban estar sus padres, era una simple tapadera, y que su madre aguantaba, callaba y escondía las palizas que su marido le daba cuando no estaba de acuerdo con su criterio... como en esa ocasión, cuando su madre estaba en contra de que se le prohibiera ver a su hijo a su amiga de toda la vida. No hacia nada más, sólo callaba y aguantaba._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_En la mitad de su cuarto año, las advertencias se habían convertido en severas prohibiciones, y los encuentros se convirtieron en furtivos y secretos. Fue entonces cuando empezaron a sentir mutuamente como un sentimiento empezaba a asomar por entre los pliegues de la amistad que les unía, un sentimiento nuevo y distinto. Todavía eran jóvenes para saber que era, pero algo en sus corazones les apremiaba a descubrirlo, como si supiera que les quedaba poco tiempo para estar juntos, como efectivamente era._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ese descubrimiento, desgraciadamente, se produjo a finales del año escolar, cuando al regresar en el tren, en una de las curvas que este trazó, ambos se vieron empujados a un mismo lateral del vagón y sus labios se juntaron inconscientemente… entonces supieron que era lo que les sucedía, y ambos se alegraron, pues como se conocían tan bien (al crecer juntos e inseparables) sabían que el otro sentía lo mismo, y eso era maravilloso._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Pero la felicidad duró muy poco, sólo el escaso tiempo que tardó el tren en llegar a la estación, ya que sus padres les estaban allí esperando, y en sus caras no se vislumbraba nada bueno. En cuanto ella pisó el anden, su madre le agarró de la mano, mientras que su padre cogia el equipaje, y los tres (ella siendo arrastrada contra su voluntad y con el rostro vuelto hacia su amigo y derramando lágrimas por la separación) salieron de la estación… para nunca volver._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_El chico, que todavía seguía recobrándose de la sensación que había descubierto en el tren, vio como le alejaban de lo que mas quería en ese mundo, y aunque quiso correr tras ella, los fuertes brazos de su padre le agarraron y le impidieron seguirle. Un empujón contra el suelo le devolvió a la cruda realidad, y con sólo ver el pétreo rostro de su padre, supo que nunca más la volvería a ver. Les habían separado y esa vez era para siempre._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_¿Cómo pudo llegar a suceder tamaña separación cuando en el pasado habían sido inseparables sus padres? Si, esa era la pregunta que se hacia el chico al regresar a su casa dolido y enormemente triste, y pronto comprendió a que se debía recordando el comportamiento de sus padres esos últimos veranos, cuando le hablaban de los ideales de un mago poderoso, de uno que afirmaba que sólo los "sangre pura" (que era como llamaban a los magos provenientes sólo de dinastías mágicas y antiguas) eran los dignos de vivir y que los demás no merecían la pena existir. Supo que su padre apoyaba esas ideas (y, por consiguiente, su madre), y por ello, había rechazado la compañía de sus amigos, que defendían fielmente la convivencia pacifica de todos los seres humanos, ya fueran muggles, magos de sangre pura o de sangre mezclada. No era seguidor activo, ya que no le gustaba el trabajo "sucio" pero si sabia influir muy bien en el resto de las personas que conocía… excepto su hijo, que no comprendía porqué existían aquellas creencias._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_El inicio de su quinto año en Hogwarts, ya separado irremediablemente de su amiga del alma, se convirtió en un infierno. Y la alegría que había tenido hasta entonces se convirtió en amargura, los sueños se convirtieron en un vivir día a día, y un grave pesimismo se apoderó de él: ya nada importaba, la vida no merecía la pena ser disfrutada. Se encerró en si mismo y dio la espalda al mundo. _

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Solitario y desganado, enseguida se convirtió en blanco preferido de los bromistas de la escuela, y a él iban dirigidos todas las bromas crueles, a las que nunca hacia caso y no respondía a las provocaciones (bueno, a decir verdad, en un par de veces lo hizo, pero no era muy común, sólo cuando se sentía suficientemente enfadado y agotado de todas las risas que hacían a su costa). Algunas personas sintieron lastima por su situación, e intentaban ayudarle, pero él les rechazaba una y otra vez: no quería su ayuda, su lastima, él sólo quería el regreso de su amiga… pero sabia que no la volvería a ver._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Y así trascurrió ese año, y los dos siguientes que le faltaban en el colegio, siendo objeto de las burlas de la gente, de su rechazo, de su apartamiento de la sociedad, pues empezó a echar las culpas de lo que le sucedía al mundo entero, a las creencias absurdas que tenían unos y otros. Se convirtió en un ser solitario y enfadado. En un ser que nada mas espera que todo acabe pronto. El pesimismo se apoderó fuertemente de él._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Y cada verano, al regresar a su casa, al encontrarse de nuevo en los prados en los que una vez jugase de niño, cada vez el recuerdo de su amiga, de su compañera del alma, se apoderaba de él, y le sumía en una melancolía infinita. Se escapaba de casa, iba a la verja desgastada de la casa donde ella había vivido (y que ahora estaba abandonada desde ese día fatídico, de la despedida de la estación) y se quedaba contemplando y recordando esos días felices de su existencia. Culpaba a su padre de lo que había pasado, culpaba a su madre de haber callado, y sobre todo, culpaba a la sociedad por las absurdas ideas de poder que tenían algunos y que no llevaban a ninguna parte, sólo a la desunión de las personas._

_Callaba y recordaba, la melancolía en su interior y sus ojos clavándose en las ventanas de la casa vacía que golpeaban una y otra vez las paredes de ese lugar._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Terminó la escuela, y se sintió vacío, sin un futuro al que mirar, sin saber que hacer con su vida. Quiso buscarle a ella, saber donde estaba, donde la habían llevado, pero su padre se lo impidió, ordenándole que siguiese con sus estudios, obligándole a quedarse donde estaba. Bien podría haberse revelado, hacerle frente, pero el terror que le había inspirado desde pequeño, y aquellas palabras y golpes (que empezaron a ser abundantes a partir de la separación en la estación… y, por desgracia, no tenia un hombro sobre el que consolarse) hicieron que desistiera de su empeño, e hiciese lo que su padre le mandaba y ordenaba: empezó a estudiar una rama complicada de la magia, igual que su padre e igual que todos sus antepasados._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Fueron tiempos difíciles, cada día el mundo se despertaba con una sensación de peligro y amenaza a causa de aquel mago oscuro, que ahora se hacia llamar Lord Voldemort. Debido a eso, al continuo miedo que provocaba la sola pronunciación de su nombre (que evocaba grandes y terroríficas desgracias) la gente empezó a no nombrarle tal como era, y le dieron otros nombres y todos sabían cuando era que se referían a él._

_La vida siguió su curso, y el joven al que, muchos años antes, habían separado de su amiga del alma, siguió estudiando y siendo esa persona insociable y enfadada con la sociedad. Fue por eso quizás (y porque el estudio que había elegido se le daba bastante bien) que varios de los seguidores del mago oscuro se fijaron en él. Hasta entonces no habían tenido a una persona que se le diese tan bien esa rama de la magia, y con sus conocimientos, Lord Voldemort pudo vislumbrar nuevas y terroríficas maneras de dañar y matar._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Al principio, la idea de ser seguidor de aquel mago oscuro no le atrajo en absoluto, ya que los ideales que esgrimían eran todo lo contrario a lo que él pensaba… pero, de nuevo, su padre (que ya en esos tiempos era seguidor indiscutible de la idea que proclamaba la única existencia de los magos de sangre pura y la defendía a muerte) le impuso lo que tenia que hacer con su vida, y a regañadientes, entró en las filas del Innombrable._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Su padre se sentía bastante orgulloso de si mismo y de su familia, a los que gobernaba con mano de hierro, y por eso no vio venir lo que les deparaba el futuro: una noche, aquel gran imperio del mal que habían construido, se desmoronó a causa de algo sumamente inesperado, un niño muy pequeño, que apenas llegaba al año de vida, logró vencer y derrotar al mago más poderoso y temible de todos los tiempos: Lord Voldemort fue destruido._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Los que habían sido entonces sus seguidores se desperdigaron, logrando algunos volver a integrarse en la sociedad como si nada hubiera pasado, pero otros, los mas poderosos y los mas activos, los que mas terror habían infundido, aquellos fueron perseguidos sin piedad, y condenados a los peores castigos que se existían por aquellos tiempos: el ser encerrados en una prisión llamada Azkaban o condenados al beso del dementor._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_El joven de esta historia, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, de que las cadenas que le habían atado a su existencia gris y monótona, se rompieron, fue en busca de una persona, el único profesor que logró ver su interior y apoyarle en sus momentos mas duros, la única persona que le ayudó en sus últimos días de escuela, aquel al que, al mirarle a los ojos, lograba ver un atisbo de querer tenderle la mano y ayudarle. Aquella persona ahora era el director de la escuela. Aquella persona se llamaba Albus Dumbledore._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ese encuentro fue desarrollado en una noche de tormenta, en una habitación de un bar, en un pueblo cerca de la escuela. Y ahí, en las sombras que proyectaban las escasas antorchas que existían, el joven confesó todo lo que sentía, las causas de su ingreso en las filas de Lord Voldemort, de la obligación de obedecer a su padre por miedo a sus palizas, del miedo que sentía cada vez que le mandaban preparar alguna poción mortífera y de las consecuencias que tenían estas. Le habló de su rechazo a todo lo que tenía que ver con los ideales de aquel mago oscuro, de su rechazo a todo mal, de su obligado ingreso a sus filas. Le hablo de su miedo a su padre una y otra vez._

_Le hablo también de sus sueños perdidos, de sus primeros felices años en la escuela, le hablo de su infancia, de sus vecinos, y, al final, le hablo de ella, de su amiga del alma, de la persona que despidió en la estación al término de su cuarto año de la escuela._

_Y el director pudo ver que, a cada palabra que escuchaba de la boca de aquel joven, la idea de que había sido arrastrado a un destino no deseado, a una vida que no quería, se reafirmaba. Pudo ver arrepentimiento en sus ojos (a pesar de que había sido todo por obligación y miedo). Pudo ver que sólo una cosa fue la que le había evitado caer en la solución más fácil: la esperanza de que ella siguiese con vida._

_De aquella inhóspita habitación, al terminar la conversación en la que un joven había desvelado todos los secretos de su vida y una persona le había escuchado atentamente, no sólo salieron aquellas dos personas, sino también, una relación se había forjado, una relación en la que uno había encontrado un apoyo y otro hombro sobre el que desahogarse… y al padre que nunca había tenido. _

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Fue entonces, una semana después, cuando su familia se vio sumergida en los juicios que existían contra los seguidores del mago oscuro… y para sorpresa de todos (pero no para el joven), una voz se alzó sobre las otras y proclamó la inocencia de aquel muchacho abatido y triste que permanecía atado a una silla junto a sus padres, en medio de la sala. Esa persona era el director de la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts y una persona muy respetable en la sociedad por esos tiempos, y si él proclamaba la inocencia del chico era que tenía razón (aunque no comprendieron el porqué nunca, y nunca fue desvelado) _

_El joven fue absuelto por la palabra y la confianza que el director tenía en él, no así sus padres (de ellos existían demasiadas pruebas en contra para que se pudiera apelar), y fueron condenados inmediatamente al más terrible castigo: el beso del dementor allí mismo._

_Apoyado en la persona en la cual había confiado tanto, el joven vio como sus padres sufrían el castigo impuesto, y no pudo evitar que varias lágrimas se derramasen por su rostro, ya que, al fin y al cabo, eran las personas que le habían dado la vida y le habían criado._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sabiendo que había perdido todo y cuanto tenia, el director de la escuela le propuso ejercer como maestro en el colegio, conocía su habilidad con las pociones y necesitaban a alguien experimentado en ese puesto. Así pues, el joven empezó su nueva vida enseñando en el colegio en el cual, durante un corto espacio de tiempo, fue feliz y dichoso. _

_oooooooooooooooo_

_Y ahora, regresemos un poco atrás en el tiempo, al instante en que esos dos jóvenes fueron separados, y miremos la vida que le esperaba a su amiga, muy lejos del colegio donde había sido extremadamente feliz y dichosa._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Una vez que perdió de vista la estación, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y por mucho que preguntó a sus padres la causa, ninguno de ellos le quiso responder. Suplicaba y suplicaba el regresar, el volverle a ver, pero la fuerza que imprimía su madre en su brazo era potente y fuerte. Su padre le obligó a entrar en una de las chimeneas de salida y, a causa del barullo de final de curso y de su tristeza, no pudo oír el nombre del lugar a donde le mandaban. Aterrizó en el suelo y se encontró en medio de una vacía habitación, en medio de ninguna parte, lejos de su mejor amigo y lejos del colegio donde había pasado unos años maravillosos._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Allí, en ese lugar, en un país diferente del de su infancia, pasó los siguientes años de su vida, y sus padres se encargaron de que terminara sus estudios en casa. Le prohibieron salir del pueblo al que habían ido a vivir, un lugar perdido en ninguna parte, rodeado de montañas y lejos de cualquier atisbo de magia… sólo se relacionaba con muggles._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Fue entonces cuando también experimentó la soledad mas completa, pues aparte de tenerle a él, también había forjado unas amistades muy grandes con otras personas, con otras compañeras de su curso. A todos ellos les echaba de menos, y no podía comunicarse o intentar contactar con nadie del mundo mágico pues su padre ya había previsto eso y había cortado cualquier medio que se lo permitiera._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_La vida siguió su curso, y la chica terminó sus estudios primarios y después, con ayuda de su madre y ya que no tenia mucho que hacer, se puso a estudiar las propiedades de las plantas, sus efectos y sus cualidades, sus características y su historia. Se creó un vínculo muy grande entre ella y la naturaleza, ya que era lo único que mantenía su mente algo despejada y le permitía no pensar en lo que había perdido. _

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Y un día de primavera creyó que las plantas le hablaban o intentaban hablar con ella… fue una sensación muy extraña, como si le llamasen y le indicasen que se internase en el bosque. Así fue, de ese modo, como ella resultó la única superviviente del ataque que tuvo lugar esa tarde, en ese pueblo lleno de gente. Sólo ella sobrevivió, ni sus padres, ni sus recientes amigos, ni nadie que ella conociera quedó vivo. _

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Caminaba y caminaba por los senderos que salían del pueblo sin saber a que lugar dirigirse, sin saber que hacer con su vida, pues ahora, mas que nunca, estaba sola en la vida, sola y sin nada ni nadie a su lado. Una idea le cruzó por la cabeza, el recuerdo de aquel en quién siempre pensaba, de aquel muchacho que le habían separado hace ya tantos años y decidió regresar a su país, a pesar del riesgo que conllevaba, pues ahora, la sombra de Lord Voldemort era mas grande que nunca: había llegado a las puertas mismas del país en el que ella se encontraba._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Y cuando cruzó las fronteras de Inglaterra, se enteró de la increíble e inesperada caída de ese terrorífico mago, de su derrota a manos de un pequeño niño… pero también se enteró de nombres de sus seguidores, y con pena vio como entre esas largas listas de gente se encontraba él. Eso le destrozó el corazón, pues siempre habría creído que él rechazaba esos ideales, pero visto las pruebas que había en contra de su familia, pensó que eran sólo recuerdos de su infancia, y que las personas cambian muchísimo con el tiempo. Poco sabía ella de las presiones y amenazas de su padre, y de que, a pesar de estar en las filas, no compartía la opinión del mago oscuro._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Supo del juicio que iba a tener lugar y, con las pruebas presentadas, que nadie saldría jamás vivo de la sala, y por eso no se molestó en saber el resultado: se exilió a los bosques de su infancia y allí, en una cabaña construida en medio de la naturaleza, vivió y disfrutó del canto de los pájaros y de la compañía de las flores y plantas._

_ooooooooooooooooo_

_Transcurrió el tiempo, y el joven que se había convertido en profesor de forma inesperada, volvió a su antiguo hogar. Nunca supo decir que le impulsó a regresar a ese lugar, pues sólo le traía recuerdos amargos: malos y buenos entremezclados, una combinación agridulce._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Y volvió a la verja en la que había transcurrido la mayor parte de sus veranos después de la separación de su amiga del alma, aquel lugar donde veía perfectamente la ventana de la habitación que le había pertenecido a ella, y divisaba las cortinas del lugar abandonado saliendo y entrando a causa del viento que soplase en aquella hora. Volvió a aproximarse a aquel lugar, y pudo contemplar, con amargura, como la casa había cambiado, las ventanas estaban cerradas, claro signo de que alguien la habitaba de nuevo._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Entristecido, se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a volver sobre sus pasos, y no regresar jamás, pero un ruido en el jardín le hizo girarse, allí alguien cantaba y reía, acompañando sus risas con los cantos de los pájaros…_

_Esa voz, esa voz la podría reconocer en cualquier parte, y a pesar de que su padre le había asegurado que la propietaria estaba muerta (unos de los argumentos que le hicieron finalmente entrar a formar parte de las filas del Innombrable, pues ya perdió toda esperanza que le ofrecía la vida), él la sabría reconocer incluso por encima del ruido de una feroz tormenta._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Se aproximó despacio al claro donde ella se encontraba, procurando no hacer ni un ruido. Caminaba y se aproximaba, y a cada paso que daba, mas se afirmaba la idea de que ella estaba viva, que no era una ilusión lo que veía._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Cuando la tuvo a un par de metros, la felicidad que había perdido hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en aquella estación de tren, vino a posarse de nuevo en él. Y dijo su nombre en voz baja, como si quisiese afirmar que ella se encontraba allí._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ella, que cantaba con los pájaros, con el viento, con la naturaleza, creyó que esta le hablaba de nuevo, como aquel día que le salvase de la catástrofe, que las plantas pronunciaron su nombre. Y no fue hasta unos segundos después, cuando reconoció que había sido una voz humana la que había dicho su nombre, una voz que ella podría reconocer en cualquier parte… y una voz que pensaba que pertenecía a una persona ya fuera de la vida. Estaba a su espalda, detrás de ella._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Su nombre volvió a ser pronunciado, y supo que, todas las sospechas que tenia en su corazón (sospechas de que había cambiado y que abrazaba los ideales erróneos) se vieron borradas, él seguía siendo aquel niño que creía en la bondad humana._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con un hombre adulto, los años habían pasado para ambos, pero lograron reconocer a los niños que fueron una vez, a los niños que separaron muchos años atrás en una estación de tren… a los niños que habían descubierto que les unía algo mas fuerte que la amistad. Y se fundieron en un gran y efusivo abrazo, volvían a estar juntos de nuevo, tras todas las penalidades pasadas._

_ooooooooooooooooo_

_Al empezar aquel curso, el joven profesor fue a hablar con el director, no iba a dejar su puesto como pudiera parecer por su encuentro con su compañera del alma. Iba a contarle lo que había sucedido, él era mas que su superior, el director era como un padre para él (compasivo y cariñoso, siempre dispuesto a escuchar y ayudar), y él, él era como un hijo. Albus Dumbledore se alegró muchísimo por la noticia, siempre se había preocupado por el joven y le alegraba que hubiese recobrado la alegría que había perdido hacia ya tanto tiempo._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Fueron años felices, mejores incluso que su niñez conjunta. Disfrutaban de una casa cerca de la escuela, lugar al que él iba cada fin de semana, cada temporada de vacaciones que tenia, cada rato libre. Disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, viviendo la felicidad de una pareja de recién casados, aunque no tuvieran papeles que demostrasen su matrimonio, pues ellos se sentían uno sólo y no necesitaban de esas formalidades._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Trascurrieron así varios años, él ejerciendo como profesor en el colegio y ella ayudando en el pueblo, atendiendo y enseñando las cualidades de las plantas a las que se sentía muy unida desde muy pequeña_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Pero, una noche en la que ella se encontraba sola en casa, acostada en la cama que pertenecía a los dos, sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda, una fría sensación que erizó todo su cuerpo, y, la herencia dormida de su familia, se despertó de golpe en ella. _

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Como ya se ha comentado con anterioridad, los dos matrimonios y padres de los muchachos, provenían de familias con mucha antigüedad, sus orígenes se remontaban a casi los inicios mismos de la magia. _

_Una de esas primeras ramas se ramifico en muchas distintas, dando origen a muchas variedades de magos unidos a la naturaleza, o al mar, o al viento, o al fuego… pero todos ellos provenientes del mismo lugar. Y otra de las primeras ramas dio origen a los magos ligados al conocimiento del pasado, del presente o del futuro. Los descendientes de esa ultima rama fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, más hubo una descendiente que se casó con un mago unido a la naturaleza, dando lugar a una gran familia que llegó hasta esos días. Casi ninguno de sus descendientes heredó la cualidad de sus antepasados, casi, pues el amor a la naturaleza siempre estaba presente en ellos, y hubo algunos que llegaron a entenderse con las plantas… pero en ninguno llegó a despertarse el conocimiento del futuro… hasta esa ocasión._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Pues si, en aquella negra noche, en una casa vacía, la joven tuvo una visión del futuro y supo que tenía que escapar de allí si no quería que le matasen: tenía que alejarse y dejar atrás todo y cuanto había amado para que no le dañasen a él, pues el que le perseguía sólo la quería a ella._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sacrificando su propia felicidad, empaquetó algunas de sus cosas y se marchó de la casa que había compartido con su compañero del alma. No pudo dejarle ninguna explicación mas que una nota que, sabia, le destrozaría el corazón, tenia que hacerlo así puesto que, si le seguía, le pondría en peligro mortal: tenia que marcharse en silencio y sin hacer ningún ruido… y así lo hizo_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_La mañana siguiente, cuando el joven profesor llegó a su casa, se encontró con todo lo sucedido: la marcha de ella y una nota que decía que no le siguiese, que se marchaba para nunca volver a verse… y esta vez si seria para siempre. Lo que no supo nunca es que la nota fue lo que le mantuvo con vida, pues la sombra, al ver que no iba tras ella, desistió en su afán de matarle. _

.-.-.-.-.-.

_A partir de entonces, el joven profesor regresó al comportamiento que tuvo en sus últimos años de escuela, a echar la culpa al mundo entero y a enfadarse con su desgraciada existencia, en la que, siempre que encontraba la felicidad, siempre había algo que se la arrebataba en algún instante. Se volvió huraño y retraído, se encerró de nuevo en si mismo, y su enfado lo trasmitió a los alumnos a los que daba clase, ganándose así la antipatía y la mala fama que le precedieron en los años siguientes._

_ooooooooooooooo_

_La sombra persiguió a la joven día y noche, sin darle descanso, por los recónditos caminos que recorrían ahí detrás estaba. No le daba tregua ni descanso. No conocía la razón de su persecución, no sabia porqué, ahora que había encontrado la felicidad más absoluta, una sombra le amenazaba… _

_No lo supo hasta unas semanas después, cuando al apoyarse en un roble para descansar de su huida desenfrenada, comprobó como una de sus manos se posaba inconscientemente en su vientre, en claro signo de protección. Y lo supo: la sombra no le buscaba a ella, buscaba y perseguía lo que tenía en su interior…_

_Ahora, mas que nunca, deseo proteger a su futuro hijo de las amenazas que se cernían sobre él, pero se entristeció bastante al conocer ese hecho, pues siempre había soñado con formar una familia con su compañero del alma, y, ahora… él nunca sabría que seria padre._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Los meses pasaron entre persecución y persecución, la sombra no le daba descanso, y siempre estaba ahí, a sus pies, buscando el momento idóneo para atacar y matar. Ella la sentía, sentía su presencia malvada, y por mucho que viajó y viajó, por mucho que intentó esconderse, la sombra siempre le encontraba y notaba su presencia._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Fueron tiempos difíciles para ella cuando el resto del mundo estaba sumido en una alegría total por la vuelta de la tranquilidad y la lejanía de la guerra. Fueron también meses difíciles por el embarazo, que cada vez avanzaba más y, a causa de la sombra que le amenazaba, no podía arriesgarse a buscar la compañía de otras personas, pues también les pondría en peligro. Aguantaba todas las penalidades y dolores ella sola… siempre con la sombra a sus pies._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Se cumplieron nueve meses del inicio de la interminable y oscura persecución, el embarazo llegó a su término. A la sombra de otro roble, la joven sintió los primeros signos del parto, y sintiendo cómo la sombra estaba un poco alejada, se apoyó en el tronco y soportó el dolor que se siente al dar a luz una nueva vida. Un llanto rompió el silencio de esa estrellada noche, una niña con una pequeña mata de pelo negro acababa de nacer en medio del bosque._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Su madre se encontraba exhausta y cansada, pero sabia que no se podían quedar allí mucho tiempo, pues la sombra, al oír ese sonido, había acelerado la persecución y se acercaba cada vez más y más. Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo se lo impedía, estaba agotado de todo el esfuerzo realizado. En sus brazos sostenía el pequeño bulto que era su hija, su alegría en medio de todo aquel dolor de la pérdida de su amor, un rayo de esperanza en medio del miedo… y supo como la llamaría: Noor, que significa "Luz"_

_Dijo el nombre y la sombra, que estaba mas cerca que nunca, que podía escuchar el balbuceo de la pequeña bebe, que podía oler su olor, oyó ese nombre (aunque no pudo llegar a ver su aspecto) pero fue lo ultimo que pudo escuchar, pues una especie de manto de protección les envolvió a ambas, y todo rastro de ellas dos fue borrado de la cabeza de la sombra… hasta mucho tiempo después._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_La reciente madre, y la pequeña niña se habían sumido en un sueño tranquilo, y por eso no se dieron cuenta de la protección extra que la madre naturaleza les había proporcionado en aquella hora que parecía su final. El roble les acogió en sus raíces y extendió ese manto que les alejó, momentáneamente, de la amenaza de la sombra._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Al día siguiente, y tras haber descansado como no había hecho desde que empezase la persecución, la joven (con su pequeña hija en brazos) se encamino hacia un pueblo que estaba a las orillas del bosque donde se había internado. A pesar de haber descansado y relajado, y de que la sombra ya había dejado de perseguirles a ambas, sentía que su vida llegaba a su fin, le quedaba poco tiempo, y antes tenia que dejar a salvo a su pequeña niña._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Con pasos decididos, se acercó a la casa que tenia mas cerca, y llamó a la puerta. No supo si había sido por causas del destino, o porque sus pasos le estaban llevando hasta ese mismo lugar, que la persona que abría la puerta le conocía muy bien, bastante bien: ella había sido una de sus mejores amigas de la escuela. Ambas mujeres se quedaron frente a frente, reconociéndose mutuamente, y no hicieron falta palabras para que se fundiesen en un gran abrazo, y la amistad dormida renaciese de nuevo._

_Fue entonces, cuando la propietaria de la casa se percató de la presencia de la pequeña niña, y un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas: ella acaba de perder a su pequeña hija unas horas antes, a causa de una enfermedad muy rara de detectar del corazón. El único consuelo que tuvieron sus padres era que la pequeña no había sufrido, ya que fue en el sueño cuando el débil corazón había dejado de latir._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Les invitó a pasar, presentó a su marido, un hombre que, como ellos, era mago, lo había conocido no mucho después de dejar la escuela, y se casaron poco tiempo después de terminar la guerra anhelando formar una gran familia, aunque no pudo llegar a ser por mucho tiempo._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_La joven recién llegada les narró toda su historia, desde que había sido separada en la estación del tren de todo cuando conocía, hasta aquella misma noche, cuando había dado a luz sola y en medio del bosque. Les contó sus sueños, de la sombra que perseguía a la pequeña, y de la protección que había sentido al despertar, como si la misma naturaleza quisiera protegerlas. Les mostró una piedra que había encontrado a su lado, una fuente de protección que las plantas les proporcionaba: mientras la piedra siguiese cerca de la niña, no le ocurriría nada. Les hablo y les contó toda su vida e ilusiones, todos sus sueños perdidos y todas las esperanzas que tenia sobre su hija._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Y, al final, cuando supo que ya le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, les pidió y rogó, que cuidasen de su hija, de su pequeña, que creciese en un lugar libre de todo mal, que disfrutase de la vida que tenia por delante. Ellos, el matrimonio, le dijeron que si, que protegerían a la niña, que la considerarían como su propia hija, que pasase lo que pasase, le protegería de todo mal._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Así, tras haber depositado a la pequeña (y tras haberle dado un beso, entremezclado con lágrimas, en la frentecilla) en brazos de aquella que fuera una de sus mejores amigas en la escuela, la joven sintió como su vida ya terminaba… recostándose en el sillón, cerró los ojos y ya no los volvió a abrir mas._

_La pequeña niña, ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, se apretujo mas en sus sueños en el pecho de su nueva madre, como si estuviese de acuerdo con la decisión que habían tomado los adultos sobre ella._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Esa tarde, el matrimonio enterró a la joven madre a los pies del roble donde había dado a luz. Fue un acto íntimo, sólo presentes los tres: ellos dos y la pequeña que había nacido allí. Y fue allí donde sus nuevos padres tomaron la decisión de cambiarle de nombre, no podría tener el nombre que le habían asignado al nacer, pues la sombra podría regresar, así que, como la consideraban ya su hija, le fue asignado el nombre de la propia y desaparecida niña: le llamaron Elizabeth._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Nadie se enteró jamás del cambio, pues los que habían visto a la verdadera Elizabeth no se dieron cuenta de que no era ella, de que la verdadera también estaba enterrada a los pies de un roble, acompañando a una de las mejores amigas de su madre verdadera. Era tal la similitud, que sus padres adoptivos incluso creyeron que la niña que criaban era ella en verdad, que nunca se había marchado._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_La niña creció y creció feliz en ese pueblo, compartió risas y alegrías con sus amigos de la escuela, y, de entre todos ellos, una pelirroja se convirtió en su mejor amiga. Ninguna de las dos supo, hasta mucho tiempo después, que pertenecían al mundo mágico, pues el lugar donde estaban criándose era casi todos muggles y magos que habían dejado la magia atrás a causa de las heridas que la guerra les había causado._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Una noche, estando la niña sola en casa (cosa normal en esos últimos tiempo, ya que sus padres le consideraban ya mayor para quedarse a cargo ella sola), y tras haberse despedido de su mejor amiga, y subir a su habitación para dormir, la magia que había permanecido oculta en ella se despertó, pero no pudo ver las chipas que salieron de sus manos (ya que las tenia debajo de la almohada) y como su herencia también empezaba a asomar de entre los pliegues de su memoria._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Y esa misma noche, en una casa aparentemente deshabilitada, en lo alto de una colina, un recuerdo se despertó en la mente de Lord Voldemort, un recuerdo que había estado dormido hasta entonces, un recuerdo de sus años como sombra: una persecución de un gran poder, una gran fuente de magia, una persecución que había terminado en un bosque… aunque… si conocía a quien buscaba, tenia su nombre._

_Como ya había retornado el poder que tuviera antaño, mandó a varios de sus súbditos a investigar a esa zona, a buscar y encontrar a alguien que respondiese a ese nombre, a saber que había pasado con ella._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Tardaron algunos días, pero pronto dieron con el paradero de una tumba, un lugar donde había sido enterrada una persona hacia ya mucho tiempo, justo el mismo en que les indicó su maestro que empezasen a buscar. Aguardando allí, pronto vieron como una pareja se acercaba y depositaba flores a la tumba que existía (lo que no sabían ellos era que, aparte de una persona enterrada, también había otra mas allí), y fue entonces, al termino del viaje que hacían (e incluso antes de regresar a su casa) cuando les hicieron prisioneros. _

_Les llevaron a las celdas donde sufrieron todo tipo de torturas, todas encaminadas a saber el paradero de la niña… pero todas fueron en vano, la pareja se negaba a responder donde se encontraba o que había sido de ella. Habían prometido a su madre protegerle del mal y estaban cumpliéndolo perfectamente._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_La herencia que tenia la niña sobre el presente y el futuro se hizo patente en esos instantes, y pudo ver cómo sus padres eran cruelmente torturados en una oscura celda, vio y sintió su sufrimiento, vio la entereza con la que soportaban todo ello, y, finalmente, vio (o sintió) sus muertes. _

_En ese momento se sintió desvanecer y, apoyada en la pared del pasillo de su casa (que era donde se encontraba) se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas y sintiéndose más sola que nunca. No sabría que iba a pasar ahora con ella, donde iba a vivir y lo que iba a pasar._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Y, de nuevo, como ya hiciera con su madre, la naturaleza le llamó y le alejó del peligro que suponía quedarse en la casa, pues un rayo de luz cruzó la habitación cerca de la cual se encontraba y le hizo entrar y observar una piedra con un brillo un tanto extraño, como si le llamase y le instase a recogerla. No era mayor que su mano, pero un raro brillo le hacia destacar sobre las rocas normales y corrientes. _

_Si, aquella piedra era la misma que había aparecido al lado de su madre, la mañana siguiente a su nacimiento, la fuente de protección que ella tenia (y todo cuanto le rodeaba)… aunque eso ella no lo sabia_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Al sentir el tacto de esa piedra en sus manos (tras haber dudado bastante, pues no sabia de donde provenía ni lo que era realmente), una sensación de ser arrastrada y engullida por algo se apoderó de ella. Esa piedra no era corriente, como ya se ha podido observar, y al sentir la presencia cercana de varios seguidores del mago oscuro en las cercanías, activó uno de sus poderes ocultos, y la traslado de lugar, lejos de cualquier amenaza, y cerca de otra gran fuente de protección que existía en esos tiempos._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Así fue como, en esa fecha, 31 de julio, dos personas se encontraron por casualidad, dos protecciones (una a causa de la naturaleza y otra a causa del amor – otra gran fuerza-) se fundieron en una sola, resultando ser una potente barrera contra el mal. _

_A partir de entonces, en la niña, sin que ella lo supiese, los poderes que tenía de predecir las cosas o ver lo que sucedía, se intensificaron, pudiendo dar esperanzas en momentos determinados… además de su cercanía con la naturaleza, que también se despertó bastante más._

_Y la otra protección, una nacida de un sacrificio por amor, se intensificó, impidiendo el paso a través de la mente de esa persona, librándole del sufrimiento de ver las continuas torturas que había llegado a observar a causa de esa intromisión. Fue por eso que, el sufrimiento que podría haber tenido ese curso, no llegó a ser muy grande, pues la guerra estaba en su apogeo y las torturas y muertes eran continuamente. _

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Y, aparte de fundirse y mejorar las protecciones, un gran vínculo se creó entre esas dos personas que se habían encontrado, llegando a considerarse la familia que nunca habían tenido. Se llegaron a sentir hermanos muy unidos, como si hubieran crecido juntos desde siempre… tal era el poder de esa unión._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ese mes pasó bastante deprisa para la niña, pues descubría el mundo al que pertenecía, aunque nunca supo sus orígenes. Conoció a gente extraordinaria, y el lugar donde iba a estudiar… pues si, aunque su nombre estaba tachado de la lista donde se registraban los nombres de los recién nacido magos, se consideró un error un tanto extraño (no sabían que la pluma mágica que los anotaba no se había equivocado) y la admitieron en el colegio. Su verdadero nombre, y sus orígenes, no fueron registrados en ningún sitio, pues el manto de protección que la naturaleza había creado, borró todo rastro que hubiera de ella._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Fue entonces, antes de sus primeros días de escuela, cuando se encontró con su padre (uno de los profesores de la escuela), aunque ninguno de los dos sabia lo que eran. El profesor, cuando se cruzó con ella en el pasillo, se quedó impactado, pues ella era exactamente igual a su amiga del alma a esa edad, totalmente igual, el mismo rostro, los mismos ojos, incluso el mismo pelo… todo idéntico. _

_La niña también tuvo un estremecimiento al verle delante a él, pero fue una sensación que desapareció poco después, a causa de otras preocupaciones que ocuparon su lugar._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_El profesor empezó a encajar piezas en su mente desde ese día, contando y haciendo retroceder su mente hacia atrás, hacia los días en que había vivido tan feliz con su pareja, con ella…y, a veces, se sorprendía a si mismo en las clases haciendo algo que nunca hacia, comportándose de una manera extraña, como si algunas veces creyese que ella era su amiga… pero pronto esa sensación desapareció, y se sumió en su rutina diaria, aunque siempre le quedaba la sospecha de quién era esa niña en realidad: pues algunas veces parecía su amiga, y otras veces se parecía a él extraordinariamente, aunque en los papeles y en todos los sitios oficiales constaba como hija de otras personas._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_El curso comenzó, y la niña disfrutó verdaderamente de ese lugar, tal y como hicieran sus padres en sus primeros años de la escuela, cuando los dos iban juntos todavía. Conoció a mas personas extraordinarias, y con muchísima sorpresa por parte de ambas, se reencontró con su mejor amiga, aquella misma del pueblo donde había crecido._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Lo que nadie se dio cuenta era que, a pesar de llamarse de una forma, las personas que la llegaban a conocer bien, las personas que se sentían unidas a ella, le abreviaban el nombre, haciéndolo parecer a al verdadero significado de aquel que su madre le había dado nada mas nacer. Todos le llamaban Liz, que se parecía muchísimo a ese significado (una luz en medio de las sombras, tal y como había pensado su madre nada mas verle)_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_La sombra que le había perseguido, el mal que iba tras ella (y tras otra persona muy importante para él), es decir Lord Voldemort, pronto estrechó el círculo y supo donde se podía encontrar, y por eso, una noche de Halloween, quiso comprobar si estaba en lo cierto._

_Sólo fue una hábil maniobra, un ataque intentando hacer el máximo daño posible y descubrir si ese poder se encontraba en el colegio (y, aunque no se encontrase, seguía siendo el objetivo el hacer el máximo daño posible). _

_Tuvo mas éxito del que esperaba, ya que descubrió que el poder se ocultaba en una de las niñas de primer año de la escuela (no supo cual hasta mas adelante), y además, logró romper durante un rato, la fuerte protección que permanecía en un muchacho (su otro objetivo prioritario) y hacerle sufrir durante bastante tiempo (aparte de intentar sacar una valiosa información que necesitaba y que, sabia, él tenia)_

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sucedió, entonces, algo que nadie esperaba, pues, en medio de la batalla, cuando la niña se encontraba al borde de la muerte, una parte de su energía salió de ella, y se internó en el cuerpo de una chica que estaba cerca, haciendo que, de ese modo, su vida no terminase ese día. En cierta parte, fue aquello lo que le permitió regresar del lugar al que fue, y tras haber descubierto que los que había considerado sus padres no lo eran realmente y tras haber conocido momentáneamente a su madre, y parte de las razones por las que ella no estaba viva… las demás no las supo hasta mas adelante._

_Esa chica, la que albergó momentáneamente la energía de la niña, provenía de una gran y extensa familia y, aunque era la única mujer de todos sus hermanos, peleaba con todas sus fuerzas y no se dejaba atemorizar por nada. Si sintió como algo le atravesaba, pero nunca supo que había sido, ni nunca llegó a descubrir que un residuo muy pequeño de esa energía, había quedado en su interior._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_El tiempo siguió su curso normal desde aquel día, Lord Voldemort había encontrado una pista de lo que buscaba, y trataba, por todos los medios, saber quien era exactamente. Muy pocas personas sabían que estaba en esa búsqueda, y casi nadie lo supo, excepto los propios implicados y cooperantes. Pues si, tenia algunas personas, o seguidores mejor dicho, infiltrados entre los alumnos de la escuela, y hubo uno de ellos, una persona que parecía casi insignificante, quien le dio las pistas suficientes para adelantarse en varios pasos a la persona que protegía a la niña._

_Organizó todo de tal manera que no quedaron cabos sueltos, que todo pareciese recién ideado y creado (aunque no era así, pues ya llevan tiempo planeándolo todo). Se aseguró de que era ella en una oportunidad que les brindó un suceso inesperado, una señal que determinaría de quien se trataba… y fue en esa ocasión cuando comprobó que era exactamente ella la que buscaba, se trataba de ese poder que tanto había esperado._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Mucho había investigado, y por ello supo que el poder que buscaba desde sus tiempos de sombra se podía comunicar con la naturaleza, y también descubrió que existía una protección que esta le había brindado… pero existía una forma de romperla: el de alejar la piedra, la fuente de la protección de la niña._

_Fue por eso que una persona atacó a la niña en un pasillo después de que ella descubriera una planta (y parte de la herencia que tenia sobre la naturaleza), pues tras comprobar que se trataba de ella exactamente, cumplió con las órdenes impuestas: hacer creer que la protección de la piedra había dejado de ser eficaz._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Nunca descubrió de qué se habló en el despacho del director, mas no le intereso, pues ya había puesto la primera piedra de su plan, y poco faltaba para llegar a la fase siguiente. Lo que no supo fue que, una vez que se hubieron ido todas las personas de su despacho, el director cogio la piedra y la guardó en un bolsillo de su túnica… y ya no la sacó de allí, su idea era ir a un lugar y seguir investigando la insólita desaparición de esa protección._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Llegamos entonces al último día de esta historia, a los sucesos que ocurrieron al finalizar un partido de quidditch, el deporte de los magos, uno de los tantos que organizaba la escuela. Jugaba la casa a la cual pertenecía la niña, y allí, en lo alto se encontraba su "hermano", la persona a la cual se encontraba tan unida. Intuía que algo iba mal, que algo sucedía con él, pero no lograba saber el qué era. Nada sabían ellos dos que un potente veneno, capaz de destrozar el cuerpo y el alma, había sido inyectado en el anterior partido en el que había participado, y que, sólo ahora, era cuando hacia efecto. _

_Y así fue, en un momento del partido, esa sustancia "despertó" y derrumbó las protecciones que habían existido entre ambos desde el inicio del curso. Lord Voldemort, desde el lugar donde se encontraba, lo sintió, y por ello envió una nada agradable visión y sensación a la mente del muchacho, quería anunciarle su regreso y por todo lo alto._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Al destruirse las protecciones, en las mentes de los dos se formaron sus mas temibles miedos: a él fue una caída a lo desconocido, a la oscuridad mas oscura (aunque sucedió algo que le salvó en el ultimo momento, un sentimiento mas grande y poderoso que el miedo, el amor hizo su aparición); y ella recordó uno de los momentos mas trágicos de su vida, cuando vio la muerte de sus padres._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Pero no era sólo eso lo que Lord Voldemort había preparado, no, había más, todavía mas cosas preparadas para hacer que, tras esa noche, él y sólo él, tuviese el mayor poder que se pudiera imaginar en el mundo. Mediante engaños y disfraces consiguió tener en sus manos a las dos personas que más perseguía… y frente a él a la persona que les había mantenido a salvo y escondidos hasta entonces: el director de Hogwarts._

_Pero un pequeño detalle, un insignificante hecho, pasó por alto…_

_.-.-.-.-._

_.-.-.-.-._

_.-.-.-.-._

* * *

**Contestaciones a los reviews** (¡ muchísimas gracias a todos por ellos!) 

**.>. Barby-Black > **Lo de cambiar a Harry ha sido una idea del Director, y tiene sus razones :S, pero ¿se hará al final o no? Ya veras, aunque quizás hasta el capitulo siguiente a este (en el numero 44) no se sabrá seguro, pero te digo que tiene mucho que ver con las causas y razones que tiene para hacerlo (o intentarlo), pero ¿y si cambian estas? (si, si, ya me callo, mi musa me esta mirando muy mal porque a veces me voy de la lengua, jejeje) En fin, que por si no lo sabia, no seria el primer Howler que me mandan, jejjeej, ya tengo unos cuantos oídos XD (que pena que no se puedan destruir XD) Un beso y ya veras como todo se soluciona. Ciao. Pd: Espero que te hayan gustado los capítulos.

**.>.isaurita** > Si ya me echasteis la bronca porque separe a Ginny y a Harry y deje el anterior capitulo como lo deje... creo que en este me vas a echar una bronca bastante mas grande XD (no se porqué, jejjeje) Si te has fijado bien, en este capitulo se desvelan BASTANTES cosas muy, pero que muy interesante :D a pesar de que al principio no parece estar de acuerdo con la historia principal XD Ah, por cierto, ya tengo "localizados" varios de las cosillas que me dijiste (los autores) ahora sólo tengo que encontrar tiempo para ellos (y bajar la pila de lectura que tengo, que hay muchos libros que me gustaría leer y poco tiempo para todos ellos… - lo malo que cada vez hay mas libros, jejeje… que soy muy antojadiza, jejeje) Espero que encuentres el que te comente, están muy buenos y te dejan con una risa permanentemente en los labios mientras los estas leyendo :D (imaginate, que en medio de un viaje en el bus, me eche a reír yo sola por lo que estaba leyendo, jejejje…. – bueno, confirme que estoy mas loca de lo que pensaban ya, jejeje) Un besote y suerte con los ordenadores, estudios y demás (guiño)

**.>.Celina >**Saludos! Si, los profesores de la universidad son así, pero mis venganzas son peores, jejeje, les puedo dar el doble de folios de los que piden y todo correctamente, jejeje (¿no querían trabajo? Pues que se lean el trabajo de más de 300 hojas que les entregue el otro día, jeje) Ah, y por cierto, mi intuición sigue estando perfectamente :D la nota mas baja fue un 7 y pico, jeje, así que voy en buen camino para decirle adiós a este lugar. Que pena lo de los carnavales, por una vez que pudisteis disfrutar del doble, vas y te pones malita, jo. Pues ya sabes, al año que viene a cuidarse más: D Sobre la nieve, ya veras, que con el dichoso cambio climático, seguro que algún año cae en esas islitas del atlántico :D (y si o, anímate, y ve a la montaña alguna vez cuando este nevadito) Y si, el final de los capítulos ha sido de infarto pero como digo siempre, todo tiene justificación:D Un besazo muy grande y nos vemos.

Pd: Yo tengo recuerdos bastante amargos del 11-M, ya que tengo mucha familia viviendo allí (soy madrileña de nacimiento) y además, mi equipo de baloncesto (y por consiguiente yo) nos encontrábamos en un pueblo cerca de la capital y teníamos que haber cogido un tren regional (justo uno de los fatídicos) para ir a jugar a la universidad (aparte de mucha gente que vino con nosotros para apoyarnos y ver la ciudad)… pero por causas del destino no subimos (llegamos tarde a la estación por unos nimios detalles)… y eso nos salvó. Como dije en su momento (inicio del capitulo 27) esas cosas te hacen preguntarte que hechos insignificantes influyen en tu vida… Ahora, un año después, todavía seguimos agradeciendo la suerte que nosotros tuvimos (aunque por desgracia, otros no) Es triste recordarlo, pero como se dice "_Hay que seguir adelante, pero no olvidar". _Un besazo enorme

**.>.marce** >Gracias por los dos reviews :D (y por tus hermosos comentarios) Si, yo también creo que cada vez esta mejor… además, ahora es cuando todo se va resolviendo poco a poco (muy poco a poco, pero si, jejeje) Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Besos mil. Pd: Vuelvo a pedir disculpas por dejarlo así, jejeje XD

**.>.Gabriela Luthien Black** >Holasss! Si, como habrás comprobado, también secuestraron a Liz (y se encuentra con el resto de la "familia" de Harry :P). Sobre Sirius, pues digamos que se encuentra en "un lugar mejor", jejejeje (que nooooo, que no lo he matado¿pero como podéis pensar que yo soy tan mala, jeje) Tendréis noticias de él muy, pero que muy pronto :D, y creo que os van a gustar :D (ah, y ya ves, que los menos inesperados pueden llegar a ser los más importantes… sabremos más de él/ellos dentro de poco) Un besazo y nos vemos pronto. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo :D

**.>.Queenofthedeath** >Ey, que bien verte por aquí (de nuevo) :D Espero que ahora tengas mucho tiempo libre, ya que los capítulos cada vez son mas largos (y mejores, jejeje) Y no te preocupes, primero hacer un poco de organización y después ya puedes hacer lo que quieras (yo debería ordenar mi cuarto desde hace meses… pero todavía esta así de "desastre", jejjeje… y mi cabeza, pues esa debería ordenarse también, pero no tengo remedio XD) Espero que las vacaciones te sienten bien y disfruta del tiempo libre :D Ah, y no molestas, es mas, puedes escribir la biblia en verso por aquí si te aburres, jejjeje. Muchos besitosssss.

.-.

.-.

.-.


	45. Amargo regreso

_Ya traigo aquí un nuevo capitulo de este fic.  
Y muchas gracias por las criticas/comentarios que hacen, estoy eternamente agradecida por todo ello (ya saben, las contestaciones al final del capitulo)  
Como siempre, espero que les guste_

_Y gracias por leer :D  
Por cierto, el capitulo ha sido algo complicado de escribir, pues aunque sabia lo que pasaba, no quería plasmarlo en el papel... no quería escribirlo pero tenia que hacerlo :(  
Besos miles y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo  
Ahora si, empiecen a leer y disfrutar ;)_

* * *

**Capitulo 44 Amargo regreso**

Siempre se dice que, en el último instante de tu vida, justo antes de morir, ves esta pasar como si fuera una película: las imágenes, los hechos, los sucesos que has vivido… todo, todo lo ves antes de sumirte en la oscuridad eterna.

Ves pasar, por tu mente, tu vida entera: desde el primer despertar (el nacimiento, la innegable verdad de que lo que nace muere) hasta el mismo momento en que cierras los ojos a la vida para siempre. Se queda ahí, el cuerpo vacío de toda alma, de toda esencia que lo habitaba, mientras, aquello que daba la vida vaga para unirse finalmente al resto del firmamento.

Y, aunque fuera uno de los magos vivos más poderosos de la actualidad, también él experimentó la misma sensación que el resto, pues, en la muerte, todos son iguales: los poderosos y los inexpertos, los ricos y los pobres, magos y muggles, hombres y mujeres… todos son iguales al fin y al cabo cuando la muerte les llega.

De su boca no salió ni una palabra de despedida, la maldición le había negado ese ultimo derecho que algunos tienen. Rápida y mortal… Inmediata.

Impactó en su pecho, arrancándole la vida, negándole el seguir viviendo.

Lo último que vio, antes de caer al suelo, inerte su cuerpo, su alma ya libre, fue la sonrisa de victoria que se dibujó en los labios de su asesino… aunque… quizás se le quitase muy pronto, su muerte no era en vano…. Fue el último pensamiento que tuvo su mente, el último de su vida.

Una última alegría en su último segundo de existencia.

Cayó su cuerpo sobre el frío suelo.

Ojos abiertos, pero sin vida.

Mirándolo todo, Lord Voldemort sonreía.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Un hombre.

Un hombre solo en medio de una colina desierta.

Paraje inhóspito.

A lo lejos un pueblo, una villa donde la vida proseguía su rumbo, sin saber que era aquel lugar.

Hace decenas de años allí se podía ver una magnifica mansión.

Después fue cayendo en desuso, a raíz de unos desagradables hechos.

Y ahora, ahora no existía nada, había dejado de existir, se había esfumado, desvanecido… para sus ojos y sus mentes.

Cualquiera que preguntase a algún habitante del pueblo por aquella casa, sólo se encontraría con una respuesta negativa: "No, aquí no ha existido nunca una mansión con ese nombre"

Se les había desvanecido todo recuerdo de lo relacionado con el apellido Ryddle.

No, ellos nunca habían conocido a alguien con ese nombre, ni nunca había existido una casa en esa colina… ni rastro de nada. Era más fácil así, era más fácil borrar la mente, modificarla que borrar a todo un pueblo: con lo último se darían cuenta, con lo primero no… pues ¿Quién puede negar lo que todo un pueblo dice?. ¿Quién no puede dudar de esa existencia cuando todo el mundo cercano dice lo contrario?

Pero ahí, en lo alto de la colina, se encontraba un hombre.

Un hombre que sabía que allí había existido una mansión… y seguía existiendo… si sabias como mirar.

Su aspecto estaba oculto, una gran capa oscura le cubría cara y rostro, sin dejar que nada delatase quien era. Sólo, en medio de aquella negrura, se podían distinguir dos brillos, sus ojos, que podían mirar a través del cuerpo y llegar a lo profundo del alma humana.

Ahora se encontraba viendo el paisaje que ofrecía la naturaleza para él, comenzaba un atardecer: el sol se despedía para renacer al día siguiente, los rayos se volvían rojos lentamente y desaparecían tras las escasas nubes que existían en el cielo en esa hora.

El hombre levantó la vista, uno de los últimos rayos llegaba hasta él y se dirigía hacia el suelo.

Siguió su recorrido y vio como este se detenía una milésima de segundo antes de continuar. Sonrió.

Levantó de nuevo la vista, enfrente no había nada, sólo una colina desierta… aunque él sabia muy bien cómo las cosas se pueden ocultar a los ojos indebidos, por algo era mas que una persona normal, por algo era un mago.

Una de sus manos se adentró en la capa que llevaba y extrajo algo de su interior. Su forma delataba que se trataba de algo fino y largo (no muy largo, de aproximadamente poco más de veinte centímetros de longitud). Indudablemente se trataba de una varita, pues eso es lo que llevan los magos para canalizar su magia, sin ella no se podría utilizar.

La miró tristemente en silencio, aquella no era la suya, la que siempre había tenido, pero había una razón para que la tuviera en las manos, una amarga razón que preferiría no recordar, que no hubiera sucedido, pero que tenia que ocurrir así.

Ahora tendría que acostumbrarse a utilizarla, a usar una varita de otra persona. Sabía que no daría el mismo resultado que la propia, pero mientras funcionase, lo demás no importaba.

Con la mano apretándola firmemente, con decisión, el hombre puso la varita frente a él, en un lugar determinado, premeditado, y murmurando unas palabras, esperó que surtieran efecto… y así fue.

Delgadas líneas empezaron a surgir del lugar donde había estado apoyada la varita unos instantes atrás. Delgadas líneas que al principio fueron transparentes, blancas y ligeramente del color del sol que empezaba a irse. Delgadas líneas que, poco a poco, fueron haciéndose más grandes cada vez, esparciéndose por doquier, a través de un algo invisible, de una pantalla en medio de aquel campo.

El hombre dio un paso hacia atrás, para contemplar todo con más atención.

Ahora ya no era una superficie pequeña, ahora las líneas se extendían a los lados, hacia arriba, hacia el suelo. Rápidamente surgían miles de bifurcaciones de las primeras existentes y se juntaban unas con otras, abarcando una gran superficie, perdiéndose en lo lejano… siempre dibujando una semi esfera sobre el suelo.

Hasta que, al final, el millón de líneas se fundieron, creando una pantalla luminosa, palpitante, deslumbrante… que tenia en su interior una mansión.

El hombre sonrió débilmente. Si, había logrado encontrar lo que buscaba, pero por el camino había perdido algo muy importante, algo que había tenido que suceder para que él tuviera ese acceso. No, no lo olvidaría nunca, quien era y lo que había hecho por él. En su manos tenia su varita y en su mente conservaría su recuerdo, así nunca moriría del todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_- Los dos sabíamos que este día llegaría. Tarde o temprano la separación definitiva – dijo uno de los dos hombres presentes en el despacho, en los exteriores se escuchaba el alboroto típico de un partido de quidditch, con sus gritos de animo y apoyo a los compañeros._

_- Lo se – respondió el otro – Se lo que tengo que hacer… lo que tenemos que hacer – en sus ojos se veía una tristeza por la marcha del amigo – Sólo siento que tenga que ser así._

_- No hay otra forma._

_- Si, por desgracia no hay otra forma de hacerlo._

_- Te deseo suerte en tu misión._

_- Yo, ya lo sabes, no puedo desearte suerte. Tan sólo espero que al fin encuentres la paz tanto tiempo deseada._

_- Lo haré, tenlo por seguro._

_- "Para las mentes bien organizadas, la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura" – dijeron los dos hombres abrazándose fuertemente antes de despedirse para siempre… ya no volverían a verse mas y ambos lo sabían._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un ruido cercano le sacó de su ensimismamiento, un ligero aleteo y un leve viento: allí, en lo alto, cerca de él, se estaba abriendo una puerta. No era una puerta corriente, de madera o de cualquier otro material tangible, esta era diferente, aunque servia para el mismo propósito, atravesar algo y entrar en otro sitio.

Y de ella, de esa extraña puerta que se dibujaba con el aire, con las corrientes que formaban un circulo casi perfecto surgieron, por orden exacto, dos animales con forma de caballo, y cuatro jóvenes subidos en tres escobas (pues una de ellas llevaba dos pasajeros) Estos últimos aterrizaron en el suelo con gran estrépito, ya que la fuerza que les había expulsado era bastante grande. Cayeron unos encima de otros mientras sus acompañantes animales planeaban por el aire elegantemente.

¿Que hacían ellos allí?

Deberían estar en otro sitio, en el colegio. No allí.

Él había invocado la puerta para que los thestral pudieran llegar al lugar mas rápido, para tener una ayuda para transportar a los que habían venido a buscar, pero ellos ¿Por qué habían venido?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione, Ron y los gemelos tardaron unos segundos en situarse, un momento atrás se encontraban volando rumbo a ¿quién sabe donde? Y ahora, ahora se encontraban en el suelo, unos encima de otros, como si algo les hubiera tirado repentinamente al suelo.

La única mujer del grupo fue la primera en levantar la vista de la hierba y ver lo que tenían enfrente: una gran mansión que estaba rodeada de una pantalla semitransparente.

.-.Una gran barrera de protección descubierta – dedujo con la rapidez de su mente y con ayuda de sus extensos conocimientos sobre la magia, no por nada le gustaba sumergirse en los libros y memorizar y aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre su mundo.

.-.Exacto, Hermione – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Los cuatro se giraron a la vez y vieron al hombre desconocido, aunque para ellos no tanto, sabían quien era, su voz era inconfundible.

Este afirmó con la cabeza… si, era él.

Los dos thestrals aterrizaron a su lado, y les acarició suavemente, como se hace con un animal que conoces de toda la vida.

Las cuatro personas que estaban en el suelo también vieron su aspecto real, hasta ese año ninguno de ellos sabia cómo era realmente ese animal… ahora si lo sabían, cada uno de ellos había visto morir a personas enfrente suyo, y esa era la condición para poder observarlos realmente.

Comprobaron que todas las descripciones que habían oído, escuchado de boca de otros, eran tremendamente reales: el negro pelaje, las cabezas de dragón, los ojos sin pupila, blancos y fijos, las alas negras… todo tal y como les habían dicho. Y a pesar de no haberlos visto hasta ahora, dos de ellos habían volado en esos animales, hacia casi un año, volaron en algo invisible, algo que no veían. Pero si, ahora podían verlos realmente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.Vamos. No hay tiempo que perder, Harry nos espera – dijo el más pequeño de los pelirrojos, Ron, a sus acompañantes mientras se levantaba del suelo. Él había venido con un propósito, y era el salvar a su mejor amigo. También a él le había impactado la visión de los dos thestrals, pero no se quedaba viéndolos embobado, quizás el mas mínimo segundo contaba para su éxito o su fracaso.

.-.¿Harry? – en los ojos del hombre se instaló una duda, no había previsto aquello, aunque… podría ser, la trampa tendida por Voldemort podría haber servido para mucho más de lo que pensaban.

Miró a los cuatro, y observó lo que sostenía uno de ellos en la mano: la escoba del mencionado, y en uno de sus bolsillos sobresalía otra varita. Si, no había duda, allí dentro (en la casa) se encontraban más personas para rescatar.

.-.¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Fred al levantarse del suelo y ver la mansión que tenían enfrente de ellos, lugar que no conocía ninguno.

.-.Estamos en los dominios de Voldemort, así que tenéis que tener cuidado con lo que hacéis – les explicó el hombre, mirando hacia donde dirigían sus miradas todos. Sabia que los cuatro eran bastante buenos y poderosos en hechizos y que podrían defenderos bien de los aprendices de mortifagos que iba a encontrar dentro (todos y cada uno, en algún momento de su vida había luchado con un servidor de Voldemort y ahí estaban, sanos y salvos) Iba a añadir algo mas, una sugerencia de volver al colegio a quien quisiera de los cuatro, pero vio la decisión que tenían en los ojos y sabia que no serviría de nada, iban a entrar y salvar a su amigo… costase lo que costase, no se rendirían en su empeño (sobretodo dos de ellos)

Cuando ya estaban todos preparados, en el borde justo de la esfera, el mago que la había invocado levantó la varita y recito algunas palabras en un idioma antiguo, perdido en los tiempos, que pocos conocían, y así, abrió un portal para que pudieran, los cinco pasar la barrera y adentrarse, finalmente, en los dominios del mago oscuro. Todos iban con un objetivo en concreto, todos iba a rescatar a alguien.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Peter abrió los ojos, descubriendo que no cambiaba mucho si los mantenía cerrados o abiertos: todo cuanto veía era oscuridad.

Miró hacia los lados, derecha, izquierda… nada, no sabia donde estaba.

Abajo, arriba: todo oscuridad.

No se atrevía a moverse. Sabía que estaba de pie, en medio de aquel extraño lugar, pero le daba miedo dar un paso por si caía y caía y se perdía en la oscuridad. Sólo se mantenía de pie, inmóvil, en medio de donde estuviese.

Al principio no logró comprender como había llegado allí, lo último que recordaba era estar en una habitación, vigilando algo… después…

¿Que sucedió después?

No podía estar muerto¿verdad?., porque nadie le había matado… que él supiera.

Pero ahí estaban, esos últimos instantes de su vida no los recordaba¿y si estuviera muerto¿Y si alguien le había asesinado?.¿O él? Puede que fuera él mismo quien hubiera elegido abandonar la vida…

¡No!

Se consideraba un cobarde por cosas que había hecho, pero no llegaba a esos extremos de cobardía, siempre había algo o alguien por lo que vivir, siempre quedaba algo por lo que luchar, por lo que respirar y seguir día tras día.

Entonces... descartado.

¿Y alguien?.¿Y si alguien había entrado y le había asestado el golpe final?

No recordaba nada, pero esa idea, la idea de que ya no pertenecía a la vida, se instalaba en su mente. No sentía dolor, no tenía recuerdos de lo sucedido antes de llegar a ese lugar, sentía una gran sensación de paz, de tranquilidad (aunque también algo de miedo a moverse y caerse)… todo le señalaba en una única dirección: estaba muerto.

Quería desahogar su rabia. No, él no estaba preparado para morir. No ahora, no cuando todavía no había conseguido el perdón de aquellos a quien había destrozado la vida. Quería haber ayudado, quería haber sido de utilidad… mostrar que no era un traidor y un cobarde.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero su voz no se oyó en la oscuridad, allí no existía el concepto de sonido.

Unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas lentamente.

No, él no quería morir todavía. No, no quería. Quería ayudar, ser perdonado por las personas a las cuales había destrozado la vida: sus amigos, los que todavía quedaban con vida, Remus, Sirius. A los demás ya no podría verles, él mismo había sido el causante de su muerte.

A pesar de no ver nada, sintió sus manos llenas de sangre, sangre que el había hecho derramar, no por su persona, pero él había sido el causante. Él era el culpable de esa sangre, de esas muertes.

En esos últimos días de su vida (según lo que pensaba él) lo recordaba cada vez más, se sentía cada vez más responsable de esas muertes: la de sus amigos, la de la gente inocente que pereció después…

En sus manos, la sangre le quemaba más y más… mejor dicho, en una de sus manos, pues la otra no existía, no la tenia: había sido sacrificada en un ritual del que ahora se arrepentía.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué había hecho lo que hizo?

No encontró explicación hasta que algo se materializo en su mente: por miedo.

Por sentirse inferior a los demás.

Por querer destacar.

Por querer ser más que nadie.

Por sentirse importante.

Por sentirse… alguien.

Pero ahora, en su muerte, comprendía que nada de eso era importante, que la vida era algo más que destacar sobre el resto, que la vida se disfrutaba desde el interior de cada uno sin tener que compararse. Que cada uno se fabricaba su felicidad, su vida… desde su interior.

Que, mientras uno se sienta bien consigo mismo, lo demás no importaba.

Había tenido que ser ahora, cuando ya no había vuelta atrás, cuando empezase a comprender todo ello.

Al fin se había encontrado con la verdad de la existencia, y ya no podía retroceder, cambiar el pasado.

Al menos, pensó, he llegado a comprender todo.

Se arrodillo y, aun sabiendo que su voz no podía oírse, pidió perdón mil y una veces:

Pidió perdón a todos los que conoció y traicionó.

Pidió perdón a todos los que no había conocido, pero sabía que, por su cobardía, estaban muertos.

Pidió perdón al mundo entero por ser tan cobarde, por dejar que las tinieblas inundaran su corazón.

Pidió perdón por no haber hecho lo correcto cuando tuvo oportunidad.

Pidió perdón por no ayudar cuando lo podía haber hecho.

Y, al final, se pidió perdón a si mismo, por traicionarse y dejar que los demás decidieran por él, por no haber disfrutado totalmente de la vida cuando había podido.

Al finalizar se sintió libre, con una libertad que no había disfrutado desde hacia años y años, con la claridad en su mente y una paz inesperada.

La sangre que existía, sentía, en sus manos desapareció en el mismo instante en que termino todo, y la oscuridad a reducirse, a tornarse gris y clara.

Sintió suelo firme bajo sus pies, ya no estaba en medio de una oscuridad embargante y opresora, ahora se encontraba en un lugar real, físico… podía sentir…

Miró hacia las alturas y se encontró con el azul del cielo.

Ya no estaba en el infierno de la oscuridad, ahora estaba en un lugar calido, lleno de luz.

Ya no temió avanzar, dar un paso más, descubrir donde estaba.

Se maravilló al ver el prado y la verde hierba, nunca había imaginado un paraíso tan bello como ese.

Y allí, unos metros delante de él, descubrió un bulto, un algo que desentonaba del resto, un algo con forma humana, un algo que le parecía familiar: era una persona de pie, en medio del campo.

Corrió y corrió hasta estar a su altura, y cuando llegó, lo reconoció inmediatamente a pesar de no haberlo visto desde hacia mucho tiempo, cuando iba a matarle a él, precisamente a él por lo que había hecho.

Se quedo frente a él, observando su estado (aunque si estaban, como pensaba, en el cielo, estaban bien ¿no?) y descubrió como los ojos de su amigo, de Sirius, de una de las pocas personas que le habían ayudado en su vida, le miraban detenidamente. No vio rencor en sus ojos, no vio ira ni rabia, sólo un profundo agradecimiento antes de abrazarle sinceramente, cosa que le sorprendió, pues con ese gesto le indicaba que le perdonaba de todo lo sucedido entre ambos (el perdón que instantes antes había suplicado en medio de la oscuridad… y que ahora estaba obteniendo por el abrazo de su amigo).

Fue entonces, cuando se sintió perdonado, cuando Sirius se desvaneció de sus brazos, pero dejándole a él con una gran sensación de paz en su interior: todos le habían perdonado, y, al final, se había ganado el derecho de disfrutar de esa tranquilidad tanto añorada.

Peter quedo extrañado ante la misteriosa desaparición, pero entonces recordó lo que había ocurrido, lo que había sucedido antes de llegar a ese extraño lugar, al sitio donde, desde ahora, descansaría eternamente…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Una rata se internó en una pequeño ovalo de luz que se había dibujado en una tela oscura, sin saberlo, ya no regresaría nunca mas, aquella era la entrada al mundo de los muertos y quien la traspasase ya no volvería a la vida… pero esto ella no lo sabia, el pequeño animal se internó a causa de un sentimiento que tenia en su corazón, un sentimiento de amistad incondicional que, años atrás, había tenido y ahora volvía a sentir._

_En cuanto llegó a donde llevaba la entrada se transformó en el ser humano que era, así podría ver con más claridad y reconocer las formas que se encontraban a su alrededor._

_Era extraño, había muchas brumas que se creaban y desvanecían en aquel extraño sitio a donde había llegado, pero lo más extraño era lo que había en el medio, allí, desmayado, inconsciente, se encontraba una de las personas que no había imaginado hallar: Sirius._

_Intentó aproximarse, pero una barrera invisible le impedía el paso. La golpeo pero no sucedía nada._

_Entonces… le escuchó._

_Escucho la voz en su mente, y supo que tenía en sus manos la vida de su amigo._

_Era como una balanza: en un lado él, en otro Sirius… mas sólo uno saldría de allí, el que él eligiera. El otro… su destino seria… diferente._

_Nunca se había sentido con tanta responsabilidad como la que tenía ahora sobre sus hombros, nunca había experimentado el tener la vida de una persona en sus manos (y, además, esa persona era una a la que había apreciado, a la que había conocido, y a la que había admirado)_

_Tuvo un presentimiento de lo que iba a ocurrir con la persona que no se salvase y tragó saliva… ¡era tan complicado todo pues sabia lo que iba a hacer!_

_Aunque…_

_Quizás esa era la razón por la que el sombrero seleccionador le pusiera en Gryffindor, en la casa de los valientes. Quizás porque vio lo que otros (ni él mismo) no habían descubierto. Quizás averiguo que su valentía se iba a mostrar al final, cuando se arriesgase a perderse en la oscuridad salvando a otra persona._

_Quizás fue por eso mismo por lo que le puso en esa casa y no en ninguna otra._

_Sin dudarlo respondió a la voz del lugar pronunciando el nombre de la persona a la que quería salvar._

_No, no seria él, Peter, el que regresase al mundo._

_Él se quedaría vagando, perdido, sin rumbo, para el resto de la eternidad._

_Daba su vida por la de su amigo._

_"Que así sea" dijo la voz, retumbando en el lugar, y una oscuridad empezó a rodear a Peter hasta tenerlo prisionero y asfixiarlo con su presencia._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_"Que así sea" oyó Sirius despertando de su inconsciencia y comprendiendo todo lo sucedido instantes antes. Deseó profundamente, antes de regresar, el poder agradecer a su amigo lo que había hecho por él, la oportunidad que le daba de nuevo y el perdonarle de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos… _

_Lo deseó con tanta sinceridad en su corazón, que el ser que regia la vida y la muerte se compadeció de aquellas almas y le dio a una la oportunidad de verse los dos una vez más, antes de separarlas para siempre; y a la otra, tras ver su sacrificio altruista (pues muy pocas personas anteponen su vida por la de otra) la oportunidad de la paz tanto añorada._

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Harry levantó un poco la cabeza extrañado, desde el lugar donde estaba confinado oía pasos acelerados, personas que huían en busca de un escondite y de un lugar seguro.

Ahora ya no le dolía tanto el hombro, pero seguía estando ahí esa sensación de frío en su brazo. Un dolor dormido que se despertaba para hacerle enloquecer y sentir su cuerpo contraerse en un intento de protegerse de esa sensación.

Se había desmayado, de eso no había duda, pues no recordaba cuando había empezado esa persecución por los pasillos. Seguro que había sido a causa del dolor, ya que sentía todo su cuerpo cansado y agotado, exhausto y todos sus músculos con la misma sensación (o un poco más) que había tenido cuando en cuarto curso Voldemort le aplicase la maldición Cruciatus.

Algo resbalaba por su cara, un líquido amargo que supo que era cuando un poco llego a su boca: sangre. Sangre proveniente de su cicatriz.

Puso una de sus manos en ella, ya no sangraba. Eso significaba que lo que fuera que había sucedido para causarle tanto dolor había dejado de existir. Ahora sentía su alegría, la alegría de Voldemort, como el año anterior, cuando sus esencias estaban enlazadas, sentía que este reía y reía, que se alegraba y se vanagloriaba por algo que había hecho.

Se preguntó el qué había sucedido para que no le hubiera sentido hasta ese momento, pues sabia que el resto del año muchas tragedias y ataques graves habían sucedido, pero él no había sentido nada de nada… hasta ahora.

Y ahora, sentía la alegría de aquel ser oscuro y malvado, sentía sus ojos rojos de sangre que buscaban, con placer, su mente… hasta que le encontró.

"Por fin nos encontramos de nuevo" dijo Lord Voldemort en su interior.

Harry se estremeció, recordaba la maldad que desprendía aquel mago, pero ahora, ahora era todavía más poderoso, mucho más oscuro y mucho más tenebroso.

"¿Sorprendido?" se regocijo el mago oscuro "Ahora lo estarás más" dijo antes de poseer la mente del muchacho y hacerle ver lo que él tenia enfrente, de hacerle ver, con sus propios ojos, lo que estaba sucediendo en el Ministerio de Magia en aquellos momentos.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Una sonrisa de victoria se dibujo en los labios de Lord Voldemort al contemplar, frente a él, el cuerpo caído del director de Hogwarts.

Al fin le había derrotado.

Al fin, un obstáculo había sido apartado de su camino.

Levantando con orgullo la cabeza contempló, con sumo placer, las caras horrorizadas de los trabajadores del ministerio que veían muy cerca su final, y supo que su reinado del mal ya había comenzado: nadie se iba a interponer en su camino nunca más.

Y, quien lo intentase, acabaría muerto… como aquel mago en quien todos confiaban y que no había podido hacer nada contra él… como Albus Dumbledore.

.-.Acabad con todos – ordenó a los mortifagos rompiendo el silencio que se había creado en los instantes en que él había recitado la maldición asesina – Que no quede nadie con vida – dicho esto, invocó su señal: la Marca Tenebrosa, más grande y temible que nunca, más oscura y más amenazadora que todas las anteriores. Esa imagen se quedo flotando en la parte superior del ministerio, cerca del techo, mientras los pocos que quedaban con vida caían al suelo para no volver a levantarse más.

Lord Voldemort sabía que tenia un espectador de excepción, él mismo le había traído para que viese lo que estaba haciendo, y que nada, ni nadie, se interpondría en su camino.

Nadie.

Quien lo intentase acabaría muerto, como aquel que tenia a sus pies.

Como Albus Dumbledore.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Un grito de desesperación salio de su boca en cuanto volvió a su cuerpo, cortando toda conexión con él.

Desesperación y dolor.

Desesperación e impotencia.

Desesperación y más desesperación como nunca antes había tenido.

Le había visto, había visto el cuerpo del director, de una de las personas más poderosas que conocía…

Estaba muerto, muerto a manos del ser que él tendría que vencer.

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

Tan sólo era un joven normal y corriente.

No era fuerte ni poderoso.

Ni siquiera destacaba por su poder, sólo era un muchacho corriente.

Moriría a manos de aquel asesino, de ahí la desesperación, porque sabía que, si Dumbledore estaba muerto, él no tardaría en seguir el mismo camino.

Tan sólo le quedaba esperar su final, allí, en esa celda.

Moriría de la forma en la que había tenido que morir hacia dieciséis años, o quizás más dolorosa, pues Voldemort no se conformaría con sólo su muerte, tendría que ver su sufrimiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Más y más pasos acelerados en el pasillo. Gente que huía y corría.

Pero no le importaba lo que pasase con ellos, sabia lo que iba a ocurrir cuando él llegase, no existía otro final para su historia.

Lamentaba no haber podido despedirse de sus amigos, de Ron, de Hermione.

Lamentaba no haber desvelado su más íntimo secreto, su más recóndito sentimiento por miedo al rechazo.

Ahora ya no había tiempo para dar marcha atrás.

"Al menos" pensó, "volveré a ver a mis padres, a Sirius, a las personas a las que dije adiós hace tiempo"

No esperaba nada más, pues nada más esperaba, sólo su final inmediato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ruido de pasos se desvaneció a final del pasillo, y se escucho como las puertas que allí existían eran abiertas con hechizos avanzados.

Muchas personas vieron con asombro su libertad recién adquirida, mas los dos que avanzaban liberándolos no paraban… buscaban a alguien en concreto.

Al entrar a la casa y vencer en un instante a los mortifagos que se encontraban vigilando, y viendo que los demás empezaban a huir de ellos (el aura que desprendía el hombre que le acompañaba era grande y poderosa), se dividieron en tres grupos: Ron y Hermione en uno; Fred y George, otro; y el hombre iba solo. Todos sabían que o a quien buscar (el velo y las personas allí atrapadas)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Así que, en ese pasillo donde ahora se encontraban Ron y Hermione, fue donde encontraron las primeras celdas ocupadas. Anteriormente habían descubierto muchas habitaciones vacías, pero esas no les servían, ellos buscaban a su amigo.

.-.Nos tienen miedo – dijo el pelirrojo alegremente al ver como los aprendices de mortifagos huían antes su presencia.

.-.Si, seguro que te temen a ti – se burlo la chica tras lanzar un hechizo a otra puerta y descubrir que esa celda estaba vacía – El gran Ron Weasley, el terror del mal.

.-.Ey, no te mofes – dijo este intentando parecer ofendido, aunque en realidad no lo estaba, conocía demasiado bien a Hermione para saber que lo decía en broma. Introdujo la cabeza en la nueva celda abierta, y comprobó como, aquella, también estaba vacía. Al salir añadió – Que si huyen, será por algo.

.-.Si, por tu mal aliento.

Ron le miró de reojo, y vio la sonrisa burlona en su rostro

.-.Pues eso parece que no te importa a ti. Bien te gustan mis besos – le dijo y descubrió que había vencido: esta vez la cara de Hermione ya no mostraba esa sonrisa, pero…

.-.De acuerdo, huyen porque tienen miedo de ti – rió ella

Caminaban los dos juntos por el pasillo y a la vez, abrían y buscaban cualquier rastro de su amigo.

No podía estar lejos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry, derrotado psíquicamente, creyó escuchar voces conocidas, aunque… no podían ser ellos. No podían estar allí a menos que también les hubiesen capturado. Sus voces sonaban alegres, no angustiadas ni infelices como deberían estar si estaban encerrados.

Creyó escuchar una medio discusión-broma entre ellos, como siempre hacían en el colegio. Estaban allí, al otro lado de la pared, justo a su altura.

Si, eran ellos… estaban allí… y libres.

Se intentó levantar, pero se olvido del pequeño detalle de que su tobillo se había torcido al llegar al lugar, por eso sintió un gran error al apoyarlo… y cayó al suelo con bastante dolor en él.

Las voces se alejaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.¿Dónde crees que estarÿ – dijo Hermione tras abrir una celda vacía más, la puertas se estaban agotando y todavía no le habían encontrado.

.-.No se, la mansión es muy grande. Quizás en los sótanos¿no es el lugar preferido de las serpientes?

.-.Allí han ido a mirar tus hermanos, a ver si tienen más suerte que nosotros.

Avanzaban y cada vez quedaban menos puertas por abrir frente a ellos y más abiertas por detrás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las voces de sus amigos se alejaban, pasaban de largo.

Por lo que podía escuchar e intuir, estaban abriendo las puertas de las celdas, pero la suya, la suya no la habían encontrado ¿Por qué?

Habían estado al lado, justamente a su altura, les había escuchado nítidamente… y ahora se alejaban de nuevo.

Miro la puerta, o mejor dicho, lo que parecía la puerta de la celda, pues desde donde él estaba nada la hacia distinguir del resto de la pared… excepto por la ranura, minúscula, por la que entraban un poco de luz y por donde mejor se escuchaba los sonidos del pasillo.

Así que era eso, la puerta no se veía porque no existía en el pasillo, estaba camuflada, confundida con el resto de la pared.

.-.Ron, Hermione… ¡Estoy aquí! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas dando golpes a la puerta para llamar su atención, pero su voz rebotó en las paredes, quedándose en ella, sin salir del lugar.

Lo que él no sabia era que esa celda donde se encontraba era una de las más seguras de la mansión, por ello le habían asignado su confinamiento. No había forma de hacer saber que él estaba allí…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.Si no es esta… – dijo gravemente Ron mirando la última puerta del pasillo, ya todas las demás las habían abierto y no le habían encontrado.

.-.Le encontraremos, estoy segura de ello – Hermione se preparó para lanzar un hechizo que permitiese abrirla – Además, tienes que quitarle puntos por entrar a un despacho sin permiso, por algo eres prefecto – la chica intentaba, desde hace rato, animar a Ron con bromas y hacer así que éste no pensase ni se sumergiese en la tristeza que podía ver que empezaba a asomar en sus ojos. Ella también temía no encontrarle (o encontrarle ya muerto), pero confiaba en que todo terminase bien, al fin y al cabo, los tres tenían que graduarse juntos, eso era lo que habían prometido en su primer año. Por ello, intentaba que el desanimo no se apoderase de ella, mientras aparentara fortaleza, nada malo pasaría.

La puerta se abrió al final y reveló su contenido…… nada.

Con tristeza Ron se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr rumbo al inicio del pasillo… allí no estaba, no le encontraban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los pasos de sus amigos volvieron a escucharse después de unos minutos eternos de desanimo por su parte. Había perdido la esperanza de que no le encontrasen.

Tenia que hacer algo para que detuviesen su posición.

Pero ¿qué?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.¡Ron!. ¡Para!

.-.¿Que quieres?. ¡Harry no esta aquí!. ¡Hemos mirado todas las celdas de esta planta y no está– el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta enfurecido, estaba empezando a creer que se produciría en peor final de todos los imaginables.

.-.Tu mismo dijiste que se encontraba prisionero, que Voldemort lo había encerrado aquí – Hermione se puso a su altura y le recordó sus propias palabras.

.-.Lo se, lo dije, pero ahora creo que… ya… ya… - una bofetada le impactó en el rostro repentinamente.

.-.No lo digas – varias lágrimas empezaban a asomarse en su rostro – No lo digas Ron, por favor.

.-.Hermione, perdóname – se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente – Yo… yo no quería decirlo. Yo… no se, el desanimo me pudo. No quiero pensar que ya está…

En ese instante, sus ojos se posaron en un objeto en el suelo, eso no estaba antes, si no lo hubieran visto: era un papel, un trozo de pergamino con palabras escritas… creyó reconocer la letra.

.-.Hermione – se separó un poco de ella, pero todavía la seguía teniendo cerca - ¿Tu recuerdas algún objeto, un papel, en el suelo cuando hemos pasado antes por aquí?

Ella negó, no, el suelo estaba sucio, pero ningún papel que recordase.

Entonces vio como una sonrisa se instalaba en el rostro de Ron, una sincera sonrisa.

.-.Le hemos encontrado – dijo con alegría en su voz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.Siempre discutiendo – fue lo primero que dijo nada más verles, aunque la felicidad del encuentro se notaba en su voz.

.-.Y tú siempre metiéndote en líos – contestó una de las dos personas que se encontraban al otro lado, siguiendo la broma iniciada, en su rostro tenia marcada una mano, pero no le molestaba el dolor, la felicidad ganaba en la balanza.

Entre ellos se encontraban los restos de lo que había sido una puerta hecha a base de piedras, y oculta hasta ese momento de los ojos de los que pasaban por el pasillo.

Ron y Hermione lograron al fin derribar lo que quedaba y pasaron al interior, fundiéndose los tres en un gran y esperado abrazo. Rieron, al fin estaban juntos de nuevo.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Ginny había escuchado con atención toda la historia (se sorprendió al comprobar que sólo habían pasado unos pocos minutos desde que empezasen a narrársela, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado en ese intervalo), y al final, creyó conocer a cada uno de los protagonistas, sabia quien era cada uno y se sorprendió al descubrir los secretos que portaban.

.-.Pero… ¿Por qué…? – se atrevió a preguntar a su acompañante – Esta es una historia muy personal ¿Por qué me la has contado a mi? Además… - en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de que algo fallaba, era una sensación que tenía: algo estaba fuera de su lugar.

En ese momento, su acompañante, se inclinó hacia ella, y le dijo.

.-.Porque tú, Ginny, eras la persona que atesoró esa energía cuando la vida de la niña desapareció, porque en tu interior todavía queda algo de ese poder, y porque tu amor fue lo que logró salvar a Harry de un negro agujero al que le habían empujado.

.-.No comprendo, si yo… él… no… - la pelirroja se sintió desconcertada, ahora sentía como esa sensación que había tenido antes se incrementaba ¿cómo sabia ella tantas cosas?

.-.Él no puede venir porque esta preso, pero se que, en su interior, siente lo mismo que tú sientes hacia él, y se culpa de su impulsividad y de no haber pensado antes de actuar. Si lo hubiera hecho… ahora estaría aquí, junto a ti. Como ya te he dicho al inicio de la historia: los sueños se pueden hacer realidad.

.-.¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas… Liz? – su acompañante sonrió al escuchar su nombre, ahora sabia lo que significaba y toda la historia que tenia detrás - ¿Cómo sabes lo que ha sucedido, y lo que siente cada persona? – hizo la pregunta que mas le costaba comprender

.-.Porque quiero que, cuando todos vuelvan, les cuentes tú la historia, hacer que comprendan la verdadera razón de todo, que se conozcan las causas y las consecuencias. Tienes que ayudar a comprender porqué ha sucedido lo que ha sucedido, y porque tenia que ser así… y no de otro modo. Tienes que desvelar el misterio, ayudar a comprenderlo todo.

.-.¿Por qué?

.-.Porque… - empezó a decir la otra persona - porque… yo ya no existo. Por eso sé todo lo que ha sucedido y sucede en estos instantes.

Entonces, y sólo entonces, Ginny se dio cuenta de la calidez que sentía en sus manos, y de que un leve resplandor verde (casi imperceptible) brillaba alrededor de la niña: ella no estaba físicamente allí.

.-.He sacrificado mis últimas energías para dar una oportunidad a otras personas que la necesitaban. Ellos tienen una misión que cumplir… yo ya he terminado la mía. Ahora me tengo que ir, a reencontrarme con mi madre verdadera y con los padres que me criaron, y ahora ya para siempre. Lo único que lamento es que no he podido disfrutar de mi padre tanto como hubiera querido, pues hasta ahora no sabía quien era él… y ahora… ya es demasiado tarde. Se que, cuando sepa toda la historia, un poco de su resentimiento contra la humanidad se suavizar� y comprenderá porque tuvo mi madre que sacrificarse para que él siguiera con vida. Espero que la vida que le queda la disfrute todo lo bien que pueda, mi madre y yo le estaremos esperando, allí… en el cielo.

.-.Liz…_Luz en medio de la oscuridad_… - una lagrima empezó a descender por las mejillas de Ginny, no era un lagrima de desconsuelo como las de antes, era una lágrima de tristeza al ver que se marchaba una persona a la que había apreciado bastante en su corta vida juntas.

.-.No llores Ginny, era mi destino – le dijo ella mientras le limpiaba la lagrima – Además, siempre estaré aquí, con vosotros… protegiéndoos…

En ese instante, las antorchas que habían estado brillando débilmente se apagaron del todo como si un viento hubiera pasado de repente, dejando en completa oscuridad aquella parte del pasillo.

Ginny sintió como en sus manos ya no había nada… estaba sola de nuevo.

.-.¿Por qué? – dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular - ¿Por qué tantas muertes y tanto sufrimiento?. ¿Por qué existe el mal?. ¿Para que sirven las guerras?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué? – se cubrió el rostro con las manos y dejo que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente. No entendía la razón de las cosas, no comprendía la maldad que residía en los corazones de las personas. No comprendía nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una de las esquinas del pasillo, Severus Snape se dejaba resbalar por la pared, se sentía abatido y tremendamente triste. Sin saber porqué, un impulso le había hecho ir a ese lugar, y alcanzó a escuchar buena parte de la historia. Al principio, como la menor de los Weasley, no comprendía de que trataba, pero poco a poco lo supo, lo comprendió todo y se reconoció en ella. Y supo que había sucedido, y el porqué de todo, e igual que Ginny, también sintió el abatimiento por lo ultimo sucedido. Se sentía, a la vez, alegre y triste: alegre por saber lo ocurrido, y triste por saberlo en el último instante.

Abatido, se sentó en el suelo… ahora si que odiaba al mal con todas sus fuerzas, a Lord Voldemort con toda la ira de su corazón: primero por haberle arrebatado a sus padres, a su querida amiga y luego pareja, y por ultimo, a su recién encontrada hija.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

La puerta de la celda se abrió, desvelando así su contenido: las cuatro personas que allí se encontraban. Mientras que dos de ellas se encontraban en una esquina, agazapadas, las otras dos se encontraban en medio de la oscura habitación. Era un panorama desolador, pues una de estas dos ultimas (una mujer) sostenía entre sus brazos fuertemente a la otra: una niña que mantenía los ojos cerrados y con una expresión de paz en su rostro. La mujer tenía grandes lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, por lo que no era muy complicado entender lo sucedido.

El hombre que había abierto la puerta entró en la celda. No, él tampoco había esperado ese final, aunque se lo temía hace algún tiempo. Él había ido allí para rescatar a esas tres personas secuestradas (el velo, o lo que quedaba de él, ya lo llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos), y ahora se encontraba con bastantes sorpresas, aunque no por ello inesperadas: sabia que Voldemort estaba tras la pista de ambos… y al final había conseguido uno de sus objetivos: matar a uno de ellos.

Se acercó a la mujer, pero esta retrocedió ante su presencia, llevándose con ella el pequeño cuerpecillo.

Se agacho hasta quedar a su altura, y viendo todavía el recelo en sus ojos, se echó la capa que ocultaba su rostro para mostrar quien era en realidad.

.-.¿Me reconoces… Petunia?

Esta, tras unos segundos de indecisión, afirmó con la cabeza. Le reconocía, le había visto hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pero todavía recordaba esos ojos… eran inolvidables.

.-.No tengas miedo, he venido para sacaros de aquí – acercó una de sus manos, y la mujer ya no retrocedió ante su tacto – Vengo a llevaros a un lugar seguro… a todos – el hombre miró hacia las sombras donde se ocultaba el resto de la familia, sus ojos desprendían confianza – Tenemos que dejarla descansar – dijo entonces mirando el cuerpo de la niña – Tiene que dormir. Esta cansada ya de luchar. – no quería decir la triste verdad, aunque todo el mundo en esa habitación lo sabia. – Dámela. Yo la llevaré. La dejare en un lugar donde pueda descansar, en un lugar al cual esta unida desde siempre.

Petunia Durlsey le tendió el cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos y el hombre lo cogió con sumo cuidado, como si realmente estuviera dormida. Le acaricio el rostro con ternura y protección.

.-.Querida, ahora ya has cumplido tu misión, ahora ya puedes descansar en paz – dijo y depositó en su frente un ligero beso, antes de cubrirla con su capa totalmente.

Después tendió una de sus manos hacia la mujer y los dos se levantaron del suelo.

.-.Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí – no era una sugerencia ni una orden, pero todos, absolutamente todos los que estaban en la celda le siguieron hacia la salida del lugar, abandonaban su breve, pero intenso, encierro para empezar una vida distinta a la que habían tenido hasta entonces.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol desapareció totalmente por el horizonte, dejando paso a la noche.

Los últimos rayos rojos se desvanecieron en el aire.

La oscuridad no era total, todavía se podía distinguir las formas, y con esa leve claridad, se pudo ver las figuras de varias personas en la entrada de una gran casa.

Dos de ellas, idénticas en aspecto y personalidad, llevaban en sus brazos grandes sacos, botines de guerra les llamaron. Estas habían sido las primeras en terminar.

Después, unos minutos mas adelante, habían llegado tres más que se sostenían entre si, mejor dicho, dos de ellas sostenían a la del medio, que cojeaba débilmente, y que, a pesar de su aspecto cansado y agotado, su rostro resplandecía de alegría por estar de nuevo con sus amigos y al descubrir una triste verdad.

Algunas personas más habían llegado, prisioneros que se hallaban en la casa, liberados por la gente que había entrado, liberados por cuatro adolescentes que habían ido a salvar a un amigo.

Pero estos no habían ido solos, y por ello no se iban todavía: esperaban a alguien más, a la persona que les había permitido llegar y entrar al lugar.

Al fin llegó, y no llegó solo, llegó acompañando por las personas que faltaban de liberar. En sus brazos llevaba un bulto oculto que no quiso revelar que era, y aunque la forma le delatase ligeramente, nadie supo de quien se trataba.

Vio y observó al grupo formado.

Ya estaban todos sanos y a salvo.

Su misión había tenido éxito.

Como ya hiciera un tiempo atrás, transformó varias cosas que tenia a mano en trasladores, para que pudieran todos llegar a un lugar seguro, a Hogwarts.

Ya no serian prisioneros, si no gente libre.

En los ojos de las personas, al coger el objeto que les alejaba de ese lugar de pesadilla, aparecía un profundo agradecimiento y una gran admiración por esos magos que les daban la libertad, nunca olvidarían aquel día, y nunca olvidarían aquel gesto.

Uno a uno, todos se fueron yendo, quedándose sólo los principales, los que habían ido, básicamente, a buscar: Harry y los Durlsey.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.Yo… yo no se que decir – balbuceo Vernon al ver lo que había sucedido a su alrededor, la idea de que la magia era algo extraño y que había que eliminar le parecía ahora algo descartada.

A su lado se encontraba su hijo, su esposa, al observar su arrepentimiento, se acercó a él, ya estaban de nuevo juntos los tres.

Los magos que ahí quedaban (es decir, los cinco adolescentes y el mago adulto), al ver el cambio que se producía en aquella familia, sonrieron, había servido de mucho su ayuda y, quizás, no estaba tan lejos el tiempo en que los muggles ya no temiesen el mundo de la magia, y que todos se ayudasen fueran quienes fueran.

.-.¿Cómo nos vamos nosotros? – acertó a preguntar un poco receloso de nuevo Vernon, aunque empezaba a aceptar la magia en su vida, no iba a confiar en aquellas cosas que se habían llevado a los demás, todavía no llegaba a ese extremo de confianza.

.-.Eso ya estaba previsto – dijo el hombre y, con un silbido largo, llamó a los thestral que pastaban no lejos de allí. Estos cabalgaron hasta quedarse a la altura de la familia – Se que su aspecto no es agradable – se disculpó al ver los rostros de estos – pero son un medio eficaz para llegar a donde tienen que ir. Confíen en nosotros, todos los hemos montado – hizo un gesto hacia los demás – y es una buena forma de viajar.

Vernon Durlsey gruñó, no le terminaba de gustar el aspecto que veía. No era que le desagradasen los caballos, pero estos no eran "exactamente" caballos, estos tenían ¡alas! (aquí cabe reseñar que, por circunstancias su aspecto no era el real, antes de llegar a la altura de la familia muggle, un hechizo de ilusión fue lanzado y no presentaban todas las características propias de los de su especie. Tal y como veían ellos, eran caballos normales y corrientes… eso si, con alas)

.-.En fin, lo que Dios quiera – dijo el hombre antes de subirse a lomos del "caballo" En el otro (y por cuestiones de espacio) subieron su esposa y su hijo.

Los animales saben donde llevarles, allí encontraran gente dispuesta a ayudarles – les despidió el mago viéndoles como empezaban a galopar y marcharse del lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.Bueno, ya estamos todos de nuevo – se dirigió hacia los adolescentes, y en particular al recién liberado, que se apoyaba en los brazos de sus amigos – Harry. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que la curiosidad es buena hasta cierto limite? – le medio reprocho al moreno. Este bajó la cabeza avergonzado, hasta ese momento había disfrutado de todo lo sucedió con sus parientes – Pero ahora ya es tarde para dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, lo pasado, pasado esta. Aunque… quizás, no todo este perdido. Mírame – le dijo y Harry levantó sus ojos y los sostuvo enfrente suyo. Fue sólo un instante, pero ambos sintieron el poder que empezaba a emerger del muchacho. Imposible de soportar por más tiempo la mirada, el adulto desvió su cara y empezó a hablar otra vez - ¿Te acuerdas de lo que decía la profecía verdad? Todos los días de este curso te has preguntado que era exactamente ese poder del que hablaba. No lo sentías, porque entonces no lo tenías. Ahora lo tienes. Voldemort, sin saberlo, ha desatado en ti el poder que tienes para destruirlo. ¿Cuál ha sido la causa? No lo se. Quizás un deseo de venganza por todo lo que te había arrebatado, o quizás fuera otra causa… no lo se. Pero ahora, en tus ojos, se puede intuir un atisbo de poder oculto que se despierta. No sabemos cuando será la hora en que se cumpla lo que ahí dice, pero todos – señaló a los que le rodeaban – estaremos a tu lado. Tus amigos… yo. Todos estaremos para apoyarte en lo que sea.

.-.Profesor…

.-.No Harry, yo también estaré allí para ayudarte. He perdido a mucha gente por el camino, pero se que su muerte no ha sido en vano. Todos luchamos contra el mal, y por desgracia, la llave de la victoria se encuentra sobre tus hombros. Sabes que tienes una responsabilidad muy grande, pero entre todos te ayudaremos a llevarla. Ahora… – mientras estaba hablando había visto algo detrás de ellos, al final del pasillo, justo a sus espaldas, él era el único que veía aquello, pues era el único que miraba en esa dirección -… disfruta con lo que tienes. Ya habrá tiempo para hacer frente a lo que tenga que venir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nada mas terminar el discurso, dos brazos fuertes rodearon el cuerpo de Harry, acababa de llegar a su altura, hacia tanto tiempo que había esperado ese momento.

Este, al principio se asustó al sentir ese gesto, pero tras ver la sonrisa que tenia la persona que tenia enfrente, supo que no era nada malo, y… además… le sonaba tanto esas manos… ese olor.

Ron y Hermione también se sobresaltaron al sentir llegar a alguien por detrás, pero intuían de quien se trataba, por lo que se apartaron un poco al sentirlo a su altura.

Ese era el momento que tanto los dos habían añorado.  
Harry se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Sirius.

Se fundieron en un gran abrazo, un esperado, deseado y eternamente soñado abrazo.

Al fin había regresado.

Sirius, mientras sentía a su ahijado en sus brazos, levantó los ojos al cielo y agradeció a su amigo la oportunidad que le había dado… a cambio de su propia vida.

.-.Gracias Peter.

**

* * *

�¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Contestaciones a los reviews** (¡muchísimas gracias a todos por ellos!)

**.>. Gabriela Luthien Black.>.**Hola guapa! Espero que tu inicio de clases no haya sido muy traumático… al menos queda el consuelo de que faltan ya menos días para las vacaciones de Verano (siempre hay que ser positiva :D) Gracias por decir que el capitulo anterior te aclaro varias dudas, era exactamente eso para lo que existía (guiño) Ah, por cierto¿no te suena una "cierta" parte de la historia? (pista: tiene algo que ver con el segundo nombre de tu nick y de un tal Beren… Si no te acuerdas, ya te lo recordare mas adelante – guiño) Sobre tu musa, pues no, no la he visto. Por desgracia la mía no me deja (ya quisiera yo) pero ya pondré un ojo y si la veo, te lo comento (ya veras como regresa… algún día) Por cierto, una tremenda alegría al final de este capitulo ¿no? Besos miles.

**.>.Isaurita** **.>.**Saludos Guapa! Uff, de nuevo los colores se instalan en mi cara (cara súper sonrojada, jejeje...) no acabo de acostúmbrame :P Como ya te dije por msn, la trama tenia "truco" ya que ciertas partes estaban pensadas incluso antes de que empezase esta historia (por lo tanto, es muy antigua la trama) Sobre si la historia esta interesante ahora… buff, y lo que sucede en este capitulo ¿Qué te parece? Suceden un montón de cosas (y no veas los sentimientos contradictorios que tenia en mi, como digo, no quería escribirlo pero tenia que hacerlo… uhmm… creo que ya se lo que es despedirte de un personaje a quien has empezado a querer –carita triste- y pobre Peter también) Ya me dirás si los encuentras, pero si aquí, en España, son bastantes difíciles de hallar, ya me imagino que allí será todavía mas :S (cara de confusión) Un besote muy grande (y no des ánimos a mi musa, que suficiente tengo con ella para que se anime todavía mas) Besos mil.

**.>.Marce** **.>.**Saludos miles! Sipi, el capitulo era para que se entendiera bastante la historia que rodea a esos dos y, como dice la narradora, "_para comprender lo que ha sucedido y tiene que ocurrir_" Sobre quien es esta misteriosa persona, sabia que mucha gente empezaría a pensar en diferentes nombres, pero también sabia que nadie lo adivinaría (por lo menos que yo sepa hasta ahora) Como habrás visto, en este capitulo ya se desvelan tus dos incógnitas sobre quien hablaba y que pasaba con Dumbledore… ah, y con los demás, que espero que te hayas llevado una alegría :D Muchos besos y nos vemos.

**.>.Syringen** **.>.**Hola guapa! Ay, Dios mío, que se me cae la cara de vergüenza, tengo por ahí un comentario pendiente de tu historia en otro ordenador y no lo he puesto todavía (si, para cabeza alocada y despistada la mía) En fin, espero que pueda próximamente, agarrare pronto esa cosa y seguro que te alegro (espero) un poco el día. Bien, pasando a otros asuntos, muchas gracias por dejar tu rr y no te preocupes, que la que debería pedir perdón soy yo por no comentarte la tuya (aunque sabes que la tengo siempre… pero siempre me olvido de poner algo, jooo. A ver como soluciono eso)

Sobre el fic, pues la verdad, al principio (me acuerdo) unos pocos intuyeron de quien era hija, pero como no se demostraba, pues las ideas empezaron a cambiar, así que fue pasando el tiempo y todo eso se olvido, pero no, no estaba perdido, ya que la historia tenia que ser desvelada finalmente ;P (por cierto, se que me vais a querer asesinar por las cosas que suceden en este capitulo) Ah, y ya habrás visto las contestaciones a tus preguntas a lo largo del capitulo (que sucede con Dumbledore, con Sirius, con Harry, quien cuenta la historia – como digo por ahí, nadie se lo intuyo- y sobre los demás… están reveladas) El tema Harry-Ginny, pues ahora ya están más cerca uno del otro, y veremos si puede existir un poquillo de felicidad entre ellos :P Ya veremos…

Uffff, vaya interrogatorio al final. Bien, creo que tendremos que empezará a contestar (¿se hace eso no?) Por lo que se puede intuir, la historia ya esta casi en sus últimos capítulos (no se cuantos faltan mas – mi musa es muy caprichosa- pero no creo que lleguemos al numero 50) por lo tanto, creo que antes de Junio de este año, este fic habrá acabado (icono un poco entristecido), pero si, si tengo intención de continuarlo, la idea del siguiente (del 7 libro, continuación de este) y la tengo medio estructurada así que no habrá mucho tiempo entre uno y otro (aunque el titulo todavía no lo sepa… estoy pensando) El titulo de esta, bueno, en sus comienzos (all� en un día de hace muchos meses) fue porque era "extraoficialmente" el titulo del 6 libro (aunque yo misma intuía que no iba a ser finalmente ese) así que lo "adopte" y así se quedo. Lo de que se ha ido por la tangente… ¡ mucho! Pero como digo, es mi versión del 6, y no creo que ocurran estas cosas ya, jejeje (creo que JK no incluiría tantas muertes como lo hago yo, jejeje) Hay muchas mas cosas que te podría comentar en torno a la historia, pero me conozco y se que cuando me embalo no paro de escribir :P Otro día será. El resto de las cosas que preguntas después de esto (como pongo al principio) están ya contestadas en el presente capitulo. Ah, por cierto, espero habré cambiado la opinión que tenia la gente sobre Peter, yo creo que no es, en el fondo, malo, sólo las circunstancias le obligaron a ello… Besitos miles guapa :D

**.>.YaRoN.>.** Saludos! No te preocupes, yo también suelo leer fics y no dejar contestaciones hasta muchos capítulos después (carita triste y arrepentida) Como digo siempre, no te preocupes, que con tal de que sigas leyendo es lo importante (y que te guste, eso es cierto también) Sii, la acción vuelve (en este capitulo ocurre un poco de todo), y lo que dices sobre que a mucha gente no le va a gustar… ya lo sabia desde que empecé a desarrollar (escribir) eso, pero no puedo cambiarlo :(… ya lo veras (ahora mismo estoy preparando las maletas para irme a un lugar donde no me puedan encontrar) Bueno, a cambio, hay una gran alegría al final del capitulo :D (espero que eso apacigüe un poco los ánimos asesinos contra esta pobre persona) Lo de continuar la historia, no lo dudo, yo la seguiré y ya veremos lo que ocurre en esa segunda parte :-) Ah, y a ver si dentro de poco menos de 100 días el nombre que salga de los labios del presidente del comité de los Juegos Olímpicos es el de esa ciudad tan preciosa (capital de España) y así, tenemos varias cosas importantes en pocos años, en tu ciudad los Juegos, y en la mía la Expo (Zaragoza 2008, ya oficial, ya preparándonos… Expo del Agua allá vamos ;-D) Besos miles!

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.


	46. Alegrías en medio del dolor

_Hello_

_Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo bajo el brazo :D_

_Como siempre, espero que les guste_

_Ya saben, las contestaciones a vuestros magníficos reviews (muchísimas, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por ellos) están al final del capitulo (sólo los del anterior capitulo… ;D)_

_Pd: Es muy largooooo, aviso :D (así que busquen una agradable y cómoda silla, jejejeje)_

_Besosssssss miles_

* * *

**Capitulo 45 Alegrías en medio del dolor**

Parecía una noche como otra cualquiera, como si a lo largo del día no hubiera ocurrido nada extraordinario, como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiera sucedido… pero, en unas escasas seis horas, el mundo mágico había cambiado, todo había cambiado… ya nada volvería a ser igual.

Y, recortándose contra la oscuridad de la noche que empezaba a caer, la figura silenciosa de un castillo se erguía en medio de un valle. Nada se oía allí, sólo silencio, total ausencia de sonido… como siempre a esa hora, aunque… había algo en el aire que parecía distinto, una sensación, una amarga intuición de que había ocurrido un desastre incalculable.

Si, efectivamente, ese lugar era Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería, lugar de enseñanza y aprendizaje para futuros magos y brujos. Lugar donde se enseñaba magia y se enseñaba vida, experiencias, convivencias. Lugar donde se enseñaba y aprendía. No era un simple colegio (aunque todos los colegios de magia no son sólo eso), era algo más, era una fortaleza, un bastión, un refugio contra el mal… y uno de sus principales pilares de protección había caído.

Nadie lo sabía todavía. Nadie lo imaginaba. Nadie se lo esperaba.

Nadie hubiera pensado jamás que ocurriría…

.-.-.-.-.-.

El silencio que lo invadía en aquella hora sombría no era debido a esa noticia (pues todavía no se conocía) era a causa de la vida cotidiana, de los quehaceres diarios. Todos, a esas alturas de la noche, estaban en sus aposentos, en sus salas comunes, preparándose para dormir y descansar. Dormir y despertar al día siguiente con noticias inesperadas…pero, no adelantemos acontecimientos, centrémonos en lo que ocurre ahora, en lo que sucedía en esos momentos, y sobretodo, centrémonos en lo que pasaba en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, donde, rompiendo toda regla impuesta, una muchacha se encontraba llorando.

Se podría decir también que no estaba sola, que había alguien, unos metros cerca de ella, e igualmente estaba lamentándose por la misma razón, pero seria mentir, pues a pesar de estar casi juntos, cada uno estaba solo con su pena, lamentándose por la misma noticia pero de distinta manera.

Era extraño tal cuadro, una alumna rompiendo lo establecido no siendo castigada o regañada por el profesor que tenia cerca (aunque esto ella no lo sabia, no conocía su presencia), pero lo ocurrido allí, unos instantes antes, bien justificaba tal excepción.

Ginny Weasley lloraba.

Severus Snape también.

La primera por la pérdida de una amiga.

El segundo por la pérdida de una hija tras conocer la triste verdad.

Hasta entonces no había querido darse cuenta, tan ciegos parecen ser a veces los sentidos, la cabeza gobernando al corazón y velando, ocultando, lo que este dice.

En esos instantes, el adusto, huraño, inaccesible, frío y severo profesor de pociones se lamentaba de eso mismo, de no haber hecho caso a las señales que, desde lo más profundo, su corazón le lanzaba una y otra vez. Se lamentaba de no haber creído que podría haber sido posible ese hecho: el hecho de haber sido padre, el hecho de haber tenido una hija.

Había sentido una extraña sensación aquel primer día en que se encontraron los dos cara a cara en los pasillos de la escuela, unos días antes de empezar el curso, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, cuando creyó reconocer en la muchacha a aquella amiga, mitad de su alma, que tuvo hacia ya tanto tiempo. Pero, como la mente le indicaba que era imposible… le creyó. Maldito razonamiento¿por que no había creído que podía haber sido posible?. ¿Por qué dejo de investigar y ceder al engaño cuando todo le indicaba que era otra la dirección?

Y ahora…

Ahora era demasiado tarde para volver atrás.

Ahora ya no había solución posible.

No había marcha atrás.

No podía cambiar nada de lo sucedido…

Pena por la perdida, rabia por conocer la verdad cuando ya era demasiado tarde…

.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra parte del castillo, a varios cientos de metros de esas dos personas que lloraban y se lamentaban, un grupo hacia su aparición: se trataba de aquellos que habían ido hasta los dominios de Voldemort y habían vuelto sanos y salvos todos ellos. Mejor dicho, habían venido más de los que habían ido: un gran perro negro y un muchacho con el pelo del mismo color que el animal que les acompañaban.

¿Por qué, si habían ido a rescatar a un hombre, ahora venían con un perro?

La razón era bien sencilla, era un animago, un mago con la capacidad de trasformarse en animal, y exactamente tenia esa forma al hacer uso de esta. Había recorrido un gran camino hasta ese momento, había aprendido mucho de las experiencias humanas, había vivido cosas inimaginables… pero todo ello tenia un precio y era la poca energía mágica que le quedaba en esos momentos. Por ello estaba transformado en animal, pues reduciendo su tamaño, podía evitar desgastarse más, perder la poca magia que le quedaba en el cuerpo.

El animal saltaba y reía, se alegraba de estar de vuelta, de estar junto a los que más quería. Reía y jugaba, se escabullía, jugueteaba con las piernas de las personas del grupo. A pesar de ser un perro adulto, en esos instantes parecía más un cachorro por la alegría que desprendía, tal era la felicidad que le embargaba por su regreso.

Todo el grupo se encontraba a las puertas de la enfermería del colegio, lugar donde se cura el cuerpo de las desavenencias cotidianas, donde se tratan todo tipo de heridas físicas y se alivia el sufrimiento. Allí se encontraban.

El hombre que había liderado el rescate, aquel que les había propiciado el salvamento de aquellas dos personas queridas, se encontraba ya dirigiéndose a la puerta. Todavía llegaba en sus brazos un pequeño bulto, cubierto, oculto para no desvelar de quien se trataba, más todos los que le acompañaban ya intuían que se trataba de una persona, de alguien de unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que el más bajo del grupo… pero nadie sabia el nombre, de quien era el cuerpo inerte que se ocultaba bajo una capa oscura y en los brazos de aquel hombre.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Madame Promfrey, la enfermera del colegio, había estado hasta ese momento revisando las pociones que almacenaba en su lugar de trabajo. Después del partido había tenido algo de actividad, pues las blugders volaron e hicieron su trabajo eficazmente… pero ahora, ahora se encontraba sola, sin pacientes, y por eso el ruido que hizo un grupo al llegar a su puerta a través de un traslador le sorprendió de gran manera.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta extrañada, a esa hora todos deberían estar en sus aposentos y salas comunes, nadie deberían estar pululando por los pasillos, nada había sucedido para que se requirieran sus servicios… nada que ella supiera, por supuesto.

Así que, la visión de aquel grupo al abrir la puerta le sobresaltó bastante, no era una imagen lo que digamos muy normal, aunque, eso si, uno de los que allí se encontraban era un asiduo visitante a la enfermería ¿Qué había pasado para que todos ellos estuviesen en su puerta?

Antes incluso de que pronunciase palabra, el hombre que acompañaba al grupo se adelantó y le susurró algo al oído. Los ojos de la enfermera se llenaron inmediatamente de lágrimas y todos vieron como miraba, con tristeza, el cuerpo que portaba él y con un gesto, ambos adultos entraron a la enfermería, dejando a los demás fuera, ya les avisarían cuando pudieran entrar, de momento tendrían que esperar allí, afuera, en las puertas de la enfermería.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo eso ocurría mientras las dos únicas personas que no estaban donde deberían estar, sino en un pasillo desierto, derramaban lágrimas en silencio. Lágrimas amargas por aquella persona que, en esos instantes, estaba siendo depositado su cuerpo en una de las camas de la enfermería, siendo limpiadas las heridas que portaba, y siendo arreglada de tal forma que solo pareciera estar dormida, sumida en un profundo sueño, aunque los dos que se encontraban a su lado bien sabían que no era aquello lo que le hacia permanecer con los ojos cerrados.

Esas dos personas se encontraban sumidas en la oscuridad del pasillo, causada esta al apagarse todas las antorchas que habían permanecido encendidas hasta unos momentos antes, como si estas también hubieran entendido lo que había ocurrido y se sumaban al luto silenciosamente.

Todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad y en el silencio.

Y, de repente, la muchacha pelirroja que había escuchado una historia de sueños perdidos y esperanzas encontradas, levantó el rostro lloroso. Había sentido como su corazón brincaba dentro de ella, se recomponía y se juntaban los trozos esparcidos por el suelo tras su desesperación por creer que su amor no era correspondido. Y supo que ella tenía razón, que los sueños se pueden hacer realidad. Era más que una intuición lo que tenía, era una certeza de que su amor era mutuo.

Una palabra, un lugar se instaló en su mente.

Tenia que ir allí, tenía que ir a la enfermería.

Todavía tenia pena por lo sucedido, pero sabia que no podía quedarse en la tristeza eternamente, que tenía que vivir, mirar hacia delante, imaginar, construir un futuro. Y en ese existía alguien con los ojos verdes.

Se levantó, y empezó a correr rápidamente hacia ese lugar… su corazón le indicaba el camino a seguir.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Fuera, en la misma puerta del lugar al cual se dirigía Ginny, todos los presentes estaban sentados en el suelo esperando. No hablaban, pues no necesitaban palabras para entenderse, solo con sus ojos comprendían que sentimientos tenía cada uno en su interior: agradecimiento, amistad sin límites, ayuda incondicional… No necesitaban pues de palabras para describir y agradecer.

Y, encima de uno de ellos, un gran perro negro se encargaba de destrozar parte del uniforme del equipo de quidditch que portaba este. Desde que se sentaran a descansar en el suelo, el perro había decidido no separarse de aquel muchacho, algo les unía muy profundamente, y aunque en su mente animal no pudiera todavía descifrar el que era, sentía que tenia que protegerlo, estar a su lado. Por eso se encontraba encima de la pierna que tenia Harry doblada (la otra estaba estirada, pues el tobillo le seguía doliendo débilmente y esa era la única posición donde le dolía menos) y, tras haber descubierto que el cuero que tenían las protecciones de los brazos tenía buen sabor, se había dedicado a mordisquear y jugar con estas sin descanso.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se posaban, sin que este se enterase, en él. Todos reían al ver los intentos que el perro hacia para dejar saliva en todos los lugares posibles del cuero. Como se ha dicho, a pesar de mostrar el aspecto de un gran y fiero perro, se comportaba como si de un cachorro se tratase. Bien había valido el arriesgar la vida para ver la sonrisa y la alegría en los ojos del dueño del, ahora, maltratado uniforme.

En un instante en concreto, y sin darse cuenta de que tenía gran fuerza, el perro dio un mordisco a una de las partes que sobresalían del cuero… haciendo que esta se rasgase y cayese al suelo. El animal miró ese trozo, y no tardó en comprender que había hecho algo mal, su mente así se lo indicaba. Con una expresión de sumo arrepentimiento, alzó su cara hasta tenerla a la altura del muchacho propietario del uniforme, se sentía triste: él no quería que sucediera eso.

Harry no pudo contener la risa al ver el rostro que ponía el animal¡que importaba la ropa, que importaba el uniforme cuando al fin había regresado su padrino! (aunque ahora estuviera convertido en perro para ahorrar energía mágica). ¡Que importaba todo ello ahora que estaban juntos de nuevo!

Para sorpresa del perro, se encontró un segundo después siendo abrazado con fuerza por el muchacho.

No llegaba a comprender que significaba esa risa y esa explosión de alegría, pero si eso significaba que le perdonaba, entonces todo estaba bien. Como respuesta, dio un gran lametazo en la cara de Harry… llenándole de saliva. Él también estaba alegre y no sabia porqué.

El resto, es decir, Ron, Hermione y los gemelos, rieron ante la escena, si que había merecido la pena arriesgar la vida para rescatar a aquellas dos personas, ambos se merecían la felicidad de esos momentos.

De pronto, y rompiendo el jolgorio de la escena, un sonido parecido a un "croac" salio del bolsillo de Fred. Todos giraron la cabeza y le miraron inmediatamente ¿Qué era aquello?

.-.Ups – dijo el pelirrojo disculpándose y sacando una gran rana de su túnica.

.-.¿De donde la has sacado? – preguntó Hermione acercándose a él y cogiendo el animal entre las manos, tenia un aspecto realmente bonito y atractivo. Los dos gemelos, al ver ese gesto y conocedores de algo más empezaron a reírse.

.-.Ahí donde le ves… esa rana es Marcus Flint

.-.¿Qué? – saltó la chica y se la lanzó furiosa a los gemelos – Ahora voy a tener que desinfectarme las manos.

Ron, mientras Hermione intentaba (sin mucho éxito) limpiarse las manos en las túnicas de los gemelos, observaba de reojo al perro en que se había convertido Sirius… este no le quitaba los ojos de encima a ese extraño animal verde que estaba enfrente suyo… parecía a punto de saltar… como si quisiese ver que sabor tenia esa cosa extraña (hacia ya rato que el cuero con el que se había entretenido estaba destrozado) El perro observaba atentamente y seguía los saltos desesperados de la rana por escapar del lugar y de la cuerda que tenia alrededor del cuerpo (el otro extremo estaba en la túnica del gemelo) Observaba y seguía su trayectoria hasta que… vio su ocasión para atacar.

Y a punto estuvo de ocurrir un ranicidio, sino fuera porque tanto Harry como Ron atraparon al perro en medio de su salto y Fred tiro de la cuerda rápidamente.

.-.Ahora si¿de verdad es Flint? – preguntó Ron mirando atentamente ahora a la rana desmayada del susto (no todos los días te ataca un gran perro que es mil veces tu tamaño)

.-.De verdad hermanito. Aquí donde le ves es uno de nuestros botines de guerra – George arrebató el animal de su mano agarrándola por una de sus patas – Es una de las cosa que hemos traído de los sótanos – y señaló los dos sacos que, hasta entonces, se habían quedado apartados.

.-.¿Qué sucedió allí? – dijo Hermione entonces, ya que todavía ninguno de ellos sabia lo que había sucedido con los gemelos cuando se separaron. Sólo sabían que, después del rescate de Harry, ya se encontraban en la entrada esperándoles… con los sacos.

.-.Es que… es una larga historia…

.-.Si, una muy larga y aburrida historia…

.-.No se si la soportarían, Fred

.-.Si, hay tantas muertes y tanta sangre.

.-.Y sois tan inocentes que… - en ese instante, George se gano una mirada perforadora de cada integrante del trío – Bueno, vale. Os contaremos que sucedió desde que nos separamos.

**_oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo_**

_A pesar de que esperaban encontrarse con celdas llenas de barrotes y aparatos de tortura, nada de esto fue lo que Fred y George encontraron cuando bajaron a los sótanos de esa casa. Allí no había absolutamente nada de nada. Nada de aparatos de magia oscura, nada de cualquier objeto que se pudiera considerar perteneciente al mal, nada de nada. _

_Así que los dos se sintieron rápidamente desilusionados, ya que habían previsto hacer una recopilación de aquellos aparatos y de descubrir que oscuros objetos utilizaban en los más macabros rituales de iniciación a mortifagos (y no, no era porque tuvieran una fascinación coleccionista por esto, sino que querían dejar un recuerdo allí… cortesía de Sortilegios Weasley)_

_Los sótanos se componían de varios pasillos, vacíos todos ellos, a excepción de algunas habitaciones distribuidas al azar, e, igual que el pasillo, todas vacías y ausentes de cualquier cosa que fuese la puerta de acceso._

_Fue un paseo tremendamente aburrido, ya que tampoco se encontraron con nadie por allí, todos habían desaparecido y huido después del primer ataque en la puerta de la mansión._

_Caminaban y caminaban, y de vez en cuando dejaban caer alguna bomba fétida en las habitaciones, pero ni con eso se alegraban… como se dice, fue un total aburrimiento… hasta que llegaron a la última habitación._

_Si una de las cosas que habían esperado encontrar en los sótanos era una habitación especial para pociones, ahí la habían encontrado: toda la sala estaba llena de frascos y frascos llenos de líquidos de cualquier color y forma. Estanterías, armarios, mesas… todo ello estaba repleto de botellas y frascos._

_El paraíso para cualquiera que le apasionase el tema._

_Aunque… para ellos no, por supuesto, ya que nunca les había entusiasmado esa rama de la magia._

_Pero enseguida vieron allí la oportunidad de dejar un pequeño recuerdo entre las filas del mal… se llevarían las pociones... ¡a ver que harían sin ellas!_

_Rebuscando entre sus bolsillos encontraron la solución al transporte, los sacos "sin fondo ni paredes" que estaban probando para la tienda (todavía era un prototipo, y por lo tanto, no sabían muy bien que efectos tenían) También encontraron algunos otros prototipos e inventos olvidados más, pero eso no tenia importancia, ya que no los iban a utilizar… o eso pensaban ellos._

_Lanzando aquí y allá diferentes hechizos para sellar los frascos y botes y hacer el vidrio irrompible (no era cuestión de que se rompieran en el transporte), fueron recopilando todas y cada una de las pociones que allí se encontraban._

_No fue difícil dejar el lugar vacío (y así también descubrieron que los sacos sí tenían un limite de almacenamiento), pero cuando iban a recoger los últimos frascos del suelo, oyeron una voz en la puerta._

_- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Nos volvemos a encontrar._

_Fred y George Weasley se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con lo que era, indudablemente, un feroz mortifago (o bueno, intentaba serlo, a pesar de que en sus manos la varita temblaba bastante). Ambos habían reconocido la voz al instante._

_- Oh, que bueno verte de nuevo Flint._

_- Si. No teníamos noticias tuyas desde hace tiempo._

_- Te lo dije Fred, sabia que acabaría convertido en uno de ellos. Me debes dos galeones, hermanito.- Dijo George alzando dos dedos de su mano._

_- ¿Eran dos? Pensaba que sólo uno.- puso lo que parecía ser una cara de enfado y refunfuñó - Bueno, vale. Dos galeones ¿Te los doy ahora? – Fred empezó a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos._

_- ¡Cállense ya! – grito de pronto Marcus Flint, harto ya de la conversación sin sentido de los gemelos y les lanzó un hechizo de desarme a ambos… hechizo que sólo llego a rozar el hombro de George._

_- Uy – dijo este al ver la leve rozadura en su túnica – Y pensar que te han admitido en sus filas, vaya que necesitado está Voldemort._

_- Eh, George, toma un galeón – Fred estaba todavía buscando en sus bolsillos despreocupadamente, sin importar lo que pasase con los demás y en ese momento ponía algo en la mano de su hermano – El otro, enseguida lo encuentro, espera un momento _

_- ¡Pero que falta de respeto! – dijo Flint tirando con rabia su máscara al suelo – Soy un mortifago, un servidor del Lord Oscuro¡tenéis que temerme!_

_- Uy, vuelve a ponerte el antifaz, que quedabas más guapo, hombre._

_Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y harto ya de que no le hiciesen caso, Flint empezó a pronunciar una de las maldiciones imperdonables que hacia muy poco le habían enseñado._

_- Cruc…… - y acto seguido, en un movimientos idéntico, los gemelos le tiraron algo a los pies, una espesa niebla le envolvió… _

_Y lo siguiente que se escuchó en la habitación fue… _

_- ¿Croac? _

_Una rana con cara de no saber que había ocurrido ocupaba el lugar del antiguo capitán de Quidditch de Slytherin._

**_oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo_**

.-.Creo que intuyo que la apuesta no era real. ¿verdad George? – Hermione enseguida había atado cabos y así había averiguado lo ocurrido.

.-.Muy inteligente _cuñadita. _En efecto, lo que me estaba dando Fred era uno de los últimos inventos que probamos en Semana Santa.

.-.Si, pero no sabíamos realmente que forma iba a tomar al contacto con él. Yo, por mi parte, pensaba que nos íbamos a encontrar con una serpiente…

.-.O con una especie de ogro… aunque, bueno, para ello no necesitaba mucho cambio.

.-.Nunca pensamos que iba a ser una rana – Fred tiró de la cuerda y el animal se despertó de su desmayo y, tras un gran salto, llegó al suelo.

El otro animal que se encontraba en el grupo todavía seguía sus movimientos atentamente ¿De que sabor seria aquella cosa verde que brincaba sin parar? Todos, al observar como el perro se relamía la boca al ver a la rana de nuevo frente a él, no pudieron aguantar mucho la risa: cuando le contasen a Sirius lo que hacia Hocicos y que instintos hacia las ranas tenia este… ¡Sí que seria digna de ver su reacción!

.-.-.-.-.-.

Y así estaban, riendo sin preocupación, alegres y contentos por lo que sucedía a su alrededor cuando el tiempo se paró. Todo quedó suspendido en ese instante: las risas, el salto desesperado de la rana por escapar (de nuevo) de una amenaza, la leve caricia que la enfermera hacia a un cuerpo en una cama, la palabra suspendida en el aire de su acompañante, la carrera desenfrenada de una muchacha pelirroja en uno de los pasillos, el llanto incontrolable y desesperado de un hombre… todo ello quedó suspendido, el tiempo se había detenido en ese instante.

Las manecillas de los relojes quedaron congeladas, las gotas de arena detenidas en su avance…

Todo con un propósito, todo con un objetivo.

Frente al hombre que lloraba, encogido, sumido en la oscuridad, una figura luminosa empezó a delimitarse y tomar forma. Era una persona que venia a verle, a despedirle, y sólo lo podía hacer de esa manera, en el instante en que el tiempo no existía, cuando los segundos no pasaban y la cuenta no seguía.

Era alta, madura, nítida. Su rostro reflejaba madurez y conocimiento y sus ojos una calidez extraordinaria.

Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, observando el rostro de aquel que tenia delante con atención. Aunque era sólo luz, parte de un todo, no pudo evitar la expresión de tristeza que le provocaba esa imagen, y un profundo pesar por lo sucedido.

Acercó su mano hacia la cara del hombre, no podía tocarle como antes, no podía pues ella era nada, era luz y era todo. La dejó suspendida a unos milímetros de su mejilla, en un gesto de consuelo.

¿Por qué él tenia que sufrir tanto?

Unos destellos luminosos aparecieron en sus mejillas, saliendo de sus ojos y acabando en el suelo. Eran lágrimas de un alma de luz.

¿Por qué no se le permitía ser feliz?

¿Por qué tenia que sufrir una y otra vez?

Ella, desde que le dejara aquel día, desde que se despidiera para siempre de su pareja, siempre en sus pensamientos estaba él. Y sufría, ya desde el descanso eterno, cuando observaba la vida de negrura que había elegido, sin ella poder hacer nada para ayudarle a retornar a la felicidad.

Siguió su vida, observó sus esfuerzos por seguir y continuar, por no desfallecer.

Era sólo una espectadora, no podía intervenir, no podía aunque quisiera, aunque lo deseara con todo su corazón y alma entera.

Una vez, siendo pequeña, se lo había entregado en un juego, ambos lo habían hecho, se habían jurado amor eterno. No sabían todavía que les deparaba el futuro, cuantas separaciones tendrían más que soportar y cuantas alegrías y penas provocarían. Nada sabían entonces, pues eran todavía niños inocentes.

Y después…

Ahora se encontraba allí, había venido a recoger a alguien también muy querido para ella. Sabia que estaba allí, la sentía, pues era también parte de ella. No quería hacerlo. No quería llevársela, pues sabía que no había retorno posible del lugar donde iban a ir.

Si por ella fuera, la dejaría regresar, que viviese libre y feliz, junto a él, junto a su padre. Que disfrutasen ambos de su compañía, que su hija cicatrizase las heridas de un corazón herido.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pensamientos volaban por el aire, se esparcían en todas direcciones… y llegaban hasta una figura que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de ellos dos. Una figura que no podía dejar de llorar también por el amargo destino que la vida le había deparado: separada de su madre verdadera, criada por unos padres a los que había adorado y que habían muerto por ella, y, finalmente, conocer el nombre de su padre real cuando ya no había tiempo. Que injusta era la vida con algunas personas.

Veía, llorosa, ahora la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, como dos personas muy cercanas estaban juntas de nuevo, en un leve instante donde el tiempo que no existía.

Miraba a su madre tal y como fue en su vida, la fuerza que irradiaba, la tristeza que se asomaba por sus ojos al saber lo que sucedía, por lo que había venido a hacer. Miraba y veía la angustia en su interior, sus ganas de cambiar lo sucedido, las ganas de no hacer más daño a la persona a la que había amado en su juventud y seguía amando más allá de toda existencia.

Veía a sus verdaderos padres juntos, en ese instante en el que el tiempo no existía, e igual que su madre, lloraba por la forma injusta con la que trataba la vida a su padre: cuando encontraba algo de felicidad, de alguna manera, se la arrebataban cruelmente.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Elizabeth se encontraba escondida, oculta tras una columna. Su esencia, su alma pura, seguía estando en el colegio. Todavía no había desaparecido del todo, pues tenia que ir su madre a recogerla, y así, juntas, regresar a donde las almas permanecen descansando para siempre. Su caso no era único, muchas personas tienen un guía para ese último esfuerzo, esa ultima marcha, y, aunque sabia que tenia que esperarla, se había escondido tras ese lugar para observar.

No sabia muy bien que le había impulsado a observar a su padre hasta entonces, el permanecer a su lado, acompañándole en silencio. No sabia muy bien que había sido esa sensación que había tenido hacia unos minutos, cuando sintió la llegada del grupo y le susurro al oído a la otra persona donde se encontraban. No sabía que había sido, pues estaba prohibido cualquier contacto después de que su última imagen hubiera desaparecido. Y ella lo había hecho, había desobedecido y se había quedado junto a ellos dos.

Y así pudo ver la llegada de su madre, su tristeza y su abatimiento al agacharse e intentar acariciar a su pareja. Sus lágrimas silenciosas, sus pensamientos y su pesar por lo que venia a hacer.

Y recordó que, desde el momento en que cogio entre las manos el traslador que le llevó a la celda, supo que su vida llegaba a su fin, a sus últimos momentos. Era una certeza que tenia (y después, al conocer toda su historia, supo que fue lo mismo que le sucedió a su madre, que un resquicio del futuro se le había mostrado) Llego al lugar casi inconsciente, casi sin fuerzas, pero tenia que hacer algo, un ultimo esfuerzo antes de su final. Fue de esa manera que su energía viajo a una habitación cercana, fue su energía, su ultimo aliento de vida, quien sostuvo el velo cuando este se rompía. Fue su luz quien mostró el camino y ayudó a salvar a alguien perdido, haciendo resplandecer los lazos que se creían perdidos. Sabia lo que iba a pasar si nada de esto sucedía, y un futuro lleno de oscuridad y muerte era algo que nadie quería. Por eso se sacrificó ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Su madre todavía seguía agachada y entristecida, recorriendo con la mirada aquel rostro que tanto había cambiado desde la ultima vez, aquellos ojos llenos de vitalidad entonces, ahora llenos de amargura. Y no pudo dejar de pensar porque existía tanta desgracia a su alrededor, porque no era capaz de tener un solo instante de paz y felicidad.

Habían pasado ya tantos años desde la última vez que se vieron, pero su amor todavía seguía latente en ambos. Ella lo sentía y también sentía las capas de protección que había construido él, las barreras que había puesto para evitar ser dañado de nuevo, el resentimiento hacia la felicidad de los demás, algo que él nunca había tenido durante mucho tiempo… No pudo impedir que más lágrimas de luz se derramasen por el suelo ante tanta injusticia.

.-.Es tarde ya – una voz le dijo, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Alzó la mirada y, frente a ella, se encontraban tres personas que conocía muy bien: un matrimonio y su hija, aquella que le acompañaba en su tumba, aquella que había cedido su puesto y su nombre a la suya propia para protegerla.

Les miró. ¿Qué hacían ellos allí?. ¿Acaso se había retrasado mucho?. ¿Acaso el tiempo había empezado a fluir?. ¿Acaso había inflingido alguna norma por mirar a su pareja?

La mujer, su amiga, la persona en la que había confiado la vida de su hija, negó con la cabeza, ellos estaban allí para ayudar. Todos mostraban el mismo aura luminosa que le envolvía a ella, eran todos seres de luz suspendidos en el tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.No temas – la muchacha que acababa de llegar se acercó hasta una columna y tendió su mano. La persona que se encontraba escondida allí quedó sorprendida ante su aspecto, pues frente a ella estaba una copia exacta de si misma: el mismo pelo, el mismo aspecto. Lo único que las distinguía una de otra era sus ojos, ya que ella tenía los ojos de su madre. La muchacha rió al ver su desconcierto – Si, yo soy Elizabeth – dijo, aunque no hizo falta, pues la niña enseguida había entendido.

.-.Tú… tú eres tal y como imaginaba. Como te veía en mis sueños – dijo Liz saliendo de su escondite – Cuando te contaba todo sobre mi y mis… tus padres – rectificó cuando se dio cuenta de todo – Tu eras mi confidente de pequeña y mi mejor amiga. ¿Por qué no volviste a aparecer después de mi séptimo cumpleaños?

.-.Porque no era bueno que descubrieses toda la verdad sobre nosotras dos. Porque tenías que crecer libre y sin preocupaciones, disfrutar de la vida que tenias. – se volvió hacia el grupo donde estaban sus padres y la madre de la niña – No podía seguir estando contigo, tal y como me recordó tu madre – Nuevamente miró a los ojos a Liz – Si, ella fue quien me cuidó. Mis padres te cuidaron a ti, y tu madre me cuidó a mí hasta que nos reencontramos ahora de nuevo.

.-.Y ahora ¿Qué va a pasar? – Liz le dio la mano, por una parte si que tenía miedo, pero por otra sabia que era eso lo que tenía que ocurrir. En esos momentos si que ambas parecían gemelas, idénticas en todo excepto en sus ojos.

.-. Confia en mí

Y, en ese instante, ante los ojos de esas personas, un gran resplandor sumió al lugar de una claridad nunca antes vista, todo se llenó de luz y luminosidad. Sólo un minúsculo trozo permaneció inalterable, negro como la ropa que llevaba el hombre, el único que no mostraba actividad alguna pues era el único que no sabía lo que ocurría en los límites del tiempo.

.-.¿Por qué tiene que sufrir tanto? – dijo la mujer levantándose en ese momento de su posición: enfrente de ese lugar sin luz. - ¿Por qué no se merece una oportunidad de ser feliz?

Su hija, que hasta ese momento había estado algo apartada, se acercó corriendo y le abrazó fuertemente, consolándole, ella también sentía lo mismo.

En ambas existía la misma pregunta en la mente¿Por qué el hombre no podía ser feliz?

Las lágrimas de las dos, madre e hija, se fundieron con la luz que les envolvía.

.-.-.-.-.-.

El tiempo volvió a latir, todo volvió a fluir a la vida. Nadie sintió que este se había detenido, que había quedado suspendido. Nadie. Todo siguió tal y como estaba ocurriendo antes de que el tiempo se parase: las risas fuera de la enfermería, el dolor que sucedía en el interior, las ansias de una pelirroja en llegar cuanto antes a la enfermería, el llanto silencioso de una persona en medio de un pasillo…

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.Ya está todo hecho – dijo Madame Promfrey poniendo la cortina blanca alrededor de la cama donde habían estado hasta ese momento. Sus ojos todavía estaban llorosos ante lo sucedido - ¿Se lo dirás? – le preguntó a su acompañante, pues mientras habían trabajado en curar las heridas este le había contado de quien se trataba realmente la niña.

.-.Si, tiene que saber toda la verdad – contestó él dando la ultima mirada entristecida a la, ahora, oculta cama.

.-.¿Por qué Severus tiene que sufrir tanto?

.-.No lo se, Poppy. Algunas personas parece que no pueden tener una vida normal y corriente como los demás – dijo y entonces empezó a recordar a otra persona que conocía, mejor dicho, había conocido y, como el profesor de pociones, no tuvo una vida lo que se podría decir normal y feliz.

Sus recuerdos le trasladaron hacia tiempos lejanos y hacia una amistad fuera de todo limite, cuando ambos eran tan cercanos, que incluso parecían hermanos de sangre, pues habían crecido juntos y su entendimiento era insólito… Tal era la amistad que les unía.

**_oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo_**

_- Vamos Albus. El tren no espera – un niño de unos once años corría a toda prisa por el andén de una estación. Empujaba un carro lleno de todo tipo de cosas y se dirigía hacia la entrada de un vagón. Tras él, un muchacho pelirrojo de su misma edad le perseguía._

_- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Mi madre no me ha dejado hasta que tuviera toda la ropa en su sitio – contestó este al llegar a su altura. Entre ambos subieron sus respectivos baúles y buscaron un lugar libre._

_Al llegar, el pelirrojo inmediatamente se desató la corbata que llevaba y se dejó caer en un asiento._

_- Muy bonito, tu madre preocupada por ti, y lo primero que haces es destartalar todo – su amigo se encontraba enfrente de él con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, pero sabia que estaba bromeando, como siempre. Se conocían desde niños, sus familias eran grandes amigas desde que recordasen._

_- Buena imitación – observó – pero creo que la expresión de enfado de mi madre tiene que parecer más real la próxima vez. _

_Su amigo esbozó una sonrisa y se dejó caer a su lado en el asiento._

_- ¿Un caramelo de limón? – le preguntó Albus sacando de entre sus ropas una bolsa de estos dulces._

_- Bueno, si insistes – dijo y con un movimiento de la mano cogió tantos caramelos como pudo – No se que tienen, pero están buenísimos._

_- Opino lo mismo que tu – respondió Albus metiéndose también un puñalado de ellos en la boca._

_Era el comienzo de un nuevo curso en su colegio: su primer año en Hogwarts._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_- ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo? – refunfuñaba a su lado Albus._

_- No se, siempre pensé que los baños aguantarían más – le contestó inocentemente su amigo elevando los hombros. _

_Ambos iban ahora tras su jefe de casa, y rumbo al despacho del director, la infracción que habían hecho era lo bastante grande como para considerar el traslado de colegio._

_- Admítelo, a ti también te gustó._

_- Si, es cierto – confesó este con una sonrisa – Fue muy bueno ver la cara que puso Binns cuando los baños empezaron a escupir agua y no paraban._

_- Y no te olvides de la explosión…_

_- Como olvidarla. Si retumbó el castillo entero – sus ojos chispearon al recordar – Y el pasillo con todo ese hielo para patinar fue genial._

_- ¿Piensas que Binns renunciara de su puesto de profesor, tal y como amenazo en el pasillo empapado de agua?_

_- No creo. Pienso que, si se muere, se convertirá en fantasma, y seguirá dando clases tan soporíferas como siempre – dijo el Albus niño, sin saber que, unos cuantos años después, todo lo que dijo se haría realidad… tan bien parecían conocer esos alumnos entonces a su profesor._

_- Yo prefiero Beauxbatons_

_- ¿De que hablas ahora?_

_- Bueno, como nos van a trasladar – explico su acompañante seguro de si mismo – digo que yo prefiero Beauxbatons._

_- ¿Beauxbatons¡Si tú no sabes francés! – exclamó Albus, elevando la voz y ganándose una dura mirada de reproche de su jefe de casa, por lo que decidieron que no volverían a hablar más hasta llegar a su destino… pero eso no significara que no se hicieran gestos y rieran a espaldas del hombre que les dirigía (gestos que imitaban el estado de enfado que se había apoderado de su profesor cuando fue victima de la broma de ambos)_

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_Armando Dippet, el actual director de Hogwarts, se encontraba en su despacho descansando y poniéndose al corriente de lo que sucedía en el castillo. Todos los años hacia eso los primeros días de curso. No llevaba mucho en el cargo, tan solo unos cinco años, y por lo tanto, todavía le quedaba mucho por aprender. Su aspecto era el de un hombre joven y fuerte, pero ya asomaban algunas canas en su pelo a causa de su edad. También, si se observaba con atención, se podía distinguir unas minúsculas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y boca._

_En los instantes en que reunía y juntaba todos los pergaminos sobre el inicio del curso en la mesa, se escuchó el ruido de la puerta._

_- Señor – la cabeza del actual jefe de la casa de Gryffindor apareció tras el marco, tras él se encontraban dos niños de primer año. _

_Dippet se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el profesor para que le diese alguna explicación, pues tenían que haber hecho algo extraordinariamente grave para que les llevase hasta allí._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_Tras unas largas e intensas miradas ya que los dos hombres no se llevaban muy bien entre si, el director accedió a escuchar lo sucedido, por lo que señaló al profesor las sillas que se encontraban enfrente de su mesa. A los dos niños les dejo entonces frente a la chimenea, justo enfrente de los cuadros. Ya les llamarían cuando fuera necesario._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_Y así fue como Godric Gryffindor despertó de su letargo, pues había sentido una gran fuente de poder, aunque, en realidad, eran dos, pero que se confundían y se mezclaban hasta llegar a fundirse en una. El origen de esa magia venia del despacho, por lo que se despertó completamente y decidió mirar que era lo que ocurría. Desde su posición, en el cuadro donde estaba, sólo alcanzaba a ver una discusión acalorada en la mesa del director y…… a dos pequeños niños a sus pies. ¡No podían ser ellos! _

_Pero, por descarte y proximidad, tenían que serlo. Ellos eran realmente la causa de tanto poder y magia en el despacho._

_El viejo "león" se inclinó hacia delante, podía percibir algo más en ellos, una unión, una amistad muy fuerte y…… un destino marcado de sacrificio y servicio a la magia._

_Se echó hacia atrás asustado. No podía ser. Pero… si, ahí estaba todo claramente, ante sus ojos._

_Vio como los dos niños se percataban en esos instantes de que les estaba mirando. Sus ojos. Los ojos de ambos eran tremendamente reveladores y supo que su primera intuición hacia ellos era real. Aun así, caminó hasta uno de los retratos cercanos y convocó a los otros tres fundadores del colegio, tenia que consultar si debían o no advertir a uno de ellos del futuro que le aguardaba, un futuro lleno de dolor y perdidas._

_Entre todos decidieron que no podían intervenir, ellos eran unos simples reflejos de lo que habían sido en su vida. No podían luchar contra lo que estaba escrito que sucediera. No podían hacer nada._

_Godric regresó a su cuadro, sumido en sus pensamientos, meditando las consecuencias de los hechos que iban a tener lugar, un día de muchos años después._

_Y en esa posición se quedó hasta que, casi ciento treinta años después, otra gran fuente de poder le despertara de su meditación, cuando un muchacho entró al despacho portando la que había sido su espada en vida. No pudo ver su futuro, pues este estaba envuelto en brumas inciertas, lo que le hizo pensar en quien seria y que papel en la historia tendría esa persona. Uno muy importante, eso era cierto._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_Pero, bueno, regresemos a ese presente y a esa reunión en la que se debatía sobre la expulsión de dos niños de primer año. A pesar de sus muchos argumentos a favor de esta (las bromas continuadas, el comportamiento de los alumnos y un largo etcétera de infracciones) el director decidió que ambos (para desesperación de los profesores y de su jefe de casa) se quedarían en Hogwarts para seguir sus estudios: tenían mucho potencial para la magia y había que aprovecharlo. Se quedarían en el colegio a cambio, eso si, de intentar mejorar su respeto hacia sus superiores (cosa que hicieron durante, aproximadamente… un mes… después volvieron a ser incorregibles)_

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_Así trascurrieron sus siete años de colegio, y al final, los profesores que les habían tenido de alumnos no sabían si reír o llorar por la marcha de ambos, pues los dos magos habían dejado una profunda huella en sus corazones._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_Al salir de la escuela, y pesar de que sus rumbos se separaban, tomaron la decisión de no alejarse mucho el uno del otro, y así seguir teniendo esa amistad irrompible que había sido su orgullo en la escuela. Juntos viajaron a países extraños en las breves vacaciones de las que disponían en sus trabajos, y juntos combatieron a los seres malignos que se les pusieran por delante._

_Una de las cosas que descubrieron en esos viajes llegó a ser uno de los mayores logros que nunca se hubiera hecho y por lo que uno de ellos seria siempre conocido: el descubrimiento de los doce usos de la sangre de dragón. Logro que, aunque hecho por los dos, por causas que más adelante sucederían, sólo fuera recordado uno de ellos como descubridor._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_La vida siguió su curso, y esos dos niños y jóvenes crecieron y se convirtieron en hombres poderosos y temidos por las criaturas del mal. Fueron esos también los días en que el mago oscuro Grindelwald mostraba todo su poder y dominio. Se encontraban pues, en los días de una de las guerras más sangrientas que jamás se hubiera conocido en el mundo mágico. Era 1945._

_Llegó un momento en que todo el mundo temía salir de sus casas, y los valientes que lo hacían era para enfrentarse a esas hordas de enemigos, aliados de las tinieblas. Todo era caos y destrucción._

_Unos cuantos valientes se unieron para combatir el mal. Antaño habían coincidido en la escuela o en otros lugares. A todos les unían un fuerte sentimiento del deber y del luchar por lo que estaba bien. Poco a poco empezaron a hacer retroceder al mal, pero también, poco a poco iban quedando menos, caían a causa de los continuos ataques. En unos meses quedaron apenas una docena de personas de lo que conocían como la Orden del Fénix, un grupo creado para luchar contra el mago oscuro y reunidos con la filosofía de que, fuera quien fuera cada uno, tuvieran la capacidad que tuvieran, todos podrían aportar un grano de arena en la guerra contra el mal._

_No se podría describir las grandes gestas que estas personas hicieron, pues era tan secreto el grupo que nadie conoció que era, o quienes lo integraban, pues hasta que no se estaba ya dentro no se conocía. Pero si, fueron muchas cosas importantes y muchos ataques se pudieron prevenir gracias a la acción de esas magnificas y arriesgadas personas._

_Como se puede deducir, esos dos jóvenes formaban parte del grupo, y su arrojo y valor no tuvieron limites. Quizás fuera por ello por lo que fueron los últimos supervivientes de la Orden, y quizás fuera por ello que, en ese día en concreto, se encontrasen cara a cara y sin nadie más a su alrededor, enfrente de ese mago oscuro que tanto daño había hecho a la comunidad mágica en esos tiempos: Grindelwald._

_La lucha fue despiadada desde el primer momento. Los rayos y las maldiciones volaban por los aires sin descanso. Cuando uno estaba caído en el suelo, el otro iba a seguir combatiendo sin descanso. Así pasaron muchas horas y la pelea no parecía tener fin… hasta que sucedió el desastre._

_Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en el suelo, malherido tras una serie de maldiciones. A su lado también estaba su amigo, e igual que él, casi sin fuerzas para luchar. Ambos resistían, y ambos sabían que quedaba muy poco para el final, frente a ellos Grindelwald sonreía con la varita apuntándoles de forma despiadada_

_- Es el fin – dijo el hombre pelirrojo en un susurro que sólo llego a oír su amigo._

_- Mientras hay vida hay esperanza ¿no es cierto? – le contestó este con una medio sonrisa, agotado tal y como estaba, aun le quedaban fuerzas para luchar._

_- Si, ya. Siempre lo dices. Siempre tienes esperanzas de que todo salga bien_

_- Creo que es por el nombre que mis padres me dieron al nacer – rió este quedamente, pues "esperanza" era lo que significaba uno de sus muchos nombres. Estel, esperanza. Esperanza, Estel. Todo era lo mismo._

_- Ya me gustaría tener la vitalidad que tu tienes… - empezó a decir Albus._

_- Y la tendrás – Estel se levantó súbitamente y se encaramó contra el hombre, que en esos instantes iba a invocar una maldición, la única mortífera que existía en esos momentos. _

_Un rayo violeta se dirigía hacia los dos hombres y uno de los dos lo interceptó en esos momentos._

_El choque de dos de los hechizos fue tremendo y resonó en el edificio donde se encontraban, haciendo estallar los vidrios de las ventanas y provocando un caos inimaginable. Todos los trozos volaban y se estrellaban contra las paredes, pero un hueco quedó entre los dos que combatían ahora…_

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_- No puedes vencerme – grito Grindelwald hacia su combatiente, sostenía la varita con mucha fuerza y evitaba que el hechizo resultante de la unión de ambos no le llegase._

_- Al menos lo intentare – dijo este también con grandes esfuerzos, aunque sabia que nada podía hacer._

_Poco a poco, el poder de la oscuridad ganó, y los rayos unidos alcanzaron a su contrincante, dándole de lleno y haciéndole chocar contra una de las paredes, perdiendo así el conocimiento. Un débil hilo de sangre empezó a brotar de su cabeza._

_El otro mago que quedaba, Albus Dumbledore, al ver que su amigo había sido derrotado, reunió las últimas energías que le quedaban y se lanzó hacia una lucha desesperada… ya no luchaba por él, ya no luchaba por su amigo, ya no luchaba por su grupo, ahora sólo luchaba porque el bien triunfase y el mal no ganase._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_Si se pudiera resumir en unas pocas palabras la actuación que este mago tuvo en esos instantes, la descripción seria "formidable, inaudita, poderosa y… desesperada" Tal era su arrojo, valentía y poder._

_Fue una lucha como nunca se ha visto en miles de años… pero algo empañó la victoria, pues en el ultimo instante, cuando el mago oscuro ya estaba arrinconado contra la pared, cuando sentía la punta de la varita de su contrincante en su cuello, cuando sabia que nada más le quedaba salvo la rendición, hizo un ultimo esfuerzo y empezó a conjurar una maldición que quedaría grabada en los corazones de los dos amigos. Había descubierto cuál grande era el poder de los dos juntos y la razón por la que luchaban sin descanso._

_Como no podía lanzar dos juramentos, se centró en uno de ellos, el que, para él, tenía más poder: y magia: la persona que ahora se estaba levantando del suelo._

_- Os condeno a no permanecer juntos nunca más, salvo en cortos periodos. Nunca más volveréis a estar juntos mucho tiempo – y dirigiéndose a su anterior contrincante le dijo la peor sentencia que una boca jamás haya pronunciado – Te condeno a ver morir a los que más amas, a las personas que tengas a tu alrededor. Te condeno a vagar sin descanso entre los límites del tiempo y del espacio. A que todo rastro de ti quede olvidado entre las arenas del tiempo hasta que tu hora haya llegado. Entonces podrán conocer tu aspecto real, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues morirás aparentando ser otro. Te condeno a ayudar pero no poder recibir auxilio. A ser guía pero no guiado. A sentirte responsable de la vida de las personas que conozcas en los dominios donde te destierro. Serás olvidado, tu nombre borrado de las páginas de la historia…_

_- ¡Basta! – grito Albus Dumbledore apretándole más la varita en su cuello, pero su grito no sirvió de mucho, pues su amigo estaba desapareciendo entre brumas y niebla._

_- Nunca ha existido nadie con tu nombre. Tu presencia ha sido borrada de cualquier persona que te ha conocido alguna vez. No existe rastro alguno de ti ya. Todos te olvidaran. Todos, incluso tu amigo más cercano, tu hermano – pero, en ese momento, antes de que la magia del hechizo le tocase, su contrincante pronunció las palabras que le quemaban en la boca y el cuerpo del mago oscuro cayó a sus pies, sin que la ultima frase de su maldición hiciera su cometido._

_Albus miró a su alrededor y se encontró solo. Nadie más había allí. La maldición había sido efectiva: desde ese momento su amigo no existía, nunca había existido para nadie… excepto para él._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_Pasaron los años, y ese hombre se convirtió en uno de los más grandes y poderosos magos del presente. Su nombre era pronunciado con veneración y admiración, nadie antes había hecho tantas cosas extraordinarias y se había enfrentado él solo (y derrotado) a uno de los peores magos oscuros de la historia. La orden del Fénix, de la que él había sido el último integrante con vida, quedó olvidada, pero muchos años después, y tal y como el pájaro que le daba nombre, resurgió de sus cenizas con el mismo propósito: combatir el mal._

_Y la maldición de Grindelwald se cumplió en todas y cada una de sus partes, incluso la de la muerte de su amigo, pues Estel no murió con su apariencia, sino con la de otra persona, con el aspecto de su mejor amigo y hermano: Albus Dumbledore. Murió a manos de otro mago oscuro: Voldemort._

**_oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo_**

En la enfermería de la escuela, el director acababa de abrir los ojos al terminar de recordar todo y cuanto había hecho junto a su amigo. Y también, las palabras que se dijeron antes de despedirse para siempre, pues sabían que iba a suceder a continuación: que uno de ellos no regresaría, que iba a morir irremediablemente en la trampa que Voldemort había creado. Todo era cuestión de mantener el engaño, de hacer creer que había caído en ella sin saberlo, aunque bien lo sabían, bien conocían lo que iba a suceder, la catástrofe que se avecinaba: el tener en la balanza dos cosas diferentes, el elegir entre la vida de las personas del ministerio y la de un objeto muy importante para el mundo mágico.

Y, por primera vez, las dudas ante el futuro aparecieron en los rostros de los dos hombres, y decidieron separarse, y la sensación de que seria para siempre resonó en sus corazones cuando lo hicieron. El que fuera al ministerio moriría esa noche, y por eso, por esa intuición, se decidió engañar a Voldemort, forzándole a pelear contra una de las personas a las que había jurado matar, luchar sin descanso, para que no se diese cuenta de lo que sucedía en sus dominios, el cómo sus barreras de protección fueron rotas y sus prisioneros liberados.

Y a él le debía su vida ahora. La última gran ilusión que había creado sirvió para sus propósitos. El profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras había muerto. Gran Maestro en hacer creer cosas que no existían, gran mago de la mente e ilusiones, descansase en paz.

**_oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo_**

Una vez acabado todo lo que habían ido a hacer, el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort, y sus seguidores se fueron del Ministerio, no existía lugar alguno en que alguien se sintiese a salvo. Tras ellos dejaron un gran reguero de sangre y destrucción, muchas muertes y el confirmamiento de que la guerra estaba en su máximo apogeo. No sabían que, dentro de poco, se enterarían de cosas sucedidas mientras ellos estaban fuera, cosas que hicieron enfurecer a ese mago poderoso y que entrara en cólera nada más traspasar las puertas de sus dominios… pero, de momento, un gran desastre en el mundo mágico ya estaba hecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese panorama de muerte y destrucción fue el que encontraron los aurores y demás trabajadores del ministerio que no se encontraban, por fortuna, en esos momentos allí. Acababan de terminar de enmascarar un ataque producido en una zona muggle y les había costado bastante tiempo hacer que todo pareciese normal y corriente y que los muggles no sospechasen nada… pero, poco a poco, la guerra que se desarrollaba en el mundo mágico traspasaba la débil barrera que les separaba unos de otros y tarde o temprano, estos se darían cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Entre la gente que entraba en esos momentos al hall del lugar se encontraban algunos integrantes de la orden del Fénix, que hasta entonces habían estado de encargados de la zona atacada y que habían ido a ayudar a pesar de sus heridas y debilitamiento pues antes de llegar a ese lugar, se habían encontrado con algunos mortifagos, y, tras una ardua y larga lucha, les habían reducido.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez superado el shock de encontrar el ministerio en ruinas, se procedió a la tarea más desagradable: el comprobar quienes habían caído.

Enseguida se vio que las perdidas, por desgracia, eran demasiado elevadas… e importantes.

Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore, Elphias Dogev, Emmeline Vance, y Hestia Jones, todos ellos miembros activos de la orden se encontraban muertos, ellos eran los únicos que se encontraban allí en esa desafortunada hora.

Y muchos nombres más se fueron añadiendo a una lista que redactaba en un pergamino una pluma encantada, en medio del desastre. Dicha pluma apuntaba los nombres de la gente que iban descubriendo. La mayoría de caídos eran conocidos de los que acababan de llegar, gente humilde, trabajadores del ministerio, personas que sólo desempeñaban su trabajo y que no hacían mal a nadie (sólo, eso si, intentar llevar la riendas del mundo mágico e intentar ayudar a mejorar el país) No quedó nadie de los que acababan de llegar que no tuviera un pariente o un conocido en esa lista fatídica… ¡eran tantos los muertos!

Y además, cada vez que levantaban o despejaban un trozo donde hubiera acumuladas ruinas, encontraban más y más cuerpos de gente. Nadie había quedado con vida, eso lo aseguraron muy bien antes de irse los mortifagos y Voldemort a la cabeza.

El ministerio estaba deshecho, las paredes estaban destruidas, y todos y cada una de las personas que se habían encontrado allí, estaban muertas… incluido el Ministro de Magia, Doris Crockford, que sólo había durado en el cargo menos de un año.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya llevaban una lista bastante extensa de nombres, cuando, tras apartar los restos de la estatua que había sido el orgullo de esa entrada, se encontraron con el cuerpo de alguien a quien nadie hubiera creído que pudiera estar en la lista: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore estaba muerto.

Un silencio se apoderó de la sala cuando la persona que lo había descubierto gritó su nombre y cayó al suelo, arrodillado y sollozando. Era un joven perteneciente a la orden, uno de los últimos en entrar tras perder a sus padres en un ataque de los mortifagos, y uno que consideraba a ese mago como un padre.

Nymphadora Tonks se acercó por detrás a su compañero y puso una mano en su hombro, en un leve gesto de consuelo, pero sabía que ninguna palabra podía decirse en esa hora tan sombría.

Jonathan se dio la vuelta agradecido por el gesto y por el apoyo, en los meses en los que habían estado juntos había aprendido a apreciar a esa alocada joven con pelo de mil colores. No supo que era lo que le impulsaba a responder a ese gesto, pero un instante después se encontró abrazado a ella, derramando lágrimas sin control. Todos lo hacían de un modo u otro en ese trozo derruido de ministerio.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminaron de desenterrar cuerpos, terminaron de evaluar el desastre y, cuando una persona estaba enrollando el pergamino donde estaban apuntados los nombres de los fallecidos, algo le detuvo. Era una sensación que había tenido. Volvió a desenrollar la parte que tenia en sus manos y se fijó en todos los nombres apuntados. Sus ojos recorrieron una y otra vez la larga fila de nombres y cargos. Buscaba algo, pero no lograba encontrarlo. Parte del pergamino cayó al suelo, era enorme la lista, pero él buscaba con atención un nombre en concreto.

Varias veces repitió los nombres de los apuntados en su cabeza, sus ojos recorrían sin control la larga fila de fallecidos. Su boca repetía, con una voz sin ruido, los nombres una y otra vez. Parecía que estuviera aprendiéndose todo lo que ahí estaba escrito, pero buscaba algo en concreto.

Con el pergamino en la mano, y con una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, se acercó hacia una de las hileras de cadáveres, allí estaban los magos más importantes que habían caído: el ministro y el director de Hogwarts.

Y con el cuerpo de este ultimo enfrente suyo, volvió a repasar la larga lista, volvió a buscar su nombre, y entonces, sólo entonces, se dio cuenta de que existía un nombre que no conocía, nunca lo había oído, nunca había escuchado ese nombre ser pronunciado en la sala… pero ahí estaba, en el pergamino.

Incrédulo por lo que sucedía, miro alternativamente el pergamino y el cuerpo que estaba delante suyo

¿Y si…?

Existía una posibilidad, una remota posibilidad de que hubiera sucedido eso que en su mente imaginaba… y por fortuna, podía comprobarlo si lo que se le había ocurrido era cierto o no, recuerdos muy lejanos le vinieron a la mente.

Agachándose, y con cuidado de no ser visto por nadie, pues lo que iba a hacer podría parecer un sacrilegio, hizo un ligero corte a la túnica del mago, en la pierna, a la altura donde sabia él que se encontraba algo… y no lo encontró. La cicatriz que tenia el verdadero Albus Dumbledore, aquella que mostraba el mapa del Metro de Londres, no estaba allí… y por lo tanto esa persona era alguien que se había hecho pasar por él.

Arthur Weasley gritó eufórico ante su descubrimiento¡Dumbledore no estaba muerto!

**_oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo_**

Una figura corría y corría sin cesar por entre los pasillos del castillo, de Hogwarts. Con un objetivo fijo en su cabeza, siempre hacia el mismo lugar, hacia la misma dirección. Ya no sabia cuantas escaleras había pisado, cuantos pisos había bajado, cuantos metros había recorrido… Todo ello era nada en su mente, un algo que había sucedido pero sin acordarse siquiera. Y, de repente, ahí estaba, a unos pocos metros de su meta…

Sus pies pararon de pronto su carrera desenfrenada, pasando a la total actividad a una quietud nerviosa. ¿Qué le impedía avanzar más?. ¿Por qué no continuaba?. ¿Por qué su cuerpo se negaba a seguir?...

Las dudas, que su corazón había desechado unos instantes antes de iniciar la desenfrenada carrera, le golpeaban ahora dura y cruelmente. ¿Y si él no le quería?. ¿Y si todo hubiese sido una ilusión?. ¿Una mentira?. ¿Sueño con amargo despertar?

Todas y cada una de las preguntas y dudas le golpeaban en el corazón una y otra vez. No podía centrase y razonar, no podía pues la duda la invadía cada vez más impidiéndole pensar. Le hacia dudar de si lo ocurrido antes había sido sólo un sueño. Le hacia preguntarse si su corazón soportaría una ruptura más. Le hacia preguntarse si lo mejor seria volver tras sus pasos, regresar, no intentarlo ni siquiera. Tal era la fuerza y el dominio que la duda sembraba en su corazón y alma: había pasado a estar segura de todo a estar segura de nada, de dudar por cualquier cosa.

Se encontraba a unos metros de doblar la esquina del pasillo donde se encontraba la entrada a la enfermería. Inmóvil, quieta… dudosa.

Aguardó así unos instantes y pudo percibir las risas, la alegría, el jolgorio que existía allá, mientras que en su interior sólo había dudas.

¿Y si él no le quería?. ¿Y si todo había sido un sueño?. ¿Y si?. ¿Y si…?

Todo eran dudas.

Así se encontraba Ginny: dudosa y terriblemente angustiada.

.-.-.-.-.-.

En la otra parte, a unos metros por delante de esa figura inmóvil, incapaz de moverse por un sentimiento que la invadía, cinco jóvenes se afanaban en separar a los dos animales que les acompañaban, pues habían iniciado, de nuevo (y ya no sabían cuantas veces llevaban) una continua caza y huida. Dos de ellos ahora estaba encima del gran perro negro, sujetándole firmemente, agarrándole para que no fuera en persecución de una minúscula y escurridiza rana.

A la vez, los demás, es decir Hermione, Fred y George, tenían grandes dificultades en agarrar al verde animal, pues en un movimientos inesperado, la cuerda que le sujetaba se había soltado de su enganche del bolsillo de uno de los gemelos, y ahora iba arrastrándose por el suelo, siguiendo el camino que el animal marcaba.

Así pues, el grupo se separó, pues mientras una parte de ellos quedaba a las mismas puertas de la enfermería, los demás emprendieron la carrera en pos de una rana.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Fue así que, de repente, estos últimos y tras doblar la esquina del pasillo, se encontraron frente a frente con…

.-.¡Ginny! – exclamaron los tres al ver a la pelirroja.

Esta, al oírles, alzó inconscientemente una se sus manos e intentó limpiar, sin éxito, el rastro que las lágrimas habían dibujado en sus mejillas, pero sus ojos, rojos de tanto llorar, delataban claramente lo que había estado haciendo en los últimos minutos. En su rostro se había mezclado lágrimas de amor y lágrimas de pena. Lágrimas por una perdida y lágrimas por una alegría… y lágrimas de dudas y preguntas.

La rana quedó petrificada en medio de un salto (a causa de un hechizo lanzado desde sus perseguidores) e hizo un ruido sordo al caer al suelo, pero de eso no se dio cuenta la muchacha, ni se dio cuenta de quien tenia enfrente, actuaba por instinto, sin saber lo que hacia.

Nada más estaba ella, sola, rodeada de dudas que crecían en su interior., Nadie la quería, nadie nunca la había querido. Su vida no era nada, no servia para nada. Inmersa en medio de un océano, sola, sin nadie. La duda, finalmente, la había acorralado y la estaba asfixiando.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione dio un paso hacia ella y, vio que sus ojos se habían vuelto cristalinos, que no les miraba, que actuaba por reflejos, que no estaba allí, que sólo su cuerpo lo estaba. No sabía que sucedía, no sabia que hacer, pero, de repente, alguien pareció susurrarle al oído la solución a ese insólito problema. Era una voz cercana y lejana, conocida, pero con un timbre distinto, seguro y certero. Le sonaba muchísimo, le pareció conocida, pero no supo a quien pertenecía, era una extraña sensación.

Y fue por eso, por ese impulso, por esa voz, que abrazó a Ginny fuertemente. Un abrazo sincero, un abrazo de animo, de amistad incondicional, de compañía sin limites.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ginny, sintiendo a alguien a su lado, se despertó del hechizo que la duda había sembrado en su interior, haciéndole ver cosas donde no existían, haciéndole sumergirse en un mar de soledad cuando la vida es todo lo contrario: esta llena de personas a tu lado. Se despertó para darse cuenta de que no era una solitaria isla, que no estaba sola, que tenia a personas a su alrededor, a sus amigos, a su familia, a un montón de personas que nunca la dejarían sola, todos estaban a su lado.

Con una sonrisa agradecida, devolvió el abrazo más fuerte a Hermione. Ya había vuelto, ya era la de antes. Y, justo en los instantes antes de que ese gesto fuera terminado, sintió como esta le susurraba en el oído unas palabras, una frase que hizo que su corazón quedase totalmente restaurado, radiante y fuerte, y que ya no dudara más de la decisión que había tomado.

.-.No te vas a arrepentir… el amor esta de tu lado – fue lo que le dijo ella, y vio que, entre las palabras, se escondía mucho más. Ahora si que estaba bastante bien segura de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Fred y George, sus hermanos gemelos, también se encontraban frente a ella. Había superado ya una prueba, la de ser aceptado su amor por sus amigos, ahora le faltaba la más importante de todas, la de ser aceptada por su familia.

Con las fuerzas renovadas dio un paso, pero los gemelos no se movieron de su posición, firmes, uno al lado del otro, impidiéndole el paso, e impidiéndole cruzar la esquina. Dio otro paso. Y otro. Caminó hasta quedar a su altura y, de repente… ellos se apartaron, uno a cada lado, tal y como hiciera una gran puerta ante la llegada de una gran celebridad.

Ginny, atónita, no supo que decir, más un guiño y un brillo en los ojos de sus hermanos le animaron a seguir, a continuar hacia su destino. Ellos le apoyaban, estaban de acuerdo con su elección.

Pasó entre ambos y dobló la esquina.

Ya faltaba menos.

**_oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo_**

No sabia que pensar. ¿Por qué la vida le seguía tratando tan mal?. ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz?. ¿Por qué su destino era perder lo que amaba? Siempre, una y otra vez, se le escapaba la felicidad de entre los dedos, escurriéndose como arena que no podía retener. Se le escapaba… se perdía. Y por eso lloraba y lamentaba

Severus Snape, aunque no lo pareciese, no había sido siempre así, la vida le había enseñado lo dura y cruel que podía ser, y tras sufrir continuos golpes de tempestad, tras caerse y levantarse, tras tocar el cielo y hundirse en los infiernos… Tras esas todas experiencias dulces y amargas, había decidido no dejar que nada más le dañase: cerraba su persona a todo cuanto le rodeaba, no quería sentir, no quería sufrir más, no quería que le destruyese como antaño.

Pero ahora, ahora las barreras se habían derrumbado, y estaba derramando las lágrimas que en los últimos doce años se habían quedado en su interior. Estaba llorando sin control, sin detenerse siquiera a pensar que le podía ver alguien. Eso ya no importaba. Nada importaba. Sólo el dolor de la pérdida.

Sus lágrimas silenciosas caían al suelo sin detenerse. Sin control. ¿Por qué él?. ¿Por qué tenia que sufrir tanto?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué, cuando veía un resquicio de luz, las tinieblas volvían a aparecer en su vida?

Un nombre salio de su boca, un nombre que hacia años no pronunciaba (los mismos que no lloraba, los mismos que se escondía). Un nombre que le traía la imagen de una persona muy querida, antes odiada, pero ahora, tras conocer su verdadera historia, la amaba más que nunca.

.-.Lisseth – dijo al aire.

Y, en el mismo momento en que su nombre salio de sus labios, sintió una sensación conocida, un olor que le recordaba tanto a ella, su dulzura, su sonrisa, sus caricias…

Una mano de sus manos se deslizó de sus ojos y se posó en una de sus mejillas. ¿Había sido su imaginación o, unos minutos antes, había sentido, en ese lugar mismo, una caricia idéntica a la que ella le hacia siempre¿Había sido una ilusión o era su perfume el olor que embargaba, débilmente, ese rincón del pasillo?

No sabía que era lo que le ocurría, pero había sentido su presencia rodeándole, a su lado, enfrente de él.

Cerró los ojos y recreó en su mente su aspecto, cada uno de sus facciones: su pelo, su cara, sus labios… sus ojos. Esos ojos que tanto le habían enloquecido en su niñez y juventud… y que había querido olvidar desde su marcha. Esos ojos que le seguían y atormentaban la mente en ese ultimo año. Esos ojos que no había querido reconocer en la persona de su hija… y ahora, todo estaba perdido.

Siguió derramando más lágrimas, siguió llorando las que se habían quedado en su interior, vaciándose, sacando toda la pena encerrada hasta entonces. Siguió llorando y desahogándose en soledad.

Y, por uno de los azares del destino, una lágrima cayó al mismo lugar donde cayese una de las lágrimas de un alma de luz que le había ido a visitar en los límites del tiempo. No se dio cuenta, pero un camino empezaba a iluminarse poco a poco en el pasillo. Un camino que señalaba en una dirección, sólo en una en concreto…

**_oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo_**

Cogio aire y, poco a poco, lo fue expulsando, sacándolo de su interior. Ya le faltaba menos.

Quería verle, infinitas ganas de volver a verle… y ahora sólo unos metros les separaban.

Al otro lado oía su voz, escuchaba su risa.

En un gesto inconsciente, se mordió ligeramente los labios, había deseado, soñado, tanto con ese momento. Lo había recreado tanto en sus fantasías. Lo había imaginado de mil y una maneras… y ninguna se parecía en nada a la que iba a suceder en realidad. Pero eso no le importaba, nada era importante mientras ocurriera lo básico, lo imprescindible.

Sus manos temblaban, sus piernas no le sostenían, y lo único que le hacia permanecer en pie era la certeza de ser correspondida.

Avanzó un paso y paró.

Se quedó ahí, justo en la esquina, sin llegar a pasarla, sin poder ver lo que sucedía, sólo oyendo su voz.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.¡Eh! Hocicos, aquí, ven aquí – Harry se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey estaba a su lado, ya era su turno para revisar lo que le sucedía (su pie torcido, su brazo adolorido). Por eso le llamaba, para entrar los dos juntos y que la enfermera pudiese echarle un vistazo también.

El perro levantó la cabeza, ese nombre le sonaba, lo conocía, le resultaba… extrañamente familiar. Con un gesto ligeramente brusco, al no ser consciente de su fuerza, se desembarazó de Ron, que le sujetaba fuertemente (para que no pudiera ir en busca de la rana) y se acercó corriendo hacia ese chico que tanto cariño le tenía. Una sensación extraña de definir le hacia estar siempre a su lado, protegiéndole, evitándole algún mal. Al llegar a su altura, emitió un ladrido de conformidad, le seguiría allí donde hiciese falta.

La puerta de la enfermería se cerró tras ellos, quedándose Ron solamente en ese trozo del pasillo. Y fue justamente entonces, en el instante en que la puerta terminaba su recorrido, cerrándose, cuando otra cabeza pelirroja apareció tras la esquina.

Se hizo un silencio, los dos sabían porque estaba ella allí, y los dos sabían a lo que había venido.

Sus ojos se encontraron frente a frente, decisión en los de la joven, decisión en los del hermano.

Y, sin más palabras, Ron sacó de su bolsillo un arrugado y maltratado trozo de pergamino… y se lo tendió. Ginny bajó sus ojos y, al mirar lo que era, palideció inmediatamente¿Qué significaba aquello?. ¿Por qué lo tenia él?

Quiso dar un paso hacia atrás, pero algo le impedía retroceder. Estaba estática en el sitio.

Ron se acercó despacio. El ruido de sus pasos era lo único que se oía… y el latido acelerado del corazón de su hermana.

Se acercó hasta quedar a su altura y depositó el pergamino en las manos de Ginny.

Esta no entendía nada, no sabia que tan importante había sido aquel casi insignificante objeto en el rescate, no sabia que, gracias a él, habían logrado saber donde le habían encerrado, no sabia que justamente las palabras que allí estaban escritas eran las que habían rescatado al destinatario de un negro pozo de oscuridad… no sabia nada salvo el significado que tenia para ella.

Agachó sus ojos hasta posarlos en las manos que le habían dado el pergamino, y los subió despacio hasta la cara de su hermano. No había dicho nada, ni una palabra en todo el rato, y no sabia si era algo bueno o malo. Sabia que había leído el contenido, lo que ahí se decía (ya que lo había sacado de uno de sus bolsillos), pero su opinión, lo que pensaba al respecto, no la conocía.

Ron, al ver el desconcierto en los ojos de su hermana, no pudo más, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en su cara, y, si esto le sorprendió, lo que dijo e hizo a continuación lo hizo más.

.-.Has hecho una muy buena elección, hermanita. Los dos vais a formar una pareja extraordinaria.

Y no sólo no le dejó continuar, sino que, corriendo, se acercó hacia la puerta de la enfermería y la abrió, para facilitarle el paso. No sólo estaba conforme con la relación que iban a empezar, si no que les iba a apoyar en lo que hiciera falta.

Un último obstáculo sólo le quedaba ya.

Dio un paso más y se adentró en la enfermería

**_oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo_**

La Señora Pomfrey se hallaba, en esos instantes, al borde mismo de la desesperación. Estaba en medio de la que había sido hasta entonces una ordenada y cuidada enfermería, pero que ahora parecía que un huracán lo había sobrevolado… mil veces. Y, bueno, en realidad ningún fenómeno atmosférico había irrumpido bruscamente en el lugar, pero si un animal que se le asemejaba: un gran perro que estaba saltando y escabulléndose sin control por entre las camas. Todos, excepto ella, se reían al ver sus gestos de desesperación y rendición ante lo evidente.

Hocicos, aunque correteaba por toda la superficie que ocupaba la enfermería, se abstenía de acercarse a una zona delimitada por unas cortinas blancas. No sabia porqué, pero ese lugar le atraía de una extraña manera, pero no se atrevía a acercarse.

De un salto, se subió a la cama donde permanecía uno de los ocupantes, el otro, el director, se encontraba casi ausente, mirando por la ventana, como si recordase tiempos lejanos. El perro, una vez que sintió la dura mirada de la enfermera sobre él, que se había acercado a examinar al muchacho, de otro salto bajó al suelo y se quedó casi obedientemente allí, aunque después, en un descuido de esta, volvió a correr por entre las patas de las camas.

Harry rió de nuevo al ver la expresión horrorizada que la señora Pomfrey lanzaba a Hocicos, pues este se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de una de las estanterías con pociones y remedios de las que constaba el lugar, y fue por eso que ninguno de los dos escuchó la puerta abrirse, ni vio a la persona que entraba en esos momentos.

.-.Harry - dijo esta al entrar. No le salían más palabras de la boca, sólo esa.

Él, al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado, se volvió hacia ese lugar, y se encontró cara a cara con un rostro lloroso… acababa de llegar Ginny.

Los dos se quedaron, de repente, parados, sin saber que decir. Ella de pie, él sentado en la cama, con uno de sus pies vendado fuertemente.

Todo dejó de existir a su alrededor, sólo estaban ellos dos, nada más que ellos dos. No existía la enfermera, ni el director, ni Hocicos… nadie, sólo ellos dos.

No supieron cuanto tiempo pasó, ni que sucedió a continuación, pues estaban tan absortos en los ojos del otros, que cuando Harry se quiso dar cuenta de lo que hacia, ya se encontraba a su altura, de pie, a su lado. El dolor no existía, nada existía, sólo ellos dos.

.-.Ginny – fue la única palabra que salió también de su boca.

Sin despegar sus miradas, alzó una mano de sus manos y, delicadamente, le acarició la mejilla, allí donde las lágrimas habían dejado rastros profundos.

.-.Harry – dijo ella en respuesta, no podía decir nada más, sólo su nombre era lo único que existía dentro de ella. Con un leve gesto, inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha, hacia su mano.

.-.Ginny – contestó él al ver su gesto, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría.

Parecía que eran las únicas palabras que los dos conocían, pero eran las más importantes, el nombre del ser amado en los labios del otro. Nada más importaba, sólo ellos dos.

Los ojos de ambos estaban fuertemente conectados, no podían romper esa unión, no podían dejar de mirar al otro. Verde y castaño reflejándose mutuamente, viendo su reflejo en el reflejo del otro.

Y se fundieron los dos colores, y se fundieron sus bocas en una sola.

Al fin, después de tantas y tantas penalidades, de tanto sufrimientos, de tanto fingimientos, de tanto dolor, y rabia, y tristeza… después de todo eso, al fin estaban juntos.

No importaba lo que pensasen los demás, no importaba lo que dijesen, lo que sucediese, lo que, tras los muros del colegio ocurría, ahora se encontraban ellos dos juntos y nada tenia importancia… nada salvo ellos dos. Su amor era lo único que importaba.

No fue un beso cualquiera, sino un verdadero y deseado beso. No era desesperado, sino tierno, muy tierno, sincero… que nacía desde lo más profundo de sus corazones y les transportaba a lugares de inimaginables colores, a sensaciones indescriptibles, a alegrías inmensas…

Un beso que ninguno de los dos quería parar… era tanta la necesidad del otro, de su compañía…

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo pasaron así, juntos, tocando el cielo con las manos, rozando el paraíso y sintiendo que lo único que existía eran ellos dos… hasta que un ligero carraspeo que sonaba lejano, muy lejano, les hizo volver a la realidad.

.-.¡Ejem, ejem…! – la voz que lo decía parecía un poco cansada, parecía que había estado haciendo eso (intentando llamarles la atención) desde hacia ya bastante tiempo. Después del carraspeo, continúo hablando algo más – Harry, de acuerdo. Se que vuestro amor es sincero, que os queréis con toda vuestra alma, que siempre os habéis amado en secreto (y más estos últimos meses), y mil cosas más… - decía recitando algo que había leído en un trozo de papel y que le habían confesado unos minutos atrás - …pero, tío, que es mi hermana, no la asfixies… en mi presencia…

Harry y Ginny se separaron ligeramente colorados, habían perdido la noción del tiempo, y también, habían reconocido, con sorpresa, quién era el dueño de la voz.

Y si toda esa situación les parecía un poco vergonzosa (el ser pillados besándose… aunque, bueno, Ron ya suponía lo que iba a ocurrir dentro) se les terminaron de subir los colores al ver a todo el grupo detrás de él, en la puerta, y sus caras radiantes de felicidad mientras miraban a la recién formada pareja.

.-.Snif, snif, que bonito – dijo Fred haciendo como si se quitaba lágrimas aparecidas al ver la escena.

.-.Si, snif, nuestra Ginny se ha hecho mayor – Añadió George y se ganó una mirada de parte de la muchacha un tanto intimidatoria. Entre los dos gemelos aguantaban el cuerpo desmayado de la que, hasta entonces, había sido una bonita rana (y, por cierto, en el cambio había perdido demasiado atractivo).

Hermione, mientras tanto, sólo sonreía abiertamente, ellos dos se merecían toda la felicidad del mundo. Acercándose hacia Ron, le abrazó por detrás.

.-.Déjales que se besen. Serán muy felices – le dijo antes de hacer acallar sus replicas con un beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry, de nuevo, se inclinó suavemente hacia Ginny, de manera que sus labios quedaron a escasos milímetros de su boca.

.-.Te amo – dijo. Sabía que la amaba, que la quería con toda su alma. Lo había intentado negar, ocultar, pensar que era todo ilusión, esconder… pero de nada había servido, pues el amor había triunfado sobre todo, y ahora sabía que su corazón sólo pertenecía a una pelirroja con los ojos castaños.

.-.Yo también te amo – le contestó ella. El beso, su primer autentico beso, le había demostrado que le amaba más que nadie, que nunca nada les iba a separar, las dudas ya no volverían, ya no más preguntas, ya no más dudas. Le observó durante unos instantes, sin moverse, sólo observando aquellos dos ojos verdes que tantas veces había recreado en sus sueños, y, luego, el espacio entre ellos dos quedó reducido a nada: sus bocas se unieron de nuevo en un dulce beso.

**_oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo_**

Severus Snape no supo que fue lo que sucedió, lo que le impulsó a ponerse en camino hacia ese lugar, a una carrera desenfrenada hacia la enfermería. No sabia que era lo que ocurría, pero una extraña sensación se había apoderado de su persona, una insólita certeza que, por lo que sabia él, no podía ser verdad, aunque algo, en su interior, le decía que sí, que era cierto.

Las lágrimas ya se habían terminado, se había vaciado entero de ellas, había llorado todas y cada una de las lágrimas que en los últimos años no había derramado. Lo había hecho una y otra vez, durante no sabia cuanto tiempo. Y, cuando la última lagrima cayó al suelo, se instaló en su pecho la necesidad de ir hasta ese lugar, de llegar a la enfermería.

No sabía porqué, no sabia nada. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que ir.

Por eso cruzó el castillo rápidamente, como un cometa fugaz.

Y, justamente eso fue lo que todos vieron al entrar él en la enfermería, como si algo pasase muy rápido a su lado… pero, tras dar un par de pasos dentro del lugar, se paró de repente, consciente de lo que había ido a hacer.

Sin hacer caso a la enfermera (que le recriminaba su fuerte entrada y el portazo de la puerta), sin hacer caso del director (que le miraba con cara de pena y se acercaba hacia él), y sin hacer caso del atónito grupo que se encontraba ahora alrededor de una cama (al final, tras sentir un fuerte dolor en la pierna, Harry había accedido a sentarse en ella), y desde ahí miraban todos a su profesor, nunca le habían visto comportarse de esa manera. Sin hacer caso a nadie, se acercó hacia la única cama tapada con las cortinas, y de un rápido gesto, apartó estas…

Al ver, al comprobar con sus propios ojos la verdad, cayó pesadamente al suelo de rodillas, y, aunque había pensado que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas, empezó a llorar de nuevo. ¿Por qué la vida no le dejaba ser feliz?. ¿Por qué tenia que perder a lo que amaba una y otra vez?

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ginny, desde donde se encontraba (sentada en una cama, al lado de la que ahora era su pareja, cogiéndole tiernamente la mano – no se habían separado todavía, no querían separarse-) al ser la única que comprendía toda la situación, no pudo evitar que la tristeza del hombre la golpeaba también: sabía quien era ella, sabia que significaba todo eso…

Los demás no lo sabían, no conocían el parentesco que tenían ambos, pero aun así, al conocer profundamente a la persona que se encontraba en la cama, no pudieron dejar de sentirse tremendamente abatidos, entristecidos, apenados por haber sentido alegría y felicidad cuando una tragedia había sucedido. Todo era dolor y llanto en la enfermería.

.-.-.-.-.-.

El tiempo, por segunda vez en ese día, detuvo su avance impasible, congeló el avance del reloj. Todo se congeló en la posición en la que estaba: las lágrimas de los ocupantes de la enfermería, su dolor, su tristeza… todo quedó suspendido en ese instante.

Todo con un propósito, todo con un objetivo.

Y dos espíritus de luz aparecieron en medio del lugar, justo enfrente de la cama donde se lamentaba un hombre vestido totalmente de negro y embargado de profunda tristeza.

.-.Te echaré de menos – dijo una de ellas a la otra.

.-.Yo también, pero mereces – la mayor de las dos miró hacia la figura que se encontraba a unos centímetros de ellas dos – Merecéis ser felices – y dicho eso, con una caricia en la mejilla, se despidió de ella… y la luz desapareció… dejando todo como había estado hasta entonces.

El tiempo volvió a transcurrir, nada parecía haber ocurrido en ese breve periodo de tiempo congelado, pero algo había cambiado, el destino había cambiado…

.-.-.-.-.-.

Fue como salir de una piscina de agua tremendamente fría, pasar, de repente, de un lugar donde no se podía respirar, a uno lleno de aire, de vivificador y purificador aire. De sentirse ahogado a sentirse vivo.

Sentir, tras los parpados cerrados, la luz que llegaba, el aire entrando a sus pulmones, el oxigeno circulando por su cuerpo. El cuerpo le pesaba, vaya si le dolía, pero nada de eso importaba. Nada.

Oyó (que maravilloso era poder escuchar de nuevo los sonidos que le rodeaban) como alguien se levantaba del suelo, el ligero y característico ruido que hacia su túnica al moverse. Sabia quien era, sabia porque se encontraba allí, a su lado, sabía porque lloraba.

Todavía no podía abrir los ojos, ni mover nada, ni dar a conocer que ella estaba viva, era tanto el dolor que tenia… ¡y lo deseaba con tantas ganas! Deseaba que él dejase de llorar, que su padre (que bonita era la palabra en su cabeza, que maravillosa la sensación de saber quien era su autentico padre) no estuviera triste… pero no podía, su cuerpo se negaba a hacer lo que le decía su cabeza.

Oyó de nuevo la túnica al moverse, al acercarse hacia ella, y reconoció el olor que le llegaba en esos instantes, ese olor tan característico, tan de él.

Lo siguiente fue sentir un beso que se depositaba en su frente, un afectuoso beso… y ya no pudo más, quería abrir los ojos, quería decirle que no llorase más, que había vuelto para estar con él, con su padre verdadero.

.-.-.-.-.-.

El beso se terminó y Severus Snape, poco a poco, empezó a retirarse. Ya había terminado todo, ya se había despedido para siempre.

Y, cuando, con sus manos, se limpiaba las lágrimas que le quedaban, pues le empañaban la vista completamente, oyó la única palabra que nunca habría creído que escucharía… Nunca:

.-.Papá – fue dicha débilmente, casi sin fuerzas, por una persona que, a duras penas, podía mantener los ojos ligeramente abiertos, mirándole, desde su cama. Pero él la escuchó perfectamente, su dolor se convirtió en felicidad… y fue, en ese instante, cuando supo que los sueños podían hacerse realidad, cuando se inclinó y se fundió en un abrazo con ella.

Su vida podía ser brillante, podía tener felicidad.

Una luz volvía a brillar en medio de su oscuridad.

Una luz volvía a brillar en medio de la guerra.

.-.

.-.

.-.

* * *

Contestaciones a los reviews (de nuevo, muchísimas, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por ello) 

**Syringen** Hola Guapa! Bueno, a pesar de hablar tanto estos últimos días por msn y demás ;D, no se que decirte por aquí, jejejeje. Ah, ya se, sólo que no creo que lleguemos a los 50 capítulos, ya que quedan unos 2 o 3, aunque…… no le des muchas ideas a mi musa, que es muy peligrosa. Por cierto, no te puedes quejar por el review que te puse, jejejje. Sobre lo que dices del capitulo, pues viendo que ya has leído el siguiente :D, pues no creo que te queden dudas de algo :P (ya ves, que hay que dar un poquillo de felicidad después de las tragedias) Un besazo muy grande.

**Isaurita** Saludos a ti también guapa¿Qué veías venir algo así? (aunque seguro que lo del siguiente capitulo no, jejjeje) Si es que si, se veía venir algo "excepcional", pero no creo que todos esperabais que sucediera eso :D (creo que agote las reservas de pañuelos a varias personas :P) Lo de que la historia se acaba, si, eso también es cierto (yo creo que en 2 o 3 capis), pero como no os libráis tan fácilmente de mi, retornare con la siguiente parte :DD Ahh, y a ver si te veo, que ya tengo ganas de hablar contigo ;D Besos miles Pd: Que no, que no le des tantos ánimos y saludos a mi musa, que luego se descontrola que no veas Besicusss. Pd2: No pude avisar de la "subida" de este capitulo pues no tuve mucho tiempo :P, pero ahora si lo hago, cuando esta todo :D

**Celina** Saludos guapetona! Muchas gracias por los halagos, todavía seguís poniéndome colorada del todo :D Sobre Ginny, pues…… no te puedo responder XD y lo de cómo continuara, pues ya lo has visto en este capitulo :D (que, espero, te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores ;D) Lo de echar de menos la uni… ya la estoy echando de menos (y eso que me quedan todavía unos meses… pero la nostalgia ya me invade) A ver que hago yo ahora ? Y si, juego en el equipo de mi uni (hace dos años quedamos campeonas de un torneo inter universidades XD y estos no han ido muy mal que digamos) y es algo que me encanta (otra de las razones por las que no quiero terminar……) Si te apetece preguntarme mas, ya sabes, no dudes ;D Un besazo desde la futura ciudad del Agua (Zaragoza Zh2O 2008) Besosl milessss.

**marce** Hola! Muchas gracias por el cumplido :D Y, si te has leido este capitulo, ya ves lo que "realmente" ha sucedido :D (¿Cómo iba a matar al director?... todos me ibais a linchar XD) Si, pobre Snape, pero bueno, ahora ya tiene un poquito de felicidad :D Sirius, bueno, Sirius (mejor dicho, Hocicos) por lo que se ve, esta muy contento con su vuelta :D Un besazo y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo :DDD

**YaRoN **Holaaa! Bueno, ya has visto que al final no me fui muy lejos de viaje XD (tenia que regresar para este capitulo, jejejejejeje) Y si, ya sabia que iba a provocar muchas lágrimas (a mi misma la primera) pues tenia que "hacerlo" real (como ya has leido el capitulo… sabes a que me refiero) En fin, que no se que mas contarte (sólo que se que pronto me voy a tener que coger un avion a un lugar desconocido para todo el mundo :P) Un besazo y muchos animos para Madrid 2012 ! Pd: Muchas gracias por los comentarios!

**Gabriela Luthien Black** Saludos! Muchas gracias lo primero por el cumplido :D Y bueno, la pregunta que haces…. Pues se responde en este capitulo :D ya veras quien es (Sirius no puede ser, que "todavía" no habia regresado XD) Y si, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que se inició este fic 0.0… y ya va acabando… pero no preocuparse, seguire dando la lata con la segunda parte, jejjejej. Un besazo muy grande Pd: No te preocupes, tu lee cuando puedas y te dejen. Besos miles

.-.

.-.

.-.


	47. La fuerza de la unión

Hola! Saludos a todos y todas!

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo del fic, y vengo con dos noticias, una mala y otra buena. Creo que mejor seria decir primero la mala: "_este es el penúltimo capitulo_"… y ahora la buena (aunque creo que muchos ya lo sabéis ;D): _Siii, voy a escribir la continuación a este_ (es decir, el séptimo curso)

Así que todavía me tendréis que aguantar mucho más tiempo XDD (espero que no tarde tantos meses como me ha costado este… ya veremos :P)

Ah, y antes de empezar a leer ya el capitulo, al final, después de las contestaciones a vuestros magníficos, maravillosos y estupendos comentarios /reviews (ya saben, están después del capitulo), hay una sorpresa que espero que les guste.

Muchos besos y, como siempre, espero que disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 46 La fuerza de la unión**

Una extraña somnolencia se apoderó de todos y cada uno de los que se encontraban en la enfermería, y uno a uno, cayeron en un profundo sueño, en un pacifico y tranquilo descanso… en la posición en la que estaban: encima de una cama, sumidos en un gran abrazo, o, los menos afortunados, encima de una silla. Todos y cada uno de ellos cayó bajo el influjo de Morfeo…

Bueno, mejor dicho, todos excepto uno, el único que, en esos instantes, se mantenía despierto y lucido, apoyado cerca de la ventana y contemplando, con un insólito brillo en los ojos, las escenas que veía a lo largo y ancho de la habitación. Él era el único que no había sucumbido al sueño, pues conocía muy bien al animal que causaba ese hechizo, y le había pedido (al reconocerlo, y saber su propósito) que no le afectara si podía, que tenia cosas en las que pensar todavía… ya habría luego algún momento para descansar, pero todavía… para él no.

Dumbledore, al ver que todos dormían, alargó la mano y acarició a Fawkes, su querido fénix, que se encontraban apoyado en la ventana, y era quien había invocado la canción del sueño. Como todos los fénix, Fawkes había intuido el peligro mucho antes de que ocurriera, y por eso había escapado por la ventana antes de que fuera atacado (y arrasado) el despacho del director… Y como muchos fénix, había regresado cuando se le necesitaba, después de haber viajado y ayudado a personas en apuros.

Ahora se encontraba de vuelta en Hogwarts, y tras haber sentido la necesidad de descanso y de una noche sin sueños, había invocado un antiguo y lejano canto de su especie, capaz de hacer sumir en un sueño a los que deseara el animal.

.-.Si, mejor así – dijo el director al ver a todos dormidos - Mañana, con la luz del sol, los problemas se verán de otra forma – concluyó al ver el sueño tranquilo de todos.

Dio una pequeña vuelta y observó, uno por uno, a todos los que se encontraban en la enfermería dormidos: la señora Pompfrey estaba sentada en una silla, ladeada su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado… le colocó una manta por encima, para abrigarla del frío nocturno. Cerca, en la cama a continuación de ella, se encontraba aquel mortifago que los gemelos Weasley habían traído. Le apenaba el ver el rumbo que había tomado la vida del chico y ex alumno del colegio, aunque no estaba muy extrañado, pues conocía a sus padres, y tarde o temprano le habrían obligado a ello (cuánto influyen los pensamientos de los padres sobre los hijos, pensó con amargura)

Después se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había ocurrido un suceso extraordinario, sonrió, una sonrisa autentica y alegre, al ver el feliz desenlace de una trágica historia. Nunca había visto nada parecido, pero pensó que ambos protagonistas se merecían aquella recompensa, ambos habían sufrido a lo largo de su vida, y quizás ya fuera hora de dejar que la alegría fuese lo que gobernase sus vidas. Ahora estaban juntos, padre e hija, nunca nada más les separaría… o eso esperaba, intentaría que fuese eso con todos los medios de los que disponía. Miró a los dos, el hasta ese momento infeliz y gris profesor de pociones (y un hijo para él), dormía sobre la pequeña figura de su recién encontrada hija (que también estaba profundamente dormida). Todavía permanecían abrazados, en claro gesto de protección por ambas partes… se acabaron las mentiras, los lazos escondidos estaban desvelados para siempre.

Por ultimo, y con esa sonrisa sincera en sus labios, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había más gente, aquel grupo en el que la unión entre sus miembros era tremendamente fuerte, pues, si uno necesitaba auxilio, los otros le ayudarían sin preguntar ni pedir nada a cambio. Sabia que tres de ellos compartían una unión, una amistad fuera de todo limite, fuerte, inaudita… irrompible… le recordaba tanto a él y a su amigo. Suspiró de tristeza al recordar, ahora ya sólo quedaba él… Igual que había hecho con las anteriores personas, puso encima de cada uno una manta. Todos estaban sumidos en un sueño de paz. Se lo merecían, después del día y la noche tan atrejeados que habían tenido, ahora merecían un descanso tranquilo.

Alzó el brazo, en un gesto tantas veces ejecutado, y Fawkes voló desde la ventana hasta posarse ahí: ya era hora de abandonar la enfermería. Luego, cuando fuera entrada la mañana del día siguiente, regresarían para despertarles a todos… pero de momento, que descansasen y durmiesen profundamente: todos merecían tranquilidad ahora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Albus Dumbledore caminaba despacio por los silenciosos pasillos. Todavía era de noche, una noche en la que el rumbo del mundo había cambiado… ¿para bien o para mal? No lo sabia, en ese instante no conocía la respuesta, aunque si sabia que su vida ya no seria la misma que había llevado hasta entonces, muchos sucesos habían ocurrido y poco tiempo le quedaba para solucionar y hacer todo lo que tenia pendiente.

Unos metros por delante suyo, Fawkes volaba a media altura, dándole una luz y mostrándole el camino tantas veces recorrido desde la enfermería hasta su despacho. Quizás no hubiera hecho falta aquel guía, pues conocía el camino y lo podría recorrer incluso con los ojos cerrados, pero el fénix había asumido esa tarea, y por mucho que insistiese, sabia que no lograría nada.

Mientras caminaba, iba fijándose en los cuadros que existían por todo el castillo. Cuadros que ocultaban salas, que servían de puertas para habitaciones, que estaban ahí de vigilantes y espías (aunque eso sólo lo supiera él), que estaban ahí velando por todos los habitantes de la escuela, e informaban como nadie de todo y cuanto acontecía en el lugar.

Ahora, a esas alturas de la noche, todos los habitantes de los cuadros se encontraban dormidos, sumergidos en el descanso, pues aunque fueran cuadros, al ser creados en el mundo mágico, tenían la habilidad de comportarse y sentirse tal y como fuera su dueño antaño, es decir, que seguían los ciclos día-noche y se comportaban de igual forma que si estuvieran vivos (con la excepción de no envejecer, en eso tenían ventaja sobre sus antiguos dueños) Todos y cada uno de los habitantes de los cuadros, igual que los estudiantes y profesores, estaban durmiendo, y era la luz intensa de un fénix lo que les despertaba y anunciaba el paso del director por esos pasillos.

Al principio, la mayoría protestaron al ser despertados, pero tras fijarse en quien iba tras la luz de Fawkes, callaron rápidamente, pues el director mostraba la cara más cansada que jamás habían conocido, parecía que todos los problemas y todas las preocupaciones del mundo se habían instalado muy profundo en él, haciendo que sus arrugas se intensificasen y le mostrasen más viejo que nunca. En verdad, ahora si parecía tener mucha más edad de la que tenía realmente, y también parecía que una parte de él se había desvanecido, se le notaba derrotado y abatido, inmenso en algo que sólo él sentía.

Muchos de los habitantes de los cuadros, al verle, callaban, más cuando doblaba la esquina y desaparecía tras otro pasillo, se reunían entre si, y empezaban a hacer conjeturas sobre lo que podría haber sucedido en esas escasas horas, para que el director tuviese esa carga de preocupación y abatimiento encima.

Dumbledore no dio muestras de si conocía o no lo que sucedía a sus espaldas, entre los cuadros, pues muchas cosas pasaban ahora por su cabeza, y eso era tan sólo un problema (mínimo problema) más en la extensa lista. Sólo caminaba y caminaba rumbo a su despacho, con sentimientos contradictorios, pues por una parte si quería llegar pronto para quitarse (o intentar hacerlo) todas las preocupaciones que tenia encima; pero por otra, no quería llegar, pues eso le confirmaría finalmente que se encontraba solo en la defensa y protección del castillo y de sus habitantes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, cuando sólo faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar al lugar de acceso a su despacho, tuvo que parar y apoyarse en la pared, cansado y abatido. Nunca antes había sentido en sus hombros el lento, incesante y terrible avance del tiempo, justo ahora, cuando necesitaba tiempo, justo ahora es cuando más rápido transcurría este. Sabia que le quedaba muy poco para el final, para el desenlace, pero esperaba poder tener el tiempo suficiente para solucionar todo y cuanto era necesario… nunca antes había sentido tanto esa necesidad de que los minutos fuesen más despacio.

Justo ahora, cuando todos más le necesitaban, era cuando el tiempo había decidido jugar en su contra… sentía que su tiempo finalizaba, y no podía hacer nada… absolutamente nada.

Aunque, esperaba, poder hacer algo antes del fin… tenia que hacerlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fawkes, su fénix, como sabiendo lo que le sucedía, se encontraba en esos instantes, apoyado encima de la estatua que daba acceso al despacho. Quieto y silencioso, como esperando a que terminase el director de lamentarse… y cuando lo hizo, cuando Albus Dumbledore alzó los ojos hacia él, pudo observar la decisión en sus ojos, pudo ver que, aunque las arrugas todavía permanecían profundas, un brillo de decisión existía en lo profundo de su persona: ahora era cuando todo empezaba realmente.

_oooooo000000oooooooo_

Arthur Weasley todavía estaba eufórico ante su descubrimiento: la tragedia que todos habían pensado, la muerte del director de Hogwarts, había sido nada más y nada menos que un engaño. No era él, no era de Albus Dumbledore el cuerpo que tenia delante suyo a pesar de que tuviera su mismo aspecto, su mismo rostro, su misma ropa y su misma varita. No era él, y por ello estaba eufórico. Todavía quedaba una esperanza para derrotar al mal.

Levantó la vista y contempló a su alrededor: se encontraba solo en medio del desastre. A su lado, el pergamino en el que habían anotado todos los nombres de los fallecidos y que le había permitido aquel gran descubrimiento, pues donde tenia que estar el nombre del director, no estaba y eso había sido la causa de que cerciorase completamente la información escrita y descubriese, de ese modo, que el director no estaba muerto.

Ahora… ahora no sabia que hacer, pues por una parte quería contárselo a todo el mundo, decir que no se apenasen, que no llorasen, que las perdidas, aunque bastantes, no eran tan graves como esperaban… pero por otra parte, pensándolo bien, si Dumbledore había permitido ese engaño era por alguna buena razón, y no seria él quien estropease su plan. Así que, levantándose del suelo, y enrollando el pergamino, decidió que no diría nada a nadie hasta que no recibiera alguna explicación sobre lo sucedido… aunque, eso si, tendría que preservar el secreto y no dejar que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que había ocurrido realmente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras todos estos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, otros dos miembros de la orden del fénix se lamentaban en silencio en una de las habitaciones semidestruidas del ministerio: Tonks seguía consolando a la persona que había descubierto el cadáver del director, a su compañero habitual de misiones, que estaba totalmente abatido, sentado en el suelo y abrazándose las rodillas con las manos. Lloraba y lloraba y ella no podía hacer mucho más, excepto permanecer a su lado y ofrecerle su compañía silenciosa.

También se lamentaba de la gran perdida sufrida, también para ella Albus había sido un gran apoyo en esa época oscura que les había tocado vivir. También para ella el director había sido un gran mago al que admirar y respetar. Intentaba que las lagrimas no saliesen de sus ojos, aguantaba y aguantaba, pero sabia que, tarde o temprano, ella también se derrumbaría como su compañero, también lloraría sin cesar.

Afuera, el barullo cesaba poco a poco, ya estaba todo el desastre evaluado y, ahora, solo faltaba que el resto de la gente lo supiese: no seria fácil ocultar tal magnitud de pérdidas humanas.

Tonks escuchó con atención y comprobó como todo el mundo empezaba a irse y desaparecer, rumbo a sus casas o a algún lugar donde descansar un poco, y se sintió, por primera vez en su vida, la soledad, el estar solo, sin una persona de referencia… y ya no pudo más, y se derrumbó junto a su compañero, ambos llorando por el mismo motivo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al principio había sido todo muy duro, el perder a sus padres y a varios de sus compañeros y amigos a manos de los mortifagos, en un gran ataque en el que él y sólo unos pocos más, habían salido supervivientes (y todavía no se explicaba cómo). Después, el no saber que hacer con su vida, si continuar con sus estudios de auror (ya que solo le faltaban unos pocos meses para graduarse) o abandonar el mundo mágico y huir lejos de cualquier cosa que le pudiese llegar a dañar. No supo que hacer, pero la respuesta a sus dudas se la proporcionó un hombre al que había admirado de pequeño. Él sólo había sido un retrato en uno de sus cromos, el primero que tuviera al llegar a Inglaterra, pero a pesar de eso, le admiraba profundamente.

Sus padres habían decidió mudarse y encontrar un lugar fijo, después de todos los viajes y viajes que hacían a causa de su trabajo como aurores. Esta circunstancia fue también la causa de que no pudiera tener amistades muy duraderas, pues en cuanto conseguía tener a alguien muy cercano, a sus padres les mandaban a otro país… y eso unido a la precaria situación monetaria que tenían entonces, no le permitió ir a la escuela: sus padres fueron los que le enseñaron los fundamentos básicos de la magia.

Y así pasó un año tras otro, presentándose a los exámenes extraoficiales para convalidar los cursos y estudiando por su cuenta. No era un gran alumno (lo sabia) pero a pesar de ello, pudo aprobar y sacar la suficiente nota como para estudiar la carrera que quería: auror, como sus padres, a los que tanto admiraba.

Al final, después de todos los esfuerzos realizados, cuando ya le faltaba muy poco tiempo para cumplir su sueño, sucedió el desastre y todo su mundo se tambaleó: se sintió solo en el mundo… y fue entonces cuando conoció a aquel que le salvara del pozo de desesperación en el que se había sumergido. Fue entonces cuando conoció en persona a Albus Dumbledore y se unió, al terminar sus estudios (aprobando con altos honores los últimos exámenes) a la Orden del Fénix.

Y ahora… él estaba muerto también.

De nuevo estaba solo.

Oyó un sollozo contenido a su lado, y cómo, al cabo de unos segundos, alguien empezaba a llorar sin consuelo. Entre las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, pudo distinguir la figura de Tonks, que en esos instantes ya se derrumbaba totalmente y lloraba cerca de él. Al verla ahí, llorando por la perdida del director, llorando por lo mismo que él, sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco. Nunca había sentido esa sensación antes, nunca había sentido tal conexión con alguien que conociera y que no fuera de su familia… nunca había sentido que necesitase tanto abrazar a alguien, agradecerle el estar a su lado en esos momentos tan duros para ambos.

Si, habían estado juntos en muchas misiones, se peleaban continuamente, le regañaba a veces y él se enfadaba, recriminándole que ella no era nadie para que le gritase… se llevaban como dos polos opuestos, pero Dumbledore, una y otra vez, les emparejaba en las misiones, como si disfrutase de sus peleas y enfados…Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo juntos, de haber sobrevivido a múltiples batallas con los mortifagos… ahora cuando los dos lloraban por la misma perdida, sentía que, desde el fondo de su corazón, descubría lo que sentía hacia ella realmente…

Despacio, sin que se diera cuenta Tonks de sus movimientos, y temeroso de su rechazo (pues no sabia si ella sentía lo mismo hacia él) se fue acercando poco a poco hacia ella, hasta que la tuvo enfrente suyo. A pesar de todas las lagrimas que había derramado (y seguía derramando), su visión no estaba muy borrosa, y podía ver las lagrimas de ella, su llanto por la perdida del director. Acercándose despacio, puso primero una de sus manos en su hombro (imitando el gesto que ella le había hecho cuando encontrasen el cadáver de la persona a la cual había admirado muchísimo hasta entonces), y después, al no encontrar resistencia por su parte, le abrazó. Tonks, al sentir ese abrazo, supo que el tiempo del engaño había acabado, ya no tendría que estar fingiendo más lo que sentía hacia ese alocado joven que, casi desde el primer día, le había robado el corazón como ningún otro: respondió al abrazo fuertemente.

Los dos pensaron lo mismo al sentir entre sus brazos al otro y saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos: viejo y loco Albus, quizás él si sabia que acabarían juntos al final.

_ooooooooooo00000000000000oooooooooo_

Despacio, subía las escaleras hacia su despacho. Ya había decidido todo lo que iba a hacer, ya había pensado en la estrategia para poder derrotar a Voldemort, para evitar que su reino del mal llegase. Ya había planificado todos y cada uno de los pasos a seguir, y todo lo que había que hacer… aunque, quizás, muchos no comprendiesen los motivos…

Si, porque existía una parte complicada en sus planes, algo en lo que los demás no estarían de acuerdo, pero todo era por y para el bien general, aunque no lo comprenderían en un primer instante. Seguro, lo sabia, les conocía muy bien y sabía que ninguno aceptaría su decisión al principio… pero tenia que hacerlo, era una parte muy importante en sus planes.

Suspiró al llegar a los últimos escalones. Seguro que nadie lo comprendería en un primer instante…

La puerta del despacho se abrió cuando llegó a su altura y, por primera vez, vio el desastre causado en el despacho, el desorden y la destrucción que, unas horas antes, había causado el intruso en el castillo.

No le sorprendió, pues ya en la misión de rescate, le habían hablado de lo sucedido, del estado en el que se encontraba el lugar… y ahora lo veía con sus propios ojos: todos los objetos por el suelo, todos los libros rotos y esparcidos por doquier, todo tirado y destruido.

No le fue difícil deducir lo sucedido: que cuando el "supuesto" director llegó al ministerio para ayudar al ministro con el robo del velo (él ya estaba a unos kilómetros de allí, buscando la vieja casa), alguien, desde otra sala, accedió a la chimenea y al colegio. Bien sabia quien había sido el responsable de eso¿Quién si no, alguien que paseaba impunemente por el ministerio, aun siendo mortifago, podía acceder a las redes flu, pero, por desgracia, no tenia pruebas concluyentes: no había dejado ni un rastro que le incriminase…Ahora la seguridad no tendría que doblarse, sino triplicarse: les esperaba un año muy duro, y seguro que Voldemort concentraría todas sus fuerzas para derrotarle una vez que supiese del engaño.

Con cansancio, se aproximó a su sillón, y se dejó caer, sin importarle los pergaminos del suelo o todo el desastre de su alrededor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras unos minutos de descanso (con los ojos cerrados, y la cabeza echada hacia atrás por el cansancio acumulado) en los que se centró profundamente en el plan que estaba formándose en su mente, decidió que ya era hora de empezar. Así que, con la varita que a partir de entonces tendría (la suya ya no, eso había sido una parte importante del plan de engaño), convocó hechizos de limpieza que permitieran organizar un poco el desastre del despacho, y así, hacer sitio para los que tenían que venir.

Poco a poco, los libros rotos y los pergaminos se amontonaron en un rincón, los destrozos también se apartaron, y le permitieron una pequeña zona despejada de todo. Fijándose en algunos de los objetos destrozados, eligió algunos bastante grandes y les aplicó un hechizo trasformador, y así lo hizo hasta tener un considerable número de sillas alrededor de su mesa: había decidido llamar a varios componentes de la orden… y empezar con su plan.

Antes de eso, y dando tiempo para que los hechizos de limpieza actuasen adecuadamente, se acercó hacia un armario que tenia, allí era donde almacenaba el pensadero, aquel objeto que le iba a ayudar tanto en su plan, y aquel objeto que le permitiese desahogarse de todas las preocupaciones que inundaban su mente… ¡tenia tantas! Desde que recordase, el pensadero le había ayudado de gran manera (a él y a muchos que conocía, pues era un poderoso objeto mágico)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De pie, frente al armario vacío, observó con preocupación el rastro que, tras los largos años transcurridos, el redondo recipiente había dibujado en el estante ¡No podía ser! Ahora no, justo cuando había encontrado una manera para derrotar a Voldemort, este estaba a un paso por delante de ellos.

Abrumado por el fatal descubrimiento, pues no solo sus secretos serian desvelados, sino un montón más, de muchas otras personas, y todos importantes, se sintió derrotado, y no pudo evitar que la angustia le invadiese ¿Cuántas más maldades había hecho el infiltrado en Hogwarts antes de irse?

Dio la vuelta despacio, apoyándose en la puerta del armario, y empezó a pasear su vista por los objetos de su despacho, por si faltaba alguno… pero todos estaban destrozados y en pedazos. En un par de veces, tuvo que dedicar algunos minutos más para averiguar a que objeto pertenecía el trozo roto que miraba, y cada vez que reconocía algo, no podía evitar un suspiro de alivio al saber que no se lo había llevado.

Por estar tan concentrado en la tarea de reconocimiento, no se percató de la llegada de los ocupantes de los cuadros, huidos al irrumpir el mortifago en el despacho. Sólo, cuando ya había terminado, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que todos y cada uno de los directores anteriores de Hogwarts ya estaban allí, haciéndole compañía.

.-.Vaya desastre – dijo, a modo de saludo, uno de ellos, y los demás cabecearon afirmativamente, al estar de acuerdo con lo que decía.

.-.¿Que ha pasado? – preguntó otro.

Y así, uno a uno, decían sus dudas, más Dumbledore permanecía callado, ya reconociendo los últimos objetos, y dándose cuenta, tristemente, que lo único que faltaba en el despacho era precisamente lo más importante de él: el pensadero.

.-.En mis tiempos, no hubiera sucedido esto…

.-.Parece que haya pasado un huracán…

.-.¡Vaya seguridad tiene ahora el castillo…!

Ahora ya no eran preguntas, ahora los cuadros se quejaban abiertamente.

.-.Damas y caballeros – por primera vez el actual se dirigió hacia ellos – las explicaciones de lo sucedido las sabrán a su debido tiempo. Vamos a tener visitas – con un gesto del brazo, señaló hacia las sillas ya preparadas.

Antes de dirigirse hacia el sillón y empezar a llamar a los miembros de la orden (ahora tendría que modificar fuertemente sus planes, la perdida del pensadero era bastante grave y afectaba a sus planteamientos iniciales), vio que uno de los cuadros todavía seguía sin dueño. Dirigiéndose hacia el vecino más inmediato (que, en esos momentos le comentaba algo a una de las antiguas directoras), le dio un par de toques de atención.

.-.Si, Dumbledore¿que quieres? – dijo este un poco malhumorado al ser reclamado.

.-.¿Dónde esta Nigellus? – y le indicó el cuadro vacío, el otro se encogió de hombros en clara muestra de no saberlo, y seguidamente, reanudó su conversación, haciendo caso omiso del actual director ("Pues si, cuando yo era director…")

Albus se sentó en el sillón, imaginándose que Phineas Nigellus se encontraría en el otro retrato que tenia, en la casa Black. Al menos, un problema bastante grande hasta entonces estaba solucionado (la vuelta de Sirius), ahora sólo quedaba prepararse para lo que iba a venir: para la época más oscura y peligrosa de ese tiempo, para la guerra y para el poder de Voldemort que empezaba a crecer como nunca antes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fawkes, que hasta ese momento se había quedado esperando en la ventana, voló y se posó enfrente del cansado y abrumado director. El despacho ya estaba bastante recogido (aunque al día siguiente, los elfos seguro que trabajarían bastante tiempo para dejarlo completamente limpio), y sólo estaban las sillas vacías esperando enfrente de la mesa.

Como sabiendo que algo le pesaba en la mente, empezó a entontar una de las canciones que conocía, dándole fuerzas y esperanzas de que todo iba a salir bien. Dumbledore, al escucharle, no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa asomase de sus labios: tanto tiempo juntos y parecía que el fénix le comprendía y sabia lo que le ocurría mejor que la mayoría de las personas de su alrededor.

.-.Bien, ya va siendo hora de llamar a los demás – decidió mientras acariciaba al fénix y empezó a llamar a varios de los miembros de la orden como siempre lo hacia. Había decidido continuar con su plan, con unas leves modificaciones eso si, pero sabia que todo tendría que ser de esa manera… ojala comprendiesen, al final, porque actuó de esa manera… porque sabia que, al inicio, nadie le iba comprender…

_ooooooooooo0000000000000ooooooooooo_

.-.Y ahora¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó al aire Nymphadora Tonks, sabiendo que la misma pregunta se la estaba haciendo la persona a la cual abrazaba ahora fuertemente, sin querer soltarla.

.-.No lo se – le contestó su compañero, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza (apoyada en uno de sus hombros) – Pero sea lo que sea, estaremos juntos hasta el final, te lo prometo.

.-.Gracias – le agradeció Tonks, después de la perdida de su primo, Sirius, el año anterior y ahora la del director, se sentía bastante sola y huérfana. Al menos, había encontrado un gran apoyo en el momento menos inesperado: allí, a su lado, junto a ella. Le abrazó de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la puerta, y sin que ninguno de los dos lo notase, se encontraba Arthur, que había alcanzado a escuchar los llantos de los dos jóvenes (casi de las edades de sus hijos mayores) y sabia que tenia algo, una información, que les iba a alegrar, pero no podía decirles nada… por desgracia. Que extraño tiempo les tocaba vivir, en el que desgracia y alegrías se entremezclaban fuertemente.

Y, de pronto, para su sorpresa, y la de los dos jóvenes, unos objetos aparecieron de repente flotando enfrente de la cara de cada uno de ellos: era la forma urgente de comunicar que había una reunión de la Orden del Fénix.

Tonks, alzando una de sus manos, cogió la delicada pluma roja de fénix, y al sentir entre sus dedos la calidez que emanaba, y el significado que tenia (pues sólo una única persona podía comunicarse con ellos de esa forma), supo que no se encontraba sola, y además, tuvo la extraña sensación de haber recuperado a más de una persona en esa noche.

Al contacto con sus manos, y unos segundos después de llegar, la pluma se convirtió en un pequeño pergamino donde les comunicaba el cuándo y el dónde se celebraría la reunión (inmediatamente y en el despacho del director de Hogwarts.) y la forma de llegar (que seria a través de la red flu): allí sabrían que era lo que había sucedido realmente esa noche tan extraña en el mundo mágico…

_ooooooooooo000000000000000ooooooooooo_

Uno a uno, los componentes supervivientes de la orden del fénix fueron apareciendo por la chimenea. Pocos más bien, pues bastantes habían caído en el ataque del ministerio. Y todos, al llegar, se quedaban atónitos ante el estado en el que se encontraba el despacho, y ante la ausencia de la persona que les había convocado… pues Dumbledore no se encontraba en esos momentos allí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al cabo de unos minutos de desconcierto, la puerta del despacho se abrió, y tras ella apareció no sólo una persona, sino dos, y todo el mundo quedó con la boca abierta al ver aparecer a la segunda: era el menos inesperado. Una mancha de un color indefinido se abalanzó sobre él nada más reconocerle, y Dumbledore se apartó a un lado para dejar que los dos se encontrasen adecuadamente. Pues si, esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Sirius Black, al cual el director había ido a buscar a la enfermería (y despertar del sueño profundo en el que los demás estaban sumidos) Podía haberle dejado allí descansando tranquilamente, pero algo le decía que una persona se alegraría bastante al verle… y así había sido, Tonks había recobrado la alegría (y la torpeza, todo hay que decirlo) cuando vio aparecer a su querido primo desaparecido (aunque su madre fuera realmente su prima, ella lo consideraba de la misma forma) Además, así él escucharía también lo sucedido en toda su larga ausencia, pues era bastante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.Bien – Albus sonrió ante la espontaneidad de la muchacha y espero a que todo el mundo se sentase en sus asientos antes de ponerse él en el sillón – Ahora que todos estáis aquí – vio que quedaban varios sitios libres, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa, desgraciadamente – Tengo que contarles todo lo que ha sucedido esta extraña noche. Se que algunos me consideraban caído en el ministerio – de reojo vio el pergamino en manos de Arthur y supo que era el único que había descubierto el engaño, pues todos los demás estaban atónitos todavía ante su aparición – pero todo ha sido por una razón… y ahora la comprenderán.

.>>.Se que no va a ser fácil de asimilar todo lo sucedido (y hay muchas cosas que han ocurrido y de las que no sabíamos nadie nada) pero todo, a excepción de las perdidas en el ministerio, ha trascurrido mejor de lo que en principio se esperaba. No sólo accedí al cuartel general de Tom – casi todas las personas que se encontraban allí, ante la mención de Voldemort, se sorprendieron – sino que desbaraté sus planes – no dijo que también él había sufrido perdidas – y logré rescatar a varias personas importantes para nosotros. Pues si, sin que nos diéramos cuenta habían secuestrado a Harry y a otra persona a la que no voy a mencionar, pero que tiene un pequeño papel en nuestra lucha contra el mal. Además, como ya podéis observar, se encuentra de nuevo entre nosotros, Sirius – este todavía se encontraba débil y cansado, pero había adoptado de nuevo su forma humana para asistir a la reunión: quería escuchar.

.>>.Ahora hay muchas cosas que decir respecto a lo sucedido en esta noche, pero quizás nos duraría muchas horas, por lo que he decidido que voy a contar por encima lo que ha pasado, para que comprendáis el porqué, en el ministerio, hay una persona con mi aspecto, y cómo he permitido que sucediera tal desastre… Se que va a ser un poco complicado de entender, pero espero que comprendáis porqué he actuado de esta forma…

Y así empezó a narrar el engaño planeado para esa noche…

_ooooooooo0000000000oooooooooo_

Mientras que en el colegio, en el despacho del director, los componentes de la orden del fénix que habían sido llamados oían la historia y las razones del comportamiento de este, en un lugar bastante alejado, a miles de kilómetros de allí, un gran grupo de encapuchados llegaba a su cuartel general. Entre ellos se distinguía una gran figura que parecía irradia maldad por todos los lados de su piel (aunque, quien le mirara la cara, y realmente muy pocas personas le habían mirado – y salido vivas de ese acto – estarían de acuerdo que en casi nada se parecía a un ser humano… a pesar de tener figura humana)

Lord Voldemort estaba a la cabeza de sus eufóricos y alegres tropas de mortifagos al llegar a la colina: habían destruido un bastión importante del mundo mágico y ya les quedaba menos para imponer su reinado de terror… Por eso no se dieron cuenta, en un primer momento, de que algo sucedía a su alrededor, y que, en los ojos de su señor, aparecía una mirada de ira y se volvían sus ojos de un rojo sangre amenazador: había sentido que algo iba mal desde el primer momento en que apareciera a las puertas de la mansión.

Dejando boquiabiertos a sus mortifagos, Voldemort entró rápidamente en la casa y se dirigió hacia un lugar, no sabia que iba a encontrar, pero si sabia que seria algo bastante desagradable para él. No se dio cuenta de que el interior de la casa se encontraba silencioso y vacío…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar a la sala principal, y al ver la marca que se encontraba en la pared, supo que había sido victima de un gran y trabajado engaño… y su ira creció tanto que una buena parte de su enfado se transformó en un hechizo que destruyó la pared completa, dejándola reducida inmediatamente a escombros. Una sola palabra salió de su boca "_Dumbledore_". Sabia que había sido él el que había entrado al lugar, nadie, excepto el director de Hogwarts, dejaba esa marca. Su ira creció y creció, y no quedó lugar ni habitación en la casa que no recibiera algún daño, al descubrir Voldemort todo lo sucedido en su ausencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fuera, los mortifagos que todavía permanecían, se encontraban callados y dudosos de entrar a la casa, pues nadie quería ser objeto de la rabia de su lord, y oían, una y otra vez, los ruidos y destrozos en el interior… parecía que la furia de su señor se hubiese desatado como nunca antes habían visto y estaba destrozando cualquier cosa a su alcance (y por eso no se atrevían a entrar, no fuera que un rayo mal dirigido les inflingiese graves daños). Aguardaban todos afuera temerosos de la ira y rabia de Voldemort.

_oooooooooo0000000000000oooooooooooo_

_Todo se estaba derrumbando a su alrededor. Por donde quiera que mirase, sólo existía destrucción. _

_Polvo y ruinas. Trozos derruidos de paredes y objetos por el suelo._

_Ahora sólo estaba él, en medio de tanta tragedia y desastre._

_Y, de repente, sintió una rabia inmensa por lo ocurrido, agarró su varita fuertemente en la mano y lanzó un hechizo hacia la puerta que todavía permanecida cerrada, pues acertaba a ver una figura amenazadora tras ella._

_Algo cayó, una persona… inerte, sin vida._

_Corrió hasta llegar a su altura, justo cuando la maldición asesina le había alcanzado, fue cuando pudo reconocer su rostro… y ahora era demasiado tarde._

_Dio la vuelta al cuerpo, con lágrimas en los ojos, y pudo comprobar que, entre los rasgos tan conocidos para él, existía una expresión de sorpresa: ninguno de los dos había esperado ese final._

_Quiso gritar, maldecir todo lo ocurrido, pues las circunstancias le habían empujado a ser como era ahora. Su grito desesperado se elevó en el cielo, rasgando el silencio creado tras la última batalla de la gran guerra…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry se despertó de pronto, inundado en sudor frío y temblando como nunca antes lo había hecho: despertaba de una horrible y angustiosa pesadilla. Lo había sentido todo tan real, que por un momento dudó si lo que veía sucedía en verdad, o era tan sólo eso: un sueño, o mejor dicho, una horrible pesadilla. Sus temores se confirmaron cuando el asesino de su sueño levantó la vista y pudo distinguir de quien se trataba¡era él mismo! Aunque sus ojos estaban tremendamente oscuros y reflejaban una gran desesperación y tristeza por la vida… como si le faltase muchas cosas en ese momento, como si hubiese perdido sin remedio muchos de sus apoyos vitales.

Pero ahora, al despertar, al saber que sólo había sido un sueño, supo que no estaba solo en la vida, que la sensación de vacío que se había apoderado de él al despertar, se disipaba y alejaba, más aun al comprobar, en su mano, el fuerte agarre de una persona.

No distinguía bien todo cuanto le rodeaba, alguien le había quitado las gafas cuando se había quedado dormido, pero no por ello estaba ciego, aun distinguía las formas y los contornos de las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

Con cuidado para no despertar a Ginny (que se encontraba medio tumbada y profundamente dormida en un lateral de la cama, y agarrándole fuerte una de sus manos), se incorporó un poco en la cama. Así, de esta manera, pudo ver como se encontraban el resto de las personas en la enfermería (bueno, no todas, sólo las que estaban más cerca de él, pues lo demás era muy difuso y no alcanzaba a ver nítidamente nada más)

Fred y George eran los que más alejados estaban de la cama, e igual que todos los que se encontraban en la enfermería (a excepción de él, claro) un sueño profundo les invadía. Sus cuerpos se habían deslizado poco a poco de la pared, y los dos estaba ahora tumbados de cualquier manera en el suelo, las mantas que les cubrían hacia ya rato que no les abrigaban. Los dos tenían una expresión de profunda inocencia, de no haber roto un plato en su vida, pero eso era, claro esta, debido a las ilusiones del mundo de los sueños, pues él, que los conocía tan bien, sabia que eran (los dos) unos grandiosos bromistas, y más valía tenerlo como amigos que como enemigos, pues podían ser terribles.

Al lado de ellos, y en la posición más cercana a su cama, se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos: Al verlos juntos (los dos apoyados en la pared dormidos, con una manta que les cubría a la vez, estando la cabeza de Hermione apoyada en uno de los hombros de Ron), sintió un escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo de parte a parte cuando miró a este ultimo, más la sensación desapareció poco después, junto con el recuerdo de la pesadilla… ya no se acordaba de porqué se había despertado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sintiendo como el sueño le empezaba a invadir de nuevo, se recostó en la cama, para poder dormir un poco más, y sus últimos pensamientos fueron para la persona que le acompañaba en la cama: ahí estaba, como no, Ginny, a su lado. ¡Cuantas veces había deseado esos últimos momentos que habían vivido antes de tener que sentarse en la cama!. ¡Cuantas veces había soñado con esa pelirroja en particular!. ¡Y cuantas veces se había sentido tan temerosos de que la respuesta fuera negativa! Muchas dudas le habían asaltado, pero había comprobado que eran vanas, especulaciones falsas, pues ahora estaba allí, junto a él, y se sentía correspondido y amado. Con cariño, y con la mano que tenia libre, le apartó un mechón de la frente y se inclinó para depositarle un ligero beso en ese lugar antes de sumirse en el sueño del descanso.

Sabía que, mientras todos permanecieran juntos, nada malo pasaría, pues la unión de todos ellos, su amistad, su entrega sin límites, su apoyo incondicional… eso era lo que le daba fuerza para afrontar el destino que le había sido impuesto. Su último pensamiento antes de dormir fue la firme decisión de confiar en todos ellos, de revelar todas las preocupaciones que tenia en su interior desde el final del año anterior, de confiar, sin reservas, en ellos, y contarles todo lo relativo a la profecía que gobernaba, fatídicamente, su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unas horas después, cuando ya había acabado la reunión en el despacho del director, cuando el sol empezaba tímidamente a salir por el horizonte, y todavía el resto del castillo permanecía dormido (al igual que todos los que se encontraban junto a ella en la enfermería), Ginny se debatía y agitaba en sueños: se veía a si misma en el centro de una gran habitación desconocida, y desapareciendo tras la puerta, veía a alguien que se marchaba…

_.-.No me dejes…por favor, no te marches… no quiero quedarme sola… no de nuevo… ya le he perdido a él… no te vayas tu ahora… no quiero perderte a ti también… no quiero quedarme sola… no te alejes de mi lado… por favor… no me dejes… no te marches…_ - repetía y repetía sin cesar en el sueño, arrodillada y suplicando, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, mientras veía como la puerta se cerraba y la dejaban sola y abandonada en la habitación… - _No te marches, por favor… no me dejes sola…_- balbuceó, antes de abrir los ojos tímidamente y comprobar que todo había sido un mal sueño.

Apretando fuertemente la mano que agarraba y mirando con ternura a la persona que estaba en la cama, se volvió a dormir… olvidando todo rastro de aquella pesadilla.

Ahora sólo sentía la fuerza que emanaba de la unión de todos los que le rodeaban y que nada, absolutamente nada, les separaría: la amistad y el amor eran irrompibles y junto a todos ellos, podían superar cualquier dificultad que la vida les pusiera por delante.

.-.

.-.

.-.

* * *

Contestaciones a los reviews (como siempre, muchas gracias por ellos, les estoy eternamente agradecida)

**.>. isaurita** .>.Hola guapetona :D Como comprobaste, en cuanto tuve tiempo mandé el aviso (ya que le faltaban las contestaciones y el agradeceros el estar ahí conmigo :D… de lo cual estoy muy contenta y feliz, jejeje) Como también ya sabes, este es el penúltimo capitulo, joooo, que pena, que la historia ya se acaba, pero no preocuparse, que todavía tenéis loka para rato… el séptimo esta ya en camino. En fin, que ya sabes lo que me puedo alargar cuando hablo :P Ah, y enhorabuena (de nuevo) por ese premio (que se que te lo pasaste estupendamente) Besos y nos vemos. Muackkk. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo :D

**.>.Syringen.>.** Saludos guapetona! Gracias, me alegro de que te encantase (y justo, has elegido una de las escenas que mas me gustan… ay, ese encuentro es muy bonito .) Y si, tengo unos cuantos ases bajo la manga y cosas que no os esperáis (aquí, maquinando ya para el séptimo libro :P) Lo de subir pronto el capitulo, como que no ha podido ser por circunstancias ajenas a mi (en realidad, muy cercanas, estoy con una muela dando la lata… toda la semana y lo que queda, joooo) Espero que este capitulo también te guste mucho .… pasa poco y pasa mucho (toca entreleer jejeje) Besitos muchos. Nos leemos :D

**.>.YaRoN.>.** Hola! Y sipi, no ha muerto ninguno de los dos que se pensaba ;D… aunque… (mejor me callo, jejeje) Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo . estoy muy contenta de eso. La historia ya esta en sus momentos finales (como que este es el penúltimo capítulo), pero como digo, todavía tenéis loka para rato :D Besos y nos vemos (espero que pronto) Muackkkksss. Pd: Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**.>.queenofthedeath.>.** Hola guapetona, me alegro verte por aquí de nuevo :D Y no te preocupes, tu lee a tu ritmo (lo importante es que te este gustando, y por la extensión del review, veo que si :D… muchas gracias!) Si ya te has leído estos dos últimos capítulos, sabrás varias de las respuestas a tus preguntas (quien esta en realidad muerto y quien no… ah, y si, me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes, jejejej… y mas que van a sufrir :P) Espero que te hayan gustado estos dos capítulos, y ya sabes, si quieres preguntarme algo, sin problemas. Muchísimos besitossss. Nos vemos.

**.>.Celina.>.** Saludos¿Qué tal ya con el calorcito? (hemos pasado de mucho frío a mangas cortitas… en fin, quien entiende a este tiempo tan loco que tenemos :P) Muchas gracias por el piropo :D me ha alegrado mucho que te gustase tanto (además, contiene muchas escenas que me encantan XD) Y no sabes cuantos (y de que tipos) ases tengo bajo la manga :P (no sabes lo que tengo preparado… ;D, ya veréis, ya veréis, jejeje) En fin, que muchas gracias de nuevo por dejar tu comentario. Besos muy grandes desde la ciudad del agua ZH2O ;D PD: Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también. Ciao.

**.>.pilitonks.>.** Saludos! Y de nada... aunque yo tendría que daros las gracias a vosotros por leer lo que yo escribo :D (y, sobretodo, escribirme los magníficos y maravillosos mensajes que me mandáis… a pesar de tardan un poquillo en contestar e-mails… si es que no tengo casi tiempo, joooo… :P) En fin, que muchas gracias y me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo (en su totalidad y en esas "tramas" en concreto… no sabes lo que me alegro, y al sorprenderos ;D) Sobre lo del profesor, sipi, es una "vida" muy dura, pero tenia que cumplirse todo, no podía morir… hasta ese momento (pobrecillo) Sobre lo de la "resurrección", si, tiene una explicación lógica, pero habrá que esperar un poquillo para saber concretamente que fue lo que sucedió… como todo aquí, tiene su explicación :D Ahhh, y espero que te lo hayas pasado estupendamente en las casetas, no sabes la envidia que me da toda esa fiesta (además, que os ha hecho calorcillo… que bien ¿no?) En fin, muchos besos y gracias por leer.

**.>.Mariet Malfoy.>. **Saludos! No te preocupes por no haber dejado reviews antes, con sólo este ya estas disculpada :D (vaya que largo y completo, me gusta mucho que la gente comente algunos puntos y las cosas de la historia). Y sobre lo que comentas de no tener tiempo, lo comprendo, yo a veces también tengo esa falta de tiempo (ahora ya no tanto, pero antes… bastante) En fin, que me alegro que siguieses leyendo el fic aunque yo misma se que el principio es un poco liante, pero al final todo se aclara y va mejorando y mejorando :D (o por lo menos, creo que estos capitulas son bastante mejor que los anteriores… justo cuando la historia ya va terminando… aunque esta loka seguirá con la siguiente parte hasta finalizar del todo) Muchas gracias, de nuevo, por escribir todas esas cosillas del capitulo, estoy muy alegre por ese extenso comentario. Y a ver, vayamos por partes (ya que tu has escrito todo eso, es menester mío, contestarte a todo y cada uno de los puntos ;D)

1) Harry/Ginny, si, al final están juntitos y felices.

2) Los gemelos, ay dios, yo también los adoro XD son geniales, además, todas sus escenas se escriben solitas (creo que ellos mismos se "rebelan" y deciden que hacer en cada momento… ¡En cuanto me descuido, ya van por su cuenta, jajjaja! (un ejemplo claro de ello es la escena que dices tú :D, en principio ni estaba planeada… y cuando me quise dar cuenta, ahí estaban "hablando" con Flint XDDD (en fin, que van por su cuenta, y son geniales – yo también me rió mucho con sus escenas :P, son únicos)

3) Sirius: Siiii, al final ya ha regresado (ya era hora ¿no? Jejeje)

4) Severus: Muchas gracias, me alegro mucho que te gustase su "pasado" (tenia que explicar muchas cosas y el porqué es ahora así… cualquiera seria igual de haber sufrido como lo hizo él¿no crees?) Ahora, y tal y como se dice en una parte de este capitulo hay "un feliz desenlace a una trágica historia" :D Y estos dos aun tienen algo que hacer, ya comprenderás lo sucedido mas adelante :D

5) Dumbledore: Sipi, hicieron un cambiazo entre ellos, pero el director no cambio su aspecto, por eso le reconocieron al llegar y encontrarse con los demás ;D

En fin, que de nuevo, muchas gracias por este pedazo de comentario, y me he quedado súper sorprendida 0.0 ¡en una noche¡Que maquina! Mi eterno agradecimiento :DD Un besazo muy grande y un enorme abrazo Pd: Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. Nos vemos.

**_

* * *

_****_La sorpresa:_**

El siguiente capitulo ya esta en marcha :D y avanza a una velocidad tremenda… a este paso, el ultimo de todoscreo que va a batir el record del capitulo con mas hojas (que hasta este momento lo tiene elanterior a este ;D)

Su titulo es: "_Gotas en el agua_" y como pueden deducir, es ya el final de curso… y de este fic (jooo, que ahora me pongo a llorar)

Por estar ahí, aguantándome hasta ahora, les dejo un regalito :D, un trocito del capitulo, para que la espera no sea tan dura (y puedan dar vueltas a la cabeza en el intervalo)

Besos.

Nos vemos

_Avance_

"Ya era el ultimo día de curso, las ultimas horas que pasarían en el castillo, y luego… las vacaciones de verano. Por primera vez, en toda su corta vida, Harry deseaba más que nunca que estas llegasen, deseaba con fuerza estar ya en el tren, rumbo a la estación y disfrutar como nunca de aquel verano que, en principio, parecía fantástico, pues iba a pasarlo en casa de Ron, junto a varias de las personas que más quería.

Por eso, la llegada acalorada de Neville a la habitación le sorprendió, ya que le traía el mensaje de que, en la sala común, McGonagall le estaba esperando: el director tenia que hablar con él con urgencia, tenia algo que decirle muy importante… y por la cara que tenia la subdirectora al transmitir el mensaje (según le explicó Neville al verle), aquello no era completamente de su agrado…"

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.


	48. Gotas en el agua

Lo se… dije que tenia el capitulo final (es decir, este) bastante avanzado… ¡Y lo tenia! Pero ya conocéis la temida ley de Murphy, eso de que cuando planeas algo "importante" el resto del universo se pone en tu contra :D…

Así que, entre los últimos días de clase, unos viajecillos a la Tierra Media, a las estrellas ("El Capitulo III" estuvo bastante bien… en lo que se podía) y muchas, muchas cosas en medio que si me pusiera a contarlas tardaría días… al fin puedo decir que este historia ha llegado a su fin.

Lo primero que quiero decir es un eterno agradecimiento a todas y cada una de las personas que han estado o están leyendo la historia. Ha sido largo tiempo desde el inicio hasta el final…. Y espero verles en la continuación, es decir, en mi versión del séptimo, que se llamara **"_Harry Potter y el fin de una era_" **(muy pronto), y si quieren, como en este fic, mandaré los mensajes de actualización (si alguien quiere añadirse, ya sabe, sin problemas)

En fin, que estoy muy contenta con la cantidad de mensajes que ha conseguido la historia, y de todas las personas maravillosas (seguro, muy seguro) que me han acompañando en este largo viaje.

Como siempre, espero que les guste el capitulo, y…. nos vemos en la continuación.

Besos miles

Lady Lily

Pd: Las contestaciones de los comentarios/review, al final… Muchísimas, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por ellos…. Y espero que tengan suerte en los exámenes los que se enfrenten a ellos ahora. Besos miles.

.-.

.-.

**Capitulo 47 Gotas en el agua**

**.-.**

.-. ¡Tú!. ¡Tú lo sabias desde hace tiempo y no me dijiste nada! – Severus Snape estaba, en esos momentos, totalmente exaltado y, levantándose del sillón donde hasta entonces había permanecido sentado, empezó a dirigirse rápidamente a la puerta del despacho. Ya estaba harto, harto de que le ocultasen cosas, y, además, algo como eso… nunca se lo perdonaría ¡jamás!

.-. Severus – dijo el director calmadamente e hizo un gesto para que regresara. Sabia que había sido una noticia muy impactante, pero si había actuado de esa manera era porque tenia sus razones… porque las tenia – Severus calma. Comprende que tuve que ocultarte tu relación con ella por seguridad. Si Tom hubiese sabido quien era en realidad su padre, ten por seguro que hoy… no estarías aquí – señaló el despacho - … ni ella…

.-. Pero… ¡no es justo! – respondió Severus dando un manotazo en la mesa que hizo volar varios de los papeles que ahí se encontraban.

.-. Nada hay justo en esta vida. Y lo sabes muy bien – le dirigió una de esas miradas llenas de comprensión por encima de sus gafas de media luna. – Tuve que ocultarte el secreto durante todo este tiempo… por el bien de ambos.

.-. Sigue sin ser justo – el serio profesor de pociones se dejó caer encima de uno de los sillones de la estancia, estaba harto de tantos engaños en su vida.

.-.

Tras unos minutos de silencio en los que sólo se oían los sonidos del exterior, mirándose los dos adultos detenidamente, desde sus sitios, estudiándose, pensando cual seria el siguiente paso que haría el contrario, evaluándose… Severus volvió a tomar la palabra.

.-. Y… ¿cuándo… me lo ibas a decir? – preguntó, un tanto dubitativo el principio, pero decidido al final.

Dumbledore tuvo que ocultar un gesto de sorpresa, pues de entre todas las posibilidades que había pensado en ese breve espacio de tiempo, esta pregunta no estaba prevista.

.-. Es difícil – dijo, como recordando hechos pasados, conversaciones en ese despacho – nunca se esta lo suficientemente preparado para una noticia así. No sabia cual seria tu reacción al conocer esa noticia. A veces… las cosas se van aplazando y aplazando, y luego… luego es demasiado tarde para remediarlas.

**.-. **Casi muere

.-. Lo se – confesó Dumbledore con la mirada entristecida, pues el tono con que lo había dicho Severus era bastante acusador – En ese momento me di cuenta de que había cometido un gran error. Lo siento – se disculpó, esta vez ya mirándole sinceramente – Tenia que habértelo dicho desde que lo averigüe… pero… nunca se sabe que hubiera sucedido. Como te he dicho, quizás no os hubierais encontrado en estos momentos vivos si Tom…

.-. Nunca se sabe… - sentenció su acompañante.

En ese momento, en la chimenea del despacho del director apareció una llamarada, y tras ella, la cabeza de la enfermera Pomfrey y estaba muy alterada y nerviosa.

.-. Albus, ha sucedido una cosa terrible – dijo dirigiéndose al director, sin percatarse de la otra persona que se encontraba en el despacho, pues estaba oculta tras el sillón – La niña… ¡la niña ha desaparecido! Al volver no estaba y… - calló de repente, pues en ese instante se había dado cuenta de quién era el acompañante. Su piel tomó un color lívido al encontrarse con la cara del profesor de pociones que le miraba gravemente: se había levantado de inmediato al escuchar la noticia – Yo… yo… - balbuceó, pero no logró decir nada más, pues entre ambos se había creado una gran tensión y desde el día del rescate no se dirigían la palabra (pues Snape le consideraba parte del engaño, aunque no lo fuera)

.-. No te preocupes, ya le he dicho que tú no sabias nada hasta ese momento – le comunicó el director

Pomfrey dejó salir el aire que había acumulado desde que viera al otro profesor y continúo:

.-. Yo tuve que salir un momento y… al regresar no estaba en la cama, ni en ningún otro lugar.

.-. ¡Esta muy débil! – dijo totalmente enfadado Severus – Sabía que tenia que habérmela llevado a mis habitaciones…

.-. Calma – le interrumpió Dumbledore levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea – El lugar donde iba a estar más cuidada era la enfermería, no creo que exista nadie más atento y paciente que Poppy con las personas que se encuentran enfermas y malheridas.

.-. Gracias Albus… - le agradeció la enfermera

.-. Y creo que todo esto tiene una explicación

.-. ¿Cual? No ves que ahora esta muy debilitada. No tiene casi magia… ¡Esta indefensa!

.-. Calma Severus. Por lo que sabemos, Voldemort no esta tras ella – ese comentario se ganó un leve bufido por parte del profesor, no comprendía cómo pensaba realmente el hombre, hasta hace un momento le había dicho que estaba en peligro y ahora ¿qué? Sostuvo su mirada unos segundos hasta que el director la apartó para dirigirse a la enfermera – Bueno, Poppy, regresa a la enfermería. Si averiguamos algo te lo haremos saber – y dicho esto, observó como desaparecía por las llamas, de nuevo estaban solos los dos hombres.

.-. ¿A que te refieres con que el señor Oscuro no va tras ella ahora? – le pregunto a bocajarro Severus.

Como si no hubiera oído la pregunta, Albus Dumbledore se dirigió hacia su sillón, y cogió uno de los múltiples objetos plateados que habían sobrevivido al desastre, al allanamiento y destrucción de unos días atrás en su despacho. Con lentitud, agarró una bola de uno de sus extremos y la dejó caer sobre las demás… iniciando un sonido y un movimiento rítmico que llenó el silencio de la habitación.

.-.

Pasaron varios segundos más hasta que Severus, cansado de la tranquilidad que mostraba el director (¿Cómo podía estar así ante la desaparición de una alumna… y además, siendo ella su propia hija?), alargó la mano y detuvo el movimiento con un movimiento bastante brusco.

.-. Contesta – dijo visiblemente enfadado.

Dumbledore permaneció impasible ente ese gesto.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ambos eran maestros en leer y ocultar pensamientos, ambos eran expertos en desentrañar los misterios de la mente… y lo que vio Severus (o lo que pudo intuir, pues las barreras del director eran muy fuertes y eficaces) le asustó de tal manera que se levantó súbitamente embargado por un terror inaudito en él hasta entonces.

.-. ¡No puedes hacer eso!

.-. Lo voy a hacer – contestó tranquilamente él, con la misma sonrisa con que se le dice a un niño que se ha portado bien y se le felicita… aunque no era exactamente por eso su expresión ahora.

.-. No puedes – volvió a repetir Severus, sentándose en la silla ahora y agarrándose la cabeza entre las manos, lamentando haber visto lo que había visto: era demasiado terrible…

.-. Sabes muy bien que es la única solución.

.-. Pero… pero es… ¿Cómo le puedes condenar de esa manera…? – la pregunta quedó en el aire, pues alguien llamaba en esos instantes a la puerta. Antes de contestar, el director le dirigió una mirada para que no hablase del tema, ya le contaría más adelante todo eso con detenimiento.

.-. Pasa – tras escuchar la autorización para entrar, en la puerta del despacho apareció Liz, algo cansada y agotada por el esfuerzo de llegar hasta ese lugar, puesto que todavía no había recuperado todas las fuerzas.

En el mismo momento en que apareció por el umbral, su padre se levantó rápidamente y la cogió justo a tiempo para que no cayese el suelo… las fuerzas la abandonaban y se sentía al borde del desmayo.

.-. Gracias – dijo antes de apoyarse totalmente en sus hombros y dejarse llevar hasta uno de los asientos del lugar.

.-. ¿Dónde estabas?. ¿Por qué has venido? – le preguntó Severus rodeándole con sus brazos, en esos últimos días había descubierto que era sentirse totalmente preocupado por otra persona… algo que desde hacia mucho tiempo no conocía… y sentía que le gustaba. No le había cambiado mucho el carácter (seguía siendo irascible y muy exigente con los alumnos), y esa leve debilidad sólo la mostraba con esa persona en concreto: con su hija.

.-. Yo… sabia que estabas aquí, y quería enseñarte algo – dijo sintiéndose muy segura en la posición en la que estaba. Le gustaba estar así.

Severus Snape miró interrogativo hacia el director, y este, con una sonrisa en el rostro, le confirmó su sospecha.

.-. Esta mañana estuvimos los dos hablando un rato y le di la contraseña para entrar – Liz cabeceó ligeramente para confirmar las palabras de Dumbledore – Por eso sabia que estaba segura y no había desaparecido. Creo que tendré que ir a calmar a Poppy y decirle que estas sana… y salva – dijo antes de salir por el despacho, dirigiéndoles una tierna mirada final. Albus sabía que había acciones suyas que los demás no llegarían a entender… pero todo tenía una explicación.

Suspiró antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar a ambos completamente solos en el despacho.

.-.

.-. Y bien ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me querías enseñar? – preguntó Severus, deseando que esa posición no acabase nunca: tenerla en sus brazos protegiéndola de todo mal. Un escalofrío, al recordar lo visto unos minutos atrás, le hizo apretar ligeramente el agarre sobre la niña… aunque esta no se dio cuenta de ese leve gesto.

Despertándose poco a poco de la leve somnolencia que le había embargado (pues estaba bastante a gusto entre esos brazos que le protegían), Liz se incorporó y sacó la varita de uno de los bolsillos de la túnica.

.-. Mira – dijo, y pronunció uno de los hechizos más básicos de primer curso - Wingardum Leviosa

Con dificultad, pues le costaba bastante esfuerzo, uno de los pergaminos de la mesa empezó a elevarse débilmente… y, tras unos instantes volando a ligeros centímetros de su sitio, lo dejó caer… derrumbándose ella igualmente en el regazo de su padre.

.-. Lo he conseguido hacer esta mañana – dijo débilmente antes de sumirse en el descanso del sueño en sus brazos.

Severus le apartó con ternura un mechón de pelo antes de cogerle fuertemente en los brazos y llevarla hacia la enfermería, para que descansase bien en una cama y recuperase las fuerzas que le faltaban, pues, desde que regresara, desde que la rescataran, su magia y su energía estaban bajo mínimos… y así seguían desde entonces, ya casi un mes desde aquel fatídico día.

**_…oooOOOooo…_**

Si, había pasado todo un mes desde aquel día en que cambiase tanto la historia, desde el desastre y ataque del ministerio. ¿Hasta que punto había esto influido en el carácter de las personas?. ¿Quizás sólo se necesitaba un pequeño empujón para cambiarlo todo?... No se sabia, pero algo había cambiado en el interior de las personas, algo había estallado, y se habían dado cuenta de que nada volvería a ser como antes, que cualquier persona, en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora, podía morir, sucumbir a las hordas del mal. De eso se estaba muy seguro, que no luchar no servia de nada, que esperar sentados, viendo lo que sucedía en el exterior, no ayudar, era lo que no había que hacer, pues así sólo se conseguía estar resignado a los mandatos de los demás… y no a lo que se quería.

Si, un mes que había cambiado radicalmente la forma de pensar de todo el mundo.

Ahora las familias se encontraban más unidas, los lazos se habían reforzado, y las personas que habían perdido a alguien en la tragedia, se sentían más arropadas que nunca. Muchos niños quedaron huérfanos, y muchas familias destruidas, y todos y cada unos, sentían a su lado, apoyándoles, a personas que nunca antes hubiera pensado que estarían.

Un mes, y fue un mes de largos y arduos trabajos de reconstrucción.

Un mes desde aquel día que significaba el inicio del fin de esa era… pues todo lo ocurrido en esas escasas horas determinarían el destino del mundo en general, no sólo el mundo mágico, no sólo el mundo muggle, si no de todos y cada uno de los mundos existentes, ya fuera de seres humanos como de animales o vegetales, incluso de mundos que no están a nuestro alcance y se encuentran fuera de la vista.

.-.

Muy pocas personas conocían lo sucedido exactamente en ese día, pero ninguna de ellas sabían todos los detalles, todas las cosas que cambiaron, pues los más leves y ligeros detalles serian los que marcarían la diferencia, y no los sucesos más relevantes… No, esos no eran lo que determinarían la diferencia. Lo que haría que la balanza se inclinase a uno u otro lado era lo que no se había tenido en cuenta, las cosas más insignificantes, los sucesos menos importantes… esos eran los que marcarían la diferencia…

Ese día marcaba el principio del cambio… de muchas maneras.

Ese día marcaría el inicio del fin de una era…

.-.

Y ahora, un mes después, todo regresaba poco a poco a la rutina habitual, al día a día, pero sin olvidarse nunca que estaban en medio de una gran guerra, una guerra entre el bien y el mal, y todas y cada una de las personas se dieron cuenta de que, ya fueran importantes o no, ya fueran peones o reyes de una gran juego de ajedrez… todos y cada uno tenían su papel en ese juego…

Y, en esos instantes, uno de los jugadores más relevantes en esa partida, se encontraba mirando por una ventana, observando, pensando, planeando… Se daba cuenta de que todo se precipitaba, iba más deprisa de lo que había esperado… y eso tenía sus consecuencias: Albus Dumbledore se encontraba cansado, en su cara se reflejaba, más que nunca, la edad que tenía. Las arrugas surcaban su rostro y las preocupaciones acentuaban todavía más el cansancio interior que poseía desde hacia un mes. Sabia más cosas de las que decía, conocía más de lo que ocurría, pero siempre (y ese era su gran problema) quería proteger a las personas de todo el mal que les acechaba. Ahí estaba su gran dilema. Algunos podrían pensar que era un gran manipulador, un gran titiritero, alguien que manejaba a las personas a su antojo… pero, no: lo único que hacia era protegerlas, porque si muchos supieran la verdad que les rodeaba…

.-.

En esos instantes recordó lo sucedido un año antes, en ese mismo despacho, donde ahora se encontraba solo. Recordó como desveló parte de su destino a un joven, a un muchacho, todavía en las puertas de la vida, a Harry. ¿Había hecho lo correcto? No lo sabía. "A veces los viejos comentemos errores" Si, pero a veces, esos errores se pagan muy caros. ¿Había sido eso, quizás, lo fácil entonces? Tampoco lo sabía.

La profecía… ¿Cuántas veces había pensado en ella? Infinidad ¿Cuántas veces había pensado en su significado? Muchísimas más…

Intuía que no podía ser tan fácil… o quizás si. Las ciencias de la adivinación y el futuro eran, a menudo, demasiado inexactas; pero, otras veces, en cambio, eran (y eso era lo que le preocupaba) demasiado reveladoras y exactas. ¿Seria así entonces?... ¿o no?

.-.

Suspiró, un suspiro largo y profundo¿Cuánto más podía aguantar protegiendo a los de su alrededor?. ¿Cuánto más podía aguantar? Le quedaba poco tiempo, sus energías se agotaban, presentía su final… y tantas cosas por hacer… pero no podía mostrar su debilidad. Tenia que ser, aparentar, estar en buenas condiciones… aunque eso acabase con él.

Fawkes, su fénix, se acercó a él y se posó en uno de sus hombros, como siempre solía hacer últimamente para mostrarle todo su apoyo y compañía al hombre. Albus le dedicó una sonrisa sincera mientras le acariciaba las alas. Ahora estaba solo… y se avecinaban tiempos peores.

Muchísimo más oscuros de los que nadie había conocido.

.-.

Una risa, clara y limpia, se destacó en ese momento. Alguien salía de las puertas del castillo, corriendo alegremente y se dirigía hacia las orillas del lago, donde la mayoría de la gente se encontraba. Era uno de los días más calurosos y magníficos de todo lo que llevaban de año. El sol lucia radiante en el cielo, libre de cualquier nube que enturbiase el azul, casi mágico, que existía y que se reflejaba en las aguas del lago. Por ello, por el tiempo que hacia, la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban en las afueras del castillo, ya fuera tumbados, jugando, o, sencillamente, disfrutando de un poco de libertad de las clases.

A un grupo en concreto se dirigía esa persona que acababa de salir del castillo, y fue, en el instante en que se arrojaba a los brazos de alguien, cuando Dumbledore se apartó de la ventana, con una sonrisa en la cara al ver la escena, y se dirigió hacia su mesa…

"_La calma antes de la tempestad_", pensó antes de sentarse y empezar a redactar varias cartas y documentos.

.-.

.-. Ey, te toca lanzar ahora a ti… – un pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, se encontraba en las orillas del lago, tirando piedras, y en ese instante, se daba cuenta de que se había quedado sólo: su acompañante se encontraba… bastante ocupado, se podría decir.

Iba a decir algo (sobre la respiración y algo así), pero las palabras murieron en su boca al ver la mirada que le lanzaba Hermione por encima del libro que estaba leyendo, a unos metros del lago, apoyada en un árbol. Resignado, Ron se dio la vuelta y siguió lanzando piedras al agua, tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse, pero no era fácil: Ginny era su hermana pequeña.

.-.

.-. ¿Que tal te han ido los TIMOS? – le preguntó Harry, una vez sentados en la hierba, después del caluroso recibimiento que le había dado. Desde unos días atrás, desde que empezasen los exámenes de la pelirroja, no habían tenido tiempo para nada: entre unas cosas y otras (los estudios, los entrenamientos, los trabajos, y un largo etcétera de carga escolar) no se habían podido estar mucho tiempo juntos y a solas.

.-. Mejor de lo que pensaba – respondió Ginny, contenta de haber terminado ya esos exámenes. Ahora comprendía los nervios que tenían todos el año pasado, a ella también le había pasado igual: la angustia, el ver que no llegaba el tiempo, la cantidad de cosas que había que aprender, el agobio de las últimas horas… pero, por fortuna, todo eso quedaba atrás, y ahora sólo tenía que disfrutar de lo que tenía.

Así que, y sabiendo que su hermano estaría observándole de reojo (y le gustaba demasiado el verlo preocupándose por ella… aunque ya fueran bastante mayores los dos), se acercó a Harry despacio y, con un rápido gesto, ambos quedaron tumbados en la hierba, enzarzados en un apasionado, pero tierno beso.

.-.

Como la primera vez que se habían besado, ya tantos días atrás, en la enfermería, el mundo dejó de existir, y sólo quedaron los dos allí. Solos y disfrutando el uno del otro. El calor del sol, el sonido de las piedras al impactar contra el agua, las risas de los alumnos que jugaban en el campo de quidditch… todo se desvanecía a su alrededor, quedando ellos dos solos.

Por ello, no escucharon que un ruido dejó de oírse, dejo de formar parte de todo lo que les rodeaba… y un instante después, se encontraron, ambos, empapados de arriba abajo. Ron, como si él no hubiera sido el culpable, seguía lanzando piedras al agua, que creaban varias ondas antes de sumergirse totalmente en el lago. Afortunadamente, ninguno de los dos podía ver la sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su cara.

.-. Muy bien, entendí el mensaje – dijo un mojado y chorreante Harry mientras se sentaba, sonriente, en la hierba, a su lado Ginny trataba de quitarse agua del pelo.

Los dos se miraron un momento a los ojos y comprendieron las intenciones del otro, que eran exactamente las mismas, así que dos rayos se dirigiéndose, inmediatamente después, hacia él, empapándole completamente… mejor dicho, fueron tres rayos.

.-. Se lo merecía – dijo Hermione con una expresión satisfecha antes de sumergirse de nuevo en la lectura del libro que llevaba.

Ni Harry, ni Ginny, ni Fred, ni George (que habían observado todo desde bastante distancia) pudieron contener la risa al ver la expresión de incredulidad que Ron dirigía hacia su pareja.

**_…oooOOOooo…_**

Los días fueron pasando rápidamente, siempre con ese aura de tranquilidad, de serenidad… de calma. El tiempo se había vuelto estable, sin más tormentas inesperadas o cambios bruscos de temperaturas (como en los últimos meses). Ahora la primavera dominaba todo… y eso era lo peor, pues las ganas de salir a los jardines y disfrutar del buen tiempo eran contrarias a las obligaciones, del estudio de última hora, del último empujón antes de acabar el curso.

Por doquier se veía a los alumnos enterrados en montañas y montañas de libros y de pergaminos… excepto a los actuales alumnos de quinto curso, pues estos ya habían superado sus exámenes y podían disfrutar del tiempo libre que los otros no tenían.

.-.

Unos días antes de este frenesí de estudio se había decidido el trofeo de quidditch y, por segunda vez consecutiva, Gryffindor consiguió ser el ganador de la copa en medio de un partido soso y aburrido. Otros años, debido a la mínima diferencia que llevaban los dos equipos entre si (y la rivalidad existente), el partido hubiera resultado interesante, pero una vez que salieron al campo… era como si los de Slytherin no quisieran pelear: tras los primeros goles se vio que los jugadores no tenían ganas de nada, y sólo la captura de la snitch (cinco minutos después del inicio) puso fin a esa farsa.

Lo único destacable de la tarde llegó en forma de pelea y puñetazos… entre dos jugadores de la casa de la serpiente. Ninguno de los dos quiso explicar el porqué y ambos se retiraron, malhumorados y enfurruñados, hacia la enfermería cuando se les mandó. Después de esto, el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin se vio abocado a la derrota. Inexplicablemente, Draco Malfoy no jugaba: estaba lesionado (o eso decía él) y había cedido en esa ocasión su puesto a otro jugador (uno de los dos que se pelearon al inicio), y desde su posición en las gradas, parecía aprobar todo lo que hacían los de su casa.

Con la euforia de la victoria, ninguno se dio cuenta de la mirada que lanzaba el rubio hacia el capitán del equipo de los leones… una mirada llena de venganza, odio, maldad… y ¿satisfacción?

.-.

Después del partido, nadie de Gryffindor se volvió a cruzar con Malfoy… hasta el día en que terminaban los exámenes de sexto curso…

.-. No consigo recordar nada – Neville se movía nerviosamente en el sitio, cambiándose continuamente de uno a otro pie. En sus manos llevaba varios pergaminos, y los movía tan rápido que más de una persona que le observaba pensaba si llegaba a leer algo de lo que tenia escrito. A su lado, Dean miraba a la pared ausente, y unos centímetros más lejanos, Parvati y Seamus discutían sobre el mejor encantamiento para cambiar una parte de un objeto a forma animal… y así todos los que estaban esperando para entrar al examen de Transformaciones.

Harry, Ron y Hermione observaban todo tranquilamente, apoyados en la pared. Ninguno de los tres reflejaba nervios ante la prueba, pues habían estado estudiando bastante duro casi desde las últimas vacaciones… gracias a la única mujer presente en el trío y los planes obligatorios de estudios que les imponían, en esos últimos días no habían tenido que estudiar todo de nuevo. Por ello se encontraban esperando sin nervios sabiendo que, si confiaban en si mismos, todo saldría bien (como había salido en los anteriores exámenes)

Uno a uno fueron entrando cuando la profesora les llamaba para realizar el último examen que les restaba. En él tenían que demostrar los conocimientos adquiridos mediante la realización de cada uno de los tipos de transformaciones enseñadas en clase, es decir, la parte practica de la materia. Cuando la profesora McGonagall había explicado ese método de evaluación, a todos les había venido a la memoria los TIMOS del año anterior ¡menos mal que ahora sólo tenían delante a la profesora!

.-.

Ya había entrado la mitad de la clase cuando hizo su aparición un grupo bastante abundante de Slytherin, con Draco Malfoy a la cabeza, y en sus caras, se reflejaba el ansia de una pelea. Se encontraban, claramente, en desventaja… pero… se quedaron a unos pasos de ellos.

Un silencio sobrenatural se apoderó de esa parte del pasillo, la tensión se respiraba en el aire.

Nadie decía nada, sólo había miradas, y cada cual más dura que la anterior.

Nadie se atrevía a moverse, los de Gryffindor por miedo a provocar el inicio de la pelea, y los de Slytherin… bueno, de ellos no se sabia muy bien lo que querían.

Así que todos permanecieron en sus posiciones.

Un pergamino cayó al suelo, y el sonido se pudo escuchar perfectamente… con un poco más de atención se podrían distinguir los latidos de corazones en medio de ese silencio (algunos sumamente nerviosos, otros tranquilos, otros inquietos…)

.-.

Pasaron algunos minutos más, los cinco minutos que a la mayoría se les hicieron eternos, y a un gesto de Malfoy, el grupo continuó con su recorrido. Un segundo después, la puerta de la clase se abrió, para sobresalto de los que permanecían afuera, y la cabeza de McGonagall apareció para llamar al siguiente alumno que se tenía que examinar:

.-. Longbottom, Neville.

**_…oooOOOooo…_**

.-. Al fin libres – Ron se estiró todo lo que pudo en medio del pasillo donde se encontraban: acababan de terminar los exámenes y, exceptuando el extraño comportamiento de los Slytherin en el último examen, su valoración era más que satisfactoria.

A su lado, como siempre, iba Hermione cargada con una pesada mochila, y Harry, que parecía algo pensativo ese día. No había nadie más… aunque este ultimo presentía como si alguien le observase, no se fiaba pues de los pasillos de la escuela, así que, cuando vio un aula vacía, les agarró a los dos de los brazos, arrastrándoles hacia el interior, y cerró la puerta tras de si.

.-. ¿Qué te pasa? – le recriminó Ron por la brusquedad del gesto recogiendo los libros caídos de la mochila que se habían esparcido por el suelo al entrar… pero Harry no le contestó, si no que se acercó hacia la puerta y le aplicó un hechizo de alarma: de esta manera nadie podía entrar sin que lo supieran.

.-. Harry…- empezó a decir Hermione, pero este, con un gesto, le indicó que se callase.

Un instante después, Harry apartó la cabeza de la puerta: no había escuchado ruido alguno, así que estaba a salvo.

.-. Lo siento – se disculpó al ver las caras de desconcierto de sus amigos – pero era necesario, nadie tiene que oír lo que os quiero contar – señaló un pupitre al fondo, lo más lejos de las ventanas y de la puerta, casi en las sombras de la clase vacía. Rápidamente, los tres se dirigieron hacia el lugar.

.-.

Una vez sentados, la cara de Harry pareció tranquilizarse, como si su preocupación se hubiera ido. Les miró detenidamente: ahí estaba Ron y Hermione, sus amigos más cercanos, las personas en las que podría confiar, siempre estaban ahí, a su lado…

Por un momento, la determinación de lo que iba a hacer pareció abandonarle, pero recordó lo unidos que estaban, los pensamientos que había tenido ese día en la enfermería, al despertar, después de su "rescate"… y supo que podía confiar su vida a esas personas: eso le dio nuevas y renovadas fuerzas para desvelar su más recóndito y oculto secreto: la profecía que gobernaba su vida.

No se como empezar… – empezó a decir, apoyando la cabeza en su mochila, y teniendo a los dos enfrente suyo… más un ruido le hizo detenerse. Había sido como si algo rozase el suelo, pero estaban solos, eso lo había comprobado unos momentos antes.

Como el sonido no se volvió a repetir, continuó:

.-. Esto… es bastante difícil para mí… Me costó mucho aceptarlo… Se que tú, Hermione, pensaras que es una tontería – dijo dirigiéndose a la chica – pero es difícil no pensar día y noche en eso. – Durante unos segundos calló, y ninguno de los tres dijo nada Al final, Harry se armó de valor y continuó - ¿Os acordáis del año pasado en el ministerio? Por estas fechas. Si, fue exactamente por estas fechas, al acabar los exámenes. O puede que unos días antes de ahora. Ya no me acuerdo. Mi mente intenta borrar esos recuerdos, y por más que quiero, cuando cierro los ojos lo veo todo muy real. El vuelo con los thestal, la entrada al ministerio, las salas… - no vio que, tanto Ron como Hermione se dirigían miradas de asentimiento y confirmación – las peleas con los mortifagos… las puertas… la sala de las profecías… el velo… la profecía…Tendré que… no podré con él… y… Voldemort…- en ese instante, las palabras ya no le salían de su boca y se derrumbó sobre la mochila, enterrando su rostro para que no pudieran ver sus amigos las lagrimas en sus ojos.

.-. ¿Y que tal si te ayudamos? – Harry levantó la cabeza atónito: había escuchado la voz de uno de los gemelos. Frente a él se encontraban no dos personas, si no cuatro: Fred y George habían aparecido de la nada.

.-. _Él único con el poder de derrotar al señor de las tinieblas se acerca…-_ empezó alguien

_.-. …nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces…_

.-._ …nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere…-_ terminó Hermione – Eso es ¿verdad, lo que te tenia tan preocupado hoy. Harry sólo acertó a afirmar con la cabeza, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y oyendo.

.-. ¿Cómo?

.-. Ah, tenemos nuestros propios métodos – dijo Fred mientras se sentaba a su lado.

.-. Sabemos que Neville no es… aunque su cumpleaños sea un día antes que el tuyo y sus padres también se enfrentaron tres veces con Voldemort – añadió George sentándose a su vez, al otro lado de Harry.

.-. Y sin la inestimable ayuda de una persona, nunca hubiéramos conocido otra parte de la profecía.

.-. Si: "_lo marcará como su igual_" – aclaró Hermione, sacando un pergamino de la mochila, aquel donde apuntaba todo lo importante, y donde estaba escrita esa frase bien marcada al final.

.-. ¿Quién?

.-. Nunca lo acertarías – le dijo Ron acercándose más hacia él, y tras unos segundos de suspense, le señaló con su dedo – Tú mismo. A veces hablas en sueños. Un día estabas agitando en medio de una pesadilla, y entre todo lo que decías, se podía distinguir esas cinco palabras… y el inicio de la profecía. También decías algo de un desierto… pero esa parte no logramos averiguar a lo que se refería.

.-. Así que no nos fue difícil unir todas las piezas que teníamos y saber que iban dirigidas a ti…

.-. Además, te observamos y supimos que estabas preocupado por su significado.

.-. Si, nunca antes te habíamos visto tan pensativo – ahora era el turno, de nuevo, de Ron – Y eso que te conocemos de hace años.

.-. Por lo que dedujimos que había algo que te preocupaba. Algo relacionado con Voldemort y tú.

.-. Y pensamos que quizás te preocupaba convertirte en su igual, en alguien como él… pero enseguida lo descartamos.

.-. Tu no serás como Voldemort – dijo Fred apoyándole una mano en el hombro – Eres un gryffindor, de la casa de los valientes.

.-. Hablo parsel… - medio murmuró Harry, abrumado por las palabras que oía.

.-. Si, y eso nos llevó a preguntarnos la verdadera relación que tenias con Voldemort – Hermione había tomado la palabra – Estáis unido de alguna forma, así que buscamos y buscamos durante días…

.-. Es decir, ella nos "obligó" a infiltrarnos en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca – interrumpió uno de los gemelos, pero enseguida calló para continuar con la explicación ante la mirada que le lanzaba la chica.

.-. A lo que íbamos, buscamos en todos los libros disponibles y no encontramos nada. Casi desistimos… pero ya sabes como soy – Hermione sonrió orgullosa – y al final logramos averiguar algo.

.-. Así que no te preocupes – Harry sentía el apoyo físico de los dos gemelos en sus hombros, y el apoyo mental de sus amigos en su alma – pase lo que pase, nosotros estaremos a tu lado siempre. No dejaremos que te pase nada, siempre estaremos a tu lado, pase lo que pase.

.-. Pero… pero… no sabéis el resto…

.-. ¿El que?. ¿Lo de "_y el señor de las tinieblas lo marcará como a su igual"?_

.-. ¿O lo de "_pero él tendrá un poder que el señor de las tinieblas desconoce...?_

.-. O quizás sea lo de "_y alguno deberá morir a manos del otro pues ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva..."_

.-. ¿Nos hemos olvidado algo, Harry? – este no podía creer lo que oía, pensaba que nadie, excepto Dumbledore o él, conocía el resto de la profecía, pero estaba claramente demostrado que eso no era cierto.

.-. No, no Hermione… Sólo que…

.-. Estas desconcertado, lo se – le dijo ella, y acercándose un poco más, le apartó el mechón de pelo que le cubría la cicatriz – Que gran poder tiene el amor¿no es cierto?

.-. ¿También eso? – no se lo podía creer, había estado bastante tiempo preocupado por como se lo diría a Ron y a Hermione, y lo cierto era que le estaban desconcertando a cada segundo que pasaba.

.-. Si, eso y también que te sientes abrumado por el significado de la profecía ¿no es cierto? Eso de ser el asesino o… - Ron no llegó a terminar la frase, pero la palabra "asesinado" flotó en el aire.

.-. Y seguimos manteniendo lo que hemos dicho: que siempre estaremos a tu lado pase lo que pase.

.-. Nunca te librarás de nosotros – una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en el rostro de los cuatro que le acompañaban – Además, sabemos que alguien tiene que matar a ese engendro de hombre que se hace llamar Voldemort, y si tú tienes el poder para acabar con él, nosotros te ayudaremos.

.-. Aunque muramos en el intento – nunca antes se había escuchado tal cantidad de seriedad en el tono de voz de Fred y de su hermano – Siempre estaremos a tu lado… pase lo que pase.

.-. Yo… chicos… yo… estoy…

.-. No digas nada, sabemos como te sientes…

.-. Esperábamos este momento con bastante ansia. Una vez que averiguamos la última parte, ya sólo faltaba que tú confiaras en nosotros para tener todo cerrado. Un círculo de confianza. Otro de los mayores poderes que existen en el universo.

.-. Sabemos que no es tan poderoso como el amor, pero al menos, te puede servir de escudo para lo que pueda venir.

.-. Y nosotros estaremos a tu lado…

.-. … Pase lo que pase – terminó Harry con gran satisfacción, al fin había comprendido las intenciones de sus amigos. Al principio se había sentido algo desconcertado, pero poco a poco, la desconfianza había dado paso a la confianza total… y sintió lo mismo que había sentido al despertar de aquella pesadilla en la enfermería, ya hacia tantos días: que, mientras todos permanecieran juntos, mientras todos permanecieran unidos, su amistad, su entrega sin límites, su apoyo incondicional… nada malo pasaría.

Los cinco se fundieron en un gran abrazo…

Quizás, dentro de poco, alguno faltase por cualquier causa, pero de momento, estaban ahí y ahora, unidos… pasase lo que pasase… todos estarían juntos.

**_…oooOOOooo…_**

Al fin, el día más esperado de todos había llegado: el día de fin de curso.

En las habitaciones la ropa volaba por doquier, encontrándose objetos dados por perdidos a principio de curso… y encontrados cuando se decide arreglar la habitación. En otros casos, el problema era cerrar el baúl, raro, aunque habitual, fenómeno que es el que no quepan las cosas… cuando al llegar al castillo todo estaba bien e incluso sobraba sitio.

En fin, el caos habitual al terminar los días de colegio.

.-.

Todos los ocupantes de la habitación de sexto curso de Gryffindor desistieron al cabo de varios intentos (y mucha ropa tirada por el suelo y encima de las camas), ya se ocupación más tarde (como siempre), por lo que los cinco chicos bajaron a la sala común para pasar los últimos instantes antes de la cena fin de curso jugando al snap explosivo.

.-.

.-. ¿Ya sabes donde vas a pasar el verano Harry? – le preguntó Ron, en voz baja, en una pausa de la partida. Frente a ellos, Dean y Seamus se afanaban en buscar nuevas estrategias para vencerles (habían decidido jugar en parejas). Neville, en cambio, estaba mirando por la ventana, un poco alejados de ellos cuatro.

.-. No lo se todavía – contestó este, pues los últimos sucesos habían cambiado bastante su mundo: ya no existía Privet Drive numero 4, los Dursley estaban en paradero desconocido (protegidos, eso si, por miembros de la orden del fénix), y Sirius… desde bastantes días atrás no le había visto, así que no sabia nada de él y de los planes que podían tener juntos – Pero me gustaría pasarlas con Hocicos – le dijo en confidencia con una medio sonrisa.

.-. Si, eso estaría bien – le contestó Ron antes de poner una carta en el montón, era su turno. No bien terminó de hablar, cuando las cartas se incendiaron, dejando a los cuatro un poco chamuscados, pero alegres – Pero si no puedes, ya sabes que en casa siempre eres bienvenido – claramente, era una invitación para que pasase varios días en la casa de los Weasley.

.-. ¿Otra partida? – dijo alguien y, de nuevo, se pusieron todos a jugar.

Y, poco a poco, el resto de los ocupantes de las habitaciones fueron bajando y uniéndose a ellos en la sala común. Muchos habían desistido en hacer la maleta, otros, en cambio, ya tenían todo preparado y empujaban los voluminosos equipajes escaleras abajo… estos eran los que se irían más pronto: los de séptimo año. Y todos, sin excepción, esperaban ansiosos la cena de despedida y la finalización de ese curso en el que tantas y tantas cosas (malas y buenas) habían ocurrido.

.-.

.-. Te apuesto un galeón a que Malfoy ya es mortifago.

.-. Esa apuesta no vale, la tienes ya ganada. Yo te apuesto a que nadie está ahora en la sala común… – en esos momentos, hacían su aparición por la puerta de la sala común los gemelos. Para ellos, ese seria, definitivamente, su último curso en Hogwarts. A veces les apenaba dejar la escuela, pero las ganas de dejar atrás el estudio y los exámenes para hacer lo que más les gustaba a ellos (es decir, la tienda de bromas), ganaba a la nostalgia.

.-. ¿Que murmuráis? – dijo Ginny poniéndose enfrente de ellos dos, algo divertida por la expresión de sus caras al entrar y ver todo el mundo en la sala.

.-. Nada, que Fred acaba de perder un galeón.

.-. Yo no he dicho ninguna cantidad.

.-. Ok, de acuerdo, pero has perdido.

.-. Bueno, vale – Fred buscó algo en uno de sus bolsillos y extrajo una moneda. Unos instantes antes de dársela a su hermano gemelo, una mano se la quitó rápidamente.

.-. Ey, esta no es de verdad – dijo Ginny examinando el objeto.

.-. Así que me querías engañar… Muy mal hecho, mi venganza será terrible – las palabras de George eran amenazadoras, aunque su cara las contradecía. Se había esperado esa maniobra.

.-. De acuerdo, de acuerdo – dijo este, medio disculpándose – Ya te pagare en casa, ahora estoy sin blanca – terminó con un guiño.

.-. ¿Y que hace exactamente esto?

.-. Ah, hermanita, eso es nuestro ultimo invento.

.-. Si, hace un mes lo perfeccionamos. Ahora esta listo para funcionar… solo tienes que lanzarlo ahora a tus pies y…

.-. Te recomiendo que lo lances hacia ellos dos – intervino rápidamente Harry: había estado observando toda la conversación, y había esperado ese desenlace.

.-. Oh… ¿Por qué nos arruinas la diversión? – se quejó uno de los gemelos, en un intento de ademán de desesperación, dando un paso hacia atrás.

.-. Sólo queríamos divertirnos un rato y…

Ginny estaba en medio de los tres y no lograba entender ni una palabra, pero conociendo como conocía a sus hermanos, sabia que nada bueno podía salir de sus cabezas. No pudo resistir una ligera risa al ver las caras medio aterradas de estos dos cuando Harry les "amenazó" ligeramente con mostrar el efecto que tenia ese objeto… Los dos prometieron no volver a intentar engañarla mientras se alejaban de ellos dos (aunque eso si, ambos tenían las manos escondidas y cruzaban los dedos al decir estas palabras)

**_…oooOOOooo…_**

La cena de fin de curso, como todos los años anteriores, fue deliciosa y abundante, de eso no había duda alguna. Las mesas estaban engalanadas magníficamente y en todo el salón predominaba el color de la casa ganadora de la copa: este año le había correspondido a Hufflepuff, y seguida muy de cerca por el resto de las casas. Ese año, más que nunca, cualquiera de las casas podría haber ganado y sólo, por un punto, esa casa se alzó con el preciado trofeo. En la mesa, la profesora Sprout, sonreía alegre a los miembros de su casa.

.-.

Como el pasado año, las palabras del director estuvieron cargadas de advertencias ante la guerra, sobre la importancia que estaba el estar unidos ahora que tenían que luchar por la supervivencia, de saber destacar lo fácil de lo correcto…y sobretodo… de advertencias ante lo que les esperaba a todos…

.-. El miedo no es señal de cobardía. Eso es lo que nos da la posibilidad de reaccionar con bravura y dignidad ante las situaciones de la vida. Quien siente miedo, y a pesar de ello sigue adelante, sin dejarse intimidar, esta demostrando su valentía. Quien, sin embargo, se enfrenta a situaciones sin darse cuenta del peligro, simplemente demuestra irresponsabilidad – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de sentarse en la mesa y dar comienzo la comida. Iba a decir muchas más cosas, pero sabia que, por mucho que dijese, por mucho que aconsejase, las personas no siempre suelen hacer las cosas correctas…

.-.

.-. Este año ha estado muy raro Dumbledore al final del discurso – comentó Ron mientras cogia el décimo pastelillo del centro de la mesa. Ahora era cuando realmente empezaba su cerebro a funcionar.

.-. Yo creo que no. Ha dicho más que otros años – ante la mirada interrogativa de sus amigos, Hermione continuó – El director sabe que muchos de Slytherin son, o van a ser mortifagos, así que ha sido una manera muy sutil de decir que él lo sabe y les invita a dejar el lado erróneo. Más o menos, eso viene a significar – concluyó la chica.

.-. ¿Tu has entendido eso? – el pelirrojo se volvió hacia su acompañante, pero Harry se encontraba un poco ausente, miraba hacia la mesa de los profesores, como si intuyera algo referente a él, como si parte de esas palabras, fueran dirigidas a él… - Oh, ya esta de nuevo en las nubes – dijo Ron antes de empezar la duodécima ración de postre, sin darse cuenta de las miradas que alguien lanzaba a esa parte en concreto de la mesa… desde la mesa de los Slytherin.

Unos minutos después, cuando las mesas ya estaban suficientemente despejadas, la gente empezó a irse a sus respectivas salas comunes… y los prefectos se encargaban de que todo trascurriese debidamente.

.-. ¿No crees que Harry esta muy raro hoy? Se ha ido muy deprisa a la habitación…

.-. Ay Ron, no te enteras de nada – dijo Hermione mientras iban los dos por el pasillo, rumbo a Gryffindor. Ya habían acabado de hacer los deberes asignados de su cargo, y por lo tanto, podían irse ya a descansar. – Piensa un poco. No sabe que va a hacer este verano. No sabe donde va a ir. Creo que yo estaría igual de dudosa si me pasase algo así.

.-. Pero… pero puede venir a mi casa. Ya sabe que siempre hay un sitio para él…

.-. No es por eso Ron – le cortó – se siente inseguro. No sabe si el director le dejará. Si te has fijado bien, en la cena, estaba intentando saber lo que Dumbledore pensaba sobre él para este verano.

.-. ¿Y que crees que es?

.-. No lo se – Hermione se encogió de hombros, ella tampoco había podido averiguar nada, solo tenia una extraña sensación… y no muy agradable, por cierto.

.-.

Harry, por su parte, estaba tumbado en esos instantes en la cama, pensando en ese mismo tema. Deseaba saber algo más, deseaba saber donde iba a pasar las vacaciones: tenía tantas y tantas ganas de disfrutarlas en un sitio u otro, ya fuera con sus amigos, con su padrino… Deseaba con toda su alma poder pasar esos meses con alguien que le quisiera. Con estos pensamientos agradables, cerró los ojos, pero no durmió, si no que siguió planeando todas y cada una de las cosas que iba a hacer pues ya era el ultimo día de curso, las ultimas horas que pasarían en el castillo, y luego… las vacaciones de verano.

Por primera vez, en toda su corta vida, Harry deseaba más que nunca que estas llegasen, deseaba con fuerza estar ya en el tren, rumbo a la estación y disfrutar como nunca de aquel verano que, en principio, parecía fantástico, pues iba a pasarlo en casa de Ron, esperaba que fuera así, junto a varias de las personas que más quería.

Por eso, la llegada acalorada de Neville a la habitación le sorprendió e hizo que se diera un gran golpe contra la pared al levantarse. Este le traía un mensaje de la jefa de su casa, de McGonagall, que le estaba esperando en la sala común: el director tenia que hablar con él con urgencia, tenia algo que decirle muy importante… y por la cara que tenia la subdirectora al transmitir el mensaje (según le explicó Neville al verle), aquello no era completamente de su agrado…

.-.

Ajenos a esa noticia, Ron y Hermione seguían hablando por el pasillo, haciendo planes para el verano (para poder verse y disfrutar de la compañía del otro), y pensando ya en el curso siguiente. Por eso, al no estar completamente concentrados, no se dieron cuenta de que, de un instante a otro, estaban rodeados de varios Slytherin.

.-. Pero que bonita escena: la sangre sucia y la comadreja juntos – Draco Malfoy se adelantó hasta ponerse enfrente de ellos dos.

.-. Apártate Malfoy.

.-. Eso será si yo quiero – le retó desafiante - ¿Qué?. ¿Planeando en que agujero os vais a esconder? O quizás… ¿Cuál de los dos morirá antes? Porque no creo que los dos duréis mucho…una sangre sucia no creo que dure mucho… – un coro de risas se oyó tras este comentario.

.-. Cállate Malfoy –Ron se contenía las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo, cada día era más insoportable.

.-. Ah¿así que piensas que puedes mandarme?. ¿Tú?. ¿Un mago que no puede ni comprarse una túnica en condiciones cada año?. ¿Un mago de una familia sin dinero, con una casa que se cae a pedazos? Ja – con un rápido gesto, chasqueo los dedos debajo de su cara – Si para lo único que servís es para…

Fue visto y no visto, un segundo después, el rubio y orgulloso Slytherin se encontraba en el suelo, con una mano sobre la nariz, y varias gotas de sangre por la túnica: había recibido un puñetazo en la cara de parte del pelirrojo.

El círculo que les rodeaba se cernió peligrosamente sobre ellos, nadie podía tratar así a uno de ellos.

Paso a paso, los dos prefectos fueron retrocediendo hacia la pared, sabiendo que no tenían muchas posibilidades de escapatoria: estaban encerrados. Alguien, una mano surgida de no se sabia donde, arrebató primero la varita a Hermione y la tiró lejos, después, la varita de Ron siguió el mismo camino. Estaban atrapados y sin poder defenderse…

Draco Malfoy se adelantó de nuevo, poniéndose enfrente de los dos, todavía seguía manando sangre de su nariz, y sus ropas se encontraban manchadas, igual que sus manos. Con rapidez, devolvió la bofetada a Ron, manchándole la mejilla con sangre, y cuando este fue a defenderse, se vio prisionero entre dos miembros de Slytherin: Crabbe y Goyle le sujetaban fuertemente de los brazos.

.-. Bien, ahora ¿Quién de los dos prefiere la paliza antes?

.-. Suéltanos Malfoy – en un rápido reflejo, Hermione había logreado zafarse de una de sus apresoras.

.-. Ah, ya veo, la sangre sucia no se rinde – en el tono del rubio sólo existía maldad – Que sea ella.

Y justo cuando la mano del rubio ya se dirigía rápidamente hacia ella, alguien le agarró del antebrazo, impidiéndole continuar con su recorrido.

.-. Señor Malfoy, yo que usted no haría eso – dijo el jefe de casa de Slytherin, Severus Snape, mientras miraba con gravedad hacia todos los alumnos presentes allí. Sólo bastó una mirada para que todos se dispersasen y el pasillo quedase vació a excepción de los dos perfectos de Gryffindor y el de Slytherin - Ustedes, váyanse también a la sala común – les ordenó a los dos primeros, quedándose él sólo con Malfoy

.-. ¿Por qué? – dijo este cuando Snape le soltó el brazo, sentía esa parte adolorida: el agarre había sido justamente en la parte donde tenía la señal de los mortifagos, aquella que le fuera impuesta unos meses más atrás.

.-. A veces hay que escuchar atentamente las palabras que se nos dicen. Se puede aprender mucho de las palabras insignificantes Draco – dijo el profesor de pociones al observar que sus intuiciones eran realidad, nadie que no tuviera la marca se frotaba de esa manera para quitarse el dolor – Se puede luchar contra lo que imponen los padres… si se quiere – sentenció antes de dejarlo solo en el pasillo.

**_…oooOOOooo…_**

¿Por qué le llamaba ahora el director?. ¿Para qué quería verle?. ¿Seria para decirle donde iba a pasar el verano?. ¿O tal vez era por otra causa que no lograba comprender?. ¿Qué iba a ocurrirle?. ¿Por qué ahora y no antes?. ¿Por qué no sabía nada?

Harry caminaba detrás de la profesora McGonagall y se hacia estas y mil preguntas parecidas. No lograba comprender que era lo que ocurría, lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Tal vez, y ese era el pensamiento donde ponía todas sus esperanzas, Dumbledore le dejase pasar el verano en casa de Ron… o tal vez junto a su padrino, a quien había visto fugazmente esos últimos días… No sabia que le iba a decir y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Ojala no fuese nada malo… ojala.

.-.

Desde que habían salido de la sala, la profesora sólo le había dirigido una mirada que no logró desentrañar, quizás si Hermione hubiera estado a su lado, hubiera sabido que significaba (pues era bastante observadora) pero él ahora estaba sólo y no sabía descifrar esa expresión que veía. Además, por más que intentaba preguntarle algo, sólo obtenía como respuesta una corta respuesta "Ya lo sabrá"

Así que, así iba, lleno de dudas y temores que se multiplicaban con cada paso que daban en dirección hacia el despacho del director del colegio.

Quizás se debería a algo ocurrido con Remus… hacia tanto que no sabia de él.

O podría ser que… ¿algún ataque?. ¿Alguien que conocía estaba herido o…?. ¿Pero quien?. ¿Quien podría ser?...

Se detuvo. No, no quería pensar en haber perdido a alguien, ni a Sirius (de nuevo), ni a Remus, ni a sus tíos o a su primo (pues, aunque le hubiesen tratado de aquella forma en las vacaciones, eran su familia) No, no quería ni pensarlo… así que sólo quedaba esa opción, la de dónde iba a pasar el verano.

Al notar la mirada de la subdirectora sobre él, empezó a caminar de nuevo despacio, rumbo hacia el despacho. ¿Le dejaría Dumbledore pasar las vacaciones con la familia Weasley?. ¿Accedería a ello?...

Sin que se diese cuenta, los dos llegaron al despacho, y tras decir la contraseña actual, McGonagall le dejó solo. Respirando profundamente, Harry traspasó la entrada y se dirigió hacia el interior.

.-.

.-. Bienvenido Harry – le saludó Dumbledore mirándole por encima de las gafas de media luna que llevaba, nada más verle aparecer por la puerta – Veo que Minerva ha sido rápida en encontrarte – con un gesto le indicó que se sentase frente a él – Bien, de nuevo nos encontramos los dos en el despacho, en una situación difícil… te tengo que confesar algo bastante importante sobre ti.

.-. ¿No será otra profecía? – preguntó Harry, agarrando fuertemente los brazos de la silla, hasta casi no sentir la sangre en sus manos. ¿Por qué escondían todo lo relativo sobre él?. ¿Quién era Dumbledore para decidir que era lo que tenia que saber y cuando?... En ese instante, una rabia hacia el director empezó a crecer en su interior…

.-. No, no es eso – dijo rápidamente Dumbledore, al ver la expresión de enfado en el estudiante, notaba la ira que desprendía… y los pensamientos que tenia hacia él hicieron que desvelase rápidamente el motivo por el que le había llamado – Es sobre tus padres.

Fue como si un viento llegase y arrastrase toda la oscuridad que le había empezado a inundar…

.-. ¿Mis… mis padres?

.-. Si, James y Lily Potter. ¿Nunca te has preguntado donde están enterrados?

.-. A veces – dijo dubitativo, aunque en realidad, era una pregunta que no se la había planteado de esa manera… pero siempre estaba ahí – ¿Lo sabe?. ¿Dónde? – sin saber cuando, se había levantado de la silla y ahora se encontraba apoyado con las dos manos en la mesa del director.

.-. Ven, están más cerca de lo que piensas… Acompáñame – le dijo el director, dirigiéndose hacia la salida del despacho – Siempre han estado más cerca de lo que te has imaginado…

.-.

Y esa noche, la ultima de su sexto curso, Harry descubrió donde se encontraba el cementerio de Hogwarts (en el ala opuesta al límite del bosque), y se arrodilló frente a las tumbas de sus padres, con la única compañía del director que iluminaba todo débilmente mientras él lloraba frente a las lapidas de aquellos que habían arriesgado su vida para que él viviese, sacrificándose por él hacia ya tantos años.

**_…oooOOOooo…_**

El paisaje iba pasando rápidamente por la ventana del vagón. Las montañas, los campos, los ríos… todo pasaba fugazmente y se convertía en un borrón de colores debido a la velocidad que llevaba en esos instantes el tren.

Y ahí, al lado de la ventana, se encontraba él, Harry Potter, todavía pensando en lo vivido la noche anterior, todavía pensando en el cementerio… y en sus padres. Estaban tan cerca, y a la vez, tan lejos. No pudo dejar de pensar en las cosas que hubiera vivido junto a ellos, y en todas las que habían perdido…

Desde que regresara a su habitación, había buscado el álbum que antaño le regalase Hagrid, y ahora estaba recreando los rostros de esas dos personas tan queridas para él en su mente. No recordaba mucho, tan sólo era un bebé cuando se los arrebataron, pero las fotos le ayudaban en esa tarea. Las miraba una y otra vez y construía sus rostros en vida, recordaba la vez que les viera en cuarto año, traslucidos, a la luz de la luna, cuando salieran de la varita de Voldemort… tan iguales y tan diferentes.

Se removió el pelo nerviosamente, inconscientemente, y en el instante en que bajara la mano para pasar de hoja el álbum, se dio cuenta de lo parecido que era a su padre… igual que decían todos. Aunque, eso si, no era él, no tenia su carácter, sólo su aspecto, sus manías.

La siguiente hoja era una gran foto de sus padres, enfrente de una gran casa… _su casa_. Donde vivieran hasta su muerte. Observó sus rostros, y el movimiento que tenía la imagen: los dos alegres y felices, abrazándose y besándose, el pelo rojo de su madre mezclándose con el negro de James. Los dos radiantes de felicidad, sin saber lo que el destino les deparaba…

Dio la vuelta a la foto: "_El día que nos enteramos que seriamos tres_" así que él también estaba en la foto. No pudo evitar que una lágrima cayese sobre la foto.

.-.

Alguien entró despacio al vagón, casi sin hacer ruido. Desde unas horas atrás le habían dejado solo, a petición suya, para poder seguir pensando en la noche y en lo sucedido, tal y como él les había pedido.

Esa persona se sentó a su lado, y ahí permaneció en silencio, acompañándole solo con su compañía.

.-.

Las fotos siguieron pasando despacio, hasta llegar a la más reciente, una de la familia al completo, un día antes del día fatídico: todos alegres sin saber que, pocas horas después, todo el mundo mágico sufriría un gran cambio…

.-. Les echas mucho de menos ¿verdad? – dijo Ginny al ver que se quedaba largo tiempo observando esa imagen.

.-. Si, bastante – contestó Harry. Podía cerrar los ojos y recordar con bastante nitidez los gritos de su padre ese día, el sacrificio de su madre… el rayo…

.-. Siempre los tendrás aquí – las manos de la pelirroja se situaron encima de su corazón – Siempre están a tu lado, mientras no los olvides, permanecerán contigo.

Y así, abrazados, apoyados uno con el otro, trascurrió el resto del viaje.

.-.

Cuando el tren iba a llegar finalmente a la estación, Ron y Hermione entraron al vagón, hasta entonces habían estado ejerciendo su cargo de perfectos, encontrándose a los dos dormidos, abrazados y con una sonrisa en el rostro por la compañía del otro a su lado.

**_…oooOOOooo…_**

.-. ¿Seguro que tarda tanto en llegar? No recuerdo que fuera tan tarde en mis tiempos – Nymphadora Tonks paseaba inquieta de un lado a otro de la estación. A su lado, un gran perro negro se encontraba caminando a su altura, esperando también a que el tren llegase.

Más lejos, cerca del muro de entrada, varios miembros de la orden estaban esperando también, algunos camuflados y otros a la vista, según que papel les habían asignado en la misión.

Además de ese gran grupo, muchos padres y madres se encontraban esperando la llegada de sus hijos… como todos los años, la alegría del reencuentro y los planes de las vacaciones se notaba en el aire.

.-. Atención, Malfoy a la vista – OjoLoco Moody dio la primera alerta, y los aurores a su cargo se pusieron inmediatamente a vigilarlo: desde el ataque al ministerio, Lord Voldemort y los mortifagos habían estado demasiado tranquilos, y si buscaban una oportunidad para atacar, seguramente seria allí, en la estación, con todos los niños llegando…

Todavía no tenían nuevo ministro de magia, después del desastre, y los pocos trabajadores del ministerio que sobrevivieron estaban a cargo de Moody, quien se encargaba de coordinar las distintas misiones de protección e información. Pese a las primeras reacciones en contra, el trabajo que había hecho hasta entonces había resultado bastante satisfactorio.

.-.

.-. No te preocupes, siempre suelen tardar bastante en llegar – Molly Weasley se puso al lado de Tonks, para intentar tranquilizarla – Creo que cada año tienen menos ganas de dejar la escuela, así que el tren sale más tarde…

.-. No es eso mamá, es que Ron se queda dormido y hasta que lo levantan…

.-. Bill, es tu hermano – le interrumpió su madre, y después se dirigió hacia la joven auror – Tonks, no le hagas caso, ya veras como en el momento más inesperado aparece el humo…

No bien terminó la frase cuando el tren apareció por la estación, el color rojo de la locomotora era inconfundible.

.-.

.-. Ey, quita de encima, que ya hemos llegado – dijo Harry sacándose de encima a Ron, que se había tirado encima de él para despertarle… y así seguían hasta ese momento. En el banco de enfrente se encontraban las dos chicas, riéndose a más no poder, por la cómica situación y el jaleo de pies y brazos en el suelo. En cuanto estuvo libre, Harry se asomó a la ventana para comprobar quien estaba en la estación.

.-. ¿Ves a alguien? – Hermione se colocó a su lado.

.-. De momento no… ¿sabes Ron, quizás podamos seguir la pelea en tu casa… - las esperanzas de estar todo el verano junto a los Weasley eran muy altas… hasta que vio un gran animal en el anden, junto a una joven de pelo morado. – ¡Sirius! – gritó de alegría al verle, ese iba a ser un verano muy agradable.

.-. ¿Sirius? Sigue siendo un insensato¿lo sabias? – dijo Hermione a su lado, Ron y Ginny se sumaron a mirar por la ventana y, efectivamente, comprobaron que se trataba de él.

.-. Ya, pero es el mejor padrino que puedo tener – Harry salió rápidamente del vagón, al comprobar que el tren había parado… Unos segundos más tarde, los tres que habían quedado en el vagón observaron como el perro se abalanzaba sobre él.

.-. Bueno, ya es hora de dar por concluido este curso…

.-. Si, ya es hora de empezar las vacaciones – sentenció Hermione mientras bajaba su baúl y se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida, siendo la ultima en salir de allí.

No sabían lo que les esperaba ese verano, no sabían que iba a ocurrir, pero lo que si sabían era que, pasase lo que pasase, juntos conseguirían todo lo que se propusiesen…

.-.

**Fin**

.-.

.-.

Contestaciones a los Reviews/Comentarios (de nuevo, muchisimas gracias por ellos, estaré eternamente agradecida de que la historia os guste)

.-.

. . **marce** . . Muchas gracias por el mensaje. Y si, como ya he dicho el inicio del capitulo, voy a escribir la segunda parte de este (es decir, mi versión del libro siete)… además, quedan muchas cosas por resolver… y algunas que, espero, que os sorprendan. En fin, que muchísimas gracias por estar ahí, y espero que te haya gustado el ultimo capitulo. Besos miles.

.-.

. . **Celina** . . Muchísimas gracias. A mi también me apena acabar ya el fic, pero ya son (demasiados) meses con él… y bueno, que ya quería empezar con el séptimo año (donde nos esperan muchas sorpresas) Y también, me alegra que mis fics te gusten (por cierto, hace unos días puse un capitulo –único nuevo… lo se, lo se… haciendo auto publicidad, jejej, pero es que es una historia que me encantó escribirla :P) En fin, que ya empiezo a desvariar… como siempre.

Respecto a tus preguntas, pues quien mató a Kennedy no lo se… es una de la cosas que no me suelo preguntar (creo que porque todavía yo no existía, jejeje) hace ya tantos años de eso :X y sobre el resto de las preguntas, creo que si te puedo contestar… a lo largo de este capitulo, como habrás visto :DD Escenas Harry-Ginny, planes de Dumbledore (¿que?. ¿alguien lo esperaba? XD… y mas que le faltan) El compañero de Tonks, pues ya apareció al inicio del fic, y es uno de los personajes que quería "rescatar" para el final. El capitulo, pues ya ves, ya esta aquí (échale la culpa al resto del universo por conspirar en mi contra)… Bueno, ahora seguro que tendrás una pregunta esencial¿Cuándo pondrá esta chica el primer capitulo de la segunda parte?... pues espero que pronto (cruzando los dedos…a ver si no me surge nada en medio y puedo terminarlo ya pronto) En fin, que ya me alargo, sólo desearte que te haya gustado el capitulo… y nos vemos! Besazos miles desde las orillas del Ebro (Cesaraugusta)!

.-.

. . **Dinamita** (anteriormente llamada nimmy, jejeje) . . Me gusta el nombre, esta muy curioso (aunque, tenerlo junto también tiene su gracia). Esta muy chulo :D Ahora creo que habrás pasado de aburrida (o casi) a la actividad total… es lo malo de ser parecida a la dinamita… que se enciende la mecha y ya no para, jajaja XD Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo (anterior, anterior a este), ya veras que quedan muchas cosas… y que no hayas roto el ordenador por lo que ocurre (o va a ocurrir, que ya me temo howlers tuyos en la continuación… mente malévola en marcha) En fin, que ya has visto, todos a salvo (de momento) y todos felices (de momento… también) Ah, y ya me imagino que saltos darías al ver de regreso a Sirius… es que tanto tiempo alejado… como que no, que esta mucho mejor al lado de su ahijado XD… Sobre Voldemort, pues ya veremos, pero su venganza va a ser… muy terrible (por desgracia). En fin, que ya empiezo a desvariar, jejeje. Sólo me queda decir, que me alegran mucho tus mensajes (y todos los que ponéis a la historia) y que nos vemos pronto. Muchísimos, muchísimos besos. (Y gracias por leer!)

.-.

. . **Mariet Malfoy .** . Muchas gracias por el piropo sobre el capítulo (y ya de paso, por el review de la otra historia, el de "Nostalgia y melancolía" me encantó muchísimo que te gustase tanto… no sabia si había conseguido reflejar lo que realmente quiera decir en palabras… pero creo que si, que la esencia esta ahí… muchísimas gracias!) En fin, ya centrándonos en esta historia, lo de la longitud de los reviews es normal, pues si los lectores hacen el esfuerzo de perder algunos segundos en comentar las cosas o la historia, yo también estoy en la obligación (creo) de responder largo y tendido :D (y bueno, que mis dedos se ponen a escribir y no parar, jejje… es una debilidad que tengo :P)

Bien, sobre las pesadillas… en parte si, y en parte no son importantes en la continuación, ya se verá que parte de razón ahí en ellas. Y sobre Dumbledore, pues digamos que tiene muchas cosas que ocultar y algunas que no sabe que hacer con ellas (y si, parte de manipulador si es…) Lo de irse uno u otro… pues creo que hay que esperar a la continuación para ver lo que ocurre (aunque hay cierta "pista" por este capitulo XD… en realidad, muy, muy, muy escondida) En fin, que ya se verá que ocurre. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este nuestro último capitulo… y nos vemos en la continuación. Besos miles!

.-.

. . **Yleley** Muchas gracias por el mensaje! (y por el e-mail) Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado muchísimo también. Sobre el final… pues ya veras lo que les espera estos últimos días del curso, hay muchas cosas que van a suceder y muchas importantes (no, ninguna te tus intuiciones son correctas… del todo, aunque hay alguna que si puede acerarse). Lo de continuar pronto… el universo ha estado en mi contra últimamente, pero ya todo comienza a ir bastante bien (o, por lo menos, lo que se puede) Besos miles! Y espero que te haya gustado este ultimo capitulo. Ciao.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Ahora si, esta historia ha llegado a su fin…

.-.

_Historia comenzada: 15 de septiembre de 2003 (aproximadamente)  
Finalizada: 25 de mayo de 2005 (la palabra "fin" fue puesta en esta fecha)  
371 hojas a Times New Roman (tamaño 10)_

.-.

_"Me he echado a andar por un camino desconocido  
ignoro a dónde me llevará  
y las situaciones que tendré que atravesar…  
Sólo sé que una vez elegido este camino,  
no me es posible retroceder.  
No existe fuerza en el mundo,  
capaz de impedirme caminar por él,  
pues siento que este camino continúa  
más allá de la muerte,  
más allá del tiempo.  
Voy a vivir.  
Nunca jamás volverá nada a ser como antes."_

.-.

.-.


End file.
